


Memórias de um colégio bruxo

by lelawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amor adolescente, Aurors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Personal Growth, Romance, Teen Romance, amadurecimento, amor em Hogwarts, bisexual love, essa fanfic tem muitas etapas, fiquem comigo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 113
Words: 431,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: É o último ano da graduação em Hogwarts e Emma Ducotterd, corvinal de sangue bruxo antigo, resolve ajudar seu grande amigo, Severus Snape, a conquistar o coração de Lily Evans, a brilhante grifinória de cabelos de fogo. James Potter é o alvo do plano da dupla, mas o coração de Emma pertence a outro Maroto, o licantropo de bom coração.Prepare-se para MUITOS OCs desenvolvidos, MUITAS árvores genealógicas, MUITOS detalhes interessantes!~*~Simplificando:PARTE 1: Transcorre entre os anos de 1976 e 1981. Ponto de vista de Emma Ducotterd.PARTE 2: Passa-se entre os anos de 1981 e 1983.  Ponto de vista de Richard Ducotterd, irmão de Emma.PARTE 3: (AINDA EM CONSTRUÇÃO) Falará sucintamente do intervalo 1950-1991 e focará a partir do ano de 1991.~*~Playlists:Playlist do Richard Ducotterd: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/51aCHtn9tvCSJ1ciPAgrsLPlaylist de Odhráncrone: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61kH1KLflSvTb1LPuoo6o2A terceira, para não dar spoiler, será inserida no sumário correspondente.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Informações ao leitor

**Recado ao leitor (e/ou disclaimer, entenda como quiser):**

Comecei a escrever essa fanfic há mais de dez anos – mais precisamente em 2007, aos 19 anos, por insistência de queridas amigas que queriam ver o mundo que eu tinha elaborado na cabeça tomando forma. Eu resolvi que ia publicar aquilo, mas não fazia ideia do tamanho que esse projeto teria. Como éramos todas aficionadas por Harry Potter, eu decidi misturar aquela miscelânea infinita de personagens e situações que eu tinha dentro da minha cabeça junto da história que tanto amávamos. Hoje conto com 31 anos, muito mais experiência e uns calos bem desenvolvidos no mundo editorial. 

Foram treze anos atualizando conforme dava, enfrentei períodos difíceis na vida pessoal, como crises de ansiedade e dificuldades para me formar na faculdade decorrente desse problema. Às vezes, ficava meses e até anos sem dar as caras. Porém, em 2017, resolvi que ia editar a fic e publicá-la novamente corrigindo os erros de conteúdo e gramática/ortografia, buscando um trabalho mais redondo; dessa vez, eu o publicaria na plataforma WordPress [ainda não sei por quê!] e não mais no DeviantArt, que serve pra qualquer coisa menos para publicar uma fanfic… bom, na época me pareceu uma boa ideia.

No começo, o _plot_ era um desafio que eu propusera a mim mesma (coisa que eu jamais entendi no cânone de Harry Potter): explicar por que e como James e Lily ficaram juntos depois de tantos anos de imbicação e desentendimentos. 

Essa é a terceira publicação, agora em uma plataforma que vai atingir muito mais pessoas. Dito isso, estou aberta a críticas construtivas e tudo o mais que seja positivo (de negatividade já basta o mundo em pleno 2020, _merci_ ).

**Estrutura**

A primeira publicação foi feita pelo DeviantArt, que era o único site que eu utilizava para publicar minha arte, fosse visual ou escrita. Eu decidi dividi-la em três partes, de acordo com o que minha cabeça resolvia criar: a primeira parte contaria a trajetória de Emma Ducotterd (a OC protagonista), que estudava no mesmo ano dos Marotos, só que na Corvinal, e todo o desenrolar de sua história; já a segunda parte começaria a partir da derrota de Voldemort em 1981, e o ponto de vista da narrativa seria de Richard Ducotterd, irmão mais velho de Emma, auror de formação, também corvinal, e representante da minha rebeldia e mente agitada. A terceira vem na forma de _side stories_ , pois não pretendo escrevê-la de forma linear, com incontáveis capítulos, mas sim em trechos, _flashes_ , momentos específicos da narrativa pós-Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Essa parte abrange a geração de Harry, não mais a geração dos Marotos/Emma (só posso dizer isso se não quiser dar _spoilers_ ) 

A primeira parte teve capítulos intitulados, já a segunda parte não. Eu quebrava a cabeça para bolar esses nomes, era cansativo – então a parte de Richard veio com capítulos numerados de forma simples e pronto. Nem todas as _side stories_ têm títulos também. 

Gosto de pensar que a evolução foi boa, e vocês poderão notar, caso acompanhem o texto todo, que a densidade e a seriedade aumentaram conforme eu mesma fui amadurecendo.

Segue uma lista, a título de curiosidade, para vocês terem uma noção dos intervalos de tempo entre a primeira publicação, a edição da fanfic e o momento atual:

**Parte 1 – POV Emma**

Prólogo – originalmente publicado em 18 de março/2007; edição publicada em 4 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 1: As vontades do apanhador – originalmente publicado em 18 de março/2007; edição publicada em 6 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 2: A loura e o moreno – originalmente publicado em 18 de março/2007; edição publicada em 6 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 3: Conflitos amistosos – originalmente publicado em 18 de março/2007; edição publicada em 8 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 4: Ninhos e bilhetes – originalmente publicado em 18 de março/2007; edição publicada em 9 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 5: Sentimentos novos – originalmente publicado em 18 de março/2007; edição publicada em 9 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 6: Expectativas – originalmente publicado em 18 de março/2007; edição publicada em 10 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 7: Por do sol – originalmente publicado em 19 de março/2007; edição publicada em 11 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 8: Tentativas – originalmente publicado em 21 de março/2007; edição publicada em 11 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 9: Por onde ele andou? – originalmente publicado em 26 de março/2007; edição publicada em 11 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 10: Corações confusos – originalmente publicado em 1º de abril/2007; edição publicada em 11 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 11: _Dreebushes_ e uma flor – originalmente publicado em 2 de abril/2017; edição publicada em 12 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 12: Fim de semana complicado – originalmente publicado em 8 de abril/2007; edição publicada em 12 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 13: O novo monitor da Corvinal – originalmente publicado em 16 de abril/2007; edição publicada em 12 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 14: O jogo da Grifinória – originalmente publicado em 1º de maio/2007; edição publicada em 26 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 15: Uma tarde _à la_ Marotos – originalmente publicado em 2 de junho/2007; edição publicada em 26 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 16: Segunda-feira fria – originalmente publicado em 30 de junho/2007; edição publicada em 26 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 17: A noite traz surpresas – originalmente publicado em 8 de julho/2007; edição publicada em 26 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 18: O poder das palavras – originalmente publicado em 20 de julho/2007; edição publicada em 26 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 19: A vila sob novos aspectos – originalmente publicado em 15 de agosto/2007; edição publicada em 27 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 20: Casais em polvorosa – originalmente publicado em 12 de outubro/2007; edição publicada em 27 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 21: A História segue seu rumo – originalmente publicado em 30 de novembro/ 2007; edição publicada em 27 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 22: Sem preço – originalmente publicado em 3 de abril/2008; edição publicada em 27 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 23: Fácil… – originalmente publicado em 10 de julho/2008; edição publicada em 27 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 24: Últimas férias – originalmente publicado em 9 de setembro/2008; edição publicada em 27 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 25: A mansão Walzen – originalmente publicado em 14 de novembro/2008; edição publicada em 27 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 26: De volta ao castelo – originalmente publicado em 1º fevereiro/2009; edição publicada em 27 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 27: Fábula – originalmente publicado em 12 de agosto/2009; edição publicada em 27 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 28: Conforme foi – originalmente publicado em 16 de agosto de 2009; edição publicada em 31 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 29: Depois dos NIEMs – originalmente publicado em 16 de agosto/2009; edição publicada em 31 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 30: E a chuva vem – originalmente publicado em 16 de agosto/2009; edição publicada em 31 de julho/2017.

Capítulo 31: Estreando um namoro – originalmente publicado em 4 de janeiro/2010; edição publicada em 1º de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 32: A formatura – originalmente publicado em 24 de janeiro/2011; edição publicada em 1º de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 33: A volta para casa – originalmente publicado em 25 de janeiro/2011; edição publicada em 1º de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 34: Fins e começos – originalmente publicado em 8 de julho/2011; edição publicada em 10 de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 35: A cerimônia – originalmente publicado em dois capítulos, entre 8 e 9 de julho/2012; edição publicada em 10 de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 36: Altos e baixos – originalmente publicado em 14 de setembro/2012; edição publicada em 10 de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 37: A vida em Oseberfort – originalmente publicado em 30 de setembro/2012; edição publicada em 18 de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 38: Supernova[*] – originalmente eram quatro capítulos distintos, publicados entre 30 de setembro/2012 e 14 de janeiro/2014; edição publicada em 23 de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 39: Na quinta do Sr. Malgoch – originalmente publicado em 19 de janeiro/2014; edição publicada em 23 de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 40: O número 77 – originalmente publicado em 15 de fevereiro/2014; edição publicada em 23 de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 41: Feridas abertas – originalmente publicado em 18 de agosto/2014; edição publicada em 24 de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 42: Doce fim – originalmente publicado em 18 de agosto/2014; edição publicada em 24 de agosto/2017.

[*] Amálgama e reformulação dos capítulos (presentes apenas na versão do DeviantArt):

Capítulo 38: Uma trouxa de roupa – originalmente publicado em 30 de setembro/2012.

Capítulo 39: No Largo Grimmauld – originalmente publicado em 6 de outubro/2012.

Capítulo 40: A Carta – originalmente publicado em 25 de setembro/2013.

Capítulo 41: Adeus – originalmente publicado em 14 de janeiro/2014. 

**Parte 2 – POV Richard**

Capítulo 43 (ou Capítulo 1 da Parte 2): O Dia das Bruxas de 1981 – originalmente publicado em 21 de maio/2015; edição publicada em 24 de agosto/2017.

Capítulo 44 a 62 – (sem título, apenas numerados) – originalmente publicados de 21 de maio/2015 a 6 de setembro/2015.

**Epílogo**

Data de publicação: 31 de agosto/2017.

**_Side stories_ & datas**

Side story #1: Sem título – originalmente publicada em 19 fevereiro/2014.

Side story #2: Sem título – originalmente publicada em 24 de março/2014.

Side story #3: Nostalgia em King’s Cross – originalmente publicada em 12 de outubro/2017.

Side story #4: Sem título – originalmente publicada em 16 de janeiro/2019.

Atualmente, elas foram reformuladas e algumas, descartadas. Seguem as datas:

Side story #1: Surpresas de Odhráncrone – publicada em 12 de abril/2020. [removida]

Side story #2: O jantar em Hatfield Broad Oak – publicada em 21 de abril/2020. [removida]

Side story #3: Nostalgia em King's Cross – publicada em 23 de abril/2020. [removida]

**Nova numeração canônica das _side stories_** :

Side story #1: O Arlequim – publicada em 22 de maio/2020. [Parte de um desafio de texto]

Side story #2: Richard Ducotterd: Anos escolares, 1972-1977 – publicada em 30 de maio/2020. 

Side story #3: Os quatro nortes de um coração – publicada em 3 de junho de 2020. 

Side story #4: Um dia de arte – publicada em 18 de junho de 2020. 

Side story #5: Você é meu coringa – publicada em 22 de junho de 2020.

Side story #6: A profecia da Mãe-de-Todos – publicada em 25 de junho de 2020. 

Side story #7: Semeie e floresça esse amor – publicada em 10 de julho de 2020. 

Side story #8: O Camaleão em conflito – publicada em 12 de julho de 2020. 

Side story #9: Estou aqui pra te enlaçar, caubói – publicada em 21 de julho de 2020. 

Side story #10: Você chegou na hora certa – publicada em 26 de julho de 2020. 

Side story #11: O comandante e a sargentinha – publicada em 9 de outubro de 2020. 

Side story #12: Por você, eu roubo até um banco – publicada em 24 de outubro de 2020. 

Side story #13: A única ave do meu céu – publicada em 17 de novembro de 2020. 

**_Side stories_ NC-18:**

Side story NC-18 #1: Nicolas/Emma – A tardia lua-de-mel – publicada em 8 de junho de 2020. 

Side story NC-18 #2: Callum/Beatrice – Depois de você chegar – atualizada em 12 de dezembro de 2020. 

Universo Alternativo NC-18 (!!!): A magizoóloga e o mutante – COMPLETA – publicada de 22 de março/2020 a 3 de maio/2020.

**Parte 3** **– POVs diversos**

Ainda processo de publicação. São MUITOS capítulos e optei por remover essa parte aqui porque, de outro modo, ficaria uma lista enorme e nada prática. Agradeço a compreensão. 

Enfim, espero que gostem.

Lela.


	2. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prólogo com informações importantes sobre alguns dos OCs.

O ano de 1977 foi explosivo em todos os cantos do mundo: surgiram tendências musicais, estilos de vida, ideologias e novos cortes de cabelo. Na região do Reino Unido, na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, outros acontecimentos decisivos para a História da Magia ocorreram graças a uma moça encantadora, chamada Emma Ducotterd.

Emma Idris Shepard Ducotterd era aluna da Corvinal, das mais belas jovens de sua geração. Como a maioria dos estudantes dessa Casa, era aplicada e perspicaz, além de ter memória invejável. Emma vinha de uma família bruxa de origem nobre e antiga, dona de ricas propriedades e muito particular em seus “modismos”. A Família Ducotterd era dona de uma das mais poderosas redes de exploração de pedras preciosas e fabricação e venda de joias, além de outros negócios relacionados; o pai de Emma era Philip Ducotterd, um homem implacável e ambicioso. Os Ducotterd, ao longo dos séculos, se espalharam pela Europa, se concentrando especialmente na França, Escócia, Alemanha, País de Gales e Inglaterra. Incontáveis gerações cursaram Hogwarts.

A mãe, Madeleine Louise Shepard, primogênita e herdeira de grande parcela da fortuna de sua família, era uma mulher lindíssima, e morava na Suíça com o marido. Seus dons proféticos e de premonição lhe renderam a fama de feiticeira poderosa na sociedade bruxa – ao mesmo tempo em que era considerada instável, perturbada e temperamental. Tinha pesadelos que a afetavam desde a juventude e, tendo previsto as circunstâncias da morte da mãe, ela passou a se apegar obsessivamente ao que seus sonhos e visões lhe diziam. Nem todos eram verdadeiros, assim como não eram indicativos de certezas do futuro – muitas vezes Madeleine via incidentes que poderiam acontecer ou que ocorreram em um passado muito distante. Com relação à sua família, seu pai, Damard Shepard, cursou a Grifinória e a mãe, Josephine Lepeaux, a Corvinal. Os Shepard e os Lepeaux eram famílias bruxas antigas, de tradição remota. Madeleine teve seu casamento arranjado à moda antiga aos dezesseis anos com o Sr. Ducotterd. O noivo era Auguste, que na época contava com vinte anos, sendo o mais velho da prole de sete filhos do soberano Sr. Edward Seville Ducotterd.

Philip, o segundo mais velho, invejava as glórias que sua família dedicava ao primogênito. Este, que tinha o gênio vaidoso, muitas vezes agia com presunção e desdém, recebendo opiniões divididas de seus conhecidos. Philip julgava que o irmão não merecia seus trunfos e estimas. Beirando os dezenove anos, ele se deixou levar pelo ódio e inveja e maquinou um plano para se vingar de uma vez por todas do prepotente Auguste.

Voltou-se, então, para a noiva que havia lhe sido arranjada – uma rica pérola disposta a dar o coração ao jovem Ducotterd em nome do sangue bruxo. Desde o noivado, Madeleine passou a ter visões relativas a uma “mensagem entregue por uma alma pura que lhe revelaria uma verdade hedionda”. Como parte da vendeta, Philip arranjou que Auguste fosse para a África do Sul com toda a pompa de presidente do Comitê de Gerência e que lá fosse sequestrado por mercenários pagos com o dinheiro da própria família, tivesse sua memória alterada por magia e fosse mantido cativo por anos. Em seguida, Philip passou a cortejar Madeleine e a convencê-la de que o orgulhoso Auguste não a queria mais, dando mais valor para mulheres africanas ao invés dela. Em questão de meses e sob pressão dos pais, Madeleine casou-se com Philip e aceitou seu destino. A única questão que a preocupava era a suposta mensagem que aparecera em seus sonhos. Mas o tempo passou e ela não veio, e Madeleine se tornou a orgulhosa Sra. Ducotterd. Ela engravidou do primogênito, Sebastian, aos dezessete anos e não pretendia engravidar novamente – a gestação em si lhe rendia enxaquecas horrendas e sonhos perturbadores. Mas Philip desejava uma filha. A segunda gravidez originou Richard, o filho rebelde, que desde sempre se sentiu rejeitado. Por fim, a terceira gravidez gerou Emma, o pequeno anjo de Philip.

Após alguns anos, Auguste retornou à Inglaterra sem ter ideia do que havia passado nas mãos dos mercenários a mando de seu irmão. Ele disse à família que tivera um surto de estresse quando viajara às jazidas da família no outro continente e que tirara aqueles anos para descansar a mente. De fato, parecia outro homem, mais afável e corado. Philip permitiu que ele voltasse porque havia derrotado o irmão naquela guerra que haviam travado por tanto tempo. Ele havia subjugado Auguste e tinha muito mais poder e controle do que qualquer um entre os Ducotterd.

Porém, a paz durou pouco tempo. Durante uma das visitas do primogênito aos sobrinhos, a noiva de Auguste, Margarite, entregou uma mensagem à cunhada – encontrada entre os pertences de Auguste, escrita antes da lavagem cerebral mágica, com data e local, pelo punho do próprio –, pedindo ajuda e contando toda a monstruosidade que Philip havia feito. A pobre mulher, apavorada, se sentiu na obrigação de levar a verdade para Madeleine, por mais que fosse responsável pela ruína daquela união malfadada. Essa fora umas das diversas profecias de Madeleine que se concretizaram.

Naquela mesma noite ela deixou seu ostentoso lar com o marido levando os três filhos, que ela pretendia proteger com unhas e dentes. Ela nunca se perdoaria se permitisse que as inocentes crianças crescessem com a criatura odiosa que era Philip.

Sebastian e Richard ingressaram em Hogwarts nos anos de 1967 e 1969, respectivamente, ambos na Corvinal. Sebastian foi excelente jogador de Quadribol, atlético e cobiçado, de sorriso encantador, como o pai. Já Richard, que teve breve passagem pelo mesmo time de Quadribol, era do tipo subversivo e indomável. Vivia em confusões por ser rebelde, mas o lado brilhante dos Shepard nunca lhe foi ausente nos estudos. Os dois eram fisicamente muito parecidos, mas Sebastian tinha os olhos azuis da avó Marie e Richard, os verdes do pai. Entretanto nenhum deles nasceu tão belo quanto a caçula de Madeleine e Philip, Emma.

Ela ingressou na Casa de Ravena Ravenclaw aos dez anos, sendo ternamente acolhida pelo Prof. Flitwick. As boas-vindas a essa geração ocorreram no verão de 1971 em Hogwarts.

///


	3. Capítulo 1 da Parte 1 – As vontades do apanhador

O outono corria estranhamente quente e os Marotos cursavam seu último ano letivo. O Prof. Slughorn, o veterano mestre de Poções, era apto a festas elitistas em seus aposentos. Numa abafada noite de novembro, ele resolveu presentear a aniversariante Professora Modorra com um desses eventos, juntamente, claro, de seus alunos mais “chegados”. Às vezes, ele permitia o consumo de bebidas alcoólicas e até mesmo cigarros. “Apenas em eventos especiais”, dizia ele. E este era um deles.

O som psicodélico e as essências dos anos 1970 eram a trilha sonora, o lugar estava decorado com todas as cores possíveis, havia mesas cheias de bebidas, de doces e salgados; James Potter, sentado num _pufe_ púrpura, e Sirius Black, sentado numa caixa alta forrada de camurça quadriculada, conversavam no canto da festa, afastados do conjunto de pessoas no ambiente principal.

– Cara, sabe aquela Emma? – perguntou o garoto de óculos a Sirius, que segurava um cigarro aceso e um copo de vodca com suco de limão. – Aquela loirinha da Corvinal, gatíssima? – gesticulava com um copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão.

– Hum… – murmurou o moreno. – Acho que sim, uma que vive andando por aí com uma ruiva e uma negra alta (linda por acaso) e vive na biblioteca?

– Essa mesma! – exclamou James, apontando exageradamente para o amigo, quase levantando do assento.

– Quê que tem, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, não muito animado. Deu uma longa tragada no cigarro, fitando o teto, e a imagem da moça veio à sua mente. Claro que a conhecia. Quem não a conhecia? Uma loura deslumbrante, engraçada, esperta, com aqueles seios lindos e os olhos azuis como safiras.

– Sabe que eu estava com vontade de conhecê-la melhor? – respondeu ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Tipo, dar uns beijinhos, cheirar aquela nuca branquinha, levá-la para um passeio na minha vassoura, se é que você me entende… – James deu um daqueles sorrisos safados que dava quando ia falar com Lily, sua verdadeira paixão.

– Olha, Pontas, você sabe que eu sou seu amigo, e tal, mas posso ser sincero? – Sirius deu um grande gole na vodca. James fez que sim. – Eu acho que você não vai conseguir. Ela é… _difícil_.

– Mesmo?! – espantou-se Pontas.

– Bem, eu mesmo já tentei flertar com ela. Não que isso seja um padrão, mas ela nem ligou. É tipo dessas duronas. – Sirius gesticulava calmamente com o cigarro entre os dedos. – Daquelas que a gente pasta demais para conseguir tirar uma casquinha.

– Como a Evans! – exclamou James, com os olhos tinindo.

– Como a Ev… _NÃO_! – Sirius quase concordara com James, mas corrigiu-se antes do equívoco. – Não, NÃO como a Evans! – Sirius balançou a cabeça. – Ah, não sei, Pontas, ela é um pouco seletiva, não como essas mais fáceis que a gente fica. Duvido um pouco.

– Ah… – James abaixou a cabeça, encarando os pés, e uma garota entrou na roda dos Marotos, sentando em seguida no colo de Sirius. – Mas será que… Ah! – Ele se assustou quando viu a garota ali, “do nada”. – Ela não ficaria com um cara bonito-inteligente-atleta-galante como eu?

– Bem… – começou Sirius, dando um beijo no pescoço da garota, que segurava um copo de _firewhisky_. – Isso aí que você falou é tudo que uma garota quer, mas será que é isso que ELA quer? Não quero parecer fofoqueiro, mas outro dia eu a vi andando sabe com quem? – James mexeu a cabeça para que ele dissesse. Sirius se inclinou, forçando a garota a também o fazer. – Seboso.

– _ARGH!_ – exclamou o outro Maroto, fazendo uma careta horrível. Em seguida, Peter chegou perto dos três e parecia extasiado.

– Pontas! – gritou o pequeno rapaz, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, deixando à mostra seus dentes grandes.

– Diga, Rabicho! – disse James, abrindo os braços para o amigo. – O quê te deixou tão feliz, pequenino?

– ELA! É _ela_! Ela está na festa! Acabou de chegar! – exclamou Peter, totalmente histérico.

– Quem, Peter, pelo amor de Merlim?! – perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso nos lábios, enlaçando a cintura da moça em seu colo. – Deve ser uma gata, pra essa festa toda…

– É sim, é sim! É ela! A Emma! – respondeu o louro em alto tom. Remus, sentado um pouco depois de Sirius, ouviu a balbúrdia do amigo e virou-se para ver o que ocorria. Na verdade foi o nome dito pelo baixinho que lhe chamou mais atenção. Sirius fez um sinal de que “lhe contaria tudo depois”.

– Ela está na festa?! – perguntou James, lançando a Sirius um olhar empolgado. Depois levantou-se de súbito e chegou-se ao ouvido deste. – Eu contei ao Rabicho antes de chegar aqui, você sabe, ele é um ótimo espião…

– Eu sei… – disse Almofadinhas, sorrindo com os lábios e tragando novamente o cigarro. – Vai lá dar uma olhada nela.

James foi-se numa disparada para o lado da pista de dança e depois para o balcão em que estavam sendo servidas as bebidas, onde Rabicho disse que ela estaria; e de fato estava. Ah, como era linda aquela garota! Às vezes, em pensamentos muito secretos, comparava-a à Evans e a achava mais linda. Muito mais linda.

Aproximou-se de um grupo de corvinais para vê-la. Estava vestida com uma blusinha simples azulada e uma saia branca comprida (ah, a moda _hippie..._ ). Suas amigas a rodeavam como guarda-costas a serviço. Como as detestava! Sempre em volta dela, como abutres atrás da carne! Fingiu ir ao bar, onde havia alguns elfos domésticos servindo os convidados, buscar um drinque para observá-la. Suas costas brancas e torneadas lhe davam arrepios, e aquela nuca? Tão fina, delicada, ornada de fios louros… O barulho de suas pulseiras de ouro é que lhe acordaram do transe.

– Dá licença? – perguntou ela com gentileza, sorrindo, pedindo que pudesse se escorar no balcão para pegar algo. Havia alguns alunos encostados no balcão, muito bêbados, alguns até mesmo se beijando, ou brindando à professora.

– C-cl-claro. – gaguejou ele em resposta, boquiaberto com aquela visão celestial, aquele decote generoso e a boca tão rosada que ela tinha. Quando ela se debruçou, James pôde sentir o perfume que emanava dela, uma mistura de jasmim e baunilha. Viu as raras pintinhas que tinha nos ombros e um colar de brasão ornando seu colo.

– Obrigada. – disse ela, virando o rosto para o elfo e tentando dizer a ele o que desejava.

– Ah… _hum…_ – hesitou James. Ela tornou o rosto para ele novamente. – O quê é esse símbolo no seu colar? – Uma maneira esperta de puxar assunto.

– Isso? – ela apontou para o próprio colo. O delicado pingente representava dois unicórnios em pé, de frente para o outro, em posição de relinche. O elfo deu-lhe um enorme caneco de cerveja, que ele próprio quase não conseguiu levantar sozinho. Emma o ajudou. – É o brasão da minha família. Bem, da família da minha mãe… Aquele tipo de coisa que remonta milhares de anos que nós, modernos, olhamos com simplicidade e só conseguimos “achar bonito”. – riu ela.

– Mesmo? – perguntou ele, fingindo estar intrigado. – Deixa eu adivinhar: esses dois unicórnios galopam à luz da lua, os dois juntos, ao som de harpas encantadas, alguma coisa bonita e poética dessas? – as amigas de Emma, que estavam pouco adiante, olharam James MUITO feio.

– Bem, na verdade são só dois unicórnios mesmo…

– Emma, venha, o David está nos chamando! – exclamou Nadya, a “negra alta” que Sirius havia mencionado minutos atrás, interrompendo a conversa dos dois; ela era uma garota de uns 1,83 m, de rosto escultural, boca delineada e longas tranças no cabelo. Ela era da família real da Nigéria. – Ele está esperando pela gente faz um tempo já, vamos!

James deu seu olhar mais feroz para a menina, tentando parecer ao mesmo tempo aborrecido e ofendido. Apesar disso temeu que ela quisesse resolver alguma desavença fisicamente. Deu um sorriso forçado a Emma e levantou um copo que encontrou ali por acaso, como se indicasse que já havia pego o que tinha vindo buscar.

– Desculpe-me, mas tenho que ir, meus amigos estão me esperando há muito tempo, e só agora pude vê-los, estive estudando muito… – disse ela, com muita delicadeza.

– Ah! Sem problemas, imagine! – James tentou parecer descontraído. Corvinais… sempre estudando. – Vá lá, nos falamos outro dia, Emma!

– Eh… claro… perdoe-me a gafe, mas… – ela sorria com um pouco de rubor nas bochechas. – Eu não sei o seu nome.

O garoto ficou pasmo. Mentira, ele ficou MUITO pasmo com a revelação da loura. _COMO_ ELA NÃO SABIA SEU NOME?! Ele era um dos garotos mais populares do colégio, e além do mais, era apanhador do time da Grifinória há anos!

– Não tem problema nenhum… – ele queria explodir. – Meu nome é James Potter. Mas pode me chamar de James, EMMA. – fez uma tentativa presunçosa de fazê-la sentir-se culpada.

– Obrigada, e desculpe-me mais uma vez! – ela abaixava a cabeça como numa reverência. Afastou-se rapidamente com Nadya e a outra, a tal da Rose Lee.

James, no auge de sua prepotência, pensou nunca ter sido tão humilhado em toda sua vida. Como não sabia seu nome? O SEU nome?! Era James Potter, o famoso apanhador da Grifinória! Mas que garota desinformada, alienada, infame…!

///


	4. Capítulo 2 da Parte 1 – A loura e o moreno

O ano de 1977 foi pitoresco em muitos sentidos. No caso de Hogwarts, um verão atipicamente quente ocorrera nos terrenos da escola, como se anunciasse os acontecimentos singulares que aguardavam o mundo mágico. No dia seguinte, o sol veio com força total, transformando as gravatas dos alunos em um cachecol-aquecedor. Os homens as alargavam até o peito, e arregaçavam as mangas e as barras das calças; as moças agradeciam as saias que usavam, e quando se sentavam, discretamente levantavam as barras até o meio das coxas. Os alunos que tinham aulas nas masmorras suspiravam desanimados, observando o professor se esgoelar naquele bafo infernal. Slughorn, o professor rechonchudo e muito elegante, suava em bicas o esforço que fazia para dar sua aula. O calor dos caldeirões estava o deixando tonto. A aula de Poções estava mais insuportável ao professor que aos alunos.

– Queridos – disse o gordo professor, inspirando com dificuldade o ar parado da masmorra. –, essa sala está me matando. Vamos continuar lá fora! Antes alunos aprendendo fora da sala de aula do que um professor assado dentro do colégio!

Ambas Sonserina e Corvinal acharam aquilo fantástico. Que calor insuportável! Emma, absorta de seus livros e daquele forno que estava o ambiente, mal viu o sinal que um rapaz lhe fez do fundo da sala. Rose Lee e Nadya saíram na frente, e ela quase se estatelou no chão com tanto peso.

– Mas é uma distraída mesmo! – exclamou o rapaz, num tom divertido. Ele tinha os cabelos negros como as Trevas e os olhos muito cintilantes. – Deixa que eu te ajudo.

– Ah, obrigada, Severus! – agradeceu ela, com aquele sorriso que encantava os rapazes. – Como dizia minha mãe: “O conhecimento pesa!” – e riu graciosamente.

Severus Snape era um rapaz ao mesmo tempo misterioso e imprevisível. Ninguém nunca imaginou que ele poderia se aproximar de Emma Ducotterd. Ele raramente sorria e usava o estudo como uma válvula de escape para sua solidão. A loura era uma amiga verdadeira, pois nunca se aproximou dele por pena ou interesse. Foi apenas uma farpa de curiosidade e cumplicidade que surgiu em seus corações que fez com que se aproximassem.

As turmas dos azuis e dos verdes chegaram ao topo de uma colina, ainda muito cansados; Slughorn conjurou uma poltrona e um pedestal para sua lousa. A brisa os acalmou por um tempo. Emma preferiu permanecer no fim da fileira de alunos, junto de Snape. Ele tinha um ar pesado aquele dia.

– Mas me diga, Sev, você está bem? – murmurou ela, tocando de leve seu ombro e olhando no fundo daqueles olhos negros. O toque da moça era entorpecente até mesmo para ele, um amigo.

– Sim, estou. Apenas… – ele hesitou, fitando a ponta bem lustrada do sapato dela. – Ainda penso muito… nela.

– _Ainda_ , Sev?! – mesmo em tom baixíssimo, ela manifestou sua revolta. – Ela passou sete anos te enrolando!

– Não estava me enrolando, Emma, não exagere… – Emma tinha seus acessos de raiva com ele, de vez em quando. Era protetora demais. Severus temia isso nas mulheres.

– Está bem, ela te dava atenção, mas nunca intenções de te… – ela parou de falar alguns segundos para verificar se Slughorn os notara. – namorar.

– Eu sei, mas agora será diferente. Ela está mais madura e não tem ninguém no coração… – ele fez uma pausa de propósito. – mas para conquistá-la precisarei da sua ajuda. – Snape murmurava as frases com cautela para que ela não os denunciasse ao professor.

– Você tem certeza? – ela abaixou a cabeça para ouvir melhor e fingir que estava escrevendo.

– Sinto que estou preparado para me declarar para ela. Sinto que esse é o momento certo. Ajude-me a conquistá-la de uma vez por todas. – Emma parou de escrever e largou a pena em cima do pergaminho.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Nunca vira Severus com aquela determinação antes, com aquele brilho tão forte nos olhos, muito menos com relação a ela. Lily Evans, a ruiva estudiosa da Grifinória que sempre foi exemplo de boa conduta e empenho nos estudos. Ela fitou o amigo por alguns segundos, depois abriu aquele sorriso lindo.

– Claro, pode contar comigo! Achou que eu ia te deixar fazer isso sozinho? – Emma parecia convicta. – Como vai ser? Ouvi dizer que ela está começando a dar bola pro… – ela franziu o cenho. – Como é o nome dele?

– Potter.

– É, isso mesmo! – ela apontou para o amigo com entusiasmo e um tom mais alto do que o devido. – James Potter, certo? – Snape consentiu com a cabeça, mesmo que um pouco desanimado. – Aquele que ontem conv… – ela parou imediatamente de falar, vendo que todos os alunos tinham os rostos voltados para eles.

– Srta. Ducotterd? – chamou o professor. – Chega de conversa.

– Sim, senhor. – ela respondeu.

Severus, numa atitude totalmente atípica, rasgou um pedacinho de pergaminho, escreveu algo e o arremessou em cima do colo dela. A garota fingiu estar limpando a superfície para pegá-lo.

“ _Aquele que ontem o quê?_ ” – ele havia escrito. Ela respondeu:

“ _Que veio conversar comigo, parecia interessado demais em mim._ ”

O rapaz de olhos negros leu a resposta e continuou fitando o papel por alguns instantes, tanto para fingir estar lendo o texto da aula quanto pela tentativa de processar aquela notícia.

“ _Acho que encontrei uma maneira de executarmos nosso plano_.”

Ela olhou o amigo um pouco confusa. Era o calor. James estava começando a amolecer o coração de Lily neste ano, mas se ele encontrasse uma distração, talvez Severus pudesse entrar na vida da ruiva de maneira definitiva…

“ _Diga-me! Estou curiosa!_ ”

Slughorn estava passando o dever quando eles terminaram de inventar planos e possibilidades.

– Você não se importa? – perguntou ele, levantando de uma vez só a grande quantidade de livros que estava no chão.

– Ele vai ser uma grande diversão. Aliás, o que eu não faço pela felicidade do meu amigo?

– Tudo bem, mas tenha cuidado, não quero ter de presenteá-lo com uma poção minha de novo…

– Não vai ser preciso, Sev, fique tranquilo. – ela descia a colina, quando ele parou.

– Na verdade, acho que quero sim.

– Quer o quê?

– Dar outra poção pro Potter…

Emma riu gostosamente. A aula terminou com certo aumento na brisa, que levava as folhas das árvores – e dos alunos – colina abaixo. Snape sorria com os lábios, pensando na possibilidade de, em breve, ter Lily. O vento aumentou um pouco, mas nada que amenizasse a temperatura exagerada. Nadya e Rose Lee vieram ao encontro da loura, e dividiram o peso entre si, aliviando os braços do garoto. Emma sorriu para o amigo enquanto caminhava em direção à entrada do castelo: o almoço estava por vir.

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam sentados à mesa de sua Casa; o primeiro estava morto de fome, para variar. Era um garoto disposto, podemos dizer. Havia acabado de participar de um treino de emergência, pois a temporada estava para começar e o time não havia treinado direito ainda. Apesar da hora do rango ser a melhor hora para James – depois dos treinos e jogos de Quadribol –, ele parecia aborrecido.

– Que há, Pontas? – indagou Sirius. – Parece que engoliu o pomo de ouro do treino… – e fez uma careta.

– Aquilo, Almofadinhas, aquilo… – respondeu o emburrado vagamente.

– Aqu… _ah_! – exclamou Sirius, chamando a atenção de alguns terceiranistas próximos.

– Aquilo o quê? – indagou Remus, segurando um livro sobre parasitas mágicos que infectavam o corpo dos bruxos.

– O que eu te disse, Aluado. Você só guarda na cachola o que quer guardar também, né? – e Sirius deu uma pancadinha na testa do amigo, que resmungou.

– Ei, eu não sei de nada! – protestou Rabicho.

– Eu disse pra vocês, idiotas! – gritou Sirius, já irritado, exatamente no momento de silêncio em que Dumbledore se levantava para anunciar o almoço.

– Eu sei que disse, Sirius, mas nós insistimos em não saber. – brincou o diretor, sorrindo embaixo das fartas barbas prateadas. – Bem, crianças, vamos ao almoço porque o dia foi de muito trabalho. Bom apetite a todos! – ele bateu palmas e uma imensidão de comida surgiu na frente dos alunos e dos professores, como ocorria todos os dias.

– _Ouch._ – fez Sirius em resposta. – Agora lembram-se?

– Sobre a Emma? – perguntou o licantropo, que de vez em quando parecia ingênuo. Ora, ele era um Maroto, afinal de contas.

– Não diga o nome dela! – vociferou James, que atacava uma coxa de galinha com as mãos.

– Ah, então é sobre a Emma! – disse Peter em seu costumeiro tom espalhafatoso.

A mesa da Corvinal não deixou de ouvir o comentário. De buchicho em buchicho a notícia chegou aos ouvidos dos amigos da loura. David Fudge, sobrinho de Cornelius, que nutria amores pela moça, foi quem ouviu a fofoca, vinda de uma sextanista da Casa. E logo comentou com a loura.

– Quer ir lá tirar satisfações? – indagou Nadya, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente no assento. – Esses moleques sempre me pareceram um pouco folgados…

– Não precisa, Ná. Pode deixar. – disse Emma, levantando-se de seu lugar, ao lado de David, que fitou-a incrédulo. Pareceu a ele que a loura procurava alguém na mesa da Sonserina. – Eu mesma vou.

Emma, ao caminhar até o quarteto, reuniu para si centenas de olhares masculinos. Emma contornou a mesa da Corvinal inteira até chegar onde almoçavam os Marotos.

– Olá, rapazes! – saudou a moça, acenando com graça. Sirius abriu seu sorriso mais galante. Peter mostrou os dentes grandes e Remus fitou-a com os olhos profundos, porém sem sorrir; Pontas nem sequer se comoveu. Continuou cutucando sua comida com o garfo. – Olá, James!

James virou o rosto tão rapidamente que pensou que quebraria o pescoço. Como era linda! Que olhos, que boca, que ombros finos! A quintanista sentada ao lado do moreno foi um pouco para o lado para dar espaço à recém-chegada. Ela agradeceu e sentou-se com as pernas para fora do banco. Ele ficou muito embaraçado com a surpresa. Que mulher! O roçar do joelho da moça em seu quadril rendeu-lhe uma série de arrepios elétricos. Agora há pouco estava odiando-a, agora mal lembrava seu próprio nome…

Lily, um pouco mais adiante, não tirou os olhos da cena, observando-os com um pouco de receio. Estaria ela apaixonada pelo Potter? Aquele safado? Aquele cachorro? Estrelinha? Idiota? Seria real? Olhava Emma com um pouco de inveja de sua ousadia. Desejava estar agora no lugar da loura, conversando com ele e tocando em seu braço de maneira tão sensual como fazia a outra.

– Estava pensando, James, se você não gostaria de estudar comigo. O primeiro teste de Transfiguração está chegando, e achei que poderíamos nos conhecer melhor assim. Soube que você é ótimo na matéria! – disse ela, sempre daquele jeito meigo e feminino que tinha. Emma tocava o braço do rapaz numa tentativa de deixá-lo extravasar um pouco das farpas que percorriam seu corpo naquela hora. Ela era corvinal, não se esqueçam disso. Além disso, era Emma Ducotterd.

– Eu, _ah…_ eu… – ele gaguejava como um garoto de doze anos que ia ganhar uma bronca. Sirius o chutou muito fortemente por debaixo da mesa. – _Aaah_! SIM! – James terminou por responder, tendo gritado de dor e felicidade.

– Então ok, nos encontramos amanhã no topo da escada do salão principal, à esquerda, após as aulas. Tudo bem pra você? – Emma já havia combinado tudo aquilo com Severus.

– T-t-tá, tá, tá bom. – foi o que o moço conseguiu responder.

Ela se afastou com muita graça, atraindo novamente os olhares do salão.

– Mas veja só – começou Sirius. – se não é nosso Pontas conquistando a única garota desse colégio que eu não consegui pegar! – e abriu mais um de seus sorrisos memoráveis, levantando-se do lugar e dando um tapa generoso nos ombros do amigo, mesmo que debruçado sobre a mesa.

– Ela já tá na sua! – instigou Peter, com a menor experiência amorosa do quarteto. Talvez menor ainda que a de Remus, quase nula. Não que os outros não quisessem interferir no _status quo_.

O licantropo foi o único dos meninos que não se manifestou nem durante nem após a visita de Emma à mesa da Grifinória. Estava todo dolorido, sua transformação há dias atrás fora uma das piores. Não se lembrava por que, mas seu maxilar estava dolorido, talvez tivesse tomado um ‘gancho de esquerda’ (como dizia Sirius, brincando) bem dado, e tinha medo de tê-lo trincado. Mas não era isso que fazia Remus querer sumir de toda aquela multidão, desejar que as vozes elétricas do salão se calassem em um só segundo; o motivo era outro. Ele observava James e os outros dois Marotos conversarem tão animadamente sobre ela que doía. Sim. Como conviver com aquilo? James, seu melhor amigo, saindo com Emma, a garota por quem era apaixonado desde os doze anos! Bem, onze e meio. Assim que a conheceu, um sentimento novo o invadiu, uma sensação diferente de todas que havia sentido até aquele dia. Uma vontade de proteger aquela moça de qualquer perigo, de dar sua vida por ela, de vê-la sorrir e ser feliz. Às vezes sentia-se eufórico de tanta emoção e ansiedade que sentia quando cruzavam o mesmo corredor, ou quando ela o chamava na biblioteca. Eles nunca se apresentaram oficialmente, mas ela sabia seu nome, e insistia em chamá-lo para ajudá-la em alguma questão ou para pegar algum livro numa estante alta. Raramente Nadya e Rose Lee estavam lá.

Às vezes Remus a imaginava chamando seu nome no meio da noite, em meio a sussurros calados por beijos. Imaginava-os abraçados, numa dimensão ou tempo qualquer, apenas abraçados, juntos. Pensava nas possibilidades de declarar-se à ela, onde seria a casa deles, quais nomes dariam aos filhos. Pensou num dia poder beijar-lhe a carne morna, conhecer seus pensamentos e mergulhar naqueles olhos azuis-claros. Toda vez que a via passar, cruzando os jardins abraçada aos livros e às amigas, ou até mesmo ao apanhador da Corvinal, o Fudge, sentia um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e abalar sua estrutura fria e amaldiçoada. O nó da gravata lhe parecia mais apertado e o cinto, feito de fogo. As letras dos livros lhe fugiam da visão e as mãos formigavam suavemente; tudo o impedia de se concentrar na atual circunstância quando ela estava por perto. Nem mesmo quando faziam provas juntos, Remus conseguia olhar para o pergaminho com tanta firmeza de quando o fazia com sonserinos ou lufos.

Mas agora os papéis estavam se invertendo de maneira desigual no mundo de Remus, pior: estavam dando piruetas! Pontas, seu amigo Pontas, por quem daria a vida, estava saindo com a garota dos seus sonhos. Terrível foi o dia em que prometeu que guardaria esse segredo somente para si! Nem mesmo Sirius, o grande incentivador das conquistas “marotas”, sabia da fraqueza do lobisomem. Todos os mínimos detalhes eram de conhecimento dos amigos, menos esse. Menos o que mais ardia em seu coração. O segredo mais pesado de sua alma. Seu amigo estava saindo com sua paixão. Sua Emma.

O jovem continuava fitando o prato com a mesma melancolia que começara, há alguns minutos, a comer. Sua fome, que antes era mínima, agora resumia-se a uma ligeira vontade de ir se deitar. O alegre trio manteve o assunto “Emma” em pauta por muito tempo; falavam sobre o cheiro que emanava dela, sobre o colo lindo, sobre como ela cruzava as pernas para assistir aula e como devia ser na cama. Sim, os homens falam disso com detalhes sórdidos e de forma extremamente machista. Remus não pôde continuar ali quando este assunto começou, portanto arranjou uma desculpa para deixar a mesa.

– Estou um pouco enjoado, acho que comi muito chocolate ontem. – inventou Lupin. Chegou a encenar um carinho em seu abdômen. – Acabem aí que eu vou pro quarto, preciso da minha cama.

– Vai lá, Aluado, que a gente te chama pro segundo tempo depois. – disse Sirius, debruçado sobre a mesa. – Não quer levar nem uma maçã pro quarto?

– Maçã faz bem, minha mãe me disse uma vez. – recitou Peter, experimentando um pedaço de torta de blueberry.

– Não, nem maçã nem uva, nem guarda-chuva. – disse Remus, tentando parecer divertido. – Meu travesseiro será melhor que qualquer fruta, está bem? Até depois!

– Até, lobo! – exclamou James, acompanhando o amigo com o olhar, até ele sumir pela porta. – E então, em qual encontro conseguirei umas lascas da loura? – Peter derrubou um pedaço de blueberry na gravata.

– Já te avisei, com ela você deve ter cuidado, garanhão! – alertou Almofadinhas, com dedo em riste. – Ela deu bola mas mesmo assim não está abrindo as asas que nem um morcego, entendeu? – Rabicho pegou um guardanapo e começou a tentar limpar a sujeira.

– Você não achou estranho ela ter se interessado por mim do nada? – James franziu o cenho antes de virar o rosto para encarar a porcaria que o louro amigo estava fazendo. Resolveu ignorar. – Porque, você sabe, antes disso nós mal nos falávamos. A garota nem sabia meu nome!

– _Ei, ei, ei_! – fez Sirius, para espanto dos dois marotos restantes. – Você não aprendeu NADA nesses sete anos de convívio? As garotas parecem ser muito espertas! Muito calculistas! – Peter voltou sua atenção para a gravata, que mais parecia corvinal que qualquer coisa. James achou que o moreno estava com cara de lunático. – Mas pode ser que ela tenha feito isso para ferir seu orgulho! Lembre-se: Garotas perfeitas demais têm gênios pavorosos! Nós mal a conhecíamos antes de você trazê-la em evidência, Pontas!

– Você está dizendo, portanto, pra eu cair fora? – perguntou Potter, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– _De jeito nenhum_ , companheiro! – Sirius deu um chacoalhão nos ombros de Pontas. – Eu estava brincando! Emma é perfeita! Quê mais você poderia querer para uma despedida mais triunfal de Hogwarts? Hein? – Sirius pareceu arrependido do que dissera. – Não vá me dizer “Evans”, pelo amor de Merlim!

James pareceu ofendido, mas resolver retrucar à altura do amigo.

– Nada. Emma pode ser uma boa aventura! Nunca tive uma loura tão… tão… – o moreno não havia pensado numa boa resposta ao jovem animago.

– … _fascinante_?! – arriscou Rabicho, com os dentes pintados de azul royal.

– Fascinante! Isso! – Pontas abriu um grande sorriso antes de, em milésimos de segundo, concentrar-se na mesa e suas centenas de doces diferentes.

 _Fascinante_ …

///


	5. Capítulo 3 da Parte 1 – Conflitos amistosos

Os Marotos foram para o quarto à noite aliviados: o dia havia sido estafante. Além do calor atípico, os professores pareciam inspirados nos deveres. James foi o que mais reclamou ao subir as escadarias.

– Até que enfim! – disse o moreno em alto e bom tom, pisando forte os degraus e se despindo no caminho, para a infelicidade dos colegas. – O que a Modorra tinha hoje? E o Flitwick? Por Merlim, os alunos do sétimo ano também são gente! – os óculos caíram no meio do caminho.

– Estão te castigando pelo presentão que ganhou, Pontas… – ironizou Sirius, já sem camisa e tirando a cinta.

– Pois se é isso que querem, não darei meu braço a torcer! – retrucou Potter, pegando os óculos, muito sujos. – Eu mereço tê-la, não mereço? Sou um bom garoto! Não concorda, Aluado?

Remus, que parecia distraído, não ouvira uma palavra, carregava os sapatos e andava sem meias, aliviando os pés no gelado das escadarias. Havia suado tanto durante as aulas que algumas mechas de seu cabelo grudavam em sua testa e nuca.

– O quê? – perguntou o garoto, deixando a mala cair ao pé de sua cama.

– Ele tá estranho, né? – perguntou Peter a Sirius, que a essas horas já estava nu, no banheiro do andar.

– Não acha que eu mereço a loira? – repetiu James, desabotoando os botões da camisa.

– Você? – a pergunta teve um tom repreensivo demais. O moreno fitou Remus um pouco desconcertado. O licantropo, demasiado perspicaz, continuou imediatamente. – A Emma? Ah, o destino sabe o que faz, não? – sorriu e fitou o amigo de óculos com receio dele não ter gostado da resposta.

– É verdade. Se não é para eu ter ficado com a Evans até agora é porque ainda não está no meu tempo. – James arremessou a camisa suada no malão ao lado do gabinete. – Mas ela não está livre, _ouviu, Almofadinhas_? – retrucou ainda para o animago, que estava tomando banho de porta aberta.

– Eu entendi, Pontas! – berrou o outro de dentro do banheiro.

– A vida nos dá o que a gente merece… – disse Potter, deitando-se na cama e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Parece que o Homem lá de cima acha que eu tô com essa bola toda.

Remus estava se irritando rápido demais com a prepotência do amigo. A idéia de que James e Emma poderiam dar certo como um casal e Lily ficar pra outro plano rendeu-lhe mais uma sessão de dor de cabeça. Ele sentou-se em sua cama e fitou por alguns momentos a barra da colcha da cama de Sirius; uma melancolia inesperada o invadiu e o licantropo sentiu o coração doer com imagens dos dois se abraçando e se beijando em sua frente, trocando palavras carinhosas. A luz que vinha do banheiro lhe pareceu mais interessante do que as palavras presunçosas de James, e ele passou a se concentrar nas dobras do tecido de sua calça, mas de nada adiantou – Emma não saía de seu pensamento. Decidiu que ficaria alheio a qualquer um dos lados e que não opinaria em nada com relação ao novo casal de pombinhos que poderia surgir. Aliás, um casal esquisito, deve-se enfatizar. Remus estava triste demais para se entregar a investigações mentais sobre o súbito interesse da loura no apanhador da Grifinória. Mas que aquilo era estranho era.

– Quem é o próximo? – perguntou Sirius, saindo do banheiro sem toalha, encharcando o chão felpudo do quarto.

– Eu! – gritou Peter, correndo e trancando a porta com força. Almofadinhas foi com toda a calma até seu malão.

– Olha a lambança! – exclamou Remus, com o cenho franzido para o amigo, do outro lado do quarto. Sirius já estava com a calça do pijama quando se aproximou de Lupin, enxugando os cabelos negros.

– Está melhor, Aluado? – perguntou o moreno, sentando-se sem delicadezas na cama bem arrumada do lobisomem. – Quer dizer, você estava um lixo na hora do almoço.

– _Ahn_? Ah, estou sim. – Remus fitou James, que adormecera com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Parecia que tinha um cabide na boca. – Estive muito enjoado, mas aquela soneca foi o que me fez melhorar. Obrigado. – Sirius deixou a toalha em cima da cama. Remus olhou como se fosse uma coisa normal.

– Ficamos preocupados. Quer dizer, apesar das marotices do Pontas, era ele quem mais estava pensando em você. – O moreno pareceu simplesmente esquecer da toalha.

 _Marotices_. Remus deu uma risada desanimada. James, apesar de orgulhoso e um pouco caótico (pouco?), tinha um coração de ouro. Os amigos sempre estavam em primeiro lugar. Nascera filho único de um casal de bruxos de idade avançada. Além de mimado, não precisava lutar pelo que desejava; tinha tudo para se tornar um completo idiota, porém estava destinado a ser aquele que todos amavam: James Potter, o glorioso apanhador da Grifinória, o ótimo filho, o aluno aplicado e o amigo verdadeiro.

– Ando comendo muitos doces. Acho que preciso ver meu medibruxo. – disse o lobo em tom de ironia. Pareceu funcionar com Sirius, que sorriu. Os dois se entendiam com poucas palavras.

– Você não presta mesmo, não é, Aluado? – riu o animago, que virou-se rapidamente para ver o outro amigo sair do banheiro enrolado numa toalha branca de bolinhas verdes. Indicou com a cabeça que devia ir tomar uma ducha.

– Fazer o quê? Sou um Maroto, afinal. – e sorriu com os lábios para o amigo. Levantou lentamente e virou-se para o amigo.– E… Sirius? – o moreno fitou-o, apreensivo.

– Sim?

– Tire essa toalha encharcada da minha cama, antes que ela mofe e nasça uma colônia nojenta de bolores nela.

– Tá bom, mamãe. – brincou Sirius, fazendo uma careta.

O licantropo riu e jogou seu colete com força no outro, fazendo com que Peter desse risadas. O moreno ia levantando-se quando ouviu novamente a voz de Remus o chamar.

– Almofadinhas?

– Quê?

– Se eu voltar e todos estiverem dormindo, acorde o Pontas para ele tomar banho, está bem? – Remus parecia mais leve do que estava antes de entrar no quarto.

– Sim, patrão. – brincou Sirius novamente, chacoalhando sua toalha. Peter arrumava suas tralhas com desleixo.

Esse era o Remus. Sempre preocupado com a ordem e a saúde de todos, mas pouco com as suas próprias. Essa era uma das coisas mais intrigantes acerca do rapaz. Muitas vezes ajudava por um instinto altruísta, mesmo timidamente, e anulava a si mesmo. Sirius o admirava muito; era um irmão mais velho que não tivera. Pensou, rindo, que trocaria Regulus por Remus sem pestanejar.

– Boa noite, Almofas. – disse Peter, já tendo se ajeitado na cama e se coberto com sua manta vermelha.

– Boa noite, rato. – respondeu o moreno, deitando-se em sua cama, arremessando a toalha no chão. – Amanhã é sábado?

– Não.

– _Droga_.

E ninguém acordara James. É claro.

O glorioso dia do apanhador chegara, com o sol raiando forte entre nuvens ralas e tímidas. James acordou rapidamente, ao contrário dos dias normais. Ele tinha dormido bem, sonhara com Lily e Emma, um jogo de quadribol e um barco a velas cheio de ovos de dragão. 

– Bom dia, mocinhas! – exclamou um bem-humorado James, com o peitoral todo marcado da roupa de cama e os cabelos desarranjados. Ele abriu de súbito as cortinas da cama de Sirius.– Dormiu um lindo sono, princesa?

– Cale a boca, Pontas! – bravejou o moreno, enfiando-se mais para dentro das cobertas e puxando as cortinas das mãos do amigo. – Tá cedo, eu demorei pra dormir, levantei duas vezes pra fazer xixi e NÃO DORMI UM LINDO SONO! – Havia dias que o animago acordava com um certo mal-humor de trasgo de manhã. Os Marotos estavam acostumados.

– Que dia bonito! – disse o garoto de óculos, ignorando Black. – Se pudesse, nadaria pelado no lago!

– Se você fizesse tudo que tem vontade, Pontas, estaríamos perdidos… – murmurou Remus, sentado na cama, esfregando o rosto marcado de cicatrizes.

– Quê deu no Pontas? – indagou o mais baixo dos Marotos, tirando sua máscara de dormir cor de páprica. – Acho que algum bicho mordeu ele. Não foi aquele que você me disse outro dia, Aluado? Aquele que tem quatro asas, é meio verde…?

– Não, Rabicho, acho que nada mordeu o James, acho que é felicidade mesmo. – disse o lobisomem, já em pé, esticando a coluna antes de ir escovar os dentes. – Todos aqui sabem o motivo dessa alegria toda, acho eu… – a lembrança do dia anterior deixou Lupin um pouco enjoado.

– Ei, _ei_! – Sirius surgiu entre as cortinas. – Lembram-se quando, no começo – levantou o dedo indicador, uma marca sua quando queria parecer autoritário –, ninguém se conhecia e se trocava em silêncio pra ir pra aula? Todo mundo ficava quietinho! Que tal voltarmos a fazer isso?! – e voltou pra cama.

– Vamos, Almofas, pare com isso! – disse James, escancarando as cortinas das janelas. – O mundo é lindo e os pássaros estão cantando! – Remus, parado na porta do banheiro, e Peter, ao lado de sua cama, conhecendo Black, sabiam que em poucos minutos ele explodiria. Potter não pareceu lembrar-se disso.

– Daqui a pouco pássaros vão cantar na sua _fuça_ , James! – berrou Sirius de dentro das cortinas, claramente irado. A personalidade do garoto era tão galante quanto tempestuosa.

O rapaz de óculos não ousou retrucar. Sua alegria não estava agradando. Pegou uma toalha, foi-se em direção ao banheiro, passou por Remus e fechou a porta. O lobisomem olhou Rabicho incrédulo.

– O dia vai ser daqueles, Aluado. Prepare-se. – sentenciou o louro, que depois começou a se trocar. Remus o imitou.

– Acho que é melhor eu me benzer antes de descer… – murmurou Lupin, fazendo o outro rir. Ele riu também. Agachou-se e pegou seu uniforme, que havia sido dobrado na noite anterior com singular cuidado.

Depois de alguns minutos, James saiu do banheiro. Os dois já estavam trocados e conversaram calmamente. Sirius roncava de sua cama. O garoto de óculos começou a se trocar em silêncio.

– Acha que devemos deixar Sirius perder a primeira aula? – indagou Rabicho, erguendo uma sobrancelha loura.

– Não, nada de perder aulas. O primeiro teste de Transfiguração está chegando e Almofadinhas não está tão bem na matéria como de costume. – disse o lobisomem, num tom calmo e ponderado. Levantou-se com uma escova de dentes azul na mão.

– Mas se ele ralhar, não diga que não avisei. – falou James, abotoando a camisa e balançando os cabelos, encharcados. – E não quero que nada estrague meu dia.

– Está bem, está bem! – exclamou Lupin, sua voz ecoando de dentro do banheiro. Ele estava claramente escovando os dentes. – Vão na frente que eu tentarei acordar a fera… – e enxaguou a boca.

James e Peter, sem a capa do uniforme, concordaram – não queriam ficar para o espetáculo – e desceram em direção ao salão comunal. Remus, de pijama e de cabelos desordenados, deu-lhes um aceno desanimado: fitou a cama de Sirius, fechada com cortinas escuras, com certo receio. Acordar o amigo, que lembrava um dragão em sua caverna, seria o primeiro dos desafios do dia para o lobo.

///


	6. Capítulo 4 da Parte 1 – Ninhos e bilhetes

Herbologia era um dos fortes de Emma. A professora, uma senhora gorda, de rosto redondo e alegre, era uma das grandes admiradoras do talento da loura na matéria. Apesar de delicada, a corvinal não hesitava em se sujar de terra até os ombros para procurar o parasita que enfraquecia a enorme planta, de espinhos fortes e algumas tímidas flores azuis. Ambas as turmas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa a olhavam espantadas; a garota parecia concentrada demais para ouvir a Profa. Sprout e sua voz suave.

– Ducotterd! Ducotterd, há um bilhete aqui para você! – exclamou a mulher, se desvencilhando da turma dos lufos que rodeava a moça. – Foi o monitor Snape quem o entregou. Quer que coloque no bolso do seu avental?

Emma tentou disfarçar a surpresa. Severus estava cada dia mais ousado!

– Sim, professora, por gentileza. – respondeu a aluna, com o rosto um pouco sujo de terra e os braços afundados no grande vaso à sua frente. Rose, sua amiga ruiva, cravou os olhos azuis curiosos na outra.

– Snape? – indagou ela, tentando afastar do rosto uma mecha de seu cabelo sem se sujar. – Snape está te mandando um recado, assim, no meio da aula?! – Nadya, que estava do outro lado, encarou as duas como se tivesse ouvido uma fofoca bombástica.

– Sim… – murmurou Emma em tom baixo. As amigas não tinham ideia dos planos mirabolantes e das longas conversas que tinha com o sonserino. Nem de quão forte era a amizade dos dois. Se desconfiassem, as repreensões seriam ferozes. Era necessário disfarçar. – Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com a eleição de um novo monitor da Corvinal. Uma vez que nos encontramos no almoço, ele me contou algo sobre. Lembram-se que aquela italiana quintanista desistiu na semana passada?

Rose Lee abriu um sorriso sincero. Já Nadya, a mais racional das três, ficou pouco apreensiva.

– O Snape? Te mandou um recado no meio da aula pra falar sobre ISSO? – perguntou a alta corvinal. Emma era sua melhor amiga, mas podia ser um pouco inocente. Ou parecer.

– Acredito que sim. – Emma tentou parecer vaga. – Se não for isso, é relativo a algum trabalho… Snape me ajuda muito.

– Estou farejando interesse por parte do Severinho? – brincou Rose, com a tiara e parte da testa sujas. – Ele sempre andou atrás de você, Emma! Pena que ele não é muito atraente. – A ruiva era muito romântica. Pelo menos em alguma parte do dia dedicava-se a falar de homens e de seus relacionamentos com eles.

– Vocês acham? – indagou Emma, tentando fazê-las se esquecerem do outro assunto. A loura arrancou um ninho infestado de pequenos insetos vermelhos do meio da terra e muitos alunos gritaram. Alguns de nojo, outros de susto.

Um lufo de cabelos compridos e muito negros aproximou-se do trio de garotas.

– _Uau_! – exclamou ele, sorrindo largamente, onde as meninas puderam checar dentes muito brancos. – Mãos fortes, hein, Emma? – a sobrancelha erguida do rapaz evidenciou a intenção por trás do comentário.

A moça, que ainda suspendia o nojento ninho de parasitas acima do vaso, tentou sorrir sem embaraço. Ela não era daquelas que deixava a peteca cair.

– Cresci acabando com ninhos de parasitas, Alex. – brincou ela, lançando ao garoto um olhar gracioso. – Cresci sem frescuras, com dois irmãos mais velhos e ainda por cima namorava escondido. Mesmo assim encararia? – os olhos negros do rapaz brilharam.

As outras duas corvinais fitaram a amiga com satisfação. Essa era a Emma. Ousada, provocadora, sincera e empolgante. Sim, uma palavra que a definiria, sem faltar com a verdade, era essa: empolgante. Ao lado dela, a ruiva e a morena sentiam-se sempre incentivadas, sempre preparadas para tudo. A amiga era um combustível infinito, uma fonte de surpresas. Às vezes agradáveis, às vezes não.

– Sem dúvidas… – murmurou o moço, chamado Alexander DeLondia. Depois de encarar a loura por um tempo, ele afastou-se com mais um sorriso marcado por charmosas covinhas.

Rose Lee e Nadya se entreolharam, divertidas, acostumadas com o assédio que Emma sofria.

– Emma e seus peculiares admiradores! – brincou a garota alta. Até mesmo seu irmão mais velho, Dermini, sentira-se atraído pela herdeira, e chegara a ter um tímido romance com ela. Era incrível o ímã de homens em que a loura havia se tornado!

– Muito bem, Ducotterd! – exclamou a Profa. Sprout entre palmas educadas. – Meus parabéns! – a gorda professora aproximou-se da aluna e deu-lhe um tapinha leve nas costas. Ela então virou-se para a classe, já mais dispersa. – Viram, queridos, o truque é segurar a base do ninho e…

– É, Emma e seus peculiares admiradores… – repetiu Emma para si mesma, já tendo colocado o emaranhado de bichos numa travessa e começado a incinerá-los com a varinha. Suspirou tristemente, ainda que satisfeita com a aprovação da professora. Sabia que o dia seria longo. Apesar de ela preferir o contrário, James não saía de seus pensamentos. O quê aquele rapaz tinha de diferente que, depois de ter se aproximado, mexera com ela?

Sim, porque, apesar de tudo aquilo ser parte de um plano – entrar na vida de James e mantê-lo distraído até Severus conquistar Lily –, Emma sentia-se estranhamente ansiosa. Flertar com homens, em especial os populares, não era o problema. Quantas vezes não entrara nas provocações de garotos mais velhos populares, ou até mesmo nos galanteios de Guillerm Rudd, o artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa, dono de olhos cor de mel deliciosos e daquela linda boca macia? E os amigos de seu irmão Richard, que sempre a olhavam com luxúria, notando a cada dia mais o quão bonita estava se tornando a caçula dos Ducotterd?

Então, o que diabos seria? Emma roía as unhas ao pensar nisso, durante o par de aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A Profa. Modorra, uma alta e atraente mulher, de olhos escuros e cabelos louro-esbranquiçados e seios fartos, falava sem parar sobre algo que ela com certeza já havia lido, e a entediava. A sala estava iluminada pelo sol e as amigas anotavam as palavras da mestra com afinco desigual. A loura não conseguiu se concentrar. O moreno de óculos e olhos castanhos veio-lhe à cabeça muitas vezes. Por quê, afinal? Ele não era nada que Emma nunca tivesse experimentado! Braços fortes? Saíra com um artilheiro! Olhos bonitos? Nenhum superava os azuis-claros de David Fudge. Palavras bonitas? Seu primeiro namorado tinha sido um poeta. Quê diabos Potter tinha que a deixava intrigada?

Seria por acaso o jeito displicente? As pernas longas? As pintinhas que tinha no pescoço? A voz suave? A arrogância? Emma rabiscava um pedaço do pergaminho enquanto tentava lembrar-se de quantas vezes se viu encarando de longe o famoso quarteto; com exceção de Remus, ela não sabia qual deles era mais bagunceiro. Depois das aulas, iam-se pelos jardins do castelo jogando as mochilas pelo caminho, falando alto e contando piadas. Ela se lembrou que adorava fitar o mais quieto deles, o mais organizado e consciente: Remus Lupin. Como era mesmo o nome do meio dele? Ah, John. Ele tinha os cabelos castanho claros, os olhos eram da mesma cor, mas ficavam dourados com a luz do sol. O rosto era marcado de cicatrizes. “O restante do corpo também deve ser...”, pensou ela. No mesmo momento, um calor forte invadiu seu próprio corpo, e ela tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. “Ei, Emma, que pensamentos são esses?” Ela era dura consigo mesma quando se tratava de rapazes. “Ele é apenas seu colega de biblioteca, aposto que nem lembra seu nome. Mas certamente você sabe o dele. Remus. Remus John Lupin.”

A loura ajeitou-se na cadeira e fitou as amigas. Rose desistira das anotações, estava muito calor para tanta agitação. Já a outra, Nadya, prestava atenção singular nas palavras de Modorra. A ruiva deitou a cabeça sobre os braços e encarou a porta. Emma adentrou em pensamentos mais sórdidos. Será que Potter pensava em ir pra cama com ela? Ora, que pergunta besta. Era apenas olhá-lo para saber que pensava nisso mais que qualquer coisa na vida. Além de quadribol, claro. E em Lily Evans.

Com a lembrança da estudiosa grifinória, os pensamentos dela voaram para longe dali, alguns andares abaixo, onde os verdes e os vermelhos dividiam uma aula de Transfiguração. Severus colocava tanta fé nela… Seu estômago deu um tranco, tanto de fome quanto de ansiedade. O almoço ainda demoraria um pouco a chegar. Sua amiga ruiva virou o rosto para encará-la.

– Que aula chata, né? – sussurrou Rose, ainda debruçada na carteira. Ela fez uma careta engraçada. – A gente já não viu essa matéria?

– Já sim, ano passado. – Emma respondeu no mesmo tom. – Ela deve estar revisando para os mais distraídos.

– E aí? Preparada para o “Pegadotter”? – a ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha. “Pegadotter” era um apelido divertido que elas usavam entre si para nomear James. Elas riram tanto aquele dia.

Emma suspirou. Aquele idiota de novo, não!

– Ah, quando você me viu despreparada? – indagou ela, balançando as pernas impacientemente. – Ele será fichinha!

– E de onde você tirou esse convite?

– Foi ele que me convidou! – mentiu Emma. Droga, ela e Nadya eram curiosas demais.

Emma parou no momento em que a Profa. Modorra tornou os olhos negros para o canto esquerdo da sala. A professora, que tinha sido sonserina nos tempos de colégio, possuía um olhar tão intenso que se alguém a chamasse de veela, poucas pessoas discordariam. Sonserinos… As mãos da loura agitaram-se com a lembrança de seu amigo silencioso. Seu bolso estava pesado. E não pelo volume do conteúdo e sim pela força das palavras escritas ali.

“ _Lily ficará na biblioteca após as aulas, hoje. Cuide para que o Potter não entre no castelo. Leve-o para os jardins e o distraia por lá._ ”

A corvinal suspirou nervosa. Sua mão direita foi quase inconscientemente para o bolso, para poder tocar e sentir o envelope. “E o distraia por lá.” Que faria para distraí-lo? Que diria? Conversaria com o moreno sobre sexo? Péssima ideia. “ _Ah, olá Potter, com quantos anos você perdeu a virgindade? Puxa, que viril!_ ” Emma sentiu uma gota de suor percorrer sua têmpora.

– Finalmente… – murmurou Lee quando ouviu o sinal tocar. – Graças a Merlim a tortura acabou!

Nadya pareceu voltar à realidade com o barulho da classe.

– Você diz isso porque não quer ser auror! – exclamou a garota, enrolando com habilidade os pergaminhos usados e encaixando-os em sua maleta. – Ser medibruxa não é tão fácil quanto você pensa, boboca!

– Uma aula que eu não acompanhei até o fim não me tirará a carreira inteira, tá? – a ruiva mostrou a língua para a amiga.

Emma riu da situação. Ela mesma estivera distraída. Era o calor, não era?

///


	7. Capítulo 5 da Parte 1 – Sentimentos novos

Encerradas as aulas de Modorra, os corvinais e lufos respiraram com alívio. Além do atípico calor, os deveres foram caprichados. O sinal da escola anunciou o almoço. O primeiro tempo havia acabado e os vermelhos vinham em turmas extensas, e foram a última classe do sétimo ano a chegar no Salão Principal; Emma pôde divisar James descendo as escadarias entre os amigos, com seu sorriso mais encantador; foi quando localizou-a no saguão. Os olhos azuis e castanhos encontraram-se por alguns segundos, mas dividiram tantas emoções quanto os humanos em décadas. O moço, ao vê-la, sentiu uma fisgada poderosa no estômago e uma aceleração brusca nas batidas de seu coração; aquela boca linda ali perto, recheada de um sorriso tão sincero, tenra e hipnótica, e ele ainda teria que se ocupar com almoço e aulas o dia inteiro? Pontas sofria! Um desejo muito forte tomou conta de seu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo uma vontade igualmente voraz de abraçá-la e senti-la aninhada em seus braços, de dividir com ela o intenso calor de seu corpo.

Já a loura, nas frações em que o moreno fitou-a tão concentrado, notara uma pontada de ansiedade de sua parte, e também um aumento desconcertado de sua respiração. Como podia aquilo? Numa simples troca de olhares, Emma pôde sentir que dele emanava volúpia, sensualidade e selvageria, e que teria certo trabalho para freá-lo.

Nadya, ao lado da amiga, continuava a conversa que estava tendo com Lee sem perceber nada que ocorria. Queria desabafar tudo antes do segundo tempo começar!

-… ele fez por merecer mesmo! Soquei bem o nariz dele pra aprender! – Rose exclamou alguma coisa positiva e continuou a outra dispersa. A morena, que antes estava empolgada, murchou ao fitar Emma. A menina estalava os nós as mãos e enrolava mechas dos cabelos nos dedos, manias suas de quando estava nervosa. – Ansiosa pelo almoço, Emma?

A outra, que pareceu despreparada pela primeira vez, tentou parecer confiante.

– Não, não, é outra coisa… – ela sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e David, seu eterno apaixonado. – Acho que são as provas que vem aí. Estou com um certo medo… – detestava mentir às amigas, mas era necessário. Como se o destino tivesse montado peça a peça, James sentou-se bem de frente para a moça, do outro lado da mesa da Grifinória. Que castigo! – Devo estar me distraindo muito!

– Deve sim, deve ser por causa do Pegadotter! – exclamou Rose Lee em tom pessoal, para que Fudge não ouvisse, tocando o braço da amiga e dando um sorriso malandro. – Todas nós, em algum ano aqui de Hogwarts, já nos sentimos atraídas por esse cachorro, Emma, não vou estranhar se você estiver abalada pelo convite dele!

A garota se ofendeu, de verdade, com o comentário. Ela? Atraída? _Há!_ Que piada mais mal contada! Tudo estava milimetricamente combinado, Severus e ela tinham programado tudo! Ou não?

O almoço se passou com relativa tranquilidade. Dumbledore anunciou publicamente a desistência de Irany Izeppi, aluna do quinto ano da Corvinal que desistira do cargo de monitora. Fudge, Lee e Nadya olharam Emma com apreensão. Ela, sem muito interesse, cortava em pedaços pequenos e assimétricos o seu bolo de chocolate. A voz do diretor também promoveu à Casa de Ravenclaw que um substituto deveria ser eleito e que a Casa Azul deveria tomar a frente das votações; Rose levantou o braço, e muitos garotos fixaram os olhos naqueles belos cabelos ruivos.

– Os eleitos devem ser apenas do sexto e sétimo anos, Professor? – perguntou ela, com os olhos azuis reluzentes. O velho senhor parecia ter adivinhado a pergunta e respondeu de prontidão.

– A votação serve para alunos e alunas com quinze anos completos para cima. Gostaria que você, Srta. Denver-Hughes, organizasse o evento. Os do primeiro ano estão excluídos da votação, – e virou-se para eles. – mas não é porque não gosto de vocês, está bem? – o sorriso de Alvo era tão reconfortante. Os jovens alunos acenaram com a cabeça.

– Acho que já temos uma eleita. – disse a ruiva, fazendo-se ser ouvida por Nadya, Fudge e os outros três amigos do moreno, Angelo Tess, Joseph ‘Joey’ Stanford (um norte-americano de bela aparência) e Daniel O’Neil. – Não concordam? Emma tem tudo pra ganhar essa eleição!

– Você pretende manipular os resultados? – indagou o moreno Joey, cujo passatempo preferido era irritar Lee. Ah, os adolescentes… – Quer dizer, sabotá-los? Que coisa feia, Denver-Hughes… – ele fez aquele “tsc-tsc” insuportável. Daniel e David seguraram os risos, tentando manter a pose.

Rose, acostumada com as provocações do jovem, preferiu ignorar. Jogou as madeixas, que acertaram o rosto de Tess, e prosseguiu sorrindo, como se o outro fosse uma mosquinha estrangeira muito chata.

– A urna, uma das únicas coisas que EU providenciarei, será enfeitiçada por algum professor. Eu apenas tenho que marcar o dia e posicionar os eleitores. NÃO tocarei nos resultados. – ela virou lentamente o rosto para a “mosquinha”, com uma expressão de desdém.

– Quem prestasse atenção nas pessoas dessa mesa, nunca os chamaria de corvinais… – ironizou Nadya sem fitá-los, servindo-se de um morango. – Vocês não têm nada de perspicazes. – e apontou o morango mordido para os meninos e Rose. – Parecem de outro mundo. – A turma toda riu.

“Parece que tem gente observando demais a mesa da Corvinal…”, pensou Emma, que quase havia tirado o apanhador da Grifinória dos pensamentos. Ela era encucada demais para deixar aquilo pra lá. “Que se dane!”

– E que venham os doces! – exclamou a loura de repente, com um sorriso lindo, animando as amigas para mais uma rodada de sobremesa. Fudge franziu o cenho com um sorriso divertido. – Ah, Dave, não me olhe assim, você sabe que eu adoro doces. Sou uma formiga! Uma formiga corvinal-não-perspicaz! – os sete amigos riram, e ela debruçou-se na mesa para alcançar uma taça de seu doce preferido: creme de papaia com licor de cassis. James não conseguiu evitar um olhar involuntário para a cena.

O segundo tempo trouxe aos grifinórios um par de aulas com Flitwick. No sétimo ano, as práticas se intensificaram, assim como os deveres e os conceitos. Mas mesmo assim, Remus não pôde se concentrar em nada; Sirius estuporou Peter duas vezes por instinto – algo lhe dizia que poderia tomar um feitiço maior vindo do rato – e James transformou a gravata do licantropo numa corda de estribo.

– Desculpa aí, Aluado! – exclamou Potter. – Tô pensando em outras coisas… – o moreno bagunçava os cabelos de ansiedade. Lupin inspirou com paciência. “Ele está mais distraído que eu.”

– Sem problemas, Pontas. Mas acho que devemos trocar. – disse, cauteloso. – Do jeito que estamos, poderemos explodir alguém ou pior… vamos, – virou-se para a dupla de Marotos ao seu lado. – Peter, seja minha dupla! Sirius! – o moreno pedia desculpas a uma moça de cabelos castanhos, que estava com o nariz em formato de bico de bule. Flitwick se preparava para reverter o feitiço.

A troca foi feita, mas Remus não parou de pensar em Emma e em todos os problemas que a envolviam. O almoço foi praticamente uma tortura para ele. Sabia que os olhares furtivos da moça à mesa da Coragem não eram para ele, e sim para seu amigo de óculos. Nada que tinha pelo amigo, sua amizade, sua preocupação e seu afeto, fora afetado. Pontas ainda era seu irmão de consideração, seu querido irmão. Mas ter de aguentá-lo nessa situação era uma difícil prova cuja matéria não estava impressa em nenhum livro…

///


	8. Capítulo 6 da Parte 1 – Expectativas

O fim do segundo tempo veio junto de um pôr do sol radiante, e Remus sentiu-se mais ansioso que o próprio James. Ele não estaria perto para ver o que ocorreria. Os Marotos encaminharam-se para o quarto já se despindo (Sirius era pioneiro nessa atividade), e o licantropo notou a falta do amigo.

– James não vem descansar? – indagou Lupin com toda a inocência que um Maroto pode ter. – O teste de Transfiguração é semana que vem.

Rabicho entrou no banheiro e resmungou alguma coisa com a escova de dentes na boca enquanto Sirius se sentou na janela para fumar. O sol raiava muito forte no horizonte.

– Da biblioteca ele não sai tão cedo, com uma loura daquela esperando para estudar, ele não é otário… – murmurou o moreno, utilizando a varinha do lobisomem para acender o cigarro. Ele apoiava a perna na outra extremidade da janela e tragava tranquilamente. – Vocês vão estudar também, é? A Brokenmeyer me chamou para visitar uns corredores vazios hoje à noite… – falava de suas mulheres como se falasse do tempo. Fitou o amigo de olhos castanhos com um sorriso galante. – Não quero ficar estudando hoje.

Lupin teve um estalo. Estudando? Claro! Que ótima ideia! Passar a noitinha na biblioteca, como sempre fazia, inocentemente, observando na surdina o encontro de James e Emma! O problema seria se os dois não estudassem e fossem para outro lugar. Mas tinha seus meios de ficar sabendo!

– Eu não quero me lascar nesse exame. – disse Remus, de braços cruzados, em meio à fumaça. Tossiu para Almofadinhas. – _VOCÊ_ quer? – deu seu olhar incisivo mais significativo. Peter saíra do banheiro e foi-se pelas escadarias sem falar nada. Ele estava sem uma das meias.

– Não, Aluado, não comece com chantagens emocionais! Não irei e pronto! – tragou novamente a cigarrilha. – Aimeé é tão linda, tem aquelas pernas marav…

– Tá bom, tá, tá. – interrompeu o lobo com uma careta, desinteressado nas futilidades do outro. – Tô indo. – abaixou-se para pegar a malão e bateu a cabeça no móvel. – _Ai!_ – levou a mão ao machucado ao som das gargalhadas de Sirius. Se antes estava bravo, agora dentro de si era um lobisomem transformado e injuriado.

– Nossa, essa foi sua cagada _mais_ engraçada! – o moreno quase caiu. – Tá distraído, hein? – ele parou para esfregar o abdômen, que doía de tanto rir. – Deve tá apaixonado! – Remus preferiu ignorar o moreno a dar-lhe um soco. Seu ferimento estava sangrando, e ele resolveu ir logo estudar. Ouvia as risadas escandalosas do animago da escadaria da torre. Peter passou por ele segurando sua meia colorida – era um grande esquecido – e apenas fitou-o com surpresa.

– Tô indo pra biblioteca… – resmungou o licantropo, esfregando a testa. – E mande o Almofadinhas calar a boca! – Peter assentiu com a cabeça e correu escadas acima. Mais uma vez uma grande empreitada aguardava Remus. E foi-se para a biblioteca.

O castelo estava cheio, muitos alunos ocupavam o salão principal para seus estudos diários. Os sete amigos da Corvinal já haviam gasto os neurônios nos deveres e estavam descontraídos, jogando conversa fora e esticando os músculos. Ao contrário do que todos imaginavam, os azuis não eram tão obcecados com estudos, e não ficavam o tempo todo falando de aulas e professores. Não pelo menos essa turminha em especial.

– …ele passou voando pelo McCloaster e a plateia gritou: " _Whoaaaaa_!" – narrava Stanford, fazendo com o braço o trajeto do jogador de Quadribol de quem falava. Ele estava com as pernas abertas, cada uma de um lado do banco, e Rose estava encostada em seu peito, conversando com as amigas. – Aquele jogo foi histórico!

– Ah, aquele time é um lixo! – resmungou Tess, batendo a ponta de sua pena na mesa. O’Neil estava mais adiante, papeando distraído com outro rapaz. – Queria vê-los enfrentando a escalação atual do Holyhead, o Terence apanhava o pomo antes de entrar em campo!

– É mesmo? E o campeonato de 67? Não lembro de tê-los visto nas quartas de final! – provocou o americano. Sua mão direita descansava nas coxas da ruiva e de vez em quando ela fazia cafuné nos cabelos lisos do garoto. Quem os visse, os daria por namorados.

– É porque o Pride os eliminou! – interveio Nadya, torcedora do time desde pequena. 

– Nunca conheci uma garota mais antenada em Quadribol que a Nadya! – constatou Fudge, sorrindo. – Ela conhece nome de tudo quanto é goleiro, artilheiro, juiz, principalmente os apanhadores…

A última palavra ouvida rendeu uma onda gelada no estômago de Emma: James estava esperando! Levantou-se de súbito, levando sua mochila às costas, e virou-se para os amigos.

– Vou me encontrar com o Potter, ele me chamou para ajudá-lo em Transfiguração. – relatou ela, um pouco desanimada. Fudge não deixou de se incomodar. – Mas volto logo!

– Vai lá, linda, só tome cuidado! – exclamou Nadya, com um sorriso irônico. – Sabe como o Pegadotter é…

A loura fez “ _shhhh_ ” para que ela se calasse.

– Para, doida, vai que ele ouve! – Emma riu e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. 

Os meninos tentaram amenizar o ambiente imitando-a. A cara de David é que não amenizou nada. Ele não escondia seu aborrecimento diante dos amigos. Apenas a garota não tinha ideia do quão intenso o sentimento dele por ela. Até suspeitava de algo, mas ela não sentia nada digno de correspondência. David era um grande amigo e nada mais.

Emma foi-se através das grandes portas em direção à situação que ela mais esperou pelo dia todo: encontrar Potter e segurá-lo nos jardins até que Severus fizesse a parte dele no plano.

///


	9. Capítulo 7 da Parte 1 – Pôr do sol

James estava encostado no corrimão de pedra esperando pela loura. Ele fitava o quadro de um unicórnio prateado pastando quando ela apareceu, ajeitando os cabelos com uma presilha. O rapaz sentiu um arrepio de atração passear por todo seu corpo até voltar ao topo de sua cabeça; abriu um sorriso tímido no canto da boca, algo que fez a menina tremer. James sabia ser charmoso!

Ela caminhou lentamente até o início da escadaria e o fitou. O apanhador desceu com pressa, estendendo uma mão.

– Deixe-me levar seu material. – ele abriu o lindo sorriso que tinha. Pela primeira vez Emma ficou muito perto do garoto. O calor que sentiu foi assustador. – Sei que você carrega toneladas de livros! Aliás, a biblioteca é longe daqui, levar tanto peso fará mal para suas costas lind… – ela franziu o cenho. James tossiu. – Fará muito mal!

A corvinal gelou ao ouvir a temida palavra “biblioteca” da boca do moreno e tentou contornar a situação o mais rápido possível. Sua sensualidade era uma das armas mais poderosas contra os homens, e o “hormonal” rapaz cairia em suas garras dessa maneira, se fosse necessário. E naquele momento era necessário.

– Mas está uma tarde tão linda, que tal estudarmos lá fora? – ela alargou a própria gravata para que ele desviasse os olhos para seu pescoço e se esquecesse do local mencionado. – À beira do lago, num clima mais descontraído e tal…

– Ótima ideia, Emma! – exclamou ele. A ansiedade pelo encontro o deixou mais eufórico que o normal. – Vamos, vamos, mas deixe que levo sua bolsa… – O toque das mãos dele em sua pele deixou uma marca invisível de calor e energia. A loura sorriu. Aquela irritante expectativa elétrica tinha passado e agora ela podia agir normalmente. O moço carregava a mala dela com facilidade. – Tô acostumado com treino pesado… – Só faltava ele levantar a manga da camisa e mostrar o muque! Emma riu. “Tão patético...”

– Conheço um cantinho legal, sempre estudava lá com minhas amigas! – comentou ela, ajeitando a franja, num gesto tímido. – Que tal?

– Claro, claro, onde quiser, loura… – ele quis parecer descontraído. Fez uma pausa rápida. – Posso te chamar de Loura? Acho legal…

– Pode... – eles passaram pela porta da frente e alcançaram o ostentoso jardim do castelo. –, pena que nós não somos muito íntimos, quero dizer, não nos conhecemos muito bem… – ela mexeu nos cabelos novamente. Ela se perguntou se James gostava das tímidas ou das atiradas.

– Teremos bastante tempo esse ano para nos conhecermos, fique tranquila. – aquilo soou para ela como um xaveco de quinta. Ele podia fazer melhor! Antes de sorrir, virou o rosto para a entrada do castelo a fim de checar o movimento. – É aqui? – Emma ajeitava-se para sentar à sombra de uma coposa árvore. O moreno a imitou, acomodando-se à frente dela, e lhe entregando seu precioso material.

O sol ainda reinaria cerca de uma hora quando eles iniciaram os estudos. Os primeiros instantes foram reservados ao conforto: ela se livrou da gravata e tirou os sapatos; o moço a imitou, além de abrir alguns botões de sua camisa branca. Suas famosas pintinhas no peitoral ficaram à mostra, e ela não pôde ignorá-las, afinal eram o auge de seu charme! Folheou alguns pergaminhos e abriu seus livros intactos sendo observada por James, que respirava pesadamente, tenso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Emma era tão atraente que se Lily surgisse ali de calcinha e sutiã, ele não desviaria os olhos daquele colo delicado. Que visão! Tirou os óculos para limpá-los na barra da camisa quando ouviu a voz de mel dela chamar-lhe:

– Você fez o décimo quarto e o décimo sétimo exercícios que a Profa. Minerva passou? – Ela levantou os olhos do papel para o rapaz tentando passar inocência. O resultado foi um sorriso confortante. – Parece que emburreci esses dias!

– Ah, deixe de besteira, Emma! – ele franziu o cenho. Decidiu aproximar-se dela, e no momento em que apoiou-se nos braços para trazer o tronco para frente, seu rosto ficou muito próximo do dela. A visão daquela boca rosada quase lhe fez tombar. Mas não podia perder a pose na frente daquela beldade. – Você é uma das alunas mais brilhantes do colégio! – ela olhou para o castelo com um sorriso e suas bochechas ficaram quentes. – Uma estudante inteligente e dedicada! Deve ter apenas copiado alguma coisa errada do enunciado! Deixe-me ver… – e aproximou-se ainda mais, sentando-se ao lado dela, com as costas no tronco da árvore. Como era mais alto, seu queixo ficava acima do nariz da moça, então inclinou a cabeça para encará-la sem parecer superior. Leu o texto em voz baixa e logo se virou para a parceira de estudos com a resposta. – Aqui, no lugar de “permuta” você escreveu “pergaminho”, veja! – e apontou para o papel. Ela deu uma risada gostosa e ele a acompanhou. Emma fitou-o ainda sorrindo. O que diabos acontecera? Onde estava a tensão entre os dois? Nada aquilo foi fajuto. Nada pareceu fajuto. Eram apenas eles. James e Emma.

– Que burrice! Veja só, James! Não te disse? – ela ria enquanto falava. Era gostoso ficar perto dele. Por quê? – Permuta, pergaminho! – e dava gargalhadas. – Devia estar bêbada quando tive essa aula! – ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito… e as covinhas nas bochechas adicionaram um clima maior à cena.

– Então você anda bebendo antes das aulas, hein? – brincou o garoto de óculos, que ainda segurava o pergaminho impecável da garota. – Espera só eu contar ao Flitwick sobre isso! – e, para atiçá-la, ameaçou levantar-se. 

– _Não!_ – Emma, envolvida na brincadeira, atirou-se na frente dele, segurando aqueles ombros firmes e forçando-o a se sentar. Ela estava a um dedo da boca macia e tenra do rapaz. Além de estar acima dele, seus olhos azuis enterraram-se na profundidade dos castanhos com tal força que o momento pareceu durar horas. Certa tensão surgiu ali. A brincadeira ficou séria. Aquela posição, aqueles toques.

A estrela flamejante do dia iniciava sua descida quando James deu o primeiro passo. Sentiu pelas mãos dela a permissão de que precisava para algo mais. Colocou o pergaminho de lado com delicadeza e pousou as mãos na cintura dela, na fina cintura, que fora tão falada e comentada por ele, Sirius e Peter no glorioso almoço do convite. Ela tinha carnes quentes, uma pele sedosa, apenas coberta pelo pano da camisa. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos pela necessidade de ar extra que tinha naquele momento. A moça piscava com graça, encabulada com o que ocorrera, mas mesmo sim ela não fugiu. Seus finos braços subiram pelos ombros em direção ao pescoço. Brincou um pouco com os cabelos da nuca do rapaz, cujos fios eram sedosos e macios. Imaginou que devia ter se preparado com mais afinco para o encontro. Com a indicação dele, Emma aproximou ainda mais seu corpo do dele. O jovem tinha as pernas entreabertas enquanto que ela estava de joelhos, o que facilitou tudo; por um segundo ela pensou que ele vacilaria, mas as mãos fortes pressionaram ainda mais sua cintura e ela terminou o abraço no moreno.

O primeiro beijo foi breve mas rendeu aos dois aceleradas batidas no coração. James alisava as costas da garota, e a trazia mais para perto de si; já as mãos dela passeavam pelos cabelos bagunçados, davam agarrões sensuais na nuca e contornavam músculos. Ela separou o contato e afastou-se de súbito. O rapaz parecia ter acordado de um ótimo sonho.

– James! – ela não conseguia esconder o sorriso. – Lembra-se que deveríamos estar estudando? – ela tocou o próprio colo, fingindo surpresa. O moço não pareceu atordoado com nada.

– Eu roubo todas as provas do ano inteiro se você vir aqui terminar esse beijo… – falou ele, ainda respirando em longas passadas, apoiando as mãos na grama. Ela encarou rapidamente o sobe e desce do peitoral de Potter. O plano dela e de Snape pareceu tão longínquo quando seus olhos pousaram na boca vermelha dele…

– Que se dane… – murmurou Emma, retornando aos braços do jovem, sentando-se entre aquelas pernas torneadas. Que boca macia! E a língua dele parecia tão experiente! Os movimentos dos lábios e do queixo eram demasiado sincronizados. Ele certamente tinha um longo currículo de amassos. Os braços dele apertaram a cintura dela de tal forma, que ela dificilmente sairia dali sem briga. Os braços dela descansavam nos ombros do rapaz, e a loura desenhava de leve, com as unhas, nas costas dele, provocando-lhe arrepios. O órgão dele clamou por menos roupas.

– Você é uma delícia, sabia? – disse ele num murmúrio intercalado pelas carícias labiais dela, que James julgou divinas. O pescoço dela parecia um ímã para sua boca, e de vez em quando marcava sua passagem por lá. Alternava mordiscadas leves e precisas no encontro do ombro e do pescoço, talvez para que ela se soltasse mais. Emma quis impedir empolgações adicionais por parte do garoto.

A loura voltou para a boca do rapaz, acariciando de leve a ponta da coluna dele, numa massagem devagar e excitante. Descobriu-se aí um ponto erógeno do apanhador. O sol havia se posto no horizonte, quando ouviu-se um surdo baque vir da direção do castelo. Os dois se separaram num estalo. Quando deram por si, a corvinal perdera os dois botões iniciais de sua camisa e ele já não usava uma meia. Logo localizaram a origem do barulho: Lily Evans os encarava, estática e boquiaberta.

– _Evans?_ – chamou o rapaz, que foi invadido por um medo súbito, um arrepio gelado que perpassou todo o seu corpo. – Evans, é você? – A ruiva ainda fitava o casal, seu material todo esparramado pelo chão.

– Eu, eu… eu tenho que ir. – foi o que Lily conseguiu dizer, acordando daquele momento surreal. Pegou seu material e foi-se correndo de volta ao castelo. Emma caiu em si quando olhou para baixo e notou seu estado. Seus cabelos estavam um caos, de tão explorados que foram pelo moreno e seu sutiã verde-musgo estava quase à mostra; ela se recompôs em segundos. O plano havia ido água abaixo? Lily não estava sendo vigiada por Severus? A loura estava confusa. Foram os beijos.

– Acho que… – Potter, agora em pé, parecia que havia levado um soco. – Acho que nós devíamos… – Emma não esperava que nada com nexo saísse da boca dele naquele momento. Talvez mais um beijo...

– Vamos para o castelo. – sentenciou ela, ajeitando os cabelos e colocando os pergaminhos espalhados com cuidado na mochila, que cuidou levar ela mesma. O rapaz tentou puxar conversa, mas a herdeira achou que se passasse insegurança, poria tudo a perder. – Acho que estava na hora mesmo. Ainda bem que você nos tirou da… da distração! – ela tentou parecer sincera.

– É, desculpe-me… – se fosse outra situação, Emma o estuporaria. – Acho que nosso relacionamento ainda me assusta…

Claro, claro… _o quê?!_ A moça analisou cada palavra mentalmente para ver se não estava louca.

– Espere – ela começou enquanto ele organizava sua mala. –, “nosso relacionamento”?

– Sim! – exclamou o jovem de óculos enquanto passava a alça de couro da mala pelo pescoço. – Nosso relacionamento.

– Minha língua se esfregando na sua e suas mãos dançando pela minha cintura é um relacionamento agora? – indagou Emma, tentando entender o raciocínio com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

– Você acha que eu concordei em estudar com você sem intenções de te namorar, de te beijar? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, convencido de que estava sendo claro. – Você é uma das moças mais inteligentes de quem tenho notícia – a loura logo imaginou que certamente outra das outras “moças inteligentes” que ele conhecia era Lily. –, não precisa de um James Potter da Grifinória para aprender Transfiguração. – e aproximou-se dela, enlaçando sua cintura fina e fitando seus olhos claros. – Estou errado? – o olhar de misericórdia dele foi fatal.

– Não… – respondeu, baixando a cabeça. Fitou o primeiro botão da camiseta dele por alguns instantes.

– E não faça essa cara. – James levantou o queixo dela com o dedo indicador e o dedão para que o olhasse nos olhos. – Eu gosto muito de você, de verdade. Espero que nos conheçamos melhor. Mais do que meramente a minha língua conhecer a sua. – ela riu do comentário, com um pouco de vergonha. E o beijou, mas dessa vez um beijo suave, que a deixou inebriada por alguns segundos. – Vamos?

Emma não estava acreditando. Ela tivera uma sessão de beijos com Pegadotter e ainda por cima seria levada por ele castelo adentro? Severus tinha que saber disso! Aliás, onde diabos estaria o sonserino uma hora dessas? Esse tipo de pensamentos dançava pela mente da corvinal enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com James. De mãos dadas! O casal foi visto por outros alunos com curiosidade (adoravam uma fofoca, não?), mas a falta de sol afastou muitos dos estudantes do térreo. A maioria deveria estar em outros andares, em suas salas comunais ou nos quartos, jogando conversa fora.

Eles espiaram se os corvinais ainda estavam no Salão Principal, mas a resposta foi negativa. Talvez tivessem adivinhado que ia demorar, portanto decidiram esperá-la na torre norte.

– Eu fico por aqui… – murmurou a garota, que estava em cima de um degrau, e virou-se para Potter. O caminho que tomaria era diferente do dele. O jovem parecia outro, não mais aquele ninfomaníaco, era um outro James. Ele tomou a mão dela e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

– Dorme bem, então. A gente se fala amanhã, Lourinha. – disse ele em baixo tom, com a voz grave que tinha. Ela sentiu certo calor tímido invadir seu peito.

Dormiria bem. Muito bem. _Lourinha_ …

///


	10. Capítulo 8 da Parte 1 – Tentativas

Emma subia as escadas para o seu andar muito vagarosamente. Numa armadura do corredor – cuja placa indicava “Sir Arnald Rutherford, comandante da II Tropa de Aurores do séc. XII” – a jovem parou para se ver no reflexo do metal: suas bochechas estavam inteiramente vermelhas! Não era de cansaço, vejam bem. Há sete anos fazia esse caminho até a Torre Norte e ela nunca ficara daquela maneira. Seu sangue circulava com violência, como lava, pelos braços, pernas e tronco. Ela se sentia estranha.

“Meia dúzia de beijos fizeram isso com você, Emma?”, pensou a jovem, alisando o rosto. Alexander DeLondia, que passava junto de um amigo, Max Eisener, aproximou-se com o cenho franzido.

– Algo errado, Emma? – indagou ele, fitando-a preocupado, seus belos olhos negros contrastando com o amarelo de seu uniforme. O moreno vinha com as madeixas presas num rabo de cavalo baixo, mas que ainda sim lhe adicionava charme.

Ela pareceu acordar de um transe. A presença daquele rapaz fez suas bochechas corarem ainda mais. Virou seus olhos cor de safira para encarar os lufos.

– Ah, nada não, Alex, acho que estou ficando acabada! – os dois emitiram um “aaaah” em uníssono. – Cansei só de subir essas escadas! – e apontou para as escadarias ao fim do corredor. Os meninos adoravam o jeito feminino dela. – Veja só! – e mostrou o rosto corado.

– Que nada, deve ser esse calor! – comentou Eisener, ajeitando a mochila nos ombros. – Eu também tenho me cansado bastante! – abriu a mochila para pegar algo. Alex ainda a olhava daquele jeito tão sedutor dele.

– O dia em que você estiver acabada eu andarei de vassoura pelado. – disse Alex, sorrindo, com as covinhas tão graciosas. A garota deu uma risadinha. – Mas me diz, você vai fazer alguma coisa daqui a duas semanas, linda? – ela estava acostumada com os elogios do lufo e costumava apreciá-los.

– Acho que não, a prova da McGonagall já terá passado, certo? – Emma ajeitou os cabelos cheirosos.

– Então nós te daremos algo a fazer! – exclamou Max, tirando de dentro da mala um folheto amarelo-ouro e entregando-o à loura. – Dumbledore cedeu aos alunos uma visita a Hogsmeade esse mês, e nós (eu, o DeLondia, o Fudge e o meu irmão) vamos fazer um som por lá. Tá a fim de ir? – Emma abriu um lindo sorriso. – Vai ser só punk rock.

– Claro! – exclamou ela, dobrando com cuidado o papel. – Sem dúvidas! Por quê não fiquei sabendo dessa visita antes?

– Tenho meus meios de saber tudo, gatinha… – murmurou DeLondia, ainda esbanjando volúpia. Sua camisa estava entreaberta e ele carregava apenas alguns pergaminhos enrolados. Tinha um peitoral magro e pálido, com alguns fios negros espalhados. Em sua orelha esquerda, usava uma pequena argola negra; e na direita, uma argola de prata no topo da cartilagem. Ela não sabia se era o estilo, se era a voz, mas tudo nele soava gostoso. O lufo era um tipo relativamente comum, tinha olhos e cabelos negros (estes muito invejados), dono de um jovem corpo luxurioso de 1,80 m, sorriso encantador e uma voz rouca deliciosa. Bem, ele tinha algo a mais.

A loura respondeu ao galanteio com graça, mas ainda sentia o fantasma dos lábios firmes de Potter pulsando em sua boca. Quantos homens! Queria apenas descansar e tomar uma xícara de chá.

– Estarei lá, meninos… – disse ela, afastando-se devagar, abanando-se com o convite. – Adorei, tá?

– Quero ver você na primeira fila! – exclamou Alex apontando para ela, que sorria. Quando se virou com o amigo, começou a cantarolar uma canção, provavelmente da banda deles.

Emma foi-se em direção à torre sentindo o papel entre as mãos, novamente perdida nos pensamentos. James Potter achava que estavam em um relacionamento? Quanta dor de cabeça… e Severus? Onde estivera esse tempo todo?

James adentrou a sala comunal da Grifinória e jogou sua mochila ao lado da lareira. Chegou-se perto dos amigos e deixou-se cair na poltrona vizinha à mesa de xadrez, fazendo alguns pergaminhos em cima da mesa voarem. O lobo e Peter jogavam xadrez tranquilamente até a chegada do Maroto. A falta da gravata e o cansaço de Pontas logo entregaram ao licantropo que o rapaz estivera – infelizmente – ocupado com _outras coisas_ além de estudar. Certa melancolia o invadiu antes mesmo de ouvir a voz do recém-chegado.

– Almofas tá por aí? – indagou o moreno, usando os próprios pés para descalçar-se. As meias saíram com um aceno da varinha.

– Ele foi “andar num corredor vazio” com uma menina, que nem ele disse. – explicou Pettigrew, que se debruçou sobre a mesa, mais interessado no xadrez que em Pontas.

– Mesmo? Que coincidência! – James pareceu a Remus um indefeso cordeirinho que ele seria capaz de devorar se desse bobeira. O apanhador fora muito presunçoso dessa vez. – Brincadeira… – Lupin queria espancá-lo. – Não foi nada demais.

– Como foi?! – indagou Rabicho, finalmente se dando conta da situação e abandonando o jogo de xadrez. O lobo ergueu os olhos para o teto. Que tortura! Remus debruçou-se na mesa virado para James, fingindo interesse pelo assunto. 

– Ah, ela realmente tem a boca maravilhosa! – o belo sorriso do moreno deu as caras. – E um corpo delicioso! Que quadris! – Peter arregalou os olhos. – Os seios então, nem se fala! – Não resistimos, nos beijamos logo no começo dos “estudos”! – e fez aspas com os dedos. O lobisomem abriu seu sorriso mais falso. – Os amassos foram fantásticos! – A boca de Remus continuava sorrindo mas ele estava tão tenso que sentia suas bochechas doerem como se tivesse levado um soco. – Mas tudo aquilo, o físico e tal, serviram pra me avisar que eu talvez sinta alguma coisa por ela.

– _QUÊ?!_ – gritou o licantropo, que não pôde se conter. James e Peter encararam-no muito chocados. Em especial o moreno.

– “Quê” o quê? – indagou Potter, confuso. Lupin tinha que contornar o erro! Rapidamente retrucou.

– Quis dizer… O quê... você sente por ela? Especifique… – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

– Ah! – exclamou Pontas como se somente agora tivesse entendido. – Acho que… uma curiosidade de conhecê-la, uma vontade de poder ser íntimo dela. E _não somente_ da maneira que estão pensando! – ergueu o dedo indicador.

– Mas, Pontas, Pontas!... Você tem certeza de que não é só tesão? – de alguma maneira Remus queria que o amigo achasse que aquilo era delírio, que namorar Emma era loucura. Uma loucura que ele mesmo queria cometer. – O tesão mexe com a gente, você sabe… principalmente conosco, homens. – Peter guinchou uma risada e James fez uma careta irônica. Remus, o estudioso e casto Remus, falando sobre os sintomas do tesão nos homens? Devia estar febril!

– É mesmo? – indagou Potter com sarcasmo, determinado a zoar o amigo. – E o quê mais o tesão faz nos homens, Aluado? Adoraria saber. – Peter e ele estavam com os queixos apoiados nas mãos, encarando o licantropo de perto.

O monitor se deu conta, segundos depois, de quanta besteira falava em virtude de sua paixão pela corvinal. Quanta asneira! 

– Ora, calem a boca… – murmurou. Tinha de se manter neutro. Mas o que estava fazendo? Tentando convencer Pontas de que ela não era nada além de um corpo bonito! Que feio, Aluado… Só que o coração canino do rapaz falou mais alto. – Não desvie do assunto, Pontas, tem certeza de que ela não é apenas mais uma moça por quem você sente atração física? Porque, afinal... sabe como é. – Tentou parecer sério mas não conseguiu inventar mais nada a dizer.

– Tenho. – a resposta fez o lobo congelar. James não queria mais Lily? – Mas ainda preciso definir minhas prioridades, Aluado. – O que diabos ele queria dizer com aquilo?

– Que bom! – exclamou Peter, que acompanhava a conversa com afinco. – Talvez a Emma se torne a Sra. Potter? – Remus encolheu os dedos dos pés inconscientemente. Pensou que seus pés haviam gangrenado com a frase de Rabicho.

– Ora, não se apresse, ratinho! Apesar de eu amar Lily, não vejo mal nenhum em aproveitar meu tempo com a Lourinha...

Lupin ficou estático. Além da ousadia de questionar James – prometeu a si mesmo permanecer longe de tudo –, estava tentando lembrá-lo de que já amava alguém. E Peter fez o favor de empurrá-lo mais para a ideia de que Emma era um ótimo partido! Mais uma noite difícil para o jovem…

///


	11. Capítulo 9 da Parte 1 – Por onde ele andou?

Emma cumprimentou as amigas com um sorriso fraco; Rose levantou-se da cama, de onde descansava, mas desistiu de aproximar-se da loura ao vê-la adentrar no banheiro. Nadya conversava com Domenica Valente, uma corvinal inteligentíssima do sétimo ano, nascida em Barcelona, forte candidata à vaga de monitora. A ruiva se aproximou da porta do cômodo com cuidado.

– Em, tudo bem? – indagou ela de costas para a parede, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e encarando o teto. – O James te fez alguma coisa?

A jovem dentro do cômodo não pôde evitar de sorrir. Despia-se de suas meias quando ouviu a voz da amiga. Rose era tão meiga, tão dedicada!

– Não há nada de errado, Lee, eu e ele nos beijamos, como você deve ter imaginado… – não deixou de sentir as bochechas aquecerem novamente. Tirava a saia cinza. – Sim, ele… é um charme… – o murmúrio foi quase inaudível.

– _Ah!_ O quê foi que eu te disse, Ná? – perguntou Rose à amiga, com a voz alta. Domenica abriu um grande sorriso: era confidente do trio. – O Pegadotter não perdoou e foi pra cima da Duc! – Nadya sorriu e deu risadas à moça sentada na cama oposta. – Ai, que _demais_! – Parecia que a ruiva havia ganhado um prêmio. Mas a felicidade das meninas se devia a outros fatos: Emma sofrera muito com um ex-namorado infiel no sexto ano de colégio. Desde então, não tivera mais relacionamentos significativos, e encucou que o problema era ela. Nadya e Lee se preocuparam, e muito, até tentaram reverter o quadro, mas não tiveram sucesso. Acreditavam que Potter poderia ser um candidato à altura da solução. Ora, ele havia balançado a moça, era nítido!

– Meninas, não fiquem tão felizes! – exclamou Emma, aparecendo à porta do banheiro de calcinha e sutiã. – Foram apenas alguns beijos! Além do mais, ele…

– O que são essas marcas? – interrompeu Nadya, que aproximou-se e apontou para o pescoço e o colo da jovem. A loura imediatamente tentou cobrir a área, marcada pela boca do rapaz. – Chupões?! Mordidas? _Há!_ – a morena parecia mais animada que a outra. – Vocês somente se beijaram? Não parece, Emma…

– Ai, tá, tá… – a loura revirou os olhos. A espanhola e a ruiva riram. – A gente fez mais que só beijar…

– Deu pra notar, né? – ironizou a alta moça, ainda apontando para os vestígios do encontro. – Mas, e aí? Conta! Ele é gostoso? – Rose exclamou um “Nadya!” histérico para a amiga. Como se ela mesma não quisesse saber… – Me deixa, ruiva! – ralhou a morena. Virou-se para a outra. – E aí? Foi bom? O que mais aconteceu nos “estudos” de vocês?

A jovem próxima à porta pareceu adivinhar que, se desse corda, teria de contar os mínimos detalhes do ocorrido, por isso resolveu omitir algumas coisas para não se complicar. Caminhou até um baú em frente à cama de Valente e sentou-se, mesmo estando seminua.

– Bem, levei-o à árvore onde costumávamos estudar, ele se aproximou logo que sentamos… – as meninas soltaram murmúrios de concordância. – Ele fez uma brincadeira comigo, nem me lembro direito do que se tratava – Precisou mentir! –, tinha algo a ver com ir me dedurar para o Prof. Flitwick, fez que ia se levantar e eu o impedi. – as ouvintes exclamaram um “oh” uníssono bem feminino. – Estando frente a frente, foi um pulo para beijar a boca dele. – Nadya tomou ar para falar, mas a loura a interrompeu. – E, sim, Nadya, ele tem a boca macia e uma boa “pegada”!

A morena pareceu feliz com as informações. Rose e Domenica começaram a tagarelar muitas palavras por minuto e Emma preferiu não decifrá-las. Apenas assentiu com as interjeições delas e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Precisava de um banho!

Olhou-se no espelho e finalmente pôde identificar a passagem do moreno: algumas manchas avermelhadas em seu pescoço, em especial na união deste com o ombro, onde ela lembrava-se de ter sentido bem os lábios dele sugar-lhe a pele e lamber sua alva extensão. A moça tocou-as de leve, suspirando forte; terminou de se despir, e, lembrando-se de algo, enrolou-se na toalha cor de maçã verde e voltou ao quarto. As amigas conversavam tão entretidas que nem a viram passar. Ela pegou um pergaminho novo no armário e sua linda pena acobreada e foi-se para a escrivaninha.

Lá, picotou o papel até o tamanho que queria, rabiscou um bilhete e chamou por Dulcie (ou Dulcineia, nome da amada de D. Quixote, livro que Emma tanto gostava), sua gata siamesa de olhos tão azuis quanto os seus. A gatinha veio, intrigada com o barulho que a dona fizera, e ela lhe atou na coleira o pequeno pedaço de papel; com magia a mandou para o lugar que ia sempre – as masmorras – e ordenou que voltasse logo, pois de outra forma perderia o jantar. Depois disso, entrou no banheiro, e ficou aliviada por nenhuma das companheiras de quarto ter lhe chamado para contar mais detalhes. Uma ducha reconfortante a aguardava.

Os passeios de Dulcie já eram conhecidos pelos habitantes do castelo: sempre levava recadinhos da loura para diversos cantos do castelo. O caminho das masmorras era seu conhecido, e foi tranquila até lá, exceto quando viu um cachorro negro passeando subrepticiamente por um dos corredores. Ao final da viagem, sentou-se à entrada da Sonserina e miou; de sua garganta saiu uma pequena centelha azul, que passou por baixo da porta e alcançou o destinatário. Severus conhecia muito bem o sinal.

– A gata de Emma… – murmurou, subindo as escadarias frias e atravessando o Salão Comunal de cabeça baixa. Chegando lá, abriu a pesada porta e encarou o felino, que ronronava e parecia sorrir. – Que bicho esquisito, parece gente. – disse ele em tom baixo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Me dá o recadinho, vai. – agachou-se perto de Dulcie e acarinhou entre as orelhas negras dela. – Você é boazinha… – a gatinha se esfregou nas pernas do sonserino, dando a este a chance de pegar o pergaminho enrolado, encaixado na coleira vermelha. – Obrigado, Dulcie. – Pode ir, bichana.

Dulcie foi-se rapidamente pelo corredor acima.

 _“O que deu em você, homem? Mas que diabos! Precisamos conversar… Às oito e meia no Salão Principal. Ducotterd”_ , dizia o recado da corvinal. Snape suspirou de olhos fechados, sabia da bronca que tomaria. Mas por um bom motivo.

No horário combinado, compareceu à convocação da amiga. Não estava nervoso, e sim ansioso pela repercussão da primeira parte do plano. Teria Emma evitado o Potter? O idiota teria faltado ao encontro? O que ela quis dizer com “o que deu em você, homem”? Ele calculou possibilidades por toda a distância até o salão, evitando olhares dos outros alunos do colégio. Andava assim sempre.

A bela moça estava sentada à mesa do fundo, e tinha à sua frente um livro aberto. “Ela sabe disfarçar bem”, pensou Snape. “Essa é a Emma que eu conheço.” Sorriu com os lábios enquanto a encarava. Sentou-se do outro lado, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e começou a estalar os nós dos dedos. Notou que ela estava com uma camiseta branca justa com o logotipo _The Beatles_ na altura dos seios, e uma calça listrada vermelha e preta. Severus adorava aquele estilo descolado dela, além do cabelo louro e cheiroso. As argolas prateadas, que enfeitavam as orelhas, refletiam as luzes das velas e o despertaram da observação.

– Olá, Sev, tudo bem? – começou ela, que não parecia tão pesada quanto o conteúdo do bilhete. – Passou bem o dia?

– Passei sim… – respondeu o rapaz, que não sabia por onde começar. – Posso imaginar como você passou o seu… – ele a fitava com um olhar neutro e, além disso, tentava interpretar o dela, tão calmo e leve.

– Foi bem, não posso reclamar. Fiz como combinamos, levei o Potter lá pra fora e o distraí. – o sorriso de Emma quase fez o sonserino se esquecer de que tinha errado _algumas coisas_. – Eu o beijei, Sev. – O adolescente ergueu as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos negros.

– Mas _já_ ? – por essa ele não esperava. – _Uau!_ – uma risadinha nervosa saiu da boca do moreno. – Pensei que demoraria um pouco, sabe como é, conhecê-lo, trocar ideias, falar besteira…

– Ele estava bonito demais. 

Severus pareceu engasgar com o ar e tossiu algumas vezes.

– Ele… _o quê?!_ – Snape estava incrédulo. – Ora, poupe-me desses detalhes, Emma! _Humpf_! – Atraente… aquele peste?! Não queria saber dele! Muito menos se estava bonito!

– Está bem, mas tem certos detalhes que eu quero saber! – retrucou a loura, com o cenho franzido. _Oh-oh_ . Aí vem bronca. – Não tínhamos combinado que a ruiva ia ficar quietinha lá na biblioteca, estudando e ficando cada vez mais e mais inteligente, sem atrapalhar _ninguém?_ – a voz dela ia ficando cada vez mais alterada conforme a frase se desenvolvia, e Snape teve de fazer um sinal para que ela se contivesse. Um vulto pareceu se incomodar. Um vulto de cabelos castanhos e olhos tímidos que amava a dona daquela voz.

Remus Lupin fugira do quarto para não ouvir as histórias de conquista de James – e de Sirius, que retornaria logo depois do “passeio por corredores vazios” –, e resolveu ler alguma coisa no salão para espairecer. Quando ouviu a voz doce, na ocasião muito irritadiça, estava se retirando para o quarto. Resolveu ler mais um pouquinho.

– Acalme-se, loura, não estamos sozinhos! – Severus fez um sinal com os olhos para indicar que tinham companhia. A menina seguiu o sinal e localizou uma das presenças; seu coração deu um tranco forte e ela podia senti-lo na garganta. Era Remus. _Remus John Lupin_. Ele lia tão compenetrado, tão interessado, que ela desejou ser o livro sobre o qual ele estava debruçado. Os cabelos castanhos dele caiam levemente sobre os olhos, e de quando em quando afastava-os para o lado com os dedos; os dedos que Emma mais quis acariciar e sentir junto aos seus. A loura apenas deu por si quando ouviu o moreno continuar a falar. – Surgiu um imprevisto lá na Sonserina!

– É mesmo? E que tipo de imprevisto impediu o cara mais brilhante da Casa de ficar de olho na nossa ruivinha? – Snape odiava quando Emma usava de sarcasmo daquela forma. No caso, como uma arma para atingi-lo em cheio.

– O tipo de imprevisto que fez com que o cara brilhante aqui tivesse de limpar uma infestação de monoserrilhos* no quarto dos alunos do segundo ano, cuja causa foi acidental e levou pelo menos duas horas e meia pra vasculhar todo o estrago daqueles pestinhas! – ele falou tão rápido que ficou surpreso com o próprio desempenho.

– Você não devia ter filhos nunca. – respondeu ela, tentando parecer séria. Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Remus ouviu o som estridente que veio do fundo do salão e se irritou. Até Severus conseguia ficar perto dela, puxar conversa, ouvi-la e fazê-la rir! Por quê ele não? Que diabos! Fechou o livro com muita força e dirigiu-se à Torre da Grifinória. Emma notou a saída do rapaz, mas nem se deu por entendida. Por enquanto o papo com o amigo era mais urgente.

– Mas falando sério… – falou o moreno entre risadas. – O que aconteceu depois da minha cagada? Foi muito grave?

– Não, ela saiu correndo, ele travou, eu contornei. Disse ao _garanhão_ que deveríamos ir embora. – ela falava como se estivesse escolhendo alguma coisa no cardápio de um restaurante. – Mas por que será que ela saiu do castelo depois do pôr do sol?

– Lily gosta de ver o pôr do sol. Talvez tivesse visto que os amigos do Potter foram descansar, achou que ele estivesse no meio e se sentiu livre para passear. – fez uma breve pausa e a encarou, sem rir. – Estou chutando.

– Deve ser, Sev, deve ser… – Emma mordeu as unhas. – Mas muito estranho ela ter aparecido assim, do nada.

– Concordo. – respondeu o monitor, dando uma olhada no céu escuro e estrelado acima deles. – Tá com fome?

– Sim, como sabe? – ela franziu o cenho. – Estou morta de fome!

– Então pare de comer a sua unha que o jantar já vai chegar! – exclamou ele, sorrindo com os lábios. – Pare com isso, vamos! – ele levantou-se do assento para impedi-la de continuar mordendo os dedos.

Emma fitou o portal de acesso do salão para as escadarias e pensou em Lupin. Que jantar o quê! Severus nunca havia percebido, mas a ansiedade dela era pelo grifinório lobisomem que ela adorava desde os catorze anos de idade. Pensou se o jantar ia demorar muito, assim ele voltaria ao salão. Pelo menos o veria à distância…

///


	12. Capítulo 10 da Parte 1 – Corações confusos

No dia seguinte, a Corvinal dividiu o primeiro tempo de aulas com a Lufa-Lufa. Nadya e Rose sentaram-se em dupla na primeira carteira, e Emma, sozinha, sentou-se atrás delas. Estava se preparando para a aula de Transfiguração quando viu o assento ao seu lado ser ocupado por Alex DeLondia, o sedutor aluno da Casa de Helga HufflePuff. Os cabelos dele estavam soltos, um pouco úmidos, e seus lábios nunca pareceram tão tentadores. Era de conhecimento geral o interesse que Alexander tinha em Emma, e também que eles nunca tiveram nada além de longos papos e algumas cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras. O moreno não pareceu notá-la, pois abriu um pergaminho e folheou seu exemplar de “Transfiguração Avançada – Volume 2” à procura da página vinte e oito. Quando deu por si, a moça o encarava com os olhos cintilantes e um meio sorriso.

– Bom dia, Alex! – disse Emma, menos calorosa que o normal. A Profa. Minerva ainda revisava a matéria em sua caderneta e mantinha-se distraída com a leitura. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece distraído. – O belo sorriso de DeLondia surgiu, junto de suas famosas covinhas.

– Ah, bom dia, Emma! – respondeu ele, ajeitando as madeixas tão bem-cuidadas. Parecia distraído, mergulhado nas próprias ideias. – Não ligue pra mim. Sabe o que foi? – ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e cravou os olhos brilhantes na corvinal. Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça para que lhe dissesse. – Ontem, depois das aulas, tentamos ensaiar. Uma bosta de dragão. – o rapaz balançou a cabeça negativamente, e encarou a página vinte e nove. McGonagall virou-se para a classe e iniciou a aula. – David estava péssimo. – Alex passou a murmurar. – Não acertava uma nota, errou coisas básicas. Fez mais besteiras no ensaio que em quatro anos que tocamos juntos. Não entendi.

Mas a loura sim. Seu melhor amigo, aquele que nunca pôde amar de maneira carnal, era apaixonado por ela desde que se entendia por gente, e sofreu ao saber do encontro dela com James Potter. As amigas deviam tê-lo assustado com teorias de que o apanhador da Grifinória era um bom partido – apesar dos pesares – e que o encontro deles fora intenso. Deviam ter dito que James vinha de boa família e tinha grandes probabilidades de conquistar a amiga. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Tinha seus planos, concordara com Snape, que era seu amigo também. O sonserino tirou-a de muitas confusões, safou-a de inúmeros problemas. Alex a encarou, confuso, com a falta de resposta. Emma percebeu e falou, mesmo não tendo calculado direito o que diria.

– Dave deve estar com problemas… – disse ela o mais baixo que podia. – Deve ser alguma coisa que não queria falar, algo pessoal.

– Duvido. – retrucou DeLondia, apoiando os braços na mesa, encarando a professora por alguns segundos. – Fudge conta os grilos dele pra gente também. Dentre os caras da banda, eu sou o mais próximo, depois do Jeff. – Minerva voltou seu olhar frio para o par de estudantes, e Alex parou de falar imediatamente.

Para evitar detenções ou lições extras, Emma e o moreno preferiram ficar calados. A aula passou demoradamente e ambos prestaram atenção, apesar da loura estar mais focada em David, Severus, James e Remus, e na grande montanha de problemas que os rodeavam, do que nas palavras necessárias para transfigurações avançadas. O que mais poderia esperar?! Ainda mais no ano dos N.I.E.M.’s! Chegou a questionar se seu plano com Snape não havia sido uma grande bobagem, e, além disso, se realmente deveria ser posto em prática nesse momento específico. A herdeira espremeu os miolos para poder acompanhar as palavras da sábia professora sem se perder ou pior – se perder em pensamentos que lhe confundiriam ainda mais as ideias.

As próximas aulas daquela sexta-feira atipicamente quente eram duas de Poções, divididas entre Sonserina e Corvinal. O alívio que Emma sentiu foi indescritível. Pôde pensar e ponderar sobre o dia, além de não ter visto nem sombra de James (o que facilitou seus passos até as masmorras). Encontrá-lo agora poderia afundar os planos dela com Snape. Este misturava o conteúdo de seu caldeirão com calma e notória paz, não prestando atenção em nada além do líquido laranja-abóbora que borbulhava dentro do grande recipiente de cobre e estanho. Ela queria estar assim: tranquila e sóbria. A loura pesou um pouco de pó de temacino, de cor bege, e veio à sua cabeça a imagem de seu querido Remus Lupin. Amarrou os longos cachos dourados num alto rabo-de-cavalo, pois o ambiente estava abafado, e passou a reconstruir mentalmente o rosto dele. Aquele par de olhos castanhos profundos, com olhar de misericórdia, mas ainda sim de resignação e amor. Cabelos claros, que deviam ser finos e leves ao toque, como ela queria saber o cheiro que emanava deles. O nariz, fino e pequeno, e a boca, que parecia tão macia e quente. A pele dele, _ah_ , aquela pele marcada por cicatrizes esbranquiçadas; lembrou que algumas delas despertavam mais curiosidade, como aquela que descia pelo colarinho do colete e devia acabar no peitoral, ou talvez além. Em sua remontagem vieram os jeitos dele: a maneira com que virava as páginas com delicadeza, evitando amassá-las, o olhar que dava quando prestava atenção em algo e mordia a pele em volta das unhas, quando apoiava as mãos nos joelhos para ver um jogo de quadribol; tantas coisas que sabia sobre Remus, e ele, o que sabia sobre ela? A corvinal era apenas mais uma das moças bonitas da Casa Azul que passavam pelos corredores de pedra, abraçadas a livros e rebolando as saias cortinadas. Bufou. Como será que ele estaria na aula da Modorra? Apostava os próprios dedos que o grifinório estava aproveitando cada palavra da professora. Se tivesse feito a aposta de verdade, estarria com as mãos horríveis agora. A voz de Slughorn apareceu em sua mente, a chamando para a realidade.

– Srta. Ducotterd? – chamou o rechonchudo senhor. Ele suava dentro de sua elegante camisa creme. – Seu caldeirão está transbordando! – avisou, um pouco risonho, adivinhando os pensamentos turbulentos na cabeça da estudante. A loura pediu mil desculpas e fez a classe rir com seu jeito descontraído, utilizando a varinha para limpar a sujeira. Em segundos, tudo estava em ordem novamente. – Não descontei pontos de sua Casa pois sabia de sua eficácia, Emma! O chão em torno do seu caldeirão está mais limpo que antes! – Horácio Slughorn tinha um carinho muito grande pela jovem, aliás, por toda a família Ducotterd. Em parte, sabemos, pela relevância de sua família.

Emma sorriu quando o professor passou por ela, depois disfarçou, fazendo uma careta engraçada para as amigas. Lee ria-se gostosamente da trapalhada da jovem, mas continuava com perfeição a mexer o conteúdo do caldeirão.

– Pegadotter mexeu mesmo com você, né, Duc? – brincou a ruiva, abanando-se por causa do vapor. – James balançou a sua cabeça! Faz tempo que não te vejo derrubar as lições do Slughorn na aula! – Nadya segurava a barriga de tanto rir, quase não conseguia falar. A outra fitou as duas com certa fúria, pagar mico não era uma de suas especialidades.

– _Há-há_! – fez a loura, com uma careta brava. Tentou continuar com a poção sem que tivesse de refazê-la. – Muito engraçado, Lee! – Nadya recuperou o fôlego e ainda fitava a amiga com uma expressão de riso. Mesmo estando brava, não conseguia brigar com elas. – Não, não foi o Jam… – ela percebeu que David olhava as brincadeiras do trio muito desconsolado, o que era incomum. O rapaz não costumava demonstrar seus sentimentos assim, de maneira tão escancarada. – Não foi o Pegadotter que me desconcentrou, suas ridículas! – a garota franziu o nariz para as amigas. 

Os Azuis e os Verdes agradeceram o fim dos dois horários com Slughorn, afinal, o calor atípico que amaldiçoava a região ainda reinava forte no verão de Hogwarts. O almoço desse último dia da semana estava muito animado na mesa da Grifinória, para surpresa de Emma. O que será que aquele monte de testosterona acumulada discutia com tanto entusiasmo? O olhar dela cruzou com o de Remus algumas vezes, afastado com a mesma ajeitada de cabelo e o mesmo toque no guardanapo de linho.

– …mas que nada! O Goldswich só fez besteira em 75! Ainda bem que perdeu a vaga de capitão no mesmo ano! – dizia Sirius, que nesse dia se via mais bonito que o normal. Ele gesticulava para alguns rapazes do mesmo ano, do outro lado da mesa, quase deixando a gravata ser temperada no prato de arroz. – Aquele insano! A Grifinória estava um tantinho assim – e fez um sinal de pouco com o dedão e o indicador. – de ganhar a Taça das Casas!

– Aquele ano o cara tava mal de notas, Black! – retrucou Leonard Rotzen, monitor da Casa Vermelha. Ele e mais dois rapazes estavam do outro lado da discussão. – Aliás, ser monitor e goleiro é complicado, a garota dele terminou com ele e a irmã casou naquele ano! – Ouviram-se gritos de concordância do fundo da mesa.

– _Bah_! – desdenhou Potter, que ouvia a conversa com afinco e mordiscava as unhas de leve. – Quem disse que a irmã casar tem a ver com ser pior que bosta de dragão no time? – Rotzen e os outros encararam James com os olhos faiscando. – Bela porcaria! Pedisse um tempo! Mas não! – a última palavra foi alta e ecoou pelo salão. – Preferiu afundar e levar todo mundo junto! Eu sei porque eu tava lá! Aliás – ergueu o dedo indicador, assim como Sirius fazia no auge de brigas verbais. –, quem disse que namorar impede o cara de ser um bom esportista? – a atenção para a mesa da Grifinória, que já era demasiada, recebeu total foco, e parecia que todos no salão prestavam atenção nas palavras do rapaz. – Vejam o meu caso! – Emma sentiu o estômago dobrar e fazer abdominais sozinho. Seus seis amigos mais próximos (além do resto do salão) viraram o rosto em sincronia às palavras do moreno. – Domingo tem jogo, minha garota vai me ver jogar, e vamos ganhar. Fácil! – ele ergueu os ombros, como se fosse assim mesmo: fácil.

Os homens da mesa da Grifinória, com exceção de Leonard e os outros dois defensores de Goldswich, gritaram em uma só voz a vitória de James na discussão. Até Remus abriu um sorriso, achando a situação cômica. Peter pulava como uma criança faminta e Sirius dava seu sorriso mais triunfante para o rapaz do outro lado da mesa; Potter tinha os braços cruzados, como se a verdade fosse uma só, e ele, seu descobridor. Emma, pela primeira vez no ano, deixou de comer a sobremesa. Procurou Severus com os olhos, mas não foi possível. “Namorada”? “Minha garota”? Oh, por Merlim!

///


	13. Capítulo 11 da Parte 1 – Dreebushes e uma flor

Ah, o sábado. Dia para descansar, ver os amigos de outras Casas, adiantar – ou adiar, depende de você – os deveres, aproveitar o tempo sem professores, lições e feitiços inversores. Num dia como esses, Emma costumava se deitar na grama com os amigos para jogar conversa fora, ver o pôr do sol, jogar todo tipo de jogos, responder cartas e resolver pendências. Bem, neste sábado em especial nossa loura não se deitou na grama com os amigos, pois recebeu quatro bilhetes – um seguido do outro em menos de uma hora – vindos da Grifinória, para que se encontrasse com James; não jogou conversa fora com os corvinais, pois, ao chegar a quinta mensagem irritou-se e foi ao encontro do apanhador, nos jardins da escola; não viu o pôr do sol, que naquele dia fora lindo, de acordo com os relatos dos amigos; não jogou jogos, não respondeu cartas, e, como deve se imaginar, não resolveu suas pendências – se desconsiderarmos que James _era uma delas_ , claro. Severus foi ao encontro de Lily – levá-la para dar um passeio não foi má ideia – e David isolou-se junto de sua banda para ensaiar corretamente. É, o dia não seria tão ruim.

“ _Hoje posso conversar contigo sem ser interrompido? No mesmo lugar. Potter._ ”, dizia o quinto bilhete, mais direto, que chegou às suas mãos pouco depois das dez da manhã.

– Severus? – indagou Domenica, a única que se levantou antes de Emma. Fumava um cigarro, e observava os pássaros silvestres cantando pelos ares. – Ou é mais um do Potter?

– Não sei… – murmurou a loura, desenrolando o pedaço de papiro. – Ah, segunda opção… – não parecia nada contente de ter de vê-lo pela manhã. Ao topar fazer parte daquela empreitada, Emma não antecipou todas as dores de cabeça que teria e as variadas saias justas que teria de passar. Além disso, James Potter era um sujeito imprevisível, o que complicava sempre ainda mais a situação. – Ele quer me ver. Vai ser rápido. – amassou o papel e o jogou no cesto ao lado da porta. Vestiu uma camiseta roxa, cujo desenho, em linhas amarelas, indicava uma garota chutando a cabeça de um rapaz, e uma calça preta. – Avise as duas aí que volto já. – e desceu as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal. Alguns alunos estavam lá, conversando e até mesmo dormindo, o que era o caso de Renato Pars, aluno do quinto ano, esticado no sofá mais ao canto, cansado depois de uma madrugada inteira de RPG trouxa com os amigos.

O corredor do segundo andar estava bem iluminado, o ar circulava com força. O dia seria mais fresco, ainda bem. Lily, mesmo pretendendo passar o tempo na companhia agradável de Severus, ainda tinha algumas ideias confusas na cabeça. O dia em que viu Emma e James conversando na sua frente, de maneira mais próxima, como dois namorados, ela quase desmaiou. Não sabia o porquê. Tudo estava misturado: raiva, paixão, inveja, desejo, medo, ciúmes. Sim, o coração de Lily passou a bater mais forte ao ouvir o nome do apanhador da Grifinória: James Potter, o presunçoso aluno do sétimo ano da Casa da Coragem, metido e convencido. Sua cabeça estava a mil, lutava contra a ideia, a possibilidade de estar apaixonada, de estar _amando_ Potter. Seria verdade? A vontade de estar perto dele, sentir aqueles braços fortes envolvendo-a com carinho, ouvir a voz dele enunciando palavras doces, falar que a queria para sempre... aquilo era amor? Aquilo que sentia por Potter era amor? Ao longe, Snape acenou para a ruiva, indicando que havia a localizado de longe. Os olhos dele não falhavam quando se tratava de Lily.

– Olá, Lily! – começou o moreno, dando um sorriso com o canto da boca. Apenas ela e a caçula dos Ducotterd o faziam sorrir daquela maneira. Claro que graças a sentimentos distintos. – Tudo bem? Te acordei muito cedo?

– Não, imagine, Severus! – respondeu Lily, ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha. – Estou acostumada a acordar cedo. Estou bem, um pouco cansada, e você? Me parece muito bem! – comentou, abrindo um lindo sorriso. Os olhos dela brilharam, mas não tanto como quando via James. O rapaz sentiu-se lisonjeado com o elogio. Ora, não costumava receber esse tipo de comentário com frequência. Aliás, quase nunca.

– Agradeço, Lily! – disse, assentindo com a cabeça. – Tenho me sentido muito bem! – a moça até estranhou a sinceridade do amigo, mas preferiu não perguntar nada. Não queria estragar o que tinham, ainda que fosse apenas uma frágil cumplicidade. – Vamos? – ele indicou o caminho por onde ela veio, para que pudessem dar início ao passeio. Pensou até em dar-lhe o braço, mas os alunos poderiam comentar, deixá-lo tímido e… Ah! Quantos problemas!

– Vamos, sim! – respondeu Evans, acompanhando o amigo. – Você tem algum lugar em especial?

– A bibl... – até ela sabia a resposta, e o moreno foi interrompido.

– Não esse, Severus! – e riu-se. Severus notou que ela tinha covinhas nas bochechas, e uma pinta mais escura no canto do lábio. Adoraria beijá-la. Ah, se pudesse, se tivesse a coragem! Um simples ato, um encostar de peles, um roçar de dedos, uma troca significativa de olhares, mas nada disso acontecia! Será que, além do plano, deveria ter proposto que Emma o ensinasse a flertar?

Severus riu junto da moça. Era tão bom estar perto dela. Passaram a conversar sobre coisas banais enquanto caminhavam. E foram-se castelo afora, em direção ao fundo do terreno, onde o sonserino sabia que a amiga e o rival não estariam. Pelo menos esperava que nenhum deles resolvesse dar um passeio pelo colégio justo agora. Era o jeito.

A loura alcançou os jardins e não enxergou James de imediato; sentiu o toque do calor do sol e por um segundo quis permanecer ali, apenas vendo a natureza. Tinha seus momentos de solidão. Quando estava para desistir, viu o rapaz sair de detrás da famosa árvore, com uma singela flor em mãos. “Garoto esperto”, pensou ela, ajeitando a camiseta. James aproximou-se e passou os braços pela cintura dela, munido de um sorriso irresistível.

– Bom dia, flor do campo. – disse o moreno, beijando os lábios da namorada. Ela tinha um cheiro tão bom, dela emanava uma energia boa, atraente, como se fosse uma fonte de força. O sorriso dela também era encantador.

– Bom dia, James. – Emma começou a rir, e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do adolescente, que franziu o cenho.

– O que foi isso? – indagou Potter, afastando-se um pouco da loura. Apenas um pouco. – Eu… você… _quê_?!

– Pra começar, James, você chama suas namoradas de “flor do campo”? – ela ria com sinceridade. – Claro que acho fofo, mas é um pouco ultrapassado, não? – levantou uma sobrancelha dourada. Emma tinha que distraí-lo, mas não queria dizer que não podia se divertir, certo?

A situação foi tão inesperada que o grifinório teve de rir. Ela tinha algo diferente das outras. Seria o jeito descontraído, mais relaxado, mais confiante? Ou apenas essa facilidade para fazer os outros rirem? Para James aquilo era um encanto. Jamais teve uma garota que o fizesse rir mais que com seus amigos.

– Tá bem, tá bem, forcei a barra! – brincou o rapaz de óculos, que espalmou as mãos como se dissesse “Entendi, entendi”. – Mas tirando minha “mancada” inicial, Loura, bom dia… – e voltou a enlaçar o corpo dela, puxando-a para si. O momento de graça passou e ele começou a acariciar os cabelos cheirosos da moça. – Gosto de ficar assim com você. Me sinto bem contigo.

As palavras carinhosas do rapaz foram socos no abdômen de Emma. Nunca imaginara que no segundo encontro com um garoto ouviria algo do tipo. Ainda mais de James, o cachorro de Hogwarts, o safado da Grifinória, o Pegadotter! Seria ele tão sem caráter a ponto de encantá-la com seu charme para depois se aproveitar dela e deixá-la? A teoria de que Potter tinha a fama de garanhão ganhou mais e mais força na mente da corvinal, e ela não se deixaria levar pelas palavras dele. Ficaria, sim, ao seu lado, fisicamente. Mas nunca tão entregue como ele gostaria.

– Também gosto, James, também gosto… – suspirou ela. O moreno a tomou pela mão e a levou em direção à gloriosa árvore onde se beijaram pela primeira vez. Para surpresa da loura, ele não tentou forçar beijos. Encostou-se no tronco da planta e chamou-a com as mãos, para que se sentasse ali e ela o fez. Sentou-se entre as pernas do apanhador, com as costas apoiadas no peito dele. James deixou as mãos descansarem sobre as coxas da namorada. Chegou a ensaiar um carinho na cabeça da moça. Ali, nas ondas cheirosas do cabelo dela, encaixou a flor de presente, acima da orelha.

– Você já viu um _dreebush(_ *) ? – indagou ele ao pé do ouvido da loura, quase sem malícia. Emma, mesmo apreciando a posição, tentou não parecer aérea. Fez que não. – Dê uma olhada ali. – e apontou, indicando um galho ao longe, com um ser vermelho-escuro e asas negras, alimentando filhotes. – Ontem, Kettleburn nos disse que trouxe um ninho com cerca de nove deles, mais um casal adulto. Tentaram criá-los na Irlanda e até em Portugal, mas correm risco de serem extintos. – A moça estava desacreditada. James Potter, conhecido pela agilidade em tirar sutiãs alheios estava ali, no jardim de Hogwarts, conversando sobre _dreebushes_!

– Acho fantástico que os professores estão fazendo algo pela natureza, sabe? – confessou a garota. – Tem animais que são muito fascinantes… – virou-se para o namorado. – Este eu não conhecia. Mas é feio, hein? – brincou, fazendo o atlético rapaz rir. – Por Merlim, o que é aquele papo cheio de manchas, e a cabeça? Sem penas! Credo!

James calou-a com um beijo, que se transformou em algumas risadas. Passou a adorar as besteiras que ela falava. Apesar de ter três amigos especialistas em falar bobagens, ela tinha um jeito especial, um jeitinho de ser… Emma.

– Lourinha, não sei se te disse, mas… – começou o jovem, sorrindo com os lábios. – Gosto muito de você. – a corvinal não soube dizer, mas pensou ter visto as bochechas de James um pouco mais coradas.

– Ei, James? – chamou, puxando o rosto dele para mais perto e fazendo que ia beijá-lo. O rapaz murmurou. – Já disse sim. – ela riu novamente e ele preferiu imitá-la. Emma percebeu o erro, e o contornou, da maneira mais esperta. – Disse sim, mas eu adoro ouvir. – girou o próprio corpo para ficar de frente para ele, como fez no dia dos estudos. Beijou os lábios dele bem de relance. – Mas, me diga… Você está pensando em namorar comigo? – A loura não sabia que resposta queria. “Sim” seria o ideal, o acordo, porém um passo gigantesco… rápido demais para o seu gosto.

– Eu não estou pensando, eu _estou_ namorando com você! – anunciou o moreno, em tom de afronta e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando parecer sutil. – É oficial agora! Prepare-se, Srta. Namorada-do-Potter! – ele enlaçou a cintura dela novamente, e a trouxe para junto de seu corpo. Emma não apresentava nenhuma reação, apenas correspondeu ao abraço e encarou a árvore como se ela tivesse sido a emissora da notícia. O _dreebush_ voou, caçou alguns peixes e voltou ao ninho, e Emma não saiu do lugar.

///

**Nota da edição atual (2020):**

(*) Dreebush: outra criatura mágica que inventei para a fanfic.


	14. Capítulo 12 da Parte 1 – Fim de semana complicado

Na hora do almoço, a corvinal encontrou o resto dos amigos e agiu normalmente. Fudge apresentava uma cara melhor e Nadya narrava um sonho maluco que tivera. Algo com trasgos, mortalhas e dragões cor-de-rosa, além de um cavaleiro de tanga tigrada.

– … mais ridículo só o Slughorn com roupa de bailarina! – caçoou a morena, servindo-se de um pedaço de torta de abacaxi. Os outros riram, animados. Adoravam as narrativas surreais de Nadya! Emma não ficou preocupada em encontrar o namorado e, ao fim da narrativa da amiga, decidiu visitar a mesa da Sonserina. Estava curiosa com o encontro de Severus e da ruiva. Mal sabia ela que os Marotos não deixavam de vigiá-la.

– Já volto, vou falar com o Snape. – anunciou a loura. David pareceu aborrecido. Sirius e James ensaiaram uma espiadela à mesa azul, e entreolharam-se intrigados. Ela viria até eles novamente?

– Volte logo, Duc, preciso te falar sobre a votação! – avisou Rose, ao lado de Stanford. É mesmo! Emma fez uma careta graciosa à lembrança daquilo. – Será hoje de noite, loira! – Decidiu assentir. E foi-se até onde estava Snape, que lia alguns rascunhos da aula, distraído. James suspirou, e comentou com os amigos que ela desviou do caminho.

– Como vai o meu sonserino preferido? – Severus assustou-se com o repentino “surgimento” da garota. Ela estava tão bonita com os cabelos volumosos.

– O sonserino vai bem, bela corvinal! – brincou o moreno, deixando os pergaminhos de lado. – Soube que o infeliz te chamou pra passear hoje de manhã… – comentou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Ah, chamou. – respondeu ela, olhando para o teto. – Foi aquela coisa normal, sabe? Ele me falou sobre _dreebushes_ , preservação de espécies e… – o rapaz tentou conter uma risada.

– Ele te falou sobre… preservação de espécies?! – Snape deu uma gostosa gargalhada. – Merlim! E olha que achei que eu não sabia o que falar com as garotas! – Emma também riu. Adorava os comentários do amigo. 

– Mas me diz: como foi lá com a ruiva?

– Normal, na verdade. – ele apoiou os braços na mesa, que já não tinha mais pratos nem talheres. – Como sempre ocorre, a gente fala um pouco do tempo, de lições, aí pula para matérias, professores, alguma coisa engraçada que ouvimos durante a semana… – o jovem parecia desanimar a cada palavra que dizia.

– Vocês ficam falando só disso? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha dourada. – É claro que você não vai conquistá-la dessa maneira, Sev! – e deu um tapinha de leve na testa dele. – Fale de outras coisas, como do que você gosta, do que ela gosta, da sua família…

– Minha família? – ele pareceu indignado. – Ela, aliás, _ninguém_ ia querer saber da minha família. – Como era pessimista!

– Ora, ela tem que criar interesse por você, não por piadinhas que os professores tenham contado! – Às vezes, Emma era direta demais com os amigos, quando se permitia. – Se vai namorá-la, o papo tem que ser mais fluído, sobre outras coisas. Entende?

– Entendo. – ele virou o rosto para a mesa da Grifinória: Lily estava sentada a três pessoas de distância dos Marotos, e conversava com Nami Kasawa, estudante do sexto ano. Sirius e Remus estavam discutindo sobre alguma coisa, e eram assistidos por Pettigrew; já James, curiosamente quieto, observava o salão por trás dos óculos de aro escuro. O sonserino percebeu que os olhares furtivos do apanhador vinham com insistência à mesa verde. Talvez desconfiasse cada vez mais da amizade que ele mantinha com Emma. Notou que estava sendo vigiado, e preferiu agir provocando Potter. Voltou o rosto para a amiga e o aproximou do dela, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Nós continuaremos andando por aí, hoje, talvez veremos o pôr do sol da margem do lago, está interessada? Apesar de isso ir contra nossos planos… – Emma não percebeu o que Severus tentava fazer e abriu mais um de seus lindos sorrisos.

– Quer arriscar, é, Sr. Prince Snape? – brincou ela, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa. – Se bem que seria interessante conhecê-la, saber o porquê do Potter ser tão apaixonado por ela. – o moreno pareceu saber a resposta.

– Combinado? Às cinco e meia aqui, no portão. – respondeu o rapaz, apontando para a enorme porta atrás deles.

– Oh, cinco e meia? – repetiu a loura, tentando lembrar-se de algo. – Terá de ser rápido, pois à noite terei a votação para o novo monitor, lá na Corvinal e eu sou candidata. – disse, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão.

– Faz que foi me procurar para me entregar algo, conversa um pouco e sai, ué! – disse Snape, como se fosse algo óbvio. O horário de almoço havia acabado, e as pessoas estavam saindo. A mesa da Grifinória estava ficando vazia, assim como a da própria moça. – Combinado? Então vai, que sua turma tá indo embora! – a loura deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo e correu atrás do grupo. James, que continuava na mesa, apesar dos outros já terem levantado, pareceu congelar com a cena. Severus deu-lhe um sorriso superior, e levantou-se também, para voltar para as masmorras.

O apanhador da Grifinória, pasmo, decidiu seguir os Marotos, já que Emma voltara com seus amigos para a Torre Norte. Sirius, ainda discutindo com o licantropo, de camisa entreaberta e peito à mostra, caminhava a longos passos, sem rumo definido.

– …eu falo desse jeito mas não é pra magoar ninguém, Aluado! – dizia o moreno, ajeitando as madeixas negras. O outro o olhava com uma expressão séria. – Por quê você se importa tanto? – e abriu os braços para o amigo, que continuava emburrado.

– Acho uma falta de respeito sua, Sirius! – exclamou Remus, que sempre demonstrava ser o mais sensível do quarteto. – Chamá-la assim, de _oferecida_! Você nem a conhece! – e cruzou os braços, sentando-se num longo banco de madeira do jardim. Peter os acompanhava, e logo em seguida vinha James, ainda bobo com a visão que acabara de ter.

– Aluado, Aluado… – disse Almofadinhas, abrindo um sorriso de “você entendeu tudo errado”. Sentou-se ao lado do lobo e o abraçou pelos ombros, dando-lhe uma sacodida. – Uma garota que me chame para dar uma volta por corredores _vazios_ , de noite, sem nem mesmo ter trocado meia dúzia de palavras É uma oferecida! – Lupin fez menção de retrucar, mas o garoto de olhos azuis o impediu. – Mas, se isso é tão importante pra você, não direi mais que a Brokenmeyer é oferecida, tá bom? – Remus pareceu mais calmo. – Vou chamá-la de “garota facilmente sociável”, pode ser? – o lobisomem e Peter riram. O rapaz sabia acabar com brigas (e começá-las também). O jovem de cabelos castanhos se levantou.

– Só digo isso para o seu bem, Sirius! – Lupin às vezes pegava no pé dos amigos por vários motivos inimagináveis. E muitas vezes com razão. – Diga isso perto das amigas dela! Poderia se ferir, elas te estuporariam na hora! – o moreno riu.

– Tá bem, _mamãe_ , tá bem! – respondeu ele, fazendo Peter rir ainda mais.

– Vocês viram aquilo? – indagou James, que surgiu perto do trio, assustando Remus.

– _AH!_ – gritou o lobo, segurando o coração. O apanhador o fitou, curioso. – Que susto, Pontas! Por Merlim! – os dois que observavam caíram na gargalhada.

– Vocês viram? – repetiu o rapaz de óculos, ignorando o amigo. – O beijo? O beijo que a Emma deu no Ranhoso? – Remus imediatamente parou com a cena. Nem mesmo ele tinha ciúmes de Severus com Emma! Sabia que tanto ele mesmo quanto o sonserino tinham poucas chances com a loura. – Na hora do almoço?

– Eles se beijaram na _boca_? – perguntou Sirius, intrigado.– Que engraçado! Ela acabou de descer no meu conceito. – Peter o fitou sorrindo.

– Não, burro, foi na bochecha! – ralhou James, irritado. Parecia um gato furioso, prestes a atacar. Sirius gargalhou. – Tá rindo do quê, Almofadinhas?! – Até Lupin segurou-se para não irritar ainda mais o amigo.

– Ora, James, francamente! Um beijo na bochecha? – disse, segurando a barriga, de tanto rir. – E quando nasce o filho deles? – Remus virou-se para o castelo para rir, e Rabicho segurou a boca com as mãos.

– _Humpf!_ – fez o maroto de óculos, cruzando os braços, observando ao longe alguns _dreebushes_ alçarem vôo ao lago.

Foi no Salão Comunal da Corvinal que a loura passou o resto da tarde: Joey e Rose dividiam um livro sobre moda bruxa e uma poltrona, e brincavam como dois namorados o fariam (Stanford adorava tirar sarro das roupas e acessórios da amiga); Tess lia sobre as notícias do quadribol mundial num folhetim que assinava; David e Daniel dedilhavam o contra-baixo do moreno, lembrando algumas músicas da antiga banda bruxa “The Septembers”; e Nadya e Emma se revezavam para fazer uma a manicure da outra.

O dia arrastou-se muito calmo, e a herdeira, com as unhas bem feitas e à moda da nobreza nigeriana, anunciou aos colegas que iria falar com o Prof. Flitwick e logo retornaria.

– Marquei a votação para as sete horas! – disse Rose, agora sentada perto de Fudge. – Avise o professor por mim, tá? – a loura fez que sim. Com um bilhete falso no bolso, desceu até o salão principal, onde encontraria o amigo e a ruiva.

Evans parecia contente, pelo menos ria de seja lá o que Severus havia falado. A loura até estranhou.

– Olá, Severus e Lily! – cumprimentou, sorrindo. A grifinória usava um leve vestido florido azul, casaco leve branco e sapatilhas claras. Estava bonita, em sua opinião. – O dia está bom para um passeio! – comentou, observando a proximidade dos corpos dos dois. Snape estava sentado no banco, com os dedos entrelaçados, e ela em pé, sempre olhando-o nos olhos. O rapaz aprendia rápido!

– Concordo! – respondeu Evans, com atitude positiva. – Gostaria de nos acompanhar? Queria mostrar ao Severus as hortas que ajudei Sprout a reconstruir, já que algumas chuvas dessa primavera as destruíram. – Emma até gostaria, adorava Herbologia! – Eu o avisei que seria chato, mas ele insistiu! Acabou de me dizer que, quando pequeno, tropeçou no canteiro da mãe e caiu em cima de um formigueiro! – e riu, simpática, fazendo Emma dar risadas. A loura fitou o amigo com discrição, dando-lhe uma piscadela. Era a indicação de que tinha acertado.

– É uma pena, Lily, não poderei conhecer suas hortas. – sentenciou, ensaiando uma carinha triste. Sentia mesmo! Severus concordou. – Hoje à noite ocorrerá a votação para novo monitor na Corvinal, a Irany desistiu. Segundo minha amiga, a doida da Denver-Hughes, eu devo estar presente.

– Que legal! – exclamou a outra. – Se você for monitora, poderemos nos conhecer melhor! Devo dizer, Emma, que sempre te admirei. Você é tão popular quanto inteligente. – Emma ficou surpresa com a confissão, e seu rosto ficou quente. – Torço por você!

– Obrigada… – murmurou, envergonhada. – Agradeço de coração! Não esperava nem estar na votação, mas Rose insistiu.

– Você vai ganhar, Ducotterd. – disse Snape, com o braço apoiado na mesa. – Tenho certeza. – a loura sorriu, estava muito vermelha. Não imaginava que o amigo botava tanta fé nela. Muito menos Lily!

– Obrigada, Sev. – disse ela, com as mãos sobre as bochechas. – Ah, mas vim aqui para entregar-lhe isto. – e tirou do bolso interno do colete o suposto bilhete. Aquele que serviu de pretexto para encontrá-lo. – É o fim da aula da Modorra, a que você falou que perdeu. É um resumo bem grosseiro, sabe? – a ruiva observou a cumplicidade que tinham. O moreno pegou o papel e o colocou no bolso da calça.

– Valeu mesmo, Emma. – murmurou ele, levantando-se e virando-se para Lily. – Vamos? O sol deve se pôr daqui a pouco. Sei que você adora o pôr do sol… – a moça concordou com a cabeça e virou-se para a loura.

– Vejo vocês depois, agora tenho que ir! – despediu-se ela, desvencilhando-se da conversa com o casal. Não estava tão atrasada, mas queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Os dois se foram para fora do castelo; se não os conhecesse, poderia imaginar que foram namorar no jardim. Emma foi-se à sala de Flitwick passar o recado da amiga, e logo em seguida voltou a sua Casa: mais uma vez passaria por um desafio. Por quantos mais passaria naquele ano?

///


	15. Capítulo 13 da Parte 1 – O novo monitor da Corvinal

O Salão Comunal da Corvinal borbulhava. Os olhos da loura se perderam na imensidão de folhetos, cartazes, fitas, bótons e bandeirinhas que enfeitavam o local. Garotos e garotas faziam suas propagandas, tentavam conquistar votos, presenteavam possíveis eleitores com bombons; Emma se esquivou de um aluno empolgado, que subira num banco de madeira para falar mais à vontade aos interessados e Rose veio ao seu encontro.

– Que loucura! – exclamou a candidata, parecendo impressionada. – Todos esses falastrões são meus rivais na votação? – a ruiva segurava uma sacola gorda de cédulas.

– Que nada! A grande maioria aqui é parente, amigo ou grande bicão dos concorrentes! – a loura riu. – A votação vai começar, mas não se afobe! O que tiver que ser, será, Duc! – A pequena moça foi-se até algumas mesas e depositou o pesado pacote. Algumas alunas a ajudavam a organizar tudo. Um rapaz não muito alto se aproximou de Emma. Tinha os olhos e cabelos negros, estes bem aparados. Usava um boné do Ballycastle Bats.

– Emma! – saudou o jovem, acenando com a cabeça. Tinha um sorriso sincero. Ela retribuiu.

– Olá Flavius! – disse, encostando-se nas costas de uma poltrona, posicionando-se para ver melhor o furdunço que os corvinais faziam. – Nervoso? – notou que ele estalava os nós dos dedos.

– Um pouco. – o estudante chamava-se Flavius Goeritz, e havia aprontado demais quando menor junto do irmão Howard, mas se redimiu a partir do quarto ano. Planejava orgulhar a família, de origem irlandesa, com um título como esse. – Dizem que eu e você estamos liderando as intenções de votos. Depois vêm alguns gatos pingados, como o Graeff e a Henges, que eu, honestamente, não acho que têm chance. – Emma o ouvia em silêncio. Talvez nem estivesse prestando atenção. Não estava pensando em votos, cargos para monitor, cédulas enfeitiçadas, nem em candidatos ansiosos. Pensava apenas em um monitor, um que jamais deixava de povoar seus pensamentos: um monitor de sorriso tão delicioso, de mãos tão chamativas, de olhar tão cálido, de presença tão agradável. Emma não conseguia parar de pensar em Remus. Seu querido Remus. O grifinório que ela mais cobiçou e sentiu fazer seu coração tremer. Observava o jeito com que ele alisava a tímida barba, e passava muito tempo desenhando com os olhos as pontas redondas dos dedos do amado. Recordava, à noite, cada uma das palavras ouvidas de sua garganta, e desejava sentir a boca dele próxima à sua, sussurrando algo doce, sensual. – …‘cê tá ouvindo, Ducotterd?

A loura nem percebeu, mas o cômodo inteiro se comoveu e passou a votar, como solicitado pelo Prof. Dumbledore. Ela emergiu dos pensamentos e teve apenas tempo de ver Goeritz erguer as sobrancelhas embaixo de seu boné vermelho e preto. Talvez esperasse uma resposta, talvez tentasse ler o que se passava pela cabeça dela.

– Ah, sim, sim. – Emma concordou, mas não fazia ideia do que estava assentindo. A conversa estava chata, havia uma grande baderna de alunos do terceiro ano, e Rose se agitava na mesa de votação. Não estavam agradando. – Lembrei que vou revisar Transfiguração com a Nadya antes do jogo de amanhã! Tenho que ir! – mentiu, acenou ao rapaz, que ficou lá sem uma resposta devida, e foi-se para o dormitório do sétimo ano. Ficaria ali, vendo os Azuis agitados, gritando e gesticulando? De jeito nenhum.

Não havia ninguém no quarto, e a garota resolveu esticar a coluna em sua cama confortável, ocupada pela carismática Dulcie. A gatinha estava deitada perto do travesseiro, em formato de bola, e parecia tranquila. Ela tinha comida sempre disponível no potinho laranja e água para se fartar. Era independente como a maioria dos animais dessa espécie. A dona deitou-se ao seu lado e ficou ali, acariciando seu pelo macio até adormecer.

– _ACORDE, EMMA!!!_ – gritou Nadya, despertando (claro) a amiga e a pobre Dulcie, que arregalou os olhos azuis e abaixou as orelhas escuras, assustada, e, ao diagnosticar a falta de perigo, se espreguiçou. A candidata odiava ser acordada dessa maneira, mas devia era algo urgente. Algumas meninas espreitaram para dentro do quarto, provavelmente novatas. – Acorde! Flitwick vai anunciar o resultado! – Emma apressou-se em descer junto do grupo de corvinais, mesmo estando com os cabelos amassados e os olhos grudados.– Como você dorme, hein? São quase nove horas! – as outras riram. A loura não achou graça nenhuma.

O pequeno professor subira na mesa de eleição para comunicar o resultado do evento: a eleição do novo monitor da Corvinal. Nadya e Rose se aproximaram da amiga e estavam apreensivas. Os garotos chegaram depois, David até ensaiou um abraço na cintura da herdeira.

– Devo dizer, queridos, que esta votação foi muito animada! – as vozes dos estudantes calaram-se pela expectativa. – Exceto pelo fato do Sr. Patrick Thomazine ter tomado um belo tombo de seu banquinho – alguns presentes riram. –, nada de ruim aconteceu, o que me deixa muito feliz. Mas, como vocês devem estar esperando, anunciarei logo o eleito, para que ele ou ela possa tomar seu cargo de uma vez. – o salão pareceu tenso para Emma. Era um simples cargo de monitor! – De acordo com as minhas contas e a recontagem mágica… – o professor ajeitou os óculos e tentou ler o que estava escrito no papelzinho que segurava. Domenica, a candidata mais forte, fazia figas, e Flavius, o outro grande concorrente, parecia respirar com dificuldades. – Outros candidatos, com resultados menos expressivos, conseguiram 11% dos votos; Flavius Goeritz, aluno do sétimo ano, conseguiu 18% dos votos; Domenica Valente – a sala parecia mais ansiosa que os candidatos. – obteve 29% dos votos, e o eleito, com 42% dos votos foi: Emma Ducotterd!

Emma arregalou os olhos, muito surpresa, e procurou amparo nos amigos. Nadya a abraçou com força e Rose pulou em cima das duas. Angelo e Daniel a cumprimentaram animados, e Fudge deu-lhe um beijo demorado na bochecha. Joey levantou-a pela cintura e a colocou sobre o ombro, do mesmo jeito que se carrega uma pessoa machucada, e a levou até onde estava o mestre de Feitiços. A Corvinal inteira aplaudia, incluindo os rivais da moça. Emma estava estática. Mal conseguia calcular os próprios passos quando Flitwick estendeu-lhe a mão.

– Meus parabéns, Srta. Ducotterd! – exclamou o pequeno homem, fazendo com que ela tivesse de se agachar para ouvi-lo. – Faça jus à sua vitória e seja uma monitora exemplar! – muitas emoções passavam pelo coração dela, algo como vergonha, alegria, orgulho e satisfação, e ela nem sabia que cara fazer. – Você tem até amanhã para confirmar se deseja ocupar o cargo. – e virou-se para o restante dos alunos. – A festa acabou, crianças! Limpem essa sujeira, vamos! – continuou dando ordens até a loura descer da mesa, onde estava, e seguir até o dormitório.

Rose e Nadya a acompanharam e parabenizaram. As duas eram dois pilares na vida da jovem. Duas forças opostas, o cérebro e o coração, que davam equilíbrio à sua vida e a norteavam para o certo – e às vezes para o errado. O principal momento de afobação passou e o trio notou a chegada de Domenica. Ela sentou-se à janela e acendeu um cigarro.

– Todo mundo sabia que você ia ganhar, Duc. – disse a espanhola, dando um longo trago. – Meus parabéns. – Domenica era muito amiga, mas sabia ser fria. Era um pouco isolada dos outros, preferia andar e estudar só, sem grandes compromissos, além de passar tardes sozinha observando o sol se pôr. As amigas tratavam de sempre convidá-la aos mais diversos programas, mas geralmente ela os recusava. Era uma escolha dela. – Você já sabe quando começa?

– Flitwick me disse para decidir se ia mesmo querer o cargo. – informou Emma, checando alguns deveres na escrivaninha. – Tenho até amanhã. Ainda não sei. – as três outras a fitaram surpresas. _O quê?!_ O que tinha de pensar? Ela fora eleita monitora no último ano graças à desistência de outra menina! Não havia o que considerar! – Vou pensar. – elas preferiram deixar os miolos loiros agirem sozinhos. – Ná, aquele livro sobre bruxos da América do Sul está com você? O grande, de capa de couro? – realmente estava mais preocupada com a lição do que com o fato de ter sido eleita monitora…

– Não, querida, achei que ninguém mais ia precisar dele, e o levei de volta à biblioteca. – explicou a bela morena. Ela estava deitada na cama e acarinhava a cabeça de Dulcineia, agora deitada em sua barriga. – Quer que eu vá buscá-lo?

– Não, pode deixar, eu mesma vou pegar. Preciso de ar. – saiu pela porta do dormitório, e os sons de seus sapatos ecoaram nas paredes de pedra.

A bibliotecária lia, entretida, um romance quando a nova monitora adentrou na biblioteca. A senhora já estava acostumada com a corvinal, por isso apenas acenou-lhe com os dedos. Emma ouvia algumas vozes no recinto, mas preferiu buscar o livro e voltar à torre. Ao chegar na seção de História da Magia, notou que esta estava desfalcada: o livro que queria, de cerca de duas mil páginas, não estava em seu devido lugar. Suspirando, a moça percorreu mais um pouco dos corredores até localizar um quarteto muito conhecido seu.

James Potter narrava algo engraçado para o amigo Peter, que bebia cada uma das palavras. Sirius estava debruçado na mesa, provavelmente cochilando há algum tempo. E ele estava lá. Ele. Remus estava debruçado sobre um livro enorme, de folhas amareladas, empoeirado, e prestava atenção milimétrica ao conteúdo, pois Pontas tagarelava como doido. Emma observou os quatro durante alguns instantes, e seu coração pareceu amuado por ter de papear com o namorado na frente de seu admirado. A ideia de atuar daquela forma e por tanto tempo, ainda mais na presença de Remus – a quem ela simplesmente havia obliterado da memória quando entrou de cabeça nos planos de despistar James Potter e unir Snape e Evans – parecia mais fácil do que era na prática. Fez menção de ir embora, mas James a viu e parou de falar. Sirius até acordou, pois as palavras do amigo serviram de sonífero momentos antes. O moreno de óculos localizou a moça e foi de encontro a ela, beijando-lhe a boca e dando-lhe um abraço carinhoso. Emma quis, por um instante muito breve, afastá-lo e acabar com tudo. Mas conteve a insensatez.

– Olá, querida! – cumprimentou o Maroto, ainda isolado do grupo e de atenção voltada para os olhos azuis dela. – Sentiu saudades, foi? – Emma quis ser malcriada e sair dali, mas não podia. Não se quisesse ajudar o amigo Severus.

– Ah, podemos dizer que sim… – murmurou, brincando com os botões da camisa dele. O rapaz notou que ela estava um pouco triste, talvez perdida nas próprias ideias.

– Você está bem? – a voz dele soou mais séria. Ele franziu o cenho e a encarou com os olhos cor de chocolate. Pontas era presunçoso e arrogante, mas, visto de perto, sabia ser zeloso. – Está me parecendo triste…

– Não é isso, James. – Mesmo investigando o motivo do descontentamento da namorada, James não desviava a atenção do corpo pequeno dela, do decote e do pescoço delicado. – Eu acabei de saber do resultado da votação, aquela de que te falei hoje de manhã. – o rapaz murmurou alguma coisa. Acabou calculando que ela havia perdido. – E eu fui eleita. – James abriu um lindo sorriso.

– Mesmo?! – o grifinório a levantou pela cintura e a abraçou com entusiasmo. A animação chamou a atenção dos outros três Marotos. – Meus parabéns, linda! Sabia que você ia ganhar! Estava na cara! – a moça ficou um pouco vermelha.

– Não exagere. Eu tinha chances, digamos. – ele insistiu na ideia. – Mas outra coisa está me deixando aborrecida…

– O quê há? Eu fiz alguma coisa que te magoou? – indagou, recebendo em resposta algumas risadas dela. – O quê?!

– Não foi você, James… – ela estalava os nós dos dedos. – É que eu ainda estou em dúvidas quanto a aceitar o cargo. – Remus, com audição aguçada de lobo, ouviu com atenção as palavras que ela proferiu. Mesmo preocupado com a lição, não conseguiu produzir nada melhor que uma árvore distorcida no canto do pergaminho. Em sua mente percebeu que, tornando-se monitora, a garota passaria muito mais tempo perto dele. Talvez, por ser amigo de James, ela o faria de propósito. As reuniões das Casas ocorriam com frequência irritante, e ele imaginou que poderia sucumbir sem Pontas presente. Com discrição, fitou a amada e lembrou-se de quanto tempo passou observando-a daquela maneira tímida, contida, escrupulosa; via-a de longe, com suas amigas carismáticas, sorrindo com a linda boca rosada, demonstrando o quão descontraída era, o quão bonita era – certamente inalcançável. Apostou que aqueles ombros brancos encaixavam-se entre os seus braços com precisão divina, e desejou poder revelar seus sentimentos a todos, em especial a James, para que ele o perdoasse e deixasse o caminho livre aos dois. Mas nada que vale a pena é fácil, como dizem.

Potter, sem hesitar – e como de costume –, disse o que achava da situação, sempre com seu bom humor usual.

– Qual o problema em ser monitora? Acho que você é perfeita para o cargo! – Emma sorriu com vergonha. – Assim como o Remus! – o nome de seu querido grifinório fez com que sua respiração falhasse um segundo. James apontou para o amigo, que fez um sinal com os olhos, como se assentisse à ideia de que estivera ouvindo. – Ambos são estudiosos, aplicados, e muito bem disciplinados, não? – os dois concordaram, mesmo que em silêncio. Sirius, que não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo, passou a conversar com Peter, outro distraído. Pontas envolveu a namorada nos braços e alisou os cabelos cheirosos dela, sentindo aquele corpo macio contra o seu, e sentindo alguns fracos arrepios. – Acho que você devia aceitar.

Os três Marotos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olharem, boquiabertos, para o casal. Lupin foi quem mais lamentou a sugestão do apanhador, pois além de ser ele quem conviveria com Emma no dia a dia, o que poderia ser perigoso (pensava no sofrimento que passaria, digno dos poetas trovadores de outrora), não poderia interferir, dizer que era uma má ideia, porque pareceria óbvio demais em sua cabecinha lupina. Droga! James tinha que concordar?

– Acha mesmo? – indagou Emma com uma pitada de insegurança. – Acha que eu devo me tornar monitora? – James afagava os cachos dourados dela.

– Acho. – sentenciou o rapaz, ainda com a moça aninhada em seu peito. – Só fico triste por uma coisa. – e deu uma olhada de esguelha para Aluado, que sentiu o estômago se contrair com medo. – Você vai ficar menos tempo comigo. – O suspiro silencioso de Remus pareceu ter sido notado pelos dois Marotos dispersos. A moça abraçou o forte pescoço de James e o manteve perto de si por alguns instantes, tudo pelas ceninhas que precisava manter de acordo com “O Plano”. Afastou-se do namorado e aproximou-se dos outros, que voltaram sua atenção para ela.

– Olá, meninos! – os três a cumprimentaram de prontidão. Peter parecia encantado com a visão: Emma era demasiado encantadora. James passou a observar com mais atenção a cara boquiaberta do amigo para sua namorada. Sirius sorriu para a moça. Os olhos azuis dele brilhavam com uma força impressionante, e reluziam como duas pedras preciosas. – Tudo bem aí?

– Tudo bem, Srta. Primeira Dama da Grifinória! – exclamou Almofadinhas com malícia. O título mexeu um pouco com Emma, que deu uma risadinha nervosa, e irritou Remus, que deu uma olhada feia para o amigo. James ficou orgulhoso com o apelido que a moça ganhara. – Tô vendo que com você tá tudo ótimo também! – ela corou um pouco com o comentário. – E que festinha particular foi aquela ali no canto? – Os pés dele estavam apoiados ao lado do livro em que Aluado estava debruçado. Era um vandalozinho. – Se é festa eu quero ser convidado!

– Emma foi eleita monitora da Corvinal e vai aceitar o cargo! – explicou James, mais empolgado que a própria Emma. Sirius pareceu interessado e Peter balançou a cabeça positivamente. Lupin ensaiava uma cara de “fico feliz, mas isso não muda nada para mim”. – Não é ótimo?

– É ótimo, Emma, meus parabéns! – exclamou o moreno, fazendo com que os outros o imitassem. – E… me diz uma coisa. – ele tirou os pés da mesa e os apoiou no chão, e a loura se aproximou dele. Remus sentiu aquele perfume que tanto adorava invadir suas narinas e deixá-lo ainda mais pesaroso. – A Domenica… tá solteira? – Emma deu uma risada alta e James balançou a cabeça. Rabicho soltou um guincho e Aluado sorriu com os lábios. Sirius se revoltou. – O que há com vocês, seus babacas? É só… uma _curiosidade_ que eu tenho…

Sirius e Domenica tiveram vários “períodos de relacionamento” ao longo dos anos. Talvez a garota tivesse a alma mais compatível com a do grifinório; eram atraentes e descontraídos, além de serem fumantes inveterados. Eram o famoso “casal iô-iô”, pois quando sentiam vontade de ver o outro, sabiam que seriam correspondidos, mas não passavam muito tempo juntos. Era o suficiente para se cansarem. E Rose, Nadya e Emma sabiam disso.

– Olha, que eu saiba ela estava com o Dupont, eles saíram por algumas semanas. Não tenho certeza de nada. – disse Emma vagamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas claras.

– Ah, não seja por isso! – o rapaz puxou um pergaminho que estava embaixo do livro de Remus, e surrupiou a pena na mão do amigo. Começou a escrever e ditar o recado. – “ _Dom, estou morrendo de saudades, quero te ver. Beijos quentes, Sirius._ ” – e entregou o bilhete a Emma, não sem antes tê-lo dobrado com carinho. – Entregue a ela, sim? – a loura assentiu, colocando o papel no bolso.

A jovem virou-se para o namorado e sorriu de leve.

– Vim aqui para encontrar o livro “Bruxos da América do Sul”, mas não o achei na prateleira. Você o viu em algum lugar por aqui? Acho que vocês estão já há algum tempo estudando aqui na seção de História da Magia. – James franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou alguns livros que eles haviam coletado.

– Aqui. – disse Remus muito sério. Indicou o enorme livro de capa cor de vinho que estava usando. – Estou terminando esta pesquisa, só mais alguns minutos e já te entrego. – o lobisomem falou secamente.

– Tudo bem… – respondeu ela, sorrindo. O apanhador a enlaçou por trás, abraçando sua barriga com os braços firmes, deixando-a ligeiramente tensa com a situação. Sirius e Peter olhavam a cena querendo rir, e Lupin rabiscava o pergaminho com tal velocidade que sua letra mais parecia um belo garrancho, digno de Rabicho. Ao fim de alguns instantes, e de alguns chamegos de James, a loura viu o amado fechar o livro com força e o entregar com dificuldades. Ele pareceu ter se arrependido da cara feia e abriu um sorriso forçado. O coração de Emma bateu com mais força.

– Nossa, acho que esse livro pesa uns dez quilos! – brincou Remus, fazendo a moça rir com sinceridade. O apanhador se prontificou a carregá-lo, mas ela o impediu, com muita gentileza.

– Não, James, não precisa! – exclamou Emma, tocando o peitoral do namorado. Lupin se sentiu um idiota por não ter se oferecido para levar o pesado livro.

– Ora, Emma, por Merlim! – disse James, com uma pitada de humor, aproximando-se da mesa e levantando nos braços o livro de bruxos sul-americanos. – Você está falando com quatro cavalheiros aqui! – Aluado queria se esconder embaixo da cadeira. – Vamos, te levo até lá! – a corvinal acenou aos Marotos e se afastou junto do rapaz.

No caminho, seu coração ficou mais leve. James iniciou uma conversa supérflua, sem malícia alguma.

– Ontem vi uma foto dos seus pais no jornal. – disse ele, caminhando com calma. Queria passar o máximo de tempo ao lado dela. Sentia-se incrivelmente bem ao lado de Emma, que tinha uma aura linda. Ela nem se espantou com o comentário, estava acostumada com essas fofocas disfarçadas de notícias. – Falava alguma coisa da separação deles, de anos atrás. Não quero parecer presunçoso, mas… – a jovem achou que ele faria uma observação irritante, mas se enganou. – Se a mulher naquela foto era sua mãe, meus parabéns. – Emma estranhou. – É a mulher mais linda que já vi. Com todo respeito, seu pai é um cara de sorte.

– Era uma loira com olhos claros e cabelos encaracolados, nariz fino e um traje extravagante, provavelmente branco e preto? Além do olhar penetrante de feiticeira maluca? Essa mesma. – James riu. – Essa é a Sra. Madeleine, a mulher mais paranoica do mundo bruxo. E provavelmente a mais controladora. – o rapaz achou graça da visão que a namorada tinha da mãe. Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – E sua mãe, James? Como ela é?

– Bom, eu nasci de um casal que, com a idade que tinham, não poderia mais ter filhos. Só que eu apareci! – agora foi a vez da loura rir, ainda o acompanhando de perto. – Meu pai faleceu aos 75 anos. Minha mãe ainda está viva, mas está com 68 anos. – a corvinal arregalou os olhos com a informação. – É uma senhorinha muito engraçada! – ela sorriu fracamente, não sabia que Potter era órfão de pai. A Sra. Potter seguiu o marido pouco tempo depois, mas apenas Madeleine poderia prever isso, caso o Destino o permitisse.

– Imagino, gostaria de ver fotos dela algum dia… – ela nunca imaginara que algum dia pediria a James Potter para ver fotos da família dele! Os dois haviam chegado no corredor da entrada, e o rapaz deixou o livro num banco de madeira. Encurralou a moça contra a parede de painéis de madeira, e a olhou nos olhos. Era sempre uma novidade fitar a loura. Descobria toda vez um detalhe que o atordoava, um segredo diferente, algo que o deixava ainda mais interessado.

Tocou o rosto dela com a mão ágil e puxou-a para um beijo quente e excitante. A moça tinha o mesmo ritmo de Potter, tanto nos lábios quanto nas carícias, e acarinhava a nuca do rapaz com certa volúpia. Outro alvo dela era o peitoral, muito atraente, que ela tocava de maneira sensual, aplicando certa pressão nos lugares corretos. James ficou ainda mais intrigado, queria mais, seus hormônios explodiam quando Emma o tocava daquela maneira. Um par de garotos passava no corredor, e prestava muita atenção nos dois. A jovem parou com os carinhos e ele sentiu como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado no casal. Eles ficaram um tanto constrangidos, estavam tão quentes! Ele tomou a iniciativa de deixá-la na Casa dela.

– Acho que isso foi um sinal para pararmos. – disse, beijando mais uma vez a boca macia da moça.

– Concordo… – respondeu a monitora, mordendo o lábio inferior em sinal de vergonha. – Vamos…

O casal andou até a entrada e ela murmurou a senha, fazendo com que a pesada porta se abrisse. O rapaz olhava tudo muito apreensivo.

– Vou chamar algum amigo para ajudar com o livro e já volto, tá? – James assentiu. Ela sumiu dentro da passagem e ele ficou ali, olhando o corredor com mais atenção. Sua respiração estava descompassada e podia sentir o caminho dos lábios dela em sua boca. Ao fim de alguns instantes, a loura retornou, trazendo consigo David Fudge, o apanhador da Corvinal.

– Olá. – falou James, estendendo a mão livre para o rapaz.

– Boa noite. – disse Fudge, correspondendo ao cumprimento do outro. – Obrigado por tê-la acompanhado até aqui, Potter. – o recém-chegado não parecia muito contente. Ela tinha tantos amigos, para quê trazer justo o metido do Potter? Os olhos de David fuzilaram o apanhador da Grifinória.

Emma aproximou-se, ainda que com muita vergonha, e beijou o namorado, que fez o momento se arrastar por demorados segundos. O corvinal sumiu sala adentro, sem paciência para as ceninhas de amasso.

– Tchau, boa noite, Jim. – disse ela, afastando-se, ainda muito envergonhada e sorrindo bobamente.

– Boa noite, Lourinha… – murmurou o rapaz de óculos, que depois se virou e dirigiu-se à biblioteca, para reencontrar os amigos.

///


	16. Capítulo 14 da Parte 1 – O jogo de quadribol

Na manhã seguinte, Domenica acordou com delicadeza a nova monitora, que dormia debruçada na escrivaninha do quarto. A morena abriu as cortinas das janelas, fazendo as outras duas despertarem.

– Que horas são, Dom? – indagou Nadya, que tinha Dulcie dormindo enrolada e encostada em sua barriga. Ela esfregava os olhos com preguiça. – Parecem cinco horas da manhã!

– São sete e meia, Ná, e o jogo começa às nove. – a espanhola entrou no banheiro para se trocar, e o trio ainda despertava quando ela voltou. – Vocês não vão? – foi a vez de Emma ir se trocar, e acordar de vez.

– Eu passo. – disse Rose, virando-se para o lado escuro do cômodo e cobrindo-se ainda mais.

– Eu também. – respondeu Nadya, remexendo-se nas cobertas e expulsando a gata siamesa da cama. – Não faço a mínima questão de ver Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa… – sua voz soava cansada. Fechou as cortinas do dossel para que a luminosidade não a atrapalhasse. – Bom jogo pra vocês duas!

– Obrigada. – murmurou a outra morena, acendendo um cigarro. – Emma, vamos? – a monitora saiu do banheiro com o rosto um pouco amarrotado, mas ainda sim muito bonita. Vinha com um vestido rosa, meia-calça acinzentada e uma bota grande, de salto plataforma. O céu estava fechado, por isso muniu-se de um casaco verde-água.

– Vamos, Dom! – a loura disse, ainda sonolenta. As duas desceram as escadarias em total silêncio, encontrando no caminho mais alguns espectadores para o jogo. Ducotterd pôde notar que apenas Angelo e Joey pretendiam ir ao jogo, pois os vira saindo do Salão Comunal sozinhos. Estava preocupada com David. Ele sempre comparecia ao Torneio das Casas, mesmo como torcedor. Acompanhava as técnicas dos times adversários nos jogos e estudava maneiras de derrotá-las junto do capitão. Mas naquele dia a moça não vira nem a sombra de Fudge pela manhã.

Emma e a espanhola subiram ao topo do estádio e encontraram-no quase vazio. Apenas o time dos Leões treinava com tranquilidade no grande espaço no meio das arquibancadas. A loura divisou ao longe algumas pessoas sentadas nos bancos, observando a movimentação dos jogadores, e pensou em voltar para o castelo. Domenica havia acendido outro cigarro, e usava uma camiseta com o logotipo da banda _The Septembers_ e uma calça escura justa, além de um coturno roxo de vinil. Emma admirava o estilo da amiga, tão reservada mas ao mesmo tempo tão intimidante.

– Ei, vocês duas! – gritou um rapaz ao longe, acompanhado de outros. Elas corresponderam ao chamado sem muito entusiasmo. As arquibancadas retinham alguns alunos animados, e Domenica resolveu ir até o grupo. – Venham aqui! – ele as chamava com as mãos.

– Quem é esse? – indagou Emma, sem conseguir divisar direito quem chamava, enquanto seguia a outra pelas madeiras escuras do estádio.

– Poderia reconhecer essa voz embaixo d’água, sob Imperius e amarrada… – murmurou Valente, colocando o cigarro na boca e andando na mesma velocidade. – Você nem vai se surpreender…

A loura pareceu estranhar as palavras da amiga, mas, ao aproximar-se dos outros, nem pôde responder: os Marotos ali estavam, prestigiando James, que estava no campo. Ela pousou os olhos em cada um, mas demorou-se mais no monitor da Grifinória que ela fervorosamente admirava: Remus Lupin, que estava sentado no degrau, munido de um livro de capa verde. Seu pescoço estava envolto por uma gravata clara como seus olhos, o que chamou-lhe a atenção para uma cicatriz que ali estava semi coberta. Uma mistura de arrepios e calor invadiu o estômago da corvinal e os olhos amendoados dele pareciam atravessar-lhe a presença. O rapaz saudou as recém-chegadas com um olhar cansado e um sorriso fraco. 

– Mas vejam quem veio assistir a um jogo de Quadribol, e ainda por cima sozinhas! – exclamou Sirius, que vestia uma camisa cuja estampa exibia uma _pin-up_ em trajes provocantes, e abriu os braços. – Emma, a primeira dama do time – ao ouvir o papo, Remus se mexeu com desconforto, e fitou os pés. – e… – olhou para a morena, que fumava seu cigarro sem demais preocupações. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo dela, fazendo escala no pescoço moreno, que ele tanto gostava de acariciar. – Domenica. – os dois trocaram olhares intensos, e estavam satisfeitos de terem se encontrado.

– Olá, rapazes! – disse Emma, tentando parecer enturmada com os amigos do namorado. Estes responderam com relativa simpatia, a qual ela respondeu sem muito jeito, encostando-se no parapeito do estádio, acanhada. A outra murmurou alguma coisa inaudível.

– Vocês chegaram cedo! – informou Peter, manuseando uma bandeira de pano vermelho e dourado um pouco suja e rota. Usava um elegante chapéu de topo alto e cilíndrico, que portava no topo a pelúcia de um leãozinho. – O jogo foi adiado para as dez horas. – Emma logo pensou em voltar ao castelo, direto para sua cama, e dormir as horas que faltavam para descansar direito. Suspirou, mas manteve um sorriso sincero, alternando a atenção entre Peter e Remus, pois os morenos haviam se afastado do grupo.

Sirius se aproximou de Domenica sem cerimônias, e a enlaçou pela cintura com todo o carinho que um Black poderia. A loura decidiu sentar-se ao lado de Peter, que olhava tudo com curiosidade. O jeito foi assistir à cena com apreensão. Talvez demorassem, talvez não. Viu muitos jogadores no campo voando com velocidade incrível, e nem imaginava onde James poderia estar neste momento. O casal parecia absorto da realidade e nem se manifestou quando Peter os encarou demoradamente. Sirius não se considerava dono de Domenica, mas reivindicava seu “território” quando mais desejava. E foi esse o momento que escolheu para fazê-lo.

O galante rapaz conduziu Domenica alguns degraus acima e a sentou no topo de madeira de um deles. Espaçou as pernas dela e se encaixou no meio delas, para ter melhor acesso à boca da moça, numa demonstração de domínio. A atração entre eles era feroz e arrebatadora, mas os grifinórios e a corvinal estavam acostumados. Sirius tomou o cigarro dela e o tragou com volúpia, e sussurrou-lhe algumas frases quentes, sentindo o cós de sua calça ser puxado pelas firmes mãos da morena, que alisavam as costas do moço e o cós de sua calça com muito desejo. Os dois pareciam inebriados pelo olhar alheio e se beijavam com toda a vontade que tinham, como se não se vissem há um bom tempo. Trocaram algumas palavras entre murmúrios e abraçaram-se entre calores e fumaça de cigarro. Finalmente, o moreno se afastou e a trouxe pela cintura, dirigindo-se para os amigos.

– A gente vai dar um passeio, pessoal. – anunciou o rapaz. A loira desistiu imediatamente de voltar ao castelo, pois a falta de assunto com Peter e Lupin a deixara sem reação, e ela se acostumou com a brisa fria. Levantou-se e encostou-se no parapeito gelado mais uma vez. – Às dez estaremos de volta… – Domenica continuou em silêncio, e fitou a amiga, tentando passar-lhe pelo olhar o que planejavam. Mas era desnecessário. Estava na cara o que fariam.

– Vê se volta mesmo, Sirius. – disse Remus em tom sério. – O Pontas vai ficar bravo se você não vier. – Algo na frase deu à Emma a impressão de que o monitor não queria que Sirius fosse embora. Preferiu acreditar que James ficaria bravo.

– Eu volto sim, Aluado, fique tranquilo! Não digo que vai ser rápido, mas...

– Tá, tá, cala a boca! – interrompeu Lupin, irritado. – Vão logo!

O casal riu com a reação do rapaz e desceu da imensa altura para se perder nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ou em algum lugar mais sórdido e confortável. Emma manteve-se calada, e pensou algumas vezes em começar algum assunto com os dois, como James ou quadribol, mas não se achava entendida de nenhum deles. Foi quando viu Remus encarar algo atrás dela e abrir um lindo sorriso. Sentiu atrás da nuca uma respiração quente e rápida, então virou-se: James ali estava, na vassoura, uniformizado e com ótima aparência. A loura o fitou e sorriu com um pouco de vergonha. Tocou os ombros dele com cuidado, e ele inclinou-se para frente, para poder beijá-la. Levantou os óculos de voo e os prendeu à testa, para não atrapalhar o ato. Os dois Marotos restantes, em silêncio, observavam tudo, e o lobisomem conformou-se de que aquele tipo de cena seria comum em seu dia a dia. James tocou os lábios da namorada com os seus, e permaneceu naquela pose por alguns instantes.

– Emma! – exclamou o apanhador, muito contente da presença da moça. – Que bom que veio! Está acompanhando o treino?

– Sim… – respondeu ela um pouco acanhada. – Eu não entendo muito desse jogo, mas estou tentando, pelo menos! – os três rapazes ali pareceram derreter com o sorriso que ela deu. – Nunca fui chegada em esportes, principalmente este, que é nas alturas! – James franziu o cenho com uma expressão engraçada e carinhosa. Emma preferiu fazer a dama frágil e cabeça de vento ao invés de dar a chance de James se sentir íntimo dela por ela conhecer bem o esporte.

– Mas agora que está comigo, terá que me ver jogando! – disse ele, dando mais um beijo na boca rosada da corvinal. Resolveu mudar de assunto, para que os amigos pudessem interagir também. – Tá frio, não? – o trio concordou, cada um com uma cara diferente. Peter era o que menos pareceu assentir, pois vestia-se com um pesado casaco vermelho. – Esse fim de semana deu uma esfriada braba!

– Dizem que a partir de hoje vamos enfrentar dias mais fechados… – sentenciou Remus, que tinha uma perna apoiada acima da outra, formando um “quatro”. James tirou a luva e acariciou com as costas da mão a pele descoberta da loura. Lupin sentiu uma ponta de inveja da situação. Quem dera _ele_ estivesse ali fazendo carinho em Emma!

– Você deve estar morrendo de frio, Lourinha! – exclamou Pontas, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Ei, Potter! – chamou Rosenbach, a batedora mais jovem do time. – Venha logo, a Harmony tá chamando!

James, ao chamado, virou-se para seu amigo Peter.

– Rabicho, pegue em cima da minha cama a minha manta de lã, por favor! – pediu ele, e o loiro mostrou os dentes grandes em um sorriso entusiasmado. – Traga-a e entregue-a a Emma, sim? Tenho que ir! – antes que ela pudesse retrucar algo, saiu em disparada ao time, para uma reunião dos jogadores. A loura sentiu-se idiota ao falar com o vento.

– Não precisa de nada disso, Peter, está bem? – tentou Emma, mas o rapaz pareceu prontificado a obedecer ao pedido do amigo. – Não precisa se preocupar, não estou com frio! – Remus fitava os pés, com muito tédio.

– Ora, pode deixar! Vou me mexer, esquentar as articulações e aproveito e trago pra você um chapéu bem legal! – respondeu o grifinório baixinho, indo a largos passos para a saída do estádio. A moça não conseguiu avisá-lo de que não torceria de jeito nenhum para a Grifinória…

O silêncio que se instalou foi mortal para ambos. O rapaz mal havia percebido que Rabicho partira, e quando deu por si, encarava a arquibancada do outro lado; Emma suspirou com o pouco de ar que tinha dentro dos pulmões, pois quando notou que ficaria a sós com Remus, mal pôde respirar. Não tinha jeito: teria de conversar com ele. Sentia uma explosão de emoções dentro de seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo em que amava tê-lo por perto, uma urgência de ansiedade e vontade de gritar vinha, suas mãos suavam e tremiam de leve e suas pernas fraquejaram por alguns segundos. Deu alguns passos em direção a ele e sentou-se, finalmente, ao seu lado, para que não parecesse autoritária nem desejosa de ficar longe. Virou-se para o jovem, e tentou um sorriso tímido, que foi correspondido da mesma maneira. Mal imaginava ela que o coração de Remus também se debatia com a mesma força que o dela, que sua proximidade garantiu ao rapaz secura na garganta e suor nas palmas das mãos. Emma ali, tão perto, sozinha e necessitada de calor, causou-lhe arrepios só de pensar no que poderia fazer nessa situação em condições normais. Lupin esfregava as mãos com ligeira força, tentando controlar as passadas de seu peito, e esfregava os pés nas paredes do sapato, com a intenção de livrar-se da adrenalina que corria em seu corpo.

A corvinal resolveu, então, agir. Precisava acabar com aquele desconforto. E distrair-se para não fazer nada estúpido.

– Você joga? – arriscou ela, friccionando as mãos com delicadeza.

– Eu… – Remus estivera distraído demais com os olhos cor de safira da moça para responder. Demorou alguns segundos para fitá-la em sã consciência. – O quê?

– Quadribol! Você joga? – repetiu Emma, ainda controlando a respiração.

– Oh… – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas castanhas. Será que ela gostava dos atletas? Estava claro que sim! Está namorando um! Em sua mente, imaginou que nunca seria um esportista, porque não tinha jeito para a coisa. – Eu… não jogo. – se ia conversar com ela, mesmo jogando conversa fora, seria sincero. – Não gosto muito de voar.

– Mesmo?! – perguntou a loura, parecendo intrigada. – Tem algum motivo especial?

– Não gosto muito de alturas… – murmurou ele, ainda tentando soar despreocupado. – Prefiro ficar no chão.

– Eu também! – exclamou a moça, para surpresa de Remus. Um ponto a favor! – Detesto voar! – completou, com as mãos sobre o tórax, como se estivesse espantada. – Morei numa região montanhosa lá na França, e vivia amedrontada, porque era tudo muito alto! – o grifinório abriu seu sorriso mais bonito, para a felicidade de Emma.

– Você morou na França? – indagou o monitor, sentindo-se cada vez mais à vontade na presença dela. – Interessante! Meu pai me dizia que meu avô veio de lá! – a loura arregalou os olhos de leve. – Quer dizer, o pai do meu pai. Ele vivia reclamando de alguns hábitos que ele tinha quando mais novo, dizia que era típico dos franceses.

– Eu não gostava muito dos meus vizinhos, mas na vila em que morava as pessoas eram simpáticas. – disse ela. – Deve variar de região, sei lá! – Emma sorriu, fazendo o coração de Lupin acelerar novamente.

A dupla continuou papeando por algum tempo, observando ao longe James alçar voo pelo campo de Quadribol. A conversa fluiu tanto que em minutos estavam às gargalhadas, gesticulando como velhos amigos e a moça ousou ainda tocar o joelho dele com as mãos, quando fazia uma imitação zombeteira de Modorra e seu fulminante olhar. Remus não sabia fazer imitações ou contar piadas tão engraçadas quanto as dela, mas tinha um conteúdo incrível, ao mesmo tempo recheado de curiosidades e observações inteligentes. Peter retornou trazendo a tal manta de James, com as cores do Puddlemore United, e a entregou com certo pudor à corvinal, sentada perto de Remus. O trio, então, perdeu o fio da conversa e teve de se virar para interagir, pois Peter não entendia nada sobre ter pais autoritários ou complicações com cálculos de poções avançadas.

Junto do louro, muitos alunos vieram, para surpresa do resto dos espectadores. Um jogo marcado para esse peculiar horário num domingo não atrairia tanta gente, atrairia? Se não, acabou trazendo três quartos do colégio para contemplar um jogo disputado entre a Casa Vermelha e a Amarela. Os três passaram a conversar de coisas vagas, como viagens e guloseimas que experimentaram em Hogsmeade, e Frank Longbottom aproximou-se trazendo consigo sua namorada, Alice. Emma não os conhecia, mas logo foi apresentada e o grupo passou a conversar animadamente em meio a gritos, barulho e confusão, causada pela plateia que agora era muito numerosa. Quando Sirius e Domenica voltaram, faltavam doze minutos para o começo do jogo. O casal encontrou o resto do pessoal e conseguiu se ajeitar nas arquibancadas como pôde. O moreno, muito malicioso, fez que não havia mais espaço e também com que a garota se sentasse em seu colo.

– Não dá, se eu for pra lá não cabe o Peter no banco! – fingiu Sirius, encolhendo os ombros. Sirius sabia ser convincente e ao mesmo tempo muito cômico. E cínico. Rabicho não quis se intrometer. Emma e Remus, num momento de total cumplicidade, riram. – Quê eu posso fazer, Valente?

– Ah, cale a boca! – e a morena sentou-se no colo de Sirius, fingindo revolta. Ajeitou os cabelos cheirosos e acendeu mais um cigarro. – Se doer, é problema seu, ouviu? – virou-se e beijou a boca do rapaz, ainda tão vorazmente quanto algumas horas atrás. A loura, sentada ao lado do casal, sentiu um pouco de inveja dos dois. Queria tanto poder fazer isso com o monitor sentado ao seu lado. Não seria jamais tão fogosa ou ousada, mas ao menos estaria demonstrando de forma sincera um sentimento guardado há tanto por alguém que ela gostava _de verdade_.

Dumbledore surgiu em sua bancada cativa, junto dos outros professores, e anunciou com sua poderosa voz o começo do jogo. James virou-se, agora mais nervoso, para onde os amigos estavam sentados e acenou freneticamente. Peter assobiou como doido e Sirius levantou com entusiasmo, quase derrubando a moça sentada em cima de suas pernas, quando o jogo começou. Domenica ameaçou ir sentar-se longe, mas o moreno foi mais rápido e a agarrou, trazendo-a novamente para si. Emma riu muito, pois sabia que a amiga não era de dar chiliques públicos. Apenas Sirius a deixava assim: com os nervos à flor da pele, agitada, teatral, sem controle.

A batalha – sim, aquilo pôde ser chamado de tal maneira – foi muito acirrada. Os lufos, apesar de carismáticos e muito agradáveis à primeira vista, apostaram na força bruta e arranjaram um batedor muito maior e troncudo que o resto dos jogadores. James e ele se chocaram sem querer e o apanhador ficou com um corte fino perto da haste esquerda dos óculos graças ao encontrão. O estádio inteiro gritava com Hooch para que ela desse uma advertência ao truculento jogador da Lufa-Lufa, mas ela alertou que aquilo havia sido sem intenções. Digamos que a plateia inteira havia se comovido, menos Emma. A loura torceu, gritou e xingou muito, mas por dentro preferia estar num lugar calmo, sem aquela multidão toda. Tudo fazia parte da “Grande Conspiração Snape-Ducotterd”. E, claro, com Remus.

Após quarenta e poucos minutos de suor, brigas e muitos gritos – havia até mesmo tambores e cornetas de alunos da Grifinória –, a Casa dos Leões venceu a dos Texugos por 220 a 130, graças à destreza de Potter como apanhador e à velocidade de Felden no gol. James, ao encontrar o pomo, conduziu a vassoura até onde estavam os amigos e mandou um caloroso beijo à Emma, junto de um sorriso triunfante. Pareceu a ela que o estádio inteiro, incluindo os professores, olhava para o casal. Ela ficou roxas de vergonha de imediato.

Ao fim do jogo, demoraram-se longos instantes para as torcidas deixarem as arquibancadas, e Peter foi-se na frente para visitar a concentração do time Vermelho. Sirius e Domenica permaneceram sentados, beijando-se, e Emma se viu obrigada a seguir até a saída junto de Remus. Quando suas mãos roçaram, muitas faíscas invisíveis e igualmente elétricas surgiram, e os dois novamente tiveram certos problemas para respirar direito.

Os times finalmente deixaram os vestiários e James apareceu, vencedor, acompanhado de Peter e ainda suado do jogo. Sua namorada não pôde deixar de notar a camisa colada em seu peitoral e os cabelos molhados grudados em sua testa, o que o deixavam muito mais interessante. O casal de morenos os encontrou ao fim da escadaria, e o grupo foi até o castelo entre muitas risadas e gritos de vitória.

///


	17. Capítulo 15 da Parte 1 – Uma tarde à la Marotos

As torcidas, ainda agitadas, retornavam aos poucos ao castelo, ao som de cornetas e tambores da Casa dos Leões. O seleto grupo grifinório, acompanhado das duas belas corvinais, acompanhou o resto da torcida às risadas. Uma fina garoa precipitou-se do alto, mas logo o céu deu trégua. Muitos estudantes, também das outras Casas, vinham cumprimentar o apanhador da Grifinória, que parecia ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. Enlaçada por seu braço direito estava Emma. Domenica e Sirius vinham ao lado do casal, também próximos, e pareciam contentes pela vitória do time de James. Talvez a espanhola mais fingisse que realmente estivesse, mas os sentimentos da moça eram muito difíceis de serem interpretados. Atrás do quarteto estavam Peter e Remus, em silêncio, e, sorridentes, tentavam ouvir o que as pessoas vinham dizer ao amigo.

Ao alcançar os ostentosos degraus de mármore da entrada do castelo, o sexteto parou. Em seus íntimos, cada um não sabia o que dizer. James, como sempre, foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, fazendo-se ser ouvido por todos.

– Tenho uma proposta pra vocês, amigos. – começou o apanhador. – E Emma. – Lá no meu quarto eu tenho uma garrafa de rum Amálgama, dos bons. – Emma ergueu as sobrancelhas. Álcool? James era mesmo um Maroto. – Que tal comemorarmos a vitória dos Leões com um pouquinho de goró? – Peter concordou, mostrando os dentes grandes. Remus deu de ombros e o sedutor Black achou que deveria fazer um comentário sobre. Esse Sirius. Exibido como um pavão.

– Só uma garrafa? – indagou o moreno, fazendo com que os outros o fitassem surpresos. Domenica olhou-o com um sorriso irônico. – Pontas, realmente achava que você era mais forte pra isso...

– Ah, deixa disso, Almofas! – respondeu James, franzindo o cenho. Lupin ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, estranhando a cena. Nunca os dois discutiram sobre aquilo, e imaginou que estivessem querendo se mostrar para as garotas. Apenas cruzou os braços e aguardou que o momento ridículo acabasse. – Você sabe que eu nunca fiquei bêbado de verdade! – Peter fingiu tossir, e Remus deu risada. Emma e o licantropo se olharam por alguns instantes, e ela pôde perceber o porquê da graça. Terminou por rir baixinho. – Só que essa bebida é uma brasa! Sobe tão rápido que você nem percebe! – o rapaz gesticulava conforme seu entusiasmo crescia. – Dá pra nós seis bebermos sem faltar nada pra ninguém! Sacou?

– Ah, saquei… – Sirius não parecia ter “sacado”, mas balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

– Tô dentro. – disse Domenica, fazendo com que o moreno ao seu lado a encarasse assustado. Ela estava mais preparada que ele! Talvez aquilo tivesse ferido seu ego, mas ele não retrucou.

– Por mim, tudo bem… – murmurou Remus, com as mãos nos bolsos.

– Ótimo! Preciso tomar banho! Então vamos nos encontrar aqui mesmo daqui a meia hora! – exclamou Potter, sorrindo, e muito animado. O quarteto grifinório foi-se pelo castelo adentro, enquanto que as moças permaneceram nos jardins, ainda absorvendo o que havia acontecido.

Emma e Domenica se entreolharam por alguns instantes, segurando o riso. Mas não conseguiram. Era uma situação por si hilária: duas corvinais dedicadas aos estudos, orgulhosas e muito admiradas, combinando de ir beber com o quarteto mais popular e _aprontão_ do colégio! As duas acharam melhor retornar à realidade, e se dirigiram à sala do Prof. Flitwick, para que a loura garantisse sua vaga como monitora da Corvinal. Mais um dia longo viria…

Tendo atendido a seus importantes compromissos – James, o banho; Emma, a confirmação da vaga de monitora; e Sirius, sua busca por cigarros importados, perdidos em algum canto do dormitório –, o sexteto voltou a se reunir em frente ao castelo, como combinado. As meninas não deixaram de estranhar o fato de Peter, James e Sirius estarem portando vassouras. O apanhador e o outro moreno vinham com mochilas nas costas, e pareciam acostumados com a cena.

– Por que diabos vocês tão com as vassouras? Desistiram de ir comemorar? – indagou a morena, que agora estava com uma casaca verde-musgo e os cabelos escuros presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

– Você acha mesmo que a gente vai beber no castelo, com riscos gritantes da gente ser pego em flagrante? – perguntou Pontas, ajeitando a alça da mochila. Os cabelos estavam úmidos, ajeitados displicentemente, e a franja insistia em recair sobre os olhos. Usava uma camisa vermelha-sangue e uma jaqueta escura, da cor de seus olhos. – Bobagem! Vamos a um lugar onde temos certeza de que não seremos pegos. – Emma passou a pensar se havia sido mesmo uma boa escolha ir comemorar com os Marotos. O sorriso cafajeste de James a fez reforçar a ideia de que devia ter pensado melhor.

– E, se formos descobertos, será fácil sumir com as evidências. – completou Sirius, tão atraente com sua calça boca de sino, a camisa entreaberta e um colar de pingente de prata que pendia de seu pescoço. – Mas não vou estragar a surpresa. Vamos? – olhou para os amigos, que confirmaram. A loura espantou-se com a velocidade com que Remus concordara. Havia enlouquecido? Ou não era tão santo quanto pensava?

– Vamos. – respondeu o licantropo, carregando consigo um pacote de delícias crocantes. – Eu vou com Peter? – James concordou e montou sua vassoura, fazendo com que Emma fizesse uma careta de desaprovação.

– O que foi, Lourinha? – indagou o rapaz de óculos, ajeitando-se para irem. Domenica, sem cerimônias, foi-se para perto de Sirius, o cumprimentou com um beijo intenso e posicionou-se atrás do garoto. Ducotterd ainda hesitou, e o resto dos adolescentes a encarava um pouco frustrado, mas achando graça.

– Eu não vou voar nesse treco aí. – murmurou ela, fazendo com que Remus se lembrasse da conversa que tiveram naquela manhã, sobre o medo que ela tinha de altura. Se James tivesse se dedicado mais a ouvi-la do que beijá-la, saberia disso.

– Deixe de besteiras! – exclamou Potter, com o cenho franzido, estendendo o braço para que ela viesse com ele. – Nem é tão longe assim! – continuou, numa tentativa falha de convencê-la.

– Não tem assento! Nem segurança nenhuma! – gesticulava a loura, recuando para o castelo. O apanhador deixou a vassoura no chão e foi-se até a namorada, sendo assistido pelos amigos, que permaneciam em silêncio. Pretendia o rapaz forçá-la? – Imagina se eu descambar e cair no meio do lago? E se eu for devorada?

– Nada disso vai acontecer, eu estou aqui! – dizia o moço, ainda de braços abertos, indo atrás dela. – Não precisa ter medo!

– Não, de jeito nenhum! – exclamou Emma, balançando a cabeça negativamente, como que para reaver suas palavras. A situação parecia irremediável, até que Remus resolveu falar.

– Emma, você viu hoje de manhã como James é habilidoso voando. – sentenciou ele, com sua calma costumeira. A loura parou de imediato e fitou o monitor. – Não acontecerá nada com você, principalmente com ele por perto. Tenha calma. Não vamos longe. Feche os olhos e se deixe levar.

A corvinal esteve a ponto de largar tudo – os planos com Snape, a aparência, o namoro com James, aquela palhaçada toda – para poder correr aos braços de Remus e abraçá-lo. As palavras dele, tão corretas, entraram em seu coração e serviram como um tranquilizante. Ela acalmou-se e fitou os outros um pouco encabulada. Os olhos castanhos claros do rapaz pareciam luzes que eliminavam as Trevas em qualquer tempo e espaço, e a encaravam com a ternura habitual, que Lupin conservava ao mirá-la. Um sorriso de lábios surgiu, e Emma teve certeza de que nada ocorreria. Ele estava ali. Sempre estivera.

– Você tem razão, Remus… – disse ela em um murmúrio, ainda envergonhada. – É que eu tenho medo de altura... – James beijou-lhe a testa, como sinal do fim dos problemas, e fez com que ela encostasse em seu peito, para que pudessem voar com segurança. Remus suspirou, resignado.

– Não vai acontecer nada, Lourinha, fique calma, que você tá com o papai Potter aqui. – brincou o moço, dando um de seus mais bonitos sorrisos. A nova monitora aceitou, mesmo achando James um cachorro incorrigível, e as três duplas se foram para os confins do lago, onde havia uma série de plataformas, usadas pela escola para os mais diversos propósitos. Emma, para não cair ou perder a concentração, repetiu muitas e muitas vezes para si as palavras que ouvira de Remus momentos antes, e isso a manteve séria e contida. O apanhador sentiu os braços finos da namorada o segurarem na barriga, o que para ele não foi problema algum. Aproveitou e inclinou-se um pouco para frente, voando com destreza.

Ao fim de rápidos instantes, o sexteto chegou sem maiores problemas. Sirius, habilidoso, conjurou dois sofás compridos para eles poderem descansar devidamente, algumas cadeiras e uma mesa de madeira pobre, apenas para os copos e os alimentos que haviam trazido. James adiantou-se e abriu a mochila, que continha o precioso rum de Amálgama. Quando levantou a garrafa, Peter, Sirius e Remus entoaram um coro, algo como um longo “Ooooh!”. Domenica acendeu um cigarro e viu que Emma estava sorrindo. Ela, Rose, Nadya e Dom já tiveram seus dias de loucuras, como porres em Hogsmeade e nados no lago, mas nada que chegasse ao conhecimento de ninguém. Ninguém mesmo.

– Isso, moças e rapazes – começou James, sorrindo de maneira diabólica. – é o que eu chamo de “boa bebida”. Meu pai que me mostrou, quando eu era mais novo. – o resto dos adolescentes prestava muita atenção no rapaz. – Era o preferido da coleção dele. O velho sabia beber! – os amigos e as moças deram risada. – Esse rum veio da Ásia, talvez da Turquia. Mas isso não importa. O que nos vale é que meros golinhos sobem rápido, e que nós seis aproveitaremos uma bela tarde com essa simples garrafinha! – Domenica ergueu uma sobrancelha e bateu na mesa com a palma da mão. Sirius sorriu.

– E você vai ficar só falando e não vai servir a gente, Potter? – Ah, Domenica. Sempre inovando, irreverente, misteriosa, e discreta. – Vamos, cadê essa bebida tão poderosa?

James raramente aceitava desafios com a devida compostura, mas desta vez surpreendeu a todos e abriu um galante sorriso. Como havia garotas – e, principalmente, garotas bonitas – entre eles, o jovem resolveu mostrar-se para elas e abriu a garrafa com a mão. Enquanto os outros exclamavam alguma coisa, de alegria talvez, foi esfregar a mão longe deles. Que dor! Quando Sirius chamou por ele, conseguiu disfarçar bem o que estava fazendo. Como mestre de cerimônias, o apanhador estufou o peito e pegou os copos conjurados para começar a festa. Serviu a cada um dos presentes uma generosa dose do rum, e levantou o próprio copo, em sinal de brinde. Os outros o imitaram.

– Proponho um brinde a nós, pessoas tão bonitas e interessantes! – Emma e Domenica entreolharam-se com os cenhos franzidos. James era mesmo um maluco! – Às moças tão lindas que hoje nos acompanham! À vitória da Grifinória! Ok, meninas, vocês não têm de brindar a isso! – disse, antes que elas retrucassem. – E, finalmente: _ao sexo_! – as corvinais reclamaram, e Emma cutucou o namorado, rindo. – Tá bom, tô brincando! A nós! – o sexteto tilintou os copos um a um e bebeu às propostas peculiares de James.

A comemoração começou com os meninos se embebedando e comentando os melhores lances da partida daquela manhã. Emma encostou-se de lado no peito de James, que ouvia Peter falar, muito animado, de como gostou da performance de Rosalia Brendler no gol da Lufa-Lufa. A princípio a loura estranhou, mas o namorado lhe explicou, por meio de sussurros, que Rosalia era uma moça de quem Peter _gostava muito_. Ela se levantou para experimentar algo salgado que os meninos haviam trazido. Sentado à mesa, bebendo e ouvindo o que o amigo dizia, estava Remus, com o queixo apoiado na palma da mão e parecendo tranquilo. A presença da loura é que o abalou. O monitor endireitou a coluna e abriu um tímido sorriso, que fez com que Emma sentisse seu corpo produzir mais calor. Ela conversou um pouco com ele sobre o que eles haviam trazido, e logo o assunto fluiu para outros. Era tão fácil conversar com Lupin! Ele sabia o que dizer, como replicar, o que acrescentar e do que discordar, sem parecer autoritário ou chato.

Domenica finalizava seu cigarro enquanto observava a linha trêmula do lago, e percebeu que Sirius estava sozinho de propósito. Num canto afastado do longo sofá, o moreno bebericava o rum e a encarava com malícia, com aqueles olhos azuis faiscantes. A corvinal se aproximou devagar, como se quisesse provocá-lo, e ficou em pé na frente dele, mirando-o sem dizer nada. Sirius apenas a trouxe mais para perto e fez com que a garota se sentasse no colo dele, de frente, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Eles se beijaram com muito vigor, já conheciam o corpo um do outro, e acariciavam áreas interessantes. O casal agia como se estivessem a sós, e os outros não demoraram a ignorá-los. Apesar de Sirius ser conhecido como cafajeste, com Domenica não conseguia agir assim. Não que ela agisse como uma menina recatada com ele. Pareciam terem sido de fôrmas similares, porque tinham o mesmo espírito desempedido, mas também sabiam que eram complementares em muitos aspectos. O moreno sabia que a espanhola o enlouquecia, que ela não era como as outras. Por mais que tirasse a virgindade de alguma garota, ou que se envolvesse com uma mais experiente, estar com Domenica era sempre uma oportunidade excitante, participar da vida daquela corvinal exótica, intrigante, era algo sempre revigorante. Era como se todas as vezes que estivesse com ela ele ingressasse para uma viagem em cada canto do mundo. Nada nela se repetia: as carícias eram diferentes, os beijos ora carinhosos ora selvagens, as palavras muitas vezes doces, complicadas ou simplórias. Valente era uma vastidão de pessoas reunidas em uma só, todas com quem Sirius adorava estar.

O quarteto restante passou, então, a conversar sobre diversos assuntos, evitando encarar o casal enroscado. Algumas horas se passaram, e a cada parcela de tempo eles ficavam mais alcoolizados. James às vezes chamava Emma para sentar-se ao seu lado e beijar-lhe a fina boca, mas logo ela se afastava. Estar com o apanhador da Grifinória ainda era um plano, a estratégia da “Conspiração Snape-Ducotterd”, para que seu amigo Severus pudesse conquistar de uma vez a garota por quem era apaixonado desde tempos imemoriais, Lily. Não iria se entregar ao rapaz, mas apenas mantê-lo hipnotizado por algum tempo até que o sonserino concluísse o que haviam arquitetado. Sabia, com delicadeza, escapar dos chamegos insistentes de James, que, agora bêbado, não saberia distinguir muita coisa.

Sirius e Domenica ainda estavam isolados quando o jogador de Quadribol puxou um assunto de utilidade pública: a vida pessoal de Emma, coisa que Peter, Remus e ele mesmo adorariam conhecer a fundo. Sem a amiga para ajudar a fugir do tópico, a loura foi obrigada a responder. Ela achava sua família meio tediosa, contrariando a opinião geral.

– Outro dia, vi a mãe de Emma no jornal! Rapazes – e abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios, mal sustentado pelo efeito do álcool. –, que mulher! Perdoe-me o comentário, Lourinha, mas sua mãe é espetacular! Quantos anos ela tem? – apesar de julgá-lo atrevido, a bebida facilitou a perda de uma visão crítica.

– Ela está com trinta e oito, acho. – sentenciou Emma, tentando não rir dos comentários dos rapazes.

– Trinta e oito? – repetiu Remus, esquecendo-se do polimento com que costumava tratá-la. – Por acaso ela saiu no Profeta Diário? Porque se foi, eu a vi e… – a loura sentiu-se envergonhada com a insinuação do monitor, que indicou o quão bonita Madeleine Ducotterd era. – … realmente, Emma, sua mãe é linda. E desculpe-me o atrevimento. Lá também mencionaram as habilidades proféticas dela. Ela previu o ataque contra a vida do Primeiro Ministro Bruxo ano passado, não foi? Dizem que ela é uma feiticeira poderosíssima…

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ouviu-se a voz de Pontas.

– Lá também falava dos seus irmãos – falou o rapaz, terminando seu copo de rum, que era vermelho como rubis. –, Sebastian e Richard. É verdade que você tem um sobrinho? – Peter abriu ainda mais os olhos azuis.

– Sim, ele se chama Christopher. – informou a corvinal, servindo-se de mais alguns amendoins. – Está com quase quatro anos! – os meninos correspondiam às palavras com precisão, e abriam sorrisos engraçados ao que a loura contava. – É um garoto muito esperto! A mãe dele, Evelyn, morreu quando o Chris era bebezinho, num acidente de voo de vassoura. – os rapazes fizeram um “uau!” uníssono, como se estivessem ouvindo a uma experiente contadora de histórias. – Ela tinha treze anos quando engravidou… – Remus pareceu impressionado, e Peter, chocado, conseguiu apenas permanecer de olhos arregalados. – Ritchie tinha quatorze quando soube que seria pai. Minha família surtou!

– Até eu surtaria, Emma… – murmurou James, apanhando mais um punhado dos petiscos salgados de batata. – Francamente, seu irmão aprontou tod… Ei! – interrompeu-se o moreno, com o cenho franzido. – O Richard não era batedor do time da Corvinal?

– Era sim! Mas foi expulso por faltar nos treinos e não se comportar muito bem… – disse a loura, dando uma olhadela discreta para a amiga e o sedutor grifinório no canto. – Meu outro irmão foi capitão, dois anos antes! – O apanhador deu um tapa na própria coxa, como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

– Então o Sebastian, o cara da Corvinal que dava medo nos outros times, o “Super Seb” (como a gente chamava), é seu irmão?! – indagou Potter, surpreso. Peter e Remus ficaram igualmente pasmos. Emma fez que sim. – Eu nunca liguei o nome à pessoa! O cara apavorava no campo! Tinha uma linearidade invejável, uma técnica fantástica, o ângulo com que ar...

O trio em volta de James fitou-o receoso.

– Tá bem! – o moreno suspirou. – Resumindo: o cara jogava bem pra caramba! – Peter riu porque James cambaleou no próprio lugar.

– O Sebastian foi monitor, não foi? – indagou o licantropo, voltando sua atenção para os olhos brilhantes de Emma. – Lembro-me de tê-lo visto em reuniões, no quarto ano. Me pareceu um cara responsável.

– A verdade é que ele é muito preocupado com burocracia e ordem. Hoje em dia, ele trabalha na área comercial do Ministério. Já o Richard, bem… ele vive como ”saco de pancadas” da Ordem.

– Da Ordem da Fênix?! – perguntou Peter num grito, que fez com que Domenica e Sirius parassem os amassos e se virassem para os amigos.

– É… – murmurou ela, achando que havia falado demais. Só que a única coisa que era mais tentadora que o copo ali era a boca de Remus, tão bem desenhada e aparentemente tão quente. O álcool a fez revelar ainda mais segredos dos Ducotterd. – Qualquer emergência de Dumbledore e das relações da Ordem, é Richard quem cuida. Muitas transferências de bruxos importantes, que precisam de escolta, é ele quem faz. E falando na Ordem: ouvi falar que o diretor até andou investigando os poderes da minha mãe durante um tempo...

– O Dumbledore deve é arrastar asa pra cima da sua mãe… – comentou James, recebendo um generoso tapa dado por Emma, mas não deixou de finalizar a observação. – Também! Com uma mãe daquelas, até eu! – Remus achara a piada um pouco machista, mas ainda assim abriu um sorriso. O rapaz de óculos tinha a péssima mania de provocar as garotas para elas ficarem bravas (julgava-as bonitas assim!), um costume antigo que tinha com Evans. E com a namorada não fez diferente. Em meio a tapas em seu braço, James continuou brincando, para atiçar ainda mais a moça. Muito bêbado, claro, e perdendo o fio de meada enquanto falava. – Se eu fosse o velho, tascava logo uma beijoca naquela boca linda! – Remus e Rabicho passaram a rir abertamente da cena, vendo que Emma sorria enquanto batia no apanhador com o máximo de força que tinha, o que não machucou o jogador em nada.

Com a balbúrdia do casal, Sirius e Domenica resolveram socializar, e vieram para perto dos amigos. Almofadinhas serviu mais uma rodada de rum a todos e sentou-se ao lado de James.

– Vocês se lembram do beijo que eu dei na Rosalia? – indagou Peter em meio à bagunça. Emma ajeitou-se ao lado de Pontas, perto de Black, que bebia o rum a generosos goles. Remus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas castanhas, e sorria meio de lado, resultado de muita bebida e da pergunta inocente feita pelo amigo. A morena, que observava tudo ainda muito sóbria, levantou-se e foi buscar na mesa algo para comer.

– ‘Cê quer dizer aquela meia lambida que você deu na boca dela? – ironizou Sirius, com o rosto um pouco vermelho e procurando, com dificuldade, o maço de cigarros importados que guardara horas antes no bolso da calça.

Domenica virou-se para o grupo claramente achando aquilo engraçado.

– Como é que é? – indagou ela, com o cenho franzido e um sorriso divertido. – Que história é essa? – James ria feito bobo, e Remus, com o pouco de lucidez que tinha, acompanhava a situação com descontração. Emma adorava vê-lo daquela maneira: solto, sem preocupações e sem aquela pose toda de “certinho”.

– É, Domenica, o Peter aqui já aprontou cada uma mais cabeluda que a outra! – exclamou o rapaz fumante, que tentava acender o cigarro, e acabou lascando a ponta do nariz com a varinha. – Foi patético! Você não pode chamar aquilo de beijo, Rabicho!

– Não é voando de qualquer jeito durante o treino da Lufa-Lufa e correndo atrás da menina com a língua pra fora que você vai beijá-la, Peter! – exclamou James, num tom paternal, que soou mais embriagado do que nunca. – Calhou que a Rosalia foi desviar e acabou sendo “beijada” pelo nosso galã! – Emma e Domenica riram sem escrúpulos, junto de James, que segurava a barriga de tanto dar risadas. Até mesmo Peter permitiu a si mesmo debochar daquele momento. Lupin parecia entretido, e trocou olhares com Sirius, que também achava aquela história divertida.

– Mas tenho certeza de que ela gostou! – disse Peter, com o dedo indicador levantado, numa atitude hilária. O sexteto continuou rindo, até que o baixinho chamou a atenção geral ao subir numa das cadeiras, localizada ao lado de Remus, e virar a garrafa com o gargalo virado para sua boca. Como Pettigrew não era dos mais habilidosos, parte do líquido caiu na gola da sua camisa, manchando-a de vermelho-sangue, e parte do rum também atingiu Lupin. A camisa bege clara que o licantropo usava ficou tingida parcialmente com aquela cor forte, e o rapaz, sob o instinto, abaixou a cabeça para não ser atingido nos olhos.

James gargalhou com a cena e Emma balançou o rosto com uma expressão divertida, ainda que preocupada com o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Sirius certificou-se de que os dois estavam bem – como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer com ele presente! – e voltou para o seu assento, sentando a morena em seu colo. Remus levantou-se praguejando e foi até a borda da plataforma, com Peter falando sem parar. Sem cerimônias, tirou a camisa e a torceu, tentando tirar o excesso da bebida alcoólica. Preferiu não utilizar mágica no estado em que estava, pois simplesmente estava bêbado demais para isso. A loura não acreditou no que viu: um tronco magro, ornado de fios castanhos, que formavam um caminho singular até o cós da calça, marcado por cicatrizes esbranquiçadas e peitoral de aparência frágil. Emma não conseguiu calcular quanto tempo passou observando a pele exposta de Remus, mas sabia que, com discrição, não perderia nenhum segundo da cena. Se estivesse sã, a loura teria percebido que ficou com a boca seca.

– Que cara é essa, Emma? – perguntou Sirius, de súbito, sendo ouvido pelo grupo inteiro, com exceção do lobo. A herdeira corou de tal maneira que sentia o rosto em brasas, e não devido ao rum. – Tá olhando esquisito pro Remus, parece que quer dar uma mordida nele! – A loura nem se atrevia a fitar o namorado. O apanhador, por outro lado, olhava abobado para o lago, como que divagando mentalmente sobre a beleza da biodiversidade da região, e não parecia ter ouvido nada. A tensão aumentou quando Lupin se aproximou, e Domenica olhava receosa para a amiga, ainda que estivesse vendo-a um pouco distorcida.

– Nada, Sirius, nada! – falou Ducotterd, reunindo toda sobriedade que ainda lhe restava. – Pensei que o Lupin podia cair no lago! Afinal, ele bebeu pra caramba! – riu ela, baixando o rosto, permitindo que os cabelos dourados cobrissem-lhe os olhos e as bochechas.

Remus muniu-se de alguns salgadinhos e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius. Emma, ainda fitando os pés, estalou os dedos das mãos em sinal de nervosismo. O mundo parecia feito de geleia. Os sons dos pássaros pareciam distantes, a fumaça dos cigarros da amiga e do grifinório demoravam para se dissipar. Domenica passou a brincar com os cabelos de Black, enquanto Peter sacudia as mangas e abria os botões da camisa.

– Lily ia adorar vir para cá… – disse James, pensando alto. Os outros, sem exceções, olharam imediatamente para o rapaz. Lupin sentiu-se mal pelo amigo, e olhou pesarosamente para Sirius, que retribuiu o olhar com igual desconforto. Emma sentiu um alívio tão grande que suspirou com força. Peter arregalou os olhos brilhantes mas não teve coragem de replicar. Nenhum deles teve. O silêncio que se seguiu foi pesado para o quinteto. Potter não parecia abalado em nada. Pelo contrário, esboçava um sorriso sincero, de lábios, que transparecia os pensamentos do jogador, o que não era segredo para nenhum dos Marotos: James pensava em Lily, a garota por quem sempre fora apaixonado e nutria um louco e desenfreado amor desde os primeiros anos de Hogwarts. Domenica, sempre alerta, pretendia salvar a situação para a amiga, e cutucou Sirius para que ele dissesse algo e interrompesse aquela cena incômoda.

– Ah… – o álcool sempre freava a energia de Black, e ele demorou alguns segundos para bolar uma desculpa boa o suficiente. – Ei! Sabe o que eu acabei de notar? – a pergunta não havia sido chamativa, mas todos encararam Sirius. O apanhador virou-se bem devagar para o amigo, não tendo percebido que o clima estava tenso. Os Marotos, mesmo bêbados, ainda mantinham certa noção de realidade. – Que a garrafa está no fim! Sabem o que isso significa? – Emma, fingindo entusiasmo, balançou a cabeça e os outros olharam para o moreno muito apreensivos.

– _Ahá!_ Eu sei! – exclamou Peter, apontando com exagero para Sirius. – Rodada Relâmpago! – James arregalou os olhos e sorriu, fazendo menção de levantar-se, sendo imitado por Remus. – Rodada Relâmpago!

– E o que seria essa… “Rodada Relâmpago”, afinal? – indagou Domenica, deixando o colo de Sirius com dificuldade, muito zonza. O tal do rum era porreta mesmo.

O sexteto se reuniu em volta da mesa e viu o charmoso moreno conjurar uma sacolinha de veludo, e a morena não ficou feliz com a falta de resposta.

– A Rodada Relâmpago, minha cara – disse Sirius, categoricamente. –, é a rodada final da bebida em questão. – Domenica arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, em sinal de interesse. – Mas nós, Marotos, somos mais rígidos quanto a isso. Nossa tradição é a de apenas duas pessoas terminarem o conteúdo da garrafa sozinhos, numa “Rodada Relâmpago”. – manuseava a varinha com precisão, conjurando pequeninos copos de fundo grosso. – Nós serviremos nestes pequenos copos o resto do rum, e os dois “competidores” devem bebê-las de uma vez, sem direito de parar. Cada um bebe uma dose e cede a vez para o outro. A rodada acaba quando um deles não conseguir mais.

– Ah, sei… – ironizou Domenica, olhando para Emma com desconfiança da brincadeira. – E como a gente vai decidir quem vai participar dessa maluquice?

– Fácil. Temos aqui essa sacolinha, – e mostrou uma bolsa pequena, da cor do vinho. – que a gente usa pra fazer escolhas difíceis. Adicionei mais duas pecinhas, como esta – e tirou de dentro da sacola um objeto arredondado, como um biscoito, marcado com um “O” azul. – para que possamos saber quem não vai competir. Quem tirar o “X” vermelho é o convocado. Certo? Preparem as mãozinhas, donzelas!

Os cinco viram Sirius chacoalhar a bolsinha e passá-la na frente de cada um, que sorteou sua peça. O moreno pegou a sua própria e viu o tal “X” vermelho.

– Eu sou um dos sortudos. – brincou o moreno, estendendo a urna aveludada ao próximo.

Lupin pegou uma peça e viu que seria o adversário de Sirius na brincadeira. Emma sorriu para ele, vendo que os olhos do licantropo faiscavam. James e Rabicho aplaudiram, assobiavam e gritavam frases desconexas e provocativas. As meninas se ajeitaram em volta da mesa, mas um pouco distante dos dois. O garoto de óculos ficou em pé, e apoiou uma das mãos no ombro de Emma, que não tirava os olhos de Remus. Peter sentou-se ao lado do lobo, e parecia agitado. A Rodada Relâmpago ia começar.

Dose atrás de dose, Lupin reunia à frente do peito uma carreira de oito copinhos. Sirius arfava, e limpava o suor da testa com as costas das mãos. Domenica tentava apoiá-lo, apesar de achar essa brincadeira muito irresponsável.

– Ora, ora, Aluado… – disse Sirius, que ainda tinha mais três porções de rum de Amálgama para bater o amigo. – Quem diria? Me vencendo na Rodada Relâmpago…

– Pra você ver, Almofadinhas, que às vezes a gente não é o que parece… – sentenciou Remus, com um sorriso cafajeste no rosto. Emma sentiu um calor monstruoso passar-lhe pelo corpo, mas manteve a pose de boa namorada, e sorria de vez em quando a James. – Vamos, vai beber ou vai ficar enrolando?

– Calma, cara! – pressionar um rapaz como Sirius não era a escolha mais sábia, ainda mais quando este estava bêbado. E foi aí que o moreno mais uma vez abriu a boca quando não devia. – ‘Cê só aguenta porque tem o metabolismo mais forte porque é um lobis...

– _Uoooou_ , ei! – James interrompeu, antes que mais bobagens ocorressem. Foi então naquele momento que tudo se encaixou para Emma: ela, que acompanhava o amado de longe, não entendia o porquê do sumiço constante de Remus a cada mês, sempre no mesmo período. Também não compreendia porque um rapaz tão pacato reunia pelo corpo tantas cicatrizes de unhas afiadas, de animais de grande porte. Foi a boca grande de Sirius que fez Emma conhecer o segundo segredo mais íntimo de Lupin. O primeiro envolvia a ela mesma. – Gente! – James não sabia o que fazer, mas gesticulava descoordenadamente para chamar a atenção de todos. – Acho que a Rodada acabou! Tá na cara que o Almofas não aguenta mais beber! – Sirius tentou reivindicar em direito próprio mas não conseguiu.

– Mas que mentira descarad...

Potter, antes que estragasse tudo, pegou as doses dos rapazes e as virou garganta abaixo, para surpresa geral. Em seguida, sentou-se no sofá, para absorver tanto álcool. Os ânimos se acalmaram, pois Domenica sentou no colo do moreno de olhos azuis e Emma aproximou-se do namorado, e afagou-lhe os cabelos, como tentativa de amenizar o clima.

A plataforma se via em caos total: a mesa estava molhada de rum, havia algumas cadeiras viradas, salgadinhos espalhados pelo chão, alguns tênis e sapatos pendurados nos braços dos sofás, e ainda por cima Peter vomitava. Remus conseguiu fazer com que o amigo tirasse um cochilo no chão, e ele mesmo sentiu as pálpebras pesadas. O sol começava sua descida triunfal para o horizonte, e o sexteto resolveu dormir um pouco. O licantropo, percebendo que dormiria sozinho, conjurou um colchão grosso e deitou-se em cima, ajeitando a coluna. Sirius permitiu que Domenica dormisse com a cabeça em seu peitoral nu, enquanto que Emma sugeriu que Potter dormisse de um lado e ela do outro, um na cabeceira e o outro no pé. Resmungando um pouco, ele acatou.

Eram quase três horas da manhã quando Emma sentou-se e esfregou o rosto com preguiça. Olhou em volta e distinguiu Rose na própria cama, abraçada a uma manta, e do outro lado Domenica, dormindo de bruços. O efeito do álcool havia passado (a maioria dele), e ela levantou-se, preocupada. Viu, no relógio do quarto, o horário, e foi até a cama da espanhola. Agachou-se ao lado do rosto da amiga e a acordou com delicadeza.

– Dom, que horas a gente veio parar aqui? E como? – sussurrou Emma, que tinha os cabelos amassados. Ela usava a mesma roupa que vestia no dia anterior. – Só quero saber isso.

– Às nove e meia, quando o pessoal acordou. – respondeu a morena num tom um pouco mais alto. – James sugeriu que a gente não te acordasse, eu até retruquei, mas ele disse que te levaria sem problemas. Pelo jeito não foi a primeira vez que ele transportou uma pessoa desmaiada de bêbada em uma vassoura sobre o lago. – ironizou, esfregando os olhos. A loura fez uma careta. – Depois de pousarmos, ele te carregou até aqui e eu te trouxe com um feitiço até a sua cama. Pronto, moça. Respondido? Posso dormir?

– Pode… – murmurou Emma, levantando-se e retornando à cama, que estava quente e agradável. Dulcie apareceu e miou para a dona, depois subiu na cama de dosséis. A gata se ajeitou nos pés da loura, que pensava não mais conseguir dormir. O dia havia sido demasiado cansativo: Remus sem camisa, beijos forçados com James, álcool e risadas… – Boa noite. – A espanhola não respondeu. Emma fechou os olhos e a última coisa que viu em sua mente foi o monitor Lupin, vestido com o uniforme da escola, de braços abertos, sorrindo, para que ela o abraçasse.

///


	18. Capítulo 16 da Parte 1 – Segunda-feira fria

A nova monitora da Corvinal levantou com os cabelos mais embolados que o normal, o rosto mais vermelho, gosto metálico na garganta e um pé de meia perdido nas cobertas. Mas não é preciso tirar Excepcional no boletim para saber o por quê de nossa loura estar assim. A tarde que passara na companhia dos Marotos não fora comum. Em seu íntimo, decidira que não veria James naquela manhã de segunda-feira; havia o teste de Minerva, as preparações para a primeira reunião como monitora e… Snape! Tinha de encontrar o amigo! Onde estaria o sonserino, que até aquela hora não mandara bilhetes ou manifestara curiosidade? Teria ele desistido? Estaria ela fazendo papel de idiota? A imagem no espelho não ajudava Emma a se animar. Os olhos grudados, os cachos loiros opacos e a boca marcada pelos beijos pegajosos de James. O que mais faltava? Remus ser expulso de Hogwarts por ser um lobisomem?

Ah! Foi aí que Emma se lembrou. Havia bebido além da conta, mas era demasiado importante para ser esquecido. Sirius Black deixou escapar o segredo do amigo. Talvez o segredo mais precioso para o rapaz. Uma verdade dolorida, frágil, que ela compreendia. Sabia que, se o próprio Remus lhe contasse, ela o entenderia e daria toda a cobertura possível àquele que amava. Entrou no chuveiro para ver se a situação física melhorava, pois a mental já estava confusa desde o dia anterior, com a tal “comemoração dos Marotos”. O que estava pensando quando aceitou a proposta de James? Emma apostou consigo mesma se estava bêbada antes mesmo de concordar com o namorado.

~*~

A ruiva de olhos verdes manuseava sua pena branca com desatenção. As palavras do Sr. Binns eram sempre um prato cheio para Lily, que era uma das alunas mais aplicadas na matéria; mas naquele fatídico dia a moça mal conseguia se concentrar. As lembranças dos dias anteriores haviam mexido com ela de tal maneira que parecia até mesmo doente ou em estado de choque. James Potter – por quem sempre sentira desprezo e desdém – mostrava-se agora doce e civilizado, e ainda por cima namorando uma garota linda, cujo nome ela ouvira diversas vezes: Emma Ducotterd. Como aquele sentimento poderia ser real? Seu coração abalado, dividido, dolorido e fragilizado pelo fato do Potter – aquele pretensioso estúpido, de olhos tão redondos, chamativos, como dois pedaços da Eternidade! – estar namorando uma corvinal qualquer. Bem, teve de reiterar os pensamentos. Emma não era uma corvinal qualquer, muito menos uma bruxa qualquer. Pertencia à uma família muito tradicional do mundo mágico, tão tradicional e antiga quanto os Potter. O namoro dos dois, mesmo que recente, mexera com o interior de Lily, com sua alma, sua consciência. Sempre afastara qualquer possibilidade de enxergar aquele grifinório petulante com ares de amor, mas desta vez não houve escapatória. Recentemente pegava-se distraída muitas vezes, desenhando na mente os traços delicados daquele rosto marcante, daquela boca tão expressiva, do nariz fino e empinado, dos óculos tão característicos; via-se observando o rapaz à distância, orgulhoso de sua mais nova vitória no quadribol, ou de sua boa nota, suada, e deliciando-se com o sorriso encantador que ele tinha, as mãos grandes e compridas, com dedos de pontas finas. Lily até mesmo sabia que o rapaz tinha mania de roer as unhas como um costume, algo que fazia quando conversava com os amigos ou estudava, largado nos gramados de Hogwarts.

Assim via-se o dilema de Evans.

Dilema que levava a moça à beira de devaneios, transes, em que encontrava-se procurando o moreno nos arredores, esfregando os dedos em ansiedade para vê-lo, noites chorosas pela falha de nunca ter correspondido àquele amor louco e àquela admiração incerta que ele nutria. Lily tocava o coração com pesar, sabendo que havia apenas um nome que o preenchia, e este nome pertencia a um garoto aparentemente irresponsável, orgulhoso, insensível, antipático, metido, arrogante e ao mesmo tempo comprometido, popular, desejado e que a cada dia mais demonstrava carinho pela herdeira que conquistara como namorada. Aquilo talvez era o ponto que mais dilacerava os sentimentos da ruiva. Se James estivesse solteiro e desimpedido, poderia até mesmo considerar uma declaração, uma carta, palavras sinceras. Mas de uns tempos para cá, ele havia deixado de procurá-la, andava em bando, evitava-a a todo custo. Os instantes demoravam a passar quando o apanhador resolvia passear pelos jardins junto dos amigos, rindo e conversando, distraído e aparentemente feliz. Lily sentia o rosto em brasas, pega pela surpresa, depois vinha uma vontade imensa de chorar, de desabar num abraço amigo, e desgastar as emoções naquela situação difícil em que se encontrava. A única luz que encontrava para poder falar, um pouco que fosse, de algo além do clima ou da escola era Severus Snape, seu amigo de infância aluno da Sonserina, cuja relação já passara por crises e interrupções, mas mantinha-se por um fio, e ultimamente progredia consideravelmente. As aulas do dia seriam mais penosas que o normal para a ruiva e os outros alunos do sétimo ano.

O almoço se passou com estranha tranquilidade. Emma visitara o namorado por arrastados segundos e logo partiu para sua mesa, o que deixou Lily mais tranquila. Passou a detestar quando via James triste ou desapontado, mas preferia que a loura estivesse longe, que ela permanecesse cada vez mais distante dele, para que ela não correspondesse àquela paixão. Sendo sensível, Lily percebia que Emma não era perdidamente apaixonada pelo apanhador, mas sim gostava dele a seu modo. Não havia nada que ela pudesse falar ou fazer, e ficava no silêncio, apenas constatando que Ducotterd estava com os corvinais, rindo e brincando como sempre fazia. A ruiva encontrou o olhar triste de Lupin e ergueu as sobrancelhas, como cumprimento; ele respondeu sem muito ânimo, parecia cansado. Mal sabia ela que o mesmo tipo de turbilhão de emoções confusas que passava em seu coração também transitava pelo de Remus, com ainda maior intensidade e ferocidade, como um vendaval de sentimentos entrelaçados e rivais. O licantropo sentia como se alguém espremesse seu coração com luvas de ferro. Cutucava a comida sem interesse, mas sabia fingir. Tinha desculpas calculadas para todas as situações.

– Acho que já comi que chega. – comentou ele, levantando-se de repente. Sirius o encarou com o cenho franzido. Se Lupin não o conhecesse como um pai, acharia que estava bravo.

– Até parece, lobo! Você comeu que nem um passarinho! – exclamou o moreno, de cotovelos apoiados na mesa. – Sentaí e come mais alguma coisa! Como dizia a mãe do Pontas: saco vazio não pára em pé! Vamos!

– Não, valeu… tô com dor de cabeça. – mentiu Remus, fazendo uma careta. – Acho que foi a bebida de ontem. Me fez mal.

– Ah é, a gente bebeu que nem porcos! – exclamou Peter, fazendo os outros dois Marotos darem gargalhadas.

– Dessa vez passa! – alertou James, com o dedo indicador apontando para o amigo. – Tome, leve isto! – e jogou uma maçã na mão do amigo lobo. – A velha Potter sempre dizia: “Não fique sem comer, se não vai passar mal durante os jogos!” Tá, você não joga, mas é a mesma coisa! Vai dormir?

– Acho que vou dar uma cochilada… – disfarçou o lobisomem, encarando os pés. Sirius estreitou os olhos. Sabia que aquilo era mentira. – Vejo vocês daqui meia hora. – e partiu, sendo observado pelo trio de amigos e, discretamente, por uma moça especial, de cachos louros e olhos muito brilhantes, que pareceu desapontada.

– O safado tá mentindo. – disse Sirius, com veemência. James fez uma careta de discordância e Peter arregalou os olhos.

– E por quê acha isso? – indagou Pontas, com o cenho franzido. De quando em quando, olhava para Emma, para verificar o que fazia. – Tá investigando agora, é?

– Não, mas tenho certeza de que ele não vai dormir. – disse Sirius, sem nem uma ponta de coerência. James e Peter riram, o que desconcertou o moreno. – Quê é? Eu acho que ele tá preocupado com alguma coisa… Ou bravo, nervoso, triste…

– … ou feliz, entediado… – brincou Rabicho, fazendo com que o amigo lhe desse um soco de leve no músculo do braço.

– Ah, calem a boca! – ralhou Sirius, virando-se para o lado oposto, aumentando os motivos para as risadas dos amigos.

O segundo tempo passou com o aumento do frio e o olhar penetrante de Modorra aos alunos. Ela era uma bruxa muito alta, corpulenta, de ombros largos, quadris generosos, de cabelos compridos, lisos e brancos, mas não pela idade. A mulher não aparentava ter mais que cinquenta anos. Os olhos eram negros como besouros e suas vestimentas tão extravagantes quanto sua aparência em si. Gostava do couro, do vinil, de saltos altos e finos, da prata e da hematita. Seus lábios geralmente eram maquiados com batom de cores escuras. Os Marotos juravam que ela trocava de cor todos os dias. E passavam inúmeras aulas tentando adivinhar se ela usava calcinha de couro de coelho ou morcego.

O fim da tarde veio com muito esforço, e aquela dor moral ainda permanecia dentro do peito de Remus. Não era algo físico, algo que se curasse com um cochilo ou poção adequada; era algo que nada resolveria se seus pensamentos não fossem colocados no lugar. Os amigos foram ao quarto para tomar banho e jogarem algo antes de jantar. Ele mesmo resolveu caminhar.

O vento estava frio, cortante, e fazia as bochechas do rapaz ficarem avermelhadas pelo esforço da caminhada. Conforme seus pulmões precisavam de ar, ele entendeu o que realmente o faria sentir-se melhor: uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto com sutileza e devagar, graças ao frio. A gota era quente, mas não suficiente para reconfortá-lo, assim como a toda sua alma. Ela estava fragilizada, necessitada, mas os pequenos sinais que o ajudariam eram insignificantes. Não suportou e permitiu-se chorar abertamente, como se precisasse daquilo para prosseguir. Sentou-se na ponta mais afastada do lago, para que pudesse avistar qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse e se proteger daquela visão que considerava ridícula.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto do rapaz, como as moléculas da água varrem o leito dos rios.

Seu peito sentia que certo peso havia sido aliviado. Chorar aquela situação dera-lhe a satisfação do desabafo. Mas do que mais precisava? A resposta que lhe ocorreu fez com que soluçasse mais uma vez: ela; aquela bela moça, tão encantadora, intrigante, fantástica, tão caprichosa, que lhe sacudia os nervos. Ela. Aquela criatura tão jovial, tão serena, tão benevolente, era ela. Emma. Chorou pelo que fizera e pelo que não fizera. Devia ter aberto o coração para o amigo, por quem já afirmara que daria a vida – fato que passava longe de ser mentira – que amava aquela garota, devia ter sido franco com ele, devia ter sido menos tímido, devia ter _simplesmente falado_. Mas não o fez. Nunca o fizera. E mais uma vez soluçou, carregando mais uma vez seu peito de inseguranças. Remus chorava.

James, que seguia sempre seus instintos, como a maioria dos garotos de sua idade, mal sabia do sofrimento do amigo, a quem considerava um irmão. Saía com Emma por diversão, por impulso, por simples conveniência. E Lupin não entendia porque tinha calhado de James escolher justamente a sua amada para conquistar. Sabia que Pontas jamais o faria de propósito caso soubesse de toda a verdade, nem se Emma se jogasse aos seus pés nua. Jamais o preocupado e fiel James faria algo do tipo para ele. Era o que o reconfortava. Era o que dava novamente calor a seu peito. Mais algumas lágrimas teimosas deslizaram pelo rosto do lobisomem, e ele as secou de qualquer maneira com as costas da mão. Se algum dia James soubesse…

Levantou-se e suspirou. Pôde finalmente voltar a si. Foi-se a passos largos até o castelo, mas quase tropeçou no caminho; um casal estava deitado na grama, à mercê de uma frondosa árvore, coberto pela capa negra do rapaz. O licantropo os ignorou e entrou na escola, renovado.

O moreno alisou os cachos da jovem ali deitada, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. A cena era linda, como num romance antigo, se não tivesse toda a história por trás dela.

– Loura… – murmurou James, chamando pela namorada. Ela se via linda, com a gravata ornada com tanto decoro, uma presilha em forma de borboleta no cabelo, e os brincos tão azuis quanto os olhos.

– Fala… – respondeu ela, de forma automática, um pouco cansada da “Conspiração Snape-Ducotterd” que, antes de ser posta em prática, tinha tudo para ser fácil e tranquila. 

– Posso te dizer uma coisa?

– Claro, mas vê lá… – brincou Emma, sorrindo, tentando ser leve. Ele levou os lábios até uma das orelhas dela e passou a sussurrar.

– Eu tô ficando louco por você… Eu te quero muito. – disse ele, bem devagar. A moça congelou. Era muita informação para uma frase tão singela. Emma surtou em silêncio, acarinhando os cabelos negros do moço, que afundara o rosto nos cabelos louros dela. A Conspiração tinha dado certo demais.

– Ah… – foi o que ela conseguiu responder. _É o quê?!_

///


	19. Capítulo 17 da Parte 1 – A noite traz surpresas

A loura disparou castelo adentro após ter dispensado o outro no jardim. Mal via à frente dos próprios olhos. A Conspiração havia dado certo _demais_. A primeira e única ideia que Emma tivera foi pedir um conselho a Severus, que provavelmente estava na biblioteca.

– Pelo menos _você_ é previsível, Snape… – murmurou ela a longos passos pelas escadarias.

No sentido contrário, e tranquilo, vinha Remus, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ao levantar a vista, deu de cara com sua adorada corvinal e pensou em abrir um sorriso. Sentia-se bem – apesar de tudo – depois do episódio à beira do lago. Podia finalmente respirar sem pesares, raciocinar direito, direcionar-se para o lado correto, projetar-se de maneira neutra e inofensiva na teia intrincada em que estava. Pelo menos era o que achava certo. Encarou com insistência o rosto pálido da loura, mas ela, por outro lado, continuou trotando degraus acima, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Parecia encarar as pontas dos sapatos, e às vezes pulava mais de um degrau a cada vez. O rapaz encolheu os ombros. Desistira de tentar entender as mulheres, e pior, o mundo. Talvez aquela tarde tivesse servido para Remus se conformar de seu amor não correspondido pela jovem. Seu coração expiara a dor das cenas tristes de vê-la passar pelos corredores acompanhada das amigas e nem sequer dirigir-lhe o olhar. Imaginou se ela amava James, se ela nutria algum sentimento mais nobre que o dele mesmo por ela. Pensou se James havia superado Lily, e o que ele havia feito para o Destino mover as peças de maneira para que nutrisse subitamente sentimentos tão intensos por Ducotterd. Às vezes se imaginava sem amá-la. Sua usual taquicardia ao vê-la com certeza não existiria, nem as noites agitadas relembrando cada uma das pintinhas que ela tinha nas costas, ou as manhãs em que permanecia calado nos cafés da manhã para poder colher o máximo dos movimentos dela, que tanto parecia divertida, na Mesa da Perspicácia. Parou por um instante no patamar e aguardou que a figura da moça desaparecesse por uma porta. Inspirou ar renovado e continuou a descida, sóbrio, renovado e conformado com as escolhas que foram feitas por alguém lá de cima – ou sabe-se lá de onde.

Demorou ainda alguns segundos até alcançar o térreo, mas quando o fez, o licantropo viu o amigo Pontas de cara fechada, com o cenho franzido, olhando em direção à porta do Salão Principal. Parecia bem zangado. Remus se aproximou e fitou James com uma sobrancelha erguida e as mãos na cintura, como um pai observando o filho em uma traquinagem. A cena estava por demasiado engraçada para o lobo. James parecia uma estátua realmente braba e infeliz, ou até mesmo uma criança que perdeu o doce para o rival. O monitor desejou ter uma câmera naquele instante para registrar a feia careta que o outro fazia, encarando daquela maneira o vão de madeira. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio e – infelizmente – fazer James acordar de sua encenação de garoto malvado.

– Tanto mau humor pra quê, cervo? – brincou Lupin, com o rosto um pouco inclinado e um lindo sorriso de lábios. – Parece que chupou limão. Com pimenta, ainda por cima.

– Bem pior que isso, lobo… – disse James, ainda sério, e agora formando um biquinho de descontentamento. – O Seboso tava encarando demais a Emma, dali da porta, quando entrei na escola. Será que esse idiota começou a arrastar asa para cima dela? Ele vive a cercando…

– Pontas! – o lobisomem mal podia acreditar que James estava com ciúmes da amizade de Snape e Emma.– Eles são amigos antes mesmo de você ter descoberto que gostava da Lily! – raciocinou Remus, com as mãos na cintura. – E olha que isso faz tempo, cara! Muito tempo! Eles têm alguma coisa em comum, mas te garanto que não é nada parecido com interesse amoroso… – James era totalmente suscetível às conclusões do amigo, que servia como uma espécie de “raio racionalizador”. Acabou concordando.

– Tá, mas isso não dá direito dele ficar vigiando a minha garota! – exclamou o apanhador, cujos olhos agora flamejavam com intensidade. – Quem tem de fazer isso sou eu! – Remus baixou o olhar e encarou o sapato gasto. – Esse Seboso… o que é dele tá guardado…

– Calma, Pontas! Hoje foi um dia complicado, tivemos provas, lições demais. Vamos logo descansar! Segunda-feira é sempre uma droga, não é? – Remus tocou o ombro do amigo em cumplicidade. James sorriu.

– Tem razão, Aluado.– disse o apanhador, caminhando ao lado do amigo. – Segunda-feira é sempre um saco…

– Está bem! Então vamos pelo atalho! – disse Lupin, sorrindo.

À entrada do “atalho” dos Marotos, James começou uma conversa estranha. Remus pressentia que vinha bomba.

– _Er_ … Aluado? – tentou Pontas, agachado na passagem, tentando encontrar frases conexas para dizer ao outro.

– Eu. – murmurou Lupin, subindo alguns trechos com movimentos ágeis, adquiridos graças à sua condição. – O que é?

– Então, sabe o Almofas? – James era terrível para contar notícias ruins. E Remus sabia disso.

– O que tem o Almofas? – indagou o licantropo, ainda distraído na subida.

– Sabe quando você saiu pra ir falar com a Minerva? À tardinha, depois das aulas? – Pontas tentou parecer natural, mas não conseguiu. Coçava os cabelos bagunçados, tentando disfarçar. – O Almofadinhas… ele...

– O que ele aprontou dessa vez?! – o lobo parou a escalada e encarou o apanhador com seriedade. Se chamassem-no de “papai Maroto” o título não estaria equivocado. O jovem de óculos hesitou. – Vamos, diga! Desembucha!

– Ele… levou… detenção. – cada uma das palavras soou mais baixo que a outra e Potter passou a fitar os próprios pés.

– _O QUÊ_?! – berrou Remus inconscientemente. Mas com mil duendes! Justo no último ano, no que o animago deveria estar mais dedicado às disciplinas e testes e ao aprendizado avançado a que estavam submetidos… o monitor respirava a longas passadas, decepcionado e enfurecido com a notícia. – Ele pegou detenção? James, isso é verdade? O que o imbecil aprontou dessa vez?

– Há-há! Você não nem vai acreditar! – exclamou o apanhador, muito sem graça, mas ainda sim tentando fazer com que o amigo desse risada. – Ele…

– Diz! – ordenou o outro, com os olhos faiscando.

– Ele… mijou pela janela da biblioteca! – e sorriu com exagero, rindo e franzindo o nariz.

– _O QUÊ?!_ – o licantropo estava que não podia acreditar. Chegou a cobrir a própria boca com a mão de tanto espanto. Sirius sabia se superar. Estava bêbado, no mínimo. – Ele… urinou pela janela da biblioteca?! Tem certeza?

– Lógico! – James ergueu os ombros. – Eu tava lá!

– Ai… – Remus deu um tapa em sua testa. – Justo esse ano, em que todos nós devíamos estar no topo dos rankings das notas, justo nesse ano essa anta faz uma idiotice dessa!

– Bom, terça-feira à tardinha não teremos a presença do nosso cachorrinho… Mas relaxa, cara, o Sirius é assim mesmo! – remediou o de óculos, reiniciando a subida. – Sempre faz uma cagada (ou mijada, _há-há_ ) quando menos se espera! Você sabe disso!

– É, infelizmente eu sei… – murmurou Remus, retornando o exercício de escalar aquele trecho que eles chamavam de atalho.

~*~

Ducotterd alcançou o corredor da biblioteca o mais rápido que pôde, arrumando a presilha do cabelo, que despencara com a corrida. Havia um grupo maciço de sonserinos à porta do cômodo da bibliotecária, agitado e inconveniente. Emma resolveu partir para o desespero e indagar um dos rapazes sobre Severus. Aproximou-se de um moço muito alto, de cabelos escuros e ombros largos, e o cutucou no braço.

– Com licença. – disse ela, ensaiando uma expressão despreocupada. O sonserino não parecia contente. – Poderia me dizer… – quando ele se virou, Emma reconheceu a figura. Era Eugene Vaughn, rapaz antipático e sangue-puro da Casa dos Verdes. Os olhos eram claros e tinham uma profundidade arrepiante e poderosa. – … onde está Severus Snape?

Aquilo parecia ter sido uma piada, porque ele deu uma risada gostosa. O olhar de desdém dele rendeu a Emma uma série de impulsos raivosos, e ela teve vontade de esmurrar aquele rosto perfeito e bem apessoado. O tempo corria e ela estava ali, ao sopé de uma chafurda de alunos, limitada às reações de Vaughn.

– Snape? Aquele reles ser humano, com cara de rato e cabelos pretos como um morcego? – satirizou o rapaz, de peito inflado, como se humilhar pessoas conhecidas fosse divertido para ele e para os que o assistiam. Emma continuou fitando com asco. – Não faço a menor ideia. Aposto que está por aí, furtivo como um inseto, surrupiando...

O jovem continuou o discurso, mas a loura não conseguiu ouvi-lo até o fim. Deu as costas para ele e o conjunto de estudantes deu um grito agudo de zombaria enquanto ela se afastava da biblioteca. Foi quando percebeu, encaixado em sua meia, um pedaço de papel dobrado. Não fazia ideia de como aparecera ali, devia ser obra daqueles infelizes.

 _“Venha ao Salão Principal, sua distraída. Eu estava lanchando. Seu namorado fez cara feia”_ , era o que dizia o bilhete, numa letra pequena e prática.

– Então esse passeio foi à toa. Que dia… – murmurou Emma, tomando o rumo para o térreo. Os alunos da outra Casa continuaram o escândalo até que a bibliotecária os mandou se calarem. A corvinal ignorou a todos.

O Salão Principal estava povoado por uma imensa variedade de tipos: alunos lufos do primeiro ano em um grupo isolado, garotas bonitas do quarto ano e pertencentes à Corvinal cochichando animadas, alguns grifinórios do segundo ano conversavam discretamente ao fundo da mesa da Coragem, entre outros. Emma adentrou o recinto ainda enfezada com o evento anterior, mas logo os pensamentos negativos se dispersaram de sua mente; Severus sorria, sentado à mesa da Sonserina, com um cotovelo apoiado e ainda com o uniforme da escola.

– Parece que você bloqueia o contato com o mundo exterior na hora das provas, Emma! – brincou ele, descontraído apenas como quando estavam a sós. – Passou que nem uma leoa atrás da presa lá pra cima, nem tive tempo de te chamar! Aliás, o Potter quase lançou uma maldição em mim quando me viu acompanhando você com os olhos. – A moça deu uma risada curta.

– Ele é maluco… – a moça esfregou a testa em sinal de cansaço. – Como aquele bilhete apareceu na minha meia, afinal? Levei um baita susto quando senti um pedaço de papel ali, no meu sapato

– Na sua meia? Eu, hein… Bem, tive de mandar o Silas, que é um rapazinho novato muito esquisito, levar o bilhete pra você… – explicou o moreno, apreensivo. – Não quis arriscar apanhar do idiota do Potter seguindo você. – ambos suspiraram. – Mas me diz, como tá o seu “namoro” – e fez aspas com os dedos – com ele?

– Bom, o Pegadotter tá mais possessivo do que eu jamais poderia imaginar… – respondeu a moça, ajeitando os cabelos cheirosos. – Você nem sabe que fim de semana eu passei!

– Eu posso imaginar. Junto daqueles três incompetentes (e o Remus), suas tardes devem ter sido um caos. – Ao som do nome do rapaz, a loura sentiu o corpo estremecer de leve, em alusão da lembrança de tal memorável paixão. Algumas cenas indesejáveis lhe vieram, como as que tinha de fingir agrado por James, ou as em que beijava o suposto namorado imaginando Remus no lugar dele. Estavam, ela e o monitor, tão próximos, e ainda assim tão distantes. – Emma? – chamou o sonserino, fitando-a com os olhos tão escuros e amedrontadores.

– Ah, é… – a nova monitora contou ao amigo, com detalhes e comentários que guardara a si mesma, o que ocorrera no sábado e no domingo, relembrando-lhe, com minúcia, a situação entre ela e James. Até mesmo os seus medos. – Pois sim.

– É, nosso _querido_ grifinório está mais interessado em você do que jamais eu poderia imaginar. Será que já pensava em você antes mesmo de termos tido essa ideia mirabolante? – o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, movendo-se para mais perto da moça, sentada à sua frente.

– Espero que não, Sev. Espero que não… – comentou ela, amargurada com a situação. James, apesar de ser um janota atraente e atlético, a entediava. Quando estavam juntos, ela se permitia aproveitar aquela presença energética, empolgante e sensual, mas não passava de mera atração sexual. Hormônios à solta. Loucuras daquela idade. 

– Sabe que eu tenho dedicado certa porção do meu tempo de estudos para bolar estratégias inteligentes para chegar na ruiva? – indagou Snape, tentando desviar a atenção dela para a real intenção dos dois com os planos: a dele finalmente conquistar Lily.

– Mesmo? Algum progresso? – perguntou Emma, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão. – Preciso dizer que torço demais pra que dê certo? E que gostaria que pudéssemos apressar o processo? Tá difícil ficar aguentando o Pegadotter falando coisas melosas e chatas enquanto eu preferia estar lendo um romance de cavalaria…

– Calma, calma. Acho que em umas duas semanas a gente se arranja. Hogsmeade vem aí, lembra-se? – e abriu um sorriso. – Planejei algumas coisas mais intensas, algo que vai fisgá-la, não apenas fazê-la mordiscar a isca!

– Sei, e quando foi que a garota virou um peixe? Essa parte eu perdi! – brincou a loira, rindo e parecendo mais tranquila. De trás dela, Severus viu surgir uma figura conhecida: Lily Evans se aproximava muito bonita, talvez mais encantadora do que jamais estivera. O garoto fez um sinal e Emma parou de rir.

– Olá, olá! – acenou a grifinória, aproximando-se dos dois e sentando-se ao lado de Emma. – Como vão as coisas?

– Eu vou bem, obrigada! – respondeu a loira, não sentindo desconforto nenhum com Lily ao seu lado, como pensava que sentiria. – Umas confusões aqui, e ali, mas tudo normal!

– Ah, eu também. – disse Snape, sorrindo com os lábios. Estava admirado de tal maneira com a amada que mal conseguia articular algo para dizer, algo em comum para que os três conversassem sem que soasse falso. – _Er_ … vamos indo.

– Potter tem te dado trabalho, não é? – indagou Evans com uma pitada de sarcasmo, ignorando a resposta de Severus. Ela parecia decidida, com os olhos verdes flamejantes. Confusões. O sonserino sentiu uma pontada com a surpresa. Ela sabia? Tinha ideia de que os dois tinham… planos?

– Ah, você sabe como os homens são! – riu Emma, tentando fugir do assunto. – Doidos! Malucos! Pirados da cabeça!

– É, Potter tem esse dom de ser inconveniente. – disse a ruiva, tentando parecer desdenhosa. A corvinal não sabia que linha tomar na conversa. Devia falar bem ou mal de James? Ou evitar falar dele? Estava perdida.

– Sabe, Lily, quem ficará mais velha amanhã? – disfarçou Severus, ensaiando um sorriso natural. A moça de olhos verdes franziu o cenho com um sorriso bondoso, passando a encarar a jovem ao seu lado.

– Emma? – perguntou, sorrindo. – Ah, que bacana, meus parabéns! – exclamou a ruiva. Snape mergulhou naquele sorriso lindo que Evans tinha. Um sorriso sincero, contornado por uma boca vermelha, delineada por deuses, esculpida por seres abençoados.

– É! Eu mesma! – disse Emma, tentando trazer Severus à realidade. O moço pareceu ter saído do sonho com um soco na boca.

– Quantos anos fará? – indagou Lily, agora de maneira mais leve e neutra, como costumava ser.

– Dezessete. – respondeu a loira, que já imaginava a reação da outra. – É, eu sou uma pirralha. Entrei em Hogwarts com dez anos apenas… – e baixou a cabeça, fitando as mãos, apoiadas na mesa de madeira lustrosa.

– Que nada! Conheço duas moças que também são mais novas que a classe toda! Tem algumas que farão dezessete apenas em março, abril! – e riu, fazendo com que Emma a acompanhasse, enquanto que Severus olhava a situação com curiosidade; as duas mulheres da sua vida, a única amiga e a por quem era apaixonado, estavam ali, conversando sobre trivialidades, como se fossem íntimas. Imaginou se a loura suportaria fingir por muito tempo.

~*~

Os Marotos trocaram de roupa, alguns até se aventuraram a tomar banho naquela noite fria. Sirius estava sentado no criado-mudo abaixo da janela, fumando um cigarro escuro (moda na época). Remus saía do banho, com o peito desnudo, e Peter dirigia-se ao seu próprio banho. James estava quieto, por incrível que parecesse. O monitor observou a cena com receio, e manifestou-se em relação ao frio que dominava o quarto.

– Dá pra fechar a janela? – perguntou ao amigo de olhos azuis, que o olhou como se tivesse pedido para matar alguém.

– Sabe o que eu tô pensando aqui? – interrompeu James, levantando-se de súbito da cama e se dirigindo a Sirius. Remus, ignorado, foi até seu malão e começou a organizá-lo.

– Manda. – respondeu Sirius, esticando a perna e apoiando o pé na soleira da janela. – Espero que seja algo construtivo.

– E é, canino! E é! – exclamou o apanhador, chegando à frente do amigo e seus olhos brilhando mais que o reflexo dos óculos à luz da Lua. Remus sentou-se à beirada de sua cama e começou a dobrar algumas camisas limpas, ajeitando-as como só ele conseguia. Apurou mais os ouvidos para também participar da conversa. – Que, em breve, talvez em poucas semanas, talvez até antes das férias de inverno, pode ser que eu transe com a Emma!

Um machado invisível abriu o peito de Lupin e destroçou seu coração em minúsculos pedaços. James e Emma… nesse nível? No nível mais profundo da relação carnal? Entregando-se à frivolidade do ato sexual? Transando em algum lugar proibido e muito bem projetado por Pontas? Ele suspirou. Namorava-a há algumas semanas, e já pensava em levá-la para a cama? Conhecendo Pontas como conhecia, ele estava seguindo seu velho padrão com as garotas. Se não transasse de imediato, usaria seu charme e em algumas semanas conseguiria levar a garota para a cama. James não estava com Emma por amor. Estava por pura luxúria. Julgava-a um objeto brilhante demais para permanecer na prateleira. Remus apoiou o cotovelo na coxa e esfregou a testa com os dedos. Os mesmos dedos que ansiavam pela pele de Emma, que pediam ao dono que logo a abraçasse e revelasse a ela todo aquele continente de emoções que sentia quando meramente a avistava. James não a amava, ele sim.

– Já pensou? – continuou Potter, abrindo um sorriso cafajeste e dando um cutucão no ombro de Sirius. Este parecia contente.

– Cara, isso vai ser demais! – incentivou o outro, tragando o resto do cigarro. – Você vai nos contar cada detalhezinho da coisa, tá me entendendo, Pontas? Cada pintinha que ela tiver, cada cicatriz, cada marquinha de nascença… Além do que mais nos interessa, se é que você me entende…

– Claro, né?! Um acontecimento de tal magnitude deve ser compartilhado com os meus melhores amigos! Não é, Remus? – James parecia o responsável pela vitória de seu time na Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

– _Hum_ … – respondeu o moço de cabelos castanhos, fingindo concordar. – Ah, é…

///


	20. Capítulo 18 da Parte 1 – O poder das palavras

A época dos escorpianos chegou ao auge. A manhã surgia cada vez mais gelada; o lago dava sinais de que congelaria em breve. Dulcie dormia tranquila em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama de Domenica. Quando o Sol raiou, Nadya foi a primeira a pular na cama de Emma; Rose Lee acordou com os berros das duas e a espanhola esfregou os olhos com preguiça. A loura estava fazendo dezessete anos, finalmente.

– Parabéns, Em! – exclamou a garota negra, afogando a aniversariante num abraço apertado. Ela trouxe consigo uma caixa embrulhada com elegância, mas não planejava entregá-la ainda. – Vamos, levante-se, preguiçosa! Vamos acordar a Corvinal inteira pra comemorar! – A ruiva se juntou às amigas em seguida. Vinha com calma, mas ainda sim com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Ora, não exagere, Ná! – falou a loira, ainda sonolenta, abraçando as moças em torno dela. – Metade da Casa nem me diz “oi”, e a outra metade nem sabe o meu nome!

– Pelo menos a que não te dá “oi” te elegeu como nova monitora! – remediou Lee, com os olhos brilhando. O presente da loura estava do lado da sua cama que não era possível enxergar estando na cama de Emma. – É hoje que você tem a primeira reunião, não é? – Domenica sentou-se na beirada livre da cama, e abraçou Ducotterd com sinceridade. – Você vai nos contar tudo sobre!

– Ah, é hoje sim! Às sete e meia da noite, se não me engano. Não sei onde será exatamente, mas imagino que a Celeste possa me levar lá. Aprendi algumas coisas com ela ontem, mas há uma grade inteira que eu tenho que decorar. Vamos ver se não darei vexame logo de cara… – murmurou Emma, bocejando.

Domenica levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu malão para buscar o presente da amiga. A loura recebeu um embrulho grande, comprido, como uma capa de chuva. Seus olhos se umedeceram com a possibilidade de ser o que imaginava.

– Não é o que eu tô pensando, é, Dom? – indagou ela, antes de terminar de abrir os papéis de seda envoltos com delicadeza. – Tá brincando comigo…

Quando acabou de desembrulhar, pôde ver que a amiga lhe presenteara com o artigo de seus sonhos. Uma lágrima travessa cruzou a bochecha da loura. Ela levantou-se da cama e mostrou para as amigas: era um lindo vestido de gala vermelho-vivo, de modelo tomara-que-caia, longo, de cauda discreta, bordado com pequenas pedrinhas de mesma cor, adornado de um lenço que combinava e franja sedosa. Emma não sabia o que dizer. Começou a chorar de alegria. Seu estômago dava piruetas. Ela havia comentado no quarto, há alguns anos, que adoraria ter para o Baile de Formatura um vestido costurado por artesãs da cidade natal de Domenica (pois a vira com um no Baile de Inverno que a deixou boquiaberta). Nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecer o local onde a moça adquirira o dela, mas não escondeu seu desejo de fazê-lo. A espanhola abriu um sorriso sincero e abraçou a amiga. Nadya pediu que ela abrisse o seu presente em seguida.

– Não me façam chegar de rosto inchado na aula! – brincou ela com o rosto lavado, soluçando de felicidade. Pôs o presente no colo e Rose ajudou-a a rasgar o papel de embrulho. Dali saiu uma caixa modesta, de papelão grosso, de onde Emma tirou um par de sapatos da cor do vestido, detalhado de pedras igualmente vermelhas e brilhantes. O trio havia combinado às escondidas para dar à amiga o melhor aniversário de sua vida. – Eu não tô acreditando… Vocês são demais! Não precisavam se incomodar! – Ela continuava a chorar, mas a cada lágrima sentia-se mais feliz.

– Mandei fazer em Abuja. – explicou Nadya, sorrindo para a aniversariante. – O chato do Dermini quase não mandou a tempo, mas como eu tenho um grande poder de persuasão e uma mão pesada, ambos conseguimos. Só não deu pra arranjar uma caixa melhor. – Emma fez tal expressão que Nadya entendera: tudo aquilo era além do que ela poderia se dar ao luxo de esperar. – E não tente nos reprimir, afinal, você merece! É maior de idade agora! Pode fazer o que bem entender! – as quatro riram.

Rose finalmente trouxe o seu presente, que era o mais discreto e talvez o mais caro: um conjunto de brincos e colar combinando, também, com o vestido e os sapatos. Eram discretos, mas dariam à corvinal muita graça quando o grande momento de se formar chegasse. As garotas passaram algum tempo agitadas, pedindo que Emma ficasse na frente do espelho e dispusesse o vestido na frente do corpo para que elas visualizassem melhor o resultado; ou ainda, ordenando que ela calçasse os sapatos vermelhos para ver como lhe serviam nos pés.

Ao fim da afobação, o quarteto desceu, alegre e aos risos ao Salão Principal para enfrentar mais um difícil dia na escola. Emma achou que nada poderia derrubá-la naquele momento; nem James, nem planos, nem provas, fingimentos, nem mesmo se Remus cuspisse na cara dela. Bem, estava feliz, mas não era para tanto.

No café da manhã, os Marotos pareciam sossegados e comiam em paz. James viu a namorada entrar ao longe, e ela lhe acenou com graça. Ele enviou-lhe um beijo discreto com a mão. Tudo parecia nos conformes. Foi quando o apanhador viu Emma ser chamada por DeLondia, o galante lufo que era amicíssimo dos rapazes mais velhos do time da Lufa-Lufa. Certa possessividade dominou seus pensamentos e ele quase se levantou para dar cabo da conversa dos dois, mas antes sentiu um olhar cortante penetrando-lhe a presença: a ruiva Lily o fitava com tal firmeza que James sentiu o mundo em volta girar como um tornado. Decidiu encará-la o tanto quanto era encarado. Não desgrudou os olhos daquele par de esmeraldas que o fuzilava de maneira voraz.

O coração do apanhador passou a bater com mais força e intensidade. Não quebraria o contato visual graças ao orgulho; com isso, infindáveis cenas de suas tentativas frustradas de flertar com ela vieram à superfície de seus pensamentos e ele se sentiu confuso. Os poucos segundos em que trocaram um olhar atento, James pensou terem durado dias. Através dos olhos de Lily ele pôde desenterrar um sentimento pesado, um fardo que carregou durante anos: o de amar brutalmente a ruiva estudiosa de sua Casa, aquela garota irritante e de nariz empinado, teimosa e de rosto tão agradável de se olhar, de mãos tão delicadas como as de uma tecedeira, e de sorriso tão amável como gotas do orvalho. Potter sentiu certa falta de ar quando ela quebrou o momento, e ele voltou a ouvir o furdunço do salão, os estudantes falando alto, o tilintar de talheres e as vozes tão agitadas que preenchiam o recinto. Suspirou.

– Ela me olhou… – murmurou James consigo mesmo. – Evans me olhou… diferente. – Ele baixou a cabeça e fitou a própria fivela do cinto. Por um instante, os amigos dele acharam que havia dormido sentado.

– Pontas…? – chamou Sirius, com uma delicadeza que não costumava ter com James. – _Pontas?!_ – berrou, ao ver que o garoto continuava na mesma posição anterior.

– _O que é, infeliz?!_ – respondeu ele, irritado. O que aquele tonto estava gritando no meio do salão? – Fala!

– Cê viu o quê a Emma tá fazendo? – indagou Almofadinhas, indicando com discrição onde estava a loura. – Levando um montão de abraços do pessoal. Será que é porque ela é monitora agora? Esses interesseiros… – Remus mal pôde crer no que Sirius estava falando. Estava sendo parabenizada, oras! Era o aniversário dela, qual era o problema? Ele mesmo iria até lá se não fosse perigosamente inseguro. E se o seu melhor amigo não fosse o _namorado_ dela.

– Ah, deixa pra lá… Peraí… É o DeLondia? – o garoto de óculos apontou com a mão direita, e Sirius e Remus disfarçaram para observar. Peter levantou e olhou a Mesa dos Azuis sem o mínimo de noção.

– É sim! O vocalista da Luf… – começou Rabicho, sendo rapidamente interrompido por James.

– Menos, Rabicho, _menos_! – ralhou o apanhador, com os dentes cerrados, avançando sobre a mesa e forçando o pequeno a se sentar. – Nessa hora precisamos ser calculistas…

– Falou o nosso amigo frio como iceberg… – ironizou Sirius, que logo levou um murro na mão estendida na mesa. – AI!

Remus observava tudo em silêncio. Os amigos o entretinham tanto quanto uma peça de comédia trouxa. Sempre ria das patetadas dos três. Mesmo se o motivo das trapalhadas fosse Emma; estava louco para virar e encarar a jovem, até mesmo para pular de mesa em mesa e arrebentar a cara dos gaviões e das papa-fofocas de plantão que a cercavam. Terminou sua torrada com manteiga extra e se ajeitou no banco. Não ia se estressar. Não hoje.

No caminho para a sala de aula, James continuou dando chiliques. Parecia que haviam lhe arrancado a fronha de estimação e urinado em cima. Remus o julgou mentalmente imaturo mas nada disse, pois decidira permanecer neutro nos assuntos que envolviam Emma, por isso caminhou ao lado dos amigos com as mãos no bolso, fitando as pedras polidas do chão da escola.

As aulas de ambas as Casas se passaram sem problemas alarmantes. Claro que alguns contratempos ocorreram, como Fudge colocar fogo, por acidente ou não, na mochila de um dos colegas, Emma ter a ponta do sapato mordido por um mojapim** e Slughorn aparecer resfriado para dar aulas. Excluindo tais fatos, o primeiro tempo foi linear como uma história da carochinha.

O almoço chegou com certa rapidez. James continuava irritado, e esperava que a namorada notasse. Adolescente marrento. Esteve bicudo e quieto o tempo todo. O correio foi entregue e a monitora ainda não havia chegado, o que o deixou ainda mais atravessado. Sirius o cutucou algumas vezes para ver se deixava de ficar chateado, mas não obteve sucesso. Muito atrasada, a moça entrou no salão e veio até ele, mesmo desejando não ter de fazê-lo.

– Olá, Jim, tudo bem? Olá, rapazes! – cumprimentou a aniversariante, sentando-se com as pernas para fora do longo banco. – Tive de passar uns minutos conversando com o Prof. Flitwick, ele queria me dar instruções sobre a reunião de monitores!

Imerso no silêncio em que observava o casal, Remus acabou se lembrando: Emma agora era monitora! Havia inúmeras chances de ele e ela ficarem sozinhos, em rondas noturnas, reuniões eventuais e de emergência, em momentos de auxílio aos professores e outras! Parecia muito mais entretido com as explicações da moça que o próprio namorado dela. Ah, que garoto de sorte era esse James! Ela notou que o apanhador estava calado demais, mas imaginou que era algo dele, e não pretendia se intrometer. Nada além do que a “Conspiração Snape-Ducotterd” englobava a interessava com relação a James.

– Ah, tá… – murmurou James, na mais pura demonstração de tédio.

– Flitwick é muito rígido em relação a isso, acostume-se, Emma. – disse Remus, dando um tímido sorriso de lábios, em que a moça pôde derreter em frações de segundo e se recompor para continuar a farsa. A cada ocasião como essa, ela se arrependia de ter concordado com Snape. 

– Imagino! Pode deixar, pois depois de eleita, estou atenta a todas as instruções do professor! – explicou ela ao monitor. – Não que eu antes não o fizesse, mas não era tão requisitada também… – James mantinha-se concentrado em desenhar uma carinha feliz com o arroz de seu prato, e a moça não viu problema nenhum nisso. Deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do rapaz. – Preciso ir. Aproveitar se tem alguma coisa quente ainda para comer! Tchau, tchau! – e afastou-se, sendo acompanhada pelos olhares de Sirius, Peter e Lupin.

– _Uau_ , isso que eu chamo de calculismo! – satirizou Black, virando um gole de suco de maçã. – Arrasou, cervo!

– Ah, cala a boca, vai… – murmurou James, como se isso fizesse Sirius se sentir ameaçado.

O rapaz galante apenas riu, e voltou sua atenção para a mesa da Grifinória, onde havia uma linda moça de cabelos castanhos sorrindo para ele. Mais um flerte para a coleção de Sirius Black.

Os instantes em que a loura passou almoçando foram demasiado tranquilos no Salão Principal. David começou uma conversa maluca sobre algo que havia ouvido do tio sobre ocorrências no trabalho – Cornélio trabalhava de secretário-mor na Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. – Contou o apanhador dos Azuis que a chefia da Seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas no Ministério da Magia fora substituída porque o homem que a liderava havia sido transformado num peixinho dourado e despachado pela descarga de uma privada num banheiro público. O caso seria trágico, se David não tivesse adicionado que encontraram o homem seis dias depois, e o transformaram de volta. O chefe da seção pediu demissão assim que foi liberado dos exames médicos.

O Salão Principal estava quase vazio quando Emma percebeu certa baderna vinda do fundo do ambiente: havia dois alunos altos e morenos conversando em alto e bom som, como se encenassem um diálogo engraçado para sua plateia sedenta de fofocas. De quando em quando, os alunos em volta da dupla davam risadas. Parecia que estavam debochando de alguém ausente. Ela e as três amigas se aproximaram para ver o que acontecia. A loura ficou boquiaberta com o que pôde ouvir.

– … e aquele time de perdedores? _Há!_ Esmagados sem o menor esforço! Patéticos! – dizia a voz, que Emma, sem esforços, reconheceu pertencer ao namorado, James Potter. – E o DeLondia? Um fraco que tava louco pra entrar no time no ano passado, mas nem isso conseguiu! – a turma em volta deu risadas estrondosas. Emma permaneceu atenta ao resto do discurso do grifinório.

– Perdedores natos aqueles, só sabem se fazer de coitados! – concordou o outro, o tal do Praghout. – “Ai, professora, perdemos de novo, infelizmente…!” – zombava ele, enquanto os espectadores gargalhavam. Era costume dos alunos mais novos, e até dos de mesma idade, se reunirem para ouvir o popular apanhador da Grifinória em seus discursos presunçosos. Aumentava seu prestígio entre os rapazes e sua popularidade entre as moças. Foi a primeira vez que Emma se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção a um desses eventos inesperados, e ouvia tudo de pé, atrás de um truculento rapaz da Corvinal.

– Lamentável… _timinho de merda_ … – disse James, de braços cruzados e balançando a cabeça em sinal de ironia, não esperando ser ouvido. A namorada do rapaz apareceu subitamente, tendo se desvencilhado de algumas pessoas com força. O garoto não pareceu nada contente de vê-la.

– O que é que você disse?! Repete! – berrou a loura, que parecia dominada por uma fúria voraz. Seus olhos cintilavam como os de um lince preparado para atacar. Ela rangeu os dentes como se fosse pular nele para espancá-lo. – Repete se tiver coragem! _Vamos!_ – Emma chegou-se perto de Potter e o encarou, como Lily costumava fazer quando ele a provocava. A multidão soltou um “oh” uníssono, para aumentar ainda mais a dramaticidade da cena. Alguns chegaram mesmo a aplaudir e a instigá-la a esmurrá-lo.

– Quê? Eu… – balbuciou o moreno, franzindo de leve o cenho, fazendo-se de desentendido. Gesticulava sem coerência, estalava os dedos das mãos. – Tava… falando do… jogo de domingo… do jogo…

– Não foi bem isso que eu queria ouvir, mas vou te poupar! – ela parecia realmente irada. O que James havia feito para que a corvinal explodisse de raiva? Ela nem era da Lufa-Lufa! Tudo bem, ele havia falado mal do DeLondia, mas até aí, o lufo era quem devia vir tirar satisfações… – Se acha mesmo isso tudo, não é?! – esbravejou a jovem. James não devia ter feito aquilo. Ele havia escolhido um tema delicado para fazer sua ceninha _bully_. – Ela se sentia, por muitas vezes, uma estranha em sua própria família e alguns amigos de Hogwarts eram-lhe mais caros que os próprios pais. Eles lhe davam atenção, afeto e suporte que ela nunca tivera efetivamente do pai ou da mãe. Mesmo que ela não se abrisse total e completamente com Rose, Nadya, David, Daniel ou Angelo, Emma os protegia da forma que podia; outros colegas, como no caso de DeLondia, também foram muito importantes durante seu desenvolvimento; DeLondia, por exemplo, a acolheu quando ela descobriu que estava sendo traída pelo namorado; tratou-a com respeito e chegou a colocar o garoto “em seu devido lugar”. Ela não conseguiria aturar seu pseudonamorado bancar o superior. Não se pudesse evitar. – Jamais insulte Alex ou qualquer um dos meus amigos novamente, Potter! Seu babaca nojento! E não olha mais na minha cara! – e deu as costas para ele, andando a passos largos em direção ao interior do castelo. Novamente, o público aplaudiu e assobiou com desdém pela briga. O apanhador, atordoado, demorou alguns segundos para seguir atrás dela.

– Emma, pare, escute! – implorou ele, pegando com força no ombro da moça. O que estava ele pensando? Em nada, óbvio! A visão de Lily encarando-o daquela maneira devastadora e voluptuosa, e Emma sendo acarinhada por tantos braços desconhecidos haviam lhe afetado demais! A sucessão desenfreada de acontecimentos daquela manhã havia desconsertado James por um todo. Tremeu ao relembrar o olhar arrebatador de Evans sobre ele, mas não podia renegar seu relacionamento com Emma, que poderia lhe render boas noites de sexo e talvez algo mais, bons momentos talvez. Não podia jogar tudo fora! O que sua consciência mandou foi buscar Emma corredor abaixo. – Pare, Lourinha! Me escuta!

– Não dirija a palavra a mim, está ouvindo? – ameaçou a nova monitora com o dedo em riste, apontando para o nariz comprido do moço de óculos. – Não venha atrás de mim, nem me mande bilhetes, nem cartas! Se eu souber que anda falando mal do DeLondia de novo, farei questão de me vingar de você pessoalmente! E fique longe dos meus amigos! De todos eles! – e virou tão rapidamente que o rabo-de-cavalo comprido dela bateu nos óculos redondos de James. O moço ficou ali, desolado, sem reações. Ela foi embora, marchando, ofendida, e não olhou para trás. Foi a primeira briga do casal. E de cara das mais feias.

Durante o segundo tempo, Emma permaneceu muito quieta. Dedilhava os pergaminhos em busca de uma trilha para os pensamentos. James havia tocado em um de seus pontos fracos. Podia ter ele falado da Professora Modorra, aquela maluca que entrara este ano para ensinar – e assustar – de maneira única, até mesmo de seu querido professor Flitwick, do marrento e desbocado Filch, do Pirraça, do guarda-caças, de Dumbledore, dos _dreebushes_ – com os quais ela que havia começado a simpatizar – mas nunca de seus amigos. Ela chegou até mesmo a empurrar uma garota irritante da Sonserina lago adentro quando ela ousou confrontar Rose Lee no passado. Não permitia, de jeito algum, que elementos exteriores abalassem a paz das pessoas que lhe eram caras. Afinal, não é isso o que os jovens fazem? 

– Ele te chateou de verdade, não foi? – murmurou Rose, tocando de leve a mão da amiga. – Não ligue, ele é um otário. Ele deve ter ficado chateado com todo aquele assédio do pessoal da Lufa-Lufa. O Pegadotter deve ser bem ciumento. – Emma acenou de leve com a cabeça. A loura virou para trás e viu David rascunhando com afinco o pergaminho. Angelo deu-lhe um olhar cúmplice e ela se sentiu amparada.

– Você sabe que eu defendo meus amigos com unhas e dentes! – exclamou Emma em voz baixa, vendo que McGonagall se dirigia para o fundo da sala para dar cabo de algumas alunas risonhas. – Ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquele teatro ridículo, ainda mais falando do Alex, que não é nada do que ele falou! – seus olhos pareciam transbordar ressentimento.

– Eu sei, Em, mas ele não. – sentenciou a ruiva, sempre calma e singela. – Aposto que tinha algum motivo para falar aquilo.

– Motivo esse que não me importa. – disse a monitora, muito séria. Minerva fazia o caminho de volta para o palanque. – Se alguém ataca alguém que amo, tenho o ímpeto de retrucar, de avançar sobre essa pessoa…

– Eu sei, acalme-se. Nós sabemos o quão importante somos na sua vida. Só que o Pegadotter não sabia, não fazia ideia disso! Aliás, acho que para ele, Alex é um mero concorrente na disputa para ter a loira mais bonita da Corvinal! – Rose tinha um dom incrível: o de ser amável e agradável ao mesmo tempo, sem ferir ninguém, o que fazia Emma admirá-la de maneira fraternal. A loura riu, cobrindo a boca uma das mãos.

– Como se isso fosse verdade, Lee! – brincou ela, abrindo um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero. – Tem a Annmarie, a Hope, até aquela mais nova, a Denise...

– Eu estava brincando, sua idiota! – riu Rose, abanando a amiga para que ela parasse de falar. Minerva lançava mais um de seus olhares fatais para a dupla, que imediatamente se calou. A aula seguiu mais fácil.

~*~

O Sr. Binns não parecia agradar os Marotos (não que normalmente fosse um grande sucesso). Remus anotava de quando em quando a revisão bimestral do velho fantasma, Peter dormia sentado – aliás, um bom disfarce – e Sirius encarava Potter para ver se ele se movia, ou se estava mesmo respirando.

– Pontas… – chamou o belo moreno, com clara preocupação. – O que foi dessa vez? – Peter soltou um grunhido e Lupin o cutucou para que parasse de fazer barulho.

– Ah, você sabe… mulheres. – resmungou James, ajeitando os óculos e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Esses bichos complicados…

– Que merda aconteceu agora? – indagou Black, com o cenho franzido. Era incrível como ele conhecia bem o amigo, ainda mais que os outros dois. – Deixa eu adivinhar: Emma te deu um pé na bunda!

– Não! Quer dizer… _ainda não_. – disse o outro, coçando o couro cabeludo. – Eu estava conversando normalmente com o Adamastor, sabe? O Praghout, do sexto ano. – Sirius fez que sim. – E ela ouviu alguma besteirinha que eu disse e voou pra cima de mim, me atacando, dizendo um monte de barbaridades!

– Peraí. Deixa eu ver se entendi: você tava naquele lance de conversar pra todo mundo ouvir, falou alguma coisa que a loira não gostou e ela brigou contigo. É isso? – Almofadinhas conhecia demais o amigo. – Mas quanta bobagem! E o que você disse que a fez ficar uma fera?

– Ah, nada de mais… – murmurou o de óculos, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão, tentando soar o mais convincente possível. Às vezes, tinha de parecer inocente até mesmo para Sirius. – Alguma _bobaginha_ …

– Fala logo, cervo! Deixa de enrolação! Você não tá falando com o Remus, e sim comigo! – exclamou o Maroto de olhos azuis, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo. – Vamos!

– Tá, tá! – cansou-se James, apoiando os braços, agora cruzados, na mesa e afundando a cabeça entre eles. – Eu falei mal do DeLondia e ela não gostou… – a voz abafada do animago chamou a atenção de Lupin, que encarou a cena com mau pressentimento. Sirius fez que ele esquecesse.

– _Putz!_ Mas o quê tem a ver? Eles são primos, ou alguma coisa parecida?

– Isso eu não sei – James levantou a cabeça e encarou a janela da sala por alguns segundos. –, mas ela me disse que jamais fizesse isso de novo com os amigos dela, blá-blá-blá…

– Nossa, cara, isso é ruim. – Black fez uma careta. – Tem gente que não aguenta que falem mal dos amigos. Eu mesmo não ligo (brincadeirinha…). Mas que cagada, hein? Pra quê isso, Pontas? A loira já tá garantida!

– Ah, Sirius! – reclamou James, agora esfregando os olhos. – Você sabe quando eu fico quando a Lily tá por perto. Mesmo achando que me afastar foi a melhor coisa, ela ainda me afeta. – Sirius concordou silenciosamente. – Ela tava lá, linda como sempre, na mesa da _Grifs_ , e de repente eu me vi impelido a fazer alguma coisa idiota, como sempre!

– É, Pontas, temos que começar a reverter essa situação – sentenciou o outro, com vasta experiência amorosa. –, se você quer traçar a Ducotterd antes das férias de inverno e ficar com a Lily depois. Primeiro de tudo: pare de agir como um idiota perto dela.

– Você fala como se fosse fácil… – Potter deitou-se sobre os braços novamente. – É instinto…

– E teremos de fazer com que a loira te desculpe de alguma maneira! – continuou Black, apontando de novo o dedo em riste para o amigo. – É interessante tê-la como carta na manga. Enquanto não temos a Lily, temos a Emma! – James fez uma careta quando ouviu a palavra “temos”.

– Tá, e como “pretendemos” fazer isso, Almofas? – Peter soltou um ronco alto, mas não chamou atenção do professor.

– Peça desculpas a ela! É simples, rápido e fácil, como vestir um chinelo!

– Tem um pequeno porém, meu amigo canino – foi a vez de Pontas fazer uma careta. –: ela disse que não quer nem que eu dirija a palavra à ela. Como poderei pedir desculpas? Por mímica?

– Não, não, caro cervo! – disse o outro Maroto, com seu usual sorriso vencedor. – Tenho tudo planejado!

– Assim, tão rápido? – o apanhador não parecia tão convencido.

– Saiba de uma coisa, meu caro James Potter: o meu mapa astral indica o pensamento mais veloz e eficaz de todo o Zodíaco! Não duvide da minha perspicácia! Se analisarmos, eu devia estar na Corvinal!

– Se estivesse, facilitaria metade do trabalho…

– Bem, eu não poderei ser o porta-voz de tal missão, já que estarei na infeliz detenção – James segurou uma risada. – mas nós temos aqui o nosso homem de confiança, o nosso braço direito, a nossa estrela-guia nas noites escuras…

– Prossiga.

– … Remus John Lupin! – ao som do próprio nome, Remus olhou os dois amigos por certo tempo, e acabou riscando a mesa. Esfregou o estrago, e depois se debruçou sobre Peter para poder atender ao chamado dos dois amigos.

– Não usem o meu nome em vão. O que foi? – indagou o licantropo, sabido de que quando Pontas e Almofadinhas se juntavam o mundo perigava acabar.

– Temos uma incumbência para você, meu jovem… – disse Sirius, apertando os olhos, o que nada convenceu o monitor. James olhou o outro animago com desconfiança. Peter roncou mais uma vez e o Sr. Binns finalmente mirou o quarteto, que disfarçou de imediato.

O dia terminava frio, mas com tímidos resquícios de raios de sol. Para aproveitá-los e tentar se aquecer, o hepteto da Corvinal foi para os jardins, em busca de uma sombra de árvore desocupada. Emma trouxe consigo “Hogwarts, uma História”, porque queria provar a Tess e a Stanford que a escola já havia tido um anão como diretor, pois duvidavam de tal fato.

Rose debruçou-se sobre sua agenda de estudos, e Nadya abriu uma cesta de vime que continha muitos doces. Daniel trouxera seu violão de madeira nobre para cantarolar alguma coisa com Fudge, que se dizia inspirado no aniversário de Emma. A loura ganhara um lindo capote de inverno roxo escuríssimo de Daniel, uma _necessaire_ de camuflagem de zebra de David – que a trouxera da França nas férias de verão. Para Emma, nada aquilo valia mais do que a própria amizade que mantinha com todos. Joey era sempre tão prestativo, apesar de parecer arrogante, Fudge, um grande ouvinte, Angelo, um rapaz genial e interessado, Daniel, emotivo e ótimo corretor de deveres. Domenica – que era próxima das moças, mas não tanto dos rapazes – era o poço de segredos, distante e ao mesmo tempo tão íntima, Nadya era a força, a valentia, o cérebro e o entusiasmo, já Rose era o coração, os sentimentos, a prestatividade, sempre apta a confortar as almas dos outros. Eram um grupo diferente, de etnias tão variadas, mas ainda sim muito unido, que Emma prezava mais que suas férias, que a fortuna dos Ducotterd, que os longos jardins das mansões do padrasto, que seu quarto dourado e que as conversas forçadas entre seu pai e sua mãe para decidir seu futuro. Os amigos, para a herdeira, eram um tesouro imensurável.

Quando se deliciava com um pão recheado de creme de avelãs, Emma pôde divisar ao longe uma figura magra, não muito alta, discreta e de passos pequenos. O sol dava sinais da sua descida quando a figura alcançou o grupo. A moça levantou-se, limpou a boca com um dos guardanapos improvisados e foi ao encontro do moço. Sua pressão quase caiu quando o identificou.

– Olá, Emma. – saudou Remus com uma das mãos. – Olá, vocês. – o grupo disse-lhe um uníssono ”olá”, mas nem se abalou pela presença do rapaz. Imaginavam que ele havia vindo falar com ela sobre o cargo de monitora. Parecia decidido, e a loura pôde notar que ele havia aparado os cabelos. Estava ainda mais bonito. Era um rapaz de madeixas castanhas, um princípio de costeleta paralelamente às orelhas (digna dos anos 1970), olhos castanhos pacatos, profundos como o horizonte, e aparência discreta. Emma mal piscava quando ele acenou.

– Quer? – Rose ofereceu-lhe uma rosquinha de canela. – Tá deliciosa!

– Não, obrigado. – disse o monitor, sorrindo de leve. – Acabei de lanchar. – mentiu, fitando a ruiva. Mal conseguia olhar a amada nos olhos. Era tão difícil assim? Isso porque não estava ali para falar de seus próprios assuntos! Cada coisa que Almofadinhas e Pontas arranjavam… – _Er_ … Emma, posso falar com você? A sós?

A nova monitora poderia prever algo no estilo, mas não a sós. Se tinha de falar da monitoria, que dissesse na frente dos amigos. Concordou, mesmo ressabiada, e afastou-se com ele, em seguida caminharam até que não pudessem ser ouvidos.

– Algum problema? – indagou ela, facilitando o início da conversa. – Há algo errado?

– Não, de jeito nenhum, claro que… – disse o rapaz, ainda desconcentrado. – Quero dizer, há. Há sim.

– É algo com o meu cargo? – apressou-se a loura, tocando o próprio colo. – Flitwick disse algo?

– Não, não é nada com o seu cargo. – acalmou o monitor, agora sentindo-se mais sereno. – É um assunto meio complicado, mas como amigo, eu tive que...

– Você veio no nome do James? – interrompeu Emma, desacreditada. É claro. Remus não viria ali ajoelhar-se aos seus pés e abraçar-lhe a cintura, num gesto apaixonado. O que imaginava? Era a afobação. Lupin mal conseguia raciocinar; aquele era um momento apropriado? O sol baixava na linha da Terra, algumas nuvens cinzentas circundavam suas cabeças e ninguém parecia prestar atenção neles. Seu coração começou a disparar e os olhos de safira da moça mais se assemelhavam a ímãs que qualquer coisa. Tentou controlar a respiração e engoliu a seco algumas vezes. Dizer a verdade. Deveria? Deveria dizer que suava frio ao lembrar-se daquela pele branca e lisa, dizer que carregaria todo o peso do mundo só para poder sentir aqueles lábios nos seus? Dizer que desafiaria céus e mares para apenas poder amá-la? Encarou os pés e deu um passo para a frente, fazendo com que Emma ficasse muito ansiosa.

– Vim. – disse ele, cruzando os braços. Ela suspirou. – Ele me pediu que viesse te pedir desculpas, e que o perdoasse pela cena de hoje. – Emma bufou, balançando a cabeça.

– Pois diga a ele que eu não quero vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. Mande ele ficar bem longe de mim. E, por favor, diga-lhe com estas mesmas palavras que usei, para ele entender direitinho. – a raiva que sentia do namorado era tal que a presença de Remus ali apenas a fazia ferver ainda mais. Certo silêncio se abateu e os dois evitaram o olhar um do outro.

– Sabe… – disse ele, finalmente. Ela fitou o rapaz, desacreditada do que havia falado há poucos instantes. Bem, o mal já havia sido feito. – James é um bom rapaz. Só faz coisas precipitadas quando não pode.

– Eu sei, Remus. Mas ele maldisse um amigo meu na frente de todo mundo. E isso eu não admito. – disse ela, séria, também de braços cruzados. Ele a fitou com candura, dividido entre o partido da moça a quem adorava e o do melhor amigo de anos. – Não se estiver perto para evitar.

– Entendo. – concluiu o monitor, inspirando fundo. Deu uma olhadela para o castelo e voltou-se à moça. – Mas pense nisso, Emma: ele se arrependeu. Não pretende cometer outra besteira dessa.

– Imagino. – disse a loura, de maneira ríspida, ao lembrar da cena ridícula que o namorado protagonizara. – Ele vai bancar o rapaz responsável, agora? Eu não mereço isso. – Mal sabia ela que Remus repetia inúmeras vezes em sua mente que sim, que ela merecia todo esforço do mundo, todo amor e carinho que alguém pudesse oferecer. Especialmente se esse alguém fosse ele.

– Peço que faça um esforço ao menos. – tentou o rapaz, que não previa a rapidez com que a moça responderia.

– Está bem. – o monitor a encarou incrédulo e desconfiado, mas achou que era impressão sua. Viu um brilho diferente nos olhos dela. – Tentarei sim. Obrigada, Remus. – o licantropo respirava a pesadas e discretas passadas. O sorriso da jovem, cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo repleto de sinceridade, o encantava. 

– De nada. – concluiu, com um pequeno sorriso. – Bom, tenho que ir, há alguns relatórios que devo juntar para a reunião de hoje. Você vai, não?

– Claro! Às sete e meia?

– Sete e quinze. – corrigiu o Maroto, agora com as mãos nos bolsos, uma mania. – Mania do Monitor-Chefe para evitar atrasos indevidos…

– Estarei lá. – afirmou Ducotterd, convicta.

Ambos corações batiam forte, enlouquecidos, ansiosos mas, no fundo, na mesma sintonia. Remus deixou o lugar confuso com tantas emoções; ajeitava os cabelos e roía as unhas, excitado pelo momento singelo que compartilhara com Emma Ducotterd.

~*~

O temido horário chegou e a corvinal fez como combinara com Celeste Hedgemaster: dirigia-se ao sexto andar arfando de ansiedade. Vinha estalando os dedos das mãos, agitada. À porta da sala da reunião dos monitores estava Rodrigo Dorough, monitor do sétimo ano da Sonserina. Imaginou se ele esperava por ela ou se a gentileza havia sido desproposital. Bem, o nervosismo se sobrepôs a tudo isso e Emma adentrou ainda muito tensa.

De vista reconheceu algumas pessoas, cujo nome não sabia. Estampavam os devidos brasões em seus coletes, sentados dispersos pelas cadeiras e almofadas fofas. Ela vinha de cabeça baixa, temerosa, e quando levantou o olhar foi como se tivesse visto um anjo tocando harpa: Remus conversava com Celeste, a monitora da Corvinal que havia lhe ajudado no dia anterior. Uma onda de alegria a cobriu, e a loura sentiu-se um bocado melhor, estando ali com dois conhecidos. A morena a cumprimentou e logo se afastou; o namorado a esperava. Era um grifinório musculoso, de olhos muito verdes e cabelos cacheados muito loiros. Emma se perguntou se ele era um querubim gigante, de bochechas vermelhas e setas de ponta de coração. Celeste cochichou ao ouvido do rapaz e este acenou, de maneira simpática. A corvinal correspondeu, ainda tímida. Lily Evans chegou a cumprimentar-lhe de longe, e Emma revidou, apreensiva. Sentiu uma mão morna tocar-lhe o ombro e um raio frio atravessou-lhe a espinha. Claro que sabia quem era o dono daquela mão bonita. Remus Lupin sorria maravilhosamente atrás daqueles olhos castanhos e do novo – e aprovado – corte de cabelo.

– Daqui a pouco começamos, faltam só duas pessoas. – explicou ele com gentileza, sentando-se ao lado dela. Emma ofegava mais ainda que antes de entrar na reunião, e encarava as sapatilhas platinadas. Remus se via ainda mais agradável com a gravata de cores quentes, o colete muito bem passado, as mãos pousadas no colo e uma perna apoiada de modo perpendicular à outra. Via-se esbelto, corado e bem-disposto, como ela gostava de vê-lo.

– Está bem… – murmurou a nova monitora, retraída e um pouco insegura.

Em um breve espaço de tempo, os dois remanescentes entraram apressados pela porta, e a reunião começou. Emma pôde conhecer melhor seus companheiros de cargo, descobriu seus nomes e anos respectivos; o Monitor-Chefe apresentou-a para o resto dos presentes, para que ficassem cientes da perda do cargo por Irany Izappi, que havia retornado à sua terra natal por motivos pessoais. O evento se passou com tranquilidade, tendo o grupo recebido as visitas de McGonagall e Dumbledore, que cumprimentaram a loura e a parabenizaram pelos méritos. Por dentro, Remus sorria para a amada, como se a elogiasse em silêncio. Sentia-se bem com a situação, pois finalmente haviam reconhecido a eficácia e dedicação que Emma prestava à escola e aos colegas; talvez seus anos de observação tivessem feito se dar conta disso, e concluiu que nem o diretor nem a professora prestavam tanta atenção na aluna quanto ele.

Aos poucos, os monitores apresentaram seus relatórios e queixas de alunos das outras Casas e acontecimentos a que deviam prestar maior atenção. Emma permaneceu quieta a maior parte do tempo, apenas rascunhando uma frase ou outra, mas ainda sim compenetrada na questão em pauta.

A reunião acabou cerca de duas horas depois, e a turma se dispersou com rapidez. Afinal, eram nove horas e pouco de uma terça-feira fria e seca! Quando pretendia se recolher à Corvinal, a nova monitora ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz mais que conhecida.

– Emma! – chamou Remus, que estivera organizando as cadeiras e almofadões da sala. A jovem parou ao pé da porta, e ele a ultrapassou, ainda sorrindo. Ela achou que o tempo havia parado e eles eram as únicas partículas móveis do Universo. – _Feliz aniversário._

Não lhe importou monitores, diretores de barbas prateadas, listas de nomes perigosos, rotinas de rotas noturnas, castelos milenares, James Potter, Severus Snape ou planos de conquistar Lily Evans; importou-lhe apenas duas palavras simplórias, meigas, pronunciadas pela boca mais atraente e linda de todas.

///


	21. Capítulo 19 da Parte 1 – A vila sob novos aspectos

Por mais que Remus tivesse iluminado seu aniversário depois da ceninha nojenta de James querendo cantar de galo para cima de seu amigo Alex DeLondia, Emma acabou desabando em lágrimas quando se deitou. A pose de Potter, suas palavra de escárnio, os sorrisos forçados que ela lhe devia dar de acordo com a “Conspiração” e a presença de Remus, lembrando-lhe de sua paixão e lindos sentimentos, a derrubaram. Chorou tanto que sua cabeça doía, o nariz cortou-se de tanto secá-lo com as mangas do pijama e adormeceu exausta. O dia nasceu úmido e nublado, e Slughorn se preparava para mais uma aula entre Grifinória e Corvinal. Os alunos pareciam agitados, apesar do dia frio, o que fez o professor ajeitar o luxuoso lenço no pescoço vermelho; Emma tentava manter a pose, mas seus olhos transpareciam a noite chorosa que tivera: o desabafo fora um conjunto de ódio, raiva, descontrole e frustração. Nada com Snape havia evoluído, ela estava namorando um rapaz com quem mal trocara meia dúzia de frases em toda sua vida escolar e o jovem por quem nutria uma doce paixão agora a mirava com certo desgosto. Assim ela imaginava.

A nova monitora preferiu misturar a poção manualmente, sem o uso de magia. O cansaço a distrairia, com certeza. Se pudesse gritar, chutar tudo, o faria. Se pudesse mandar o professor ir pro cacete, Snape agarrar logo a ruiva, Remus lhe abraçar e beijar, o faria. Mas não podia. Obedecia cegamente aos preceitos a ela designados. Quem comandava todas as decisões em seu nome era Madeleine, a temida mãe de Emma, desquitada de um poderoso e perigoso bruxo do Mundo Mágico. Porém, Madeleine não conseguira controlar e dominar o destino de todos seus herdeiros: Sebastian, como primogênito homem, fora manipulado para crescer voltado para a manutenção dos negócios da família e perpetuar o alto _status_ dos Ducotterd, e Emma, para permanecer em linhagens bruxas puras e garantir que o antigo sangue fosse conservado. Apenas Richard escapou. Por pouco. Ele tinha a convicção de que sua mãe o odiava porque não queria ter engravidado novamente (algo que não era surpresa para ninguém, visto que ela havia confessado esse desejo abertamente no passado), muito menos gerado outro menino, pois Philip ansiava por uma filha; quando nasceu-lhe Richard, Madeleine teria o desprezado desde o berço, considerando-lhe apenas um fardo a ser carregado – mas por mais que Madeleine tivesse com ele uma atitude mais rígida e fria, ele nunca cedera-lhe a oportunidade de se justificar. Desde o nascimento de Chris, a relação entre Richard e Madeleine piorou cada vez mais ao passar dos anos, quando Richard foi compreendendo mais da vida e ganhando liberdade como maior de idade. Ele selou a própria sorte ao se tornar um dos bruxos mais resilientes de sua geração; foi levado à Ordem da Fênix, aos cuidados de Albus Dumbledore, e lá foi nomeado o “Acerto de Contas” da equipe. A função consistia em tomar a frente nas missões, cercos e emboscadas, missões de espionagem e realizar as transações e escoltas de maior risco. Era como o “ponto final” das ações da Ordem. Emma foi a primeira a pedir a mudança da decisão insana tomada pelo irmão, mas o auror negou, e afirmou que morreria pela vitória sobre as Trevas. Estava claro que, por mais que Richard lutasse pelo lado do Bem, ele tinha alma puramente rebelde e teimosa, muitas vezes sendo uma pessoa muito difícil de lidar.

Emma revisitou alguns momentos ruins de sua vida na memória, em segundos, e sentiu que choraria mais a qualquer instante. Foi quando percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Respirou fundo e esperou pelo pior.

– Olha, finge que não estou dirigindo a palavra a você, como quis anteriormente. – disse uma voz grossa, veludosa, que vinha do rapaz alto atrás dela. Emma endireitou-se e prestou atenção para reconhecer quem era. – Finja que estou sozinho. Sabe, estava pensando, eu sou um cara tão bobo, um pateta, talvez alguém concorde. – Emma permaneceu virada para a lousa, remexendo o conteúdo de seu caldeirão. O jovem continuava falando em seu ouvido, mas ela não se permitiu encará-lo. – E, puxa, me sinto mal pelo que fiz ontem. Magoei uma moça tão bonita – James segurava uma travessa redonda com as duas mãos, protegidas por uma felpuda toalha branca. Falava olhando para o teto. –, ela não merecia tal cena, eu realmente me arrependi. Será que ela me perdoaria? – Achando graça, Emma tentou segurar a risada, mordendo os lábios. Sabia que pior que ela mesma estava James, recitando alguma coisa sozinho e quase queimando as mãos com o dever da aula. – Melhor ainda, será que até a visita de Hogsmeade eu vou poder abraçá-la e pedir desculpas de maneira devida? – A loura continuou virada para o caldeirão, fingindo estar concentrada na poção. Tudo estaria nos conformes, se ela não estivesse fazendo bico para não rir e James no limite da dor. – Será?

– Potter! – chamou o Prof. Slughorn, vindo do fundo da sala. O homem havia se espantado com a voz do rapaz lá da frente, já que os alunos se comunicavam através de murmúrios. Veio rapidamente, segurando as frentes do elegante terno.

– Sim, professor? – sorriu o apanhador de maneira falsa. Emma tentou não fitar os dois diretamente.

– O senhor estava falando sozinho? – indagou o mestre, com a varinha em mãos. O alto rapaz franziu o cenho com a ideia, mas logo disfarçou. Continuava segurando a tigela fervilhante com cautela.

– Ah… – hesitou James, fitando o objeto em suas mãos. Não conseguia pensar em nada que não o fizesse soar como um idiota. Emma não conseguiu segurar a risada e se afastou, e passou a rir virada para a parede, para que o professor não visse. – _Humm_... sim e não. – foi a vez do senhor gordo franzir as sobrancelhas. – Eu estava pensando alto aqui, falando com os meus botões. São tantos afazeres, tantas coisas para fazer… o senhor entende. – Ducotterd segurava o abdômen de tanto gargalhar. Seu dia estava salvo.

A princípio o professor achou que aquilo havia sido uma afronta e pensou por alguns instantes. Mas não contrariou, para alegria maior de Emma.

– Você devia falar com a enfermeira, ela tem ótimas poções. Você deve estar cansado.

– Obrigado pelo conselho, Prof. Slughorn. – disse James, concordando com a cabeça e fazendo cara de coitado. – Falarei com ela hoje mesmo. Muito obrigado. – a loira mal se aguentava, achando ótimo o papelão que o namorado fez na frente da classe. O apanhador tentou parecer zangado, mas estava acostumado a passar por louco com alguns professores. – Viu o que eu não faço pela minha adorada namorada? – Emma apenas fitou-lhe os olhos castanhos e riu, parecendo mais aliviada. Remus suspirou discretamente ao vê-la finalmente sorrir.

Uma semana prodigiosa passou, com avanços consideráveis no cargo de Emma. Ela foi escalada para fazer rondas noturnas duas vezes por semana e alguns relatórios sobre os alunos de sua Casa. O diretor de Hogwarts se mostrava satisfeito com a eleição de Ducotterd para a monitoria, e durante os almoços trocava algumas palavras com a moça, procurando elogiá-la e incentivá-la a continuar o bom trabalho. Emma sentiu-se mais feliz. Apesar de estar constantemente em companhia de Remus, suas ocupações a mantinham distraída daquela presença que tanto a afetava. Raramente flagrava-se observando os gestos sutis do moço durante as reuniões, pois pretendia disfarçar tudo com maestria, e evitar que os planos, tão frágeis que eram, falhassem. Seu coração doía, mas talvez aquilo servisse para algo importante no futuro. A loira não mais agia com estupidez com James, mas também não era afetuosa; preferia ficar neutra, e reservar-lhe sorrisos fracos. Não estava preparada para perdoá-lo. Mas também não queria – nem poderia – ser tão reclusa.

Uma sexta-feira gelada e atordoante nasceu e os alunos do sétimo ano se preparavam para partir para Hogsmeade. Rose e Nadya acordaram animadas, e vestiram casacos peludos grossos, além de toucas de lã e luvas de couro grosso. Domenica quase desistiu de ir, mas Emma a convenceu dizendo que a Tabacaria Bollsworth começaria suas promoções de inverno e os cigarros poloneses que a espanhola tanto queria talvez estivessem com metade do preço. A morena se via muito bonita, talvez fossem os hormônios, talvez acordara mais disposta do que na semana anterior. Caprichou no rímel dos olhos e no pó do rosto, e vestiu uma galante calça quente, botas de neve e ajeitou os cabelos numa longa trança negra. Rose se espantou com a produção.

– Tudo isso para o Sr. Bollsworth? – brincou a ruiva, colocando algumas moedas em sua bolsa colorida. – Ele vai adorar! – Nadya e Emma deram risadas, pensando a mesma coisa que a amiga. Domenica abriu um sorriso malicioso.

– Não. – disse a morena, acendendo um cigarro. – Hoje estarei acompanhada.

– Ah, tá explicado. – disse a loira, ajeitando os cachos loiros com uma escova de cabo de madeira.

– O Khortz me chamou pra tomar umas cervejas. Ele me parece um cara legal. – explicou Domenica, sentada ao pé da janela.

– É aquele cara da Lufa-Lufa? Um alto, loiro, de olhos lindos, queixo quadrado? – perguntou Nadya, de cenho franzido. – Se for, não ouvi muita coisa boa dele não.

– Se for fachada, a primeira coisa que ele vai levar é um chute naquele lugar. Vocês sabem. Não será a primeira vez. – sentenciou a espanhola, sempre confiante. Nadya preferiu ficar calada; Emma ajeitou a mochila nas costas e se preparou para descer e Rose protegeu o pescoço com um cachecol cor de musgo.

– Só saberemos se formos. Vamos? – a loira foi a primeira a se dirigir às escadarias da torre, seguida pelas amigas. A escola estava lotada, a maioria dos alunos tomava seus cafés da manhã tranquilamente. O quarteto chegou ao lago e pôde sentir a corrente gelada que o inverno trazia. O topo das montanhas aparentava se preparar para a neve, e não havia sinais de pássaros em baixa altitude.

Domenica não foi com elas. Resolveu que encontraria seu acompanhante dentro do castelo; Emma e as outras duas caminhavam a passos lentos e sóbrios quando puderam ouvir uma voz masculina chamar por elas. Rose deu uma pequena risada; a loira mal se virou e deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis cintilantes e bochechas avermelhadas: Sirius Black veio numa disparada de dentro do colégio, agitado e sôfrego. Emma nem imaginava porque o Maroto viera falar-lhe. Mentira, claro que sabia.

– Ei, Ducotterd! – chamou o garoto, arfando. Quando parou à frente do trio, apoiou-se nos joelhos para poder recuperar o fôlego. As corvinais o fitaram um pouco desajeitadas. – Sabe como é, não sou atleta. E sou fumante ainda por cima. – Nadya concordou, divertidamente desconfiada. – Mas tô aqui pra perguntar uma coisa. – Emma já sabia qual era a pergunta, a resposta e a retaliação de Black.

– Diz. – disse a loura, com certa ironia. Sirius não percebeu.

– Cadê a Valente? Quer dizer, a Dom, a sua amiga da Espanha…

– Saiu. – testou Emma.

– Eu sei que saiu. Onde ela tá? – Sirius endireitou a coluna e passou a encarar as moças do alto. – Não vai com vocês?

– Não. Ela vai com outra pessoa. – retrucou Lee, percebendo o que a amiga pretendia.

– O Fudge? Ou o Tess? Ou…

– Khortz. – sentenciou Ducotterd, com as mãos na cintura. Nadya observava tudo achando a situação engraçada. Jamais vira Sirius Black dar com a cara na porta daquela maneira. Seria interessante ver acontecer ao vivo.

– Ah, o Khortz… _O KHORTZ_?! – explodiu Sirius, abrindo mais os olhos azuis. – Aquele lufo gigantesco, que tem o muque do tamanho da minha cabeça?!

– É, o Khortz. – repetiu Emma, de sobrancelhas levantadas. Concentrou-se no frio que sentia para não rir.

– O Khortz… – murmurou o rapaz, acariciando o queixo liso, e olhando para o céu. Aquilo não ficaria assim. Domenica ia pagar. – Ah, tá… Obrigado, meninas. Foi de grande valia. – As três o encaravam como se ele fosse uma árvore falante. – Façam uma boa viagem. – Não havia sinal dos outros Marotos, mas a loura quis se certificar de que James não a visse. Nadya encolheu os ombros e Rose tirou da bolsa uma sacola de biscoitos de chocolate. O dia começara bem.

As carruagens estavam posicionadas em fileiras, e os alunos puderam, finalmente, se abrigar do ar frio. Snape vinha na carruagem dos impopulares, junto de um lufo, uma grifinória de jaleco berrante e a menos impopular dos quatro, Lily Evans. Ela não era a pessoa com a maior sorte de amigos da escola, e por isso não podia escolher onde viajaria ou não. Severus acabou por convidá-la para não terem de dividir o trajeto com pessoas indesejáveis, como os Marotos ou os monitores da Sonserina. Ela aceitou.

Ambos sentaram-se no mesmo banco. O lufo adormeceu nos primeiros quinze minutos e a menina abriu um seminário de moda parisiense; não parecia interessada em interagir com os dois. Lily esfregou as mãos em sinal de frio, e deu um sorriso sincero ao amigo. Este tinha em mente que não poderia perder nenhuma oportunidade de insinuar-se à jovem, por isso tomou a mão dela na sua, e com a outra as acarinhou, para esquentarem-se. Ela pôde sentir um fio de surpresa com o gesto, mas nada vindo de Severus lhe parecia munido de segundas intenções, pois ele lhe era apenas um amigo, e um grande amigo. Não se importou em permanecer daquele jeito durante o caminho, pois ambos estariam aquecidos e mais animados para aquela folga muito desejada no vilarejo.

Lily não era a pessoa mais passível de confidências, e não se sentia confortável para conversar com Severus sobre os abalos que seu coração sofrera nos últimos dias. Snape era seu amigo, mas não _esse_ tipo de amigo. Descobrira-se loucamente apaixonada pelo rude e presunçoso apanhador da Grifinória. Achava que o amigo havia percebido. Não era óbvio? Ela transparecia aquele sentimento pelo rubor nas bochechas, pelos olhares tímidos e pelas brigas constantes com Potter. Ninguém havia notado? Mas Severus era inteligente. Certamente desconfiava, e provavelmente não daria a mínima, por mais que James fosse um cara chato e pregasse peças nele. Não importava, porque eram amigos.

O trio de corvinais chegou a Hogsmeade depois de uma longa conversa sobre Cesário Zibbam, o caso amoroso mais longo e tempestuoso de Nadya. Ele era nigeriano como ela e dono de uma personalidade complexa. Os dois passaram por um período de idas e vindas, namoros e términos, viagens e separações, declarações e brigas, e uma imensa variedade de acontecimentos. Nadya o xingou e elogiou, Emma e Rose riram e a viagem pareceu mais curta que o normal.

Muitas pessoas vestidas de preto, coturnos pontudos, olhos pintados, brincos exagerados e cabelos coloridos estavam circulando por lá. Algumas até distribuíam folhetos chamativos. Rose pegou um deles e reconheceu logo a figura charmosa de DeLondia, de peito nu e cabelos compridos, calça de couro esburacada, colares no pescoço, num palco. Estava anunciando o show da banda punk Come Clean, liderada pelo amigo e composta por alunos de Hogwarts. O baixista era ninguém menos que David Fudge.

– Esse estilo tá fazendo mó sucesso, né? – comentou Emma, adentrando o Mistkey Bar(*), concorrente do Três Vassouras e conhecido por vender bebida alcóolica a alunos que estivessem prestes a fazer dezessete anos. Era um lugar especializado em _firewhiskey_ e drinques com vodca importada. – Foi fundado pelos trouxas há alguns anos, pelo que sei. Londres tá cheia dessa galera.

– Foi o Dave que inventou de criar essa banda. – disse Nadya, procurando uma mesa por cima da multidão. Adiante, havia um grupo que estava deixando uma grande mesa redonda, ao fundo. O trio não hesitou em atropelar algumas pessoas para chegar lá a tempo.

– É… os meninos disseram que o show vai ser aonde mesmo? – indagou Rose, aquecendo as mãos na lareira ao lado de sua cadeira. – Na frente da Zonko’s? Ou era Dedos de Mel?

– Eu disse Zonko’s! – exclamou David, que aparecera ali e assustara as amigas. Junto dele vinham os outros três, muito bem agasalhados. – Ao meio-dia, não se esqueçam! Escolhi esse horário pra gente poder passar o dia todo bebendo! – Emma franziu uma sobrancelha e Lee balançou a cabeça. – Ora! Até parece que vocês são essas santinhas! Hipócritas! – as meninas riram.

– A gente vai levar o equipamento agora. Querem ajudar? – brincou Tess, abrindo um sorriso. Elas negaram. – Ah, e essa aqui… – indicou uma moça de cabelos castanhos compridos, e olhos brilhantes. – é a Megara Marcolli, que tá com o O’Neil. Ela vai nos ajudar com a organização. – Megara, que aparentava ser simpática e animada, acenou para as outras, que esperavam seus drinques sortidos.

– De lá, vamos para o Cabeça de Javali. Querem nos acompanhar? – indagou a moça de cabelos cor de chocolate. Nadya interferiu.

– Não, acho que preferimos um lugar mais agitado. Lá me parece muito suspeito. Voltaremos pra cá. – Emma se espantou com a firmeza da amiga, mas nada disse.

– Está bem. – disse Marcolli, esquadrinhando as moças com os olhos. Virou-se para David. – Vamos? – o apanhador assentiu junto de Angelo, que os seguia um pouco desengonçado, com tanto peso que carregava.

O trio esperou que o grupo se afastasse para poder conversar. O clima parecia pesado.

– O que deu em você, Ná? – perguntou Rose em tom incrédulo. – A menina fez um convite inocente e você recusou assim, na lata?

– Essa garota já ficou com o meu irmão. É a maior patife. – murmurou a morena, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa de madeira escura. – Temos de falar com o Dan o mais rápido possível.

– Tá, mas não é em meia hora que ficaremos longe que ela acabará com a vida dele, certo? – indagou Emma apoiada no encosto da cadeira. – Vamos pedir alguma coisa, beber, falar besteira, passar o tempo, e quando o show terminar, diremos tudo a ele, pode ser, senhorita?

– Tá bem, tá bem… – suspirou Nadya, inspirando profundamente.

Eram dez e meia da manhã quando as moças começaram a esvaziar algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, uns drinques de whiskey e os conhecidos drinques de raspberry do bar. Emma sentia-se zonza. Mal haviam ingerido comida, e lá estavam, em atitude totalmente irresponsável, bebendo desde cedo. Ora, o ano estava para acabar e o dia seguinte era domingo! Elas mereciam alguma folga! Depois de driblar com certa dificuldade os marmanjos que conversavam em pé pelo caminho, a loira voltou do banheiro e viu que um moço bonito havia se aproximado da mesa delas e estava puxando papo com Rose Lee. Ela parecia envergonhada; era normal que se sentissem atraídos pela jovem: ela era pequena, de seios medianos, cabelos vermelhos até os ombros, tinha olhos azuis redondos, nariz delicado, algumas sardas espalhadas pelas bochechas, braços finos e quadris generosos. Além do sorriso encantador, claro. Emma julgava-a a mais bonita das garotas que conhecia. Rose não parecia passível daquela aproximação. Devia estar se guardando ao Stanford. Ou não estaria usando um anel no dedo anelar direito. Ao passar os olhos pelo bar, que estava lotado, Emma pôde divisar ao longe uma figura familiar; uma que havia a importunado e às amigas mais cedo: Sirius Black, muito animado, estava encostado no balcão, pedindo algo. Ao seu lado estava o baixinho, o Pettigrew, de olho no movimento das pessoas. Foi quando o rapaz a viu. E chamou o amigo. _Ai, merda!_

O charmoso grifinório se aproximou com um sorriso maroto na boca.

– Ora, ora, ora… Olha só quem está aqui com metade de uma jarra de drinque, com o rostinho rosado e olhar anuviado! – exclamou Black em ironia. Correu até a saída, gritando. – James! Ô, James! Vem ver quem tá bebinha da silva!

– _Oh_ , maldição… – murmurou Emma, esfregando os olhos.

Em segundos, um sorridente James entrou pela porta do Mistkey, rindo como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio de milhões. Depois dele, Remus entrou no bar, segurando uma garrafa de cor de caramelo. Tinha uma expressão tímida, porém curiosa. Pelo jeito, adoraria ver Emma bêbada, pois ela parecia muito sóbria na fatídica comemoração dos Marotos em homenagem à vitória da Casa da Coragem sobre a Lufa-Lufa. Aproximou-se junto do apanhador, e continuou bebericando da cerveja, enquanto via a cena com diversão.

– Olhem só! – exclamou James, quando chegou perto da namorada, que escondia o rosto entre as mãos. – Quem está vermelhinha de tanto beber! _Há-há_! – Nadya e Rose deram risadas. O jovem que havia abordado a ruiva saiu de perto, pois acabou achando que os recém-chegados eram namorados das moças. – Que gracinha! – Emma continuou rindo com o rosto coberto. 

– Ai, não, James, sai! – disse ela, num tom de riso, absorta da realidade. Havia bebido demais. – Sai daqui!

– Que bonitinha! – exclamou o jovem de óculos, que a pegou pela cintura e a abraçou. Ela não olhou o namorado nos olhos, mas correspondeu ao laço. Remus fitou os pés e riu, pois ele mesmo estava um pouco alcoolizado.

Emma se afastou dos braços do namorado e seus amigos voltaram a atenção para ela.

– Ora, eu mereço essa folga, não mereço? Trabalho que nem uma maluca, estudo todos os dias, incluindo sábados… – a loira gesticulava sem nexo e sem firmeza, e os Marotos continuavam achando engraçado.

– E quem disse que eu tô aqui pra reprimir?! – indagou ele, fingindo revolta. Peter deu uma risada alta. – Tô é pra instigar! Ô Almofas, traz logo essas batidas que eu tô aqui é pra me divertir! – brincou o apanhador, dando uma palmada na mesa, e puxando uma das cadeiras. Remus e Peter sentaram-se à mesa, com suas respectivas bebidas. Emma sentou-se em frente a Remus, e pôde notar nele um pouco de desconforto.

Deu mais um gole no saboroso drinque de raspberry e seus olhos cruzaram com os do monitor. Ela sentiu o açúcar mais doce, a bebida descer arranhando-lhe a garganta como garras, o ar passar mais gelado, as vozes das pessoas soarem mais altas e o seu próprio corpo, mais pesado. Aqueles olhos castanhos tão maliciosos, que mais pareciam os de um gato atencioso, arredondados como a figura do Sol, fitavam seu rosto com tal intensidade que ela mal sabia se devia evitá-los. Parecia que eles a amarravam e a torturavam com tanta volúpia contida, com a força sobrenatural que exerciam sobre ela. Apenas por mínimos segundos aquelas duas estrelas a observaram, mas ela sentiu que eras poderiam ter passado, e Emma tinha certeza de que sacrificaria todo esse tempo para poder passar pelo menos um mísero momento naquela imensidão deliciosamente tortuosa.

Por fim, Emma decidiu evitar tanto contato; ele poderia achar que estava flertando. De súbito, levantou-se e mentiu dizendo que ia ao balcão pedir algum petisco. A sorte dela é que o bar não dispunha de garçons, e a casa estava lotada demais para o dono vir servi-los. Aproveitou para respirar em uma das janelas do bar, e passou um tempo observando as pessoas lá fora, deixando pegadas no chão branco. Nesse meio tempo, uma figura curiosa entrou pelo recinto, com uma cigarrilha vermelha na boca, contornada de fumaça e alguma arrogância. Sirius terminava de contar à Rose e Nadya – e de quebra Peter e James, que intervinham de vez em quando – sobre a vez em que roubaram uma calcinha da Professora Modorra na lavanderia, quando a misteriosa criatura se aproximou da mesa, com uma das mãos apoiadas na cintura.

– Olá, aluninhos e aluninhas! A tarde está boa? – indagou ironicamente Domenica Valente, que vinha desacompanhada.

James virou-se para ela e deu de cara com uma moça deslumbrante. Seu queixo caiu por alguns instantes. Sirius parecia incrédulo. Peter assobiou baixinho e Remus parou com as reflexões para fitar tal aparição. Os Marotos caíram por Domenica! Rose e Nadya a cumprimentaram. A morena se adiantou e pediu aos ocupantes da mesa vizinha se podia pegar uma das cadeiras.

– Vi Emma na janela, suspirando como uma donzela em sua torre, e resolvi dar uma passadinha. – continuou ela, mal dando atenção para Sirius, que a encarava de perto. Expirou a fumaça do cigarro. – Tão bebendo o quê?

– Quatro tipos de batidas, algumas cervejas e essa garrafa de vodca que a doida da sua amiga Ducotterd tratou de esvaziar! – explicou James, rindo. A demora da namorada estava irritando. Decidiu buscá-la. – Já venho. – E foi-se em direção a Emma, que, pelo jeito, planejava voltar para a mesa.

– _Uou_! – exclamou a moça, tendo ido, sem querer, de encontro com o peitoral do apanhador. – Ah, James, oi…

– Que está a Srta. Emma fazendo, olhando acabrunhada pela janela? – indagou ele, cheio de sorrisos. – A sua amiga chegou lá na mesa…

– Amiga? A Domenica? – parecia algo inconcebível. E o Khortz?

– Isso. A morena bonita. 

– Que bom… – Emma ajeitou o rabo de cavalo com calma, sem prestar muita atenção no que o rapaz dizia.

– E o desânimo? Esse faz parte também? – James parecia mais adorável que nunca. Ela tinha que reagir, e rápido!

– Não, não é desânimo. Tinha muita fumaça de cigarro lá e eu resolvi vim pra cá respirar algo mais puro. Ou menos tóxico. – mentiu ela, com as sobrancelhas levantadas. – Estive pensando… – De repente, Emma esteve prestes a gritar, pois vira entrando no bar as duas pessoas que menos gostaria que aparecessem: Lily e o amigo, Snape. Ela teve o súbito de beijar o namorado, mas não estava com a mínima vontade. Agarrou os braços dele e abriu um grande sorriso. – Que tal jogarmos um jogo _bem legal_? – fora a única ideia que conseguira ter naquele tensíssimo momento. Ela fez um movimento brusco com os braços e Snape pôde vê-la.

– Jogo? Que tipo de jogo? Aquele de verdades e mentiras? – indagou Potter, um pouco desnorteado pela bebida. Olhou pela janela sem muita coordenação.

– Não, não! É… – Emma voltou a olhar para Snape e fez um sinal para que ele desse o fora. O sonserino fez uma careta e rapidamente contornou a situação, talvez dizendo à ruiva que ali não era um lugar legal, ou que estava cheio demais. – é um que é muito popular na Suíça! – mentiu ela, aliviada pela saída dos dois. – É assim: – a corvinal tentava raciocinar o mais rápido que o álcool lhe permitia. – Eu penso em uma palavra e te digo. Você deve beber o número de sílabas que a palavra tiver. Pára quem não aguentar mais beber. Vamos?

– Eu e você? – o apanhador indicou os dois com os dedos.

– Não! Eu, você e o pessoal. Vem! – ela havia agido rápido. James mal teve tempo de pensar direito. Emma o puxou pela mão e o arrastou até a mesa. Espantou-se quando viu Domenica presente, havia até esquecido! – Ei, pessoas! Olá, Dom! – exclamou a loira, ainda segurando a mão do namorado. – Vamos brincar de um joguinho interessante…

Enquanto os beberrões ajeitavam-se nas mesas e aprendiam as regras – que Emma inventava na hora –, Domenica virou-se para Sirius, que fumava com tranquilidade.

– Vai querer mais alguma coisa? Vou no balcão buscar…

– Por quê você não veio cedo com as meninas? – indagou ele diretamente, como costume. – Estava ocupada por acaso?

– E isso lá é relevante? – Domenica acendeu um cigarro e passou a encará-lo, assim como era encarada (fuzilada, na verdade). – Estou sozinha agora, não estou?

– Ok, não pergunto mais. – Sirius voltou o rosto para a moça e viu como ela estava bonita. – Não está mais aqui quem perguntou. – Abriu um sorriso característico, sentou-se mais perto e encaixou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

– Quanta neura para um sábado… – murmurou ela, sentindo os beijos ardentes do rapaz percorrendo sua pele.

– Eu sou nervoso, esqueceu? – perguntou ele num sussurro, passando o braço pela barriga de Domenica, por dentro da blusa e acariciando a jovem.

– Vamos, vamos, vamos! – berrou Emma, alterada, e os dois amantes se separaram devagar, sem nenhuma vergonha. – Parem com a agarração, o jogo vai começar! – Valente riu, e Sirius deu mais um trago no cigarro.

A loucura de Emma dera certo. Todos passaram à brincadeira com entusiasmo, e até mesmo Nadya, que a princípio se sentiu retraída na frente dos Marotos, soltou-se no jogo. A invenção divertiu a todos, e alguns minutos passaram com o grupo esvaziando uma garrafa inteira de batida de frutas. Lupin foi o primeiro a desistir, pois dizia ter estômago fraco. James e Sirius o reprimiram, mas Emma interferiu, dizendo que ele tinha esse direito, as “regras” não obrigavam ninguém a ficar no jogo. O vencedor, por incrível que pareça, foi Peter, que terminou a garrafa com nove goles seguidos. Quando Rose pedia no balcão o bastante para mais uma rodada, se deu conta, pela movimentação das pessoas, que o show de Alex começaria logo. Correu para a mesa – mesmo sem a bebida – e avisou aos amigos. Pettigrew foi o primeiro a levantar, animado, seguido de Remus e Emma, agora totalmente exaltada pela embriaguez.

James permaneceu sentado, fingindo tontura, para que não precisasse ir. Achava ele que a plateia estaria vazia, e que Alex o reconheceria no meio de uma meia dúzia de pessoas presentes. A namorada do rapaz logo o pegou pela mão, para que não perdessem a banda de abertura, a Facing Demons, de um vocalista escocês da Sonserina. Ao longo do caminho, o apanhador mudou de ideia. Quantos pretendiam ir ao show?! Milhares? Milhões? A brincadeira no bar o deixara muito lesado. Passavam garotos de cabelos coloridos, de brincos nos narizes, roupas escuras, rasgadas, pinos de ferro nas mochilas e jaquetas, moças de saias de borda desfiada, meias arrastão e coturnos militares. Aquele desfile deixara o apanhador da Grifinória um pouco mais animado, pois estava louco por ação. Ele se surpreenderia com o quanto de ação receberia.

Emma insistiu para que ficassem na grade. A multidão era variada, pois muitos alunos de Hogwarts – reconhecidos por não usarem aquelas vestimentas peculiares – também estavam lá, esperando para a apresentação. Remus e Peter conseguiram furar o aglomerado e se aproximar do casal; o licantropo fez um sinal para o amigo, mas este disse que queria ver a banda de perto, pois conhecia o tecladista, Max Eisener. Lupin suspirou e deu um sorriso desanimado a James, que mal podia vê-lo, depois de tantos copos e tanta gente.

Um rapaz adentrou o palco e a plateia foi à loucura. Outros apareceram e tomaram seus postos para começar o show: era a Facing Demons, liderada por Darren Wildner. A música de abertura parecia de conhecimento da maioria, e podia-se ouvir o coro no refrão. James teve de reconhecer que o vocalista, apesar de sonserino, conseguia animar as pessoas e empolgar mais ainda os fãs. Prestou atenção singular na banda enquanto Emma dançava ao som das batidas fortes da melodia. Chegou até mesmo a fazer gracinha para Remus, sem nem mesmo perceber. Dançou para ele entre pulinhos, e o rapaz chegou a sorrir, sem sentir que seu coração estava prestes a explodir. Tal era a presença da banda e a ação do álcool. Foi quando a loira sumiu na multidão, acompanhando a agitação do lugar.

Ao final de oito músicas, a Facing Demons se retirou do palco ovacionada pela plateia. Darren atirou sua camiseta para o público, em sinal de gratidão. Chegara a hora esperada: a Come Clean entraria em cena, com a presença marcante e tão amada pelos que a conheciam. Em cinco minutos, David Fudge entrou no palco, portando seu contrabaixo cor de petróleo, Jeff Eisener tomou posse da guitarra, Pietro Adams, da bateria, e houve o esperado silêncio para a entrada de DeLondia. As pessoas em volta começaram a clamar por ele, batendo palmas, assobiando e gritando seu nome, e em poucos instantes ele apareceu; os cabelos sedosos, escuros, o peito coberto apenas por um colete preto, calças justas, sapatos bicudos, correntes no pescoço, cinto de fivela redonda e o sorriso muito encantador, adornado de covinhas, eram o conjunto do tão aclamado Alexander DeLondia.

A performance começou com uma música conhecida, que James até estranhou conhecer. Apenas quando viu Alex aproximar-se do público que se lembrou do sumiço de Emma. Não sabia se ficava no mesmo lugar, em caso dela voltar, ou se tentava encontrá-la. Uma loira linda e bêbada, perdida por aí, num acumulado de gente estranha (e também bêbada), não era bom negócio. Remus, atento, mesmo alterado, percebeu o dilema do amigo e ofereceu-se a ir buscá-la. James aceitou. Não estava sentindo-se em condições de procurá-la e trazê-la em segurança. Mal deu alguns passos, a corvinal apareceu, trazendo consigo Domenica e Sirius, que acompanhavam o show do outro lado da plateia.

– Demorei pra achá-los, mas cá estão! – exclamou Emma, aparentemente feliz.

– Que gracinha… – murmurou James com sarcasmo. Sirius deu um sorriso amarelo e Domenica, mais um trago no cigarro do amante.

A memorável apresentação da _Come Clean_ terminou às três e meia da tarde, tendo tido alguns intervalos curtos. O grupo de grifinórios e corvinais, exausto, rumou em direção a uma lanchonete, para cortar o álcool e poder descansar. A loira fez questão de cumprimentar os amigos da banda, e James disse que fossem na frente.

Os dois caminhavam a passos largos, pois a moça não queria que a banda deixasse o palco sem falar com um dos integrantes. Lily e Snape vinham rapidamente até onde os rapazes guardavam os equipamentos, e havia algumas pessoas – fãs, talvez – que também queriam ter contato com os músicos. Lily era amiga de Adams, o baterista, há alguns anos, e dizia sempre que iria prestigiá-lo nos shows. Como esperado, ela foi bem recebida pelo jovem, que fez questão de descer do palco para abraçá-la. Mal sabia ela que, de longe, era observada por James Potter; Snape sorria vendo a cumplicidade de Pietro e da amiga, e não havia notado que seu rival os encarava de maneira demoníaca. Emma conversava tranquila com Alex, que estava debruçado de bruços no palco, para ficarem mais próximos; a grifinória se despediu do outro com um abraço caloroso e saiu, acompanhada de Severus. Se encarasse a cena por mais um instante, James passaria a espumar. A namorada do apanhador o chamou, mas ele não pôde ouvir. Snape! Ela estava com _Snape_ ! Eles chegaram e partiram juntos! O que fizeram a tarde toda? Andaram de mãos dadas, vendo as árvoreszinhas da aula de Herbologia e contando um ao outro sobre a nova poção que conseguiram fazer para o dever? _Bah!_

– _James_! – chamou Emma em plenos pulmões. – James, tá me ouvindo ou ainda tá olhando com raiva pra caixa de correio da Zonko’s?!

– _Ahn_? Ah! – exclamou o moço, mergulhado em um turbilhão de sentimentos confusos. – Tô aqui! Fala, Loura!

– O pessoal tá no Strawberkins(**), aquela casa de lanches perto do Três Vassouras! Vamos pra lá? – Emma adoraria uma soneca naquele momento, até dispensaria o lanche.

– Vamos sim… – murmurou o apanhador, emburrado. – e logo.

Snape suspirou quando ouviu o pedido de Lily para que a acompanhasse até onde as carruagens estavam estacionadas. Sabia o que aconteceria. Aliás, o que deveria acontecer. Tudo o que sentia por ela se resumiria em apenas um ato, algo que planejava desde os primórdios. No trajeto, ele destacou uma flor do caule e o entregou para a amada. Em nada a flor era mais linda que Lily, na opinião dele. Em nada a flor poderia superá-la, nem na beleza nem na simplicidade. À luz da clareira, à beirada das sombrias carruagens, ele parou na frente de Evans e a encarou. A monitora mal podia entender o que acontecia.

– Severus, o que foi? – indagou a ruiva, realmente preocupada. Ele tinha um ar fúnebre, tristonho, tenso. – O que você tem?

– Lily, eu… eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa… – gaguejou Severus, passando a respirar a longas passadas, com o coração desesperado, encarando os próprios pés. – uma coisa que precisava te falar… há muito tempo… eu…

A moça continuou olhando para o amigo sem nada compreender. Algo bom? Ruim? Pior ainda? Permaneceu em silêncio, aguardando a tal revelação. Sentiu-se nervosa, talvez tivesse compreendido tudo. A dedicação, os sorrisos meigos, a ajuda onipresente, os detalhes que jamais esquecia! Severus… _Severus_!

Ele pegou nas mãos de Lily e a encarou com aqueles olhos negros fulminantes. Teve o ímpeto de aproximar-se dela e vê-la bem de perto, como jamais fizera. As bochechas da moça coraram de tal maneira que quase se igualaram à cor de seus cabelos. A surpresa foi tal que ela ficou sem reação. Passou a respirar com dificuldades, tomada pelo inesperado. Não conseguiu afastar-se por delicadeza, nem tirar as mãos das dele. Permaneceu calada, de olhar baixo.

– … _te amo._

Lily arregalou os olhos e encarou Severus, que aproximava o rosto do dela. Ela começou a tremer com a possibilidade. Não! Ela não o amava! Talvez como amigo, como o grande parceiro que era! Como o companheiro dela de tantas tardes, de tantas lições, de tantas vezes que viram o sol se pôr… era tudo disfarce? Namorada? Jamais! Não amava a ele, não tinha ninguém no coração, ninguém a abalava nesse patamar, a não ser… ele… o metido, galinha e infame… _ele_ …

– Severus! – gritou ela, tirando as mãos das de Snape, e afastando-se, com medo, talvez. Correu. E vendo que as carruagens passaram a se movimentar, subiu em uma delas muito afobada, e sentou-se de costas para o sonserino. Não conseguiu virar-se para encará-lo. Ele não teve reação.

///

**Notas:**

(*) Estabelecimento inventado.

(**) Outro estabelecimento inventado.


	22. Capítulo 20 da Parte 1 – Casais em polvorosa

Emma não sabia o que era pior: o princípio de resfriado que deixava seu rosto rosado e voz fanha. Não acordara cedo, claro, afinal, o dia anterior havia sido uma canseira divertida. Assoou o nariz uma vez no lenço antes de ler o que dizia a letra caprichosa de Snape. Estava curiosa para saber todos os detalhes do dia que ele supostamente passara com Lily. Pelo que pudera analisar, os dois haviam se divertido, na medida do possível. Quando abriu o recado e percorreu os olhos pelo conteúdo, vivenciou uma mistura de angústia e ansiedade.

 _“Encerremos a ‘Conspiração Snape-Ducotterd’. Termine com Potter, sigamos a vida. Deixemos essas besteiras de lado. Lily não é e nem nunca será minha. Se quiser conversar, estarei no pátio interno, em frente à sala da McGonagall._ ”

O baque foi tão forte que a corvinal segurou a respiração enquanto lia. Algo bem trágico ocorrera em Hogsmeade, e ela mal podia esperar pra saber o que era. Trocou-se muito rápido, como se aquilo fosse uma emergência, e desceu as escadarias muito tensa. Por ela passou Evans, distraída. Vinha conversando com um garoto de cabelos escuros, de estatura mediana e boca carnuda. Emma cumprimentou-os com certo desdém e chegou ao local onde o amigo estava ofegando.

Snape não parecia nada contente. Havia ela dito algo ofensivo? Havia ele dito algo que a magoou? Emma não sabia direito o que acreditar.

– Olá, Duc. – murmurou Severus, fuzilando a moça com um olhar incisivo. Pior, um olhar assassino, magoado, ressentido. – Belo dia.

– O que aconteceu? – indagou ela, sentando-se no murinho em que ele estava encostado. – Que diabos deu errado?!

– Não sei como ser mais sincero: eu me declarei e fui rejeitado. Entende? – Snape mirou os olhos escuros nos de Emma e ela pôde detectar amargura e dor. – _Chega_. Deixemos disso. Tá ficando ridículo, me sinto um moleque. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça.

– Cale a boca, Snape! Tá me ouvindo? – disse a jovem, enfezada com a fraqueza de ideais do amigo. Snape endireitou a coluna e tentou parecer orgulhoso. – Você me pôs na saia mais justa em que já estive na minha vida, e tá difícil continuar, mas tô aqui, não? – O rapaz baixou o rosto. – A gente tem chance enquanto ela estiver aí, solteira, livre e desimpedida. Só quando ela casar nós iremos encerrar atividade! Tá me ouvindo?!

Ele não tinha resposta. Sabia que fora um erro sentir-se fraco, e outro maior dizer aquilo tão abertamente para Emma. Sabia que seria reprimido, e que ela o impulsionaria mais uma vez, como sempre fizera. Ela era uma amiga por quem se sacrificaria sem pestanejar.

– Tá, né… – disse ele com ironia, fechando o livro que estivera lendo por um tempo. Emma sentiu-se satisfeita. Talvez gostasse de ter um amigo mais retraído, para mandar e desmandar. Jamais poderia fazer isso com os irmãos; eles jamais acatariam mesmo. – E como continuaremos na batalha?

– Fácil. – Snape estava mais temeroso que nunca. Confiava na lógica dela, mas tinha seus receios. – Converse com ela como se aquilo houvesse sido um momento de fraqueza, de solidão. Diga até que foi carência, e que você achou que podiam aproveitar o dia daquele jeito, mas se enganou. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Estranho, mas convincente. Eu te perdoaria, se fosse conosco. – O sonserino riu.

– Tá, tá, sem brincadeiras. Vindo pra cá eu… – a loira preferiu omitir o que havia visto. – lembrei que tenho uma reunião lá no quinto andar. Daqui a uns quinze minutos. Faça isso hoje, Sev!

– Sim, sim! – exclamou ele, suspirando. Emma deixou o lugar sentindo-se imensamente mais leve. O caso Snape-Lily havia sido resolvido, pelo menos em tese. Passou pelo salão principal pois queria tomar café da manhã. Que fome! O dia anterior fora regado de muita bebida e carente de alimentos. Seu estômago chegava a doer. Sentou-se à mesa, e alguns alunos ainda comiam; esfregou a testa em sinal de cansaço, mal sabia o que queria, apenas queria acabar com a fome. Estava esgotada. A próxima semana era de testes avançados e ela ainda tinha centenas de vigias e relatórios a desempenhar. O sétimo ano de Emma estava realmente difícil. Ia servindo-se de uma pera bem suculenta, depois de ter se fartado de cereal, quando notou do outro lado da mesa Vermelha um rapaz, que estava de cabeça baixa e costurava a manga do moletom que vestia. Ele parecia compenetrado, e ela achara curioso o fato de ele evitar o uso de magia. Costurava com uma agulha pequena um rasgo generoso no punho do moletom verde; os cabelos castanhos lhe eram familiares, as mãos ossudas, a pele marcada… Emma arfou ao notar que era Remus o jovem que reparava a vestimenta.

Teve o ímpeto de levantar e sentar-se ao seu lado. Que mal faria? Não tinha quase ninguém ali, e o que diriam? “Oh, Emma sentou-se ao lado do amigo do namorado! Que perigo!” Limpou a pera em um guardanapo e apoiou-se na mesa para levantar, quando foi interrompida pela chegada da monitora Celeste.

– Emma! Tomando café só agora? – indagou a moça, de olhos ainda pequenos pelo sono.

– É, pra você ver… – resmungou a loira, irritada. Por que justo agora ela tinha de puxar papo? Remus estava ali, sozinho, precisava de companhia! Ou até mesmo alguém para dar um nó na costura! Ou...

– Ontem foi uma loucura, hein? – Celeste parecia tranquila.

– Foi, foi… – nada parecia mais interessante para Emma que os movimentos de Remus, que parecia-lhe ainda mais frágil e gracioso.

– Bem, você já chamou Lupin? Vamos, temos que chamar o Marshall no sétimo andar antes de irmos para a reunião. – A corvinal teve um estalo, e encarou a outra. – Vamos!

Emma levantou-se e nunca antes pareceu tão difícil se aproximar do rapaz. Remus cortava a linha com a boca quando ela chegou perto de onde estava. O rapaz levantou o rosto e a vislumbrou com os olhos mimosos. Ele não teve reação, e o coração começou sua eterna luta dentro do peito, desesperado pela presença daquela que tanto mexia com ele. Lupin umedeceu os lábios e pareceu constrangido. Parecia um bárbaro! O que ela pensaria? Nem magia estava usando! Em plena Hogwarts! Emma engoliu a seco. A visão daquela boca delineada com primor, do pescoço magro e pálido, lhe rendeu certa falta de ar. Passou a estalar os dedos em sinal de nervosismo.

– Bom dia, Lupin. – disse ela, concentrada. – Tudo bem? – ele demorou a encará-la. Tentou respirar compassadamente, e levantou-se. Era uma cabeça mais alto, e assim podia sentir de longe o cheiro floral que emanava do couro cabeludo louro.

– Bom dia, Emma. – respondeu o monitor, terminando de ajeitar o punho do moletom. Emma notou que, mesmo nos fins de semana, ele não deixava de vestir-se bem, e abaixo do Pomo de Adão divisou uma gravata bege, que envolvia o colarinho branco da camisa. Teve vontade de ajeitar aquela gravata e continuar o caminho do pescoço dele com as mãos, e sentir os cabelos finos da nuca, e puxá-lo para um abraço. Mas nada fez além de permanecer controlada. – Tudo indo… Acho que ontem enrosquei meu casaco em um espinheiro e estraguei uma bela peça de roupa.

– Estragou nada! – disse Emma, amenizando a careta que ele fez. – Você é muito prendado! Deixe-me ver… – e aproximou-se, tomando a mão esquerda dele, e analisando o trabalho. – Ficou perfeito! Muito bem emendado! – Enquanto que com a mão direita ela manuseava o tecido, pousou a esquerda na mão grande dele, e alisou com as pontas dos dedos o pulso magro de Remus. Ele pôde sentir a maciez pura da pele da corvinal, um toque leve e inocente, mas que lhe causou um descompasso maior no coração; viu que ela tinha as unhas pintadas de rosa claro, igual à cor de suas bochechas, e que elas eram limpas e uniformes. A cena estava amena, mas Emma tinha de fugir dela, para variar. – Ah, Celeste acabou de me avisar sobre a reunião. Vem comigo?

A resposta podia ter uma conotação tão mais romântica e mais cheia de amor, mas Remus suspirou.

– Sim, claro. Deixe-me pegar meu “kit costura”... – brincou ele, fazendo a loira rir com doçura. Era tão bom estar perto dela.

O casal subiu pelas escadarias com um pouco de pressa, e chegaram à sala de reuniões em cima da hora. Mais uma vez os monitores iniciaram uma sessão de pauta. O Monitor-Chefe deu uma palestra de uma hora sobre as atividades da semana, e disse que apenas precisaria do serviço de ronda dos colegas no domingo de noite.

– Hoje faremos uma ronda de rotina, básica. Sortearei duplas, para que tudo seja feito mais rapidamente por setor. Isso inclui lago, estádio de quadribol e jardins. Domingo sempre tem um ou outro aprontando poucas e boas. – o rapaz era muito pragmático, e pegou de um baú pequeno uma sacolinha de veludo. – Tenho aqui os nomes de vocês em pergaminhos. Prefiro assim a escolher aleatoriamente.

O moço foi nomeando, uma a uma, as duplas de ronda. Era uma sessão completa, por isso feita com tanto esmero.

– … Howard e Maxiliano… Sexto andar… Elise e César… Lago e jardins ao norte… Remus e Emma… Primeiro andar e térreo… John e Vincent… Quarto andar, incluindo salas de estudo. Ah, mais alguém? Acho que não. – terminou o Monitor, auxiliado por uma moça. – Vamos, aos trabalhos!

Os monitores todos deixaram o cômodo, com exceção de dois, um casal, um par de atordoados. Emma mal conseguia pensar em como agir. Há alguns instantes fora tão fácil conversar sobre coisas triviais, e agora, no trabalho, achava um parto rondar com ele! Remus levantou, tentando disfarçar o desconforto, e encarou a moça. Com o sinal, ela o seguiu para fora da sala, e esperou que ele falasse. Servia como desculpa ele ser mais experiente na função.

– Ah… – ele coçou a cabeça, com uma expressão de embaraço, e a jovem apreciou o gesto. – Que tal você percorrer o térreo e eu o primeiro andar e depois invertemos? – indagou, com certo receio.

– Pensei que iríamos em dupla… juntos. – disse ela, tentando soar inocente. – O Monit… digo… _ah_ …

– Puxa, ah, achei que você… _hum_ , vamos, quer dizer… – numa competição, mal poderia se decidir qual dos dois estavam mais sem jeito.

– Eu… _ah_ , claro, não, se você quer ir separado, claro, sem problemas! Imagine! – tentou a monitora, gesticulando com desconserto.

– Não, então iremos juntos. Claro, que bobagem a minha! – hesitou ele. – Venha, comecemos pelo… térreo.

Emma mal raciocinava. Em breve, passaria algumas horas sozinha com Lupin por obrigação, sem que ninguém reclamasse, ou fizesse intrigas para James. Ela teria de ficar perto dele, discutindo as condições da escola, dos alunos e do ambiente, tão próxima quanto jamais estivera. Remus foi na frente, caminhando sem preocupações; mas apenas aparentemente, porque por dentro sentia-se anuviado de tanto nervosismo. O que poderia acontecer se cedesse àquele charme natural da loira?? Virou-se e fez um sinal para que ela o acompanhasse. E foram pelo corredor, em direção às escadarias. Ambos tremiam por dentro, e rezavam a todos os deuses para tudo dar certo.

~*~

O rapaz de cabelos escuros de azeviche dedilhava as páginas de um livro velho enquanto esperava a chegada dela. Ela, a moça que lhe permitia conhecer a graça e a doçura em seu estado puro, mergulhar numa imensidão verde dentro daqueles olhos de esmeraldas, e não ter de se esconder nas sombras das Trevas. Por ela atingiria cada uma das estrelas, buscaria o Graal, violaria a tumba de Merlin, aprisionaria as nove Musas. Encarava o movimento das árvores conforme dançavam com a brisa gelada; estava sentado na mesma mureta em que conversara com Emma há uma hora. Ela não viria. Jamais o perdoaria. Fora um canalha, aproveitando-se da intimidade que tinham para abrir seu coração e ser inadequado.

– Severus… – chamou a voz fina de Lily. Ele levantou o rosto de imediato, assustado com a aparição da ruiva. Ela viera mesmo? – Você me chamou por este bilhete, o que quer? – Finalmente Dulcie havia acertado a Grifinória!

– Eu… ah… – hesitou Snape, talvez por puro teatro ou porque perdera o rumo dos planos com a surpresa. – Eu queria te pedir desculpas. Desculpas por ontem. – Seu medo aumentou mais ainda quando ela ficou em silêncio.

– Eu achei que… fôssemos amigos. Quer dizer… que você pensasse em mim como uma amiga. – explicou Evans, ainda em pé, de frente para o sonserino. – Não achei que…

– Aquilo foi um erro meu. Um erro bastardo, que eu não pretendo cometer novamente. – disse o moço, conforme o combinado. – Me perdoe. Não quero perder a sua amizade. É muito importante para mim. – Lily pareceu comovida. Via-se misericórdia em sua expressão.

O sorriso que ela abriu foi o suficiente para Snape sentir a carga que carregava transformar-se em fumaça. Ela era mesmo uma pessoa especial, e muito caridosa. O casal continuou a conversar, e desabafar certos “grilos” que tinham com o outro. Severus sentiu-se mais leve, e abraçou a amiga, sem malícias, apesar de sua alma estar despedaçada.

Emma seguia no corredor acompanhada do lobisomem, e eles checavam portas entreabertas, mesas de estudos, alunos quietos demais; chegaram a um que dava acesso ao pátio interno. Por um momento, a loira reviu a cena dela dando bronca em Snape, quando o viu conversando com Lily muito proximamente. Lily e Snape! Ah! Remus chegou a comentar que havia alguns rabiscos na parede e ia virar para comentar com a colega, quando sentiu sua mão envolvida com pressa pela dela, que era quente e firme. O susto durou meio segundo, mas para o rapaz a atitude inesperada fez com que o coração – que já não estava tão quieto – ficasse mais chocado que ele mesmo.

– Vamos para o outro lado? Tá frio aqui! – disfarçou Emma, arrastando Remus corredor abaixo, como uma filha que puxa o pai quando vê uma boneca gigante na entrada da loja.

Lupin pôde suspirar. Emma Ducotterd estava ali, sozinha com ele, dividindo opiniões com ele, levando-o corredor abaixo como dois namorados num passeio noturno. Não que a situação fosse muito romântica, mas para quem tinha a amada namorando o melhor amigo, aquilo era uma espécie de nirvana para Remus. Chegaram a um cômodo coberto por uma abóbada de pedra, muito mais aconchegante.

– Dá pra esquentar as mãos, pelo menos, não é? – perguntou Emma, soando inocente demais, esfregando as mãos. Remus sorriu de maneira terna para a moça, adorando cada uma das frases soltas, dos comentários, das brincadeiras e o jeito, divertido e responsável ao mesmo tempo.

– Verdade… – murmurou ele, um pouco abobado, e distraído demais observando as mãozinhas brancas se atritando graças ao frio.

No quarto, James acabava de acordar. Sentia a cabeça ligeiramente confusa, dolorida, os olhos grudados. Procurou os óculos e os colocou sobre o nariz, podendo localizar Sirius à janela, fumando uma cigarrilha como sempre fazia. “É pra acordar”, dizia Black, esfregando os olhos.

– Sirius? – chamou o apanhador da Grifinória, engolindo a pouca saliva que conseguia produzir na ressaca.

– Fala, princesa encantada. – o moreno estava com a perna apoiada no batente da janela, formando um quadrado enorme de luz no rosto de James. – Dormiu bem, foi?

– Onde eu tô? – brincou Pontas, sentando na cama. – E põe a perna mais pra baixo porque eu tô ficando cego com essa luz toda na minha cara.

– Você está no país encantado de Hogwarts, meu amigo. – disse Sirius, com a voz embargada do sono. Mal podia-se ver seu rosto graças à fumaça produzida pelo cigarro. Ele nem mexeu a perna. – Onde as maravilhas e os pecados mais perigosos vem à tona!

– Que horas a gente chegou?

– O que importa é que chegamos. – jogou a fumaça pra fora do castelo.

– Cadê a Emma?

– Dormindo na minha cama.

– E o Remus?

– Também.

James sorriu em segredo e esfregou mais os olhos, fazendo com que seus óculos caíssem. As brincadeiras de Sirius já eram clássicas, ele nem se importava mais em retrucar. Além disso, eram uma boa maneira de levantar de bom humor.

– O Peter tá aí? – indagou o recém acordado, coçando o nariz. – Ele me parecia bem bêbado ontem.

– Na cama dele, espero. É, ele foi um dos que mais aproveitou. Por falar nisso, ele vomitou no seu casaco. – sentenciou Sirius, apagando o cigarro na parede de pedra do lado de fora.

– Ah, não! – exclamou James, voltando a cobrir-se. – Ratinho safado… não aguenta beber nada.

– A Emma tava linda ontem, hein? – cutucou o herdeiro, sentando-se com as pernas voltadas para o quarto. – Pra variar. Garoto de sorte.

– Ô se tava! – disse o apanhador, apoiando a cabeça na mão, sobre o cotovelo, e deitando-se de lado. – A gente ficou mais juntinho dessa vez. Por isso chegamos tarde.

– E chegou ao País das Maravilhas?

– Claro que não… ela é difícil! – reclamou o de óculos, com uma careta. – Mas toda moça de família gosta da coisa… só falta encaminhá-la! Mas que foi bom, foi!

– Só pra te avisar, galãzinho, quando cheguei, você já tava dormindo na sua cama junto do seu ursinho de pelúcia. Eu e Domenica demos uma voltinha extra ontem. Se é que você me entende.

– Tá, não me faça ficar mais desesperado. Tô é ficando frustrado… já era tempo, não? – James ajeitou-se na cama.

– Tenta acelerar o processo! Dá um ultimato, ou um… – começou Sirius, acendendo outro cigarro.

– …presente! – exclamou Peter, que saía do banheiro com o corpo enrolado por uma toalha cor de salmão. – Dá um presente pra ela! Uma coisa cara!

– Merlim! De onde você saiu, criatura?! – perguntou o apanhador, tendo tomado um dos maiores sustos de sua vida.

– Que tal um colar? Um anel? Uma pulseira cara? – sugeriu o Maroto baixinho.

– Não tenho grana pra isso. – resmungou James. Namorar era caro!

– Mulher bonita dá nisso, rapazinho. – ironizou Sirius, com o cigarro próximo da boca. – Apesar de eu ter uma que não precisa de presente nenhum pra…

– Tá, tá, tá, tá! – gritou o moreno deitado. – Me poupe!

– Lembra daquele colar que você deu pra Felícia Carter no quinto ano, que ela recusou? – indagou Peter, já de cuecas. – Dê esse! Você guardou, não?

– Que ideia genial, Rato! – exclamou James, sentando-se na cama. – Essa será a salvação para a minha futura, e breve (espero), transa com a Emma! – levantou-se e foi mexer em suas gavetas, para ver se encontrava o tal colar.

– Finalmente uma ideia útil, hein, Rabicho? – brincou Sirius, vestindo uma jaqueta preta. – Será que dessa vez vai?

– Esperamos… – murmurou o pequeno, em seguida entrando no banheiro novamente.

O Maroto de óculos parecia animado. A ideia de Peter, ainda que mal desenvolvida, foi uma luz no túnel sombrio. Emma iria adorar, claro! Que garota não ia gostar de um colar delicado daquele? Tinha um coração perolado, preso por um cordão preto, de linho e seda, uma gracinha. James passou na Corvinal, e fez alguma balbúrdia até que um aluno da Casa apareceu, negando-lhe que Emma estava lá. Desceu então até o térreo, onde pensava encontrá-la. Pensava ele que conhecia a namorada muito bem. Foi quando viu um grupo numeroso de monitores se encaminhando para a saída do castelo, aos risos e gritos.

Reconheceu de longe Emma, que ria de braços dados com uma moça de cabelos castanhos e uniforme da Casa Azul. Também conseguiu distinguir seu amigo Maroto, Lupin, no fim do grupo, parecendo contente. Estavam ali vários monitores que já o importunaram e castigaram, mas um deles lhe chamou atenção especial: Lily Evans estava no meio deles, sorrindo com aquela boca celestial, numa presença agradável e talvez cintilante. Não tinha a pachorra de entregar tal presente – que ele julgava uma dádiva masculina – para Emma perto de Lily. Simplesmente não tinha, apesar de ser um cara de pau de carteirinha. James não conseguiu continuar a caçada pela namorada. Parou ali mesmo, no saguão, observando a elite estudantil sair da escola aos gritos de “Parabéns” e “Feliz Aniversário”. Algum infeliz completava mais uma primavera e a vida sexual e pública de James teria de esperar mais. Bufou, desanimado, e enfiou o colar no bolso. Foi-se para os jardins mais vazios, mais desconhecidos, e deitou na grama gelada. Tomou o colar na mão novamente e passou a manuseá-lo sem prestar atenção em nada. Perdeu-se nos pensamentos. Afogou a mente na imagem de Lily, sua adorada Lily, por quem antes achava que nutria uma paixonite sem sal, e depois descobriu que a paixão era pra valer, e o amor passou a nocauteá-lo todos os dias. Estava com Emma, sim, mas pelo prazer físico do abraço quente e do cheiro gostoso, mas nada disso superava a possibilidade de estar com sua ruiva grifinória implicante e estudiosa, tão grácil nas explicações e no jeito de amarrar o cabelo; adorava vê-la conversando com os poucos amigos que tinha, menos com Seboso, mas além disso nada o aborrecia em relação a ela. Pena que a vida era tão difícil, e Lily o desprezava. Fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer.

///


	23. Capítulo 21 da Parte 1 – A história mágica segue seu rumo

A festinha acabara logo após o horário do almoço. Os monitores concederam a si mesmos o privilégio de não ter de almoçar em meio à bagunça generalizada do salão principal, para comemorar o aniversário do monitor Howard, que completava dezessete anos. Por algumas horas, eles puderam desfrutar de relativa paz, e experimentar algumas guloseimas trazidas diretamente de Hogsmeade; Lily foi uma das que mais se divertira, pois os colegas insistiram em elogiar sua carreira de monitora, tão comentada pela professora McGonagall. Emma parecia distante, e usou o resfriado como desculpa para permanecer à parte das discussões; via Remus dialogando com os outros como uma espiã que devia memorizar todos os movimentos de seu alvo. Não era indiscreta; pelo contrário, e tomava seu chá quente disfarçando olhares agradáveis. Não estava num dia para socializar. Remus chegou a perguntar se estava tudo bem, e o ar em volta lhe pareceu mais morno e aprazível. Os monitores comemoraram bem.

Na volta para o castelo, talvez Emma tivesse sido a primeira a se dirigir para dentro. Lily veio atrás, carregando uma cesta de vime grosso, distraída com a tarde tão agradável. Foi quando se deu conta de que havia um par de pés saindo da moita lá ao longe, na porção leste dos jardins. Ou era um cadáver ou um aluno muito desmiolado, de descansar em meio àquele frio, sem fogueira ou bebidas quentes ao alcance. Aproximou-se com cuidado, e em segundos reconheceu aqueles pés grandes, as botinas de neve, o casaco fofo azul-escuro, com gola de pêlos brancos: James Potter, o irritante e sempre inconveniente James Potter. O Potter, habilidoso apanhador da Grifinória. O Jim da Casa dos Leões. O James, que ela passou a amar com as forças da Paixão, por mais que recusasse a admitir a si mesma. Deu um sorriso irônico à cena, e aprontou-se para apoquentá-lo.

– Ei! Ei! Acorde, Potter! – gritou ela, cutucando as coxas do rapaz com a ponta do tênis. – Potter, isso não é lugar de dormir!

James demorou alguns segundos para processar toda a situação, e mais alguns para enxergar quem diabos estava atazanando – visto que os óculos estavam cheios de floquinhos de neve. – Limpou as lentes com as mãos, e levantou-se em milésimos de segundo para encarar a ruiva fogosa.

– Quê é? – perguntou ele, sempre a postos para um desafio. – Não se pode mais dormir?! Ou até isso a senhorita faz questão de proibir?

– Saiba que não é permitido que os alunos _durmam_ em meio aos jardins, Potter… – disse a monitora com as mãos na cintura. James notou que ela ficava muito bonitinha com as luvas de frio combinando com a cor dos cabelos. – Vou ter que te advertir.

– Ah, pare com isso, Lily! Você nunca teve dessas frescuras comigo! – retrucou o garoto, franzindo as sobrancelhas mas mantendo o sorriso atraente. – Deixa disso! Já fiz piores e você não fez nada…

– Desta vez terei que tomar alguma providência! Você tem dezessete anos e ainda não aprendeu as leis da escola? Francamente, Potter! – ela fingia indignação. Não era algo tão grave, afinal de contas. Mas quando o flerte fala mais alto, vale tudo para provocar.

– Tá bom, me leve pra prisão, me acorrente, me mande para Azkaban! – exclamou James, exagerando como um bom arietino. – Será que vão me chicotear lá por ter cometido tal crime, Lily Evans?!

– Ai, meu Deus… – murmurou ela, balançando a cabeça e encarando o chão. – Você parece um maluco, sabia? Falando assim, alto, gesticulando, sempre exagerado!

– E desde quando você presta atenção no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? – indagou o apanhador, preparado para a briga. Lily arregalou os olhos verdes e corou um pouco nas bochechas. Bingo! Havia acertado em cheio!

– Cale a boca e vá logo dormir, DENTRO DO CASTELO, Potter! – berrou Lily, apontando para o castelo e evitando os olhos castanhos do rapaz.

Ele passou pela monitora com um andar lento, esperançoso de um olhar em retorno. Nada. Mas não deixou barato.

– Vou sim, Lily, e vou sonhar com você!

– _VAI LOGO!_

~*~

Ao chegar na torre da Corvinal, Emma pôde respirar fundo. Carregava consigo tantos problemas, tantas frustrações, e logo naquele dia não estava para agradar a ninguém. Claro que abria uma sincera exceção àquele que adoçava sua existência atordoada. O único lobisomem que sabia reunir a pujança sensual do predador lupino com a fragilidade do ser humano nesta condição de forma tão graciosa. Desfez-se do cachecol e das luvas de lã e quando chegou no salão comunal levou mais um susto: estavam ali Stanford e sua amiga Rose Lee aos beijos, em plena cena pública, sem se preocuparem com nada além de agradar um ao outro com as carícias. O recinto estava vazio, e a loira tentou passar pelos dois sem interromper a sessão física, mas o casal notou a presença da monitora e de imediato cessou os carinhos.

– Hum… bom dia, casal! – exclamou Emma, forçando um pouco o entusiasmo.

– Bom dia, Emma! – disse Joey, abraçado com a ruiva, e feliz. – Um bom dia para um passeio, hein?

– Ei, Duc! Como foi a reunião de hoje? – indagou Lee, distraidamente. – Boa?

– Normal… – murmurou a garota, sem muito ânimo. Talvez quisesse com desespero estar sozinha. – Tenho que ir. Aproveitem aí.

~*~

Quatro dias se passaram, e uma quarta-feira mais amena raiou. Não estava nevando, mas havia um céu cinzento encobrindo o castelo e brisas geladas para piorar. As Casas tinham em seus salões comunais convivências diversificadas; a Grifinória via em sua torre que James não poderia estar mais radiante; a Corvinal percebia que Emma havia melhorado, talvez levasse sua vida com menos amargura. Porventura eram os hormônios. Já a Sonserina podia observar que Severus Snape estava tranquilo, despreparado para o dia que vinha aí, aquele que mudaria sua vida por completo…

A escola inteira brigava para poder ter uma boa visão dos novos objetos expostos pela diretoria; alunos se acotovelavam em frente a uma parede frondosa, que acolhia dentro de uma vitrine polida quatro elegantes escudos de metal e aço nobres, detalhados com nomes de todas as Casas de Hogwarts, mais precisamente de seus mais respeitados jogadores da última década. E ali estava cravado, em relevo e prata, o nome do mais importante apanhador da Casa Vermelha, o orgulho dos grifinórios e do esporte. Muitas vozes gritavam pelo da Sonserina, ou até da Lufa-Lufa, mas nenhuma palavra foi tão repetida naquele instante quando “Potter”. Os garotos o cumprimentavam com entusiasmo e as moças faziam questão de beijá-lo nas faces, e abraçá-lo para sentir seu cheiro gostoso. O rapaz não poderia estar mais contente. Poderia desejar que Lily estivesse ali, mas era pedir demais – era pedir a perfeição.

Quando o acalourado instante passou e a novidade agora era passado, alguns alunos mais tímidos puderam ver os escudos com mais calma. Aquilo era uma honra para qualquer família, ter seu filho homenageado pelo maior instituto de ensino mágico da Grã-Bretanha. Severus ficou alguns minutos observando a peça dos sonserinos, tão reluzente e majestosa, com alguns nomes antigos como Malfoy e O’Prey, e pensou como seria fabuloso ter seu nome exposto ali, para as futuras gerações verem e admirarem por séculos; para que sua lembrança fosse conhecida como uma bênção que a escola recebeu, ou melhor, que a sociedade havia em seu seio. Quando o vidro já estava embaçando, resolveu analisar os outros. E finalmente chegou ao tão comentado escudo da Grifinória, que brilhava em suas queridas cores, dourado e vermelho; alguns nomes ele já havia ouvido falar, talvez lido em folhetins de Quadribol. Mas seu maior susto e motivo de revolta foi ver impresso ali, para a posteridade, a placa em destaque com o repugnante nome:

_JAMES POTTER, um dos melhores e mais brilhantes apanhadores da história da Casa da Grifinória._

Seu sangue começou a borbulhar. Além de humilhá-lo, encarcerá-lo em uma imagem de ser inferior e arrasá-lo em grande parte dos setores pessoais (a beleza e o carisma, principalmente), agora tinha a glória para todo o sempre no maior centro acadêmico e formador de cidadãos bruxos da Europa. Era a gota d’água. Rangeu os dentes até que sentisse dores nos músculos da mandíbula, e cerrou os punhos até que eles ficassem brancos pela ausência de sangue. Tal foi a raiva que sentira ao ser derrotado daquela maneira ridícula. E para que a história do mundo bruxo tomasse os rumos corretos, naquele mesmo instante surgiu caminhando pelo corredor a figura disputada por ambas forças: a monitora Evans vinha, sorridente, para conversar com o amigo.

– Ei, Sev! Tudo bem? – indagou ela, no auge de sua inocência grifinória.

– _Er…_ não quero… conversar… agora… Evans… por favor… – pediu Snape com o último resquício de controle que ainda tinha sobre si.

– O que foi? Sev? O que aconteceu? – perguntou a ruiva, tentando entrar em contato visual com o rapaz.

– Não… é que… não… Lily… – implorou o moreno, ainda fitando com raiva a borda da vitrine. Em um segundo, estava mergulhado em suas piores memórias, e as de seu pai batendo em sua mãe e ouvindo o homem gritar que ele era uma aberração fracassada, que jamais seria nada que prestasse na vida, sugaram o resto de esperança e autocontrole que ele poderia ter. Tudo estava errado. Aquela homenagem a Potter havia lhe drenado todas as forças. A derrocada de sua vida fora a condecoração de seu rival a um patamar de fama inalcançável. Ele havia perdido. 

– Severus! Fale comigo! Tem a ver com os escudos da Grifinória?! Diga-me! – exigiu Evans, agarrando o braço esquerdo de Snape.

– Cale a boca, Evans! Cale-se, sua _sangue-ruim_! – retrucou ele, encarando-a com olhar furioso. Imediatamente os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas. Snape nada sentiu ou ouviu, apenas desembestou corredor abaixo, em direção às masmorras. A moça permaneceu ali, em choque, até perceber que chorava em público. Correu até a Grifinória e lá permaneceu, decepcionada e triste como nunca estivera.

Durante o acontecido, Emma mal podia desconfiar que seus planos com o sonserino haviam acabado tão rápido. Tentava responder a algumas questões complicadas que Flitwick havia passado, em meio ao salão principal, junto do amigo Angelo. Sentia-se leve, bem melhor que no começo da semana; ambos ouviram o portão pesado se abrindo, revelando um Snape emburrado e aparentemente apressado. Emma voltou-se para o recém-chegado e o chamou. Não obteve resposta, mesmo que eles estivessem próximos. Em seguida, levantou-se e foi até ele. Péssima ideia. Quando tocou o braço de Severus, pode sentir a mão gelada dele retirar a sua com força e brutalidade, e ela quase perder o próprio equilíbrio. Encarou a própria mão, como se estivesse maculada, e suspirou, triste. Voltou para a mesa sem entender, mas com uma pitada de noção. Emma não era inocente.

///


	24. Capítulo 22 da Parte 1 – Sem preço

Severus bufava de raiva, descontrolado, dentro do dormitório masculino da Sonserina. Apertava os nós dos dedos, esfregava os braços, andava de um lado para o outro, sem noção alguma do que fazia. Apenas o que lhe guiava para continuar o ataque de ódio era a cena que havia visto há minutos; o reconhecimento geral das pessoas do castelo em relação à infame atuação de James Potter no time de quadribol da Grifinória. “Um dos melhores e mais brilhantes apanhadores” uma ova! O que lhe garantia essa habilidade? Que cérebro tinha? _Humpf_ , apanhar um maldito objeto voador e veloz no ar, perdendo tempo dele e dos espectadores, numa competição fútil e imbecil. Grande importância para a sociedade, saber voar numa vassoura e se mostrar pras multidões, chacoalhando os cabelos e sorrindo como um cafetão!

Snape estava exausto, mas ainda assim poderia esganar qualquer um que adentrasse o cômodo; daria um murro na cara do primeiro que ousasse chamá-lo, ou até lançaria uma maldição sobre aquele que viesse procurar por ele. Queria matar alguém, ver sangue escorrer, ossos serem esmagados, rostos marcados pelo medo, lágrimas de pavor. Queria vingança por seu sofrimento, pela vida amaldiçoada que lhe deram, pelo próprio azar que lhe assombrava.

Por um momento pensou em deixar as masmorras, subir até o salão principal e matar James com apenas um feitiço. A raiva necessária estava há tanto tempo em seu coração que já fazia parte de sua alma. Fazia parte de si mesmo. Seria rápido, fácil e indolor; a angústia que carregava o deixaria em segundos, com o corpo do Potter no chão, estirado com a morte. Riria diante daquele cadáver desprezível antes de ser levado para Azkaban, ou sabe-se lá para onde, e apodrecer com o gosto amargo do ódio. Ódio. Era o que trazia consigo sempre. Era o que tinha para oferecer aos outros. A alguém. E esse alguém era Lily… Lily. Daria a ela tudo que tinha, e o que era resultava de anos às sombras e submissão. Escárnio e ódio.

Evans! Lily! Mas o que tinha acontecido? Severus esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos e lembrou-se. Lembrou que havia gritado para que Lily se calasse, e que ela era uma _sangue-ruim_. Uma sangue sujo! Havia chamado seu único e doloroso amor de sangue sujo. Havia se importado com isso, havia exposto a opinião mais condenável que tinha dela. Lily havia sido chamada daquilo por ele!

Os planos, as ideias, todas aquelas horas que havia gasto com… Horas que havia passado ao lado de Emma Ducotterd, imaginando que um dia poderia andar de braços dados com Lily e poder chamá-la de Sra. Snape… casar com ela! Dar seu nome a Lily, namorá-la, noivar, ter filhos! E pedira a ajuda de Emma para isso. A corvinal mais simpática e compreensiva que já conhecera. Ela entregara-lhe suas horas, dias, semanas e opções para auxiliar-lhe nesse plano maluco, nesse cavalo de Troia inútil! Sentiu o coração entristecer e atrofiar aos poucos. Falhara em seus objetivos como apaixonado, amigo e pessoa. Afinal, odiava com todas as forças, expirava o mal, fingia ser altruísta, mas na verdade tinha o coração negro e pesado, pois carregava dentro dele um fardo de Trevas.

Parecia-lhe boa a ideia da vingança; ter o que quisesse sob chantagem e pisotear os fracos. Parecia-lhe bom o poder. O poder e a morte.

Quem ali o visse, curvado e de olhos desfocados, certamente ficaria amedrontado. Por fim, a centelha maldita do Mal marcava seu nascimento no coração de Severus Snape.

No Salão Comunal, ninguém desconfiava dos acontecimentos atuais. Os Marotos estavam à mesa da Grifinória, e sentavam-se próximos. James encontrava-se em uma conversa discreta com Sirius, e parecia determinado. Os dois tinha um quê de mafiosos que combinavam a próxima cobrança de dívida do mês. Remus mordiscava uma maçã verde, e Peter lia o jornal, a par de qualquer assunto. O apanhador olhou em volta para se certificar de que não havia ninguém acompanhando suas palavras e fitou os olhos azuis do amigo.

– Seguinte, Almofas… – começou ele, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Estou que não me aguento… – Sirius se afastou de leve. – Não é isso, idiota. Não consigo mais ficar perto da Emma sem ter vontade de transar.

– E ela não tá aberta pra negócios, imagino… – murmurou o outro, desviando o olhar para o ambiente.

– Exato, cérebro. – resmungou James, apoiando os braços na mesa e virando a carranca para o outro lado. Remus olhou os dois com impaciência, mas disfarçou bem, dando uma generosa mordida na maçã. – Seguinte: Você será testemunha da minha investida final; vou levá-la hoje pra alguma sala qualquer e vamos transar.

– Às vezes as coisas terminam assim mesmo: dando ou descendo, certo? – sentenciou Sirius, olhando Remus com as sobrancelhas levantadas, e um ar de desdém. O monitor estava imóvel, a não ser pela mandíbula, que trabalhava para moer a fruta. O moreno mal percebeu que o amigo explodia por dentro, com as bochechas avermelhando aos poucos. – Espero que dessa vez ela dê.

– Dá licença que eu vou pra biblioteca, sim? – retrucou Lupin, levantando de súbito, e deixando o corpinho da maçã ali na mesa, totalmente devorada. Peter tocou nela com a varinha, e ela se dissolveu em pó, e em seguida assoprou para longe. James estava acostumado, e não sabia porquê, com essas debandadas emergenciais de Remus para a biblioteca, e não seria dessa vez que o questionaria o por quê do rapaz ir tanto para lá. Acompanhou o amigo com os olhos, notando que este andava a passos pesados e apressados, talvez bufando. Estaria com alguma lição atrasada?

~*~

Num cômodo no alto da torre da Casa Vermelha, Lily soluçava sem vergonha ou receio. Que inferno! Absolutamente tudo estava ocorrendo naquele fatídico ano: o último de sua graduação em Hogwarts, as provas que definiriam sua profissão, aquela ofensa imperdoável de Severus, a paixão por James… Ainda por cima, estava _apaixonada_ , raios! Como dizem, o deus Eros costuma flechar os mais desavisados, e ela era justamente um desses infelizes. James Potter era por quem sentia o coração pulsar mais forte! Conforme chorava, arrastava-se pelo chão do quarto, tomada pelo momento depressivo; calhou que debruçou-se sobre o pequeno criado-mudo ao lado da cama: ali havia uma foto da Grifinória de 1971, de quando ela mesma era uma caloura no colégio. Viu ali dezenas de conhecidos, os que vigiara e aconselhara durante anos como monitora; e mais além, na fileira do meio, entre os de altura mediana, estava James acenando, radiante com aquele sorriso irritantemente bonito. Gotas do choro caíam sobre a foto, mas jamais embaçando aquele rosto bonito que ela tanto adorava e que tanto a procurou nos corredores e salões, para poder ver-lhe e imaginar falar-lhe. Tocou de leve a imagem e nada mudou: ele continuava ali, acenando ao fotógrafo e, ela sabia, mais tarde tinha certeza de que era para ela. Acenava sempre, preocupado em ver-lhe sorrindo e às vezes brava – para a própria diversão. Aquele rapaz imaturo e orgulhoso, de peito inflado e jeito cafajeste havia conquistado seu coração após anos de luta e insistência. Aquilo era amor. Amor que não cedia, nem perdia o rumo. James amava a ruiva da Grifinória e agora, talvez tarde demais, ela correspondia.

Tanto a afetava esse sentimento que quase havia se esquecido porque chorava. O que a fez lembrar foi a moldura da foto, de madeira enegrecida e com detalhes em ouro que fora-lhe dada de presente pelo melhor amigo… Snape. Por que será que ele se importava? Por que se importava que ela não tinha antepassados bruxos, pessoas do meio mágico que lhe dessem um sobrenome tradicional? Eles eram amigos, e isso nada, supostamente, deveria servir para julgar o outro pela genealogia a que pertenciam. Ela era amiga de Severus pelo que ele era, ou pelo que aparentava. Por um momento, ela se esqueceu que ele era da Sonserina, a Casa que exaltava a nobreza sanguínea dos bruxos. Chorou Lily com mais vigor, mais tristeza e amargura que antes. Pensou ela ter alguém para dividir os menores problemas e se divertir sem pedir nada em troca. O sobrenome teoricamente importava, e o seu não cabia na lista aristocrática de Snape. Chorou, e seu coração enfraqueceu.

Deixou a foto sobre o móvel e levantou-se. Aos poucos, recobrou a calma e enxugou as lágrimas no lençol. Não devia – e não podia – deixar-se derrubar pelos outros. Pensaria nisto depois. Ainda abalada, mas obstinada, subiu à biblioteca para ficar com seus verdadeiros amigos: os livros.

Foi numa das salas de estudo que James encontrou Emma. Ele havia visto a gata siamesa Dulcineia pelo corredor do segundo andar, andando distraída, e imaginou que sua dona não estava longe. A loira conversava em voz alta com a amiga Nadya, pois não tinham vizinhos para reclamar do barulho; James bateu na porta e as duas pararam o papo no mesmo instante. Emma sorriu fracamente, e o rapaz abriu um belo sorriso. Nadya fingiu estar envergonhada e olhou para a parede quando James deu um beijo na boca da namorada. Quando levantou o rosto, constatou que havia mais alguém ali: Angelo Tess lia um livro de capa preta e o encarava com certa desconfiança. Resolveu ser simpático, mas eficaz.

– Vim aqui ver a primeira dama do colégio! – exclamou Potter, fazendo com que Emma risse, mesmo achando estranho. – Não quero atrapalhar nada, mas posso te roubar dos seus amigos, Emma?

A corvinal considerou por alguns segundos, para em seguida levantar-se. Ela virou-se para os amigos e deu-lhes um olhar significativo, de que não pretendia demorar.

– Estaremos na biblioteca, Em. – murmurou Nadya, sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

– Está bem, Ná… – disse a loira, depois virando-se para o namorado. – Claro, James… – e foi-se porta afora, ainda tensa e desconsertada. O apanhador deu-lhe o braço para que ela caminhasse ao seu lado com elegância, e os dois foram pelo corredor abaixo, e sozinhos.

– Sabe, você tem certos privilégios sendo minha namorada… – começou ele, levantando uma sobrancelha escura.

– É mesmo? – Emma riu. – E quais seriam?

– Vou te mostrar os caminhos secretos desse castelo todo! Eu e meus comparsas – Emma riu e seus olhos brilharam mais. – desbravamos as entranhas dele por todos esses anos, e sabemos cada um dos atalhos que se escondem atrás dessas pedras!

– Ah, é mesmo? – repetiu a loira com ironia. – Devem ser intrigantes! – realmente, às vezes ela não tinha tanto saco para fingir com James.

– Vou te mostrar um agora mesmo! – disse ele, que abriu uma passagem pequena na parede, paralela a uma estátua da armadura de um cavaleiro. Emma foi empurrada para dentro dela, sem ter tempo de retrucar.

– Você é mesmo um cavalheiro! – ironizou a moça, limpando as vestes, agora cobertas por pó milenar.

– Obrigado! – respondeu Potter, distraído, e a conduziu rampa abaixo, para o primeiro andar. O ar era pesado, e Emma estava sentindo o nariz começar a coçar. – Que tal um espaço para a gente ficar mais sossegado? – falou o moço, indicando com a mão uma espécie de cômodo rústico, onde havia cinco ou seis pufes coloridos e gastos.

– Mas o que diabos é isso?! Um espaço estudantil clandestino? – brincou a corvinal.

– Digamos que um local adaptado para o bel prazer dos Marotos e companhia… – explicou o apanhador, trazendo a namorada pela cintura, e debruçando o rosto na curva do pescoço pálido dela.

O lado racional de Emma estava abalado naquele dia; Severus havia sido estúpido com ela gratuitamente, e sua mãe havia avisado por telegrama que nas férias de inverno ela deveria ir para Berna visitar o padrasto, tarefa chatíssima. Mas nada mal eram os beijos e as carícias de James, que tinha as mãos firmes e a boca macia e quente; ela passou a acompanhar o enlace sensual do rapaz, e ele indicou (com sua linguagem corporal lânguida) um dos pufes para que ela se deitasse. Não reclamaria de passar alguns minutos naquela atmosfera gostosa, dando alguns beijinhos, envolvida por um namorado carinhoso e total privacidade. Apenas lamentou quando ele passou a ser mais ousado.

James se posicionou entre as pernas dela e sorvia beijos fortes no pescoço de Emma, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos percorriam as coxas dela. Ela sentia-se cada vez mais incomodada, pois a situação não mais estava sob seu controle; o jovem mal permitia que ela respondesse às carícias, fosse com as mãos ou a boca. Atirava os cabelos dela para um lado ou outro, estocava de leve entre as pernas dela e mal podia esperar para consumarem o ato. Ela sentiu que aquela situação deveria simplesmente parar, pois não queria nem pretendia nada mais íntimo com Potter. Foi quando ouviu… _zip_.

Ele abria o zíper da calça de linho. Emma arregalou os olhos e empurrou o peito dele com força. James se levantou ainda com as mãos no cós da calça. 

– Ei, _qual é a sua_ ?! – berrou a loira, ajeitando os cabelos. – Cê tá pensando que… – interrompeu-se e olhou para as mãos dele, imóveis. – Achou que…? _Aqui_ …?!

– Emma, calma… – disse James, mal fechando o zíper da calça e se levantando devagar. Ela logo estava de pé.

– E você me tirou dos meus amigos, da minha vida, para vir aqui transar com você?! – Emma parecia furiosa. E estava.

– Emma… – a excitação tirara as palavras da boca do apanhador da Grifinória. Ele mal conseguia raciocinar pois praticamente todo seu sangue estava no hemisfério sul. 

– Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa… eu sou o quê pra você?! Uma diversãozinha? Um objeto sexual?! Pra transar e descartar pra sua coleção de troféus?! Estamos saindo há pouco tempo e você acha mesmo que eu iria transar com você sem termos algo minimamente especial?! Eu não sou otária e sei muito bem dos seus sentimentos pela Evans! Você realmente acha que eu acredito que você a esqueceu ou deixou de gostar dela?! HEIN?

O rapaz demorou tempo demais para responder. A sinceridade dele fez com que perdesse a transa e Emma. Foi a derrocada necessária para a História Mágica tomar mais um rumo certo; Emma subiu com rapidez pela rampa do atalho e saiu pela escotilha com habilidade. James mal pôde pensar, calcular ou gesticular nada.

Ducotterd correu para os jardins. Não choraria ou lamentaria nada, mas sabia que sua virgindade, sentimentos e princípios valiam mais que transar com James Potter para garantir uma situação que nem se sabia se conseguiria ser concretizada. Severus que a perdoasse, ou talvez a desprezasse, – como fizera anteriormente – mas que a deixasse em paz. Estaria bem enquanto tivesse a cabeça no lugar.

Minutos depois, no vácuo do pensamento, o apanhador pensou que o melhor a fazer era pedir desculpas à loira e reparar aquele erro. Não poderia namorá-la sem pensar no sexo imediato. E que ela fosse compreensiva! Caso contrário, paciência…

Saiu do esconderijo e se dirigiu à torre da Corvinal; imaginou que, por ela sendo uma menina e estivesse à beira de um ataque de nervos – julgava ele, o machistinha –, iria para sua Casa chorar e espernear. Na subida, veio-lhe um estalo e ele decidiu dar uma passada na biblioteca – lembrava-se de ter ouvido a amiga de Emma dizer algo sobre “estar lá depois”. Foi conferir.

Esbaforido, James fez muito barulho para entrar no recinto e recebeu um olhar feroz da bibliotecária, que foi terminantemente ignorada; olhou e notou que havia, incrivelmente, uma quantidade enorme de alunos compenetrados nas mesas. Procurou o mais rápido que pôde por uma cabeleira loira cabisbaixa, sozinha ou encostada num canto, debruçada em alguma mesa, também as das amigas dela, mas encantou-se com algo muito mais singular e fascinante que aquilo…

Ao fundo da biblioteca havia uma mesa longa, disposta no canto, à luz da janela gótica; nela, jazia uma figura pequena, sentada no banco, tremendo e soluçando baixo. Os cabelos vermelhos-fogo desciam por seus ombros e busto, e a tiara azul estava torta. James aproximou-se com cautela, tentando se certificar de que aquele ser tristonho era quem pensava ser. Foi quando a garota levantou o rosto e o viu.

– Potter? – indagou Lily, enfadonha, com os olhos inchados e o rosto corado. O grifinório chegou mais perto, ainda acanhado; podia sentir seu coração despedaçado, e seus fragmentos escorrendo pelas paredes de seu peito, conforme as lágrimas escorriam no rosto da jovem. Ela deixou de fitá-lo, e Potter sentiu que a luz da sua vida parecia ter se apagado. Eram os olhos de Lily, afinal, que lhe indicavam o caminho!

– Lily? – disse ele, enfim sentando-se ao lado dela, jogando às cucuias o teatrinho que sempre faziam quando estavam um perto do outro. Não se preocupava mais com nada. Lily chorava, Lily sofria, e ele precisava confortá-la. Existia para isso! Chamou-a para os seus braços, e a envolveu num abraço forte. A moça inesperadamente correspondeu o amor e o carinho, e ele pôde sentir que choraria a qualquer instante. – Por quê está chorando? Não fique assim, não consigo vê-la triste!

– Não é nada… – murmurou Lily, sem deixar o abraço do amado. – Não é nada, é besteira… – Ele inspirou, ela pôde sentir-se segura. E desabou. – Não me solte, por favor.

– Não vou te soltar por nada no mundo! – exclamou James, deixando uma lágrima sua escorrer pelo próprio rosto. – Não se preocupe! Comigo você está segura, Lily… E me chama de James!

Evans riu, ainda chorando. O abraço de James era tão quente, amoroso, envolvente, que por um instante pensou que jamais queria deixá-lo.

– James, eu… – hesitou a monitora, se afastando um pouco do rapaz. – …eu não sei explicar, mas…

– Eu sei! _Eu sei_ , Lily! – ele abriu um sorriso imenso, de felicidade, de libertação. – Eu sei, eu te amo, e você também me ama, não é?

– Eu… _er_ … – errou ela, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo.

– Eu te amo, Lily! EU TE AMO! – berrou o jovem, e muitos alunos mandaram que ele se calasse.

– É isso mesmo… eu… amo você. – murmurou Evans, sendo novamente abraçada pelo rapaz.

James, ao fim do abraço, permaneceu com o rosto perto do dela. Não tinha como não adorá-la. Era tão linda! Fitou os olhos verdes que tanto amava, e por um breve momento ficou feliz que ela os fechou: ia beijá-lo. Pôde realizar seu sonho platônico de muitos anos, e ouvir as palavras mais lindas do mundo serem proferidas pela boca tão admirada.

O espetáculo do amor puro e desengonçado era assistido por uma alma silenciosa; através de algumas prateleiras, Remus Lupin testemunhara toda a cena, do princípio ao fim. Nada poderia ter sido tão perturbador e esclarecedor ao mesmo tempo para o jovem monitor: seu amigo, que namorava a sua maior paixão e amor secreto, havia se declarado para a maior paixão e amor _dele_ , em meio à biblioteca do colégio, à temporada de provas, e ao caos da situação de ambos!

James não amava Emma, isso era fato desde o começo. Questionava-se se deveria mesmo estar na Grifinória, pois não tivera coragem nem para dizer a uma moça que admirava que a amava, e nem ao melhor amigo que o que ele fazia era errado. Agora Lily estava sendo conquistada de vez. Bufou de decepção, e devolveu o livro à seção. Saiu da biblioteca com desgosto e sem rumo.

Retornando dos jardins, Emma se dirigiu à Corvinal tomando cuidado especial para que nem James nem nenhum dos amigos dele a visse. Chegando ao dormitório, viu que Domenica cochilava numa das camas e Dulcie se lambia nas patas. Sentou-se à escrivaninha e compôs um recado trágico para Snape, contando-lhe dos recentes acontecimentos. A gatinha se foi com rapidez à Sonserina, para logo ganhar sua recompensa. Na volta, trouxe a resposta.

_“Eu não previa que isso ocorreria, mas nunca podemos esperar muito de um sem-cérebro._

_A ‘Conspiração Snape-Ducotterd’ acabou.”_

Chateada, a herdeira resolveu dormir. Pôs a felina em sua cama e sentiu os pés esquentarem com o serzinho quente enrolado. Adormeceu triste e deprimida, conformada com o rumo que as coisas tomaram.

A caminho da torre da Casa Vermelha, Remus ruminava tudo que tinha visto e ouvido; foi tomar um banho, e preferiu que este fosse morno e desconfortável, afinal nada poderia aprazê-lo naquele momento. Pôs o pijama e adentrou as cobertas rapidamente, implorando pelo isolamento; pensou em Emma, em James, Lily e em si mesmo, e dormiu mentalizando a amada.

///


	25. Capítulo 23 da Parte 1– Fácil…

Dezembro de 1977 era atravessado por fortes nevascas e uma melancolia de mesma intensidade. O frio deixava os estudantes ainda mais preguiçosos, e as lareiras tinham que trabalhar mais para que eles se apressassem. Na torre da Grifinória, James parecia ter apagado em poucos dias a confusão com Emma. O Natal seria em duas semanas, e também o primeiro que passaria chamando Lily de _namorada_. Quando o assunto era esse, Remus preferia se manter afastado, e se arrependia por ter optado por isso. Sempre que parava para pensar no que havia ocorrido com Emma e toda a situação entre ela e seu amigo, seu estômago chegava a doer de antecipação, e sentia uma ânsia feroz de se manifestar em seu favor. Amava James, ele era praticamente seu irmão, mas lamentava tudo que havia passado nos últimos meses. Quando a via pelos corredores, sentia pesar; era como se afirmasse que não se importava e que era partidário da atitude de Potter; que o apoiaria em todas as decisões, infelizes ou não, e seria sempre aquele garoto tímido e recluso que era, ao menos para ela. Chateava-se, pois via o meio do ano letivo aparecer e nada de ele se ver frente a frente com a moça, dessa vez com ele se revelando como um declarado apaixonado. Parecia patético, mas Remus não lutava contra isso.

~*~

A Srta. Ducotterd estalava calmamente os dedos das mãos, sentada à uma das mesas da biblioteca. Nadya e Domenica procuravam um livro de hidromancia e Emma decidiu fuçar um pouco na prateleira acima; dedilhou um livro sobre pestes da Idade Média. Era tudo tão rústico, tão… espera, lobisomens?! Emma franziu o cenho quando se deparou com a palavra. Logo, sua mente foi aterrada por imagens antigas, de um grifinório querido… por que o amor era tão difícil? Amar Remus era difícil. Ainda mais sabendo que ele era melhor amigo do James Potter, aquele imaturo idiota. Em sua cabeça, parecia tão fácil abraçar Lupin e murmurar em seu ouvido que o amava. 

As meninas saíram, empolgadas, com um pequeno livro grosso em mãos, de capa azul. Eram elas a razão de Emma não ter perdido o senso depois que caíra na armadilha. Se ela ameaçava chorar ou se entristecer, ali estava seu hepteto preferido. Jamais os amigos deixaram Emma muito sozinha depois do ocorrido, e ela sabia por quê. Já havia tido problemas com namorados antes, mas nenhum a abalara daquela maneira. “Ela já se decepcionou tanto, talvez achasse que o Potter também não fosse tão cafajeste com ela”, avaliou Rose. O pior para Emma era saber que Remus estava lá, rindo junto de Potter, concordando com suas atitudes, tirando sarro dela. Nada dera certo, a Conspiração havia acabado, então ela se dedicava aos amigos e aos estudos.

As meninas pretendiam encontrar o quarteto de rapazes no pátio interno do castelo, à mercê de bonito olmo; David estava desesperado com sua nota de Transfiguração, e pedia auxílio para os amigos, apoiado na bancada. Snape, por acaso, estava por perto, sentado no murinho de pedra do corredor, distraído. Esperava passar o intervalo para retornar à sala. Revolvia-se em pensamentos negativos, depreciativos, masoquistas. O que diabos pensava? Amor? Amor não era para ele. Não era algo que se conquistava assim, sem empecilhos e provas. Era fraco para o Amor, que o desprezava em grande escala. Queria algo maior, mais palpável e aplicável… a Vingança. Porque tudo que não se consegue com o Amor, se consegue com a Vingança, por mais que fiquemos marcados negativamente pelo resto da vida. Severus suspirou, cansado, e olhou em direção a um chamativo trio que vinha passando, com suas sapatilhas coloridas, bolsas grandes e laços bonitos; do outro lado, os Marotos, e Lily. Ambos grupos riam e discutiam entre si, apenas Emma demonstrava mais contenção, e o casalzinho da vez, James e Lily. Foi quando o olhar da corvinal cruzou o de Potter… Severus achou que fosse espumar de raiva. Ele ousava olhar para ela! Nos olhos! Ousava fitar a moça com toda a imponência, estando com seu troféu do lado, e sem o mínimo de pudor. Emma não desviou o olhar do dele, como ainda fez o mais impressionante do dia: sorriu para ele. Com os lábios, mas sorriu, demonstrando leveza de espírito. Naquele segundo que eles notaram a presença um do outro, Snape percebeu que James respondeu no mesmo tom, como se pedisse por perdão por trás dos óculos. Emma abaixou a cabeça e fitou os pés. Os Marotos continuaram andando, e o sonserino reconheceu seu nocaute.

Chegando ao salão principal, os Marotos se espalharam pelos bancos de madeira. Sirius discretamente abriu um pacote de cigarros e Peter, o Profeta Diário do dia e desatou a lê-lo. James prestava obsessiva atenção aos movimentos de Lily, que estava sentada ao seu lado, um pouco tímida. O único que não sentia vontade nenhuma de se mexer era Remus; encarava uma mancha mais escura na mesa, imaginando o que devia fazer para disfarçar o quanto estava atordoado por ter visto Emma no corredor sorrindo para James. Ela estava bem! Ele sabia que ela era forte, mas ele a trocara por outra de imediato! E estavam juntos! Ali! Bem na frente dela! Lupin não entendia por quê era tão difícil pôr um fim naquela história – fosse se declarando para Emma (agora uma moça solteira e desimpedida), fosse apenas deixando de alimentar aquela paixonite. Por mais que fosse grifinório, o jovem tropeçava na própria insegurança; sentia que não tinha forças para simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e acabar com aquele _status quo_. Acomodar-se parecia mais fácil, e de fato era. E acomodava-se. 

O segundo horário passou rápido para o quarteto de rapazes mais famoso do colégio. Lupin foi até o dormitório, tomou banho e se preparou para uma reunião dos monitores, às sete horas. Desceu para a sala combinada carregando alguns relatórios e fichas, de cabelos um pouco úmidos, e vontade zero. Na sala, visualizou os colegas de sempre conversando, na breve efervescência que acontecia antes do pronunciamento do Monitor-Chefe. A um canto, Lily Evans revia algumas anotações, e alunos da Corvinal papeavam em roda. Sentada, com as mãos sobre o colo, estava a Srta. Ducotterd, com os cabelos arrumados num coque. Não parecia das mais contentes com aquele papo já decorado, mas estava bem. Antes que pudesse tomar o lugar costumeiro – ao lado dela – Lily se adiantou, e pegou a cadeira para si. Lupin contornou a dupla e se sentou na cadeira de trás.

Não que quisesse ouvir a conversa das duas, mas o lugar era tão estratégico, e sentir o perfume de Emma era tão bom… apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, e ficou olhando para os sapatos gastos, exausto.

– Emma? – chamou Lily, com todo o receio do mundo. – Posso… Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

A corvinal até desconfiou do medo de Evans, porque tinha uma expressão receosa no rosto, mas assentiu.

– Claro, Lily… – Emma ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– É que… sabe… – hesitou a ruiva. – …você namorava o James antes de mim… vocês dois… tinham um relacionamento… – “Se é que podia chamar aquela patotada de relacionamento”, pensou ela. O que ela e Snape tinham na cabeça?

– Sim, e o que tem?

– Bem… quero saber se está tudo bem entre nós duas… quero dizer, somos colegas de cargo, trabalhamos juntas na escola.

– Ora, Lily, por quê eu teria problemas com você namorar o James? Eu não sou dona dele!

– Não é por isso… não sei explicar, Emma…

– Olha, desde que eu comecei a namorar com Potter, eu sabia que ele era apaixonado por você. Sempre soube. A escola inteira sabia. Quiçá o país inteiro. Você não tem que se preocupar… E fico feliz que vocês tenham se encontrado, finalmente. Desejo tudo de bom para o namoro, de verdade!

– Fico mais aliviada então, obrigada! – exclamou Evans, sorrindo. Neste mesmo momento, um dos monitores chamava a atenção dos demais para começar a reunião.

Remus ficou chocado demais para levantar o rosto e prestar atenção nos outros. Emma _sabia_ que James era apaixonado por Lily? Ok, ela estudava em Hogwarts, e qualquer aluno relativamente bem informado de lá sabia disso, mas… Então por que ela havia se sujeitado a namorá-lo? Não entendia! Não tinha como entender! Não pôde continuar a linha de raciocínio: o monitor Howard o chamava para apresentar seus relatórios semanais sobre a Grifinória, e ele levantou-se, preparado.

Algumas horas depois, o monitor voltou para o dormitório – aquela era uma fatídica noite de lua cheia. Despediu-se dos amigos, e foi em direção à Casa dos Gritos… arrastava os pés e a consciência, e pensou em Emma antes de derramar a primeira lágrima.

///


	26. Capítulo 24 da Parte 1 – Últimas férias

As últimas férias de Natal começariam naquela tarde e, antes de descer para tomar café, Emma dobrava algumas camisas. De Hogwarts partiria para Berna, no centro-oeste da Suíça, onde ficava na mansão do padrasto, o renomado boticário e alquimista alemão Cicerus Walzen; em companhia dos “meio-irmãos” Constance e Gaspard, Emma passaria um Natal supostamente feliz em salões enfeitados, rodeada de gente desconhecida, e muita neve.

Antes de partir para o salão principal, a corvinal se debruçou em direção à janela do dormitório, por cima dos livros, pergaminhos, flores, cartas e folhetins espalhados pela escrivaninha. Dulcie subiu no parapeito e pareceu imitar a dona. Talvez pesquisasse com os olhinhos azuis o frio de fora. Ficou lá balançando seu rabo em forma de gancho, enquanto Emma via duas figuras encapuzadas em meio à neve, de braços dados, caminhando pelo paço branco. Identificou Potter e Evans, o casal do momento. Emma julgava serem o casal da década. Eles combinavam – e se mereciam. Dulcie esfregou seu focinho preto no braço da moça, mas nem assim ela saiu do profundo devaneio. Acomodando-se melhor no móvel, deixou a gata na janela e pousou a camisa de cor de champanhe na mala. A penumbra formada entre dois dos armários do cômodo lhe fez lembrar de Snape, que provavelmente se remoía pelos cantos, cabisbaixo, o colete abotoado com perfeição, recobrando todos os passos que dera até ali, até aquela queda brusca, irreversível. Ele devia estar envolto em muita tristeza depois da derrota; perdera para o pior inimigo seu maior tesouro, as cores de sua vida monocromática, e a fama de James como exímio esportista, como deviam deixá-lo desgostoso!

Mas as flores pareciam lutar por debaixo de toda aquela neve só para ver o radiante casal passar. Por Lily, James irradiava amor e compaixão, abria todas as portas em sua frente e enfrentava todos os dragões do mundo. Ele transparecia toda devoção. Por ela. E somente por ela. Emma não evitou sorrir enquanto observava o casal andando pelo jardim, e de todas as suas peripécias antes de eles terem finalmente ficado juntos. Parecia um romance de prateleira cafona que ela fazia questão de ler. Só imaginou se seu amigo sonserino não arrancaria o livro de suas mãos e o arremessaria na lareira quente. Esse paradoxo era forte demais para aquela manhã, e a jovem se levantou, cansada, e desceu para o salão.

De onde estava sentada, ela pôde divisar Remus em seu café da manhã. Ele parecia notá-la ainda menos que o costume. Joey e Rose estavam em uma atmosfera grudenta de começo de namoro e mimos, o que os outros achavam interessante. A ruiva chegou a comentar que passariam um fim de semana nos Alpes Suíços, e talvez Emma quisesse vê-los. A loira disse que falaria com a mãe – claro que gostaria de vê-los! – se não estivesse no extravagante recanto do pai, na Grécia. De novo procurou com discrição a mesa da Grifinória, e viu lá uma cena curiosa, não protagonizada pelo monitor: Sirius estava enlaçado com uma garota bonita (grande novidade!), de mãos dadas, compartilhando seu papo com os outros, e interagindo assim com ela. Emma a reconheceu como sendo Nathalie Osgarden, uma grifinória da idade dela, que uma vez organizou um grupo para prática de meditação. Então estava namorando… e com o Black. “Pois saiba que depois de começar a namorar esse cara, não importa quantas sessões de meditação você faça, você não terá como relaxar, Nathy…”, pensou.

Aproximou-se dos corvinais uma moça de cabelos compridos um pouco cheios, e olhos muito azuis, que tocou o ombro de Emma. Parecia tímida e desajeitada, mas quando a loira correspondeu ao chamado, a mocinha sorriu. Era Vivienne, sua prima de primeiro grau.

– Olá, Em! – exclamou Vivienne, cujo formato de rosto era igual ao da prima.

– Oi, Viv! – respondeu a mais velha. – Vai para Berna nessas férias?

– Vim aqui pra te falar disso! A vovó Fredda melhorou da infecção e nós vamos visitá-la, em Nottingham!

– Ah, e a tia Victoire vai também?

– Vai… foi ideia dela, aliás! Talvez aparatemos para o Ano-Novo! – a menina parecia animada.

– Sei… – Emma baixou o rosto e encarou o chão. Gostava tanto de sua tia Victoire, e a presença de seu tio e das duas primas dava outro clima à mansão de Berna. Gostava deles mais que gostava da própria mãe. – Tá bom, mande lembranças pra sua avó! Fala pro tio da minha “promoção” a monitora!

– Mando sim! E falarei, com certeza! Agora vamos, estão dispensando os alunos para os trens!

– Vamos… – murmurou a outra, antes desanimada, agora desolada. Sua última esperança era se distrair com as estórias de Ritchie, seu irmão, e seu meigo sobrinho. Sentia que ele se tornaria um homem maravilhoso. – David disse que vai descer as minhas malas…

A plataforma estava lotada de alunos em polvorosa. Apesar do frio e do vento cortante, as vozes estavam elevadas e alguns até pulavam para esquentar as pernas. A fumaça dos trens se confundia com seus hálitos, e alguns professores mais altos podiam ser vistos em meio à multidão – Flitwick não se sujeitou ao ritual e Sprout preferiu a quentura de seu sobrado e uma chávena de chá. Os Marotos estavam mais afastados, à beira da estrada, pois esperavam partir mais tarde. Lily conversava com uma garota e Nathalie estava abraçada ao tronco de Sirius, embaixo de seu capotão. Remus mantinha sua aparência apática, apesar das bochechas avermelhadas. Peter tirou do bolso um cantil com um pouco de _firewhiskey_ , e Sirius não ousou negar.

– Podem me chamar de bêbado, idiota ou viciado, mas em Woodstock fizeram bem pior! – exclamou ele, antes de um gole generoso.

– A gente não falou nada. – sentenciou Lupin, olhando o amigo de esguelha.

– Tá, mas vocês podia pensar...

– Ninguém nem pensou, cara. – disse James com firmeza.

– Eu achei meio exagerado. – brincou Peter, guardando o cantil, não sem antes dar um gole.

– Tanto a gente não falou que… me dá isso, Rabicho, tá um frio desgraçado! – e o loiro obedeceu, sentindo a laringe queimar. O apanhador terminou o _whiskey_ sem pensar duas vezes. – Temos que esquentar de algum jeito, né?

– Café? Chá? Água quente? – ironizou Remus.

– Tá bom. Ô gente, vamos achar um cafezal aqui perto, alguém me dá umas três horas pra torrar, moer, coar, sai rapidinho… – disse Sirius, fitando o monitor com as sobrancelhas apertadas.

– Café, as pernas da Lily, tanto faz… – murmurou James, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e expirando fumaça pela boca. Remus não ouviu o resto dos comentários, porque ao longe fitou sua querida loura, completamente encapotada, acompanhada de seus estranhos amigos. Ela estava linda com o casaco fofo azul claro, que tanto combinava com seus olhos, o gorro e o cachecol de lã brancos e a bota preta de sola grossa. O rapaz sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes quando viu o apanhador da Corvinal, o sobrinho de Cornélio Fudge, carregando o malote grande de Emma. Desconfiava que a outra mala menor, de mão, que ele levava no outro braço era dela também… Mas que raios! Como ele gostaria de estar carregando os pertences de Emma, afagando-lhe ao peito antes de subir no trem, sentando-se ao seu lado e enlaçando sua mão à dela, não sem antes tirar-lhe as luvas delicadas e colocá-las no bolso, para no fim da viagem devolvê-las. Ou ficar com elas e apenas devolvê-las quando se reencontrassem, apaixonados, ao fim das férias, em Hogwarts. Mas _não_ ! Estava ali, a ver seus dois amigos galantes (Peter não contava) com suas namoradas bonitas, a beber escondido e a rir porque _eram felizes_.

– _Hum…_ – murmurou o monitor, alheio a tudo e todos. Emma subia no trem auxiliada por Nadya, e Remus nem ao menos pôde acenar, apenas em sua inocente imaginação, onde lhe cobria de beijos e dizia que a encontraria em breve.

~*~

A viagem para Emma foi boa pois em momento nenhum ela percebeu que estava voltando para seu mórbido cativeiro, conhecido como “casa”. Domenica apareceu, e tomou o lugar de Angelo na janela para fumar um cigarro. Os oito, apertados, compraram dezenas de doces, e abriram garrafas de cerveja amanteigada para comemorar mais uma etapa concluída. O’Neil vigiou o corredor com cautela, e por isso não foram pegos. Rose brincou dizendo que Emma deveria acabar com aquela palhaçada e denunciar os sete corvinais à direção, mas naquele momento ela pouco se importava.

– O que importa realmente é que estou aqui com vocês. – sentenciou a loira, abrindo um sorriso cansado, e levantando a cerveja coberta com seu cachecol (para, em caso de emergência, acharem que aquilo era uma garrafa de suco). Em silêncio, todos brindaram novamente e beberam o líquido proibido com rapidez.

Na estação King’s Cross, Emma foi recebida por Richard Ducotterd, seu irmão do meio, o “delinquente”, como dizia sua mãe. Mas um delinquente com estilo. Vinha de coturnos de bico de aço (cobertos com couro de trasgo), calças pretas, camisa branca semiaberta, suspensórios cor de mostarda, o sobretudo grosso de cafetão, e um chapéu de côco preto. Além das luvas. Tudo muito cafajeste e subversivo. Ele abriu os braços e Emma sentiu o laço do único Ducotterd com quem ela sentia que podia sempre contar. Aquele maluco por quem ninguém daria um centavo – algumas pessoas com fetiches estranhos, talvez –, era o acerto de contas(*) da Ordem da Fênix.

– Como vai minha irmãzinha tão encantadora? – começou o homem sempre cheio de ironias, apenas um ano mais velho que a corvinal, com quase dois metros de altura. 

– Exausta, me arrastando, mas viva! – disse ela, sentindo-se, como sempre, confortável perto do irmão.

– Então não estamos vivendo de formas tão diferentes. Vamos logo, estou _morrendo de vontade_ de reencontrar Madeleine e aquele bando de hipócritas pentelhos. – restou a Emma rir do humor ácido do irmão, seguindo-o pela plataforma.

Em poucos instantes estavam em Berna, numa mansão de vinte e um quartos, com quadra de quadribol, lago particular, algumas jardas de bosques, uma estufa cuidada por Madeleine e as empregadas, cavalos, cachorros de raça e os famosos Jardins Walzen que deram origem às mais famosas fragrâncias do mundo – desenvolvidas pelo próprio Cicerus.

Depois de deixar as malas em seu quarto, Emma se dirigiu para o grande salão de estar ovalado, onde Constance tocava uma suave melodia no piano, Madeleine manuseava alguns pergaminhos – provavelmente cartas para a irmã e outros parentes – e Cicerus fumava seu cachimbo observando o lago e lia artigos de Medibruxaria. Quando entrou no salão, viu ao seu lado direito o correto Gaspard, com suas costeletas generosas, sentado à uma mesa redonda, estudando mapas arquitetônicos. Fazia cálculos para uma maquete complicada, pois era estudioso da Arquitetura Antiga. Quando viu a irmã de consideração, ele se levantou com pressa e foi abraçá-la. 

Cicerus levantou-se de sua poltrona azul, onde acariciava um cachorro grande e peludo, de focinho comprido e olhos escuros. Madeleine o imitou, abrindo um sorriso excitado, juntando as mãos ao peito, permanecendo no lugar. Emma aproximou-se com um pouco de cautela, apenas sorrindo, e abraçou a mãe e em seguida o padrasto. Richard apareceu pela porta alguns instantes depois, levantando uma das mãos, em sinal de cumprimento. Cicerus meneou a cabeça e ofereceu-lhe uma dose de vermont, seu preferido. O loiro recusou.

– Christopher está em casa, ainda não arrumei as malas dele pra vir pra cá.

Cicerus ia retrucar, mas sua esposa o fez primeiro.

– Já não disse para deixar algumas roupinhas dele aqui? Vira e mexe você viaja, tem compromissos demorados, passa semanas fora… o menino deve ficar tão sozinho. – disse Madeleine, agora sentada, com uma revista de música em mãos.

Apesar das desavenças entre os dois, ele sabia que devia aceitar a sugestão. Passava de fato muito tempo fora em missões da Ordem, quase sempre correndo risco de morte, enquanto o filho ficava às vistas do dono da mercearia, onde alugava o quartinho sobressalente no primeiro andar. O Sr. Ainsworth jamais deixaria nada acontecer a Christopher.

– Disse. – disse o jovem, com ar amargurado.

Richard e o irmão agradeciam aos céus por sua mãe ter encontrado Cicerus, e por este ser tão generoso para com a sua família. Sua irmã mais nova tinha três anos quando os dois se conheceram, num jantar de alta classe, e dali para se aproximarem foi um passo. Madeleine tinha ambições semelhantes ao do boticário, e o desquite deste ajudara no processo. Cicerus soube da fama das profecias apocalípticas de Madeleine – eram conhecidas no alto mundo bruxo por terem uma carga de catástrofe – e imediatamente interessou-se por conhecê-la. Uma mulher de família abastada, herdeira e mãe de três potenciais oráculos era definitivamente algo que o atraía. Era fascinado pela arte da Adivinhação, leitura de bodas de café, sonhos premonitórios e outras áreas do misticismo bruxo. Além disso, Madeleine era uma adivinha sem qualquer tipo de treinamento ou supervisão. Uma alma dividida entre o mundo terreno e oculto, dotada de poderes perigosos e fascinantes, fadada à própria sorte para lidar com aquele fardo. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando finalmente a conheceu pessoalmente e descobrir que ela era, ainda por cima, uma mulher lindíssima. Foi tomá-la sob sua proteção que Madeleine logo demonstrou interesse pelo peculiar e famoso alquimista.

Em questão de pouco tempo os dois já estavam morando juntos, mesmo que não casados oficialmente (como mandava a tradição). Antes disso, Cicerus fora casado com uma bruxa chamada Ursula Cachter, filha de um ex-Primeiro Ministro francês. Foram casados por dezenove anos, tiveram dois filhos e algumas brigas públicas. Uma delas rendeu o divórcio.

Richard deu um beijo na testa da irmã, e apertou a mão do padrasto, a quem respeitava, com firmeza. Partiu minutos depois, deixando Emma à mercê de sua família.

///

**Nota:**

(*) “Acerto de contas” é um cargo que eu criei especificamente para o Richard. É um cargo dentro da Ordem da Fênix em que o bruxo executa funções de alta periculosidade, que envolvem escolta, transferências, espionagem e outras funções relativas a segurança e combate. Dumbledore apenas topou que ele o ocupasse pois o auror já possuía um herdeiro, Christopher, o filho que ele teve aos quinze anos.


	27. Capítulo 25 da Parte 1 – A Mansão Walzen

A chegada da irmã de consideração, Constance, trouxe Emma à realidade: quase todas as noites a elegante dama organizava jantares e encontros, auxiliada pelos funcionários da mansão, passeios às estufas com um séquito respeitável, conversas embaraçosas acerca da sociedade bruxa britânica e diversos assuntos polêmicos. Madeleine, nessas ocasiões, era responsável por convidar os mais esquisitos sujeitos que Emma já vira, como bruxos com algum histórico ou fama de proféticos, ciganos de alta estirpe, conspiradores, magos da vanguarda, infiltrados no Ministério, membros das mais diversas seitas, excêntricos que acreditavam no Ragnarok, fantasmas que estiveram presentes em eventos cataclísmicos importantes da História Bruxa, como o ápice da Peste Negra, a queda da Bastilha e a morte de Joana d’Arc na fogueira. Mais tarde, Richard se daria conta de que puxara da mãe o talento para lidar com indivíduos suspeitos e extrair informações. 

Constance utilizava esses momentos para explicitar sua opinião – muitas vezes machista e antiquada – sobre tudo, especialmente sobre o segundo filho de sua madrasta, Richard (porque ela não ousava criticar Sebastian, o “intocável”, e Emma, a caçula protegida). “Imagine”, uma vez ele a ouviu comentar, “engravidar uma garota aos quatorze anos sem nem ao mesmo ser casado com ela, deixar o filho pequeno ao encargo de um _verdureiro_ ” – falava com desprezo na voz – _"..._ e ainda por cima oferecer-se a um cargo de alto risco na Ordem da Fênix! Um inconsequente, um infeliz!”. Richard, já cansado de mandá-la fechar a matraca, sabia que essa perseguição toda mascarava uma vontade secreta de Constance de abdicar do controle, chocar a sociedade e, acima de tudo, evidenciava o ardente desejo que sentia por ele. Ele não estava de todo errado. 

A moça exibia o marido, o lorde Horton de Mavelle, como uma território conquistado após anos de tentativas de invasão. O pobre homem, de sorriso agradável, seguia todas as etiquetas e agia conforme Constance e sua vida elitista haviam lhe adestrado. Mesmo pertencendo a um estrato social alto, Horton era simplório e mais humilde que se podia esperar. As outras pessoas nem pareciam notar aquele jogo social, de tão envolvidas que estavam. Emma era a única que identificava a futilidade e, por que não, a inutilidade daqueles eventos. A corvinal passou as últimas semanas remoendo os detalhes, ouvindo o papo paranoico da mãe, as conspirações de outro mundo e outros momentos indescritíveis, presenciando os surtos de Gaspard com os prazos, folheando livros de arte e romances debruçada sobre as mesas de mogno da biblioteca, ninando o sobrinho e dando-lhe de comer… até que Cicerus lhe fez um convite interessante.

– Gosta de pescar, Em? – indagou o padrasto da loira, fitando-lhe com os pequeninos olhos azuis.

– Nunca tentei! – respondeu a estudante, ainda de pantufas.

– Que tal hoje fazermos um programa de pai e filha? Uma pesca! – Cicerus parecia bem animado, apesar do dia cinzento. Um appenzeller(*) branco, preto e marrom o acompanhava, e parecia igualmente feliz ao dono.

– Pescar? Mas está um dia horrível, Cicerus! – exclamou a moça, virando-se para a janela de bordas brancas. – Imagine! Congelaríamos só de pôr os pés para fora da casa!

– E quem disse que precisamos sair para isso? – perguntou o homem, de roupão vermelho, chinelas nos pés ossudos e um lenço elegante no pescoço.

Emma não teve tempo de responder, pois seu padrasto foi corredor abaixo, de todo orgulhoso. Após um tempo caminhando, virou-se, como se chamasse a enteada para apressar-se. Ela foi, mesmo que perplexa.

Depois de descer uma breve escadaria, os dois se depararam com uma porta dupla de fechadura dourada, que Emma julgou brega e excêntrica. Quando entrou no cômodo, mal pôde crer no que via: um quarto magicamente ampliado, de grandes proporções, pilastras de marfim, abóbada nebulosa e a margem de um lago cristalino repleto de seixos escuros. A moça demorou um pouco para absorver aquilo, uma criação tão interessante, algo tão simples para a magia e ao mesmo tempo tão extraordinário. A parede que fazia fronteira com o exterior da casa, de onde vinha o lago, estava magicamente isolada com uma névoa esbranquiçada, e simulava uma paisagem montanhosa ao fundo. Alguns pássaros – provavelmente feitiços simuladores – voavam ao fundo, procurando comida. Emma imaginou que tudo ficaria ainda mais encantador se alguns raios solares atravessassem o cume das montanhas em direção à casa. Cicerus sorriu, observando a expressão atônita da jovem enteada. Impressionante a falta de imaginação desses jovens!

– Impressionada, Emma? – perguntou ele, de súbito, dirigindo-se ao outro lado do cômodo, para alguns armários de madeira clara.

– _Eh_ … bastante! – exclamou ela, de sorriso bobo na boca. – Mas… como?

– Não cabe ficar aqui explicando cada um dos feitiços que eu usei para criar isso… mas dá pra dizer que tudo isso aconteceu porque eu conheci a sua mãe. – Emma permaneceu em silêncio. – Foi como uma Sala Precisa: eu pensei que queria um lugar bonito e agradável, que pudesse visitar mesmo durante uma nevasca… Você sabe dos pesadelos de sua mãe e dos ataques que ela tem. Desde muito nova ela sofre com as premonições e os ataques de pânico. O medo, a insegurança, as fantasias… Criei este salão para que ela pudesse se distrair e sentir um pouco de paz.

– Oh! – exclamou a moça, refletindo. Cicerus era tão benevolente com a pobre esposa, chegava a ser inspirador. – Bonito… bonito mesmo! Ótima escolha!

– Vou te ensinar algumas coisas básicas, como montar o anzol, como se coloca uma isca e talvez até mesmo algo interessante sobre peixes! O que não se aprende passando horas à beira de um lago, não é mesmo?

Emma riu, e concordou com um murmúrio. Era verdade… Ela mesma também passara horas diante de um lago, mas não um criado por magia, e sim aquele que pertencia ao território de Hogwarts. Lia, passeava com as amigas, molhava os pés, até mesmo fazia trabalhos de Herbologia com as algas e o limo das pedras… e além de tudo isso, além de viver uma vida inteira à beira daquela imensidão aquática, Emma pensava no monitor mais reservado e discreto da Grifinória, dono de um par de olhos castanhos encantadores e andar correto. Emma pensava em Remus Lupin. Ali, na casa de seu padrasto, para piorar, tudo também a lembrava o jovem monitor… O céu manchado de branco, seu corpo marcado de cicatrizes; a penugem dos pardais, os olhos e cabelos castanhos; o leve mover dos peixes, seu inabalável semblante. Sofria irremediavelmente com uma paixão.

Sentaram-se ambos à beira do lago mágico em cadeiras elegantes de vime e estofados confortáveis, e Cicerus começou uma breve palestra sobre a pescaria em si. Emma no começo parecia desconsertada com as mordiscadas dos peixes, o silêncio que devia manter e até o fato de o cômodo possuir uma brisa leve e agradável. O homem contou que Madeleine apelidou aquele lugar de “Quarto dos Peixes”, e que muitos visitantes que o desconheciam, riam daquele nome, não muito esclarecedor. A caçula tirou as botas e esticou as pernas. As horas se arrastaram e ela viu Cicerus pescar quatro belos peixes grandes (que ela não fazia ideia de como chamar). Quando ele se levantou para guardar sua própria vara, Emma sentiu uma fisgada em sua linha, e quando se deu conta, levantou do anzol uma bela truta de barriga rosada.

Quando voltaram para o salão de estar, onde os familiares costumavam ficar (quando não estavam em horários de compromisso), Emma pôde contar, retida por um pouco de timidez, sobre a sua “conquista lacustre”, pela qual que eles a elogiaram.

~*~

Faltavam dois dias para o Natal, e naquela noite chegou o último Ducotterd que faltava: Sebastian, tão bonito quanto Richard, mas muito mais cortês, sociável, leve, e alguns centímetros mais baixo. Tinha belos olhos azuis, cabelos loiros aparados, um rosto mais austero, e uma pose de diplomata. Vestia-se como um membro do alto escalão político, sempre de luvas de couro e sapatos polidos. Trazia consigo a noiva, a Srta. Diane Yves-Meyer, filha do empresário Rufus Yves-Meyer, do ramo das construções. Era morena, um pouco mais alta que Emma, de corpo miúdo, rosto ovalar, agradável, tinha boca vermelha e seios grandes. Madeleine cumprimentou o filho sem ser capaz de esconder que era seu preferido, mesmo que jamais admitisse isso publicamente; abraçou-lhe pelo pescoço, beijou-lhe no rosto, e logo pediu que se sentasse junto a ela, com a noiva. Em seguida, como que para aumentar o abismo emocional que existia naquela relação, Richard apareceu, com expressão grave, e o filho no colo.

Christopher era uma criança adorável, um menino de quatro anos de idade, muito loiro, de pernas fortes, olhos redondos, como os de seu pai. Conforme Emma podia notar, Chris era a nítida mistura dos pais: loiro, boca clara e queixo do pai; testa arredondada, nariz e formato das sobrancelhas igual ao de sua falecida mãe. Uma das mãozinhas estava agarrada ao blusão do pai, a outra trazia consigo uma girafa de pelúcia; os pés estavam cobertos por botinhas quentes, e a cabecinha, num gorro azul de listras laranjas. Richard trazia-o num dos braços, uma mochilinha no outro, e parecia exausto. Emma foi ao seu encalço, e pegou o sobrinho no colo. Quantas saudades sentira! O menino balbuciou algumas coisas ao ouvido da tia, pois se sentia sempre confortável com ela. Quando ia beijar o rosto triste de Richard, a governanta entrou no recinto e anunciou o jantar. Madeleine abriu caminho, puxando Sebastian pela mão, para que fossem à mesa, e também os pratos maravilhosos que Maria, a cozinheira espanhola, cozinhava.

O jantar foi um pouco triste, apenas as vozes de Madeleine e Constance ecoavam no salão. O resto permanecia concentrado em terminar logo e dispersar-se pela mansão, ou em responder tudo em tom agradável às duas (com exceção, claro, de Richard, que preferia um olhar gélido a fingir qualquer coisa). Christopher estava sentado em uma cadeirinha mais alta, que a avó mandara projetar, e era uma fonte de distração para os menos acomodados. Era evidente que Sebastian exibia falsas modéstias a cada história que sua mãe contava a seu respeito. Madeleine fazia questão de exercer seu controle social, alfinetando as funcionárias da mansão, o ex-marido Philip (o que fazia Cicerus revirar os olhos) e o filho do meio, mesmo não se referindo a ele explicitamente – ela era temperamental mas conhecia muito bem o jogo social; atacá-lo em frente a preciosas visitas como a nora e Sebastian tinha de ser feito com o máximo de capricho. Philip a sujeitara a duas gravidezes indesejadas – Richard era o filho sobressalente, pois ela desejava ter apenas um menino e Emma lhe desagradava por ser a menina que Philip sempre quisera ter – e manifestava seu descontentamento e “todo sofrimento a que a submeteram” (como se ninguém mais tivesse sofrido na vida) como uma boa madame, em ostentosas reuniões familiares e de conhecidos. O futuro auror mal comia (afinal beber era seu forte) e a presença do seu filho amenizava o ar, pois com isso podia focar sua atenção nas necessidades da criança e fingir que mal ouvia a matriarca.

Cicerus estourou um champanhe à meia-noite do dia vinte e quatro, anunciando o Natal. Constance guiou toda a festa, incentivando Sebastian a contar sobre seus planos para o futuro – e incluiu o noivado dele com a Srta. Yves-Meyer nisso – ou batendo palmas para chamar todos à entrega de presentes. Christopher chamou bastante atenção brincando com um cachorro felpudo de coleira vermelha (Cicerus era apaixonado por cachorros e possuía um canil cheio deles, de todas as raças e tamanhos), e Gaspard chegou a pedir um brinde à família.

~*~

A ida ao comércio de Berna a distraiu um pouco. Sua mãe, a irmã de consideração e Diane saíram para comprar roupas para o Ano-Novo; estava programada uma festa para cem pessoas, com direito a uma enorme apresentação de fogos de artifício.

Emma comprou para si um belo vestido lilás, brincos de água-marinha e um pente em formato de flor para usar no cabelo. As outras demoraram um bocado para escolher algo à altura da ocasião, e ao fim da tarde estavam todas de volta, tendo experimentado uma imensidão de peças e dois cafés ao longo do percurso.

Enfim, a festa. Ali, todos puderam ver a que viera o filho do meio da senhora Madeleine: Richard estava mais atraente e alucinado do que nunca, parecia ter se livrado daquela figura entediante de jovem pai, bancando o mafioso encardido; vinha com os braços abertos, o peito de fora, parecia exibir o pomo-de-adão para que o desejassem mais. Veio decidido a beber quanto seu fígado aguentasse, debochar de quem fosse, arranjar briga se fosse o caso (coisa que quase aconteceu mas logo a confusão foi abafada, para que não chegasse aos ouvidos da matriarca). Passava pelos rapazes fazendo piadas, olhava de forma maliciosa para algumas pessoas (que o queriam e/ou temiam), ensaiava passos de dança, fazendo com que Emma risse do jeito indomável dele. Tinha sempre um cigarro e uma bebida ao alcance da mão. Aproximou-se da irmã, que cuidava de Christopher, para dar-lhe um beijo na testa, quando notou que Constance dava-lhe mais um de seus olhares de esguelha. Ela abriu a boca para comentar algo, mas se deteve.

– Nem se dê ao trabalho de abrir esse bueiro que chama de boca, monte de merda. – adiantou-se ele, com intenso olhar assassino, olhando-a de cima, e agachou-se, para o filho vir caminhando até ele. Beijou-o com carinho, levantou-se com destreza e saiu caminhando, como se fosse aceitável falar com a irmã de consideração daquele jeito. Constance indignou-se em silêncio, e as moças que a acompanhavam baixaram a cabeça, apavoradas com a figura assustadora de Richard. 

A Srta. Ducotterd caminhava pela festa reparando nas pessoas, em seus trejeitos, intenções, poses. Pensou que Rose e Nadya adorariam estar ali, vendo tantas pessoas bonitas e bem-vestidas, e mais: dando muita risada com ela, do que tinham que passar ou das formalidades forçadas. Apertou-lhe o coração lembrar das amigas, do fim do ano, do fim de sua graduação em Hogwarts. Sentiu algumas lágrimas aquecerem-lhe os olhos quando sua mãe tocou-lhe o ombro. Vinha acompanhada de uma senhora magra e elegante que Emma classificou em sua mente como “druidesa chique”.

– Emma, vê aquele grupo ali? – começou Madeleine, indicando discretamente à sua esquerda. Havia ali cinco bruxos adultos, entre eles um bruxo mais velho, de rosto simpático, e uma mulher, de cabelos castanhos sedosos e um belo decote. Ela usava uma bonita capa de viagem de cor púrpura, com longo capuz. Dentre os homens, um deles lhe chamou a atenção; ele era alto, de ombros fortes, tinha expressão séria e olhos muitíssimo brilhantes, e olhava intensamente em sua direção. – Peço-te uma coisa: Vá servi-los! Você é filha do anfitrião, dê-lhes algo para beber! Vá conversar com eles, conhecê-los! Eles são de longe, da Irlanda do Norte! Um deles é conhecido de muitos anos de Cicerus.

Emma franziu as sobrancelhas de leve, encucada com o pedido. Para que iria servir convidados (que ela nunca vira na vida inteira) se Cicerus havia contratado uma gigantesca equipe de bons garçons e cozinheiros? Sentiu-se ofendida, inspirou para retrucar mas uma das empregadas apareceu com Christopher, que chorava por ter machucado o dedinho. A moça pegou o pequeno no colo e saiu de perto, como se seu silêncio dissesse tudo. Madeleine e a outra mulher se decepcionaram mas não disseram mais nada.

Chris sossegou com a presença da tia, que o mimava e acariciava o couro cabeludo louro, quando ouviu-se o anúncio de que dali a dez segundos estariam no novo ano. Setenta e oito estava para começar e Emma não estava perto de nenhuma de suas queridas amigas, nem mesmo de Remus, por quem daria toda sua fortuna para ver agora. Abraçou o sobrinho, e o levantou o mais alto que pôde para que pudesse ver bem os fogos e esquecesse do machucado. Pensou nas amigas, e em meio à virada, dedicou-lhes a primeira lágrima do ano.

**///**

**Nota:**

(*) raça de cachorro de grande porte originária da Suíça.


	28. Capítulo 26 da Parte 1 – De volta ao colégio

Logo chegou o dia de refazer as malas para voltar para a Escócia, onde Emma terminaria seus estudos em Hogwarts. Antes de ir dormir, a herdeira se despediu dos familiares, pois levantaria muito antes que qualquer um – talvez não antes de Cicerus, que era um madrugador nato e frequentemente tinha problemas para dormir. De manhã cedo, Emma foi levada por Gaspard, que estava de férias e se dizia disposto para um passeio, à estação King’s Cross. Só que os dois se atrasaram por conta da total falta de habilidade de seu irmão de consideração (que demorou a se vestir, a tomar café e a se organizar para a aparatação) e ela foi obrigada a correr desembestada pela plataforma, pedindo que, por Merlim, algum funcionário a ajudasse. Ela até conseguiu o que precisava, mas não da maneira mais agradável: um dos homens de uniforme praticamente a arremessou para dentro do vagão de malote e tudo. Pelo menos iria para o castelo de trem e não como retardatária, o que seria uma vergonha.

A moça caminhou alguns passos ainda atordoada, cansada por ter de carregar aqueles pertences todos, quando topou com alguns pares de sapatos lustrosos conhecidos…

– Olá, Emma! – cumprimentou uma voz bonita, e o dono dela parecia feliz. – Quanto tempo! Como foram as férias? – era James Potter, o Pegadotter, mais charmoso e encantador que nunca, abraçado à namorada Lily, que sorria, e as bochechas estavam avermelhadas.

– Ah, foram ótimas, obrigada. – respondeu a loura, um pouco desgostosa. Logo atrás do moço de óculos vinha o baixinho do Pettigrew, que sorria mostrando os dentes grandes. – E as de vocês?

– Tudo uma grande maravilha, obrigado. – interrompeu Sirius, outro que vinha muito charmoso com sua japona escura e óculos escuros. – Você está mais bonita que nunca, senhorita Ducotterd. – tirou os óculos e fitou-a de cima a baixo. – Ué, o que aconteceu?

– Digamos que avancei a tolerância de atraso do trem e o funcionário não ficou muito feliz em me ver… – disse ela, ajeitando os cabelos e olhando para o chão. Atrás dos sapatos marrons de Sirius ela pôde fitar as pontas dos pés de Remus, cobertos por sapatos um pouco surrados. Tentou não olhar para o rosto dele.

– E você… já foi à sua cabine? – indagou Black, manuseando como brinquedo o óculos estilo aviador.

– Bom, não… estou tentando chegar lá… – e a moça começou a se agitar por causa do peso dos pertences, Lily até fez a gentileza de ajudá-la com a caixa de transporte de Dulcineia.

– Hum… – murmurou Sirius, que olhou em direção aos pés de Emma, e quando o fez abriu bem os olhos azuis como num estalo. – O funcionário não te ajudou com a bagagem?! Como assim? Você está carregando esse peso todo sozinha?! Mas que absurdo! – James olhou para o teto: sabia o que o amigo pretendia. Quando o assunto envolvia Emma e seu universo, sabia sempre que Sirius pensava em Domenica. Lily pareceu compreender, e ouviu-se uma risada abafada de Peter.

– Aparentemente eu sou um estorvo para a população de funcionários da estação, Sirius. – ironizou a corvinal, erguendo os ombros. Sirius perdeu a paciência e resolveu agir.

– Me dá esse malão. – ordenou o moreno, atropelando o casal de amigos e erguendo a enorme mala no ombro esquerdo. – Agora me dá a sua bolsa de mão. – Emma entregou um pouco receosa. – Vamos. – e ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando resoluto para o corredor.

Emma viu o rapaz descer pelo corredor sem hesitar, pegou delicadamente o transporte do gato das mãos de Lily e o seguiu, desviando com cuidado dos Marotos; foi quando levantou os olhos numa fração de segundo e se viu frente a frente com o monitor Remus, que manuseava a franja de seu cachecol de duas cores. Só conseguiu disfarçar o embaraço porque deu uma risada forçada e correu atrás de um desenfreado Sirius Black com sua bagagem.

A herdeira o ultrapassou porque carregava menos peso e passou a procurar a cabine dos amigos corvinais, que estavam a alguns vagões de distância. À direita do trem, Nadya, Rose, Daniel, Angelo, David e Joey conversaram animadamente, espremidos em dois bancos. Quando viram Emma, quase todos levantaram ao mesmo tempo, causando certo alvoroço e muitas risadas. Sirius olhou a cena com rapidez e franziu o cenho como uma criança descontente ao ver que seu doce preferido não estava na vitrine: onde estava Domenica? Emma tocou o peitoral do rapaz, como se o chamasse à realidade, porém não obteve resposta. Entrou na cabine para deixar a bolsa, quando viu que o grifinório olhava furioso para o outro lado do corredor.

– Sirius, obrigada, foi muita gentileza! – disse ela, com sinceridade. Abriu os braços para abraçá-lo, mas teve de ser rápida para que o malão não caísse em sua cabeça: Sirius o desceu com brusquidão dos ombros e entregou a maleta com igual rispidez.

– De nada, disponha. – retrucou o moço, não olhando nos olhos de Emma, que ficou ali, aturdida, e se voltou na direção dos amigos. Após alguns segundos, para absorver todo o movimento daqueles últimos cento e vinte segundos, ela se voltou para a cabine e finalmente se sentou entre os amigos, para começar de vez a viagem. A pobre gata Dulcineia nem sabia onde estava, mas logo se ajeitou dentro do transporte em seu cobertorzinho. 

~*~

Os Marotos pareciam bem acomodados; pela primeira vez, Lily iria a Hogwarts acompanhada de um namorado e, além de tudo, acompanhada de James, o irritante grifinório que lhe conquistara o coração de vez. Peter agitava os pés, e olhava em silêncio para a neve lá fora; e Remus lia mais um artigo sobre a caça predatória aos vampiros no norte de Leeds, no Profeta Diário, quando Sirius apareceu na porta da cabine, com as mãos na cintura. Remus riu, mas tentou disfarçar. James desviou a atenção de Lily para encarar o amigo ali no corredor.

– Sabem o que eu acabei de ver?! – começou o Black, com o dedo em riste e cara de lunático.

– Não faço ideia, mas para você estar assim, com essa cara de psicopata, coisa boa não é. E espero que não seja nada que morda ou espirre ácido. – disse o monitor, voltando à leitura.

– Sinceramente, essa pergunta tem muitas respostas. Você pode ter visto a nós, por exemplo. Ou um doce apetitoso no carrinho… – disse James, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Lily riu, escondendo o rosto no braço do namorado.

– A Domenica. A Domenica, saindo com aquele… aquele _Khortz_! – berrou Sirius, gesticulando com um cigarro entre os dedos. E o tragou. Parecia determinado a não entrar nas provocações dos outros Marotos.

– Aquele lufo que tem o braço do tamanho da minha cabeça? – indagou James, arregalando os olhos castanhos. – Maior até. E olha que minha cabeça é grande. – Lily gargalhou.

– _Esse mesmo_! – exclamou o outro moreno, apontando para o amigo.

– E daí? – perguntou Remus, encarando Sirius com certo desdém.

– Por favor, senhor. – começou um homem de bigode, que apareceu no corredor. Era um funcionário do trem baixinho e magro. – Poderia apagar este cigarro e sentar-se? É proibido permanecer em pé no trem em movimento. E também é proibido fumar dentro do trem. – Sirius não respondeu, apenas entrou na cabine, e o homem fechou a porta.

– E daí que se ela saiu de novo com ele é porque gostou! – exclamou Sirius.

– Você está com a Nathaly há quase dois meses e ela não disse nada, Almofas! – disse James, tirando os óculos para limpá-los.

– Não interessa! Ela não pode fazer isso comigo! – gritou o outro, dando um trago violento no cigarro, que ele não apagou, claro.

– Pensa pelo lado positivo: ela saiu várias vezes com você antes… – observou Remus.

– É, ela saiu… – disse Peter, de repente. – Mas pediu pra você desgrudar… – e voltou a olhar a neve.

A porta da cabine se abriu.

– Senhor, com sua licença. – o funcionário apareceu e empurrou Sirius pelo braço até o lado vazio do banco. Em seguida, alvejou o cigarro do rapaz com a varinha. Por incrível que pareça, saiu em silêncio, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

– Ugh, _como minha vida é difícil_! Ninguém me entende! – choramingou o Black, abrindo os braços e erguendo os ombros.

– Ah, o drama… – brincou James, sorrindo para a namorada, que riu com doçura.

– Vou no banheiro. – disse Remus subitamente, e levantando com rapidez.

Ao longo do corredor, o monitor não parou no banheiro. Seguiu-o por completo, até chegar a um carrinho de doces. Emma estava lá, comprando algumas guloseimas. Notou que ela escolhera uma caixa de caramelos de moranga, que ele sabia bem o quanto ela gostava.

– Emma? – chamou ele, um pouco retido graças às outras pessoas que rodeavam o carrinho.

– …Remus? – indagou a moça, assustada pela surpresa. Quase a caixa de caramelos foi ao chão. Ela se virou para o grifinório se sentindo um tanto ansiosa.

– _Er…_ isso aqui é para você. – murmurou o jovem, tirando um envelope vermelho do bolso e entregando-o à moça. – Com licença. – Remus deu as costas para Emma, que pegou o papel e o olhou com muita desconfiança: era um envelope vermelho-escuro, com seu nome atrás escrito em dourado e selado com um desenho caprichado de um leão rugindo. Suas moedas caíram no chão, o trem deu duas freadas consideráveis, um sonserino lhe pediu passagem, mas ela não conseguiu se mexer, só respirar.

///


	29. Capítulo 27 da Parte 1 – Fábula

Catatônica, Emma encarou o envelope com pavor, e resolveu que não o abriria no trem – seria pega com a boca na botija, em pleno espanto, se algum dos Marotos a visse na cabine. Pegou sua caixa de doces e deixou um generoso troco para a vendedora. Que se danassem as moedas, ela tinha algo mais importante que finanças para pensar! Veio até a cabine com passos pesados, evitando olhar para qualquer lado que fosse. Levou o resto da viagem com disfarçada alegria: queria mesmo era esconder-se no banheiro e descobrir que diabos continha aquele envelope.

No castelo, os amigos ajudaram-na com seus pertences e Emma não quis jantar. Preferiu chegar atrasada, talvez para a sobremesa. Subiu com muita pressa a escadaria, até o quarto, desviando das pessoas com habilidade incrível, como um lince, e sentou-se na primeira cama que viu. Dulcie, descendo da casinha, tentou chamar a atenção da dona, miando e subindo na cama. Emma tremia, e tentou não destruir o envelope (pois caso fosse uma mensagem fofa de Remus ela certamente o guardaria em suas coisas). Não era uma carta, não estava escrita à mão… não era nada pessoal, não era a caligrafia de Remus… _argh._ Ela pegou o papel e o leu em voz baixa.

_“Prezada srta. Emma Ducotterd,_

_Os leões veteranos orgulhosamente convidam-na para a melhor e mais convidativa festa à fantasia V.I.P. de todo o castelo!_

_Venha bebemorar nosso último semestre numa empreitada promovida pelos Marotos!_

_A fantasia é obrigatória. Sem ela, não aceitaremos que você entre. Nem que você implore de joelhos (ok, se for assim a gente deixa)._

_Venha e divirta-se!_

_Próximo sábado, às dez horas da noite, na sala que o Slughorn usa para dar festinhas._

_Traga suas charmosas amigas com você. E se fizer questão, algum amigo, vai._

_Esperamos você lá._

_Marotos”_

– _Marotos_?! – repetiu ela, incrédula. – Uma festa à fantasia dos Marotos?! – Emma suspirou amargurada. Queria tanto uma declaração de amor, uma carta escrita à mão pelo seu querido monitor, uma confissão desesperada de seu amor… Ficou algum tempo encarando aquele convite extravagante, de papel chamuscado em dourado e as letras vermelho-sangue. O selo de um leão rugindo se mexia na carta, balançando sua imperial juba.

Grifinória… a Casa que mais lhe trouxera problemas. James, aquele maldito presunçoso, Sirius, o arranjador de confusão machista, Peter, o quase insignificante e… Remus. A Casa Vermelha lhe apresentara ao rapaz que mais ambiguamente acalmava e amaldiçoava seu coração. Queria chorar, sufocar-se no descompasso de seus pulmões, encharcar o quarto de lágrimas e sangue… foi nesse rebuliço que as outras corvinais apareceram, atoladas de mochilas, casacos e cachecóis. Rose Lee cantava o hino de seu time de quadribol favorito, irritando Nadya, e Dulcie correu assustada para o banheiro.

– Em? – chamou Rose, ainda risonha. Ela pousou sua bolsa de mão na cama. – Recebeu uma carta?

– _Eh_ … na verdade não é uma carta. – começou Emma, passando o convite para a ruiva. No mesmo momento, sentiu vontade de rir. Sentia-se ridícula por ter sido convidada pelos Marotos depois de todo histórico Emma-James (graças à maldita “Conspiração Snape-Ducotterd”), e, de certa forma, Emma-Remus.

– Um… convite? – indagou Nadya, alternando o olhar entre o papel e a amiga. – Festa? Com mil gárgulas, eles nem chegam no castelo e já querem pôr fogo em tudo! Ainda mais aquele xarope do James, que cara de pau. – Rose riu.

– Vocês querem ir? – perguntou Emma, acariciando a cabeça de Dulcie, que retornara para o convívio social com as humanas.

– Eu tenho grupo de estudos de Feitiços, Em, infelizmente não terei pique para os dois – sentenciou a moça negra. – e darei prioridade à minha carreira. – Nadya pretendia seguir a carreira de auror, enquanto que Rose escolhera ser medibruxa. Emma, que desejava ser tradutora de Runas Antigas, não era tão obcecada com os exames finais quanto as duas amigas. Apesar dos anos de coleguismo, ela nem desconfiava qual carreira Domenica planejava seguir.

– Sabe que eu iria lá apenas como uma despedida… rir e dançar um pouco, ver os outros passando ridículo… – mentiu Ducotterd, cuja intenção de ir à festa era unicamente ver e apreciar a pessoa de Remus. – E você, Lee?

– _Nah_ , Joey nunca deixaria que eu fosse sem ele numa festa dessas. Prefiro não arriscar. Desculpe, loira. – disse Rose em tom baixo, não querendo magoar a amiga.

– _Hola_ , preciosas. – disse Domenica de súbito, tendo aparecido no quarto e assustado ao trio. – Ouvi uma conversa de festa, Joey, dançar… algo que valha a pena? – um lampejo de esperança surgiu para a apaixonada herdeira quando fitou sua amiga. Escondendo o entusiasmo, fingiu-se distraída com a gata, que ronronava em seu colo.

– Os Marotos resolveram dar uma festa à fantasia na semana que vem, mas não estou nada animada com a ideia de ir sozinha… – explicou a loira, acarinhando as orelhas de Dulcie.

– Ora, ora… uma festa à fantasia promovida pelos próprios Marotos? Parece interessante. – sentenciou a espanhola, remexendo nos bolsos para encontrar um maço de cigarrilhas. – Sábado que vem?

– Pois é. – murmurou Emma. As outras duas viam a cena com muita curiosidade.

– Estava mesmo precisando de um estímulo pra esse semestre. Então vou com você. – disse ela com sua frieza habitual.

– Mesmo?! – indagou, empolgada. – Que ótimo! Quer dizer… vamos lá só dar uma olhada no espaço, ver como as pessoas estão vestidas… mal posso esperar pra ver o professor Slughorn fantasiado! Ah, e falando nisso… eu não sei se serei criativa o suficiente para bolar uma fantasia até a semana que vem.

– Talvez possamos bolar alguma coisa de noite! – sugeriu Rose, sentando-se em sua cama e abrindo uma das bolsas. – Existem tantas fantasias por aí! Pirata, princesa…

– Eu já sei como vestiremos a Emma para a ocasião. – disse Domenica com firmeza. – E eu só vou com ela se ela for de Sininho.

 _– Quê_?! – indagou Emma, quase não acreditando. – Sininho? A fada da história do Peter Pan? – Rose e Nadya caíram na gargalhada com a imagem de Emma vestida de fadinha.

– Você ficaria linda de fada, Duc. – falou Domenica, acendendo uma cigarrilha. – Não é, meninas? – As duas trataram de concordar, mesmo segurando as risadas. – Ótimo, vamos à festa!

– Mas… Domenica… – começou Emma, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – A Sininho é pequena, não é? Uma fadinha minúscula! Quase uma pixie.

– Ora, estamos no mundo mágico ou não estamos? Liberte sua imaginação! – exclamou a moça, e entrou no banheiro sem cerimônias. Iriam à festa então, com Emma vestida de fada, para a alegria dos marmanjos.

A semana passou num raio para as corvinais. Testes e mais testes surpresa, todas as tardes na biblioteca, estudos práticos de feitiços e transfiguração… e a noite da festa arrastou-se na Torre Norte como uma luta contra o relógio.

~*~

Os Marotos inauguraram o salão quando entraram para o Clube do Slugue, e agora encerrariam seu ciclo de festas com uma festa de arromba. Dumbledore pediu cautela, mas bondosamente sugeriu que se divertissem. E o fariam em grande estilo. James foi o criador de todas as fantasias dos amigos (e a própria): vestiu-se de alquimista maluco – seus cabelos bagunçados e óculos ajudaram para isso –, empolgou-se e deu a Lily uma roupa de diabinha – dizia ele combinar brilhantemente com os cabelos ruivos; Peter enrolou-se em centenas de metros de faixas de algodão para transformar-se em uma múmia; Sirius incorporou um samurai de quimono e calças cor de vinho; e Remus recebeu a vestimenta completa de um típico _hippie_ de Woodstock.

James estava frenético no começo da festa – Slughorn veio ao seu encontro vestido de Júlio César (coisa que Sirius achou medonha) –, mas relaxou conforme a música fluiu e algumas bebidas chegaram ao seu alcance graças aos elfos que trabalhavam. Pediu que o disk-jockey fosse enfático e selecionasse muito bem a trilha sonora daquela que seria a última festa _à la_ Marotos do colégio. Fitou Lily, tão graciosa em sua roupa de diabinha, e ficou um tempo encantado. O time da Grifinória estava reunido em peso na festa, comemorando sua ótima campanha no campeonato das Casas e nas notas. O Maroto viu algumas moças da Lufa-Lufa, muito tímidas, no canto, e deu-lhes secretamente um sorriso. Remus e Sirius se aproximaram com Peter em seus calcanhares, trazendo copos cheios de gelo. Pareciam pressentir que alguém importante entraria pela porta e lhes perturbaria até o fim.

À porta, um dos grifinórios responsáveis pelos convites permitiu que uma garota loira entrasse, envolvida em um grosso casaco púrpura. O moço a ajudou a tirá-lo, e foi aí que os Marotos sentiram seus joelhos tremerem e seus pelos se eriçarem: Emma estava deslumbrante em um vestidinho verde-claro desfiado na altura da coxa, um coque delicado no topo da cabeça, a franjinha penteada, peszinhos numa sandália verde, imitando perfeitamente a personagem. Os olhos brilhavam e realçavam ainda mais a sombra verde nas pálpebras. Os quatro Marotos sentiram-se quase ofendidos com tal visão.

Remus abriu um grande sorriso embaixo de seus bigode e barba postiços, quase preparado para abrir os braços e encaixar Emma entre eles. Empolgou-se tanto que quase não se reconhecia. Mas um par de sapatos verdes apareceu logo atrás dela. Era um homem. Era… Peter Pan? Quem era o cara vestido de Peter Pan?!

Emma virou-se para o seu acompanhante e fez um sinal para o embasbacado quarteto. Nathaly se aproximou dos Marotos ao vê-los tão estáticos, e tocou o braço do “namorado”. Passou a encarar também o casal tão chamativo.

– Olá, rapazes! – sorriu Emma, que era tão ou mais bonita quanto a personagem. – Como está a alegria por aí?

Demorou alguns instantes até ela receber uma resposta decente. “Peter Pan” escondia o rosto com parte de seu chapéu pontudo e permanecia impassível.

– _Eh…_ – adiantou-se James. – Opa, tá ótima… t-tá ótima… – e ficou sem graça. Remus tossiu e Peter mastigou mais um pouco de gelo.

– _Uau, Emma!_ – gritou Sirius, elegante e excêntrico com seu rabo de cavalo e quimono. Emma assustou-se um pouco. – Você está… linda! – Nathaly agarrou-se mais firmemente no braço do rapaz. Emma sorriu, encabulada. – Mas minha curiosidade se recaiu acerca do jovem Sr. Pan… quem seria o nosso tão ilustre convidado? – os outros Marotos agradeceram mentalmente por Sirius ter tido a ousadia de perguntar isso.

– Ora, quem mais seria? – indagou Domenica, revelando o rosto por baixo do chapéu de veludo verde, de cabelo amarrado. Sirius quase desfaleceu na hora, talvez de susto, talvez de alegria, ou até de desespero. – Disseram pra convidar amigas, e a Em não podia deixar de me trazer. A festa tá legal. – Remus suspirou tão forte que poderia murchar até derreter. James sentiu-se desconfortável e queria sair de perto. Peter viu sua querida Rosalia e a seguiu até o outro lado do salão.

– Tá ótima. – repetiu Black, de maneira mecânica.

– E quem é essa moça tão bonita? – indagou Domenica, estreitando os olhos em direção a Nathaly. – Tão bonita vestida de gueixa… – Emma notou a ironia na voz de sua amiga, mas continuou sorrindo.

– _Er…_ ela é… a Nathaly! – exclamou o “samurai”, e Remus segurou uma risada. – Esta é a Nathaly Osgarden, esta é a… – o olhar da espanhola o fulminou. – Domenica Valente, da Corvinal.

– Ele é meu namorado. – disse Nathaly, encarando a rival e entrando na frente de Sirius, que sentiu como se tivessem lhe atravessado o intestino com sua espada de mentira. Namorado?! Eram qualquer coisa, mas nunca namorados. Ainda mais na frente de Domenica! Ah… Domenica… que saudades tinha daquela garota intrigante.

– Meus parabéns. – murmurou a “Sra. Pan”. – Sirius é um ótimo rapaz… Com sua licença. – e saiu, levando “Sininho” consigo pela cintura. Um grupo de corvinais estava reunido num dos cantos, e as duas resolveram se infiltrar nele.

A festa prometida fora cumprida – muitas pessoas passando mal, uma moça desmaiou, vômitos (como não podiam faltar), casais pegos no flagra e um rapaz entrou em coma alcoólico. James ficou muito bêbado, assim como seus colegas, e não cansava de admirar as moças em suas fantasias trabalhadas. Lily permaneceu grande parte da festa ajudando uma grifinória quintanista que estava zonza e enjoada e James mal a vira. Sirius depositou mais uma garrafa no bolso do jaleco de James, que nem percebera o peso que estava carregando graças aos amigos; Peter sentou-se ao lado do anfitrião e Remus chacoalhava orgulhoso um copinho três quartos de _firewhiskey_ com gelo. Emma estava linda, e só de saber que ela viera à festa com uma amiga e sorria já bastava para que seu coração descansasse em paz por uma noite. Até que…

– Cara, eu nunca pensei que a Ducotterd pudesse ficar mais bonita. – confessou Potter, coçando a testa com a boca da garrafa de cerveja. – Ela de vestidinho, sandalinha… ah, que coisa. Peter!

– Sim? – respondeu o baixinho, tentando amarrar uma das pontas de sua fantasia.

– Você reparou como ela está bonita? – indagou James, olhando de esguelha para o “ _hippie_ ” e tentando sorrir. – Não, bonita não. Linda! – ergueu o dedo indicador e o encostou no nariz de Peter. – Ela está… linda.

– Você está bêbado demais, Pontas. – interrompeu Remus, afastando o copo de _firewhiskey_.

– Qualquer um desse colégio concordaria comigo! – exclamou Potter, ignorando Remus. – Aliás, Rabicó, por que você não vai lá e dá uma bela de uma beijoca nela? Ela deve te achar bonitinho, você é baixinho, coisa de mulher… – James estava além de sua cota de imbecilidades. Peter ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, como se não tivesse entendido, apenas notou que Remus levantou-se num pulo e saiu trotando em direção ao bar.

Ele esteve a ponto de socar alguém para descarregar seu ódio, sua carga de adrenalina pulsante, a ira contida. Desviou de alguns convidados, outros fez questão de empurrar com força; sentou-se num banco alto de madeira, e olhou ao longe. Permaneceu vidrado em alguém que não sabia, alguém que estava à sua frente, distraído. Quando se deu conta, o licantropo ergueu os olhos e deu de cara com o par de olhos que ele julgava mais bonito em toda a Eternidade: os olhos azuis de Emma. Estivera olhando para ela por uns bons momentos… Ela sorriu e despediu-se com um aceno. Pensava ela que o monitor olhava abismado para Domenica, a verdadeira sensação da festa. Mal sabia que junto dela ia a alegria e o pulsar do coração de Remus.

///


	30. Capítulo 28 da Parte 1 – Conforme foi

Quão divertidos foram os dias seguidos da festa grifinória: algumas fotos circularam e Domenica foi aclamada como a mais original, por vestir-se de Peter Pan – não que isso a deixasse menos cotada pelos rapazes; Tess e O’Neil brincaram dizendo que mandariam uma foto das duas para a Sra. Ducotterd contando que sua filha estava namorando um desconhecido misterioso.

Na semana seguinte, Emma pensou que teria algum descanso no que dizia respeito às emoções: havia se estabilizado em relação a Remus e sua relação platônica à distância – eles se viam com regularidade na sala dos monitores, mas a situação geral permanecia a mesma –, e a James, que desfilava com Evans e parecia imensamente feliz; mas somente uma das suas relações havia desmoronado de tal maneira que era inevitável pensar na ruína daquela preciosa amizade: Severus Snape vinha em sua direção, e seu coração deu um pulo. Ele vinha conversar? Eles iriam reatar sua querida cumplicidade e terminar aquele ano para sempre amigos? Ou vinha lhe insultar? Ah, _droga_.

– Bom dia. – cumprimentou o sonserino com educação e certo olhar submisso. – Estes são pra você. – continuou, entregando nas mãos dela oito ou nove pergaminhos enrolados. – Com licença. – e saiu, sem nem esperar resposta.

A monitora ficou embasbacada em meio ao salão principal como se tivessem lhe informado que tinham jogado Dulcie no lago e a Lula Gigante havia a devorado em uma tacada. Ela se mexeu depois de alguns segundos, e pode divisar James e Lily na mesa da Grifinória parecendo dois esquilos enroscados em busca de calor. Eram a nova sensação das fofocas. Ouvira outro dia que Lily havia ganhado uma aliança de seu namorado, e que o adorava. Emma abriu com pressa o primeiro pergaminho e quase caiu ali mesmo: um relatório de mau comportamento de um aluno corvinal, do primeiro ano, assinado pelo monitor Dorough. Severus provavelmente queria que Emma os levasse ao Monitor-Chefe quando fosse à sala de reunião.

Ótimo. Agora ela havia se tornado mensageira do monitor folgado e uma monitora qualquer para Severus. Severus, seu amigo que tanto se importava, que tanto a ouvia, que compartilhava com ela a apreensão por James Potter… tudo havia virado de pernas pro ar. Ela começara o ano com Severus, namorara Potter, mal conhecia Lily… e agora James e Lily namoravam, Snape transferira-se permanentemente para as sombras, não tivera nenhum avanço em relação a Remus (como esperado). O sétimo ano estava pior que o previsto. E mais marcante também.

Emma resolveu levar de imediato os papéis que Snape havia lhe entregado. Chegando à sala, mais um sopetão: Remus Lupin e Vincent Schwartz observavam as instruções de Desmond Curtis, o Monitor-Chefe, e os três olharam para a loira quando esta chegou ao escritório.

– Desculpem interromper. – disse ela num tom tímido. – Severus Snape me entregou estes relatórios, são do Rodrigo Dorough. Talvez ele tivesse algum outro compromisso e não pôde entregar.

– Não está interrompendo nada, estamos terminando. Deixem-me buscar um outro documento, esperem-me aqui. – disse o Monitor-Chefe, encarando Emma com seus espantosos olhos verdes, que tanto combinavam com os detalhes verdes de seu uniforme. – Obrigado, Ducotterd. – disse ele, recebendo os papéis. E afastou-se, dirigindo-se a uma estante de madeira polida.

O trio permaneceu em silêncio por pouco tempo; Remus esteve a ponto de perguntar como haviam sido as aulas de Emma, mas Vincent foi mais rápido.

– Emma… – começou o sonserino, virando as costas para Remus, numa atitude arrogante. Lupin cruzou os braços e ficou escutando. – Como estão os estudos nesse fim de semestre?

– Ah, estão bem! – respondeu ela com certa inocência. – Um pouco sobrecarregada em Poções, mas tudo bem! Slughorn é muito meigo resolvendo nossas duv...

– Você está tão bonita hoje. – galanteou Schwartz, e Remus fechou os punhos e bufou silenciosamente. – Acho que é porque está solteira. – Emma corou e o licantropo estremeceu, mas Curtis chegou perto a tempo de nenhuma desgraça acontecer. Remus voltou à pose de cordeirinho e Desmond olhou-lhe de esguelha, como se tivesse notado alguma reação por parte do outro. Tinha os cabelos escuros e costeletas à moda da época, e os olhos amendoados. Era um rapaz alto e truculento.

– Eu… preciso ir… se me dão licença! – começou Ducotterd, apressada para sumir dali. Gostaria de ficar porque Remus também estava na sala, mas, depois do flerte de Schwartz, ela queria evitar novos embaraços a qualquer custo.

– Claro, pode ir, Ducotterd. Esteja aqui amanhã às duas da tarde. – disse Desmond, voltando a atenção para os dois monitores restantes. Remus contou até vinte e cinco para não explodir.

 _Mas que diabos! Mais um gavião em cima de Emma! Deixem-na em paz! Ela não tem muita sorte com cafajestes, se é que quer saber! Além disso, não é o tipo que ela merece…_ Lupin ouviu o chefe em silêncio, mas não parou de pensar em sua loura amada…

Alguns dias depois, o octeto corvinal e o quinteto grifinório – se contarmos Lily – pensaram que não haveria mais confusões para aquele ano. As emoções já haviam sido demais, não é mesmo? Foi quando, durante o almoço, o diretor Dumbledore aproximou-se de Nadya e disse-lhe que alguém havia bolado uma surpresa para ela. A moça ficou encantada, e imaginava que era obra de seus amigos. Março terminava e ela ainda receberia uma surpresa! Foi quando Cesário Zibban entrou pela lateral do salão, munido de flores e alguns músicos que o seguiam, para parabenizar sua querida Nadya.

A corvinal aproximou-se do rapaz, que trabalhava no Departamento de Diplomacia do Ministério da Magia e tinha acesso ao castelo, com um sorriso encantador, e abriu os braços para recebê-la. O colégio inteiro observava tudo com certa apreensão, pois os mais velhos já haviam presenciado algumas brigas do casal, da época em que Cesário ainda era aluno da Corvinal.

– Querida, receba estas fl...

Cesário foi interrompido por um soco na boca. Nadya havia o atingido, e a boca e o nariz do namorado começaram a sangrar vertiginosamente. Uma onda de palmas e gritos inflou o salão, e os músicos pararam de tocar para tentar ajudar o jovem. A Profa. Minerva e alguns outros se levantaram de surpresa e Dumbledore pareceu desconcertado, pela primeira vez em anos.

– Seu imbecil! – gritou ela. – Ainda tem coragem de aparecer aqui depois do que me fez, seu imprestável!

Como se não fosse o bastante para a confusão, Nadya pegou o belo ramalhete de flores e passou a espancar Zibban com ele, batendo-lhe bem na cabeça e nos braços. Os estudantes gritavam e batiam nas mesas, instigando o espetáculo; os professores não tinham reação nenhuma. McGonagall chegou a sair de seu lugar para tentar apartar o furdunço, mas o grupo já havia sido todo enxotado pela corvinal.

O resto do colégio ficou em silêncio quando Nadya encarou as quatro mesas, uma a uma. James e os outros pareciam em choque. Angelo, Daniel, David e Joey estavam boquiabertos, como se nunca tivessem visto uma briga de Nadya na vida.

– Estão olhando _o quê_ ?! A palhaçada acabou! _Voltem para os seus pudins!_ – berrou Nadya, retornando ao seu lugar de antes.

As meninas a receberam com abraços, mas ela não chorou, pelo contrário: ficou mais carrancuda que nunca. Filch e alguns professores correram em auxílio aos expulsos. Emma desviou a atenção da amiga e deu de cara com o licantropo de seu coração: Remus a olhava com ternura, como se sempre o fizesse quando estava distraída.

A briga de Nadya com o namorado Cesário virou sensação, alguns engraçadinhos até a imitavam e a cumprimentavam pelos corredores quando ela passava. As garotas revolucionárias e feministas acharam o máximo a atitude da corvinal, e faziam questão de parabenizá-la pela atitude em pleno aniversário.

Depois de algumas semanas, com o advento das provas, nada daquilo – nem o tombo do coitado do prof. Flitwick em aula – estava em voga nas rodas de fofoca. Estas quase desapareceram no sétimo ano, graças aos N.I.E.M.’s. A presença de Evans ajudou muito nos estudos dos Marotos, pois ela conseguia, com pulso firme, pôr Sirius, James e Peter na linha, o que lhes garantiu boas notas nos exames finais.

Severus continuou um excelente aluno – mas cada vez mais sombrio. Raramente estava presente nas refeições, e vivia enfurnado nos laboratórios e mal deixava as masmorras. Emma se lembraria pelo resto da vida da noite em que chorou quando percebera finalmente que Snape havia deixado o lado da Luz para aliar-se às Trevas. Era uma perda irremediável.

Por outro lado, algo que a felicitou demais fora o progresso do namoro de Rose e Stanford: os dois pareciam um par de estudantes casados infiltrado no castelo. Emma sorria ao ver que eles haviam achado sua alma gêmea. Restava ela achar a dela…

///


	31. Capítulo 29 da Parte 1 – Depois dos N.I.E.M.’s

Finalmente os alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts puderam relaxar: os N.I.E.M.’s haviam passado, e em menos de um mês viriam as semanas de recuperação, as condecorações, a final da Copa de Quadribol e o baile de formatura. Não é preciso falar que nossos queridos grupos da Grifinória e da Corvinal conseguiram seus títulos com honra, depois de muito esforço. Tornar-se-iam todos medibruxos, professores, herbologistas, zoomagos, historiadores da Magia, tradutores de runas antigas e aurores, como gostariam.

Depois dos dificílimos testes – este ano estavam de fato caprichados –, comissões de todas as Casas resolveram fazer um jogo para descontrair de toda a tensão: uma votação para as principais categorias. O aluno mais engraçado, o acidente do ano, o professor mais querido, o casal mais comentado etc. Quem quisesse podia participar anonimamente. Uma garota da Lufa-Lufa tomou a frente para explicar as regras; diversos alunos estavam distribuídos pelas mesas do salão principal, e prestavam atenção no que ela dizia (não sem muita balbúrdia).

Os Marotos estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, e olhavam para a lufa que se esguelava no sopé dos degraus. James achou engraçado que ela era do sétimo ano mas parecia uma elfa doméstica. Sirius também riu, e quis verificar se Remus estava de acordo, mas deu de cara com um amigo carrancudo.

– Qual é, cara? – indagou Black, de gravata solta e camisa entreaberta. – Os exames já foram! Acabou a tensão! Fizemos o nosso melhor! – continuou, mas não conseguiu arrancar nenhuma expressão positiva do licantropo. – E o melhor de tudo: dei um pé na Osgarden!

– Que horror! – exclamou Lily, chamando atenção de Sirius. – Não diga isso!

– Osgarden?! – indagou ele, sem entender.

– “Dar um pé”! É uma expressão horrível! – esclareceu Evans.

James e Sirius pareceram não concordar, mas o primeiro sorriu para a namorada com certo cinismo. Como ela era inocente… Em se tratando de Sirius Black, essa era uma expressão até bonita!

Na Torre Norte, Rose anunciava uma novidade bombástica. As meninas estavam reunidas no quarto, e ela estava em lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidade.

– Ele… – começou Lee com voz trêmula. – Ele me pediu em casamento! – gritou ela, pulando em direção às amigas e as abraçando com alegria. As garotas a cumprimentaram, pediram para ver a aliança, que brilhava de maneiras diferentes conforme a luz tocava o diamante. – Ele trouxe de Nova York, sabem! – completou, e as quatro se abraçaram.

Mesmo absurdamente feliz por Rose e pelo êxito do octeto nos N.I.E.M.’s, Emma não sentia-se completa. Algo a impedia de relaxar e aproveitar seus últimos dias no castelo de Hogwarts. Ela só não sabia dizer se era a ruptura de sua amizade com Severus ou o fato de futuramente ir embora da escola sem nunca se declarar a Remus. Era um relacionamento estranho. Aliás, que relacionamento? Uma meia dúzia de cumprimentos durante a semana, discussões acerca de alunos rebeldes, rondas estritamente éticas… Emma suspirou. Fora bom amar Remus. Lembrou-se de todos os anos em que passara o observando à distância e disfarçando todo e cada olhar para ele; os dias em que escrevia lindas cartas de declaração e no fim as incinerava por pura falta de coragem (talvez, pensou, se fosse uma grifinória…); as tardes em que ia ver o pôr-do-sol e naqueles raios dourados lembrava-se do par de olhos amendoados, sorrateiros e especiais, que lhe tiravam a preciosa concentração em qualquer refeição ou reunião; a noite em que descobrira que ele era um lobisomem… o quanto sentia satisfação em partilhar daquele segredo e o quanto gostaria que tê-lo sabido da apetitosa boca do monitor; as madrugadas que passava agarrada ao seu travesseiro e fantasiando, em vão, que ele perceberia uma paixão desenfreada e a surpreenderia no jardim e a beijaria em êxtase. Nada. Nada disso, nem sombra. Levantou-se da cama, onde estava, despediu-se das amigas e foi-se para mais uma ronda como monitora. Pelo menos aquilo a distrairia.

Passando pelos jardins, Ducotterd viu Snape subindo às estufas, sozinho. O que diabos ele estava fazendo nas estufas? Por que insistia em ficar sem ninguém, sem uma mísera companhia humana? Ele tinha a sua amizade, amizade que ele confessava ser demasiado importante para ele. Ela desistiu. Não tinha como vencer aquela barreira que o sonserino havia imposto a ela e a todos.

A monitora subiu até a sala dos monitores para registrar seu retorno, e quando o fez, foi novamente surpreendida pelo monitor Schwartz. O rapaz parecia bem disposto para um xaveco de última hora. Sem que ela percebesse, Remus permaneceu com os olhos fincados no casal.

– Alguma chance de eu sair com você na formatura? – indagou o galante Vincent, segurando Emma pela mão. O barulho das conversas dos outros monitores impediu que Lupin pudesse identificar com precisão o que diziam.

– _Er_ , não… não sei. – balbuciou ela, ainda preocupadíssima com o fato de Lupin estar no ambiente, vendo-a ser cortejada pelo outro monitor. Ela zangou-se com a ousadia do outro e arrancou sua mão da mão grossa do jovem. – Escuta, eu não quero ser rude, mas…

– Vamos, me dá uma chance. – disse ele, aproximando-se perigosamente do rosto corado da monitora. Remus despediu-se com rapidez de Desmond e saiu da sala em disparada para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

– Olha, eu não quero nada com você nem nenhum outro encrenqueiro! Entendeu? _Me deixa em paz!_ – ralhou a garota. Vincent a encarou com surpresa, para em seguida deixá-la sozinha.

No quarto dos Marotos, acontecia uma espécie de “nostalgia dos melhores momentos”. Sirius, Peter e James conversavam jogados em suas camas – na verdade, Peter estava deitado na cama de Remus – sobre o que haviam feito e desfeito na temporada.

– Cara, e na festa à fantasia? O Rimbolt foi alcançar um balde de gelo e derramou tudo naquela amiga da Lily? – disse James, para em seguida cair na gargalhada. Uma aliança prateada brilhava em sua mão direita. – A garota tremeu mais que gelatina! – James imitou a menina tremendo e Pettigrew rolou para o outro lado da cama de tanto rir, lembrando-se da cena. Sirius riu e em seguida acendeu um cigarro.

– Falando em festa à fantasia… e a Ducotterd, hein? – começou Sirius, que deu uma baforada no quarto. – Eu lembro do quanto você ficou deslumbrado por ela aquele dia!

– Ah, meu amigo, não foi só aquele dia! – relembrou Potter. – Você nem sabe o quanto eu peguei naquela gracinha…

– Mesmo?! – exclamou o moreno, e Peter sentou-se na cama, de curiosidade. – Fala, fala!

– Ah, você sabe… a gente quase transou, né? – gabou-se o apanhador. Sempre que falava de suas conquistas, James costumava exagerar ou aumentar um pouquinho. – Aquele dia que eu levei ela naqueles pufes embaixo da escada… – os três ouviram a porta abrindo, e era Lupin, que tinha um olhar psicopata. – Eu e a Emma demos um amasso dos bons naqueles pufes… _ah_ … – O trio ficou em silêncio e encarou o licantropo por um instante. Remus não disse nada. – E aí, lobo, o que foi? Tá com uma cara de lobisomem com fome…

– Não foi nada. – rugiu ele, ainda em pé.

– …é, pelo jeito ela tava por um triz. – cortou Sirius, coçando um pouco da barba que crescia em seu queixo. – É uma pena que não teve nada a mais.

Remus começou a tremer – estava a ponto de surto. Sentiu uma gota de suor frio descer pela têmpora e as mãos gélidas como as de um cadáver. Sua respiração descompassou violentamente e ele apoiou-se nos próprios joelhos como última fonte de força. Potter pensou que ele estivesse se transformando em lobisomem, mas algo pior aconteceu: Remus chorou.

– _Que isso, cara?!_ – gritou Black, levantando-se de súbito de sua cama e indo em direção ao amigo, segurando-lhe pelos ombros e o ajudando a se levantar. Os outros dois ficaram em alerta e aproximaram-se do licantropo. – O que foi?! O que aconteceu?

– Ele deve tá com fraqueza… – murmurou Peter, correndo no banheiro para alcançar um copo d’água.

– _O que aconteceu?!_ – repetiu Remus, interrompendo Pettigrew e assustando os outros dois. – _O QUE ACONTECEU?!_ Sirius, se você soubesse que merda tem acontecido dentro da minha cabeça, você não teria sanidade para estar de pé agora! – o de olhos azuis deu um passo para trás, espantado com a fúria em que Lupin se encontrava. James inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como um cachorro faz quando está confuso. – Eu… eu amo uma garota desde os doze anos de idade… eu a amo mais que as minhas forças que me mantêm em pé… eu a vejo andando pra lá e pra cá e minha voz some e minha respiração perde o ritmo e meus pensamentos todos mudam de direção e se embaralham todos… e eu fico confuso! – Remus chorava e soluçava. Encostou-se ao lado do batente da porta, como sinal de cansaço. Os outros resolveram em silêncio que deveriam deixar que ele continuasse até o fim. – E eu nunca tive… eu nunca tive coragem para dizer nada para ela! E ela… e ela foi sua, James! _ELA FOI SUA! E EU NUNCA DISSE NADA!_ – gritou ele, bagunçando os cabelos com as mãos, e caminhando sôfrego pelo quarto. Peter o seguiu, para que ele não caísse.

– Ela… _FOI MINHA_ ?! – indagou James, absurdamente confuso. – Ela… ela _quem_?! Eu saí com um milhão de garotas nessa escola!

– Emma, Pontas! – berrou Lupin, envolvendo o próprio rosto nas mãos, desesperado. Ele tremia como se estivesse ficando maluco. Sirius cuspiu o cigarro na hora. – _EU AMO A EMMA DUCOTTERD DESDE OS DOZE ANOS DE IDADE, MAS NUNCA FUI HOMEM O BASTANTE PARA DIZER ISSO A ELA!_ – Remus parecia expurgar todos seus demônios. – E você, Pontas… – levantou-se e encarou o amigo com o rosto vermelho e as lágrimas escorrendo aos borbotões, livres, de seus olhos. – …você sabe como ela é especial…

– Sim! Eu sei sim! – exclamou o apanhador e Black, alarmado, arregalou os olhos para ele. Peter abriu os braços. – E eu acho que você devia dizer isso a ela! – James pensou por alguns momentos enquanto Remus chorava e em seguida abriu um sorriso ensandecido. – _VÁ DIZER ISSO A ELA, ALUADO!_

Remus voltou a se sentar em uma das camas e abaixou o rosto. Black o tocou no ombro, mas o soltou quando viu que se recuperava.

– Eu… deveria? – balbuciou o lobo, agora mais calmo.

– Deveria sim! – exclamou Pettigrew de súbito, sorrindo. Sirius resolveu entrar no clima dos amigos.

– Deveria mesmo! E sabe do que mais?! – disse ele, aproximando-se do armário e pegando duas vassouras, visto que o Mapa do Maroto fora confiscado por Filch dois anos antes. – Nós vamos procurá-la e você vai até ela agora dizer que a ama!

– Eu… eu vou? – tentou dizer Remus.

– Vai! – confirmou James, zarpando de uma das vassouras pela janela do quarto.

///


	32. Capítulo 30 da Parte 1 – E a chuva vem…

Do quarto, enquanto esperava, Remus não falou com o amigo Rabicho; ficou meditando o quanto havia sido fraco por não ter contado a Emma nem aos Marotos sobre sua paixão. Quão ingênuo havia sido durante todo esse tempo – não confiara em seu impulso grifinório e somente no último mês de aulas é que abrira seu coração. No entanto, eles haviam sido tão compreensivos, e reagiram tão positivamente à notícia.. Por mais que James tivesse namorado a garota, por mais que tudo tivesse dado errado, eles estavam a postos para ampará-lo e auxiliá-lo da maneira que podiam. Remus suspirou, esfregando o rosto com força e arrumando os cabelos. Tomou um baita susto quando Sirius empoleirou na janela.

– Vamos! A situação é perfeita! – exclamou Sirius, que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

– Quê? – indagou Remus, desnorteado.

– Ela está no jardim, Aluado! _Sozinha!_ – completou Pontas, fazendo com que Peter desse um soco no ar de alegria.

– Esperem, vou pegar minha vassoura… – Lupin levantou-se, mas foi imediatamente impedido por Pettigrew.

– Você não precisa de vassoura, eles te levam! – disse o baixinho, empurrando-o em direção à janela.

– Me dá o seu braço. – disse Pontas, que pegou o amigo por um dos pulsos. – Sirius te leva do outro lado.

A cena, pra variar, era estranha, bem ao estilo Marotos: Lupin estava sendo carregado pelos amigos pelos pulsos, e foi levado assim até onde eles haviam visto Emma, à beirada de uma árvore de copa majestosa. Ele sacudia as pernas de vez em quando, temeroso de cair. Mas sabia que isso não ia acontecer. Bem devagarinho, os dois deixaram o amigo à uma distância segura, e resolveram acompanhar tudo de perto da copa de outra árvore, escondidos no meio das folhas, quietos como caçadores.

Remus tremia muito, e sua garganta praticamente fechou; aproximou-se dela, que acompanhada apenas de um livro de capa azul. Os cabelos contornavam os ombros de maneira dócil, e o rapaz achou que ela parecia uma pintura desprovida de moldura. Ao ouvir os passos dele, Emma olhou em volta e quase desmaiou ao ver que era seu querido monitor da Grifinória. Ela se levantou depressa e largou o livro no chão.

– Remus…? – chamou ela, de cenho franzido, descrente de tal visão. Raramente ele vinha ao seu encontro sozinho.

– Emma. – disse ele, primeiro encarando os pés dela. – Deixe-me falar, por favor.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou a moça, preocupada com a expressão dura que ele trazia no rosto.

– Não. Quer dizer, _sim…_ Mas deixe que eu termine sem me interromper, sim? Apenas me ouça. – Remus parecia realmente decidido a não sair de Hogwarts sem que Emma soubesse de seus sentimentos. – Eu… – por um momento vacilou, mas a lembrança de que Sirius e James estavam na árvore de trás lhe deu forças. Qualquer coisa eles o tirariam dali num raio. – …eu gosto de você desde os doze anos. – continuou, temendo encará-la nos olhos, e quando o fez, viu uma Ducotterd mortificada, com os olhos azuis arregalados como duas grandes safiras. – Não, eu… eu a amo desde os doze anos de idade. Desde que eu entrei nesse colégio, vi em você uma luz que eu nunca pensei encontrar na minha vida… e você sabe dos meus motivos… – Emma permaneceu estática e boquiaberta. – Eu amei você por todos esse anos a fio, calado, sofrendo com a minha própria escolha, porque você sempre me pareceu inalcançável… Eu sei que não é, enfim, pois vi meu melhor amigo te namorar na minha frente… mas enfim. Não quis deixar Hogwarts sem te contar isso. Enfim… – e fez menção de virar-se. Foi quando sentiu a pequenina mão dela tocar-lhe o ombro.

– Parece que o destino resolveu me dar um tapa na cara. – disse ela, para a surpresa do rapaz. Ele imaginou que ela o humilharia com sutilezas, como fazia com outros pretendentes a quem não correspondia. – Porque alguém finalmente resolveu me entender. – Remus arregalou os olhos, assim como James e Sirius, em cima da árvore. – Remus, eu… – Emma estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas. – Eu pensei ter te amado antes. – faltou para Lupin que alguém lhe segurasse para não cair. _COMO É?_ – Eu pensei ter sido a única a ter enxergado um futuro na minha relação com você, e… eu fui sempre apaixonada por você. Eu… – uma lágrima escorreu no rosto rosado. – …passei anos te procurando com os olhos. Vendo como você sumia todo mês, como estava sempre à sombra dos seus amigos trapalhões – Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. – e como um anjo, cuidando deles, zelando por suas vidas… – Nada mais impediu um beijo sôfrego, apertado, apaixonado, entre os dois. Emma agarrou o pescoço de Lupin como se fosse pregá-lo a si mesma, e ele apertou a cintura da moça com força, auxiliando no abraço.

Emma separou o beijo e reparou como o rosto do amado estava vermelho – de emoção, de choro, de vida – e o pegou entre as mãos para beijar cada pedacinho que sua boca pôde alcançar. Remus a trouxe para perto da raiz da árvore em que previamente ela estivera deitada e fez com que ela se debruçasse nele, para beijar-lhe o quanto fosse para curar esse maldito atraso que ambos impuseram durante tanto tempo.

– Por quê? Por que eu fui idiota o bastante para nunca dizer nada? – perguntou ela mais a si mesma que a Lupin. – Eu nunca entendi… – mais lágrimas escorreram pelo belo rosto, e o moço fez questão de enxugá-las com beijos.

– Eu te entendo. – respondeu o licantropo. – Eu entendo a sua falta de coragem. Éramos acessíveis porém notoriamente tímidos. – Emma riu, mas não conseguiu evitar de soluçar. – Não chora. Nunca gostei de te ver chorar. – ela sorriu e ele pode deleitar-se naquele pedaço de luz. Um pingo de chuva caiu sobre o nariz da loira, e Remus franziu o cenho. Uma chuva rápida começava para lavar os sofrimentos deles. Deles e do mundo. – Vem, vamos para dentro. – fez um movimento para levantar-se, mas ela não se mexeu.

– Não preciso de proteção nenhuma, agora que estou perto de você… – Emma abraçou-se forte ao tronco de Lupin, que fez questão de segurá-la com firmeza. A chuva disfarçou as próprias lágrimas.

– O que você quiser… – murmurou ele ao pé do ouvido da jovem. – O que você quiser…

Permaneceram ali, abraçados, em meio à chuva. Foi como se a água ajudasse a lavar as culpas e os hiatos em seus passados, levasse embora todas as lágrimas vertidas e sufocasse o temor do futuro. O casal ficou enroscado no jardim, escondido da vista de qualquer ser humano por uma graciosa árvore – quando resolveram levantar-se, beijaram-se mais uma vez na chuva.

Remus pegou a moça pela mão e a trouxe correndo para uma das entradas laterais do castelo. Ali puderam apertar as roupas e escorrer um pouco da água. A magia não importava agora… – como se eles estivessem pensando em feitiços nesse momento. – O monitor abraçou a amada pela cintura e sentiu que ela tinha a altura exata para ficar enlaçada em seu pescoço sem ter de ficar nas pontas dos pés. Mal podiam acreditar que num bendito dia de junho é que declarariam assim abertamente que se amavam, e não pretendiam nunca separar-se.

Ao vislumbrar o cenário, Emma sorriu. Abraçou o rapaz e em seguida, como num único minuto de raciocínio, perguntou:

– Remus…?

– Sim? – perguntou ele, inebriado pelo momento e pela situação.

– O que diabos Potter e Black estão fazendo empoleirados naquela árvore?

///


	33. Capítulo 31 da Parte 1 – Estreando um namoro

Uma madrugada agitada fez com que Emma se sentasse com rapidez na cama de dossel – ela não dormira nem conseguira jantar direito depois de ter recebido a notícia mais feliz de toda sua existência: o pacífico Remus Lupin a amava, e declarara-se num discurso tímido, e não pretendia nunca desgarrar-se dela! Ela mal podia acreditar; e por esse fato, passara as últimas dezoito horas em êxtase, agitada, inquieta, sôfrega, descontrolada, eufórica. Mal dormira. Emma não sabia como se portar depois de perceber que era uma pessoa feliz.

De sua cama, ficou sentada e pensativa, incrédula da verdade. Um vulto silencioso levantou-se na cama ao seu lado – era Nadya.

– Já acordada, Emma? – indagou a moça, esfregando os olhos e apoiando-se nos cotovelos. – São cinco e meia da manhã.

– Eu sei, eu… – balbuciou a loira tentando conter algum sorriso. – …acho que estou ansiosa mesmo.

– Pra ir embora? – completou Nadya, sentando-se enfim em sua cama.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa bem intrigante ontem pra Ducotterd estar assim. – interferiu Domenica, que também havia acordado com a atmosfera inquietante do quarto. – Ela se revirou a noite inteira e quando sonhou, parecia que corria da Morte!

Emma corou ao descobrir que era mais transparente do que imaginava para as amigas. Chegara a hora de contar-lhes o motivo daquele sofrimento que durava quase uma década e dissipara-se com um simplório jogo de palavras.

– Meninas, eu… – começou ela, ajeitando os cabelos embaraçados. – …eu ontem beijei um rapaz. E ele… bom, eu fui apaixonada por ele durante muito tempo. – as duas a ouviam em silêncio sepulcral. Rose dormia como uma criança. – Eu fiquei com medo de contar para vocês porque… porque eu sou uma besta. Achei que vocês poderiam achar ruim, que eu poderia me machucar, e… não sei.

– E quem diabos é esse cara? – perguntou Nadya com certo receio.

– É aquele monitor da Grifinória, o mais comportado de todos eles… Remus Lupin, sabem? – arriscou Ducotterd.

– Ah, o Lupin! – exclamou Domenica num tom um pouco mais alto. – De todos os grifinórios da nossa idade, sempre achei que ele seria o mais indicado pra você. – Emma espantou-se. Então elas o achavam “indicado”? Já haviam pensado nos dois juntos, portanto…

– Imaginei que se você fosse gostar de alguém seria ele ou o Flavius. – confessou a outra. – Você tem mesmo queda por caras certinhos, Duc.

Emma sentiu-se infinitamente imbecil pela recepção que elas tiveram da notícia. Devia ter-lhes contado tudo desde o princípio, desde quando ela mal sabia o que era um beijo, desde quando pensava que odiava os meninos mas na verdade os achava por demais intrigantes…

– E você gosta dele? – interrompeu Valente, pegando uma escova no criado-mudo e ajeitando os cabelos escuros.

– Acho que é mais que gostar, Dom, eu… posso dizer que o amo. – disse Emma, agora bem menos receosa.

– Então hoje será um dia daqueles! – exclamou Nadya. – Final do campeonato de Quadribol! O time dele está na final. – Emma sorriu, lembrando como era gostoso vê-lo feliz pela Casa dos Leões, todo vestido de vermelho e amarelo. Como ele combinava com a Grifinória! Sentiu-se mais ansiosa ao encarar as amigas e imaginá-las sorrindo por ela. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro.

– Contem tudo à Rose por mim! Eu preciso sair desse quarto se não enlouqueço! – disse a monitora, preparada para passar um belo dia com seu… Lupin.

Emma desceu com rapidez ao salão principal – apenas algumas almas caminhavam pelo castelo e dirigiam-se para o térreo. Ela se arrumou mais que o normal para o dia – não estaria o caos costumeiro para Lupin, nunca. Pensou em tomar um rápido café da manhã para procurar seu… Remus, quando deu de cara com cinco figurinhas engraçadas na mesa Vermelha.

Quando a viu, James deu-lhe um sorriso cínico e malicioso, e quem o visse assim poderia pensar que cobiçava Emma novamente; Sirius olhava a moça com um intenso olhar maníaco, algo como um assassino tarado; Peter parecia deslumbrado com a presença dela, como uma criança diante de uma santa; e Remus abriu o sorriso mais lindo que poderia, mesmo sem ter percebido as caras idiotas que os amigos faziam para ela. Lily estava sentada ao lado do namorado, e sorria com inocência.

– Ah… – hesitou Emma, ao se aproximar do chamativo quinteto. – Bom dia, meninos.

– Bom dia, Emminha… – disse Potter, cujo sorriso bobo completava a cara imbecil que Sirius fazia. – Mas que belo dia para um passeio com o meu amigo aqui, o Rem...

Remus deu um soco nas costas do amigo, que estava à sua direita, e Lily um pouco além. Sirius e Peter estavam sentados do outro lado da mesa, afastados um do outro.

– Olá, Emma. – interrompeu o monitor com timidez, e os outros rapazes olharam para Emma com novo interesse. – Desculpe a… situação… venha, sente-se com a gente!

– Imagine! – exclamou ela, que mal escolhia as palavras racionalmente. Preferiu esquecer todas as manobras de algum tempo atrás quando tentava seduzir James Potter para a “Conspiração Snape-Ducotterd”. – Eu nem sou da Grifinória! Não posso me sentar à mesa da Grifinória! Imagine! – depois que repensou no que dissera, Emma pensou em arrancar os próprios cabelos.

– Os professores estão mais de ressaca que outra coisa! – disse Sirius, como se isso fosse óbvio. – Não aguentam mais esse ano letivo! Não vão reparar se você sentar… e senta ali, perto do Remus! – Emma permaneceu parada, encarando Sirius, que estava de costas para ela, e não parecia muito feliz por ter de se socializar novamente com o famoso trio de amigos de Lupin. Estava começando a ficar repetitivo.

– Se é assim… se vocês não se importam… – Emma estava prestes a fingir que estava com cólicas. – Está bem. – o estrago estava feito. A loura sentou-se à esquerda de James, com Remus ao seu lado. Este não parecia abalado pela situação. Pelo contrário: estava feliz que sua querida estava sentada ali com os seus amigos. Ela cruzou as pernas e respirou fundo.

Certo silêncio se estabeleceu na mesa, relativamente vazia. Era uma surpresa, sim, que Emma aparecesse ali. Era óbvio que ela apareceria, mas… essa era uma das raras vezes em que os Marotos não sabiam como reagir e manter a pose. A afobação inicial se fora. Lily olhou para o outro lado, fingindo interesse na mesa dos professores, e James passou a roer as unhas; Remus ensaiou um leve carinho nos ombros da moça, e pousou a mão direita na coxa dela. De repente, ouviu-se a voz de Sirius.

– Que bom que não fica estranho nós seis andando juntos, não é? – começou ele sem sombra de malícia, e Remus olhou para o amigo com os olhos amendoados bem arregalados. Ah, não, o Sirius estava prestes a falar merda! – Afinal, a Emma já conhece a gente! – James pareceu ter recebido um aviso de cobrança bilionário e Lily mal pôde acreditar no que o maluco do Sirius estava falando… _embaraçoso, embaraçoso_ … – Se é que me entendem… Emma, James… né?

– Sirius, você _bebeu_ hoje de manhã?! – perguntou Potter com rudeza e o nariz franzido. Ele estava vestido com o uniforme do time de quadribol, e parecia mais imponente. Sirius franziu o cenho, como se tivesse sido mal interpretado, e Peter fez uma careta de desaprovação.

– Não, James, o que ele quis dizer é que ele acha bom que nós seis andemos juntos, mesmo sendo pessoas tão diferentes! – concluiu Lily sasrcasticamente, antes que James se enfurecesse. – Não é, Sirius? – o sorriso dela fez com que Sirius também sorrisse, para em seguida frustrar-se sozinho.

– Ah, é! Isso mesmo! – exclamou ele. Remus queria se esconder embaixo da terra, ou talvez aparatar para a China. Emma encarou Sirius com descrença. – se pudesse, quebraria um prato de porcelana naquela cabeça oca.

– Sabem… – murmurou Peter, que estava distraído, desviando sem querer a atenção daquela conversa maluca. – Acho que eu vou sair de Hogwarts sem nem mesmo ter tido uma chance com a Rosalia…

– Mas por quê? – indagou Emma, com genuíno interesse. – Eu conheço a irmã dela! Eu poderia falar com ela se quiser! – Remus pareceu desconfiado e olhou de esguelha para o amigo apanhador. – Bom, ainda temos o baile de formatura… – e a loira virou o rosto para o monitor, como se estivesse chamando sua atenção para o fato. Os dois iriam finalmente aparecer juntos, como um casal, para toda a escola.

– Não, não precisa. – disse Peter com desânimo, rasgando pedacinhos de um guardanapo. – Eu não terei chance _mesmo_ , olha o tamanho do novo namorado dela! – e apontou para trás sem que as pessoas da mesa da Lufa-Lufa vissem. – Eu morreria antes de me formar…

– Ah… – suspirou a corvinal, mexendo o pezinho com inquietação. James virou-se para ela e a encarou por detrás dos óculos. Emma sentiu-se tensa, como se o garoto fosse reprimi-la, mas em seguida sorriu com os lábios. Fora a primeira vez que olhara para Emma com tal carinho desde que terminaram. – É… – foi o que a moça conseguiu falar.

~*~

Algazarra e muito barulho davam a tônica da final entre a Casa da Grifinória e a Casa da Sonserina no Campeonato de Quadribol da escola. Antes de partir para o campo com o time, Potter despediu-se da namorada com muitos beijos e abraços. Os Marotos restantes pretendiam ficar em uma das arquibancadas centrais, para uma visão panorâmica do jogo. Antes que pudessem começar a escalada até lá, Emma e Lupin ficaram sozinhos ante a escadaria. Ela parecia envergonhada.

– Vamos? – indagou o monitor, abraçando-a pela cintura e apertando-a com firmeza, beijando sua boca, rosto, pescoço, cabelos. Enfim separaram-se.

– Hum… Eu não sei pra qual Casa vou torcer… – brincou a jovem, dando um fingido sorriso debochado, e em seguida uma risada descontraída.

– Por que você iria torcer pra Sonserina? – perguntou Remus, ainda com os braços enlaçados na cintura da corvinal. Emma lembrou-se de Snape e lamentou-se mentalmente de ter perdido uma amizade tão querida. Lupin pensou tê-la deixado chateada e tentou consertar. – Quer dizer, eles eliminaram a sua Casa nas quartas de final, não teria porqu...

– Eu torcerei pra Grifinória, mas só porque eu sei que as festas de vocês são mais legais… – interrompeu ela. Remus achava as graças dela as mais encantadoras. Beijou-a mais uma vez e os dois se viraram para encarar aquela balbúrdia que seria o final da Copa.

A final do Campeonato começou. Emma e Remus ajeitaram-se no canto da arquibancada, esperando isolarem-se da bagunça, e ele abraçou-a pelos ombros, enquanto ela aninhou-se como pôde no peito dele. Não pretendiam assistir ao jogo, óbvio. Sirius estava de pé junto de Lily, gritando como dois endiabrados, e Peter estava na passarela de baixo, portando uma enorme bandeira vermelha e amarela, com um leão a postos bordado no centro. Black parou um instante para acender um cigarro quando notou como seu amigo monitor estava apaixonado; ele e sua garota pareciam protegidos do mundo por uma bolha impenetrável, e via como os dois se beijavam e riam um para o outro. Somente um para o outro; era adorável ver o amigo feliz. Sirius fez um sinal positivo para Remus, que sorriu com os lábios.

Como esperado, a Grifinória derrotou a Sonserina – e James fora aclamado como o jogador da partida por sua astúcia e grande habilidade como capitão. Agora era hora de comemorar. A Grifinória, prevendo sua vitória, organizou uma festa ali mesmo no térreo do campo, com enormes alto-falantes soprando música alta, muita bebida, confetes e balões com as cores da Casa. Foi Potter quem levantou a Taça da Copa, mais uma vez, depois de tantos anos à frente do time, e a torcida vermelha e dourado ovacionou os jogadores. Sirius lançou alguns feitiços no ar que se transformaram em fogos de artifício, e James correu para abraçar sua namorada, Lily, e a trouxe para o meio da multidão. Remus viu ao longe a sua própria namorada observando tudo com calma, até mesmo um pouco de tédio; mal levantou o braço para chamá-la quando Sirius passou como um raio ao seu lado e pegou a loira pela mão, trazendo-a para a torcida grifinória. Lupin acabou rindo da situação, porque estava claro que Emma não queria ir abraçar James e parabenizá-lo com as outras pessoas.

Quando o grande “abraço coletivo” no capitão da Grifinória terminou, Emma saiu do meio e veio em direção a Lupin, que sorria para ela.

– Vamos sair daqui? – perguntou o monitor sem esperar resposta.

O jovem levou Emma para longe, de volta ao castelo, mais precisamente para a Torre de Astronomia. Lá, enrolou a bandeira de Peter como um travesseiro e pôs no chão, onde a moça se deitou. Ele debruçou-se sobre ela e os dois permaneceram um bom tempo beijando-se e namorando em paz, como mereciam. Anoiteceu e a lua veio iluminar Hogwarts.

– E a formatura? – perguntou Remus, sentado ao lado dela, com uma das mãos entre as dela, apoiadas sobre o estômago dela. – Preparada? – ela sorriu. – Quero dizer… está preparada para dançar comigo? – indagou ele, timidamente. Levantou os olhos para o rosto dela de maneira cândida. – Eu não sou um pé de valsa que nem o James e o Sirius…

– Bobagem, querido… – murmurou a moça, apertando a mão dele com carinho. Ela virou-se para a lua e a encarou por alguns instantes de silêncio, e pareceu lembrar-se de uma coisa. – Mesmo que você se vestisse de Elvis Presley e pintasse o cabelo de rosa-choque eu dançaria com você...

///


	34. Capítulo 32 da Parte 1 – A formatura

Emma finalmente desceu da torre da Corvinal, muito nervosa e apreensiva. Usava o glamouroso vestido tomara-que-caia, os sapatos, e discretas joias vermelho-sangue que ganhara das amigas, além de um xale também vermelho; seus cabelos estavam presos num coque bonito, e sua franja comprida caía delicadamente em ambos lados de seu rosto. Preferiu vir sozinha, pois a afobação das amigas a deixava mais ansiosa. Chegando ao térreo, olhou para um enorme espelho disposto perto da entrada do salão, posicionado para que os recém-chegados pudessem dar os retoques finais em seu visual; através do reflexo, ela viu Remus de costas, conversando com os amigos, tranquilo como sempre. Como se uma pixie tivesse subido em seu ombro e avisado da presença da moça ao longe, Remus virou-se e a fitou, e sorriu. Durante alguns segundos, os dois permaneceram assim, encantados, vendo um ao outro vestidos de gala, como nunca haviam se visto antes.

Ele ficava muito bem de _smoking_ – estava um pouco incomodado com a gravata borboleta apertada, mas via-se muito bonito. Emma esteve prestes a correr até ele, como nos contos de fada, mas foi como se um Finite Incantatem tivesse sido lançado à cena: por trás da cabeça de Remus ela pôde divisar dois dos três idiotas com quem ele andava, Sirius e James, espiando por cima do ombro do amigo, sorrindo como crianças impossíveis. Foi como tomar um pequeno susto, e Emma resolveu caminhar solenemente até o grupo de amigos e, conforme o fazia, pôde notar que Lily estava ali também, vestida inteiramente de verde, o que ressaltava tão bem a cor de seus belos olhos. David Fudge passava ali perto acompanhado de uma moça morena, pouco depois de Emma ter beijado Remus candidamente na boca.

– Ei, Duc! Nossa mesa é perto da pista de dança, você vai gostar! A Nadya mexeu os palitinhos e conseguiu! – exclamou ele, mal fitando os Marotos.

– Ótimo! Vamos para lá? – perguntou ela de forma doce, virando-se para o namorado, que mal tivera oportunidade de absorver a situação. Ele concordou de imediato.

Ao entrar no salão – seguindo os passos decididos de James, que ia possessivamente de mãos dadas com Lily –, Emma viu Nadya ali perto, sentada à luxuosa mesa, junto de O’Neil e Tess, e acenou; mas, mesmo distraída, não pôde evitar de ouvir o grito animado do apanhador (que parecia um criador de escândalos automático).

– Mas vejam só! – exclamou ele, aproximando-se da mesa onde Nadya estava. – A coincidência realmente nos segue não é mesmo, Lily? – a ruiva encarou o namorado com certa dúvida. – Nossa mesa _tinha_ que ser a mesa vizinha da nossa amiga aqui, Emminha Ducotterd, namorada do Remus! – James levava na mão um pequeno papel de reserva com o número de sua mesa, que aparentemente era aquela mesma, ao lado da pista de dança.

– _Ugh_ , que azar... – a corvinal suspirou devagar, sem deixar que Lupin notasse sua decepção.

Emma, mesmo receosa de sentar perto de James e Sirius, estava aliviada de poder ficar perto de Remus. Depois de tantos anos separada, queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo junto dele, mesmo que fosse numa festa agitada e barulhenta. Sem mais, eles resolveram se sentar todos, para aproveitar a bebida liberada naquela noite; podia-se observar o movimento crescente no salão, que estava maravilhosamente decorado com todas as cores, especialmente o vermelho e o dourado, homenagem à vitória da Grifinória na Copa das Casas e no Campeonato de Quadribol. As moças apareciam trajando vestidos muito coloridos, penachos nos cabelos, penteados extravagantes com flores, fitas, arranjos, coroas, joias; as mesas estavam fartas de quitutes e pratos quentes, e junto deles havia uma imensidão de garrafas de champanhe. Em segundos, Sirius apareceu com duas delas, para que pudessem começar a “aproveitar a noite”. Emma ajeitara-se bem próxima de Remus, decidida a permanecer perto dele pelo resto da noite. Não precisava aproveitar dança nenhuma, nem shows malucos, ficar bêbada ou triste pela saída… precisava ficar na companhia daquele pelo qual ansiou por tanto tempo.

Os Marotos ficaram bebericando durante algum tempo. Peter chegou atrasado e os amigos finalmente puderam ver que ele conseguira convencer uma garota grifinória a ser seu par na noite de baile. Ela estava vestida de amarelo, tinha os cabelos loiros ondulados um pouco cheios, e parecia envergonhada; era quase uma cabeça mais alta que o par. Lupin aproveitou que os amigos se distraíram com a chegada do outro e aproximou a boca ao ouvido da namorada.

– Eu estou muito feliz de estar com você, Emma… – murmurou ele, tentando falar o mais baixo possível. – Meu coração quase não se contém de euforia… é que eu disfarço bem… – e riu docemente. Emma o fitou e sorriu, encantada, acariciando de leve o rosto liso dele, agora sem a barba por fazer. – Eu nunca me senti assim antes, tão completo, tão animado por causa de alguém, eu…

– Terminei com a Natalie, sabem. – disse Sirius, em voz alta, claramente para Emma ouvir. Remus olhou incomodado para o amigo e notou que Nadya virou-se para a mesa dos Marotos com uma expressão intensa e séria, notada de imediato por Ducotterd. – Hoje estou pronto para festejar muito minha alforria… beber e encontrar uma moça bem disposta… – Emma se endireitou na cadeira e alcançou a garrafa de champanhe, que estava vazia. Remus deu uma tossida forçada. Algumas pessoas se levantaram de seus lugares para ir dançar, pois a banda que faria sua performance estava sendo anunciada, e Emma aproveitou para se levantar também, como que para fugir do assunto de Sirius.

Ela alcançou a mesa de bebidas com tranquilidade, contornando um grupo de pessoas que estava em torno do palco, e procurou um drinque que fosse de seu gosto, quando viu que um rapaz não tão discreto parou ao seu lado, em silêncio.

– _O que você quer_ , Sirius? – perguntou ela sem nem mesmo olhar para o rapaz.

– Nós podemos dançar? – indagou o moreno, lindíssimo de _smoking_ e gravata branca.

– _Eh_ …

– O Remus deixa.

Emma olhou em direção à mesa, do outro lado do salão, e o jovem lhe fez um sinal positivo. Os dois foram para um lado afastado do salão e começaram a dançar. Emma encarava o teto, balançando de um lado para o outro devagar, fora do ritmo. Ela sabia o que estava por vir.

– Escuta, você sabe muito bem porque eu tô aqui. – começou ele, sempre fazendo cerimônias de coisas bobas. Ele levantou o dedo indicador, como fazia, e o apontou para o rosto da loira. – Preciso que você fale com a sua amiga Domenica. Agora.

– Sirius…

– Eu te entreguei meu melhor amigo. Hora de você contribuir. – e sorriu de maneira debochada.

– _Merda…_ – resmungou ela, chantageada pelo grifinório. – Está bem. Eu falo. Mas é a última vez que te faço um favor.

– Na escola.

– Na esc… _Sirius_!

E ele saiu contente, em busca de mais álcool e diversão. Quando se dirigia à sua mesa – agora posicionada praticamente colada à mesa dos corvinais – os professores subiram ao palco, e Dumbledore tomou à frente, ampliando magicamente o volume de sua voz, para se fazer ouvido em todo o recinto.

– Formandos e formandas… hoje o dia é de vocês. – começou o diretor, e um coro forte de gritos e aplausos foi ouvido. – Quer dizer, estamos de noite, mas… enfim… – os alunos deram risadinhas, e ele sorriu debaixo da barba prateada comprida. – Hoje vocês completam um importante ciclo em suas vidas, em direção a trajetórias incríveis! Eu, como diretor de Hogwarts e um bruxo de razoável experiência, posso dizer que esta turma que hoje se forma contém muitos dos mais incríveis bruxos que o Reino Unido já conheceu e irá conhecer! Vocês todos têm um grande caminho para trilhar, por isso… festejem! Meus parabéns a todos! – os convidados aplaudiram de pé, alguns gritavam, outros assobiavam. – O jantar será servido, se é que vocês querem saber de comida. – e se retirou, sem mais nem menos, junto dos outros professores.

Após o jantar – acompanhado de muitas risadas entre os dois grupos, que interagiam pela primeira vez em anos –, David disse que sua banda subiria ao palco e tocaria até provavelmente às 2 da manhã. Os dois grupos – os grifinórios e os corvinais – dividiram-se entre assistir o show de suas mesas e acompanhar com os outros alunos, pulando e gritando. Emma e Remus optaram por ficar sentados, e por sorte ficaram muito isolados do restante. A loira olhou para o lado e viu, mais além, Joey Stanford e sua amiga Rose Lee muito felizes, como um casal pleno. As cortinas se abriram e a banda principal começou a tocar sucessos de conjuntos bruxos e trouxas, como The Septembers, Harty & The Breakers, The Beatles, e outros, e por isso o show foi muito agradável para bruxos que viviam no fim dos anos 1970. Os alunos formandos da Grifinória até fizeram uma roda animada em torno de James Potter, para exaltar sua liderança e importância no time e na Casa, sendo aplaudido por toda a escola.

Emma, estando sozinha com seu namorado na mesa, resolveu revelar o que estivera planejando…

– Remus… – chamou a moça.

– Hum… – respondeu ele, mirando a moça com olhar bobo e apaixonado.

– Tenho uma surpresa para você. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Estive apaixonada por você durante anos, sempre te observei de longe, pensando se um dia eu seria sua… _namorada_. – o rapaz concordou com a cabeça, concentrado. – E agora que somos namorados, eu quero dar mais um passo na nossa relação.

Remus engoliu a seco, um pouco tenso. Mais um passo? O que ela queria dizer com “mais um passo na nossa relação”? Será que ela…?

– _Quero transar com você_. Hoje. – disparou ela, encarando os olhos de Remus com toda convicção do mundo. – Não tem por que esperar. 

– Mas… Em… – ofegou ele, apavorado e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado com a notícia. Sentia que poderia cuspir o coração pela boca a qualquer momento. 

– Eu já tenho tudo programado. – disse Emma, ajeitando o cabelo. – A sala, os feitiços imperturbáveis, nossa proteção, como sairemos sem ser notados… – Remus parecia atordoado, mas tudo aquilo parecia certo pra ele. Terminar o ciclo de Hogwarts e começar uma nova etapa com a garota que amava, marcando-a com seu amor e tornando-se seu mais íntimo companheiro.

– Se você tem tanta certeza, nem tenho o que questionar... claro que quero... estar com você. – respondeu ele, ruborizado.

James se aproximou da mesa um pouco embriagado e vinha acompanhado do Prof. Flitwick, já bastante abatido pela festa. O professor vinha com um envelope branco em mãos e parecia agitado.

– Isto é para você, Emma. – disse ele, entregando-lhe o envelope com selo de cera dourada, com um D rebuscado. – É da sua mãe. É urgentíssimo. Ela entrou em contato agorinha mesmo e pediu que o entregasse o mais rápido possível, por isso o fiz. Espero que não seja nada grave.

– Obrigada, Prof. Flitwick. – disse a moça, atordoada com a surpresa, pegou a carta e a guardou dentro da bolsinha vermelha. Ela encarou o namorado, já de pé, e suspirou, um pouco preocupada.

– Emma? – chamou James, cambaleando de leve. – Emminha, queria saber… – Remus ficou apreensivo com a besteira que muito provavelmente sairia boca do amigo. – …se está tudo bem entre nós? Quer dizer… eu não sou o melhor amigo das minhas ex-namoradas, mas você está namorando o meu melhor amigo… – e estendeu a mão para a moça. Remus ficou quase tão chocado com a cena atual quanto com a anterior, a que Emma o intimou. 

– Hum… claro. Claro que está. – disse ela, balançando a mão de James e selando aquela “paz”.

– Que bom, porque agora eu quero beber! – exclamou ele, virando bruscamente e voltando-se para o salão.

Remus e Emma subiram muitos lances de escadas em silêncio, tensos, mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos. Com uma senha, a corvinal abriu uma das salas de estudo a que tinha acesso exclusivo, e mostrou-lhe o que planejara há dias: velas, uma cama transfigurada, flores… faltou apenas que Remus lhe caísse aos pés, de tão emocionado com toda aquela atenção. Ela depositou a bolsa em cima de uma escrivaninha e desabotoou o vestido com rapidez, revelando uma lingerie extremamente provocante, branca, com direito a cinta-liga. Ele tirou o _smoking_ e mal soube reagir à imagem daquela moça linda, _sua namorada_ , seminua, pronta para se entregar a ele. Ela soltou os cabelos e tirou as joias com delicadeza… enquanto Remus desabotoava o último botão da camisa, ela ouviu um barulho horrível vindo de sua bolsa.

Emma se aproximou da bolsa e lembrou da carta que sua mãe lhe enviara. O papel emitia um barulho chato, como um alarme, que a impediria de se concentrar em qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo – especialmente naquela ocasião, que ambos desejavam que fosse o mais perfeito de todos. Seu coração começou a acelerar – de modo desagradável, não como antes, emocionado em antecipação pelo momento íntimo que teria com o namorado – e pegou a carta em mãos, rompeu o selo dourado mágico com brusquidão e decidiu ler o conteúdo da carta para acabar logo com a incômoda interrupção.

_“Emma,_

_Na noite passada tive a_ _mais hedionda_ _das visões relativas a você desde o seu nascimento. O oráculo foi bem claro: você _ _morrerá_ _de forma_ _atroz_ _se continuar nesse relacionamento com Remus Lupin. Repito: se continuar trilhando esse caminho, você estará em perigo, querida. Prefiro evitar dar muitos detalhes agora, mas posso adiantar que a visão me mostrou o anel de compromisso que os ligava; mostrou também que você estava no andar de cima de um sobrado. Havia um bebê no quarto, decerto seu filho com ele. __Não pretendo deixar que minha filha caminhe em direção à morte e se entregue tão mansamente à Ceifadora. Prefiro a precaução, embasada por tantos golpes que levei da vida, e acreditar em cada um de meus sonhos premonitórios. Você sabe disso._

 _Se pudesse, eu a pouparia de tudo. Contudo há momentos na vida em que se submeter à dor é preferível a um dano irreversível: Dulcineia, a sua gata, é uma animaga que trabalha para mim, e ela foi a responsável por cuidar de você todos esses anos. Ela me relatou com detalhes o seu namoro com o rapaz e nós os mantivemos sob vigília segura. Porém, depois do que me foi revelado ontem – e tenha certeza de que nenhuma mãe seria capaz de aguentar vislumbrar tamanho horror –, não posso permitir que esse relacionamento se desenvolva. Vocês devem seguir caminhos distintos. Independente da sua opinião sobre minhas premonições, exijo que me obedeça e se afaste_ _imediatamente_ _de Remus Lupin, pois...”_

Emma não conseguiu mais ler a carta da mãe, pois as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos praticamente a cegaram. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer. Madeleine previra a morte da própria mãe... Previra, de certo modo, que havia algo terrível que seu marido na época, Philip, pai de Emma, escondia dela, e que lhe seria revelado de forma dramática. Seus oráculos acertavam em cheio, assim como se enganavam redondamente. Como ignorar isso? As assustadoras probabilidades derrotavam qualquer tipo de argumentação, ainda mais de sua parte. Derrotada, Emma entregou a carta a Remus, que a leu, trêmulo e apavorado, deixando-o atônito. Pegou seu _smoking_ e cobriu a moça, que pôde apenas chorar.

///


	35. Capítulo 33 da Parte 1 – O retorno para casa

Desolada, incapaz de expressar qualquer reação, Emma ficou até às 10 da manhã na sala de estudos inutilmente decorada, junto de seu namorado Remus, em intenso choro e agonia. Não conseguira pregar o olho; o rapaz suplicava para que viesse descansar ao menos uma ou duas horas, um cochilo breve, mas ela não conseguia – a cada instante se sentava à beirada da cama para afundar-se em lágrimas. Sem saber direito como reagir, a jovem nem tinha argumentos para brigar com a mãe. Poderia simplesmente dizer que era tudo uma impressão, um devaneio de sua cabeça confusa? A profetisa via a morte de Richard semana sim, semana não, e o prevenia em vão, já que era mais fácil que o lago de Hogwarts secasse a convencê-lo a deixar a vida de acerto de contas da Ordem. Chegou até mesmo a prever uma doença incurável em Christopher, que o levaria em questão de semanas. Viu que Cicerus ficaria cego e que a mansão do boticário pegaria fogo após uma briga familiar. Não tinha como distinguir o que era plausível ou não, o que aconteceria ou não, e por conta disso Madeleine escolheu acreditar piamente em tudo. A tragédia da vez era a morte de Emma caso ela continuasse em um relacionamento com Lupin. A herdeira jogou a carta longe, exausta e indignada, e continuou atônita, presa por cordas invisíveis, aflita. 

O grifinório chegou a dormitar segurando uma das mãos da moça, porém não teve força alguma para oferecer. Não se achava no direito de instigá-la a contestar a mãe e impor-se contra aquela premonição. Não sabia o que fazer, pois era basicamente um aluno de dezessete anos, um menino perto de uma mulher madura que tinha visões proféticas desde que se entendia por gente. Seu caráter correto o orientou a não interferir, afinal eram mãe e filha, por mais que ele preferisse que o destino não dissesse explicitamente para Madeleine que ele representava um perigo para a namorada. Seria sua condição de lobisomem? Nesse caso específico, Remus concordava que ele era sim um terrível perigo, mas… matar Emma? Seria capaz disso? Depois de transformado, não costumava se lembrar de detalhes, apenas do cheiro de sangue e carne fresca, da intensidade de seus sentidos, os momentos de adrenalina e euforia que enfrentava como uma besta enfurecida. Amuado, ele preferiu ficar em silêncio no primeiro instante. 

Emma acordou o rapaz com o máximo de delicadeza e avisou que o almoço seria servido em uma hora, e que o trem partia à uma hora da tarde. Em silêncio, os dois organizaram a sala e saíram, dirigindo-se às suas respectivas torres para recolher seus pertences e dar adeus ao castelo que lhes fora lar por sete anos.

Domenica e Rose não dormiram na torre da Corvinal. Emma chegou no quarto das meninas e viu que Nadya arrumava as malas. Com brevidade, ela lhe contou tudo que lera na carta recebida. A morena estava apreensiva.

– Isso realmente é grave, Emma. Não podemos simplesmente descartar a visão de sua mãe. Talvez seja melhor aguardar e conversar com ela quando chegar em casa. – disse ela, sempre um poço de sensatez.

– Eu entendo, mas… Merda, eu daria tudo pro tempo ter parado ontem… – murmurou a herdeira, esfregando a testa em sinal de cansaço. Ela pegou a caixinha de transporte vermelha em que levava a “gata” Dulcie nas viagens e viu que se encontrava vazia; a animaga deve ter partido há muito, depois de ter a identidade revelada. Largou o objeto ali. Não pretendia levá-lo para casa. Nadya baixou os olhos.

– Sinto muito, loira. Estou aqui qualquer coisa. – respondeu a outra, muito sentida. Emma parecia tão feliz de ter finalmente aberto seu coração, e agora vinha esse golpe do destino para desviá-la do tão desejado curso...

Remus insistiu em ficar junto dela na cabine dos corvinais, no Expresso. Eles eram mais numerosos que os Marotos, por isso alguns deles se dispersaram pelo trem, como foi o caso de David Fudge, Daniel O’Neil, o americano Stanford e a ruiva Rose Lee. Domenica ficou sabendo de tudo na cabine, e prometeu que trataria do assunto com Rose antes do casamento dela com Joey. Angelo ficou durante muito tempo em silêncio, ouvindo Emma falar do caso, e se arriscou a acalmá-la.

– Em, eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, nem você, Lupin – disse, sério, olhando para o namorado da amiga. –, mas sugiro que você leve em consideração o que a Sra. Ducotterd viu. Primeiro que não deve ter sido fácil para uma mãe ver a iminência da morte da própria filha. Segundo que há 50% de chance disso acontecer. 

– Eu sei, Angelo, mas… e os outros 50%? – perguntou ela, chorosa.

Tess deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça, sem resposta. Era óbvio que o melhor era confiar que Emma deveria se afastar de Lupin, mesmo preferindo o contrário, pois, caso os 50% fossem o futuro que de fato ocorreria, Emma ao menos estaria salva da morte. Remus segurava a mão dela com firmeza, e tentava ampará-la com olhos mimosos, porque não tinha palavras. Estava tão desesperado quanto ela, e saber que não tinha forças para enfrentar a terrível Madeleine drenava toda e qualquer mensagem positiva que poderia transmitir à namorada. A moça pedira ao namorado que apenas contasse para os Marotos se achasse aquilo necessário. Ele redarguiu que “não precisavam pensar naquilo agora.”

A jovem Ducotterd se despediu dos amigos dentro do trem, e todos choraram de emoção, prometendo sempre manter contato – esses jovens… – e mal conseguiu sair do abraço de Remus quando chegou à plataforma. Os dois se beijaram fervorosamente, um beijo salgado de lágrimas. Lupin não evitou chorar quando viu que ela tinha mesmo de partir, pois Gaspard e um outro bruxo vinham pela plataforma. Emma deu-lhe um último aceno antes de se juntar à dupla.

– Emma! – exclamou o filho de seu padrasto. – Meus parabéns pela formatura! E seja bem-vinda de volta ao mundo real!

– Obrigada, Gaspard… – murmurou ela, exausta. – Olá, Robert. – cumprimentou ao outro bruxo com desânimo, entregando-lhes as malas e encarando os pés em seguida. Por dentro, ela sentia uma raiva imensa de toda aquela situação, de sua mãe, da Fortuna. O trio aparatou para a Mansão Walzen e Emma correu para encontrar a mãe. A cada passo, o ódio se acumulava em seu peito.

Madeleine e Cicerus estavam na sala, onde a moça adentrou com rapidez. Ela mal se continha em pé e tremia de ódio. Três anos de esforços, três anos de amor e apenas um mês de recompensa… um mês jogado fora! 

– Filha, você já chegou! Mas que rapidez! Gaspard e Robert estão de parabéns! – disse a matriarca dos Ducotterd, divinamente vestida, aproximando-se de sua filha com os braços abertos.

– Mãe, você estragou tudo! – gritou Emma em prantos, fugindo do abraço de Madeleine. – Você _me arruinou_! E agora eu provavelmente nunca mais verei o rapaz que tanto amei! Que _eu amo!_ – Gaspard entrou na sala e viu que o clima ficou pesado rapidamente. Arrependeu-se de ter seguido a irmã de consideração.

– Emma… – começou a matriarca, suspirando. – De alguns anos para cá, eu tenho tido visões horríveis com relação ao seu futuro… mas na noite que antecedeu sua formatura eu vislumbrei seu futuro com Remus Lupin… vocês eram casados… e estavam num sobrado. Emma, eu vi você ser atingida por um Avada Kedavra! – Madeleine estava prestes a chorar, comovida ao lembrar-se do que viu. – Você e outra mulher, uma mulher que estudou com você na escola, e… Não tenho certeza se era Denver-Hughes ou...

– Mãe, eu não posso pautar minha vida nas suas loucuras! – interrompeu Emma, extremamente amargurada. – Você é maluca e está afetando a todos, não só você e o seu marido! 

– _Emma!_ – gritou Cicerus, levantando-se e aproximando-se das duas. – Exijo respeito! 

– Você não percebe como isso é doentio?! – gritou a mais jovem, ignorando o padrasto. – Você condenou um relacionamento que eu demorei anos para começar, e não tenho prova nenhuma de que essa desgraça que você previu é verdade! De que vai de fato acontecer! – Madeleine ouvia tudo com expressão muito séria, como se não soubesse o que dizer. Ela acreditava, sim, em tudo que seus poderes proféticos lhe diziam, mas como fazer a filha acreditar?

– Sua mãe só quer o seu bem, Emma, você não percebe? O que você faria se soubesse que sua filha está em perigo única e exclusivamente por conta de um relacionamento? – por mais que quisesse negar, Emma via a razão do argumento de seu padrasto. Ela só não queria aceitar.

– Eu _não vou_ me separar de Remus, queira você ou não! – ralhou a garota, sem tirar os olhos cheios de ódio da mãe. – Não me importa o que sua cabeça, os deuses, os espíritos, os xamãs, os fantasmas, o baralho de cartas, a _puta que o pariu_ digam, mãe! Eu _não vou_ abrir mão dele! – a matriarca olhou para a filha e algo pareceu inflamá-la. Cicerus se voltou para a esposa com receio de sua reação. O alquimista constatou que a casa sofreu um pequeno abalo, os porta-retratos, cinzeiros e objetos em cima dos móveis começaram a tremular sobre as superfícies. 

– _Você só vai continuar esse namoro sobre meu cadáver, Emma_. – disse Madeleine, e foi a primeira vez que a moça presenciou a fatídica “aura negra” da mãe: algo pareceu possuí-la, uma atmosfera poderosa e temível a envolveu e Emma pensou que sua mãe fosse se transformar em uma _striga_ (*) e devorá-la ali mesmo. As veias em seu rosto e pescoço saltaram e enegreceram de forma sinistra. Seus olhos pareciam preenchidos pelo puro Caos. – _E da terra dos mortos eu voltarei como uma aparição amaldiçoada e não deixarei que nem você nem ele preguem os olhos até a Eternidade, até que percam a sanidade. Você vai me obedecer. Está entendendo?_

Cicerus fitou a enteada com olhar aflito, tentando sinalizar que era melhor concordar no momento, mesmo que fosse mentira. Emma teve tanto medo que sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Ela concordou em silêncio, baixou a cabeça e saiu do cômodo, atordoada pelo que havia acabado de acontecer. 

///

 **Nota:**

(*) _Striga_ : monstro da mitologia romena. As variantes descrevem algo como um vampiro, um lobisomem e um espírito atormentado. Para o momento atual, consideremos uma criatura monstruosa que sai de seu túmulo em busca de carne humana, digna de causar medo extremo.


	36. Capítulo 34 da Parte 1 – Fins e começos

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Emma desembarcara na Mansão Walzen. Ela fantasiava, acordada ou dormindo, que Remus aparataria para a Suíça para lutar por ela, a reivindicaria como sua namorada (noiva?) e a levaria para longe, para um lugar isolado onde as malditas premonições de sua mãe jamais os alcançariam. Porém, ela não recebeu sequer uma carta ou manifestação por parte do rapaz, a quem passou a considerar um covarde. O amor deles parecia ser tão verdadeiro, tão perfeito – como ditava a jornada do herói (que ela conhecia tão bem por conta de seu vasto conhecimento em literatura), esse era o obstáculo que levaria o mocinho a enfrentar o maior desafio de sua vida para enfim reivindicar o amor da mocinha, derrotar o vilão e serem felizes para sempre – e bastou um empecilho para que Remus desistisse de pronto. Não que a perspectiva de enfrentar a família Ducotterd-Walzen – em especial a temida matriarca – fosse simplória, mas Emma concebia Remus Lupin tão inconsequente e valente quanto seus amigos de longa data, James e Sirius, e que ele viria em seu resgate, munido de sua força de lobo e sapiência únicos. Em quinze dias, não foi bem o que aconteceu. O silêncio e a resignação a derrotaram, fazendo com que a herdeira mudasse a visão que tinha do namorado – e, consequentemente, do amor em si.

Emma permanecia em seu quarto a maioria do tempo, desanimada. Às vezes arriscava passear pelos jardins, quando o clima o permitia, ou visitar o canil, onde brincava com as dezenas de cães do padrasto. Richard e Chris não apareceram mais na mansão; a companhia do sobrinho trazia um pouco de alegria e ela adorava passar horas brincando com ele em seu mundinho intocável de criança. Ao retornar para o quarto, deitava e pensava por horas, dominada pelo tédio, por vezes cochilava e acordava sem acreditar que tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Ela simplesmente deixou de contar as horas e os dias. Sentia-se entorpecida. Ali, naquele casarão, ela não tinha aliados. Talvez Richard pudesse defendê-la, raptá-la, escondê-la. Mas para onde iriam? Tinha zero conhecimento do mundo real. A verdade era que vivera em redomas intocáveis a vida inteira, não sobreviveria um dia sequer sozinha no mundo. Ela precisava de ajuda. E ainda assim, o lobisomem não veio. Ele não viria...

Entretanto, havia ainda outro desafio, um ainda mais inóspito do que enfrentava a moça, que atravessaria seus dias – além, claro, de ser proibida de levar adiante o relacionamento com Remus por conta de um oráculo, Emma teria seu destino manipulado, novamente, por sua mãe. A história bruxa reivindicava que assim fosse, e assim foi. 

Madeleine mandou chamar a filha, que veio no modo automático, cabisbaixa. Cicerus estava presente, como era costume, e parecia descansado, ao contrário da esposa, que trazia estampada no rosto mais uma noite mal dormida, provavelmente permeada de pesadelos e mal-estares.

– Emma, eu sinto por tudo que aconteceu. – começou a matriarca, e uma pequena centelha de esperança pululou no coração da jovem. Ela se desculparia e tudo não passaria de uma má fase entre as duas. – Mas eu devo informá-la de outra decisão que tomei, tendo por base os agouros que vi e circunstâncias que hoje percebo serem muito mais do que coincidências. 

A jovem não entendeu. Mais uma vez sua mãe falava de forma incompreensível. Permaneceu em silêncio, com as mãos sobre o colo, sem olhar para o padrasto.

– Na virada do ano passado, Cicerus e eu recebemos a visita de conhecidos do norte, o Sr. Kinnegan e convidados. Havia muito que Cicerus e ele não tinham contato, consideramos a festa de Réveillon uma boa oportunidade para retomarem as relações. Porém, um homem que estava na comitiva se manifestou com outro propósito. Um propósito nobre que serviu como uma luva para nós. – o alquimista permanecia calado, concentrado nas palavras da mulher e na reação da enteada. Parecia hipnotizado, e talvez o estivesse. – O homem se chama Nicolas Century. Você já ouviu falar dele?

A jovem, confusa, franziu o cenho e ajeitou-se no sofá.

– Eu já ouvi falar da família Century, mas não especificamente dele. 

– Ele é patrono de uma cidade bruxa impenetrável na Irlanda do Norte. – Emma imaginou um velhote de barba comprida branca e nariz adunco, apoiado em um cajado retorcido. – Ele e seus aliados lutam, desde tempos imemoriais, contra as Trevas, através de um grupo de bruxos e magos de elite chamado Linces de Sangue. Seus esforços têm garantido a segurança de incontáveis vidas na região de sua influência. Ele tem recursos, contatos e uma rede admirável de proteção dele e dos seus.

– Certo. E o que tem ele, afinal? – retrucou Emma, impaciente. Quando elas iam partir para o que realmente interessava, que era brigar por causa de Remus?

Cicerus pareceu acordar do transe e passou a encarar Emma.

– Ele nos abordou para pedir sua mão em casamento.

Emma arregalou os olhos azuis, consternada. 

– _Como é?!_ – estavam na Idade Média e ela não tinha reparado? – Que bobagem é essa, mãe? – Emma quase riu de desespero. Madeleine não se moveu um milímetro sequer. Não era piada. Não era brincadeira. 

– Nada disso é bobagem, Emma. – respondeu a profetisa. – À época do pedido, eu reconsiderei, visto que eu mesma tivera uma experiência semelhante no passado, a de um casamento arranjado, e solicitei que ele aguardasse ao menos a sua formatura. Você não o conhece, eu não o conhecia em pessoa, tinha apenas a referência de Cicerus. Poderíamos arranjar de vocês se encontrarem se fosse de seu interesse eventualmente. Contudo, quando o Destino me revelou a iminência de sua morte, que me pareceu tão evidente, eu o procurei posteriormente e aceitei a proposta. 

– Você _o quê?!_ – gritou Emma, levantando-se e olhando com ainda mais raiva a mãe, que permanecia sentada. Cicerus quase se infiltrou entre as duas, mas ficou apenas na retaguarda. Pelo menos por enquanto. Madeleine fitou a filha sem energia alguma, mas sua voz seguia firme. 

– Eu disse para Nicolas Century que você seria esposa dele, mas com a condição de que moraria na fortaleza de Odhráncrone e seria a mais protegida e vigiada de seus moradores. 

– Mãe, você _enlouqueceu_ _?!_ Você está jogando com a minha vida como se eu fosse uma propriedade que pode negociar como e quando quiser! – Emma estava completamente alterada e sua voz podia ser ouvida a muitos metros de distância. – Não vou fazer parte de mais um dos seus joguetes conspiratórios!! Desfaça esse casamento, _sua maluca!!_

– Emma – nada pareceu abalar a profetisa, mesmo que sua filha questionasse sua sanidade mental. –, desde a revelação do oráculo que envolvia Lupin, eu fui acometida de uma enorme onda de desespero e apreensão. A impressão que tinha era que apenas afastá-la do rapaz não seria suficiente. Só a perspectiva da Ceifadora rondá-la tão de perto me deixou em um estado de pânico completo. Orei incessantemente, pedi a todo tipo de entidade... foi quando a visita de Nicolas me veio à mente. Ele e o pedido de casamento. Não podia ter vindo em melhor hora. Como sua mulher e morando sob o mesmo teto, Nicolas Century vai ajudá-la a fugir da Morte. 

– _CHEGA!!!_ – gritou Emma, tendo agarrado um enfeite caro da mesa de centro e arremessando ao longe. – Eu não vou fazer parte de nada disso!! Não sou um fantoche que você pode controlar a torto e a direito, Madeleine!! 

Nenhum dos gritos ou ameaças da caçula impressionou Madeleine, que permaneceu impassível. 

– Está decidido. Em breve você irá conhecê-lo aqui, em nossa presença, e em seguida será levada ao norte para se unir ao Senhor de Odhráncrone. 

Emma, fora de si, esperneou todo o caminho até o seu quarto, quebrando e arrastando tudo que podia pegar com as mãos e arremessar, amassar, rasgar. Gritou até que a garganta doesse e deixou muito claro que não cederia o controle de sua vida sem lutar.

~*~

O golpe de misericórdia de Madeleine para impelir Emma a aceitar sua decisão foi deixar que ela e Remus tivessem uma última conversa oficial e pudessem se despedir propriamente. A feiticeira sabia muito bem que um rapaz decente como o Sr. Lupin jamais a desafiaria, nem ao que Emma estava sujeita por sua premonição. Seria uma forma de derrotar a rebeldia da garota e fazê-la aceitar a escolha de casá-la com um estrangeiro que a protegeria com unhas e dentes de todo e qualquer mal. Na ocasião, o moço foi escoltado por Divine Petroig, a animaga que interpretou o papel da gatinha Dulcineia durante anos. Ela tinha baixa estatura e seios grandes, cabelos curtos escuros e reluzentes olhos azuis, como os de sua forma animal. Emma se certificou de que se tratava de Remus e não outro bruxo disfarçado por uma Poção Polissuco, perguntando onde eles haviam se beijado pela primeira vez, ao que ele respondeu ter sido embaixo de uma árvore coposa nos jardins, onde choveu e os encharcou, e o abraçou com força; permitiu-se ficar junto dele por alguns momentos, principalmente para mostrar para a mãe como ele era importante. 

A conversa foi dura para a moça. Dura e reveladora. Remus disse com todas as letras que a amava, mas que não ousava desdenhar daquele oráculo tão agourento; jamais se perdoaria se fosse responsável por Emma ser morta por optar por ignorar os sinais e teimar em permanecer ao seu lado. 

– Você não vai nem lutar? Não vai fazer _nada?!_

– Estou de mãos atadas. – respondeu ele. Ele soava como o cético e racional monitor Lupin, aquele que ela tanto admirou no castelo. – Eu te amo, Emma, mas prefiro que fique em segurança, como sua mãe disse que ficaria, do que em perigo comigo. Eu não posso protegê-la…

– Minha mãe quer me casar com outro homem. – foi a última tentativa da herdeira de despertar algo nele: raiva, ciúmes, impetuosidade. Não recebeu nada disso em troca. – Ela disse que ele vai me proteger desse “destino horrível” que ela previu. Ele é uma espécie de auror de elite. 

Remus baixou a cabeça, devastado. 

– Casar? – Emma meneou a cabeça positivamente. – Bem, se ele é um auror e não está fadado a causar sua morte no futuro, acho que já está em melhor conta do que eu. – os olhos azuis de Emma se encheram de lágrimas. – Não me leve a mal, Emma, eu te amo com todas as forças, mas o que diabos eu posso fazer? Sua mãe foi categórica. Como tiraríamos o teima? Como descartar a possibilidade da sua morte ao se tornar minha esposa? Eu não arriscaria a sua vida depois de saber que uma profetisa viu com os próprios olhos uma visão em que eu sou a maior ameaça em sua vida! Como poderia levar adiante o nosso amor tendo tantas coisas contra nós...?

Naquele momento, Emma desejou mentalmente que ele fosse embora. Tudo estava acabado. Não adiantaria insistir. Madeleine havia enterrado aquele amor que mal tinha se enraizado. Ela se levantou e ele a imitou. Quando fez que ia abraçá-la, Emma saiu da sala sem olhar para trás. 

Quando deixou o cômodo, Remus deu de frente com a mulher que havia arruinado sua vida. 

– Sinto que tenha terminado assim, Lupin. Quero que saiba que não tenho nada contra você. Você é um rapaz excelente, sábio e de bom coração. Mas não posso ignorar o que eu vejo em minhas visões. Não posso entregar minha filha para a Morte sem lutar.

Remus concordou em silêncio e foi, cabisbaixo, em direção a Petroig, que o levaria de volta em segurança para casa, na Inglaterra. Ali terminava história de Emma e Remus, destinada a ser tão bonita quanto breve.

///


	37. Capítulo 35 da Parte 1 – O Sr. Century

Novembro chegou e Emma parecia perder calor junto da paisagem fria; raramente sorria ou expressava alguma atitude alegre. Depois do fatídico dia em que soubera sobre seu casamento arranjado e da renúncia de Lupin, a herdeira desistiu de lutar. Não havia aceito seu futuro, mas não lutaria mais. O desgaste já a consumira demais. 

Num fim de tarde, a matriarca entrou no cômodo acompanhado de Constance – que parecia animada – e anunciou que naquela noite o famoso Sr. Nicolas Century chegaria à mansão com sua comitiva pessoal.

– Não sem atraso, claro. – disse Constance, com um vestido perolado e coberta por um longo casaco felpudo cor de cobre. – Mas ele somente não veio em setembro pois estava em campanha e ficou ocupado por dois meses. Ele chega hoje! Não é ótimo, Emma?

A jovem nem se esforçou para concordar, suspirando em seguida. A mãe e a irmã de consideração se apressaram em levar Emma para os preparativos da noite; fizeram com que vestisse uma bela veste cinturada com pontas assimétricas, gola rolê, calças justas e um colar de pingente pesado, ovalado, cravado de pedras preciosas. Era uma das vantagens de ser uma Ducotterd. 

Reunidos no suntuoso salão de entrada, os familiares de Emma aguardavam a chegada do Sr. Century; até mesmo Sebastian viera para a mansão do padrasto para conhecer o futuro marido da irmã. Ele soubera da profecia e do eventual pedido do Sr. Century à mãe, e se sentiu no dever de estar presente na peculiar ocasião. Ele quase sempre concordava com as conspirações da mãe e dessa vez não seria diferente. Emma deveria ser protegida a qualquer custo, mesmo que isso significasse um matrimônio arranjado às antigas. Concordava também que, se a caçula teria o cônjuge escolhido por Madeleine, ela deveria ser entregue a um homem poderoso e pertencente a uma família respeitosa – e de preferência tradicional e de sangue puro. Já que se tratava do próprio líder dos Linces de Sangue, Sebastian poderia apenas consentir com aquela oportunidade. Constance estava excitada, solícita, indo para lá e para cá, cochichando, animada que iria conhecer o Sr. Century, enquanto Cicerus aguardava com a calma usual; Gaspard lia um diário de notícias, distraído e tranquilo.

Um dos funcionários abriu a grande porta dupla da entrada e, em poucos segundos, um grupo pequeno de pessoas apareceu no salão: eram três homens e uma mulher de cabelos castanho-claros. O homem mais alto vinha à frente, com vestes bruxas vermelho-escuras, e um cachecol preto de lã grossa que cobria seu pescoço; usava coturnos grossos de couro de _wyvern_ e uma longa capa preta de viagem sobre os ombros; o capuz lhe cobria inteiramente o rosto. A família Ducotterd-Walzen permaneceu em silêncio durante os poucos segundos que sucederam para a comitiva subir a escadaria e aparecer no cômodo.

O homem encapuzado revelou o rosto. Todos os presentes, até mesmo Emma, sentiram o coração palpitar com mais rapidez: era um homem incrivelmente bonito, que exalava uma aura pesada, sensual e crua. Sebastian e Gaspard tiveram reações parecidas: ergueram as sobrancelhas, admirados. Até eles se sentiram abalados pela presença do líder dos Linces. Cicerus adiantou-se para cumprimentá-lo.

O líder do grupo tinha 1,88m de altura, ombros largos e mãos grandes, cobertas por luvas grossas; seus cabelos eram louro-escuros, e aqueles acima das têmporas eram mais claros, ligeiramente raspados, no mesmo tom do louro-claro de seu bigode e barba, que cobria o queixo quadrado; a linha de sua testa também era quadrada e reta – emoldurando um rosto solene demais para a idade. Tinha ar grave e sério, de quem ria apenas em momentos específicos. Mas nada chamava mais a atenção do que seu par de olhos dourados – olhos arredondados e até doces, não fosse o peso que sua expressão dava ao seu semblante. Emma ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa, ao perceber que ele tinha olhos tão chamativos e exóticos. Ela arfou ao se dar conta de que aquele homem era quem a tomaria por esposa em pouco tempo. Ele exalava uma energia sexual gritante.

– Cicerus – começou o homem, com sotaque diferente, retirando as luvas, e apertando a mão de Cicerus. Voltando-se para a matriarca, disse: – e Madeleine; é um prazer revê-los.

– O prazer é nosso, Sr. Century. – disse a matriarca, fazendo uma leve reverência com a cabeça. Virou-se para os parentes. – Este é o Sr. Nicolas Century, filho de Fergus Century. Sr. Century, estes são os filhos de meu marido, Constance e Gaspard, este é meu filho mais velho, Sebastian, e esta… – hesitou, e fez um gesto para que Emma se aproximasse. – Esta é minha filha, Emma.

Nicolas pareceu ter entrado em estado de transe, pois conseguiu apenas encarar a moça, seus olhos, sua boca, seu pequeno corpo delicado, e sorrir apaixonadamente – sem demais exageros, pois era um homem lacônico. Emma notou que ele ficava ainda mais bonito quando sorria, estreitando os olhos exóticos, que pareciam tilintar. Ela nunca havia visto olhos como aqueles: muito amarelos como os olhos de um leão, tão brilhantes. A mulher atrás dele o cutucou para que ele “acordasse”.

– Me perdoem! – exclamou ele, que ainda era o centro das atenções. – Esta aqui é minha irmã mais velha, Lizandra Century – que tinha os mesmos olhos dourados e redondos de Nicolas –, e estes dois são meus homens de confiança, Sr. Geoffrey Baxter e Sr. Hector Colebourn. – os homens fizeram uma pequena reverência a Cicerus e à esposa. Geoffrey era um homem de cabelos castanhos compridos lisos e olhos muito claros; já Hector era ruivo de cabelos raspados, e tinha olhos azuis; ambos eram fortes e vestiam longas capas de viagem. Emma suspeitou ter visto um revólver no cinto do Sr. Colebourn. – Devo pedir desculpas pela ausência de Kinnegan. A filhinha, Maeve, está muito gripada e a esposa terminou por também contrair a doença. Você o conhece, é um homem leal, ainda mais para com os familiares próximos.

– Espero que as duas fiquem boas em breve. – disse o patriarca, acenando com a cabeça. – E para os presentes: sejam bem-vindos à Mansão Walzen! – e fez um gesto para que todos se dirigissem ao banquete e pudessem logo descansar de um dia que Cicerus julgava ter sido cansativo aos recém-chegados.

O jantar se passou tranquilo. Constance lamentava que seu marido não pudesse ter vindo aquele dia por “intensas reuniões de negócios que tinha naquele período”, e que perdera a oportunidade de conhecer o Sr. Century, de família tão aclamada e rica – “por incontáveis gerações dos homens bruxos!” Lizandra olhou para Constance com certa cumplicidade, e as duas se aproximaram imediatamente. O irmão de Emma tratou de travar conversa com os homens da comitiva de Nicolas, e Cicerus achou interessante saber o que eles faziam, pois tinham aparência mais de mercenários medievais que de bruxos modernos – a única pessoa que não parecia entretida nem interessada era Emma, que comia quieta, sentada à frente de Nicolas, ao lado da mãe. A moça apenas tirou os olhos do prato quando a empregada veio oferecer mais vinho, que ela recusou, pois se sentia tonta; quando o fez, viu que estava sendo observada o tempo todo por Nicolas. Por duas vezes ela tentou quebrar o contato visual, mas algo a puxava para aquele olhar hipnótico, voluptuoso, intenso. Nicolas exalava sexo e selvageria.

Ela sentiu as bochechas quentes e se abanou discretamente, desviando o olhar para o chão, e nem percebeu quando Constance pegou a garrafa da mão da empregada e colocou mais vinho na taça dela. O “encantamento” pareceu se quebrar quando Nicolas se levantou, e com ele os outros participantes do banquete. Emma também se levantou, mais devagar que o normal para não cair. E não era culpa do vinho.

– Senhoras e senhores, peço que deixemos o agradável jantar de lado por apenas um instante, que é o bastante para mim. – começou o Sr. Century, e ele parecia mais alto e imponente quando falava aos demais. – Todos sabem o motivo atual que me trouxe até a mansão de Cicerus Walzen: estou aqui para oficialmente pedir a mão de Emma Ducotterd em casamento. Trouxe comigo... Quer dizer, o Sr. Baxter aqui trouxe, – e pegou da mão do amigo uma caixinha preta de veludo. – um anel para presentear Emma, como símbolo do nosso compromisso. – Madeleine sorriu, triunfante, e o poderoso bruxo se aproximou da noiva, que recebeu o presente em silêncio. Era um anel de grossura média, com uma pedra vermelha circundada pela figura de um animal que se assemelhava a um gato. – É um lince. – esclareceu ele antes que qualquer um perguntasse. – É o animal símbolo da Casa dos Century.

– É muito… lindo, Nicolas. – murmurou Emma, que sentia emanar do objeto uma força incomum, poderosa e desconhecida. O bruxo beijou a mão da herdeira, e ela sentiu como a boca dele era quente e se esqueceu absolutamente de tudo o que pensava. – Obrigada.

– Pertenceu à minha mãe, Artúria Century, e a outras mulheres de minha linhagem antes dela, que viveram como rainhas. – explicou. – E devo dizer que você deve se preparar para o frio, pois nos mudaremos para a impenetrável fortaleza de Odhráncrone, na Irlanda do Norte, onde você estará segura comigo ao seu lado. – e sorriu.

Os convidados voltaram a se sentar, assim como às suas conversas interrompidas. Madeleine tentou atrair Emma para o assunto da cerimônia matrimonial, mas ela não ouviu: conseguiu apenas observar quando Nicolas abriu o fecho de suas vestes e deixou exposto o forte pescoço...

///


	38. Capítulo 36 da Parte 1 – A cerimônia

O Sr. Century, a irmã mais velha e os dois guarda-costas foram embora às duas da manhã, levemente embriagados de vinho e _firewhiskey_. Madeleine mal se continha de felicidade, pois o jantar correra bem e sua filha não havia feito nada para impedir o noivado. A profetisa cogitou que Emma poderia relutar, escorraçar o pobre homem, mas, como lhe fora ensinado, obedeceu e não decepcionou. Certamente tinha medo, mesmo que pequeno, do mau agouro que a mãe havia previsto. Finalmente estava comprometida a alguém que lhes surgira com a inegável intenção de protegê-la das Trevas. A chegada de Nicolas no Ano-Novo não poderia ser mais precisa – algo que Madeleine jamais questionou. Tinha certeza de que seu plano para blindar Emma de ameaças era infalível.

Na Irlanda do Norte, os Century eram parte de uma longa linhagem de bruxos que, desde a Alta Idade Média, eram soberanos de Odhráncrone. Em 1211, Jankin Century fora assassinado por bruxos das trevas, e seu filho Ewmond fundou um grupo militarizado de caça às entidades do Mal chamado Linces de Sangue, que permanece em atividade até os dias de hoje. A cada geração, um Century (ou alguns, como já ocorreu previamente) toma a frente da organização com outros bruxos de confiança e vive no posto até sua morte, de preferência de maneira honrosa, em batalha. Houve épocas em que os Century serviram fielmente como cavaleiros de elite e escoltas para reis e rainhas da Inglaterra. 

A trezentas milhas do Canal do Norte, a fortaleza foi construída em 742: um opulento castelo de treze torres, a maior delas a leste, circundada pela cidade de Odhráncrone, onde vivem os protegidos dos Century e seu comércio local; as trocas externas são realizadas por funcionários especializados em costumes trouxas e o ramo mais significativo desenvolvido na região durante séculos é o de treinamento bélico e marcial. A existência do complexo bruxo permanece isolada do conhecimento das autoridades trouxas europeias através de poderosos feitiços e vigilância constante.

Por mais que Nicolas fosse uma atração fascinante, Emma não conseguiu se envolver suas histórias e no que representava aquela guinada em sua vida. Apesar de ansiosa e mexida com a visita, a jovem ainda estava triste, focada nos acontecimentos dos últimos meses envolvendo Remus Lupin. Passou-se um mês desde que vira o ex-namorado – a derradeira e malfadada conversa na saleta – e também a última em que se falaram. Eventualmente, Madeleine permitiu a comunicação da filha com ex-colegas de Hogwarts; Rose Lee lhe contou por carta que ela e o (agora) marido embolsaram o dinheiro da cerimônia e casaram-se apenas no civil, mudando-se rapidamente para Nova York; Angelo entrou em um curso de História da Magia para se tornar professor; Domenica deu-lhe um endereço para enviar e receber notícias na Espanha e Nadya veio visitá-la na Suíça. A moça foi franca e abusou de seu senso de realismo; dispensando confrontar o que Madeleine dissera sobre uma possível tragédia no futuro de Emma com o ex-monitor da Grifinória, a nigeriana comentou que, de acordo com notícias que tivera na Nigéria, no curso para aurores, casar-se com um “pseudopríncipe especialista em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que possui seu próprio castelo impenetrável até que não era má ideia no momento”. Mesmo que fosse temporário. 

– Algo terrível nos espera, Emma. Eu temo pelos bruxos e trouxas nos anos que virão. – sentenciou ela, em tom solene. 

Os dias se seguiram e Emma vertia cada vez menos lágrimas, conformando-se com aquele triste fim, confinada em seu quarto, odiando cada vez mais tudo e todos. Seu coração criou uma grossa camada de cicatrizes que ela imaginou nunca mais regenerar.

A quinzena seguinte foi dedicada à elaboração do enxoval e da cerimônia em si: compras, visitas das modistas, tardes frias discutindo detalhes, escolhendo tecidos, padrões, tipos de bordado. Madeleine fez de tudo para que sua filha permanecesse engajada e que valorizasse aquela luz no fim do túnel que era o Sr. Century; a cada dia convencia-se de que sua decisão havia sido acertada e que Emma em breve estaria longe de qualquer tipo de ameaça, tornando-se a esposa do Senhor de Odhráncrone, a quem ela tinha certeza de que aprenderia a amar. A jovem era convocada a analisar todos os artigos do enxoval e escolher entre os itens previamente selecionados pelas mulheres mais velhas. Algumas anciãs de Odhráncrone se hospedaram no casarão para auxiliá-las, trazendo relíquias de tapeçaria, ourivesaria e presentes.

O dia catorze de novembro de 1978 – dois dias depois do aniversário de dezenove anos de Emma – chegou em meio a uma tempestade de neve na região de Odhráncrone. A noite caía quando o grupo liderado por Cicerus Walzen foi conduzido para dentro da capela de St. Marrus – uma capela centenária e sombria mas decorada com alegria para a ocasião: as flores eram brancas e douradas e formavam lindos arranjos ao longo da construção; hastes semitransparentes seguravam minúsculas pérolas brilhantes e pareciam pequenas constelações graças à luz das infinitas velas; no altar aguardava um bruxo de vestes púrpuras com detalhes em verde e ouro, discretas, com as mãos ossudas entrelaçadas.

Madeleine, emocionada, segurava a mão de Sebastian, que estava muito elegante em vestes negras e brancas. Constance e o marido estavam sentados ao lado de Gaspard Walzen, que conversava baixo com dois dos homens de confiança de Nicolas. Outros convidados sussurravam com discrição na capela. O próprio noivo aguardava no altar e trocou palavras com a irmã, Lizandra (também conhecida como Lady Liz), que maternalmente ajeitou o nobre manto grosso de tecido vermelho, ornado com o emblemático lince em preto bordado, sobre os ombros do irmão. A cultura dos Century – e também um pouco da cultura medieval herdada pelos bruxos celtas da Irlanda do Norte – era a de que, ao casar-se, o herdeiro da Fortaleza devia colocar sobre os ombros de seu cônjuge o manto do Lince simbolizando a recepção do novo membro da família. O manto era passado ao herdeiro da próxima geração que o usaria em seu próprio matrimônio. A tradição remontava séculos, e naquela noite Nicolas oficializaria a entrada de Emma para a Casa dos Century.

A porta dupla da capela se abriu e os convidados se levantaram aos poucos; um silêncio ansioso se formou. Emma entrou protegida por uma grossa e pesada capa de pele branca e de braços dados com Cicerus. Trazia nas mãos um buquê volumoso de formosas flores brancas. Um véu longo bordado com perfeição cobria seu rosto pálido. Ninguém ficou mais encantado com a visão que o noivo, que mais parecia um beato diante da aparição de sua santa. Os desavisados que vissem a cena podiam achar que Emma era uma princesa de terras distantes preparando-se para encontrar seu príncipe encantado, como Tristão perante sua querida Isolda.

Assim que o par subiu no altar, Cicerus beijou a testa da enteada, retirou-lhe a capa pesada e aproximou-se de sua esposa, que ainda enxugava as discretas lágrimas do rosto, satisfeita com sua escolha para salvar a caçula. Abraçou-a e ajeitou-se para testemunhar a cerimônia. Emma, tão ansiosa e exausta que estava, mal tinha forças para encarar Nicolas e permanecia com o olhar baixo, escondido pelo belo véu confeccionado durante meses de trabalho. Tentando não chorar, Emma suspirou, apática e resignada. Lembrou-se que sonhou, no pouco que conseguira dormitar, com uma águia atacando uma lebre em meio à neve.

Enfim, o juiz bruxo da cerimônia sinalizou para que Nicolas colocasse o manto do Lince, que tanto representava para ele e sua poderosa família, sobre os ombros de Emma. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, ele o fez. 

– Com esse manto, Emma Idris Ducotterd, eu te recebo na família dos Century do Norte como minha esposa e senhora. – disse ele sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Emma.

– Eu vos declaro unidos para toda a vida. – finalizou o cerimonialista, e com um leve movimento com a varinha, abençoou os noivos. Nicolas se virou para a noiva, levantou seu véu com delicadeza e a beijou pela primeira vez. Os presentes assobiaram e aplaudiram enquanto o herdeiro dos Century pegou a noiva pela mão e a conduziu pela capela, levando-a pelas ruas da cidade – sendo cumprimentados por uma multidão de moradores de Odhráncrone, que acenava e enviava os melhores votos ao promissor casal –, até a fortaleza em si, inteiramente decorada para a tão aguardada celebração. 

Depois de uma bela caminhada, que ajudou a distrair a recém-casada de sua emburração inicial, Emma foi apresentada aos presentes como a Senhora Century em um dos enormes salões de pedra, e foi muito bem aplaudida e celebrada. O banquete começou com música animada e com inúmeros homens e mulheres livres servindo diferentes pratos e especiarias. Emma recebeu cada um dos que queriam se aproximar para vê-la de perto e dar-lhe os parabéns, e alguns entregaram regalias de todos os tipos, caras ou humildes, encantados com a estrangeira que Nicolas tanto almejou conquistar. A noiva conheceu a sogra, Artúria Century, druidesa e profetisa, uma figura peculiar, envolta em mistério, mas que lhe inspirou confiança; foi apresentada a bruxos de outras famílias tradicionais locais, agregados e parentes distantes dos Century, como os MacMahon, os Ó Domhaill, os Kinnegan (como a filhinha de Gerard, Maeve, agora recuperada da gripe) e os Ó Conaili; um homem enorme, de cabelos e olhos escuros, simpático e falante, que se apresentou como Arnalt MacMahon, falou com orgulho de sua árvore genealógica e a recitou para a Senhora Century, mencionando, inclusive, os troncos em que se misturavam com a linhagem de Nicolas. Uma tímida garotinha se aproximou e entregou uma pomba branca dentro de uma caixa, para que a nova senhora fosse dona de uma ave distinta das outras do correio. Ela beijou a criança na bochecha com carinho e agradeceu o gesto.

A madrugada seguiu e Nicolas se levantou, sinalizando para os músicos para que pudesse falar à comunidade. Adorado pelos moradores de Odhráncrone, o homem podia dizer sem hesitar que tinha um verdadeiro reinado como herança.

– Queridos familiares, agregados, subalternos, forasteiros e convidados especiais – começou ele, ouvindo alguns assobios e gritos vindo provavelmente de pessoas bêbadas. –, esta é a noite mais especial da minha vida. Recebi uma verdadeira bênção ao encontrar uma mulher tão bonita e adorável como Emma para ser minha esposa, além da salvação da Casa Century. A sorte aponta para nós. – as pessoas aplaudiram com vigor. Não era a primeira vez que Emma ouvia algo do tipo, mas continuava sem entender. – Mas como sabem, tenho um dever de marido para cumprir agora. – os aplausos aumentaram. Sorrindo, ele se virou para a esposa. O olhar de Nicolas era voluptuoso e predador. – Emma e eu vamos para o leito nupcial. Agradeço a todos a presença, o apoio e o espírito. Aproveitem a celebração em nosso nome. 

Enquanto Nicolas falava, Emma voltou rapidamente à realidade – ela tinha _certos deveres_ a cumprir como esposa do Sr. Century, e não teria escapatória. Ninguém viera salvá-la antes e não viriam agora. Ela olhou para a multidão e sorriu fracamente, tentando conter o nervosismo. Levantou-se, conduzida por duas mulheres, que ela julgava serem aias, e seguiu pelos corredores largos do castelo, a cada passo mais ansiosa, e aos poucos foi entrando em pânico. Onde estaria Remus agora? Ele ainda pensava nela? Será que fazia ideia de onde estava? E seus amigos? Nadya, David, Angelo, Daniel… Joey e Rose, casados… E Domenica? O que será que lhe diria se estivesse na festa? Virou-se para a porta de onde viera e Nicolas não a seguia. Teria ele esquecido dela e ficado na festa? Não, ele parecia obcecado. Jamais a deixaria. Jamais.

Em poucos instantes, que Emma julgou durarem semanas, ela chegou no quarto do casal e as aias a ajudaram a se trocar, tirando-lhe a enorme quantidade de enfeites, amarrilhos em seu cabelo, véu, vestido, espartilho, sapatos, meias. Trouxeram-lhe uma longa camisola de seda branca e um robe quente. Antes que a moça pudesse falar qualquer coisa, elas haviam desaparecido. Angustiada, Emma olhou em volta e notou o cômodo grande em que estava, todo em pedra; uma das paredes continha uma enorme tapeçaria da família Century. A cama de casal tinha uma cabeceira de madeira nobre, pesada, onde havia uma cena de batalha entalhada. Emma, em desespero, procurou algum lugar para se esconder. Ao invés disso, viu a janela.

Antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo em direção a ela, Nicolas entrou no quarto já com as vestes de dormir – calças e um roupão aberto, apenas –; a pele se via um pouco avermelhada pelo frio; o peito, coberto por fios louros, estava exposto, a barriga, tonificada, em evidência. Quando o encarou, Emma viu que em seus olhos d’ouro havia lágrimas prestes a cair. Nicolas não conseguia decidir entre sorrir ou chorar. Caminhou em direção à esposa e ajoelhou-se aos seus pés, como se adorasse a uma entidade divina.

– _Emma_ … – murmurou com a voz fraca e trêmula, tocando de leve o robe da moça.

Ela não soube como reagir (algo que vinha acontecendo com frequência nos últimos meses) e um sentimento ainda maior de desespero se apoderou dela; um turbilhão de imagens veio em sua mente de maneira enlouquecedora: Hogwarts, os banquetes na mesa da Corvinal, os amigos rindo na sala de estudos, sua mãe contando sobre sua terrível visão, sua imagem negra ameaçadora e a decisão irrefutável sobre seu destino, as visitas a Hogsmeade, os jogos de quadribol, e Remus. Remus, o monitor, sorrindo. Remus, o covarde, baixando a cabeça e aceitando sua derrota. Emma caiu em si, e afastou as mãos de Nicolas.

– _NÃO_ ! – gritou, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Afastou-se, muito trêmula, cada vez mais do marido. – _Por favor_ , não…

Nicolas, de cenho franzido, levantou-se devagar e aproximou-se dela. Observou-a chorando em silêncio, retraída, tocou apenas o fino cabelo da moça, como se pedisse desculpas. Depois de acalmar-se, Emma sentiu-se ridícula. Tremia e ainda sentia-se entorpecida pelo vinho. Estava exausta. Nicolas tocou-a muito de leve em um dos ombros e a encaminhou à cama.

– Não se preocupe, não vou te forçar a nada. – disse o homem, e algo fez com que Emma confiasse nele imediatamente. – A noite foi cansativa, consumaremos nosso casamento depois, ou quando você quiser.

A madrugada foi longa, e Emma só conseguiu adormecer depois de ver que seu marido dormia pesadamente ao seu lado. Enrolou-se nas cobertas, e não sonhou.

///


	39. Capítulo 37 da Parte 1 – Odhráncrone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi inteiramente reescrito e o conteúdo da fanfic foi reformulado, pois eu não estava satisfeita com as soluções que criei anteriormente. Espero que gostem.
> 
> P.S.: Para qualquer coisa relacionada a Odhráncrone, tem playlist!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61kH1KLflSvTb1LPuoo6o2

Depois do fiasco da “lua de mel”, Emma passou cinco dias afastada dos outros, amedrontada e, no fim das contas, sentindo-se patética. Agira como uma criança apavorada. Artúria, sua sogra e Profetisa-Mor de Odhráncrone, detectando uma baixa na guarda da nora, apareceu no cômodo em que a moça havia se instalado (envergonhada demais de dividir a cama nupcial com Nicolas), decidida a amparar a pobre moça. Lizandra se recusou a visitar Emma, profundamente ofendida pela atitude daquela que fora prometida a Artúria, em um oráculo, como a “salvadora da dinastia Century”. A matrona, vendo que Emma não a expulsaria, trouxe-lhe um chá quente, como um velado pedido de trégua.

A jovem se sentou em uma poltrona e esperou que a mais velha falasse, sem ter noção se seria repreendida ou se a druidesa seria minimamente compreensiva.

– Emma – começou Artúria, oferecendo o chá para a nora, que o aceitou de bom grado, deliciando-se com o aroma de ervas oriundo da caneca –, imagino que você pense que estou aqui para desaprovar sua atitude. – Emma se mexeu com desconforto, apreensiva pelo que estava por vir, por mais que mantivesse uma expressão neutra. – Pois saiba que entendo o seu medo. Ser levada para a cama de um homem com quem você mal trocou meia dúzia de palavras é de fato muito assustador. Ainda mais com a promessa de que você deve honrá-lo e pertencer a ele para todo o sempre. – Emma permaneceu calada e cabisbaixa. – Digo com propriedade pois passei pela mesma situação, minha jovem. – ela finalmente olhou a sogra nos olhos, que eram negros como o Caos. – O homem que mais tarde se tornaria meu sogro simplesmente decidiu que eu seria uma boa esposa para Fergus e propôs o matrimônio, decisão em que eu não tive parte em momento algum. Fui entregue aos Century por meus pais e fui obrigada a amar Fergus mesmo jamais tendo o visto a menos de cinquenta passos de distância e avaliado se seu caráter era bom, ruim ou duvidoso. – a loura suspirou, e seu coração recebeu uma onda de calor. Ela sabia que Artúria não estava mentindo e muito menos falava aquilo para agradá-la. Desde que a vira pela primeira vez, ela soube que se tratava de uma pessoa verdadeira e imparcial. Soube que podia confiar em seu julgamento e que ela não faria joguinhos em prol de interesses malignos. – Fui sua esposa desde então até o momento em que ele deixou de respirar. Porém, temi cada um dos passos que dei em direção à fortaleza pela primeira vez como sua prometida.

– Eu... sinto muito. – disse Emma debilmente, dando mais um gole no chá. – Tudo isso é tão difícil, e aconteceu tudo tão de repente… eu…

– Pode ter certeza de que eu, assim como meus filhos e entes próximos, sabemos disso, filhinha. – retrucou a matrona, que por um instante lembrou a figura imponente e séria da Profa. McGonagall. – Principalmente Nicolas, a quem essa situação toda abrangeu de forma tão irreversível. Ele pode ser sério e muitas vezes ríspido, mas o coração dele sempre obedece à Verdade. Você nunca conhecerá um homem tão justo quanto meu filho. E não falo como mãe ou como uma mulher que lhe deve obediência. Falo como uma servidora da Mãe-Natureza acima de tudo e todos.

Olhando brevemente para a janela, Emma suspirou um pouco triste, conformando-se por um momento com a situação. Lembrou-se de sua mãe, a responsável por aquela violenta guinada em sua vida. A pessoa que havia a colocado no caminho de Nicolas Century, Artúria e naquele papel que ela não tinha a menor vontade de exercer. “ _Devo me conformar. Obedecer. Com Remus, aquele covarde, havia a Morte. E aqui, estou segura. Estou fugindo dela. Estou fugindo da Morte_ ”, pensou ela, por fim. Ao menos não se sentia mais como um bicho acuado.

– Obrigada, Artúria. 

– Nicolas deseja jantar com você, para que conversem a sós. 

A jovem concordou, meneando a cabeça positivamente. Depois de um longo banho, Emma se dirigiu à saleta onde seria servida a refeição para o casal. Nicolas a esperava com expressão séria, que ela logo percebeu ser sua expressão padrão. Quando a viu, seus olhos dourados cintilaram, e o julgou tão sinistro quanto sensual. Ela não fazia ideia do que era, mas Nicolas, quando a encarava diretamente, parecia pausar o tempo e sua aura se tornava pesada, intensa e voluptuosa, e ela passava a respirar com dificuldade, excitada, seu coração disparava e o sangue parecia lava. Ninguém jamais a fizera sentir nada parecido. Deviam ser aqueles olhos de lince. 

– Emma – começou ele, tirando a moça do transe. Pegou nas mãos dela e ela pôde sentir como eram muito quentes e ásperas, muito fortes. Ao encará-lo finalmente, Emma notou uma pequena cicatriz que ele tinha próxima ao bigode, do lado esquerdo do rosto, algo que lhe rendia um ar ainda mais perigoso; ao mesmo tempo, era lasciva a forma como ajeitava a barba e também como se sentava, como se movia, se portava, os raros sorrisos, os longos silêncios... era fascinante e ameaçador. – Estou feliz que aceitou vir jantar comigo. Eu entendo o que… o que se passou na nossa lua de mel. Nós somos desconhecidos um do outro, você é uma moça muito nova, não tem parentes aqui no norte… – enquanto ele falava, Emma começou a sentir uma excitação muito grande e ficou ansiosa porque não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo. Era o chá que sua sogra havia lhe dado? Definitivamente não. Ela já havia sentido aquilo quando se aproximara de Nicolas na mansão, ou mesmo quando ele pegou em suas mãos na capela, quando da celebração do matrimônio. Era algo que ele provocava e ela não fazia ideia de como combater. Não que o quisesse. – ...peço perdão por ter sido invasivo, eu estava tão envolvido no momento, achei que iríamos consumar… – ela se agitou discretamente, mexendo os pezinhos por debaixo da mesa e ele se interrompeu. – ...está tudo bem? 

– _Ahm…_ está sim. – os olhos dourados dele acompanharam a inquietação da moça e não deixou de notar que ele se demorou em seu busto e pescoço, e quando chegou aos seus olhos de safira, ela esteve prestes a agarrá-lo e beijá-lo. – Estou bem, Nicolas. Eu me senti… com muito medo, como você mesmo percebeu, mas sua mãe e eu conversamos, e o medo passou. Está tudo bem agora. – pelo menos parecia estar. _"Eu estou fugindo da Morte. E nesse momento, quero fugir para os braços desse homem",_ repetiu ela para si mesma.

– Ótimo. Fico genuinamente feliz. Emma – ele largou as mãos dela e se posicionou de forma altiva na cadeira. –, você não tem noção da sua importância aqui. Você é minha esposa e o povo daqui sempre foi devoto à Senhora de Odhráncrone. Você será nossa salvadora.

Emma franziu o cenho levemente, confusa, e naquele momento uma mulher adentrou no cômodo com o jantar do casal, que logo foi servido. 

– Você também precisa entender – continuou ele – que eu, como patrono de Odhráncrone, por mais que não seja seu rei ou imperador, tenho muitas responsabilidades. São incontáveis compromissos para com a cidade, e além disso eu sou… – e pausou de forma dramática, para que ela o olhasse, o que ela fez, não sem mergulhar na profunda languidez de sua figura. – ...o líder de um importante grupo de combate às Trevas. Somos bruxos de uma elite paramilitar, altamente treinados para isso. Temos estrategistas, espiões, berserkers, investigadores… e os executores. E eu preciso estar na linha de frente, mesmo sendo o líder absoluto. Isso também toma muito do meu tempo. – Emma já imaginava onde isso ia dar. – Mas pretendo me preservar o máximo possível, visto que agora estamos casados, e quero criar um vínculo com você. É com você que terei meus filhos e você será meu porto seguro daqui em diante. – a loura sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo. Para ter filhos era preciso… ir para a cama com o Sr. Century, e ela mal podia esperar. O homem falava tão compenetrado e ela só conseguia fantasiar aquelas mãos bonitas acariciando seu corpo todo, a virilidade de seu pomo de Adão, a boca rosada, como deveria ser seu cheiro depois de horas de… Emma forçou-se a afastar aqueles pensamentos devassos e voltou a encarar o marido, que franziu as sobrancelhas douradas por um instante, como se achasse que ela não concordava com a ideia.

– Eu entendo, Nicolas. Já percebi que você é uma figura central para o seu povo, eu não pretendo intervir nisso. – disse ela, fazendo com que ele adotasse uma expressão pensativa.

– Você não irá intervir, muito pelo contrário: só vai adicionar à equação. Como minha mulher, você dividirá o fardo. – ela concordou, sem nem se dar conta do que isso significava de fato. – Amanhã quero que você vá comigo à cidade. Vou tirar um tempo para que possamos caminhar pelas ruas e eu possa te apresentar a algumas figuras importantes, e para que você conheça o local que minha família passou séculos protegendo. – ela concordou, pois a ideia de passear lhe agradava. O castelo era soturno demais para seu gosto. 

Antes de saírem da saleta, Nicolas a beijou candidamente, com toda a calma do mundo, contrariando toda tensão sexual que ela sentira durante o jantar. Eles se dirigiram ao quarto em silêncio, com a mão quente dele em suas costas, e Emma pensou que talvez a excitação que sentira tivesse sido um alarme falso. Ao entrar no quarto, ela percebeu o quanto havia se enganado. Assim que o marido a olhou nos olhos, foi como se ela tivesse entregado a alma ao diabo e sido presa por correntes invisíveis: quando a beijou, dessa vez com lascívia e desejo, decidido a ir para a cama com ela, pegando em sua cintura com firmeza, infundindo-lhe um calor que mais parecia fogo puro, Emma atestou que havia algo diferente naquele homem – uma voluptuosidade crônica, um toque viciante, uma aura sexual violentíssima. Se alguém lhe dissesse que, ao invés de sentir dor em sua primeira vez ela sentiria uma onda de prazer tamanha semelhante a um delicioso orgasmo, e que quando perdesse sua virgindade ela faria amor com o marido três vezes seguidas, a moça debocharia de seu interlocutor. O toque de Nicolas era como uma droga, uma que ela jamais se importou em usar [NC*].

~*~

Emma acordou sozinha em sua cama e, desencantada, seguiu algumas vozes no corredor, onde acabou encontrando a cunhada e a sogra tomando café da manhã junto do braço direito de Nicolas nos Linces: Gerard Kinnegan, antigo amigo de Fergus Century e combatente veterano. Era um bruxo magro, esguio, de cabelos castanhos que apresentavam pitadas de grisalho; possuía belas costeletas acinzentadas e uma bela barba pontuda, coberta por um bigode castanho cuidadosamente aparado. Era social e cortês, tão contrastante com a personalidade de seu marido e até mesmo de Artúria, que era séria e lacônica.

– Bom dia, Emma – começou Lady Liz. – Dormiu bem? Você parece um pouco cansada… 

Emma encarou a cunhada e logo percebeu a malícia em seu comentário. 

– Dormi, obrigada. Onde está Nicolas? 

– Ele teve uma emergência administrativa. – respondeu o Sr. Kinnegan, terminando seu café preto. – Sinto-me na obrigação de dizer que a primeira coisa que ele disse nos foi que lamentava ter de deixá-la sozinha depois… da lua de mel de vocês, mas era uma questão de segurança, sobre a qual eu não vou entediá-la. – a jovem não sabia porquê, mas se afeiçara de imediato a Gerard, tão elegante e ao mesmo tempo tão simplório. Talvez fosse a voz melodiosa, ou seu tom agradável, que tanto a lembrou de Dumbledore.

– Aliás, falando nisso, Emma, você deve exercitar sua paciência especialmente agora, querida. – interrompeu Artúria. – Crouch, que é Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia na Inglaterra, nos enviou notícias sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e movimentações de seus seguidores no norte, o que afeta diretamente Nicolas e os Linces. Talvez ele fique cada vez mais ausente a partir de agora. Seja compreensiva.

A inglesa suspirou, dividida entre sentir falta do toque viciante dele e não ter a menor saudade de sua presença fora da cama, mas não foi necessário pensar sobre aquilo no momento: Nicolas reapareceu pela tarde um pouco abatido, e insistiu para que os dois passeassem por Odhráncrone a fim de conhecer um pouco da cidade. Ela topou, reunindo algum ânimo, e o Sr. Kinnegan se juntou ao grupo, que nunca deixava de ter a presença de Colebourn e Baxter, os leais guarda-costas, com quem Nicolas compartilhara a infância, e Liz, a orgulhosa primogênita de Artúria e Fergus. 

O dia colaborou para que Emma pudesse ver Odhráncrone em sua glória: dezenas de ruas entrecruzadas repletas de centenárias construções de pedra, torres, brasões, bandeirolas coloridas, o comércio agitado, e, naquela imensidão (praticamente) medieval, a população tipicamente bruxa vivia seus afazeres, conduzindo carroças lotadas por uso de magia, refazendo fachadas, vendendo leituras de mão e bolas de cristal, gritando nas ruas que o preço de seu cozido era melhor que o do vizinho, e tantas outras manifestações; a sede da estarostia era modesta em comparação com o restante dos prédios voltados à administração e à execução da justiça e leis mágicas; ao avistar uma jovem com um generoso decote na janela de uma casa, no segundo andar, agitando um pequeno tapete sem uso de magia, ela imaginou se existiam bordéis em Odhráncrone – e novamente se pegou pensando em sexo graças à presença do marido. Foi nesse momento que um pequeno grupo de bruxos, todos em idade avançada, cobertos com vestes azul-petróleo, chapéus angulares da mesma cor e imponentes cajados, se aproximou. Todos cumprimentaram o patrono com reverências e palavras educadas. Um deles, certamente o mais velho, pareceu vidrado na pessoa de Emma. Enquanto Nicolas falava, ele manteve os olhos cinzentos cravados nela, como se analisasse cada sopro de ar que inspirava e expirava. Sua barba era mais longa que a de Dumbledore, o nariz, grande e de ponta arredondada, venosa; as sobrancelhas eram volumosas e lhe cobriam parte dos olhos, com bolsas inchadas na parte inferior; as mãos, por mais que fossem ressecadas e quase azuis pela idade, eram firmes, e não davam sinais de tremor. Aquele que aparentava ser o líder, e o de porte mais elegante, era mais conservado – incluindo as vestes, limpas e justas em seu peitoral pequeno. Ele conversou por alguns instantes com Nicolas e o grupo se despediu com igual cortesia. Mesmo à distância, a jovem podia sentir os olhos do velho a escrutinando; era o mesmo olhar gélido e tenebroso de Snape, quando se deu conta de que ele havia se tornado um lacaio das Trevas. Por mais que aquele homem fosse um vassalo dos Century, ela não deixou de sentir medo. 

“ _Eu estou fugindo da Morte_ ”, lembrou ela, sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, agarrando-se mais ao braço forte do marido. _"Estou aqui porque estou fugindo da Morte_ ”.

///

[NC*] Essa cena tem uma NC-18! Se liga na coleção separada de NCs de MDUCB! 


	40. Capítulo 38 da Parte 1 – Descobertas viscerais

A quinzena que se seguiu foi a concretização das palavras de sua sogra: Nicolas mal teve tempo livre para se conectar com Emma, seguindo de reunião em reunião, cada uma relacionada a um campo de abrangência diferente, quando ele não estava perigosamente envolvido com os Linces, em questões da guerra que se aproximava, de segurança bruxa e eventuais torturas e execuções de espiões inimigos e suspeitos. Não que isso chegasse aos ouvidos da inglesa, mas era o que se passava de fato. Para ela, o marido apenas surgia como um soldado que regressava da batalha perdida, sozinho, fúnebre, enfiava-se debaixo das cobertas e buscava o corpo dela sem dizer uma palavra. A única coisa que a fazia ceder era o fato de que fazer amor com Nicolas era como embebedar-se sem entornar uma gota de álcool e perder-se numa atmosfera densamente anestésica e sensual, similar a um prolongado orgasmo; como se ser tocada por ele a fizesse esquecer momentaneamente de toda a angústia a que era submetida; ela se entregava a ele ansiando por fugir da realidade – e ele por motivos similares, buscando afogar o medo e a apreensão pela morte, que o vigiava sempre tão de perto.

Na sequência, ele até tentou inclui-la em sua rotina (quer dizer, na parte inofensiva dela), levando-a em audiências, reuniões de conciliação e julgamentos em que os envolvidos exigiam a presença de Nicolas como mediador, apesar de ele não ser uma liderança política oficial de Estado, como o estaroste. Contudo, como um Century, a população via nele uma espécie de defensor da paz e interesses da comunidade, uma espécie de monarca extraoficial. Ao contrário do esperado da Senhora de Odhráncrone, Emma detestou as morosas horas ouvindo às reclamações e contendas, sem fazer a menor ideia a quem estavam atendendo, quais eram os históricos, que muitas vezes envolviam diversas gerações, e o que poderia ser feito.

A cada recusa, Lady Liz desgostava mais da cunhada, negando-se a ser sua parceira, e tornando-se, a cada deslize, sua rival. Por mais que Artúria exigisse da filha uma atitude impecável com relação à nora, Liz era um espírito indomável e deveras sincero; ninguém que fosse seu desafeto passaria sem saber desse fato. Um pequeno alento veio para Emma quando o Sr. Gerard Kinnegan se desvencilhou do maior número possível de compromissos com os Linces, como braço direito do líder, para servir de companhia para Emma; além de pertencer a um ramo da árvore genealógica dos Century, Gerard era um bruxo experiente e conhecia a fundo quando o espírito soturno e violento de seus parentes se agitava e precisava de seu sóbrio auxílio. Passou, então, a levá-la em passeios pelo comércio, contando anedotas, nas estufas, onde Artúria e outras mulheres se empenhavam em cultivar preciosos ingredientes para medicações, poções e elixires; mostrou-lhe a culinária local, as famosas carnes defumadas, o armazém de bebidas que não deixava a desejar em termos de variedade; ofereceu-lhe chás, cafés e licores, levou-a a diversos salões e cômodos do castelo, onde podiam ver a natureza ao redor em diversos ângulos e entreteve-a com jogos, carteados, discussões acerca de poetas, historiadores, feiticeiros e lendas que conhecera em livros antigos. Outra atividade que tentou foi mostrar-lhe a glória da biblioteca, onde Emma pôde entrar em contato com enciclopédias, glossários, bestiários, livros de receitas, tomos inteiros repletos de iluminuras, cancioneiros – e foi lá onde ela encontrou um escape. Corvinal de alma que era, a leitura era praticamente um alimento. Muitos dos volumes estavam em inglês antigo, celta, gaélico irlandês e outras línguas que ela desconhecia, mas que não eram menos interessantes. Com o passar do tempo, Emma passou a se afeiçoar muito à companhia do Sr. Kinnegan, e ela pensou como teria sido mais fácil ter sido prometida a ele, que era leve, sábio e sabia sempre o que dizer na hora certa. Sem dúvida, os Century estariam perdidos se não fosse a temperança de Gerard.

Em uma noite agradável, os dois jogavam xadrez bruxo enquanto Liz escrevia uma carta na mesa mais distante, e Emma se permitiu rir descontraidamente. A feiticeira percebeu a aura relaxada da cunhada e semicerrou os olhos amarelos, desaprovando cada gesto e cada sorriso de Emma, enciumada e ferida em nome do irmão. Por que ela não ria daquela forma com Nicolas? Por que não agradecia aos céus que um homem da magnitude de Nicolas Century havia a escolhido para salvar, honrar e abençoar? Por que não se dedicava mais? Por que não se esforçava para ser agradável e risonha como era com Gerard? Ela fez menção de levantar-se e procurar o irmão, quando o próprio entrou pela sala, guiado pelo som da voz da esposa, pela primeira vez tão alegre e divertida. Com sua chegada, a alegria imediatamente se dissipou e o ar tornou-se pesado e lúgubre. Kinnegan se levantou e fez uma pequena reverência ao recém-chegado, que não tirava os olhos de lince da esposa. Liz pareceu satisfeita e ficou mais ainda quando ele solicitou que Emma se despedisse de todos para poderem seguir ao quarto, o que ela fez com desânimo. Era a última vez que Kinnegan ficaria à sua disposição e as tardes ao seu lado rareariam cada vez mais, graças aos ciúmes de Nicolas e à gravidade cada vez maior da situação da guerra contra Lorde Voldemort.

Desprovida da disponibilidade do doce braço direito e conselheiro de Nicolas, Emma tentou a sogra. Artúria era um exército de uma mulher só – exercia tantas funções ao longo do dia que Emma não sabia como isso era possível, ainda mais para uma mulher mais velha. As feiticeiras aparentavam ter muito menos idade do que realmente tinham, mas ela tinha noção de que a profetisa não era uma flor prestes a desabrochar. Ela era responsável por todo o estoque de poções utilizados na “emigração” de Odhráncrone, que compreendia desde poções de revelação, identificação, desilusórias, até o Veritaserum, produzido em quantidades cavalares graças ao trabalho incessante dos consulares da emigração. Não apenas isso, os elixires mágicos consumidos por aurores feridos, enfermos, mulheres grávidas em partos difíceis, pessoas amaldiçoadas que sofriam com pesadelos, doentes de disenteria, gripes, asma, dores de cabeça, náuseas, envenenamento, ossos quebrados, pânico, entre infinitos outros casos. Quando não era isso, Artúria estava presente em prédios tomados por assombrações, casos sobrenaturais, possessões, acidentes, funcionando como uma substituta extraoficial de Nicolas quando este não podia estar presente. A única coisa que não fazia era se envolver com política. Era de sua natureza ser imparcial e não julgar o momento por uma ótica só. Ela dizia que a Mãe Natureza estava presente em todos os lugares o tempo todo e não cabia a ela contrariar o que era certo – era sua herança druida.

Permanecendo mais solitária no castelo, derrotada pelo olho gordo da cunhada, Emma presenciou algo que a fez mudar definitivamente sua ótica com relação a Odhráncrone: um homem estava sendo interrogado, e quem o subjugava não lhe era nem um pouco estranho.

– Você achou mesmo que isso ia passar impune, O’Denn? – era a voz imperiosa de seu marido, e ela apurou os ouvidos para entender com clareza o que ele dizia. – Talvez a sua mulher consiga resolver o seu problema, já que você certamente está fazendo corpo mole. – o homem balbuciou alguma coisa ininteligível, o que não agradou o Senhor de Odhráncrone. – Como é? – um baque ecoou, e ela pôde distinguir que havia outras pessoas ali. O homem havia recebido um soco bem dado na mandíbula e gemia. – Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que jamais ia cometer esse erro de novo. Talvez a mandíbula quebrada te motive a pensar direito. – o golpeado choramingou e sua voz se tornou inaudível; provavelmente fora arrastado para longe. Emma estremeceu e uma seleção de imagens específicas dos corredores da fortaleza lhe veio à mente, com bruxos sinistros, medonhos, encapuzados, grupos desconfiados, movimentações suspeitas e ela se deu conta de que Nicolas não era somente amado, mas provavelmente também era temido por toda sorte de razões. Ele não era apenas um bondoso patrono, mas tinha que fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, e às vezes encharcá-la de sangue se fosse necessário.

– Eu por acaso casei com o Al Capone? – disse Emma a si mesma, afastando-se dali o mais rápido que podia, tentando desembaralhar essa noção dentro da cabecinha loira. – Mas que cacete?!

~*~

O Natal daquele ano foi celebrado com contenção, graças às tensões da guerra. Era a primeira vez que Emma não veria os familiares nessa data e murchou lentamente ao se dar conta disso. A figura de Madeleine ainda lhe infundia muita dor, uma dor dúbia, pois ao mesmo tempo em que Emma se esforçava para odiá-la, ela sabia que a mãe jamais teria a submetido a algo tão drástico se não acreditasse que a vida da filha estava por um fio se levasse a cabo o namoro com Remus Lupin. No salão vermelho (que tinha esse apelido graças ao brilhante piso cor de sangue), ela teve a oportunidade de conhecer Norman Skyler, feiticeiro, afilhado de Fergus Century, que trazia consigo o filho John, uma criança de três anos, cuja mãe havia falecido por complicações do parto. Tinha uma conduta correta e justa, e era muito admirado pelos habitantes da cidade; sua fama de excelente estrategista era grande, e ele fazia parte do grupo de inteligência dos Linces. Via-se evidentemente de luto, vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés, mesmo depois de tanto tempo da perda. O menino, que tinha cabelinhos e olhos muito negros, era muito quieto, e Emma, mesmo sem ter intimidade com o Sr. Skyler, pediu para pegá-lo no colo. Sentia falta de Christopher, seu sobrinho, que completara seis anos em outubro daquele ano. Christopher, a seu ver, era o garoto mais meigo do mundo, apesar de ser órfão de mãe, assim como John, e ter um pai tão ausente quanto o dela. John aceitou o colo tranquilamente, e Emma não deixou de sorrir ao ver aquela criatura tão inocente, desavisada das dificuldades da vida. Como se sentisse vigiada, ela ergueu o olhar e notou que Nicolas a olhava, hipnotizado, e abriu o sorriso mais bonito que ela já havia visto. _Ah,_ se Nicolas sorrisse sempre daquela forma e fosse infinitamente mais leve, menos amedrontador, como seria mais fácil amá-lo! Com certeza o homem naquele momento fantasiava que aquele menininho era de seu sangue e mal podia esperar que ela anunciasse que estava grávida dele. A inglesa sorriu fracamente, deixando de corresponder à única manifestação de jovialidade que ela havia visto vindo de seu marido. John mexeu as mãoszinhas em direção a Norman, sem fazer alarde, e Emma o devolveu ao pai, parabenizando-o pela bênção que era o menino.

Sem muito ânimo, Emma foi para a mesa de bebidas para dar um jeito na tristeza. _"Eu estou fugindo da Morte",_ repetiu para si mesma antes de entornar um gole de xerez.

~*~

A virada do ano trouxe um dos eventos mais aguardados pelos moradores da região: Lizandra faria aniversário (completaria vinte e nove anos) e o Ano-Novo dos Century trazia, há anos, a festividade onde Artúria faria sua leitura profética para o ano vindouro, algo que havia se tornado uma tradição desde que ela se casara com Fergus, décadas atrás.

Lady Liz, em um deslumbrante vestido repleto de gemas de tanzanita, saudou os convidados em sua famosa festa de esbórnia, onde bebidas alcoólicas e substâncias entorpecentes estavam à disposição e orgias eram realizadas em locais específicos com convidados estritamente selecionados – só entravam aqueles que regozijavam os olhos amarelos da feiticeira, homens e mulheres atraentes, solteiros ou casados, todos livres para declinarem seu pedido (mas poucos tinham coragem de fazê-lo). A libertinagem de Liz não era segredo para ninguém, nem para Nicolas, que tinha orgulho do fato da irmã ser dona de si e uma mulher extremamente forte, não abaixar a cabeça para conservacionismos e tradições petrificadas e valorizar em primeiro lugar o próprio prazer. Os Century sabiam o valor que o prazer tinha na vida humana, e Artúria ensinou os filhos a seguirem seus instintos sem repressão – a não ser que interferisse no matrimônio de terceiros. Liz não faltava com seus deveres e era muito respeitada em seu círculo e na cidade. Sabia-se que havia dias que ela abordava, discretamente, seus queridos, e os levava para a cama sem delongas, e na maioria das vezes sem interesses anexos, em uma atitude puramente hedonista. Ela dizia abertamente que se casaria, sim, quando a Entidade quisesse. Enquanto isso, os desejos carnais fariam parte constante em sua rotina terrena.

Dois dias depois, perto da meia-noite, uma quantidade considerável de pessoas se reuniu em volta de um monumento de monólitos, dispostos em círculo, com uma enorme fogueira ao centro. Foi a primeira vez que Emma deixou as muralhas de Odhráncrone depois de casada. Nicolas a conduziu para um local privilegiado, onde podiam assistir ao ritual sem nenhuma interrupção – não havia nenhuma luz além do fogaréu, das diversas tochas e das estrelas acima deles. Pouco além deles ela divisou a figura de Lizandra, compenetrada, e outros conhecidos do castelo. Próximos ao casal estavam também Baxter e Colebourn, como praxe.

Perto da passagem do ano, Artúria falou, prendendo a atenção de todos presentes. Emma admirou a figura imponente da profetisa, que vestia branco, tinha o rosto decorado com runas e tinta de cor escura, e trazia na cabeça uma coroa de ervas daninhas. Por um instante a inglesa se perguntou se eram assim os rituais druidas de outrora. Ela realizou, em silêncio, a leitura do vento, das vozes, sombras no fogo e das nuvens. Vaticinou fartura nas colheitas, nascimentos saudáveis, alguns até indispensáveis para o mundo bruxo, ao que Nicolas ergueu as sobrancelhas douradas. Ele abaixou o rosto e fechou os olhos, como se agradecesse às visões da mãe. Por fim, Emma viu um homem conduzindo um bode em direção à sogra e sentiu algo ruim.

– Por que estão trazendo um bode, Nicolas? – perguntou ela, falando pela primeira vez com o marido naquela ocasião.

– Essa é a leitura final. Ela sacrifica o bode, bebe de seu sangue e lê suas entranhas. – explicou, falando mais com ela do que havia falado na semana toda. – É o tipo de leitura mais confiável.

Emma fez uma careta, deixando de achar o ritual bonito para então julgá-lo bárbaro e desnecessário. Matar um bode somente para ler suas tripas?! Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Nicolas completou:

– É um sacrifício necessário. Como tudo na vida terrestre.

A inglesa achou que se retirar poderia ser interpretado como uma afronta, então apenas fechou os olhos no momento do sacrifício do animal, que foi degolado sem dó. Enquanto o outro profeta ajudava a abrir os intestinos do bode, Artúria entrou em transe, e seus olhos ficaram brancos, como que inteiramente cegos. Gemeu, parecendo em agonia, mas manteve-se firme, em pé, de braços levantados. Emma sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar, não devido ao horror da morte do pobre animal e sim por se lembrar da mãe, dessa vez somente dela, de sua figura ao mesmo tempo sábia e terrível, de seus gritos de madrugada, as possessões indesejadas, as visões apocalípticas, os agouros que quase sempre eram mortais e pessimistas, os pesadelos, e imaginar o sofrimento interminável daquela condição. Era impossível fugir, tanto quem profetizava quanto quem era contemplado em uma profecia. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas quentes e não conseguiu tirar os olhos na cena; caiu de joelhos, chorando copiosamente, emocionada, desamparada, e Nicolas, o homem mais eficaz das redondezas, não foi capaz de reagir, de tocar-lhe os ombros, e apenas franziu o cenho. Inquieto, ele se voltou para os guarda-costas, e Colebourn, mesmo sem uma palavra, correu para onde estava Liz; a feiticeira analisou a cena e não mexeu um dedo para ajudar o irmão e a cunhada. Emma, enxugando as lágrimas na manga do casaco, levantou-se, e sem nenhum sinal prévio, se afastou apressadamente, deixando os outros bruxos perplexos. Notando a agitação, Kinnegan se aproximou, mesmo ciente dos ciúmes que Nicolas tinha de sua figura perto da moça, e pediu silenciosamente o consentimento de seu patrão para confortar a Senhora de Odhráncrone. Nicolas assentiu de imediato, e experiente bruxo partiu em seu encalço, agitado, alcançando-a sobre um monte desnudo, onde o vento soprava com força, e a vigiou por alguns instantes, diagnosticando que ela precisava daquele momento. Lamentou saber que não era apenas daquilo que Emma precisava e não era de agora.

///


	41. Capítulo 39 da Parte 1 – Um fio de esperança

Naquele dia de céu aberto, Emma estava decidida a enviar uma carta ao irmão Richard e ir à livraria sozinha (finalmente). Em um dos passeios que fizera com Gerard ao comércio, ela conhecera a Estrofes e Estilhaços e se encantara de imediato com as enormes prateleiras, os banquinhos redondos, o conjuntinho de prata onde servia-se chá aos clientes, e até mesmo com a dona, Verbena Cormac, apesar de julgar o espaço um pouco apertado. A inglesa descia o corredor ajeitando a eficiente tala que trazia medicando seu pulso torcido; dias atrás, ela caminhava nas ruas de pedra de Odhráncrone junto de Artúria – em uma das raras ocasiões em que a profetisa reservou seu precioso tempo para estar junto da nora –, quando um hipogrifo desembestou pela praça, tendo se libertado do jugo de seu dono, e veio de encontro a ela, derrubando-a com violência no chão, onde ela tentou se proteger da queda com a mão direita. O dano maior foi uma modesta torção do pulso e um hematoma na nádega direita, mas a ira de Nicolas fez parecer que Emma tivesse sido açoitada nua em um pelourinho, estuprada e queimada viva; além de exigir uma retratação por parte do dono da criatura, o patrono impiedosamente mandou que o animal fosse executado. Emma não teve nem chance de intervir, pois quando soube da sentença, a brutalidade já havia ocorrido. Desencantada, ela bateu à porta da saleta de Liz, que a atendeu sem cortesia alguma.

– Lizandra – começou a Senhora de Odhráncrone, pousando o envelope, a carta destinada ao irmão do meio, em uma mesinha redonda. – Bom dia. Gostaria de saber onde ficam as corujas-correio. 

O olhar de Lady Liz não poderia conter mais frieza.

– Você está proibida de enviar cartas.

Emma franziu o cenho, incrédula.

– Como é?

– Quando a senhora sua mãe selou seu matrimônio com meu irmão, ela explicitamente mencionou que você não deveria enviar ou receber cartas, pois é um modo fácil de rastreá-la e descobrir seus segredos. Ela deseja que você fique isolada, sem dar chances ao destino. – A jovem não respondeu e fitou a cunhada por alguns segundos. Claro que seria assim. Por que Madeleine facilitaria as coisas? – Duvida da minha palavra? Pergunte a Nicolas.

– Não, não duvido... – murmurou Emma, cabisbaixa. Pegou o envelope com certa rispidez e saiu, segurando as lágrimas. Disparou em direção à saída mais próxima do castelo, pois pretendia esfriar a cabeça em meio aos livros da Sra. Cormac.

– Não posso permitir que saia sozinha, senhora. – sentenciou o guarda, que, pelo porte físico esguio e a solenidade, era sem dúvidas um Lince. Emma suspirou, derrotada. Liz apareceu em um dos parapeitos internos, mantendo a pose superior.

– Enviarei seus seguranças, assim você poderá ir. – comunicou a feiticeira, sumindo em seguida. Quatro Linces apareceram para acompanhar Emma: dois homens e duas mulheres, sérios e soturnos, tudo que ela não precisava. Eles a seguiram em silêncio, espalhando-se quando atingiram um local mais populado, restando apenas uma das bruxas à cola de Emma.

Respirando fundo, ela foi em direção à livraria sem cortesia alguma aos subalternos de seu marido. Lá ela se permitiu passar horas entre pesquisas, leituras rápidas, um delicioso chá oferecido pela simpática dona e a compra de um volume pequenino mas volumoso, de capa vermelha, sobre tradutores de Runas Antigas dos tempos da Rainha Elizabeth I. Quando se voltava em direção ao castelo, ela foi abordada por um ancião, que ela reconheceu fazer parte do imponente grupo de feiticeiros que abordara Nicolas em seu primeiro passeio à cidade, no ano anterior; ele fez uma pequena reverência e ela o imitou.

– Perdoe-me incomodá-la, milady. – disse ele, e sua voz era rouca, enfermiça. – Não sei se a senhora se recorda de mim. Sou Maurice Fermanagh, nos encontramos poucos dias depois de sua união a meu patrono.

– Claro, me lembro sim. Não precisa pedir perdão, Maurice. Posso chamá-lo assim?

– Claro, claro. – ele parecia cansado. – Podemos nos sentar? Gostaria de trocar umas palavrinhas com a senhora.

Emma concordou e eles se dirigiram ao terracinho de esquina com abóbada de tijolos, onde havia uma mesa de madeira para seis lugares e cadeiras disponíveis, cortesia da livraria para quem quisesse espairecer antes de gastar alguns sicles. O ancião pareceu sentar-se com alguma dificuldade e ela se sentiu culpada de não tê-lo ajudado antes de acomodar-se. Maurice a encarou com os olhinhos cinzas e ela sentiu-se avaliada mais uma vez. Contudo não havia a carga de medo que sentira a primeira vez. Ele a olhava como se fosse um tio-avô, com algo que lhe lembrava afeto ou até mesmo empatia.

– Minha senhora, temo que, na ocasião em que nos conhecemos, eu não estava preparado para vê-la. Quando nos encontramos, e a senhora se recorda, a senhora estava com o mestre Nicolas... ele lhe disse qual função exerço aqui em Odhráncrone?

– O senhor é um Imperturbável.

– Sim. Um Imperturbável é um mago responsável por aplicar, reaplicar e reforçar os feitiços e encantamentos de defesa e proteção de uma localidade. Somos nós que garantimos a segurança mágica dessas muralhas, tanto para dentro quanto para fora. Faço isso há cento e vinte anos.

A moça arregalou os olhos de safira, impressionada.

– Perdoe-me a indelicadeza, mas... quantos anos o senhor tem?

– Sou o mais velho de minha guilda. Conto com duzentos e sete anos.

– O senhor é a pessoa mais idosa de quem tenho notícia. Deve possuir uma experiência ímpar.

Ele deu uma risadinha cansada.

– Com mais de dois séculos de vida, posso dizer que testemunhei muita coisa, filhinha. E admito que já vi muitas donzelas serem infelizes em casamentos arranjados, mas nunca uma que parecia definhar tanto.

Emma sentiu um aperto na garganta e lágrimas pinicarem seus olhos. Baixou a cabeça e sentiu seu coração abrir lentamente.

– Sr. Fermanagh... eu não sou uma simples donzela que foi prometida a um homem. – uma lágrima quente desceu por seu belo rosto e o ancião juntou as mãos azuladas sobre o próprio colo. – Sou alvo de uma profecia que me condenou para a vida toda. Minha mãe é uma profetisa e, em um maldito oráculo, viu que eu morreria brutalmente caso continuasse no caminho em que estava, em um relacionamento anterior. – Sentiu mais lágrimas descerem ao lembrar-se da doce figura de Remus Lupin. – Em um ato tresloucado, me atou a esse casamento que nunca desejei, me uniu a uma família que eu não conhecia e me enviou para uma terra de que só ouvi falar em lendas distantes. – Maurice inclinou um pouco a cabeça. Ele se movia com lentidão, como era apropriado para alguém de sua idade e porte. – Não culpo os Century por suas ações, mas... cá estou. – E soluçou.

Ouviu-se uma terrível sirene, que Emma jamais percebera que soava em Odhráncrone, e algumas pessoas se foram, apressadas, em direção à sede da estarostia, mas Maurice permaneceu impassível.

– Como disse, Senhora, eu jamais havia visto uma moça tão nova com uma aura tão densa de dor, angústia e mágoa. Eu testemunhei, com meus próprios olhos, a sua energia vital se esvair de seu corpo. Eu quero e vou te ajudar.

Emma ergueu os olhos molhados para o mago, que lhe parecia agora um bom velhinho, tão diferente daquele que a assustara meses atrás. Talvez fosse essa a graça dos magos: eram criaturas tão cheias de experiência que o Bem e o Mal se apresentavam em igual quantidade em seus semblantes. Maurice se levantou com alguma dificuldade e Emma o imitou, secando os olhos na manga do vestido. O mago conjurou uma florzinha azul cristalizada e fez um gesto para que ela abrisse o livrinho que havia comprado. Pousou-a com magia não-verbal dentro do objeto e a olhou de forma gentil e misteriosa.

– Procure-me futuramente quando seu coração mandar. Lembre-se, filhinha, que existe esperança para tudo na vida, menos para a morte.

De volta ao castelo, Emma estava tão contente pela esperança que Maurice havia lhe dado que, quando Nicolas chegou de seus compromissos e a procurou tarde da noite, ela fez amor com ele enérgica e vigorosamente.

~*~

Em um cinzento dia de inverno, Emma levantou-se com cólicas e passou muito tempo na biblioteca, reclusa, e chegou a ensaiar a tradução de algumas runas que havia encontrado em um grosso volume, mas os dicionários de que dispunha lhe davam pouco respaldo. A dor na lombar aumentou ao longo do dia e se espalhou sinistramente pelo ventre. Suas cólicas menstruais eram incômodas, às vezes a seguravam na cama por um ou dois dias, porém a intensidade era infinitamente superior a qualquer coisa que havia experimentado. Muito apreensiva, ela decidiu buscar a sogra, que saberia ajudá-la.

Em uma das passarelas de pedra, Emma sentiu uma pontada tão grande que a fez cambalear. Gemendo e arfando, ela olhou para baixo e viu, aterrorizada, suas coxas encharcadas de sangue. Por um segundo, cogitou que aquilo era tudo um medonho pesadelo, mas a dor não permitiu que se iludisse por muito tempo; ao fundo, no portal de pedra lá longe, ela viu a figura imponente de Lady Liz andando a longas passadas. A mulher, ao ouvir os murmúrios aflitos, se virou para a cunhada, que ela não havia detectado até então, e veio apressada em seu auxílio.

– _Emma!!_ – exclamou ela, genuinamente desesperada. A inglesa já estava no chão, e agarrava-se às pernas de Lizandra tremendo como se estivesse nua em meio a uma nevasca. – _Ajudem!!_ _Socorro!!!_ Alguém!! – Emma viu vultos distantes. Alguns bruxos vinham com pressa na direção das duas.

– Liz... _socorro..._ – murmurou Emma antes de desmaiar de medo.

~*~

O recado foi imediatamente enviado a Nicolas, que estava em um território vizinho a Odhráncrone; foi o retorno mais sôfrego de sua vida. Pouco lhe importou que caçavam o maior algoz dos Century, aquele que os tinha jurado de morte, e estavam prestes a capturá-lo: sua esposa e salvadora passava por uma terrível emergência médica e ele tinha o dever de prestar assistência.

Quando entrou no quarto que Artúria designou para os cuidados de Emma, ele parecia aterrorizado, como se tivesse chegado da linha de frente de uma batalha. A coitada estava desacordada, sedada pelos poderosos elixires e poções preparados pela matrona. O líder dos Linces tremia e passava as mãos nos cabelos dourados nervosamente.

– Mãe, como ela está? Ela vai ficar bem? Ela está sofrendo? Ela está sentindo dor? – disparou ele e a profetisa tocou-lhe o braço para que respirasse com calma.

– Ela perdeu o bebê, mas está bem.

– Ela... _o que?!_ – desesperou-se e ficou sem ar com a ideia de ter perdido um filho que ele nem sabia que teria. – Ela estava grávida? Ela estava esperando um filho meu? – Lizandra apareceu e parecia condoída pelo sofrimento do irmão.

– Sim. Tinha cerca de dez semanas. Emma está sedada e não deve sentir dores nesse momento. Não se preocupe.

Nicolas permaneceu de olhos fechados e quieto por alguns instantes, como se orasse. Abalado, ele se sentou, e a irmã massageou-lhe o ombro com os dedos. O tempo arrastou-se e a família ficou em silêncio, até que Emma abriu os olhos e levantou a mão direita, ainda enfaixada. Ela estava coberta por pesadas mantas de lã para manter-se aquecida. Mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos; suas pálpebras estavam muito pesadas e o ar parecia enfeitiçado, lento. Nicolas se ajoelhou ao seu lado e tocou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, engolindo a seco, sem saber o que dizer, arfando, mas seus olhos muito amarelos transpareciam muita angústia e pesar.

– O que... aconteceu? – gemeu Emma, pousando molemente as costas da mão no ombro forte do marido e ele pegou-a na sua, massageando-a com carinho.

– Você estava carregando um bebê, querida, mas infelizmente o perdeu. – adiantou-se Artúria. – Cuidamos de você e você vai se recuperar.

Emma não conseguiu entender direito as palavras da sogra e suspirou, exausta. Um bebê? Ela havia... perdido...

– Eu... perdi? – balbuciou ela, sentindo o corpo formigar de leve, como se estivesse embriagada. Ela sentia um peso no ventre mas era incapaz de dizer o que era.

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu novamente, e permaneceu inconsciente por horas. Nicolas não arredou o pé da cama dela, como o soldado que era, cabisbaixo, mais solene que o normal. Quando finalmente acordou, a moça estava menos grogue. Identificou Nicolas em pé, de costas para a cama, conversando com a mãe.

– Você acha que... – ouviu o homem com voz cansada. – ...que nós vamos conseguir ter outro filho? Acha que ela vai conseguir engravidar outra vez?

– Não se ela for infértil. – cortou Lizandra, olhando o irmão com certo ar de desafio. Nicolas pareceu afetado pela possibilidade. Ele não tinha forças para ralhar com a feiticeira por seu despeito.

– Mulheres que têm abortos espontâneos apenas uma vez são plenamente capazes de ter outras gestações saudáveis. Se ela não conseguir sustentar futuras gestações, pode ser que tenha problemas reprodutivos, mas só o tempo vai dizer, filho.

Emma não se surpreendeu com o interesse exclusivo de Nicolas em sua capacidade de gerar herdeiros. Era óbvio que ela era apenas um receptáculo, não só para ele mas para aquela família inteira. Jurou para si mesma que nunca mais se entregaria ao marido, sem se dar conta de que, enquanto fosse sua esposa, ela jamais teria forças para resistir às investidas do Senhor de Odhráncrone. Ela fechou os olhos e não sonhou.

///


	42. Capítulo 40 da Parte 1 – Um portal para a felicidade

Perder um bebê pôs tudo em perspectiva para Emma – a sensação de vazio foi ainda maior sabendo que gerar um filho a faria desviar o foco do quão devastada estava sua alma. Até Nicolas sentiu o baque, sofrendo de uma febre altíssima que levou duas semanas inteiras para ceder. Emma não intercedeu pelo marido e, desde o ocorrido, mergulhou em duas atividades que lhe serviram muito bem para esquecer da passagem do tempo: a bebida e as leituras na biblioteca. Foram meses e meses vazios, solitários, muitas vezes em um isolamento que ela se impunha ativamente, às vezes passando horas deitada na cama vendo o tempo feio lá fora chegar e partir, não se importando com a rotina, os Linces, Lord Voldemort, os Comensais da Morte, a guerra, Odhráncrone, o marido. Foi necessária a chegada do verão para Emma se sentir melhor, superando (superficialmente) a concepção de que jamais conheceria aquela criança que teria tornado sua vida um pouco mais suportável.

Aquele intervalo serviu para efetuar uma mudança definitiva no espírito dos Century – convencidos com a apatia de Emma, eles achavam que a inglesa finalmente estava prestes a se adaptar ao clã, tendo aprendido rotinas, figuras, muitos dos caminhos labirínticos que existiam entre as treze torres da fortaleza, e, por fim, tendo passado a produzir traduções, pequenas hortas particulares, até mesmo costurado roupinhas de bebê por conta própria. Ela não parecia mais ofendida com a frieza de Artúria, que partia de manhãzinha, a ausência de Nicolas ou a indiferença pétrea de Lizandra e estava no caminho para se tornar outra loba solitária, como as duas e outras tantas bruxas da cidadela, poderosas matronas daquela terra austera. Em decorrência disso, aproximava-se cada vez mais o dia em que os Century se sentiriam seguros o suficiente para revelar-lhe o motivo pelo qual o patrono havia a escolhido, dentre tantas pretendentes (muito mais compatíveis que ela), como esposa. Emma continuava se deitando com Nicolas pelo puro entretenimento da coisa; o sexo era a única coisa que vinha dele que ela ansiava por obter.

Um dia de clima mais ameno trouxe à janela de sua escrivaninha favorita – na biblioteca – um belo pássaro de penas preto-azuladas, o que lhe fez lembrar de imediato do ancião Maurice. Seu coração começou a bater forte e suas mãos formigaram, a tal ponto que ela perdeu toda a concentração em seu trabalho tradutório. “ _Procure-me quando seu coração mandar_ ”, ele lhe dissera. Pegou suas coisas e decidiu encontrar o Sr. Fermanagh, que havia oferecido ajuda meses atrás, ajuda essa que Emma nem desconfiava qual seria. Arrumou-se e dois Linces foram com ela, um homem e uma mulher, em direção à sede da estarostia. A inglesa dispensou os guarda-costas e seguiu por um corredor estreito que deu em um enorme salão retangular, com monstruosos pilares de pedra e chão brilhante com um brasão redondo no centro: o lince dos Century circundado por dez anciãos, que era o símbolo da guilda dos Imperturbáveis. Ela se embrenhou corredores acima e abaixo, rezando para encontrar alguma pista que a levasse a Maurice. Passavam por ela incontáveis bruxos uniformizados, cada um em um grupo funcional diferente, compenetrados em seus próprios afazeres; destacavam-se juízes e magistrados, que vinham de preto e cinza, cores neutras necessárias à Justiça; sargentos e aurores, de verde-musgo e bonitas golas altas; juristas e advogados, suntuosos em suas vestes bordô e amarelas; executores e desfazedores de feitiços, com trajes brancos e cinzas e riscas vermelhas; e sacerdotes, que tinham longas vestes púrpura com detalhes em verde e ouro. Por sorte, desciam de uma majestosa escadaria de pedra Maurice e outros dois anciões, que ela reconheceu serem Imperturbáveis como ele. Maurice, por mais que tivesse idade avançada, descia tranquilamente os degraus, apoiando-se em seu cajado sem demonstrar dificuldade de fazê-lo. Emma sorriu ao vê-lo, e os outros dois anciões logo se afastaram, percebendo que a conversa seria particular. Contente, o Sr. Fermanagh sentiu que o coração de Emma havia se regenerado e atendido ao seu chamado. 

– Me encontre hoje à frente da capela às sete horas. Ainda haverá luz do dia, portanto o senhor seu marido não objetará em permitir que fique na rua até esse horário.

A jovem concordou, sentindo faíscas elétricas de adrenalina pelo corpo todo. Aquele tipo de mistério ela não se importava em enfrentar. Voltou ao castelo e manteve distância da família do marido. Algumas taças de licor a permitiram se acalmar até a hora combinada.

~*~

O mago a aguardava apoiando-se no cajado. Seu olhar era neutro e impassível, o que a fez temer por algo ruim. O sorriso bondoso que ele deu fez todas suas inseguranças se dissiparem na hora. Pedindo que os guarda-costas dessem privacidade, ela se afastou com o ancião, e ambos se sentaram em um banco de pedra que ficava contra a lateral esquerda da capela.

– Emma. Me alegra ver que a senhora veio. – começou o Imperturbável, apoiando uma mão azulada sobre a outra.

– Eu não poderia faltar. – respondeu ela, tirando o capuz que cobria sua cabeça dourada.

– Primeiramente preciso dar-lhe os pêsames por sua irreparável perda. – a lembrança da tragédia fez com que a alegria deixasse o semblante da moça. – Sinto trazer-lhe de volta todo o sofrimento, mas seria imperdoável da minha parte simplesmente falar-lhe sobre nosso assunto sem expressar meu pesar.

– Eu agradeço, Sr. Fermanagh.

– A senhora está bem?

– Na medida do possível, estou.

– Ótimo. Porque o que vou lhe oferecer é algo que vai mexer muito com a senhora. E vai mudar para sempre a vida de muitos de nossos entes queridos. Mas principalmente a sua.

O coração de Emma começou a bater incrivelmente rápido, como se quisesse fugir de seu peito.

– Diga-me. Diga-me, eu suplico. – ela apertou as mãos sobre o colo, muito aflita.

– Eu vou ajudá-la a fugir de Odhráncrone.

A jovem pensou por um momento que fosse desmaiar. Olhou em volta e verificou se os Linces ouviram o que o ancião havia dito.

– Não se preocupe. Eles não podem nem poderão me ouvir. Tenho em volta de mim um feitiço irrastreável para confundi-los. Caso tentem bisbilhotar nossa conversa, o que lhes soará será uma baboseira sobre o livro que tenho em minha cabeceira que descreve todas as fortalezas bruxas construídas pelo Rei Aethelnair na Irlanda do Norte no século XIII. 

Ela suspirou. Seu sangue circulava com força e ela o sentia martelando-lhe os ouvidos.

– Filhinha... – continuou Maurice, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e inclinando-se um pouco para a frente, como se estivesse escolhendo com esmero as palavras que estava prestes a dizer. Emma se sentiu impaciente. – Fui órfão. Deixaram-me no orfanato quando bebê, mas graças ao meu potencial mágico fui encaminhado para me tornar um mago. Enfrentei um duro treinamento, passei fome, o surgimento de pragas, doenças avassaladoras, vi amigos morrendo graças a maldições, deformados pela guerra contra as Trevas, mulheres morrendo de exaustão porque não queriam dormir e deixar seus filhos desacompanhados enquanto ardiam com febres inexplicáveis por dias a fio. Mas nunca detectei uma vida com tanto potencial para a felicidade ser desperdiçada como a sua. – os olhos de Emma se encheram de lágrimas. – Em meus mais de duzentos anos de vida, nunca presenciei uma injustiça que mexeu tanto comigo.

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto da moça e ela não se importou em detê-las.

– Não pense que sou hipócrita. Sou devoto dos Century desde meu nascimento. Tenho plena noção de sua importância na região, de sua influência, seu controle e a necessidade desse poder centralizado para a comunidade. Como poderia ser diferente? Eles existem muito antes de eu ter nascido e vão perdurar por muito tempo mais.

– Provavelmente... – murmurou ela fracamente, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, e Maurice mirou seus cílios encharcados.

– Não pretendo acabar com a linhagem, muito menos desgraçar meu mestre Nicolas.

– Então por que? – perguntou ela com o cenho franzido.

– Porque ele o ama de forma doentia. Porém a senhora não o ama de volta. A senhora é como uma fênix aprisionada numa gaiola enfurnada em uma masmorra, desprovida de luz e alegria. E cabe a mim impedir que você siga um possível caminho obscuro que também vai levá-la à morte. Dessa vez uma morte emocional, espiritual... mais difícil de lidar porque o corpo continua vivendo, mas o resto não.

Ela conhecia bem o sentimento.

– E então...?

– ...e eu também estou morrendo, milady. – interrompeu ele. A jovem arregalou os olhos azuis e se compadeceu de Maurice, pegando-lhe nas mãos, e as lágrimas rolaram em maior quantidade.

– O senhor?

– Não há arcano, benzedeiro ou curandeiro que possa me ajudar. Já procurei. Com afinco. Meu tempo sobre essa terra está acabando, e logo me juntarei aos espíritos no Firmamento.

– Eu... sinto muito.

– Como último ato nobre, quero te dar a liberdade. – Emma tentou segurar um choro mais chamativo e comprimiu os lábios, tremendo enquanto segurava as mãos azuladas de Maurice com força.

– Obrigada. Obrigada, Maurice. Eu não tenho palavras, não tenho abraços, não tenho orações que sejam suficientes para lhe agradecer...

– Saber que a sua felicidade se encontra fora dos muros de Odhráncrone e que serei eu o responsável por dar-lhe acesso me é o maior dos agradecimentos, filhinha. – os olhinhos do ancião brilhavam como pequenas estrelinhas. Emma se lembraria daquela expressão sábia e bondosa para o resto da vida. – Quem a espera lá fora, senhora? Há algum parente que possa ampará-la?

– Richard. Meu irmão mais velho. – disparou ela num raio, ansiosa. – Ele tem um filho, a quem eu adoro, e a quem anseio ver novamente. Richard vai me amparar e defender com unhas e dentes, até a morte. Ele só tem ao filho e a mim, e eu a eles.

– Isso é ótimo. Então a senhora vai buscá-lo assim que sair daqui?

– Vou. Eu... mal posso esperar.

– Vamos aos detalhes gerais. – a moça se animou, ajeitando as costas. As lágrimas haviam secado. – Primeiro a senhora virá à praça de manhã como o fez diversas vezes. Em seu bolso, farei surgir um frasco de Polissuco. Não darei detalhes de como isso vai acontecer para que não dê sinais aos guarda-costas. O dia estará particularmente agitado, a senhora vai ver. Os Linces andam preocupados demais com a guerra, o que tem deteriorado sua atenção, algo que nos será de muita serventia. Escusando-se ao toalete público, a senhora vai tomar a poção e se dirigirá ao portão a nordeste e me encontrará à frente da estátua da Senhora Adalina. A lady sabe aonde fica, não?

– Sei.

– Ótimo. Lá eu terei preparado tudo. O portal será aberto e a levará a vinte milhas de Odhráncrone ao norte, numa clareira. De lá, precisarei que seja o mais rápida que puder (de preferência, bastante) e aparate para Belfast, onde deverá seguir para a estação de trem.

– Certo. E de lá pegarei um trem?

– Não. Lá a senhora receberá outra camada de proteção mágica por uma projeção minha, para que não seja encontrada através do rastro de sua aparatação. Da estação, poderá aparatar com segurança para onde se encontra o seu querido irmão.

Emma quis gritar de tanta euforia.

– Está bem! Sr. Maurice, o senhor nem sabe o quanto de felicidade o senhor está me proporcionando nesse momento. E pelo resto da vida!

– Eu sei sim, filhinha. Só de ver o seu rostinho, já posso notar uma mudança gritante em sua aura, para o melhor. Escute. – e ajeitou a coluna, suspirando. Em seguida, olhou profundamente nos olhos de Emma. – Ao fim de nossa conversa, eu lhe entregarei um livro, onde estão os mínimos detalhes de nosso plano.

– Certo!

– Tome-o nas mãos como se fosse algo que eu tivesse prometido desde o nosso último encontro e parta para o castelo como se fôssemos parceiros de leitura e tivéssemos passado a última meia hora falando sobre poesia, história e canções antigas. Caso desconfie que Lizandra ou Artúria estão prestando atenção demasiada ao objeto, não hesite em jogá-lo na fogueira.

A Senhora de Odhráncrone concordou sem conseguir deixar de sorrir. Ela se prepararia com afinco e estudaria cada detalhe, como a boa corvinal que era.

– Farei tudo religiosamente como o senhor me orientou.

– Excelente.

– E quanto tempo vamos demorar para pormos nosso plano em ação? Um mês? Dois meses?

– Do que a senhora está falando? Você partirá amanhã.

///


	43. Capítulo 41 da Parte 1 – Supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção: Linguagem forte. Muito forte.  
> Eu AMEI escrever esse capítulo.  
> A partir daqui, veremos mais o Richard, irmão da Emma, meu personagem original favorito.

Não será necessário detalhar a fuga de Emma, visto que ela se passou nos perfeitos conformes de cada detalhe planejado por Maurice – se a Mãe Fortuna o desejava, então assim ela o teria, e não haveria um único mortal capaz de desviar Emma do que lhe aguardava. Ela obedeceu cada uma das ações planejadas por Fermanagh, que conhecia a rotina de sua terra há mais de dois séculos, e fora competente até o último segundo. Talvez tomado pela emoção de saber que a futura ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone estava enfim em liberdade, ele faleceu horas depois de sua protegida atravessar o portal, graças a um mal súbito, e foi encontrado no chão de seus aposentos já sem vida.

Apressada, com a aparência de uma senhora de cabelos brancos, ela aparatou de Belfast para Londres diretamente para o Beco Diagonal, onde ela sabia que Richard vivia com o filho depois de se graduar em Hogwarts e atingir a maioridade. Os avós maternos de Christopher dividiam com ele os cuidados do menino, já que Evelyn, a mãe, falecera precocemente em um acidente de voo de vassoura pouco tempo depois do nascimento do menino. Mas, como pai, ele tinha direito à maioria de seu tempo disponível; não que o quisesse, visto que a concepção de Chris havia sido uma irresponsabilidade de ambos jovens – Richard tinha catorze anos quando descobriu que ia ser pai – e nunca desenvolvera um empenho genuíno na função de pai. O deslize ocorreu após o Ano-Novo, e Evelyn se descobriu grávida aos treze anos. 

Paranoica, Emma não deixou de achar que diversos bruxos em seu caminho eram Linces ou espiões, e se escondeu de forma suspeita – coisa que seu irmão, que estava em treinamento para se tornar auror, se soubesse diria que entregava todo o disfarce – por todo o trajeto. Ela vinha desprovida de todas as suas posses acumuladas no casamento com Nicolas; nos bolsos havia apenas dinheiro, documentos e o livrinho dado por Maurice na noite anterior, aquele que continha os detalhes da escapada. Contrariando sua aparência de mulher idosa, Emma desembestou no meio da multidão, correndo para alcançar segurança na mercearia do Sr. Ainsworth. Otto Ainsworth era um homem hercúleo, altíssimo, com volumoso bigode escuro e barba por fazer, dono de uma mercearia que vendia verduras, frutas e peixes. Quando Richard se mudara para o Beco Diagonal, o quarto acima da mercearia se encontrava vazio, e foi lá onde ele optou por morar. À época, Chris contava com três anos, e o filho dos Ainsworth, Duncan, estava com a mesma idade. A esposa de Otto, Ellis, era uma mulher extremamente doce, e fez as vias de babá de Christopher infinitas vezes, principalmente nos fins de semana. Duncan e ele passaram uma parte fundamental da infância juntos.

Era quase dez da manhã quando Emma entrou na mercearia do Sr. Ainsworth. Eufórica, seu coração batia com uma brusquidão absurda – ela imaginou se seria capaz de enfartar e morrer justo agora que havia alcançado o tão almejado objetivo. Fingiu analisar a seção de legumes – onde, à frente do basculante, havia um gato rajado – e tentou controlar a hiperventilação, abanando-se, apesar de não estar calor lá fora. Ellis a cumprimentou despretensiosamente e desapareceu nos fundos da mercearia, ao que Emma correspondeu sem muita energia, tentando não transparecer o frenesi do momento. Dez minutos depois, que para Emma se arrastaram muito além do que gostaria, ela se acalmou, controlando a respiração. Mesmo tendo pensamentos malignos de que todos à sua volta conspiravam para prendê-la e arrastá-la à Irlanda do Norte, ela decidiu abordar Otto, e pedir que a permitisse subir ao quarto de seu irmão.

– Otto? – começou ela, ainda muito trêmula.

– Sim, minha senhora? – respondeu ele, distraído, movendo algumas caixas sem o uso de magia, flexionando os músculos enormes dos braços peludos. – A senhora busca algo específico?

– Eu... eu procuro sim. – balbuciou ela. – Sr. Ainsworth, Richard está?

O homenzarrão finalmente a encarou e ela reparou que ele quase não passava na porta de tão imenso.

– Richard? Você quer dizer... Richard Ducotterd?

A pausa do homem fez com que seu coração disparasse novamente. Por que a hesitação? Havia acontecido alguma coisa com seu querido irmão?

– Sim. Richard Ducotterd, um homem alto, de cabelos louros, olhos esverdeados, magro, costuma andar de sobretudo por aí... Tem um filhinho pequeno. – explicitou ela, apreensiva. Otto permaneceu em silêncio. – Ele se mudou para cá no verão de 1977.

– Richard não mora mais aqui. – disse ele, indiferente. Emma sentiu lágrimas ameaçarem surgir.

– Sr. Ainsworth... sou Emma, irmã mais nova de Richard. – o homem franziu o cenho másculo por um instante, mas se deu conta de que aquilo só poderia ser Polissuco ou feitiço ilusório. – Estou disfarçada, mas não posso dar detalhes agora do por quê. Preciso muito ver Richard. O senhor sabe para onde ele foi?

Otto pensou por um instante, respirou fundo, e aproximou-se.

– Eu apenas poderia fazê-lo se você respondesse corretamente a uma pergunta. Foram instruções que ele me deu em pessoa.

Ela se animou.

– E qual seria?

– Richard mandou que caso uma mulher afirmando ser Emma, sua irmã, o procurasse, que ela então dissesse qual era o seu brinquedo favorito quando criança, e qual era o nome dele. Se responder corretamente, informarei o endereço.

Emma sorriu e seu rosto enrugado iluminou-se.

– O brinquedo favorito dele era um cavalo alado de pelúcia, azul-claro, cujo nome era Odin Crina Azul.

Otto ergueu as grossas sobrancelhas escuras, parecendo surpreso por ela ter acertado com tanta precisão.

– É isso mesmo. Aliás, ele nem tinha dito “Odin Crina Azul”, apenas “Odin”, mas... está correto. – Otto sorriu. Emma o imitou e juntou as mãozinhas em frente ao peito. Ele passou o endereço novo de Richard, que havia se mudado para um lugar mais seguro para se proteger e também ao filho; quanto mais se envolvia na carreira de auror e com a Ordem da Fênix, mais ele percebeu que o mundo era muito mais sinistro e perigoso do que aparentava e julgou que morar no Beco Diagonal era dar muita brecha. – Fico feliz que a senhorita vá ao encontro de Richard, ele ficará contente em vê-la. – ela sorriu novamente.

– Mais uma coisa, Sr. Ainsworth. – disse ela. – Christopher está aí? Ele está com a sua esposa? Eu sei que ela cuidou dele durante a maioria do tempo em que meu irmão estivera ocupado.

– Não está. Deve estar com ele. Ou com os avós.

A moça – que na aparência era o oposto disso – meneou a cabeça, se despediu e seguiu de imediato para o local indicado, evitando ao máximo os olhares dos outros bruxos, notando que seu irmão caprichara na escolha do novo apartamento: era, no máximo, algo que se podia chamar de cortiço. A fachada do prédio lhe lembrava um abrigo para refugiados, com o reboco à mostra e um crânio caprino à mostra na janela do térreo. Ela tocou a campainha. Pela demora, desconfiou que ele não se encontrava e que ela teria de esperá-lo ali mesmo, à mercê daquela rua medonha e de bruxos que poderiam surgir em nome de Nicolas (em sua cabeça, eles estavam em sua cola o tempo todo e em todos os lugares). Só a ideia lhe deu vontade de chorar. Foi quando ouviu passos pesados nas escadas de madeira e ergueu o rosto, encarando a plaquinha com o número 3 entalhado.

– Richard! Olá!! – começou ela, esquecendo-se de que era, no lugar da bela moça de olhos azuis e sedosos cabelos louros, rosto oval e busto atraente, uma senhorinha. Ver aquele rosto familiar tão querido fez com que seus olhos se enchessem imediatamente de gordas lágrimas, que ela expulsou de imediato, molhando a face cheia de sulcos.

– Quem é você? E como tem meu endereço? – cortou ele rudemente. Seu olho direito se mostrava comprometido, com uma cicatriz horrorosa atravessando-lhe verticalmente o globo ocular e uma parte do rosto; estava inchada, repleta de coágulos, e parecia pulsar, gerando muita dor; a íris do olho transpassado pelo corte tinha outra cor, não ostentava mais o belo verde-claro de antes, e sim um obscuro lilás, que parecia variar de tonalidade a cada instante; apresentava uma barba cheia no rosto, de aparência suja e embaralhada, e os cabelos em um corte militar, raspado acima de suas orelhas, mas com fios soltos à testa. De roupão claro, um pouco encardido, ele parecia mais alto do que era: Richard tinha 1,94m e olhava a maioria das pessoas de cima. Talvez não Otto Ainsworth.

– Richard, sou eu. Emma! – adiantou-se ela, pegando na mão de Richard que não estava na maçaneta da porta. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas douradas e estava incrédulo. Se ela estava ali, é porque provavelmente era mesmo Emma, e havia seguido as orientações de Ainsworth.

– Emma?! – ele arregalou os olhos bicolores e rapidamente olhou em volta, certificando-se de que estavam sozinhos naquele pardieiro. Puxou-a para dentro do _hall_ e bateu a porta, trancando-a numa velocidade incrível. – Emma! Mas... como... você...?

– Polissuco.

– Isso eu sei. _Venha._ – e desembestou escada acima, segurando a “velhinha” pela mão, e ela quase caiu, pois o corpo transfigurado não era tão ágil quanto seu corpo natural. E ela não tinha pernas compridas como Richard.

Dentro do apartamento, ela pôde analisar brevemente como vivia o “Ducotterd do meio”: a sala estava tomada por bugigangas, frascos, livros, ferramentas, papéis, elixires e até um bico de Bunsen. E cheirava a mofo, muito mofo, o que a incomodou. Ao fundo da sala, via-se a passagem para o quarto. Ela imaginou se Christopher estava e depois pensou que seria melhor que não estivesse, pois seria traumático demais vê-la transformando-se de senhorinha à forma natural, da “titia Emma”. Richard voltou, frenético, e entregou-lhe uma poção cor de cereja.

– Tome. É uma Poção Reveladora específica para pessoas disfarçadas por Polissuco. Aprendemos no curso.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Virando o frasco, ela sentiu um gosto horrível, amargo, que lembrava bile, e quase pôs tudo pra fora. Estava irremediavelmente enjoada, o que era certamente da emoção toda que havia passado desde a noite anterior. Transfigurando-se de volta na Emma que conhecia, Richard deu uma gostosa gargalhada ao ver a irmã com roupas de velha.

– Emma!! – exclamou ele, abrindo um lindo sorriso, tão contrastante com sua aparência desgrenhada. Abraçando-a, Richard quase quebrou-lhe uma costela ou duas, de tão animado que estava. – _Sua desgraçada_ , onde você andou?!

– Ah... – começou a agora jovem de novo. Ela nem sabia por onde começar.

– Eu procurei por você na mansão do _velho_ – era como se referia a Cicerus entre eles. –, onde obviamente se recusaram a me dizer onde você estava. Madeleine até enfatizou que eu “arruinaria tudo se soubesse”. Patusca. – Emma riu. Sentira tanta saudade do humor sulfúrico de seu irmão, que era sua única família de verdade, além do sobrinho. – Depois fui ver o pai, me certificar de que ele não estava envolvido nesse mistério todo. Vou ser franco contigo: cheguei lá e percebi logo que ele nem desconfiava do seu sumiço, por isso nem perguntei. Decerto o _barão_ – outro apelido, dessa vez do pai. – tinha certeza de que você estava bem e segura com a Madeleine. _Humpf._ Deve estar ocupadíssimo fumando charuto e comendo madames por aí para se preocupar com as andanças da filhota. Engraçado, depois de fazer o que fez, nem liga se você foi comida por uma lula gigante ou se virou a rainha da Suécia. – ela sentou-se no sofrido sofá, pois achava que suas pernas não aguentariam a euforia. – Fui no necrotério para me certificar de que você não tinha morrido. Depois percorri todos os conventos da Inglaterra, Emma. Tive de radicalizar e busquei em puteiros, casas de _strip-tease_ , todo tipo de esquina, muquifo... – ela suspirou. Sabia que isso não tinha sido problema algum para ele. – Então me fala, pelo amor de Merlim, aonde você estava.

Ela respirou fundo, ajeitando os cabelos louros, tão bonitos na luz da manhã. Olhando o irmão nos olhos, ela temeu um pouco por sua reação. Richard era tão cínico quanto explosivo, o que o fazia ser detestado por uma quantidade admirável de pessoas. Ele logo puxou um cigarro, pois era um fumante inveterado, e ver a irmã depois de tanto tempo certamente lhe havia disparado uma enorme carga de ansiedade.

– Bem... – Emma ficou triste, mas logo se recompôs ao sentir a mão pesada do irmão cobrindo as suas, tão pequenas. Ela podia ver as veias da têmpora dele pulsando, com raiva e antecipação. – Mamãe – Richard revirou os olhos bicolores. – me disse, na minha formatura, que eu era o alvo de um oráculo perigosíssimo. Que eu morreria se continuasse no relacionamento em que estava com Remus Lupin.

– Se eu fosse acreditar em cada um dos oráculos dela, já teria morrido quarenta mil vezes. – cuspiu o futuro auror. Sugou mais uma vez o cigarro e a jovem fez uma careta.

– Até aí tudo bem. Mas então ela me disse que havia tomado providências para que eu não sofresse aquele destino. E me casou com um homem.

– _O QUÊ?!_ _Que caralho!_ Como assim?!– gritou ele, levantando-se de súbito, indignado. Emma imaginou o que ele faria quando ouvisse o restante de seu relato. – _Casou_ você com alguém? Que época estamos vivendo? A Altíssima Idade Média?!

– Pois é. Escute. – ela olhou para o chão, se preparando para continuar. – Ela não só me casou com alguém sem eu ter concordado, mas também me casou com um sujeito... peculiar. Específico. Escolhido a dedo.

– Que sujeito?! – o olhar de Richard era homicida. Se ele realmente se tornasse um auror (e caminhava para isso), a jovem tinha certeza de que ele botaria medo em qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho. Inclusive Você-Sabe-Quem. 

– Nicolas... Nicolas Century.

Richard ajeitou as costas encurvadas, engoliu a seco e respirou fundo, sem tirar os olhos da irmã. As veias em sua têmpora pareciam que iam explodir e que teria um treco em um instante.

– A sua mãe te casou com Nicolas Century.

– Nossa mãe.

– Aquela cadela infeliz teve a _pachorra_ de entregar a filha dela para o _filho de uma puta_ do Nicolas Century?

– Você sabe quem ele é? – Emma era tão inocente às vezes. Richard era do ramo, e estava afundado até o pescoço no submundo bruxo. Ele afundaria muito mais.

– Se eu sei quem é? – ele se aproximou ameaçadoramente da irmã, como se fosse matá-la, e ela pôde ver que o cigarro estava no talo e queimava os dedos dele, algo que aparentemente ele não registrou. – Century é _apenas_ o herdeiro de um enorme complexo paramilitar bruxo, enfiado em tudo quanto é esquema, que controla todas as redes de informação oficiais e extraoficiais da terra dele e além. – ela ficou surpresa em como ele sabia de tudo isso. Bem, nem tanto, os dois eram da mesma área de atuação.

– Então você sabe que ele é um gângster maluco.

– Eu sei, Emma, tanto sei que estou prestes a ir para a Suíça agora para dar uma surra de cinta em uma mulher de classe alta, mãe de três filhos, muito posuda, teimosa como o Cão.

Emma quis rir. Nem ela estava a ponto de agredir a mãe daquela forma. Pretendia apenas nunca mais vê-la na vida, nem dar-lhe um pingo de satisfação. Richard acendeu outro cigarro, nervosíssimo.

– E como foi esse casamento de merda?

– Se tivesse sido bom, eu não estaria aqui, estaria?

O homem gostou da resposta. Com um meio sorriso, ele deu outro trago. A fumaça do cigarro exalada na sequência escondeu parcialmente sua expressão maliciosa. Sua irmã não apenas fora a esposa do influente Nicolas Century, amado e odiado no círculo auror bruxo por inúmeras razões diferentes, como havia fugido da inescapável Odhráncrone na caruda.

– E o que pretende fazer?

– Levar minha vida, não? Primeiro acho que preciso... me divorciar.

– Isso é verdade. Preciso acionar o Macmillan pra ontem. – Richard se ajeitou, indicando que iria se trocar para procurar o antigo colega de escola, que nos dias atuais era advogado de casamentos (e separações) bruxos. Tirou o roupão sujo e o pendurou em qualquer lugar, buscando seu casacão cor de tronco de árvore, quando viu Emma muito quieta. – O que foi?

– A sua casa cheira bastante a mofo, né? – o homem fez uma careta, desgostando do comentário. – O cheiro é bem forte.

– Sim. Vamos fazer o seguinte: precisamos estar munidos de um documento de divórcio para _quando_ , e não _se_ , os homens do Century aparecerem. Se não nos encontrarem aqui, me encontrarão no Ministério e irão me coagir a revelar seu paradeiro. Daí a gente enfia o documento no rabo deles e diz que você não vai voltar para a porra da Irlanda do Norte.

– Certo... – Richard estranhou o súbito desânimo dela.

– O que foi?

– Aonde é o banheiro? – ele pareceu chocado. 

– Naquela porta ali. – ela disparou, cobrindo a boca. Um arrepio elétrico passou pelo corpo de Richard, e ele não quis acreditar na principal possibilidade da situação. Que fosse apenas uma descarga de adrenalina, uma válvula de escape para todo o estresse que a irmã havia passado. Algumas vítimas e testemunhas de crimes investigados pelo Ministério às vezes apresentavam essa reação... mas nunca por causa do cheiro de mofo. 

Ela voltou vexada, depois de alguns instantes e não falou nada, apenas olhou o irmão com certo pesar.

– Você por acaso vomitou sangue?

– Não.

– Mijou sangue?

– Richard!

– Estou apenas verificando se você foi envenenada. – finalmente uma oportunidade para aplicar um pouco do que aprendera no curso de auror! – Comeu alguma coisa estragada, estranha, exótica?

– Eu não como nada direito há doze horas, estava ansiosa demais para fugir! – Emma sabia onde o irmão queria chegar, e começou a sentir amedrontada com o mais provável prognóstico. Richard coçou a barba, adotando a velha pose cínica e fingindo que queimava os miolos com aquela questão óbvia.

– Andou trepando muito, foi?

– _RICHARD!!_

– Vocês transavam com frequência?

Ela lembrou-se de algumas _ocasiões,_ que eram a única coisa boa de estar casada com Nicolas.

– Sim...

– E por acaso você... notou alguma diferença nas suas... regrinhas femininas?

Dessa vez foi Emma quem sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo todo. Não podia ser.

– Eu... não presto atenção nisso faz... um tempo.

– Bem, então talvez devamos reconsiderar o pedido de divórcio.

– Não!! Eu vou me divorciar dele, custe o que custar. Grávida ou não. – “Talvez esse bebê nem vingue, como aconteceu da primeira vez”, pensou ela, amargurada. Richard sorriu.

– É assim que eu gosto de ver. Pretende criá-lo sozinho?

– Você criou o Christopher, não criou?

Ela imediatamente se arrependeu de suas palavras e correu para abraçá-lo. Richard correspondeu ao laço, mas ficou em silêncio, aparentemente atordoado, acarinhando os cabelos compridos da irmã. Ela temia que ele fosse escorraçá-la. Não era um tema fácil.

– _Viva!..._ – disse ele, afastando-se para poder olhá-la nos olhos. – Os dois Ducotterd renegados. Quem diria. – ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Bem, vou buscar o Macmillan. Vamos te divorciar daquele desgraçado!

Ela riu e concordou. Olhou para o anel dos Century e suspirou.

– Vamos...

– Tem pão e manteiga na cozinha. Se é que você vai conseguir comer. Faça um chá. – aproximando-se da porta, ele se virou para a irmã mais uma vez. – Quando eu voltar, você tem que me contar como diabos fez pra sair de lá sem o cara te capturar no caminho.

– Teremos muito tempo para isso, Richard. Muito tempo. Agora vá.

O homem se foi escadaria abaixo, em busca do amigo advogado. A moça se virou para o apartamento, contente e mais calma, e vomitou mais duas vezes antes de cair na cama do irmão e adormecer como uma pedra.

///


	44. Capítulo 42 da Parte 1 – O retorno ao Beco Diagonal

Naquele mesmo dia, Richard apareceu com Clyde Macmillan, seu colega da época de escola, que parecia intrigado com a trajetória de Emma.

– Você vai se divorciar de um figurão! – exclamou ele, apoiando a pasta em um dos poucos lugares sobre a mesa onde não havia um milhão de porcarias. Clyde era grande fã de Elvis Presley, e ela imaginou que devia ser por isso que usava aquela enorme quantidade de gel no cabelo.

A moça apenas concordou, em nada descansada. Os enjoos continuavam, e ela temia que não conseguisse manter mais nada no estômago. Cada vez mais deixava de descartar que estava grávida e atemorizava-se que pudesse perder aquele bebê, como havia acontecido em fevereiro. O estranho era que ela não tinha sentido nada daquilo na primeira gravidez, nem um mínimo de enjoo, enquanto que dessa vez sofria minuto a minuto com o cheiro de mofo, a poeira e sujeira do irmão.

Clyde foi eficiente – afinal, os divórcios aumentavam a cada dia e a alta demanda proporcionava muita oportunidade para praticar o ofício. O documento de proposta de separação ficou pronto naquela mesma tarde. Emma fez questão de incluir o anel dos Century no pacote. Por mais que não quisesse mais ser Senhora de Odhráncrone, ela tinha respeito por aquele clã e sabia o quanto aquele objeto era importante para a tradição deles. 

– Preciso que esse anel seja devolvido em segurança para os Century, Clyde. É a única coisa de que faço questão.

O advogado concordou, acostumado com pedidos do tipo, e fechou sua pasta, aprontando-se para sair.

– Bem, preciso levar isso para meu escritório e entrar em contato com os seus futuros ex-parentes. Entendo que você não tem intenções de confrontá-los pessoalmente... estou certo?

– Sim.

– Ótimo. Facilitaria não ter de viajar. Ando tão atarefado... – e passou a mão sobre o cabelo cheio de gel, mas sem deformá-lo. – Adeus. E cuidem-se, duplinha.

Clyde se foi e deixou os irmãos sozinhos. A jovem parecia satisfeita, apesar de exausta. A ansiedade por confirmar seu estado “fisiológico” a impedia de dormir mais tranquila. Richard se sentou encurvado sobre um latão de gasolina vazio e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas como fazia sempre. Era uma pose costumeira.

– Bem... mais um passo foi dado. – comentou ele, fitando a irmã, vestida com uma de suas camisetas (que cabiam quase três Emmas). Richard assumiu uma posição cada vez mais sua, que era de cruzar os braços à frente do peito e usar uma das mãos para mexer na volumosa barba. – O que deve acontecer daqui pra frente, e digo isso tendo pensado muito de ontem para hoje, é que Century, caso não tenha conseguido segui-la (coisa que duvido, o arquimago que te ajudou foi muito sagaz), irá acionar a _sua_ mãe – ele adorava falar daquela maneira, como se Madeleine também não fosse mãe dele. – e tentar arrancar alguma informação sobre a sua localização e uma justificativa sobre o seu desaparecimento. Claro que Madeleine não terá uma resposta satisfatória a dar, pois em sua soberba ela jurava que seu plano era infalível, e, com isso, dispensará os Linces, se oferecendo para te localizar. Você foi muito esperta ao vir primeiro atrás de mim, porque qualquer outra pessoa a quem você pedisse ajuda ia te dedurar. – Emma sentiu orgulho de si mesma. Era uma corvinal com louvor, afinal de contas. Mal sabia o irmão que ela não confiava em nenhum dos outros parentes deles e que apenas ele simbolizava esperança para o coração da moça. – Me pergunto se Madeleine vai te procurar em puteiros como eu fiz.

– Richard...

– Desculpe. Enfim. Ela vai se frustrar porque os seus rastros foram muito bem apagados. Parabéns para o velhote. Se os Linces de Sangue não te acharam, quem é Madeleine Ducotterd para te achar! Na sequência, creio eu, ela vai acionar alguns contatinhos, mandar umas cartas, aparatar na casa de alguns patuscos conhecidos... para nada. Ela não vai nem se preocupar em perturbar Sebastian, o janota exemplar, pois ele jamais seria capaz de conspirar contra a Mamãe Ganso. – Emma segurava a risada enquanto o futuro auror falava; era tão cínico e ao mesmo tempo cômico seu ódio pela mãe. Ela sabia que Richard não detestava Sebastian, mas detectava em sua voz um enorme grau de rancor. – Por fim, eu serei a próxima vítima. Como tenho um endereço fixo no curso para aurores, receberei uma notificação dela por escrito, indagando sobre você, algo que farei questão de mijar em cima e jogar na lixeira mais próxima. Nesse meio tempo, já teremos entrado em contato com os Century, que me localizarão muito mais rápido do que a outra lá, você assina a merda do divórcio e pronto.

– Ótimo!... mas... me diga, Richard... – retrucou Emma, depois de alguns instantes em silêncio. Ele a encarou com um meio sorriso, orgulhoso de cada uma das ações que a irmã tomara para se livrar do futuro ex-marido. – Como você conseguiu essa cicatriz? O ferimento no seu rosto...

Richard pareceu surpreso com a súbita mudança de assunto. Não parecia empolgado para falar disso.

– Fui envenenado. Por um feitiço. Bem, envenenado e amaldiçoado ao mesmo tempo. – Emma sentiu muita angústia. Richard estava envolvido em situações mais arriscadas do que ela jamais poderia imaginar. E apostava que Nicolas também. – Estávamos caçando Comensais pela Ordem... quando o maldito percebeu que estava perdendo a briga, resolveu apelar. Não que eu ache que lutar contra Comensais deva ser uma luta limpa e honesta, mas... Por fim, dei cabo dele. Naquela mesma noite. 

– Isso é... horrível.

– Sim. É horrível. Mas tem coisa muito pior acontecendo na Inglaterra, Emma. Ter a visão alterada perpetuamente não é nada perto do que alguns aurores estão passando. E pior, bruxos comuns, trouxas, gente inocente. Pessoas que nunca nem ouviram falar de Você-Sabe-Quem e são seus alvos de qualquer forma: pessoas de sangue não-mágico, que vivem suas tediosas vidas e são surpreendidas em becos, pontes, até mesmo no jardim de suas casas. Esse genocídio tem que parar. E é o que nós buscamos a qualquer custo.

A moça abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Os problemas do mundo atual eram muito mais aterrorizantes do que qualquer um dos que ela havia vivido até então.

– E Chris? Como ele lidou com o seu... _acidente_?

– Desde que fui ferido, no final de 1978, eu tenho tentado manter Christopher o mais afastado possível de mim, de preferência com os avós maternos, com quem ele está agora. Tanto pelo fato de eu estar me formando como auror quanto pela feiura da cicatriz. Dumbledore foi o responsável por eu não ficar cego e demente.

– Mesmo? – a lembrança da figura de Albus Dumbledore a fez sorrir, por mais que nada do que o irmão tivesse dito fosse digno de um belo sorriso seu.

– Sim. Ele ficou obsessivamente ao meu lado desde aquele dia. Foram muitas compressas, feitiços desfazedores, unguentos, encantamentos, poções e até mesmo uma oração ou outra. O velho sabe muito mais do que a gente desconfia.

– E... essa cicatriz... ela te causa algo além de dor?

O silêncio que se seguiu amedrontou Emma mais do que quando ela estava prestes a passar pelo portal mágico de Maurice.

– É uma maldição, Emma. Não tem uma noite que eu não tenha pesadelos, não seja acometido por ataques de pânico ou não veja assombrações demoníacas a qualquer lugar que vá. Houve a fase em que eu não guardava nada no estômago e perdi uns quinze quilos. Também a que as enxaquecas eram tão fortes que eu precisava me drogar pesadamente para aguentar. Essa ainda acontece.

Ela quis abraçar o irmão. Richard era forte, um poço de energia física e mágica, mas até quando?

– Eu... sinto muito, Ritchie... me dói tanto te ver assim.

– Eu sou um soldado, Emma. Me comprometi com a causa bruxa e estou ciente das sequelas dessa escolha. Sei o que é preciso investir e o que é preciso sacrificar. Dumbledore, desde o começo, deixou claro para mim que lutar contra as Trevas não era um agradável passeio ao parque. Mas ele nunca me deixou sozinho. Mesmo quando perdi a Evelyn, ele foi um pai pra mim. Um pai que eu e você nunca tivemos.

– Dumbledore é uma espécie de anjo, eu acho. – comentou ela, mexendo os pezinhos sobre o carpete empoeirado.

– Olha, quando eu era só um pirralho na escola, eu jurava que ele era pinel. Um caquético alucinado. – Richard tinha pesar na voz. – Mas agora, não sinto nada menos do que respeito por ele. E amor.

Ela sorriu com os lábios, sem ter o que dizer. Naquela guerra, ela se sentia inútil. Mas para Richard ela seria um recanto de amor, um porto seguro para onde ele sempre poderia retornar quando estivesse cansado e precisasse de amparo. Ela não lutaria na linha de frente, mas sua posição na retaguarda seria essencial para a saúde mental do bruxo naqueles tempos tão difíceis que estavam por vir.

~*~

As palavras proféticas do futuro auror se cumpriram em pouco tempo: tendo sido procurada na Suíça por homens de Nicolas, Madeleine enlouqueceu ao saber que Emma havia escapado de Odhráncrone e, pior, sem avisar para onde ia. Ela de fato procurou entre seus contatos sobre quem poderia saber do paradeiro de sua filha, falhando miseravelmente na empreitada. O próximo passo, como previra o filho do meio, foi buscar Richard no Ministério através de uma carta. Eles não se viam há muito tempo e ela não tinha mais forças para lidar com o escárnio dele. O pior de tudo seria vê-lo, ser obrigada a contar-lhe tudo que havia se passado e ainda por cima sofrer uma represália – que seria certa, ainda mais vindo do Ducotterd com a alma mais sombria de todas.

Também como havia vaticinado Richard (teria ele os poderes oraculares da mãe ou apenas uma excelente intuição de detetive?), os documentos de Macmillan foram muito competentes ao conseguir um divórcio rápido e indolor. Emma chegou a desconfiar da mansidão daquele processo, já que os Century foram categóricos em controlá-la, prendê-la e certificarem-se de que ela estava sempre sob sua vigilância; se a queriam tanto em Odhráncrone, por que a libertavam com tanta facilidade? Ela tentou desviar os pensamentos paranoicos, sem desconfiar que os Century haviam aceitado seu destino. A Mãe Fortuna havia decidido daquela forma, e Artúria não permitiu que Nicolas travasse uma guerra contra os Ducotterd. Não era o momento, pois a verdadeira guerra era a da Luz contra as Trevas. Nicolas apenas não levou a vendeta adiante pois, no aniversário de trinta anos de Lady Liz, ele reencontrou a pérola da Casa dos Ó Domhaill, Aly, uma jovem da idade de Emma, com os mesmos traços delicados de Emma, olhos de safira, cabelos dourados e rosto ovalar, estatura e busto atraente de Emma, e que passara os anos escolares no País de Gales, sob o teto da tia materna. Ele se encantou de imediato e em cerca de um mês os dois estavam oficialmente casados. Mais uma vez a Fortuna movia suas pecinhas meticulosa e curiosamente.

Oficialmente divorciada, Emma só precisava de mais uma coisa: reencontrar o sobrinho. Chris estava em uma viagem com os avós maternos, e quando voltou ela o abraçou com tanta força que quase sufocou o pequeno. Com ares renovados, ela o ajudou a se ajeitar em seu quartinho, que eles passaram a dividir, depois de ter feito uma limpeza pesada apenas onde Richard permitiu que ela mexesse (“ _Nem ouse mexer nos meus materiais alquímicos!_ ”, ralhou ele uma vez) e decidiu levar Christopher a um passeio no Beco Diagonal.

Cedinho, ela acordou o sobrinho, deu-lhe o café da manhã e eles partiram. Ela se via mais corada, mais animada, e pretendia matar as saudades do comércio bruxo que há tanto não via. Já havia muitas pessoas no Beco, encarregadas de seus afazeres, ou apenas de passagem. Primeiramente ela levou Chris à Floreios & Borrões, onde eles passaram a maior parte da manhã, visto que o menino era extremamente inteligente e tinha tudo para ser um prodígio. Ela comprou penas, pergaminhos, vidrinhos de tinta, dicionários de runas antigas, e até pastas organizadoras para seus estudos futuros. Na hora do almoço, os dois devoraram um delicioso arenque assado com vegetais, arroz e limonada, e ela não resistiu a levá-lo à sorveteria Florian Fortescue, onde permitiu que ele escolhesse o sabor que quisesse e repetisse quantas vezes tivesse vontade.

Empenhada em mimar mais ainda o doce sobrinho e passar o máximo de tempo com ele, a moça resolveu visitar a Hodgepodge, loja de brinquedos que existia há mais de 150 anos no Beco. À porta, um homem alto varria a entrada da loja enquanto acompanhava o trabalho de outra vassoura, que seguia para o lado oposto. Emma reparou bem nele: tinha corpo magro, esbelto, pernas compridas e pés longos e grandes, cobertos por sapatos velhos e de ponta quadrada; usava um oclinhos de aro dourado fino, pequeninos, e tinha o rosto muito bem barbeado; via-se elegante numa camisa social creme enrolada até o cotovelo, calças cor de chocolate e suspensórios. A gravata borboleta vermelha lhe dava um ar de bruxo antigo, como se tivesse viajado direto dos anos 1920 para a década atual. Quando ele se virou para os novos clientes, a primeira coisa que Emma reparou foi a mecha branca que ele tinha nos cabelos, escuros e ligeiramente ondulados; em seguida notou o formato do rosto – comprido e magro, de bochechas altas, o queixo arredondado e os olhos pálidos pequenos e angulares, o nariz afilado, e os lábios cheios, fracamente rosados. Suas mãos, apoiadas no cabo da vassoura, eram grandes, magras, ossudas como as mãos de um pianista.

– Boa tarde. – cumprimentou ele com sua voz de barítono, grave e melodiosa. Devia ser no máximo uns dez anos mais velho que ela, o que o envelhecia eram as roupas e a expressão séria.

– Boa tarde! – respondeu Emma, surpreendendo-se com a cordialidade do homem.

– Meu nome é Timothy Grimshaw. Sou o dono da Hodgepodge. Estou à disposição para o que precisar. – Alguma coisa naquele homem lhe inspirava muita confiança e um estranho magnetismo emanava dele, como uma forte centelha de luz e bondade. Ela sentiu de imediato que podia confiar nele.

– Agradecida. – Emma sorriu para ele antes de entrar na loja. Chris ganhou um afago do Sr. Grimshaw nos cabelos louros antes de entrar na loja.

Tia e sobrinho passaram uma tarde agradável na Hodgepodge. Era uma loja grande, se comparada com as outras lojas do Beco, em formato de L, com dragões de madeira, borboletas gigantes e bonecos montados em vassouras pendurados no teto, entre outras coisas, prateleiras e mais prateleiras de caixas, livros interativos, brinquedos educacionais, caldeirões miniatura, vassouras de plástico, inúmeros artigos de madeira, quebra-cabeças, cubos mágicos, bichos de pelúcia, etc. Chris terminou por se encantar com um kitzinho de alquimia, que ela não foi capaz de negar.

No caixa estava “Tim” Grimshaw com sua inabalável tranquilidade e ela se aproximou um pouco agitada, desviando de pais e crianças, quando chegou sua vez.

– Seu filho vai gostar muito do kit. Só sugiro que supervisione a brincadeira. As poções produzidas nele não causam dano às crianças, mas existem peças pequenas, e já ouvi relatos de muitas bobagens feitas com os frascos (que às vezes servem até de armas contra os irmãos e primos).

– Ele... ele não é meu filho, é meu sobrinho. – esclareceu a jovem, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Quando os olhos pálidos do Sr. Grimshaw a esquadrinharam, Emma corou violentamente. Mas o que? – E-ele é meu sobrinho.

– Ah, sim. Bem, então oriente a mãe dele ou o pai, é importante. Esse aviso está na caixa, mas quem lê as instruções das caixas de brinquedo de hoje em dia? – ela se absteve de comentar que a mãe de Chris estava morta há muito tempo; aceitou a sacola que ele sobrepôs ao balcão e sorriu.

– Está bem. Obrigada, Sr. Grimshaw...

– De nada. Até mais vê-la.

Emma voltou ao cortiço onde morava com o irmão um pouco encabulada. Se estava grávida, então eram os hormônios que fizeram com que o dono da loja a afetasse. Se não estava... bem, então realmente precisava ajustar suas interações sociais. Odhráncrone havia mexido demais com ela. Só podia ser isso!

~*~

Depois daquele dia, Emma voltou ao Beco Diagonal na semana seguinte – Chris queria ver seu amigo Duncan, e ela o levou para a Sra. Ainsworth, que o recebeu com o carinho e doçura costumeiros. Sentindo-se muito irritadiça (ela não tinha coragem de fazer o teste mágico de gravidez, por mais que Richard insistisse a cada birra, ficando cada vez mais impaciente), ela vagou sem rumo, e algo a levou para a Hodgepodge.

Distraída, ela desviou de algumas crianças – e pais – e sentou-se num pufe quadrado cujas cores espiralavam devagar, e passou a observar tudo ao seu redor. Não se via o Sr. Grimshaw em lugar algum, talvez estivesse ocupado com um cliente ou controlando o estoque – coisas que ela imaginava que comerciantes faziam durante o expediente. Longos minutos se passaram até que uma garotinha de cerca de três anos se aproximou com um livro e o ofereceu a Emma, que o pegou.

– Lê? – perguntou a menina, que tinha os olhinhos brilhantes e vestia um casaquinho fofo. – Lê pra mim.

Emma olhou em volta e viu a mãe da menina, sorriu e a mulher assentiu; ela cuidava de outro filho mais adiante. A jovem passou a ler a estorinha desde o começo, e quando chegou à metade, mais duas crianças se reuniram à sua volta e passaram a escutar em silêncio. Outra mãe trouxe seu bebê para perto da roda para ouvir um pouco do que Emma lia. No fim, a garotinha pegou o livro e o levou de volta para a mãe, que agradeceu, e terminou por levá-lo ao caixa. As duas crianças restantes sorriram e voltaram para a loja e para as respectivas mães. Finalmente a jovem pôde divisar o Sr. Grimshaw no caixa, distraído, lidando com os clientes. Ela se perguntou internamente se ele havia visto o que ela tinha feito, e resolveu sair.

Satisfeita e curiosamente intrigada com a experiência, a loura resolveu voltar dia sim, dia não à Hodgepodge e ler para as crianças. Chris estava sempre com ela, quando não estava na companhia do amiguinho e a família dos Ainsworth. Tim, a princípio, a cumprimentou como se ela fosse uma cliente e estivesse lá por interesse comercial. Depois de algumas semanas, muitas crianças passaram a pedir que Emma lesse estórias, e às três horas da tarde ela aparecia para fazer leituras em voz alta. Numa tarde mais amena, depois de mais uma sessão, o Sr. Grimshaw se aproximou de Emma e pediu para que conversassem. Ela ficou quieta e apreensiva perto do caixa enquanto ele fechava a loja.

– E então? – perguntou ela, ansiosa. Ele se aproximou e sorriu, puxando um banquinho para sentar-se.

– Bem… gostaria de saber se você quer trabalhar para mim – indagou ele, tirando os óculos para limpá-los com um paninho que ele descansava na estante debaixo da caixa registradora.

– T-trabalhar… pra você? – balbuciou a jovem, confusa.

– Sim – respondeu ele, colocando novamente os óculos sobre o nariz e finalmente sorrindo um pouco com os lábios. – Desde que você começou as sessões de leitura, não apenas aumentaram as vendas na loja, como crianças que querem aprender a ler e escrever, o que é excelente, tem sido atraídas para cá.

– Ah!… – suspirou Emma, aliviada. – Ufa! Achei que ia levar uma bronca daquelas!

– Por quê? Não seja boba. Achei sua iniciativa brilhante, e você tem jeito para a coisa.

– Obrigada, Tim… othy. – disse ela, um pouco tímida. Ela decidiu que ouvir a voz dele era muito gostoso; tinha um quê de “adulto”, de maturidade, que ela julgava ser positivo. Não que Richard não fosse adulto, mas… bem, era o Richard.

– Que tal discutir isso durante o chá? – perguntou ele, alcançando seus casaco e cachecol, que estavam dobrados embaixo do balcão do caixa. – Se você não se importa, terei de oferecer o chá em minha casa, não tenho nada aqui…

– Sem problemas, Sr. Grimshaw.

– Tim, por favor.

Os dois saíram na tarde fria, sob um céu limpo, e Emma deu o braço para o homem e eles aparataram.

A casa dele era grande, espaçosa e bonita, e ficava sobre um descampado verdejante. Tim abriu o portão e pediu desculpas pela grama alta, pois não tivera tempo de cortá-la, e nem ao mesmo de pedir a alguém ou enfeitiçar algo para fazê-lo. Um cachorro branco e preto veio cumprimentá-los; tinha o focinho fino e comprido – que lembrava o nariz do dono – e uma cauda de pelos compridos. O cão voltou para o canil assim que os dois entraram. Emma elogiou a casa, que era bem arejada, e viu, de imediato, uma varanda que dava para o vale. Ela se dirigiu para lá sem rodeios. Um gato grande e cinzento dormia em cima do sofá, encolhido como uma rosquinha, e abriu os olhos amarelos quando viu a desconhecida.

A varanda tinha uma vista privilegiada da região e uma melhor ainda da lua. Emma ficou hipnotizada pela construção e permaneceu lá o tempo todo enquanto o dono da casa fazia o chá e falava sem parar sobre a região. Quando se deu conta de onde estava a visitante, o comerciante resolveu levar a bebida até ela.

– …como eu dizia – continuou o homem, sorrindo. –, depois que minha avó faleceu, meu avô foi morar com o meu pai em Norfolk, e eu fiquei com a casa. E com a loja.

– Que vista linda, Tim... – disse Emma automaticamente, ignorando o frio e a história.

– Meu avô ama Astronomia. Foi um grande estudioso, mesmo tendo a loja para administrar. – explicou Grimshaw, ainda de pé. – Acho que devemos entrar, o frio está piorando. – Emma concordou e entrou, sentando-se em seguida numa cadeira confortável, perto da lareira, que o dono da casa tratou logo de acender com magia. Ele se ajeitou na outra cadeira e alcançou uma manta dobrada com zelo em cima do sofá.

– Tome, você vai ficar com frio.

Emma viu que a gentileza estava no cerne da personalidade daquele homem, e agradeceu, corando um pouco.

– Você tem muito jeito com crianças, Emma. – começou Grimshaw. – Posso te chamar de Emma? Eu não sei o seu sobrenome...

– Claro. – respondeu a moça, tomando mais um gole de chá quente. – Obrigada. Bem, eu amo crianças. Cresci com o meu sobrinho Christopher, filho do meu irmão mais velho. Meu sobrenome é Ducotterd, mas isso não importa.

– Certo... E você tem filhos?

Emma gelou com a pergunta, e quase encostou no próprio ventre por reflexo. Deu uma risada forçada e fez que não com a cabeça.

– Ainda não... – e deu mais uma risadinha, ajeitando os cabelos. – E você? É casado? Tem filhos?

– Não… – Timothy abaixou a cabeça e encarou a xícara de chá. Ela percebeu que havia tocado em um tema delicado.

– Quer dizer… apenas perguntei porque... _bem_... você... _ah,_ me desculpe. – ela não conseguiu continuar. Queria morrer.

Tim ficou um tempo em silêncio e fechou os olhos. Emma sentiu um frio passar pela espinha e começou a esfregar as mãos de nervoso. Ele voltou a encará-la com olhos tristonhos, angustiados, como se estivesse prestes a chorar, e ela arregalou os olhos, em pânico.

– Mil desculpas, Sr. Grimshaw! Me perdoe... eu não queria...

– Está tudo bem. – disse ele. – Você não tinha como saber... Ela me deixou. Minha ex-esposa. Vai fazer dois anos. Estava me traindo com um cara mais novo. Eu a amava muito… Talvez não o suficiente.

Emma ficou sem reação e pediu desculpas novamente, ao que ele pediu que ela não se preocupasse. Talvez fossem os hormônios, mas ela sentiu uma grande vontade de mimar Timothy e aninhá-lo em seu colo. Um homem tão bondoso e pacato daquele tão machucado e condoído... ele não parecia merecer o sofrimento a que fora submetido.

– Posso te dar um abraço? – indagou ela, sem pensar muito. Tim a encarou. Dessa vez era ele quem estava surpreso.

– Claro, por quê não? – respondeu ele, rindo e limpando os olhos com as costas da mão. Emma o abraçou brevemente e voltou a se sentar.

– Casamentos… – recomeçou Emma, ajeitando-se com delicadeza. – São devastadores, de uma forma ou de outra. – Tim a olhou e deu um sorriso desanimado.

– Eu só queria ficar casado… – confessou, esfregando os olhos. A jovem viu como ele estava cansado, e permaneceu em silêncio. – Bela maneira de conhecer seu futuro chefe, hein? – brincou, recompondo-se.

– Agora eu quero ainda mais trabalhar para você. – disse ela com firmeza. Timothy franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado. – Quer dizer… você quer ajuda e eu quero ajudar. Nada mais justo. – continuou, quase não reconhecendo a si mesma. Ele sorriu.

– Muito bem. Um brinde a esta nova parceria. – sugeriu ele, levantando a xícara quase vazia.

 _Tin-tin_. Ali começava a vida adulta propriamente dita de Emma.

///


	45. Capítulo 43 da Parte 1 – Ajuste de contas

Richard retornou depois de longos dias sem dar notícias. A iminência de guerra não permitia que pregasse os olhos e ele permanecia diligentemente à disposição de Dumbledore no que o mago pudesse precisar. Sabendo que a irmã, sendo aquele poço de cuidados maternais, cuidaria de Christopher como se fosse sua própria mãe, ele podia se dedicar ao que realmente lhe interessava: acabar com a raça dos seguidores do maldito Você-Sabe-Quem; tendo reforçado todos os feitiços e encantamentos de proteção, ilusão e repulsão que tinha em seu repertório (e no de seu mestre, o diretor de Hogwarts), Richard fazia uma prece, toda vez que saía, para que nada nem ninguém fosse poderoso ou sábio o suficiente para localizar seu esconderijo, onde ele mantinha os dois únicos familiares que lhe importavam de verdade. Se perdesse Emma ou Christopher, ele nem sabia o que seria de sua sanidade.

Ao mesmo tempo, estava preocupado com a irmã. Por mais que arranjar um emprego (depois de tudo que havia passado) fosse excelente, os tempos estavam cada vez mais obscuros e perigosos, e a exposição dela numa via de grande circulação como uma loja do Beco poderia trazer mais tensão do que tranquilidade. O acerto de contas da Ordem parecia ainda mais cansado, via-se a estafa em suas olheiras e nos ombros encurvados, além das roupas e coturnos sujos.

– Eu fico apreensivo com tudo que estamos passando, Emma... mas se você vai trabalhar, fico mais tranquilo com você perto do Grimshaw para te proteger. – confessou ele, que parecia envelhecido e se via pálido. – Ele não é auror, mas me parece que…

– Eu não preciso de proteção. – cortou ela, irritadiça graças aos hormônios. Por um breve momento, Emma lembrou-se de Nicolas e a antiga obsessão de Madeleine com sua segurança.

– Sei que não, mas estes são tempos difíceis. Para qualquer um. – ele se levantou e veio sentar-se perto dela, que estava à beirada da cama com as pernas cobertas por uma manta, enquanto ajeitava algumas roupas. – Apesar de você não estar no grupo imediato de risco, você pode se tornar refém ou vítima a qualquer momento. E você está _grávida._ – e enfatizou bem a palavra. – Revele sua condição ao Grimshaw e você não precisará mais ficar mentindo quando precisa ir ao medibruxo.

Sim, ela estava grávida. Já não mais sangrava mensalmente, os seios haviam inchado, se viam muito redondos e doloridos, o humor se alterava com facilidade (crises de choro e euforia eram frequentes, de preferência alternados), seu ventre crescia a cada lua, preenchido pelo bebê que ela secretamente geria de seu ex-marido. Concordou em silêncio. Como sempre, Richard era sensato com relação ao que era correto. Mas contar toda sua história a Timothy significava ameaçar todo e qualquer sentimento de amor que ele pudesse nutrir por ela. Dizer a ele sobre sua gravidez poderia destruir aqueles breves meses de ternura e rechaçá-lo para longe. Mas seu irmão estava certo, e ela precisava abrir o jogo com seu chefe, o homem a quem ela passou a amar. Pois, sim, no pequeno intervalo de tempo que Emma dividira com Timothy Grimshaw, ela passara a sentir farpinhas de excitação ao vê-lo, a derreter-se com cada um de seus sorrisos educados para os clientes (e principalmente para ela), admirar sua delicadeza e sobriedade, e sentir-se cada vez mais atraída por aquele bruxo discreto e maduro. Ele lhe inspirava uma segurança inabalável e demostrava suas determinação e força em pequenos detalhes cotidianos – todos que a agradavam sempre e sempre mais. Ela chegou a considerar se seu súbito arroubo apaixonado por um bruxo comum (e que jamais chamaria sua atenção em Hogwarts, Londres, Berna ou Zurique, por exemplo) era algo característico da gravidez, e durante algum tempo tentou ver os transeuntes com outros olhos. A conclusão foi de que alguém lá de cima havia de fato apontado Timothy como uma luzinha confiável, constante e agradável no fim do túnel. Depois de tanto sofrimento, Emma havia entrado no buraco do coelho certo.

No dia seguinte, com mais borboletas no estômago do que se podia imaginar, Emma deixou Christopher com a Sra. Ainsworth e trabalhou impaciente. Quanto mais avançava a gestação, mais cobria-se com roupas e casacos folgados, a fim de esconder sua silhueta cada semana mais volumosa. No fim do expediente, saiu apressada, e pediu que Timothy fosse ter com ela em um café próximo. Distraído, o bruxo demorou longos minutos para fechar o estabelecimento e apareceu, trazendo consigo o velho casaco marrom.

– Algum problema, Emma? – indagou, sentando-se no pequeno sofá de dois lugares que havia no estabelecimento. Ela, ansiosa, estalava os dedos das mãos sob a mesa. – Algo que queira me dizer? – o bendito devia desconfiar de alguma coisa. Olhava-a atento e preocupado por trás dos óculos de aro dourado, os olhinhos pálidos brilhavam. Em um pequeno lapso, ela se lembrou de Dumbledore e seu olhar carinhoso.

– Bem, Tim… sim. Um problema, uma solução, _não sei_. Você é quem vai dizer... – disse ela rapidamente, levantando-se, retirando o casaco e expondo sua barriga redonda e saliente.

Timothy ajeitou os óculos e ergueu as sobrancelhas, os cantos da boca apontando para baixo. Discretamente incrédulo, olhou bem para a barriga de Emma como se ali estivesse escrito a história que ela pretendia contar.

– Você… _está grávida_. – concluiu ele com obviedade. Os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas.

– Sim.

– E por que nunca me contou? – perguntou Timothy. Ele não falava com julgamento, e se estava magoado nada transparecia. As lágrimas de Emma começaram a cair. Tim deixou seu lugar, foi para a cadeira do lado dela e pegou delicadamente as mãos dela nas suas.

– Eu fui forçada a me casar. – começou ela dolorosamente, e os olhos pequenos de Tim se arregalaram o máximo que podiam. As pupilas estavam dilatadas, e ela pôde sentir que aquilo o atingira em cheio.

– _Como é?!_ – perguntou ele, completamente chocado.

– Bem... é isso. – disse ela, com as lágrimas molhando suas bochechas. – Minha mãe, eu já te falei dela, é uma profetisa. Ela viu em meu futuro um amargo fim caso eu continuasse no caminho que estava. Por puro desespero, ela decidiu que seria melhor que eu fosse para longe, teoricamente protegida, e casada com um bruxo... competente. – parou para enxugar o rosto. Timothy ainda aguardava, estático. – Mas depois de um tempo, eu não aguentei mais e dei um jeito de fugir de lá. Quando cheguei na Inglaterra, descobri que estava esperando um filho dele.

– Por Merlim… – murmurou ele. Em seguida, olhou brevemente para a barriga dela e levantou o olhar, passando aquela segurança que Emma sentia quando a fitava daquele jeito. – Emma, eu sinto muito… – ele mal sabia como agir, pois, por mais que conhecesse Emma há algum tempo, não tinham tanta intimidade assim. Além disso, não era de sua natureza invadir a intimidade dos outros. Não queria perguntar nada que pudesse lembrá-la ainda mais de suas dores passadas. – Espero que ele não tenha lhe causado nenhum mal.

Emma começou a soluçar e abraçou-o, agarrando-se aos ombros dele, chorando copiosamente. Timothy afagou os cabelos e os ombros dela, comovido, deixando que ela desabafasse. Como gostaria de ser capaz de tirar do peito dela aquela dor e colocar dentro do seu, para dividir o fardo que ela carregava. Mas Grimshaw não pretendia deixar que ela sofresse sozinha. Se fosse de bom tom, naquele momento dar-lhe-ia um beijo e diria que a amava, e que nunca havia sentido algo tão terno e ao mesmo tempo tão avassalador por alguém que mal conhecia.

– Tudo está no passado agora. – disse ele, com o coração dolorido. – Devemos buscar a felicidade, tirar a âncora do que nos dói e olhar para o futuro. – Emma voltou o rosto para o dele e tentou sorrir. A voz dele era tão suave, tão gostosa de ouvir... Timothy enxugava as lágrimas dela na manga de sua camisa. – Está tudo bem agora. Seu bebê está em boas mãos. – ele quis dizer que seria o melhor pai que aquela criança poderia ter e o melhor marido que Emma poderia desejar, mas preferiu deixar seu discurso como estava.

– Está? – ecoou ela, com os olhos brilhando.

– Sim. Tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo, Emma. – disse o bruxo, que sorriu e trouxe calor para o peito de Emma. Amanhã ele diria algo. Ou quando fosse mais apropriado.

Quando se separaram, ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, enquanto ela enxugava o rosto e o olhava timidamente e ele a fitava com a costumeira afeição. Emma tinha a sensação de que se tivesse a sorte de ser sua mulher, poderia ler naqueles olhos bonitos o que Tim estava pensando.

Um pouco mais calma, a moça se escusou, pois precisava buscar Christopher e levá-lo para casa. Timothy fez questão de acompanhá-la e insistiu em escoltá-la até onde morava com o irmão. Ele conhecia Richard somente pelos relatos da jovem; julgou que ele era extremamente zeloso (além de paranoico) e devia ser perigoso, tanto pela personalidade afiada quanto pela profissão que escolhera exercer. 

Ao chegarem no cortiço, Emma envergonhou-se irremediavelmente pelo estado do apartamento, por mais que se esforçasse de maneira sobre-humana para manter um certo estado de ordem tendo Richard como seu colega de quarto. Tim era um homem asseado, por mais que não fosse nada adepto a luxos. Isso não o fazia automaticamente propenso à ideia de sua amada morar em um muquifo daqueles. Richard apareceu em seguida, como se tivesse rastreado os passos do casal, e esquadrinhou o comerciante daquele seu jeito enfático e pesado, que fez com que Timothy achasse que Richard puxaria uma navalha do bolso e o finalizaria sem esforço. Quando se aproximou de Grimshaw a passos firmes, este permaneceu parado no lugar, por mais que seu instinto lhe gritasse para recuar. Dentro da cabeça de Richard, Tim tinha passado no teste: aquela imobilidade apreensiva significava que ele não recuaria diante de nada no que se referia a Emma. Era pura linguagem corporal.

Richard sorriu com os lábios, satisfeito. Foi somente quando ele estava a um passo de Grimshaw que este se deu conta de que Richard tinha olhos bicolores. Um deles era verde-claro, uma cor comum. Já o outro... era não-natural e maligno. A cicatriz inchada em seu rosto lhe dava um ar de vilão e dos que davam mais medo. O futuro auror estendeu a mão grande para Timothy, que correspondeu ao cumprimento sem pestanejar. 

– Você é Timothy Grimshaw. O dono da loja de brinquedos. – afirmou o homem mais alto sem tirar os olhos do visitante, encurvando-se um pouco em sua direção, caprichando na pose predatória. Mesmo jamais tendo visto o interesse amoroso da irmã ao vivo, ele tinha noção de que Timothy era um dos homens mais afáveis do mundo bruxo, mas não perderia de jeito nenhum a oportunidade de praticar um pouco de terrorismo, uma das suas diversões favoritas com desconhecidos.

Por mais que soubesse da “periculosidade” do famoso irmão de Emma, Tim jamais pensou que se sentiria tão amedrontado ao conhecê-lo em pessoa.

– Eu mesmo.

O futuro auror deu mais um passo em direção a Tim, cercando-o, certificando-se de que não fugiria, e aproximou seu rosto do rosto do comerciante, que quase quebrou o contato visual.

– Percebi pelo _bóttom_ que você tem preso no bolso. Ele diz “ _Hodgepodge. Desde 1821_ ”. – Richard sorriu com os lábios, vendo que conseguiu fazer com que o outro se voltasse ao próprio bolso, como que para confirmar se o _bóttom_ ainda estava lá e que realmente dizia aquilo. No segundo em que Tim estava distraído, Richard olhou para a irmã e piscou o olho bom. Emma balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo sem que Tim percebesse.

– Bem... – tentou o visitante, voltando-se para o homem à sua frente. – E você é o Richard, suponho.

– Boa suposição. Irmão mais velho de Emma e, antes disso, seu protetor. – Emma lançou-lhe uma expressão de reprovação, para pegar leve com o amado. Richard suspirou internamente. Era tão divertido ser impertinente. – Seja bem-vindo ao nosso cafofo, Grimshaw. Fique à vontade. Só não mexa nas minhas coisas.

Timothy agradeceu e hesitou um pouco para se sentar. Emma resolveu intervir.

– Não ligue para o Richard, Tim. Gosta de se fazer de malvado quando na verdade é um dos homens mais bondosos e incríveis que existem.

Timothy pareceu relaxar e sentou-se no sofazinho, com o paletó em mãos. Um curto e enfadonho silêncio se seguiu, e Emma decidiu preparar um chá. Richard ocupou a poltrona e continuou com a expressão de “mau” para o visitante. Christopher estava no quarto mexendo em suas coisas. Eles ouviram o barulho de um objeto caindo, talvez um livro, e a jovem apressou-se (como podia) para socorrer o sobrinho – e dar privacidade aos dois homens para se conhecerem sem seu intermédio.

Finalmente sozinhos, Richard resolveu falar.

– Ela gosta de você, Timothy.

O comerciante pareceu aturdido, por mais que aquela afirmação fosse muito bem-vinda.

– Ela... gosta?

– Ela o considera um homem decente. Correto. Simpático. Cordial.

Emma falava dele, então. E não sem detalhes.

– Agradeço pelos elogios. Emma é uma pessoa ímpar. Tem sido de grande ajuda na loja.

– Não me refiro à loja. Nem da sua relação profissional com ela. Ela não o vê como chefe há algum tempo.

O comerciante ficou abismado com a sinceridade de Richard. Ele definitivamente precisava se acostumar.

– Ela... não vê? Então...

– Não se faça de tolo, Grimshaw. Você tem cacife para saber disso.

Ele não sabia.

– Ela sempre foi doce comigo, não notei nenhuma mudança de... sentimentos.

– Então apure seus olhos e ouvidos. Escute: minha mãe controlou cada respiração de minha irmã desde que ela nasceu, e eu não pretendo fazer isso, pois sei que nem eu nem ela lidamos bem com controle. O que vou dizer, sem intenção de ditar o que você deve fazer, é que o coração de Emma é seu. E ela está carregando o filho de outro homem. Entretanto, sei que posso pedir que você seja honesto e que a corresponda apenas se tiver, _no mínimo,_ a intenção de fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo. De outro modo, deixe-a ir.

Timothy surpreendeu-se novamente, dessa vez tendo em mente como devia reagir. Richard exigia dele o que ele já pretendia dar à mulher por quem se apaixonara.

– Nos conhecemos há alguns minutos, Ducotterd, mas posso garantir que quero o bem de Emma. E do bebê. E que farei o que estiver no meu alcance para que ela seja feliz.

Richard parecia contente com a resposta. Ele não precisava ser um profeta para saber que Grimshaw era o candidato perfeito para conduzir Emma para um caminho de paz, serenidade e felicidade. Acendendo um cigarro, o mais alto esticou as pernas compridas e ficou encarando o batente da passagem para os quartos sem dizer nada, ruminando seus pensamentos. Ansioso, Timothy adoraria que Richard lhe desse ao menos um sinal de que aprovava sua declaração, mas nada disse. Naquele mesmo instante, a chaleira apitou e Emma retornou, de novo com certa lentidão, para preparar o chá. Quando Richard voltou a encarar o “cunhado”, ele tinha outro peso em sua expressão, mais leve, sem dispensar o sarcasmo. O Richard de sempre.

– Tim? – chamou ela, e o comerciante a mirou desconcertado, desconfiando que sua vida tinha mudado para sempre depois daquele diálogo.

– Sim?

– Você quer leite, açúcar ou mel?

– O que tiver à mão, Emma.

Richard sorriu. _Mas que ótimo..._

///


	46. Capítulo 44 da Parte 1 – Doce fim

Voldemort se fortificava aos poucos nos anos 1970; tinha atrás de si um exército de seguidores que pretendia, junto de seu mestre, dominar os trouxas e instalar a seleção artificial entre os bruxos. Nada garantia que não buscassem também pilhar, aterrorizar e humilhar famílias meio-bruxas sob o estandarte da “pureza do sangue”. Mas o frenesi da guerra parecia não ter afetado a alma de Emma – pelo menos não naquele momento –; ela tinha por preciosa companhia o solitário comerciante Tim e o sobrinho, Christopher, e isso lhe bastava. Desde a revelação de sua gravidez, Emma e o comerciante assumiram um compromisso silencioso e cúmplice. Quando falava através daquela voz grave de barítono, mexendo nos oclinhos dourados, Emma se encantava; era, para ela, como se uma tigela transparente fosse lentamente preenchida com areia mágica: um movimento delicado, agradável e hipnotizante.

Para quem achava que nunca ia amar novamente, Tim estava mais do que satisfeito por ter encontrado a jovem Ducotterd. Ele contava com vinte e oito anos, ou seja, era nove anos mais velho que Emma; casara-se com vinte e quatro, em Londres, com uma bela moça do interior, e aos vinte e seis fora abandonado pela mesma, sendo trocado por um rapaz de dezoito anos. Deprimido, Timothy viveu alguns meses num apartamento minúsculo, sem ver a rua ou o céu. Depois da morte da própria mãe, o pai de Tim, preocupado com o futuro dos familiares, levou o vovô Grimshaw para morar com ele em Norfolk, mandou o filho mais novo para Hatfield Broad Oak e o encarregou de tomar conta da Hodgepodge, no Beco Diagonal. Esperto, deu entrada na aposentadoria em seguida.

Aos olhos de Emma, Timothy tinha a serenidade e a calma de Remus Lupin ( _oh, Remus_ , há quanto tempo não pensava nele), e a seriedade e pragmatismo de seu ex-marido. Mas algo que era só dele era a peculiaridade de olhar para as pessoas e não transparecer absolutamente nada. Os olhos, que os orientais dizem ser a janela da alma, eram de um azul gélido, mas que variavam de tom de acordo com a luz que incidisse sobre eles – atingiam o verde, o cinza e até mesmo um azul pálido, quase branco. Aquele ar misterioso – e extremamente agradável – atraía Emma como uma mariposa à luz. Ela tinha vontade de buscar infinitamente seus segredos, e com eles nunca se saciar. Ao contrário de sua paixão colegial e de Nicolas, Timothy sabia se impor de modo educado e muitas vezes inofensivo, ser ouvido e interessante sem que precisasse encobrir a vez dos outros, sem ofuscar e intimidar as opiniões alheias, como fazia o líder dos Linces de Sangue. Sua timidez era diferente da de Lupin: ele não se omitia pelo medo de ser julgado (ser um lobisomem era mais do que complicado, em qualquer sociedade, afinal), apenas não achava que precisava da validação de sua opinião pelos outros. _Era discreto e eficiente_ , como Richard o descrevera uma vez.

Consolidando-se aquela relação, Timothy mostrou-se mais e mais dedicado à sua amada: fazia questão de comprar o jantar ou cozinhá-lo ele mesmo no cortiço, para se certificar de que Emma e o bebê estavam bem alimentados; ajudava na limpeza dos cômodos, na lavagem das roupas, na organização dos móveis (que Emma insistia em mudar de lugar de quando em quando); nos cuidados com o sobrinho dela, passando horas brincando e o ouvindo contar sobre as coisas de seu mundinho de criança. Richard passou a se ausentar com mais frequência, e Timothy tornou-se uma figura paterna importante na vida de Christopher. Não era segredo para ninguém que o comerciante amava crianças e tinha um dom natural para ser pai, talvez fosse essa uma das razões de ter aceitado a gravidez de Emma sem hesitar, como fariam tantos por aí. Beijaram-se a primeira vez à luz da lua, enquanto Chris dormia na cama da tia. Ela não podia e nem queria mais se imaginar sem Tim.

O coração de Emma se enchia de amor e, na contramão daquele promissor romance, as ruas do Beco ficavam cada dia mais vazias. Os boatos vindos de toda a Inglaterra eram cada vez mais desanimadores, e ela começou a entender do que tanto falava Richard com relação à futura guerra. O reinado de terror de Lord Voldemort parecia cada vez mais próximo.

Com seis meses de gestação, já afastada dos serviços na Hodgepodge (pedido do próprio Richard, dessa vez sem a expressão homicida de sempre), ela se via inquieta e ainda mais irritada; sobrava para Christopher aguentá-la no apartamento, arrumando, organizando e limpando com raiva, e desarrumando tudo em seguida. Às duas horas de uma tardezinha fria, Timothy apareceu no cortiço, tendo fechado a loja mais cedo.

– Não tinha movimento. – explicou mesmo que Emma não tivesse perguntado nada. Adiantou-se para cumprimentar Chris, que se recuperava de uma gripe, e estava deitado na caminha.

– Não vai ter espaço… não cabe nada aqui! – esperneou ela, jogando algumas almofadas no chão.

– Espaço para quê, Em? – perguntou Timothy, tirando o casaco e pendurando-o em um gancho de madeira.

– Não cabe nada! Argh! _Maldito apartamento, malditos móveis_! – ralhou ela, sentando-se num banco almofadado e improvisado ao lado do armário. Tim ficou em silêncio e aguardou. – Ah… – suspirou ela, chateada. – O berço. Precisarei de um berço. E um trocador. Andei lendo um livro da loja sobre gravidez e vi que o bebê vai precisar de muito mais coisas que eu imaginava.

O homem, que media a temperatura do menino pela testa, visualizou a bagunça e suspirou. Coçou a cabeça e foi para a cozinha, deixando a grávida sozinha para se acalmar. Lavou a louça, fez um chá e voltou com a expressão serena costumeira. Teve um estalo.

– Por que você não põe o berço lá em casa? – perguntou ele, oferecendo uma xícara à namorada, e deu um gole no próprio chá. – Tem bastante espaço, você sabe.

– Porque o bebê ficaria lá e eu ficaria aqui, não é prático. – respondeu ela sem raciocinar. – Imagina se ele chorasse de noite, você teria que me chamar, imagina o horror. 

Depois de algum silêncio, Timothy balançou a cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos com a mão grande, paciente.

– E por que você não fica lá também? – perguntou ele, por fim.

– Mas... – ela não parecia estar de fato conectada à conversa. – _Espere_ , você...

– Sim, estou te chamando para morar comigo.

Emma foi o mais rápido que pôde até Tim e o beijou com ternura.

– Sim! _Sim!_ – gritou ela, histérica, rindo e abraçando-o como podia. – Eu vou morar com você! _Ah!!_ _Como estou feliz!_ – e saiu dos braços de Tim, recolhendo as coisas do chão e já pensando em tudo que tinha que empacotar para levar embora.

Christopher sentou-se e franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado da mudança brusca de humor da tia. Timothy sentou-se próximo e ajeitou a franja do menino.

– Não se preocupe, Chris. Tudo vai ficar bem. – disse ele, adivinhando os pensamentos do pequeno.

Os conhecidos passos de Richard ecoaram no apartamento, se aproximando em direção ao quartinho. E não vinha sozinho. Acompanhava-o uma figura igualmente alta e imponente. Timothy levantou-se para cumprimentar os chegados.

– Dumbledore… – murmurou ele, impressionado com a figura do diretor de Hogwarts, onde estudara anos atrás.

– Ele mesmo, Grimshaw. – retrucou Richard, sentando-se ao lado do filho, afundando a pobre caminha, que parecia que poderia se partir a qualquer momento com o peso do auror.

– Eu mesmo. – brincou o ancião, com os olhinhos azuis sorrindo por trás dos óculos. – Boa noite, Sr. Grimshaw. Emma, como está a barriguinha?

A presença do mago não era novidade no cortiço; como mestre e protetor de Richard, ele já estivera presente em visitas à ex-aluna grávida, ao pequeno Christopher e, o principal de tudo, ao futuro auror. Quando do envenenamento do olho direito de Ducotterd, o diretor de Hogwarts praticamente morara ali por meses, empenhado em salvar a vida de seu pupilo, depois sua sanidade mental e, por último, sua visão. Foi bem-sucedido nos três. 

– Vai bem, Dumbledore! – exclamou ela, ainda um pouco exaltada, graças aos hormônios, com a mão pousada sobre o ventre volumoso. Richard e Timothy trocaram olhares e Dumbledore sentou-se à beirada da cama de Emma. Sempre gentil, o comerciante se apressou em buscar chá para os dois. – Vocês não vão acreditar! – antecipou, ainda eufórica. – Timothy acabou de pedir para eu morar com ele! O que acham?

Foi a vez de Dumbledore e Richard trocarem olhares, e até mesmo um sorrisinho cúmplice. Grimshaw observava o “time” da cozinha em um silêncio apreensivo, pois sabia do gênio de Richard. O sorriso de Emma diminuiu um pouco.

– Ótimo, Emma. Não poderia ter sido em melhor hora. – falou Albus, recebendo a xícara de chá quente de Tim. – Obrigado, Sr. Grimshaw. – O casal pareceu espantado com a receptividade, mas não retrucou. – Digo isso porque a Ordem optou por uma medida cautelar e estamos cuidando de realocar parentes e entes queridos para locais com segurança reforçada.

– Basicamente, o que ele dizer é que as coisas estão ficando irreversíveis e que nós não poderemos mais ficar aqui. Eu estarei completamente dedicado às questões da Ordem e não permitirei que fiquem desamparados nessa merda de lugar. – interveio Richard, mexendo na barba e enrolando um tufo de fios entre os dedos. – Nada melhor do que você morar com ele voluntariamente. – brincou ele, sorrindo. Timothy e Dumbledore riram, e Emma pareceu mais tranquila (e um pouco menos eufórica).

– Vocês se mudam hoje então? – perguntou Dumbledore a Emma, segurando sua xícara de maneira elegante. – Precisamos estar presentes para aplicar feitiços, comandos e mantras extras de proteção.

– Mas _já?_ – indagou Emma, segurando o hipogrifo de pelúcia do sobrinho. – Não encaixotei nada.

– Faremos um intensivão após o chá. – disse Richard, afagando os cabelos do filho. – Eu e Timothy somos suficientes, Dumbledore tem algumas manhas e você pode carregar os brinquedos do Chris. Com magia, claro.

– Falando em brinquedos, gostaria de pedir ao Sr. Grimshaw… – começou o ancião.

– Me chame de Tim, por favor. – disse o comerciante, encostado no batente da porta.

– Sem problemas, meu caro. Gostaria de pedir ao Tim que feche sua loja por tempo indeterminado. – terminou Albus, enfeitiçando a xícara para que pousasse sozinha na cozinha. O homem concordou. – São tempos sinistros... E também temo pela segurança de bruxos com trouxas na família, como no seu caso. – Timothy nem desconfiava como Dumbledore sabia de suas distantes relações trouxas, incluindo tios e primos, mas optou pelo silêncio, como geralmente fazia.

– Muito bem. Emma. Sirva os homens, pois precisamos trabalhar! – brincou Richard, fazendo com que Emma lhe respondesse com uma careta de desagrado.

– Richard? – chamou Timothy, ainda com xícara e pires em mãos.

– Sim?

– Por que Christopher não fica conosco? – perguntou o comerciante, deixando Richard pasmo por alguns instantes. Ele realmente não tinha pensado nisso em detalhes. Jamais admitiria que havia cogitado pedir a Madeleine, mas... – Você estará em constante perigo e não deve se distrair pensando se ele está bem ou não. Eu e Emma tomaremos conta dele enquanto você luta pela causa.

Richard levantou-se e encarou o cunhado.

– _Mesmo?_ Vocês… fariam isso? – indagou ele, ainda sem saber que reação esboçar. Tinha medo de se mostrar fraco e emotivo demais. Timothy olhou Emma, que concordou, e depois sorriu. Richard o abraçou com força e quase o quebrou no meio. Dumbledore parecia satisfeito.

– Claro! E se precisar, a casa está aberta para você também. – completou Tim, e Richard pediu para dar uma volta pois “um cisco tinha caído em seu olho”.

~*~

Pouco tempo depois do chá, a desajeitada e apressada mudança foi feita para a casa de Timothy, em Hatfield Broad Oak, às pressas. Não havia tanta coisa para levar, visto que Richard exigiu que aqueles móveis velhos e puídos fossem deixados para trás. Ele daria um jeito em suas coisas, que provavelmente seriam levadas para o escritório de Dumbledore, na Escócia, ou para o quartel-general da Ordem, de localização secreta. Quatro ou cinco horas depois, Tim, Emma e Dumbledore estavam sentados à sala, com incontáveis feitiços e encantamentos de proteção já aplicados. Saboreavam uma limonada gelada, e Richard fumava na varanda ( _“Você não está no cômodo então eu posso fumar!_ ”, ralhou ele antes que a irmã viesse reclamar). Chris dormia no grande sofá branco, cansado pela gripe, e seria ajeitado no novo quarto em breve.

Albus se levantou quando terminou a bebida e resolveu partir.

– Aqui vocês estarão a salvo. E lembrem-se: quero ser avisado de pronto quando esta criança estiver para nascer! – disse ele antes de aparatar. Richard se foi pouco tempo depois, mas pretendia retornar no dia seguinte.

~*~

O Natal e o Ano Novo foram realizados na casa de Tim sem grandes luxos – mas com uma quantidade enorme de amor. No dia 25 de dezembro de 1979, Richard apareceu com o velho amigo Clyde Macmillan e a noiva deste, Marine, que trouxe consigo a pequena Tyla, filha de 3 anos de Marine de seu outro relacionamento. Foram momentos felizes, dias em que puderam ficar isolados da redoma de Trevas que envolvia o mundo naquela época.

**~~~FIM DA PARTE 1~~~**


	47. Capítulo 1 da Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui começa a Parte 2 e o POV de Richard. O ano em que a fanfic começa é 1981.

Pela segunda vez, Emma faria o jantar de Dia das Bruxas em sua casa. Há cerca de um mês sua amiga Domenica estava morando em Hatfield Broad Oak junto da família Grimshaw, pois, dizia ela, estava cansada da Espanha – tinha terminado um relacionamento de “catorze meses e dois dias” com a arquiteta Miranda e precisava ficar perto de “pessoas mais normais”. Sandra tinha um ano e oito meses, mas não era a única criança da casa: Lia Marie Grimshaw, filha biológica de Emma e Timothy, contava com oito meses e Christopher tinha completado oito anos no começo do mês. À tardinha, Richard – outro que mantinha amizades dos tempos de escola – chegou com a melhor amiga, a incrível Nina Simmons. Ela ostentava cabelos curtos como de um homem, coisa que não se via com muita frequência no mundo bruxo conservador em que viviam. Divertia-se e ia à desforra com a amiga (e outros tantos amigos e conhecidos, tão envolvidos nas mudanças sociais que apareceram nos anos 60 e 70) nos momentos em que não estava ocupado com a Ordem da Fênix. Chris veio morar com os tios a convite de Timothy, que se oferecera, junto da namorada, para cuidar dele enquanto o auror se dedicava à guerra. Com o passar do tempo, ele percebeu que era melhor que o garoto permanecesse com o casal, por quem ele seria criado com certo grau de “normalidade” – que ele não era capaz de fornecer –, em um lar aconchegante que Emma criara junto do namorado e das duas filhas pequenas e onde havia horário para dormir, comer e fazer os deveres, ao contrário de onde vivia, na cidade.

Emma se correspondia com Rose Lee, que agora morava com o marido em Nova York, nos Estados Unidos, e a amiga Nadya fizera algumas visitas à família Grimshaw, com muito gosto. Estava casada com um auror nigeriano, que não era Zibban. Infelizmente, dos outros meninos com quem convivia em Hogwarts ela tinha notícias apenas de Daniel O’Neil, que se mudara para São Francisco em busca de ares revolucionários e um mercado para sua música. Tocava com sua banda em barzinhos e shows pequenos, e em suas músicas falava de igualdade para todos em um mundo melhor. Pelo que ouviram falar, Angelo Tess estava envolvido com pesquisas em História e Antropologia bruxas. Já David Fudge era um mistério: ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro.

Na supracitada noite, Emma estava atarefada tentando preparar um jantar gostoso para a família e andava de avental para cima e para baixo; Timothy também estava de avental, por ordem da namorada, e observava as facas que magicamente cortavam em sintonia os legumes para o acompanhamento do frango, que estava no forno; os oclinhos se embaçavam com o vapor do fogão, mas ele não perdia o foco. Na sala, o cercadinho enfeitado mantinha Lia Marie sob controle, enquanto sua irmã Sandra já andava pelo tapete, sob o olhar atento das “tias” Domenica e Nina. Richard tinha as pernas compridas esticadas sobre o tapete e observava o filho desenhando e pintando na mesa do canto; ele estava proibido de acender seus cigarros dentro da casa, portanto se comportava (como podia) bebericando uma pequena dose de _firewhiskey_. Emma passou mais uma vez, levitando uma abóbora grande, trazida diretamente do quintal, e Sandra a seguiu, tagarelando na linguagem peculiar das crianças, segurando nas saias compridas da mãe. Domenica chamou a pequena, que a fitou com os olhos amarelos, mas depois persistiu em seu objetivo.

– Em, precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Richard, coçando a parte de baixo da cicatriz que cortara seu olho direito. – Eu meio que estou bundando aqui.

– Não precisa não, Ritchie. – respondeu sua irmã, tentando ser doce. A verdade é que precisava sim, mas por dentro achava divertido servir a família, por mais que fosse cansativo. Ela nunca imaginara que se tornaria a matriarca de uma família, mas desempenhava bem o papel. – Sandra, comporte-se. – Ela passou pela passagem da porta, mas Sandra ficou retida. Havia um feitiço de proteção na passagem da porta, que impedia as crianças de entrarem na cozinha caso fossem ousadas o suficiente. Timothy olhou a filha com um olhar carinhoso, e voltou a espiar as panelas.

– Ótimo. – disse o auror, esticando as costas no sofá macio. Domenica e Nina o olharam feio. – Eu estava brincando, senhoritas. – explicou ele em tom sarcástico, levantando-se e indo em direção à cozinha. Naquela noite, ele não estava usando seu tapa-olho, e a cicatriz havia desinchado bastante. A íris de seu olho direito apresentava a cor lilás, mas variava entre escarlate e púrpura. Ele ainda enxergava nitidamente as deformações causadas pelas Trevas (sombras cor de sangue, prismas e assombrações apareciam no lugar das pessoas e suas imagens), mas Dumbledore jurava que com o tempo isso ia passar, e ele novamente enxergaria bem “como um tigre na chuva”. – Mal posso esperar para dichavar essa abóbora. – Tentou alcançar o maior cutelo que estava pendurado, mas sua mão simplesmente bateu em algo sólido e invisível. Não tinha como pegar o utensílio. – Então, como é que eu vou…?

– Tem três crianças na casa, Richard, você não esperava que eu fosse deixar essa coleção de objetos cortantes assim tão deliciosamente fáceis para elas pegarem e fazerem uma bobagem? – retrucou Emma, fiscalizando uma bacia que, com um feitiço simples, chacoalhava para cá e para lá para lavar uma grande quantidade de arroz. Por trás dela, Richard pôde ver que Tim concordava, e trazia uma expressão de “é bem óbvio”. Richard se sentiu o mais imbecil de todos os bruxos.

– Claro… – concordou, fingindo que a porrada na parede não tinha doído. Emma pegou a varinha do bolso de seu avental e anulou o feitiço para que ele pegasse o cutelo.

– Não finja que você não conhece essas artimanhas. Você pendurava sua varinha no teto para o Christopher nunca mexer nela! – disse ela, distraída, dando uma espiadela dentro das panelas no fogo. O auror ficou roxo de vergonha.

– No teto? – perguntou Timothy, querendo rir. Terminava de ajeitar a torta na fôrma e colocou a varinha no bolso do avental. – Não tinha um lugar melhor? – Emma riu.

– Era o único que eu sempre lembrava – falou Richard rapidamente. Não podia perder a pose. – Não que o _accio_ não funcionasse, mas eu a preferia ali, posicionada no alto com um feitiço não-verbal e não com algum feitiço que o Christopher pudesse aprender e repetir quando eu não estivesse lá. No caso, sem a varinha… – A explicação deixou sua atitude inexplicável ainda mais idiota em sua mente. – Enfim, deu certo e o moleque nunca se acidentou… pelo menos não por causa da varinha.

– Você não vai usar magia para cortar essa abóbora? – perguntou a moça, fazendo círculos com os dedos para que a colher na panela de molho girasse. Ele deu uma pancada na abóbora com o cutelo.

– Você me conhece, Emma. Se eu puder usar uma arma letal cortante para destruir qualquer coisa usando minhas próprias mãos, eu o farei. – explicou ele, dando mais uma pancada. – E que se dane a magia nessas horas! – era tão gostoso despedaçar a pobre abóbora com um objeto letal e afiado. Devia fazer isso mais vezes.

– Bela estratégia – brincou Tim, abrindo a porta do forno e colocando a fôrma abaixo do frango, que estava dourando bem. – Talvez eu precise dela de agora em diante, com essas meninas dando tanto trabalho. – Richard sorriu, pensando em como a irmã estava bem e segura agora, e em como as filhas dela lhe faziam bem. Além, claro, do namorado, que era tão diferente de todos os homens que haviam passado na vida dela, e ao mesmo tempo o que se encaixou melhor no papel de consorte. Por um momento, parecia mentira que a mãe deles havia submetido Emma a um casamento arranjado para protegê-la uma merda de uma profecia que não havia como saber se iria se concretizar. Nicolas não havia sido um bom marido, porém Tim compensava todos os dias sofridos na fortaleza. Pensamento melhor, por mais que admirasse os dois como um casal, não queria uma vida tradicional daquelas por nada.

– Vou te ensinar, mas somente mediante pagamento prévio. – brincou o loiro, recolhendo um pedaço grande da abóbora que caiu no chão, desta vez usando magia (como se quisesse mostrar à irmã que sabia usá-la) e Timothy riu.

– Pai? – chamou Christopher, aproximando-se da porta da cozinha.

– Sim, filho? – respondeu Richard distraidamente, calculando a próxima machadada.

– Tem um fantasma de fênix lá fora. – disse o menino de forma inocente, apontando para a porta da sala. Os três adultos da cozinha se entreolharam, confusos. Richard pousou o cutelo na pia.

– Obrigado, Chris. – agradeceu, indo com pressa para a saída da casa.

Domenica e Nina se calaram quando o auror passou, e olharam com interesse. Era o patrono de Albus Dumbledore, a famigerada fênix. Ela flutuava de modo fantasmagórico, e pousou na mureta do terraço quando Richard se aproximou. Um calafrio passou por sua espinha.

– Fawkes? – chamou ele, e a fênix piou. Richard imaginou que a ave estivesse consentindo (não tinha tanto conhecimento em pássaros mágicos quanto gostaria). Ela esperou alguns segundos e depois alçou voo, desaparecendo no ar. Dumbledore o chamava com urgência. O auror entrou a longas passadas, olhou para as duas moças na sala com enfado e dirigiu-se à irmã. – Emma. Vou ao encontro de Dumbledore. Deve ser algo urgente. – abraçou-a e fez um sinal com a cabeça para o cunhado. – E não se preocupem, aqui vocês estão protegidos. Têm a minha palavra. – e aparatou.

Chegando no quarto obscuro onde a Ordem fazia reuniões, Richard encontrou Dumbledore muito consternado, sentado numa gasta poltrona vermelha. Seu rosto estava pálido e ele possuía olheiras escuras abaixo dos olhos. Poucas vezes o auror vira o diretor daquela forma, e sentiu uma pitada de medo pelo que estava por vir. Por mais que estivesse acostumado a situações de risco, seu coração nunca deixava de disparar com a adrenalina desses chamados… obviamente se tratava de um caso sério, mas Richard estava preparado. Rubeus Hagrid já estava lá, mas não sabia de nada ainda.

– O que aconteceu?! – perguntou de prontidão. Hagrid também havia pressentido más notícias.

– Eu fui informado sobre uma tragédia... envolvendo os Potter. – sentenciou o bruxo mais velho, levantando o rosto para os dois.

– O que tem Lily e James? – indagou Hagrid, pousando seu guarda-chuva rosa no canto.

– Voldemort. – disse Dumbledore, como se a notícia estivesse consumindo o oxigênio em seus pulmões. Richard deu um passo à frente. – Ele os matou.

Hagrid e Richard arregalaram os olhos. O louro baixou a cabeça e encarou o chão. Assassinados. Uma família inteira. Novamente, Voldemort havia causado a morte de mais um núcleo inocente…

– Ele está lá ainda? Precisa que façamos uma intervenção? – disparou Ducotterd. – Vamos atacá-lo agora? Quantos Comensais estão na casa? Eles atacaram outras pessoas da região?

– Voldemort está morto. – respondeu Albus com firmeza, levantando-se.

– _Morto?!_ – perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

– Como isso é possível, professor? – perguntou Hagrid em seguida.

– Sim, morto. De alguma forma, Hagrid, o bebê refletiu a Maldição lançada pelo Lorde das Trevas e ela o destruiu completamente. Voldemort como conhecemos não existe mais. Não há Comensais em Godric’s Hollow. Apenas o que restou do ataque.

Os dois ficaram em choque, tomados pelo peso daquela notícia. O mundo bruxo estava livre de sua maior ameaça.

– Hagrid, preciso que leve o bebê para a tia materna dele, Petunia Dursley. É de suma importância que isso seja feito. Ela mora com o marido e o filho na Inglaterra, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4, Little Whitning, em Londres. Ela provavelmente vai querer organizar o funeral, portanto dê-lhe esta opção. Se não, nós o faremos. – Hagrid concordou. O bruxo idoso voltou-se para Richard. – Preciso que vá à casa dos Potter em Godric’s Hollow e… tome as providências com relação aos mortos. Acione as autoridades bruxas e o serviço funerário do vilarejo. Amanhã retornaremos para a casa de Petunia e saberemos de maiores detalhes. Apareçam aqui às duas da tarde. – Os dois assentiram e foram para Godric’s Hollow, aliviados pela súbita vitória sobre Voldemort... e pesarosos com relação à família Potter, que havia sido despedaçada.

No sobrado, a imagem da destruição: o primeiro andar completamente destruído, provavelmente graças à força da maldição Avada Kedavra refletida. Hagrid e Richard avançaram noite adentro e adentraram no lar dos Potter. Não havia grandes sinais de luta, por isso Richard concluiu que Voldemort viera sozinho. Ele jamais se daria ao trabalho de duelar fisicamente com ninguém, e se o fizesse com varinha, usaria o menos esforço possível para se livrar dos opositores. Na salinha que dava para a escada, encontraram James Potter caído de costas, sem vida, encarando o teto. No andar de cima, Lily estava de bruços, inerte, no chão. Hagrid balbuciava algumas coisas em voz baixa, mas Richard não prestava atenção. O que lhe afetava – ver cadáveres não era uma novidade para ele – era o fato de que aquela família tão nova e promissora, de jovens que se amavam tanto e queriam tanto um ao outro, estava acabada – sem chance alguma de reparação. Os Potter haviam acabado, e o pobre filho órfão jamais saberia o que seria crescer com sua verdadeira família. Ao ver o cadáver de Lily, imediatamente lhe veio a imagem de Evelyn, a mãe de seu filho: o desespero, a falta de estabilidade emocional, a precariedade de seus sentimentos paternais pelo garoto, a sensação de vazio… Hagrid estava parado em frente ao berço de Harry, que estava sentadinho, agitado, e recomeçou a chorar (os olhos avermelhados não negavam que o estivera fazendo há muito) ao ver os dois estranhos. Richard alcançou o bebê e o ninou, como muitas vezes fizera com o próprio filho. Depois de longos minutos, ele pareceu se acalmar, e com jeito, caiu no sono. Não deixou de reparar na cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa, certamente resultado daquele embate.

Hagrid e Richard se encaminharam para fora da casa, de onde o meio gigante pretendia partir, quando Sirius Black apareceu de moto. Ele estava branco como leite. Desceu da moto e se aproximou dos dois. Estava em completo choque, balbuciava e agarrava os próprios cabelos, as lágrimas escorriam sem parar.

– James! Lily! – gritou, e Richard lançou um feitiço silenciador em torno deles. Ninguém da vizinhança havia percebido a confusão por causa do Feitiço Fidelius e seu excelente efeito silenciador. – Mortos!

– Sim, Sirius… – respondeu Richard em voz baixa, ainda com Harry em um dos braços. – Mas Harry está bem, veja.

– O bebê… – murmurou Black com ar débil. – O bebê. Eu devo cuidar dele. Eu sou o padrinho!

– São ordens explícitas de Dumbledore que ele deve ser levado para a casa dos tios dele em Londres. – explicou Rubeus. Sirius o encarou sem forças para retrucar. Suspirou. – Para a casa da irmã de Lily.

– Então leve minha moto. – disse ele, apontando para o veículo. – Eu certamente não vou mais precisar dela. – Hagrid concordou e sentou-se na moto, e Richard passou delicadamente o bebê para os braços do meio gigante.

Rubeus, como lhe foi designado, partiu noite adentro levando o bebê Harry para sua tia Petunia, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4. Sirius encarou a casa e depois os próprios pés. Um silêncio pesado abateu os dois que restaram.

– Escuta, Sirius, é melhor você ir para casa. Eu estou encarregado de cuidar do resto. Amanhã teremos tempo para… – começou Richard, virando-se para o outro.

– Não teremos tempo para nada. Justiça precisa ser feita agora. – interrompeu Sirius, encarando Richard com ódio. O mais alto franziu o cenho, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Voldemort estava morto, não havia como vingar-se diretamente dele. – Eu preciso ir. – deu as costas para Richard e aparatou, sem dizer mais nada.

Respirando fundo, Richard acendeu um cigarro e olhou para o céu, sentindo um peso enorme no peito. Pouco depois partiu para contatar as autoridades bruxas e o serviço funerário, que se encarregaria da remoção e preparação dos corpos até segunda ordem. Deixou o vilarejo quase às duas horas da manhã, exausto. O cansaço era muito mais psicológico que físico, pois a lembrança de Evelyn não saía de sua mente. Em seguida, o auror partiu para a casa da irmã, na esperança de que avisar alguém que estava bem – e dar as boas e as más notícias.

O único acordado àquela hora era Timothy. Ele terminava de secar uma das mamadeiras quando ouviu a chegada do cunhado. O auror acendeu outro cigarro e se sentou no banco que havia no grande terraço da casa. Tim aproximou-se e sentou-se na poltrona do lado oposto, prevendo uma bomba. Ele era incrivelmente sensitivo com relação às pessoas, até se poderia desconfiar que era um habilidoso legilimens. Depois de longos minutos, Timothy resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

– E então? – perguntou Tim, arrumando os oclinhos de aros dourados. – Algo ruim?

– Voldemort está morto. – sentenciou Richard sem encarar o outro.

– _Como é?!_ – chocou-se o comerciante, endireitando a coluna e olhando o outro como se ele fosse uma aparição súbita. – Você-Sabe-Quem…

– Está morto. – repetiu Richard, olhando para Timothy, que tinha os olhos claros arregalados. – Morreu. Sumiu. Se foi.

– E quem o matou? – Timothy se ajeitou na poltrona, inclinando-se para frente.

– Um moleque. Um bebê, na verdade. – disse ele, passando as pontas dos dedos pelos lábios, como sempre fazia quando estava concentrado. – Ricocheteou a Avada de alguma forma e voltou no Lorde das Trevas. Acabou-se aí. – Timothy parecia tão abismado que, boquiaberto, olhava o chão de um lado para o outro com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Não dá pra acreditar… – murmurou Tim, esfregando as bochechas magras.

– Pois acredite. Eu acabei de vir do local onde ele morreu. – prosseguiu o auror, esticando as costas. – Não sobrou nada. Aliás, ele assassinou um casal antes de morrer. Talvez Emma queira ir ao funeral deles. O filho dos dois sobreviveu. O nome dele é Harry Potter. – Tim acenou com a cabeça lentamente.

– Quem eram? O casal assassinado. – perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas.

– James e Lily Potter. James era… conhecido dela. Foram colegas em Hogwarts. – explicou ele, apagando o resto do cigarro na sola do sapato. – Foram um preço caro pela morte dele. Eles e todas as outras milhares de vítimas. Torturadas, amaldiçoadas, mutiladas, estuporadas…

– Mas agora acabou. – disse Timothy sem nem imaginar que para Richard a luta contra as Trevas jamais chegaria ao fim. Richard o encarou seriamente. – Ele morreu.

– Voldemort morreu, mas todos os outros sobraram. Todos os malditos seguidores fanáticos sobraram. E eles vão pagar. – sentenciou o loiro.

– Você não vai conseguir se vingar de todos, Richard. É uma luta impossível de ser ganha. – disse o comerciante, legitimamente preocupado. Tinha uma ideia do que o auror era capaz.

– Então eu vou morrer tentando. – retrucou, cruzando os braços, e encarou as colinas verdes de Hatfield Broad Oak. Timothy viu que não havia mais o que falar, e levantou-se.

– Boa noite, Richard. – disse, sabendo que o cunhado ainda ficaria ali por muito tempo refletindo.

– Boa noite. – respondeu o outro sem encará-lo. A noite seria longa. E uma nova vida para os bruxos.

De fato, Petunia concordou em organizar o funeral, que foi discreto e honroso, como os falecidos mereciam. Coroas de flores e ramos multicoloridos enchiam a sala onde realizara-se a recepção das pessoas que vinham se despedir. Os primeiros a chegar foram, além de Petunia – que não pronunciou uma palavra sequer –, Moody e os membros da Ordem sobreviventes da Primeira Guerra Bruxa: Alice e Frank Longbottom, Elifas Doge, Sturgis Podmore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin e Hagrid. Minerva McGonagall chegou pouco depois, e trazia nos braços um generoso buquê de raras bromélias-de-Merlim brancas, junto de alguns dos professores de Hogwarts que conheciam e admiravam os Potter, como Horace Slughorn. Richard veio com a irmã, o cunhado e Nina Simmons, todos vestidos de preto. Domenica ficou na casa dos Grimshaw cuidando das crianças, sem ter coragem de comparecer ao velório e ver a dor de Sirius Black por ter perdido seus dois melhores amigos. Dumbledore apareceu um pouco depois e desta vez tinha uma expressão serena, impassível, digna de um homem de tanta sabedoria, ainda mais perante a morte.

Na hora do enterro, Petunia não se conteve e foi embora discretamente, sem avisar ninguém. Os presentes conduziram os caixões até as covas preparadas no cemitério de Little Hangleton. Dumbledore passou, então, a fazer um pequeno discurso para os dois honrosos membros da Ordem. Fez-se uma roda em torno das covas. O coral contratado por Petunia entoou uma canção leve e bonita. Foram soltas algumas pombas brancas. Os bruxos traziam em mãos as flores que haviam comprado ou conjurado, assim como lenços coloridos para enxugar as lágrimas. Hagrid era o mais sonoro dos presentes, e chorava copiosamente.

Remus, imerso nas palavras de Dumbledore, olhou ao redor do cemitério e seus olhos pousaram em Emma. Ela encarava os caixões com expressão triste, fechada, tão desfavorável àquele rosto bonito. Timothy a abraçava pelos ombros, a mão ossuda a amparando como podia. Perguntou-se se aquele homem era o marido dela a quem ela fora forçada a se casar anos atrás. Emma, por sua vez, além do choque pela morte de James e Lily, pensava se era daquilo que sua mãe falava quando insistia em suas profecias – que seu destino estaria em ser encerrada tão jovem em um caixão caso continuasse seu namoro com Remus Lupin. Achou melhor abandonar aqueles pensamentos. Os caixões foram conduzidos às respectivas covas – uma ao lado da outra. Na lápide, a frase “ _O último inimigo a ser vencido é a morte_ ”. O coral continuou a cantar e os bruxos jogaram as flores sobre os caixões, como se fazia também em enterros trouxas. Os dois heróis, que morreram na luta contra o Mal, foram aplaudidos longamente. Por fim, os presentes caminharam com pesar em direção à saída do cemitério, reunindo-se para conversar ou a fim de aparatar para casa. Alguns ficaram na lápide para uma despedida mais longa, como Remus, Alice e Frank.

Richard caminhou em silêncio com os parentes e a amiga, e acendeu um cigarro. Ao fundo, na praça de Godric’s Hollow, ele viu um grupo bebendo e falando alto. Prestando maior atenção, podia se ouvir: “Ele está morto! Você-Sabe-Quem morreu! Viva!”. A comunidade bruxa estava em polvorosa. No fundo, todos ali tinham esse fato como um trunfo sobre todas as perdas e dores que sofreram naquela guerra. A missão agora era reconstruir.

///


	48. Capítulo 2 da Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos à minha amicíssima Núbia, por ter me instigado a continuar a revisar e postar a Parte 2. ;-)

Voldemort não existia mais. As comunidades mágica e trouxa estavam a salvo daquela ameaça. O menino Potter havia sobrevivido ao ataque letal de uma Maldição Imperdoável e, como se isso não fosse o bastante, havia dizimado aquele que se intitulava o Lorde das Trevas moderno. A Ordem da Fênix não tinha mais razão para existir, portanto se dissolveu rapidamente; cada bruxo tomou seu rumo na vida e assumiu papéis diferentes na sociedade: um deles, Sirius Black, foi condenado à prisão em Azkaban pela morte de doze trouxas e Peter Pettigrew, o traidor dos Potter, que forjara a situação com a explosão em uma rua na Inglaterra; Arabella Figg tornou-se vigia de Harry Potter na rua dos Alfeneiros e manteve Dumbledore informado; Remus Lupin desapareceu do conhecimento da comunidade bruxa; Alice e Frank Longbottom foram torturados por Bellatrix Black e Barty Crouch Jr., que buscavam informações do paradeiro de Voldemort, que eles não acreditavam ter morrido e sim sofrido um sequestro pelos bruxos das forças da Fênix – os dois primeiros acabaram enlouquecendo graças à tortura e levados para a ala psiquiátrica do hospital St. Mungus.

Richard Ducotterd era o único da Ordem da Fênix que se sentia desmotivado pela morte súbita de Voldemort. Ele não tinha vontade de se juntar aos bruxos e bruxas que estavam nas ruas, comemorando. Como um órfão, Richard fora privado de sua principal fonte de emoções, a quem havia devotado todos os esforços. Não existia mais o bruxo mais temido das Trevas, e com ele se fora o grande incentivo de sua busca incessante por vingança. Muitos de seus Comensais e seguidores ainda estavam por aí (“ _Ainda bem_ ”, pensava ele) e deviam ser caçados. Mas eles compunham um número finito. Sim, era macabra a ideia de que o auror ansiava pela existência de um ser maligno em sua vida adulta para que ela pudesse fazer sentido, mas desde a infância ele era assim, diferente dos outros. Nada o agradava como o caos. Desde criancinha, quanto mais Madeleine tentasse domá-lo e adestrá-lo, quanto mais buscasse direcioná-lo para o que ele deveria ser e dizer, para se adequar aos seus conformes, mais ele se tornava arredio, bruto e fugidio. Era um rebelde que acreditava ter uma causa própria, inerente, uma causa que ninguém jamais entenderia. Sempre fora irrequieto, afrontoso, questionador, desafiador de quem quer que fosse. Tudo piorava quando a mãe tentava argumentar usando as tantas visões que tivera envolvendo Richard e seus encontros com a Morte, tentando, com isso, convertê-lo a uma vida pacífica com uma esposa e um lar protegido. Lutar contra Voldemort e as Trevas era lutar contra as desigualdades, as injustiças e as ideias preconceituosas e conservadoras de toda uma sociedade – mas lutar contra essas coisas sozinho era lutar para sempre, perigosamente e sem muita chance de vitória. Richard não se importava. Agora tudo havia se dissipado, como lágrimas na chuva. (*)

Pouco depois do funeral dos Potter, Richard conversou com Nina sobre a melancolia que o abatia, e sua vontade de continuar na caçada pelos Comensais e seguidores de Voldemort. A artista achou aquilo absurdo – já que ele não teria mais o aval e a ajuda da Ordem – pois em breve o Ministério encontraria o resto dos “malucos” e a Wizengamot condenaria todos à prisão. Ela sugeriu que ele aceitasse isso (“ _Dói menos_ ”, disse ela, irônica) e que buscasse um serviço mais normal.

– Você deveria virar professor. – disse ela, fingindo que acreditava na própria sugestão. Richard estuporaria um aluno por semana, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Depois de horas listando possibilidades para o auror, que recusou terminantemente trabalhar sob as leis e convenções no Ministério, de “vestes de almofadinha”, num escritório apertado em Londres, Nina e Richard decidiram sair. Não necessariamente para comemorar, mas pelo sentimento de vazio.

O que era para ser uma noite agradável num pub virou duas noites seguidas de bebedeira e amnésia alcoólica. Richard entrou numa briga graças a Nina, que seduziu um rapaz comprometido e a noiva resolveu _discutir fisicamente_ com a garota. Todos os envolvidos na confusão foram expulsos, e os dois bruxos resolveram voltar para casa antes que fosse presos por perturbar a ordem pública. Quando finalmente acordou, Richard resolveu que não poderia deixar a vida de perigos que tinha antes da fatídica noite do Dia das Bruxas de 1981.

Ao se recuperar, visitou o informante da Ordem no Ministério da Magia, Gustav Trentscale, após ter chantageado o pai em troca de dinheiro (Richard vendia informações sobre a mãe e seus irmãos). Tomando cuidado para não ser visto pelo irmão Sebastian, que tinha um cargo em ascensão no Organismo de Comércio Mágico Internacional, ele abordou Gustav – que tomava um café tranquilamente com um colega – e, com uma pitada de eloquência, se ofereceu a comprar informações sobre os casos mais agressivos que passavam pelas mãos do Ministério, de preferência aqueles ligados aos filhos da puta dos Comensais. A princípio, o Sr. Trentscale resistiu, dizendo que não havia mais necessidade daquele tipo de ação, que o Ministério tinha tudo sob controle e que os Comensais estavam sendo mais denunciados do que nunca. Porém, ao mencionar o divórcio do funcionário – caso que estava oportunamente sendo conduzido por seu amigo Clyde Macmillan –, o futuro casamento de sua filha e a preocupante falta de dinheiro, ele aceitou. Venderia, portanto, informações internas sobre investigações feitas pelo Ministério. Richard saiu tão satisfeito do prédio que foi à avenida mais próxima para comer um _hot dog_ e esticar as pernas, saboreando a comida trouxa e olhando para o Tâmisa sem prestar atenção em nada específico. Era como se ele tivesse sido informado que havia outra ameaça na comunidade, ou que Voldemort havia enganado a todos e planejava seu retorno triunfal em questão de dias.

A nova (ou quase nova) vida de Richard deixou seus conhecidos mais próximos quase ou tão preocupados quanto na época em que ele servia de acerto de contas da Ordem. Não que contasse em detalhes a Emma como levava seus dias – a pessoa que via tudo intimamente era Nina, com quem dividia um apartamento pequeno em Londres. No começo, a moça achou engraçado que o amigo quisesse continuar trabalhando como um “caçador de Comensais fora da lei”, mas com o passar do tempo ela começou a temer por ele, que estava à mercê de sua própria impulsividade. Por mais que confiasse nas habilidades mágicas de Richard – Dumbledore jamais deixaria que seu pupilo e braço direito fosse um imbecil de varinha –, Nina conhecia como poucos a cabeça idealista do amigo e como ele poderia se arriscar se achasse que era necessário (o que levava pouco para acontecer). Havia momentos em ela achava que Richard apenas queria a atenção da mãe, fazer o drama de arriscar a vida para ela se arrepender de tudo que havia feito e ainda fazia, mas não havia conversa filosófica e freudiana que o convencesse de parar. Quando ele estava desocupado, ela conseguia levá-lo para outras atividades, como comícios de movimentos sociais, _shows_ , boates, ensaios, manifestações, palestras, festas e reuniões, todos regados a álcool e liberdade de todos os tipos – sexual, política, de expressão. Nina tinha muitos amigos no meio artístico bruxo e trouxa, e os dois viviam inseridos na cultura de livre-amor, _rock’n’roll_ e lutas por igualdade. Outra forma de autopunição e distração era o saco de boxe que ele havia trazido para casa, presente de Raymond (o atlético irmão de Nina); quando Richard estava em casa e tudo estava muito quieto, ela podia encontrá-lo treinando boxe e descarregando toda sua adrenalina no pobre objeto. Ele entrava em outra realidade, onde estavam apenas ele e aquele inimigo projetado, e ali ele exorcizava todo o seu ódio – até o próximo caso.

Christopher, agora com oito anos, morava definitivamente em Hatfield Broad Oak e era como se Richard e ele não fossem pai e filho (a não ser quando a convenção social obrigava o auror a ficar sóbrio para estar com ele). Emma havia se tornado uma querida figura materna e Timothy complementava a falta de atenção paterna – o menino era educado com uma simpática professora bruxa, que fazia as vias de babá quando necessário. De quando em quando, Nina aparecia para um chá na casa de Emma e relatava algumas das maluquices que ouvia do amigo e colega de quarto em sua “nova atividade”, e Domenica e Emma reagiam sempre com espanto: dias e noites sem aparecer, madrugadas acordado lendo fichas, investigando pistas, testando feitiços e poções perigosos, experimentando elixires, afiando lâminas e navalhas, montando esquemas bizarros. A loura chegava a decidir que intimaria o irmão para que ele deixasse a vida de “justiceiro” (ou coisa parecida), mas suas tarefas como mãe e esposa a impediam de ir além das ameaças. Os dois chegaram a conversar, e ele disse descaradamente que agia apenas como “um curioso investigador particular”.

– Ou _detetive_ , se quiser chamar assim. – brincou ele, ajeitando os cabelos.

Richard tinha um alter ego para se apresentar às testemunhas e vítimas (quando estavam vivas): dizia se chamar Dick Vicious. Para isso, escurecera os cabelos com uma tinta preta porcaria, usava óculos escuro e capotão pesado. A cicatriz ele deixava à mostra sem problemas, dava a ele um ar perigoso. Geralmente agia de noite. Acompanhava de longe o trabalho dos oficiais do Ministério quando eles detinham os suspeitos, e recebia em primeira mão as notícias de suas sentenças na Corte Superior dos Bruxos. A cada execução, sentia um prazer enorme em sua vingança. Por outro lado, quando falhava ou a situação se tornava incabível, ele levava tudo às últimas consequências. Escapar de explosões, estuporamentos, envenenamentos, projéteis, acidentes, brigas, tentativas de retaliação… tudo era rotina.

Em março de 1982, quando Emma estava grávida de seu terceiro filho, Molly Weasley enviou uma carta à afilhada, convidando-a e a seus familiares e agregados para o aniversário de seus gêmeos, Fred e George, que fariam quatro anos no Dia da Mentira, primeiro de abril. Como estava em Hatfield Broad Oak, Richard acabara sendo convidado para a celebração. Além de irmão de Emma, Richard fora colega de Fabian e Gideon Prewett, irmãos de Molly que morreram a serviço da Ordem. Numa fraca tentativa de criar um vínculo mais significativo com o filho, ele aceitou, por mais que fosse proibido de beber lá (mas ele fumaria escondido).

Em Ottery St. Catchpole, os Grimshaw e os Ducotterd chegaram no final da manhã. Molly e Arthur Weasley haviam preparado uma tradicional festa infantil em casa com os recursos que tinham: balões coloridos com F e G desenhados, uma grande faixa onde estava escrito “FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO”, que tremulava e balançava sozinha, miniaturas de bonecos que dançavam em cima das mesas, salgados e doces e varinhas que explodiam confetes. Timothy, como o rei dos brinquedos de criança graças à Hodgepogdge, havia trazido mimos para as crianças Weasley, assim como bolhas de artifício, _snaps_ explosivos (somente para Bill e Charlie), gárgulas comestíveis, um conjunto de miniaturas de animais mágicos (entre eles centauros e _leprechauns_ ), sapinhos mágicos que pulavam e fugiam para que as crianças as caçassem com redes, e um _pixie_ (**) de pelúcia para Ginny, que estava no colo do pai, abraçou o presente (que era do tamanho dela) e riu gostosamente. Emma trouxe alguns enfeites que havia na loja de Tim, como cones que estouravam e soltavam fitilhos coloridos e _goblins_ miniaturas que entoavam “parabéns para você” quando a criança tocava em seu nariz gorducho. Fred e George ganharam, cada um, uma vassourinha de baixo voo – que eles trataram de imediatamente estrear no quintal. Emma, então, deixou Sandra e Lia Marie com Tim e partiu para ajudar a madrinha a trazer os doces e guloseimas para o quintal, e sobrou para Tim, a Srta. Quill, Arthur e Richard o encargo de manter as crianças em segurança. Eram, no total, dez crianças e bebês. Para Richard, uma realidade alternativa.

Após a morte de Voldemort, a estabilidade permitiu que Timothy reabrisse a Hodgepodge, e com isso Emma ficou a maioria do tempo sozinha em casa com suas filhas. Chris passou a ser instruído pela Srta. Quill, mulher de 36 anos que eventualmente trabalhava em turnos como babá na casa de Emma. Diante do evento, ela se ofereceu para acompanhar a família e ajudar a cuidar daquela miríade de crianças. Richard, aliviado que na Toca havia dois meninos da idade de Chris – Bill tinha 11 anos e Charlie havia completado 9 em dezembro –, dessa vez pôde fazer apenas o papel de convidado. De vez em quando via Bill passar liderando os dois mais próximos num papo acelerado sobre quadribol e os times que estavam na Liga Britânica daquele ano. Os três engajaram longas horas mexendo no álbum de figurinhas do mais velho, onde ele contava longamente sobre os jogadores e os times pelas quais haviam passado, e as vitórias e derrotas que acompanhara pelo rádio junto de seu pai.

Os Gêmeos eventualmente passavam por cima do álbum e das figurinhas soltas, levando tudo com suas novas vassourinhas, e causando um imenso alvoroço (Richard lembrou como ele mesmo havia infernizado a vida de Sebastian na infância). Percy, que na época tinha cinco anos, era mais tranquilo, e geralmente ficava perto da mãe, na cozinha, imerso num quebra-cabeça que se misturava sozinho caso o organizador demorasse a mexer nas peças. Sandra, Lia Marie e Ron brincavam juntos de pintar e desenhar em folhas de papel, sob o olhar vigilante de Meredith Quill, que de vez em quando dava um docinho de abóbora para seus assistidos.

O aniversário se passou sem maiores ocorrências (além de Ron ter tropeçado no tapete e caído, chorando muito e assustando os adultos), além das normais causadas pelos Gêmeos. Cantou-se o “parabéns” alegremente, e o auror tirou uma foto com todos em volta da mesa (montada no quintal, graças ao espaço pequeno da casa), com sua câmera mágica. Foram necessárias algumas tentativas, visto que a cada clique uma criança tentava sair andando ou colocava a mão na frente do rosto de outra (vide os Gêmeos com Percy ou Rony). Foi uma tarde divertida e muito estafante, ainda mais para os convidados, desacostumados com tantas crianças para cuidar.

As brincadeiras continuaram para as crianças acordadas (afinal, uma hora a energia acaba e é necessário tirar uma soneca vespertina), como os três mais velhos. Arthur aproveitou o vento que aumentava, e mostrou aos meninos um objeto trouxa chamado “pipa”. Richard seguiu o bruxo mais velho e aproveitou para fumar escondido, observando o que iriam aprontar. Demorou um pouco até que Bill pegasse o jeito e conseguisse subir uma pipa, que dançava no ar e “era muito legal porque voava”, segundo Charlie. Foi a única pipa que eles conseguiram manter no ar, mas eles se divertiram tentando correr para que outras alçassem voo. Arthur se aproximou de Richard e sentou numa das cadeiras brancas de veraneio que foram trazidas para fora da casa. O auror admirava a serenidade de Arthur, que nascera para ser pai. Chegava a invejá-lo.

– Christopher é um ótimo garoto. – começou o ruivo, voltando-se cansadamente para Richard, que tentava manter o cigarro fora da vista do outro. Arthur ainda ostentava uma bela cabeleira vermelha, e suas sardas se espalhavam pelas bochechas, nariz e testa.

– Ele é… – murmurou Richard, sorrindo timidamente. Eram raras as vezes que sorria. Fazia mais o tipo “observador ácido”. – Saiu bem melhor que eu e a mãe dele. – O Sr. Weasley riu. – Inteligente. Muito inteligente.

– Ele e Charlie se dão muito bem. – continuou Arthur, distraído. – São praticamente melhores amigos.

– Eles não acabaram de se conhecer? – perguntou Richard, dando mais uma tragada rápida no cigarro.

– Não. – disse Arthur, surpreso, voltando-se para o auror. – Chris veio aqui para o aniversário de Bill, ano passado. Emma quis nos apresentar as meninas e o trouxe com elas. Não se lembra? – Richard sentiu como se aquilo tivesse sido um soco no estômago.

– _Er_ … ah, claro. – Óbvio que Richard não se lembrava, ele nem estivera presente no aniversário de Bill. Ele nem se lembrava que Emma havia pedido a permissão de Richard para levar o sobrinho para a Toca. Ele era um péssimo pai. Charlie caiu tentando correr, mas Arthur era tão treinado como pai que logo percebeu que o menino não havia se machucado e nem se comoveu. – Chris merecia alguém melhor como pai. Alguém como você. – Ele até se espantou com sua própria sinceridade para com o conhecido.

– Não diga isso. Você é um ótimo pai para o garoto. – respondeu o ruivo, que nem imaginava o mal-estar de Richard naquela situação que tanto evidenciava suas faltas como pai.

– Não, não sou. – retrucou o outro, desanimado. – Ele não tem mais a mãe e eu sobrei. Logo eu, que sou um pai de merda.

– O que aconteceu à mãe dele? – perguntou Arthur, genuinamente interessado. – Perdoe a invasão, claro.

– Está morta. – disse ele, como se fosse algo corriqueiro. – Sofreu um acidente de voo de vassoura. Não sobreviveu à queda. Tinha acabado de dar à luz o Christopher. Ele era um bebê de colo ainda.

– Por Merlim… – murmurou o bruxo mais velho, chocado. – Isso é… terrível, Richard.

– Ela tinha catorze anos e eu era um ano mais velho. – disse Richard, agora segurando o cigarro à mostra, sem medo de represálias por parte do Sr. Weasley. – Nós íamos passar as férias de Natal com a família dela naquela ocasião… Minha mãe foi responsável por conseguir que Chris ficasse comigo o maior tempo possível; nas férias, feriados, e até em alguns fins de semana no castelo. Foi uma das poucas vezes que ela brigou por mim. – Richard apagou o cigarro na sola do sapato e colocou o filtro de volta na caixa de cigarros. – Depois disso, o Chris ficou bastante com os avós dele, os Fairholm, enquanto eu ainda estudava em Hogwarts, e às vezes com a dona Madeleine. Nas minhas férias, ficávamos na mansão do meu padrasto. Mas eu não sabia nada de cuidar de crianças. Ela me ajudou com isso também… – ele parecia desapontado com os momentos em que sua mãe era boa com ele. – E a Emma, claro, que já era uma _mãe miniatura_ naquela época. Desde pequenininha ela tem esse instinto protetor que as mães têm, sem a intensidade sufocadora da minha querida matriarca. – Richard não fazia ideia do porquê de estar falando tudo aquilo, ainda mais para o Sr. Weasley, a quem ele havia encontrado meia dúzia de vezes. O patriarca lhe transmitia mais segurança e empatia que o próprio pai. – Depois de definitivamente romper com ela, eu levei meu filho para o Beco Diagonal, onde vivi por um tempo. Ao menos a esposa do meu locatário tinha um filho da mesma idade. Quero acreditar que ele não se sentiu muito sozinho. Não que estar perto dele me fizesse mais pai. Ele é meu filho e eu o amo, mas Grimshaw é mais pai dele do que eu jamais o serei…

– Eu sinto muito por tudo, Richard. – disse Arthur, cujos olhos transmitiam sinceridade. – Tudo que aconteceu foi obra do destino, aconteceu e pronto. Mas nunca é tarde para recomeçar. O menino tem bom coração. Tudo que você fizer, ele vai receber de bom grado. – será que ele conseguiria deixar a vida de investigador e buscar uma casa para morar com ele? Seria justo consigo mesmo? Seria justo com Christopher? Tirá-lo do lar confortável e correto a que ele havia se acostumado (e gostava em demasiado) para colocá-lo em outro lugar, sozinho novamente? Outra mudança, outro período de adaptação, outra vizinhança… Não, não seria. Aliás, mantê-lo com Emma e o marido seria o mais correto a ser feito.

– Creio que sim… – respondeu ele fracamente. Arthur suspirou e levantou-se, sorrindo de leve para o outro.

– Vamos para dentro, Ducotterd. Molly deve estar fazendo chá, já que está esfriando. Um chazinho agora cairia bem. – Richard sorriu novamente, concordando, aliviado de ter dividido sua história com um homem tão digno quanto Arthur Weasley.

– Depois de você. – disse Richard, seguindo o patriarca dos Weasley para a apertada e aconchegante cozinha da Toca.

///

**Notas:**

(*) Referência à canônica cena de _Blade Runner_ (1982), bem digno para o período retratado da história bruxa e trouxa.

(**) _Pixie_ é chamado de “diabrete” no livro “Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam” de J.K.


	49. Capítulo 3 da Parte 2

O hediondo caso do assassinato de Cinthia Wishaw Greenslade havia chegado nas mãos de Richard numa tarde de verão de 1982. Estava um dia ameno, bom para passear no parque – coisa que planejava fazer com Nina e alguns amigos, não fosse a chegada do Sr. Trentscale (dessa vez disfarçado de carteiro). O programa fora desmarcado, e ele ficou sozinho no apartamento, analisando a papelada. Circunstâncias da morte, estado do cadáver, feitiços usados, testemunhos, registros dos familiares, possíveis culpados… “ _A vítima tinha vinte e sete anos_ ”, “ _morte por esfaqueamento após uso de_ diffindo _e_ deprimo _e outros feitiços menores_ ”… Tudo foi lido e organizado milimetricamente na mente do auror. Quando leu a observação que havia no laudo médico, Richard suspirou, pousou os papéis na mesa e fechou os olhos, derrotado: “ _A vítima encontrava-se no quarto mês de gravidez. Feto morto imediatamente junto à mãe_ ”. Mais uma criança inocente tivera sua vida arrancada por um ato injusto. Ele imediatamente pensou no filho. Pensou na chance que havia sido arrancada daquela criança pelo maldito assassino.

Ansioso, ele alcançou o chapéu que usava quando estava a trabalho e o meteu na cabeça, onde se viam cabelos enegrecidos pela tinta de má qualidade, e partiu para o local do crime. Entrou na casa, tendo conhecimento da senha para o feitiço protetor lançado pelo investigador do Ministério, e certificou-se de que não tinha ninguém no perímetro. Havia claros sinais de luta, respingos de sangue, móveis danificados e dispersos, vasos de flores e outros objetos quebrados, e uma enorme poça vermelha no chão da cozinha. “Foi aí que a mulher sangrou até morrer”, pensou ele, observando tudo com perícia. Passou por todos os cômodos da casa, examinou janelas, camas, o sofá verde, até a televisão que havia na sala. Voltou para casa sem muitas respostas.

Ela não tinha inimigos declarados; os vizinhos, parentes, amigos e conhecidos tinham apenas boas impressões dela – ele as conseguia de modo quase neutro, visto que não anunciava que se tratava de uma investigação de crime de assassinato. Essa situação levou Richard a desconfiar do trabalho da moça e tudo que o englobava. Utilizando-se da poção Polissuco, Richard infiltrou-se facilmente na casa das crianças bruxas a quem Cinthia ensinava como tutora. A seguir, visitou, seguiu e espiou os pais dessas crianças, surrupiou papéis e documentos, invadiu cômodos e escutou conversas alheias (não era difícil, visto que era sempre mais alto que todos e ninguém desconfiava quando andava ligeiramente curvado fumando seu cigarro). Quatro meses se passaram até que ele chegou ao culpado: Haribert Bancroft, pai de Denis Bancroft, aluno da Sra. Greenslade, assíduo frequentador de reuniões de bruxos das Trevas. O decreto final foi dado no pub The Virgin Wench quando o próprio – drogado por seis gotas de Veritaserum e muito álcool – confessou o crime a Richard quando este se passava por um bruxo “novato nas Artes das Trevas”. Saiu do pub ligeiramente embriagado e dividido entre entregar Haribert diretamente a Azkaban ou dar o que ele realmente merecia: uma prolongada tortura com requintes de crueldade. Decidiu que esperaria um sinal para encerrar aquele caso.

Sem conseguir descansar, Richard foi no dia seguinte à casa da irmã de James Greenslade, viúvo de Cinthia, em Brighton. Uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos o atendeu à porta, com um grosso robe por cima das roupas. Com afiado olhar para as reações humanas, o auror percebeu que ela havia o achado muito atraente, e pediu que pudesse falar com James, pois tinha negócios importantes a tratar. Encantada, ela deixou que ele entrasse sem questioná-lo – não sem antes oferecer uma xícara de chá, que ele educadamente recusou. Richard encontrou o homem em um quarto assistindo televisão. “ _James Thomas Greenslade. Nascido em 21 de abril de 1955. Vinte e sete anos. Família miscigenada. Mãe falecida. Pai adoecido e deprimido, de sessenta e um anos. Hábitos majoritariamente trouxas. Cabelos castanho-avermelhados, olhos cinzas, 1,76m de altura, magro, cerca de 70kg. Fez faculdade trouxa de Artes em Manchester. Trabalha como escritor em um jornal trouxa_ ”. Era o que havia na ficha geral do viúvo. O que ele viu foi um homem magro sentado num sofá pequeno, com uma garrafa de bebida certamente alcoólica pela metade e uma jarra de limonada ao seu lado, compenetrado em um programa de auditório. Eram três da tarde.

– Sr. Greenslade? – chamou Richard, aproximando-se da porta, com o chapéu em mãos. A tinta já não escondia bem os seus cabelos loiros, e a barba malfeita denunciava a cor natural de seus pelos corporais. O homem virou-se devagar, como se estivesse anestesiado. Richard divisou o rosto mais simétrico que já vira na vida: olhos cinzas redondos, nariz afilado típico inglês, bonito e proporcional, boca rosada e bonita de ator de novela, cabelos avermelhados e cortados à moda da época, médios, e costeletas discretas. Em sua expressão via-se um pouco de sono. Chegando mais perto, Richard pôde ver que, apesar de ser ruivo, ele não tinha muitas sardas no rosto.

– Sim? – respondeu ele, levantando-se e olhando para o recém-chegado. – Você é amigo da minha irmã? – se era, Aileen andava arranjando amigos muito estranhos. Encarou a cicatriz de Richard, que tinha um ar ameaçador e perigoso, e desviou o olhar.

– Não. Na verdade, não tenho relações com sua família. – explicou o auror, mexendo nos cabelos. Estava há tanto tempo compenetrado na caça por Bancroft que não se preocupara em passar em um barbeiro para ajeitar o visual. Podia-se dizer que o conjunto das olheiras, os cabelos mal-cuidados e o capotão preto roto davam a Richard um ar gótico e encardido. James franziu o cenho. – Meu nome é Dick Vicious. Sou investigador. Estou aqui para dizer que trabalho no caso de Cinthia Greenslade e encontrei o assassino. Espero com isso restaurar a paz em seu coração.

James pareceu comover-se, e suspirou. Depois de alguns instantes encarando os sapatos bicudos do outro, ele voltou o rosto bonito para encará-lo novamente.

– Ele será julgado? – indagou por fim.

– Sim. – respondeu Ducotterd, preparado para usar seu discurso de ódio contra o criminoso e obter o apoio do jovem viúvo em sua vendeta pessoal. – Mas não acho que o Ministério fará jus ao sofrimento que ele causou. Ele merece uma punição à altura.

O Sr. Greenslade ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Quero dizer que o desgraçado merece um pouco mais do que um julgamento cercado de seguranças e uma cela fria em Azkaban ou qualquer outra prisão bruxa. Não acho que ele deve apenas sofrer dentro de sua própria consciência. – Richard não achou que o viúvo gostaria de saber os detalhes e não pretendia dá-los. Esperava que a insinuação bastasse. E bastou.

– Escute. – começou James, nitidamente incomodado. – Eu levei muito tempo para superar a morte de Cinthia e do bebê. Foi muito lento, difícil e doloroso. Não consigo nem voltar à casa em que morávamos. Se o criminoso foi pego e o Ministério irá julgá-lo e condená-lo, ótimo. O ideal para mim seria enterrar essa história, pois pensar nela novamente será muito estafante para mim. Espero que entenda. – Richard permaneceu em silêncio e quase se arrependeu de ter vindo a Brighton. Apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Se quiser me dar notícias do fim do caso, agradeço, mas não quero mais detalhes.

– Peço perdão por falar no assunto e reviver seu sofrimento, Sr. Greenslade. – murmurou Richard, vexado. Nos momentos em que teve coragem de olhar nos olhos de James, identificou uma serenidade fria e profunda e nenhuma intenção de rever as memórias com relação à falecida esposa. Estava claro que James havia superado a morte de Cinthia e a dor da perda estava cicatrizada. Estava longe de seus planos causar mais sofrimento do que paz aos sobreviventes dos casos em que trabalhava, portanto encerrou a conversação como sinal de respeito. – Tive e ainda tenho as melhores intenções. Perdoe-me.

Incomodado com a ideia de que o visitante achara sua fala ríspida, James suavizou sua voz.

– Claro que saber que justiça foi feita e que o miserável teve o que merece me traz paz, sem dúvidas. Tenha certeza de que eu aprecio suas intenções, Sr. Vicious. – esclareceu, ensaiando um leve sorriso de lábios.

– Obrigado por seu tempo, Sr. Greenslade. Farei o melhor pelo caso. – retrucou Richard, colocando o chapéu na cabeça e fazendo uma pequena reverência. Desejando ou não, o viúvo receberia um último suspiro de paz em alguns dias, e Richard mal podia esperar.

Não foi necessário muito tempo para que Haribert caísse na armadilha e recebesse a punição ricamente planejada por Richard. Um pequeno quarto sombrio foi isolado, feitiços silenciadores foram aplicados com maestria, a coleção de instrumentos e ferramentas que tinha para casos extremos fora usada contra o monstruoso homem, que sofrera por horas a fio; praticamente todas as técnicas que Richard ouvira falar ou lera sobre foram usadas. Bancroft implorou e urrou por sua soltura algumas vezes, mas implorou mais ainda para que fosse executado logo.

Por mais que o dever estivesse cumprido, Richard olhou o cadáver do bruxo e não sentiu que a luta havia acabado. Nunca acabaria. Retirou os anéis das mãos de Bancroft e o dente de ouro que ostentava como provas de seu feito, e os colocou no bolso. O troféu para a alma de Greenslade. O desgraçado estava morto e Cinthia estava vingada. O bebê estava vingado. De algum lugar, eles veriam que Haribert Bancroft havia pago por seu crime, e agora estaria de joelhos à frente deles pedindo seu perdão. Pelo menos era isso que o auror preferia imaginar que acontecia. Foi para casa tomar banho e partiu para a casa de James Greenslade.

Quem atendeu a porta na casa de Aileen Greenslade foi o próprio James, que parecia mais animado do que no dia em que se conheceram. Quando chegaram ao quarto em que estava instalado (onde havia muitas caixas espalhadas), Richard logo estendeu os “troféus” do criminoso para o viúvo.

– O que são? – perguntou, intrigado, fitando os itens na palma da mão.

– Os anéis do Sr. Bancroft. E o dente de ouro. – respondeu Richard com enorme orgulho. Tentava esconder seu contentamento. James o encarou com o cenho franzido. – São dele. Veja, tem as inscrições do nome dele, e a Marca Negra de Lorde Voldemort.

– Ele está morto? – indagou James, ignorando as observações.

– Sim. Teve o que mereceu. – explicou o loiro com as mãos no bolso, sentindo-se leve como um _puffskein_ (*). – Para ele, acabou. – Greenslade suspirou, um pouco aliviado.

– Que o filho da puta apodreça no inferno. – murmurou James, surpreendendo o auror (que não previa que o viúvo teria esse tipo de vocabulário).

– Amém. – disse o loiro de braços cruzados. Ele era quase do tamanho da porta. – Falando em apodrecer, eu preciso ir. – James voltou-se para Richard com um certo olhar de decepção. – Há uma investigação que estou retomando, e acho que encontrarei pistas de um desgraçado no pub Sloppy Giant, em Londres. – o ruivo concordou com a cabeça. – Não será nada perigoso, portanto, esteja convidado. Se não tiver nada mais interessante para fazer nesta sexta e quiser se distrair tomando uma birita… – Não seria nada mal passar uma noite num pub na companhia de um homem cuja figura era tão agradável aos olhos…

– Agradeço. – respondeu James, seguindo o auror pelo corredor, em direção à saída. – Obrigado novamente pelo… serviço, Sr. Vicious. Eu certamente fico mais descansado com a notícia. – Pela primeira vez, Richard abriu um enorme sorriso. Os dois se deram as mãos e Richard se foi garoa afora, pela noite profunda.

O Sloppy Giant não era um pub muito limpo, nem muito agradável, mas em noites frias como aquela se via cheio. Pelo menos para o Sloppy Giant. Reuniam-se ali costumeiramente variados tipos de bruxos de baixa índole. O barman fazia jus ao nome do pub, pois era um homem enorme, de braços grossos como troncos de árvore, cobertos de tatuagens que obviamente foram feitas na prisão com agulhas vagabundas. Tinha um avental branco que lhe cobria parte da barriga e da virilha, e a frente de sua camisa estava suja com a gordura e fuligem do fogão. Seu apelido mais comum era “Barba Negra”, mas ele preferia Dirty John. Quando entrou no lugar, Richard se sentiu transportado no tempo, como se tivesse ido parar numa taverna imunda da Idade Média. Havia tantas figuras esquisitas e sinistras que o auror pensou que faltava apenas um papagaio chamado Cap’n Flint no ombro de um e uma mão de gancho em outro para que estivesse no meio do enredo do livro “A Ilha do Tesouro”. Quando se aproximou do balcão, pediu uma dose de vodca com limão para Dirty John e se sentou no canto, pronto para recolher informações sobre o lugar e o suspeito. O banco no canto solitário lhe parecia ideal.

Uma, duas, três doses se foram, e Richard começou a se sentir zonzo. O desfile de criaturas estranhas continuou, e ele apreciou tudo cada vez mais a cada gole. Observou a cada um com seu olhar investigativo e guardou o máximo de informações relevantes que pôde. Acendeu um cigarro e esticou as pernas de modo preguiçoso. Apoiou os braços na mesa desnivelada e se voltou à sua direita, onde se via um grupo de homens conversando em voz baixa e olhando em sua direção. Aquele que tinha pose de macho alfa não cortou contato visual e se levantou depois de alguns segundos, talvez achando que Richard o estivesse desafiando. Os outros o imitaram, e Dirty John olhou o grupo, provavelmente acostumado com esse tipo de situação. O líder atravessou o pub em direção a Richard, e parou na frente da mesa em que ele estava sentado. O loiro imediatamente levantou e mostrou o quanto era alto. Era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto que qualquer um ali. A adrenalina pela morte de Bancroft nem tinha baixado e já tinha alguém querendo confusão, que noite!

Richard encarou cada um dos homens e pensou em mil possibilidades com relação ao que eles poderiam alegar para começar a briga. Porque _ia ter briga_. Ninguém trazia a corja inteira para encarar um novato somente porque queria botar banca. Eles queriam brigar. Eram seis contra um. Richard começou a bolar um plano de ação em sua mente quando o líder falou.

– Quem é você, moleque? – perguntou o homem com expressão de desprezo.

– Alguém que não quer causar problemas. – retrucou o loiro, encarando o líder, que tinha uma cabeleira comprida e oleosa. Uma tatuagem cobria parte de seu pescoço. Os outros pareciam cachorros raivosos prontos para dar o bote, só esperando o sinal de seu dono.

– Não gostei do jeito que você nos olhou ali. – disse o cabeludo, tentando parecer mais ameaçador do que realmente era, pois Richard olhava a todos ali de cima. Menos Dirty John. – Com esse olho amaldiçoado.

Foi aí que a ficha caiu. Ele sabia que sua cicatriz não era nada perto da herança que havia ficado da luta com o Comensal que destruíra sua visão direita. “Eles devem ser bem supersticiosos”, pensou ele de forma humorada. Seu olho diferente sempre causava comoção, e muitas vezes deixava as pessoas desconfiadas. Ele não achou que sua aparência fosse causar nenhuma má impressão no pub, cuja fama era pior que a de um galinheiro podre. Fosse o caso, teria se arrumado mais. “Até teria colocado um chapéu do Capitão Gancho para combinar com o ambiente”, pensou.

– Eu não quero confusão aqui, senhores. – anunciou Dirty John, com sua voz de trombone. Ele não parecia nem um pouco comovido com a situação.

– Você está jogando alguma magia negra em nós, seu filho de uma cadela. – rosnou o líder do grupo, puxando sua varinha. – Vou te mostrar uma lição para não mexer comigo nem com meus companheiros.

Mesmo com o aviso de Dirty John, a confusão começou ali mesmo. Um dos homens avançou em direção a Richard, que o repeliu com um feitiço não verbal, e o líder tentou atingi-lo com uma bicuda no joelho, para que caísse.

– Quanto mais alta a árvore, maior a queda. – debochou ele, mostrando os dentes. – _Flipendo!_ – Richard foi jogado para trás, e o homem veio com uma navalha, pronto para rasgar sua carne.

O álcool praticamente evaporou de seu sangue, pois Richard levantou-se com rapidez e escapou de um golpe vindo de um terceiro homem, e com o punho direito acertou-lhe um _jab_ certeiro no meio do nariz, que se quebrou. Com a varinha, o líder foi arremessado longe, e atingiu um grupo de bruxos que estava mais adiante. Dois outros homens do grupo tentaram atingi-lo, e Richard se esquivou e, com um deslocamento rápido, desceu a botina no joelho de um dos capangas, quebrando-lhe a perna. Um _diffindo_ aleatório cortou uma linha fina em sua testa. O sangue quente escorreu. Ele levou um soco no estômago e outros golpes que ele não soube dizer de quem eram. Tentavam nocauteá-lo, mas ele não se deixou abater em nenhum segundo. Dirty John saiu de trás de seu balcão e Richard conseguiu acertar uma cotovelada no rosto de outro de seus opositores, que caiu para trás, desacordado.

– _Eu vou chamar o Ministério!_ – gritou o barman. – Parem já com a baderna!

Não se tratava de um duelo bruxo digno: Richard ergueu-se como pôde e correu para fora do pub, seguido por três dos encrenqueiros. O lado direito de sua caixa torácica pulsava de dor graças aos golpes, e ele cuspiu sangue. Encurralado, apontou a varinha para um dos homens quando foi atingido por algo, e caiu. Seus braços foram presos atrás de seu corpo, e o líder apareceu, vitorioso, com a navalha na mão. Agitou-se vigorosamente, mas foi em vão – os patifes não o soltariam de jeito nenhum. Não havia ninguém para socorrê-lo. Dirty John provavelmente ficou contente porque a briga se deslocou para o lado de fora e não era mais responsabilidade sua, e os outros presentes não tinham hombridade suficiente para vir em seu auxílio. Imobilizado, Richard viu a navalha chegar perto de seu rosto sem poder fazer nada. Os capangas tinham seus braços presos e com uma das mãos um deles puxava seus cabelos, expondo seu pescoço.

– Primeiro vou fazer uma cicatriz no seu olho esquerdo para a sua feiura ficar igual dos dois lados. – anunciou o homem, manejando a navalha com habilidade. – Depois vou te degolar lentamente e você vai sangrar até morrer aqui, desgraçado. – Richard tremia. A imagem de seu filho passou por sua cabeça. _Christopher está com Emma, ele está seguro,_ disse a si mesmo. Pelo menos isso. O auror se deu conta de que não lutava pelo filho nem pela família e amigos. Arranjara aquele embate estúpido contra as Trevas sozinho, e agora sabia que não lutava nem por si mesmo. Acabaria ali: solitário, morto por covardes. Largado em um beco sujo.

“Me perdoe, Christopher”, pensou ele, com as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, misturando-se ao sangue.

Primeiro a pancada foi surda e certeira. O líder desapareceu de sua frente, e surgiu desacordado no chão. No segundo seguinte, o homem à sua esquerda gritava de dor: cobria os olhos com as mãos, urrando, e os esfregava sem conseguir enxergar nada. Alguém havia espirrado alguma coisa venenosa no capanga. Com reflexo felino, Richard livrou-se do homem à sua direita e meteu-lhe dois socos na mandíbula, fortes o suficiente para trincá-la. À sua frente estava James Greenslade. Aos seus pés, uma pá grossa.

– Vamos embora daqui _agora!_ – gritou ele, agarrando a manga do casaco de Richard. Sem pestanejar, o auror alcançou sua varinha caída e correu junto do ruivo pelo beco, aparatando logo num raio.

///

**Nota:**

(*) chamado de “pufoso” na tradução de Lia Wyler.


	50. Capítulo 4 da Parte 2

Eles aparataram esbaforidos no _studio_ para onde James havia acabado de se mudar, respirando a longas passadas. James achava que ia ter um ataque cardíaco, mas no fundo sabia que era saudável demais para isso. Richard encostou na porta trancada e ficou um tempo recobrando o fôlego, com os olhos bicolores muito arregalados, compreendendo lentamente o que havia acontecido naqueles breves momentos alucinantes – momentos que decidiram seu destino para sempre. Suas costelas do lado direito do tórax doíam, mas ele decidiu ignorar por enquanto.

James se foi para o banheiro, e Richard não se surpreenderia se tivesse ido vomitar; pessoas desacostumadas com sangue e violência tinham esse tipo de reação com frequência quando expostas a cenas como aquela. Desencostou-se da porta ainda sôfrego e caminhou até o sofá, onde sentou-se no braço do móvel novo, passando nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos. Pensou se devia aplicar mais feitiços de proteção no lugar, mas não tinha como aqueles pés-de-chinelo rastreá-los com aquelas habilidades mágicas toscas. Não se tratava de aurores, muito menos de bruxos poderosos. Eram apenas bêbados frustrados e violentos que queriam brigar; e se a vítima desse muito trabalho, poderia acabar morta num beco escuro, como era para ter sido o seu caso. James havia evitado que aquilo acontecesse.

James voltou em seguida trazendo uma caixinha branca com uma cruz vermelha desenhada, e não havia vomitado. Ou disfarçara bem. Via-se muito pálido. Dentro da caixinha havia uma pequena variedade de itens para primeiros socorros. Richard o olhava como se estivesse vendo uma aparição celestial.

– Era aquele o lugar “nada perigoso” para o qual você me convidou para ir, Sr. Vicious? – perguntou James em tom de bronca, espirrando líquido antisséptico em uma gaze e em seguida tocando-a de leve no corte horizontal na testa do auror e limpando o restante de seu rosto ensanguentado. Como estava sentado e curvado, Richard estava na mesma altura de James. – Aquilo era um muquifo dos mais nojentos cheio de bandidos da pesada! – por um instante Richard pensou que aquelas mesmas palavras poderiam ter saído facilmente da boca de Emma. Havia muito sangue, e o algodão logo ficou empapado e vermelho. – E você foi sozinho! O que você estava pensando? Onde estavam os seus colegas do Ministério?!

Num movimento rápido, Richard segurou o rosto de James entre suas mãos e o olhou intensamente. Seus olhos heterocrômicos estavam úmidos. James parou com as mãos no ar, e seu coração voltou a bater forte. Dessa vez, por uma sensação boa.

– _Você salvou minha vida._ – falou o auror, e uma grossa lágrima desceu por seu rosto. – Obrigado. – Seu coração batia muito aceleradamente, mas não mais pela adrenalina de quase ter perdido a vida. Deu no outro um abraço de quebrar as costelas, e permaneceu enlaçado ao viúvo até que seus corações batessem no mesmo ritmo. Quando se separaram, James baixou os olhos, como se tivesse feito algo errado. Richard viu que ele estava encabulado.

– Fiz o que deveria ser feito. – murmurou, voltando o olhar lentamente para o mais alto.

– Minha vida é sua agora. – sentenciou o auror, voltando a segurar o rosto de Greenslade entre suas mãos grandes. James franziu o cenho e deu um passo para trás, fazendo com que o outro o soltasse.

– Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Sr. Vicious. – disse, colocando a gaze encharcada de sangue e a garrafinha de lado, arriscando um fraco sorriso. Ao ouvir seu pseudônimo, Richard levantou-se. – Não vivemos mais sob o Código de Hamurabi, "olho por olho, dente por dente".

– Há algo que devo lhe dizer... – começou Richard, e o outro encostou-se numa caixa grande e pesada que havia do outro lado da sala. Aquela seria uma longa noite, dado o jeito que ela havia começado. – Meu nome não é Dick Vicious, não sou investigador do Ministério, e eu fuço em crimes hediondos para não ficar entediado. – James ergueu as sobrancelhas ruivas mas não disse nada. Richard interpretou o silêncio como um sinal para prosseguir. – Já que tenho uma dívida imensurável com você, devo lhe contar toda a minha vida. É seu direito e meu dever.

– Tudo bem. – disse James, acenando com a cabeça. À luz da sala, seus olhos pareciam verdes e os cabelos, mais acastanhados. – Prossiga.

– Meu nome é Richard Edward Ducotterd, eu tenho vinte e quatro anos, sou auror certificado pelo Ministério da Magia mas não trabalho nele. Nasci em Londres, mas vivi uma parte da minha vida na Suíça. Tenho um filho de nove anos que se chama Christopher. Meu pai se chama Philip e minha mãe, Madeleine. Quando eu tinha catorze anos, eu engravidei uma garota no colégio e, pouco depois de ela ter dado à luz, ela morreu num acidente de voo de vassoura. Desde então sinto uma necessidade doentia de buscar minha autodestruição. Quando Lord Voldemort morreu, perdi meu rumo na vida, e decidi que agiria por conta própria, já que a organização onde eu atuava se dissolveu. Subornei um antigo informante para que me repassasse casos do Ministério e pudesse continuar na caçada. Eu não queria a fama, queria apenas gastar meu tempo fazendo isso. O que você viu no Sloppy Giant não é nada perto dos lugares onde já fui e das coisas pelas quais já passei. Só que dessa vez eu senti na pele a falta de reforços. – Richard se calou e esperou pela reação de seu interlocutor.

– Você me parece ser muito teimoso. – brincou James, e o sorriso que se seguiu trouxe um calor gostoso ao peito de Richard. – Isso nunca ia dar certo. Combater todos os bruxos das Trevas sozinho? Você não é Merlim. – Richard riu, e de alguma forma soube que James não estava debochando dele. – Espero que você não faça mais isso.

– Se você disser para eu não fazer, não o farei. – disse Richard agora sério. James o encarou, e viu que ele não estava brincando.

– Está bem. Se é assim, _não faça_. – disse, sem ter noção das consequências. – Não vou poder estar sempre na sua cola mesmo, salvando o seu pescoço. – continuou, e os dois riram novamente. – Bem, se você vai contar toda a sua vida, eu acho que, como seu “salvador”, eu deveria lhe contar a minha. Mas para isso… uma bebida? – e o ruivo se foi para a confusão da cozinha, de onde trouxe uma garrafa de vinho. – Não tenho taças.

– Por acaso eu tenho cara de quem bebe vinho em taça? – brincou Richard, sentando-se no chão, fazendo James rir. Este o imitou e abriu a garrafa com um pouco de dificuldade. Richard achou curioso que ele não usou magia para fazê-lo. “ _Hábitos majoritariamente trouxas_ ”, dizia em sua ficha. Devia ter uma boa razão para isso.

Depois de dar um belo gole no vinho, James respirou fundo e passou a garrafa para o outro.

– Para começar, você pode me chamar de Red. Ou Red Jim. – recomeçou James, que parecia confortável sentado em cima de uma almofada pequena. Ele não era uma pessoa que ocupava muito espaço físico, afinal. – É um apelido de infância. Ser ruivo tem dessas. – Richard sentiu-se honrado pela intimidade e assentiu com a cabeça. – O básico você já conhece, não? Sou inglês, tenho vinte e sete anos, tenho uma irmã três anos mais velha, Aileen. Minha mãe, Thelma, morreu há dez anos, e desde então meu pai, Erwyn, está deprimido. Ele se mudou para a casa da minha irmã e vive lá completamente desgostoso da vida. Quando saí da faculdade, eu não tinha ideia do que fazer da vida. Minha irmã e meu pai fizeram pressão para que eu casasse, e talvez com uma esposa eu pudesse “arranjar um rumo na vida”. Eu nunca quis casar. Muito menos me amarrar em alguém só por fazê-lo. – Richard sentiu como se o conhecesse há muitos anos. Ouvia tudo compenetrado, e fascinado com o fato de que havia uma pessoa tão parecida e tão diferente dele ao mesmo tempo. Ele jamais se casaria por pressão, ainda mais com a sua mãe lhe dizendo para fazê-lo. Mas a variedade de experiências é o que gera um mundo interessante, não? – Aileen me apresentou à Cinthia, que era tutora de crianças bruxas como ela, e uma coisa levou à outra. Os pais de Cinthia nos emprestaram a casa e nós nos mudamos em menos de um ano. Eu não tinha nem arranjado emprego e ela me disse que estava grávida. Que ela me perdoe agora, onde quer que esteja, mas eu nunca tive vontade de ter aquele filho. Achei que tudo viria com o tempo, quando aprendesse a amá-la e a gostar daquela vida. Tantas pessoas pareciam gostar de ser casadas e de ter suas famílias, por que não eu? Foi então que a tragédia aconteceu e eu… de repente eu não tinha mais aquela vida.

Richard preferiu o silêncio, e deu mais um gole no vinho antes de passar a garrafa.

– Parece que estamos no mesmo barco. – arriscou o loiro, puxando um cigarro amassado do bolso do casaco e acendeu a ponta com a varinha. Ofereceu a Red, que aceitou um. – Você perdeu sua mulher e eu perdi minha namorada, se é que posso chamá-la assim. A mulher que divide um apartamento comigo, Nina Simmons (você devia conhecê-la, ela é uma pessoa fantástica), minha melhor amiga, foi quem nos apresentou. Éramos tão jovens. Ela era maluca que nem eu, que nem Nina, que nem todos que andavam comigo. Mesmo nova, ela sabia bem o que queria, até que nós acabamos transando algumas vezes, de qualquer jeito, em qualquer lugar que desse. O fato de sermos da mesma Casa facilitou. Ela engravidou em 73, no feriado de Ano-Novo, e foi aquela loucura. Minha mãe pirou, e suspeito que tenha sido meu padrasto quem a convenceu de que nós seríamos capazes de criar o garoto.

– Se você tem um padrasto, seus pais são separados. Ou… – disse Red Jim, sentindo o calor do álcool envolvê-lo e relaxá-lo aos poucos. Deu uma tragada no cigarro.

– Separados. Meu pai meio que enganou ambas famílias, a dele e da minha mãe, e passou a perna no noivo. Era para eu ser filho do meu tio Auguste. – contou Richard, fazendo o ruivo arregalar os olhos cinzas. – Talvez tivesse sido mais legal ser filho dele.

– Isso é… peculiar. – retrucou Red, impressionado. – Casamento arranjado?

– Uma porcaria obsoleta que ainda acontece de vez em quando entre famílias bruxas conservadoras de sangue puro. – explicou o loiro, dando mais um trago no cigarro. – Tão atrasados. Por Merlim… Minha mãe está faz tempo com um cara, o nome dele é Cicerus Walzen. Ironicamente esse casamento não foi arranjado e foi o único que deu certo.

– Walzen, o boticário famoso? – indagou Red, manuseando preguiçosamente o cinzeiro que Richard havia transfigurado para os dois.

– Sim. – respondeu o auror de forma seca.

– Minha mãe usava os perfumes e cremes da marca dele. Fazia questão de juntar uma grana para comprá-los em uma loja chique do centro. – explicou, um pouco mole.

– Aconteceu a mesma merda com a minha irmã. Aliás, faltou esse detalhe: tenho um irmão mais velho, Sebastian, e uma irmã mais nova, Emma. Minha mãe queria ter apenas um filho, mas meu pai queria uma menina. Na segunda tentativa, eu apareci. Qual não foi o desgosto da minha mãe de ver que sua segunda gravidez era outro menino. – era melhor poupar Red de seu sarcasmo, pelo menos por enquanto. – Mas com relação à Emma: ela é uma mulher muito especial. Tem três filhas. Uma delas é do casamento arranjado com um... bruxo de elite norte-irlandês maluco. – Richard geralmente se referia a Nicolas Century dessa forma, mas sabia que Nicolas não era maluco. Na verdade, admitia que os dois possuíam similaridades. Ambos viveram grande parte de suas vidas lutando contra as Trevas, mas um tinha toda uma estrutura centenária e paramilitar para sustentar sua caçada, já o outro tinha suspendido sua carreira de vingador solitário por tempo indeterminado. – Ele se chama Nicolas Century. E o que mais me emputece é que minha mãe, que tem uns poderes proféticos de merda, apavorou minha irmã dizendo que ela estava na mira da Morte e precisava desesperadamente casar com um estrangeiro para se salvar. Um belo dia, Century surgiu na mansão e minha mãe o _escolheu_ como marido ideal sem nem consultá-la. Sem avisar ninguém (principalmente a mim), lá foi a coitada da Emma para o abate. Foi aí que a desgraçada da minha mãe a enviou para a Irlanda do Norte.

– Não se refira à sua mãe dessa forma. – censurou-o Red, sentindo-se ainda mais corajoso por causa do vinho. – Por mais que o que ela tenha feito seja errado, não a chame assim, por favor. – ele sabia que, depois dos acontecimentos daquela noite, o homem alto e perigoso jamais o contrariaria. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Doía-lhe que Richard falasse daquela forma sobre a mãe enquanto ele mesmo adoraria ainda ter a sua viva.

– Está bem, me perdoe. – disse Richard, apagando o cigarro e depositando a bituca no cinzeiro. Red viu que o auror estava exausto, então se levantou e buscou dentro de uma das caixas. Tirou algumas almofadas e uma manta, que passou para o outro.

– Sua mãe não contou nada a você? Sobre o casamento de sua irmã? – prosseguiu Red, ajeitando-se no chão novamente.

– Não. Aquela… _ela_ escondeu tudo de mim, sabendo que eu estaria facilmente distraído com a Ordem da Fênix. – explicou o auror, cobrindo as longas pernas com a coberta quente. – Sabia que se eu soubesse daquela palhaçada, teria posto a casa dela abaixo e a queimado viva. – Red notou que ele se movia com lentidão graças às dores que sentia no lado direito do corpo, onde provavelmente os homens haviam atingido suas costelas.

– Você não prefere ir ao hospital? – interrompeu Red, apontando para as costelas de Richard, ignorando o discurso de ódio.

– Não. Meu lema é: _Hospitais jamais_. – sentenciou, e o ruivo teve de segurar a risada. – Deve ser uma vértebra quebrada, o que já aconteceu antes. Eu acredito piamente na sagacidade do corpo humano. O meu vai quebrar mais esse galho para mim. Só preciso repousar. Posso me deitar no seu sofá? – perguntou ele, levantando-se, e Red assentiu.

– Não acho que você vai caber no meu sofá. – disse, e Richard sorriu.

– Eu dou meu jeito. – brincou o loiro, e deitou-se sobre seu lado esquerdo, podendo, assim, olhar para o novo amigo. – Estou acostumado a não caber sobre os móveis. Nunca tem espaço suficiente para mim, em lugar nenhum. Então eu me reinvento. – suas pernas estavam ligeiramente dobradas, em posição semifetal.

Quando Richard se ajeitou, Red Jim falou novamente.

– Você mencionou a Ordem da Fênix. O que é isso? – indagou, sentado mais próximo de Richard. – É a organização de que você falou antes?

– Sim. Albus Dumbledore a criou com o intuito de reunir bruxos poderosos para combater o Lord das Trevas. Tinha muita gente boa lá. E eu. – explicou Richard, fazendo Red sorrir. – Como você pôde ver, eu não sou tão bom auror assim. E sou um bruxo de merda, diga-se de passagem.

– Cale a boca. Você foi encurralado por três caras! – exclamou Red. – Nem Cornelius Agrippa teria se livrado daquela briga! – Richard sorriu, sabendo ser verdade.

– Tinha outros três caras, mas eu os nocauteei no bar. Pelo menos isso. – disse, querendo sentir um pouco de orgulho de sua luta.

– Viu? Seus amigos ficarão orgulhosos de saber o que você fez. – disse Red, bebendo mais um gole generoso do vinho.

– Ah, não sei não... – retrucou Richard. – Nina sempre reprovou minha vida de “combatente do crime”. Minha irmã mais ainda. Meu cunhado concorda com tudo que ela fala, então são três contra um. Só você achou tudo isso o máximo.

– Deve ser porque eu estava lá. – comentou o ruivo, oferecendo a garrafa ao outro. Richard sorriu, e ajeitou-se devagar, sentindo a dor no corpo aumentar. A adrenalina que se dissolvia dava lugar às dores lancinantes dos hematomas e cortes que entravam para a coleção. Não planejava deixar aquele sofá tão rapidamente.

Até cerca de sete horas da manhã os dois recém amigos continuaram conversando, confessando e compartilhando suas estórias, emoções e impressões sobre tudo, principalmente a vida. Richard lhe contou sobre Madeleine e o ódio que tinha por ela, suas ideias conservadoras, a mania que ela tinha de querer controlar os outros (principalmente ele e os irmãos) e obrigá-los a serem exatamente o que ela queria, a falta de talento para ser pai, sua vida hedonista com Nina e tantos outros que buscavam escapar daquela vida patriarcal machista e monogâmica, o fatídico embate contra o Comensal que envenenara sua visão e presenteara-lhe com a cicatriz no olho direito, a ausência de seu pai em sua vida, e outros tantos fatos e curiosidades de sua vida. Red abriu seu coração sobre a época de Hogwarts, o tempo que viveu em paz afastado da família quando fazia faculdade em Manchester, a terrível época em que sua mãe faleceu, o casamento e divórcio de Aileen, a briga judicial pela guarda de Rachel, o fato de seus pais nunca terem aceitado que ele queria ser pintor, as festas malucas na república da faculdade etc.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eles sentiam que havia descoberto no outro um semelhante, por mais que fossem dois seres opostos: Richard era um combatente fervoroso, sanguinário, muitas vezes passional, impaciente, louco, cínico e desapegado de tudo; Red Jim era um artista, apaixonado pela beleza e pela expressão humana, delicado e inteligente, acostumado a ficar no pano de fundo da ação. Red Jim havia surpreendido Richard quando admitiu que gostaria de “viver muito mais” do que havia vivido, e não se trancar num matrimônio monogâmico heterossexual. Foi aí que ele soube que Red _era um deles_. Não hesitou em convidá-lo a participar das atividades que ele e Nina estavam engajados, além das inúmeras festas, manifestações e reuniões, e o viúvo concordou. Pouco depois daquela confissão, Richard desmaiou de sono no sofá, embriagado e feliz, e Red o cobriu, para em seguida ir dormir em sua própria cama, exausto.

~*~

No dia seguinte, às três da tarde, Richard acordou com cheiro de fritura no ar. Um delicioso cheiro de comida não saudável. Red trancava a porta. No balcão, ele serviu quatro porções de _fish and chips_ , tradicional comida inglesa, e abriu mais uma garrafa de vinho. Só de madrugada haviam sido três.

– Está com fome, Sr. Ducotterd? – perguntou Red sabendo da resposta. Richard se endireitou com dificuldade, e Red veio em seu auxílio. – Está doendo muito? Você tem certeza de que não quer ir a um hospital? Podemos dizer que você caiu da escada. – Richard o olhou como se tivesse sido ofendido.

– Ir no hospital por causa dessa dorzinha aqui? _Jamais._ – teimou o loiro, e levitou uma porção até seu colo. – Só preciso ficar em coma no sofá por alguns dias que vai baixar o inchaço. Acredite, eu já quase fiquei cego, quebrei as pernas várias vezes, fui estunado, estuporado, caí de diversos andares, apanhei que nem cachorro velho em batalhas pela Ordem. Essa costela não é _nada_. – Red encolheu os ombros e imitou o amigo, trazendo o resto das porções para que comessem na sala. Ele realmente não se importava. Richard abriu o vinho com magia, e tomou um gole generoso. – E o que você planeja fazer de hoje em diante, Sr. Greenslade? – perguntou, sentado em uma das pontas do sofá de três lugares.

– Eu não sei. – respondeu Red Jim, limpando as mãos num guardanapo. – A noite que você apareceu na casa de Aileen era a primeira que eu ia dormir sozinho aqui no _studio_. Eu planejava mudar para cá e me virar até conseguir um emprego. A gente foge da vida normal mas ela nos persegue, certo?

– Você devia vir ficar com a gente em Londres. – disse Richard. Ele não tinha parado para pensar no quão bizarra essa frase podia soar nos ouvidos errados. Eles haviam se visto menos que meia dúzia de vezes, mas para ele Red já era um ente querido de seu círculo social íntimo. Uma pessoa que havia salvado sua vida nessas circunstâncias merecia toda sua atenção e carinho, ainda mais uma pessoa de coração tão nobre quanto James Greenslade. – A gente vai se divertir horrores. – Red sorria com os olhos, mastigando o almoço. – A Nina tem um milhão de amigos artistas como você. Pintores, escultores, atores e atrizes, _performers_ , historiadores, filósofos, músicos, além de muitos malucos que não têm profissão fixa. Você estaria em casa. Seria como voltar para a sua adorada Universidade de Manchester. Só que com um adendo muito melhor: eu.

– Eu já disse que vou, mas preciso organizar uma série de coisas, além da papelada com relação ao _studio_. – retrucou ele, passando um guardanapo ao auror. – Seria bacana sair para espairecer. Não vou a festas há quase dois anos, acho. Até mais.

– Um sacrilégio, se você me permite ser franco. – decretou Richard, limpando os dedos engordurados. Red riu. Richard percebeu que se sentia genuinamente feliz quando via seu salvador feliz.

– ...seus cabelos não são pretos de verdade, são? – perguntou Red Jim subitamente.

– Não… – disse o auror, puxando a franja para trás e expondo a raiz de seus cabelos. – Pintei de qualquer jeito com magia e ficou uma bela merda. Depois tentei com tinta de verdade e ficou pior ainda. Como te disse, sou auror. Não barbeiro.

– Barbeiros não pintam o cabelo dos outros tão mal assim. – ironizou Red. – Você pintou a barba também? – Richard sabia que aquilo era provocação.

– Olha, a ideia era disfarçar minha identidade e deu certo. Talvez nenhum dos meus algozes tenha sido tão sagaz como você. – disse Richard, fazendo uma careta cínica.

– Eu não sou nenhum Sherlock, mas sei seguir as pistas. – continuou Red, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Quem é Sherlock? – indagou o não-tão-loiro de sobrancelhas franzidas (essas, inclusive, também escurecidas com tinta). Red achou que ele estava brincando, mas viu que não.

– Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. O famoso detetive. – explicou o ruivo, gesticulando com uma batatinha entre os dedos.

– Detetive? Ele é do Ministério? Ou é trouxa? – perguntou Richard, fazendo Red dar uma risada alta e sincera.

– Ele é uma personagem de literatura, Richard! – exclamou Red Jim, ainda rindo. Ele tinha lindas covinhas nas bochechas. – Uma personagem do escritor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Você nunca leu os livros dele?

– _Não_. – retrucou o auror, sentindo-se um idiota. – Estive por muito tempo na minha bolha bruxa, esqueceu? Somente depois de sair de Hogwarts que fiquei mais íntimo da cultura trouxa. Só não cruzei o caminho desse tal de Doyle. – Red pousou uma mão no joelho direito de Richard, que o encarou de imediato.

– Me desculpe por rir, eu realmente achei que você estava brincando. – explicou o outro, envergonhado. Seu rosto ficou um pouco corado. Richard adorou aquele rubor. – Sherlock Holmes é o detetive fictício mais famoso do mundo, pelo menos na literatura trouxa. Ele consegue deduzir as coisas com o mínimo de informações e evidências, às vezes incabíveis, por isso se tornou uma metáfora irônica para “espertalhão”. Entendeu? – Richard pensou por breves segundos.

– Entendi, _Sherlock_. – brincou Richard, fazendo Red rir novamente.

A nova dupla infalível passou mais uma tarde conversando. Não saíram da sala para nada. Foi como se complementassem a noite anterior com tudo que se conta para uma pessoa com quem você se identificou loucamente durante a primeira grande conversa. Foram anedotas, histórias de amigos, conhecidos, de quando perderam a virgindade, de uso de drogas, experiências sexuais, brigas, fugas, bebedeiras e ressacas, planos, viagens, decepções e até mesmo que tipo de emprego dos sonhos eles gostariam de ter.

Quando chegou a hora da janta (que chegou rápido demais), Richard pensou em ir embora, mas ao invés disso pediu duas pizzas. Ficou mais uma noite no _studio_ de Red, e até ajudou a instalar a televisão à frente do sofá. Os dois chegaram a assistir um filme da década de 30 cujo pano de fundo era a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Richard não estava acostumado a ficar sentado na frente de uma caixa que passava imagens, mas, depois dos primeiros trinta minutos, pegou o jeito. Os dois discutiram história trouxa e bruxa e eventos em que as duas se intercalaram. Richard contou muito do que havia visto na Primeira Guerra Bruxa, e coisas que havia ouvido do lado inimigo, como as torturas e homicídios cometidos em nome da “pureza bruxa”.

Na manhã de domingo, ele foi ao banco e retirou uma boa quantia de dinheiro para pagar por todo seu “estrago” na despensa de Red. Aquele dinheiro, que antes iria para o Sr. Trentscale, agora teria outros destinos. Achou melhor ir para casa naquele dia, pois havia mais de 48 horas que não dava as caras no apartamento. Red concordou.

– Amanhã a Nina vai reunir uns companheiros para um _petit comité_. Coisa básica. E dessa vez eu prometo que não vai ser perigoso. Serão só os amigos dela do curso de escultura e alguns músicos e agregados. – disse Richard, percebendo só agora que havia perdido o velho chapéu. Red concordou, um pouco pesaroso de que o novo amigo estava indo embora. – Além disso, eu preciso tomar banho. Lavar os ferimentos. E vida nova. – despediu-se sorrindo, acenando com a mão direita, e aparatando em direção a Londres.

– Está bem. – disse Red Jim, com a mão à porta. – Até breve, Richard.

~*~

Red Jim não apareceu na festa. Aquilo corroeu o coração de Richard. Tudo tinha sido perfeito! Ele era _um dos nossos!_ Por que ele não aparecera?

– Talvez tenha sido demais para ele, Ritchie. – tentou Nina, triste por ver o amigo de coração partido. – Você sabe assustar os outros quando quer, você sabe disso.

– Eu não assustei o cara! – protestou o loiro, virando mais um gole de vodca. – Fui mais legal com ele do que fui com todas as pessoas que conheço. Juntas!

– Você tem um histórico complicado. Pode ser que ele tenha visto que era muito de uma vez. – ela realmente sentia por ele, odiava vê-lo magoado. Richard tinha um coração enorme feito de ouro, apesar de ser desajeitado com relação aos seus sentimentos. – E o nosso estilo de vida é muito malvisto. Pode ser que ele não seja tão livre quanto disse que era.

Richard sabia que Red não tinha mentido. De alguma forma, ele _sabia_. Talvez não acreditasse se alguém tivesse dito quem Red era, mas ele tinha visto tudo aquilo. Viu sua angústia para com a esposa morta, sua apatia com a família, o olhar sonhador para com o futuro. Sentira de perto seu coração e seu olhar meigos. Ele queria viver mais! Viver mais!

Foi dormir angustiado. Pelo menos o álcool anestesiou a intensidade daquela dor. “Red ia gostar de ter conhecido aquelas pessoas”, pensou quando deitou. “Eu não sou nenhum Sherlock, mas sei seguir as pistas” foi a última coisa que ele pensou antes de adormecer.

~*~

Algum corno batia na porta às quatro horas da tarde daquela terça-feira fria. Três, quatro, cinco vezes. Infernizou a campainha também. Vendo que Nina não levantaria a bunda para ver quem era, Richard se dirigiu à entrada com dificuldades. Vestiu seu sofrido robe cor de cinzas e foi até a porta. Gritou um _“Já vai!”_ , mas o maldito continuou batendo. Abriu a porta sem olhar no olho mágico, com atitude. Red Jim estava do outro lado, limpo e rejuvenescido (talvez fosse porque tinha feito a barba). Richard arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Red! – gritou o auror, abraçando o amigo lentamente, por causa da dor que sentia. – Você! _Ah!_ Você... você veio!

– E você _está_ _loiro_! – exclamou Red assim que Richard o largou, apontando para a cabeça do mais alto. – Dessa vez foi ao barbeiro pintar? – brincou. Richard riu.

– _Eh_ … passei uma porcaria que a Nina indicou, que em tese é mais forte que um xampu normal, e removeu a merda da tinta do meu cabelo. Normalmente não sou semi albino desse jeito, mas infelizmente vai ter de ficar assim até o resto do cabelo crescer. – explicou, gesticulando para Red entrar. No _hall_ que servia de sala, Red viu um colchão encostado na parede e quatro portas fechadas, além do terraço, o lugar preferido de Richard. Não fosse o frio, ele dormiria lá. – Cozinha, banheiro, meu quarto, quarto da Nina. – apontou, mostrando, em sequência, os cômodos. – E esse vãozinho serve como nosso cantinho da suruba, ou, como gosto de chamar, “cantinho do improviso”.

– Parece uma república. – disse Red Jim, olhando em volta. Richard transfigurou a mesa de madeira que os dois colegas de quarto costumavam montar quando comiam e Red se ajeitou.

– Eu sei lá quem diabos projetou esse apartamento, mas o terraço me conquistou. – e mostrou o espaço, que compreendia toda a extensão da sala. – Infelizmente não vai até o meu quarto. Bem, esta é minha humilde morada. – Richard não conseguia tirar os olhos do amigo. Mal conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali. Sua presença confirmava que concordava com os ideais que Richard tão apaixonadamente lhe expôs, e que pretendia ao menos conhecer seu estilo de vida.

– Me desculpe não ter vindo ontem, eu realmente queria fazê-lo, mas… – começou o ruivo com os braços apoiados na mesa (que mais parecia uma mesa de piquenique), quando Nina abriu a porta do quarto e apareceu só de calcinha. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e seu rosto, completamente amassado.

– Qual é o do falatório, hein? – reclamou ela, coçando em volta dos olhos. Richard nem se comoveu ao vê-la seminua. Red a encarou, e depois afastou o olhar, encabulado. O auror, percebendo a situação, gesticulou em direção à amiga (pois levantar e andar era muito doloroso).

– Red, esta é a Nina, minha melhor amiga. Nina, este é o Red Jim, ou James Greenslade, de quem falei ontem. – apresentou Richard, sorrindo como bobo.

– Ah, me perdoe, Red! – exclamou Nina, voltando para o quarto e reaparecendo coberta pelo lençol. Ela estendeu a mão e o viúvo a pegou e apertou. – Eu durmo assim, _há-há! –_ explicou, sentando-se no banco, ao lado de Richard. – Então você é o famoso Red Jim. – continuou ela, apoiando-se mais na mesa como se quisesse vê-lo melhor. – Richard não parou _um segundo_ de falar sobre você ontem. Disse um milhão de coisas, mas a melhor de todas é a de que você salvou a vida dele. Obrigada por isso, Red.

– Eu fiz o que qualquer um teria feito no meu lugar. – disse ele, sorrindo timidamente.

– Richard gosta _muito_ de você. E agora, te vendo ao vivo, _posso entender por quê_... – completou a moça com certa malícia, e Richard chutou o pé dela por baixo da mesa. – _Aaah..._ hoje teremos uma festinha aqui em casa, alguns amigos vêm, junto com um cara com quem estou saindo ultimamente. Está a fim?

– Estou. – respondeu o ruivo, deixando os dois aliviados. Ela, pelo tão falado Red Jim estar perto de Richard. E Richard, bem… só por Red _existir_. – Só que preciso passar no banco antes para fazer uma porra de um depósito. Depois, sou todinho de vocês.

Richard e Nina se entreolharam e tiveram que se segurar para não expressar qualquer tipo de reação comprometedora. Claro que eles pensaram sacanagem. Sempre pensavam. Ainda mais quando envolvia alguém tão atraente quanto Red Jim.

– Claro. Richard vai com você. Vou tomar banho e arranjar comida. Espero vocês às seis.

///


	51. Capítulo 5 da Parte 2

Em menos de doze horas depois da festa, a medibruxa Denise Ellsworth, tia materna de Nina, foi chamada ao apartamento para cuidar das vértebras trincadas de Richard e de seus incontáveis ferimentos. Fisicamente, Denise não se parecia em nada com Nina: tinha cabelos cheios castanho-claros com fios grisalhos intercalados, óculos grandes de escamas de tartaruga, não usava esmalte e seus sapatos tinham saltos quadrados. Ela já estava acostumada a não questionar em detalhes o porquê de Richard ter tantos hematomas em intervalos de tempo tão curtos; conhecia o amigo da sobrinha desde a pré-adolescência, tendo sido uma das principais figuras a ampará-lo quando da morte de Evelyn (ela lhe preparara muitas poções para dormir), além de ter cuidado indiretamente da reversão do inchaço de sua cicatriz, complementando o trabalho impecável de Dumbledore. Ela discordava fortemente do estilo de vida que os dois haviam adotado (sabendo muito bem que Richard era um auror em exercício “extraoficial”), mas sua noção de dever falava mais alto. Além de todas essas considerações, a Dra. Ellsworth prezava por boas relações com a família Ducotterd.

– Recomendo que você pare de fazer o que quer que esteja fazendo, Ducotterd. – sentenciou Denise com seriedade, checando habilmente as costelas de Richard, recém-consertadas, para verificar se havia necessidade de mais feitiços.

O auror estava deitado em sua cama ligeiramente dopado, exausto. Havia um corte grande horizontal em sua testa, um hematoma roxo na bochecha esquerda e um vergão na mandíbula, como se ela tivesse sido esfregada contra uma parede de concreto. Nina olhava para fora da janela, distraída. Do outro lado, Red estava debruçado sobre a cama, bebendo de cada observação da medibruxa. Focava tanto no trabalho dela quanto nas reações de Richard, que mal sabia distinguir realidade de alucinação, de tantas poções analgésicas que havia tomado.

– Ele vai parar, tia. Pode ter certeza. – respondeu Nina com seriedade, dando uma espiadela rápida. – Já passou da hora. – Denise baixou a camiseta de Richard, pois o trabalho havia acabado.

– Se tivesse tomado mais uma pancada nas costelas, alguns dos seus órgãos poderiam ter se rompido, provocando uma hemorragia interna. Estaria morto em algumas horas. – explicou ela, reunindo seus materiais e os colocando em sua grande caixa de instrumentos médicos.

– Como você… – arriscou Richard de olhos semicerrados, com uma das mãos grandes sobre a barriga. – …sabe que isso foi… causado por uma briga? – Denise não se preocupou em encará-lo, pois conhecia o gênio desafiador de Richard, e continuou a organizar suas coisas. Red balançou a cabeça negativamente, reprovando a teimosia do amigo. Nina se aproximou e ficou do lado do ruivo.

– Vou fingir que você não acabou de insultar a minha experiência como medibruxa, Ducotterd, e repetir: pare com o que está fazendo. Imediatamente. Você é jovem, mas se submete a muitos absurdos. E alguns deles se tornarão irreversíveis no futuro. – disse Denise, pegando sua maleta de couro e parando na porta do quarto, voltando-se para os três. – Comportem-se. Vocês todos. – E saiu, com Nina seguindo-a para levá-la até a saída.

– Obrigada, tia. – disse a moça, abraçando brevemente a parente e fechando a porta com delicadeza.

– Você ouviu o que ela disse? – perguntou Red ao lado da cama, de braços cruzados. Ele ostentava uma rala barba ruiva, que era de um laranja vivo, e seus olhos estavam mais azulados. Richard pensou que ele parecia um pai falando isso. – Nada de confusão. Ao invés disso, faça sexo. Vai te render uns hematomas e arranhões benignos, não essas merdas que podem te matar.

– Se as pessoas cooperarem… pode ser. – retrucou Richard, dando um sorriso fraco. O ruivo riu mordendo o lábio inferior.

~*~

Red aprendeu rápido a conviver com eles. Às vezes Richard achava que o viúvo lhe dava longos sorrisos significativos, o olhava de modo intenso e sensual, como se estivesse esperando que Richard lhe arrancasse um beijo apaixonado e o levasse logo pra cama. Em outras, tinha a mera sensação de que Red Jim era somente uma puta voluptuosa que transpirava sexo, que seduzia até o pobre vaso de fícus que ficava na varanda. Nina comentara que achava Red extremamente atraente, e que treparia com ele sem a menor sombra de dúvidas. O loiro sempre respondia de modo cínico, como se nada disso lhe importasse. Coisa que, aliás, fazia com frequência. Quanto mais lhe importava e comovia, mais ele escondia dos outros (por vezes, sem sucesso).

Era difícil separar de fato o que estava acontecendo ali: os três viviam num regime hedonista em um país livre, tinham uma rotina descontrolada, movida pelo bel-prazer de cada um. Por mais que se achasse mestre de sua vida, Richard passou a questionar o que se passava naquele relacionamento, que para os padrões de seu círculo social era normalíssimo. Com Nina as coisas estavam claras. Ela ia e vinha a hora que bem entendia, aparecia com mulheres e homens, saía com músicos e pintoras, trazia conhecidos para casa, fazia amizades nos ateliês que frequentava e adicionava membros à sociedade que dividiam – e nada disso lhe rendia rugas de preocupação. Agora, quando se tratava de Red, tudo era diferente. Quer dizer, ficou cada vez mais diferente. Bastava um sorriso, uma nova amizade, um comentário, um suspiro mais caprichado para que Richard prestasse atenção, sentisse um formigamento leve em seu estômago, capaz de lhe tirar do sério. A impressão que tinha era de que Red tinha muitas facetas, muitas delas desconhecidas, e ele tinha vontade de desvendá-las todas. Por mais verdadeiro que fosse, ele percebera que o viúvo era muito reservado e que tinha um lado introspectivo intrigante. Aqueles significados dúbios de seus sorrisos e os momentos em que observava tudo em silêncio deixavam Richard louco. Talvez fosse somente seu lado “Sherlock” funcionando e ele estivesse confundindo as coisas.

No final de janeiro, Emma organizou em Hatfield Broad Oak um generoso almoço de domingo, para o qual Richard, Red e Nina foram convidados. Domenica estava lá, e ajudava a cuidar da afilhada e suas irmãzinhas. A espanhola pretendia se mudar em abril, pois conseguira uma vaga no curso de Distúrbios Mentais Bruxos, em Madri.

A casa, por mais que fosse habitada por quatro crianças e uma infinidade de animais, se via em relativa e admirável ordem. Não que Richard fizesse questão de ser lembrado que o filho não tivera nem um pingo de ordem vindo dele. Quando chegaram, Chris brincava com os cachorros: o vira-lata branco e preto, que se chamava Sparks, e a labradora amarela, Mimi (nome dado por Sandra). Timothy estava com o sobrinho e carregava a pequena Florence no colo, que na época tinha cerca de cinco meses. Ela tinha os cabelos escuros do pai e seus pequenos olhos pálidos. Timothy tinha cortado os cabelos e parecia mais jovem, apesar da barba acastanhada que começava a crescer – Red notou que ela também continha uma mecha branca, como a que ele tinha nos cabelos, alinhada na vertical com o queixo, e achou aquilo digno de nota. O gato cinza, Lorde Butterscotch, observava tudo do telhado, com os olhos amarelos bem abertos. Quando ficou mais íntima de Tim, quando se conheceram, Emma pediu que ele confirmasse que o gato não era um animago, algo que o comerciante achou muito estranho. Certamente era mais uma das peculiaridades da moça.

Christopher não se mostrou empolgado com a chegada do pai, que naquela ocasião usava o tapa-olho para não assustar as meninas. Por mais que fosse esperado – supunha que, quanto mais velho Chris ficasse, mais perceberia o que acontecia de fato e provavelmente o rejeitaria mais e mais –, aquilo não deixou de cortar o coração de Richard. Ele tentou esquecer disso mostrando ao garoto seu medalhão do santo herói Ziegfried, bruxo da Suécia medieval que passara sua vida enfrentando sozinho monstros e aberrações, e foi morto pela própria esposa, que o acusou de abandono. A história não trouxe muitas reações significativas, mas quando Chris viu que o pai retirou do medalhão uma espécie de canivete mágico, de onde Richard tirou uma machadinha, um frasco de Veritaserum, uma luminária mágica e um capotão grosso de chuva, o menino abriu um grande sorriso e pediu para manusear o objeto. Aquele sorriso foi uma vitória. Red Jim estava do lado do auror, e observava os dois com interesse, sabendo de todo o histórico problemático entre pai e filho.

– Esse canivete é muito legal, pai! – exclamou Chris, que cada dia mais se parecia com Richard. Ele tinha o formato do rosto da mãe, e os cabelos loiro-escuros, mas era inegável que eles tinham os mesmos olhos e sorriso.

– Eu o ganhei do meu pai quando fiz dezessete anos. – explicou Richard, passando o canivete (com os compartimentos perigosos e lâminas devidamente trancados) para as mãos do menino. – Os bruxos geralmente ganham relógios nessa época, mas meu pai resolveu ser o pai mais legal de todos (bem longe do que eu estava acostumado) e me deu o canivete. – Chris abriu algumas alavancas, de onde tirou uma colher, um saca-rolhas, um espelho e uma caixa de gazes velhas. – Quando você fizer dezessete anos, prometo te dar alguma coisa igualmente genial. – o menino sorriu novamente, e Red viu como Richard bebia daquela felicidade momentânea do filho.

– Obrigado, pai! – disse ele, tentando fechar os compartimentos com aquela falta de jeito típica das crianças. Richard mostrou como se fazia, e em seguida fez um movimento com as mãos, que era sinal de um feitiço não verbal, e devolveu o canivete para o medalhão-inventário, pendurado em uma corrente de prata. Emma apareceu na porta, seguida por Lia Marie em seu vestidinho rodado, e os chamou para almoçar. Chris logo atendeu ao chamado, pois era um garoto agradavelmente obediente.

– Devo perguntar por que você não usou esse canivete no Sloppy Giant? – perguntou Red, com uma das sobrancelhas vermelhas arqueadas.

– Se tivesse dado tempo, eu teria arrancado a cabeça daqueles imbecis com a foice afiada que tenho aqui. Foi tudo tão rápido quanto um orgasmo, Red, você sabe. – explicou o auror, colocando o medalhão de volta no pescoço.

– Comparar aquilo com um orgasmo é um sacrilégio. – brincou Red, seguindo o amigo em direção à casa branca.

– Bem, eu sou um sacrílego. Você já não sabia disso? – retrucou Richard, sorrindo, sentindo-se leve e feliz.

Depois do almoço, Richard secretamente convidou Domenica para a festa de aniversário de Red, que aconteceria no famigerado apartamento deles em Londres. A espanhola topou, já imaginando o que a aguardava.

~*~

Uma faixa de “Feliz Aniversário” tremulava acima da porta de correr que dava para a varanda – foi o máximo que Nina arranjou para indicar que aquilo seria uma festa de aniversário. Era irônico que numa festa que abrigaria tantos malucos tivesse uma faixa infantilizada como aquela. A cozinha estava apinhada de garrafas grandes e pequenas, a sala tinha alguns móveis e a varanda estava cheia de almofadas para as pessoas sentarem. Um dos festeiros profissionais arranjou um aparelho de som trouxa, que tocaria os LPs com as músicas da moda, e alguns convidados até trouxeram seus próprios discos. Ao total, Richard planejava cerca de quarenta convidados, que ficariam espremidos nos pequenos apartamento e corredor. Nada que bebida e drogas não aliviassem.

Nina não planejava exagerar pois serviria de anfitriã, e desde as três da tarde ela e Richard começaram a instigar Red a beber. O ruivo era adepto de conhaque e antes da chegada dos convidados, já tinha terminado uma garrafa sozinho. Seus amigos Kevin, Jason e Marcella, da época de faculdade, vieram e trouxeram consigo uma edição rara de poesias de Lord Byron, o autor favorito de Red Jim. A grande maioria de pessoas que chegava para a festa era desconhecida para o aniversariante, mas Richard fazia questão de apresentá-los e dar uma breve introdução sobre cada um, que depois de determinado momento Red parou de registrar. Era quase meia noite quando ele divisou o primeiro casal fazendo sexo no canto. Na festa tinha todo tipo de pessoas: bruxos, trouxas, hippies, punks, artistas, sindicalistas, professores, grunges, atores, junkies, motoqueiros, desocupados. Alguns exibiam cigarros de maconha, outros bebiam garrafas de vinho sozinhos. Uma das moças se gabou de ser _bartender_ e preparou centenas de drinks diferentes (foi com ela que Nina dividiu alguns beijos enquanto organizavam a cozinha). Os convidados dançavam, cantavam e conversavam animadamente, como uma boa festa de aniversário deve ser. O feitiço silenciador poderoso que o auror aplicara costumava dar conta das reuniões que aconteciam ali.

Richard estava de suspensórios vermelhos, que ele havia ganhado de seu velho tutor (e sogro de sua tia), Alfonse Rye-Savidge, e se via densamente embriagado. Vinha com uma camiseta que tinha uma mulher de seios grandes, lambendo voluptuosamente a lâmina de uma faca, e um cigarro acima de uma das orelhas, além de seu famigerado coturno de couro de trasgo. Com a chegada de um antigo colega da época do curso de auror, Richard passou a se exibir como um pavão, guiando a festa como se ela estivesse ocorrendo em sua homenagem.

Como não podia deixar de ser, uma moça o abordou e começou um papo furado sobre a origem de sua cicatriz, e a cada vez que isso acontecia ele inventava uma história diferente. Já disse que tinha sido um urso (?), a foice da Morte (??), um acidente em seu curso circense de malabarismos com facas (???), as unhas de uma súcubo (????), entre outros mil absurdos. Ele reparou que esse era o argumento número um que as pessoas de ambos os sexos usavam para chegar nele nas festas, e em cem por cento dos casos ele se divertia inventando baboseiras. A jovem trocou alguns beijos com ele até que Nina o puxou e mandou que ele promovesse um brinde para Red antes que a noite virasse.

– Pessoal! _Ei!_ Ordem! – chamou ele, levantando uma garrafa que ele achou não se sabe onde, e com um dedo em riste. O DJ abaixou o som e as pessoas foram se calando aos poucos. – A gente tá aqui por um motivo muito nobre: o nascimento desse maravilhoso ser chamado Red Jim James Jim Greensland. – Nina segurou a risada e cobriu a boca com a mão, e Red franziu o cenho, estranhando o tanto que seu nome havia sido pronunciado errado, mas acabou rindo. Seu amigo Kevin lhe deu um tapinha nas costas e Jason fez um joinha. As pessoas riram. Richard abriu os braços para que Red viesse até ele. Quando o fez, o mais alto o abraçou pelos ombros com a mão que estava livre. – Por isso, antes que vocês caiam de bêbado ou vão transar no banheiro, eu gostaria de propor um brinde. Um brinde _maisdoqueespssialpara_ o Red. _BRINDE!_ – e as pessoas gritaram, confusas: “ _Brinde_!”

Todos beberam em homenagem ao ruivo. Richard de súbito puxou o amigo e deu-lhe um beijo quente e lascivo de língua, do qual o aniversariante saiu sem fôlego.

– _Feliz aniversário, Red_... – murmurou ele com o rosto bem próximo de Red Jim, antes de dar mais um grito, completamente alucinado, e quebrar a garrafa em sua própria cabeça, assustando todos em volta. Algumas mulheres se assustaram, outras pessoas aplaudiram, e Red, vendo tudo em dobro, só conseguiu segurar Richard pela manga da camiseta. Não tinha mais o que fazer. O loiro sorriu de modo débil, rindo como um demente, e em seguida sentiu um líquido quente escorrer da parte de trás de sua cabeça. – _Ah não_ … – disse ele molemente, alcançando a mão na cabeça e voltando com ela ensanguentada.

– Richard… – começou Red, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, mas tudo estava em câmera lenta, desfocado e desconexo. O que ele _tentava_ fazer não correspondia ao que ele _queria_ fazer. Ele viu ao longe seus amigos com olhares de reprovação para Richard e não soube o que fazer. Só sabia que Richard tinha feito merda.

Algumas pessoas se afastaram, e Nina veio ao seu encalço. Ela sumiu com o amigo e minutos depois eles voltaram. Richard apareceu com uma faixa florida em volta da cabeça, faixa essa que provavelmente pertencia à jovem, como um curativo improvisado. Onde ocorrera o corte havia um pedaço enorme de algodão.

Já medicado, o auror se aproximou de um grupo, um dos que havia aplaudido sua atitude, e começou a falar de suas tatuagens. Um dos homens, que parecia ser o mais tatuado, se ofereceu para fazer, de graça, uma tatuagem para simbolizar aquele momento da mais pura anarquia na festa. Richard simplesmente não sabia do que o cara estava falando (era da faixa florida?), mas concordou. Mostrou a tatuagem que tinha de um ser alado nas costelas do lado esquerdo, a adaga que tinha na perna, as iniciais “CFD”, pequenas, que ele tinha acima do coração (e terminou por explicar que eram as iniciais do nome do filho), e todas as outras.

– E você tem alguma tatuagem escondida, que por acaso te faria tirar a calça para nós darmos uma olhadinha? – indagou uma moça de cabelos negros, que Richard identificou ser Domenica, e as pessoas que prestavam atenção deram uma risada maliciosa e deram gritinhos provocadores. Richard deu um sorriso bobo.

– Para isso eu não poderia mostrar aqui, Domenica. – começou ele, cambaleando de leve. – Eu _jamais_ faria algo chocante em público, ainda mais _ficar pelado_. – O tatuador riu alto e deu um soquinho no braço de Richard, que não entendeu a atitude. Domenica puxou seus suspensórios de modo sensual e arrastou Richard para a varanda.

– Eu gostaria de ver o resto das suas tatuagens... – disse ela em tom sedutor, passando uma das mãos pelo peito do auror. Ele sorriu, extremamente bêbado, e a abraçou pela cintura. Uma das mãos ele colocou no bolso de trás da calça e apertou, fazendo a moça gemer, e em seguida cheirou o pescoço cheiroso dela. Antes de beijá-la, ele se sentiu vigiado e olhou em volta. Da sala, Red Jim o olhava. Ele desviou o olhar para duas figuras que estavam do outro lado da varanda.

– Aquela mulher está chupando aquele cara. – comentou ele, franzindo o cenho, como que para enxergar melhor. Domenica riu.

– Vamos para o seu quarto. Eu não sou de transar em público. Ainda. – disse ela, pegando o loiro pela mão e o conduzindo para o quarto da direita, que ela sabia ser de Richard. Lá dentro, um casal de rapazes se vestia. Domenica fez um sinal com as sobrancelhas, como se mostrasse que agora era a vez de ela usar o quarto, e deitou Richard na cama enquanto os dois antigos ocupantes saíam. Só que ela não planejava apenas uma rapidinha.

~*~

Eram seis da tarde quando Richard saiu de seu quarto. Tirando um casal que dormia na varanda e um rapaz que dormia no “Colchão do Improviso”, todos os convidados tinham ido embora. A sala se via relativamente limpa, e os móveis foram todos recolocados e destransfigurados por Nina e Domenica. A mesa de piquenique estava no meio na sala, e as duas estavam sentadas, conversando e repondo energias. A cabeça de Richard pulsava, como se estivesse com ódio de tanto álcool e porcarias ingeridas – e a falta de água no cérebro. Ele não tinha mais a bandana na cabeça, e seus cabelos loiros estavam manchados de vermelho onde o vidro cortara sua pele. Aliás, mais um motivo para sua cabeça latejar como nunca. Quando se sentou, ele percebeu que alguém usava o chuveiro.

– É o Red que está tomando banho? – perguntou ele, tomando um gole da água que elas haviam sabiamente servido. Ele puxou o maço de cigarros que estava ali e chamou sua varinha, que veio flutuando do teto de seu quarto.

– Não. É a Myra e a Leane. – explicou Nina com a cabeça apoiada na mão, de modo preguiçoso. Richard acendeu o cigarro. – As moças que _agraciaram a noite_ do nosso aniversariante.

– Que linguajar poético para um _ménage à trois_ , Nina. – riu Domenica, virando-se para Richard. Ela vestia uma de suas camisetas, que era demasiado grande para ela. O auror levantou uma das sobrancelhas e não sabia se o que estava sentindo era ciúmes ou felicidade pelo amigo ter ganhado uma suruba como presente de aniversário. Nina viu que Richard não se comoveu e riu, e eles ouviram o chuveiro desligar. O homem que dormia no canto se virou. O novo passatempo preferido de Nina era escrutinar as reações de Richard com tudo em relação a Red. Ela tinha quase certeza de que o loiro gostava de Red Jim muito mais do que como amigo, e ficava doida para ver o quanto ele iria aguentar ver o ruivo comendo todo mundo sem falar o que realmente sentia.

– Foi uma loucura. – comentou Nina. – O Red chegou a beijar um cara, mas deu quatro da manhã e essas duas agarraram o pobre. Ele deve ter se divertido horrores. Baixinho sortudo.

– Eu desconfiei que ele cortava para os dois lados, mas foi só na festa que eu tive o prazer de vê-lo beijando aquele cara lindo. Admito que foi estimulante. – disse Domenica, mexendo nos cabelos. Richard continuou fumando em silêncio, imerso no que conseguia pensar graças à ressaca.

– Leane é doida por ruivos. Ela fez um curso de modelagem comigo. – contou Nina. – Myra é amiga dela, acho. Ou elas são namoradas e eu não fiquei sabendo.

– Myra me lembra Miranda…– suspirou a espanhola, rodando o cinzeiro com a mão direita.

– Ah, a famosa _arquiteta Miranda_... – falou Nina com certa ênfase, dando mais um gole na água. Puxou um cigarro e acendeu. Fumava muito raramente, mas o momento estava pedindo. – Ciúmes é uma merda mesmo.

– Ciúmes é uma coisa que eu não tolero. – disse Domenica, olhando para Richard e reparando que ele não tinha conectado com a conversa. As moças saíram do banheiro e o auror as olhou imediatamente. Uma delas era morena e tinha os seios pequenos, seus cabelos ondulados beiravam os ombros. A outra era loira e tinha os olhos escuros. Tinha um corpo curvilíneo e uma bela boca carnuda.

– Olá. – começou Leane, a loira, que carregava o casaco na mão.

– Olá. – cumprimentou o trio.

– Acho que vamos indo... – declarou ela. Myra permanecia quieta, apenas olhando para os anfitriões.

– Tudo bem. Obrigada por terem vindo. – disse Nina, que se levantou para abrir a porta. As duas se foram de mãos dadas. – Moças lindíssimas. Esse Red tem uma sorte…

– Acho que vou voltar para o quarto. – disse Richard de súbito. – Estou com uma enxaqueca do caralho. – Nina concordou e foi para a cozinha.

– Vou com você. – disse Domenica, surpreendendo o loiro.

Os dois entraram no quarto e ele se deitou no lado que estava acostumado. Domenica se ajeitou sem tocá-lo, pois não pretendia mais nada com ele. Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio, até que a espanhola resolveu falar.

– Ritchie… – começou ela, e o auror a encarou. – Andei observando e… está bem óbvio que você nutre algo muito forte pelo Red. – ele nem se espantou com o comentário, e ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo despreocupado. – Também estou vendo que você está sofrendo com isso.

– Bem… se estou mesmo sentindo algo, não faço ideia do que é. – disse ele, desanimado. E não era por causa da enxaqueca.

– Me parece amor. – completou a moça, se cobrindo um pouco mais. Ele ficou um pouco quieto, pensativo.

– Se é amor eu não sei, nunca amei ninguém antes. – explicou Richard, olhando nos olhos de Domenica e vendo que eles brilhavam muito mesmo com a escuridão do quarto. – Nem mesmo a mãe do meu filho. Eu não saberia dizer.

– Acredite, quando o que você sente virar amor, você vai saber. – sentenciou a jovem, sorrindo de leve. Ele ficou em silêncio, pensando nas palavras dela, e quando deu por si, ela havia caído no sono.

Na sala, Nina tentava limpar uma mancha de vinho do carpete. Red apareceu, acabado e enrolado em um robe, tendo saído do quarto de Nina, onde ele dormira com Myra e Leane. A moça o cumprimentou pelo bom gosto.

– Cadê o Richard? – perguntou ele, coçando os olhos e tentando ajeitar os cabelos. – Achei que ele estaria aqui na sala, pensei ter ouvido a voz dele.

– Ele voltou para o quarto dele com a Dom. – explicou ela, e o ruivo parou de se coçar.

– Para o… quarto dele… – murmurou ele devagar. – Eles foram transar de novo?

– Não sei. Não duvido. – retrucou a moça, distraída com a tarefa. O pano enfeitiçado esfregava com força a mancha. Red suspirou com a resposta vazia e foi para a cozinha. – Não me deixe esquecer que o Richard tem uma sessão de tatuagem com o Zed na terça. – pediu ela para o amigo, que pôs a cabeça para fora da cozinha e fez uma expressão de confusão. – É. Foi o próprio Zed que veio me avisar, ele não achou que o Richard fosse lembrar depois de quase ter se suicidado na frente de todo mundo ontem. – Red suspirou novamente e voltou a cozinhar seu omelete, assobiando distraído.

///


	52. Capítulo 6 da Parte 2

Depois de cinco longas sessões, Richard terminou a tatuagem “presente” de Zed: uma mantícora medonhamente perfeita, em suas costas. Ele sentiu muita quantidade exorbitante de dor, mas (dessa vez) não foi necessária a intervenção da Dra. Ellsworth. Ele também tatuou uma machadinha viking atrás da orelha esquerda (algo que queria há um tempo).

A primavera trouxe o aniversário de Tim, que se resumiria a uma modesta reunião familiar em Hatfield Broak Oak. Theodore, irmão mais velho de Tim, resolveu dar as caras e trouxe consigo a esposa e o filho de oito anos. Ermond e Laura Grimshaw, os pais de Tim, vieram pela manhã para uma visita ao caçula e se deleitaram com a graça das netas. O “trio encrenca” (apelido dado pela Srta. Quill) – Richard, Nina e Red Jim – apareceu pouco antes do almoço, ostentando grandes olheiras e caras de cansaço. A madrinha de Sandra, Domenica Valente, também estava presente; ela se mudaria em uma semana para Madri, na Espanha. O presente de Richard para o cunhado foi uma generosa caixa de charutos cubanos.

– O presente é simbólico. – sentenciou ele, sorrindo daquela maneira irônica de sempre, quando todos prestavam atenção nele. O olho direito estava novamente coberto com o tapa-olho, como costumava fazer quando visitava a família. Não duvidava que algum dia uma de suas sobrinhas o chamaria de “tio pirata”. – Até porque o meu maior presente eu já te dei: _minha irmã_.

– _Richard!_ – ralhou Emma enquanto os outros riam. Ele deu de ombros.

– Obrigado, Richard. – murmurou Timothy, vendo com bom humor a reação da esposa.

A Srta. Quill estava presente, o que facilitava para os convidados a interação com as crianças. Christopher abraçou o pai sem muito ânimo. Apesar de obviamente não ver em Richard uma figura paterna forte, ele tinha um enorme senso de dever, e sabia que devia ao auror seu respeito. Desde o aniversário de Emma, no ano anterior, Richard prometera a si mesmo que buscaria mais o amor do filho e faria o possível para estabelecer uma relação saudável entre os dois – mesmo que não passasse por sua cabeça tirar o menino de Hatfield Broak Oak e do estável ninho familiar de Emma e Tim. Charlie Weasley estava na casa e viera visitar Chris. Ele viera sozinho, pois seu irmão mais velho Bill já estava em Hogwarts.

Depois do almoço – que teve direito a brinde e tudo –, Richard foi para o quintal onde Emma costumava levar as meninas para tomar um pouco do minguado sol inglês. Domenica, Red Jim e Nina conversavam animadamente na lateral da casa, cada um com um drinque colorido na mão. Sandra Lee passou pelas pernas compridas do tio e entrou na casa sozinha (não sem o olhar vigilante da babá). Ela usava um moletomzinho azul com um dragão amarelo desenhado em sua barriga. O auror viu que os meninos, Christopher, Charlie e Nathan, sobrinho de Tim, tentavam acertar uma bola laranja pequena em um aro pendurado numa árvore adiante. Ele se aproximou e ficou observando o jogo por alguns instantes.

– Esse jogo é muito fácil. – provocou ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Os meninos o olharam. Richard decidiu tentar se enturmar como faria com um grupo de adultos.

– Ah, tá bom. Fácil nada! – respondeu Charlie, que acertou duas vezes o galho mais alto da árvore e nada do aro.

– Quero ver você acertar. – disse Nathan, filho de Theodore. Ele tinha os cabelos bem escuros e os olhos pálidos dos Grimshaw.

– Não. Tá muito fácil pra mim. – provocou o auror, aproximando-se do aro e facilmente pegando nele com a mão. – Pra ficar difícil, tinha que estar pendurado lá no céu.

Christopher riu, ainda no pano de fundo da ação. Ele dava olhares tímidos ao pai, deslocado. Nathan pegou a bola do chão e a entregou para Richard.

– Quero ver você tentar.

– Tá bom, mas, olha só. – disse ele, com um dedo em riste. – Se eu errar é porque foi de propósito. Foi só para vocês não ficarem chateados.

– Vai logo! – instigou Nathan, dando alguns passos para trás e Charlie o imitou.

Richard fez toda uma pose, fingiu que estava calculando a distância do aro, fez que ia jogar por cima e depois por baixo, somente para irritar os meninos. Prestava atenção nas reações de Christopher, que parecia se divertir timidamente com a cena. Ele olhou para Red, Nina e Domenica, que o observavam, e deu uma piscadinha. Ele jogou e acertou o tronco da árvore, lá atrás. Os meninos riram alto.

– Falei que estava difícil! – disse Charlie, correndo para buscar a bola.

– Boa, _campeão_! – gritou Nina e Richard a olhou feio, fingindo estar indignado.

– Eu errei de propósito. – mentiu Richard de novo. Os meninos gritaram de indignação. Alguma coisa na expressão de Christopher dizia que ele não conseguia se soltar completamente na presença do pai, por mais que quisesse. Nathan, o mandãozinho, comandava a brincadeira e não calava a boca, sempre com uma opinião para dar.

– Você só é ruim! – disse o menino, chutando algumas folhas secas inquietamente.

Charlie lhe entregou a bola e Richard a rolou com as duas mãos, fazendo suspense. Notou Chris cabisbaixo, talvez incomodado, talvez envergonhado, e seu coração murchou um pouco. Resolveu que com a presença daquelas “milhares” de crianças ele não saberia lidar e tentar conquistar seu filho.

– Querem saber? Eu não vou humilhar mais. Vou deixar o verdadeiro campeonato para vocês. – disse ele, jogando a bola para as mãos de Charlie. O auror se afastou e entrou na casa branca, não sem antes acariciar a cabeça de Lorde Butterscotch, que estava deitado como uma bolinha na mureta. Ele passou direto pelos amigos porque não queria falar no assunto – por mais que ele tivesse certeza de que Nina fosse tirar um sarro da cara dele por não ter acertado o aro.

Na sala, Theodore conversava com o irmão e os dois fumavam dois dos charutos que Richard havia dado de presente. O cunhado de Emma era um homem sério, alto e também magro de corpo. Assim como Tim, ele tinha uma mecha branca em meio aos cabelos escuros. Sua barba acastanhada cobria todo seu maxilar, deixando-o com expressão de imponência. Richard notou que a barba também possuía uma mechinha branca. Devia ser uma coisa de família, ou eles seguiam alguma moda muito estranha. Seus olhos eram pequenos e pálidos como os do irmão mais novo. Da cozinha, dava para ouvir as vozes de Emma e Stella, esposa de Theodore, que ajeitavam a louça. As meninas provavelmente estavam com a Srta. Quill em um dos quartos.

Quando o auror se sentou na sala – e aceitou um dos charutos –, ele notou que Theodore ficou tenso. Podia ser por medo ou desprezo, mas Richard sabia que o irmão de Tim não gostava dele. Era justamente nessas situações que ele se sentia mais estimulado a ser intransigente. “Vocês vão me engolir de um jeito ou de outro”, era como pensava. Era algo que Red Jim já havia apontado, mas Richard não havia se treinado o suficiente para evitar. O loiro ficou em silêncio, apreciando o charuto como se os Grimshaw não estivessem ali, e depois de uma pausa enfática, Theodore falou novamente.

– …e como eu te dizia, Tim, a casa de Mile End está parada faz quase um ano. – continuou ele, que administrava os bens da família e era dono de uma agência de viagens. – Mesmo para venda, não temos tido ofertas. O mercado está complicado recentemente.

– Bem, Theo, costuma ser assim. O mercado sobe e desce, você sabe disso. – disse Tim, que estava em pé em frente ao irmão, que se via sentado em uma das poltronas. – Você não tem nenhum sócio que esteja interessado?

– Como é a casa? – perguntou Richard subitamente. Os dois irmãos o olharam com espanto. Theodore coçou a barba antes de falar.

– Ela tem dois andares. Quatro quartos de bom tamanho, um deles é uma suíte, dois banheiros solos, uma sala de jantar, cozinha com balcão e sala de estar. E uma varanda no primeiro andar. – descreveu o administrador, dando uma tragada no charuto em seguida, com ar de superioridade.

– Gostei. Está pronta para morar? – perguntou o auror, deixando os Grimshaw ainda mais surpresos.

– Sim, ela foi limpa semana passada, mas… – respondeu Theodore, um pouco hesitante.

– Quero alugar sua casa em Mile End. – declarou Richard, dedilhando o charuto e olhando com sua velha expressão de “te venci”.

Theodore balbuciou algumas coisas desconexas. Não estava de pleno acordo em entregar a chave de sua casa nas mãos daquele homem estranho e ameaçador.

– Você não quer nem saber o preço do aluguel? – perguntou finalmente o administrador.

– Tenho certeza de que é razoável. – disse Richard, confiante.

– E você vai… morar sozinho lá? – indagou Theodore, tentando desconversar a decisão.

– Não. Eu e mais dois amigos. – disse Richard com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas, uma de suas poses mais comuns.

– Bem, eu não sei… – hesitou, coçando novamente a barba.

– Está tudo bem, Theo. – interveio Tim, pousando a mão no ombro do irmão. – Se Richard alugar a casa, ficará tudo em família. Afinal, ele é irmão da minha esposa. Você tem minha palavra de que a casa ficará em bom estado por todo o tempo em que ele estiver lá. Não é mesmo, Richard?

– Ah, sim, claro! – concordou Richard, impressionado com a atitude tomada pelo cunhado. Ele jamais achou que Tim confrontaria (mesmo que discretamente) a própria família em prol de seus interesses. – Intacta.

– Ótimo. – comentou Timothy, dando mais uma tragada no charuto, sorrindo para o cunhado com os olhos. Richard agradeceu mentalmente. Theodore estava sem reação. Mas, bem… aquilo era melhor do que nada. Se seu irmão confiava o bastante para entregar a casa nas mãos do cunhado… então tudo bem.

– E eu posso dar uma olhada? – perguntou o loiro, levantando-se. Theodore o olhou, boquiaberto, desgostoso com a ideia de ficar sozinho com aquele homem amedrontador. Tim notou a hesitação do irmão e interveio novamente.

– Eu vou com vocês. – declarou ele, alcançando seu casaco grosso no gancho perto da porta. Foi rapidamente na cozinha e avisou a esposa (e à cunhada) que eles voltariam em alguns instantes. Em seguida, os três se foram pela rede de Flu.

A casa era perfeita. Num bairro de classe média baixa, Mile End, com muitos estrangeiros e _cockneys_ , Richard notou que ela era bonita e discreta ao mesmo tempo. A varanda, que era o principal atrativo para ele, acompanhava a extensão dos dois quartos da frente. O quarto dos fundos tinha uma suíte e o outro era um pouco menor. Quando se passava pela entrada, à esquerda havia a sala de estar, com um sofá em L e lareira, um banheiro pequeno e a sala de jantar. À direita, a grande cozinha com despensa e o belo balcão que dava para a sala e a escada. Richard já se imaginava morando ali quando entrou. Ficava no número 5.

– Onde eu assino? – perguntou ele, estendendo a mão, que Theodore apertou firmemente. Tim sorriu, satisfeito.

– Enviarei a papelada pelo correio. – comentou o homem, contente pelo negócio.

– Quando podemos nos mudar? – indagou o loiro, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

– A mudança pode ser feita imediatamente. Aqui está a chave. – e entregou a chave dourada na mão de Richard, que a observou por alguns instantes em silêncio.

– Será feita, então. Vamos voltar? – e se foram pela rede de Flu após trancarem devidamente a futura moradia do “trio encrenca”.

~*~

Distraído com as várias possibilidades para a casa – a reação dos amigos quando soubessem da novidade, os dias e noites que passaria estirado na espaçosa varanda, o quarto menor que pensou oferecer a Christopher para passar mais tempo com ele –, o auror reencontrou a família na sala (que era um cômodo muito grande). Ventava muito em Hatfield Broad Oak, e Emma jamais deixava as crianças expostas ao frio. Theodore foi ter com a esposa, provavelmente sobre a locação da casa de Mile End. Red Jim estava no canto no sofá e parecia contente observando os meninos brincando com um “quebra-cabeça inquieto”, que se embaralhava quando a criança demorava muito a encontrar a próxima peça correta (igual ao que Percy tinha na Toca). Domenica, Emma e Nina falavam sobre a mudança de Domenica e as próximas visitas da espanhola à Inglaterra. Florence e Sandra estavam no tapete felpudo, protegidas pelo feitiço bloqueador-de-bebês da Srta. Quill (que as impedia de sair andando ou engatinhando por aí). Tim se foi pelo corredor de mangas arregaçadas, tendo sido informado pela esposa que Lia Marie estava no berço e que “precisava de uma espiadela”. A casa de Hatfield Broad Oak era incrivelmente grande e comprida. Era térrea, e tinha ao total cinco quartos e três banheiros, todos alinhados ao corredor, além da área de convívio social em que a família estava. Isso facilitava e muito o trabalho de Emma e da Srta. Quill de carregar as bebês para lá e para cá, sem escadas para atrapalhar. As paredes eram todas brancas, e relativamente angulares. A casa estava intacta desde sua construção, no século 18. O projeto tinha autoria de um antepassado dos Grimshaw, que a construíra pensando nas dificuldades de sua esposa, usuária de cadeira de rodas, e nos quatro filhos. Tim fazia parte da sétima geração de sua família a morar em Hatfield Broad Oak. 

Richard sentou-se ao lado de Red e ficou um pouco alheio à brincadeira dos meninos, que estavam no chão da sala. Mas ele precisava se arriscar, entrar nas brincadeiras do filho, mostrar-se interessado, como fizera com certo sucesso (melhor do que nada) quando jogaram bola no quintal. Talvez o vencesse pela insistência – coisa que a mãe nunca conseguiu com ele. Charlie e Chris davam gargalhadas quando as peças se misturavam, enquanto que Nathan ficava profundamente irritado. Richard olhou Red, que observava os meninos com uma expressão doce. “Ele certamente seria um pai melhor do que eu jamais serei”, pensou o auror. O ruivo em seguida o encarou e percebeu que seu amigo dessa vez não tinha ideia de como se infiltrar no “clube do Bolinha” à sua frente (o loiro cogitou torcer abertamente para o filho mas Nathan parecia tão transtornado que logo abandonou a ideia).

– Pergunte a Chris sobre Hogwarts. – sussurrou Red próximo ao ouvido de Richard. O auror ergueu as sobrancelhas, sendo sobrecarregado com a ideia de que Chris iria para Hogwarts em pouco tempo e eles não tinham um pingo de intimidade. A história iria se repetir: eles se veriam apenas alguns meses por ano, superficialmente, durante sete anos e depois Chris se tornaria um marginal sem esperanças, alcoólatra, que buscaria escapar da realidade com tudo que fosse ilícito, como ele mesmo fazia. – _Richard!_ – chamou Red Jim, e Richard acordou do transe.

– _Er…_ Christopher. – tentou o auror, e o menino o olhou rapidamente, não queria perder o jogo. – Você… sabe que você vai estudar em Hogwarts daqui um tempo… não?

– Sei sim. – respondeu ele, compenetrado nas peças do chão.

– Eu também vou para Hogwarts. – disse Charlie, mais interessado em Richard do que o próprio filho. – Entro ano que vem!

– Que ótimo, Charlie. – respondeu o loiro, sorrindo para o menino Weasley. – Chris, e você…

– Droga! Droga, droga, droga, droga! – esperneou Nathan. Habilidade em “quebra-cabeça inquieto” não era exatamente o forte dele.

– _Nathan_! – ralhou Stella Grimshaw do outro lado da sala. – _Olha essa boca!_

– Desculpe, mamãe. – respondeu o garoto, cabisbaixo. Chris continuava prestando atenção no jogo.

– E você já sabe de que Casa gosta? – perguntou Richard ao filho. Red o olhava com doçura, sabendo que ele estava se esforçando muito para não mandar tudo à merda e ir embora.

– Eu gosto da Corvinal. – disse o menino sem encarar o pai.

– Mesmo? – Richard viu ali um sopro de esperança. – Eu estudei na Corvinal.

– A tia Emma estudou na Corvinal. – retrucou Christopher, agora olhando para Richard. – A tia Domenica também. – Richard tentou manter o bom humor.

– Inteligente do jeito que você é, com certeza vai estudar na Corvinal. – comentou o auror, com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas. – Muita gente da nossa família estudou lá, Chris. Incluindo o seu tio mais velho, Sebastian, e sua avó, minha mãe. Talvez você não se lembre deles, você era muito pequeno quando morou na casa dela.

O menino nem se prestou a responder. Nathan comentou algo com ele sobre uma das peças parecer a cabeça de um unicórnio.

– Eu vou estudar na Grifinória. – disse Charlie. Ele tinha os olhos castanhos muito brilhantes. – Meu pai e minha mãe estudaram lá. Bill também estuda na Grifinória.

– A Grifinória é muito legal, Charlie. Espero que você seja sorteado nela. – respondeu Richard sem muito ânimo, mas tentando corresponder às expectativas do pequeno. Chris se distraiu e ignorou o pai completamente.

Richard se recostou no sofá branco e suspirou fundo, derrotado. Roubou a taça da mão de Red e terminou a bebida: era um finalzinho de champanhe.

– Não que isso conte para alguma coisa, mas eu era da Lufa-Lufa. – murmurou Red Jim, com o rosto inclinado em direção ao amigo. Às vezes Red parecia um gatinho preguiçoso. Só faltava deitar no sol com a barriga para cima. Havia momentos em que Richard se pegava analisando se amava Red por ele ter salvo sua vida ou por ser incrivelmente charmoso e cheio de mistérios. Os irmãos Ducotterd mais novos tinham esse gosto em comum: pessoas misteriosas acabavam sempre sendo as que mais os atraíam. Red tinha a mania de olhar Richard muito de perto, como se fosse seu namorado, abusando de sua sensualidade, e o auror costumava ignorar o que ele dizia para mergulhar na delícia do momento. – Sinceramente, é a melhor Casa. Não tínhamos estrelinhas ou _bad boys_. Todos gente boa. Pelo menos na minha época. – Richard pescou a provocação e acordou de seu momento de admiração silenciosa.

– Espera aí… – retrucou Richard, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, afastando-se de leve do amigo. Red Jim pareceu intrigado com a reação. – Você não estudou na Grifinória?

– Não. Eu acabei de dizer que… – respondeu o viúvo.

– _Quer dizer que você não é um Weasley_?! – interrompeu o loiro, fingindo espanto. Red entendeu a piada e deu um de seus sorrisos de lado, para segurar a risada.

– Cala a boca… – retrucou Red, rindo, sem saber o que fazer com aquele maluco que ele chamava de amigo.

De volta ao apartamento, à noitinha, o trio pediu pizzas. Beberam um pouco, como de praxe, e Richard foi à varanda fumar. Voltou com um clima de velório. O viúvo calculou que fosse pelas respostas negativas que tivera com o filho naquela tarde.

– É o seguinte. – começou ele, e os dois restantes achavam que ele estava em apuros. Eles se entreolharam antes de fitá-lo. – Eu tenho um pedido a fazer a vocês dois e eu não aceito um “não” como resposta.  
Red se ajeitou no banco da mesa de piquenique e Nina pousou o copo de refrigerante. O loiro continuou em pé e olhou de um para o outro, analisando suas reações.

– _Fala logo!_ – exclamou Nina, impaciente. Seus pés formigaram de ansiedade.

Richard puxou a chave dourada do bolso. Red Jim franziu o cenho bonito e a moça não piscou por longos segundos. Richard ficou impressionado com a falta de dedução dos dois.

– Eu andei mexendo os pauszinhos hoje de tarde. – começou, pousando a chave na mesa. – Nada combinado, foi algo que eu fiz de impulso. Tipicamente eu. – ele apoiou as mãos grandes na mesa e encarou os dois de mais perto. – Eu quero que nos mudemos para uma casa nossa. Cada um vai ter o seu quarto. Tem uma boa cozinha, banheiros (no plural), e até, incrivelmente, uma sala de estar!

– O quê?! Ritchie, que maravilha! – exclamou Red, levantando e abrindo um grande sorriso. Nina o imitou.

– Que demais, Richard! – disse Nina, abraçando Richard em seguida. Red fez o mesmo, encantado com a novidade. – Quer dizer que não vamos mais ter que revezar no “Colchão do Improviso”?

– Não, não teremos. – riu Richard.

– E onde fica? – perguntou Red, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – O aluguel é caro?

– Em Mile End. Não faço ideia do preço, mas eu vou pagar.

– Nós vamos pagar, tonto. – corrigiu Nina, inquieta e sorridente. – Ah! Que feliz! – e deu um pulinho. Red riu.

– Podemos mudar amanhã se quisermos. É perfeita. – contou Richard, bebendo da alegria dos amigos. – Vamos, vamos, comecem a empacotar suas porcarias! Podemos passar no seu _studio_ mais tarde, Red, e pegar as suas coisas. – Nina se foi automaticamente para o quarto, comentando o quão legal era a iniciativa de Richard e o quanto estava animada para morarem todos juntos com certa dignidade. – Nunca mais vou ter que dormir no chão da sala nesse colchão imundo!

Red ficou na sala e abraçou o amigo novamente. Nina voltou e encostou no beiral da porta, segurando um castiçal de luz mágica em uma mão e um par de botas no outro.

– Obrigado pelo que fez por nós, Ritchie. – disse ele, sorrindo e fazendo o coração de Richard derreter e escorrer pela caixa torácica. – Acho que você devia dormir conosco hoje.

Richard olhou Nina como se quisesse confirmar que ela havia ouvido a mesma frase que ele. Olhou para Red e o ruivo fez uma careta. Red era o rei das frases soltas, sempre.

– _Na cama_ , Richard. Em oposição a “dormir no ‘Colchão do Improviso’”. Não estou falando pra você comer a gente. – explicou ele, suspirando. Eles viam maldade em tudo. Richard e Nina não expressaram nenhuma reação. – Credo, vocês dois. – e foi para o quarto de Richard para começar a juntar suas coisas espalhadas por lá (depois o _tour_ se repetiria pelo quarto de Nina, pela cozinha e pelo banheiro). Seria, de fato, um fim de semana interessante...

///


	53. Capítulo 7 da Parte 2

Richard fazia corpo mole para poucas coisas na vida. Mudança era uma delas. Mesmo tendo a ajuda de Zed – que se tornou incrivelmente próximo do auror após as longas sessões de tatuagem em seu estúdio – e Dalilah, sua esposa, a primeira noite foi um inferno regado a bebidas e a jogos de cartas. Red Jim insistiu que se eles corressem tudo estaria logo arrumado, mas o rei do caos sempre demorava mais que o normal para ir buscar o resto de suas caixas no apartamento e deixou muitas delas mofando pela casa por muito tempo. Em uma das vezes que Nina voltou para a casa para ralhar com Richard, Zed mostrava ao amigo como balançava os _dreadlocks_ em sua cabeça quando estava no palco com sua banda de rock, Not How you Do It, enquanto o próprio Richard fazia _air guitar_. O auror esqueceu de fingir que se importava com a arrumação e continuou curtindo o _rock’n’roll_ que rolava no tocador de LP, presente do tatuador pela nova casa. Dalilah colocou alguns dos pratos nos armários e balançou a cabeça com as mãos na cintura, segurando o riso, olhando para Nina com expressão divertida. Dalilah tinha _dreadlocks_ como seu marido e os lados de sua cabeça eram raspados; em suas orelhas, viam-se brincos e piercings, além de um alargador verde em formato de garra; seus braços eram tatuados – como não podiam deixar de ser – e ela ostentava a cabeça de um gato abaixo das omoplatas; sua pele era um pouco mais clara que a de Zed, que tinha pai e mãe marroquinos, e seus olhos eram muito brilhantes.

Richard acordou grudento no dia seguinte no sofá da sala. O sofá em L que estava ali antes de eles se mudarem continuou em seu lugar, talvez como um presente de Theodore ou negligência do administrador de removê-lo depois que o último ocupante saiu. Estava coberto com uma grossa manta, que ele sabia pertencer a Red (provavelmente era a mesma manta que o cobrira naquela noite no _studio_ do viúvo), e ainda vestia um de seus sapatos de bico pontudo. Uma garrafa de vinho estava no chão ao seu lado, caída, com uma poça escura em volta. “Que desperdício”, pensou ele quando se levantou. Nina estava na cozinha preparando cereal, leite e morangos.

– Bom dia, _princeso_. – brincou ela, cortando morangos sem o uso de magia. Não estava muito acordada para pensar em feitiços.

– Bom dia… – respondeu ele coçando os olhos e sentando-se em um dos bancos baixos que Nina usava para pintar, que eles usariam provisoriamente perto do balcão. Richard apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e olhou para a amiga, que parecia mais disposta que ele. Ela estava de calcinha e meias e vestia a inconfundível camiseta lascada com a lata de sopa Campbell’s, estilizada pela arte de Andy Warhol, que pertencia a Red Jim. Richard não precisou buscar longe em suas habilidades de investigador para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. – Você está usando a camiseta do Red. – observou ele, constatando o óbvio.

– Estou. – respondeu ela sem prestar muita atenção. – A gente trepou ontem depois que você desmaiou no sofá no meio da baderna.

O mundo entrou em câmera lenta naquele momento. Ele encarou a beirada do mármore e não conseguiu mais ouvir Nina falando sobre Zed e Dalilah e todas as outras bobagens. Ele só conseguia detectar o _toc toc toc_ da faca contra a superfície dura. Suas mãos ficaram frias de repente e ele quis sair dali. Seu coração endureceu e rachou, e não tinha mais ninguém para colher os cacos.

Red e Nina tinham transado. Mal podia acreditar. Não que fosse algo impossível ou até mesmo distante de ocorrer, mas... ele tinha plena noção da grande probabilidade. Ele mesmo já havia dormido com Nina, mas isso fora há tanto tempo e tão sem significado… Richard se sentiu imbecil por se sentir angustiado. Eles eram livres, não deviam nada a ninguém, muito menos satisfações uns aos outros. Mas por que diabos ele tinha que amar o pequeno ruivo? Naquele momento, tudo lhe confirmava que Red não o via sexual e/ou afetivamente além de como um amigo. Não havia nem mais porque sofrer. Nina não tinha culpa de nada, ela não sabia de nada. Tudo era confabulação, observação, fofoquinha infundada, encheção de saco. Ela não tivera nenhuma confirmação de seus sentimentos – aliás, ex-sentimentos, porque a partir daquele momento Richard não sentiria mais nada – pois se o tivesse, jamais teria se aproximado de Red a ponto de dormir com ele (teria, aliás, incentivado a chance de Richard finalmente amar alguém). Ademais, isso poderia se repetir de novo e de novo e Richard não queria sofrer a cada vez que a visse com a camiseta de Red na cozinha ou nua na cama dele. Em poucos segundos, seu coração estava anestesiado e não sentia mais nada.

– …Richard? – chamou ela, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Ela já tinha abocanhado algumas colheradas de cereal enquanto Richard repensava sua minguada vida afetiva. – Você está bem?

– _Ahn_? Ah sim, sim, estou sim, claro. – balbuciou ele, passando as mãos pelo cabelo loiro amassado, que agora estava mais escuro (sem a porcaria do produto que passara nos cabelos há alguns meses).

– Esse momento catatônico foi porque eu te contei que dei pro Red? – perguntou ela, conhecendo o amigo como poucas pessoas na Inglaterra.

– _Er_ , _não_. – arriscou ele, mexendo na caixa de cereal trouxa. A felicidade daquele tucano idiota estava lhe irritando. – Não, não foi não.

– Quando você se repete muito você está mentindo. Você… por acaso _gosta_ dele? – Richard a fitou e revisou rapidamente tudo que havia acabado de decidir em sua mente.

– Faz muito tempo. Eu gostei. Quando o conheci, rolou algum sentimento. Não sinto nada agora. – mentiu ele tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras. Fez sua melhor cara de indiferença. Pareceu o suficiente.

– A gente ter trepado não te magoou, certo? – perguntou, com a colher no ar.

– Não. Como eu te disse, passou. Faz tempo. – ele chegou a se sentir aliviado por sua atitude. – Não se preocupe. Sem problemas, sério. – a moça pareceu mais tranquila e voltou a comer seu cereal.

– Se você diz… quer que eu prepare cereal para você? – não fazia parte de Nina prolongar coisas como aquele momento incômodo.

– Não, obrigado. Não quero ter nada no estômago que eu possa vomitar depois de falar com o meu pai. – disse ele com amargura. – ...se bem que eu poderia até comer para vomitar em cima da mesa dele, seria um bom desfecho.

– _Que nojo_ , Richard! – exclamou ela. – Vá se trocar então, ou pare de falar nojeiras.

Richard tinha que falar com o pai por conta da mudança. Era um lugar maior, uma casa de dois andares, com mais habitantes, portanto tinha maiores despesas. Dessa vez sem informações sobre a intimidade da família de sua mãe (que ele conseguia antes através de infernais visitas), sobre quem Philip gostava de se manter discretamente informado, Richard foi de mãos vazias pedir auxílio financeiro para o pai, que tinha um escritório em Oxford. A família Ducotterd tinha por principal negócio a manufatura e comércio de joias e pedras preciosas; Philip dividia o comitê da diretoria com seus irmãos Auguste, Marianne, Helenne e Hector; ele vivia sozinho em seu luxuoso duplex no centro pois não se casara novamente.

O auror chegou à empresa mais bem vestido que o normal – ele fora barrado algumas vezes quando se vestira “inapropriadamente”, mesmo sendo filho de um dos donos – e pediu à secretária para ver o pai. A mulher, conhecendo o gênio de Richard, logo deixou que entrasse na sala. Era espaçosa e elegante. O brasão dos Ducotterd estava atrás da majestosa cadeira de diretor. Richard até que acharia o brasão bonito se não ostentasse tantos detalhes em ouro, prata e pedras preciosas. O homem a quem viera procurar estava em pé perto de uma das janelas e fumava um cigarro (coisa que só fazia a sós); seu rosto era magro, comprido, e o nariz, que Emma herdara, era fino; fios loiros claros e escuros se misturavam em suas madeixas de tamanho médio, que ele penteava sempre para trás; tinha barba e cavanhaque volumosos, aparados com perfeccionismo; e os fios em seu queixo eram mais claros. Em matéria de altura, Richard tivera a quem puxar: Philip Ducotterd tinha um metro e noventa de altura e os dois eram muito parecidos na estrutura física. Vestido com um manto negro bruxo com detalhes em dourado, Philip se via imponente e intimidador. Richard sempre pensava em um velho leão quando via seu pai (honrando a Grifinória, Casa onde estudara quando novo). Restava ver se ia rugir de felicidade ou raiva ao rever seu leãozinho.

Richard se sentou sem dizer palavra, pois se concentrava no discurso que talvez tivesse de fazer. Philip se sentou em sua cadeira de alto espaldar e ficou analisando o filho por alguns instantes em silêncio. O auror via naqueles olhos verdes, os mesmos que o seu esquerdo, uma mistura de desgosto e sarcasmo. O homem estava preparado para destruí-lo. Richard vira muitas vezes esse olhar em seus inimigos, mas mais frequentemente no próprio pai.

– Preciso de dinheiro. – disse ele, engolindo em seco. Philip pousou a bituca de cigarro no cinzeiro, que tinha formato de uma coroa.

– Nem um bom dia antes, meu filho? – retrucou o Sr. Ducotterd, cinicamente. Richard fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo.

– Sem papo furado, pai. Você não gosta de mim, eu não gosto de você, mas existem laços entre nós que acarretam certas obrigações suas para comigo. Além disso, está no meu direito. – disse Richard, sabendo que isso seria o suficiente para que Philip abrisse a carteira e o mandasse embora logo. Porém, o diretor estava inspirado.

– Por quê toda essa agressividade, Richard? Você era tão mais agradável quando estava trabalhando para Dumbledore. – se comparassem os dois lado a lado, daria para perceber que Philip tinha a mesma expressão cínica que Richard quando queria provocar alguém. Tinha a ver com franzir o cenho e inclinar um pouco a cabeça. – Para quê quer o dinheiro?

– Eu me mudei. Estou na Rua Candle, número 5. – explicou o auror, olhando para os objetos em cima da mesa. Era muito mais fácil. Ele sabia que contar a Philip sobre seu paradeiro dava ao homem mais confiança de dar-lhe dinheiro.

– Para isso você pode arrumar um emprego. – troçou Philip, entrelaçando os dedos e pousando os cotovelos na mesa de madeira escura. Richard suspirou novamente. – Você tem formação para isso.

– Eu não vou trabalhar em um escritório no centro depois de ter trabalhado com a Ordem. – rosnou Richard com um pouco de peso na voz. Philip não demonstrou nenhuma reação, mas o auror percebeu que alguma coisa mudara no semblante de seu pai.

– A vida não funciona exatamente como gostaríamos, Richard. Você acha mesmo que eu gosto de ir a reuniões da empresa e encontrar Auguste lá? – começou o poderoso homem, olhando para o filho com raiva. Mas jamais perdendo a pose. – Que eu me regozijo de ter cometido tantos erros e ter perdido minha família por causa de uma rixa pessoal com ele? E ao mesmo tempo ter de obedecer às suas ordens, pedir seu aval em decisões administrativas? – naquele momento, ao invés de desprezar o pai por sempre tocar nesse assunto delicado quando tinha oportunidade, Richard sentiu seu ódio ferver dentro de si. Não estavam falando dele. Ele não viera ali para chorar as pitangas dos erros cometidos por Philip no passado. Richard perdera a conta de quantas vezes ouvira a versão do pai se defendendo do que fizera a Auguste e Madeleine no passado quando na verdade precisava de um tempo para falar de si e viver _sua_ vida.

– Karma é uma merda, _papai_. Pense nisso. – respondeu Richard com a expressão mais cínica que tinha. Se pudesse, subiria naquela mesa e esmurraria o pai ali mesmo. Os colhões e o ímpeto ele tinha, só lhe faltava o poder para isentá-lo das consequências.

– Talvez você devesse pensar em como não ser tão insolente. – observou Philip, agora visualmente abalado. Por que ele era assim? Se Madeleine não tivesse ido embora e levado as crianças, e se depois não tivesse se dedicado tanto a mantê-lo afastado, tudo certamente teria sido diferente. Richard deu uma risada de deboche e os olhos de Philip praticamente se inflamaram de ódio.

– A maçã não cai longe da macieira (**). – disse o auror praticamente cuspindo na mesa do pai. Ele se levantou e deu as costas.

– Seu _moleque!_ – brigou Philip, levantando-se de súbito, enraivecido.

– Não quero mais o seu dinheiro, adeus. Obrigado por nada. – e se foi antes que pudesse escutar as retaliações do pai.

Na rua, o clima não estava não ruim, mas dentro da cabeça de Richard havia um turbilhão vermelho de ódio. Ele tremia com a adrenalina da raiva. Seu coração batia forte e cada vez mais pulsava uma mistura de repulsa, ódio, inconformidade, ansiedade e, principalmente, vontade de matar alguém. Um _flash_ da noite da tortura de Haribert Bancroft veio à sua mente e ele conseguiu, em meio à profusão de sensações negativas, sentir o prazer que havia sentido ao fazer algo tão cruel. Precisou encostar em um muro para retomar a respiração. Uma transeunte perguntou se ele precisava de ajuda, mas ele a ignorou e seguiu caminho, cambaleante, pela calçada.

Mais calmo, ou menos alterado, ele acendeu um cigarro e se dirigiu para o Wild runespoor (*) & My Skulls, o estúdio de tatuagem de Zed. Foi o único lugar que lhe ocorreu ir sem que precisasse expor sua alma e ficar vulnerável. Bastava aquele momento na cozinha quando anulara todo e qualquer sentimento por Red Jim além de amizade. Precisava distrair a cabeça se não seria capaz de fazer alguma besteira por impulso.  
Quando entrou, a moça do balcão o conhecia (estivera com o trio e os chefes em algumas festas e shows) e perguntou se ele iria ao Stonehenge Free Festival em junho, ao que ele respondeu distraidamente que sim. Ela tinha cabelo azul espetado, e piercings na sobrancelha e lábio inferior. Richard desconfiava que ela adoraria transar com ele mas nunca levou o desejo a cabo. A loja de tatuagem era muito estilosa; por toda extensão de suas quatro paredes seguia o desenho de um vistoso _runespoor_ , e suas três cabeças emitiam, cada uma, um balão com uma palavra: “Liberdade!”, “Igualdade!” e “Resistência!”. Havia uma centena de fotos de pessoas tatuadas, perfuradas com piercings ou _body modifications_. Os bancos de espera eram de tecido verde e o chão era quadriculado como de uma barbearia. Nas paredes também se viam pichações, desenhos e assinaturas dos clientes satisfeitos, como as paredes da democracia deviam ser.

A atendente foi pelo arco da sala e logo depois veio Zed, de regata preta e calça militar. O tatuador o cumprimentou animadamente e o chamou para entrar no estabelecimento. Um homem recebia uma tatuagem nas costas e outro, mais adiante, fechava as tatuagens que cobriam seu braço direito. Na outra saleta, Dalilah aplicava um piercing de língua em uma moça de cabelos vermelhos. Na sala de administração, um pouco bagunçada, Zed ofereceu uma cadeira judiada, que o auror aceitou de bom grado. Em sua expressão, havia cansaço e consternação.

– O que aconteceu, meu bom amigo? – perguntou Zed, ajeitando um dos _dreads_ que caiu sobre seus olhos. Ele habilmente o relocou junto dos outros, amarrados atrás de sua cabeça. – Você parece transtornado.

– Eu poderia esmagar a cabeça de alguém nesse exato momento. – confessou Richard com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas e a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele esfregou os cabelos com força. Zed coçou o queixo barbudo.

– Algum motivo específico te incomoda?

– Vários motivos me incomodam. A vida me incomoda. – começou o loiro, levantando o olhar para o amigo, que o fitava com os olhos escuros repletos de sabedoria. – Às vezes eu tenho vontade de espancar uma parede até minhas mãos sangrarem e meus ossos ficarem expostos. Eu tenho vontade de gritar até que minha garganta e meus pulmões fiquem em carne viva.

– Eu já fui como você, amigo. – falou Zed, e por um momento Richard analisou como gostava da voz do amigo. Zed era dez anos mais velho mas não o aparentava ser. Somente quando falava daquele modo sereno, imbatível, que Zed – Zarif foi o nome dado por sua mãe – demonstrava sua vivência. Tendo vindo de um passado difícil, a infância no Marrocos, a fuga para a Inglaterra, a pobreza e a luta pela sobrevivência, Zed tinha muito a acrescentar na vida do auror. Ele entendia o que era se sentir incomodado com a vida. – Eu não entendia como a vida era e queria lutar contra seu fluxo natural. Eu vim para a Inglaterra muito novo. Eu me perguntava por quê alguns tinham tanto e outros tão pouco, por quê a oportunidade batia na porta de uns e outros eram jogados na sarjeta, coisas do tipo. Eu também tinha raiva do mundo. Arranjava briga em festa. Cheguei a brigar na rua por diversão, saía todo quebrado. – nesse momento os olhos de Richard brilharam e não foi por causa das lágrimas. – Eu tinha tantos questionamentos na minha cabeça e nenhum deles parecia ter solução. Foi quando eu conheci o irmão da Dalilah, e ele me levou para… espera. – o auror franziu o cenho, chateado pela interrupção.

– O quê? – perguntou, ardendo de curiosidade.

– Acho que você devia ver por si mesmo. – continuou Zed, levantando-se. Richard o imitou. – Venha, vou te mostrar um lugar que poderá trazer um alento para o seu ódio. – Zed levou o amigo até a lareira e eles foram para um tal lugar chamado “The Jockey”.

Pelo nome, Richard jurou, por um momento, que Zed ia levá-lo para uma corrida de cavalos (o que seria o mais inapropriado possível) mas ele não poderia estar mais errado. Era um lugar ligeiramente escuro, medonho, com algumas salas ocupadas por homens que lutavam. Havia equipamentos diversos, como ringues, espelhos e alteres.

– Escuta. – começou o marroquino, impedindo que Richard continuasse a caminhar. – Este lugar não é conhecido do grande público, se é que você me entende. – o auror conhecia bem esse tipo de lugar. – O irmão da Dalilah, o Dalik, me trouxe aqui quando eu era jovem. Tem um baixinho que lutou em uma guerra dos trouxas. Foi ele quem criou isso aqui. Ele traz caras de todo canto para treinar. Alguns lutam para distrair, outros para se mostrar, outros até para aprender alguma coisa. – continuou ele, com uma das mãos apoiadas na parede. – Se você tiver algum potencial, pode até lutar por dinheiro. Mas já te aviso: é um negócio perigoso e muitas vezes não dá certo. – Richard ouviu tudo em silêncio e apenas se perguntou como nunca tinha ouvido falar daquele lugar. Era basicamente o que precisava.

– E eu posso vir aqui quando eu quiser? – indagou ele, olhando com esperanças para Zed.

– Isso a gente vai ter que perguntar pro Lucky. – respondeu o marroquino, que foi até uma sala isolada e o auror o seguiu. Ali estava um homem baixinho, relativamente grisalho e careca, vestido com um casaco esportivo de náilon e regata branca por baixo. Seu nariz era adunco e abaixo dele havia um bigode cinza. De sua boca fina pendia um cigarro aceso. Zed se aproximou dele e o cumprimentou.

– Lucky, este é o Richard, grande amigo meu. – apresentou Zed, e o homem não pareceu impressionado quando viu Richard. Seus olhos apenas se abriram mais quando viu a cicatriz e o olho descolorido.

– Prazer, Richard. Em que posso ajudar, Zed? – disse ele polidamente. O auror achou que o homem tinha pinta de mafioso.

– O Richard aqui tem um baita potencial pra luta. – explicou, apontando para o amigo. – Ele está naquela fase da vida em que precisa descer o cacete em alguém para soltar a adrenalina. Assim como eu há alguns anos. – o tal de Lucky olhou Richard de cima a baixo sem dizer nada.

– O que aconteceu com o seu olho, rapaz? – perguntou, finalmente, o dono do lugar.

– Uma luta que tive com um cara há um tempo. O filho da puta me atingiu em cheio com um feitiço de envenenamento, que terminou por me amaldiçoar também. Matá-lo foi a última coisa que fiz antes de apagar. – contou o auror, sentindo uma pontada de orgulho de seu desempenho na guerra. Sempre que contava essa história ele sentia uma imensa saudade da época da Ordem, quando era feliz e não sabia. O homem finamente pareceu impressionado.

– Incrível... – murmurou ele. Richard teve a impressão de que ele estava sendo irônico e que tomaria um contra.

– Aqui não lutamos com varinhas, Richard. Lutamos com os punhos, braços, pernas e pés. Mas já que Zed tem a impressão de que você se daria bem aqui, esta noite você pode ver as atividades. Não irá lutar. – o auror concordou. – Depois disso, nós sentaremos para uma boa conversa e eu avaliarei seu destino. O segredo sobre este lugar é essencial. Ouviu bem? Não somos um puteiro para estarmos na boca do povo.

– Sim, senhor. – disse ele, e os três se encaminharam para fora da sala. – Seu nome é Lucky, certo?

– Certo.

– Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

– Vá lá.

– Por que esse lugar se chama The Jockey?

– Boa pergunta, garoto. – o baixinho pareceu satisfeito pela pergunta. Não eram muitos que tinham coragem para isso. – Porque é aqui que eu treino meus garanhões e os ponho para correr. – Richard achou uma boa resposta e observou o homem ir pelo corredor sem dar mais satisfações.

Zed o acompanhou até uma das salas, onde dois homens estavam engajados em uma luta corporal violenta. Não tinha juiz ou sinal para que parassem. Apenas o bom senso. Richard achou ótimo. Ele ficou lá com o amigo até o fim das atividades, quando beirava nove da noite. Provavelmente um horário plausível para os homens que estavam ali voltarem para casa e dizerem que foram tomar uma cervejinha depois do trabalho.  
Quando aparatou de volta para casa, Nina não havia chegado e Red desenhava calmamente em seu quarto. Richard o cumprimentou com secura e foi para seu quarto. Tirou os sapatos e deitou na cama grande. O pintor veio perguntar se o amigo queria jantar, pois havia comprado comida italiana, mas quando chegou no quarto, viu que Richard havia adormecido, e parecia estar sorrindo enquanto dormia. “Deve ter se dado bem”, pensou ele antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.  
  


///

**Notas:**

(*) farosutil no livro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, da JK.

(**) "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree", em inglês. Significa algo como "tal pai, tal filho".


	54. Capítulo 8 da Parte 2

O Jockey acabou se tornando um dos lugares favoritos de Richard. Sempre que podia (sua agenda nessa época não era das mais apertadas), ele dava um pulo lá, cujo prédio servia de seminário, até ser desocupado na década de 1960. Em sua mente, os sacos de boxe, as paredes e até o corpo de seus adversários se tornavam a face de seus piores inimigos e ele saía de lá exaustivamente satisfeito.

Lucky não demorou para chamá-lo para uma conversa mais detalhada. Era óbvio desde o começo que Richard não frequentaria o Jockey sem autorização do dono e sem contar sobre seu passado e índole sob verificação mágica. A ideia ali não era reunir heróis para salvar o mundo; era direcionar a agressividade e testosterona excessivas dos lutadores e selecionar os melhores para um nicho muito específico: a luta ilegal por apostas. Richard não se importava com nada daquilo. Ali havia _coaches_ , estrutura, local e adversários adequados para que pudesse exorcizar alguns de seus demônios e isso lhe bastava. Quando entrava no prédio e enfaixava as mãos para praticar, ele sabia que compartilhava do mesmo tipo de angústia de alguns dos homens que lutavam ali. Lucky, calejado o suficiente para entrevistar os potenciais “garanhões” sob o poderoso efeito do elixir Veritasserum, soube de seu passado de abandono emocional, de menino rico, auror, pai solteiro e ódio eterno aos seguidores das Trevas. 

– Aqui essa escória não entra. – esclareceu o baixinho, semioculto por uma nuvem de fumaça de cigarro. – Já tive casos de arrependidos que conseguiram me passar a perna, mas eles foram expulsos depois de terem sua memória alterada. E de levarem uma bela de uma surra.

O instinto de Richard lhe dizia que Lucky não era um novato tolo, muito menos um bruxo leigo. Além de ser uma raposa nos negócios, que soube se tratar de “uma mercearia escusa ao sul do rio”, Lucky tinha um porte específico, sombrio talvez, sem alegria, de gestos discretos e calculistas. Mais tarde, quando já tinha um pouco mais de “tempo de casa”, Zed lhe contou que Lucky fora auror em sua terra natal, a Itália, nos anos 60, e que fora pego contrabandeando itens pessoais de vítimas e criminosos, como joias, anéis, pulseiras e relógios, e foi expulso da corporação. Fazia sentido.

Mas o Jockey, curiosamente, era revestido de uma singular honestidade. Lá não lutavam homens doentes, mulheres ou idosos, não eram aceitas rixas pessoais entre lutadores, e toda e qualquer identificação pessoal era proibida. Eles eram apenas seres do sexo masculino que buscavam uma fuga (e não tinha necessidade de explicar do quê). Apelidos ou codinomes eram a única forma de identificação. A começar pelo nome do lugar. Para Richard, havia sido uma excelente escolha, pois escondia muito bem sua verdadeira natureza. Ele podia ser um celeiro para uns, um centro de entretenimento para outros. O local para onde Lucky encaminhava os melhores lutadores e o que lucrava com era outra história – uma provavelmente não tão honesta.

O rito de passagem era uma luta com Little Vitto, sobrinho de Lucky. Richard tivera embates físicos com outros homens, tudo com supervisão do dono, que não autorizara de todo sua admissão no Jockey. Richard chegou a imaginar como teria sido se sua entrada tivesse sido negada. Até que ponto sua memória seria alterada? Little Vitto era um homem de 2,15 metros de altura, largo e forte, de ombros grossos como goles, com cabelo muito preto e barba malfeita. Apreensivo por lutar com um homem mais alto que ele, Richard engoliu em seco e olhou discretamente para Zed, que estava na plateia. Não que não tivesse enfrentado oponentes grandes antes. O desafio era que seu oponente era alguém tão bem treinado. Rubeus Hagrid era mais alto que Little Vitto, mas Richard sabia que era praticamente inofensivo perto do protótipo de mafioso à sua frente. “ _Quanto maior a árvore, maior a queda_ ”, dissera-lhe o desgraçado do Sloppy Giant. Na ocasião de sua quase morte, a veracidade dessas palavras lhe passou despercebida. Ali, no Jockey, Richard rezou para que elas se aplicassem única e exclusivamente ao seu algoz.

Os homens que assistiam estavam inquietos, mas não faziam algazarra – coisa aliás que Lucky odiava. Era sempre um bom espetáculo ver o iniciante apanhar de Little Vitto; praticamente todos que estavam ali passaram por isso. Os dois se aproximaram e se cumprimentaram com respeito. Richard olhou Little Vitto nos olhos – coisa que se provara ser útil para intimidar, algo vindo dos nossos genes mais primitivos –, esperando que seus olhos bicolores tivessem também a serventia de assustar o homenzarrão à sua frente, além de lhe incutirem a aparência de um renegado. Pensou consigo algumas estratégias para evitar que seu rosto virasse uma framboesa e causasse mil perguntas em casa. Lucky deu o sinal e os dois começaram a se mover.

– Quero uma luta limpa. – sentenciou o dono com olhar significativo.

Richard tinha a impressão de que Little Vitto fizera isso muitas vezes. Provavelmente humilhara muitos homens que entravam, fizera-os ver que estavam no lugar errado. Para isso, devia haver um ritual. Tanto ali como num ringue de verdade, uma luta para entreter os espectadores e render uma boa grana para seu tio. Pensou nisso na hora de se movimentar, pois afinal daquilo dependia sua desejada entrada naquele estranho “clube da luta”. Esquivando-se com habilidade, o auror não fez feio. Little Vitto era ágil para um homem grande, mas não tão rápido quanto um homem de corpo esguio e magro com treinamento. Os socos em seu estômago e vértebras lhe fizeram ver estrelas, mas nada que tirasse sua vontade de estar ali. Conseguiu desviar da maioria dos golpes e, por fim, atingiu o oponente em cheio na mandíbula quando ele errou mais um de seus socos admiráveis. O auror chegou a pensar que o gigante teve sorte, pois o atingira com sua mão esquerda, a que ele tinha menos habilidade. Virando-se violentamente, Little Vitto acertou de leve o nariz de Richard com o cotovelo. Se ele não tivesse sido rápido, teria tido o nariz quebrado. Lucky sinalizou para que eles parassem.

– Lutou bem, rapaz. – afirmou Lucky. Imediatamente Little Vitto se endireitou e estendeu a mão para Richard, que tinha o nariz encharcado de sangue. O auror apertou a mão de seu oponente e ouviu o buchicho dos homens presentes. – Obrigado, _nipote_ (*). Podem continuar. – Lucky acenou com a cabeça para Richard, e ele sabia que aquilo era um sim. Ele estava dentro. Talvez não correr de Little Vitto já tivesse garantido a aprovação do italiano. Lucky saiu da sala seguido pelo sobrinho, e Zed veio cumprimentá-lo. O auror voltou para casa satisfeito, e nem se importava que teria que inventar alguma desculpa idiota para o nariz machucado e os hematomas.

~*~

Alguns dias depois, já recuperado, Richard levantou depois do meio-dia e desceu para a cozinha. Levava em mãos um livro, “Parenting for Dummies” (**), que ele comprara em uma livraria trouxa. Andava tão leve que nem se reconhecia – a frequência de seus pesadelos e ataques de pânico até tinha diminuído. Reunia ideias para o quarto de Christopher, lia sobre o que poderia fazer para socializar com o menino, programava mentalmente até uma viagem com ele. Fez um sanduíche bonito com algumas coisas que havia na geladeira (aquela enorme caixa esquisita e trouxa que Red exigira que eles comprassem já que havia eletricidade na casa) e se sentou em um banco alto e comia distraído, bebericando de um suco gelado de laranja, folheando o livro. Algumas vozes vinham da sala de jantar – que foi transformada em estúdio para os dois artistas – e Richard logo concluiu que rolava ali ou uma reunião ou alguma sacanagem para a qual ele injustamente não fora convidado. Voltando-se para sua leitura, achou ruim que o livro não tivesse uma seção que tratasse de viúvos (o que era, teoricamente, seu caso), mas se contentou com “ _Como se relacionar com seu filho depois do divórcio_ ”. Não era divorciado, mas aquela seção teria de servir.

A porta se abriu e de lá saíram Nina, que sorria, Red, que também sorria (quanta alegria), e um homem de meia idade. O dito homem era o estereótipo do estudioso das artes: óculos colorido e redondo, boina, barbicha, camisa social de estampa duvidosa, sapato de tecido e uma bolsa étnica a tiracolo. Richard nem precisou perguntar, já sabia que se tratava do Sr. Anthony Vidal, professor de modelagem artística dos dois. Eles faziam o tal do curso todas as terças e quintas e eram alunos excelentes; Vidal tinha especial apreço por Red Jim, e Richard sabia muito bem porquê (algo muito semelhante pelo qual ele mesmo apreciava o amigo...).

O professor conversava animado com os alunos até avistar Richard, que estava de cabeça baixa lendo. Voltou-se para o trio que aparecia, e encarou o homem, que parecia ter entrado em estado de graça quando viu o auror.

– Meus queridos, _quem é esse_? – indagou ele, de forma um pouco afetada. Richard tentou parecer simpático.

– Esse é nosso amigo e colega de quarto, Sr. Vidal. – explicou Nina com resquícios da felicidade pela reunião, onde os dois artistas andaram mostrando seus portfólios. – Richard. – o homem caminhou lentamente até Richard, como se estivesse se aproximando de um animal perigoso e exótico. Mirava-o como se estivesse diante de uma aparição.

– Olá, _Richard_. – cumprimentou ele, abrindo mais os olhos escuros. – Você é _tão alto_ , que coisa _curiosa_...

– São seus olhos. – falou o auror com uma pitadinha de cinismo (que nunca poderia faltar), ainda sentado no banco. Notando que aquilo era falta de educação, ele se levantou em uma fração de segundo. O professor parecia apaixonado. Red e Nina observavam tudo um pouco confusos.

– E você… – começou o Sr. Vidal, não conseguindo evitar olhar o peitoral tatuado e escarificado de Richard, que estava exposto graças ao roupão mal fechado. O auror se sentia devorado pelo olhar do homem. Fechou o roupão até o pescoço.

– Me desculpe, eu não sabia que o senhor…

– Me chame de você, por favor.

– ...que _você_ estaria aqui a essa hora. – o homem não parecia se importar com a cicatriz no rosto de Richard, nem o fato de ele ter olhos de duas cores. Bem, para um homem versado das Artes, podia-se encontrar beleza em tudo.

– Mas fique à vontade, Richard. – disse o Sr. Vidal afetadamente. Ele parecia montar algum esquema na cabeça, que assustou o auror. – E você por acaso já trabalhou como modelo artístico, _Richard_?

– O que? – indagou Richard, constrangido e acuado, como odiava ficar. Nem seu pior inimigo o fizera se sentir tão desprotegido. – Modelo?

– Sim. Modelo de _nu_ , aliás.

Nina virou as costas para rir e Red cobriu a própria boca com a mão, sendo o melhor ator que poderia ser naquele momento. Ele até que estava se divertindo com a situação. Somente uma vez vira Richard sem uma reação enfática, e esta vez quase lhe rendera a morte. Richard realmente não sabia lidar com elogios – ou equivalentes, como era o caso. Red chegava até a pensar que o amigo não conseguia olhar para si e enxergar um homem bonito e atraente.

– _Eu_ …? – somente a ideia de ter de ficar pelado para os olhos treinados de estudantes sedentos por arte, beleza e estética o deixou desesperado. – Não, não, nunca, _não_ , não fui não. – Nina coçou o nariz para disfarçar, e se virou para os amigos. Quando Richard mentia ou se sentia extremamente incomodado, costumava se repetir como uma máquina emperrada. Era como se quisesse ganhar tempo para raciocinar e sair da situação.

– Pois devia. – disse o professor se voltando para seus alunos exemplares, que tinham sorrisos enormes e as mãoszinhas para trás, fingindo estarem compenetrados. – Sabe, temos a demanda de um modelo masculino para o mês que vem no curso básico. E posso ver pelo seu “decote” que você tem um ótimo corpo. Com _todo_ _respeito_ , claro.

– Eu… _ah_ … – travou Richard, tentando bolar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para não ser coagido a ficar nu na frente dos alunos e pior, daquele professor esquisito, e não destruir a relação entre o homem de boina e os amigos.

– Ele tem muitas tatuagens, Sr. Vidal. – socorreu Red Jim, aproximando-se de Richard. – Tem uma mantícora gigante nas costas, tatuagens nos ombros, nos braços, peitoral, pernas, tudo muito detalhado. Isso seria um problema para os alunos iniciantes, não acha? Cobriria nuances musculares, ângulos, sombreamento. – Richard esteve a ponto de beijar Red por tê-lo salvo novamente. Ah, _aquele ruivo_. – Lembro-me que quando comecei, tivemos apenas modelos sem marcas corporais. Acho importante.

A opinião de Red pareceu contar, e bastante, na avaliação do Sr. Vidal, que olhou clinicamente as letras “CFD” no esterno de Richard. De um minuto para o outro, o professor pareceu ter perdido o encanto pelo loiro. Richard suspirou de alívio quando o homem se virou para seus pupilos.

– Tem razão, Jimmy. Infelizmente você está fora, Richard. Talvez te chamemos para um estudo de marcas e artes corporais, quando criarem esse curso. Quem sabe? – Richard acenou com a cabeça, fingindo que toparia. Ele não toparia.

– Pois é, _infelizmente_. Mas sempre que precisarem lotar festas, estamos aí. As festas da galera artista são as melhores. – comentou o auror, tentando agradar depois da escapada.

– Como você sabia que eu ia chamá-los para uma festa? – indagou ele, novamente daquele jeito mole e feminino. – Aquela festa de que falei outro dia, queridos. – explicou, virando-se para Red e Nina. – Uma conhecida minha, Lady Marina Carlysle, vai abrir o _château_ dela em West End para uma festa. São quinze quartos, queridos. Quinze. E a maior piscina interna que já vi na vida. – Richard olhou para os amigos e sorriu. – O tema da festa é “cores”. Quero vocês muito coloridos na sexta.

~*~

Como se tratava de uma festa de artistas, Richard convidou Zed e Dalilah. Não poderia ficar sozinho e vulnerável naquela imensidão de pessoas criativas! Os cinco – Richard, Red Jim, Nina, Dalilah e Zed – entraram no quintal e já se impressionaram com a beleza do lugar: uma mansão edwardiana (como a do padrasto de Richard, Cicerus Walzen) de fachada de tijolos e detalhes em branco. Cada um vinha com uma cor diferente de roupa: Richard escolheu uma camisa cinza escura e seus sapatos pretos de vinil (de cor, bastavam seus olhos que já eram coloridos o suficiente). Red Jim surpreendeu e não foi de vermelho; apostou em uma camiseta púrpura com sapatos combinando. Nina foi com seu vestido amarelo-canário e sapatos de plataforma azuis, com casaco vermelho por cima. Zed veio todo de verde militar e Dalilah se via linda de colete branco, calça de cintura alta e botas cor de caramelo. Seus dreadlocks estavam envolvidos em um lenço grosso com tema de margaridas.

Um colega de Red Jim e Nina se aproximou e tirou do bolso um vidrinho. O quinteto fitou o rapaz com atenção.

– Esta é uma oferta especial para os amigos do Sr. Vidal. – disse ele, mostrando um conta-gotas. – Algo para aproveitarem a festa das cores de modo mais apurado. – cada um, menos Zed (que alternava com Dalilah o uso de entorpecentes), estendeu o dedo indicador e recebeu uma gotinha para colocar na ponta da língua. – Chamam essa poção de Fairy Piss (***). Aproveitem a festa, queridos – o moço se foi, não sem antes olhar com volúpia para Red e Richard.

Imediatamente os quatro sentiram os efeitos da droga. Seus sentidos se tornaram mais dilatados, e o mais gritante deles era a visão: de alguma forma, aquela gotinha de poção, o _xixi de fada_ , espremia as cores de tudo que viam, onde elas se misturavam e depois se afastavam, tinham sabor e às vezes até sons. Toda a iluminação (esguia de propósito) da festa levava os convidados a focar nos quadros e imagens coloridas dispostas, as estátuas, os enfeites brilhantes. Cada um experimentou sensações diferentes, mas nada longe do esperado. Nina chegou a dizer em determinado momento que o amarelo de seu vestido a envolvera como em um abraço.

Conduzidas para o salão principal, as pessoas dançavam e conversavam, e havia mais ao longe pequenos palcos onde mulheres e homens seminus faziam apresentações hedonistas, sensoriais, vestidos com plumas vistosas, trajes minúsculos e botas de látex. Eles entregavam pequenos pirulitos, que tiravam de pochetes presas a seus quadris. Uma garçonete com seios volumosos serviu drinks coloridos e olhares sensuais. Nina e Red foram atrás dos colegas do curso de modelagem e o auror não os viu por um bom tempo. Não que ele tenha visto a hora passar. Em um minuto estava junto da multidão, entregue aos murmúrios causados pelas sensações da poção, no outro estava em um sofá divinamente branco (que sussurrou para ele que sua cicatriz era muito descolada) conversando com Zed sobre uma exposição de facas e adagas militares no bairro vizinho.

Quando deu por si, Zed não estava mais lá e o Sr. Vidal se aproximou, vestido com um espalhafatoso casaco cheio de plumas prateadas. Ele vinha acompanhado. Lady Carlysle estava com ele, e um jovem. A mulher, de decote espetacular e vestido vermelho de látex, cabelos gigantes e loiros, sombras escuras sobre as pálpebras, cumprimentou Richard e pareceu entender alguma coisa. A droga não deixou que ele entendesse o quê.

– Este é Charles Hatridge. – disse Vidal. – Sobrinho de Marina. – Richard imediatamente estendeu a mão e olhou no rosto do jovem. Que não era um jovem. Era um homem da mesma idade de Richard, porém vinte centímetros mais baixo, com um rosto ridiculamente afeminado, oval, nariz singular, boca delicada e muito vermelha, bochechas rosadas, cabelos escuros e…

– Você tem os olhos _mais azuis_ que eu já vi na vida. – disse Richard ainda segurando na mão do homem. Olhos azuis muito redondos, _assustadoramente_ azuis, _barbaramente_ azuis. O homem chamado Charles sorriu, e Richard viu dentes muito brancos e retos.

– Obrigado. – respondeu ele, e Richard finalmente percebeu naquelas luzes azuis a maior concentração de luxúria que já detectara. Era realmente um momento de descobertas de uma vida toda. Charles se aproximou e olhou Richard de baixo com uma intensidade inacreditável. Ele apoiou uma das mãos no peito do auror e subiu os dedos lentamente pelo colarinho semiaberto. – E você é o tipo de homem que eu adoraria levar ao meu quarto para me foder a noite toda. – as calças de Richard ficaram muito apertadas de súbito. Ele apenas abaixou o rosto e o beijou vorazmente.

Eles passaram alguns momentos extremamente quentes num canto e Charles o pegou pela mão.

– Vem cá. – sentindo-se um pouco menos dopado, Richard o seguiu. Eles entraram em um luxuoso banheiro (que Richard achou mais bonito que metade dos lugares que visitara na vida) e transaram. Intensamente. Desvairadamente. Duas vezes. Richard saiu do banheiro um pouco atordoado pelo que acontecera, suado, com os cabelos desalinhados, e com um cartão no bolso.

Retornando com um pouco de dificuldade – mas com uma felicidade que ele era incapaz de explicar –, ele conseguiu achar os amigos. Nina e Red haviam voltado e também pareciam mais sóbrios. Dalilah estava conversando com uma garota desconhecida e Zed a acompanhava. Richard chegou sorrindo e até ensaiou uma dançadinha, coisa que nunca fazia. Ele se achava alto, grande e desengonçado demais para isso. Red cutucou Nina para mostrar o amigo, que obviamente tinha faturado alguém.

– Mas que alegria aí, hein, amigo? – provocou Red Jim, bebericando uma taça de água gelada (mesmo que fossem malucos, eles eram malucos conscientes, e não misturavam substâncias).

– É uma festa _tão bonita_... – comentou Richard, que parecia ter um cabide na boca. Era tão fácil sorrir!

– Você trepou, não foi? – perguntou Nina, abrindo um sorriso.

– Foi aquele cara que te beijou aqui? – perguntou Dalilah, de repente dentro da conversa. – O baixinho de cabelos pretos?

Richard se aproximou dos amigos e olhou de um lado a outro, para ter certeza de que todos estavam prestando atenção.

– Eu acabei de ter os dois melhores e mais intensos orgasmos da minha vida. – disse ele, de braços abertos. – Os mais _coloridos_ também! Eu vi uma série de luzes multicoloridas... e se duvidar até ouvi os anjos cantando pra mim.

– Dependendo da pessoa, isso acontece mesmo. Sem droga nem nada. Sem querer falar nada. – brincou Nina e os outros riram.

No dia seguinte, quando Red perguntou sobre a experiência de transar na festa, Richard não se lembrava de muita coisa, apenas das intensas incursões sensoriais que tivera, antes, durante e depois.

– E o seu _amiguinho_ , Richard, vocês vão continuar se falando? – perguntou Red, terminando de colocar pratos e copos na pia.

– O baixinho? – perguntou o auror, coçando o couro cabeludo.

– Sim, o _baixinho_. – o viúvo girou os olhos. Para Richard, qualquer pessoa que não tivesse mil metros de altura era baixinho. Ele, em especial.

– Não sei. Apesar de ele ter me dado um cartão de visitas. – explicou.

– E como ele se chama?

– Não faço ideia. – Red arregalou os olhos cinzentos.

– _Como assim_ , cara? Você não perguntou?

– Eu sei o nome dele, só está fundo no meu subconsciente chapado. – Red riu e balançou a cabeça, sentando-se na outra ponta do sofá. – Que ele tinha lindíssimos olhos azuis, eu lembro. Vou chamá-lo de Blue Eyes por enquanto. – Richard olhou Red e os dois conseguiram segurar a risada por alguns segundos.

~*~

Incentivado pela _noite produtiva_ , Richard decidiu ir à casa de Emma para oferecer o quarto extra da casa para Chris. Estava um fim de tarde agradável, mas talvez garoasse mais à noite. Emma estava na sala com Florence, que dormia em seu colo, e ele ouviu a Srta. Quill andando para lá e para cá pelo corredor.

– Ritchie. – começou a jovem mãe, tão graciosa com a bebê no colo. – O Sr. e a Sra. Fairholm me contataram, perguntando se Chris poderia passar um tempo com eles.

– Sim, mas… por quê eles não me pediram diretamente? – por um segundo, ele realmente achou que os pais de Evelyn estavam virando o nariz para ele.

– Porque eles não tinham o seu endereço novo. – disse ela pausadamente, com um pouco de receio. Richard viu que tinha pisado na bola.

– _Merda_. Eu esqueci de dar. Caralho. – não era à toa que seu relacionamento com o filho estava sempre por um fio. Ele contou brevemente que ia oferecer o quarto da casa para o filho, pois pretendia que eles passassem mais tempo juntos. A moça achou aquela uma ideia maravilhosa. Antes de entrar no quarto do menino em Hatfield Broad Oak, ele respirou fundo e mentalizou a coragem do guerreiro Ziegfried, seu padroeiro.

O menino estava folheando um livro antigo, que ele viu se tratar de “Hogwarts: Uma História”. “De onde esse moleque tirou essa inteligência toda eu não sei”, pensou Richard antes de dar-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

– Chris, tenho uma proposta muito bacana para você. – começou ele, sentando-se na beirada da caminha. Christopher se virou para o pai sem esboçar reação nenhuma. – Eu me mudei de casa, talvez a tia Emma tenha mencionado. Estou morando em Mile End agora, em uma casa bem grande. E pensei que talvez você quisesse ter o seu próprio quarto lá.

– Eu vou ter que mudar de novo? – interrompeu o menino. Seu olhar de tristeza deixou Richard imediatamente preocupado. – Eu gosto daqui. Eu tenho o meu quarto aqui.

– Não, não, você não vai se mudar, Chris. – remediou o auror, tentando controlar a situação. Ou a si mesmo. – Seria um quarto seu na minha casa. Você não sairia da casa da tia Emma. – Chris continuou sem parecer contente com a ideia. Richard nem precisava ver a tensão em sua linguagem corporal: seus grandes e belos olhos verdes expressavam o receio de ter que se mudar novamente e largar todo o lar amoroso a que tanto se apegara com os tios. Richard sentiu as lágrimas lhe apinhando os olhos. – Não se preocupe, Chris. Não precisamos do quarto. Eu virei te visitar, então. Faremos do seu jeito.

Quando as coisas começavam a ir bem, elas descambavam. Por que é que ele ainda se espantava? Richard atravessou a sala em longas passadas e ignorou os chamados da irmã, que aquecia uma chaleira de água para o chá. A Srta. Quill apareceu na sala, mas Richard já tinha aparatado para longe.

Chorando como uma criança, Richard apareceu em uma ruazinha de Londres, perdido. O que ele estava fazendo de errado? Chris resistia às suas investidas como um soldado romano numa fileira de escudos. Ele tinha _boas intenções_! O menino era tão bom, tão amoroso, por que tinha de ter um pé atrás com o próprio pai?... Ao mentalizar a figura austera de Philip Ducotterd, Richard entendeu. Os Ducotterd realmente não tinham sorte com seus pais. Ainda bem que Chris tinha Timothy: ele se tornaria um grande balde de merda como Richard se não tivesse. Enxugando as lágrimas e o nariz na manga, Richard enfiou a mão no bolso interno do casaco e tirou de lá a caixa de cigarros e um cartão. O cartão de Blue Eyes.

Sem hesitar, ele aparatou e tocou a campainha. A porta da casa germinada se abriu, e do outro lado estava Charles, o “Blue Eyes”.

– Posso entrar?  
  


///

**Notas:**

(*) "sobrinho" em italiano.

(**) algo como “Guia para pais iniciantes”, em inglês.

(***) "Mijo de fada, em inglês.


	55. Capítulo 9 da Parte 2

– Alguém está usando a mesma roupa de ontem... – comentou Nina de modo brincalhão quando Richard chegou em casa, no dia seguinte. Ela estava fazendo as unhas do pé sentada no sofá da sala. – Não apareceu em casa essa noite e chegou só agora… – Richard fez uma expressão de “ok, você me pegou, Sherlock”, e encostou no balcão. Se ele pudesse se ver agora, veria seu rosto corado (o que em só acontecia de um milhão em um milhão de anos). Ele pousou um pequeno pacote no balcão e Nina continuou fitando o amigo com uma expressão de “desembucha”.

– Sim, eu passei a noite com o Blue Eyes. – falou ele finalmente, e Nina deu um sorrisinho vencedor.

– E como foi? – ela cutucava uma das unhas do pé com um alicate afiado. Ele apostava que ela tinha algum encontro próximo para esse cuidado todo.

– Tranquilo. Passamos uma noite bacana (e uma madrugada frenética, posso dizer) e almoçamos em um bistrô perto da casa dele. Ele é jornalista e me mostrou onde trabalha, apesar de estar de mudança para os Estados Unidos. – continuou, ainda sem encarar Nina diretamente. A moça chegou a achar que ele estava triste pela mudança do rapaz. – Ele me deu uma camiseta para usar na Parada do Orgulho, já que estará trabalhando no dia.

– Que fofo. – comentou ela, e Richard finalmente a olhou. Ele parecia bem no momento, mas tinha algo em seus olhos que dizia o contrário. – Um _presentinho_.

– É, ele insistiu. Foi difícil achar uma do meu tamanho, mas cá está. – e apontou para o pacote e sorriu. – Ele diz que o desenho é uma pintura de um artista bruxo famoso. Cujo nome obviamente não vou lembrar agora.

A porta da sala se abriu e Red Jim apareceu com uma papelada – contas, provavelmente – em uma mão e uma sacola na outra.

– Red, ouve essa: Richard tem um namorado! – exclamou Nina com ar divertido. O loiro a olhou chocado. Mas ninguém parecia mais chocado que Red Jim.

– _O quê?!_ – assustou-se o ruivo, quase derrubando as contas no chão. Nina riu gostosamente e Red olhou para Richard, como se quisesse uma explicação. Richard fez que não com a cabeça junto de uma careta de “que absurdo”.

– Como não, Richard? Passou a noite na casa dele, ganhou um presente. – provocou ela, apontando para o pacotinho em cima do balcão. – Uma camiseta para ele usar bem coladinha ao corpo quando eles estiverem separados. – Red não conseguiu reagir verbalmente, e preferiu olhar o auror com seu melhor olhar de indignação divertida. Richard negou novamente, como se Nina estivesse “viajando”.

– E como foi com Chris? Você foi ontem vê-lo, não? – perguntou o viúvo, colocando as compras e as contas do outro lado do balcão. Richard suspirou fundo e os dois amigos prestaram atenção nele.

– Sim, fui. Resumindo, ele não vem. – disse ele, um pouco cabisbaixo. Red se arrependeu amargamente de ter perguntado. – Ele não quer um quarto na casa do único pai que lhe resta. Eu não sabia que crianças podiam ter tanta personalidade antes de se tornarem sacos ambulantes de hormônios. – Nina sentiu a dor nas palavras de Richard e se entristeceu, mas não sabia o que dizer. Parecia um plano tão bom, um recomeço para os dois. Red encarou os próprios pés, pensando no que dizer. – Me desculpem, mas eu não quero falar disso. – e subiu para o andar de cima sem dizer mais nada.

Nina e Red se entreolharam em silêncio, sentindo a dureza da situação do amigo. Ela pousou os pés dentro de uma bacia com água quente e cruzou os braços, suspirando. O ruivo olhou o presente de Blue Eyes.

– Ele esqueceu a camiseta. – comentou em voz baixa, pegando o pacote e dirigindo-se ao quarto de Richard.

Quando entrou no cômodo, Red Jim ouviu que Richard chorava. Ele sentiu uma pontada enorme de tristeza e sentou na cama, onde o auror chorava com o rosto coberto pelas mãos grandes e machucadas, com hematomas horríveis. Com os cotovelos sobre as coxas, ele estava encolhido, e parecia afundar cada vez mais. O viúvo pousou a mão nas costas quentes do amigo e o sentia tremer e convulsionar. Poucas vezes o vira tão vulnerável. Soluçava como uma criança. Red acarinhou-lhe os cabelos e a nuca, tentando mostrar apoio, mostrar que Richard tinha nele um porto seguro, mesmo que a situação parecesse difícil demais para suportar.

Depois de longos instantes, o choro de Richard pareceu abrandar, e ele respirou mais devagar. Ele se endireitou e fitou o amigo, que tinha olhos tão bonitos e cheios de vida, e pareceu se resignar.

– Eu fui rejeitado a vida toda. – começou ele com pesar. Red não tirava os olhos de Richard, e continuava massageando suas costas com uma das mãos, que parecia tão pequena perto do homem de quase dois metros. – Meu pai destruiu o próprio casamento por ser um imbecil e ter mentido a vida toda, e minha mãe não deixou que ele entrasse em contato conosco por muito tempo. Ela, por mais que nos protegesse de tudo e todos, nunca gostou de verdade de mim. – ele limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Eu era o único a contrariá-la abertamente, desde moleque, e Sebastian me reprimia por isso. Eu sabia que éramos muito diferentes e que aquilo nos afastava muito. Meu padrasto é um babaca conivente. Nunca tive parentes próximos, apenas a Emma, que sempre foi essa criatura pura, e eu procurei mantê-la longe da minha loucura o máximo que pude. Depois apareceu a Evelyn, mas nunca tive tempo nem vontade de aprender a sentir amor por ela. Me sobrou meu filho, que não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro. – mais lágrimas desceram pelo rosto avermelhado do auror, e Red continuou em silêncio, assentindo com a cabeça, partilhando do depoimento. Ele sabia que o auror precisava ser ouvido. – Começo a achar que era melhor eu ter morrido naquele dia do Sloppy Giant.

– _Não diga isso!_ – falou Red pela primeira vez. Ele fez questão que Richard o olhasse nos olhos e visse que não estava falando da boca pra fora. – Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, eu teria afundado na depressão como meu pai. – Richard fez que ia abaixar a cabeça para encarar seus pés, mas Red insistiu que ele continuasse o encarando. O auror não estava acostumado a elogios e não sabia lidar com isso. – Você me ensinou tanta coisa, Richard. Eu praticamente renasci por sua causa. Sou uma pessoa melhor, e isso somente porque você me tirou do marasmo que era a minha vida. Você me mostrou uma perspectiva nova, e eu lhe sou imensamente grato por isso. Se os seus parentes não te valorizam, _eu_ valorizo. Eles não sabem quão linda é a sua alma. E que eles se fodam, você tem a nós. – Richard sorriu fracamente ao ouvir seu amigo sendo agressivo verbalmente. Era tão raro, mas sempre rendia bons momentos.

– Eu sei, Red. – murmurou ele, um pouco menos tenso. Era incrível como o amigo sabia usar bem as palavras. – Eu sei. Obrigado por nunca ter desistido de mim.

Richard aproximou o rosto e beijou Red na boca de modo fraternal, como costumava fazer com ele e Nina em momentos especiais. O viúvo fechou os olhos e lamentou quando o beijo terminou. Imediatamente ele se sentiu um pouco nervoso. O que era aquilo? Um beijo na boca não era nada de mais. Os dois já haviam se beijado antes, até mesmo na frente dos outros. _Tinha_ que ter a ver com o momento, com a exposição dos sentimentos mais íntimos de Richard, com o fato de que ele estava ali elogiando e reafirmando os melhores aspectos do auror. Apreensivo, o ruivo sorriu e ajeitou os próprios cabelos, um pouco desconsertado com o que havia sentido. Os dois ficaram certo tempo em silêncio, cada um matutando o que acontecia dentro de si. Nina chamou no andar de baixo, dizendo que tinha um patrono em formato de castor chamando por Richard. O auror deu-lhe mais um beijo, dessa vez na bochecha, antes de descer e ver o que era. Red ficou no escuro ainda por alguns instantes, incrédulo de que poderia estar começando a gostar do melhor amigo.

O competente auror Alfonse Rye-Savidge, sogro de Victoire, irmã de Madeleine, era o remetente daquele patrono. Ele fora tutor de Richard durante os três anos de formação de auror e era uma das pessoas favoritas de Richard: com cerca de sessenta e cinco anos, era um homem magro, de feições ossudas, nariz italiano, olhos esverdeados, cabelos grisalhos e um belíssimo bigode. Talvez o mais estiloso que Richard já vira na vida. O jovem Ducotterd desconfiava que ele disputava com seu patrono castor para ver quem tinha o melhor bigode.

Rejuvenescido pela conversa com Red, Richard desceu e deu de cara com o castor fantasmagórico, que logo reconheceu ser de seu velho tutor. Da boca do castor veio a voz de Alfonse: “ _Venha me ver no primeiro domingo de junho, às oito horas, no Ministério da Magia. Estou de volta ao país_ ”. Richard abriu um sorriso enorme e quase esqueceu que tinha recebido a recusa de sua vida por parte do filho. Nina se levantou, agora com os pés secos, e se aproximou do amigo.

– Quem é esse? – indagou ela, levitando os instrumentos de “poda” para o banheiro.

– O velho Rye-Savidge, meu tutor no curso de auror! – exclamou ele, animado, beirando a euforia. Red apareceu na ponta da escada, curioso. – Que eu saiba, ele foi morar na França depois da minha graduação. Por Merlim! Mal posso esperar! Acho que não vou conseguir dormir hoje. – Richard parecia uma barata tonta. Nina olhou Red e sorriu, aliviada que o amigo não estava mais cabisbaixo. O ruivo subiu e foi tomar banho, ainda compenetrado com o aparecimento daquele sentimento tão novo em seu coração.

Nina andava para cima e para baixo em seu macacão multicolorido, ostentando as cores do arco-íris. Ela havia combinado com uma amiga – com quem eventualmente transava – que entregaria panfletos e adesivos da causa LGBT durante a Parada do Orgulho Gay, que ocorreria naquele sábado, em Londres. Red a ajudava a ensacar a papelada com toda paciência do mundo, por mais que Nina não fosse a pessoa mais organizada. Richard desceu para o térreo vestindo a camiseta que Blue Eyes havia lhe dado – que tinha um quadro retangular com uma flor psicodélica no centro – e uma calça preta, além de suspensórios e o velho coturno. Nina o olhou como se ele estivesse nu.

– Você vai assim? – perguntou ela da cozinha. Red o fitou e prestou atenção na pintura que havia na camiseta. Pelo menos Blue Eyes tinha bom gosto para pintores – e homens.

– Por que o espanto? – retrucou o auror, abrindo a geladeira.

– Você está muito simplinho. – comentou ela, e Red segurou a risada. Nina parecia uma alegoria gay e queria todos seus amigos uniformizados para a Parada.

– O Red também está “simplinho”. – respondeu Richard como uma criança birrenta. O ruivo, em silêncio, mostrou que estava com alguns adesivos colados na camiseta e fitilhos coloridos na lapela do casaco. Ponto para você, ruivo.

– Vem aqui. – chamou Nina, apontando para o sofá. – Você chama bastante a atenção. Vou fazer uma bandeira na sua bochecha.

– Mas…

– Se reclamar, desenho um pinto na sua testa com caneta permanente. Vem. – Richard olhou para Red Jim, que sorriu querendo rir.

– Não posso pôr só fitinhas que nem o Red? – ela o sentou bruscamente no sofá e puxou um kit de tintas que estava na pia do banheirinho.

– Não tenho mais fitas. O resto está com a Fran. Fica quieto. – retrucou ela enquanto pintava linhas retas na bochecha esquerda do amigo. Red veio bisbilhotar o trabalho de Nina, que estava muito bom (ela foi boazinha e fez uma bandeira discreta com as cores do arco-íris). Richard o olhou algumas vezes e reparou que o viúvo estava mais quieto que o normal. Esses aquarianos, sempre tão misteriosos…

A Parada do Orgulho Gay de 1983, em Londres, foi um sucesso para os seus organizadores – e Nina, a agregada. Houve passeata nas ruas, que também passou por algumas praças, e culminou em um parque, onde estavam programados shows, performances e muita bebida. Nina se separou dos amigos pois foi acompanhar a tal de Fran, deixando Richard, Red, Dalilah e outros conhecidos por conta própria. Algumas travestis passavam e exibiam suas roupas e maquiagem luxuosas; teve até uma que pediu um beijo a Richard, que terminou por ceder um selinho. Tudo estava envolto em um clima de alegria e descontração, como toda Parada deveria ser.

A maioria dos presentes eram pessoas da própria causa, mas havia uma quantidade significativa de simpatizantes. Dalilah fotografou o evento com sua câmera trouxa – sua irmã, que era homossexual, morrera de overdose de heroína há alguns anos, mas a moça não deixou de mostrar seu apoio àquelas minorias. Um grupo de rapazes muito femininos abordou Red e perguntou se ele estava acompanhado. O ruivo era sempre um sucesso em qualquer lugar que fosse. Homens e mulheres, todos queriam um pedaço dele.

– _Eh_ … Estou com meus amigos aqui. – e apontou para Richard, que voltou a atenção para o grupo. Dois dos jovens começaram a cochichar entre si.

– O loirão é seu namorado? – perguntou o que parecia ser o mais atirado.

– Não, não, é meu amigo. – explicou ele, um pouco acanhado (e ele nem sabia por quê).

– Vocês são tão bonitos... dá um beijo nele pra gente ver? – pediu um dos rapazes, e Red ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Quando se virou para Richard, o loiro sorria, achando a maior graça. Os dois consentiram silenciosamente. Por que não? Os braços grandes do auror o envolveram como barras de ferro e ele quase sorriu ao sentir a boca quente do outro na sua. Red se derreteu no beijo de Richard, que era firme e sensual, e encaixava perfeitamente. Os presentes em volta aplaudiram e gritaram, e Richard soltou o amigo.

Continuando a caminhada – menos Red, que precisou de alguns instantes para voltar ao eixo da Terra –, o grupo se deslocou para perto de onde ocorreriam os shows. O dia estava bonito e propenso para uma celebração bonita como aquela. Red encostou-se em uma mureta ao lado de Richard, que começou a bater papo com uma moça de cabelos curtos, óculos e regata branca. De onde aquela garota apareceu? Um homem se aproximou de seu lado esquerdo; ele tinha cabelos raspados escuros e rosto quadrado, além de peitoral e braços grandes e definidos. Red não o olhou nos olhos. Ao invés disso, ouviu o papo de Richard, que era algo sobre o festival de Stonehenge no final do mês… ou casas de madeira pré-prontas. Tipo isso.

– Gosto como o seu cabelo brilha no sol. – comentou o homem que havia se aproximado. Red Jim finalmente o encarou. – Tão laranja, mas não exageradamente laranja. Combina com o seu tipo. Pequenino e compacto. – Red continuou sem falar, recebendo os elogios sem realmente querer estabelecer uma conversa. O papo de Richard e a música alta eram mais mandatórios do que aquele papo furado.

– Obrigado… – respondeu ele, desanimado. Depois de alguns instantes sem corresponder às investidas do homem, este passou para o modo agressivo.

– Vou supor que o mal encarado aí do seu lado não é seu namorado porque nem se mexeu quando eu me aproximei de você. Mas você parece mais interessado no desinteresse dele do que em mim. Não vou mais te incomodar. Espero que você não se arrependa de ter me dispensado depois que o grandão aí te deixar sozinho à noite. – e foi embora. Red suspirou, desanimado. Não queria ter dispensado o cara, mas foi mais forte que ele. Algum tempo atrás Richard era apenas Richard, seu amigo sarcástico, protetor e maluco, com certos arroubos de violência, mas dono de um coração de ouro. Agora qualquer coisa que relacionada a ele o afetava, dava-lhe o que pensar; acelerava o coração só de lembrar como se sentiu ansioso quando Richard contou que Blue Eyes havia lhe presenteado depois de uma noite juntos. Aliás, Red Jim chegou a cogitar que sua mudança de sentimentos tinha a ver com o fato de Richard parecer sexual e afetivamente satisfeito com o jornalista e que aquilo poderia significar o fim de sua libertinagem – e, consequentemente, o fim de qualquer chance sua com ele. Nunca se imaginou tão inseguro, mas Red tentou pensar como lidaria de forma racional com aquilo. Afinal, Blue Eyes, por mais que fosse uma grande ameaça, iria embora em pouco tempo para a terra do Tio Sam. Pois bem. Adeus, Blue Eyes, e que não voltasse nunca mais.

Nina apareceu e disse que haveria apresentação de _drag queens_ na ala seguinte, e _open bar_ para os VIPs. Esperando beber e esquecer um pouco a intensidade de seus pensamentos, Red foi o que mais insistiu que fossem logo ver as performances. A primeira _drag_ demorou para entrar, mas sua performance valeu a pena; ela dançou e cantou alguns clássicos junto de dançarinos seminus; a segunda foi uma apresentação estilo _stand up_ , onde tirou sarro dos políticos trouxas e costumes engraçados que os homens gays tinham. Durante a terceira apresentação, Richard reparou novamente que o amigo estava muito quieto – não que ele não o fosse normalmente. Red Jim observava mais do que falava, mas Richard o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber quando ele se reservava ao silêncio graças a um conflito interno. Um homem mais adiante olhava de forma contínua para os dois, claramente interessado, e Richard resolveu puxar papo com o amigo.

– O indivíduo ali está de olho em você. – começou o auror, cutucando Red com o cotovelo, tentando parecer divertido. O ruivo desviou a atenção do palco e olhou seu pretendente.

– Não faz meu tipo. – retrucou, sem muito ânimo.

– Não faz seu tipo?! Ele é _lindo_. – disse Richard, de cenho franzido. Cara estranho…

– Não estou a fim. – retrucou ele, fingindo despreocupação. Dentro de sua cabeça, ele pensou: “ _Ele não é um baixinho de cabelos escuros e resplandecentes olhos azuis, mas dá para o gasto, não é?!_ ”. Richard deu de ombros.

~*~

Richard e Red aparataram de volta para casa perto das sete horas. Às oito, Richard iria para o Ministério encontrar o Sr. Rye-Savidge, e estava animado para isso. Talvez essa fosse a razão de ter aceitado beijar Red para agradar a pequena multidão de “fãs”. O viúvo foi arrumar algumas das coisas que Nina deixara com ele e ouviu Richard subindo as escadas para trocar de roupa; pensava consigo que o que sentira de diferente definitivamente tinha a ver com carência – fazia um tempo que não transava com ninguém – e Richard andava tão agradável a seus olhos… Chegou a lembrar das palavras do homem que o abordara. O maldito estava certo: o “grandão” o abandonaria de noite e ele ficaria sozinho e excitado na escuridão.

Richard desceu a longas passadas pela escada – algum dia ele ainda cairia se não tomasse cuidado – e mostrou o modelito para o amigo: um capotão verde militar de botões grandes e um chapéu de mafioso que ele comprara recentemente perto da Wild Runespoor & My Skulls. Faltavam quarenta e cinco minutos para o encontro, mas Richard já estava ansioso na sala e pretendia aparatar um pouco antes, para fumar um cigarro no térreo antes de encontrar Alfonse. Red o fitou e abriu um sorriso grande.

– O que foi? – perguntou o auror, sentindo-se mais nervoso.

– Você por acaso se olhou no espelho? – perguntou o ruivo, com uma sacola na mão.

– Não. Meu cabelo está muito desarrumado? – tentou Richard, passando a mão nos cabelos, preocupado.

– Richard, você tem uma bandeira do movimento LGBT no seu rosto. – riu Red Jim. O loiro riu de modo descontraído e foi se ver no espelho do banheiro. A bandeira de Nina ainda estava lá, relativamente intacta. Ele a esfregou com água e, secando com força na toalha, tirou o desenho.

– Melhor? – Red tinha vontade de dizer que estava lindo e que poderia beijá-lo agora mesmo. _Ah não,_ isso de novo não!

– Está ótimo. Pode ir agora. – disse, fingindo desinteresse. O auror aparatou e deixou Red sozinho com seus pensamentos.

~*~

Ao invés de um, Richard fumou dois cigarros em sequência antes de aparecer no andar dos aurores. Não havia ninguém no prédio naquela noite de domingo, mas Richard sabia que Alfonse tinha autorização integral para entrar e sair do Ministério quando bem entendesse. Um grande facho de luz saía da antiga sala 202, e foi lá que o auror encontrou seu parente, Alfonse Rye-Savidge, e seu belo bigode cinza.

Como de costume, Alfonse se via elegante. Vestes bruxas verde-escuras cobriam uma camisa social branca, com detalhes de pequenos losangos; um anel dourado brilhava em seu anelar esquerdo, aliança de seu casamento com a senhora Fredda, mãe de seu tio Ronen (esposo da tia Victoire), além de outros anéis em seus dedos magros e ossudos; os cabelos acinzentados formavam pequenos anéis acima de suas orelhas e na nuca. Ele fumava uma cigarrilha vermelha quando Richard entrou na sala. Depois dos cumprimentos e do abraço apertado, o mais velho pediu que seu parente se sentasse para que pudessem conversar.

– Como anda, rapaz? Você não tinha essa cicatriz a última vez que lhe vi. – começou Alfonse, ajeitando-se na cadeira fofa, de encosto de couro.

– Vamos voando conforme a vassoura, como dizem. – respondeu Richard, sentindo-se relaxado na presença do tutor.

– Quando foi que você foi atingido?

– No final de 78. Foi um Natal difícil. – brincou.

– Quem foi? – Alfonse parecia mais preocupado do que deveria. Richard tinha se esquecido do quão intenso era seu olhar. Não desejava nunca desagradá-lo.

– Thackeray. – revelou Richard, vendo nos olhos de seu tutor que ele sabia a dor pela qual seu protegido passara graças ao feitiço de envenenamento. – Mas ele está morto, não se preocupe. Eu terminei por matá-lo naquela noite. – O homem de bigode assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu me lembro dessa morte. Comemoramos muito naquele dia no Ministério. – comentou ele e Richard se sentiu mais leve. – Vocês da Ordem certamente fizeram um bom trabalho.

– Obrigado.

– Mas tenho certeza, se te conheço bem, de que você está curioso em saber da razão de tê-lo chamado. Nós não temos nos falado, até porque eu estava morando fora, o que é uma pena. Acontece que fui chamado para voltar para a Inglaterra. Depois da guerra fui transferido para o setor de Registros de Ocorrências e Documentos Mágicos na Suíça, depois na França, e por fim fui chamado para substituir o Sr. Andells, que vai se aposentar. – explicou o Sr. Rye-Savidge. – Eu ainda não sei quando tomarei posse nem quando o departamento estará em ordem, mas sei que precisarei de alguém para trabalhar comigo. Não posso herdar o incompetente do Reynolds. – Richard abriu um enorme sorriso involuntário. – Eu sei que o ideal para você seria lutar na linha de frente, pois conheço o seu ímpeto, mas por enquanto não temos guerras para isso. Mas temos sim pessoas agindo de forma ilegal e que precisam de intervenção oficial bruxa. Prometo que a chateação da papelada fica por minha conta. Você lidaria com o registro de testemunhos e confissões, encaminhamento de vítimas e testemunhas, desencantamentos, proteção e escolta de prisioneiros, nada entediante. E se der certo, posso até te arranjar um parceiro. – Richard assentia com a cabeça de modo automático, encantado com a proposta. Por mais que tivesse sido estúpido com o pai e dito que não gostaria de trabalhar no Ministério, ele sabia que não tinha outra opção a não ser abaixar a cabeça para o que havia no momento. Ele precisava de dinheiro. Mas, mais importante: ele _precisava trabalhar_. – O que me diz?

– Eu topo. O que quer que seja, estou dentro. – retrucou ele rapidamente, invadido por uma euforia inacreditável. Os olhos de Alfonse brilharam, e Richard se lembrou do castor que era patrono do bruxo.

– Assim que tiver novidades, envio meu patrono novamente.

Os dois seguiram por mais uma hora falando de outros assuntos, como a situação de Emma com Timothy e suas três lindas filhas, a dificuldade que ele tinha com o filho e o treinamento que estava fazendo “em uma academia de bairro”. Depois de duas cigarrilhas, Alfonse disse que precisava ir, pois estava tarde. Os dois aurores se separaram em frente à cabine de telefone e foram cada um para sua casa, contentes com os resultados daquela singular noite de domingo.

///


	56. Capítulo 10 da Parte 2

Um jovem de penteado típico dos anos 1980 se sentou ao lado de Richard. Tinha saído de uma sessão de treinamento e precisava respirar um pouco; o auror observava a movimentação de maneira sombria, como de costume. Não se enturmou (ao contrário do que faria se confiasse no ambiente) e procurava manter-se à margem dos acontecimentos do Jockey. Sua postura era sóbria e séria, diferente de como era dentro de sua zona de conforto. Seus amigos se espantariam com a maneira como agia quando estava em serviço ou, como no caso do Jockey, em alto nível de concentração. O moço estendeu a mão enfaixada e Richard a apertou, um pouco apreensivo.

– Me chamam de Quickie (*). – começou ele, todo estiloso com suas costeletas e topete desfiado. Richard hesitou um pouco pois nunca havia pensado em um codinome (a não ser “Dick Vicious”, que estava morto e enterrado naquele passado que lhe parecia tão longínquo). Quickie lhe pareceu também ser de origem italiana, como Lucky e Little Vitto.

– Ziegfried. – apresentou-se o loiro. Um vislumbre da imagem de seu pai veio-lhe à mente, e ele tratou rapidamente de bloquear.

– _Ziegfried_? Pensei que fosse Sfregio. – ele mexeu nas faixas suadas de suas mãos antes de olhar nos olhos do outro.

– Por que Sfregio? – perguntou Richard genuinamente interessado.

– Porque Lucky te chama assim.

– E por quê? O que diabos significa “sfregio”?

– Significa “talho” (**). A sua cicatriz e as escarificações devem chamar a atenção do Lucky. – o auror entendeu e ergueu as sobrancelhas, achando divertido que tivesse um apelido internacional daqueles.

– Interessante… – comentou, um pouco distante.

– Mas sabe que o pessoal nem liga para a cicatriz na sua cara. Todo mundo aqui tem as suas, e muitas são de longe piores que a sua. – Richard reparou que o sotaque dele era mesmo de um italiano. – Eles têm medo mesmo é do seu olho descolorido. Dizem que é coisa de gente perigosa. – Richard já ouvira história aquela antes. Já quase morrera por causa dela.

– Mesmo?

– Sim. Olha, eu sei que não é pra gente criar vínculos aqui, Deus me perdoe, mas… me conta, o que é que foi que aconteceu? Você não nasceu assim, nasceu? – o baixinho parecia sincero, mas Richard desconfiou que ele estava ali mais pela fofoca do que por uma curiosidade genuína.

– Não. Eu fui amaldiçoado. E envenenado ao mesmo tempo. – disse ele, de volta ao modo sombrio. – Fui atingido em uma luta. Quase fiquei cego e insano.

– Hum... Luta, é? Contra quem?

– Contra seguidores das Trevas. – o jovem pareceu afetado pela informação. Ele se endireitou e ficou em silêncio, considerando tudo que sabia sobre bruxos das Trevas. Eles eram tão raros na Bota. Ziegfried era realmente um cara perigoso, como eles desconfiavam.

– Ei, você, novato! – chamou um dos treinadores, o mesmo que estivera auxiliando Quickie. – É a sua vez. Venha para cá! – Seu tom era imperativo. Richard levantou-se e obedeceu. Também ficou satisfeito por ter mais um na lista dos que o temiam por sua aparência funesta. O treino terminou e Quickie parecia mais assustado que antes de ter conhecido Richard. O auror duvidou até que eles voltassem a se falar.

Voltou para casa com as mãos enfaixadas e o supercílio aberto, mas caminhava como se tivesse saído de um banho quente. Aproximou-se de uma banca que ele sabia vender jornais bruxos e bebericava uma garrafa de água. Uma mulher trocava algumas palavras com o jornaleiro, e Richard espiou os jornais expostos, matando o tempo. Perto dela estava a pilha do Profeta Diário, e uma de suas manchetes lia: “Assassinato em Hampstead Heath: Gangue faz Mais Uma Vítima na Região”. Curioso (ele adorava a seção criminal), o auror pegou o jornal em mãos e olhou a foto do suspeito com atenção. Seus olhos bicolores se arregalaram quando ele viu que o suspeito – que já fora detido oito vezes segundo o Profeta Diário – era ninguém menos que o maldito de cabelos oleosos e tatuagem no pescoço que tentara matá-lo no Sloppy Giant. Ele entregou algumas moedas para o jornaleiro e aparatou para casa de imediato para devorar a notícia.

Sentado em sua cama, Richard leu a reportagem do crime várias vezes e encarou a foto de seu algoz por longos minutos. O suspeito matara um pai de família de cinquenta e um anos, também bruxo, encontrado na esquina de casa. Suspeito e vítima provavelmente não se conheciam e o repórter levantava a possibilidade do assassino ser um psicopata. Remoendo todas as memórias do caso, Richard pensou que se não fosse Red Jim e sua curiosidade de conhecê-lo, ele não estaria vivo para contar história. Quando deu por si, Nina estava em seu quarto falando alto e chamando por ele.

– _Richard!_ – berrou ela, em uma mistura de êxtase e histeria. Ela tinha as mãos inquietas e sapateava no próprio lugar, como uma criança que quer urinar. – Você está chapado?! – o auror enfiou o jornal embaixo da cama sem que ela visse e se levantou, acordando aos poucos do maldito mergulho naquelas lembranças de sua quase-morte.

– Não… – arriscou ele, coçando a barba em seu queixo. – O que foi? Pra quê tanta gritaria?

– Eu consegui minha primeira exposição!! – exclamou ela, dando pulinhos. – O centro cultural vai me patrocinar!

– Richard abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Sério?! Por _Merlim_! Meus parabéns, Nina! – e contornou a cama rapidamente para abraçá-la. Levantou-a do chão e a abraçou forte. – Você estava há tanto tempo buscando esse patrocínio! _Ah!_ Que época para estar vivo! – a moça riu (e naquele momento riria por qualquer coisa) e foi até o quarto, pois tinha que se trocar.

– Sim! Começo as instalações essa semana! – a área de Nina eram as grandes instalações artísticas, com peças interativas cheias de mensagens politizadas. Quanto maiores, mais ela as incrementava. – Precisarei da ajuda de vocês.

– Pode contar conosco. – respondeu ele, seguindo a amiga até o quarto. – Nós temos que comemorar! Uma festa! _Precisamos de uma festa!_ – Richard tinha um temperamento um pouco leviano quando se tratava de festas: tudo que pudesse trazer momentos de fuga se tornava imediatamente sua prioridade. O caso ficaria para depois.

Nina foi se arrumar para conversar com os coordenadores do centro cultural e Richard se encarregou de preparar alguma coisa para a “reunião comemorativa” que ocorreria naquela noite. Enviou um patrono para Blue Eyes e correu ao mercado da região. No caminho, percebeu que não tinha dinheiro nem para uma caixa de cigarros. Mudou a rota e foi para o Gringotes pedir por um empréstimo. Se tivesse sorte, os duendes levariam em consideração a reputação (e riqueza) de sua família e não imporiam muitos juros sobre a quantia. “ _Devo, não nego. Pago quando puder_ ” era seu lema atual.

Um dos gerentes que o atendeu tinha uma barbicha branca, o que Richard julgou ser ruim: quanto mais velho, mais ranzinza costumava ser o duende. Pelo menos era isso que dizia seu irmão, que lidara em proximidade com essas criaturas em sua especialização na área de comércio bruxo. Nunca tivera paciência para burocracias, por que se importaria com dinheiro? Dinheiro era apenas um material que certificava a transação de bens. Ouro, prata, diamantes, qualquer porcaria que fosse, para Richard eram apenas pedras coloridas que serviam para comprar prazeres. E só. O duende arrumou o oclinhos em cima do nariz adunco e puxou um pergaminho que continha algumas linhas rabiscadas de tinta preta – e muitos números.

– Sr. Ducotterd. – começou ele, em um tom mais calmo do que o auror esperava. – O senhor solicitou um empréstimo ao Banco Gringotes.

– Sim, eu solicitei. – rosnou Richard, girando os olhos. Que cerimônia imbecil. Onde estava a pena para ele assinar o contrato?

– E por que? – Richard olhou o duende à sua frente com seu olho bom (o outro estava coberto pelo tapa-olho, como era de bom tom, já que estava pedindo dinheiro para uma instituição poderosa).

– Porque tenho que _pagar coisas_. – disse ele, insolente como costumava ser quando impaciente. Talvez seu pai tivesse razão… O duende o olhou com uma careta, reprovando o fato de Richard achar que ele era ignorante. Como se um duende não soubesse para que servia um empréstimo de dinheiro.

– Quis dizer para qual intento. O senhor pediu uma quantia relativamente baixa comparada aos valores normais…

– Escuta, eu estou desempregado e eu não tenho mais dinheiro. É por isso. – interrompeu o auror, com uma perna apoiada perpendicularmente sobre a outra, segurando nos braços da cadeira como se fosse cair. Ele estava irritado mais do que deveria.

– Sr. Ducotterd, vejo que não estou sendo claro o suficiente. O que quero dizer é: o senhor pediu um empréstimo sendo que tem dinheiro em sua conta. – esclareceu o gerente, entregando o pergaminho para Richard. Esses humanos, sempre tão impacientes… – Quantia muito maior que a do valor do empréstimo. Foi feita uma transferência por Philip Ducotterd em seu nome. – Richard pegou o papel e viu o histórico de transferências monetárias de seu pai. A última tinha sido recente, aliás no mesmo dia em que o visitara pela última vez e tiveram aquela fatídica discussão. Tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar a casa em Mile End. Por culpa, consciência (pesada ou não), zelo ou afronta, Philip havia depositado dinheiro para Richard sobreviver por um bom tempo. Provavelmente queria se ver livre da presença do filho em seu escritório, presença essa que devia lembrá-lo de suas graves falhas. Afinal, era mais fácil dar o dinheiro do que encarar os enormes problemas que a relação deles tinha. Não seria a primeira vez. Richard encarou o duende e se endireitou na cadeira.

– Vou sacar 2% dessa quantia, senhor gerente. E muito obrigado pela atenção. – disse, sorrindo de forma cínica, e pousou o pergaminho-extrato na mesa grande.

Tirando um grande peso das costas, Richard foi para um mercado grande ao invés do mercadinho de bairro, preparado para comprar tudo para agradar o ego da amiga, que tinha conquistado algo tão importante para sua vida artística. Ver Nina feliz era para ele mais recompensador do que qualquer um de seus caprichos – as infinitas horas no Jockey, a casa confortável, um possível emprego fora de seus padrões de normalidade, as fugas da realidade…

E com Red Jim era mais intenso, porque Richard sabia que seu débito com o amigo era ainda maior. Às vezes odiava-se por ser tão egoísta e não prestar a atenção devida ao ruivo, que estava sempre a postos para cuidar dele, com palavras bonitas, gestos doces, o sorriso perfeito envolto por covinhas. O auror tinha a sensação de que seus atos nunca faziam jus às suas intenções; por mais que ele tivesse a vontade de dizer ao amigo quanto o amava e o quanto apreciava cada um de seus gestos, ele nunca encontrava a oportunidade, o tom e as palavras certas. Ele também se perguntava o quanto da dor de Red estava oprimida dentro dele e o quanto ele realmente havia se esquecido da tragédia de Cinthia. Será que ele ainda pensava no bebê que poderia ter nascido, não fosse o ato criminoso de Bancroft? Será que ele sentia raiva, culpa ou alívio por não ter mais a obrigação de guiar uma família? Richard concluiu que o amigo não tinha nem um décimo da inclinação dele para sentir ódio de tudo e de todos e que se saía muito melhor lidando com sentimentos do que ele. A maioria das pessoas era assim, aliás.

Além de todo um abastecimento generoso de bebidas alcoólicas, o auror trouxe consigo salgadinhos e aperitivos, uma faixa enorme escrita ‘CONGRATULAÇÕES’, balões coloridos e canudos divertidos – com golfinhos, ursinhos e outras bobagens, porque Richard também conseguia ser leve quando estava inspirado. Por alguma razão ele também trouxe um jogo de dardos que encontrou por um preço razoável. Atarefado, não viu o tempo passar. Red chegou de uma entrevista de emprego – tentava novamente entrar em um jornal, pelo menos para ajudar a pagar as contas – e ajudou o amigo a organizar tudo. Em seguida, enviaram dezenas de patronos para os mais chegados, os que tinham de celebrar a boa nova.

Red Jim e Richard começaram a beber desde a tarde. Quando os primeiros convidados chegaram, às sete horas, os dois já estavam muito altos. Red mentalmente cogitou sentar no balcão e pedir que Richard o beijasse, pois a bebida sempre lhe aumentava a libido, mas com a chegada de Zed, Dalilah e Lucy, a doidinha que trabalhava como atendente no estúdio de tatuagem, o ruivo deixou a ideia de lado. Ao invés disso, ofereceu um drinque para a tatuadora. Cerca de uma hora depois, quando a casa se via relativamente cheia, Nina chegou da rua com Fran e cumprimentou os presentes com muita animação. Ela trazia em mãos uma garrafa de champanhe, que ela tratou de estourar antes mesmo de chegar na cozinha. No canto, Lucy colocou um LP de músicas típicas da época.

Já entregue, Red Jim observou molemente a festa. Richard se via muito atraente no sofá, conversando com um casal de rapazes, e as pernas compridas bem afastadas, como costumam sentar os homens que desejavam mostrar dominância. Ele tinha um quê de macho alfa, uma coisa impositiva, bruta, que lhe fazia muito bem. As mangas de sua camisa estavam arregaçadas e ele gesticulava com um cigarro entre os dedos. Por um instante, Red não entendeu porque ele levantou de repente. O auror abraçou um homem recém-chegado pela cintura e o beijou na boca. Blue Eyes sorriu, olhando em volta, procurando onde podia colocar a garrafa de vinho que havia trazido. O jornalista encontrou o olhar de Red e Richard o conduziu à cozinha. O ruivo discretamente acompanhou o casal com os olhos, colocando mais marguerita em sua taça.

Richard enlaçou novamente o outro pela cintura e o levou para o canto, onde ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo. A cada vez que as mãos brancas de Blue Eyes apareciam na cintura de Richard, Red sentia uma intensa onda de ciúmes. Suspirou e virou-se para a festa, pois sua paciência tinha limites. Ele resolveu puxar papo com um amigo do curso e esquecer aquela palhaçada.

Depois da meia-noite algumas pessoas foram embora. Richard sentou no sofá com as pernas espaçadas de novo, meio jogado, com o rosto na mesma altura do rosto de seu “amigo”. Os dois conversavam normalmente, e Red (que não conseguiu desconectar totalmente do seu odiado casal) se espantou que eles soubessem conversar e não somente se agarrarem como dois adolescentes tarados.

– Por Merlim, tudo para você é sexo! – exclamou Richard muito bêbado, com sorriso fácil. Blue Eyes riu, e pegou na coxa de Richard, ajeitando-se de lado para ficar mais próximo.

– E por que não haveria de ser? – provocou o baixinho, inclinando o rosto de modo lascivo, fazendo manha. Seus olhos maliciosos analisaram o perfil do auror, que parecia sonolento. – Você já pensou em ser um _rock star_? – Richard deu uma risada alta e gostosa e em seguida encarou Blue Eyes.

– _Rock star_? Já, mas não aceitaram um cara que não cabia na van deles. – brincou ele, e o jornalista riu graciosamente. Ele aproveitou a proximidade para beijar-lhe a boca.

– Vamos lá pra cima.. tenho uma coisa para te mostrar...

– Tipo o seu corpo inteiro pelado? – Blue Eyes riu e mordeu os lábios.

– Pensei que você nunca fosse adivinhar. – Por mais que o convite tivesse sido tentador, Richard não se levantou.

– Mas e se as pessoas precisarem dos meus canudos divertidos? – brincou ele, levantando um dos canudos que ele tinha comprado, que tinha uma borboleta espalhafatosa em volta da ponta. Depois de rir, ele voltou a beijar Blue Eyes.

No pé da escada, Red estava apenas ouvindo o papo de seu professor, o Sr. Vidal, com alguns interessados. O velho falava sem parar, e o ruivo o ouvia distantemente, imerso em sua luta interna.

– …não podemos evitar. Ele está aí para ser vivido. – falava ele, mexendo na ponte dos óculos. – Não é à toa que o amor é o tema mais retratado pelos seres humanos nas diversas formas de expressão artística. – Red Jim mal pôde acreditar que o papo era sobre isso. Tinha que ser pegadinha. – As pessoas anseiam pelo carinho do outro. A alma do ser humano nasce cortada ao meio, já dizia o filósofo, e ele passa a vida procurando por alguém para preencher sua metade. É inevitável. – deu um gole no vinho. – As relações humanas se baseiam nessas paixões. Vejam Troia. Troia caiu por causa de uma paixão. Vênus, tão esperta, inflamou o coração do jovem Páris e prometeu-lhe a mulher mais linda do mundo. Eu vejo a história de Helena da seguinte maneira…

Red não ouviu mais nada. Subiu as escadas e cambaleou até a entrada do quarto de Nina, onde se sentou. Encostou a cabeça na porta fechada e respirou fundo, exausto. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele não soube lidar com seus sentimentos por alguém. Acreditava piamente que não podia se permitir gostar de Richard; o auror tinha tantos traumas e aflições, e Red Jim não se sentia no direito de entrar naquele mundo problemático e torná-lo ainda mais confuso. Além disso, não achava que tinham muito a ver, afinal eram tão diferentes… ele, tão artístico e leve, buscava a beleza, a lógica e a estética das coisas; Richard era caótico, nervoso, frenético, enérgico, autodestrutivo, queria sempre que tudo desabasse para pisar em cima. Tinha medo de forçar um relacionamento entre eles caso dissesse como se sentia, e longe de Red querer infligir qualquer tipo de dor a Richard, que ele julgava sofrer em demasiado. Se dissesse que o amava, poderia fazer Richard se sentir obrigado a entrar em uma relação indesejada, fazê-lo assumir uma responsabilidade que não desejava. Além de tudo isso, como se não bastasse, ainda tinha Blue Eyes, que se tornara tão íntimo do auror. O viúvo tinha medo de que a qualquer momento Richard, sem nada a perder, diria que estava de mudança para os Estados Unidos pois finalmente encontrara alguém que o compreendia. Eles se davam tão bem... Maldito fora o dia em que eles foram à festa de Lady Carlysle. Fora praticamente ele que jogara Blue Eyes nos braços de Richard…

Derrotado e sem energia, ele continuou ali sentado, inebriado pelo álcool, ouvindo as vozes das pessoas e a música lenta ao fundo. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos avermelhados e ouviu passos. Mais adiante, Richard subia as escadas de mãos dadas com Blue Eyes, e entrou com ele em seu quarto sem delongas. O viúvo se levantou, decidido a não se torturar mais, e foi para a cozinha para organizar qualquer coisa que estivesse fora do lugar – qualquer porcaria para desviar sua mente da odisseia que era aquela situação.  
  


///

**Notas:**

(*) “Quickie” significa “rapidinho” em inglês, com uma pitada de italiano.

(**) “Talho” no sentido de corte cicatricial na pele.


	57. Capítulo 11 da Parte 2

Naquela tarde de clima ameno, Richard e Red estavam na sala, no sofá comprido. Blue Eyes se foi bem cedo, depois que teve o que viera buscar. Nina estava no centro cultural, ocupada com as instalações de sua primeira exposição. O auror tinha em mãos seu livro “Parenting for Dummies” e o folheava, desgostoso. Nada do que os autores diziam poderia dar-lhe inspiração e vontade para voltar à casa da irmã e tentar vencer a resistência de Chris de aceitá-lo: a iminência de ser rejeitado novamente lhe rendia certa hesitação, que não combinava em nada com sua figura impetuosa e tempestiva. Christopher, Emma e os amigos eram as únicas criaturas do mundo que despertavam isso nele… uma hesitação provinda de bondade, um medo enorme de pisar na bola (ou pelo menos evitar fazê-lo a todo custo), de rever a situação e buscar o melhor para resolvê-la. Os outros que fossem para o inferno.

– Isso nunca vai funcionar. – resmungou Richard, jogando o livro no chão.

– O que? – respondeu Red, que observava o amigo como um gato atencioso. Seus olhos se viam verde-escuros naquela luz.

– Isso tudo. É inútil. Eu não me sinto conectado com o moleque. Eu… – e gesticulava, as mãos grandes tentando mostrar sua confusão. – …eu sei que ele é meu filho, fui eu que fiz, mas nada além disso. E ele também não está nem aí. É inútil tentar.

– Richard, escute… – começou o outro, que se aproximou com um movimento fluído e colocou a mão pálida sobre o antebraço do auror. Eram mãos venosas, de uma pessoa de sangue quente. – …você não deve pensar que é inútil. Ele é uma criança. Ele cresceu afastado de você, e quando você obteve a guarda definitiva, ficava mais com o curso de auror e a Ordem do que com ele. – Richard por um instante prestou atenção nos movimentos dos lábios bonitos de Red Jim mas terminou por mergulhar naquela reflexão. – É normal que ele inicialmente te rejeite. Não digo que seja menos doloroso, veja bem. Você mesmo cresceu longe do seu pai. Você o odeia, não?

– Sim. – respondeu sem muito ânimo.

– Mas se você tivesse oportunidade, você faria as pazes com ele? Se aproximaria de novo? Afinal ele é seu _pai_.

– Eu… _er_ … acho que sim.

– Tenho certeza de que o faria, porque você tem o coração bom. E Chris também. Pense que sua situação com ele é como se fosse uma guerra. Uma grande e penosa guerra. As vezes em que ele reagiu contra sua aproximação foram apenas batalhas perdidas. Mas uma batalha sozinha não ganha a guerra. E você é Ziegfried, o guerreiro. – Richard o fitou e sentiu um calor invadir o coração. Red Jim era tão doce… os olhos acinzentados brilhavam com a luz que vinha do vitrô. – Ele resiste às suas investidas mas você não recua. Você sabe lidar com suas armas. E melhor: sabe como ninguém como é estar no meio de um combate. A recompensa pelas inúmeras batalhas, que vão te deixar exausto, vai ser a mais valiosa de todas: o amor de seu filho. Mas tudo vai valer a pena.

Richard parecia atônito. Ele arregalou os olhos bicolores e fitou o amigo.

– _Uau!_ Aonde você aprendeu tudo isso? – perguntou, impressionado.

– São noções básicas das relações humanas, Richard. – disse o ruivo, as covinhas de seu sorriso marcando seu rosto bonito. Richard ficava tão adorável quando se mostrava vulnerável com relação à vida.

– Então escreva livros sobre isso! Dê palestras, vire conselheiro! Porque eu li quatrocentas páginas sobre como ser pai e não senti estímulo nenhum, mas em cinco minutos você conseguiu virar a minha cabeça! – e Red Jim riu, corando um pouco com aquele “elogio”. – Ou você é um legilimens e eu não sei.

– Nunca fui bom em legilimência. Eu só sou um bom observador, é isso. – o auror deu um sorriso de lado, abobado pelo charme do amigo.

– Obrigado por tudo, Red. disse, e se aproximou dele, inclinando o rosto. O ruivo aguardou sem se mexer, e Richard beijou-lhe o canto da boca (não entendeu porque raios ele não deu uma ajudinha e virou mais o rosto?!). – Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Red observou o amigo em silêncio e sorriu timidamente, o coração acelerando com a proximidade. Richard ficou perto o suficiente para ele sentir o cheiro de sua pele, uma mistura de seu cheiro natural com tabaco, um cheiro que ele passou a adorar cada vez mais. Ele imediatamente imaginou como seria se eles se beijassem agora; ele certamente o agarraria pelo pescoço forte e enroscaria uma das mãos na corrente de prata, passando em seguida a outra pelos cabelos loiros de sua nuca, puxando-o para cima de seu corpo, oferecendo-se de completamente para que Richard o engolfasse em sua intensa existência.

– E aí, Nina? – ouviu Red. Era a voz de Richard, que estava de volta em seu lugar, com o braço grande em cima do encosto do sofá. – Cansou, foi? – a moça estava na sala e usava um cinto multitarefa marrom no quadril, lotado de ferramentas e pincéis, além de sua varinha. Ela olhou para o loiro com desaprovação irônica.

– Vou precisar dos meus dois machos. Apenas a Fran me ajudando não está dando conta. Tudo precisa estar arrumado o mais rápido possível e a equipe dos caras é completamente inútil. – disse ela, com as mãos na cintura.

– Eu vou ter que levantar do sofá? – brincou Red Jim sem se mover.

– Vamos. Eu pago uma birita para vocês depois. – ela se animou ao ver que os dois se levantaram. – Menos hoje de noite, que nós temos o jantar com o pessoal do curso, Red.

– Posso pelo menos tomar banho antes? – perguntou ele, se dirigindo ao andar superior. Richard achava aquela mania de limpeza tão estranha. A moça deu de ombros e concordou.

– E você? – perguntou ela ao amigo restante.

– Não quero tomar banho com ele não, obrigado pelo convite. – brincou Richard, de braços cruzados. Ela riu e foi para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa.

~*~

No centro cultural, a ajuda dos “dois machos de Nina” foi bem-vinda. A equipe do centro, que se resumia a dois estudantes de artes, fez mais corpo mole do que o normal, mas a moça conseguiu uma boa vantagem. Como estavam adiantados para o jantar (e para Richard não fazer nada em casa), o trio resolveu matar tempo no estúdio de Zed, onde ocasionalmente socializavam com os amigos e conhecidos. Quando chegaram lá, uma das tatuadoras acendeu um cigarro na sala de espera e puxou papo com os recém-chegados. Eles foram informados por ela que Zed e Dalilah estariam de volta logo. Richard sentiu um par de olhos o observando e viu que se tratava de Lucy, a moça do balcão. Ele sorriu e a moça o chamou.

– Soube que você retocou as tatuagens do seu ombro, posso ver? – começou ela. Lucy estava com os cabelos azulados abaixados em um corte chanel desfiado. O batom escuro contrastava muito com sua pele branca e seus olhos estavam realçados com uma grossa camada de delineador. O auror percebeu a sutileza.

– Claro. E tirou o braço da manga da malha para mostrar o lado esquerdo de seu corpo. Ele sabia que a moça era uma admiradora da “arte corporal”, mas que era, acima de tudo, uma admiradora _sua_. Ela (e todos que observavam em silêncio, com destaque para Red Jim, o ator mais profissional do mundo) viu as cicatrizes que ele tinha no torso, das muitas batalhas em que havia participado (além de eventuais experimentos malsucedidos com explosivos alquímicos, acidentes domésticos, efeitos indesejados de feitiços de ataque e unhas afiadas demais de pessoas com quem dormira). Coincidentemente, havia ali em sua costela um hematoma em recuperação. Ela achou o cavalo-marinho estilizado que ele tinha no braço muito gracioso – fora uma ideia de Red, pois ele o lembrara do fato de que é o cavalo-marinho macho quem cuida da cria. Ela tocou com as unhas enormes cada uma das tatuagens de Richard e ele sentiu arrepios quando ela o fez. Era uma sensação estranha e excitante.

– Você tem um monte de cicatrizes. – disse ela com a voz doce. Richard gostava daquela voz. – Você faz escarificação?

– Não, eu sou auror. – disse ele, explicando parcialmente aquelas marcas todas. Ela pareceu achar aquilo o máximo. – Nem sempre os inimigos jogam limpo, então a gente sai marcado. Mas posso garantir que não deixo barato. – ela tinha um olhar muito doce, apesar do visual agressivo. Ele se perguntou se ela tinha piercings em outros lugares do corpo.

– E essa sua cicatriz no olho? Também foi coisa da profissão? – se pudessem ver fora daquela bolha de flerte, localizariam Red Jim do outro lado da sala desdenhando daquela ceninha. Nina também pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo.

– Sim. Um feitiço de envenenamento de um Comensal da Morte. O maldito morreu por essa cicatriz. Eu o matei.

– disse ele, querendo que ela ficasse impressionada, apesar de ela não parecer ser uma moça que se impressionava fácil.

– Quê? Como assim, cara? – perguntou ela, acabando com a pose de Richard. – Você matou um _Comensal da Morte_? Mentira! – o auror reagiu erguendo os ombros, e ela viu que ele não estava brincando. – Que doideira, cara…

– Pois é, tô te dizendo.

– Mas, ei… você tem algum compromisso para hoje à noite? – jogou ela, vendo que Zed e Dalilah atravessavam a rua. – Estava pensando em tomar alguma coisa vendo o jogo de futebol. – o auror disse que não faria nada de noite e que adoraria sair com ela. Zed entrou apressado e parecia eufórico.

– Lucy, chame o pessoal lá atrás, por favor. Temos uma ótima notícia! – pediu ele, pegando na mão da esposa, que se posicionou ao seu lado. Ela parecia extasiada. Os presentes se levantaram, curiosos. Os outros tatuadores e funcionários apareceram rapidamente e se juntaram aos outros na sala de espera do estúdio.

– Pessoal… – disse Dalilah, e seus olhos brilhavam como estrelinhas. – Eu estou grávida!

No mesmo momento, todos exclamaram agrados e congratulações, contentes pela notícia. O casal abraçou os amigos, que desejaram os melhores sentimentos à nova vida que começava. Dalilah acreditava ser infértil e teve que passar por um tratamento médico antes de conseguir engravidar. Zed abraçou Richard, que não deixou de pensar brevemente no próprio filho. Quando Evelyn anunciou que estava grávida, Richard não comemorou. Pelo contrário, ficou completamente chocado e perdido.

– Você vai ter que me dar uns conselhos de como ser pai, cara. – afirmou Zed, que tinha uma expressão de satisfação.

– Você vai ter que pedir para outra pessoa, Zed. Você não quer conselhos meus sobre isso, acredite. – retrucou o loiro, e o outro apenas riu porque sabia de toda a situação complicada que o amigo vivia. O marroquino disse aos presentes que planejavam fazer uma comemoração (tudo virava motivo para comemoração, afinal), mas que por enquanto todos deviam voltar ao trabalho.

Pouco depois, Nina e Red foram para o jantar com os colegas de curso e Richard ficou no estúdio com o casal de amigos, acompanhando o doloroso processo de um homem que recebia uma tatuagem na costela direita. Lágrimas desciam de seus olhos conforme a agulha afiada de Zed marcava sua pele. Richard admirava a bravura do jovem, sofrendo silenciosamente por aquela vaidade. Poucas pessoas entendiam aquela cultura, muito malvista por grande parte das sociedades trouxa e bruxa; eles não faziam ideia do quanto registrar para sempre uma imagem ou mensagem na pele significava para uma pessoa tatuada. O processo de ser marcado e sofrer por isso tinha pesos diferentes para cada um, mas definitivamente a dor fornecida pelas finas agulhas trazia satisfação imoderada. Richard particularmente gostava daquela dor. Ela lhe falava em níveis mais íntimos do que ele gostaria.

Lucy saiu às seis e meia e Richard a acompanhou até um pub grande a alguns quarteirões de distância. O jogo começava às sete, e o _bartender_ ligou a televisão de tubo para os beberrões presentes. Richard havia visto poucas partidas de futebol na vida e não via muita graça em correr atrás de uma bola branca não enfeitiçada, apesar de reconhecer que era preciso muita destreza para fazer algo assim. Quando jogava quadribol, ele não se preocupava em fazer bonito ou impressionar a professora; seu objetivo era descontar a raiva nos balaços e fora eficiente durante todo o (breve) período em que jogou pela Corvinal, antes de ser “convidado a se retirar” da equipe por mau comportamento e pelas muitas ausências nos treinos. Em suma: ele era bom quando era preciso ser violento. Dançar, cuidar de crianças ou mentir passavam longe de sua lista de qualidades.  
Lucy conseguiu um lugar bacana para os dois em um canto afastado mas com vista privilegiada para a televisão; se bem que para Richard não precisava muito para enxergar as coisas de cima. A moça pediu cervejas e se aproximou dele como uma gata manhosa. O auror inclinou o rosto, observando os olhos castanhos e o sorriso bonito, o jeito como a blusa escorregava pelo ombro pálido. Ela usava inúmeros colares, mas uma gargantilha justa com um crucifixo chamou a atenção dele.

– Desculpe ter duvidado de você mais cedo. – disse ela perto do ouvido dele, por causa das vozes altas no pub (e por outros motivos também). – Enfrentar Comensais da Morte parece coisa de filme. Mas acho demais que você tenha o feito. Te deixa ainda mais fascinante. – Lucy era um aborto, por isso vivia inserida tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no bruxo, tendo conhecimento suficiente de ambos. O auror riu, encabulado, e abaixou um pouco o rosto para esconder o embaraço.

– Obrigado… – tentou ele, ainda com o rosto quente. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios dela. O lábio inferior tinha um piercing de argola prateado. – Fiz o que tinha que ser feito. E, cá entre nós, eu não me arrependo de nada. – a moça pareceu satisfeita com a resposta.

– Parece uma vida incrível… – e ela inclinou o rosto, como se o chamasse para beijá-la. Richard pegou a deixa e a beijou. Foi, de certo modo, casto e tímido. Ele gostou da sensação que o piercing dela lhe rendeu, apesar de ter um medo enorme de machucá-la caso a beijasse de mal jeito. As cervejas chegaram e eles se separaram.

– Foi boa enquanto durou. Eu gostava de viver na adrenalina. Focado em um objetivo que era bom para todos. – retrucou Richard, ajeitando-se no banco e em seguida tomando um gole da cerveja gelada.

– Você deve ter muita história para contar. – ela bebericou da cerveja gelada e virou-se para a televisão. – Olha lá, os times estão entrando em campo.

– Você vai precisar me explicar as regras, eu não lembro de quase nada. – disse ele no ouvido dela. – Faz tempo que assisti um jogo desse.

– Não é muito difícil. Mas eu serei boazinha com você, novato. – provocou ela, olhando para Richard com graça.

O primeiro tempo foi sofrido para o time de Lucy. Dois gols nos primeiros trinta minutos. Ela parecia genuinamente chateada com a derrota. O auror tentou acompanhar a partida, mas era muito chato. Nada era tão emocionante como quadribol. No futebol não tinha a possibilidade de alguém cair de uma altura de vinte metros e se estatelar no chão ou do apanhador sumir no meio do jogo. Uma confusão no campo entre os jogadores fez Lucy se virar para Richard com uma expressão de indignação.

– Esse Nichols é muito folgado! – exclamou ela, terminando sua segunda cerveja. Richard sorriu, entretido com o jeito da moça. Ela pareceu entediada com o jogo e se virou para Richard e também sorriu, vendo que ele estava calmo e sereno enquanto os outros torcedores no pub gritavam e protestavam. – Fico nervosa demais com esses jogadores burros. – Ele se aproximou e a beijou novamente, dessa vez com ardor. Ela rapidamente se esqueceu do jogo.

O segundo tempo começou e eles ainda estavam enroscados. Eles se separaram finalmente e ela pediu a terceira cerveja. Ele foi de _firewhiskey_. Depois de explicar o que era a regra do impedimento e a função dos bandeirinhas no futebol, ela acendeu um cigarro.

– Aquelas letras no seu peito… – começou ela, olhando de leve para a tela. Ela tinha desistido de seu time depois do terceiro gol. Richard achou estranho que ela tivesse memorizado que ele tinha letras pequenas tatuadas em cima de seu coração. – São as iniciais de quem?

– Meu filho. Christopher Fairholm Ducotterd. CFD. – explicou ele, virando a dose de _firewhiskey_ e sentindo o líquido queimar suas entranhas. Lucy sorriu.

– Quantos anos ele tem?

– Dez. Quer dizer, vai fazer dez em outubro.

– O meu vai fazer quatro em agosto. – Richard se espantou que uma moça jovem como ela tivesse um filho. E em seguida se julgou um idiota por pensar isso, visto que ele mesmo tinha sido pai aos quinze. – Meu Jackie.

– Eu não sabia que você tinha um filho.

– Fui eu quem indicou o obstetra para a Dalilah. – ela apoiou o rosto na mão direita. – Mas... e a mãe do seu filho? Vocês são separados?

– Ela é falecida. – explicou ele parcialmente.

– Sinto muito. Deve ser muito difícil.

– Ah, pois é. Muito difícil. – ele colocou mais ênfase do que gostaria. – Às vezes eu preferia que tivesse um manual de como ser pai. – Lucy riu.

– Eu sei como é. Ser mãe _não é_ padecer no paraíso, como dizem. Tem muitos momentos complicados. Jack sofre até hoje sem o pai dele.

– O que aconteceu?

– Ele era um filho da puta. Um bêbado drogado. Aguentei muita merda enquanto o Jackie era bebê, mas dei um basta quando ele apareceu com heroína em casa. – Richard ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. – Por mais que eu tente suprir a falta daquele idiota, o Jack sente falta do pai. Sem contar que é foda ser mãe solteira.

– Que merda…

– Jack tem momentos em que faz birra para tudo ou quebra as coisas, faz o que eu mandei não fazer. Mas é assim mesmo. As crianças não têm culpa. Nós é que temos que fazer o esforço. A gente pode ficar triste ou exausto, mas o abraço deles sempre vai ser a coisa mais preciosa de todas. – Ela tinha razão, mas Richard demorou para perceber isso. Ele pensou nas palavras de Red Jim mais cedo; em seguida sentiu um desânimo súbito, desencorajado por tudo que envolvia aquele assunto. A moça notou que ele murchou ao tocarem no assunto.

– Como eu disse, acho tudo muito difícil. – Richard apoiou a testa na mão e encarou a borda da mesa.

– Vocês moram sozinhos?

– Ele mora com a minha irmã, eu moro em outra casa. Ela o tem criado desde os oito anos de idade. Eu só convivi efetivamente com ele pouco tempo por causa da escola e da guerra. Ela ficou com ele em tempo integral.

– Mas pensa, cara... ele não tem a mãe. E quantos anos você tem? Vinte e cinco, trinta? Você é novo!

– Você também é nova! – ele parecia ofendido. Cansado e ofendido.

– Tem gente que nasceu para isso, Richard. Mas não quer dizer que você não possa ser um bom pai um dia. – ela tocou-lhe o braço em atitude fraterna. – A única coisa definitiva da vida é a morte. – o auror se deu conta de que ela falava uma grande verdade. – Eu tenho certeza de que o Christopher vai se orgulhar de tudo que você fez por ele, por mais que prefira a tia dele agora. Só _não desista_ , Richard. Não desista porque o seu esforço vai valer a pena. – ele assentiu com a cabeça. Lembrou-se de Red Jim, e ele soube que tudo ia ficar bem. Ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Depois disso, a interação entre eles esfriou, assim como o jogo. Por mais que o time de Lucy tenha marcado um gol, ficou por isso mesmo. Os torcedores de ambos os times saíram do pub entoando canções ou palavras de derrota, e Richard fumou um cigarro enquanto ela ia ao banheiro. Ele ofereceu o braço e ela o tomou; eles caminharam em silêncio até a esquina.

– Me leva até a estação de trem? – pediu ela. A luz do poste deixando o rosto dela muito bonito.

– Claro.

Eles foram a pé, acompanhando algumas pessoas que fariam o mesmo caminho, e conversaram sobre outras coisas. Chegando na estação, o trem chegou às dez horas. Antes de embarcar, ela deu-lhe mais um beijo rápido. Richard ficou na penumbra, pensando em tudo que ela e Red Jim lhe disseram naquele dia. Fora realmente um dia para repensar sua paternidade. Chris, assim como ele, não tinha culpa da morte de Evelyn, de sua ausência durante a escolarização em Hogwarts nem de sua escolha para auror… mas a relação entre eles podia melhorar. E ele lutaria por isso. Outro trem veio e ele finalmente aparatou para Mile End, tendo noção de que em breve entraria em uma das batalhas mais difíceis de sua vida.

///


	58. Capítulo 12 da Parte 2

O sol já estava no céu há algum tempo quando Richard alcançou o jornal de baixo de sua cama e o puxou para ler. O suspeito do crime, identificado como Oz Monroe, tinha cara de poucos amigos na foto da polícia – o desgraçado tivera inúmeras passagens pela polícia trouxa e bruxa; entre seus crimes estavam tráfico de drogas, roubo e homicídio. O sangue de Richard ferveu quando se lembrou da noite em que quase fora assassinado e focou na parte em que se não tivesse sido ele o escolhido, outro bruxo menos preparado poderia ter perdido a vida naquele pub. Caso conviesse, ele daria uma passada inocente em West End para ver como estavam as coisas, talvez checar alguma informação discretamente com o Sr. Trentscale, perguntar sobre o que a vizinhança sabia… mas logo lhe veio a promessa que fizera a Red Jim. Não fosse seu melhor amigo, ele não estaria ali para quase descumprir a promessa. Uma pontada de decepção o atingiu, e ele resolveu que deixaria o assunto em aberto; se a oportunidade surgisse, ele a levaria a cabo – ou não.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente, trocou-se e desceu, vendo que Nina não estava pois partira logo para a galeria; no sofá estava seu gato-em-forma-de-humano preferido, Red Jim, lendo o jornal. Sobre a ponte de seu nariz fino estava um óculos de aros grossos arredondados, que lhe dava um ar intelectual. O ruivo levantou os olhos cinzas para o amigo e deu-lhe bom dia.

– O que é isso na sua cara? – perguntou Richard apontando para o rosto do amigo e Red franziu o cenho.

– Meus óculos? – retrucou Red, sem entender. Mas ele sentia que lá vinha implicância. – O que é que tem eles?

– Você não precisa de óculos. – o ruivo girou os olhos.

– Preciso deles para a vista cansada, Richard. Eu leio muito. 

– Você só mandou fazer esses óculos para ficar mais atraente para os outros. – Red Jim sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. _Isso_ ele não esperava. – Você não precisa disso. Você já é atraente o suficiente. – Red ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando disfarçar como estava encabulado.

– Estava esperando você para almoçar. – disfarçou ele, fechando o jornal e se dirigindo à cozinha sem olhar nos olhos de Richard. – Você vai à casa da Emma hoje? – ele pegou os pratos e colocou no micro-ondas, a mais nova aquisição da casa.

– Sim. E tenho uma estratégia para atrair a atenção do moleque. – puxou do bolso um baralho. – Esse baralho obedece às ordens do dono. E ele interage conforme o jogo escolhido. Faz um monte de maluquices que eu acho que ele vai gostar. Se não, pelo menos eu aprendo a jogar alguma porcaria. – Red sorriu, e Richard reparou como sua pele contrastava de um modo bonito com a camiseta azul clara que continha o desenho de estátuas gregas.

– Que ótimo! Tenho certeza de que ele vai apreciar a sua atitude! Ele é um garoto inteligente, com certeza vai se sentir estimulado pelo desafio. E vai querer a companhia do pai dele. Quem não quer?

– Espero que sim. Depois eu vou encontrar o Blue Eyes no centro. – o sorriso de Red morreu na hora. Eles não eram apenas fodas fixas? Por que se encontrariam fora de um quarto? – Ele quer tomar café e conversar. Deve ser alguma dessas frescuras dele, alguma cafeteria elitista que eu provavelmente vou odiar. – o loiro sorriu e não foi correspondido. Red virou as costas e pegou os pratos, servindo o amigo em seguida. Encheu a boca de comida logo para não precisar falar. Ele não queria jamais falar sobre isso.

Em Hatfield Broad Oak, era a hora do intervalo pós-almoço quando Richard entrou na sala. Sandra estava à mesa terminando de comer junto da mãe, enquanto a Srta. Quill enfeitiçava o resto da louça na pia. Lia Marie e Florence estavam no quarto e dormiam. Chris se levantou quando viu o pai e veio cumprimentá-lo, como o bom menino que era. Sandra correu pela sala para abraçar o tio e tentou pegar seu tapa-olho; Richard riu e afastou a mão da menina, passando-lhe em seguida para o colo de Emma antes que ela o cegasse de vez.

– Chris, tenho um presente para você. – disse Richard ao filho, sentando-se na beirada do sofá. O menino se sentou no tapete felpudo, observando o pai e o objeto que ele tinha na mão. – Este baralho é enfeitiçado para interagir conforme o jogo que escolhermos. Devemos falar o jogo em voz alta e ele se organiza (não me pergunte como porque eu não sei dizer). Escreva seu nome na caixinha e ele vai obedecer apenas a você. – Chris sorriu e pareceu empolgado.

– Que legal!

– Vamos tentar jogar durante o seu intervalo? – tentou Richard, tirando as cartas da caixinha.

– Vamos!

– Certo! Vamos ver… – e leu as minúsculas letrinhas no verso da caixinha para escolher um jogo. – Vamos tentar esse daqui: “Dança da Feiticeira Morgana”. As regras são: “As cartas vão abrir e fechar conforme um tempo pré-determinado e você deve descartar de sua mão as cartas iguais que estiverem abertas. Quanto mais tempo demorar para descartar, mais as cartas que sobrarem voltam para a sua mão. Quem terminar com mais cartas no final da rodada, perde”. Parece fácil. – disse Richard, e Chris olhava o jogo com os olhinhos brilhando. Emma observava tudo com Sandra no colo. – Baralho, nós vamos jogar a Dança da Feiticeira Morgana.

O baralho entendeu a ordem e voou no ar, dividindo-se em três seções: as cartas que iam para Chris, as que iam para Richard e as que iriam “dançar” no chão, para que os jogadores as pareassem. As cartas do chão viravam e desviravam sozinhas seguindo um ritmo, e o menino logo começou a encaixar as cartas correspondentes. A Srta. Quill veio para a sala e Richard ainda não tinha depositado nenhuma carta. As cartas que recebiam seus pares iguais se distanciavam do jogo e formavam um monte do lado dos jogadores. Emma tentava domar Sandra para não atrapalhar o jogo, e dizia para ela “veja, veja, Sandy, as cartas estão dançando”, para dissuadi-la de infligir o caos.

– Mas que m… porcaria! – xingou Richard, demorando dez vezes o tempo do garoto para encontrar cartas correspondentes às que ele tinha na mão. _Um, dois, três,_ a carta virava, cada vez mais rápido. Chris parecia se divertir com a lerdeza do pai e a própria rapidez de pensamento. A Srta. Quill riu e afagou os cabelos do menino.

– Aqui! E mais essa! – exclamava Chris, diminuindo cada vez mais o bolo de cartas em sua mão. Richard mal podia acreditar na esperteza do filho. Porém, perder ali significava ganhar na vida. – Ganhei!

Quando Chris depositou a última carta, o baralho se rearrumou, formando um monte só no meio dos dois. Richard estendeu a mão para o filho, que a apertou, contente com a vitória.

– Parabéns, Chris! Sua raposinha! – o garoto riu, e suas bochechas pareciam coradas com o elogio. A Srta. Quill sinalizou para que Richard a encontrasse fora da casa, no terraço da frente. – Vou falar com a sua tutora, já volto.

– Christopher, vá escovar os dentes e me encontre no seu quarto. – ordenou ela enquanto se dirigia ao terraço.

Ao chegar lá, Richard puxou um cigarro e olhou para a tutora, que o encarava com certa desaprovação. Ela tinha os olhos e os cabelos negros, presos em rabo de cavalo. Usava uma camisa branca grossa e calça azul-escura que realçava seus quadris largos. Ela tinha uma pintinha pequena ao lado da boca.

– Você se importa? – a mulher fez que não. – Sobre o que quer falar comigo? É sobre o Chris, imagino.

– Sim. Sr. Ducotterd. Christopher é mais inteligente que a maioria dos meninos, como o senhor deve ter percebido. Mas pela minha experiência de tutora, notei que ele alcança níveis anormais de inteligência para um menino de nove anos. Talvez seja melhor que ele seja escolarizado mais cedo. – Richard sentiu um gelado de apreensão lhe correr a espinha. Logo agora que ele tinha se decidido por conquistar a confiança do menino? – Pode ser que Dumbledore concorde em matriculá-lo este ano mesmo (*). – O auror murchou um pouco, afetado pela possibilidade de não ter tempo para correr atrás do prejuízo, mas manteve a pose. – Isso vai apenas trazer benefícios ao garoto, como a socialização com outras crianças de idades próximas e aplicação de suas habilidades no ambiente certo. O senhor deve conversar com Albus sobre o assunto. – um pouco desconsertado, Richard concordou.

– Sim. Falarei com ele. Trago notícias assim que o fizer. – ele voltou para a casa da irmã e se despediu do filho, que precisava voltar às lições da tutora.

Como um bom geminiano, Richard tentou enxergar a situação em seus vários ângulos, e aparatou para o centro de Londres decidido a conversar com Albus Dumbledore em Hogwarts e repassar as observações da Srta. Quill sobre seu filho. Chris não tinha culpa nenhuma de que Richard fora egoísta e abandonara suas funções de pai para buscar a carreira de auror, envolvendo-se de corpo e alma na guerra contra Voldemort e deixando o relacionamento deles em segundo plano. O menino fora deixado para se desenvolver sozinho e Richard dava graças aos céus por ele ser superdotado, porque tudo poderia ter sido muito pior – aliás, como sempre, avaliava Richard. Ele caíra em si há pouco, e agora precisava correr contra o tempo para fazer o que seu coração dizia ser o certo: buscar o amor de seu filho, mesmo que ele ingressasse em Hogwarts dois anos antes do previsto.

Blue Eyes abriu um lindo sorriso quando viu Richard caminhando em sua direção. O jornalista era tão _petit_ perto do auror que os mais atentos poderiam dizer que era como se um ent e um hobbit namorassem; seus olhos eram tão azuis e grandes, chamativos, e naquele dia em específico chamavam muito a atenção com a luz do sol incidindo sobre eles. O café ficava em um lugar privilegiado do centro e tinha um belo pátio com mesas e cadeiras confortáveis onde os garçons circulavam elegantemente. Richard se aproximou e beijou Blue Eyes, que estava debruçado sobre um caderno de anotações. A camiseta preta contrastava muito com sua pele rosada e lhe dava um ar jovial.

– Então, como vai, Ritchie? – começou o jornalista. Suas bochechas se viam rosadas graças ao sol.

– Vamos voando conforme a vassoura… – deu um sorriso amargurado apesar de estar se sentindo mais leve na presença do seu “rolo”. – Acabei de ver meu filho na casa da minha irmã, as coisas estão indo bem.

– E como vai a exposição de Nina? Pretendo que minha última reportagem na revista seja sobre ela. – os olhos de Blue Eyes pareciam sorrir sem toda aquela malícia de sempre. Uma garçonete se aproximou e olhou para a cicatriz e o tapa-olho de Richard com certo receio. Ela se afastou com rapidez, dizendo que havia esquecido algo e não voltou mais. O auror nem se preocupou com isso, estava acostumado com o terror que causava aos desavisados. Entretanto, Blue Eyes pareceu se afetar pela postura da garçonete e buscou ao redor: muitas das “pessoas de bem” pareciam incomodadas com a figura sinistra de Richard e olhavam assustadas. Mais além, um trio de garçons fazia comentários de dentro do café e um casal de clientes saiu apressado, como se tivesse medo do que Richard poderia fazer a eles.

Richard notou o estrago e quase sorriu, satisfeito em quebrar a harmonia daquele lugar aristocrático. Por um momento ele esqueceu que estava acompanhado de um deles.

– Ela está terminando de arrumar tudo, eu e Red temos ajudado de vez em quando a…

– Podemos ir embora? – interrompeu Blue Eyes, retraído e claramente incomodado. Richard olhou em volta mais uma vez e deu de ombros. O baixinho estava com vergonha da reação causada pela presença do auror. Sentia vergonha e provavelmente arrependimento de ter resolvido exibir seu parceiro em seu habitat natural. Talvez fosse inocente ou idiota o suficiente de trazer Richard a um lugar desse e não causar frisson. – Não estou me sentindo bem.

“Sei bem a raiz do seu mal”, pensou Richard, levantando-se. O jornalista deixou uma nota em cima da mesa e recolheu seus pertences rapidamente. A garçonete somente se aproximou da mesa quando os dois estavam bem longe.

– Claro. – murmurou o auror, caminhando para a saída do pequeno pátio, buscando no bolso um cigarro.  
Eles foram para a casa de Blue Eyes, onde as pessoas do importante círculo dele não veriam Richard. O auror guardou para si aquela descoberta e se deixou levar, dando-lhe o que ele tanto queria – sua virilidade – e partindo em seguida, esperançoso para partir para o Jockey e desintegrar de forma figurada os seus sentimentos nos sacos de boxe e no rosto dos lutadores.

O Jockey estava cheio aquela noite. Richard foi designado para lutar com um homem de estatura mediana e poucos cabelos, pois não havia equipamentos desocupados. O auror chegou a pensar no quanto lucrava Lucky com aquela máfia – afinal, aqueles homens ali não treinavam de graça; desembolsavam uma quantia considerável pelo anonimato e pela estrutura oferecida. O mais importante ali era entrar e sair sem chamar a atenção e que seus atos não tivessem repercussão nenhuma. Apartados por um _coach_ , Richard e o homem deixaram de lutar e o auror entrou em outra briga, dessa vez com um homem de barba e cabelos cacheados cor de areia. Este oponente deu muito mais trabalho e rendeu a Richard um hematoma no rosto e um corte pequeno e fundo na ponte do nariz. O _coach_ mandou que ele fosse cuidar do ferimento (eles evitavam ao máximo o contato dos lutadores com sangue alheio) e ele o fez, afastando-se para o canto e buscando uma caixa velha de primeiros socorros. Um baixinho de sobrancelhas grossas o ajudava a posicionar o esparadrapo quando ouviram-se gritos e sinais de confusão na sala ao lado. Richard e os outros homens correram para lá.  
Era uma briga. Mas não uma briga coordenada e assistida como ocorria o tempo todo no Jockey. Era uma pancadaria desenfreada, caótica, onde os dois oponentes se engalfinharam com unhas e dentes – Richard logo percebeu que ela não devia ocorrer porque os outros homens em volta tentavam apartar a confusão mas falhavam. Diz a lei que quanto mais pessoas se envolvem em uma briga, maior ela fica. Com a ausência de Lucky, não havia autoridade que pudesse resolver aquilo na voz. O rapaz que estava claramente ganhando era alto e magro, e tinha punhos grandes cheios de feridas; de alguma forma, ele conseguiu empurrar todos os lutadores que tentaram agarrá-lo, esquivando-se como um leopardo. Quando Richard conseguiu ver a briga propriamente dita, ele apenas viu a sequência de socos cravados em série no rosto do outro, que estava inconsciente há muito tempo. O jovem urrava como uma besta alucinada, inteiramente fora de controle. Um dos lutadores, por fim, conseguiu nocauteá-lo e tirá-lo de cima do outro.

Richard ouvia os homens falando e confabulando, fazendo suposições sobre o que havia acontecido. O homem estirado no chão estava morto, sobre uma poça de sangue. Chocado, ele encostou na parede e não conseguiu registrar muita coisa. “Foi ataque de raiva”, disse um. “Ele estava doido de ódio e não aguentou”, sugeriu outro. “Certeza que era maluco”.

Little Vitto apareceu e foi informado do ocorrido. Ele parecia uma muralha de músculos e moveu-se rapidamente para retirar o homicida do prédio. Sem dizer nada, outros dois homens retiraram o cadáver e sumiram com ele. Richard tremia com a adrenalina da cena. E se tivesse sido ele? Não era raro ter acessos de raiva, sentia uma ira incontrolável constantemente. Ele poderia matar alguém. Lembrou-se de Bancroft, lembrou-se do inocente Red Jim pedindo-lhe para não se arriscar mais, lembrou-se do inocente filho. Até a imagem de sua mãe apareceu em sua cabeça. Fitou os outros homens sem realmente conseguir focalizá-los. Dopado como se tivesse tomado Fairy Piss, ele não soube dizer quanto tempo passou daquele momento até conseguir se mover novamente. E se um dia fosse ele o homicida? Ele jamais se perdoaria se machucasse algum ente querido. Aparatou logo para casa, pois não queria mais respirar aquele ar empesteado de sangue e morte.

Nina teve de chamá-lo três vezes para que ele acordasse do transe no sofá. Ela trazia consigo uma caneca de chá e a princípio não parecia entender que Richard estava fora de si. Ela ouvia um LP de jazz enquanto cozinhava.

– Que foi, grandão? – provocou ela, sentando-se ao lado do amigo, que olhava para o chão como se estivesse procurando algo. – Você está bem?

– Eu vi um homem ser morto na minha frente. – disse ele com gravidade. Nina arregalou os olhos, vendo como aquilo havia mexido com o auror.

– Mas…

– Eu já vi muita gente morta. Mas nunca havia visto alguém morrer daquela maneira.

– O que aconteceu?

– Um homem o matou pois estava cego de raiva. Ele surtou. – Nina estava chocada.

– Isso aconteceu na academia onde você treina?

– Sim. – a moça assentiu com a cabeça e demorou um pouco a falar, dando tempo de Richard respirar.

– Não sei se isso vai te trazer algum consolo, mas isso pode acontecer em qualquer lugar. O mundo está ficando doido, Rich. Tem gente que não aguenta. – ela pegou a mão grande de Richard na sua, tentando confortá-lo. Ela não era especialista nisso, mas sabia que o amigo apreciaria o gesto. – Você quer que eu prepare chá para você? Água? – ele negou com a cabeça e continuou imerso em seus pensamentos, ainda segurando na mão de Nina, que era a única coisa que o mantinha na realidade naquele instante. Preocupada, a moça trouxe chá para o amigo mesmo que ele não tivesse pedido e tentou distraí-lo, falando da galeria, de seu encontro com Fran e do rapaz que Red havia conhecido, o tal de Max. Aos poucos, a artista conseguiu dar um pouco de paz ao amigo.

Richard não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. A ideia de que poderia ter sido ele a matar uma pessoa com as próprias mãos levado por sua loucura o deixava inquieto e amedrontado. Pensou até mesmo em deixar de frequentar o Jockey e se dedicar a coisas menos estimulantes, como pescaria ou ikebana (ele riu sarcasticamente da ideia). Um milhão de possibilidades lhe passaram pela cabeça, até a de que ele poderia ficar maluco e ser internado na ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus junto de Alice e Frank Longbottom. Colocando os pés na realidade, Richard decidiu que se afastaria por uns tempos para reorganizar os pensamentos e poder treinar como antigamente. Seu aniversário estava chegando, e com ele a oportunidade de se embriagar em álcool, drogas e sexo no Festival de Stonehenge. Ele adormeceu às sete da manhã, quando não aguentou mais e desmaiou na cama de cansaço.

Mas o sossego não durou muito. Os pesadelos que tinha graças ao envenenamento e à maldição foram potencializados pelo assassinato do homem no Jockey e ele acordou assustado, gritando, apavorado com o que vira em seu inconsciente. Red Jim entrou no quarto pouco depois e tratou de acordar Richard, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e o coração explodindo no peito.

– O que foi? Pesadelos novamente? – perguntou Red, debruçando-se sobre o amigo. Com suas mãos, ele envolveu o rosto de Richard, que cobriu as mãos dele com as suas. Ele assentiu sofregamente, assustado, apertando os dedos de Red.

– Eu atacava vocês. Cada um de vocês. Eu os matava. Todos que eu amo. – balbuciou ele e as lágrimas escorreram quentes por seu rosto machucado. – Meu filho, você, Nina, Emma...

– _Shhh_ , acalme-se. – pediu Red Jim, acarinhando o rosto, os cabelos e os ombros de Richard. – Você não fez nem fará nada disso. Você apenas sonhou. Foram pesadelos. Você sabe que são apenas pesadelos. Você e eu estamos aqui juntos e nada daquilo aconteceu. – Richard concordou em silêncio, tremendo, segurando os antebraços de Red Jim com suas mãos enormes. – Feche os olhos.

– Eu não quero fechar os olhos.

– Então olhe para mim. – Richard se voltou para os olhos do amigo, que eram tão doces, e suspirou. – Concentre-se na minha voz. Você é um bom homem que passou por coisas ruins. Você é maior do que isso. Respire. Nada do que você sonhou vai acontecer. _Shhhh_ … – Richard nem percebeu quando fechou os olhos. A voz de Red Jim soava tão bem em seus ouvidos… o viúvo passou então a massagear-lhe o meio da testa com o dedão e depois as têmporas em pequenos círculos constantes. Três, quatro, cinco minutos, e o coração de Richard já voltara ao compasso normal. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou o amigo.

– Desde quando você massageia as pessoas? – perguntou com um toque de acidez, tão típico seu.

– Eu aprendi na faculdade com um colega de quarto paquistanês. – explicou Red, fazendo pequenos círculos nas clavículas de Richard. Não fosse a gravidade de seu pesadelo, o auror se sentiria muito excitado.

– Você tem mãos boas. Nina tem mãos de um metalúrgico. – brincou Richard, fechando novamente os olhos, fazendo o outro rir.

– Quer saber? Vire. – ordenou Red, e o auror abriu os olhos, surpreso. Ele não se mexeu. – Fique de bruços. – Richard fez como o outro ordenou, mesmo não entendendo.

– …vamos precisar de lubrificante? – zombou, e Red Jim riu. – Porque eu tenho ali na cômoda.

– Cala a boca. – retrucou ele, sentando-se sobre a parte de trás das coxas do amigo e massageando-lhe do modo que seu antigo colega de quarto paquistanês havia lhe ensinado. Concentrou toda sua força de vontade para não ter uma ereção quando Richard começou a gemer pela ação de suas mãos quentes. Richard tinha muitos pontos de tensão e cicatrizes, que ele sentiu por cima da camiseta, e livrou-se da maioria deles conforme havia aprendido.

– Red? – chamou o loiro, levantando a cabeça de leve para o amigo.

– Hum?

– Você por acaso trepou com esse paquistanês?

– …não. Por quê?

– Porque eu entenderia totalmente se tivesse. – Red riu e deu-lhe um pequeno beliscão na costela. Oh, Richard, Richard…

///

**Nota:**

(*) pelas minhas contas, o ideal seria que Christopher entrasse em Hogwarts em 1985, pois nasceu em outubro de 1973.


	59. Capítulo 13 da Parte 2

No fim de tarde daquele dezesseis de junho de 1983, o grupo de Richard chegou na região de Stonehenge, onde eles pretendiam passar alguns dias para acompanhar o Stonehenge Free Festival. Zed e Dalilah trouxeram seu trailer e Nina, que viera com Fran, dividiria sua barraca (magicamente expandida por dentro) com Richard, Red e Max, o novo “rolo” do viúvo. As colinas estavam apinhadas de outros trailers, barracas, tendas, cabanas e carros estacionados, onde a multidão descansaria nos intervalos entre os shows. Zed descobrira um canto bacana perto de alguns amigos, e fizera uma grande campanha pelo aniversário de Richard, no dia seguinte. Era como se ele estivesse mais animado pela data que o próprio aniversariante.

Mal chegaram e já lhes foi oferecida uma enorme variedade de drogas, e Richard optou por começar de leve: vinho e um cigarro de maconha. Uma banda agitada de _rock’n’roll_ tocava no palco lá longe, e ele pretendia se aproximar somente quando estivesse devidamente “calibrado”. O grupo se organizou para montar a barraca e configurá-la de acordo com o gosto dos ocupantes. Eram muitas idas e vindas; uma mesa aqui, alguns banquinhos de pesca ali, almofadas, toalhinhas e a garrafa de vinho passeava entre as mãos dos festeiros. Max, o “rolo” de Red Jim, era um homem de trinta e dois anos, de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos muito escuros, magro, um pouco mais alto que o ruivo, e usava óculos retangulares de aros cor de oliva; ele trouxera duas garrafas de aguardente e um belo carregamento de comida para que a estadia em Stonehenge fosse agradável (Richard tinha certeza absoluta que ele só estava tentando agradá-los para comer Red; afinal ninguém era tão legal assim). Richard trazia escondida uma garrafa de _firewhiskey_ das boas para comemorar seu aniversário, que ele não pretendia ver passar em plena consciência.

Depois de consumir todo tipo de substância – com exceção de Dalilah, que estava grávida do primeiro filho –, o grupo foi para perto do palco para ouvir a banda que tocava naquele momento. Os presentes eram pessoas de todo tipo de contracultura existente no período e serviam como um panorama da anti-sociedade que eles pregavam. _Hippies, punks_ , roqueiros, homens e mulheres livres, a comunidade LGBT em peso. O que se buscava ali era o hedonismo e a liberdade de ir e vir – tudo celebrado através da música.

No dia de seu aniversário, Richard acordou no gramado, dormindo em posição fetal em cima de um casaco embolado. Ele não tinha ideia do que acontecera de madrugada e nem queria saber. Dentro da barraca, Nina e Fran juntavam algumas coisas para servir do lado de fora. Red Jim estava sentado de costas entre as pernas de Max perto do trailer de Dalilah, que sorria da janela; ela tinha uma linda margarida presa aos dreadlocks e parecia leve. Zed conversava com um grupo mais adiante. Nina se aproximou do aniversariante e o abraçou com força.

– Meus parabéns, irmãozinho! – exclamou ela, e Fran o cumprimentou em seguida. – Muito juízo, bebida e sexo!

– Richard riu.

– É o que a gente espera, né.

– Não comprei nada porque o meu presente na sua vida sou eu. – Richard riu novamente. Red Jim foi o próximo e abraçou o amigo. Richard sentiu o cheiro de Max nos cabelos dele.

– Feliz aniversário, Rich. Celebre esta data com parcimônia. – disse ele, estendendo um pacote pequeno. O auror sorriu, sabendo que Red não precisava dizer nada em seu aniversário. O bem que ele lhe fazia diariamente era mais do que suficiente do que qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer nessa data.

– O que é isso? Não precisava comprar nada, Red. – reclamou ele, abrindo o pacote e tirando dele um anel de motivos escandinavos.

– Eu não ia comprar nada mas aquele _hippie_ ali me convenceu de que vai te trazer sorte e prosperidade. – e apontou para longe. Richard sorriu e abraçou o ruivo novamente, tentando esquecer que ele estava com o perfume do outro no corpo.

– Obrigado. – colocou o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo e continuou sorrindo, tendo a sensação de que jamais poderia agradecer Red Jim o suficiente. Zed se aproximou com Dalilah e outras pessoas.

– Meus parabéns, meu prezado amigo! – cumprimentou ele, abraçando Richard e dando espaço para a esposa o fazê-lo. – Eu te cumprimentei hoje depois da meia-noite mas duvido que você se lembre disso.

– Não lembro de nada de ontem. – riu Richard.

– Eu desconfiei que não ia lembrar. Pois bem. Trago aqui seu presente. – e gesticulou para três mulheres belíssimas que estavam mais adiante. Red franziu o cenho quando se deu conta do que se tratava. – Elas são amigas minhas de muito tempo, da época em que trabalhei como segurança naquela “casa de tolerância”. Eu conversei com elas e descobri que as três tinham um desejo em comum, que se resume em te presentear de um modo muito especial no seu aniversário. – Richard arregalou os olhos e mal conseguiu esconder o sorriso que queria nascer em seu rosto. Cada mulher tinha um tipo físico e uma cor de cabelo, mas as três eram deslumbrantes. – Amém?

– Amém. Que se faça a luz. – retrucou Richard, que sorriu debilmente. As mulheres o conduziram de volta para a barraca e não saíram de lá antes de escurecer.

Red Jim fingiu – porque era bom em manter as aparências – para si mesmo que nada daquilo o afetava. Não se tratava de Blue Eyes e aquela relativa estabilidade, era apenas sexo livre. Richard estava realizando uma fantasia masculina comum e somente isso. Um presente de aniversário idiota e machista que não significava nada. Os braços de Max em volta dele chegaram a irritá-lo – justamente porque ele não estava se sentindo entregue –, e mentiu dizendo que ia beber água no trailer de Dalilah. Naquela noite eles transaram na barraca, mas Red Jim não conseguiu se entregar completamente ao ato, abandonando a cama e sentando no gramado, observando, desanimado, o céu daquele verão quente.

No dia seguinte, Lucy veio fazer uma visita. Pretendia assistir a alguns shows e aproveitar o festival de contracultura. Ela disse que conseguira deixar Jackie com a mãe e resolveu dar uma passada, sabendo que ele estaria lá. Richard não tinha grandes esperanças para aquele relacionamento, pois não sentia grandes fagulhas de excitação com ela. Lucy lamentou que não aparecera no aniversário de Richard, mas que lhe desejava os melhores sentimentos do mundo. Embriagado, ele agradeceu e aproveitou um pouco do show com ela. Quando voltou ao acampamento, ela acendeu um cigarro de maconha, que tratou de dividir com Richard. Os dois estavam sozinhos, com exceção de Dalilah, que tomava conta do trailer.

A jovem aproveitou o momento para dar uma espiada na barraca. Richard revelou que todos estavam perto do palco, a não ser pela esposa de Zed. Lucy então o beijou e o puxou pelo pescoço, para que entrassem juntos. Sem muito controle sobre si, o auror se deixou seduzir pela moça e eles transaram na cama de Nina. Max entrou naquele exato momento para buscar um de seus chapéus e pediu desculpas, saindo imediatamente.  
Red havia voltado com ele para o acampamento. Max se sentou do lado do ruivo, que lhe ofereceu um gole de vinho. O homem ajeitou os bigodes e a barba com uma expressão divertida.

– O que foi? – perguntou Red.

– Acabei de quase empatar a foda do seu amigo.

– Richard? – Red Jim franziu o cenho mais do que gostaria. De novo? Com quem ele estava transando _dessa vez_?

– Com quem, você viu?

– Pelo jeito era uma mulher. Foi muito rápido, não vi o rosto dela. – Max puxou uma mecha de cabelos alaranjados do rosto de Red e beijou-lhe a bochecha. – Mas foi estimulante... – Red Jim sorriu, mas por dentro estava se mordendo. Seria um _revival_ com uma das dançarinas do dia anterior? Red resistiu como pôde e se esquivou das mãos de Max com elegância. Tentou beijá-lo para distraí-lo, e pareceu funcionar.

Depois de cerca de vinte minutos, Richard saiu da barraca e veio se sentar perto do casal, em um dos bancos de pesca. Red vigiou a saída da barraca, mas ninguém saiu dela. Maldição. Richard pegou uma maçã da cesta que eles tinham em cima da mesa improvisada e a devorou distraidamente. Aos poucos, os amigos e conhecidos voltaram da região do palco e se alojaram no acampamento. Nina voltou e vinha com beicinho.

– O que foi, criaturinha? – perguntou Richard com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Fran está sendo muito chata comigo. – explicou Nina, desgostosa. Richard achou a amiga muito graciosa, parecia uma criança emburrada. Embriagado que estava, Nina realmente parecia uma miniatura de gente. – Ela é muito ciumenta. Eu tentei lidar, mas…

– Mas o que? – Richard a puxou para sentar em seu colo.

– Ela tem ciúmes até de você. – disse ela, genuinamente chateada.

– Se ela tem ciúmes de mim com você… – e beijou a amiga na boca, para provocá-la. – …ela é uma imbecil. É como se o Blue Eyes tivesse ciúmes de mim com o Zed. E todo mundo sabe que entre eu e o Zed é só sexo sem sentimento. – Nina e Max riram alto e Red tentou forçar uma risada, mas não estava achando nada muito engraçado naquele momento, ainda mais ao ouvir o nome de seu tão detestado rival.

No final das contas, as duas se resolveram momentaneamente, mas Nina não se sentia feliz de todo. Mas que fosse, ali não era o lugar de resolver nada. No dia 19 ocorreria o aguardado show de Nigel Simmons, pai de Nina, músico bruxo erudito que entrara para a via da contracultura nos idos dos anos 1970. Para isso, Raymond Simmons, irmão gêmeo de Nina, resolveu aparecer junto da namorada, Kathryn Clay, para assistir ao show. Ele fora colega de Richard na Corvinal, mas com o passar dos anos eles se distanciaram muito. Raymond era mais tradicional, por assim dizer. O mundo de sua irmã era um mundo ao qual ele não pertencia. Raymond era jogador profissional de quadribol, heterossexual, conformado e seguia à risca as regras da sociedade em que vivia. Enquanto Nina ia na contramão, ele obedecia cegamente. Mas o rapaz tinha bom coração e aceitou se “submeter” ao festival para ver o pai em uma de suas performances famosas. Nina prometeu que nada aconteceria a ele naquela “multidão de malucos” pois Richard estava ali e meteria a porrada em quem fosse, caso fosse necessário.

Às sete horas, Nigel entrou no palco e os espectadores aplaudiram e gritaram muito. Nigel era um símbolo da velha cultura adaptada à nova. Ele tocava guitarra e cítara como ninguém. Seu show fecharia uma rodada de apresentações de cunho erudito e o dia de shows do festival. Kathryn parecia mais à vontade que o namorado e chegou a sacar uma máquina fotográfica para registrar o sogro no palco munido de sua adorada cítara. Raymond fazia cara feia para as pessoas que empunhavam drogas, mas tentou sorrir o máximo que pôde à irmã e seus amigos estranhos. Ao final do show, Nigel deu uma palhinha com seu instrumento mais conhecido e a multidão foi à loucura, soltando nuvens de fumaça e jogando vinho e cerveja para o alto. Raymond chamou os amigos para o canto para evitar a dispersão dos “malucos”.

– Amanhã eu vou jogar na capital pela Copa Mundial. – disse ele com os olhos claros brilhando. – Farei uma recepção VIP no hotel no pós-jogo, vocês não querem ir? Vai ter bebida e comida de graça. – Nina sabia que essa era uma tentativa de Ray de trazê-la para seu mundo e manter uma fraca linha conectiva entre os dois. Por mais que fossem tão diferentes, eles se amavam.

– Agora você está falando minha língua! – brincou Richard, tocando o peitoral do amigo com a ponta de seu dedo indicador. – Iremos. Nosso amigo Red Jim pode ir conosco? Você sabe que a gente é inseparável.

– Claro! Espero vocês no estádio! – exclamou o jogador, empolgado, e olhou para a namorada. – Nós vamos indo agora. Vejo vocês amanhã. – e saíram caminhando junto da multidão dispersa.  
Nina e Richard se entreolharam e se comunicaram silenciosamente, sem saber o que esperar da visita ao estádio coxinha em que Raymond jogaria.

Nina, Red, Richard e Max organizaram suas coisas mas deixaram a barraca para que Zed e Dalilah ficassem no festival com mais conforto. Fran decidiu que ficaria mais um pouco com um grupo de amigas e o quarteto aparatou de volta para Londres. Max voltou para a sua casa depois de se despedir calorosamente de Red Jim. Ao chegar em Mile End, Nina foi para o quarto, visivelmente chateada com as brigas que tivera com Fran. Os dois resolveram deixá-la sozinha. Porém, intrigado com os silêncios “longos demais” de Red Jim e depois de tantos momentos desconexos regados de muita droga e álcool, Richard resolveu questioná-lo se havia feito algo de (muito) errado ou se tinha alguma coisa de específica incomodando seus pensamentos.

– Red, você… – começou, com os cotovelos apoiados nos coxas e os dedos entrelaçados. – …você está bem? Tenho te sentido um pouco pra baixo, pensativo demais…

O ruivo permaneceu impassível, com o mesmo ar tranquilo de sempre. Dentro de si, havia uma tormenta acontecendo.

– Eu _sou_ um cara pensativo, Richard. – respondeu ele vagamente.

– Eu sei, mas digo… você tem me parecido mais pesado, enfadonho… – ele respirou fundo e se virou para o auror, movido pela preocupação dele, e arriscou.

– Bem… já que você mencionou, eu realmente tenho…

– _Red!_ – gritou Nina do andar de cima com o nariz entupido de tanto chorar. – Você pode fazer um chá para mim? – interrompido, o viúvo pensou melhor, e decidiu que não era hora de conversar sobre seus sentimentos, ainda mais depois de Richard ter tido a esbórnia de sua vida nos terrenos do Stonehenge. Suspirou e encarou seus pés.

– Sim, Nina. Já levo para você. – respondeu Red Jim, voltando-se novamente para o amigo.

– E então? – insistiu Richard, dedilhando o cigarro aceso entre os dedos. – Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? Por que você está tão estranho? – Red Jim o encarou e seus olhos pareciam tristes.

– Eu adoraria, mas não poderemos conversar agora.

– E _por que não_?

– Porque vou sair com o Max mais tarde e passar a noite na casa dele. – Richard se sentiu um idiota.

– _Ah_ … – deu uma tragada no cigarro e esticou as costas no sofá, voltando os olhos bicolores para o teto.  
O ruivo subiu as escadas sem dizer mais nada, e o auror ficou sozinho no térreo, afundado em seus próprios pensamentos, sem concluir absolutamente nada.

///


	60. Capítulo 14 da Parte 2

Richard entrou pela porta da frente do castelo de Hogwarts já que os alunos estavam de férias. Facilitava as coisas. Trazia consigo uma pasta cheia de anotações e relatórios de Meredith Quill, a tutora de Christopher, com relação à psique e habilidades, tanto mágicas quanto comuns, do menino. Devido à ausência das crianças, Richard se permitiu ir sem tapa-olho e com sua jaqueta de courino de tachos prateados nos ombros, caminhando a longas passadas pelos largos corredores, relembrando as memórias tenras de uma época ao mesmo tempo brilhante e confusa; era uma época em que era capaz de se distrair da vida real mergulhando nos estudos e no doce convívio com os amigos, um abençoado mundo alheio ao de sua casa, onde vivia sob o mesmo teto que a odiosa mãe e o filho, uma criança sua que ele não amava de fato. Afinal, Richard não passava de um garoto inquieto cheio de ódio e ressentimento – e com razão. De todos os bens vinculados ao seu sangue Ducotterd, ele não tivera direito àquele pelo qual mais ansiava: o amor genuíno da mãe. Isso fez com que jamais desenvolvesse esse sentimento dentro de si, muito menos pudesse fazê-lo por outrem. Se ela não o amava, então de onde tiraria um sentimento que jamais experimentara da figura que deveria ser seu norte e salvação? Desde que se conhecia por gente, sentia a rejeição da mãe marcando-lhe a alma, uma recusa injusta por não ter nascido a menina que seu pai tanto queria e ser fruto de outra gravidez difícil, repleta de pesadelos, ataques de pânico e oráculos desagradáveis. Centrado em seus próprios sentimentos, egocêntrico, ele não foi capaz de enxergar que fora daquela redoma escarlate de fúria havia um ser que dependia dele – e de seu afeto. Agora, eras depois, amadurecido pela dureza da vida, era o momento de correr atrás do tempo perdido e de tantas más escolhas e fazer o que era certo.

A porta do escritório de Dumbledore estava destrancada – nem mesmo o grifo impedia a passagem para a escada. “Realmente são tempos de paz”, pensou Richard, subindo os degraus calmamente. O ancião estava sentado em sua cadeira e espiava algumas cadernetas velhas sobre a mesa. Richard deu uma olhada rápida pela sala e pelas milhares de tralhas – incluindo o poleiro onde Fawkes descansava – e parou em frente ao diretor. Quando Dumbledore levantou os olhos para seu antigo braço-direito, seus olhos azuis brilharam com intensidade.

– Richard! – exclamou Dumbledore de braços abertos, levantando-se para abraçar o chegado. Richard sabia que o velho o tinha percebido desde que entrara no castelo, mas alegrava-se pelo cumprimento carinhoso. Fazia tempo que o auror não sentia o cheiro adocicado daqueles cabelos prateados.

– Albus. – retrucou ele, sorrindo com sinceridade, mais do que contente em rever o amigo. Dumbledore era a única figura paterna efetiva em sua vida. Não que fosse difícil que as pessoas desejassem que o diretor fosse um parente, mas Richard sempre tivera essa conexão estranha com o mago. Ele pousou a papelada na mesa e apontou. – Mais serviço para você, meu amigo. – O sorriso bondoso de Dumbledore trouxe calor para o peito de Richard.

– Esse tipo de serviço não me cansa, Richard. Olharei com atenção tudo que a… como é o nome dela mesmo?

– Meredith Quill. Solteira e sem filhos. Tem quase quarenta anos. Um metro e setenta de altura. Cabelos e olhos escuros, quadris largos, família escocesa…

– Não precisa me dar a ficha toda, Richard, não estamos mais defendendo o mundo contra as Trevas. – brincou o senhor, encostando-se em uma das mesinhas da lateral da sala. Richard sorriu, sentindo as bochechas ficarem quentes.

– Hábitos antigos são difíceis de abandonar. – disse, fazendo charme e coçando os cabelos da nuca. Richard não conseguia manter a pose por muito tempo quando estava na presença de seu bruxo favorito. Todo o peso e a acidez sumiam, e ele voltava a ser aquele menino curioso e de bom coração do começo da infância. Os olhinhos azuis do diretor sempre desmontavam a persona sinistra de que ele havia se apropriado. Quando se deu conta, notou que Dumbledore fitava com atenção o medalhão oval que pendia de seu pescoço.

– E como está sua irmã? – perguntou Dumbledore, trazendo Richard à realidade. – Como está minha afilhada?

Richard riu, pescando a provocação. Os dois tinham uma querela em torno de quem era o padrinho oficial de Sandra, pois na hora do registro Dumbledore enganou Richard e tomou seu lugar no registro.

– Emma está bem e Sandra também. Florence, a filha mais nova dela, vai fazer um ano em setembro. Aliás, eu deveria te manter sempre informado, a culpa é toda minha de não aparecer mais, eu…

– Não é como se eu estivesse o tempo todo na Inglaterra agora, não é mesmo? – interrompeu Dumbledore com a voz suave, percebendo o quanto o ex-aluno era duro consigo mesmo. – Não nos vemos mais porque a missão que nos unia foi concluída e cada um tem sua própria vida. Mas você é mais do que bem-vindo a qualquer momento em meu escritório, Richard. Tenha certeza disso. – Richard abaixou a cabeça e sorriu, encabulado. Sentira saudades da eterna paz que emanava de Dumbledore. A única pessoa que lhe passava aquela inabalável sensação de serenidade era Red Jim.

– Sim… – murmurou ele, voltando a olhar nos olhos azuis do outro. Era estranho estar na mesma sala que Dumbledore e não ter uma enxurrada de informações para passar ou planos de ações para discutir. – Obrigado. Prometo que sempre puder, estarei em contato, mesmo que seja pelo correio.

– Fico contente. E o garoto? O que eu deveria saber de antemão?

– Bem, aparentemente ele é mais inteligente do que deveria. – disse Richard com o antigo tom de acidez. – Eu já tinha reparado em algo do tipo, mas nunca tive parâmetros para confirmar nada. Também não sou pediatra ou pedagogo. Agora a Srta. Quill insiste que o caso dele deve ser avaliado por você. Ela diz que dependendo de suas conclusões, ele pode ser matriculado este ano. – Dumbledore o ouvia em silêncio, compenetrado, manuseando o pompom que tinha pendurado na ponta do cinto de suas vestes. – Eu tenho plena confiança em seu julgamento, Albus. O que quer que você decida para meu filho, eu assinarei embaixo. – o diretor voltou a sorrir.

– Eu lerei as observações da Srta. Quill com atenção, como lhe disse. Mas antes de tomar qualquer decisão, faço questão de visitar o menino. Quero ver com meus próprios olhos este novo prodígio que promete elevar o nome de Hogwarts. – Richard sorriu mesmo pesaroso diante da possibilidade de seu filho se tornar um aluno da escola em setembro daquele ano. Ele teria apenas dois meses para se tornar um pai exemplar, uma tarefa impossível. – Ele ainda mora com Emma em Hatfield Broad Oak?

– Sim. Envie-me uma notificação que aparatarei para lá imediatamente.

– Ótimo. Tenho certeza de que tomaremos a melhor decisão para o garoto. Confie e verá. – o auror sorriu e enfiou uma das mãos no bolso. Dumbledore ouviu a chaleira que era fervida no canto apitar. – Chá?

– Claro. Jamais recusaria um chá com meu velho mestre e líder. – o ancião sorriu e levitou duas xícaras e serviu chá preto ao ex-aluno. Quando se sentou à mesa, deu uma bela olhadela pela cicatriz de Richard e seu olho pálido. Aquele dia o lilás de sua íris se via muito claro, quase inteiramente branco. Talvez fosse a presença poderosa de Dumbledore.

– E como vai o coração? Agora você tem mais do que tempo suficiente para isso, ao contrário do que afirmava antes. – Richard o olhou surpreso. Dumbledore nunca falava nem perguntava nada à toa. Muitas vezes se fingia de tonto ou passava por maluco. Essa técnica de seu mestre Richard conhecia muito bem. – Perdoe a pergunta clichê, mas você conhece a curiosidade grifinória.

– Você sabe, Albus. Pouso com a vassoura aqui e ali, mas meu coração tem teias de aranha desde que me conheço por gente. Eu gostei de uma pessoa há certo tempo, porém me convenci que não ia dar em nada. Como sempre. – deu um gole no chá quente. – Hoje em dia estou saindo com um jornalista. – os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam. – Por mais que a gente não converse muito, eu gosto de ficar perto dele, me dá a sensação de que existe algo além de sexo. Ele é bonito, me faz companhia... Se ele não fosse estivesse de mudança para os Estados Unidos, acho que poderíamos ter algo mais sério. Pelo menos eu acho. – O velho se mexeu na cadeira, interessado. – Eu sei, nem parece eu, mas talvez eu esteja preparado para gostar de verdade de alguém.

– O coração sempre está preparado para amar, Richard. O problema está em vencer a eterna batalha com a cabeça para aceitar esse fato. – as palavras de Dumbledore o impactaram mais do que ele gostaria. Discordava em partes, mas... o velho sempre estava certo, por que não estaria agora?

– Acho que você tem razão. – Dumbledore deu um gole demorado no chá e colocou mais água com açúcar na xícara. Quem visse os dois na sala se daria conta de que, se o diretor fosse cento e cinquenta anos mais novo, estaria diante de um companheiro em potencial. Ele admirava a dureza, o pragmatismo e a força bruta de Richard, que por dentro tinha uma alma que valia ouro. Toda a calma e perseverança que o auror não tinha, Dumbledore tinha de sobra. Os dois eram, em certa medida, opostos e complementares, e o ancião sabia disso, por isso trabalhavam tão bem. – Só resta a minha cabeça de merda aceitar. Perdoe o palavrão.

– Perdoado. Você ainda está morando com a Srta. Simmons? – desviou o diretor, ordenando à colherinha que mexesse em seu chá.

– Estou. Nós dividimos a casa com um artista plástico, o nome dele é James Greenslade. Somos um grande casal de três pessoas, na verdade. Mas ninguém se pega. – Dumbledore riu das gírias do auror. Era sempre uma boa experiência conversar com ele.

A conversa passou para amenidades do tipo e seguiu até a hora do almoço, quando o diretor convidou Richard para comer no Cabeça de Javali.

– Você tem sorte que hoje minha marmita não era das melhores. – brincou Albus abrindo a porta de seu escritório e descendo os degraus de pedra. Na taverna, Richard reviu Aberforth, irmão de Albus, e os três passaram a tarde engajados em uma longa conversa. Foi uma das únicas vezes que Richard viu o mestre beber algo alcoólico, e um dos momentos mais descontraídos que já dividira com os irmãos Dumbledore.

~*~

Red Jim vasculhava o jornal em busca de algum emprego que o apetecesse – escrever esporadicamente não estava ajudando o suficiente nas despesas. Era pouco antes do horário do almoço e ele não fazia ideia do que iria cozinhar. Foi quando a campainha tocou.

– Red! – exclamou Blue Eyes quando a porta abriu. O artista nem acreditou. O que é que aquele diabinho estava fazendo ali aquela hora?

– Olá, Blue Eyes… – respondeu ele, olhando para as inúmeras sacolas que o jornalista trazia. Quando o silêncio ficou incômodo, ele deu espaço para o outro passasse. – Entre…

– O Ritchie não está? – perguntou, pousando as sacolas de papel no balcão, em cima do jornal que Red lia.

– Não, o Ritchie não está. – retrucou, irritado. Por Merlim, ele mataria Richard por ter que fazer sala para o Blue Eyes! – Ele está na Escócia. Talvez volte apenas de noite. – “Espero que isso espante o mala”, pensou o artista.

– Então acho que terei de esperar. – disse sem prestar atenção no outro, e em seguida passou a retirar as compras das sacolas. – Comprei algumas coisas para comermos. Eu sei que ele adora alcaparras, comprei um pote grande. E essas frutas secas, pimenta, curry…– Red observou (como um chacal analisando sua presa indefesa) o jornalista exibir seus troféus sobre o balcão e se sentou no banco alto. “Aposto que vai cozinhar pelado e se bezuntar de manteiga, o pavãozinho…”, pensou ele, dando um sorriso falso com os lábios.  
Red apoiou um dos cotovelos no balcão e passou os dedos por seu queixo e lábios, vendo o baixinho tagarelar sobre o que havia comprado e o que pretendia fazer para Richard. O que o ruivo fazia, no máximo, era assentir em silêncio, mantendo a pose de bom amigo. Ele havia notado que Blue Eyes era muito egocêntrico. Quando falava de algo, geralmente se tratava dele mesmo... ou de sexo.

– …não que a gente vá demorar muito aqui na cozinha, afinal tenho outros planos para ele no quarto. – e puxou um pote de calda de caramelo. “Ninfomaníaco de merda”, pensou Red, emitindo um “Ah!” para agradar o outro, que se demorou um pouco ajeitando as compras nos armários e na pia. O que Red não esperava era que Blue Eyes tivesse um olho clínico para sorrisos e palavras falsas. Coisa de jornalista. Ele sabia que Red não gostava dele, só não sabia porquê. Não era a primeira vez que outros homens rivalizaram com ele pelo macho alfa. – Sabe que… eu andei pensando…

– Hum?

– A universidade está precisando de um periódico de artes. Eu andei pensando e vou falar com o Sr. Vidal sobre a possibilidade de criar uma revista sobre as mais variadas áreas das Artes. Eu pessoalmente gostaria que você fosse um dos colaboradores. – Red Jim sentiu um soco no estômago e quase se arrependeu de odiar tanto o baixinho. Seria impossível detestar Blue Eyes se o periódico se tornasse realidade. Bem, quase impossível.

– Eu… muito obrigado, Charles! – começou Red, renovado e envergonhado pelos pensamentos sombrios. – Estou honrado.

– Ótimo. Fico contente. Será a primeira coisa que farei amanhã. Hoje eu quero apenas dormir e transar. E não necessariamente nessa ordem. – disse ele colocando a mão no ombro de Red Jim com a intensa lascívia usual. Deu uma risada infantil e subiu as escadas, provavelmente pretendendo tirar uma soneca na cama de Richard antes deste chegar. Red Jim ficou sentado no banco alto sem saber o que pensar, dividido entre amar e odiar o fato de que seria eternamente grato àquele diabrete com quem Richard estava trepando.

~*~

Como de costume, Blue Eyes foi embora pouco depois de alimentar e usar (e muito bem) seu macho. Eram nove horas quando Richard se sentou no sofá junto de Red Jim, que jamais ficava em seu quarto quando sabia que Richard e Blue Eyes estavam transando; ouvir os dois gemendo como cachorros no cio não era dos seus sons favoritos e ouvir música alta não adiantava – além disso, a risada de Blue Eyes era tão irritante que conseguia tirar Red Jim – o _eremita_ _Red Jim!_ – do sério. Era como se ele estivesse rindo debochadamente dele. O artista lembrou Richard de que Nina dormiria no apartamento de Fran e o auror acendeu um cigarro, parecendo muito satisfeito. Red, inquieto, chegou a cogitar cutucá-lo, perguntando como fora a desforra no quarto, quando a lareira se acendeu em chamas verdes e um homem saiu dela. Richard se levantou imediatamente e apontou sua varinha para o recém-chegado (uma pose de praxe, porque ninguém perigoso jamais entraria de fato por sua lareira, ele era precavido e eficiente demais para isso acontecer). Philip Ducotterd permaneceu imóvel diante da pose desafiadora do filho. Red Jim arregalou os olhos cinzas e não precisou maquinar muito para reconhecer quem era aquele bruxo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – rosnou Richard. – Como conseguiu entrar na minha casa? – Philip tinha o olhar firme e não o desviou por um segundo sequer. Red não conhecia aquele homem, mas podia jurar que ele se parecia com um rei.

– Abaixe a varinha, Richard. Estou desarmado. Vim em paz. – e levantou as mãos. O auror baixou a varinha mas continuou em guarda. – Possuo permissão para a sua lareira pois você fez o caminho contrário para o meu escritório. – Richard sabia disso e se julgou idiota de ter perguntado. Red Jim se levantou e parecia um hobbit entre dois ents.

– _Ehm_ … Richard? – tentou ele, não conseguindo olhar Philip nos olhos. – Este homem é…

– Meu pai. Philip Ducotterd. – disse Richard com a pose de auror destemido, sem tirar os olhos do pai.

– Prazer, meu jovem. Você deve ser o amigo com quem Richard divide o aluguel. – disse Philip amavelmente, oferecendo sua mão grande para Red apertar. O artista notou que eram as mesmas mãos grandes e bonitas de Richard. – Perdão, eu não sei o seu nome. – Red apertou a mão do bruxo e ficou encantado com a nobreza que emanava de Philip e com a semelhança entre os dois homens na sala. Os cabelos de Philip eram um pouco mais escuros e os fios em suas têmporas estavam começando a clarear. Ele chegou a pensar que se Richard envelhecesse assim, ficaria um coroa muito atraente.

– Sim, eu mesmo. Meu nome é James Greenslade, Sr. Ducotterd. – respondeu o ruivo, sentindo as bochechas corarem. Ele era tão atraente... E não parecia ser o crápula que Richard pintava quando falava do pai (se bem que Red Jim não era idiota a ponto de acreditar em toda a ótica distorcida de Richard, o filho rebelde e indomável). – Se não se importam, vou deixá-los a sós. Com licença. – e subiu as escadas rapidamente, pronto para ouvir tudo do outro andar (como um bom aquariano, Red era demasiadamente curioso). Philip acompanhou a figura de Red com os olhos, aprovando sua educação. Em seguida voltou-se para o filho, que ainda o olhava com fúria.

– Posso me sentar?

– Faz o que quiser. Você vai me ignorar de qualquer jeito.

Por alguma razão, Philip parecia imune às ofensivas do filho, que ele sabia que viriam. Ele se sentou na ponta do sofá que era mais próxima da lareira e ajeitou as mangas de suas vestes. Com as costas relaxadas no encosto, o poderoso bruxo observou o filho, que ainda estava em pé.

– Você poderia se sentar para que pudéssemos conversar de igual para igual? – Richard girou os olhos e se sentou, apoiando imediatamente os cotovelos nas coxas, fazendo sua pose ameaçadora padrão. – Como eu disse, Richard, eu vim aqui em missão de paz. Eu quero fazer as pazes com você. – Do andar de cima, Red Jim arregalou os olhos, chocado. – Com você e Emma, principalmente. – ele e Sebastian sempre estiveram em bons termos, mesmo depois de toda a disputa Philip-Madeleine pós-divórcio. Richard ficou um tempo em silêncio, fiscalizando as palavras e os movimentos do pai com desconfiança.

– Você só está fazendo isso porque tem medo de morrer sozinho. – retrucou, e Philip o olhou com a mesma intensidade.

– Não temos todos esse medo? – respondeu Philip à altura. O auror continuou sério.

– E por que essa súbita vontade de ser bonzinho? Você nunca gostou de mim. Eu nem planejado fui. Vocês nunca me quiseram. – Ele desviou o olhar para a escada para evitar os olhos verdes de Philip.

– Christopher também não foi planejado e ainda assim você o ama, não? – aquilo era verdade. Por mais que não tivesse desejado ser pai aos quinze anos, Richard agora podia dizer que amava o filho. – Além disso, você é o filho que me dá mais orgulho. – Richard voltou os olhos para o pai com uma careta, desacreditado daquelas palavras. – Você sempre foi leal para com as suas crenças. Você nunca teve vergonha de buscar o que quer que fosse, desde que acreditasse naquilo. Queria eu ter a sua coragem e a sua resiliência. Por mais que você não acredite nisso, suas ações são inspiradoras, Richard. – o auror ficou sem palavras. Nunca imaginou que Philip enunciaria aquelas palavras em voz alta, mesmo que fossem mentira. Ele baixou a guarda. De onde escutava, Red ficou emocionado e sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Estava muito feliz de presenciar aquele momento que Richard tanto precisava, quando seu pai se redimiria e buscaria a reconciliação da família. – Estou cansado de ver minha família crescer longe de mim. Christopher daqui a pouco vai para Hogwarts e ele nem sabe que eu existo. Emma teve três meninas e… Sebastian vai se casar. – o poderoso bruxo puxou do bolso da calça dois envelopes pequenos, os convites do casamento de Sebastian com Diane. – Acho que pode ser um recomeço para nós.

Richard pegou os envelopes e olhou com calma seu nome escrito. No outro, o de Emma. Sebastian se casaria no fim daquele ano, no outono. Mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Colocou os convites em cima do sofá e olhou para o pai, assentindo em silêncio.

– E o Chris? – indagou Philip, olhando para o andar de cima, acreditando que o menino estaria em seu próprio quarto na casa do pai, dormindo.

– Está com os pais de Evelyn. – disse Richard com voz fraca. – Ele não mora aqui. Eu ofereci um quarto para ele mas ele não quis. – ele encarou os pés, entristecido com a lembrança. Philip notou a mudança.

– Eu quero te ajudar para que ele não termine cheio de raiva como você. Vamos evitar que ele sinta todo esse ódio que você sente. – Richard olhou para o pai e viu que naqueles olhos verdes havia sinceridade. Não mais o eterno julgamento de todas as vezes que se encontravam. Algo no tom de voz de seu pai lhe dizia que as intenções dele eram verdadeiras. – Temos tempo até ele entrar em Hogwarts.

– Exceto que não temos. – interrompeu o auror. – Chris é mais inteligente que os meninos da idade dele. Dumbledore vai avaliar o caso e, se ele julgar necessário, solicitar sua matrícula esse ano mesmo.

– Mesmo assim. – insistiu Philip, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas como o filho fazia. – Vamos dar um jeito, Ritchie. – o mais novo estranhou que o pai o chamara pelo apelido. Isso quase nunca aconteceu. – Vamos juntar forças para isso. – Richard olhou para o pai e assentiu, mais do que disposto a aceitar ajuda para que o filho não o odiasse tanto quanto ele odiava sua família. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Philip avaliou que havia sido um bom começo, mas não era bom forçar a barra. – Bem… confio que você vá entregar o convite à Emma. Está ficando tarde e preciso ir, mas retorno em breve para nos vermos novamente. – Ele se levantou e assentiu para o filho, que o imitou, e partiu para seu apartamento em Oxford.

Red Jim desceu as escadas com pressa e correu para abraçar o amigo, que não conseguiu reagir à overdose de informações daquele dia. E que dia.

///


	61. Capítulo 15 da Parte 2

Eufórico e confuso pela perspectiva de ter uma família – ou tê-la novamente –, Richard apressou o passo pelo centro de Londres com uma pasta debaixo do braço. Ele vinha com um óculos escuro que não escondia apropriadamente a cicatriz em seu rosto, mas ajudava a chamar menos atenção, e um chapéu de mafioso. Por azar garoava um pouco, mas a água fria ajudava a baixar a temperatura de lava em sua pele. Ele não podia continuar alimentando a empoeirada ideia de caçar bruxos das Trevas sozinho; ele se deu conta disso quando, em uma noite, voltou da casa de Emma, relativamente satisfeito com as horas que passara com o filho, e viu o Profeta Diário com a notícia dos crimes de Oz Monroe em cima de seu criado-mudo. Se realmente estava comprometido com sua relação com Christopher, ir sozinho atrás de Oz e outros malfeitores estava fora de cogitação; afetado com a ideia de que eles poderiam se vingar dele através de Chris, Richard tomou uma decisão divisora de águas em sua vida. Graças ao choque causado pelo incidente no Jockey, o auror passou a correr quilômetros a fio sempre que podia para drenar um pouco da ansiedade em excesso produzida por seu corpo. O resto do tempo ele dividia entre coisas que lhe permitiam uma fuga de lidar com seus problemas, como álcool, festas e tatuagens (as sessões mais doloridas eram as que mais gostava). No começo do agosto daquele ano, o espaço entre seu ombro e antebraço esquerdos já estava completamente coberto.

No átrio do Ministério da Magia, ele viu seu irmão de relance – o primogênito conversava de modo amigável com um homem mais velho e não percebera a chegada de um bruxo que era ridiculamente parecido com ele no saguão – e foi o mais rapidamente que pôde para o elevador, onde seguiu para o Nível Dois, em busca de seu futuro chefe, Alfonse Rye-Savidge. Seu parente se encontrava em outra sala, a 501, mais ao final do corredor. Depois de alguns instantes conversando, Alfonse ofereceu-lhe um gole de licor (era muito cedo para o _firewhiskey_ ), que Richard aceitou de bom grado. Ele passou a pasta para Alfonse, que a abriu e olhou com certo cuidado cada um dos recortes que ali havia.

– É este o homem que tentou te matar? O último, quero dizer. – perguntou o Sr. Rye-Savidge, passando os dedos ossudos pelo volumoso bigode cinza. Quando voltou seus olhos para Richard, ele parecia mais enfadonho.

– Sim. Oz Monroe, _pelo que diz o jornal_. – falou Richard de modo sucinto, sem querer entregar nenhuma de suas atividades anteriores. – Ele tinha habilidades mágicas questionáveis, por isso trazia consigo uma navalha para compensar sua mediocridade.

– Ele tem muitas passagens pela polícia trouxa e pelo Ministério.

– Segundo o repórter, sim. Não cheguei a olhar eu mesmo a ficha criminal do camarada, mas…

– Fico feliz que não tenha ido atrás desse filho de uma cadela sozinho, Richard. – um gelado passou por seu corpo. O velho desconfiava de alguma coisa? Não era necessariamente impossível… e se Alfonse soubesse de algo, de certo cutucaria o protegido até que ele cuspisse a verdade. Ou talvez tivesse mudado de estratégia. Richard manteve sua melhor cara de inocente. – Por mais qualificado que um auror seja, agir sozinho sempre traz enormes riscos. – Richard sabia bem. – Levarei todas essas informações para o encarregado e farei o que estiver em meu alcance para punir este tal de Monroe. Você fez muito bem em me procurar. – Richard sorriu com os lábios e concordou, fingindo ser um bom menino. Depois de se despedirem, o Ducotterd do meio passou sorrateiro pelo átrio para não encontrar o irmão e foi para a galeria de arte onde Nina e seus amigos estavam.

A galeria tinha mais visitantes que o normal, pois se tratava da inauguração da exposição de Nina. Richard encontrou Red mais afastado, observando carinhosamente a amiga falando com repórteres e jornalistas; ele parecia animado, e bebericava de uma garrafa d’água enquanto se enchia de orgulho pela conquista de Nina. De longe, Richard divisou Blue Eyes no meio dos profissionais, ouvindo e anotando o que a moça tinha a dizer sobre suas composições e instalações artísticas. Graças ao frio da chuva, ele estava usando um casaco relativamente justo, que o deixava ainda mais apetitoso aos olhos de Richard (e das outras pessoas que tivessem olhos). Com um assobio alto e certeiro, Richard chamou a atenção das pessoas em volta de Nina e o baixinho se virou. Mesmo de uma distância considerável, seus jubilosos olhos azuis eram visíveis. Ele acenou e sorriu adoravelmente e Red notou como o amigo se derreteu pela atenção. Era impressionante como Richard havia se tornado um mendigo de migalhas emocionais, vindas principalmente de Blue Eyes. Qualquer atenção que Blue Eyes lhe dava, fosse um elogio ou mesmo um sorriso, pareciam valer mais do que toda a fortuna dos Ducotterd – mesmo que fossem dados sem muita sinceridade. Red não gostava do jornalista por muitas razões, mas as omitia pelo bem-estar emocional do amigo. Pensava estar fazendo o certo.

Richard se sentou daquele jeito que sentava costumeiramente – com os cotovelos sobre as coxas (será que ele pensava que parecia menos alto dessa maneira?) – e suspirou. Red se sentou ao seu lado e deu mais um gole na água.

– Sabe que… – começou o auror, coçando os cabelos na linha da testa. – …eu não queria que Blue Eyes fosse embora.

Red sentiu um gelado passar trucidando sua espinha.

– Ah… _sério_? Eu achei que vocês dois só estavam… _er_ … – tentou o ruivo, reunindo todo o autocontrole que tinha. – Que era mais…

– Sexo? Ah sim, mas tenho a impressão de que comecei a sentir alguma coisa a mais aí. Não sei dizer, eu sou meio bronco pra isso. – Red sentiu as mãos e os pés gelando. _Maldito diabrete de olhos azuis!_

– Bem, mas agora ele está indo embora… você sabia disso desde que o conheceu. – o ruivo rezava um mantra dentro de sua cabeça para que Richard _não_ pronunciasse as palavras que ele tanto temia. – Talvez seja melhor assim, que ele vá no começo.

– Se eu não tivesse meu filho, _talvez_ _eu_ _fosse com_ _ele_. – _MALDIÇÃO! MALDITO BLUE EYES!_ Ok, Red, respire, seja um bom amigo, seja um bom amigo…

– Você… acha que ele sente alguma coisa por você? – tentou ele. O ruivo passou a estralar as juntas dos dedos para tirar o foco da ansiedade.

– Ele continua me procurando, não? – isso não significava _nada_ , Richard! Red quis dar um soco na cara de Richard e chacoalhá-lo pelos ombros. Por Merlim, ele era tão inteligente para certas coisas, mas para outras era simplesmente uma das pessoas mais obtusas que o pintor conhecia. – Ninguém busca tanto uma pessoa se não gosta dela. A não ser os aurores. Nós vamos atrás da escória, mas por outros motivos. Nós não gostamos dessa escória mas temos que ir atrás dela. Somos pagos para isso. – Red bufou de impaciência, e ajeitou-se.

– Eu não acho que… – falou desanimadamente.

– E você e o Max? – interrompeu o auror, talvez sabendo que Red jogaria uma verdade espinhosa em sua cara ou por pura distração. A ambiguidade geminiana de Richard o irritava às vezes. Podia muito bem ser somente seu bom e velho ego dominando a conversa novamente. – Vocês têm se visto bastante, se meu faro de investigador ainda não se desgastou ainda. – Red optou por desviar o assunto.

– Estamos bem. – arriscou Red Jim, tentando soar positivo. Deu um sorriso fraco e manuseou a garrafa de água.

– O irmão dele foi pai semana passada. Ele está muito feliz. – Richard abriu um lindo sorriso. Talvez tivesse se lembrado do nascimento das sobrinhas.

– E você acha que pode virar algo a mais? – jogou Richard, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Não sei. Não é minha intenção. – Red arrancou a embalagem da garrafinha e a jogou no lixo. – Max é um pouco ciumento. Eu não gosto de gente ciumenta, você sabe disso. Estamos bem como fodas fixas. – Richard não pareceu comovido com a última frase, e somente concordou em silêncio. Ele podia ser tagarela quando queria, mas justamente no momento em que Red mais precisava que desembuchasse, ele fazia a linha “auror em ação” e permanecia como um irritante ouvinte impassível!

– Hum… – murmurou o louro depois de um tempo. – Se ele fizer qualquer merda, você vai me falar, e eu vou me entender com esse cara. – Red girou os olhos. _“_ _Não dê uma de Papai Ducotterd pra cima de mim, Richard”_ _,_ pensou ele. O assunto não era esse!

– Mas então, quanto a você e o jornalis… – começou Red Jim, sendo interrompido dessa vez por alguns passos apressados na escadaria estilizada. Era o dito cujo, o infame e indesejadíssimo (principalmente naquele momento) Blue Eyes.

– Olá, vocês! – cumprimentou ele alegremente, parecendo jovial e animado. Trazia consigo uma bolsa gorda e pesada e a pousou no chão antes de se abaixar para beijar lascivamente a boca de Richard. Red olhou para o lado oposto, enojado. O auror pegou a bolsa e a colocou em seu colo (antes ela do que o baixinho, certo, Richard?!), e Blue Eyes se sentou no lugar vago ao seu lado. – Que loucura! – Red fitou o jornalista por trás do corpo de Richard e, se fosse o foco no momento, bolas de fogo poderiam ser vistas no lugar de seus globos oculares. Ele nunca odiou tanto Blue Eyes quanto agora. – Nina fez mais propaganda do que eu tinha imaginado e vieram mais jornalistas do que previ! Quase saí no tapa com alguns deles para cobrir o evento!

 _“É uma pena que você não tenha começado uma briga. Eu teria sido o primeiro a pular no meio para te descer a porrada”_ , pensou Red, que usava suas habilidades de artes cênicas para se fingir de sonso.

– A Nina chamou bastante gente. E a namorada, ou sei lá o quê dela, tem muitos conhecidos no meio. Você não é o único infiltrado. – explicou Richard com bom humor e Blue Eyes lhe lançou um olhar carinhoso.

 _“A Nina tem amigos e não marionetes, criaturinha nojenta_ ”, pensou o viúvo, sorrindo cinicamente para os dois. Ele também sabia ser cínico. Sabia disso, Richard?

– Vocês vão no bistrô com a gente depois, não? – disse Blue Eyes, inclinando-se para poder ver o rosto de Red Jim, que tinha congelado um sorriso no rosto. – Vai um pessoal do _staff_ , alguns conhecidos meus e uma galera enorme da Nina.

– Sim. Mas não era um café? – perguntou Richard.

– Nina já tinha convidado a gente. Nós vamos. – cortou Red.

– É uma mistura de restaurante com café. Vai entender! – explicou o baixinho, levantando-se. – Preciso falar com um pessoal da minha equipe e volto para partirmos. Rumo à liberdade! – Richard riu gostosamente com a graça de Blue Eyes e Red apenas acompanhou os passos do outro, desejando intimamente que ele tropeçasse e rolasse escada abaixo.

O bistrô, ou restaurante, ou café, se chamava “O Pinguim Filosófico” e oferecia tanto refeições completas e mesas para encher a cara quanto cantinhos íntimos para um café mais reservado – e tinha bossa nova por trilha sonora. Sem muito conhecimento de arquitetura, Richard pensou que aquele lugar poderia ter sido um _saloon_ dos tempos do Velho Oeste americano, com sua estrutura de madeira, o lustre redondo (que para ele parecia uma roda de charrete) e o mezanino. Ele imaginou se eles teriam quartos para os caubóis transarem com as putas.

A maioria dos chegados chegou depois do almoço, incluindo Nina e Fran, com quem Richard assumiu uma postura retraída (graças à confissão da amiga de que a moça tinha ciúmes dele). Nina abriu um champanhe para comemorar seu primeiro dia de exposição e todos beberam à alegria e sucesso da jovem artista. O dono do café, que por acaso era conhecido de Fran, lhe ofereceu uma garrafa de vinho italiano, que eles beberam muito rapidamente. Zed e Dalilah não deixaram de comparecer, trazendo consigo um lindíssimo ramalhete de flores para a amiga. Parte da celebração – pelo menos para Red, Richard e Nina – também se devia à gravidez de Dalilah, que cada dia estava mais radiante. Max chegou no final da tarde pois estivera visitando a sobrinha na casa do irmão, e vinha muito contente. Ele logo grudou em Red, que não parecia muito compelido a lhe dar atenção exclusiva.

Blue Eyes chegou apenas de noite. Ficara retido com sua equipe e teve de voltar à redação por causa da edição da matéria e pediu perdão pela ausência. Tratou de pedir um gim tônica e sentar junto de Richard, que parecia um pombinho apaixonado. As entranhas de Red ferveram e ele se levantou para ir ao banheiro e evitar mais pensamentos de ódio.

– Ei… – chamou Richard, fazendo Blue Eyes fitá-lo com um meio sorriso nos lábios. O auror estava bem alcoolizado, enquanto o jornalista estava apenas começando. Não que fosse um grande bebedor. – Eu andei pensando em uma coisa…

– Hum? – o baixinho se aproximou como um gato manhoso, com a cabeça inclinada, os olhos brilhando muito.

– …que eu gosto muito de você. – se tivesse bebido menos, Richard teria visto a mudança sutil na expressão de Blue Eyes. – Eu acho que nossa relação poderia virar uma coisa mais séria, caso você não fosse pros Estados Unidos. – Blue Eyes se endireitou, sua linguagem corporal mostrando o quanto estava contrariado.

– Richard, eu… – tentou ele, não sabendo por onde começar. Por mais que fosse um bruto, ele não merecia ser maltratado. Como um bom jornalista, ele buscou as melhores palavras para o caso. – Não me entenda mal, mas eu gosto da nossa relação exatamente do jeito que ela é. Eu… eu nunca quis nada além do que... tivemos…  
Richard perdeu todo o ar cortês e se sentiu sóbrio como nunca. Custava uma boa despedida? Dizer que o achava um cara legal, que teria sido ótimo? Mas não, ele fora rejeitado. De novo. Não que estivesse esperando uma declaração de amor, mas… ele suspirou e Blue Eyes notou como Richard ficou abalado.

– _Oh_ … – balbuciou Richard, sem saber como reagir a mais uma rejeição. Ele queria apenas sair dali. – _Entendo_. Com licença. – ele se levantou bruscamente e o jornalista o chamou, em vão. Despediu-se de Nina e disse que iria para casa. A moça, bêbada, se despediu quase caindo.

– Richard! – chamou Blue Eyes novamente, preocupado com o que suas palavras haviam causado. Vendo que não teria resposta, ele correu atrás do homem, que andava rapidamente pela rua. – Richard! Escute! – tentou ele, agarrando-o pela manga do casaco. – Eu não quis te magoar, eu…

– Você não me magoou. – mentiu o auror, parando de súbito. – É uma coisa minha, me deixa em paz.

– Não vou te deixar em paz! Vamos conversar, por favor! – pediu o jornalista sem soltá-lo. Pegou em uma das mãos grandes e Richard a puxou com brusquidão.

– Não temos o que conversar. Eu te disse uma coisa e você respondeu. Simples assim. Me largue.

– Não vou te deixar ir embora assim! – gritou Blue Eyes se metendo na frente de Richard para que ele não continuasse a andar. – Vamos para a minha casa. – o auror apenas concordou porque queria colocar um fim naquilo.

Na casa do jornalista, que estava cheia de caixas e sacolas cheias – o jornalista viajaria naquele domingo – Blue Eyes se aproximou de Richard e tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos pequenas, talvez arrependido de ter decretado aquele tipo de fim para o relacionamento.

– Por favor, me ouça! – pediu o baixinho, e Richard retirou as mãos dele de seu rosto. Em silêncio, ele concordou. Novamente, aceitando migalhas emocionais. Se Red Jim estivesse ali, estaria balançando a cabeça. – Eu não quis te magoar, Richard. Eu apenas nunca pensei na gente desse jeito… nunca imaginei que você me via daquele jeito, eu… – o jornalista, pela primeira vez, parecia sem saber o que dizer. Não queria se desculpar, afinal não se sentia culpado por não corresponder aos sentimentos do auror. Mas se queria salvar sua noite de sexo, aquela cena era necessária. Richard nem se comoveu.

– No fundo eu sabia que você nunca se relacionaria comigo. Sou uma escória perto das pessoas com quem você anda. – retrucou ele, falando com um tom que ele só usava com aqueles que desprezava. Blue Eyes arregalou os olhos como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. – Não pense que eu não reparei naquele dia do café no centro. Você se arrependeu amargamente de ter aparecido comigo em público. Eu devia estar muito desesperado para ter deixado aquilo passar.

– Não era nada disso, eu realmente estava me sentindo mal naquele dia. – mentiu Blue Eyes, que pareceu incomodado com a lembrança. Richard deu uma risada sarcástica e ácida, gesticulando para que ele não falasse mais.

– Você se esquece que eu sou auror. Eu sei ler linguagem corporal. Além disso, pode não parecer, mas eu não sou otário. Posso ser carente, tosco, bruto, deformado, mas não otário.

– Eu não penso nada disso de você, por Merlim! – gemeu ele, desesperado pela possibilidade de perder a maravilhosa foda que era Richard.

– Espero que você tenha uma ótima vida nos Estados Unidos. – Blue Eyes balançou a cabeça negativamente, desacreditado. Ele não tinha como argumentar contra, ele realmente não via o outro como um namorado em potencial, mas não havia como dizer isso sem feri-lo ainda mais. – Adeus.

– Não! Richard! Espere! – Blue Eyes tentou segurá-lo, mas ele se livrou das mãos do jornalista e aparatou sem dizer nem ouvir mais nada.

Na rua, a escuridão e o silêncio o acalmaram. Mais uma vez, ele sofrera a dureza de uma rejeição. Na esquina, sob uma lamparina, acendeu um cigarro e viu que eram quase nove horas. Tudo estava fechado, menos os bares, que se viam apinhados de jovens efervescentes. Uma dupla de garotas passou por ele rindo. Ele não podia ir para casa. Red Jim estaria lá com Max e Nina, que caso não fosse para o apartamento de Fran, levaria sua garota para terminarem a comemoração em grande estilo em casa. Só a ideia de dois casais estupidamente felizes transando já o impedia de aparatar para Mile End. O Jockey, por mais que estivesse amaldiçoado a seus olhos, poderia ser uma boa saída para se distrair, mas o estabelecimento estaria fechado em quatro minutos. A casa de Emma era um berçário lotado e Zed e Dalilah estavam focados no futuro bebê que teriam. Ele não sabia para onde ir. Foi quando lhe ocorreu o único lugar onde não seria rejeitado de jeito nenhum (pelo menos pelo que indicavam os últimos acontecimentos familiares): o apartamento de seu pai.

Aparatando em frente ao prédio que sabia que o pai morava, Richard subiu até o sétimo andar e tocou a campainha, rezando para que ele não estivesse acompanhado. E que realmente morasse no sétimo andar. Philip Ducotterd apareceu de roupão – com pijama por baixo, _ufa_ –, muito surpreso com a visita do filho.

– Richard! – exclamou ele numa mistura de estranheza e surpresa. Por impulso, abraçou o filho, que ficou um pouco desconsertado com o gesto mas o retribuiu. – Entre, vamos!

Quão bem-vinda era aquela recepção calorosa diante da rejeição que sofrera uma hora atrás. Quando entrou no apartamento luxuoso, Richard quase se arrependeu de ter vindo.

– _Er_ … Eu preciso de um lugar para dormir… – falou ele em voz baixa. – Posso dormir aqui hoje?

– Claro! – exclamou o outro bruxo, oferecendo quaisquer um dos móveis para seu filho se sentar. Era tão estranho ver seu pai tão receptivo, ainda mais com relação a ele. Devia ser alguma terapia nova, ou alguma droga pesada que estava usando. – Mas me diga… está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa para você ter que dormir aqui?

– Não… Eu só não queria dormir em casa, só isso. – respondeu Richard com sinceridade. Philip sabia que o filho não se abriria com facilidade, mas era necessário tentar quebrar aquela casca dura.

– Eu tenho um quarto extra aqui. Fico contente que tenha vindo. Não ofereço jantar pois eu mesmo comi fora.

– Sem necessidade. Estou bem. Só preciso de um canto.

Philip não conhecia o filho tão bem para saber que algo havia acontecido, mas tinha empatia o suficiente para ver que o rapaz estava chateado. Por mais que estivesse se coçando para perguntar qual era o problema, ele preferiu usar uma estratégia mais amigável e menos invasiva. Perguntou sobre o Ministério, contou o que sabia sobre o casamento de Sebastian e chegou a investigar que tipo de cargo Richard gostaria de ter caso quisesse trabalhar na empresa da família. Encarando o blá-blá-blá de seu pai com bom humor, Richard conversou em um tom amigável, sabendo que o homem mais velho estava fazendo aquilo para estabelecer um mínimo de convívio social. Percebeu que podia aprender muito com o pai com relação às atitudes a tomar com relação a Chris. Uma hora depois, Philip já bocejava sem parar e pediu licença para o filho, pois costumava acordar muito cedo. Instalou-o no quarto de hóspedes, em uma cama de casal confortável, com tudo que poderia oferecer em uma visita surpresa.

No café da manhã, servido por um adorável elfo doméstico, Richard contou ao pai que Dumbledore visitaria Christopher naquele domingo para saber suas perspectivas em relação a Hogwarts. O bruxo pareceu intrigado.

– Você quer que eu o acompanhe à casa de Emma? Poderia ser interessante. O menino veria que tem uma família zelando por ele… – arriscou Philip.

– Não, acho melhor não. Não é nem tanto pelo moleque mas sim pela Emma. Ela surtaria se você aparecesse lá sem o devido preparo. Preciso amansar a fera antes que você pense em aparecer. Vamos com calma. – retrucou Richard, bebericando seu café. Philip pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, rindo pelo fato do filho ter chamado Emma de “fera”. Se a filha fosse um décimo da “fera” que sua ex-esposa Madeleine era, Timothy Grimshaw estava em maus lençóis.

Richard aparatou para Hatfield Broad Oak no horário do almoço e quase não conseguiu registrar o que as “milhares” de crianças e bebês diziam ou faziam. Christopher ficou um bom tempo em seu quarto, arrumando e desarrumando as prateleiras de livros como um bom perfeccionista. Emma nunca vira uma criança tão apegada à leitura como era o sobrinho. E tão novo! Richard conseguiu se distrair mais quando Timothy chegou do mercado com a tralha toda para preparar hambúrgueres e pediu ajuda ao cunhado.

Demorou bastante até que o adorável Sr. Grimshaw conseguisse acender direito sua churrasqueira para cozinhar a carne, mas sua aventura dominical acabou dando certo. A Srta. Quill cuidava de uma gripada Lia enquanto Emma dava de comer às duas outras filhas e Christopher comia sozinho na ponta da mesa grande. Richard nunca agradeceu tanto mentalmente por não ter passado por aquela loucura de criar filhos. Ele não passara pela parte mais intensa e trabalhosa, a das fraldas e choros constantes de madrugada, pois Christopher viera a ele de modo integral apenas quando ele tinha quase três anos – e uma babá dia e noite para auxiliar o jovem pai, que começaria a se preparar para os cursos de auror.

Richard chamou o filho de lado e contou que Albus Dumbledore viria visitá-lo. O rosto do garoto se iluminou com a notícia. Intrigado, o auror não conseguiu se conter e resolveu descobrir como o filho se sentia em relação à escola.

– Então… – arriscou, tentando parecer descolado. – Se você pudesse, você iria para a escola em setembro agora?

– Sim! – respondeu Chris de imediato. Richard murchou, vendo que aquela batalha ele não ia ganhar. Ziegfried não podia competir com Hogwarts, o lugar onde ele ficaria o tempo todo exposto a tanto conhecimento, e Chris era um _nerd_ inveterado desde bebê. Não que pudesse culpar o moleque por preferir algo que nunca havia o feito se sentir um lixo. Suspirou, derrotado, e foi para fora ajudar Timothy a recolher e limpar as grelhas.

Dumbledore chegou pouco depois do almoço. Estava com suas vestes azul-royal e os sapatos bicudos cor de terra. Christopher foi animadamente até o mago para cumprimentá-lo e Richard o seguiu, desanimado. O que fosse decidido ali não podia ser mudado. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Emma abraçou o velho mestre com carinho, morta de saudades da época em que era apenas uma adolescente preocupada exclusivamente com os estudos. Dumbledore pediu para ver as bebês e a Srta. Quill trouxe Lia primeiro, a pobre criança doente. Tim veio com Florence, sonolenta após o almoço. E, por fim, a matriarca aproximou-se com Sandra, agora com três anos, que olhou o diretor com fascínio. Dumbledore riu do jeito da menina, que tinha os olhos muito dourados, diferentes dos azuis de Emma e dos azuis pálidos de Timothy.

– Ela se parece muito com o pai. – comentou o mago somente para que Emma e Richard ouvissem. A moça franziu o cenho, como que ofendida, e pegou a menina no colo, levando-a para o quarto. O auror deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer.

A poltrona de Tim lhe foi oferecida, e Dumbledore se sentou de bom grado, olhando com atenção os gestos e atitudes de Chris, o objeto de sua visita. O menino veio se sentar no sofá, perto do senhor, intrigado com sua figura esquisita e majestosa. Para Chris, ele se parecia muito com o que imaginava do bruxo Merlim.

– Então, Christopher... – começou Albus. – O que você acha de Hogwarts? Acredito que seu pai e seus tios tenham lhe contado bastante sobre ela.

– Hogwarts parece ser um lugar muito bacana. – retrucou Christopher um pouco encabulado, tomado pela euforia de falar com um bruxo tão importante. Suas mãos estavam sobre seus joelhos, uma pose muito sua, de garoto tímido. Por mais que tivesse apenas nove anos, ele era alto para a idade, e não surpreenderia se ficasse alto como o pai. – Onde terei aulas sobre muitas coisas. Também já li muitas coisas sobre ela em “Hogwarts: Uma História”. – o ancião parecia satisfeito. Richard encarava os próprios pés, incapaz de lidar com o fato do filho parecer tão feliz com a perspectiva de se ver livre dele (não que nada ali o envolvesse, mas essa era a forma de Richard ver o mundo).

– Hogwarts é um lugar muito especial, Christopher. É onde você vai aprender a usar sua magia de modo apropriado; vai aprender receitas de poções e conhecer animais mágicos que não circulam com facilidade no mundo, entre muitas outras coisas. – o menino concordava com tudo, como se já tivesse ouvido aquele papo antes. Richard suspirou.

– Eu quero muito ir para Hogwarts. – respondeu Christopher.

– Posso ver que sim. Se ingressasse em setembro agora, você teria nove anos. Faria dez somente em outubro. O que significa que você seria muito mais novo do que qualquer primeiranista de lá. Creio que seja mais prudente que você seja precoce, mas nem tanto. – Richard ergueu o rosto para o mestre. – Pelas suas habilidades e inteligência adiantadas, você ingressará em Hogwarts em setembro de 1984, Christopher, um ano antes de seus colegas. – o auror se levantou sorrindo debilmente, quase esquecendo que seu filho estava ali. Se Dumbledore percebeu alguma coisa, não demonstrou. Os dois o olharam com estranheza.

– Câimbra. – inventou Richard, esticando as costas e virando-se para que eles não vissem sua felicidade.

– Está bem. – disse o menino fracamente, sorrindo de modo educado para o diretor. Ele não sabia que ser adiantado poderia lhe render muitas provocações dos outros colegas, mas um ano não parecia muita coisa. Dumbledore sorriu bondosamente e olhou para Richard, que estava de costas para a sala.

Aquele domingo não teve preço. Toda a dor que Blue Eyes lhe causara foi esquecida pela decisão de Dumbledore. O velho mago ficou a tarde em Hatfield Broad Oak para confraternizar com os Grimshaw e Richard nem se abalou quando voltou para casa de noite e Red lhe contou que Max lhe pedira em namoro em pleno “Pinguim Filosófico”.

///


	62. Capítulo 16 da Parte 2

Depois de pedir com jeitinho, Nina conseguiu ajuda de Richard e Red Jim para pintar o apartamento de Fran – por mais que o relacionamento delas estivesse por um fio, ela ainda insistia em tentar agradar a moça. Era a onda de carência tomando o lar mais complicado de Mile End. Quando entraram no apartamento, que Fran dividia com uma amiga, chamou os recém-chegados para o banheiro, a fim de visitar os filhotinhos de cachorro que sua companheira de quarto estava doando. Red e Nina correram para vê-los, eram quatro ao total; Nina os segurava e beijava como uma criança. Richard não via muita graça em animais, mas se deleitou com os sorrisos doces de Red para os bichos.

– Veja, Rich. – disse Red Jim subitamente, levantando um dos cachorrinhos com as duas mãos. – Esse tem olhos bicolores que nem você. – o auror encarou o pequeno canino, que choramingou, e teve uma ideia.

– Sua amiga está doando, é?

– Sim. Aquele amarelo já está reservado, mas os outros estão para doação. São da cadela que os pais dela têm no interior. Como já desmamaram, ela os trouxe para cá. Mais fácil de doar. – esclareceu Fran, puxando uma cerveja gelada da geladeira. – Se você puder divulgar por aí para pessoas legais, agradeço.

– E esse gordinho aqui? – e apontou para o cachorrinho com olhos de duas cores. Um era castanho, o outro azul. Red sentiu um calor no peito quando notou o interesse do amigo no cachorrinho que _ele_ havia mostrado.

– Sem dono.

– Eu posso levar?

– Você vai colocá-lo em Mile End?

– Não! – só a mera ideia de ter um bicho barulhento e agitado em casa o incomodava. Eles não tinham animais em Mile End graças à aversão estranha de Richard. Nina insistia com Red Jim que Richard tinha um sério problema com amor incondicional e por isso não gostava de animais de estimação. Em Hogwarts, tivera uma coruja porque corujas eram os animais menos afetivos disponíveis. Se pudesse ter tido um pólipo, ele o teria feito.

– Ahhh... – gemeu Nina, chateada pela negativa. Ela mal chegara para trabalhar e já estava cheia de pelos na roupa.

– Vou dá-lo ao meu filho. Ele tem nove anos. Ele mora em uma casa enorme com minha irmã e meu cunhado. Eles devem ter uns mil bichos lá. Mais um cachorro não vai atrapalhar. Acho. Meu cunhado é maluco por animais, certamente vai adorar ter mais um. – explicou ele. Red intimamente adorou a ideia. Mal podia esperar para saber da reação de Christopher ao ganhar um cachorro só dele.

– Combinado! – exclamou Fran, em seguida passando uma garrafa de cerveja gelada para Richard, que aceitou de bom grado, agora menos tímido com relação à moça. Fran não era sua pessoa favorita, mas por Nina ele faria tudo. O auror agradeceu e voltou para a sala, que estava quente como uma estufa graças à calefação.

Após uma hora foi preciso abaixar a temperatura para continuar o serviço; Red puxou as mangas de sua camiseta verde até os ombros e Nina ficou apenas com seu bustiê de academia e bermudão. Enquanto Fran e Red desciam para procurar mais pincéis velhos no porão, Richard tirou a camiseta, que estava empapada de suor, e a jogou em um canto. Nina correu para fazer margueritas com muito gelo – e tequila. Quando voltaram, Red deu de cara com seu auror favorito seminu na sala, seus cabelos molhados contra a testa e a nuca, descalço em cima da escada, com o lado esquerdo do corpo voltado para a porta de entrada. Em uma cena digna de filme pornô _gay_ , Red viu cada uma das tatuagens de Richard cobertas por uma fina camada de suor: o braço esquerdo quase inteiramente tatuado, com figuras como lápides e corvos de um cemitério e a encapuzada Morte, correntes e símbolos celtas, pequenas caveiras flamejantes e a infame _pin-up_ de seios e coxas grandes (que Red vivia dizendo que era tatuagem de cadeia), o dragão escocês na costela, a adaga na batata da perna, além da famigerada manticora gigante nas costas. Tentou ignorar as cicatrizes e como elas se destacavam em sua pele branca. A cada pincelada, Red Jim via os tendões e músculos definidos de Richard em ação. Foi como se os deuses da homossexualidade tivessem dado aquele momento de cobiça a Red por seu bom comportamento.

Uma tarde inteira depois – em que Red passou noventa e nove por cento do tempo de costas para a visão que era Richard sem camiseta e suado – de pintura, marcas de tintas em roupas e rostos, margueritas caprichadas e cigarrilhas colombianas, todos se sentaram para descansar, com exceção de Red Jim, que foi poupado dos esforços maiores para dedicar-se aos detalhes do acabamento. Max apareceu às seis horas com uma garrafa de aguardente e Nina correu para pegar os copos de _shot_. O músico (e especialista no conserto de instrumentos musicais) cercou o namorado e insistiu em beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Richard deixou seu copinho de lado e bebeu direto da garrafa quando viu que Nina e Fran também estavam enroscadas.

– Pelo visto estou sobrando. – comentou ele, já avermelhado pelo álcool e sentindo-se leve e relaxado. Nina riu e se desvencilhou da namorada.

– Bobo. Se você pudesse escolher alguém para estar aqui com você, quem seria? Lucy ou Blue Eyes? – provocou Nina, que tinha os braços de Fran em volta de sua cintura.

O auror fingiu pensar a respeito. Max e Red prestaram atenção nele. Red mais ainda.

– A Lucy. Só para formar um casal hetero pra variar. – afrontou ele abrindo um sorriso preguiçoso. Fran e Max riram.

– Sabe que eu acho que a Lucy faz parte do time, né? Aquela lá não me engana. – retrucou Nina.

– Enquanto ela continuar gostando do meu material, está tudo ótimo. – disse ele, encostando a cabeça na parede.

– Você gosta dela? – questionou Fran, dando um gole no destilado.

– Não sei. Nunca gostei de ninguém na minha vida. Nunca nem estive em um relacionamento para saber. – ele não parecia triste com isso.

– Espera aí. – interrompeu Max, pousando o copo no degrau da escadinha. Richard voltou-se para o músico lentamente, o mundo o seguindo com igual lentidão. – Quantos anos você tem? Eu sei que você é mais novo que o Jim.

– Vinte e cinco. – respondeu Richard. Suas pálpebras estavam ficando pesadas…

– Vinte e cinco? E você nunca esteve em um relacionamento sério?! – perguntou ele, parecendo realmente chocado. Red fez uma cara feia por trás dele.

– Não. Transei com uma garota aos catorze anos e desse rolo nasceu meu filho. Depois disso eu saí trepando por aí. Comi muita gente. Incluindo a Nina. – deu ruim. Fran olhou para o auror com espanto e fechou a cara. Entrou na cozinha em silêncio e Nina a seguiu, fechando a porta em seguida. Começaram a discutir. Mas é claro que Richard não registrou nada.

– E você… já dormiu com o Jim? – perguntou Max, obviamente receoso da resposta. Red bufou atrás dele, irritado com o fato de que falavam como se ele não estivesse ali. Aliás, bêbado que estava, quase não estava mesmo.

– Com o Red não. Mas o cara é livre para transar com quem ele quiser… – desafiou Richard, encarando o rival com expressão de desprezo.

– Antes de começar a namorar comigo talvez, mas agora somos exclusivos. Não é, Jim? – ele se voltou para o ruivo, que concordou em silêncio, sem nenhum entusiasmo. Richard olhou o casal “feliz” e se levantou com agilidade, pegando a camiseta que estava pendurada em seus ombros como uma toalha, e a vestiu, mesmo fedida de suor.

– Vou embora. Vou pegar o cachorro e me mandar. – anunciou, sem esperar resposta dos dois pombinhos. Entrou na cozinha e não foi necessário nenhum talento especial para ver que o clima estava pesado entre as duas. – Preciso do cachorro. – Nina se adiantou e pegou o cachorrinho no colo, entregando-o a Richard. Fran não o olhou nos olhos. – Obrigado. – e deitou o gordo filhote em seu braço grande.

Ao abrir a porta da cozinha, não pretendia se despedir de Max e Red. Mas parou diante da porta de saída.

– O que é que filhotes de cachorro comem? – perguntou de repente, de cenho franzido. O cachorrinho se remexia, manhoso, mas não conseguiu se soltar.

– Ração. – respondeu Max, sério.

– Ah. E onde se compra isso? – Max mal podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo.

– Em _pet shops_. Você quer que eu vá com você? – interveio Red, sempre solícito. Especialmente com o homem que amava.

– _Não._ – retrucou Richard de modo ríspido. – Adeus.

Em uma caminhada de meia hora pelo bairro de Fran, ele encontrou um lugar que vendia acessórios e comida para animais domésticos. Lá, comprou um saco grande de ração, uma gaiola de transporte (não era assim que se transportavam corujas? Então) e potes de comida e água. Como passaria apenas uma noite em Mile End, o bicho não precisaria de nada além disso.

Quando chegou em casa, cerca de meia-noite, Red fiscalizou o quarto de Richard para saber o que o auror tinha feito do pobre cão. Havia um jornalzinho na varanda (com a devida proteção para não cair lá em baixo), comida e água. Procurando mais atentamente, ele localizou o cachorrinho deitado contra a barriga de um adormecido Richard (agora limpo, graças a Deus), aquecido e feliz. Ele não queria nem imaginar quando o cãozinho acordasse e começasse a chorar porque sentia falta dos irmãos. Afastou-se com rapidez para não ver a cena e desabou na própria cama, adormecendo em seguida.

Depois de alguns dias na Toca, Chris voltou para Hatfield Broad Oak e para suas lições. A Srta. Quill, sob as orientações de Dumbledore, passou para um programa mais adequado às habilidades do menino. Cansado, ele recebeu o pai com um bocejo. Richard achava que ele tinha crescido de uma semana para cá, mas era somente impressão. Emma mantinha os registros de seu crescimento, como o das meninas, e jurava que Christopher tinha o mesmo tamanho de quando fora para a casa de Molly Weasley. Com quase dez anos de idade, ele chegava aos 1,60m. A Srta. Quill insistia que ele ficaria alto como Richard.

O auror viu de longe que as duas sobrinhas mais velhas brincavam de “caldeirão e poção” com água, grama e lama (do qual Emma certamente não tinha conhecimento), e chamou o filho para receber seu presente. Emma veio para a frente da casa para acompanhar a surpresa; limpava suas mãos em um avental branco e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo. A tutora e babá trouxe Florence e se sentou num banco de madeira, para expor a menina ao fraco sol da tarde. Richard trouxe a gaiola escondida que continha o cachorrinho. Os olhos de Christopher se acenderam de alegria e ele abriu um sorriso automático com a perspectiva de ganhar um animal de estimação.

– Um cachorrinho! Para mim? – perguntou ele, pegando o filhote nas mãos com um pouco de dificuldade (era bem gordinho!) e cheirando a cabeça peluda. Chris voltou o olhar para o pai, que sorria derretido pela felicidade do garoto.

– Sim! – exclamou ele, bagunçando os cabelos loiros do filho. – Ele é seu agora e vai morar aqui! – ele olhou para Emma para confirmar (claro que ele esquecera de perguntar à irmã antes) e recebeu uma discreta resposta positiva.

– Obrigado, pai! – disse o menino, eufórico. Ele colocou o cachorrinho no chão, que começou a balançar o rabo e a lamber as mãos do novo dono.

– Ele tem olhos de duas cores, você viu isso, Chris? – perguntou Emma, apontando para o filhote, que tinha o pelo marrom e as orelhas caídas, arredondadas nas pontas.

– Vi! São olhos que nem os seus, pai. – comentou o menino, olhando rapidamente para Richard e coçando o cãozinho.

– São sim. – disse, apreciando cada segundo daqueles momentos felizes e vendo o porquê de Philip Ducotterd ter mudado totalmente sua índole em prol de um recomeço com a família. Chris riu gostosamente quando o cachorrinho se ergueu nas patinhas traseiras e começou a lambê-lo no rosto (só conseguia fazê-lo porque Chris estava sentado no chão). – Você tem um nome para ele?

– Eu gosto de Apolo. – disse ele abraçando o filhote agitado. – Apolo é o deus da juventude e da beleza na mitologia grega. E é um nome bonito. – Richard arregalou os olhos para o filho, boquiaberto com a pequena demonstração de sabedoria. Por Merlim, ele tinha apenas nove anos!

– Apolo… gostei. – disse, finalmente, o auror. Coçou a cabeça do cachorro e desejou que o animal soubesse o papel importante que teria na manutenção de sua presença ali. Esperava que Apolo, o cachorro, pudesse lembrar Chris que Richard estava ali, mesmo que não fisicamente. E o deus grego também.

– Eu adorei o Apolo. Obrigado, pai; – agradeceu Chris novamente. Os olhos de Richard se encheram d’água e ele se virou, fingindo uma tosse. Emma resolveu chamar as filhas para conhecerem o mais novo morador da casa.

As meninas vieram com pressa, intrigadas pela novidade, e logo se enturmaram com o simpático filhote. Em poucos minutos de amizade, Sandra já estava rolando na grama com o cachorro – ela era, de longe, a criatura mais apaixonada por animais que já passara pelas famílias Ducotterd e Grimshaw (e Century).

Às seis horas, o patriarca dos Grimshaw chegou em casa. Sempre com energia de reserva para suas filhas e sobrinho, Tim abriu um largo sorriso quando soube do presente de Chris e se agachou para ver e brincar com Apolo. O comerciante era um grande amante dos animais, e essa característica foi herdada (e aprimorada) por Sandra. Por trabalhar em um centro de grande circulação, Tim via anúncios de doação de animais o tempo todo e quase toda vez pedia veladamente a permissão da esposa para trazer mais um para casa – o que Emma negava com firmeza, pois já bastavam as crianças para dar trabalho. Além dos cães Sparks, Mimi, Prego, Travis, Laranjinha (nome dado por Lia) e Sassy e os gatos Lorde Butterscotch e Emilia, Tim trouxera para casa um casal de tartarugas abandonadas, o esquilinho Zula (que vivia nas árvores e sempre retornava ao avistar seu protetor no fim do dia) e a coelha Daisy. Ele quase conseguiu trazer um texugo, mas Emma descobriu o plano e o sabotou a tempo. Mal sabia ela que o bichinho estava vivendo na vizinhança, sendo alimentado em segredo. Sem contar as inúmeras bandejas com frutas deixadas nos galhos para os pássaros – que ele não tinha nem coragem nem planos de aprisionar em gaiolas.

Empolgado, o comerciante também se sentiu satisfeito com a alegria estampada no rosto de Christopher. O garoto corria de um lado para o outro e o cãozinho o seguia, latindo. Richard se arrependeu de não ter comprado uma bola ou qualquer outra porcaria, mas logo Chris arranjou um tronquinho de madeira e o arremessou para Apolo ir buscar. As meninas riam e batiam palmas, chamando o novo companheiro do primo pelo nome. Florence agitou os bracinhos e gritou animada quando viu o cachorro de olhos bicolores. Richard nunca entendia a linguagem das crianças; para ele, Florence estava apavorada. Timothy garantiu que ela estava feliz. Menos mal.

Um longo tempo se passou até que Timothy e Richard organizassem o cantinho provisório do filhote, para que se acostumasse com a nova casa. O banheirinho serviria por enquanto. Richard até prometeu que traria uma cama para o bicho. Enquanto a tarde caía, os dois foram para o terraço para Richard fumar um cigarro. Chris ainda brincava com Apolo e passava de quando em quando na frente dos familiares. Ao fundo, no horizonte, pela primeira vez o auror reparou em uma tartaruga caminhando.

– Estou pensando em fazer um plantio aqui. – disse Timothy de súbito, apontando para o lado ermo do terreno. – Árvores frutíferas, uma horta, um canteiro de flores para Emma e as meninas…

– Aqui?

– Sim. Você podia ajudar. Emma disse que está sem emprego ainda. – uma lamparina acendeu na cabeça de Richard.

– ...e passar alguns dias aqui sem ter que necessariamente passar vergonha na frente do Chris! – comentou ele consigo mesmo. Timothy franziu as sobrancelhas, ajeitando os oclinhos dourados em seguida.

– Vergonha? – perguntou Tim, confuso.

– Eu topo! Não sei porra nenhuma de plantação, mas não deve ser difícil, certo? Tirar a terra, enfiar a muda, cobrir, esse tipo de coisa. – Timothy concordou com as mãos na cintura. – Certo. Eu compro tudo e trago na sexta. Ou quando descobrir o que vamos plantar.

– Façamos uma lista. Não quero que você compre um Salgueiro Lutador para o meu quintal. – disse Tim com ar leve e Richard riu. Os adultos chamaram Chris e Apolo, que vinha animado atrás do dono, e entraram para jantar.

~*~

Quando Richard entrou em casa, viu que uma pequena reunião animada estava acontecendo na sala. Red parecia em êxtase.

– O que aconteceu? Lord Byron (*) levantou do túmulo e veio te pedir em casamento? – brincou Richard, aproximando-se da trupe. Fran estava lá e aparentemente tinha feito as pazes com Nina. Max segurava uma taça de vinho no fim.

– O periódico de Artes vai ser implantado na universidade e o Sr. Vidal chamou Red para ser colaborador! E o mais importante: _com remuneração_! – exclamou Nina, ainda mais animada que o próprio contemplado. Richard abriu um enorme sorriso, contente pela notícia.

– Que ótimo! – exclamou, aproximando-se de Red para abraçá-lo. Evitou beijá-lo na boca como normalmente faria, visto que já causara um abalo sísmico no casal lésbico da outra vez só de abrir sua enorme boca. Max observou o abraço com atenção. – Estou muito contente por você, Red. – e beijou-o na bochecha.

– Temos que comemorar! – anunciou Nina do outro lado do balcão. – Agora! Tomar umas biritas! – Red não conseguiu dissolver a ideia e aceitou. Foram pela porta afora em poucos minutos.

No pub lotado, o quinteto brindou à nova fase de Red. Max, Red, Fran e Nina tinham combinado entre si que não se pegariam agressivamente na frente de Richard para não suscitar mais mal-estar, e trataram de se comportar. O auror, inquieto, decidiu pedir algo específico no bar e se levantou, decidido a dar um tempo aos dois casais. Internamente Red não queria que Richard se afastasse. Era um momento importante para ele e a presença de Richard era a mais fundamental de todas. Não fosse ele, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Muito menos seu novo emprego na universidade. Olhou para Max e percebeu o quanto estava se enganando com relação àquele relacionamento; por mais que Max fosse engraçado e sutil na medida certa, muito mais maduro que qualquer outra pessoa com quem tivesse convivido, ele _não era Richard_. Dentro de sua cabecinha de vento, o viúvo pensou que estava fazendo o certo mantendo aquele namoro porque não podia jogar tudo para o alto em troca do desejo enlouquecedor e o cego amor incondicional que tinha por seu amigo. Sua luta interna costumava pender para o lado do mais cômodo e suave, que era investir na calmaria que era estar ao lado de Max. Porém, o diabinho que vivia em seu outro ombro sempre sussurrava como deveria ser bom abraçar Richard quando ele estava triste ou sentar em seu colo quando assistia televisão preguiçosamente à noite.

Encostado no bar, Richard tentou explicar para o _bartender_ , que era tatuado como ele, o que era a “ _besta voadora”_ que ele bebia com um colega auror escocês; o homem se foi para os fundos para buscar a pimenta e o louro encostou no balcão, fiscalizando a movimentação do lugar. Ao fundo, tocava The Smiths e outras bandas de sucesso da época. Em sua linha de visão, Red estava em foco. Max o enroscou pelo pescoço e o beijou ali, enquanto as meninas se divertiam por conta própria. Mesmo na penumbra, Richard teve certeza de que o ruivo não deixou de fitá-lo enquanto o namorado lhe lambia a pele do pescoço. Ele alcançou o bolso da calça e tirou um cigarro amassado de lá.

– Tem fogo? – pediu ele (que nunca se utilizava de magia em locais públicos mistos) para uma mulher ao seu lado que também fumava. Ela tinha cabelos cacheados compridos, escuros, nariz de ponta de flecha (com um piercing em uma das narinas) e argolas douradas nas orelhas. Ela assentiu e sacou o isqueiro. Quando se abaixou para que ela acendesse seu cigarro, olhou-o bem de perto e ele pôde ver seus olhos muito escuros e redondos.

– Você tem olhos de duas cores? – perguntou ela, parecendo intrigada. A amiga dela, nem tanto.

– Tenho. – respondeu ele com um meio sorriso, acostumado com a abordagem. No mundo _underground_ , poucas coisas chamavam a atenção, mas seus olhos bicolores eram uma sensação, junto de sua cicatriz facial.

– _Uau_ … – disse ela com charme. Ela tinha bochechas bem arredondadas e seios grandes, arrebitados no decote de uma regata preta justa. – Um deles é lente?

– Não… – retrucou Richard, deixando seu olhar sedutor preencher o que a mulher queria ouvir. Ele sabia que ela era trouxa. Dizer que tinha sido um feitiço amaldiçoado faria com que ela se afastasse achando que ele era maluco. Quando a pessoa que o abordava era uma mulher, ele sempre deixava que ela falasse.

– O que aconteceu?

– Um acidente. – ela e a amiga pareceram convencidas. Quando voltou seu olhar para a mesa dos amigos, Red conversava com o namorado, mas não tirava a atenção do balcão. O corte de cabelo militar (um pouco raspado dos lados e nuca) que Richard resolveu fazer lhe tirava do sério. Infelizmente, mais gente achava que aquele corte o deixava atraente.

– Combina com você. – falou ela, encostando no balcão e deixando a amiga isolada.

– Escuto isso bastante. – mentiu ele, dando um trago no cigarro. – E essa tatuagem no seu ombro? – a mulher, que era nitidamente mais velha que Richard, abaixou a alça da blusa de modo sensual. Era uma mandala, bem na curva do ombro.

– Uma mandala persa. – explicou ela, em seguida olhando para o auror. Ela deu um trago em seu cigarro. – Eu tenho ascendência. – o _bartender_ o cutucou e entregou a tal _“_ _besta voadora”_ em um copo alto cheio de gelo. Estava bom. Richard ofereceu a bebida à mulher, que recusou. Seu senso de dever apitou e ele achou que devia voltar à mesa, pois aquela noite era de Red.

– Bem, acho que eu devo ir, eu… – e espiou a mesa, onde Max e Red estavam atracados, “comemorando”. Desistiu. – Deixa quieto.

– Era seu boy? – perguntou ela, soando natural. Richard quase engasgou com o cigarro.

– _Não_! Eu só não quero segurar vela… – mentiu ele, encostando de novo no balcão.

– E você beija mulher?

Richard se virou para ela e, antes de assentir, deu um sorriso sensual. Beijou-a. O beijo foi tão bom que ele esqueceu de Red e seu maldito namorado, da _“_ _besta voadora”_ , de tudo…

///

**Nota:**

(*) Lord Byron é o autor preferido de Red Jim.


	63. Capítulo 17 da Parte 2

Eram dez horas da manhã de um sábado ensolarado quando Richard desceu de banho tomado ao térreo. Ele ouviu _risadinhas_ na cozinha – de um certo alguém muito ruivo e talentoso fazendo charme – e desceu apreensivo, já nervoso pela perspectiva de passar dois dias na casa da irmã e sua “cria” em busca do amor do filho. Por mais que tivesse ativamente dito à sua cabeça que Red não passava de seu melhor amigo, Richard não conseguiu _não_ se afetar pelo modo em que ele interagia com o namorado naquela manhã. Max estava com as duas mãos apoiadas no balcão, encurralando Red contra a peça de mármore, recebendo carinhos do ruivo no pescoço. Max estava com a barba por fazer, e Red passava os dedos finos pela pelagem escura. Quando ouviram os passos pesados do auror na escada (que caprichou para ser notado de imediato), os dois se endireitaram mas mantiveram-se próximos e comportados. Como se ele fosse o pai chegando em casa cansado do trabalho e o casal de namorados tivesse que fingir que estava apenas de mãos dadas.

Richard os cumprimentou de forma seca e sonolenta, seguindo para a dispensa a fim de fazer um sanduíche gordo o suficiente para mantê-lo até o almoço. Max ofereceu café preto e Richard aceitou, sentando e comendo quieto no canto como um detento impopular na prisão. Escapando de sua regra pessoal, pensou que jamais estaria a essa hora de um sábado na cozinha, como um velho desocupado, se fosse namorado de Red Jim. Para não dizer mais, estaria enroscado com ele na cama, fazendo-o suar e gemer generosamente de prazer até que apagassem de cansaço para então repetir outras infinitas rodadas. Outra risada do viúvo o trouxe de volta à realidade, que era muito mais amarga. Amarga como o café sem açúcar que bebericava.

– …ela disse mesmo isso? – perguntou Red Jim, sorrindo de uma forma doce e natural, com as mãos no peitoral de Max. A luz que vinha do vitrô da sala iluminava seu rosto e o deixava com aparência mais jovem. Beirava os trinta com jeitão de quase vinte. – Que ordinária!

– Queria pagar sessenta por cento do preço por um piano daqueles. – explicou o músico, erguendo as sobrancelhas e balançando a cabeça. Max estava de costas para Richard, que limpava a boca com um pano de prato e levantava desgostoso do banco de madeira. – Quase enfeiticei o piano para que ele mordesse as mãos daquela cretina.

O casal continuou falando sobre bobagens e Richard passou por eles com indiferença. Ir para a casa de Emma e ser severamente rejeitado pelo filho parecia uma bênção perto de ter que ficar aguentando aquele amorzinho em sua cozinha. Será que seu inconsciente estava querendo dizer alguma coisa? Será que ele tinha tido algum sonho molhado com Red e vê-lo fora de seu alcance o deixava tão irritadiço? Devia ser. Foi para a sala, onde havia uma imensidão de mudas, sacos grandes e pequenos de terra, ferramentas e caixas, e começou a organizar tudo. Tirou do bolso uma folha de papel onde Tim anotara tudo que devia comprar e passou a checar as plantas e riscar seus nomes. Demorou um pouco além do necessário graças à caligrafia sofrível de seu cunhado.

– …e ele te disse que tipo de trabalho você vai começar fazendo? – Richard ouviu Max perguntar ao ruivo. – Espero que você comece com reuniões mais tranquilas… O estudioso de arte mais promissor daquela universidade merece um cargo à altura de seus méritos. – Richard irritou-se com a puxação de saco e meteu uma das mudas pesadas com força na caixa de madeira. Red se assustou e olhou o amigo, que estava de costas, e ignorou a brutalidade.

– A princípio irei a uma centena de reuniões de pauta com professores e pesquisadores. – outro baque alto. Richard entrou na saleta que Nina e Red usavam de estúdio e começou a revirar o armário. Red Jim suspirou, incomodado com a falta de noção. Max era visita, cacete!

– Caralho. – disse Richard em bom tom. O barulho da procura de repente parou.

– Precisa de ajuda aí, amigo? – perguntou Max, inclinando um pouco a cabeça. A cabeça semirraspada e loira de Richard apareceu pelo batente, com a expressão séria, quase homicida. Red repassou todo o conhecimento que tinha do comportamento do auror e se convenceu de que ele poderia estar: a) muito nervoso e fora do controle de sua fúria explosiva por causa dos próximos dias; ou b) irritado com Max e sua boa vontade. Considerou a letra “a” ser a única resposta possível. Richard não era um completo imbecil para se irritar com a letra “b”. Não queria acreditar que era, pelo menos.

– Não. – retrucou Richard com o velho sorriso cínico. Red girou os olhos e Max viu. – Muito obrigado. – completou, sendo mais cínico ainda.

– O que você está procurando aí, cara? – interveio Red Jim, saindo do enlace de seu namorado e andando até a metade da sala. Às vezes era preciso ser incisivo e direto com o Ducotterd do meio. Red conhecia Richard mais do que gostaria, e era um dos únicos habitantes da Terra que sabia lidar com seu gênio mimado e difícil. – Diga o que é para eu tentar te ajudar.

Depois de um longo silêncio (no qual Red cogitou simplesmente ignorá-lo e voltar para a civilização), a voz do auror foi ouvida.

– …a minha pá grande. – respondeu ele finalmente, cedendo à figura pacífica do artista. Red chegou ao batente e pôs as mãos na cintura.

– Não está no seu medalhão? – Richard balançou a cabeça com firmeza mas não convenceu o amigo. Então ele usou um feitiço não verbal para transformar o medalhão no inventário, e de dentro de um dos compartimentos mágicos tirou a tal pá grande. O auror apenas olhou significativamente para o amigo (mas jamais admitindo a derrota) e depositou a ferramenta na montanha de coisas que estava perto da lareira. Red voltou para os braços de Max, que passou a prestar atenção na arrumação.

– Encontrou? – perguntou o músico, lançando um olhar doce aos dois, obviamente não correspondido por Richard, que por sua vez acendeu um cigarro com sua varinha (flutuando perto do teto, como sempre). Red começou a murmurar algo perto do ouvido do namorado mas foi interrompido.

– Encontrei sim. Mas somente porque Red Jim é especialista em pás. – cortou Richard, depositando um grande saco de terra escura na caixa. Max pareceu não entender e o auror pareceu muito satisfeito. Red suspirou, odiando Richard por ter trazido a história à tona.

– Como assim…?

– Você nunca contou para o _seu namorado_ sobre como iniciamos nossa amizade, Red? – provocou o auror, virado para o casal com uma pose desafiadora. Ele nem sabia porque estava fazendo isso. Só fazia. O viúvo engoliu a seco e encarou o namorado sem jeito.

– Quando nos conhecemos, eu salvei Richard de uns caras. Uns bandidos que queriam matá-lo. Eu usei uma pá para nocautear um deles e _spray_ de pimenta no outro. – contou ele com brevidade, sem querer estender o assunto. Max e Red nunca tinham conversado sobre isso, era algo que ele queria esquecer. Para o ruivo, era Richard quem tinha o salvado, e não o contrário.

A intenção de Richard era de chocar o músico e deixá-lo com medo do namorado. Esfriar aquele momento de fofura e quebrar o clima. Mas não deu certo. Max arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

– É mesmo? Jimmy, isso é fantástico! Por que você nunca me contou isso? Meu namorado é um herói! – exclamou Max, segurando o rosto de Red e dando-lhe um beijo na boca, afagando-lhe os cabelos de modo carinhoso em sequência. O viúvo corou muito e disse que aquilo não era nada, que o importante era que Richard estava vivo por causa disso. Em contrapartida, o auror quis que o chão se abrisse ali e as chamas do inferno o consumissem.

Ele se virou, escondendo o ódio de tudo, e continuou organizando os objetos próximos à lareira. Red pensou que Richard se redimiria de agir como um adolescente birrento com a lembrança daquela noite fatídica, mas não notou nenhuma mudança significativa. Max passou a contar sobre uma briga lendária que tivera em seus tempos de escola, e o ruivo tentou manter sua atenção focada nos olhos pequenos de Max. A tarefa se tornou quase impossível quando Richard pegou um dos grandes sacos de terra e posicionou-o junto das ferramentas, tensionando os braços e enrijecendo os músculos proeminentes que tinha; uma pequena camada de suor cobria seu torso, destacando suas tatuagens com a incidência da luz; Richard se levantou e riscou novamente o papel que tinha em mãos e Red Jim desejou por um segundo ser a gota de suor que escorria pela nuca do auror. Afastando o pensamento, ele fez charme mais uma vez, sabendo fazer o jogo social, equilibrando o desejo ardente que tinha por Richard com mais um momento de adoração de Max. Ultimamente ele adotara essa técnica: pensar na possível felicidade daquele relacionamento tranquilo a cada vez que tivesse qualquer pensamento de amor ou luxúria com relação ao amigo. Chegava a forçar uma situação que jurava a si mesmo ser melhor para ele, aquela com resultados mais satisfatórios. Mal sabia ele que a vida não era feita somente de escolhas voluntárias, ainda mais no que dizia respeito ao amor.

– …falando nisso, hoje eu não vou à casa do meu irmão. Poderei ficar aqui com você o dia todo. – comentou Max, aproximando o corpo do de Red e tomando-o pela cintura, beijando-o ternamente.

Pela primeira vez, Richard bufou discretamente. Ao mesmo tempo que se fez notar por sua atitude inédita, ele sentiu os olhos cinzas de Red Jim perfurando suas costas. Essa atenção demasiada, que ele tanto queria, passou a irritá-lo. Por que ele não dava atenção integral à porra do _namoradinho_? E agora essa patotada de “vou ficar aqui com você o dia todo”. Todo mundo ali já tinha entendido o recado! Que merda.

– Você quer ajuda, Rich? – perguntou Red subitamente, surpreendendo Richard. Não que ele não soubesse que Red Jim era a mais doce e solícita das criaturas, mas ele se surpreendeu porque ao invés de se derreter contra os braços de namorado, Red estava prestando atenção em sua tarefa. – Tem muitas coisas aqui, serão necessárias mais que duas viagens para levar tudo para Hatfield Broad Oak.

– Não, _obrigado_. Eu me viro. – irredutível. Teimoso. Orgulhoso como o Diabo. – Não vou deixar você perder esse tempo comigo. Você tem _tanta_ coisa melhor para fazer. – Red fez de um tudo para não se importar com a frase. Deu de ombros. – Vou fazer um esforcinho para deixar a casa _só para vocês_ esta noite. – Red quase mandou que ele não fizesse isso, mas preferiu não argumentar com o Sr. Birrinha. Chegou a pensar que Richard estava sendo irritante somente porque não transava há algum tempo.

Quando Richard se foi pela Rede de Flu com uma parcela dos objetos, Max encarou Red Jim com uma expressão pensativa.

– Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ele não gosta de mim? – perguntou, dessa vez apoiado contra o balcão.

– Não é isso… Ele é legal, eu prometo. Desconfio que está nervoso porque vai passar um tempo enorme com o filho. Eu te contei, ele tem problemas para lidar com isso. Desde sempre. – explicou o artista, apoiando os braços no balcão, tocando o pulso de Max com sutileza. O músico pareceu convencido.

– E aquela… cicatriz? – ele apontou para o próprio rosto. – Ele também tem um olho de cor diferente. Por quê isso?

– Richard foi auror antes desse… período sabático. Ele era de uma organização de elite que lutou contra Você-Sabe-Quem e os Comensais da Morte. Foi um homem chamado Thackeray que o atingiu com um feitiço de envenenamento, que acabou o amaldiçoando também. Por causa disso ele tem pesadelos e alucinações horríveis. – Max o encarou com certa incredulidade. – Segundo ele, elas melhoraram muito depois da morte de Você-Sabe-Quem… mas pode ser que esteja mentindo… “São ossos do ofício”, ele diz.

– Nossa… – suspirou Max, ajeitando a postura. – Isso explica muita coisa. Mas ganhou meu respeito. Eu nem imaginava que ele era um soldado da causa bruxa. Ele tem mais cara de vilão que de mocinho. – Red não gostou da opinião de Max, mas permaneceu calado quanto a isso. Chegou a julgá-lo obtuso por não ver o quão nobre era o coração de Richard. Mal sabia ele que a razão para saber disso não era questão de ser obtuso ou não; tinha a ver com estar total e perdidamente apaixonado pelo auror, e negar isso só complicava seus dias.

~*~

O plantio começou depois do café da manhã. Com a Srta. Quill de folga naquele fim de semana, Emma pouco poderia fazer para ajudar. Por sorte, Timothy conseguiu a ajuda de Michael Grimshaw, seu primo recém-formado de Hogwarts, e Douglas Mash, um amigo. Jovens e cheios de energia, eles estavam prontos para o trabalho campestre. Chris trouxe Apolo para esticar as patinhas ao ar livre, e junto dele vieram Mimi, Sassy, Travis e Sparks, agora acostumados ao novo morador canino. Os cachorros andavam para lá e para cá, curiosos, enfiando seus focinhos compridos nos sacos de terra, ferramentas e buracos recém cavados, abanando os rabos. Richard segurou a risada quando o cunhado apareceu com um chapéu grande sobre a cabeça. Muito provavelmente era de Emma.

– Não sou eu quem vai tostar o couro cabeludo nesse sol. – disse, sorrindo de lado.

– Eu não falei nada. – brincou Richard, segurando uma pá à frente dos pés.

Primeiramente, eles estabeleceram onde seria construído o canteiro de flores de Emma e das meninas, mais precisamente debaixo da janela da cozinha. Richard tratou de misturar a maçaroca para unir os tijolos e o revestimento, e Tim demarcou onde precisariam capinar (e enfeitiçar ancinhos para ajudar) para em seguida abrirem fendas e instalar as mudas. Um cantinho específico, mais perto da casa, foi reservado para a horta.  
A primeira parte do dia foi mais dura e silenciosa. Richard conseguiu a atenção do filho com certa dificuldade, porque ele preferia levar o cachorro para investigar os limites do terreno. Douglas e Michael eram rápidos e eficientes. Tim chegou a perguntar se eles capinavam em Hogwarts. Antes do almoço, Emma deixou que Sandra e Lia Marie fossem pelo terreno para “fiscalizar o serviço do pai e do tio” (palavras suas). Sandra tratou de sentar na terra e dizer ao tio que ia cavar um buraco para ele guardar as ferramentas. Richard riu e concordou (pois nunca sabia argumentar com uma criança), pouco antes de Emma vir em seu encalço e ralhar por causa da roupa suja. Timothy levou as filhas para dentro de casa antes que a esposa enlouquecesse, e as colocou no quarto do casal, onde Emma estava organizando a roupa lavada e Florence dormia no bercinho.

Depois do almoço tranquilo, Richard finalizou o canteiro e partiu para ajudar na carpina da terra. O quarteto de homens, com fios compridos de barbante, esticou linhas onde seriam plantadas as mudas e sementes trazidas pelo auror. Chris, que não ajudou o tanto que gostaria porque suas habilidades braçais de “roça” não eram as mais eficientes, coordenou essa parte. Ia de um lado para o outro analisando o ângulo e o comprimento das linhas. Apolo cochilava cansado no terraço quando seu dono entrou em casa, pronto para tomar banho.

À noitinha, quando os “trabalhadores” já tinham se recolhido para o interior do casarão, Emma se aproximou de Richard com Lia Marie no colo. Seu irmão não parecia abalado pelo cansaço físico mas sim pelas lutas internas que travava em seu coração e mente.

– Você acha que ele gostou? Que ele está feliz que eu esteja aqui? – começou ele, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis de Emma. A jovem mãe o olhou com ternura e pegou em sua mão grande e calejada. Era um bonito contraste entre força e delicadeza.

– Eu não acho, Ritchie, eu tenho _certeza_ disso. – disse ela com os olhos enchendo d’água. – Desde o dia em que você lhe deu o cachorrinho, ele andou falando que o _pai dele_ isso, o _pai dele_ aquilo. Na sua frente ele se contém, mas às vezes ele fala de você. E fala com carinho. – o auror perdeu o ar de tão contente. – Chris é tímido, você sabe disso. É difícil arrancar alguma coisa dele. Sei também que é difícil de pedir isso para você, mas tenha paciência.

– Eu terei. Eu prometo. Eu… – tentou ele, abaixando a cabeça em seguida, escondendo as lágrimas. – Tem sido tão complicado encarar isso…

– Continue assim, Rich. Eu tenho certeza de que Chris vai reconhecer todos os seus esforços quando for mais velho. Ele _vai_ entender. Você sabe mais do que todos nós como ele é inteligente. Foi você quem fez! – riu ela, ajeitando Lia Marie em seu colo. O auror riu também, tocando de leve o pezinho da sobrinha. – Você é forte. Continue lutando. – Richard levantou os olhos cansados para a irmã e lembrou-se das palavras de Red Jim. Seu melhor amigo dizia que ele era o guerreiro Ziegfried e que sairia vitorioso daquela guerra. Esse mesmo melhor amigo também estava em casa naquele momento, provavelmente transando sem parar com o namorado.

– _Ahn_ …, Emma… – chamou ele, respirando fundo e limpando as lágrimas na gola da regata suja. – Será que tem espaço para eu dormir aqui essa noite? – desconfiada de que ele não queria quebrar a magia do dia, Emma aceitou de prontidão.

– Claro! Os meninos voltarão para casa hoje, você pode ficar no quarto em que a Srta. Quill dorme. – satisfeito, Richard foi para a mesa de jantar e agradeceu aos céus por não ter de voltar para Mile End, tendo a possibilidade de ouvir Max e Red Jim se comendo a noite inteira.

Antes de se dirigir para a cama, que ficava no quarto à frente do quarto de Chris, Richard passou algum tempo com o filho, falando sobre a profissão de auror. O menino achou que aquela atividade deveria ser perigosa, e que parecia muito bacana… mas não pareceu muito comovido. Richard falhou ao tentar parecer um super herói para o filho. Talvez, por mais que fosse extremamente inteligente, ele não entendesse a importância daquela profissão para a sociedade bruxa… conformado que havia perdido aquela batalha, o auror se levantou.

– …eu quero ser medibruxo. – confessou Chris, ajeitando-se na cama. Richard se aproximou e se sentou na beirada da cama, cobrindo o filho. Mesmo sendo um garoto de nove anos, Chris era grande para a idade. Não que o auror tivesse algum parâmetro para reparar nisso. Ele sorriu, encantado com as palavras do filho.

– Mesmo? Eu acho que você é muito novo para saber o que quer.

– Uma vez eu li sobre um bruxo (*) chamado Paracelsus. As descobertas dele ajudaram muito as pessoas da época em que viveu. Eu também quero ajudar as pessoas. – Richard se surpreendeu com a nobreza do garoto. Jamais vira alguém tão novo e tão determinado (a não ser ele mesmo, que naquela idade tinha uma determinação deturpada, violenta e rebelde). Christopher tinha o coração e a alma serenos. Richard passou a mão com carinho pelos cabelos loiros do filho e sorriu, orgulhoso. Emocionado, ele sentiu uma pontada de coragem.

– Isso é maravilhoso, Chris. Você vai ser o que quiser ser. – disse ele, olhando o rosto doce do filho com o mais puro sentimento em seu coração. – Eu quero que você seja feliz. – o menino sorriu e desviou os olhos dos do pai, encabulado com a intimidade. Richard deu-lhe um beijo na testa e levantou-se, exausto. – Agora durma. Amanhã temos muito trabalho pela frente.

– Está bem. Boa noite. – respondeu o garoto, virando-se de lado e puxando a coberta. O auror apagou a luz e foi para o seu quarto, pronto para desmaiar de sono na cama fofa da Srta. Quill. Feliz, ele se despiu (Timothy não tinha nada que lhe servisse) e se deitou, apagando em alguns segundos.

A noite foi difícil. Por mais que Richard – e todos da casa – estivessem exaustos, Lia Marie, Sandra e Florence não cooperaram para o sagrado descanso do tio. Na primeira vez que levantou, Richard encarou a porta do quarto do filho com indignação, inconformado que o garoto não acordara com o choro de uma das primas. Talvez ele estivesse acostumado. Ou talvez houvesse um feitiço silenciador no cômodo. O auror achou rude aplicar um feitiço para impedir que o som do choro das meninas chegasse ao quarto, por isso tentou dormir novamente sem reclamar. Emma ou Timothy passavam pelo corredor, acendiam luzes, ninavam as meninas. Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes acordou, tanto por estar dormindo em uma cama estranha quanto por ter o sono leve. Graças à iminência da guerra em tempos antigos, ele se acostumou a dormir em qualquer lugar – e acordar mais rápido que qualquer um.

De manhã, Emma o chamou para que levantasse para tomar café. Com dificuldade – mas motivado para parecer um bom ser humano para o filho – ele se sentou à mesa. Emma logo notou o cansaço do pobre homem, impossibilitado de descansar graças à inquietude de suas filhas. Ela não deixou de se sentir culpada mas não pôde remediar a situação; Richard comeu pouco e foi para fora para fumar um cigarro, pois precisava desesperadamente de um.

O trabalho seguiu com menos esforços do que no dia anterior; Tim apareceu com seu chapéu grande e Emma improvisou um cercadinho para Florence tomar banho de sol perto dos familiares. Sandra e Lia andavam pelo terreno sob a supervisão da mãe na companhia dos cachorros. A gata Emilia deu as caras no telhado, olhando os humanos trabalhando enquanto tomava um elegante banho. Richard incumbiu Chris de abrir buracos na terra e plantar as sementinhas para depois cobri-las, coisa que o menino adorou fazer – e os adultos adoraram ainda mais que ele gastasse sua energia juvenil nisso. Emma aproximou-se do irmão e lhe sugeriu que fosse descansar um pouco enquanto ela ajudava o marido e o sobrinho, pois ele não aguentaria até o fim do dia daquele jeito.

– Não é como se eu nunca tivesse ficado dias sem dormir. – disse ele, teimoso. A jovem matriarca nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

– Não se esqueça de tirar essas roupas sujas para deitar na cama. Eu te acordo daqui a algumas horas.

Aquela soneca foi suficiente para repor o transtorno da madrugada e mais. Ele acordou e se espreguiçou como um leopardo quando sentiu a luz da janela invadir o quarto. Emma veio com Florence no colo. Ele pegou a menina nos braços e a ajeitou. Por incrível que fosse, ela ficou sem reclamar. Richard não deixou de notar como Emma olhou com desaprovação para suas tatuagens. Voltou sua atenção para a sobrinha.

– Ela tem uma mechinha branca no cabelo. – comentou ele, sorrindo. A menina quis pegar nos dedos grandes do tio, mas ele não deixou, pois estavam um pouco sujos (por mais que tivesse os esfregado com força, a mando da irmã). Era a mesma mecha que Timothy tinha nos cabelos escuros.

– Sim. – disse ela, orgulhosa. – Lia também tem. O pai, irmão, sobrinho e avô dele também têm.

Por um instante, lembrou-se da sobrinha mais velha. Perguntou-se sobre o que Tim e Emma diziam aos desavisados sobre ela ter olhos amarelos que nem o pai e nem a mãe tinham. 

O serviço a que eles haviam se proposto terminou naquela tarde de domingo. O canteiro de Emma estava cheio de terra adubada, a horta havia sido semeada e o “Grimwood” estava pronto – Tim achou o nome horrível, mas deixou que ficasse como título provisório. Richard partiu para Mile End com a promessa de que voltaria em breve para buscar Chris para assistirem à competição de remo em que Dalik, irmão de Dalilah, participaria na capital. Richard mal podia esperar. E mal se reconhecia, com seus planos dando tão certo.

///

**Nota:**

(*) na vida real as pessoas realmente achavam que Paracelsus/Paracelso era feiticeiro/bruxo ou semelhante.


	64. Capítulo 18 da Parte 2

Uma semana depois do proveitoso plantio do “Grimwood” (cujo nome Tim continuou achando feio), Richard foi a Hatfield Broad Oak buscar o filho e levá-lo à competição de remo em que Dalik, irmão mais novo de Dalilah, participaria às quatro horas. A Wild Runespoor & My Skulls fora forçada a passar por uma dedetização de emergência graças a uma iniciativa do governo, portanto Lucy e Zed estavam liberados para assistir à competição no dia mais agitado para o comércio. Lucy estava com os cabelos pintados de um laranja bem forte, com uma faixa preta de pequenas caveirinhas amarrada na nuca, os lábios pintados com um roxo bem escuro e as unhas compridas com a bandeira da Inglaterra; Red vinha sozinho, pois Max passaria o dia com a família do irmão e eles só se encontrariam à noitinha; Nina insistia com Fran e elas pareciam de bem até então. Richard notou que Fran estava de óculos de grau de aro grosso, tornando-a de certo modo mais séria e incisiva. Ele nem queria mais pensar o que a jovem achava dele depois do dia de pintura em seu apartamento. O auror só se importava agora em deixar o filho à vontade, pois pela primeira vez estaria em seu território sem a presença de Emma depois de muito tempo.

No cais havia uma quantidade considerável de torcedores e parentes, na medida do possível; não tinha uma arquibancada apropriada, e algumas as pessoas presentes se acomodaram em cadeiras e banquinhos, mas a maioria seguia em pé. Dalik sairia na terceira leva de competidores, do lado oeste do rio. Nina conseguiu um lugar relativamente tranquilo, com mesa e tudo. Zed e Dalilah ofereceram algo para Chris comer ou beber, mas ele permaneceu quieto, apenas observando a movimentação. Richard chegou a cogitar abandonar a missão pois Chris não parecia nem de longe à vontade com aquela multidão de estranhos, mas Lucy veio ao seu encalço, puxando papo com ele e chamando-o para se sentar na beirada do cais, com os pés balançando perto da água. Quando a primeira leva de competidores individuais partiu, Richard pôde ver que o filho ficou mais animado, seguindo com os olhinhos brilhantes como os barcos seguiam rapidamente pela água. Lucy apontava e comentava com Chris sobre os remadores e ele parecia se interessar pelo que ela falava.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele se aproximou, e os dois o olharam. Lucy deu espaço, e o auror se sentou entre eles. Seus pés tocaram a água, mas ele não ligou. Ela explicou que eles tinham feito apostas entre si e que nenhum deles adivinhou o vencedor. Richard disse que queria participar e que pagaria um refrigerante ao vencedor. Calhou que nenhum deles ganhou a aposta e Lucy se levantou, depois de aproximar perigosamente o rosto em direção a Richard, dizendo que pegaria um mesmo assim. Ele nem soube dizer por que, mas quis cair na água e morrer afogado caso Lucy o beijasse na frente do filho. 

Ela chegou na mesa onde seu chefe e amigos estavam sentados e comentou alguma coisa com Zed. Nina a fitava com olhar divertido, como se sacasse milimetricamente seus movimentos de flerte para com seu amigo. A raposinha era esperta. Ela sabia que para conquistar Richard, deveria obter também o coração do menino. Nina entregou uma nota de dinheiro, vendo que Lucy não tinha trocado, e aproveitou para jogar verde.

– Então, _Lulu_... – começou Nina e Red acompanhou a conversa fingindo desatenção, mergulhando uma batata frita no pote de molho. – E essa força aí? – Red franziu o cenho. Nina era tão estranha para interagir com as pessoas, tão informal, mas o que mais o irritava era que funcionava. Nesse quesito a invejava. Aquele jeitão de quem não ligava para nada, de quem ri na cara das convenções sociais. Fran riu, comendo mais uma batata.

– Que força, doida? – retrucou a recepcionista, apoiando uma mão na cintura, a outra sobre a mesa.

– Você e o grandão… – jogou ela. Lucy pareceu corar um pouco.

– Ah, você sabe… – Nina ergueu as sobrancelhas e manteve a expressão divertida. Red desejou internamente que ela dissesse “nada, não, só estou me oferecendo para o Richard e sendo rejeitada”. – Eu acho que ele já percebeu. – Merda. – Eu gosto muito dele. A gente se dá bem. Sei lá. Ele tem filho, eu também…

– Uhum… – fez Nina, manjando a situação. Fran continuou comendo pois não queria se meter em nada relacionado a Richard. Red Jim apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e coçou os olhos para não ter que prestar atenção _naquilo_. Ele percebeu o quê? Que não tem tesão nenhum nela? Que muito provavelmente está se deixando levar pela própria solidão e que nem sabe distinguir amor de carência? Que está deixando Lucy se aproximar porque prefere isso à percepção de que transar por aí não preenche seu vazio existencial? _Argh_. O ruivo nem queria estar ali, e ouvir aquela baboseira o deixou com mais vontade de ir embora. Mas não o faria. Ele era um amigo leal demais para fazê-lo.

– Vou pegar as bebidas.

– Vai lá… – respondeu a artista com olhar malicioso, vendo Lucy se afastar em direção à lanchonete e sorrindo, satisfeita com o inquérito. Fran balançou a cabeça, continuando a mastigar. Quando Nina se voltou para o amigo, viu que ele parecia um gatinho enfezado. – O que foi?

– Por que de repente todo mundo quer ficar com o Richard? – cortou ele sem conseguir segurar a dúvida para si mesmo. – Primeiro foi o Blue Eyes, a Lucy, aquela garota no pub… – a moça passou por eles sem nem imaginar que falavam dela.

– Eu até acharia que você está exagerando, mas… se a gente parar para pensar, o cara está mesmo em chamas. Geralmente as pessoas têm _medo_ dele e não tesão. Pros padrões do Richard, isso é novidade. – o viúvo suspirou, chateado. Ele viu o trio “maravilha” levantando, assim como Zed, Dalilah e os outros conhecidos, e percebeu que Dalik entraria em breve na competição. A largada ocorreria em alguns minutos.

A torcida de Dalik se reuniu mais perto do cais e acompanhou cada progresso de seu barco. Gritos, assobios e palmas animados foram ouvidos nas margens. Dalik terminou em segundo, com uma pequena margem atrás do vencedor. Dalilah e Zed correram para vê-lo e cumprimentá-lo enquanto os outros ficaram no aguardo. Richard resolveu puxar papo com o filho, que estava de costas para o grupo de Nina, Red, Fran e Lucy.

– Chris… você vai ao aniversário de Ginny em breve, não? – o garoto jogou o copo de papel no lixo e se ajeitou na frente do pai.

– Sim. – respondeu, relativamente animado.

– Eu acho que você devia levar um presente para ela. Quantos anos ela está fazendo?

– Dois, eu acho.

– Podemos procurar alguma coisa no Beco Diagonal. O que acha? Podemos aproveitar e rever o Sr. e a Sra. Ainsworth, que cuidavam de você quando você era pequeno.

– Ok!

– Talvez, se você for um bom menino, eu posso te dar aquele _kit_ de poções que você pediu ao Tim semana passada…

– Mesmo? Legal! Eu vou me comportar. – Richard riu. Nem com muita vontade seu filho poderia ser chamado de “mau menino”.

– Eu ouvi Beco Diagonal? – interveio Lucy, que se virou para os dois. Richard a encarou e só naquele momento se deu conta de que havia outras pessoas à sua volta. – Será que eu posso ir com vocês? Preciso achar alguma coisa para o aniversário do Jackie e não tive tempo. – por mais que o auror quisesse que o passeio fosse somente com Chris, ele não conseguiu dizer não. Lucy era tão meiga e dedicada, não conseguiu dar-lhe uma negativa e ver aquele rosto bonito entristecer. Nina ouviu o papo e deu uma risadinha disfarçada.

– _Ahn_ … claro. Vamos todos. Eu e Chris vamos combinar um dia. De preferência antes das lojas fecharem. – Lucy sorriu. Voltou-se para Nina, Fran e Red. – Bem, vou levá-lo até a casa da minha irmã. Encontro vocês em casa?

– Eu vou sair, não sei que horas volto. – Red fez questão de dizer.

– …está bem. – retrucou Richard, parecendo tranquilo. Nina concordou.

– Eu estarei. Tchauzinho. – disse ela, acenando.

Antes de se dirigir a Hatfield Broad Oak, Richard conseguiu reunir forças e levar Chris para tomar um sorvete na capital. Ele conhecia de vista uma sorveteria mega colorida e (a seu ver) infantilizada e resolveu tentar. Um sorvete não poderia destruir todas aquelas batalhas ganhas. Por mais que não estivesse falante (como Richard fantasiava que ele fosse), Chris chegou a ensaiar algumas histórias, como o dia em que descobriu o texugo que o tio alimentava em segredo no quintal, e o dia que Florence conseguiu sair do berço misteriosamente e apareceu no portão do canil, chorando porque não conseguia entrar na casinha dos cachorros. Richard internamente achou aquilo um absurdo. Bebês e animais e sua enlouquecedora existência potencializados, juntos, naquela casa. Ele pensou que ficaria maluco se tivesse que lidar com isso todos os dias. Sua mente já ficava exausta quando tinha de estar de olhos e coração abertos para a única criança pela qual era responsável, quem diria três. Mais os bichos. Mesmo que o sorriso e a alegria de Chris fossem únicos, Richard não conseguia entender a fascinação das pessoas por crianças. Mal podia esperar para que essa fase passasse e ele pudesse conversar com seu filho de igual para igual. Às vezes a imaturidade e o egoísmo de Richard falavam mais alto e ele tinha pensamentos do tipo…

Quando chegou em Mile End, às oito e pouco, encontrou Fran e Nina no sofá se ajeitando para ver um filme. Na outra ponta do sofá estava Lucy. O auror por um momento ficou incomodado que ela viera sem seu convite. Ela obviamente tinha vindo por sua causa, pois duvidava que o casal de moças quisesse uma terceira vagina na relação naquela noite. Cansado, ele resolveu jogar o jogo dela. Que fosse para transarem ou apenas passar um tempo juntos… ela já estava ali mesmo…

– Richard. – chamou Nina, tirando o auror de seus pensamentos obscuros. – Ajeita direito a menina. Pega um colchonete para vocês dois e deita. Nós vamos assistir um filme. – a televisão, que Nina ganhara do irmão, ficava perigosamente em cima da lareira (e, quando fora de uso, em algum lugar mais apropriado).

Ele trouxe o colchonete que ficava no estúdio e o colocou no chão, onde Lucy logo se alojou. Algumas almofadas, cervejas e comerciais depois, os dois casais estavam confortáveis em frente à televisão de Red na sala. Lucy se alojou em seu peito de forma a abraçá-lo pela barriga. Fran e Nina se enroscaram no sofá em L e dividiam um saco de pipoca. O filme era _Embalos de Sábado à Noite_ , cujo figurino e as danças Richard achava uma palhaçada. Nina defendeu as roupas das moças e Fran elogiou John Travolta pela performance digna de uma discoteca de verdade. O auror abraçou Lucy pela cintura e se permitiu aproveitar aquele momento. Demorou um pouco para perceber que não sentia nada físico por Lucy e que não pretendia transar com ela naquela noite. Nem em mais nenhuma outra. Faltava aquela centelha de excitação, que inevitavelmente existe no começo de qualquer relacionamento. O que sobrava de desejo com Blue Eyes faltava ali. Até a moça “persa” no pub havia lhe despertado mais desejo que Lucy, a quem ele conhecia e de quem gostava. Agora, mais do que nunca, como uma amiga.

De súbito, Nina saiu do sofá e subiu as escadas, com Fran em seu encalço, quase derrubando a preciosa garrafa de cerveja no chão. O clima novamente não parecia bom. Era mais uma discussão. Richard e Lucy se olharam, sem saber o que dizer. Ele tinha percebido uma conversinha paralela entre elas, mas achou que eram comentários triviais sobre o que estavam assistindo. O filme estava quase acabando, e elas provavelmente não voltariam. Para desanuviar o ambiente, Richard brincou, dizendo que se arrependia de ter falado mal do figurino, porque andava pensando em fazer aquele penteado _almofadinha à_ _la_ _Elvis Presley_. Lucy riu daquele modo gentil, levantando-se e ajeitando os cabelos de Richard para trás, para formar um topete achatado.

– A gente vai precisar de gel. – riu ela, tentando deixar os cabelos finos dele como os do ator. O corte militar não ajudava.

A porta se abriu e Lucy se ajeitou de volta no peito de Richard. Chegava em Mile End o casal que restava. Red foi pousar uma sacola no balcão antes de chegar na sala e ver Richard e Lucy deitados no chão debaixo de uma manta fina como um casal apaixonado. Ele acompanhou com os olhos a curva do braço de Richard na cintura da moça e o modo como ela estava moldada de lado no corpo de seu amigo. Como todo bom ser humano, Red era um incapaz de perceber como estava sendo hipócrita. Sem se dar conta da _brainstorm_ pela qual seu namorado passava, Max se sentou na pontinha do sofá.

– Adoro esse filme! A sequência dos dois dançando tango é ótima. – comentou o músico.

– Eu comentei isso com o Richard! – exclamou ela, rindo. – Disse que ele devia dançar também. Ele deve ser alto como o Travolta.

– Eu sou _mais alto_ que ele. – disse Richard, um pouco seco. Red olhou o trio interagindo e murmurou que estava com dor de cabeça e que ia se deitar. Max concordou, um pouco distraído, e começou a discutir o filme com Lucy. A mão de Richard sobre a perna da moça foi a última coisa que Red viu antes de chegar no primeiro andar.

Ele se lembrou do diálogo entre ele e Nina no cais. Era de fato _muito_ atípico que Richard saísse/transasse com a mesma pessoa, a título de não-amizade, mais que uma vez. Ele era um homem atraente – com seus quase dois metros de altura, corpo musculoso e rosto agradável (com exceção de meros detalhes peculiares, vide a cicatriz vertical e os olhos heterocrômicos), ele chamava muito a atenção de ambos os sexos –, mas costumava se relacionar com pessoas que tinham o mesmo estilo de vida que ele: bebida, sexo e _adeus_. Mesmo transando com pessoas próximas, como Nina e Domenica, ele nunca desenvolveu nada mais duradouro. Com Nina foram algumas vezes e mais nada. Acordaram e voltaram a se tratar como os velhos amigos que eram. Com Domenica foi aquela única noite, a de seu aniversário, e pronto. Blue Eyes fora aquele turbilhão que transformara Richard em uma máquina de sexo (para satisfazer Blue Eyes e ninguém mais). O êxtase sexual o mantivera conectado com o jornalista, por mais que os dois fossem opostos como água e fogo, e qualquer tempo adicional ao seu lado lhe enchia o coração de esperança.

Talvez Blue Eyes tivesse pavimentado o caminho para Lucy, que insistia na relação, por mais que Red soubesse que o auror não era louco por ela. Entretanto… eles continuavam se vendo. E não foram encontros desinibidos, sem amarras, como os que sucederam as noites com Nina e outros tantos. Lucy se fazia presente em determinados momentos e Red Jim não via o amigo repelindo a moça. Para ele tudo estava ok. Ela aparecia, persistia e Richard aceitava tudo de bom grado. O que Red temia era que a insistência dela pudesse fazê-lo ceder aos seus encantos e escolhê-la como madrasta para Chris… porque ele sabia que Richard sacrificaria sua própria felicidade se Lucy fosse a madrasta ideal para o filho. Demorou para adormecer, atormentado por esses pensamentos. A cada vez que pensava em sua relação com Richard e naquele amor estúpido que sentia por ele, sua relação com Max parecia minguar mais um pouco. Era questão de tempo, mas Red se negava a admitir isso.

Sexta-feira era a folga de Lucy e Richard ajeitou a rotina do filho para que todos fossem ao Beco Diagonal juntos. Os três almoçaram juntos em um restaurante bacana do centro, o que fez Richard prestar atenção na interação entre a moça e o menino, tentando absorver a formar com que ela lidava tão naturalmente com ele. Chris parecia relaxado, mas o auror não conseguiu identificar se tinha a ver com a presença de Lucy ou somente pelo programa lhe agradar mais. Tentou abstrair seu lado controlador e relaxar também.

Quando chegaram na ruela da venda do Sr. Ainsworth, Richard sentiu um frio no estômago. Ele vivera um tempo ali: mudara-se aos dezessete anos, quando se tornou dono do próprio nariz. Foram tantas angústias, aprendizados, tantos perigos levados a cabo naquela jornada que havia começado ali e desbocado no cortiço mais afastado na periferia. Nem Christopher nem nenhum dos seus entes próximos faziam ideia do que ele passara pelo bem da sociedade bruxa – e pelo seu próprio bem. Lucy foi à Hodgepodge e deixou os dois Ducotterd em sua visita especial. À entrada da venda, Richard ajeitou o tapa-olho e entrou, seguido por Chris, divisando o Sr. Ainsworth no fundo, conversando com uma senhora. O homem o abraçou com ternura, contente pela visita súbita. Chris o abraçou com carinho e o Sr. Ainsworth pareceu comovido com a beleza e saúde do garoto, que fora seu protegido enquanto o auror vivera no quartinho alugado. Otto Ainsworth sabia que Richard era um bom homem, e cuidar do filho de um soldado bruxo era uma honra. Ele se foi para chamar a esposa, que havia sido uma grande figura materna para Chris. A senhora conversou animadamente com Chris, falando como uma avó que há muito não via o neto. Comentários sobre sua altura, força física e semelhança com Richard foram os primeiros. Perguntou sobre como ele estava agora e não pareceu estranhar o fato de que ele não morava na mesma casa que o pai. Ela conhecia Richard e seu gênio, e estava acostumada a apenas acompanhar suas decisões. Chris falou de forma tímida com ela, apesar de conhecê-la desde criança, e Richard pôde ver que Emma não mentia quando dizia que o menino era “um pouco para dentro”. Depois de uma boa hora conversando, Richard achou melhor ver como Lucy estava indo e procurou por ela na loja do cunhado.

Timothy estava no balcão, ajeitando alguns comprovantes, quando Richard apareceu à porta. Havia agora um vendedor auxiliar, para que Tim pudesse lidar com a administração e o estoque com calma. Era um jovem recém-formado, provavelmente sem notas suficientes para se formar em algo mais específico. Ele estava com o novo uniforme da loja, um avental verde musgo com o logotipo colorido. Richard divisou a moça ao longe, distraída com a imensa variedade de itens disponíveis, e se aproximou do balcão. Tim fitou o cunhado com um olhar de cumplicidade, como se dissesse que sabia que estava com Lucy, mas não perguntou nada com relação a isso. Não era da natureza de Timothy invadir a intimidade dos outros – e com seu cunhado, o território era sempre bem perigoso.

Como ela estava longe de se decidir por alguma coisa – e o forte de Richard não era a paciência –, o auror pediu que Tim a auxiliasse naquela difícil escolha (da qual ele não queria participar) e que também escolhesse algo muito especial para a caçula dos Weasley (outra escolha que não fazia questão nenhuma de fazer). Decidiu então passear pelas ruas do velho Beco e se embriagar com a nostalgia da visita. Não havia muitas pessoas nas ruas naquele horário e Richard achou ótimo. Quanto menos gente, mais fácil era se deslocar sem olharem feio para ele. Teve uma ideia. Em uma loja pequena, comprou uma corrente fina de prata; com um contrabandista conhecido seu, adquiriu um pingente raro a um preço bem salgado. Na tradição bruxa, os pais costumavam dar um relógio aos filhos quando estes faziam dezessete anos. Philip Ducotterd iniciou uma inédita de presentear os filhos com pingentes quando bem entendesse; Richard decidiu que a levaria adiante.

Depois de Lucy comprar os presentes do filho na Hodgepodge, o trio ainda passeou pelas ruelas do Beco como se fosse uma família; Chris grudou na vitrine da Floreios & Borrões, e eles entraram na livraria e circularam pelas prateleiras por mais de uma hora. Richard acompanhou o menino para cima e para baixo, incentivando-o a comprar o que quisesse ler. Como um bom corvinal, Richard sabia que ler era um dom a ser cultivado, ainda mais tendo um filho mais inteligente do que o normal. Adquiriu um livro de poções e feitiços de envenenamento usados na Idade Média, estritamente para pesquisa (o tema “envenenamento” o fascinara depois de ter sofrido o ataque por parte de Thackeray). Chegou até a cogitar levar algo para Red e Nina mas arte era, para ele, tão misterioso quanto o que se passava na cabeça das mulheres. Levaria uma garrafa de _firewhiskey_ e pronto.

Nem um pouco envergonhado por mimar o filho daquela forma, Richard levou os dois de volta à Hodgepodge perto do horário de fechar. Deixando o filho com o tio, ele levou Lucy até a estação de trem, onde se despediram como amigos (por mais que ele percebesse que ela queria algo a mais). Tim, Richard e Chris retornaram a Hatfield Broad Oak pela rede de Flu no fim da tarde.

Na casa da irmã, Richard entregou o presente que comprara para o filho: um pingente minúsculo em forma de tubo, feito de vidro enfeitiçado, como os tubos que os cientistas usam em seus laboratórios.

– Nesse tubo você pode armazenar até mil gotas do líquido que quiser. Poções, elixires, óleos, água, álcool… ok, esquece o álcool. – explicou ele, e Chris riu, sem bem entender o porquê, segurando o pequenino pingente na palma da mão. – Existem apenas cinco pingentes como esse no mundo. E como você é um garoto especial, tenho certeza de que vai se abastecer com sabedoria. Quando você estiver em Hogwarts, vou te ensinar como manuseá-lo. Por enquanto, fica só um pingente estiloso. Que aliás, combina com o seu kit de poções.

– Combina! Nossa! Muito legal, pai! Obrigado. – exclamou Christopher, abraçando o pai em seguida. O auror sentiu seu peito encher de alegria ao ver seu filho tão sorridente. – Posso abrir o kit agora?

– Depois do jantar, Chris. – disse Emma, que havia terminado de servir a mesa e parecia contente.  
Richard jantou muito bem na casa da irmã e se despediu dos familiares se sentindo muito leve. Seu coração só faltava cantar.

Em Mile End, nenhum sinal de pessoas vivas. A luz da cozinha estava apagada, assim com as luzes no primeiro andar. Apenas o terraço estava aceso. Richard chamou pelos amigos, sem resposta. Quando começou a se despir, ouviu o barulho de uma garrafa de vidro sendo pousada no chão. Foi lentamente até o terraço (nunca deixando a desconfiança de auror de lado) e localizou a única alma que estava na casa naquele momento: Red Jim bebia e fumava sozinho, enrolado em sua manta, apoiado em duas almofadas grandes. Uma garrafa de vinho já estava vazia e a segunda estava a caminho de acabar. O ruivo parecia arruinado; seu rosto bonito estava triste, apagado, os cantos de sua boca apontavam para baixo, os cabelos estavam desarrumados, o corpo franzino se via encolhido no canto do terraço, quase apoiado contra a grade. Richard sentiu toda a alegria do dia escorrer para fora de seu peito quando viu Red Jim daquele jeito. Ele levantou os olhos cinzas e o resto de qualquer coisa boa evaporou, pois Richard não aguentava vê-lo apresentar qualquer sinal de tristeza. Sentou-se quase à sua frente (não caberia se estivessem frente a frente) e o olhou, bebendo de sua infelicidade.

– _O que foi?_ – indagou o auror, pondo a mão enorme sobre o joelho de Red. – Por que você está assim? – demorou mais do que Richard gostaria para que ele respondesse.

– …Max… a gente brigou. Ele acha que estou muito distante e que não aguentava mais. Eu disse que não, mas… – murmurou ele, engolindo a seco. Richard bufou, mexendo-se com impaciência. Red o fitou, molemente incrédulo. – O quê?

– Nada… – olhou para o outro lado.

– Você obviamente discorda de algo.

– É que… deixa pra lá. – Red sentiu ânimo pela primeira vez naquela noite.

– _Richard…_ – o auror se virou, suspirando e encarando o amigo, e puxou um cigarro, que ele acendeu com a ponta da varinha.

– Eu não acho que esse cara te trate do jeito que você merece. – Red sentiu um floco de gelo cair em cheio em seu estômago. Inquieto, apenas ajeitou as pernas.

– Ah é? E por quê você acha isso?… – encarou os próprios pés.

– Porque você merece alguém que te venere todos os dias. – o viúvo encarou o amigo com surpresa. – Olha pra você. Você é a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci na vida. Você é um homem ridiculamente bonito, atraente, inteligente, com um senso de humor impagável. Você tem talentos artísticos, escreve, desenha, pinta, esculpe; se dá bem com todos, bebês, crianças, adultos e velhos… e namora um idiota desses. – Red sentiu seu rosto esquentar. A hora era agora. Ele só precisava dizer “você quer dizer que é você quem vai me tratar da maneira que eu mereço?”, beijá-lo e se declarar, como devia ter sido feito desde quando Blue Eyes ainda era uma ameaça.

– Você quer dizer… _Nina_! – tentou o ruivo, mas foi interrompido pela figura chorosa e descabelada de Nina, que aparecera pela porta do quarto de Red, agarrada à própria bolsa. É importante dizer que a divisória no terraço entre os quartos havia sido destruída por Richard desde o primeiro dia, sem o conhecimento de Theodore Grimshaw. – _O que aconteceu?!_ – Red se ergueu e abriu os braços, aninhando Nina em seu peito, ambos se sentando no chão. Ela soluçava como uma criança. Richard olhou os dois com certo espanto. Não estava acostumado com tanta demonstração de emoções assim.

– Ela… ela _terminou_ … – tentou Nina, chorando e escurecendo a camiseta cinza e velha de Red com suas lágrimas. Richard pousou uma das mãos nos ombros da moça, e tomou a mão pequenina dela na outra.

– Terminou…? – perguntou Red Jim suavemente contra o rosto da amiga.

– A F-Fran… ela terminou c-comigo… – explicou Nina, apertando a mão de Richard com força. O auror acarinhou os cabelos da amiga. Sua mão esbarrou de leve na mão de Red, que a abraçava pela cintura.

– _Ah_ … – respondeu Red Jim, levantando as sobrancelhas acastanhadas. – _Shhh_ , não precisa chorar. Você já sabia que a relação de vocês estava complicada… – por um momento, Richard se sentiu estúpido por não saber do que se tratava.

– Ela foi tão cruel comigo… – choramingou ela, ainda abraçada ao corpo magro de Red. – Tão… cruel…

– _Shhh_ … – fez Red, olhando para Richard com cumplicidade, penoso pelo sofrimento da amiga.

– Ela queria que eu… parasse de ver meus colegas da galeria… que eu ficasse só com ela… – explicou, soltando-se um pouco do abraço do ruivo. – Ela tinha ciúmes doentio de mim… ela achava que eu traía ela com o Richard. Desconfiava até de você, Red.

– Ahhh… – exclamou Richard, entendendo tudo. Sentiu um ódio gigante pela garota que estava fazendo sua melhor amiga sofrer. Se pudesse, teria colocado um veneno medieval _leve_ na bebida dela (pois jamais bateria numa mulher, afinal; a não ser que fosse uma Comensal da Morte). – Escuta, Nina… vem cá. – e a chamou com a mão esquerda, para que ele a abraçasse. – E você, desse lado. – Red ergueu as sobrancelhas como se não entendesse. – _Vem aqui_. – e os dois obedeceram, aninhando-se cada um de um lado sob seus braços grandes. Richard apoiou um dos pés na parede da casa. – A Fran era uma escrota, ok? Ela não tinha nem metade do seu carisma, do seu papo ou da sua sociabilidade. Posso dizer com todas as letras que ela nunca mereceu os dias e as noites que passou com você. – Nina riu, mas voltou a chorar em seguida. – Você é um espírito livre, Nina. Precisa de alguém que seja que nem você. No mínimo, uma pessoa que seja tão maravilhosa quanto você. – a moça sorriu, limpando o nariz na gola da própria camiseta. – E estou feliz que você se livrou daquele traste. – Os dois riram. – O que? É verdade!

– Verdade, Nina. – completou Red. – O Rich tem razão. Você merece coisa muito melhor. Você cultivou aquele relacionamento com ela por teimosia. Vai aparecer alguém que te faça um zilhão de vezes mais feliz e satisfeita.

– Obrigada, meninos. – disse a moça, tentando sorrir. – Eu achei que estava fazendo o certo.

– Você aguentou enquanto deu, essa é a verdade. – retrucou o ruivo. – Mas tem horas que o certo vira do avesso e vira o pior dos errados. – ela concordou. O trio ficou um tempo em silêncio, escutando o barulho da rua. Richard passava os dedos de leve pela costela de Red, causando-lhe arrepios.

– Ai, chega. Não aguento mais chorar. Vou tomar um banho e tirar essa inhaca. –exclamou ela de repente, beijando os dois em seguida na boca, e levantando-se. Sempre enérgica, sem tempo para lamentações. – Vou ver se consigo dormir. Boa noite, bonecos. E obrigada por tudo, sempre.

– Chame se precisar de alguma coisa. – falou Richard, ainda abraçado com Red no terraço. Ele chegou a se virar para o amigo e olhá-lo muito de perto. – Deita aqui. – continuou, puxando as almofadas que Red estivera usando antes para posicioná-las como travesseiros. Os dois se ajeitaram e o ruivo terminou por deitar sua cabeça no peito de Richard, que o enlaçou pelo ombro. O auror os cobriu com a manta gasta. – Não pense que eu esqueci do que estávamos falando… – Red chegou a sentir um gelado na espinha, ansioso. O álcool pareceu amolecê-lo novamente. – Ainda vai aparecer alguém que vai te fazer plenamente feliz. Tenho certeza disso. Não pense que você não merece ser feliz, porque ninguém merece mais do que você. – Richard suspirou e fechou os olhos, exausto. – Viu? – Red se contentou em ficar envolvido naquele calor tão intenso que vinha do corpo do auror e adormeceu no chão, tão cansado que estava.

A dupla acordou com o som estridente da sirene de um carro de polícia que passou na rua. Richard achou melhor que cada um terminasse a noite em suas camas e Red Jim se deitou pensando que a situação finalmente tinha chegado ao seu limite e caminhava para o desenlace: não havia mais possibilidade de guardar aquela verdade para si, portanto iria revelá-la no dia seguinte, assim que encontrasse com o amigo.

///


	65. Capítulo 19 da Parte 2

Quando Red acordou, imediatamente procurou por Richard em seu quarto, no banheiro, e em seguida no andar de baixo, onde Nina bebericava uma taça de vinho. Eram quase duas horas da tarde e não havia nenhum sinal do auror. Angustiado (e de ressaca ainda por cima), o ruivo questionou a amiga sobre o paradeiro de Richard.

– O pai dele mandou uma mensagem essa semana, não lembra? Eles vão passar o dia juntos de novo. Mas calma, ele prometeu que voltaria de noite para o leilão. – Red se odiou por não se lembrar disso. A mensagem chegara quando Richard veio do Jockey, que ele havia voltado a frequentar depois da longa pausa causada pelo choque do assassinato na academia.

Ele estava tão nervoso que até Nina notou sua mudança de humor. Antes que fosse capaz de questioná-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo, Red escapou para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho demorado – método que adotou para se sentir melhor e poder pensar sem interrupções. Mesmo sendo um homem asseado, tinha esses acessos de quando em quando. Ensaboou o cabelo três vezes graças à ansiedade e esfregou a pele com força. A incerteza daquela maldita situação o inquietava. Richard saberia de seus sentimentos, por bem ou por mal, e daria um veredicto; Red Jim sabia que ele ficaria no mínimo lisonjeado por ouvir que era amado… era o que se esperava de um homem generoso e espantosamente carente como seu amigo; por outro lado, havia a possibilidade da rejeição, ao que ele não estava acostumado. Red Jim aceitaria tudo, menos que Richard se afastasse, que saísse de Mile End, que sumisse de sua vida… seria ele seria capaz de fazer isso? Ele não foi capaz de deixar a Inglaterra quando seu pseudoamado se mudou e provavelmente não o faria caso não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos. O ruivo pensou se sua irmã o aceitaria em Brighton novamente se Richard dissesse que a nova situação era impraticável. Pensou em outras mil e uma possibilidades que surgiriam a partir do momento que abrisse seu coração para seu auror favorito. Quando saiu do banho, Nina estava na varanda desenhando tranquilamente e comia alguns salgadinhos enquanto fumava um cigarro “especial” para relaxar. Red não pensou duas vezes e, depois de se trocar, acompanhou a amiga.

~*~

Philip fez questão de levar o filho em um lugar discreto, sem toda a pompa e luxo que sabia que Richard reprovaria. Nos anos que passou longe enquanto seus filhos cresciam na Suíça, o bruxo acompanhou a escalada do caráter indomável de seu filho do meio e testemunhou os erros cometidos por sua ex-esposa Madeleine, que teimava em tentar moldá-lo como um herdeiro puro-sangue obediente, instruído para os costumes e tradições antigas de seus ancestrais. Philip sabia dos dons proféticos da mãe de seus filhos e nunca duvidou que suas intenções fossem boas, mas não conseguia evitar de se deliciar com os tropeços dela com relação às crianças, especialmente os dois mais novos.

Sebastian sempre fora o mais consciente e apegado à mãe, apreciador de sua condição de menino rico. Não foi complicado vê-lo com frequência depois de sua formatura em Hogwarts, pois ele tinha um espírito mais sóbrio e gostava do pai. Sebastian tinha toda sua vida planejada mesmo antes de sair do colégio bruxo: pretendia se casar com a nobre Diane Yves-Meyer (que conhecera nos tempos de escola e reencontrou no curso de Comércio e Administração de Negócios Mágicos), trabalhar incansavelmente no Ministério para ganhar renome e se aposentar na empresa da família. Se duvidar, sabia até quantos filhos ia ter. Richard, talvez inconscientemente, foi pela via oposta, cada vez mais inconformado com tudo. Já Emma fora tratada com certa frieza pela mãe, pois ela era a menina que Philip tanto quisera ter. A jovem buscou a aprovação da mãe durante toda a vida e, quando cumpriu a mais radical de todas as exigências de Madeleine, voltou atrás, divorciando-se do marido arranjado na Irlanda do Norte (que, além de tudo, não era um bruxo qualquer). Philip sabia que, por trás da vontade de proteger a filha das Artes das Trevas (aprisionada na fortaleza de Odhráncrone com um marido de sangue puro) havia um forte sentimento de vingança pelo que lhe fizeram na juventude: o casamento arranjado com Auguste Ducotterd quando moça e contra o qual ela, como a própria filha, não teve voz. Só que suas visões não lhe mostraram a garota desobediente que Emma seria anos mais tarde.

O clube de cavalheiros, como era chamado, ficava a vinte milhas da residência de Philip em Oxford; era frequentado por bruxos das classes média e alta que gostavam de fazer refeições e passar algumas horas do fim de semana em um espaço altamente masculinizado. Pai e filho almoçaram sem nenhuma pressa em uma sala privada e conversaram sobre os mais variados assuntos. Richard evitou ao máximo que pôde falar do filho, pois temia que o pai, com seu faro aguçado, descobrisse alguma falha em sua estratégia de reaproximação. Ele tentou se colocar no lugar do bruxo mais velho, e por isso se permitiu ser mais maleável em relação às diferenças entre eles para que pudessem estabelecer um bom convívio. Ele seria um completo imbecil se vetasse a boa vontade de Philip sendo que esperava a mesma coisa de Christopher. Quando falaram de Emma, Richard o tranquilizou, dizendo que a convenceria de ir ao casamento de Sebastian, mesmo que ela parecesse muito avessa à ideia. Quando ficaram um instante em silêncio (que não era do tipo incômodo), Richard se espantou ao perceber que não se sentia indisposto na presença do pai, como esperava que ficasse, após a euforia dos primeiros momentos juntos. Na verdade, sentia-se até bem. Dava uma espécie de segurança, aquela que só a presença de um familiar traz. Resolveu pôr a segurança à prova, como um bom provocador que era.

– Me diga... você está com alguém no momento? – perguntou Richard de súbito, dando uma tragada no charuto que seu pai havia lhe cedido momentos atrás. Ajeitou as pernas compridas no assento de uma cadeira vazia à sua frente, de forma nada polida. – Não é possível que a mulherada não se ofereça para um cara rico e boa pinta que nem você. – Philip apenas levantou as sobrancelhas com a surpresa e terminou de acender seu charuto, posicionando-se na cadeira confortável.

– Bem… estar com alguém é uma coisa relativa… você quer saber se eu estou em um compromisso sério com uma pessoa…? – Richard deu uma risada debochada, tendo previsto que seu pai escorregaria na hora de responder.

– Madeleine te pegou mesmo de jeito hein, cara. – retrucou Richard, fazendo o bruxo mais velho encará-lo com desagrado, pego no flagra. Ele desviou os olhos para o cinzeiro, impossibilitado de encarar o filho. O bendito conseguia lê-lo mais do que poderia prever. – Não pense que não percebi. Você não consegue amar mais ninguém, não é? Mesmo depois de tudo… você ainda a ama. – Philip fechou os olhos em determinado momento e sorriu com os lábios.

– Você me pegou. Eu não amei ninguém além da sua mãe. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha estado outras mulheres.

– Não foi isso que perguntei.

Philip riu, divertindo-se com a sagacidade do filho. Era interessante conversar com ele, sentia-se mais jovem.

– Não, Richard, eu não estou com ninguém, já que você quer tanto saber. – e riu novamente olhando para o filho, que parecia se sentir vitorioso. O auror pousou o charuto no cinzeiro.

– É assim que se fala.

– E você? – uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos bicolores de Richard. – E não necessariamente comprometido com alguém, eu sei que essa não é a sua praia…

– _Ninguém_. Bem, eu estive a ponto de começar dois relacionamentos, mas ambos acabaram antes mesmo de começar.

– É mesmo? Me conte.

– Um é jornalista e foi para os Estados Unidos fazer pós-graduação. Foi muito bom enquanto durou. A gente só precisava desenvolver a parte da convivência… A outra é recepcionista no estúdio de tatuagem de um amigo meu. Só que eu não tenho tesão nenhum nela. Acho que me deixei levar pelo jeito gentil dela… Achei que seria bacana tentar mas depois vi que era o álcool falando.

– _Um_ é jornalista? – repetiu Philip com o cenho franzido. Richard tinha se esquecido que seu pai não fazia ideia de sua bissexualidade. Ficou calado um instante enfático antes de continuar. Chegou a ensaiar levantar-se da cadeira.

– É esse o momento em que eu vou embora e a gente nunca mais se fala?

– Lógico que não, Richard! – ralhou Philip, gesticulando com indignação. – Não seja ridículo. Eu apenas… eu não sabia. Não fazia ideia. Você… – e hesitou, sem saber como falar sobre aquele assunto com a delicadeza necessária. – …se relaciona com pessoas dos dois sexos?

– Sim. – disse assertivamente o auror. Mais um ponto a favor de sua vontade eterna de afrontar os outros. – Algum problema com isso? Alguma objeção, comentário ou opinião sobre o assunto que eu deva saber?

– Não! _Mas que mania, Richard_! – exclamou o pai num tom levemente irritado. – Eu não sou seu inimigo! Você tem essa mania de sempre achar que todos estão contra você. Todos temos inimigos, mas eu não sou um dos seus. Estou aqui me aproximar de você, não apontar meu dedo na sua cara! Você pode ser o que diabos for, eu não me importo! Você é meu filho e é isso que me vale mais do que qualquer coisa! Pouco me importa se você sai com mulheres ou homens, o que eu quero é que você seja feliz e pronto. Entendeu, garoto?! – Ponto para você, papai.

– Entendido. – disse, segurando um sorriso. Satisfeito, Richard pegou novamente o charuto e o tragou, encarando o pai com outros olhos. Finalmente um aliado.

Depois da esticada pós-almoço, Philip lhe propôs que fossem a um lugar a que ele foi apresentado por um conhecido, onde poderiam se divertir um pouco.

– E do que se trata esse lugar? – perguntou o auror, pegando sua malha azul e jogando a bituca do charuto no lixo.

– É um antigo galpão em Londres. Um ex-auror treina homens jovens e os coloca para lutar em um ringue. Estou afim de apostar em alguma coisa. – Richard arregalou os olhos. Merda. O auror não sabia até que ponto estar presente nos ringues com um familiar ou conhecido poderia lhe trazer problemas com Lucky. Resolveu abortar missão. – É um pedacinho da Irlanda medieval em plenos tempos modernos.

– Ah, _não sei não_ , pai. Não sei se quero apostar em uma briga de galos. – disse, fingindo estar distraído.

– Então o que você sugere? – o pensamento rápido de Richard decidiu algo estranho e ousado.

– Uma… boate de _strip-tease_? – arriscou ele, imaginando que havia noventa e nove por cento de chance de Philip recusar. O bruxo mais velho olhou o filho com incredulidade.

– Você não quer ir em um local ilegal de apostas mas sugere um clube de _strip-tease_? Você de fato é uma peça, Ritchie… bem, não acho que vai ser difícil encontrar um a essa hora de um sábado… – colou.  
Foi definitivamente uma das coisas mais estranhas que Richard já fizera e coisas estranhas eram especialidade do auror. Bebendo do _firewhiskey_ menos vagabundo da pocilga, Richard incentivou uma série de garotas a fazer _lap dances_ em seu pai, que saiu de lá mais animado do que estivera em muito tempo.

~*~

Red já estava bem mais relaxado depois que o vinho e a “cigarrilha” fizeram efeito. O problema era que, com a calmaria, o pintor começou a desejar que Richard estivesse ali. Pensar em Richard era uma coisa automática e ele não conseguia evitar. Não que desejasse fazê-lo. Nina comentou sobre algo maldoso que Fran havia dito mas ele não conseguiu registrar. Que Nina o perdoasse, mas ele estava longe de estar em sua melhor forma. A moça se virou para Red e esticou as pernas, encostando os pés nus com unhas vermelhas na grade do terraço.

– O que você acha? – questionou a artista, fazendo sombreados na figura que desenhava.

– Gostei da forma que você uniu aquelas linhas à figura central. – respondeu ele, um pouco desanimado. A jovem riu gostosamente.

– Eu não estou falando do desenho, maluco! – exclamou ela, pousando o lápis do lado do cinzeiro. – Estou falando do que a Fran me disse. – o viúvo encostou a cabeça na parede, triste, e voltou seus olhos cinzas, que com a luz da tarde se viam esverdeados, para ela. A moça finalmente se deu conta de como ele estava deprimido.

– Ah…

– O que você tem? Você me pareceu tristonho aquela hora na cozinha, mas achei que era a ressaca. – disse ela, olhando novamente para o desenho que tinha no colo.

– Eu gosto do Richard.

– _O quê?!_ – exclamou Nina, voltando-se para Red Jim como se ele tivesse insultado a divina figura de Salvador Dalí. – Você…

– Eu só me dei conta agora. Eu sou um imbecil. – a moça ficou sem reação alguns instantes.

– Você gosta dele… de verdade? Gosta, tipo de amar, amar mesmo? – Red quis rir. Nina era sempre uma figura. Red Jim suspirou e encarou a rua.

– Toda vez que eu o vejo chorando, tenho vontade de enxugar as lágrimas dele com os meus beijos… vê-lo sorrir é melhor do que qualquer obra de arte. Eu quero ser o futuro dele e fazê-lo feliz… é isso. – Nina abriu um sorriso enorme, encantada com a revelação.

– _Por Merlim!_ E eu achando que você só queria dar pra ele! – disse ela, pegando no braço do amigo e sorrindo. Red riu, negando com a cabeça. – Olha só que engraçado, porque um tempo atrás ele me disse que gostava de você. Não sei se na mesma intensidade que você descreveu agora, mas…

– _Como é que é?!_ – exclamou o viúvo, ficando de joelhos, anulando todo e qualquer efeito dos entorpecentes que havia ingerido. – _NINA_!

– É, é, pois é. Ele disse isso.

– Quando?! O quê? _Como assim, Nina_?! – ele parecia transtornado, estava fora de si. Richard gostava dele? Mas que caralhos?!

– Foi um dia depois de eu e você dormirmos juntos. Ele me contou que tinha gostado de você mas não gostava mais. Você sabe como ele é.

– E desde quando ele... gostava de mim?

– Bem… acho que desde quando ele botou os olhos em você. – Nina sabia que o encanto pelo “viúvo Greenslade” naquela primeira festa não era apenas mais um caso resolvido por Dick Vicious, o pseudônimo de Richard. Porém, ela nem desconfiava que tinha evoluído a ponto de se tornar um sentimento nobre como o amor.

O ruivo se sentou novamente, respirando a longas passadas, descrente de que Richard fora apaixonado por ele e nunca tivera a pachorra de lhe falar.

– E por onde é que anda esse desgraçado? – perguntou Red, encarando a amiga, inquieto.

– Ele está com o pai dele em Oxford. Red, o importante é que agora você sabe disso. Mais um motivo para vocês dois ficarem juntos! – comemorou Nina, unindo as mãoszinhas na frente do peito. – Fale com ele hoje, nem que seja lá na galeria!

– Eu vou falar. _Ugh,_ que ódio! Ele tinha que resolver fazer as pazes com o pai justo agora?! – reclamou o ruivo, suspirando. Quase cogitou tomar outro banho para se acalmar. Cada minuto agora o enlouqueceria até encontrar Richard para o leilão de obras de seus amigos.

De noite, Nina e Red Jim encontraram Richard na entrada da galeria, fumando um cigarro tranquilamente. Red não conseguiu desconvidar Max para o evento, era meigo demais para isso. Ele apostou em seu sangue frio para ficar perto do amigo bem o suficiente para não levantar nenhuma suspeita de que estava explodindo por dentro; dispensaria Max quando voltassem para casa, nem que tivesse que brigar com ele para isso, e voltaria sua atenção para o auror que tanto amava. Achou até que a presença do namorado poderia ser um ponto positivo para poder se controlar, pois o arrastaria de volta para a realidade. Ensaiou sua melhor expressão de alegria e entrou na galeria.

As muitas amizades conseguiram distrair Red Jim a ponto de ele conseguir imergir na atmosfera artística; o Sr. Vidal apareceu com o marido e os vários colegas pintores e escultores que tinha no meio, e que também teriam suas obras leiloadas; Nina trouxe algumas amigas de outros cursos que fizera na universidade e uniu todos em um grupo só. Richard parecia mais entediado do que o normal, pois odiava papinho furado, ainda mais um tão intelectualóide e artístico. Sem paciência, afastou-se para um _hall_ vazio e acendeu outro cigarro. Red não o perdia nunca de seu radar de atenção, mesmo que por sua visão periférica; chegou a achar engraçado o jeito que o outro olhava para os quadros na parede com certo desgosto. O auror encostou em um parapeito decorado e suspirou, quando uma figura se aproximou. Red e ele reconheceram quem era mas era tarde demais para que o viúvo pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

– Richard, _oi_! – chamou o baixinho, vestido de forma elegante. Seus cabelos escuros estavam mais curtos e as roupas, mais sérias. Seus enormes olhos azuis continuavam chamativos. Richard arregalou o olho verde (e o lilás, escondido pelo tapa-olho) e seu coração falhou por um instante.

– Como vai, Blue Eyes? – retrucou ele de modo educado, porém nada contente pelo encontro. – De volta ao país?

– Apenas por alguns dias. – respondeu o jornalista, que parecia escanear o ex-amante com muita atenção. Ele pareceu gostar do corte militar que Richard tinha feito. – Vim para acompanhar o leilão.

– Hum. – Richard deu um trago no cigarro e Red Jim, a uma boa distância, viu como seu rival acompanhou cada um dos movimentos do auror com intensa lascívia.

– E você… está bem?

– _Uhum._ – intrigado, Richard queria ver onde o baixinho queria chegar. Não tinha mais nada para fazer ali mesmo. – E você? Se adaptou bem à terra do tio Sam?

– Sim! – respondeu ele, animado por Richard dar continuidade à conversa. Afinal, ele tinha tudo para não querer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. – Tem sido ótimo. Escute, haverá um coquetel exclusivo para convidados oferecido por minha tia. Se quiser, dê uma passadinha lá depois do leilão. Deixarei seu nome e de seus amigos na lista. – Richard pensou que se existisse um prêmio para melhor cara de pau, ele teria o nome “Blue Eyes”.

– _Hum_ … bem, talvez. _Veremos_. – jogou Richard, evitando olhar o outro nos olhos por muito tempo. – Eu tenho que… voltar para os meus amigos. – eles se despediram e Richard foi em direção ao grupo. Red deixou toda e qualquer conversação de lado para se aproximar do amigo.

– Aquele… era o Blue Eyes, não? – começou, tentando parecer casual.

– Era. Ele nos convidou para um coquetel VIP.

– _Oh_ … e você… _aceitou_?

– Eu disse que talvez. Vai depender do quanto eu vou querer beber mais tarde. – Richard parecia aborrecido e impaciente. – A que horas começa essa merda de leilão, hein?

– _Hum_ … estamos indo para o salão agora… – Red quase surtou. Ia começar tudo de novo. O desgraçado do Blue Eyes estava na Inglaterra e Richard ia voltar correndo para os braços dele. O viúvo respirou fundo, tentando abstrair a situação antes que enlouquecesse. Dentro de sua cabeça, determinou que não deixaria Blue Eyes ficar a sós com Richard de jeito nenhum, e cuidaria do resto como quer que fosse.

As pessoas se ajeitaram num salão não muito grande, em cadeiras enfileiradas com cuidado. Richard quis ficar em pé, mas Nina o obrigou a se sentar pelo menos na última cadeira da fila. Red se sentou ao seu lado, com Max à sua direita. Muitos intelectuais, jornalistas e interessados estavam presentes e interagiam tranquilamente ao som de música clássica. O anfitrião se posicionou à frente de todos e testou sua voz, amplificada por um feitiço, e explicou novamente as regras básicas das vendas por leilão.

Uma cabeleira loira chamou a atenção de Richard na segunda fileira. Pertencia a uma mulher esbelta e nobre de perfil delicado, abanando um leque. Ao seu lado se sentava um homem de cabelos compridos negros e nariz afilado, coberto por vestes bruxas vermelhas. Quando os reconheceu, Richard se levantou de súbito, em choque completo, fazendo a cadeira arrastar no chão e gerar um barulho enorme. Red, Nina, Max e o Sr. Vidal se viraram imediatamente para ele.

– O que foi, Richard? – perguntou Red Jim, um pouco incomodado com a cena que o amigo estava fazendo. Ele se afastou um pouco mais, sem reação. – _Richard!_ – o auror disparou apressado corredor afora, e Red o seguiu. Pegou em seu braço e sentiu como tremia. – O que foi, Richard, pelo amor de Deus?

– _Minha mãe_ … – disse, respirando com dificuldade. Red arregalou os olhos cinzas. Sabia o quanto a figura de Madeleine o afetava. – _Minha mãe_ está no salão! Ela e o marido! Ela deve estar me espionando! …eu preciso ir embora daqui!

– Richard, _espere!_ – exclamou ele, sem largar do amigo. Richard andou até a saída da galeria e aparatou com Red em sua cola. O destino era Mile End.

Na sala, Richard arrancou o tapa-olho e o jogou em qualquer lugar; andou de um lado para o outro resmungando, praguejando, insano pela presença da mãe na galeria de arte. Red Jim encostou no balcão, observando o amigo.

– Ela estava me espionando! Aquela _desgraçada!_ – exclamou o auror, louco da vida, com as mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando-os. – Ela e aquela praga do marido dela. Maldita seja…

Red teria todo um discurso para acalmar Richard, para que visse a situação como ela realmente era e não como a fantasiava, mas não tinha forças. Por mais que o auror falasse e falasse, Red apenas o acompanhou, calado o tempo todo. Aos poucos, se deu conta de que os dois estavam sozinhos e que ele tinha uma excelente oportunidade para tratar de um assunto muito mais importante – e verossímil.

– …aposto que ela deve me achar um depravado. Um escroto que fica indo a coquetéis para comprar amizades, como ela mesma faz. Ela não consegue me deixar em paz! Aposto até que se pudesse, faria minha caveira para a minha irmã. Ainda bem que elas não se falam. Pelo menos a Emma sabe por si mesma que Madeleine não presta…

– Hum…

Richard se virou para Red Jim e o viu cabisbaixo, desconectado de seu palavrório. Imediatamente perdeu a vontade de esbravejar contra Madeleine e quem quer que fosse.

– O que foi? Você está bem? – questionou, aproximando-se do viúvo. Este levantou-lhe os olhos tristes, agora sem brilho, cortando o coração de Richard. Demorou um instante até que ele resolvesse falar.

– Eu estava pensando… – começou Red, sem saber realmente por onde começar. Tinha tanto para falar. Sentia-se sufocado.

– Pensando? Pensando no que? – Red o fitou com enfado, reunindo toda coragem que tinha. Suspirou.

– Pensando em quando você ia me dizer que me amava.

Richard arregalou os olhos em choque. Ficou alguns momentos apenas encarando o outro, sem saber o que dizer. Endireitou-se e respirou fundo.

– Eu… como é que você soube?

– Nina.

– _Ah!_ – exclamou, sorrindo com as bochechas coradas. – Nina, Nina, Nina… – Red não se moveu. Estava impassível com tudo aquilo. Ele ao menos merecia saber.

– Por que você nunca me disse nada, Ritchie?

– Eu… – ele sabia bem. Mas temia que quando Red soubesse, passasse a odiá-lo. – Porque eu… _reprimi_.

– _Reprimiu?_

– Sim. Como tudo que sinto que não sei como lidar, eu reprimi. Eu passei a amar você e não soube lidar com aquilo. Você é maravilhoso, Red, olha pra você. Um homem completo; bonito, atraente, de bom coração… eu não soube lidar com o fato de que queria você. Então passei dias e noites tentando descobrir o que ia fazer com aquele sentimento. Então eu… o reprimi. – Red sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos. Por que aquela conversa doía tanto? Ajeitou as costas e balançou a cabeça, inconformado. Richard não sabia o que fazer para que ele não o odiasse. Aproximando-se mais, pegou o amigo pelos braços e olhou bem profundamente em seus olhos. – Você é muito mais do que eu poderia algum dia desejar! _Eu não mereço você_ , Red. Nunca mereci. – uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto bonito.

– …e agora você vai me dizer que você merece o Blue Eyes? – Richard franziu o cenho, não entendendo o que ele quis dizer. Deu um passo para trás, confuso. – Que ele é muito pior que eu, e que por isso vocês foram feitos um para o outro?

– Espera aí. – interrompeu o auror, ainda desconsertado. – Por que é que te incomoda tanto que eu tenha amado você? Porque quem saiu machucado dessa história fui eu e não você! Eu não estou entendendo.

– Porque agora quem está passando dias e noites pensando no que vai fazer com esse sentimento de amor sou eu, Richard. – disse, e outras lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas. – Porque percebi que estava perdendo você.

– Você _nunca me perderia_. Mas…

– Eu te amo. Louca e perdidamente. – disse, finalmente, encostando de novo no balcão. Richard abriu um lindo sorriso, mesmo pego de surpresa. – Mas agora você tem o Blue Eyes de novo…

– Que se foda aquele filho da puta. – retrucou Richard, abraçando Red Jim pela cintura e o beijando apaixonadamente, pressionando-o contra a peça de mármore. Red passou os braços pelos ombros fortes do auror e o puxou para si, como se quisesse se fundir a ele. Eles passaram alguns minutos assim, consumando a boa nova, enlaçados, experimentando as sensações novas. Quando não tinham mais fôlego, se separaram. – Eu nunca deixei de amar você, Red. Eu só não… soube lidar. Eu te amo. Eu te amo...

O viúvo sorriu, ainda abraçado a Richard, e mais uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto. Richard a beijou. Ele passou uma mão grande pelos cabelos avermelhados que tanto adorava e inalou o cheiro gostoso que vinha deles. Red o puxou para mais um beijo, dessa vez mais intenso, as mãos passaram a percorrer avidamente os corpos, com pressão maior em alguns pontos específicos, despertando a inevitável volúpia que existia entre os dois, antes reprimida com vigor. Ao primeiro gemido mais sensual de Richard, Red o encarou com seriedade. O auror jurou que ia levar uma bronca.

– Me leva lá pra cima e me fode sem dó. Agora.

///


	66. Capítulo 20 da Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final da Parte 2. =)

Com a relutante revelação de ambas as partes, pode-se dizer que do encontro de Richard e Red surgiu uma relação digna de Marte (*) e Vênus (**): a união da força, do ímpeto e da energia bruta de um com a ponderação, delicadeza e paciência do outro; por amarem-se mutuamente, os dois estavam dispostos a ceder em muitos pontos, em especial o auror, que pecava constantemente por sua impaciência – mas sempre tivera claro em sua mente que seu amado merecia todo e qualquer esforço; Red trazia a serenidade de uma pessoa madura e desprovida da necessidade de drama, enquanto Richard era responsável pela renovação, impedindo que o casal mergulhasse nos tédios da vida adulta. Eles jamais se separaram, e pode-se afirmar sem erro que foram raras as vezes em que entraram em conflito. Ao contrário dos deuses romanos, os dois não estavam em lados extremos das esferas cotidianas da vida, e aprendiam com os erros e acertos, apaixonados cada vez mais pelo que o outro tinha de bom e prontos para perdoar quaisquer que fossem seus defeitos; Richard confiava nos conselhos de Red Jim e em seu bom senso, sua noção de justiça e intuições, e derretia-se com seu jeito quieto e doce, invejando-o de forma inofensiva; por outro lado, o viúvo era uma das únicas pessoas capazes de enxergar as tantas qualidades de Richard e venerá-las como mereciam, admirando sua determinação e ousadia.

A confusão com Max naquela madrugada foi inevitável – quando partiam para a terceira rodada da transa, o músico tocou a campainha em Mile End e quis saber o que tinha acontecido e o por que de Red não ter retornado à galeria. Porém, a maneira como Red Jim chegou descabelado, com o rosto corado e a cueca samba-canção colocada de qualquer jeito, mal coberta pelo robe amassado, entregou tudo. Passou por sua cabeça que o namorado, por alguma estranha razão, poderia estar dormindo, mas ninguém acordava ofegante daquele jeito e com marcas de mordidas e chupões pelo corpo. A aparição de Richard seminu na ponta da escada – orgulhoso e contente por ter uma oportunidade para afrontar o rival – desencadeou uma discussão acalorada, pois Max teve a confirmação silenciosa de sua desconfiança; Max chegou a peitá-lo, acusando-o de seduzir Red Jim em um momento de fraqueza, e Red teve de se enfiar no meio dos dois antes que Richard quebrasse alguns ossos de Max ou pior: decidisse usar magia. Se o auror resolvesse partir para a ignorância e julgasse que Max estava passando dos limites (ele chegou a jogar na cara do músico que Red estava sendo civilizado e que ele não tinha um mínimo de direito de falar daquele jeito com o agora _ex-_ namorado), eles estariam em apuros, e Red temia todo e qualquer momento em que Richard perdia a paciência. Seria no mínimo um caso de polícia.

Depois desses fatídicos acontecimentos, a estabilidade emocional finalmente chegou à vida de Richard. A adrenalina excessiva produzida passou a ser gasta de formas muito mais saudáveis e _prazerosas_ ao invés de ser direcionada a ações e pensamentos autopunitivos – a frequência no Jockey diminuiu, e em seu lugar vieram visitas a Zed e Dalilah, que o escolheram como padrinho do bebê, e outras atividades recreativas e menos sombrias. Outro lugar muito visitado foi a casa de Emma, onde, ao longo de um ano de dedicação, erros e acertos, Richard estreitou os laços de fraternidade com Chris (talvez não tanto quanto ele gostaria) – tendo, nesse intervalo, viajado com ele algumas vezes (graças à sugestão certeira de Red Jim) e conseguido arrancar do garoto boas risadas e sorrisos, por mais fechado que ele fosse. Outra prova de que Richard passara por profundas transformações graças a Red Jim foi sua silenciosa aceitação com relação aos dois gatos que Nina adotou enquanto estava na fossa por causa da ex-namorada; não ralhou nem quando, de vez em quando (gatos que eram), os dois vinham se esfregar em sua perna quando ele estava distraído na cozinha, ou quando fumava pensativamente na varanda. Tudo bem que Red Jim teve que fazer uma terapia de dessensibilização durante as primeiras semanas para essa aceitação, envolvendo muito sexo e bebida. Acabou dando certo.

Philip Ducotterd, com a ajuda do filho do meio, conseguiu visitar a filha, o genro e os netos em Hatfield Broad Oak, e se encantou com a graça e o jeitinho de cada um deles. Havia tempos que não se contentava apenas com os relatos e breves descrições de Richard sobre a nova geração da família e teimava em querer conhecê-los pessoalmente e estabelecer uma relação mais próxima. Rever Emma, agora uma jovem esposa e mãe, deixou-lhe mais emocionado que ele previra – mas ele conseguiu disfarçar bem, preferindo evitar uma overdose de sentimentos. O poderoso bruxo internamente achou Timothy um homem demasiado quieto e sereno, mas logo se deu conta de que, para ser esposo de uma mulher Ducotterd, era necessário ter esse tipo de gênio. Sandra chamou-lhe a atenção por ser tão diferente das irmãs e possuir olhos dourados como os de um lince. Ele aproveitou a visita para reforçar o convite para o casamento de Sebastian, para o qual ele havia contribuído bastante; contou que Sebastian teria cinco padrinhos, e Diane, cinco madrinhas, e se certificou de informar que eles poderiam ficar o tempo que se sentissem à vontade na cerimônia e festa, mas que o primogênito ficaria mais do que contente de vê-los com a família naquele momento importante. Emma tratou de aceitar o convite, mas somente porque Richard havia a preparado por semanas a fio para concordar e cooperar com a frágil tentativa de Philip de reaver a família.

Com o impasse da presença de Madeleine e seus olhinhos de águia no evento, Richard e Emma optaram por irem disfarçados. Seria muito óbvio uma peruca aqui e um bigode falso ali (e o auror estava louco para ir vestido da forma mais ridícula possível na cerimônia), então a escolha final foi um feitiço ilusório dos bons. Philip estava inspirado e não decepcionou, sendo tão ou mais afrontoso quanto o filho do meio, convidando (e ostentando) uma mulher deslumbrante, quase uma veela de tão hipnótica. Richard o aplaudiu de pé, tanto pela atitude quanto pela escolha da acompanhante, que provavelmente custara uma bela quantia pela noite. Ele não se importava que sua herança tivesse sido reduzida em um tanto apenas para o pai enfurecer Madeleine ao agir de modo tão imaturo no casamento de seu filhotinho favorito. Red Jim e Timothy foram devidamente enfeitiçados na sequência e também adotaram aparências cômicas, preparando-se para verem os irmãos Ducotterd em chamas no meio daquele tanto de gente metida a besta e sem nada que os segurasse. As meninas ficariam ao encargo da leal Srta. Quill, mais do que contente pela merecida folga dos patrões.

O evento foi uma celebração extravagante e elegante, que reuniu bruxos e bruxas das mais altas estirpes da sociedade mágica em um fim de tarde ameno de outono. Sebastian parecia muito nervoso e gaguejou algumas vezes ao jurar amor eterno à sua futura esposa. Emma notou, derramando uma lagriminha e em seguida secando o rosto que (para os que a viam) não era seu, como ele lembrava o pai quando sorria. Quando viu a cabeleira loira e elegante da mãe, ornada com uma imensidão de joias e pequenos enfeites, Richard fez uma careta de desagrado. Devia estar orgulhosíssima de o precioso e intocável Sebastian estar se casando com uma bruxa de sangue-puro, tão rica e bem posicionada socialmente. No início da festa, Sebastian, junto à esposa, fez questão de cumprimentar e agradecer o máximo de convidados que pudesse – foi nesse momento que o primogênito ficou sabendo da presença sub-reptícia dos irmãos disfarçados por magia, revelada pelo próprio Philip, que sorria com malícia para os quatro “convidados esquisitos” que sentavam à sua mesa. O noivo gargalhou ao saber. Era _óbvio_ que Richard ia causar em seu casamento, mas Emma? A sempre doce e comportada Emma, o anjinho do papai? 

– Vocês são dois figuras mesmo. – comentou Sebastian, imaginando o que a mãe deles diria se soubesse.

O que parecia o prospecto de um pesadelo – estar presente no território de Madeleine e deixar que ela tivesse a melhor das atualizações sobre seus estados – virou uma farra sem precedentes para Emma e Richard. Para se ter uma ideia, ela precisou ser carregada pelo irmão (já desenfeitiçado, a caminho de casa) por causa da dor nos pés – e da tontura causada pelo excesso de álcool ingerido – e Timothy chegou até a ensaiar uns passinhos de dança depois da quarta dose de _firewhiskey_. Philip voltou para Oxford com a estonteante convidada e mal podia esperar para contar para o filho do meio, o que duvidava piamente que o pai seria capaz de superar a ex-esposa, que sua acompanhante não havia recebido um centavo para estar com ele.

**~~~FIM DA PARTE 2~~~**

**Notas:**

(*) Marte é o deus romano da guerra e da impulsividade.  
(**) Vênus é a deusa romana de muitas esferas, como o amor, a beleza, o prazer e a alegria.


	67. Capítulo 1 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 1950-1972

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone no intervalo de 1950 a 1972.

Os Century eram uma família de sangue antigo bruxo que remontava o século VI d.C. Sua origem foi escusa: em uma terra assolada por disputas territoriais, invasões de tribos estrangeiras, guerras entre clãs e ameaçadoras monstruosidades mágicas, a Família foi capaz de se conservar graças a uma função específica que se fazia muito necessária, que era a de assassinatos por contratação. O que começou como uma forma de sobreviver evoluiu para uma guilda organizada, permitindo que seus membros se reproduzissem e mantivessem um teto sobre suas cabeças; infiltrados na sociedade como homens comuns, sua fama se espalhou com o vento graças a uma precisão e estratagemas invejáveis. A princípio vendiam-se como executores em pequenas (ou grandes) rixas, até mesmo substitutos de cavaleiros covardes em duelos indesejados; entretanto tão impecável era seu serviço que passaram a receber propostas para trabalhar como escoltas, seguranças, espiões e até mesmo mediadores da aristocracia local. Dentro de um tempo relativamente curto, o nome dos Century já era sussurrado pelas cortes afora, chegando aos confins da Grã-Bretanha, e inúmeros Reis e Rainhas fizeram uso de suas letais habilidades. Diziam as más línguas que não foram poucos os Century que se tornaram amantes de homens e mulheres pertencentes a dinastias reais irlandesas. Dessa profusa atuação entre os ricos veio uma fortuita e abundante acumulação de bens, títulos e propriedades; muraram-se casarões, torres e castelos, aumentaram-se perímetros agrícolas e o poder dos Century progrediu vertiginosamente.

O castelo de Odhráncrone começou como uma fortificação de três torres e ao longo dos séculos recebeu mais dez – culminando em uma enorme fortaleza admirada por seu potencial defensivo e mágico. Em torno dela, buscando proteção e conexões comerciais, uma cidadela se formou, cuja murada terminou de ser construída por volta do século XI. Surgindo das brumas, enviados pela Deusa-Mãe, os Imperturbáveis tornaram-se os protetores mais apreciados de Odhráncrone, responsabilizando-se pela aplicação, reforço e reposicionamento de encantamentos e feitiços para imunização do povoado, que se escondeu do restante do mundo, principalmente da ciência dos trouxas, a partir da chegada da Peste Negra na Europa. O que começara como uma medida de precaução para com seus habitantes terminou como uma forma de manter-se afastada de problemas com os povos não-mágicos da região e do mundo. Por mais que fossem orgulhosos de sua tradição bruxa ancestral, sua relação (quando havia) com os trouxas era das mais amigáveis, gerando até mesmo funções em Odhráncrone para os bruxos interessados em seus costumes e aptos a realizarem transações comerciais com eles.

No ano de 1211, uma tragédia deu origem a uma guinada brusca na organização do clã: Jankin Century, o venerado e vigente patrono da cidadela, fora brutalmente assassinado por bruxos das Trevas, inflamando a sede de seu primogênito Ewmond por vingança – dando-se, assim, o surgimento do grupo Linces de Sangue. Seu objetivo primeiro era erradicar toda e qualquer presença do Mal, seus seguidores e rastros da região e arredores da Irlanda. Com o surgimento de outras organizações com a mesma finalidade, os Linces (animais que simbolizavam os Century) ampliaram sua rede de influência, chegando até mesmo ao Ministério da Magia, na Inglaterra, estendendo seus tentáculos invisíveis de poder em busca de informações e formas de agir em territórios que não os seus. 

Desde tempos imemoriais, os Century possuíam importantes aliados, como ditava a lei da sobrevivência em qualquer sociedade, humana ou não, essenciais para a perpetuação da prole bruxa de sangue puro. A família mais próxima era a Casa dos MacMahon(*) do Norte, cujo animal padroeiro era o urso pardo, mas havia também os Kinnegan (representados em seu brasão por uma coruja marítima branca e preta num céu azul-marinho), os Ó Domhaill (clã dos cães do mato), os Kavanagh (dos snallygasters(**) das asas douradas) e os Ó Conaili (dos gatos tigrados), entre outras. Os grupos familiares se intercruzaram no transcorrer das gerações, firmando a pureza mágica do sangue e sua predominância em Odhráncrone. Em tempos mais recentes, os Century e os MacMahon dividiam antepassados em comum: o casal Andrag MacMahon e Yanka Ó Conaili, pais dos irmãos Senach e Ophelia, que originaram os ramos genealógicos de Arnalt MacMahon e Lorcan Century, respectivamente.

O simpático Arnalt foi pai de três filhos da esposa Cara, da Casa dos Kavanagh, parente distante dos Kinnegan e dos Colebourn: Callum, Lori e Caiden. Callum MacMahon, o primogênito, nascera-lhes em 1º de junho de 1950 e desde muito novo dizia a boca pequena que seria o terror das moças de Odhránrone e além; aos dezessete anos de idade já tinha uma farta barba acastanhada no rosto, que era quadrado e muito masculino, olhos acinzentados (com um toque de verde quando expostos à luz do sol), braços, pernas e peitoral grandes como os de um lenhador e cerca de dois metros de altura. Callum fazia jus à divertida fala de que os MacMahon na verdade vieram de ursos. Todas as últimas gerações dos MacMahon tiveram homens (e até mulheres) que honravam essa noção. Para completar, Callum era doce, leve e cordial e sua presença costumava serenar o mais pesado dos ambientes. Sua alma amigável tinha o efeito de aplacar os invejosos e envergonhar aqueles raros que o queriam mal. Quando criança, era o xodó de Meredith Century, irmã de Fergus, que ajudou a ninar todos os filhos de Arnalt e Cara sempre que visitavam a fortaleza. Callum e Nicolas cresceram como primos-irmãos, sempre juntos, e Callum supria ao Century a falta que lhe fazia de não ter tido um irmão homem. Era a vantagem de se viver numa comunidade daquelas: o clã dava a sensação de que todos pertenciam ao mesmo grupo e tinham uns dos outros nos momentos de bonança e nos de misérias. 

Merry, como fora apelidada a irmã de Fergus, ansiava que Callum, quando mais crescido, se interessasse por uma de suas filhas, Eleanor e Esmé. Porém, calhou que sua sobrinha, Lizandra Century, filha de Fergus e Artúria Century, fosse aquela a chamar-lhe mais a atenção dentre as jovenzinhas da comunidade. Provocadelas, chamegos, conversinhas fiadas, abraços prolongados, às vezes gestos que eles nem sabiam se tratar de flerte, permearam a infância e pré-adolescência deles; o garoto sentia-se desafiado pelo jeito inflamado e altivo dela, já que em seu lar reinava uma aura de tranquilidade inabalável – era como um arqueólogo inexperiente que adentrava um monastério em ruínas obcecado pelas relíquias que estavam ali enterradas sem se dar conta de que as toneladas de pedras antigas desabariam sobre sua cabeça a qualquer momento. O primeiro beijo veio quando ela tinha catorze anos (Callum era cerca de seis meses mais novo) e isso incitou a vontade de MacMahon de estar com a herdeira de olhos dourados, excitado com a abertura que aquele carinho representava. Lorcan, avô da jovem, fazia muito gosto da união, incentivando que sua princesinha procurasse o rapazote com frequência e eles aprofundassem seus laços. O noivado era quase uma realidade para as duas envaidecidas famílias.

A inevitável morte de Fergus, em 1965, e a partida de seus avós Lorcan e Riona e seus tios Meredith e Basil Ó Conaili para longe do castelo, entretanto, fizeram com que o coração de Lizandra se enchesse de pesar e um sentimento de possessividade viesse à tona, minando seu relacionamento com Callum. Tendo perdido o pai, a quem amava a seu modo, ela não queria perder o namorado e a mera insinuação de que MacMahon poderia se afastar ou abandoná-la a deixava em pânico. Lizandra era cada vez mais acometida por crises de choro quando Callum se despedia para voltar ao dormitório da Lufa-Lufa ou quando anunciava que ia ficar um pouco com os amigos, quando da época da escola; tinha ataques de ciúmes com qualquer um que se aproximasse do rapaz, e seu instinto lhe dizia, em seu íntimo, que ele deveria deixar todos de lado para estar apenas com ela. As ceninhas cada vez mais constantes o desagradavam e enfim veio o dia em que Callum rompeu com Liz, profundamente desgostoso com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. Amava a namorada mas era contra sua natureza aprovar que o acorrentassem daquela forma. Aproximavam-se da maioridade e logo chegaria o momento em que o clã lhe cobraria por um posicionamento “de homem” (um matrimônio e filhos, por consequência), ao que, nas atuais circunstâncias, ele só poderia recusar. Se, como namorada, Lizandra se dava o direito de controlar suas idas e vindas tanto no castelo de Hogwarts quanto no de Odhráncrone, o que mais faria quando fosse sua esposa legítima, tendo o aval dos familiares para comandar seus passos? Só a ideia o apavorava. Era um homem afável, não submisso. Nicolas, terminantemente ocupado com suas obrigações para com Odhráncrone depois do assassinato do pai, sabia do que estava acontecendo, só não tinha forças para servir de mediador. Tratava-se, afinal, de sua estimada irmã e de seu irmão de consideração. Nicolas desejava apenas que eles fossem felizes, mesmo que separados.

O término foi doloroso e Callum decidiu que não pisaria na fortaleza a não ser que fosse explicitamente convocado por Nicolas ou pela Senhora de Odhráncrone, Artúria Century, que ocupava a função como uma regente. Já a liderança provisória dos Linces de Sangue era exercida por Gerard Kinnegan, amigo de Fergus e protetor de seus filhos, até que Nicolas se formasse na escola e se tornasse um adulto legalmente. Ingressou no instituto norte-irlandês de Ciências Agronômicas Bruxas para formar-se agrônomo de propriedades mágicas, aliviado com o fato de que passaria seu tempo enfurnado na sala de aula e poderia, quando lhe desse na cabeça, espairecer em alguma taverna da zona rural, caminhar nos ermos como tanto gostava e, enfim, enterrar a angústia dos últimos meses – que foram, para ele, como uma tortura digna de um Lince de Sangue determinado a fazer seu algoz definhar lentamente no chão de uma masmorra imunda.

~*~

Tendo estagiado em fazendas próximas ao instituto, Callum retornou a Odhráncrone com alguma bagagem prática. O Sr. Nelson Tierney, homem cinquentenário, ex-domador de criaturas mágicas e dono de um patrimônio de muitos acres na região, o contratou para ajudá-lo na ampliação de suas plantações depois da compra de mais setenta hectares de terra. O agrônomo recém-formado vinha tranquilo. Assobiava até. Quando se tratava de trabalhar em Odhráncrone e arredores, ele adorava ir andando, apreciando a natureza, respirando o ar puro do campo. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos que o costume pois não tivera tempo de ir ao barbeiro; não era usuário de costeletas, por mais que fossem a moda mais quente nas capitais, e sua barba estava por fazer e pinicava muito ao toque. Uma névoa fria pairava por sobre o telhado dos armazéns e árvores mais altas e ouvia-se o agitado piar dos pássaros. Era cedinho e Callum se sentia revigorado.

À cerquinha branca da entrada, divisou uma mulher de estatura média, cabelos castanho-escuros lisos repicados um pouco abaixo dos ombros e seios grandes muito redondos, chamativos, que ele internamente apreciou. Seus quadris eram igualmente redondos e atraentes. “ _Vovô Auberon certamente diria que são quadris de parideira_ ”, pensou ele, desviando rapidamente o olhar do corpo dela. Quando o encarou, viu belíssimos e estreitos olhos azuis-safira, que pertenciam a um harmonioso rosto com formato de coração. A boca, pequena, estava pintada de vermelho-carmim. Ele não deixou de notar como a ponta do nariz dela era fina e empinadinha. Uma ninfa. A jovem apagava um cigarro quando percebeu sua chegada. Callum arfou discretamente quando ela o encarou, sorrindo-lhe de forma misteriosa.

– Bom dia. – cumprimentou o agrônomo, gesticulando com o casaco que trazia em mãos, inútil por conta da caminhada.

– Bom dia. Você deve gostar mesmo de caminhar. Quanta disposição logo cedo.

“ _Você nem desconfia o quanto de disposição eu tenho, gatinha_ ”, pensou Callum com malícia, dando um meio sorriso à bela moça.

– Gosto de respirar o ar da terra. Sou das redondezas. Uni o útil ao agradável. – explicou, apoiando os antebraços na cerquinha próximo a ela. – Sou o agrônomo bruxo que veio trabalhar na ampliação e relocação das instalações rurais do Sr. Tierney. Você mora na fazenda? Não me recordo de tê-la visto por aqui.

– Cheguei ontem de noite de Londres. – disse ela. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas uma sobre a outra sobre a cerca e suas unhas eram claras e bem-feitas. – O Sr. Tierney é meu pai.

Callum demorou meio segundo para se decidir se daria em cima da filha do patrão.

– Prazer. Sou Callum MacMahon. – e estendeu a enorme mão forte, sentindo a maciez da mãozinha tão pequena e delicada dela na sua.

– Beatrice. Muito prazer, Sr. MacMahon. – retrucou Beatrice, voltando à posição anterior, com os antebraços na cerquinha. Algo lhe dizia que a filha do Sr. Tierney não se opunha à ideia de flertar com o charmoso agrônomo bruxo contratado.

– Perdoe a invasão, mas... você esteve em Londres para...? Estudar?

– Sim. Me formei em Contabilidade e Finanças. Estava resolvendo as últimas pendências burocráticas.

– Entendi. Achei que tinha ido ver o namorado.

Beatrice sorriu para o agrônomo e ele se derreteu ao ver como as bochechinhas altas dela estavam coradas. Ela deu uma olhadela para o outro lado, como se quisesse fazer suspense para responder. Quando seus olhares se encontraram novamente, ele notou afeto.

– Não tenho namorado. _Ainda não_.

– _Não tem?_ – Callum fingiu que estava triste. Jogou o casaco sobre a cerquinha. – _Puxa_. Uma mulher tão bonita como você morou na cidade grande por tanto tempo e voltou sem namorado... – coçou a barba que pinicava seu queixo quadrado. Ela mordeu fracamente o lábio inferior, como se estivesse contendo um sorriso, e baixou o olhar, encabulada. Callum a julgou a mais meiga das criaturas. Se realmente existia um Cupido, o querubim o havia flechado em cheio no peito. 

– Há quanto tempo tem trabalhado aqui, Callum? – disfarçou Beatrice, voltando os olhos de safira para o homenzarrão.

– Duas semanas. Primeiro seu pai precisou me expor o que precisava ser feito, reunir as plantas dos terrenos, propor planos de ação. Pretende até fazer uma estufa para as roseiras. Aliás, só agora que me dei conta: é você a filha que adora rosas? 

– Eu mesma. – Beatrice se aproximou e, sem dizer nada, arregaçou a manga esquerda da blusa. A um palmo do pulso via-se a tatuagem de uma rosa muito vermelha com duas folhas em seu antebraço. Quando deu por si, Callum apoiava o bracinho dela em sua mão, cobiçando cada centímetro exposto da pele dela. Beatrice notou, àquela distância, que os olhos acinzentados dele eram lindos.

Callum a fitou e roçou de leve o dedão direito sobre a rosa sem desviar o olhar. Ela não deixou de perceber como a pele dele era quente.

– Saiba que farei de tudo para que você tenha a estufa de roseiras mais bonita da Irlanda do Norte.

Quinze dias se passaram até Callum agir. O primogênito de Arnalt não era tolo de ir com sede demasiada ao pote e passar por um adolescente afobado na frente de Beatrice. Decidido a conquistar aquela mulher a todo custo, ele semeou frases, sorrisos e olhares insinuantes por duas semanas até para se certificar de que a primeira vez não fora pura sorte. Beatrice entregara-se à armadilha tendo plena noção de que, ao ceder às investidas de Callum, ela jamais se soltaria de seu enlace, porque a paixão dele era nítida como o dia. No primeiro encontro, não demorou muito para que se beijassem ardentemente, concretizando o desejo que sentiram desde os primeiros instantes que se viram [NC*]. Dali até culminar em um pedido de namoro, o destino não exigiu demais. Callum estava predestinado a Beatrice, que se tornou seu porto seguro incontestável desde o dia um.

~*~

As notícias viajavam rápido em Odhráncrone, ainda mais em se tratando do castelo, receptor e destinatário das informações mais relevantes (e muitas nem tanto, já que a fofoca era uma prática antiga dos seres humanos) na comunidade. Nicolas estava sempre a par do que acontecia sob seu domínio e em um amplo diâmetro além dele. Seu arquissecretário, Rogen, trouxe-lhe o rumor de que Callum MacMahon havia pedido Beatrice Tierney em casamento. Mesmo que desejasse abafar a história para não magoar Lizandra, era praticamente impossível impedir que ela chegasse aos ouvidos de sua irmã. Não fosse de sua boca, seria de outra. O primogênito dos MacMahon ia se casar e não era com a filha de Fergus Century e todos acabariam sabendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Artúria logo notou a agitação de Lizandra, que tremia de raiva, as lágrimas desciam ininterruptamente por suas bochechas.

– _Eu a odeio!_ – gritou ela por fim, enfiando as mãos pelos cabelos castanho-claros. – Odeio essa maldita noiva de Callum! Também odeio todos os filhos que ele fizer nela! _Argh!!!_ – e incendiou uma cortina só pela brusca oscilação de sua magia.

A austera matriarca encarou a filha com frieza, sem se abalar com o fogo. De pé, ela aguardou que Lizandra a encarasse, cravando-lhe os olhos negros como o Caos.

– _Mamãe!_ _Eu não aguento mais sofrer!_ – esfregou o próprio peito como se a dor de saber que havia perdido Callum para sempre fosse uma dor física.

– Cale-se.

Lizandra arfou com a ordem. Sentou-se, derrotada e amedrontada, no sofá. Com um feitiço não-verbal, apagou as chamas da cortina. Demorou até ter coragem de encarar a mãe.

– Seu pai e seu avô teriam vergonha das suas palavras. Eu tenho.

– Mas eu...

– O problema é você, Lizandra. Primeiro, aceite que errou. Sempre ensinei a você e a Nicolas que não se deve tentar controlar o que não pode ser controlado. Ambos insistem em me contrariar e acabam aprendendo da pior forma possível. – Lizandra continuava a chorar, dessa vez em silêncio, encharcando o tecido da blusa. – Se quer ir pelo lado da dor, eu não a impedirei, contudo não serei testemunha de tamanho vitupério para me calar em seguida. A culpa dessa situação é _toda sua_. Aprenda a olhar ao redor. Livre-se desse filtro de mágoa que tem à frente dos olhos. Não aceito que nem Callum, nem a noiva dele, nem os filhos que ela der a ele no futuro sejam receptáculos desse seu ódio. Um dia você vai morder a própria língua por ter proferido tais palavras.

Lizandra encolheu-se, vexada, como se as palavras da mãe fossem um poderoso feitiço de ataque e afundou no sofá, em posição fetal. Fechou os olhos para não ver mais a expressão terrível da matrona dos Century e desejou, por um instante, poder desaparecer para sempre.

///

**Notas:**

(*) De acordo com minhas pesquisas, “Mahon” (em sua forma original) significa “urso”.

(**) _Snallygaster_ : criatura mágica draconídea parte ave, parte réptil que se acredita ser aparentada com o Monstro do Lago Ness.

[NC*] Essa cena tem uma NC-18! Se liga na coleção separada de NCs de MDUCB! 


	68. Capítulo 2 da Parte 3 – Londres/1979 e Berna/1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Londres, em 1979, e Berna, em 1984.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu já disse que o Richard é minha OC preferida?

Finalmente Montgomery cedeu um intervalo aos poucos alunos do último ano do curso de aurores. Richard foi apressado e sorrateiro pelo átrio do Ministério – sempre cabreiro para não dar de cara com o irmão Sebastian –, alucinado por um cigarro. Vinha de tapa-olho, como costume, para não amedrontar especialmente as mulheres que atravessassem seu caminho. Por mais que aproveitasse o máximo de oportunidades para chocar as pessoas, tinha dias que poupava os inocentes de seu pulsante e perpétuo ódio por tudo. Recostou-se à parede de tijolos gastos e acendeu o cigarro com a varinha, sugando com sofreguidão a nuvem de nicotina para dentro dos pulmões. Como podia um objetozinho simplório como aquele lhe proporcionar tanta paz? Expirando a fumaça, sentiu-se relaxado. Uma mulher atravessou a rua e se aproximou. Era magra e alta, apenas uma cabeça mais baixa, atlética, de seios pequenos e quadris estreitos; os cabelos, lisos, repicados e curtos, quase certo pela praticidade da coisa; um batom escuro delineava os lábios bonitos e curvados, sendo o superior mais fino; uma fita preta ressaltava o pescoço magro e muito branco – dela pendia o pingentinho de uma melusine(*), com as pernas de réptil em posição delicada. Estava inteirinha de preto. Seu semblante era sisudo e ela tinha cara de poucos amigos.

– Você é Richard Ducotterd?

Richard nem se mexeu. Puxa, quanta brusquidão. Nem mesmo um bom dia. Os Linces não tinham aulas de etiqueta?

– Depende. Quem quer falar com ele? – ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou a recém-chegada com uma carga especial de cinismo.

– Sou Deborah Nyx. Preciso falar com você.

Richard fez questão de perscrutar invasivamente o colo e os seios dela com os olhos antes de responder. Perguntou-se se Nicolas enviara uma mulher bonita porque julgava que ele, por ser homem, não seria capaz de se segurar dentro das calças e abriria logo a boca.

– Olá, Deborah. Vou te chamar de Deborah mesmo sabendo que esse não é o seu nome verdadeiro. Sou _todo seu_. – ela não se comoveu. Lidava com babacas o tempo todo.

– Preciso saber onde está a sua irmã. – Richard deu mais um trago no cigarro sem fitar os olhos negros da Lince.

– Você quer dizer... a Emma? – Nyx esteve a ponto de dar-lhe um murro na cara. Ele coçou a barba malcuidada fingindo despretensão.

– Não se faça de idiota.

– Peço perdão. Queria me certificar de que estava fornecendo as informações corretas. – o futuro auror virou-se de frente para a agente e deu-lhe um sorriso ácido. Seu olho bom, o esquerdo, faiscava dentro do verde-claro de sua íris. – Teria o maior prazer de dizer onde Emma se encontra. Só que não vai ser possível. Simplesmente porque não quero. – arremessou a bituca do cigarro apagado no meio da rua.

– O Sr. Century exige saber o paradeiro de sua esposa. É de seu direito.

– Uma pena desapontá-lo. Só que eu não lhe daria essa informação nem sob tortura. Aliás... – e fez que pensava bem, olhando teatralmente para o céu. – ...se fosse _você_ me torturando, eu não me importaria. – Nyx continuava impassível. Kinnegan havia alertado sobre a fama do homem a quem deveria abordar: em quase todas as lendas que circulavam sobre ele, falava-se da insolência de Richard Ducotterd; mas, mais ainda, de sua predação de natureza sexual, acrescida das atitudes suicidas. Estando diante de uma das representantes de Nicolas Century, Richard não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser cordial ou cuidadoso. Queria que ela voltasse para o norte o mais chocada possível, como um recadinho especial para o Senhor de Odhráncrone de seu querido cunhado. – Sabe que... gosto de sentir dor quando estou trepando. Quase consigo imaginar você me chupando até as bolas depois de ter enfiado estacas debaixo de cada uma das minhas unhas. Ou até mesmo cavalgando meu pau comigo inteiro amarrado com cordas urticárias e usando uma coleira estrangulante. Você não? 

– Você é nojento. – cuspiu Deborah, olhando-o com repulsa. Por mais que fosse atraente (com suas marcas de guerra tão explícitas, coisa que uma Lince de Sangue jovem e cheia de vida como ela sabia apreciar), Richard soava como um monstro. – _Adeus_.

– Espere. – a agente se voltou para o homem, preparando-se para lançar um feitiço de ataque a qualquer segundo, mesmo estando próxima à maior organização bruxa da Inglaterra, correndo risco de ser presa. Valeria a pena. Esperava, no mínimo, uma retratação daquele canalha. – Tenho algo para o seu patrão. – Nyx franziu o cenho. – Se puder esperar, será rápido. Está dentro do setor dos aurores do Ministério, onde por acaso você não tem permissão para estar. – e sorriu cinicamente. A falta de resposta lhe dizia que ela iria esperar.

Quase saltitando pelo piso polido do Ministério, Richard se foi em direção ao setor dos aurores. Nem se importava se Sebastian o visse e até mesmo o abordasse para mais uma conversa constrangedora. Voltou recomposto, salivando pelas afrontas caprichadas que dissera à agente de Century.

– Aqui está. – exibiu à mulher de cabelos negros um pergaminho enrolado em uma elegante haste dourada. Em suas extremidades havia o símbolo de uma harpia. – Espero que o Sr. Century aprecie a leitura tanto quanto eu. Por gentileza, avise-o que incinerar, obliterar ou inutilizar o documento não terá nenhum efeito no documento original, que permanece seguro em sua pasta designada em algum lugar da Grã-Bretanha. – a Lince franziu um pouco o nariz. – Ao aceitar seus termos, a assinatura será magicamente repassada para o documento oficial, já mencionado. Uma vez que o advogado ateste sua veracidade, uma cópia autenticada será gerada, e farei questão de enviá-la eu mesmo pelo correio à Irlanda do Norte. Sugiro até que seu chefe a emoldure em um quadro bem bonito. Está vendo essas harpias? – se Richard tivesse um pouco mais de treino mágico, sentiria a vibração de ódio prestes a explodir no peito da agente. Deborah praticamente rosnava. – Fui eu mesmo que escolhi. Tenho muito bom gosto, não concorda? – ela arrancou o documento da mão dele. – Mas não deixa de pensar na minha proposta, boneca. – deu-lhe uma piscadela, ostentando o sorriso mais sacana e asqueroso de todos. A Lince desaparatou sem dizer nada, enfurecida demais para redarguir ao diálogo mais revoltante que tivera em toda sua vida. 

~*~

Janeiro de 1984 transcorria com muito frio naquele inverno. Os picos dos alpes se viam cobertos de generosas camadas de neve, assim como os telhados das casas e as copas das árvores. Madeleine Ducotterd, mãe de três filhos, dos quais dois ela nem recordava a última vez que pudera abraçar, reorganizava um luxuoso baú de carvalho onde mantinha as roupinhas de bebê remanescentes da época em que eles lhe cabiam nos braços. A bela matriarca soluçara por muitas madrugadas a fio repensando no quanto aquela solidão era injusta; entretanto, não chorava mais. Seu ex-marido, enquanto ela ainda não sabia que era um crápula por ter enganado o irmão e a tomado por esposa em seu lugar, a forçara a duas gravidezes além da única que ela gostaria de ter tido, a de seu primogênito; estar grávida exauria seu corpo e mente de tal modo que, quando esperava o segundo filho, a profetisa quase desejou não ser capaz de manter o embrião dentro de si. A terceira vez, que seria a derradeira independente do que Philip argumentasse, produziu a tão desejada menina, o mimo que jurou conceber para que ele lhe desse paz.

E mesmo assim, tendo sido obrigada a contrair matrimônio com um homem que não conhecia (muito menos amava) – a princípio Auguste Ducotterd e, depois, o sedutor e irresistível Philip – e suportado dar-lhe mais dois filhos além do que pretendia, Madeleine cumprira seu dever. Como mãe, zelou pela saúde e bem-estar das crianças, afastando-as do patife do pai deles (sabe-se lá o que faria aos herdeiros tendo sido capaz de fazer o que fizera ao próprio irmão de sangue), procurando, com todas as forças e artimanhas, protegê-los de todo tipo de enfermidade, mal ou má influência. As profecias, a seu modo, ajudavam, pois a guiavam a atentar-se aos possíveis perigos no caminho de seus filhos.

Sebastian aceitou a liderança da mãe sem questionar, executando ordens e aderindo a conselhos, como o bom menino que era. Sabia reconhecer uma pessoa sábia quando se via diante de uma. Já Richard... dentro de seu ventre ela sabia que carregava uma alma inquieta e desafiadora, que lhe renderia muitas noites em claro. Ao contrário de tudo que ela desejava, ele foi o que mais perseguiu a Morte, seguindo obsessivamente ao seu encalço, fascinado com a ideia de ser alvejado por sua implacável foice. Quantas vezes não o vira, em seus oráculos, estirado inerte no chão, outras sufocado no próprio sangue, decapitado, enforcado, destripado até deixar de respirar. Não eram poucos os pesadelos que ainda tinha referentes à figura do filho do meio. Tentara, das formas que dispunha, afogar seus ímpetos, sujeitá-lo a uma vida segura, ainda mais depois de ter concebido um filho com uma mocinha, a infeliz Evelyn Fairholm, cuja trajetória fora tão breve. Ainda tinha o pobre neto... uma criança tão doce, introspectiva, insegura... o que seria de Christopher sem sua iluminação?

Entretanto, Emma, a obediente caçula, de espírito sereno e equilibrado, previsível na teoria, fora a que mais a surpreendera. Tendo tido namoricos aqui e ali, a jovem parecia saciada com um caminho sem grandes emoções, envolvendo-se, até mesmo, com o pacato Remus Lupin (a quem Madeleine jamais desaprovara, tendo conhecimento de que ele era afável e tinha bom coração). A fortuita chegada de Nicolas Century à mansão, propondo uma união com a moça, afirmando que se via apaixonado e que pretendia dar continuidade à linhagem de sangue bruxo ancestral, até era atrativa (pelo histórico da Casa Century), mas não o suficiente para a comover. Outros homens já haviam manifestado vontade de se relacionarem com Emma, até mesmo figurões mais velhos e poderosos, que esticaram os olhos para aquela flor que tinha tudo para ser a mais linda de todas depois de desabrochar. Nicolas, por mais que fosse exótico e provavelmente o homem mais magnético que Madeleine já conhecera, era mais um na fila disputando a cobiçada mão de sua caçula.

Foi a fatídica noite em que o oráculo da morte de Emma se revelou que mudou tudo: os sentimentos de impotência com relação a Richard e Christopher, o passado com Philip e a incerteza do futuro da jovem a obrigaram a tomar drásticas atitudes. Se seus pais haviam a atrelado a Auguste Ducotterd (assim como posteriormente uniram sua irmã mais nova Victoire a Ronen Rye-Savidge) visando a preservação dos genes bruxos e o controle de suas ações – e, claro, uma posição social mais elevada e conforto à adorada primogênita –, Emma tinha condições de seguir pelo mesmo caminho. De súbito, a visita de Nicolas, que pouco lhe pareceu importante quando aconteceu, se mostrara o mais urgente assunto em sua mente; num raio, Madeleine o acionou, decidindo que aquele encontro não havia sido uma banalidade e que o destino dava pistas de como evitar a tragédia. Remus tornara-se um empecilho e, ademais, uma ameaça, e deveria sair de imediato da vida de Emma; quem entraria, dessa vez de modo definitivo, seria o Senhor de Odhráncrone, que honraria a figura de sua caçula e faria uso de sua poderosa semente para perpetuar o sangue mágico britânico. 

Madeleine esperava uma recusa, birras, esperneios, vituperações por parte da filha. Previa que ficaria injuriada, desacreditada com a situação a que seria submetida; só não previa que Emma seria capaz de escapar de Odhráncrone e deixar os Century a ver navios. Mesmo com todo seu conhecimento em magia, Madeleine nem saberia por onde começaria a planejar algo de tal pretensão. A lenda dizia que a cidadela norte-irlandesa bruxa era impenetrável e inescapável – e, contudo, sua filhinha escapara do jugo de Nicolas Century incólume, para não mais ser encontrada. Madeleine buscava por Emma desde que soubera de sua fuga, no segundo semestre de 1979, quando recebera a notícia pelo punho do próprio Nicolas. Rezava a todas as entidades, deidades e santos para que a coitada estivesse apenas foragida e não encarcerada, sequestrada ou, pior, morta. A matriarca sabia que Nicolas não seria capaz de mandar executar Emma caso a localizasse, pois não era de seu feitio (e também porque ele havia manifestado o baque em seu coração provocado pela beldade que era a jovem Ducotterd), por mais que alguns de seus contatos, os que mais gostavam de polemizar, enfatizassem o caráter implacável do Sr. Century com relação a qualquer um que considerasse seu inimigo. E Emma, definitivamente, tornara-se sua inimiga a partir do momento que pusera os pés para fora de Odhráncrone sem dar uma vírgula de satisfação.

Suspirando, Madeleine emergiu de seus devaneios. Ela ouviu passos apressados pelo corredor. Cicerus entrou agitado no cômodo, quase eufórico.

– Querida! – exclamou o botânico, vestido com um roupão púrpura de gola branca felpuda. – Deixe-me apresentar o Sr. Villeneuve, meu contato do leste de Londres.

Um homem baixo, de pesada sobrecasaca verde-militar, olhos escuros opacos, óculos redondos e barba por fazer adentrou o cômodo. Removeu o chapéu-côco assim que fitou a belíssima profetisa. Os boatos que corriam eram verdade: Cicerus possuía uma esposa deslumbrante. Um verdadeiro tesouro. Agora entendia porque jamais o vira a exibindo por aí; o danado preferia mantê-la longe dos olhos cobiçosos dos gatunos. O decote mole do vestido expunha seu colo magro e a curva dos seios.

– É um imenso prazer, Madeleine. – disse o Sr. Villeneuve, tomando cuidado para não chamá-la erroneamente de Sra. Walzen (pois ela não o era, os dois apenas moravam juntos). – Trago comigo informações notáveis.

– Entre, Sr. Villeneuve! – pediu a matriarca, indicando uma cadeira próxima à porta. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama de casal e se ajeitou. Não era novidade receber informantes e espiões em casa, muito menos pessoas que diziam ter notícias relevantes sobre Richard, Emma e Christopher e tudo relacionado a eles. O homem estava sério, o que não era incomum entre pessoas que viviam da venda de informações alheias. – O que tem para me contar?

– Bem, uma informante minha, uma mulher chamada Susanna, trabalha no arquivo de um hospital humilde longe da capital, o Irmã Gwynnfer, e me contou que, ao realizar o filtro de registros antigos e recentes dos pacientes, ela encontrou a ficha de ninguém menos que _Emma Idris Ducotterd_.

Respirando fundo, tensa, Madeleine engoliu a seco, temendo pelo pior. Um arquivo de hospital costumava conter enfermos, operações, transplantes e... óbitos.

– E o que dizia na ficha? – indagou ela, esfregando as mãos magras em uma reação ansiosa.

– Ela me informou que nela constavam três internações.

– _Internações?_ Por quais motivos?

– Partos. Ela deu à luz no Irmã Gwynnfer por três vezes.

Madeleine cobriu a boca para conter um grito. Fitou o marido, que tomou a outra mão dela na sua.

– _Emma teve_ _três bebês_?

– Sim, senhora. A ficha médica relatava que os três partos foram naturais e tanto a mãe quanto os bebês se recuperaram muito bem. – Madeleine tinha mil perguntas para fazer mas não conseguia decidir qual deveria ser a primeira. O Sr. Villeneuve pareceu perceber o efeito de suas palavras e se adiantou, a fim de aplacar a ansiedade de sua cliente. – Os três documentos de alta foram assinados pelo mesmo homem, quem suspeito ser o atual marido de sua filha e pai das crianças: Timothy Carlton Grimshaw.

– Hum... – Madeleine parecia atordoada. De todas as possibilidades que vieram à sua cabeça durante todos esses anos buscando por Emma, a de ela se tornar mãe de família era a que sempre lhe parecera ser a mais remota. – O senhor tem as datas de nascimento dos meus netos? 

– Decerto. – disse ele, sacando um papelzinho dobrado do bolso interno da sobrecasaca, antecipando-se no inquérito. Queria mostrar eficiência. – Mas devo esclarecer que a senhora é avó de três _meninas_. – explicou, antes de detalhar o restante. Madeleine arfou. – Sandra, a mais velha, é de trinta de março de 1980. Lia Marie, de dezoito de fevereiro de 1981. Já Florence nasceu em três de setembro de 1982.

Madeleine não deixou de notar a semelhança na trajetória das duas e sentir-se muito incomodada por isso: em praticamente três anos e meio, ambas haviam engravidado e parido três crianças. A diferença cabal era que Emma mal havia deixado a cama de um homem e ingressou de imediato em outra, sendo fecundada por esse tal de Timothy Grimshaw praticamente no mesmo mês em que fugira de Nicolas Century. Seria por isso que estavam juntos? – os cartórios nada continham sobre outro casamento de Emma Ducotterd, apenas seu divórcio do ex-marido. No caso de Madeleine, os filhos que tivera estavam vinculados a uma união (teoricamente) segura, um matrimônio muito bem arquitetado por seus pais e os pais de Philip. As crianças pertenciam a uma ordem, por mais que Richard tivesse sido um número a mais do que o pré-estabelecido. Emma fugira de onde deveria permanecer, cativa nos braços do Senhor de Odhráncrone, e aventurava-se em um relacionamento precipitado com um desconhecido. Madeleine _precisava saber_ quem era Grimshaw, o que fazia da vida e, o mais importante de tudo: onde morava. 

– O senhor sabe de mais alguma coisa? Por exemplo onde residem? Ou ao menos onde minha filha trabalha (e se trabalha)? – retrucou Madeleine, agora agitada pela perspectiva de ter mais três criaturas (quatro, se contarmos Timothy) dignas de seu rastreio.

– Infelizmente é tudo, minha senhora. Não havia detalhes desse tipo nas fichas médicas. Eu precisaria investigar mais a fundo na área de cadastros do hospital. Entretanto não é sempre que é permitido que funcionários de outras repartições tenham acesso ao endereço dos pacientes e acompanhantes. – a fraca luz da casa refletiu nos óculos do Sr. Villeneuve de forma sinistra. Cicerus parecia satisfeito. Madeleine estava mais inquieta que antes. 

– Agradeço pelo empenho. – arriscou ela. – Suas informações foram de grande valia. Meu marido o recompensará muito bem por seus serviços, Sr. Villeneuve.

O espião se levantou e abaixou respeitosamente a cabeça em reverência à matriarca. Madeleine montava mirabolantes planos enquanto Cicerus acompanhava o espião para fora da mansão, em direção ao frio congelante de Berna. Ao retornar, o alquimista a encontrou concentrada. Apreciou como os olhos azuis dela brilhavam de esperança. Era tão bom ver a esposa com um pouco mais de energia.

– Você acha que Sebastian sabe onde Emma está morando? Ele e Richard voltaram a ter contato por conta do Ministério. E Richard certamente está mancomunado com ela, pois tinha consigo o pedido de divórcio dela e o entregou ao mensageiro de Nicolas. – começou a bela profetisa, com o velho tom conspiratório. 

– Querida... – disse ele com suavidade, cobrindo uma mão com a outra sobre o ventre, em sua pose mais famosa. Seus pequeninos olhos azuis transmitiam serenidade. Cicerus era um homem sábio e experiente, inteiramente dedicado à esposa, a quem não poupava conselhos. Em tempos antigos deixara-se levar por sua figura altiva e personalidade difícil e dominadora, mas em consequência dos acontecimentos de 1979, o Sr. Walzen passou a adotar atitudes mais cautelosas, ainda mais com relação aos dois Ducotterd mais novos. – Emma está bem. O Sr. Villeneuve nos trouxe excelentes notícias. Ela é mãe de três crianças. Sabemos que há um homem na vida dela, o Sr. Grimshaw, que esteve presente nos partos. Significa que estão, no mínimo, compromissados com a manutenção dessa família. Isso não traz paz ao seu coração?

– Claro que sim, Cicerus, mas... – tentou Madeleine. – ...eu queria... queria vê-las. Com meus próprios olhos.

– Eu sei. – Cicerus pegou as mãos da esposa. – Emma originou tanta vida nesse meio tempo e nós não tivemos oportunidade de acompanhar. Achávamos que, uma vez que estivesse segura em Odhráncrone e nos certificássemos de que não haveria mais perigos a rondando, poderíamos visitá-la quando começasse a dar filhos a Nicolas. Tínhamos certeza de que ela seria a Sra. Century até o fim da vida. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Confiemos na Providência. E sejamos pacientes.

Madeleine suspirou, resignada. Não havia outro jeito além de confiar que o perigo de seu oráculo havia minguado e que não haveria outra ameaça espreitando a querida filha e sua prole, que a matriarca tanto ansiava por ninar nos braços protetores.

///

**Notas:**

(*) Melusine: espírito feminino mitológico habitante de locais de água doce.


	69. Capítulo 3 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 1973-1980

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone no intervalo de 1973 a 1980.

Desde o discreto e aconchegante casamento de Callum MacMahon com Beatrice Tierney, que tornara-se Beatrice MacMahon, em 1973, Nicolas se acostumou a percorrer o caminho da residência do casal, a chácara intitulada Rosa Branca, na zona rural de Odhráncrone, com certa constância, no tempo livre de suas funções administrativas e militares (assim por se dizer). Naquele mesmo ano, Callum e Beatrice conceberam o primogênito Henry, que tinha os traços físicos predominantes da família do pai, como a altura, o vigor atlético e o sorriso, porém os cabelos muito escuros lisos e os olhinhos azuis eram nitidamente da mãe (e da avó materna antes dela), e que nasceu no terceiro mês de 1974. Liam foi o segundo da linhagem, nascido em novembro de 1976, e ficaria igualmente alto e forte como os MacMahon – já o gênio agitado e inflamável ele herdara dos Tierney. No fim de fevereiro de 1979, aquele que seria considerado a “copiazinha perfeita” de Callum veio ao mundo: Gavin, o mais doce e afável desse _trio de ursinhos_ , com o mesmíssimo par de olhos acinzentados (que brilhavam verdes ao sol), cabelos castanho-escuros ondulados, queixo quadrado, olhar amigável e inabalável aura de tranquilidade. Nicolas, que em 1973 contava com vinte e um anos, esmiuçava sua pesada rotina para acompanhar o crescimento dos filhos de Callum, a quem considerava um irmão, e vê-los dando seus primeiros passinhos, fazendo manhas de criança, correndo pela casa, pronunciando suas primeiras palavras; além disso, Nicolas tinha cravado na mente que Callum tinha o dever de levar os meninos e a mulher para conviver na fortaleza com o restante dos parentes, os Century, os Kinnegan, os Kavanagh e os outros, como acontecia há séculos. Ademais, a eterna paz de Callum fazia falta.

– Caiden outro dia apareceu com Arianna. – comentou o homem de olhos dourados. Henry estava sentado na coxa do pai, desenhando compenetrado numa folha de papel sobre a mesa. Uma das mãos enormes de Callum o segurava para não perder o equilíbrio e se estatelar no chão. – Ela fica ainda mais bonita grávida.

– Ari está de seis ou sete meses, se não me engano. – explicou Callum. Parecia muito orgulhoso pelo irmão caçula. – Ela jura que vai ser uma menina. – ouvia-se ao fundo Bea conversando com Liam, que argumentava em sua língua de bebê enquanto a mãe lhe trocava a fralda.

– E Lori me apresentou ao noivo. – complementou Nicolas, dando uma espiadela no que Henry desenhava. – Vira e mexe seus irmãos estão no castelo. Só você teima em ficar longe de nós.

Geoffrey Baxter, sentado à mesa do outro lado de Callum, baixou seus olhos pálidos, sabendo muito bem que o assunto era delicado para ambos e para o clã como um todo. Kinnegan suspirou com discrição, manuseando sua taça de vinho. Colebourn, que se debruçava sobre um generoso vaso de camélias, voltou sua atenção para o grupo. Callum encarou o parente. Pela expressão em seu rosto, era nítido que ainda era difícil lidar com aquele fantasma do passado.

– Você me conhece, Nic. Não quero causar mal-estar.

– Essa história já acabou. Há quanto tempo vocês romperam? Seis, sete anos?

– Não foi suficiente. Não para Lizandra. Não gosto nem de pensar o que a presença de Bea e dos meus filhos faria a ela. E conheço muito bem a sua irmã para saber o que estar no território dela com a prova cabal de que eu segui em frente e ela não pode causar. – Callum falava com seriedade, sem o costumeiro brilho sereno nos olhos. Era estranho vê-lo sombrio daquele jeito. Os outros permaneceram em silêncio, aguardando a reação de seu jovem patrão. Ouvia-se apenas o monólogo concentrado de Henry com relação à sua arte.

– Independente disso, você faz falta, Cal. – confessou Nicolas. – Preciso de você no castelo.

– Hum... veremos.

Callum continuou ausente. Para poder estar com o amigo, a esposa e os meninos, Nicolas era quem se deslocava. Como um bom MacMahon, Callum não cedia em seus princípios, em especial aqueles atrelados à ideia de que fazia o que era certo. Dessa vez casado, o Senhor de Odhráncrone trouxera consigo sua belíssima esposa Emma, com a intenção de apresentar-lhe o pequeno Gavin, que somava algumas semanas de vida. Numa brecha em seus afazeres, ele enfrentou o frio norte-irlandês e aparatou para a chácara Rosa Branca junto de sua comitiva. Emma agia como uma moça acanhada, quase muda, não travando quase nenhuma conversa com os adultos, limitando-se a interagir com as crianças, que tanto a lembravam do sobrinho Christopher, agora tão distante dela, na Inglaterra. Callum lamentou como a moça parecia devastada pela traumática perda do filho de Nicolas ainda no ventre, algo que todos acreditavam que poderia dar um ânimo àquele frágil casamento. Emma chegou a pegar Gavin no colo, encantando-se com seu jeitinho meigo, fazendo o patrono suspirar. Callum torcia pela união e por outro futuro bebê Century, mas continuava argumentando que não levaria sua família ao castelo, mesmo com a renovação do pedido por parte de Nicolas. Se fosse para ser, seus ursinhos frequentariam a fortaleza no futuro. Se não, poderiam manter contato de outras formas. 

~*~

– É a Senhora, Sr. Century. – anunciou o Lince, visivelmente aflito. – Ela fugiu.

Nicolas e Gerard se voltaram para o agente com os cenhos franzidos.

– Que absurdo é esse, Mourtaugh? – interveio Kinnegan. – O que você está dizendo?

– Emma... _fugiu?_ – repetiu Nicolas, perturbado.

– Senhores... fui informado que um portal foi criado nas proximidades do portão nordeste. Assim que recebi a notícia, corri para lá. O arquimago Sagard, assessor do estaroste, atestou o trabalho. Era um portal complicadíssimo, cujo destino é impossível de rastrear. Veio da varinha de um Imperturbável. 

O Senhor de Odhráncrone parecia aterrorizado.

– Qual dos Imperturbáveis?

– Maurice. Maurice Fermanagh.

Kinnegan encarou Nicolas, aguardando sua reação; o homem de olhos de lince adotou uma expressão macabra. Seu corpo tremia, tomado de ira, e sua respiração precipitou-se.

– Prendam-no. Acorrentem esse filho da puta. Depois tragam ele para mim.

– Não será possível, senhor. Não com ele em vida.

O segundo em comando dos Linces entrecerrou os olhos azuis-escuros. Pousou alguns papéis sobre a mesa e se aproximou de seu subalterno.

– Seja mais claro, Mourtaugh. É uma ordem. – o agente parecia amedrontado de ter sido escolhido para pronunciar aquelas palavras diante de seus superiores.

– Fermanagh está morto. Encontramos o corpo em seu quarto. Um dos medibruxos sugeriu um mal súbito ou falência cerebral.

Nicolas mal se movia.

– Acione o serviço funerário da cidadela. – interveio o Sr. Kinnegan, sem ter noção da tempestade que assolava os pensamentos do filho de Fergus. – Mande que...

– Esse maldito não vai ser enterrado entre os notáveis. – cortou Century. – Exijo que o incinerem e lancem suas cinzas bem longe de Odhráncrone. De preferência no inferno. – Gerard sentiu um raio gelado na espinha perpassar-lhe a espinha ao ouvir o tom usado pelo outro. – Há quanto tempo Emma está foragida? – seus olhos amarelos pareciam feitos de brasa.

– Calculamos cerca de quatro ou cinco horas, senhor.

– Quatro ou cinco _horas?_ – Nicolas foi para cima do agente como se fosse surrá-lo. – E onde caralhos estavam os guarda-costas dela?

– Ela desapareceu num instante, senhor. Escusou-se para ir ao banheiro e não voltou mais. O dia estava agitado na cidadela, os acompanhantes devem ter se distraído. Quando se deram conta, não sabiam precisar onde estava. – Kinnegan temeu pela vida do agente. E pela daqueles responsáveis por manter Emma sob vigília naquele dia. Resolveu que não podia deixar Nicolas tomar as rédeas da investigação, pois era capaz de mandar executar um a um nas masmorras.

– Nicolas, Emma deve ter se mancomunado com Maurice em algum ponto no tempo que nos escapou. – disse, voltando-se para Century. – Tenho quase certeza de que se dirigiu à casa da mãe, na Suíça. Em caso negativo, temos os dois irmãos para questionar. Por fim, se tudo mais falhar, buscaremos o pai em Oxford. São, no mínimo, quatro possibilidades. – ele ouviu tudo em silêncio mortal. Gerard conhecia muito bem o líder dos Linces para não interpretar aquela falta de uma reação explícita como mansidão. Pelo contrário: muito provavelmente significava que uma explosão de raiva estava a caminho.

– _Quatro possibilidades_... – murmurou Nicolas com amargor na voz, mais para si mesmo do que para seus interlocutores.

– Vamos ao quartel-general para construir um plano de ação. Venha. – tentou Gerard, acenando para a porta com a cabeça.

Nicolas o seguiu, mas nem parecia ele mesmo. Kinnegan, na prática, estabeleceu todos os passos iniciais que os Linces de Sangue dariam para rastrear Emma Century, a Senhora de Odhráncrone que havia deixado seu posto da forma mais dramática de que se tinha notícia. O líder permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo, de quando em quando concordando com as palavras de seu vice.

Ao retornar ao seu covil, Nicolas sentiu uma onda de angústia tão forte que começou a se sentir zonzo e ébrio. Seu corpo tremia como se estivesse exposto no sereno gelado. Emma, a quem ele havia buscado como uma forma de salvar seu clã, havia escapado de seu jugo. Escapado. E seu paradeiro era desconhecido. Sua mulher se sobrepusera à mais inescapável das cidades bruxas e desaparecera sem ao menos dar chance para que ele expusesse a razão que regia o súbito noivado deles: a visão que sua mãe, a profetisa e druidesa Artúria, havia recebido diretamente da Deusa Fortuna, prevendo que Nicolas deveria desposar uma mulher por quem se interessaria em uma noite festiva no estrangeiro, aquela que seria a salvadora da Casa dos Century. Apenas isso. Porém, ele havia falhado. Preocupou-se tanto em deixá-la isolada, protegida, como as druidesas haviam o instruído, que não percebeu que definhava naquela solidão. Em um crescente, sua magia se concentrou e explodiu, e ele urrou, sentindo as lágrimas ardentes abrirem sulcos invisíveis em suas bochechas. Havia condenado a si mesmo e aos familiares por querer controlar demais o destino. Os vidros todos, de janelas e armários, se estilhaçaram e um sopro brusco de ar levantou os objetos, que começaram a voar em círculos ao seu redor. Ele queria destruir e despedaçar tudo. A luminária explodiu, os livros se desfizeram, os quadros das paredes racharam e caíram, a antiga armadura de seu tatara-trisavô trincou e amassou. Nenhum rompante de brutalidade de seu avô, Lorcan, o Louco (também denominado Lorcan, o Lunático), conhecido por sua impetuosidade que muitas vezes se confundia com loucura, se comparava àquilo. Seu sangue Century fervia e fervia com força.

~*~

Quando o Lince abordou Callum, este fazia carinho no focinho negro de uma ovelha.

– Precisamos que vá imediatamente ao castelo. É o Sr. Century. Está fora de si. Lady Artúria disse que só o senhor pode ajudar.

O agrônomo de propriedades mágicas disparou junto do agente, aparatando com rapidez rumo ao castelo. No breve caminho até onde estava o insano Senhor de Odhráncrone, o Lince revelou o motivo do descontrole e Callum não precisou de mais detalhes, ciente do que aquela profecia significava aos Century. Respirou fundo, ouvindo os horríveis sons das coisas sendo estraçalhadas, e preparou-se para o pior. Quando fitou as parentas Artúria e Lizandra, acenou com a cabeça sem nada dizer, adentrando o escritório como um bombeiro que entra em uma casa tomada pelas chamas sem olhar para trás.

~*~

Callum tentou diversas vezes, sem sucesso, chamar a atenção de Nicolas, que finalmente se ergueu, respirando a longas passadas, delirante. A escrivaninha e um dos armários foram incendiados. O bruxo mais alto se aproximou com as mãos espalmadas, em sinal de trégua.

– Nicolas, me escuta... – arriscou, protegendo instintivamente o rosto ao ouvir uma explosão.

– Ela fugiu. – respondeu Nicolas com os olhos desfocados, lotados de lágrimas. Seu rosto se via abrasado, a pele, suada, os braços, arranhados, uma parte do pescoço também, e ele perigosamente segurava uma caneta de pena de ponta afiada. – Está tudo acabado, Callum. Vamos todos morrer. _E a culpa é minha._

– Nic, olha para mim. Não está tudo acabado. Você precisa se acalmar primeiro, vamos. – falou Callum em um tom tranquilo e paternal. Buscava aproximar-se do parente sem que ele se desse conta disso.

– _Vamos morrer. Eu condenei a todos._ – ele voltou a atenção para a ponta dourada e muito brilhante da caneta de pena, cobiçando o tanto de letalidade que continha aquela extremidade de metal.

Aproveitando-se da distração de Nicolas, Callum o tomou pelas costas e imobilizou pelos braços, prendendo-os atrás de seu corpo utilizando-se de uma força descomunal, digna de vigas de aço. Ele não soltaria Nicolas por nada nesse mundo. A não ser pelo que aconteceu em seguida. Erguendo o rosto, o mais novo localizou uma adaga de ouro em meio ao caos, pousada sobre um suporte na parede. Em um raio, ela desprendeu-se, desembainhou-se e voou em sua direção, mais precisamente para o seu coração. Foi nesse momento que Nicolas _não_ a sentiu tirar-lhe a vida, mas sim cravou-se nas costas de Callum, que movera-se com uma velocidade impressionante e felina e bloqueara a mortal ação da lâmina com o próprio corpo. Nicolas urrou de decepção como se tivesse sido alvejado e agarrou-se ao tronco do parente, perdendo o equilíbrio, e caiu de joelhos. Callum ajoelhou-se com ele e deu-lhe um abraço de urso, quase quebrando-lhe as costelas, apertando-o contra o peito. Nicolas o abraçou mais ainda, fincando as unhas em sua carne, como se dependesse daquilo para viver.

– _Callum..._ – chorou ele e MacMahon sentiu os próprios olhos quentes graças às lágrimas que queriam brotar. – Me perdoe... _tudo acabou_... ela se foi. A salvadora _se foi._ Você é um homem tão bom... vai morrer por culpa minha...

– _Nicolas._ Me escuta. – chamou Callum, respirando rápida e pesadamente, pressionando com força o ouvido do parente contra seu peito, lembrando-se de como agia durante os ataques de ansiedade da esposa nas três gestações de seus filhos, e como aprendera a acalmá-la, trazendo-a para a realidade, através do controle da respiração. – Nada acabou. Nada vai acabar. Estamos aqui, eu e você. Estamos no seu escritório. O castelo está inteiro, Odhráncrone ainda existe. Respire. Apenas respire. – as lágrimas de Century encharcavam sua camisa.

– _Acabou... O que será de nós?_

– Nic, escute os batimentos do meu coração. – falou MacMahon com carinho. – Foque na minha respiração. Respire mais devagar.

– Eu... – tentou Nicolas, mexendo os dedos, ainda muito agitado. Não adiantava o que fizesse ou o quanto esperneasse, Callum jamais o soltaria. Apertou-o com mais força.

– _Shhh..._ – fez ele afetuosamente, tentando passar segurança. – Preciso que você se acalme primeiro. Depois conversamos sobre isso, tá bom? Respire, por favor. – vencido pela persistência de Callum (e seu enlace digno de um titã), o líder dos Linces aceitou o pedido, desacelerando a respiração, tentando manejar seu ímpeto, tremendo muito no processo. Sua cabeça latejava e as mãos e todos os cortes em seu corpo ardiam, sem contar o coração, disparado como um beija-flor. Artúria, por trás do filho, apontou para um frasco contendo um líquido azul-claro. Era a poção que ela precisava que Callum o convencesse a tomar para se acalmar. Callum notou que havia outras pessoas aguardando com ela, entre elas Lizandra, Colebourn e Baxter. Quando detectou uma baixa na guarda de Nicolas, sinalizou com os olhos para que a profetisa se aproximasse. Nicolas sentiu-se desamparado e quase nervoso quando Callum o soltou, e Artúria virou o conteúdo do frasco na boca do filho, que aceitou o líquido sem protestar. Era a mesma poção que preparara para os filhos quando da morte de Fergus; era anestésica e relaxante, chamada popularmente de Donzela Caída, e prescrita para momentos de muita ansiedade e angústia. Assim que Nicolas terminou de beber, Callum o abraçou novamente, sem arriscar perder o progresso que tivera. – Você vai ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Artúria removeu a adaga das costas ensanguentadas de Callum, que não produziu nenhum som ou careta de dor, e voltou para onde estava, na retaguarda. Nicolas resmungou algo contra o peito do parente mas suas palavras ficaram abafadas. Depois levantou um pouco o queixo e pôde ser ouvido.

– Estamos condenados... você sabe do que estou falando.

– Pare de pensar nisso agora, Nic. Só quero que você fique bem.

Foram necessários doze minutos dessa conversa em círculos para a poção fazer efeito. Nicolas insistia na aniquilação da Casa dos Century e Callum redarguia com frases otimistas, até que o primeiro começou a ter dificuldade para manter os olhos abertos e suas mãos fraquejaram, soltando-se do tronco de MacMahon e buscando-o em seguida, e seu corpo amoleceu, perdendo a estabilidade para manter os joelhos firmes no chão. Quando desfaleceu, Callum o pegou nos braços e Lady Artúria se adiantou, indicando o quarto dele como destino.

~*~

O delirante líder dos Linces, que dormia agitado, lutando contra os efeitos dopantes da Donzela Caída mesmo desacordado, foi alocado em sua elegante cama de casal. Agia como um animal enfraquecido que resistia aos efeitos da anestesia dada pelo magizoólogo veterinário. Callum buscou um assento para poder zelar pelo amigo, mas Lizandra se aproximou dele sem demora, rendendo um olhar desaprovador de Artúria, que se preparava para voltar ao seu laboratório e iniciar uma produção intensa da Donzela Caída e abastecer o filho com um pouco de paz. A feiticeira tocou o parente no ombro, mas ele não a encarou. Não pretendia fazê-lo a não ser que fosse inevitável. Para ela, era estranho ver Callum de volta depois de tantos anos, sozinho, tendo escutado os inúmeros relatos do irmão sobre sua bela esposa e os filhos adoráveis, a quem chamava de “ursinhos”, que tivera nesse intervalo. Era como se seu amado estivesse de volta depois de ter passado anos em exílio. Lady Liz previa que rever Callum faria seu coração se abalar, pois jamais deixara de amá-lo um segundo sequer.

Onze anos haviam feito muito bem ao primogênito de Arnalt MacMahon: via-se ainda mais musculoso e tonificado, por seu extenuante trabalho no campo – quem achava que Callum, depois de formado, apenas daria ordens e não poria a mão na massa em seu ofício, estava redondamente enganado, e era isso que garantia o afeto dos funcionários braçais onde quer que trabalhasse –; no rosto, uma farta barba e bigode acastanhados, tão espessa e masculina, que combinavam com os pelos escuros no peito que apareciam pelo vão dos sofridos botões da camisa; as mãos estavam calejadas e ágeis pela lida com a terra; e sua expressão continha experiência e conhecimento. Ser pai de três meninos o tornara ainda mais paciente e perseverante, servindo como um inabalável pilar de sustentação para Beatrice, agora no fim de sua licença-maternidade, e que se dividia entre a amamentação de Gavin, a criação de Henry e Liam e as infinitas tarefas de dona do lar enquanto não retornava ao cotidiano do departamento administrativo e financeiro da estarostia de Odhráncrone. 

– Por conta da guerra, tenho praticado sutura há algum tempo. – explicou Lizandra sem que Callum tivesse perguntado. – Posso cuidar do seu ferimento?

MacMahon não tinha escolha. Artúria estava ausente. Baxter e Gerard se entreolharam discretamente e evitaram se envolver, rezando para que aquele assunto mal resolvido não se sobrepusesse à delicada situação de Nicolas. O ferimento em suas costas ardia e pulsava, mas Callum não iria arriscar adoecer graças a uma infecção ou algo do tipo apenas por não querer que Lizandra o tocasse ou demonstrasse seu afeto.

– Pode.

Sem mais, a feiticeira foi à enfermaria, que funcionava junto ao laboratório de Artúria, para buscar seus suprimentos e voltar o mais rápido possível para a companhia de seu amado. Todos puderam ouvir o suspiro cansado de Kinnegan, que se aproximou do leito de seu protegido e o observou debater-se, mesmo de olhos fechados, como em um horrendo pesadelo do qual não conseguia acordar. Os três homens presentes não se falaram até o retorno de Lizandra. Não havia o que dizer, não naquele momento. Precisavam rezar para que Nicolas aceitasse o destino caso os Linces não fossem capazes de localizar Emma e trazê-la de volta à Irlanda do Norte.

Lizandra quase sorriu com cobiça quando Callum despiu o braço da manga da camisa e deixou metade do tronco e costas expostos. O líquido desinfetante o fez retesar pela ardência aguda; em seguida, ela fez questão de espalhar o elixir anestésico em grande quantidade sobre o corte para aliviá-lo e evitar que sentisse dor ao transpassar a agulha por sua carne. Ela poderia muito bem usar magia para a sutura; era uma fenda relativamente pequena, mas Lizandra jamais perderia a oportunidade de tocar aquela adorada pele quente com as próprias mãos e prover um cuidado tão necessário à ferida. Fora Nicolas quem lhe causara aquela dor, mas seria ela quem a faria cessar, e a marca de sua dedicação permaneceria com Callum para sempre. Lady Liz aplicou um curativo caprichado, cheio de amor, e o ajudou a vestir a camisa. Callum agradeceu a ex-namorada com sinceridade e, infelizmente (para ela), muita frieza.

Ele puxou o banquinho e montou seu posto ao lado da cama de Nicolas, que ainda praguejava e sofria baixinho. MacMahon pousou a mão esquerda sobre o coração do parente e a outra, sobre a testa. Após quase meia hora, Nicolas relaxou visivelmente. Artúria já estava de volta, tendo instruído suas aprendizes alquimistas a produzirem a Donzela Caída em escala. A druidesa voltou os olhos negros como o Caos para o feito de Callum e soube, em seu íntimo, que aquilo tinha a ver com uma energia curativa que MacMahon não dominava mas sabia aplicar. Gerard sorriu fracamente.

– Incrível. – elogiou ele, enrolando a pontinha do bigode castanho, em um gesto seu quando estava em estado meditativo. – Ele não está mais se debatendo. Talvez se sinta protegido.

– Faço isso com os meus filhos – explicou Callum, também sorrindo. Lizandra levantou o olhar da maleta de prontos socorros, despreparada para o discurso de pai apaixonado de seu ex-namorado. – quando eles têm pesadelos. Costuma funcionar. Principalmente Liam, que passou por uma fase muito medrosa. – a ideia de ele dividir o fardo com Beatrice de forma tão dedicada e bonita deixou Liz cabisbaixa, pois era ela quem deveria ter sido a mãe dos filhos de Callum. 

MacMahon apenas se afastou de sua vigília quando suas costas não aguentaram mais a posição. Foram horas e horas cuidando para que Nicolas não se agitasse demais. Diversos agregados e subalternos entraram e saíram do quarto. Apenas Callum permaneceu, como o homem leal que era. Prometendo voltar no dia seguinte assim que tivesse oportunidade, ele partiu para a chácara Rosa Branca, exausto. Contava com o apoio de Beatrice, que certamente faria de tudo para dar suporte ao marido em meio àquela infelicidade em seu clã.

Lori, irmã de Callum, e Brigid, irmã mais nova de Beatrice, foram essenciais no auxílio à jovem mãe dos _ursinhos_ no fim de semana que Callum passou ao lado da cama de Nicolas, velando seu sono e cobrindo seu coração com a enorme mão repleta de energias curativas. Quem estivesse presente lamentava a quantidade de tempo que o Senhor de Odhráncrone passava – brevemente acordado ou em transe profundo – praguejando e amaldiçoando Emma, o dia em que a profecia lhes fora revelada e até a si mesmo. Lady Liz não negligenciava o ferimento de Callum e se certificava de escolher os melhores momentos para abordá-lo e explicitar sua dedicação e zelo.

Três dias foram estabelecidos por Artúria para que Nicolas permanecesse sedado e fossem evitados mais surtos como o que ele tivera naquela semana. Foi eficaz. Por mais que ainda se agitasse durante as horas desacordado, na terceira noite ele já parecia mais domado e resignado. Os Linces foram orientados a não tocar no assunto na frente de seu líder, que exigiu um posicionamento da organização no quinto dia decorrido.

Já mais precavido com relação a qual rumo tomar, Kinnegan, sempre o mais indicado para lidar com os temas mais complicados, precisou se posicionar e encarar a fera.

– Não a encontramos em Londres. Nem nas cidades vizinhas. Mas continuamos a postos, infiltrados em locais estratégicos.

Nicolas se sentou na cama, encostado na cabeceira de madeira com a imagem de batalha entalhada, sendo observado com curiosidade pelos presentes. Via-se abatido, como se tivesse lutado contra a própria Morte e escapado por pouco.

– Diante disso entendo que devo aparatar a Berna e questionar Madeleine pessoalmente. – declarou Nicolas. O contraste de suas olheiras escuras realçava o dourado de seus olhos.

– Você enlouqueceu? – intrometeu-se Artúria, que raramente dava a própria opinião em assuntos dos Linces. – Ingeriu Donzela Caída por dias, quase teve uma overdose. Esteve delirante o tempo todo, gastou uma energia vital que nem sei de onde tirou. Além disso, está febril. Não se aguenta em pé. Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Como curandeira, arquimaga e mãe, eu o proíbo.

Ele refletiu por alguns instantes. O olhar compreensivo de Callum fez falta, por mais que soubesse que o parente, cada dia mais paternal e protetor, jamais aprovaria uma loucura daquelas. Ao invés disso, voltou-se para Gerard, seu braço direito, outro que era uma firme voz da razão.

– Acredito que não serei reprimido, então, caso opte por uma carta.

Artúria não se manifestou. Seu caçula sabia que seu silêncio, resposta muito comum da druidesa, significava que não discordava.

– Faça isso, Nicolas. Se for o caso, irei eu mesmo à mansão entregá-la e me certificar de que a jovem não se encontra lá. – retrucou Gerard.

– Não será preciso. Pretendo escolher muito bem minhas palavras. Ela não terá escapatória a não ser me dizer onde Emma está. Assim a teremos de volta. – disse Nicolas, finalmente soando como ele mesmo. 

~*~

A carta não adiantou. Madeleine, parecendo genuinamente aturdida pela notícia da fuga da filha, não soube precisar seu paradeiro, agitando-se quase à maneira de Nicolas, ensandecida com a ideia de que Emma, com sua atitude estúpida, se aproximava mais da morte do que de uma vida segura entre as paredes do castelo de Odhráncrone. Isso não ajudou nos ânimos. Nicolas, cada vez mais desolado, afundou-se em uma doença somática sem nome, que misturava febres altíssimas, provocadoras de delírios eventuais, enxaquecas enlouquecedoras, vômitos intermitentes e um desânimo acentuado, que se alternava com momentos de fúria, quando esbravejava caprichosamente sobre o maldito dia em que escolhera Emma como sua futura mulher. Não seria a primeira vez que o caçula de Fergus foi acometido por tal doença: a morte do pai o afetara profundamente e a forma de seu subconsciente expressar a apreensão pela desproteção era caindo numa cama, enfermiço; a outra vez, mais recente, ocorrera quando da infelicidade de Emma perder o bebê que esperava sem nem desconfiar, provocando-lhe uma febre alta que persistiu por duas semanas. Artúria, desdobrando-se entre seus importantes afazeres de matrona, líder dos alquimistas do Pontal de Gwydion (cujas atividades jamais poderiam ter pausa), druidesa, o cuidado do filho e as obrigações como suplente do Senhor de Odhráncrone, fazia o possível para não contrariá-lo, pois era recomendável que externasse as angústias. Entretanto, se tinha algo que Artúria não suportava era ser conivente com injustiças e vitupérios improcedentes.

– Aquela cadela. – rosnou ele uma noite. – Ingrata. Eu podia ter escolhido qualquer mulher no mundo. Mas não. Eu tinha de escolher a mais rebelde das mulheres. Desgraçada. Uma vez que estiver recuperado, porei o mundo contra a maldita família dela e qualquer um que esteja a acobertando.

– Nicolas – chamou a matriarca, cansada. Lady Liz estava no cômodo e observou os familiares com apreensão. –, ninguém pode nem deve controlar o que você diz e pensa, mas como me vejo profundamente aborrecida com suas palavras e como percebo que seu caminho parece ainda repleto de sombras, sinto-me no dever de expressar o que penso. Espero que o que estou prestes a dizer finalmente o traga para a luz. – o homem de olhos dourados pareceu aturdido com a atitude da mãe, que decidiu reprimi-lo em plena enfermidade. – Como você não é mulher, não sabe o que é ser levada à cama de um homem desconhecido e exigirem que se entregue a ele sem reclamar, ser-lhe obediente e submissa. Por mais que Emma tenha rompido conosco da pior forma possível, ela exerceu sua função enquanto esteve aqui. Ela, por mais doloroso que tenha sido, nos salvou. A profecia não explicitou como seria, nem quando. Acredito que devemos parar de pensar nela e focar em você e em sua recuperação. Mover céu e terra contra os Ducotterd é fútil. Apenas desperdício de tempo, energia e dinheiro. _Devemos esquecer essa mulher_. Ela cumpriu seu papel. Cumpramos o nosso.

Nicolas fitou a mãe sem saber o que dizer. Quase como um padrão, ela estava certa. Mas não era hora de admitir isso. Sua alma ainda urrava de ódio, inconformismo e sede de vingança. Foram necessários todos os esforços de seus parentes e do clã inteiro para que ele aceitasse as palavras de Artúria como a verdade a ser considerada. A matriarca sabia que, na realidade, a dificuldade de Nicolas em aceitar a perda de Emma para sempre e as ríspidas palavras que usava para se referir à ex-esposa se relacionavam ao fato de que ele havia se afeiçoado em demasiado à inglesa, dedicando horas a fantasiar com o dia em que ela saberia a verdade da profecia e se permitiria se apaixonar por ele. Emma não apenas era a salvadora da Casa dos Century, mas aquela que despertara nele um doce sentimento de esperança; esperança por uma história de amor que poderia florescer no tempo certo.

~*~

Vinte e nove de dezembro daquele ano seria o aniversário de trinta anos de Lizandra. A feiticeira optou por uma comemoração contida, com poucos convidados. Ela apenas se permitira algo do tipo por insistência do irmão, que já havia se recuperado fisicamente em boa conta, ganhara peso e seu rosto não estava mais tão pálido e debilitado. Os meses em que Artúria o trouxe à razão foram essenciais para acalmar seu espírito beligerante e furioso, bem à moda dos Century. Nos últimos dias de sua convalescença, ele mal podia esperar para a mãe lhe confirmar a alta e poder mandar e desmandar nos Linces e rever os funcionários da cidadela, que fervilhava por notícias suas.

Sentado em uma confortável cadeira de alto espaldar, Nicolas bebericava um forte conhaque com Hector Colebourn ao seu lado. Raramente era deixado sozinho. Sua doença serviu para aproximar ainda mais os membros do clã, ao menos isso. As pesadas portas duplas do salão se abriram e deram espaço para a chegada de mais conhecidos: dessa vez, os Ó Domhaill, liderados pelo carismático Oscar, o primogênito. Atrás dele vinha Aidan, o segundo mais velho, que mais parecia um polido diplomata aos vinte e dois anos. Os pais não viriam, pois o pai deles, Samuel Ó Domhaill, estava gravemente doente e precisava da assistência da esposa, Nadine. Por fim, surgiu pelo portal uma mulher jovem, loira e magra, de belo nariz fino, rosto ovalar e brilhantes olhos de safira. O coração de Nicolas falhou por um instante, tomado pelo baque de ver uma cópia de Emma de volta ao castelo. O susto foi tão grande que o de olhos amarelos se levantou, chamando a atenção de Hector. 

O trio se aproximou e Colebourn imitou o patrão, fazendo uma leve reverência com a cabeça.

– Muito boa noite, cavalheiros! – começou Oscar Ó Domhaill, daquele seu típico jeito malandro e bonachão. Nicolas não tirou os olhos da moça. – Vejo que os encontro em boa saúde. Principalmente você, Century. Está com cara de lobo faminto, e disso concluo que voltou à antiga forma. 

Nicolas não se comoveu. Oscar era desbocado e pouco se passava sem que tivesse um comentário a fazer.

– Boa noite, Oscar. Aidan. – respondeu o Senhor de Odhráncrone, sorrindo para os dois homens. – Queiram me esclarecer uma dúvida.

– Ora, mas pois não! Pergunte-me e eu responderei. – Oscar, Oscar... sempre uma figura.

– A bela moça que os acompanha... de quem se trata? É por acaso...

– Nicolas! Não seja tolo. – o primogênito dos Ó Domhaill fez uma careta. – Não somos tão afortunados assim para termos noivas tão bem-apessoadas. – Century franziu o cenho.

– É Aly, meu caro. – falou Aidan pela primeira vez naquela ocasião. – Nossa irmã mais nova. Faltou o caçula. Emmett está no colégio. 

– _Aly?_ – repetiu Nicolas boquiaberto. – Eu não a vejo desde...

– Desde que, poucos meses antes de ingressar em Hogwarts, ela implorou para morar com titia Ciara em Gales e estudar por lá. – esmiuçou Aidan sem parecer notar que o outro estava deslumbrado por sua irmã. O líder dos Linces pareceu satisfeito pela resposta e tomou as mãos da moça nas suas. Pelo que se lembrava, a única filha de Nadine contava com vinte anos incompletos, sendo alguns meses mais nova que Emma... Era de se esperar que, depois de ter experimentado uma temporada no inferno após a fuga da ex-esposa, de quem já estava oficialmente divorciado, Nicolas fosse rechaçar tudo que o lembrasse da figura dela. Contudo, ele operava na direção oposta. Ter diante de si uma réplica perfeita de Emma o atraiu mais do que deveria.

– É um _prazer_ tê-la novamente no norte, Aly. – disse ele, encantado por seus olhos azuis redondos. – Seja bem-vinda ao castelo, que espero que você volte a frequentar junto a seus irmãos. – a moça assentiu, tímida e ao mesmo tempo excitada pela figura magnética do Sr. Century.

~*~

Decorreu apenas um mês entre o primeiro contato entre Aly Ó Domhaill e Nicolas depois de tantos anos e o casamento, induzido por ela. A personalidade submissa e dócil da jovem facilitou as investidas, que ela recebeu com gosto, perdidamente fascinada por aquele poderoso homem que mais se assemelhava a uma muralha de fogo. Callum esteve presente na cerimônia junto dos irmãos Caiden e Lori e seus respectivos cônjuges (e herdeiros), mas guardara a esposa e os filhos em casa. O foco da celebração era Nicolas e Aly, mas Lizandra estaria com as anteninhas ligadas de qualquer forma. Foi para o melhor. Beatrice entendia e até julgava ser o mais apropriado a ser feito, e era o que importava para ele.

A partir do momento que levou Aly para o leito nupcial, Nicolas fez questão de correr atrás do tempo perdido: tentava, sempre que seu cotidiano atarefado permitia, conceber um filho com a nova esposa, o que se provou um desafio; ele esperava que não demorasse nem três, quatro semanas, mas a esperança se provou vã. Eles continuaram tentando cegamente, mesmo depois de Nicolas ter sussurrado o nome de Emma no ápice de um momento de êxtase.

///


	70. Capítulo 4 da Parte 3 – Londres: 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Londres em setembro de 1984.

Os dois entregadores pareciam aflitos. Nas caixas empilhadas, não constava nem metade dos itens que Tim havia pedido. O oclinhos de aro dourado até desceu pela ponta de seu nariz comprido, quase tão cansado quanto seu fiel usuário.

– Solicitei o conteúdo inteiro dessa lista há quarenta dias, Mullaney. – reclamou ele, devolvendo o papel relativamente amassado ao trabalhador. – O Dia das Crianças é daqui vinte dias. Parece que a cada ano que passa, vocês ficam mais desorganizados. Tenho ciência da situação da família de vocês, mas...

– Sr. Grimshaw, tenha piedade. – falou Silas, o mais velho, com enormes olheiras escuras abaixo dos olhos. O outro, que segurava a lista, parecia desolado. – Mamãe ainda não se recuperou das perdas causadas por... Você-Sabe-Quem. – Tim assentiu com a cabeça, evitando encarar seu interlocutor nos olhos. Conhecia com intimidade as tragédias causadas por Voldemort nos anos 1970 e 1980 e soube em primeira mão sobre sua morte, no Dia das Bruxas de 1981, quando seu cunhado Richard estivera no sobrado dos Potter pouco depois do casal ter sido cruelmente eliminado pelo Lorde das Trevas. – O senhor bem sabe que papai morreu tentando ajudar na causa. A pobrezinha está atordoada. Passaram-se quase três anos que o maldito se foi, mas... ela não consegue mais produzir as caixinhas de música com o empenho de antes, nem a mesma velocidade. E a Minnie, nossa maninha, começou a pegar o jeito a entalhar os magos de madeira só agora...

– Hum... – Tim refletiu. Os Mullaney eram seus fornecedores antigos. Tudo começou com o avô dos entregadores, um exímio artesão, que fabricava lindíssimas caixas de música que continham ninfas, serêiades, deidades, fada e outras figuras femininas, e todas dançavam ao som de famosas canções bruxas. Ele procurava incentivar a produção local e se condoía do sofrimento da pobre viúva. Como um homem naturalmente piedoso, Tim cedeu. – Tragam o que puderem o mais rápido possível, está bem? De preferência antes do Dia das Crianças. E cuidem muito bem da Sra. Mullaney. Mãe a gente só tem uma.

– Muito obrigado, Sr. Grimshaw! – exclamou Hugh, o mais novo. – Que Deus conceda-lhe misericórdia em dobro! – o comerciante apertou a mão dos homens e suspirou. Pensava fazer o certo. Era o que importava.

À entrada da Hodgepodge, uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos e chapeuzinho bordô, com uma fresca rosa amarela na aba, observava a cena com atenção ímpar. Ela aparentava estar na casa dos setenta e cinco anos; vestia um pesado casaco de lã preto e um lenço branco às costas; uma grossa saia de algodão, que lhe cobria os pés, completava seu traje. Timothy se aproximou da cliente, adotando a velha pose simpática e ajeitando o avental verde-musgo pelo grande bolso à altura do ventre. O oclinhos dourado voltou ao seu lugar de costume com a ajuda da ponta de seu dedo indicador ossudo. A bruxa, que por baixo do poderosíssimo feitiço ilusório era ninguém menos que Madeleine Ducotterd, sorriu bondosamente com os olhos negros como besouros.

Havia poucos dias que o Sr. Villeneuve retornara a Berna com notícias de valor imensurável para a matriarca – ele descobrira, enfim, graças a outra de suas informantes, que o Sr. Timothy Carlton Grimshaw era dono de uma loja de brinquedos no Beco Diagonal, a Hodgepodge (que, de acordo com a placa, funcionava desde 1821), e que gerenciava o estabelecimento em pessoa. A afobação foi tal que ela quase desembestou pela mansão e aparatou para Londres no mesmo instante. Sua grande amiga, a arquimaga Celina Alcott, fora responsável por aplicar o feitiço na aflita matriarca e disfarçá-la com a imagem de uma simpática anciã de flor no chapéu. Ela insistiu que queria ver com os próprios olhos o homem que havia tido três filhas com Emma e que, ao que tudo indicava, era seu atual esposo.

Frustrava-se por precisar adotar esses métodos para saber das coisas. Seria muito mais fácil e correto que Sebastian simplesmente fizesse as vias de espião e pressionasse Richard, a quem ele vira e mexe via atarantado no Ministério, para contar tudo sobre a irmã deles, as sobrinhas e o progresso de Christopher. Porque ela sabia que Richard, – _oh, Richard,_ _sua miniaturazinha de Philip_ – com sua língua afiada e a enorme carga de rancor, manipularia e convenceria (quiçá até ameaçaria) o irmão a se manter calado caso soubesse de algo relevante. Mal sabia ela que o auror, muito mais magoado do que qualquer impressão sua, jamais dera nenhuma dessas informações ao irmão, mantendo-o às cegas com relação ao casamento de Emma (já que ele ficar sabendo da fuga e do divórcio dela era inevitável, a Mamãe Ganso fizera o serviço direitinho), seu endereço fixo e qualquer outro detalhe sobre as meninas, Timothy ou seu próprio relacionamento com Red Jim. Depois de uma ou outra tentativa de indagar sobre como levavam a vida naqueles tempos de paz, mais por cordialidade do que por vontade de se apropriar de informações valiosas, e receber apenas interrogações (por vezes, respostas retóricas cínicas), Sebastian terminou por desistir do assunto, uma vez que o irmão mais novo era mais evasivo que um artilheiro campeão de quadribol. Contudo, Madeleine não se continha: sua natureza obsessiva e controladora fazia com que ela sentisse que _tinha o dever_ de saber o que era feito (no mínimo) de Emma, visto que o filho do meio fechara-se em copas de forma a dar inveja à impenetrável Odhráncrone.

– Bom dia. – disse Timothy e a senhorinha escrutinou o logotipo colorido da loja na parte superior do avental antes de olhá-lo nos olhos. – Posso ajudar?

– O senhor... é o Sr. Grimshaw?

– Eu mesmo.

– Prazer. Sou Gladys. Gladys Stenmeyer.

– Prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Stenmeyer!

Agora que ele estava mais perto, Madeleine pôde analisá-lo melhor. Quando se decidiu por vir à Inglaterra para vê-lo cara a cara, ela supunha, do alto de sua soberba, que se depararia com um lindo comerciante galanteador, de sorriso conquistador, paquerador, um homem capaz de fraquejar as pernas de qualquer uma instantaneamente, tendo em vista o curto intervalo de tempo entre a fuga de sua filha de Odhráncrone e sua primeira gravidez. Não que uma gravidez demorasse muito para acontecer. Entretanto, conhecendo Emma, Madeleine sabia de sua prudência e ressalvas com relação a sexo e a se entregar rapidamente a alguém. Olhando bem, Timothy não era um homem atraente para os padrões da época: seu rosto era comprido, o queixo, arredondado, o nariz, comprido e fino, e o lábio superior era desenhado como o arco do Cupido; em meio aos cabelos castanhos muito escuros havia uma mechinha branca muito graciosa; suas mãos e pés eram grandes e ele era muito magro e comprido, em quase nada encorpado, mas o que chamava mais a atenção eram seus olhos muito claros, semelhante a um azul-gelo. A matriarca não soube precisar sua idade, mas decerto não passava dos quarenta anos.

– Pois não. Diga-me, Sr. Grimshaw... a Hodgepodge... – começou ela, calculando bem o que diria e como o diria. Celina a aconselhou bem, a velha raposa. – ...eu não a conhecia. Ela existe há muito tempo?

Tim franziu o cenho de leve, tentando se lembrar de fatos antigos sobre a loja.

– Ela está na minha família há cerca de seis gerações. – Madeleine ergueu as sobrancelhas grisalhas. – Todavia não passou necessariamente de pai para filho. – explicou ele com gentileza. – O fundador, Lawrence Grimshaw (irmão ou primo do meu trisavô? Deve ser isso), era marceneiro. Por sorte, esse canto era propriedade do pai dele (ou do tio sem filhos? Agora não sei precisar). Quando lhe nasceu o primeiro herdeiro, percebeu que queria fabricar e vender brinquedos. Em 1821, abriu a Hodgepodge.

As írises pálidas de Tim eram opacas como a superfície do gelo, mas sua expressão compensava: havia nela bondade e placidez.

– Interessante... uma empresa familiar. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e a “velhinha” se recompôs. – É um estabelecimento invejável. Modesto, mas aconchegante. Agradeço pela paciência, filhinho.

– Não há de quê.

– Busco um agradinho para a minha neta. – mentiu ela, buscando não encará-lo demais e disfarçar o quanto tentava memorizar cada detalhe de seu genro.

– E qual a idade dela?

– Três anos.

– Bem, pela descrição costumo indicar caldeirões infantis feitos de madeira e de cabo emborrachado, e não apenas para meninas. Geralmente, eles instigam a curiosidade dos pequenos e os inserem no mundo da preparação de poções. – ele sorriu com os lábios. – Quando isso não acontece, podemos torcer para que despertem talentos culinários. Minha filha, por exemplo, adora.

– Ah, _o senhor tem filhos_? – lançou a profetisa disfarçada, ajeitando as mãos enluvadas uma sobre a outra à frente da barriga.

– Sou pai de três meninas. – sorrindo com orgulho, Tim empurrou a ponte dos óculos com a mão esquerda e Madeleine pôde reparar na fina aliança dourada de casado. Assim como ela, Emma não se casara de papel passado na segunda vez (pois, de outro modo, o registro constaria nos cartórios civis do país), mas aparentemente fazia questão de que o companheiro usasse um discreto símbolo da união. Ou Timothy era mais romântico do que aparentava e a ideia da aliança tinha sido dele. Madeleine jamais saberia que a verdadeira opção era a segunda.

– Mas que bênção! – exclamou ela fingindo que não sabia. – Conte-me, conte-me! Como são suas pequeninas?

Tim franziu novamente o cenho perante a inesperada reação da senhora. Deu uma espiadela no movimento da loja, que se via normal, e voltou-se para a anciã.

– Modéstia à parte, são adoráveis. As três. – Tim ajeitou as mangas da camisa, dobradas à altura dos cotovelos. – A mais velha é espevitada por demais. Um furacãozinho de quatro anos e meio. Escapa do abraço da gente para ir se deitar na barriga dos cachorros, cavar buracos na terra enlameada e esconder qualquer coisa que considere um “tesouro” (ela está na fase de conhecer histórias de piratas), chamar os passarinhos que estão nas árvores para conversar. – a matriarca achou uma graça e imaginou como a neta ia amar a Mansão Walzen, com seu canil e os seguros bosques habitados por um ecossistema intocado. Tim pareceu se divertir ao recordar as travessuras impossíveis da primogênita. – A do meio é uma _lady_. Feminina e delicada igualzinho à mãe dela. – Madeleine sabia bem como eram os trejeitos da filha. Só lamentava de mal se lembrar como era seu rosto ao vivo. – O que a outra tem de destemida, essa tem de cautelosa. Prefere ficar por perto, abraçada aos nossos joelhos. Gosta muito de colher flores no canteiro para enfeitar os cabelos. E a caçula, que fez dois anos no começo do mês, ainda está desenvolvendo sua personalidade, mas me parece um bebê sério, se é que isso existe. Já a imagino, mais velha, dando broncas nas irmãs pela bagunça que fizeram.

A avó de flor no chapéu, agora com as mãos unidas junto ao coração, derreteu-se com a descrição, ainda mais pelo fato de que era nítido que Timothy era um pai atencioso e apaixonado por sua cria.

– O senhor é muito afortunado! Puxa vida... – retrucou ela. – Elas estão com a mãe agora?

Tim estranhou o tremendo interesse da idosa cliente, mas não era de sua natureza desconfiar de tudo e todos. Esse era o trabalho de Richard, não o dele. Tratava-se de uma senhorinha, afinal.

– Estão sim. Temos uma babá que ajuda.

Pelo tom do comerciante, Madeleine ficou alerta. Precisava se policiar para não estragar aquela frágil chance de conhecer Timothy sem dar pistas de quem era na verdade.

– Perdoe-me se estou sendo invasiva, Sr. Grimshaw. Vivo tão sozinha... sou viúva há muitos anos. Calhou de precisar vir à capital visitar uma prima doente e cá estou. Me interesso por belas histórias como a sua. Ajudam a distrair a cabeça.

Timothy a encarou e seus olhos, antes opacos, pareceram ganhar brilho. Ele se compadeceu da pobre senhora sem ter noção de que era um histórico inventado. Era uma de suas virtudes, que às vezes permitia que os outros se aproveitassem de sua bondade; Tim tinha uma alma caridosa, de quem mais ajudava do que recebia, suprindo muito mais as faltas dos outros que as próprias. Mais uma vez, naquele dia, o genro de Madeleine teria uma atitude solidária.

– _Oh, não,_ _não_ , claro que não. – e gesticulou com calma. – Imagine. Apenas não acho que minha vida tenha nada de extraordinário. – pensou um pouquinho. – A senhora... aceitaria uma xícara de chá? – os olhos do disfarce de Madeleine, negros como penas de um corvo, brilharam intensamente pela oferta. Finalmente estava compreendendo o que Emma vira naquele homem. – Até pouco tempo atrás eu não tinha o aparato para ferver água na loja, mas o novo funcionário deu um jeitinho no estoque, que fica bem frio no inverno.

– Eu adoraria! Está com cara de chuva e quando isso acontece a temperatura cai mais ainda... e minhas mãos estão tão frias... – disse a anciã, exultante pela oportunidade. Estava adorando o fato de Timothy contar-lhe tantas coisas sem nem precisar perguntar. Que continuasse assim.

– Ótimo! – e fez um sinal para que ela entrasse. Interrompeu-se de súbito. – Mas... a senhora tem problemas para subir escadas? Pois pode ser um problema... o estoque fica no primeiro andar. – ele era tão prestativo...

– Não tenho, filhinho. – a matriarca, que em sua forma original não tinha nem cinquenta anos, naquele momento contava com seus joelhos originais, encobertos pelo feitiço ilusório, ao contrário do que aconteceria com a utilização de Polissuco. – Fique despreocupado.

Depois de avisar o vendedor que daria um pulinho no estoque para servir chá à cliente, Tim a conduziu com cuidado pelas escadas, colaborando com o teatro que ela fazia para subir com lentidão convincente. Chegando lá, ele tratou de acomodá-la em uma poltrona transfigurada no canto, em meio ao mar de caixas, pacotes, estantes, pastas e arquivos. Seguiu para o “aparato do chá”, acendendo um pequenino fogo para aquecer a água. As ervas para o chá preto eram frescas e estavam em um pote de cerâmica branco, em uma prateleirinha discreta acima de uma das mesas, ao lado do quadro de um teatro de bonecos. Madeleine sentia-se ansiosa, estando tão próxima de Tim, e, consequentemente, da vida da filha. Dentro de pouco, a bebida quente e reconfortante foi servida pelo comerciante.

– E a sua esposa, Sr. Grimshaw? Como ela é? – indagou Madeleine, juntando os pés venosos escondidos pela saia comprida e usando a xícara para aquecer as mãos enrugadas.

Tim suspirou, fitando-a com ar sonhador, e ela julgou ser um bom sinal.

– Ela é... incrível. Um anjo. – a matriarca se permitiu sorrir com secreto orgulho da filha. Não esperava nada menos. Seria muito hipócrita de sua parte não enxergar que Emma tinha talento para ser uma boa esposa, caso encontrasse o marido certo. – Recentemente revelou a vontade de voltar a estudar. Ela não foi direto para o curso de formação por conta da primeira gravidez, e uma coisa levou à outra e fomos protelando. Ela pretende ser tradutora de Runas Antigas.

– É mesmo?! 

– Sim. Ela sempre me disse que gostaria de estudar para isso. Eu a incentivo com todas as forças. – As coisas realmente tinham mudado. Antigamente, os homens, ainda mais pais de uma família numerosa, queriam as mulheres sossegadas sob seu jugo, em casa, zelando pela prole. Seu coração se aqueceu de constatar como ele falava de modo carinhoso, sempre positivo, sobre a esposa. – Depois de tanto tempo dedicada às meninas, desejo muito que siga seu sonho. Ela merece toda a felicidade do mundo.

– Posso ver que o senhor é um marido apaixonado. – Tim sorriu timidamente, aproveitando para dar um gole no chá quente. Se aquela idosa queria uma história bonita, ela a teria. – Deixa qualquer um contente de se ver algo assim.

– Não tem como ser diferente. Não tenho ressalvas. Ela é (e me perdoe a pieguice) perfeita. – Madeleine inclinou o rosto, deleitando-se com aquele discurso exagerado, típico de um homem que amava. – Eu é que piso na bola às vezes. Por exemplo, gosto muito de bichos. Se vejo um gatinho, cachorrinho ou _pixie_ abandonado, até outros animais menos comuns, não hesito em levá-lo para casa para cuidar e depois encontrar um dono (a loja é uma ferramenta excelente para isso). Mesmo (admito) abusando às vezes, ela não ralha comigo como deveria. Sempre acaba relevando, conhecendo meu jeito e vendo como as duas mais velhas se deleitam com um filhotinho na casa. Além disso, vira e mexe eu deito no sofá de sapato, sujo a camisa de gordura na lida com o almoço de domingo (porque protelo a hora de colocar o avental), perco a noção do tempo quando estou assistindo filme na televisão e a água da chaleira seca... e a guerreira continua lá firme e forte! – Tim não se aguentou e riu. – Escuto uma reclamação, uma chamada de atenção, um aviso aqui e ali, pois ninguém é de ferro, mas sempre terminamos o dia sorrindo um para o outro.

– Sr. Grimshaw – chamou a senhorinha, agora com as bochechas coradinhas. –, o que o senhor acabou de descrever é um relacionamento muito feliz. O sorriso de sua esposa no final do dia é o mais puro sinal de que ela o ama, independente da sujeira no sofá, da gordura na camisa ou dos gatinhos resgatados. 

– Eu... devo concordar. E eu a amo também. Perdidamente.

Satisfeita com o veredito, Madeleine se levantou, fitando o genro com carinho. Para Tim, sua história feliz havia comovido a idosa.

– Devo ir. Obrigada por perder o seu tempo com uma velha solitária.

– Que nada. Levo a senhora até a porta.

Madeleine fez questão de comprar o caldeirãozinho de madeira. No caixa, ela estava tão aérea refletindo sobre tudo que Grimshaw contou que ficou alguns momentos olhando para o balcão, sem focar em nada específico. Estava louca para contar para Cicerus – e Celina – sobre o quão bem estava sua caçula.

– Obrigada novamente, Sr. Grimshaw. Emma é uma mulher de muita sorte.

Timothy a encarou com os olhos pequeninos arregalados. Em momento algum (e ele se certificara disso, orientado por seu neurótico cunhado), mencionara o nome da esposa. Sua reação fez a senhorinha disparar para a saída sem se despedir. Tim ficou congelado no lugar, abismado com todas as possibilidades trazidas por aquele peculiar encontro.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que agora dá pra entender de quem Richard herdou o gosto por disfarces, não? E a cara de pau?


	71. Capítulo 5 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 1980-1981

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone de 30 de março de 1980 a março de 1981.

Os tímidos raios de sol não eram suficientes para aquecer a sala onde o patrono de Odhráncrone recebera, por volta das oito horas da manhã daquele trinta de março de 1980, a cópia oficial do documento de divórcio de sua união com Emma Ducotterd, datada de cerca de oito meses antes (certamente ideia de Richard torturá-lo com a demora do envio). O frio lancinante não era nada comparado com o ato de reler aquele nome e atestar a caprichosa assinatura no odioso pergaminho, que continha o desejo dela por liberdade. Emma fora a primeira Senhora de Odhráncrone a escapar daquela maneira de um matrimônio com um Century, ainda mais tendo recebido auxílio de um dos Imperturbáveis, arquimagos e arquifeiticeiros poderosíssimos que deviam lealdade à cidadela e à sua família. Também fora uma mulher a mexer com ele de uma forma profunda e marcante – do momento em que a vira em Berna, uma flor de lótus em pleno desabrochar, uma ninfa de sorriso fácil e aura tão bonita, Emma lhe inspirara uma devoção doentia, em parte por ser o tópico principal da profecia da Deusa-Mãe Fortuna; desde a positiva devolutiva de Madeleine Ducotterd de que sua filha seria única e exclusivamente dele, Nicolas pôs-se a suspirar por sua posse, valorizando a conquista e, ao mesmo tempo, temendo qualquer guinada do destino. Os Century tinham um plano de ação calculado, talvez, com temeridade excessiva: além de terem sido orientados pela Deusa a buscar uma mulher no estrangeiro, as druidesas de Ossianblinne exigiram que não revelassem de imediato a função que esperavam que ela exercesse; muito menos à mãe, que Artúria sentira ser, através de vozes e presságios, precipitada e ansiosa, por vezes impulsiva; Emma, por ter vindo de uma cultura distinta, moderna e urbana, afastada do medievalismo e das tradições antigas dos Century – e, além de tudo, por nutrir um sentimento afetuoso por um rapaz de sua idade na escola –, poderia não receber bem a informação de que uma deidade de quem ela nunca ouvira falar queria que ela servisse cegamente (e sem grandes detalhes) como a _salvadora_ _de um clã ancestral de uma terra distante_ e poderia atentar contra a própria vida, como já acontecera em lendas e histórias locais de Odhráncrone, com profecias voltadas a ambos os sexos, e encerrar precocemente a linhagem de Nicolas. Outras possibilidades incluíam fugir, mutilar-se, revoltar-se e adoecer e até mesmo enlouquecer. Por se tratar de um papel excessivamente exigente, Emma deveria ser poupada de saber dele em minúcias, e talvez esse tenha sido seu erro. As druidesas, tendo Artúria como líder, se reuniram incansavelmente para tratar do assunto, indagando à Mãe Natureza o que o clã deveria fazer para que a conjuntura caminhasse da melhor forma possível e o que conseguiram obter de resposta foi exatamente o que foi aplicado. Nicolas, que desde pequeno fora influenciado pela mundana violência do pai e pela valorização da interpretação metafísica da mãe, aceitou as orientações de bom grado, julgando que os planos delas e de seus chegados, como Gerard Kinnegan, pareciam infalíveis: manter Emma no castelo isolada, sem probabilidade de influências e perigos externos, a fim de que se acostumasse à rotina e as atividades da fortaleza até que estivesse preparada para entrar em contato com o seu verdadeiro destino.

O homem de olhos amarelos suspirou. Por mais que aquele capítulo de sua vida estivesse encerrado – Odhráncrone não havia implodido em meio às chamas nem uma inexplicável doença havia levado todos os Century à perdição, como ele havia fantasiado em momentos de intenso pessimismo –, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em Emma. Alguns diriam que fazia isso por pura obsessão, por ela ter escapado de seu controle (algo de que Nicolas não abria mão); já outros, os mais românticos, chegavam mais perto da verdade: ele, de longe, mesmo estando afastado da convivência com a esposa por motivos de força maior, como as missões dos Linces de Sangue em prol da causa bruxa ou sucessivos compromissos relativos à sua posição no clã (e a importância que isso tinha para a estarostia e a cidade em si), aprendera a admirar o seu jeitinho cético, a paixão pela tradução e pela leitura, o seu cheiro doce, a paciência que tinha para lidar com pessoas desconhecidas e, por fim, sua resiliência. A cada alteração em seu comportamento, a cada resposta ouriçada para Lizandra, a cada manhã de silêncio ao seu lado na cama, ele se ressentia da decisão de manter-se calado como um soldado espartano, que só aguarda e executa ordens em silêncio, mas, temeroso de que desviar-se do plano inicial – e ser mais ele mesmo – poderia ser fatal para o objetivo pretendido, Nicolas obedeceu à mãe, obedeceu às druidesas e, por fim, obedeceu à Mãe Fortuna.

Dedilhando o documento com uma das mãos, ele acendeu o fogo da lareira com a outra. Onde estaria Emma agora? Certamente sob as asas do irmão, aquele filho da puta arrogante. Fosse sua irmã...

“ _Que diabos estou pensando? Eu provavelmente faria o mesmo que ele. Se não, pior_ ”, pensou, associando o gostoso calor do fogo à imagem da ex-esposa. 

Suspirou novamente, cansado. Desejava que, ao menos, Emma estivesse bem, onde quer que estivesse. Nem ele nem ela foram responsáveis pelo que havia sido decidido em suas linhas da vida; eles foram apenas coadjuvantes de ações predestinadas. Ela havia deixado sua marca nele, marca essa que Nicolas pretendia apagar para o bem de seu casamento e pelo bem de sua saúde mental – pois, como patrono de uma cidadela e soberano de um clã, tinha muito trabalho pela frente a ser feito e ele não podia vacilar.

~*~

Era cinco da manhã daquele trinta de março quando Emma deu entrada no hospital bruxo Irmã Gwynnfer, em Londres, com fortes contrações – a bolsa havia estourado pouco antes e não havia dúvidas de que o bebê ia nascer. Timothy, por mais sereno e introspectivo que fosse, estava afobado, as mãos tremiam ao puxar da bolsa os documentos da esposa, e seus oclinhos de aro dourado deslizavam pelo nariz comprido graças ao suor de nervoso. Christopher vinha sonolento, mas ajudou o coitado do tio a se manter são como uma criança de seis anos conseguiria fazê-lo sozinha. Richard fora avisado de imediato – não sem algum susto, pois ele tinha a tendência de achar que toda chamada no meio da madrugada significava perigo iminente por parte de Lord Voldemort ou de seus Comensais –, assim como Albus Dumbledore, como lhe prometeram; Theodore, irmão mais velho de Tim, e Stella Grimshaw, sua esposa, também. Os dois aparataram quase juntos para a entrada do hospital e deram suporte ao pobre pai, pálido como um pergaminho, e Richard desconfiava que Tim desmaiaria a qualquer instante, mais ansioso que a própria parturiente. Em se tratando de um parto normal, não havia previsão de horário para o nascimento da criança, mas tudo andava nos conformes. Era confiar na medibruxa obstetra e nos enfermeiros.

~*~

Nicolas emergiu de seus longos devaneios, depois de passar horas solitário, ao ouvir a porta da sala se abrindo e dela surgindo sua esposa, Aly, da Casa dos Ó Domhaill; ela vinha com um vestido cor de pérola cinturado, longo, e um belo casaco púrpura de lã aberto. O decote deixava muito exposto seu atraente colo pálido, de onde pendia o pingentinho de ouro de um cão do mato, o símbolo dos Ó Domhaill; um facho de seus cabelos louros e compridos estava preso atrás de sua cabeça e deixavam os brincos ovais mais aparentes; vinha a passinhos calmos, com as mãos à frente do ventre – era tão graciosa que era possível confundi-la com uma princesa de contos de fada. Nicolas dizia a si mesmo com frequência que era o homem mais afortunado do mundo por ela ter cruzado o seu caminho e tê-lo escolhido, ainda mais em circunstâncias tão peculiares como as que atravessara de agosto até dezembro do ano anterior.

– Bom dia, minha pombinha. – disse Nicolas, levantando-se para cumprimentá-la com o afeto que merecia. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e a moça se aninhou no peito dele, como tanto gostava de fazer. Nicolas era, para ela, uma fortaleza ainda mais protetora quanto a que eles habitavam. – Como estamos hoje de manhã?

– Vamos bem, querido. – respondeu Aly, subindo as mãozinhas delicadas para os ombros do marido. – Saiba que senti sua falta.

– Mas eu saí da cama _só_ às sete (sendo costumo levantar mais cedo)! Não te deixei tanto tempo sozinha! – explicou o patrono em tom carinhoso. Os olhos de safira dela continham tanto amor que Nicolas quis mergulhar neles. Ele tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos ásperas e a beijou nos lábios com candura.

– Passaram-se quatro horas desde então. – ela sorriu. Nicolas achou graça naquela saudade toda.

– Vou me esforçar para não acontecer de novo.

Nicolas a beijou, dessa vez com mais sentimento e volúpia. Trouxe-a mais para perto de si e aprofundou a carícia, sentindo o peito se encher de calor e envolveu-se no momento, que foi de meigo a sensual num piscar de olhos. Aly gemeu, manhosa, e expôs o pescoço para o marido, entregando-se sofregamente à sua dominação. Nicolas sentiu que queria tomá-la e que o faria ali, sem luxo ou conforto algum. Sentou-a à beirada da mesa e, com certa brusquidão, afastou a saia do vestido e qualquer outro tecido que os separavam. Olhou-a nos olhos e percebeu como ela arfava, desejando aquele momento mais que ele, como se fosse possível. Com os movimentos ritmados sobre o tampo de madeira, o documento que o patrono lia antes rolou para o chão, esquecido momentaneamente para dar lugar à lascívia incontrolável do Senhor e da Senhora de Odhráncrone.

~*~

Timothy Grimshaw, após seis horas de trabalho de parto da esposa, apareceu pelo vidro da sala de espera e gesticulou de modo tão frenético e confuso que nem Richard nem Dumbledore entenderam de imediato. O auror sussurrou ao mestre que Tim devia ter enlouquecido. Chris, coberto pelo casacão do pai, cochilava enrolado no sofazinho, derrotado pelas horas a fio de espera pelo nascimento de seu primo.

– Acho que Tim quis dizer que está chegando a hora. – arriscou Dumbledore, sacando do bolso uma balinha de limão. 

– Ou isso ou vão explodir um relógio e soltar fogos de artifício dentro da sala de parto. – brincou Richard com seu clássico tom ácido, fazendo o ancião rir com os olhinhos azuis apertados.

Dumbledore, como de costume, não estava errado.

~*~

A conjuntura dos fatos levou a algo que os sábios chamam de “destino”. Há aqueles que chamem de _coincidência_. No exato momento em que Sandra Ducotterd Grimshaw vinha ao mundo, às onze e meia da manhã daquele 30 de março de 1980, foi concebido no ventre de Aly Century o primogênito de Nicolas, mais tarde nomeado Lionel, criando entre as duas crianças uma indestrutível ligação mágica e vital e que seria percebida apenas anos mais tarde. Como se soubesse da pitoresca alma da nenê de Emma, Dumbledore enganou Richard e pediu, com sua melhor carinha de cachorro molhado, a Tim se ele podia ser o padrinho dela. O comerciante, atordoado pela sequência de acontecimentos, aceitou, sem se dar conta de que o auror ficaria enfurecido ao saber da "traição" do mestre e jogaria aquele fato na cara de ambos para sempre. 

~*~

A gestação do bebê foi difícil, para dizer o mínimo. Aly teve sangramentos inesperados, cólicas e dores intensas, sentia-se fraca e tinha dificuldades para se alimentar. Nicolas chegou a temer que se repetisse com ela o que acometera Emma em fevereiro do outro ano e que Aly perdesse o filho deles. Mas a jovem Senhora de Odhráncrone, com o auxílio constante de Artúria, foi persistente e resistiu a todos os contratempos. 

Nicolas discutia com certo fervor com o estaroste Ysembert em um dos gabinetes ministeriais quando um agente dos Linces os abordou, ele mesmo muito afobado.

– Sr. Century, o senhor está prestes a se tornar pai! – falou o agente, sorrindo. – Vamos! _Para o castelo!_ Lady Artúria a levou agorinha para a enfermaria!

Nicolas nem se deu ao trabalho de se despedir do chefe de Estado ou de seus funcionários; disparou com o subalterno em direção à fortaleza, utilizando os portais específicos que existiam para os Linces, os Century e outros bruxos autorizados chegarem ao castelo sem precisarem seguir a pé – já que aparatações eram magicamente impossíveis naquele perímetro.

O bebê viria ao mundo um pouco antes das quarenta semanas de uma gravidez considerada “normal”. Tendo em vista as dificuldades da mãe, Artúria convocou suas melhores parteiras e doulas para auxiliá-la no parto de seu primeiro neto, um parto que ela tinha certeza de que seria demorado e trabalhoso, o que de fato foi. Após oito horas, o patrono, tendo permanecido isolado de tudo para não perder o controle (e a sanidade), questionou a mãe, que deixou Aly aos cuidados de suas leais companheiras de ofício.

– Mãe... – começou ele, pesaroso com o que poderia sair da boca da matrona. – ...diga-me. Como está indo?

– Não está sendo fácil. – revelou ela, limpando o sangue das mãos em um pano esterilizado. – As coisas não me parecem bem. Mas tenho comigo doulas que, juntas, já fizeram mais de mil partos. O que puder ser feito, será feito.

Nicolas sentiu-se zonzo e amparou-se em uma cadeira, respirando fundo. Que Deus ou qualquer outra entidade responsável tivesse piedade dele e de sua família.

Membros das mais variadas Casas se acumulavam nos salões do castelo, tendo por anfitriã Lady Liz. A feiticeira tentava transparecer calma, mas pela demora do nascimento de seu sobrinho ela se esforçava para mantê-los distraídos e entretidos com a novidade. Foram necessárias mais três horas para que uma das parteiras, a mais nova dentre a equipe que dera assistência à matrona dos Century, aparecer e anunciar o nascimento de Lionel Century naquele cinco de dezembro de 1980, às nove horas e dezoito da noite, gerando gritos e urros de alegria dos membros do clã, que logo trataram de espalhar a notícia pelos quatro cantos da cidade, originando um clima de festejo ímpar pelo êxtase de seu patrono.

O Senhor de Odhráncrone aproximou-se da esposa, que estava desacordada. As doulas, depois de limparem o bebê e o enrolarem em uma mantinha, o puseram no colo do pai. Nicolas derramou diversas lágrimas sobre as mãozinhas dele, muito comovido por aquela pequenina vida que havia acabado de nascer. Artúria, então, tratou de cuidar da nora, acordando-a com muita delicadeza, e forçando-a a beber elixires fortificantes e apropriados para a recuperação física do parto. Foi preciso que a matrona o tirasse do transe, em que ele observava seu filho, tão mirrado e vulnerável, e que tinha seus mesmos olhos de lince, para que o levasse à mãe. Aly, com os cabelos louros empapados grudados à testa e à cabeça, encharcada de suor, tremia de leve, tanto pelo esforço quanto pela emoção. A matrona orientou o recém pai a depositá-lo com suavidade no seio da esposa e Aly, por instinto, envolveu o filho com os braços, e finas lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas.

– Obrigado, Aly. – balbuciou Nicolas, em seguida beijou a testa da esposa. – Obrigado por essa benção. Você foi perfeita. Você _é_ perfeita. – a jovem sorriu, satisfeita de ter dado tamanha alegria ao venerado marido.

– Os espíritos do vento me disseram – informou Artúria. – que Lionel possui um espírito leve, alegre e apaziguador, e que será como uma luz para essa família.

Os novos pais sorriram, extasiados com a boa nova. A matrona, tanto por experiência própria quanto por ter dado assistência a outras centenas de mulheres naquela situação, ajudou a posicionar o nenê no peito da nora para mamar pela primeira vez. Quando o fez, Nicolas chorou de novo, fascinado por aquele milagrezinho, dando-se conta de sua sorte: em um (impressionante) curto intervalo, ele fora do mais profundo estado de depressão, onde foi capaz de tocar o piso do inferno com as próprias mãos, a um dos momentos que mais ansiara em sua vida adulta – o de tornar-se pai de uma criança com a mulher que amava. Já que Emma estava fora de cena, Nicolas se esforçaria para ser o melhor marido para Aly e o melhor pai para Lionel. E que viessem outros: seu exército particular de lincezinhos.

Artúria foi categórica em exigir que, naqueles primeiros dias após o parto, apenas poucas pessoas entrassem em contato com Lionel e a pobre e exaurida mãe, que deveria descansar ao menos um dia inteiro antes de receber visitas. Nicolas não pregou o olho um segundo, zelando tanto pelo sono de Aly quanto pelo do filhinho, incapaz de lidar com a euforia. Alguns dos mais íntimos deram as caras na enfermaria, como Gerard e Ivanna, grávida de cinco meses da caçula do casal, e seus filhos, Maeve, a mais velha, de quase quatro anos e meio, e Patrick, com treze meses de vida; Geoffrey Baxter trouxe a mãe, Georgia, e o irmão mais novo, Colin, e junto deles viera Hector e Regis Colebourn. Samuel Ó Domhaill, o vaidoso avô materno, apareceu depois de recuperado da terrível pneumonia, quando todos acharam que ele partiria dessa para uma melhor.

– Vassoura ruim não trinca (*). – brincou Oscar, o primogênito, que era tão desbocado quanto Samuel fora na juventude. Ninguém se surpreendia com suas brincadeiras desaforadas, pois já estavam vacinados. Entretanto, o patriarca era o único que tinha talento para responder à altura. – Esse aí ainda vai enterrar todos nós, o velho cão do mato.

– Se duvidar vão usar você de terra para rejuntar o meu caixão, patife. – retrucou Samuel, apoiado com as mãos ossudas sobre o pomo de sua bengala (que ele usava mais pelo estilo do que por necessidade médica; afinal, Samuel era uma figura e sempre o seria, novo ou idoso). Todos riram, pois o clima era leve e agradável.

O homem de olhos dourados estava tão cansado que perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo – não que passar noites em vigília fosse algo novo para ele, mas se tratava de uma circunstância completamente diferente de uma estratégia militar para prever ou estancar o ataque inimigo; à noitinha, surgiu pelo batente seu urso humano favorito (e que era quase tão grande quanto o próprio batente), munido de um sorriso orgulhoso e cúmplice. Mesmo sendo capaz de desmaiar a qualquer minuto, Nicolas não deixou de se decepcionar com o fato de que seu irmão de consideração viera mais uma vez sozinho e deixara _seus ursinhos_ e a mulher em casa.

– Demorou por quê? Estava em casa fazendo mais um ursinho na sua mulher? – afrontou ele em um tom afetuoso. Callum apenas sorriu para o parente, aproveitando para ver bem o rostinho de Lionel enquanto Aly repousava no leito. O bebê era muito novo mas já apresentava os famosos olhos amarelos de Finnbarr Century. Não tinha como duvidar que ele era fruto de Nicolas. Somente um Century tinha aqueles olhos tão exóticos e chamativos.

– Meus parabéns, Nic. – murmurou Callum com Lionel nos braços, e o bebê, que já era pequeno, parecia ainda menor quando segurado por aquele homenzarrão. – Agora você é pai. E ser pai é uma experiência incrível e sem igual. Tenho certeza absoluta de que você vai ser o melhor pai que esse moleque poderia ter.

Nicolas o encarou – seus olhos dourados produziam um contraste violento com as olheiras escuras – e se sentiu novamente emocionado; ver Callum com seu filho no colo o lembrou de seu próprio pai, Fergus, de quem se recordava em frações, e de quem sentia tanta falta; o patrono de Odhráncrone era um titã em força e resistência, mas na frente do parente permitia-se ser vulnerável e sensível. Talvez fosse a energia masculina e protetora de Callum que evocasse aquilo nele. Não saberia dizer.

– Callum – chamou, e seus bigodes dourados ficaram molhados novamente por suas lágrimas. –, você bem disse, agora sou pai. E para ser o melhor pai de todos eu preciso do meu clã. Eu preciso da unidade.

Callum o fitou em silêncio. Não que nunca tivesse visto Nicolas chorar, mas ele soube que aquelas lágrimas iam além da alegria. Eram um sinal de súplica.

– Não é assim que o clã funcionou por centenas de anos e eu não aguento mais essa cisão. Você é um dos membros mais importantes e sabe muito bem em que se baseia nossa força. E você é meu irmão, caralho. Callum, eu _preciso_ de você aqui. Preciso que volte à fortaleza e traga as suas crianças e Beatrice. Nossos filhos precisam crescer juntos aqui. _Cal_... _por favor_... – e abaixou a cabeça, enxugando o rosto e o nariz com as costas da mão, soluçando baixinho. MacMahon o encarou com carinho, com os olhos cheios d’água.

– Eu volto. Eu vou voltar. – afirmou ele em tom paternal. Nicolas chorou mais ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Chega de exílio para mim ou para os meus ursinhos. – o patrono riu, já imaginando a felicidade de conviver com os MacMahon que mais amava e vendo Gavin e Lionel tornando-se melhores amigos, como ele e Callum o foram desde bebês. – Mas sob uma condição.

O sorriso de Century desapareceu como uma aparatação.

– E qual seria...?

– Você vai preparar Lizandra. Porque, por mais que tenham se passado mais de dez anos, ela vai sentir a presença de Beatrice. Talvez nem tanto dos meninos, mas a _minha mulher_ com o meu filho no colo vai mexer muito com ela. E não preciso te convencer disso, você sabe muito bem a que me refiro.

Nicolas nem precisou pensar para responder.

– Farei isso. Até amordaço ela se for o caso. 

Callum riu. O movimento do peito do homenzarrão fez Lionel acordar e chorar de medo. Por mais treinado que fosse para acalmar o choro de um nenezinho, Callum preferiu passá-lo à mãe, que despertou de imediato com o apelo do recém-nascido. O alívio no coração de Nicolas foi tal que, depois da partida de seu irmão de consideração para a chácara Rosa Branca, ele adormeceu sentado, com a testa apoiada no braço sobre a beirada da cama da enfermaria, teimoso demais para aceitar ajeitar-se no leito ao lado do de Aly. Finalmente, as coisas estavam se encaixando para o caçula de Fergus e Artúria.

~*~

A fim de obter total sucesso ao abordar a irmã, Nicolas esperou que o aniversário dela passasse, no finalzinho de dezembro, como o estrategista bem-sucedido que era. A visão da mãe deles, a profetisa-mor da cidadela, na passagem do ano, explicitando o retorno do clã à sua antiga forma, era um argumento excelente para a futura conversa. Outra vantagem que tinha em conta era o fato de que Lizandra buscaria agradá-lo de todas as formas por ter se tornado pai do menino por quem tanto havia ansiado. Quando a localizou, outro golpe de sorte: a feiticeira estava anestesiada pela ingestão de aguardente de raiz de mandrágora (**) (que ele sabia ser tóxica caso não fosse cultivada e destilada da forma apropriada) e se encontrava num agradável estado de torpor e relaxamento propenso para Nicolas dar o bote fatal. E Nicolas raramente falhava quando dava o bote. 

– Callum vai voltar a frequentar o castelo. Dessa vez em definitivo. – disparou, tendo se sentado do outro lado da mesa. Lizandra se voltou lentamente para o irmão e o restante do cômodo veio bem depois.

– _Ah é?_

– É. Os filhos dele também. E Beatrice.

– ...e por que ele mudou de ideia tão de repente? Foram dez anos lá na... chácara dele. – a feiticeira revolveu o restante da aguardente com visível desagrado.

– Porque eu pedi de um jeito que ele não pôde recusar. Saiba que não foi um movimento dele. Foi meu. E ele vai acatar. Me garantiu que vai. – as pupilas de Liz estavam totalmente dilatadas e as extremidades de seus lábios apontavam para baixo. – Ele vai trazer os meninos para conviver conosco junto da mulher dele. E você não vai rechaçá-los. Porque se o fizer, vai se entender diretamente comigo.

– Eu não... pretendia rechaçá-los.

– Pretendia sim. Pretendia deixar bem claro que não os quer aqui. Te conheço melhor até do que a mamãe, Lizandra.

– Nic, você acha que eu ainda tenho dezoito anos? – Lady Liz tinha a sensação de que sua boca não acompanhava a velocidade das palavras. E não acompanhava mesmo. Aguardente de raiz de mandrágora era uma bebida fortíssima em toxicidade, produzida com cautela tanto na fortaleza (pela própria Lizandra) quanto por destiladores da zona rural. Mas em termos de consumir bebidas alcoólicas (mesmo as tóxicas), Lizandra rivalizava e derrotava o mais beberrão e resistente dos membros do clã e até da cidadela. Em sua juventude, depois de Callum romper o namoro, ela aterrorizou as tavernas de Odhráncrone e venceu todos os campeonatos tanto de quantidade quanto de menor tempo de ingestão de _shots_ , taças e até garrafas. Superava até mesmo homens de estatura avantajada, como o ex-namorado, e aqueles que se gabavam de beber mais que bucaneiros, como o guarda-costas Geoffrey.

– Acho que você sabe muito bem que minha insegurança não é infundada. Que não é tolice minha achar que, quando você visse Beatrice e os filhos dele no castelo, você poderia se julgar impune e agir como a adolescente mimada que tem dentro de você e colocar tudo a perder. E eu desejo o contrário disso. Preciso garantir que nenhuma insensatez aconteça, especialmente nesse delicado primeiro momento. Porque Callum não vai perdoar nenhum deslize seu, nem agora nem nunca. Ele te respeitou por mais de dez anos. Tempo mais do que suficiente para reorganizar os pensamentos e amadurecer (ou, num mundo ideal, extirpar) quaisquer que sejam seus sentimentos por ele. Quero que seja sincera, minha irmã, e me diga: você é capaz de fazer o que te peço?

A feiticeira alisou os belos cabelos castanho-claros sem encarar os olhos dourados do irmão, iguais aos seus, e tentou pensar com o máximo de cuidado que a raiz de mandrágora a permitia; era verdade que Callum fora e ainda era seu grande amor (por mais que Liz não tivesse se privado de explorar outras camas e tipos de prazeres sexuais), mas ambos se acomodaram em funções que escolheram, cada um em seu canto, vivendo seus dias como mais os apraziam – e ver Callum distante mas feliz era melhor do que tê-lo acorrentado a ela e infeliz. Bastava a experiência do irmão com Emma.

– Não providenciarei guirlandas de flores e uma procissão de bênçãos para o casal, Nic (eles já são afortunados que chega), mas afirmo que irei me comportar como uma dama deve se comportar. Caso fique difícil para mim, me afastarei deles em outra sala, cômodo, distante até o ginásio. Especialmente se a presença de Beatrice for demais para lidar.

Nicolas ficou satisfeito de não ter que apelar para os outros argumentos que havia selecionado. O bote fora certeiro. Agradecia mentalmente à raiz de mandrágora. E também à consciência da irmã.

– Promete?

– Prometo pela alma do papai.

Eles não faziam esse tipo de jura à toa. Restava apenas ver se ela a cumpriria.

~*~

Seguindo as orientações médicas de Artúria, Nicolas e Aly escolheram apresentar Lionel à comunidade apenas no comecinho de março de 1981, três meses depois do nascimento do menino, a fim de não sujeitar a saúde do pequeno a problemas. Os convidados dos Century vieram em peso, agitados, como ficou a savana ao saber que conheceriam o primeiro filhote do leão, rei da floresta. Dessa vez era um lincezinho, o primogênito do líder do maior clã de Odhráncrone.

Os agregados mais próximos marcaram presença, com exceção dos Kinnegan: Ivanna, esposa de Gerard, estava prestes a dar à luz o bebê caçula, e a previsão do estouro da bolsa era “a qualquer momento”. Callum não fugiu à promessa feita e trouxe consigo a esposa Beatrice e seus três “ursinhos”: Henry, que naquele mês faria sete anos, Liam, com quatro anos, e Gavin, que completara dois anos no dia vinte e sete de fevereiro, que vinha no braço do pai, arrancando sorrisos de todos e, em particular, sonzinhos fofos das mulheres presentes na celebração. Gavin era uma réplica perfeita de Callum, principalmente pelo jeito pacato e o olhar doce e receptivo que tinha, mesmo sendo tão jovem. A titia Meredith, que viera de Limerick junto do marido, Basil Ó Conaili, se encantou com o caçula tanto quanto se encantara com Callum em sua infância, e insistiu em pegá-lo no colo mesmo com ele sendo um menino grande para sua idade – e ela não sendo a mesma moça forte que fora anos atrás. Quem conhecesse Beatrice, como o marido e Nicolas conheciam, sabiam que estava acanhada e tensa, acuada pelo fato de estar no território de Lizandra. Não sentia que fazia nada de errado, só tinha uma ideia amedrontadora da irmã mais velha do líder dos Linces. Conhecia tanto sua personalidade ardilosa quanto sua intensa capacidade mágica. Trouxera consigo tudo que considerava valioso – e rezava para que Lizandra aceitasse a trégua tanto quanto Callum, e de peito aberto. Ao serem apresentadas, as duas bruxas foram cordiais, sem exageros ou falsas pompas. Depois de localizar alguns de seus parentes mais íntimos, como a cunhada Lori, o marido dela, Stevan, os cunhados Caiden e Arianna (mãe de seus dois filhos) e os sogros Arnalt e Cara, a contadora pôde relaxar, enfiando-se no meio deles com Gavin, o que exigia mais atenção. Chegou até mesmo a esquecer de vigiar os dois mais velhos, que se embrenharam naquela imensidão de gente nova, parentes que não conheciam, recebendo afagos, ouvindo estórias e até uma cócega aqui e ali dos mais velhos. Callum regozijou-se de estar em meio a tantos familiares queridos e, junto do fornecimento generoso de bebidas alcóolicas, permitiu-se reatar antigas relações e atualizar-se com as incontáveis uniões, divórcios e confusões que perdera em mais de uma década afastado daquele universo. Oscar Ó Domhaill, o Arlequim, tio materno do mais novo bebê Century e músico experiente, complementou a alegria da noite especial trazendo consigo sua trupe de músicos, entre eles o simpático Leonard McGraw, e entoando canções conhecidas, muitas para alegrar o coração dos novos pais, e outras para atiçar os ânimos, como aquelas que se canta quando se está muito embriagado e desenvolto. Aprendera com o pai, Samuel, e o tio Clement, e esperava ensinar os mais novos que uma festa não podia ser considerada boa sem um grupo de violeiros, muita bebida e dança, além de eventuais trovas sacanas, que ficavam para depois das crianças e mulheres mais pudicas irem dormir. Apesar de que, naquela noite de júbilo, ninguém ousou se retirar tão cedo, tendo até as crianças mais novas testemunhado os absurdos cantarolados pelo Arlequim, namorador convicto e conquistador de corações das mais diversas províncias.

Gavin, talvez estranhando aquele acúmulo todo de gente, obrigou a mãe a se afastar para trocar-lhe a fralda. Distraída, Beatrice buscou um cômodo vazio, dentre os tantos disponíveis, que contivesse uma superfície grande e lisa o suficiente para usar como trocador. Não pretendia usar magia, ainda mais naquela agitação toda (o golinho que dera no conhaque do marido bastou para a cabeça ficar bastante aérea). O primeiro banheiro não a agradou pois era apertado demais para o que pretendia, então ela tratou de seguir pelo corredor de pedra e se deparou com uma sala grande com diversas mesas retangulares e cadeiras, talvez uma sala de reunião. Teria de servir, caso contrário Gavin continuaria a chorar e fazer manha.

Não notou que alguém a seguia. Só se deu conta quando os olhos dourados de Lizandra a fitavam de perto na penumbra do cômodo. A feiticeira gesticulou com precisão e as luzes mágicas dobraram de intensidade para ajudar Beatrice, que sentiu o corpo gelar por um instante. Estava totalmente à mercê daquela que considerara como rival durante tantos anos, uma bruxa poderosíssima e, pelo que ouvira de terceiros, uma mulher possessiva e eficiente em realizar os próprios caprichos. 

– Peço perdão se a assustei, Beatrice. – adiantou-se Lady Liz com as mãos juntas à frente do corpo como faziam as pessoas em oração. Beatrice cogitou que Lizandra estava muito bêbada para ter uma atitude daquela (só não sabia que a primogênita dos Century era uma bebedora profissional e que o que ingerira até então não era capaz nem de fazer cócegas em seu fígado). – Notei que você se afastou sozinha, com pressa, levando o bebê Gavin consigo, julguei que precisasse de ajuda. Como os imprestáveis do Nicolas e do Callum estão embriagados demais para perceber isso, resolvi agir. – Beatrice respirou calma e compassadamente para se acalmar. Rezava para que Lizandra não farejasse seu medo.

– Admito que me assustei porque não imaginei que alguém viria em meu encalço, ainda mais com a baderna toda no salão, mas... agradeço o cuidado. De verdade. – explicou a mãe de Gavin, que sacudia as perninhas com a imagem reconfortante da mamãe debruçada sobre ele. Lady Liz observava a precisa ação da esposa de Callum em silêncio, analisando como ela sabia o que estava fazendo, fruto de muitos anos de experiência cuidando do adorado _trio de ursinhos_. A contadora finalizou a troca da fralda de xixi e pegou o caçula de volta no colo. Lizandra afagou o pezinho dele, agora coberto por uma meia felpuda e o menino riu pelo toque que certamente lhe causou cócegas. 

– Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa, Beatrice. – a de cabelos escuros tensionou de novo, segurando seu bebê com mais força contra si, como reflexo para protegê-lo. – _O Gavin já tem uma madrinha_?

Beatrice arregalou os olhos muito azuis, pega de surpresa pela feiticeira. Ela ajeitou de novo o bebê no colo e respondeu sem pensar muito.

– Não... não tem.

– Será que você e o Callum topariam que eu fosse madrinha dele? Eu seria a melhor madrinha do mundo! Não teria um dia que ele não ouviria um conselho de ouro. – argumentou Lizandra e Beatrice franziu as sobrancelhas para a outra, que parecia ignorar seu espanto. – Hein?

O olhar de Lizandra realmente era de afeto para com seu filho e o pedido parecia genuíno.

– _Beatrice!_ – chamou a conhecida voz de Callum, acordando as duas de seus respectivos devaneios. O homenzarrão se aproximou da ex e da atual, apreensivo. Ele estava claramente alterado, devia ter aceitado todo e qualquer copo de bebida que lhe ofereceram. Mas não deixava de ser o velho Callum MacMahon, e seu olhar era de preocupação. – Lori me avisou que você saiu com Gavin e eu me enrosquei com o pessoal... só consegui te encontrar agora.

– Ela está bem, Callum, como você pode ver. Gavin também. – interveio Lizandra, agora ereta e com as mãos na cintura. Sua expressão era divertida. – Nenhum ghoul entrou no castelo e ameaçou devorar os dois. Eu não deixaria que isso acontecesse. – Liz falava como se ela mesma não tivesse se preocupado com a saída apressada de Beatrice momentos antes. O agrônomo coçou a barba farta com a mão enorme, nitidamente embasbacado.

– Gavin precisava ter a fralda trocada, Cal, só isso. – explicou Beatrice com a voz mais relaxada. – Lizandra veio em meu auxílio. E, além disso, ela... queria saber de uma coisa. – foi nesse momento que Lady Liz passou a respeitar a esposa de seu ex-namorado: ela poderia simplesmente ter usado a interrupção causada pela chegada dele para desviar do assunto e desaparecer, mas optou por trazê-lo à tona (***).

– _Queria saber, é?_ – indagou Callum retoricamente, desejando que toda e qualquer conversa e/ou ameaça de Nicolas para com Lizandra tivesse funcionado. Especialmente agora. – E o que seria?

– Queria saber se eu e você aceitaríamos que ela fosse madrinha de Gavin. – MacMahon arregalou os olhos cinzas e ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras para logo em seguida adotar uma expressão pensativa.

– Ah! Você quer ser... madrinha do meu filho?

Liz sorriu, adorando cada segundo daquela surpresa toda. E da possibilidade do casal aceitar. Ela não lidava bem com negativas.

– _Quero._ Como disse à sua esposa, eu serei a melhor madrinha do mundo para o Gavin. Se vocês toparem, é claro.

O homenzarrão pensou um pouquinho, alternando seu olhar entre a esposa e aquela que um dia teve todo o potencial para ser a mãe de seus filhos.

– Bem, Bea... seria um bom recomeço para todos nós, não? Acho até mesmo que Nicolas deveria ser o padrinho. Ele já é padrinho de Henry mesmo! – Callum coçou a barba mais uma vez, como se pedisse com jeitinho para a esposa pensar no caso. Beatrice olhou para os dois e Gavin balbuciou alguma coisa em sua linguagem de bebê.

– Não vejo por que não. – foi sua resposta, junto de um sorriso tímido, injetando uma alegria enorme no peito de Lizandra, que a abraçou efusivamente, tomando cuidado para não machucar seu futuro afilhado.

Na sequência, pegou Gavin no colo e plantou mil beijinhos em seu rostinho e o devolveu à mãe. Depois, retornou ao salão saltitante com a novidade. Naquela mesma noite, Nicolas devolveu a gentileza, pedindo que Callum e Beatrice lhe cedessem a honra de serem os padrinhos de Lionel, ao que eles aceitaram de imediato.

///

**Notas:**

(*) Variante bruxa de “vaso ruim não quebra”. Acabei de inventar.

(**) _Easter egg_ de homenagem à famosa bebida produzida pelo vampiro mais fofo de todos, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy (personagem de _The Witcher_ ).

(***) Resumindo: um mulherão da porra. Lizandra se deu conta de que Callum tinha escolhido uma mulher à sua altura.


	72. Capítulo 6 da Parte 3 – Três concepções. Inglaterra: 1980-1982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos na Inglaterra no intervalo de 1980 a 1982. Seu título é "Três concepções".

– Em... – arriscou Richard, em um tom estranhamente apreensivo, tão oposto ao de costume. – ...você notou que a nenê tem... olhos amarelos? Olhos... tipo olhos de gato?

Ao redor do leito em que Emma repousava depois de ter dado à luz a primogênita Sandra, viam-se reunidos o próprio Richard, o bondoso Albus Dumbledore, e Timothy Grimshaw, o orgulhoso pai (adotivo) do bebê. Theodore, irmão mais velho de Tim, vendo que a situação era estável depois do parto sem complicações de sua cunhada, ofereceu-se para levar Chris para almoçar junto da esposa Stella nas imediações do hospital Irmã Gwynnfer. O coitado do menino estava verde de fome. Ele e Stella também.

Dumbledore e Timothy encararam Richard como se observassem, imobilizados, um desavisado produzir faíscas perto de uma solução de nitroglicerina. Ninguém até o momento tivera coragem de tocar naquele assunto – que não era prioridade para Emma, especialmente nas primeiras horas de vida da bebê. Entretanto, o detalhe estava ali, e Richard levava a sério a investigação de detalhes. Mesmo que fosse no fenótipo da própria sobrinha recém-nascida.

– Notei. – redarguiu a jovem mãe, ajeitando a nenezinha contra o seio. Os olhinhos dela estavam semicerrados, mas Emma ainda podia ver suas irises douradas.

Tim tentava, através de um desesperado olhar fixo, impedir que o cunhado prosseguisse, mas foi em vão.

– Essa coloração... não vem da nossa família, vem? Vovó Marie tinha os olhos azuis, Madeleine também, papai tem olhos verde-claros... – era como se estivesse ensaiando a averiguação da cena de um crime. 

Tim fechou os olhos. O ancião notou na hora que o Sr. Grimshaw sabia o que os aguardava. Emma possuía alma cândida e ponderada, mas agora era mãe. E ser mãe dava forças a qualquer mulher para se tornar uma leoa.

– ...esses olhos dourados não vieram da nossa família, Rich. Vieram dos Century. – o comerciante até estranhou a serenidade na voz da namorada.

– E você não teme que isso... seja um indício para o Century localizar a filha dele?

– _Richard_ – interveio o mago, procurando desviar a atenção do assunto e abrandar a energia tensa na aura de Emma, que se acumulava com rapidez. –, não é hora para discutirmos herança genética. Emma acabou de dar à luz essa linda centelhazinha de alegria. Deixemos essas preocupações de lado.

– Ele não vai encontrar _minha filha_ porque não pretendo dar esse mole, Rich. – insistiu a parturiente, ainda com olhar inflamado. O mago ajeitou as costas, evitando fitar a ex-aluna. – Sou corvinal, aprendo rápido. Você mesmo me ensinou medidas de camuflagem. Também não pretendo desfilar com Sandra em público. Ela vai ficar segura em Hatfield Broad Oak até termos certeza de que ele se desvinculou mesmo de mim. De resto, a gente vê.

O futuro auror assentiu e sorriu com os lábios, admirado com a eloquência ferina da irmã. Realmente, um corvinal aprendia rápido. Por enquanto, dava-se por satisfeito.

– Além disso, sempre podemos pôr a culpa nos genes recessivos. – acrescentou Tim, dando de ombros.

– Um viva às surpresas da Genética! – brincou Dumbledore, acarinhando os fioszinhos dourados da cabeça de sua afilhada.

~*~

O fim de maio se aproximava quando Emma se sentiu _particularmente bem_ naquela noite amena. Sandra contava com quase dois meses de idade, e dormia tranquila no bercinho, assim como Chris, a quem ela acabara de ajeitar na cama. Na sala, divisou o namorado entretido com um unicórnio de resina que, se dobrado, puxado e encaixado de uma forma específica aqui e ali, se transformava em uma serêiade de tridente e rede na mão. Pelo olhar compenetrado do comerciante e os movimentos incertos de suas mãos ossudas de pianista, ele não fazia ideia de como transformar um em outro, mas se sentia no dever de se inteirar das novidades que introduzia na loja, a fim de ter como orientar os futuros clientes. As mangas da camisa azul-claro estavam arregaçadas até os cotovelos e os oclinhos de aro dourado escorregaram para a ponta de seu nariz fino e comprido. No rosto, via-se a sombra de um cavanhaque, e, alinhados ao queixo na vertical, os fios eram brancos, como a mechinha que tinha nos cabelos escuros.

A jovem mãe bebeu de sua expressão séria, sentindo-se cada dia mais apaixonada, e memorizou seus traços marcantes. Resolveu se revelar, parando no batente do corredor que dava para a sala. Foi preciso uma batidinha na madeira para Grimshaw quebrar a concentração. Quando ergueu o rosto para a namorada, o unicórnio-serêiade não passou de uma bobagem descartável: Emma vinha desfilando como uma gatinha, ostentando uma camisola de seda bonita, com delicadas rendas sobre os seios, agora inchados e mais redondos graças à amamentação. Seus olhos brilhavam muito. Tim mal teve tempo de desconfiar da malícia que eles continham. Emma tirou com delicadeza o brinquedo de sua mão e sentou-se em seu colo, com cada uma das pernas em um lado do corpo dele.

– Estou morrendo de saudades de ficar com você, Timmy... – ronronou ela, falando-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Grimshaw acarinhou as ancas da namorada e sentiu-se imediatamente preenchido de desejo. Suas pupilas se dilataram ao máximo pelo toque macio e lascivo dela. – _Só com você_.

Emma distribuiu beijos lânguidos pelo pescoço e mandíbula do namorado, arrancando dele gostosos murmúrios, e sua voz profunda de barítono a excitou ainda mais.

– _Emma..._ – arfou ele, e em seguida cobriu a boca dela com a sua, aprofundando os beijos provocantes, deixando-se ser devorado por aquela beldade.

Sorte que o sono das crianças naquela noite estava pesado, porque Emma não deixou Timothy escapar de seu jugo feminino até conseguir o que queria no enorme sofá branco. Duas vezes.

~*~

– Você está com uma aura bonita, Emma. – comentou Stella, sua cunhada, enquanto ajeitava a mesa da sala de jantar. Seu marido faria trinta e três anos naquele onze de julho, e a família esperava a chegada dos sogros, Laura e Ermond. Apesar da temperatura suave, Nathan, o filho do casal, estava dentro de casa com Chris, e os dois se viam entretidos em um intrincado jogo de tabuleiro de batalha medieval. – Sabe que vi essa mesma aura na minha irmã... e foi quando ela estava grávida. Será que você também não está?

Emma parou com a varinha em pleno ar, antes do comando para os pratos pousarem em ordem sobre a toalha vermelha.

– Eu... não sei. Acho que não.

– Quem sabe. Você não está mais no período de resguardo, não é?

A jovem mãe balançou negativamente a cabeça. Tim entrou no cômodo sem saber sobre o que conversavam as duas mulheres, e trazia consigo a filha, a quem alimentava com uma mamadeira pequena. Os sogros chegaram e a distraíram. Bem, se tivesse de ser...

~*~

Emma estava grávida. Dois testes alquímicos de farmácia confirmaram. Quando Tim chegou em casa, a jovem mãe não se continha de euforia. 

– Tim! – chamou ela, lançando-se nos braços no namorado, que a envolveu com carinho. – _Ah, Tim!_ Mal posso esperar para que você saiba! Quero te contar essa novidade mais do que tudo no mundo!

– O que foi? – estava na cara que era algo bom, ele só queria compartilhar daquela alegria. – Diga! Quero saber o motivo dessa agitação toda!

– Estou esperando um filho seu.

Timothy perdeu o fôlego. Abraçou a namorada e afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, onde ela sentiu as lágrimas molharem sua camiseta. Ela acarinhou os cabelos ondulados de Tim e sentiu-se emocionada por vê-lo tão comovido.

– _Emma...!_ – dos olhinhos pálidos brotavam a mais profunda felicidade. Ela sentiu-se plena por ser responsável por dar àquele homem, tão merecedor de tudo que havia de melhor no universo, tamanho júbilo. – Querida! Oh, querida...

– Sei que... foi rápido demais... Sandra não tem nem quatro meses, mas... mas eu quero tanto...

– Emma, não diga isso. Quando você que demonstrou que queria que eu fosse o pai de Sandra, desde aquele momento já me considerei o mais feliz dos homens... agora, então... – e beijou a namorada com afeto, alisando o abençoado ventre com a mão grande e ossuda.

Sandra, ao ouvir a adorada voz do pai, acordou do bercinho que havia na sala e fez manha, como se quisesse participar da festa dos pais. Tim se separou sorrindo da amada e foi ao encalço da bebê, pegando-a no colo e acalmando seu coraçãozinho.

– Eu sei que você quer comemorar conosco, minha pequenina. – falou Timothy com carinho à filha e Emma se derreteu com a cena. Apoiando-a no braço esquerdo, ele cobriu a barriga da namorada com a mão direita. – A mamãe está com o seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha no forninho, Sandra, olha que legal. Você vai ser a irmã mais velha. A moleza vai acabar. – Emma riu, expulsando as lágrimas dos olhos de safira. Grimshaw se voltou para a amada. – Obrigado, meu amor.

~*~

Graças ao privilegiado acesso de Richard a informações pessoais de cidadãos bruxos do mundo todo, Emma foi capaz de contatar Rose Lee Stanford, sua querida amiga da época de escola, e contar-lhe sobre sua vida – excluindo alguns _meros detalhes_ , como o sofrimento na Irlanda do Norte e o fato de ter trazido de lá uma criança na barriga. Rose ajustou sua apertada agenda de estudos em Medibruxaria para estar em Londres no final de fevereiro de 1981, onde ficou admirada com os curiosos olhos amarelos da primogênita da amiga, e no hospital Irmã Gwynnfer na tarde do dia dezoito, quando veio ao mundo Lia Marie Grimshaw, a segunda filha de Emma, e a primeira do sangue de Timothy.

Rose foi escolhida como madrinha de Lia, a princesinha dos Grimshaw, que se tornaria tão feminina e bonita quanto a mãe, até mais. Theodore, o “tio Theo”, recebeu, contente, a notícia de que seria seu padrinho quando segurava a sobrinha mais velha no colo. O pai, olhando abobado para a nenê no bercinho da maternidade, nem percebeu que o cunhado auror avaliava os traços que os dois compartilhavam: como Lia nascera muito cabeluda, era nítido que puxara os fios escuros do pai. A mechinha branca que ela ostentava fez enorme sucesso entre os funcionários na enfermaria. Seus olhos, como se notou de cara, eram de um azul-gelo pálido muito familiar. Lia era, fisicamente, uma Grimshaw de mão cheia.

~*~

No finalzinho de dezembro, os Ducotterd e os Grimshaw se reuniram para celebrar o Ano-Novo e a chegada de 1982; Richard surgiu na casa da irmã munido de feitiços explosivos – para simular fogos de artifício e fazer estardalhaço – e da companhia de Nina Simmons, sua prezada melhor amiga. Na volta para casa, ele se despediu do filho com um abraço apertado e um beijo no topo da cabeça. O olhar cúmplice de Tim certificava que o menino ficaria bem. Ver a família de Emma crescendo despertou algo nele: uma tímida fagulha de paternidade que estava enterrada fundo em seu espírito. Desprovido de sua maior motivação de vida, que era a caça ao Lord das Trevas, derrotado no Dia das Bruxas daquele ano, o auror se deu conta de que Christopher era seu único legado no mundo, e uma centelha de redenção emergiu lentamente do subconsciente de Richard em direção à superfície de seu caráter e envolveria seu coração com firmes tentáculos de esperança assim que tivesse oportunidade. Mas quando o fizesse, seria para sempre.

No terracinho, Emma bebericava um golinho de champanhe quando Tim se aproximou de banho tomado. 

– Todos dormindo. Lia até acordou, deve ter ouvido o som do chuveiro, mas já voltou para os braços de Morfeu. – esclareceu o pacato comerciante em um tom leve, sentando-se no confortável apoio de pé que fazia conjunto com a poltrona onde estava a namorada.

Ela mexeu os pés com languidez, espreguiçando-se de leve, e pousou a taça na mesinha de vime. Os cabelos úmidos dele formavam voltinhas na nuca, sobre as orelhas e a testa. Assim que voltasse o movimento do comércio, Tim pretendia fazer uma visita ao barbeiro. Parecia descansado, apesar da noite agitada pelo Réveillon. Ela o massageou no joelho, sorriu e deitou a cabeça de forma manhosa, chamando-o para um beijo carinhoso. Ele não conseguia resistir quando a namorada se movia daquele jeito, meigo e tão convidativo...

Timothy deslizou para o chão, ficando de joelhos, e permaneceu entre as pernas dela, sem querer quebrar aquele beijo por nada no mundo. Quando Emma o prendeu pela cintura, trazendo-o com volúpia para junto de si, gemendo baixinho em sua boca, ele precisou agir.

– Não é por nada, mas está um frio danado aqui fora... vamos para a cama...?

A jovem mãe fitou o namorado com os lábios entreabertos, ainda respirando a curtas passadas.

– _Só vou se você me levar pra lá_...

Tim sorriu, sentindo as calças apertadas em muito. Levantou-se e a pegou nos braços, com as pernas dela ainda enlaçadas em seu tronco. Com um feitiço não-verbal, fechou a portas venezianas e de vidro que davam acesso ao terraço e foi, apressado, para o quarto, mal podendo esperar pela verdadeira comemoração de Ano-Novo.

~*~

Na noitinha em que Emma deu-lhe a boa nova – a de que ele seria pai pela terceira vez –, Timothy trazia consigo um par de anéis de compromisso. Eram alianças de ouro. Ele sabia, através de uma confidência antiga, que Emma não possuía a menor vontade de se casar de novo no papel e realizar outra cerimônia de casamento. E, sendo franco, nem ele. A intenção de Tim, taurino romântico e apaixonado, ao presentear Emma com as alianças era endossar o fato de que pretendia e desejava firmemente ser seu marido (o que já era na prática) para todo o sempre. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ele colocou o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo da amada, que o abraçou afetuosamente, e os dois se permitiram um momento só deles, realizados, e permaneceram enlaçados até voltarem à realidade com o chorinho manhoso de Lia Marie, e desde aquele momento passaram a se considerar marido e mulher.

~*~

A terceira visita ao hospital Irmã Gwynnfer quase não aconteceu, pois faltou pouco para Florence nascer em casa. Foi um sufoco aparatar com a parturiente ao pronto socorro. Tim agradeceu aos céus pelo fato da Srta. Quill, preceptora de Chris e babá das meninas, estar em pleno expediente na manhã daquele três de setembro, pois ele seria capaz de enlouquecer tendo de atentar-se à delicada situação da esposa, seu sobrinho de quase nove anos e as duas filhas pequenas. Quill, ágil e competente, se adiantou ao enviar um patrono ao apartamento de Richard, que ele dividia com Nina, o sinal combinado previamente, e o auror veio sem demora, acompanhado da amiga. Seus cabelos, sobrancelhas, barbas e bigodes se viam enegrecidos por conta de uma tinta preta vagabunda que ele passou a aplicar depois da morte de Lord Voldemort, quando assumiu o disfarce de Dick Vicious em suas condenáveis desventuras. Para os familiares e conhecidos, era um sinal que de insistia em por a própria vida em risco na solitária e suicida caçada por Comensais e outros bruxos das Trevas, por mais que suplicassem que parasse. Richard desviava da noção com maestria, esquivando-se com seu humor ácido e sagaz. 

Perto das arrastadas horas de espera pelo nascimento de Sandra e Lia Marie, o parto de Florence foi surpreendentemente rápido. Era como se a mãe tivesse pegado o jeito. Em pouco tempo, dentro de um horário seguro estabelecido pelas enfermeiras, os parentes de sempre já estavam reunidos em torno da bebezinha e do leito de Emma. Christopher foi um dos primeiros a se debruçar sobre a nova prima. Ele nem precisava se esforçar: contava com quase 1,60 m aos oito anos de idade. Tim afagou os cabelos louros do menino, buscando sempre reforçar, mesmo através de silêncios e olhares, que ele pertencia a uma família amorosa que o queria muito bem.

– Richard – chamou Emma, que ostentava uma bonita aura maternal. –, quero que você seja padrinho da Florence. Formalmente. – e alcançou a mão enorme do irmão, que lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso. O rostinho angelical de sua irmã não o enganava: ela queria, naquele vulnerável instante, se redimir. E ele sabia disso. Lá vinha ela com o espinhoso assunto do apadrinhamento. Ela se aproveitou do fato de nenhum dos padrinhos anteriores (Albus Dumbledore, Domenica Valente, Theodore Grimshaw e Rose Lee Stanford) estarem presentes, já que a visita era a mais íntima possível naquele primeiro momento. – Mas você sabe que, na prática, é o padrinho de todas elas, não sabe? Você é o protetor-mor delas. E de todos nós.

O auror fitou a irmã e seu peito se encheu de calor. Por instinto, voltou-se para o filho, que observava os parentes sem entender muito bem o que se passava.

– Eu sei disso. Mas não quer dizer que eu não vá me vingar daquele velho safado do Dumbledore.

Emma e Tim, que segurava uma sonolenta Sandra no colo, riram. A Srta. Quill embalava Lia, um pouco agitada, nos braços. Quando saiu do quarto para ceder lugar a Timothy e Stella, a futura madrinha da menina, Richard se sentiu satisfeito. O bastante pra levar o filho até a máquina de salgadinhos e ensiná-lo o jeitinho especial de conseguir um _snack_ sem pagar. Era a vantagem de conviver com malandros e sujeitos sem-caráter no submundo do crime bruxo.

~*~

A pitoresca experiência de quase-morte experimentada por Richard pôs tudo em perspectiva para ele: no mesmo mês em que seu filho completara nove anos, uma investigação, que ele jurava estar sob seu total controle, quase o tirou de combate. Para sempre. E seu algoz, ao contrário de como ele fantasiava (se ia morrer lutando, que fosse pelas mãos do próprio Lord das Trevas ou alguém digno de respeito), não era um bruxo a serviço das Trevas, invocador de espíritos malignos ou praticante de atos aprovados por Voldemort: era um grupo de vagabundos encrenqueiros e bêbados, muito provavelmente estimulados por doses cavalares de entorpecentes e gosto por violência que decidiu, num estalo, usar a desculpa de que seu olho amaldiçoado lançar-lhes-ia uma magia negra, e, por resistir à surra, acabar com sua vida.

Chegou no aniversário de vinte e três anos de Emma sozinho, mexido, e prestou-se mais a observar do que interagir. Não era estranho de sua parte; em suas andanças por aí, envolvido com os casos fornecidos pelo Sr. Trentscale, antigo informante da Ordem, era comum passar por experiências traumáticas ou chocantes em demasiado, e em alguns encontros ele se via mais introvertido. Mais do que nunca, aproveitou a celebração para refletir, revolvendo a própria trajetória até então. O fato derradeiro ainda inundava sua mente: Red Jim, minutos depois de ter salvo sua vida, tomado pela adrenalina de uma situação tão dramática, pediu com inocência que o auror não se arriscasse mais daquela maneira – sem ter a mínima noção do quão sério Richard levaria aquele pedido. A partir de então, tendo abandonado a atividade de vingador solo, ele se perguntou o que deveria fazer, além de se desesperar para encontrar um norte na vida. Foi quando a centelha de redenção, antes adormecida, ganhou força suficiente e rompeu com o Richard de antes; ele se deu conta de que tinha a obrigação de empregar toda a energia do mundo para cultivar um sentimento paternal e buscar o amor do filho. Ele, pai do menino, estava vivo, ao contrário da pobre mãe, Evelyn. Por que diabos deveria tratá-lo como se não fosse seu dever amá-lo e olhar por ele?

Ansioso, Richard levantou-se de súbito, surpreendendo Emma, que estava sentada no sofá branco e cantarolava baixinho para Florence enquanto a amamentava, e disparou para o quintal, perto do canil, onde Chris ajudava Tim a alimentar as duas tartarugas. Sandra, no cercadinho, nem reparou no sumiço do tio. O auror se guiou pela vozinha de Lia Marie, que estava encostada na perna do pai, agachado próximo aos répteis cascudos, e parou, por um instante, para observar a cena. Chris voltou os olhos verde-claros – que ao sol ganhavam um tom de mel, como os da mãe um dia tiveram – para o recém-chegado, curioso por sua aparição. Richard deu três longas passadas até alcançar o filho e o abraçou como se fosse a última vez que ia vê-lo. Apenas Tim constatou suas lágrimas e o choro silencioso, e sorriu, percebendo a guinada, que prometia ser bonita, na vida de seu atormentado cunhado. 

///


	73. Capítulo 7 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 1981

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone em abril de 1981.

Os desgraçados haviam montado um esquema de sequestro e cárcere de não-bruxos no centro-oeste do país. Nele, extraíam sangue e órgãos de inocentes, e empregavam-nos em rituais de invocação de criaturas malignas para o Lord das Trevas; servia também como uma excelente oportunidade de exigir exorbitantes quantias pelos resgates. O covil refletia quão baixas eram as atividades realizadas ali: um casarão de três andares abandonado, com pequeno jardim frontal decrépito dominado por ervas daninhas, e as portas e janelas estavam vedadas por tábuas de madeira pregadas de qualquer jeito, protegidas por feitiços de isolamento físico e sonoro. A localização do pútrido local levou mais tempo do que se gostaria, mas a oniromante do grupo, Rissa McTaggert (nascida Clarissa), obteve sucesso depois de um profundo transe induzido. Eles se viam em número reduzido graças a outras intervenções necessárias no sul, na Escócia e na Inglaterra, focos recentes de algumas ações de Comensais do Lord das Trevas e seus respectivos capangas. Havia, claro, além disso, a cobrança de tributos e acertos de contas entre os que participavam daquele tipo de negócio, que incluía a locação de serviços especialistas em escolta, espionagem e “resolução de problemas” (leia-se quando o lado oposto da contenda não cooperava na transação). Contavam apenas com um _berserker_ (*), Roswell, fato que representava certo grau de risco, mas os abusos aos trouxas deviam ser revertidos. E pra ontem.

Os três malfeitores presentes no térreo foram abatidos sem misericórdia – Nicolas foi responsável por tirar a vida de um deles, aquele que conseguiu se recompor depois do vigoroso ataque de Roswell. Permitiu-se, depois de estuná-lo, fincar sua navalha de estimação no pescoço do maldito. O psiônico Trevor indicou que deviam seguir para o subsolo, para onde ele, Century, Roswell, McTaggert, Baxter e Colebourn se dirigiram. Norman Skyler, o experiente estrategista, se separou do grupo, acompanhando Deborah Nyx e Donna Flaherty para o lado oposto, em busca de criminosos escondidos. Hector e Roswell abordaram e libertaram oito mulheres e crianças, provavelmente as próximas vítimas das extrações, pois se viam dopadas. Nicolas encontrou um homem que compartilhava uma agulha com uma bruxa suja e asquerosa, e Geoffrey Baxter investiu contra eles como uma pantera, matando-os com as próprias mãos, já que não apresentaram resistência ou capacidade mágica nenhuma de reação. Ouviram-se os gritos de Nyx de onde mais tarde Nicolas viu ser um laboratório utilizado para horripilantes experimentos em pessoas não-mágicas e todos foram ao seu encalço.

– Necrosos (**)! Tem necrosos aqui!

Uma das criaturas tentou aprisionar a moça e ela retesou àquele toque podre, quase vomitando no chão. Roswell se desviou dos outros Linces para exercer sua função, esmurrando os necrófagos e lançando-lhes inúmeros feitiços de ataque, como _depulso_ , _perculsus_ e _abeo_. Havia diversos deles ali. Nicolas, Trevor, Colebourn, McTaggert e Flaherty, mais próximos dos leitos vazios ensanguentados, lutaram com ferocidade contra os monstros, utilizando-se principalmente de _bombarda_ e _incendio_ para incinerá-los e liquidá-los com eficácia. Quando Trevor pretendia avisar o restante sobre uma presença mágica forte, um urro assustador chamou a atenção do grupo: deu as caras um _chort_ (***), demônio caprino inferior, a mais provável razão pela qual os trouxas tinham seu sangue extraído para rituais – um recruta para o exército das Trevas. Flaherty, cuja especialidade era criaturas malignas e sobrenaturais, abriu uma armadilha mágica, dotada de nove runas antigas, e os Linces se dispersaram, focados em deter o relicto. Eles teriam de agir com perfeição, de outra forma ele poderia escapar e aterrorizar cidades vizinhas – ou pior, matá-los.

Colebourn se adiantou, buscando chamar sua atenção, e Baxter o espelhou, fazendo com que o demônio caprino adotasse uma pose predatória e desacelerasse os movimentos, dando tempo para o grupo se organizar. Flaherty pronunciou um encantamento e em sua mão surgiu uma longa foice cristalina, sua marca registrada; de sua lâmina, fogueavam chamas azuis claras. O _chort_ tentou apreender todas as ameaças ao seu redor e não pareceu gostar nadinha daquela arma mágica afiada.

– Century. – chamou ela, observando com aprovação a movimentação dos dois guarda-costas de Nicolas. Nyx estava na retaguarda. Os bruxos de elite ouviam com atenção. – Essas bombinhas – e repassou quatro esferas pequenas que tirou do alforje em seu quadril direito. – vão impedir que o relicto entre em estado de frenesi. Esse é o passo um. Roswell, o dois é seu. Você vai estuná-lo com um feitiço de luz, o mais forte que conhecer. Trevor, passo três: preciso que você cause uma confusão psíquica nível cinco ao meu sinal. O último, pelo qual mal posso esperar, é meu. E nele irei abatê-lo.

Nicolas se posicionou entre Hector e Geoffrey e aguardou o sinal de Donna. A bruxa se exibiu para o oponente demoníaco com a foice, e o _chort_ , ao invés de recuar, fez que ia avançar sobre ela, fazendo os outros se entreolharem, apreensivos. Ao pisar dentro da armadilha mágica, o monstro se sentiu enfraquecido, e mexia-se como se tivesse sacos de cimento nos pés. Mover-se causava dor. Berrou de raiva.

– Agora!

Nicolas foi rápido como um ninja e explodiu as bombas no chão aos pés do algoz. Flaherty deu a volta, correndo com a foice em mãos, saindo do raio de visão de Roswell. O demônio inferior sentiu sua carne ferver: o conteúdo alquímico daquelas esferas funcionava como um violento anestésico e agredia seus músculos e tendões com eficiência. Fazendo-o perder o controle dos movimentos, Donna eliminava sua capacidade de concentrar energia e atacá-los com um frenesi animalesco, característico daquele tipo de criatura. O _berserker_ produziu uma luz cegante da ponta de sua varinha na direção do alvo e, com um breve sinal da bruxa, o psiônico Trevor fez uso de seus poderes psíquicos para desorientar o _chort_. Em um movimento fluido, Flaherty desferiu um golpe luminoso transversal e a cabeça do relicto caiu aos pés de Nyx, que abriu um sorriso aliviado. 

– Alguma chance desse filho da puta retornar dos mortos? – perguntou Rissa.

– Nenhuma. Nem com outro ritual. Essa foice tratou de eliminar e bloquear qualquer conexão dele com o plano terrestre. Agora ele vai se entender com seja lá quem o enviou para cá. – explicou Donna Flaherty, desfazendo sua arma mágica e ajeitando os cabelos castanhos em seguida.

– _Linces!_ – era a poderosa voz de Skyler, que estava à porta, servindo de vigia. Seu ombro e braço direitos estavam feridos e o sangue empapava suas vestes negras. – _Eles têm reforços!_ – Norman, por mais que tivesse treino para lançar feitiços com ambas mãos, foi lento demais para atacar um homem que vinha em sua direção. O oponente se aproveitou de sua fraqueza para arremessar-lhe uma machadinha, que cravou em seu peito. Habilmente, utilizou-se da varinha para cortar-lhe uma linha horizontal no pescoço.

Os bruxos de elite gritaram de desespero. Roswell soltou um urro primal, lançando-se sobre o assassino. Sua ira era tal que o feitiço de estuporamento não o lançou para trás longe o suficiente e o _berserker_ derrubou o malfeitor no chão com o próprio corpo, desferindo infinitos murros em seu rosto. Colebourn e Baxter, sempre agindo de forma coordenada, foram de encontro aos reforços dos bandidos com rapidez, sendo seguidos por Trevor, Flaherty e McTaggert. Deborah, por instinto, arrastou o corpo de Norman para dentro do laboratório, pensando que seria capaz de salvá-lo de algum modo.

– Norman! _Norman!!!_ – gritava a jovem agente, e seus olhos ficaram quentes pelas lágrimas. Virou-se para trás, onde ocorrera a luta contra o _chort_ , e viu o líder do grupo desolado, de varinha na mão. – Century...

Lá fora, os Linces deram cabo dos bruxos das Trevas remanescentes. Nicolas veio a passos lentos, como se não quisesse se aproximar daquela terrível verdade. Deborah ajeitou o corpo do estrategista sobre seu colo e constatou que Norman Skyler estava de fato morto. Os combatentes retornaram e se reuniram em torno da tragédia; Rissa cobriu a boca para suprimir um gemido. Trevor suspirou, inconformado. Roswell deu um murro na parede, abrindo uma admirável fenda. Geoffrey Baxter se agachou e abaixou a cabeça, como em oração. Flaherty permaneceu calada; já perdera muitos companheiros na organização, mas nunca ficava mais fácil. Hector Colebourn apoiou a mão no ombro de Nicolas, que observava a cena em estado de choque. Norman, o homem mais respeitável de toda Odhráncrone e afilhado de seu pai, estava morto. Os Linces não esperavam que ninguém falasse nada naquele momento. Surpreenderam-se quando ouviram a voz embargada de seu líder.

– Ele não precisava estar aqui hoje. Insistiu em vir porque estávamos em número reduzido. – falava entre pausas, reprimindo as emoções.

– Norman morreu fazendo o que se propôs a fazer. O que todos nós nos propomos. – disse Flaherty, uma das mais experientes. Nyx chorava copiosamente e suas lágrimas se juntaram ao sangue do companheiro caído. – O que podemos fazer, já que restamos desse lado, é honrar seu legado.

Os Linces concordaram. Eles se foram em busca dos trouxas sobreviventes para levá-los para locais seguros. Apenas Nicolas, Deborah e Roswell restaram. O líder perdera todas as forças. Tinha poder para enfrentar mais cem _chorts_ ; porém, perder alguém como Norman Skyler o fazia se sentir fraco como um inseto. O _berserker_ voltou a Odhráncrone carregando o cadáver do estrategista nos braços e os outros insistiram para que Century o acompanhasse, já que estava visivelmente abalado.

~*~

A cidade parou com a notícia de que Norman Skyler fora abatido. O patrono promoveu um enterro de honra para o estrategista no cemitério dos notáveis – onde estavam muitos de seus antepassados, familiares e Linces de diversas gerações – e reuniu todos aqueles que dariam à cerimônia o melhor sentimento de honra. Nicolas, por estar entre pessoas de confiança, permitiu-se chorar por aquela lástima, e suas lágrimas desciam em filetes ininterruptos pelas bochechas. Estavam ao seu lado Geoffrey Baxter e Hector Colebourn, seus companheiros de uma vida toda, e Gerard Kinnegan, seu braço direito. Com o dever cumprido, os Linces se dispersaram.

~*~

No quarto, Aly o aguardava com Lionel ao seio. Seu primogênito contava com quatro meses e esperneava por alguma razão. Como se sentisse o clima pesado que o pai trazia consigo, Lionel sossegou, e a mãe conseguiu fazer com que ele aceitasse o bercinho. O homem de olhos amarelos se sentou perto do bebê e abaixou a cabeça.

– Está feito. Norman está entre os melhores de nós.

Aly acarinhou os cabelos do marido, sentindo a dor dele no próprio coração. Detestava vê-lo daquele jeito, pois sabia que, se pudesse, Nicolas teria se sacrificado por Norman, a quem acreditava ser um dos melhores seres humanos que Odhráncrone já vira nascer.

– Querido?

– Hum?

– Skyler não tinha um filho?

Nicolas se voltou para a amada e ela pôde ver estafa em seus olhos âmbares.

– Sim... John.

– Onde ele está?

– Com o tio, Benjamin Skyler.

A jovem mãe se sentou à frente do esposo. Tinha uma ideia.

– Estão no templo? – indagou ela em um tom de quase indignação. – O menino é pequeno, não? Tem o que? Quatro, cinco anos? – o líder dos Linces assentiu.

– Nasceu no fim de 1976. Outubro. – ele não sabia onde a Sra. Century queria chegar e estava fatigado demais para tentar descobrir.

– E a mãe morreu, não foi? No parto.

– Sim. Por complicações. Pobre garoto...

Ela ajeitou os longos cabelos louros e mexeu os pezinhos. Nicolas a encarou e havia uma linda centelha de luz em sua expressão. Aquilo trouxe calor ao peito dele.

– Nic... o que você acha de a gente criar o menino?

O patrono franziu de leve o cenho, mandando para longe o cansaço e considerando de imediato a ideia. _Aly!_ Anjo de candura! Aquilo era perfeito! Cuidar do menino de Skyler seria uma forma de se redimir por Norman ter sido abatido daquela maneira imperdoável. Ademais, John teria tudo que uma criança merecia: o amor incondicional de um pai e de uma mãe que tanto o queriam. A moça captou a súbita alegria no marido e pensou consigo que queria causar aquele sentimento nele todos os dias.

– Você... faria isso? Aly! – exclamou ele, levantando-se num pulo e puxando a mulher para um abraço afetuoso. Beijou a boca dela com paixão, fazendo-a rir em seguida. – É uma excelente ideia! Vou falar com Benjamin agora mesmo.

– Nicolas, acalme-se! – pediu, emoldurando o rosto dele com suas mãos pálidas. – Vamos combinar primeiro o que dizer. Precisamos ser convincentes! Afinal, John é o único familiar próximo que lhe restou. Pode ser que fique aflito com a ideia de entregá-lo a nós.

– Benjamin é um sacerdote. Não tem espaço para uma criança na vida dele. – seu tom foi mais duro do que ele pretendia. – Não temos de esperar. Ele vai se regozijar que o patrono de Odhráncrone deseja adotar seu sobrinho órfão. – Aly insistiu, mas Nicolas estava irredutível. – Aly, você trouxe a luz de que eu precisava! Eu a amo tanto.

Derrotada, a Senhora de Odhráncrone viu o marido deixar o cômodo com pressa. Quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, era mais fácil ver um centauro voar do que convencê-lo a desistir. Suspirou e olhou para Lionel, que dormia no berço, tranquilizado pela presença dos pais. Aly havia dado à luz há quatro meses e nada de conceberem o segundo filho. Ela intentava dar a Nicolas uma prole enorme, mas o parto não lhe trazia bons prospectos para outras gestações. A cada vez que se entregava ao marido, orava para que fosse capaz de engravidar novamente e gerar mais um lincezinho, tão aguardado pelo patriarca – agora havia uma possibilidade real de os dois serem pais mais uma vez, de uma criança que precisava de intervenção e que merecia todos os cuidados do mundo.

~*~

– John ficará comigo. – sentenciou Benjamin Skyler, sacerdote e juiz mágico de celebrações matrimoniais em Odhráncrone. Como irmão mais novo e único parente próximo vivo de Norman, tornou-se o responsável legal pelo menino.

– Skyler, reconsidere meu pedido. – retrucou Nicolas, ainda afetado pela exaustão, desprovido do tato recomendável para a situação.

– Diga-me, senhor, o que seria do menino caso perdesse outro pai, da mesma forma como perdeu o primeiro? – afirmou o homem de cabelos escuros. – Ele já não tem a mãe. Não posso arriscar submetê-lo a outra situação lamentável desse tipo. 

O homem de olhos amarelos bufou, impaciente, ao ser lembrado daquilo que considerava ser uma de suas faltas graves para com os Skyler.

– Entendo sua apreensão, sacerdote. Pretendo me preservar. Adotar medidas preventivas mais severas. – deu um passo à frente.

– Fico contente por ouvir isso.

Estava no limite de sua paciência.

– Suplico que considere a felicidade do menino, Skyler. Vai mesmo criá-lo aqui, isolado em um templo, privado de tudo? – Benjamin o fitou com seriedade. – Possuo recursos para dar a ele uma vida confortável, rodeado por uma atmosfera de amor e proteção.

– John terá o que posso dar, assim como Norman o fez. – o patrono encarou o sacerdote com raiva, mas nada disse. Por um triz não conteve seu gênio explosivo.

– Passar bem, Skyler.

~*~

O caminho para o castelo foi quase tão difícil quanto o retorno da missão do _chort_. Informar Aly de que eles não poderiam criar John por teimosia do tio, que não manteria a criança por estima ao garoto e sim por puro egoísmo, o entristecia em demasia. Subiu as diversas escadarias como se estivesse a caminho do cadafalso.

~*~

Aly ouviu tudo em silêncio, entristecida pela notícia. A justificativa do sacerdote tinha seu fundo de razão, mas... ela não conseguia se conformar. Não conseguia aceitar que Benjamin submetesse John a uma vida pobre de amor e amparo quando ela e o marido desejavam tanto criá-lo em um bonito ninho de proteção? Não dormiu direito aquela noite. Para dar paz ao próprio espírito, escolheu visitar ela mesma o religioso e fazê-lo conhecer os seus argumentos. Os argumentos de uma mãe suplicante.

~*~

Partiu sem que Nicolas soubesse de seus planos. Foi a única vez que agradeceu que ele estava terminantemente ocupado com os Linces. O ano de 1981, crítico para a História Bruxa, exigiu mais da organização do que há muito não se via. Todo cuidado era pouco e os Linces não eram conhecidos por serem desleixados.

O sacerdote realizava a manutenção de um herbário quando a Senhora de Odhráncrone o abordou. Sua expressão neutra não transpareceu nenhum tipo de aborrecimento, mas a jovem sabia que ele não estava contente com a perspectiva de tocar naquele assunto de novo. 

– Bom dia, Sr. Skyler. – cumprimentou a bela moça.

– Bom dia, Aly Century. – respondeu o religioso com uma breve reverência à recém-chegada. Despiu-se das luvas sujas de terra e as pousou sobre o muro de pedra.

– Sr. Skyler... soube da visita de meu marido ao senhor ontem. Soube também de sua negativa.

– Sra. Century, preciso me adiantar e dizer que conheço seu marido há anos. Sou mais novo que Norman mas tenho tempo suficiente de vida para conhecer sua impetuosidade e agitação. – ele uniu as mãos à frente do avental, ainda com o rosto muito sério. – Não me leve a mal, mas ficou claro para mim que Nicolas quer adotar o menino apenas para aliviar a culpa que sente pela morte de meu irmão e eu não posso permitir que John seja receptáculo desse sentimento. – Benjamin parecia impassível e Aly odiou o fato de o olhar dele ser tão cheio de julgamento.

Ela removeu o capuz e ele notou que seus dóceis olhos azuis estavam úmidos.

– Benjamin... a ideia de adotar e criar John não partiu dele, partiu de mim. Fui eu quem manifestou esse desejo. Ele foi precipitado, por isso estou aqui para refazer o pedido, dessa vez para abrir meu coração e apresentar minhas próprias razões. As razões de uma mulher e uma mãe em aflição. O senhor me permite?

Skyler assentiu e indicou o banco de pedra para que eles se ajeitassem. Possuidor de uma alma piedosa, ele se compadeceu da aura triste de sua senhora.

– Sou todo ouvidos.

– Obrigada... senhor, sou uma mulher jovem mas tenho noção de muitas coisas. Uma delas é que meu marido é um homem traumatizado pela perda do pai. Um de seus objetivos na vida é ser progenitor de uma família numerosa, que lhe forneça uma sensação de proteção. – o sacerdote a ouvia compenetrado. – Além de apaixonada, eu amo Nicolas acima de qualquer coisa e desejo realizar esse sonho dele. Entretanto – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. –, minha gravidez não foi fácil e o parto arriscou muito de minha saúde. Temo que não poderei dar-lhe mais filhos com o sangue Century, o sangue do qual ele se orgulha tanto. Quando soube que John havia perdido o pai, enxerguei uma oportunidade de direcionar esse tanto de amor que tenho em mim a uma criança que precisa dele. – Benjamin acompanhou as lágrimas de sua senhora com atenção. – Nicolas foi desajeitado ao falar com o senhor e deve ter se esquecido de mencionar que seria o melhor pai que John poderia ter já que o pequeno não tem mais Norman. Mas eu não me esqueci. E posso afirmar com todas as letras que ele se desdobra de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis para fornecer o amor de pai que ele mesmo não teve. – Aly pegou nas mãos de seu interlocutor sem se preocupar em enxugar o rosto. – Permita-nos, Sr. Skyler, dar a esse menino o generoso afeto que temos guardado. Permita-nos mostrar a ele que, ao invés de um quarto vazio, o que o aguarda em casa é um pai e uma mãe que querem pegá-lo pela mão e conduzi-lo em um caminho agradável, correto e repleto de júbilo. Permita-nos dar a John não quatro paredes, mas um lar. 

O religioso, sentindo a mudança na aura da mulher, suspirou, satisfeito com o discurso. Ele se deu conta de que devia pensar que John não corria risco de perder outro pai e sim que ganharia uma nova família. Envolvendo as mãos magras de Aly, ele sorriu.

– Pensarei no assunto. Dê-me uma semana.

~*~

Fazia tempo que Aly não se sentia tão ansiosa. A última vez foi quando Nicolas aceitara sua proposta de casamento. Fez de um tudo para não transparecer sua euforia – o fato de ele sair de madrugada e retornar apenas tarde da noite ajudou. Artúria e Lizandra souberam de antemão e obedeceram ao seu pedido por confidencialidade até que obtivesse uma resposta de Benjamin Skyler. Desde sua gravidez de Lionel, a Senhora de Odhráncrone não orava com tanto fervor.

~*~

Nicolas se enfurnou em seu escritório depois da ceia, e estava concentrado em alguns cálculos e mapas. A cesta de lixo transbordava com papéis descartados. Aly entrou a passinhos tímidos, o rostinho corado e emanava uma alegria gostosa. O patrono ajeitou as costas e se voltou à visitante.

– Por que você está com uma carinha de quem andou aprontando?

Aly estava exultante e aquilo o deixou contente. Encaixou a caneta de pena de ponta dourada de metal em sua base e se virou na confortável cadeira. O sorrisinho dela o contagiou e ele nem sabia o porquê.

– Querido, tenho uma surpresa para você... 

Ela executou um feitiço não-verbal para abrir a porta. No vão, Lizandra aguardava com uma expressão igualmente alegre à da cunhada. Artúria, que vinha com um tagarela Lionel no colo, observava a família do cantinho. A feiticeira se voltou para o corredor e chamou alguém com as mãos. John Skyler apareceu à porta e espiou para dentro do escritório com seu jeitão tímido. Seus mimosos olhos negros se fixaram em Nicolas, que abriu o maior sorriso de sua vida, mal podendo acreditar no que via; os olhos de Aly se encheram de lágrimas ao ver a alegria no rosto do marido. O patrono se aproximou de John e se agachou junto dele, pousando um emocionado beijo nos cabelinhos negros.

– Aly...

– Digamos que as aulas de retórica que tive em Gales tenham servido para algo útil, por fim. – explicou ela, orgulhosa. – Abri os olhos de Benjamin e ele fez o que era certo. John é nosso filho agora.

Nicolas reprimiu o próprio choro. Abraçou o menino e o encarou de perto, reparando em como ele lembrava o próprio Norman. Sentiu o rosto molhado pelas próprias lágrimas.

– Seja muito bem-vindo à família, John.

~*~

Antes de anunciar a chegada de um novo membro em seu núcleo pessoal aos moradores de Odhráncrone, Nicolas reuniu o clã e seus aliados mais próximos. Estava quente, mas a oferta de bebidas alcoólicas permaneceu abundante como na época de inverno. O volume de sua voz foi magicamente ampliado para que todos o entendessem.

– Familiares e amigos, agradeço por terem separado um tempinho para estarem conosco essa noite. Mas é por uma razão nobre. Aliás, nobilíssima. – Nicolas estava satisfeito de ver tantos rostos conhecidos reunidos. Ultrapassando a multidão em muito, Callum sorria para o irmão de consideração com o filho do meio, Liam, sentado em seus ombros. – Vim prestar contas ao clã. Os senhores sabem que Norman Skyler foi apadrinhado por meu pai, Fergus, quando menino, e que perdeu a esposa quando esta dava à luz o único filho deles, John. Após a lamentável perda que os Linces e Odhráncrone sofreram, decidi que queria ser o protetor de John. Com o consentimento de Benjamin Skyler, irmão de Norman, e a ajuda indispensável de Aly, obtive esse direito. Porém, não o farei à distância. John agora é legalmente meu filho e deve ser tratado como tal. John Skyler é, a partir de agora, sangue do meu sangue.

O burburinho que se seguiu já era esperado. Muitos comemoraram, principalmente aqueles que conheciam o sonho paternal de Nicolas. A festança começou e o patrono fez questão de segurar John nos braços na frente dos parentes. Ao longe, Benjamin Skyler sorria de lábios, consciente de que sua decisão por conferir aos Century a guarda de seu sobrinho fora a mais acertada de toda a sua vida.

///

**Notas:**

(*) No contexto da fic, _berserker_ é um bruxo geralmente de forte compleição, e nos grupos de aurores é designado para “abrir caminho” com ferocidade nos campos de batalha e locais de enfrentamento, a fim de desestabilizar os oponentes.

(**) Sem conseguir encontrar um equivalente mortal e horroroso o suficiente em _Harry Potter_ , optei por emprestar uma criatura mágica do universo de _Witcher_.

Link útil: <https://thewitcher.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Necroso>

(***) Outro empréstimo do mundo de _Witcher_.

Link útil: <https://witcher.fandom.com/wiki/Chort>


	74. Capítulo 8 da Parte 3 – Oxford: 1979-1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Oxford entre 1979 e 1983.

O ano de 1960 foi pano de fundo para a segunda e última parte do plano de Philip Ducotterd de subjugar o irmão mais velho: foi permitido que Auguste, de memória alterada, fosse libertado de seu luxuoso cativeiro na África do Sul, e retornasse à Inglaterra. Ele alegou que seu afastamento se dera por estresse mental e que aqueles anos no outro continente serviram como um revigorante recomeço. Philip regozijou-se com a expressão de descrença do primogênito de Edward Seville Ducotterd ao saber que Madeleine agora era sua esposa e dera-lhe três filhos. Naquele mesmo ano, Auguste pediu Margarite Angioux em casamento durante uma elegante celebração em Londres. Essa mesma Margarite foi quem encontrou a carta que revelaria a condenável ação de Philip. Prevendo que, depois de ser sequestrado, teria sua mente invadida e modificada, o ardiloso Auguste se apressou para a escrivaninha do cativeiro e redigiu uma acusação ao irmão – e, antecipando que ela havia de ser sua carta de trunfo no futuro, encaixou-a no estojo de sua caríssima caneta de pena. Como tudo que havia levado consigo voltou intacto, as palavras do primogênito encontradas por Margarite serviram para que Madeleine (e o restante dos Ducotterd) soubesse de tudo: a profecia da famigerada “mensagem que lhe seria entregue por uma alma pura e revelaria uma verdade hedionda” havia se concretizado – e serviu para despertar o que havia de mais controlador, histérico e temerário em Madeleine.

Por consequência, Auguste, que teve a memória restaurada pelo trabalho dos melhores arquimagos e legilimens do Reino Unido, decidiu que não acionaria a Justiça Bruxa. Atestadas as ações de Philip, que manteve a expressão presunçosa e não baixou a cabeça em momento algum, os Ducotterd concordaram com a sentença pronunciada pelo prejudicado: Philip seria exilado e não teria parte na escolha do destino. A única punição possível, a seu ver, além de ser impedido de obter a guarda dos filhos no futuro, era enviar o irmão à África do Sul, para o mesmíssimo casarão onde ficara preso, vivendo vigiado e solitário, durante tempo suficiente para aprender a lição.

O nascimento de suas gêmeas, anos depois, trouxe uma mudança ao coração de Auguste, que terminou por permitir que Philip retornasse à Inglaterra e à empresa familiar. O que demorou foi conseguir estar às voltas do irmão sem desconfiar de todo e qualquer movimento seu. Queria mostrar ao mais novo sua superioridade moral e de espírito permitindo que desfrutasse de uma posição respeitável na empresa _sob seu total comando e aval._ Depois da interessante (e inescapável) experiência sul-africana, Philip se estabeleceu em um luxuoso duplex em Oxford, longe do restante dos familiares, concentrados em grande número em Londres, e que o repudiaram por anos a fio – até mesmo a irmã Marianne, de quem se sentia mais próximo. O processo de retomada da vida anterior foi frágil e demorado, mas Auguste e Philip (e o restante dos Ducotterd), em determinado ponto, envolvidos e afetados por outras circunstâncias tanto da família quanto fora dela, voltaram a conviver de forma relativamente pacífica.

~*~

Em um ano muito mais ameno de sua vida, quando Philip estava para completar quarenta e quatro anos, ele se flagrou em outro peculiar momento: um bruxo esguio, de média estatura, cabelos escuros compridos até a linha da mandíbula, estreitos olhos azul-escuros e um respeitável cavanhaque, vestes utilitárias, cinta, colete e coturnos pretos, o abordou quando chegava da banca de jornais. Philip estava prestes a apagar o cigarro quando, muito próximo, se deu conta de que aquele homem estranho tinha pinta de espião.

– Sr. Philip Ducotterd?

– Quem é você? E como sabe meu nome? – por instinto, o bruxo mais alto deu um passo para trás.

– Me chamo Adrien Mourtaugh. – não conhecia ninguém com esse nome e, por sua aparência sinistra, temia que estivesse prestes a sofrer algum tipo de represália. Talvez Auguste tivesse resolvido se vingar tantos anos depois de terem se resolvido. Era difícil, mas não impossível.

– ...e o que quer comigo, Sr. Mourtaugh?

– Preciso saber se sua filha Emma está com o senhor aqui em Oxford.

Philip franziu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

– Mas que diabos... Emma não mora comigo. _Teoricamente_ ela se formou na escola em junho passado e voltou para a casa da mãe. E _teoricamente_ ela está bem. A mãe dela não acusou nada de anormal em suas cartas. – o tal de Mourtaugh permanecia impassível. Era nítido que Philip não fazia a menor ideia do paradeiro da filha. Muito menos que havia casado com alguém e, mais recentemente, fugido desse mesmo marido. – O senhor é auror? 

O agente dos Linces parecia tranquilo, como se já esperasse por sua ignorância, e aquela tranquilidade toda lhe deu nos nervos.

– Basta dizer que sua filha está foragida. Escapou do jugo do marido, que é meu patrão e líder, e não se encontra em nenhum lugar seguramente rastreável.

– Que bando de asneiras é esse, Sr. Mourtaugh? Minha filha não é casada. Se tivesse se casado, eu saberia. – Philip sentia-se inflamado, detestando cada vez mais o tom indiferente do outro e aquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça. A imagem de Madeleine brotou de seu subconsciente e rendeu-lhe um princípio de ansiedade.

– Existe muita coisa de que o senhor deveria estar a par e aparentemente não está. – o Lince não pretendia ser indelicado. Afinal, caso a situação se resolvesse e tudo voltasse ao normal, o Sr. Ducotterd ainda seria sogro de seu patrão. – Acredito que o senhor deva se informar melhor. Infelizmente não poderei ajudá-lo no momento.

– _Como é?!_

– Peço desculpas. Devo ir. Tenha uma boa noite.

Philip viu o tal de Adrien Mourtaugh desaparatar pela rua iluminada e mal conseguia acreditar. Desembestou pela escadaria acima como se desconfiasse que tinha esquecido o forno ligado. Quando chegou ao apartamento, arremessou a pasta e o casaco longe e praticamente se lançou à rede de Flu, direto para a casa de seu primogênito, sem a delicadeza de um aviso prévio.

~*~

– Sebastian, acabei de ser abordado por um sujeito esquisito que alegou que Emma está _casada_. E que escafedeu-se sabe-se lá para onde. Você sabe de alguma coisa, filho? Tudo isso me deixou apavorado.

Sebastian, visivelmente tenso, suspirou.

– Papai... preciso te contar algumas coisas... – começou ele, encarando demais os pés e de menos seu interlocutor. De imediato, Philip percebeu que estava prestes a ter conhecimento de uma enxurrada gigante de merda. – Na noite antes da formatura da Emma, a mamãe teve uma visão. Um oráculo muito sério. Ela previu a morte da minha irmã.

– Certo. – foi a vez do patriarca suspirar. _Mais_ uma previsão de Madeleine, _mais_ um oráculo maldito, _mais_ uma perspectiva malfadada para um ente querido.

– E ela queria manter Emma em segurança, claro. Acontece que um homem tinha visitado a mansão no Réveillon de 78 e pediu para falar com ela. O nome dele é Nicolas Century.

– E o que tem?

– Ele pediu a mão de Emma em casamento. – o bruxo mais velho se mexeu incomodado no sofá. Aquele tema, para a família como um todo, era uma perigosa fagulha no palheiro. – Como ele é líder de uma organização anti-Trevas de bruxos de elite e patrono de uma cidadela mágica, ela _sabia_ que Emma estaria segura em sua fortaleza. Convencida de que era o melhor a fazer, aceitou o pedido e concordou com a união.

Então era isso. Despacharam sua caçula para o estrangeiro para se casar com um fulano e ninguém tivera a pachorra de lhe dizer nada. Seguia acreditando que Emma estava em Berna, ou até mesmo estudando em um curso de especialização. Para isso não se importava em saber com atraso.

“O único que deve estar como eu, o _corno_ que sempre é o último a saber, deve ser Richard. Decerto ele não sabe de nada. Inconformado do jeito que é, jamais permitiria que a irmã fosse submetida a isso sem se intrometer”, pensou. Seu olhar para o primogênito era o mesmíssimo olhar psicopata de seu filho do meio.

– Estive presente no casamento, na Irlanda do Norte. Precisava ver aquela suposta cidade impenetrável com meus próprios olhos. – tentou ignorar que o pai parecia estar prestes a esganá-lo. – Pai, eu apenas não contei nada porque a mamãe...

– ...te pediu para não fazê-lo.

Óbvio. Um casamento arranjado para outro Ducotterd tinha tudo para dar errado. Além disso: qual profecia valia a pena a ponto de juntar a filha com um desconhecido e enviá-la a uma terra longínqua, onde viveria sem contato algum com a família? Madeleine sabia que ele não concordaria e provavelmente interferiria no negócio. Richard também. Por isso mantivera os dois inconscientes de suas tramoias.

– Sim. Na verdade, implorou. Acreditava que Emma deveria permanecer isolada, esquecida do resto do mundo, longe de tudo e de todos, pelo menos por um tempo. Eu fiquei apavorado. Não queria que nada acontecesse à minha irmã.

Philip mantinha a expressão de desgosto; Sebastian parecia sincero, mas o julgou um imbecil. Não era assim que esperava que seu primogênito agisse em uma situação-limite daquela, mesmo tendo sido adestrado por Madeleine a vida toda. Talvez devesse baixar suas expectativas a partir de então.

– Julgando pelo _bruxo de elite com sotaque estranho_ que me procurou na porta da minha casa procurando pela Emma, arrisco dizer que esse matrimônio não deve ter dado certo. – cuspiu o mais velho, quase tendo um treco. – Quando _caralhos_ vocês planejavam me contar sobre essa merda toda, Sebastian?! – rugiu, levantando-se num pulo. – _O que aconteceu com Emma?_ _Onde ela está?!_

O outro parecia estunado. Ofegava por não poder se comportar como um menino exemplar e dar todas as respostas mastigadas ao pai.

– _Eu não sei!_ Nem a mamãe! Juro!

Philip manteve a expressão assassina.

– E o Richard? – seu filho do meio era uma constante preocupação, já que a cada dia mais parecia mais fora de si. – A julgar por seu silêncio, ele também não sabe de nada.

– Não falo com ele nem o vejo tem algum tempo. – Sebastian mal conseguia encarar o pai. – Quando nos encontramos a última vez, perguntei se sabia detalhes da situação de Emma. O senhor conhece o filho que tem. Todas as vezes que tentei, deu aquelas respostadas dele, pondo mistério em tudo, e eu cansei. A única coisa que se prestou a me dizer era que ela estava viva e bem.

Philip suspirou aliviado e sentou-se. Então Richard estava com ela. No fundo, confiava na eficiência de seu filho auror, e sabia que ele proveria Emma com todo o amparo de que ela precisava. Suavizou a expressão, mais calmo.

– Ele não está mais no Beco Diagonal. Soube disso da pior forma possível. Tentei contatá-lo lá e recebi em troca um mero _recadinho_ do locador: o homem me disse que Richard não daria o novo endereço _a qualquer um_ e _não queria que eu enfiasse meu focinho onde não era chamado_.

Sebastian balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seu irmão era tão arisco. Não conseguia entender de onde vinha tanta agressividade.

– _Juro_ que não sei onde ele mora agora. Mas assim que encontrá-lo no Ministério, avisarei que quer vê-lo. – Sebastian pareceu se dar conta de que faltava um detalhe. – Mas esteja preparado: em uma dessas presepadas a que se sujeita, ele foi terrivelmente ferido. O olho direito foi atingido por um feitiço, ou maldição, não tenho certeza. Tem uma cicatriz enorme e disforme no rosto e sua íris direita mudou de cor. Não é fácil de olhar.

– Por Merlin, Sebastian... o que está dizendo? – Philip arfou com a notícia. “ _Quem procura, acha”_ , dizia o ditado trouxa. Entretanto, não queria que o filho jamais encontrasse o que procurava, já que se tratava da própria morte. – Ele está bem?

– Acho que o Richard nunca esteve bem de verdade, papai. Em sua vida inteira. Mas ele é duro na queda. Ao menos sobreviveu.

~*~

A secretária de Philip quase não o deixou entrar – barrava sua passagem quando o via muito agressivo, sujo ou esfarrapado. Seus cabelos se viam ensebados, a camiseta, puída e encardida, e desconfiava que o líquido incrustado em seus coturnos era sangue. Entretanto, o que mais chamou sua atenção foi a horrenda cicatriz na face, transpassada pelo olho direito, descolorido e macabro. Por mais que fosse um moleque intransigente, Richard era bonito e atraente como seu patrão; todavia agora parecia um monstro psicopata.

Philip ergueu os olhos de sua caderneta ao constatar a presença do recém-chegado e imediatamente fez uma careta de aversão à deformidade no rosto do filho. Richard nem se deu o trabalho de se sentar. Não queria fazer seu pai vomitar o próprio almoço por ter de encarar sua cicatriz amaldiçoada por muito tempo – estava cansado e não queria perder tempo com o Papai Ducotterd.

– Isso tudo é alegria por me ver? – indagou no tom de desprezo usual. – Preciso de dinheiro.

– Richard... _seu rosto_ … – Philip mal conseguia parar de fitar o repugnante ferimento. Mesmo com o alerta de Sebastian, não era fácil ver de perto as chagas do filho do meio. Ao que diabos ele andava se submetendo? Aquilo era demais. Até mesmo para um auror preparado e altruísta.

– Merdas acontecem. Aconteceu comigo.

O patriarca ignorou a resposta sarcástica.

– Por que sua íris direita está branca?

– Um envenenamento. Acrescido de uma maldição. – Richard não parecia impressionado com a reação do pai. Estava se acostumando com a comoção que a cicatriz e seu olho descolorido causavam quase um ano depois de ter sido alvejado pelo Comensal chamado Thackeray.

– _Pelo amor de Deus, Richard!_ Isso é horrível! O que aconteceu? – Philip contornou sua mesa e se aproximou do filho, que não parecia afetado pela preocupação. Ainda mais perante seu progenitor, o mesmo que não ligava a mínima se ele estava vivo ou morto.

– Uma luta. Nada além disso.

Em choque, o bruxo mais velho não encontrou forças para elaborar um discurso de iluminação à cabeça daquele desmiolado.

– ...mas...

– Tudo que você precisa saber, _papai_ – e frisou a última palavra como se tivesse nojo. –, é que quem tomou conta de mim (e que evitou que eu empacotasse de vez) foi alguém sábio, competente e empático. Agora posso retornar à minha vida de antes.

Philip enfureceu-se com o tom, como se ele não tivesse tido parte nenhuma em seu bem-estar esses anos todos. Mesmo de longe, vigiou os filhos, falhando aqui e ali _somente_ graças às sabotagens de sua ex-mulher, porém nunca deixando de estar à disposição de todos eles. Em especial do _problemáticozinho_ , o _pimentinha_ , o _pivete insolente_. Sempre que precisou de dinheiro, Philip abriu a carteira sem questionar, sem exigir saber onde seriam empregadas as altas quantias que cedia periodicamente; até ofereceu-se, durante seus últimos anos de Hogwarts e a estadia no Beco Diagonal, para comprar informações sobre Madeleine, Emma e Christopher e quem mais pudesse interessar; ouviu-o rosnar contra a mãe e contra ele mesmo, e procurou aconselhá-lo contra ideias insensatas, mas nada parecia adiantar. Richard era mais teimoso que um _bicorn_ (*) empacado.

Se pudessem se ver naquele momento, ambos de braços cruzados e feias carrancas, perceberiam que estavam espelhados nas poses de enfrentamento um do outro. 

– Já que você não vai cooperar, serei curto e grosso – cortou Philip. –: onde está Emma? Sebastian já me contou que ela está viva. E que provavelmente está com você em seu novo endereço, sobre o qual não recebi nenhum detalhe. 

O sangue de Richard ferveu ao ouvir o nome do irmão. Aquele filho da puta conivente... Sebastian _sabia_ das falcatruas de Madeleine, _sabia_ do noivado forçado de Emma, _sabia_ que ela seria entregue a um estrangeiro e não disse nada. Não abriu o bico nem a ele nem ao pai. Não empreenderia represálias apenas porque Emma explicitamente pedira que não o fizesse, pois previa que Sebastian se comportaria daquela forma. “ _Não esperava nada diferente vindo dele, Rich_ ”, ela lhe dissera. Desobedecendo a irmã e não resistindo à ideia de alimentar o caos, o auror peitou Sebastian quando Emma já estava sob sua proteção, causando um alvoroço imenso no Ministério e uma advertência pelo comportamento inadequado. Quanto mais seu irmão almofadinha pedia calma, mais Richard queria quebrar seus dentes e arrebentar a cara de pau.

_“Richard, seja razoável! – implorou Sebastian na ocasião, protegido por outros bruxos no saguão. – Temi de verdade pela vida dela, assim como a mamãe! Contudo, não há o que ser feito agora. Emma fez a escolha dela e fico imensamente feliz que esteja viva e bem. E protegida por você! Por Merlin, entenda meu lado, Richard.”_

Richard queria era entender um murro bem dado na cara do irmão. Uma pena Emma ter-lhe pedido para relevar tudo e – pior – também exigido sua promessa de que não se pegaria na porrada com Sebastian em pleno Ministério da Magia.

– A única informação que aceitarei dar é mais do mesmo. Ela está viva. E respira sem a ajuda de aparelhos.

Philip bufou.

– Se você não me disser, não darei o dinheiro de que precisa para se sustentar.

– Foda-se. Existem muitos outros meios de conseguir dinheiro: suborno, tráfico, sequestro, latrocínio. – o auror falava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, em uma expressão de afronta.

– Richard, estou falando sério.

– Eu também.

O patriarca suspirou, exausto. 

– Está bem. Que fique claro que me venceu pelo cansaço. – Richard não moveu um centímetro. – Apenas te pagarei porque estou farto desse assunto. Não durmo direito há dias.

– _Coitadinho_.

Suspirou, derrotado.

– Apenas me prometa que vai cuidar dela.

– Isso eu posso fazer. – arrancou as notas da mão do pai e se encaminhou para a saída. – Adeus, _barão_. Até mais ver. 

~*~

Depois do famigerado encontro, Richard continuou dando as caras em Oxford com a mesma atitude birrenta e malcriada de sempre, por vezes insuportável; mas, ao longo dos meses, às vezes ele aparecia no escritório do pai no modo automático, sem nenhuma informação relevante, apenas para estar na presença dele, mesmo que fosse para afrontá-lo e adicionar outra bronca à coleção. Inconscientemente, buscou a proteção da figura do pai em suas conturbadas visitas, e não compreendia por que se sentia cada vez mais triste e irritado ao partir ao invés de quando chegava. Quando se sentia particularmente bondoso (e propenso a confiar no voto de silêncio de Philip), Richard deixava escapar uma coisinha ou outra sobre a vida da irmã em Hatfield Broad Oak – saber que repassava informações ímpares ao segundo maior inimigo de Madeleine (ele era o primeiro), pelas quais ela provavelmente mataria para obter, rendia-lhe um prazer tão grande quanto perseguir e atentar contra a vida de Comensais da Morte – e, com o tempo, esses detalhes se transformaram em relatos inteiros, cujos protagonistas eram Emma, Timothy, Sandra, Lia Marie, Florence e/ou Christopher. O coração de Philip operou uma mudança ao detectar a tristeza com que Richard falava do filho, e isso o inspirou a buscar a própria redenção para com a família, que crescia e se desenvolvia de modo tão abstrato para ele. Queria, também, nesse movimento, ajudar Richard a consertar os erros do passado e livrar-se daquela carga desnecessária de ódio que o assombrava desde criança. Sabia que era uma luta difícil, árdua, quase sem esperanças, mas preferia travá-la do que morrer pensando como teria sido se não tivesse engolido seus orgulhos e se esforçado pelo que realmente valia a pena: o amor e a cumplicidade da família.

///

**Nota:**

(*) _Bicorn_ : animal mágico do universo de _Harry Potter_ que se parece com um boi. Possui dois chifres que caem anualmente e são ingrediente da poção Polissuco.

Link útil: <https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bicorn>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só eu amo o plot de redenção do Richard e do Philip?


	75. Capítulo 9 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 1981-1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone entre 1981 e 1985.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedico esse capítulo à minha amiga Lore! <3

Foi provavelmente no aniversário de vinte e nove anos de Nicolas – que culminou em uma celebração _especialíssima_ do Senhor e da Senhora de Odhráncrone longe das vistas públicas – que Aly Century engravidou do segundo herdeiro do casal. O patrono quase desfaleceu ao receber a notícia, pois já tinha se conformado que Lionel seria seu único filho natural. Agradeceu de joelhos à benção com que sua esposa o presenteava e permaneceu muito tempo abraçado àquele frágil ventre. Quando contou a John, que completaria cinco anos em outubro, que ganharia outro irmãozinho, o garoto abriu um sorriso sincero enquanto brincava com sua espadinha de borracha.

– É mesmo? – perguntou John retoricamente. – Que legal!

Nicolas o abraçou e beijou os cachinhos muito pretos. Quando localizou no salão a mãe adotiva, que estava radiante, correu para abraçá-la. John, como se soubesse dos esforços dela para criá-lo como seu, apegou-se muito a Aly e sempre a honraria com diligência e respeito.

A gestação foi fisicamente ainda mais custosa à mãe do que a primeira. A cada um dos exames de Artúria e seus prolongados silêncios depois das consultas, Nicolas se amedrontava mais com a possibilidade de a matrona trazer-lhe constatações desfavoráveis. O quanto pôde, manteve-se afastado das atividades dos Linces, que se abrandaram após a queda de Lord Voldemort no Dia das Bruxas de 1981. Com o avançar das semanas, ele não arredava o pé de Aly e a monitorava noite e dia. Artúria insistia que isso de nada serviria, pois na vida terrena somente ocorria aquilo o que a Sina determinava. A vigília de Nicolas, dizia, por melhores que fossem suas intenções, não influenciaria a vinda ou não do novo Bebê Century e seria melhor que ele se resguardasse para poder olhar por Lionel e John enquanto a nora levava a condição da melhor forma possível. Nenhuma das suas contestações adiantou: a natureza militar de Nicolas o instigava a estar sempre a postos para atender a qualquer necessidade, por menor que fosse, de sua venerada esposa.

~*~

Na madrugada do dia catorze de maio de 1982, depois de um parto longo e sofrido, nasceu Owen Century, o caçula. Callum esteve o tempo todo com Nicolas, ao contrário de como se deu o parto de Lionel, e o manteve calmo com seu tom paternal e a experiência que tinha com aquele tipo de situação – além de ter sido pai três vezes, acompanhara o nascimento de sobrinhos e filhos de amigos. Depois da bolsa estourar no dia treze, uma competente equipe de parteiras e doulas foi convocada para a fortaleza, onde foi executado um trabalho fundamental para garantir que Aly não fosse a óbito e deixasse na terra o marido viúvo e três filhos pequenos. Porque essa era a sensação que Artúria tinha ao lidar com a nora. Utilizou-se de todo o seu repertório para salvar a vida de Aly – e, graças à Providência e à Mãe-Natureza, foi bem-sucedida. A jovem precisaria de muitos meses para se recuperar de todo, mas permaneceria viva para criar seus meninos e alegrar a vida de Nicolas.

Ela foi categórica ao pousar o bebê no colo do filho, que chorava copiosamente.

– Nicolas... Aly não poderá mais engravidar. É como se o corpo dela não tivesse sido feito para gerar e sustentar um feto. Ela passou de todos os limites físicos com essa gestação. Regozijemo-nos que tudo terminou bem.

Callum quase não conseguiu encarar o irmão de consideração. Sabia o quanto aquilo pesaria na alma de seu parente. Entretanto, Nicolas era um colosso e aguentaria o baque. Afinal, tinha consigo a esposa e os três rebentos e mal podia esperar para poder agradecer cada segundo da dedicação de Aly, que tanto arriscou a saúde e a própria vida para prover-lhe com mais um herdeiro de sangue Century.

~*~

– Existem outras crianças precisando de um lar. Crianças e bebês órfãos. Sempre poderemos visitar orfanatos. – diria ele mais tarde, quando Aly já estava recuperada e recebera o prognóstico da sogra.

O que Nicolas não contava é que Lionel se revelaria como um verdadeiro batalhão de crianças em uma só: tagarela, infatigável, agitado, barulhento, desastrado, enérgico, frenético. Quando já falava e andava sozinho, perseguia os funcionários e pedia que lhe cantassem canções, escapava do bercinho sabe-se lá como, flutuava os brinquedinhos por uso precoce de magia, ficava horas acordado de madrugada proseando e divagando – sempre indagando e investigando –, subia em tudo quanto era móvel – ou colo dos adultos – (às vezes até se escondia com eficiência nos baús e armários só pelo entretenimento da coisa), contava longas e intrincadas histórias sobre os objetos de seu quarto. O casal de Senhores percebeu, por fim, que haviam produzido uma pecinha caprichada e desistiu de mais adoções.

~*~

Em tempos de paz, era fácil conseguir que os camaradas das antigas se reunissem. No mês em que Owen, sadio e sorridente, completaria um aninho, Callum apareceu no castelo junto da esposa e de seu trio de _ursinhos_. Beatrice foi apressada atender ao chamado do afilhado, que queria que a madrinha ouvisse seu complexo relato sobre o novo castelinho de almofadas que pretendia construir. John, Maeve e Liam, que tinham praticamente a mesma idade, arrastaram Henry para brincarem de “Merlin e o dragão Vendramir”. As comadres estavam reunidas, como de costume, cuidando de seus afazeres maternais; Ivanna, esposa de Kinnegan, ninava a caçula, Sarah, que fazia manha por um motivo qualquer; Patrick, o filho do meio do casal, ouvia Artúria contando-lhe sobre os poderes oraculares dos centauros, e Aly amamentava Owen, ainda nenezinho de colo. No “canto da testosterona”, Geoffrey, Hector, Gerard e Nicolas discutiam com animação sobre histórias de bebedeira. A presença de garrafas de vodca, rum e aguardente – e a infinidade de apetrechos para drinques, como limão, tônica, açúcar, suco e cubos de gelo espalhados – ajudava na empolgação. Lizandra, acomodada em uma poltrona entre os dois grupos, penteava e acarinhava os cabelinhos escuros do afilhado Gavin enquanto falava-lhe carinhosamente em murmúrios.

– ...aquele _filho da puta_ do Roswell – prosseguiu Nicolas, sentindo-se anestesiado graças à sua terceira gim tônica. – inventou que queria comemorar a queda de Você-Sabe-Quem enchendo o rabo de birita. Veio com o papo de que havia o pub de um conhecido dele em Derry e que _tínhamos_ de visitar. Bebeu tudo que tinha lá. Se duvidar, bebeu até água suja da pia. Não que naquela noite eu tenha sido um exemplo de comedimento, vejam bem, mas ele saiu carregado, vomitado, só faltou pôr aquela merda abaixo! A Flaherty quase o estunou. Avisou que nunca mais ia sair para beber com ele! Imaginem a pobre da Nyx ajudando a arrastar aquele _bisão!_

Os outros gargalharam e Gerard balançou a cabeça, conhecendo bem o ímpeto do _berserker_ Logan Roswell quando decidia passar dos limites. Por mais que os Linces não se misturassem com os Century em nível pessoal (à exceção do próprio Kinnegan e dos guarda-costas e amigos de infância Baxter e Colebourn), a fim de manter a seriedade e o comprometimento profissional, houve momentos em que interagiram com descontração fora das densas reuniões no QG e dos campos de batalha. Callum se aproximou, vindo do outro lado do salão, com a velha expressão amigável, apreciando como Nicolas parecia relaxado.

– Falando em titãs monstruosamente fortes... – disse o de olhos amarelos ao identificar a chegada do parente. Suas pupilas estavam inteiramente dilatadas, como as de um gato na luz baixa. – Seja bem-vindo à esbórnia, MacMahon!

– A noite vai ser muito boa pelo que estou vendo! – exclamou o “titã”, ajeitando-se em uma cadeira sobressalente. Pousou sobre o tampo da mesa uma garrafa de _whiskey_ com mel. – Achei que eu seria o único com intenções baixas e vis.

Baxter riu.

– _Há!_ Se prepara porque o seu amigo praticamente secou uma garrafa de vinho antes desse gim aí. – disse, gesticulando com o copo na mão. – Só estou avisando para separar logo sua dose antes que ele beba tudo.

Nicolas lançou-lhe um olhar divertido, não tão firme graças à embriaguez, como que para descreditar a afirmação. Apontou para o amigo de infância tentando parecer ameaçador.

– Pare de me difamar. – Baxter riu de novo. Colebourn acendeu um cigarro.

– Tenho uma novidade. – todos se voltaram para Callum. Ele parecia ansioso para dividi-la com os agregados.

– E qual seria? – perguntou Gerard, e quando sorriu seus bigodes pontudos apontaram para cima.

– Beatrice... está grávida de novo.

– Por Merlin! _Meus parabéns!_ – cumprimentou Colebourn, abrindo os braços.

– Parabéns, Callum! – disseram os outros, saudando-o com efusividade.

– Um brinde! – chamou Baxter, e eles serviram Callum com uma dose generosa de aguardente. Viraram tudo que tinham (pouco ou muito) em seus próprios copos. – Ao novo Bebê MacMahon!

– _A mais um ursinho!_ – brincou Gerard e o homenzarrão riu, entornando a forte bebida junto dos companheiros.

Callum notou que Nicolas o encarava com uma expressão irônica.

– _Que é?_ – indagou, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso orgulhoso.

– Você não consegue tirar as mãos dela, não é?

Voltou-se para a esposa, que carregava Lionel para lá e para cá.

– ...não. 

Os dois riram alto.

– Mas falando sério... queremos muito uma menina. – complementou ele, dando mais um gole no drinque.

– Do jeito que você é um sortudo do caralho, _vai ser_ uma menina. – redarguiu Nicolas, pegando no antebraço de seu irmão de consideração. MacMahon sabia que ele falava com sinceridade. – Até porque, caso não seja, logo, logo você pega a Bea de jeito de novo e tratam de aumentar essa ninhada de ursinhos.

Callum sorriu com malícia, mas não disse nada. Nicolas não estava errado.

~*~

No aniversário de três anos do espevitado Lionel, os membros do clã se reuniram novamente no castelo e trouxeram consigo seus herdeiros. As mães se viam ensandecidas naquela miríade de crianças, cada uma com uma necessidade ou vontade específica, eufóricas pela companhia umas das outras. Gerard, elegante em suas vestes azul-escuras com detalhes em preto e branco (as três cores da Casa dos Kinnegan do Norte), decidido a auxiliar as mulheres, pegou um dos presentes desembrulhados de Lionel e se sentou sobre uma cadeira de assento fofo. Abriu o livro e chamou a atenção dos pequenos como pôde. Sabia que prenderia ao menos um bruxinho com aquela história lendária.

– _Escutem, escutem!_ – chamou. Sua voz era agradável e melodiosa. Patrick, de três aninhos, se sentou aos pés do pai, como o menino obediente que era. Adorava ouvir historinhas e aprender coisas novas. Certamente seria corvinal quando estivesse em Hogwarts. – Vou ler a história da Busca do Santo Graal. Quem quer ouvir?

À sua frente, aos poucos, reuniram-se o aniversariante – a matraquinha –, Gavin, Sarah, Liam, Lara e Desmond (filhos de Caiden, irmão mais novo de Callum), e filhos de outros componentes do clã. Alguns dos mais novos, engajados em desfrutarem ao máximo dos confortáveis colos de suas mamães, como Owen e Dawn (filha de Lori, irmã de Callum), também compareceram, uns mais interessados, outros menos. Beatrice se aproximou e observou a aglomeração com doçura, alisando a barriga, que contava com oito meses de gestação do quarto filho. O marido surgiu logo depois, sempre atento, e a abraçou por trás, pousando uma das mãos imensas sobre o ventre volumoso. Em seguida, deu-lhe um beijinho no topo da cabeça.

– _Caham..._ – fez o segundo em comando dos Linces e abriu o livro colorido na página correta. – Posso começar? – a maioria das crianças fez que sim. Elas se acalmaram influenciadas pela figura carismática de Kinnegan. – Certo. Aqui diz: “ _Em Camelot, reinava o mais lendário dos reis, o Rei Arthur. Ele era o líder dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, em que se reuniam os mais bravos e corajosos cavaleiros de que se tinha notícia. Um dia, a Bretanha se encontrava em grande perigo e o Rei Arthur convocou seus cavaleiros para encontrar o Graal, o Cálice Sagrado, que seria a salvação de todos os povos que governava..._ ”

– Conseguiram achar? – interrompeu Lionel, e muitos dos adultos em volta riram.

– Achar o Cálice? – perguntou Gerard, franzindo o cenho para o aniversariante.

– É.

– Espere até o final da história, Lionel. – falou Aly com Owen nos braços. O caçula parecia uma corujinha observando o irmão no chão.

– Tá bom.

– Continuando. “ _A busca foi árdua. Eles enfrentaram diversos perigos no caminho. Muitos dos destemidos cavaleiros partiram para a aventura, mas poucos saíram vitoriosos, pois apenas os melhores estavam destinados a alcançar o fim da jornada. Foram eles: Percival, Bors e Galahad. Apenas Galahad, filho de Lancelot, podia se sentar na cadeira proibida, pois ele era o mais puro dos cavaleiros do Rei Arthur_...”

– Eu quero ser o Galahad! – exclamou Gavin, levantando-se de salto. – Eu gosto do Galahad, eu quero ser ele!

Lionel o olhava em silêncio (pela primeira vez na vida). Os adultos se alvoroçaram, achando graça na atitude do garoto. Callum e Beatrice se entreolharam, sorrindo um para o outro.

– Se você quer ser o Galahad, então pode ser! – retrucou Gerard e olhou para os pais do menino. 

– O Graal é o que? – indagou Lionel, ainda encafifado com aquela lenda toda.

– Um cálice. – respondeu o leitor da história.

– O que é um cálice?

– Uma taça.

– Ah. E ela salvou?

– Salvou a Bretanha?

– É.

– Salvou.

– Ufa.

O salão explodiu em risadas. Lionel não entendeu bem o que tinha acontecido, mas aquela reação era muito comum às suas frases espontâneas. Ele era uma criaturinha naturalmente engraçada. Tinha a ver sua convivência com o tio materno Oscar, que o adestrava desde nenê a não levar nada muito a sério. Daquele aniversário também ficou famosa a anedota de Gavin. Em pouco tempo, ele quase não era mais chamado pelos outros por seu próprio nome e sim pelo novo apelido, “Galahad”, o cavaleiro puro. Combinava com sua índole e a carinha de inocente.

~*~

Em 1985, outro ano repleto de calmaria para a região de Odhráncrone, Ivan Zarest, importante contato dos Century, cedeu seu casarão para uma festa. Reuniam-se no térreo grandes figurões do país, afiliados de sociedades secretas e outras organizações do tipo. Os Linces de Sangue estavam presentes em peso. A ocasião era demasiado especial: Roderick Norwood, o “Velhaco”, antigo informante-mor dos Linces, iria se aposentar. Depois de cerca de sessenta anos à frente do cargo, Roderick resolveu que queria aproveitar o restante da vida em paz, agora que seus bisnetos começaram a nascer. Tinha plena noção de que, não tendo morrido em ação, sua memória seria alterada em tudo que tivesse a ver com segredos imensuráveis dos Linces, a fim de que não caíssem em ouvidos errados. Com mais de seis décadas de experiência, e nove de vida, dificilmente se importaria com isso.

A “despedida” era uma espécie de disputa de sucessão, pelo menos para os que conheciam o assunto real daquela reunião; os contatos mais próximos, os indicados e os substitutos em potencial se aglomeravam em torno de Nicolas, aquele que daria a palavra final sobre quem assumiria o posto deixado por Norwood. Era meramente um flerte, uma ideiazinha que seria plantada entre os que mais lhe pareciam aptos à posição. E, claro, um convite para confraternizações de outro tipo.

Lizandra fora convidada para o evento, por mais que não tivesse ligação direta com as ações dos Linces e seus interesses. Mas toda festa era uma festa, e Nicolas sabia como ela gostava de _estabelecer relações_ com bruxos e bruxas da região. Quando considerava inofensivo, trazia a irmã consigo. Por vezes, Lizandra fazia as vias de espiã infiltrada, e obtinha informações de certos indivíduos que de outra forma não chegariam a ele. Era uma parceria e tanto.

Ela divisou ao longe um homem que lhe chamou a atenção mais do que qualquer outro no salão; ele papeava discretamente com Roswell e Trevor, que pouco depois se afastou para ter com outros bruxos. Notou como mantinha as mãos atrás do corpo, demonstrando humildade, e observava mais os convidados do que o próprio interlocutor.

– Eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você. – alertou Logan, espiando por trás do ombro para ver se o patrão não estava por perto.

Ele olhou desconfiado para Roswell.

– Está se referindo à mulher de cabelos castanhos e vestido púrpura?

– A própria.

– E por que me diz isso?

Roswell riu, o outro não.

– Ela é a irmã de Nicolas. Uma devoradora de homens. Aliás, ela devora quem tiver vontade, não só homens. – explicou o _berserker_ , que estufou o peito musculoso e respirou fundo. Ele tinha um clima zombeteiro em torno de si, como se quisesse rir mas fosse impedido pela atenção demasiada de Lizandra. – Inclusive, fui um dos felizardos. Não consegui escapar das garrinhas dela. Fui praticamente convocado... não que eu esteja reclamando...

O homem voltou sua atenção para Lizandra, que vigiava os dois sobre a borda da taça de vinho. Ergueu as sobrancelhas ao constatar o olhar voluptuoso dela. Ela parecia esquadrinhá-lo em detalhes. Os olhos dele eram da cor do mel, estreitos, o nariz, afilado, em formato de ponta de flecha, não muito proeminente, e os lábios, retos e sóbrios. A linha de seus cabelos castanho-claros lisos era reta, e a franja, dividida ao meio. Via-se muito bem barbeado. Não era mais alto que Roswell, mas beirava os 1,80 m. O tipo físico assemelhava-se ao de um nadador, entretanto o ar era outro: atento, sinistro, ardiloso e que fingia desinteresse. Vestia-se de cores escuras, e do pescoço pendia um medalhão de gárgula.

– E você acha que ela quer _me devorar_? – perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos da feiticeira.

– _Aaah_ , meu camarada, se ela quiser, você _vai_ saber. – o homem fitou seu interlocutor, que deu-lhe um sorriso de lado, charmoso.

Lady Liz se aproximou da dupla e sorriu com malícia aos dois antes de se dirigir ao desconhecido. O homem respondeu no mesmo tom.

– Boa noite, cavalheiros.

– Boa noite, Lizandra. – cumprimentou o _berserker_ , bebendo de seu conhaque. Estava louco para ver de perto a _Medusa_ em ação com outra pessoa que não ele.

– Boa noite, senhorita. – disse o homem, e Roswell notou como as expressões dos dois eram parecidas. Por Merlin, havia dois deles! O desconhecido aproveitou as mãos para trás e fez uma leve reverência.

– Lizandra, esse é Fausto Lothard. Fausto, Lizandra, irmã mais velha de Nicolas. – apresentou, cumprindo as etapas sociais.

Lothard estendeu a mão direita e pegou a dela, beijando em seguida seus dedos. O contato visual não se quebrou em nenhum momento.

– Prazer em conhecê-la, Lizandra Century.

A feiticeira recolheu a mão com delicadeza e pareceu extremamente satisfeita com a temperatura dos lábios dele. Revolveu o conteúdo de sua taça e deu uma olhadela para o medalhão no peitoral de Fausto.

– _Muito_ prazer, Sr. Lothard. – disse, focada nele como se o _berserker_ não estivesse na conversa. – O senhor é um convidado da Sra. Zarest, ou...

Ser “um convidado da Sra. Zarest” era um código para “ _ele não sabe nada sobre a aposentadoria de Norwood e está aqui somente pela bebida e pela farra_ ”.

– Ele é contato dos Linces. – esclareceu Logan. 

– _Humm_... – fez ela, e seus olhos amarelos brilharam mais que os brincos de tanzanita. – Espero que seja selecionado para o posto. Não conheço seu trabalho ainda, Sr. Lothard, mas o senhor me parece ser um exímio observador. _Perfeito para o cargo_. 

– Não tenha dúvidas disso. Agradeço pelos votos. Caso seja escolhido, farei da senhorita a padroeira de minha carreira nos Linces de Sangue. E mesmo que não ingresse como _mestre de segredos_ , pensarei muito em seus olhos âmbares e em sua agradável figura.

Roswell ficou embasbacado com a cena: Lizandra não parecia uma predadora prestes a subjugar sua caça. Ela estava em um campo de batalha e lutava de igual para igual. 

– O senhor é muito gentil. – retrucou a feiticeira e seus olhos tilintavam com lascívia. – Faça de mim um contato imprescindível, mesmo que não se torne um oficial. Decerto teremos _muito_ o que _compartilhar_.

O _berserker_ percebeu que estava sobrando e esteve prestes a sair de fininho. Foi quando ouviu-se a imperiosa voz do Lince dos Linces.

– _Lothard_. – Nicolas se enfiou entre a irmã e Logan. – Preciso falar com você.

Lady Liz e Roswell assentiram em silêncio. Antes de seguir Nicolas, Fausto olhou para Lizandra com intensidade e o cantinho do lábio indicava um tanto de malícia.

– Com sua licença, Srta. Century. Roswell.

Lizandra suspirou. Despediu-se do _berserker_ e dirigiu-se à sacada que dava para o jardim. Apoiou os braços na mureta e admirou a luz da lua. Não passou muito tempo até sentir-se subitamente envolvida pela cintura. Por um instante, pensou que seria agraciada com a figura de seu recém-conhecido a cercando sem cerimônias. Olhou para as mãos do chegado e deu-se conta de quem era. Conhecia com intimidade aquelas habilidosas mãos de violeiro.

– _Boníssima noite, Lizzy..._ – murmurou o Arlequim, pressionando-a contra a construção, todo sedutor. Sentiu o famigerado cavanhaque arranhar a pele de seu rosto.

– Oscar... – retrucou ela, e por instinto foi de encontro ao corpo dele.

– Que saudades eu estava... – e beijou o pescoço da feiticeira com languidez, insinuando-se contra ela. – ... _de você._ – Lizandra o fitou sem acreditar em uma palavra. – Estou indo para a Escócia amanhã. Começar outra turnê. Por que você não vem comigo...? – subiu as mãos pelo tronco dela, tocando a parte de baixo dos seios com as pontas dos dedos, deixando o decote mais suculento. – _Já imaginou?_ Dois devassos fazendo estragos nas camas do país inteiro. Até deixo você se deleitar com as minhas admiradoras antes de mim... – Lizandra gemeu baixinho, sentindo-se muito excitada com a voz dele ao pé de seu ouvido.

– Seu _cachorro..._

– ...do mato, ainda por cima. – Liz se odiou por dar a brecha para a piada. Cachorros do mato eram os animais símbolos da Casa dos Ó Domhaill. O Arlequim riu, forçando a virilha contra as nádegas dela. – Seria incrível, não seria, Lizzy? Lembra da nossa viagem a Ballycastle com a sobrinha do estaroste? Podíamos repetir a dose... mas hoje me basta você...

A feiticeira arfou. Geralmente era capaz de resistir às investidas do Arlequim, com raros fracassos, mas decidiu aceitar o fato de que o homem a quem realmente desejava era inalcançável no momento. Tinha de se contentar com seu cafajeste de plantão. Partiu com Oscar, mas suspirou, já em plena diversão, mentalizando o rosto simétrico e estoico do Sr. Lothard...

///


	76. Capítulo 10 da Parte 3 – Diversas cidades: 1983-1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de diversas cidades europeias entre 1983 e 1984.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem me conhece, sabe como foi difícil a elaboração e, ainda mais, a execução desse capítulo. Agradeço de coração à paciência e o amor da Bru, da Teka e da Rose, por acompanharem tão de perto minha evolução e a busca por redenção através do texto. Obrigada.

Richard sacodia a perna freneticamente sentado no sofá em “L” da casa de Mile End. Partia para o terceiro cigarro quando Red, farto daquela ansiedade toda, o pegou com força no braço, para que se controlasse. Não era nada grave. Muito pelo contrário: Chris parecia animado com a perspectiva de uma viagem a sós com o pai – eles só precisavam de um destino perfeito.

– Não faço a mais puta ideia de onde devemos ir. Talvez eu deva simplesmente desistir. E se não der certo? – disse Richard, em um tom inseguro que reservava para os mais íntimos (leia-se Red Jim, Nina e Emma... e, ocasionalmente, Timothy). Via-se agitado e eufórico. A única coisa que o mantinha ancorado na realidade era seu amado.

– E se der? – redarguiu o ruivo com um belo sorriso. Richard sentiu-se mais tranquilo de imediato. – E _vai dar_ , Ritchie. Nessa primeira viagem, sugiro um lugar mais próximo, só por precaução. Para que você se sinta mais confiante. Aqui mesmo na Inglaterra.

– Não é uma má ideia... – arriscou o auror, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Aliás, acho que é o melhor a ser feito. Confio na sua intuição medonhamente precisa.

Red cobriu a mão do namorado com a sua.

– Pode confiar. Olha só, acabou de me ocorrer: me diverti horrores em Manchester. Que tal irem para lá por um fim de semana?

– Não sei não. – Red Jim franziu as sobrancelhas. _Mas o que?!_

– _Não sabe?_

– Não quero que o Chris tenha o tipo de diversão que _você teve_ na época de Manchester... sabe como é, ele é precoce, mas só tem dez anos. Dá para esperar um pouquinho. – Richard deu seu velho sorrisinho sarcástico. O ruivo deu-lhe um tapinha ardido na mão e o auror riu. Pelo jeito o nervoso passou rápido.

– _Tonto._ – resmungou e girou os olhos cinzas. – Agora falando sério: o que acha?

– É... é uma cidade grande... bastante gente, muita coisa para ver... e se tudo der errado, eu me escondo na multidão e fujo.

Red protestou novamente e Richard o alcançou para sufocá-lo em um abraço apertado, antes que escapasse do sofá. 

~*~

A viagem para Manchester foi um excelente começo. Richard achou que seria a coisa mais desconfortável do mundo estar na presença do menino sem a muleta que era a presença de Emma e Tim, da preceptora Srta. Quill e de suas sobrinhas, mas se enganou: por alguma razão, foi até fácil interagir com Chris em meio às lojas, ruas e passeios. Mal sabia ele que a irmã, atuando como uma espécie de fada madrinha, falou homeopaticamente dele para o sobrinho, contando sobre seus atos heroicos em prol da causa bruxa, como era um homem íntegro e que queria muito estar com o filho, e só não o fazia por estar terrivelmente ocupado com a profissão. Ele não precisava saber que, depois da morte de Você-Sabe-Quem, o pai entrou numa perigosa espiral de dúvidas e depressão e mal conseguia raciocinar algo coerente, e que demorou para tomar um rumo. Mas quando tomou, foi o mais acertado.

Óbvio que a Biblioteca Central fez os olhos do garoto brilharem de fascínio, e Richard precisou de jogo de cintura para conseguir arrancá-lo de lá para que pudessem se engajar em outras atividades; o problema é que eles também passaram pela Biblioteca John Rylands, e Chris argumentou que queria ver a Bíblia de Gutenberg e importantes manuscritos medievais que ela continha. O auror decidiu que deixaria o filho escolher os locais turísticos, pois dessa forma se sentiria mais relaxado e, de preferência, mais engajado. Outro ponto a favor. As visitas foram a lugares muito mais intelectualizados que Richard gostaria, mas nada daquilo o desagradou. Se servisse de ferramenta para aproximá-los, seria capaz de aprender sânscrito para ler o _Mahabharata_ no original.

O resultado foi tão positivo que Richard se empolgou e combinou com Chris um pulo em Birmingham. A resposta dele foi até efusiva, em comparação com sua personalidade discreta – inconscientemente, queria muito aquilo, queria estar junto do pai, conhecê-lo melhor e estar em sua presença. Quando Richard surgiu em Hatfield Broad Oak, de manhãzinha, ele estava a postos na sala.

O Museu e a Galeria de Arte e a Biblioteca foram obrigatórios para engajar o menino, mas Richard conseguiu convencê-lo de que seria divertido conhecer algo menos “cerebral”, portanto o levou ao Museu Nacional de Motocicletas, ao Jardim de Winterbourne e, longe da vista dos trouxas, a maior loja de doces bruxos de toda a Grã-Bretanha. O auror nem se importou em mimá-lo daquele jeito: a sacola que Chris trouxe consigo para casa era tão pesada que foi preciso um feitiçozinho para enganar Emma. Ela balançou a cabeça para o irmão, sabendo o trabalho enorme que teria para esconder aquele carregamento massivo de açúcar das mãozinhas sedentas das filhas pequenas. Philip, que soube das viagens e torceu por seu sucesso, sugeriu um dia em Oxford, talvez um almoço no centro, depois do Ano-Novo. Chris, a raposinha, insinuou que queria conhecer o campus da universidade, e o avô diligentemente o acompanhou. Richard suspirou, muito mais tranquilo, ao ver o pai e o filho ao longe, conversando como se nunca tivessem estado longe um do outro. Jamais imaginara, em sua caótica mente, que Philip tinha dentro de si o que era necessário para uma boa convivência familiar. E se aquele adorável lunático o tinha, então ele também tinha. E continuaria lutando por isso.

A Escócia, no verão, tinha uma tal de “Rota dos Bruxos”, que oferecia visitas interessantíssimas a castelos e laboratórios de feiticeiros de outrora. Daí foi a vez de Richard ser _nerd_. Não que Hogwarts não tivesse nada parecido para oferecer, mas as armaduras antiquíssimas, balistas, seteiras, espadas, lanças, martelos, adagas, _morning stars_ , estrepes, culverins, escudos e brasões, catapultas, fossos, torres isoladas, masmorras, esconderijos, o fizeram beber de cada uma das curiosidades recitadas pelos guias como o verdadeiro corvinal que era. Christopher ganhou, de recordação, uma coleçãozinha de miniaturas de armas medievais, porque o pai não se aguentou e _precisou_ comprar a última unidade. Foi a vez de ele sair abastecido de bugigangas da lojinha de presentes.

A última viagem – a mais longa, que durou uma quinzena – antes de Chris ingressar em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts foi para a Alemanha, tendo como roteiro outra cidade histórica e repleto de lugares interessantes para ambos. Em Lübeck, eles se depararam com a estátua de um alquimista excêntrico do século X. Na plaquinha, o nome chamou a atenção: “ _Ziegfried von Krause, c. 923-1017_ ”.

– Olha só, o nome dele é Ziegfried! – comentou o menino com ânimo. Richard riu, com a mão pousada sobre o ombro do filho. As vestes reconstituídas do tal alquimista eram de fato excêntricas: retalhos de todas as cores e tamanhos faziam a longa vestimenta parecer uma chamativa lona de circo.

– Pois é! Só que o meu padroeiro era sueco. Esse é alemão. Passou perto, mas nem tanto. – e sorriu com os lábios para ele. 

– Sim, o do seu medalhão era Ziegfried de Uppsala. Ele viveu nos anos de 1300 na Escandinávia e nunca visitou a Alemanha, muito menos Lübeck. Esse daqui era alquimista e herbologista. O seu, cavaleiro errante e caçador de monstros. E o Sr. Von Krause nasceu e morreu nessa província, o seu Ziegfried nasceu em Uppsala e morreu onde hoje é a Dinamarca.

– _Como é que você sabe de tudo isso?!_ – disparou Richard sem conter a perplexidade. O menino não pareceu surpreso que seu pai ainda se comovia com aquele conhecimento colossal para um menino de uma década de vida.

– Sobre o Sr. Von Krause, acabei de ler nessa placa informativa. – explicou o pequeno, apontando para a parede. Richard se sentiu meio imbecil por não ter reparado. – Sobre Ziegfried de Uppsala, li num livro sobre bruxos extraordinários de eras passadas. Foi o Red Jim me deu. – Richard sorriu, ainda abismado. Aquele ruivo, sempre um anjo da guarda.

À noitinha, eles se decidiram por uma hamburgueria trouxa clássica. Cada vez menos o auror se pegava analisando a interação deles e, na via oposta, sentia vontades naturais de interagir com o filho, de fazer-lhe perguntas e contar-lhe e comentar coisas aleatórias. Remexeu no restante de seu prato, formando um montinho com as lascas queimadinhas das batatas fritas.

– Chris, me fala o seguinte... – o auror se sentia inabalável. Só o fato do menino abrir um sorriso quando o fitava, sem nada dizer, significava para ele uma vitória. Sentia-se como Ziegfried, o santo guerreiro, que havia vencido todos os monstros que encontrara em sua jornada. – Em breve, nos veremos com menos frequência, afinal você estará na escola... e eu bem sei que você está animado para estar naquele (suposto) oceano de conhecimento sem fim. Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de saber? Alguma coisa que sempre quis me perguntar? Ou mesmo de me dizer?

Pensativo, o garoto se voltou para os transeuntes passeando para lá e para cá na rua de casas coloridas. Richard encarou seu perfil delicado com um pouco de ansiedade faiscando no peito.

– Como chama o feitiço que usaram para te machucar?

Richard ficou surpreso.

– Foram dois. _Tormenta Mentis_ e _Incidenda Maxima_.

– Espero que não os ensinem em Hogwarts. – comentou o menino, que obviamente jamais ouvira falar naqueles feitiços.

– São feitiços usados por pessoas muito más, Chris. Não vão ensiná-los às crianças na escola. Não se preocupe. – Richard pegou o filho no ombro e tentou passar tranquilidade pelo olho bom (o olho descolorido estava coberto pelo tapa-olho).

– Quando o vovô me disse que você estava ferido, eu fiquei com muito medo.

O auror sentiu lágrimas pinicarem seus olhos. Reuniu todas as forças para não chorar na frente de Christopher. “Eu sou Ziegfried”, mentalizou. “Ziegfried que matou todos os monstros que cruzaram seu caminho. Preciso matar esse monstro dentro de mim”.

– Também senti muito medo, filho. Mas agora está tudo bem. E tudo vai continuar bem. Eu voltei para você. E agora vamos ficar juntos para sempre. – Richard sorriu e o abraçou. Chris abriu um lindo sorriso e correspondeu o gesto. Ele parecia contente e aquilo foi o maior presente que Richard poderia receber na vida. – Bem... menos quando estiver na escola.

– _Há-há!_ Verdade! – riu o pequeno.

~*~

O temido e aguardado dia de levar Chris à Plataforma 9 ¾ enfim chegou. Era dois de setembro de 1984 e Christopher Ducotterd passaria das mãos cuidadosas de Emma (e Richard, mais recentemente) para a vigilância e tutoria de Albus Dumbledore, que levaria adiante o trabalho de aconselhá-lo em seus anos escolares. Como mestre e protetor de Richard, o ancião conhecia intimamente a problemática dos Ducotterd – de várias gerações e não somente dessas duas – e levaria a cabo a transformação na relação de pai e filho para algo bonito, saudável e duradouro. A presença das três filhinhas de Emma, principalmente da bagunceira e falastrona Sandra, ajudou a deixar o ar mais leve, e manteve a peculiar família unida na espera pelo Expresso de Hogwarts.

– Escreva sempre, está bem? – pediu Richard, acarinhando os cabelos do filho. Havia tempos que não se restringia de beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e demonstrar todo amor que tinha despertado de seu peito. – Estarei esperando por suas cartas.

– Está bem.

– Eu te amo, filho. – confessou. Esquecera-se da última vez que se permitira ficar tão vulnerável aos olhos públicos. Nada importou. – Eu te amo.

– Também te amo, papai.

Quando o menino partiu no trem, depois de ter acenado animadamente da janela de sua cabine, o auror desabou por alguns segundos nos braços do namorado e da irmã, enquanto as sobrinhas mal entendiam o que estava acontecendo. Se Tim estivesse lá, também abraçaria o cunhado.

– Você fez tudo que pôde com perfeição, Rich. – disse Red Jim, chorando mais que o próprio auror. – Ele _vai_ perceber seus esforços. Vocês _vão_ correr atrás do tempo perdido. E tudo não vai passar de uma tempestade que veio, demorou para passar, mas que _nunca mais_ vai voltar.

Emma, que também acompanhou a luta do irmão com detalhes (ainda mais que Red, já que estivera presente desde o princípio de tudo), tinha o rosto muito vermelho e encharcado pelas lágrimas, e assentiu às sábias palavras do cunhado. Florence tocou as bochechas da mãe e balbuciou como se dissesse que não a queria triste.

– Sim, Ritchie. Tudo passou. Agora que venham as risadas, os sorrisos, os momentos bons; momentos esses que vamos adorar ter na lembrança.

Ele respirou fundo e pegou ambos no rosto, um em cada mão. Sorriu fraca mas genuinamente. Meneou a cabeça em concordância. 

– Está bem. _Chega de chorar_. Chorei nos últimos dias o que não chorei a vida inteira! – disse, recuperando-se da catarse. Deu um beijo no rosto de Florence, que o encarou com uma carinha de curiosidade. Pegou a sobrinha no colo. Lia Marie e Sandra erguiam as mãozinhas para os adultos para verem se conseguiam descolar um colinho. – É, Florence, você não faz ideia do tanto de merda que aconteceu nessa família.

– _Richard!_ Sem palavrões. Pelo menos na frente das meninas. – ralhou a Mamãe Emma, parecendo muito mais aliviada. – Vamos. Ainda temos muito trabalho pela frente. Não é, Lia? – a pequena sorria com satisfação pela mãe tê-la pego no colo e concordou, sem saber com o que concordava.

– Está bem... _baralho_. – brincou ele.

Red Jim, a fim de fazer Sandra sossegar de seu pitizinho, a pegou nos braços (por mais que ela fosse a mais velha e mais pesada, e ele, o mais baixinho e menos treinado dentre os adultos do grupo) e se apressou pela plataforma rumo a Hatfield Broad Oak e à maratona de cozinhar o almoço e cuidar daquele trio tão especial de garotinhas. 

~*~

Passaram-se cerca de vinte dias do fatídico embarque do mais novo aluno da Corvinal – sem surpresas até aqui – e Richard já se via tranquilizado, tendo recebido duas prolixas e impecáveis cartas do filho contando sobre como estava adorando o ambiente escolar, o castelo, o lago e, principalmente, a biblioteca. A companhia estável de Red Jim, as visitas constantes a Hatfield Broad Oak (e a redoma de alegria e serenidade que envolvia o lar de Emma), o serviço por vezes intrincado no Ministério – liderado pela figura carismática de seu prezado tutor Alfonse Rye-Savidge – e a noção de que Chris estava sob a atenciosa guarda de Dumbledore trouxeram paz ao seu coração. Esforçar-se-ia ainda mais nas férias de Natal e Ano-Novo, e depois nas de verão, mas até lá tinha tempo para dedicar-se a outros afazeres. Quando chegou na casa da irmã e do cunhado, encontrou Red Jim vendo a televisão – que ele mesmo dera de presente ao casal – um pouco sonolento. Ouviu Emma conversando com Florence lá fora, no tanque. Era provável que estivesse lavando alguma roupinha suja e a culpada pela sujeira era a própria nenê, que fizera dois anos no começo daquele mês. Acenou do terracinho e Florence pareceu contente em vê-lo.

– Pode dar uma conferida na Sandra e na Lia Marie para mim? – pediu a mãe das meninas. – Estão brincando no quarto da Lia.

Tudo na santa paz. Retornou à sala e beijou o namorado, aproveitando-se do fato de que as sobrinhas não estavam ali. Os dois ainda não se sentiam seguros o suficiente para se cumprimentarem afetuosamente na frente delas. Talvez quando fossem mais velhas e entendessem tudo aquilo. Richard acendeu um cigarro, mesmo sabendo que Emma ralharia com ele, e se ajeitou no fofo encosto do sofá. Na televisão, o noticiário da tarde. “ _Hábitos majoritariamente trouxas_ ”, constava na ficha de Red Jim no Ministério. Televisão era o pior deles. Para desespero do auror, Timothy, que nem tinha tantos parentescos trouxas entre os Grimshaw (além de pessoas casadas com tios e tias e primos), também adorava aquela porcaria. Richard não contava a ninguém, mas _sabia_ que Tim insistia para que Emma deixasse o bercinho e o cercadinho na sala à noite para que ele pudesse assistir novelas. As meninas falavam e argumentavam com o pai e o comerciante às vezes (muitas, na verdade) perdia o fio das estorinhas delas porque estava compenetrado nas toscas narrativas novelísticas. Não que fosse raso ou obtuso para apreciar um bom filme, mas as novelas para ele serviam como uma forma de desanuviar do estresse e das tensões da vida real. Outra coisa que Richard também _sabia mas fingia não saber_ era que Red Jim espiava uma ou outra dessas produções quando vinha a Hatfield Broad Oak e atualizava o cunhado quando este perdia algum episódio ou cena fundamental. Ao ser questionado por Richard se ele, James Greenslade, _notório intelectual das artes_ , estava mesmo prestando atenção em uma bagaceiríssima novela, Red Jim disfarçava, fazendo uso de seu desenvolvido talento cênico, e dizia que apenas estava assistindo porque tentava se lembrar o nome de tal ator ou atriz.

– _Tá bom então_. – debochava ele, balançando a cabeça negativamente para os dois noveleiros de plantão.

Red estava encolhido em seu cantinho favorito do sofá branco, sempre lembrando a figura de um gatinho preguiçoso, e Richard o cercou, a fim de sentar-se bem colado. O viúvo parecia cansado e até um pouco desanimado. Quando estava prestes a investigar o que o namorado tinha – ele não se chamaria Richard Edward Ducotterd se não se preocupasse com toda e qualquer alteração no comportamento de Red –, Tim desaparatou no quintal da frente, como de praxe, agitado e ofegante. Largou o casaco em qualquer lugar e passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos escuros ondulados. O auror se levantou de um salto e foi de encontro ao cunhado.

– Tim, _o que houve?_ Você parece apavorado. – começou ele, e Tim parecia procurar a resposta no chão. Devia ter acontecido alguma coisa muito grave para abalá-lo daquele jeito. Richard se sentiu aflito.

– Eu... eu acho que sua mãe esteve na loja.

Richard sentiu uma violenta e gelada descarga de adrenalina percorrer o corpo em segundos. Segurou a respiração por alguns segundos.

– O... o que?!

– Sua mãe. Madeleine.

Red desviou a atenção da televisão ao perceber a interação tensa entre os dois homens no terraço da frente e observou tudo de cenho franzido.

– Por que acha isso? _Ela falou com você?_

– Tim? É você? – chamou Emma, vindo da parte traseira da casa em direção ao marido. Seus passos eram mais lentos pois trazia Florence pela mão.

– Sim, Emma! Cheguei! – respondeu ele, e virou-se para o cunhado, que o encarava com o antigo olhar assassino.

– Como está, amor? – a matriarca surgiu no terraço onde estavam e a bebê se agitou toda ao ver o querido pai. Tim pegou a filha no colo e a beijou na bochechinha, porém não conseguiu esconder a preocupação. A expressão de fúria contida de Richard declarava que tinha algo muito errado acontecendo. – Está tudo bem, Timothy? Não está com a cara muito boa.

– Venha para a sala, Emma. Tenho algo para contar.

Na sala, Tim relatou em detalhes a suposta estadia de Madeleine Ducotterd, disfarçada como uma senhorinha, e como andou investigando sobre as meninas e Emma. Não teve tempo de descrever como Madeleine pareceu contente com a situação atual da filha, e que decretou que o casamento dela com Tim era um relacionamento feliz, porque Richard começou a esbravejar sem vigiar o volume da voz, e Emma se sentiu na obrigação de correr ao quarto de Lia para verificar se as filhas mais velhas não ficariam assustadas.

– Filha da puta... _filha da puta!_ Desgraçada, enxerida, maldita para _um caralho!_ – rugiu o auror, que tremia de raiva.

– Richard! – apelou Emma, trêmula e apreensiva.

– _Quem ela pensa que é?_ Invadindo a sua loja e metendo aquele _focinho sujo_ na sua vida, na vida da minha irmã?! – ele estava muito vermelho e alterado, as veias na testa, saltadas e inchadas. Emma levou Florence para o quarto antes que ela começasse a chorar de medo.

– Ela me pareceu apenas interessada em saber como a filha estava, Richard, não tentou descobrir nosso endereço ou algo do tipo... – arriscou Tim, de pé.

– Não tentou, mas vai tentar. Eu vou matar aquela vagabunda. – afirmou o mais alto, respirando a longas passadas, controlando a ira. 

– _Richard!_ – ralhou Red Jim. – Não diga isso!

– Primeiro vou dar um jeito de blindar a Hodgepodge. – Richard ignorou o namorado e ficou de costas para ele. – Vou descobrir o que há de melhor para mantê-la longe. A casa é praticamente impossível de ser localizada por terceiros, mas caso consiga, não veria nada se aparatasse aqui. Eu e Dumbledore utilizamos o que há de mais eficiente em magia para isso. – falava quase que para si mesmo, buscando reafirmar os fatos em sua mente.

– Não precisa blindar a loja. Não há necessidade disso. Preciso apenas... me policiar, evitar a todo custo falar de Emma, das meninas, de você ou de Chris a qualquer um, até me certificar de que estou conversando com um interlocutor confiável. – redarguiu Grimshaw, ainda muito sério e tenso.

– Talvez Madeleine precise levar uma coça para aprender a não enfiar o nariz onde não é chamada. – refletiu Richard, ignorando a sensatez do cunhado. – Uma coisa que chamo carinhosamente de “levar um sustinho”.

Tim lançou ao outro um olhar de desagrado. Emma retornou à sala tendo se certificado de que Florence ficaria sossegada no berço.

– _Red?_

Red Jim chorava. Sua camiseta cinza-escura possuía uma enorme mancha escura no peito graças às lágrimas. Richard sentiu como se um punhal tivesse sido cravado e torcido três vezes sobre seu coração. O bonito rosto do artista se via enrubescido, como se estivesse envergonhado, contudo não estava. Era um choro doído, verdadeiro e difícil. O auror caiu de joelhos à frente dele, esquecendo toda a ira que sentia e emoldurou a face do namorado com suas mãos enormes e ásperas. 

– Red! _O que houve?_ Por Merlin, Red... eu falei alguma coisa que te magoou?

– Eu... – as lágrimas não cessavam. – Me desculpem... ouvir vocês falando de Madeleine... me lembrou da minha própria mãe. Hoje fazem exatamente doze anos que ela faleceu. – Red sentia os dedos trêmulos do namorado em sua nuca. – Ela sempre quis me corrigir, assim como Madeleine fez com os filhos. Mas... algo me dizia que aquelas implicâncias tinham origem em um lugar correto, me dizia que ela encrencava com o meu jeito ou minhas escolhas porque vislumbrava o melhor para a minha vida. A vida do filho dela. Eram atitude erradas, mas com o sentimento certo... – suspirou. – Quem me dera tê-la viva para poder pedir perdão por todas as nossas brigas e discussões.

A imagem da própria mãe veio à mente de Richard e, pela primeira vez em anos, ele não sentiu raiva. Sentiu-se confuso.

– _Red..._ – os olhos de safira de Emma tilintavam.

– _Meu amor, me perdoe._ – o auror também estava prestes a chorar. Tim cobriu a boca com a mão fechada e estava comovido.

– Peço piedade por ela. É apenas uma mãe em suplício. Não digo para enterrarem as mágoas de um dia para o outro e levarem as meninas para a Suíça amanhã... Mas, Ritchie... esse ódio todo... – finalmente encarou o namorado. – ...faz mal. Machuca. E não o levará a lugar nenhum. Falo por experiência própria.

– Por você, Red... eu farei... de um tudo – falou o auror, que agora segurava as mãos dele entre as suas, com firmeza. – para superar esse ódio. Eu prometo.

– Não faça por mim. Faça por _você_. – retrucou o artista.

Emma não se aguentou e abraçou os dois. Juntou-os com os braços e Timothy completou o laço coletivo, segurando o choro. Assim ficaram por alguns instantes, finalizando aquele pacto silencioso.

– Meninos... – começou ela, enxugando o rosto e ajeitando os cabelos cheirosos. – ...a gente não vai cansar de chorar, não? – os três homens riram, ainda mexidos.

Daquele momento em diante, os irmãos Ducotterd ganharam uma missão, das mais árduas, e dariam o seu melhor para conclui-la. Precisavam apenas da ação do tempo e de temperança em seus corações.

///


	77. Capítulo 11 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone em 1985.

Lizandra suspirou. Fazia cerca de um mês que rastreava por conta própria o Sr. Lothard nos diversos eventos da elite da região, mas sem sucesso – a caça solitária fazia parte do entretenimento da coisa. Um reboliço no térreo, na ala norte, chamou sua atenção. Era justamente onde o irmão realizava os treinos físicos de combate, resistência e agilidade sob orientação do treinador-mor, Tex Driscoll, o colossal _berserker_ aposentado da ação e realocado para prática e capacitação dos Linces. A feiticeira divisou um pensativo Gerard, que enrolava a pontinha do bigode entre os dedos, um gesto comum seu, e foi em sua direção em busca de respostas. Uma parcela delas estava ali, na arena, aquecendo articulações e preparando-se para algo que certamente ocorreria em breve: Fausto estava em um dos lados do tablado, circundado por dezenas de bruxos, e conversava com um dos batedores dos Linces. Falava pouco. Lizandra sentiu uma aura tensa e pesada emergindo do evento.

– Kinnegan – começou, tocando-o de leve no antebraço. O veterano pareceu despertar de um transe. –, o que vai acontecer? Por que Lothard está na arena?

– Lothard foi pré-selecionado, Liz. Passou os últimos trinta dias sendo investigado de cima a baixo pela Inteligência e testado psiquicamente por nossos legilimens e arquimagos, que aproveitaram para atestar suas pretensões de lealdade. – respondeu ele, voltando a atenção para a movimentação do pátio interno. – Os resultados foram excelentes. Tem grandes chances de se tornar um _mestre de segredos_ (*). – ela olhou para o outro lado para esconder a felicidade.

– Fico contente por ele.

– Isso não quer dizer que está dentro, você sabe disso. – complementou o sub-líder dos Linces. – Cada Lince se prova de um jeito, no intervalo de tempo que lhe aprouver. Pode demorar anos até o seu irmão confiar plenamente nele. – Lizandra costumava gostar daquela precaução. Até ver que jogava contra o homem pelo qual se via interessada. – Amos e Bradford farão o serviço de espionagem no lugar dele enquanto recebe o treinamento. Isso se Nicolas o quiser mesmo. – ela suspirou. – Agora, o Lince dos Linces optou pelo bom e velho teste marcial. Vai ver como anda a habilidade física de Fausto.

– Ele vai lutar contra Driscoll? – Lady Liz ficou tensa. Tex Driscoll, como a função de _berserker_ ditava, era um bruxo enorme, de venerável compleição, peitoral, ombros e muques hercúleos, bigodes acinzentados, olhos verde-azulados e cabeça raspada. Sua fama de implacável alcançou os quatro cantos da Irlanda do Norte e os Comensais e malfeitores que foram capazes de sobreviver às suas investidas estremeciam ao recordarem de sua brutalidade e frieza em combate.

Os dois voltaram a atenção para um homem que chegava, que despiu o próprio casaco e a camiseta e falou em voz baixa a um bruxo na margem do tablado. Lizandra reconheceria aqueles cabelos louro-escuros lisos, raspados acima das orelhas, costas largas e braços atléticos até debaixo d’água.

– Não.

Nicolas se voltou com uma expressão marrenta para o oponente, que, se estava nervoso, não transpareceu. A única coisa nítida em sua expressão era uma nesga de ardileza. Não era sempre que se via Century na lida pessoal com seus funcionários; devia ter um bom motivo para fazer parte daquela provação. Ele não parecia tão ameaçador quanto a figura gigântica de Driscoll, mas duvidar de sua letalidade beirava a imprudência; era o mesmo que a lebre pedir um inofensivo abraço ao guepardo. Quando o treinador-mor entrou na arena, Fausto removeu o próprio casaco e ficou nu da cintura para cima; Lizandra e o restante dos presentes viram, do lado esquerdo do peito dele, a tatuagem de uma imponente esfinge. Ao seu lado, o medalhão de gárgula refletia as luzes mágicas. 

– Já sabem como a porra toda funciona. Se tiverem alguma dúvida, gritem pela mamãezinha de vocês. – disse Tex com seu sarcasmo costumeiro. As vozes no recinto se calaram com rapidez. – _Sem magia._ Não quero ver ninguém estunado, estuporado ou imobilizado por feitiços não-verbais. O enfrentamento aqui é de homem pra homem. E eu quero ver sangue.

Lothard absorveu o risinho ácido de Nicolas em silêncio. Com o sinal do treinador-mor, os dois se afastaram e assumiram posições de guarda, com os punhos cerrados erguidos. Os bruxos em torno da luta murmuravam e o buchicho foi a única coisa que se ouvia além da movimentação dos homens em combate, que, para dizer o mínimo, foi tenso. E brutal. Fausto não era um exímio boxeador, mas tinha envergadura física para se desviar dos golpes precisos e assustadoramente rápidos de Nicolas. Foi atingido nas costelas, pernas e braços com uma agilidade felina, mas tinha força e vigor para proteger-se dos golpes impiedosos de Century; então veio aquele que pareceu prestes a nocauteá-lo, o do nariz. A boca, o queixo e o peito se cobriram de sangue em pouco. O louro fintava como um profissional. Desviava dos socos de Lothard como se soubesse com antecipação todos seus movimentos. Entretanto, fora do esperado, o desafiado teve força suficiente para impedir um dos bloqueios e abriu o supercílio de Nicolas com o punho esquerdo, seu punho forte. No segundo em que Century foi sacudir o sangue que cobria sua visão direita, Fausto se lançou sobre ele e o derrubou no chão, pegando-o pelo pescoço como se fosse estrangulá-lo. A plateia silenciou. Apreensivos, os bruxos presentes seguraram a respiração.

O candidato a espião ofegava sobre o Senhor de Odhráncrone e sentia o sangue pulsando violentamente em seus ouvidos. Não sentia dor ou cansaço. Via apenas tudo em vermelho. Quando percebeu que os coturnos de Tex se aproximavam, deu-se conta do que estava de fato acontecendo. Nicolas o encarava com os olhos de lince e, sabe-se lá por que, começou a rir de maneira diabólica.

– Gostei de você. Pegou minha deixa. Teve a chance de abater seu oponente e a agarrou com unhas e dentes. – Lothard largou o pescoço de Nicolas e franziu as sobrancelhas, recuperando o fôlego sem nada dizer. – Está meio lerdo para o seu tipo físico, mas nada insolúvel. Boa luta, Fausto Lothard.

~*~

Sua seleção não era oficial, mas era certa. Em uma saleta no quartel-general dos Linces de Sangue, Lothard – com o nariz já recuperado por um feitiço e um unguento para dor – foi abordado por uma mocinha de vestido verde-bebê que entregou um pequenino envelope preto e quadrado. Ao abri-lo, retirou uma carta em papel nobre e a gravura de uma Medusa em tinta vermelho-sangue e terríveis olhos âmbares. O espião consultou seu vasto conhecimento em códigos em busca do que aquilo podia simbolizar e sua expressão de perplexidade entregou que não tinha respostas.

– _Olha só._ – exclamou Rissa McTaggert, a oniromante da organização, que parecia ter surgido do nada. – Você foi escolhido.

Fausto franziu as sobrancelhas como se ela tivesse dito que ele seria executado em uma hora.

– _Escolhido?!_

– Ué, a Medusa te escolheu. – repetiu, como se fosse óbvio.

– Quem é Medusa? 

McTaggert compreendeu o olhar de espanto. Ela jurava que Fausto, supostamente o mais novo mestre de segredos dos Linces, havia se inteirado sobre uma das crônicas mais famosas de Odhráncrone. Então nenhum dos homens, que gostavam tanto de uma fofoca, como Trevor, Roswell ou Julian Bradford haviam aberto o bico? E ela achando que qualquer oportunidade de falar sobre as esbórnias de uma mulher sexualmente livre como Lizandra Century era uma oportunidade. Ainda mais entre a turminha da testosterona. 

– Medusa é o codinome, que começou como um apelido bobo, de Lizandra Century. Ela convida alguns felizardos que lhe aprouverem para... dormir com eles. Dizem que nem sempre ela participa ativamente, mas... a ideia geral é essa. Há quem chame essa brincadeira de “Clube da Medusa”. – Rissa sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, próxima à poltrona onde o outro estava.

Lothard encarou o papel ainda com a cara fechada. Ouvira falar da fome de Lizandra por sexo, mas não fazia ideia de que era algo tão... _organizado_.

– Ela faz isso com frequência?

– Tem ano que essas reuniões ocorrem todo mês, até mais. Tem outros que são mais espaçados. Depende da _empolgação_ dela. Mas desde que entrei na organização, e já faz oito anos isso, escuto buchichos sobre essas atividades da Medusa. – a loura, tranquila, falava sem julgamento, como se estivesse explicando sobre as diferenças entre coelho e lebre. 

Lothard refletiu.

– São muitas pessoas convocadas para esse... “Clube”?

Rissa sobrepôs uma perna sobre a outra, evidenciando as botas de vinil roxo-escuras, de bico de ferro, que subiam até os seus joelhos, e piscou os olhos com um pouco de sono. Talvez alguma informação importante quisesse brotar em seus sonhos e seu inconsciente estivesse chamando.

– A boca-pequena diz que não é uma conversa _tête-à-tête_ e sim a partir de três, quatro pessoas. Mulheres também, _não se preocupe_. Ela não faz distinção disso, nesse caso.

– Ela já chamou gente daqui? 

Ele preferiu se fazer de ignorante sobre o que Logan havia revelado sobre si mesmo.

– Que eu saiba, ela não estica muito os olhinhos para cá, mas houve alguns bem-aventurados, digamos. – Lothard voltou seus olhos cor de mel para a bruxa e ela reparou como seu rosto era muito simétrico e harmonioso. Não era à toa que a Medusa havia o selecionado para sua diversão na cama. – A Colten, que saiu uns três anos atrás porque engravidou, foi um deles. O McFerdie foi e _algumas vezes_ , ainda por cima. E teve o Roswell. – McTaggert quase perguntou se ele era ciumento, mas preferiu deixar para lá. 

– E o que acontece se eu recusar?

– Nada. Entretanto talvez ela nunca mais olhe na sua cara. Aquela lá tem sangue quente.

O espião rodou o papel com o símbolo da Medusa entre os dedos, ruminando as informações. Vincent Amos apareceu pelo batente da porta e chamou os dois. Lothard guardou o convite no bolso interno do casaco e se dirigiu à sala ao lado, decidido a não pensar naquilo enquanto estivesse no QG. E assim o fez.

~*~

A feiticeira o encontrou papeando com Trevor no átrio do quartel-general, enquanto ambos fumavam cigarros. O psiônico tinha em mãos uma caneca de café vazia.

– Vou deixá-los a sós. – anunciou ele, em seguida dirigiu-se ao interior do prédio.

Lizandra encarou o medalhão de gárgula e lembrou de como apreciara vê-lo sem camisa.

– Você faltou à _reunião_. – constatou, finalmente encarando-o.

– Me desculpe.

– Houve algum contratempo? Ou...

Ela não costumava errar quando detectava luxúria nos olhos de seus interlocutores. Fausto a devorara com os olhos na festa aquela noite, no casarão de Zarest. Dissera frases insinuantes, que a feiticeira repetiu diversas e diversas vezes na própria cabeça, revisitando a expressão tão lasciva dele que as acompanhava. Em tantos anos de prática, os que recusavam dormir com ela tinham boas justificativas. Lizandra precisava da de Lothard. 

Ele deu um trago no cigarro enquanto a olhava com intensidade.

– Não quis que os Linces pensassem que ingressei na organização porque a levei para a cama.

Liz ficou contente pela resposta. Pelo menos não era uma recusa _dela_ e sim causada por motivos exteriores. E até nobres.

– Garanto que não há nada fora da política dos Linces que influencie nas decisões de meu irmão. Muito menos o fato de eu cobiçar um de seus agentes.

– Preferi prevenir.

O olhar dele, por mais sério que fosse, continha algo de malicioso e intrigante.

– Foi só por isso que você não foi?

Fausto pensou por um momento e virou de frente para ela. Com o antebraço dele descoberto, ela notou que o espião tinha outra tatuagem, quatro dedos abaixo do pulso direito: era um escudo pequenino repleto de runas e um touro no centro. 

– Não. Tem outro motivo.

– E posso saber qual?

– Não queria ninguém me atrapalhando enquanto estivéssemos fodendo. Eu me garanto sozinho.

Nem o mais ousado de seus "enroscos" – e Lizandra acumulou alguns na vida, desde pacatos até fogosos – a fizera se sentir excitada daquele jeito, mesmo sendo versada em sedução, flertes e conquistas amorosas. Ela disfarçou sorrindo.

– ...bem... espero que tenhamos outras oportunidades então.

– Também espero.

~*~

O patrono de Odhráncrone desfrutava de um tranquilo momento familiar jogando xadrez bruxo com John quando Lizandra deu as caras na sala de estar. Ouvia-se a voz da amiga de Aly e dos Ó Domhaill e ex-namorada de Aidan, Jill O’Biddy, ensinando trava-línguas para Lionel, que gargalhava toda vez que errava as frases. A Senhora de Odhráncrone vigiava os passinhos do caçula sobre o tapete e segurava o unicórnio de pelúcia que o pequeno lhe deu “de presente”. Nicolas espiou os familiares antes de voltar a atenção para a irmã. Sobre o supercílio direito, havia um discreto curativo, obra de Artúria.

– Como vai, Liz? – antecipou-se ele, parecendo relaxado.

– Boa noite, titia. – cumprimentou o menino de nove anos incompletos.

– Boa noite, meu querido. – ela sentou-se ao lado do sobrinho e o beijou na têmpora esquerda. – Estou bem.

A partida não estava nem perto de terminar e Lizandra decidiu assistir àquela interação tão importante para a formação do caráter de John. O garoto era muito fã de xadrez bruxo e das estratégias que o jogo exigia por parte do jogador. Talvez fosse uma forma inconsciente de se aproximar do pai biológico, que era cerebral e analítico por natureza. Apreciou os olhares carinhosos de Nicolas para o filho e as provocações antes de derrotar as peças do exército de jade. O patrono não gostava de perder, mas com John ele moderava seu espírito competitivo e reconhecia os esforços dele para vencê-lo com sabedoria. Foi um belo momento dividido entre pai e filho. Ao final, John escusou-se com educação, pois estava na hora do banho, e partiu para os afazeres.

– Você tá muito quieta... Faz algum tempo. Isso quer dizer que está encafifada com alguma coisa. – disse Nicolas à irmã com um brilhinho malemolente no olhar. – O que é?

A feiticeira se perguntou se era tão óbvio assim ou se o irmão apenas a conhecia mais profundamente do que imaginava. Encarou-o com uma expressão faceira.

– O que você sabe sobre Fausto Lothard?

O Senhor de Odhráncrone riu e seu sorriso era mais ardiloso que o da própria Lizandra, a rainha dos ardis.

– Por que eu _sabia_ que você ia se interessar por ele?

– Porque eu gosto de pessoas intrigantes, você sabe disso.

– O que tem de tão intrigante nele? É um homem relativamente comum.

Liz sabia que ele dizia aquilo para provocá-la. Nenhum Lince que se prezasse era comum. E Nicolas tinha plena noção disso.

– Se eu te disser, você vai ficar constrangido. – o patrono continuava com os olhos semicerrados. O ar entre os dois era de diversão. – Vamos, Nic, _seja bonzinho com a sua maninha_. Me conta tudo do seu novo espião...

– Você não vai chamá-lo para farrinhas particulares com a “turma da Medusa”?

– Chamei. Mas ele não quis.

– _Não quis?_ – Nicolas estava comicamente chocado.

Tinha que ter alguma coisa diferente naquele cara. E pelo jeito Lizandra queria muito descobrir o que.

– Também fiquei abismada. Não é muita gente que passa esse tipo de convite, especialmente quando antes demonstrou um _enorme interesse_. – nada daquilo o surpreendia. Tanto por Fausto, que parecia tão hermético, quanto pela irmã, que quando punha uma coisa na cabeça, investia todas as forças para conquistá-la. Restava ver quem cederia primeiro. – Mas minha intuição me diz que foi melhor assim e que vai valer mais a pena optar por uma estratégia menos ousada. Em outras palavras, quero conhecê-lo primeiro fora de uma cama.

– Ele deve ter alguma coisa de especial, Liz, para você aceitar uma negativa e correr atrás dele novamente...

– Se tem eu não sei. Mas quero descobrir.

Nicolas suspirou. Que começassem os jogos.

– Está bem... – ela sorriu. – Não há nada nos registros psíquicos sobre más intenções, ideias de traição, presença de Trevas, distúrbios, crimes significativos...

– Não é isso que eu quero saber, Nicolas! – cortou Lizandra, em tom descontraído. – Não quero a ficha profissional dele. Quero os detalhes sórdidos mais interessantes... o que mais vocês descobriram nessa longuíssima investigação com os arquimagos, psiônicos e legilimens?

Nicolas ergueu as sobrancelhas e se ajeitou na cadeira. Parecia tão bem-disposto, sem o típico ar soturno, que se um Lince o visse agora, pensaria que estava enfeitiçado.

– Você quer informações _pessoais_? Não tenho muitas para dar. – falou, estalando de leve os dedos das mãos. – Esse tipo de dados não nos interessa. – Liz fez uma careta. – Sabemos apenas o que os candidatos nos dizem, e ele basicamente não disse nada quanto a isso. Buscamos, em princípio, seu passado, memórias, pretensões e níveis de malignidade e Trevas nos inquéritos. E nas reuniões, ninguém fica contando piada ou falando da tia Epherine.

– Merda...

Ele ficou pensativo por um instante.

– Não, espera. – o rosto dela se acendeu de curiosidade. – Foram tantas pessoas que vimos que posso estar confundindo as bolas. Lothard comentou de uma pessoa.

– Comentou?

– Sim. Ele falou de um parente de quem toma conta. Se é mãe, pai, irmão, tio, não sei precisar.

Lizandra manuseou a rainha de jade do exército de John. O patrono continuava de cenho franzido.

– Tem outra coisa também. – ela o encarou com certa apreensão. – Baxter foi falar de birita e o _seu macho_ comentou que curte bastante. – Nicolas parecia contente. – Vocês têm isso em comum.

– _Ah, é mesmo?_ Tenho uma carta de trunfo então.

– Espero que sim. E se for, use-a com sabedoria. 

~*~

Dessa vez o recado que chegou a Fausto foi um menos complicado de lidar. Pelo contrário, o agradou muito.

_“Quero te ver hoje. Vai ser só eu e você._

_ Sem ninguém para atrapalhar. _

_L.C._ _”_

Ele reconheceu a referência e riu. À noite, a mesma mocinha da mensagem anterior, a de vestido verde-bebê, o levou para o castelo e o conduziu até onde aguardava a feiticeira de olhos amarelos. Por dentro, Lizandra estava muito satisfeita. Por fora, permitiu-se apenas sorrir de maneira indecifrável.

Ele estava vestido como um civil, não mais como agente paramilitar. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia pacífico, tinha algo em sua aura que a instigava e chamava, uma periculosidade latente, uma eterna e deliciosa ameaça, e a sensação de que poderia ser arrebatada a qualquer momento – com a qual ela não se importava nem um pouco. A barba por fazer a fez fantasiar com os arrepios que ela lhe causaria ao raspar em sua pele. Talvez de propósito (como o via pela primeira vez fora de um contexto formal, não tinha parâmetro), a camisa beje-claro estava aberta até o segundo botão, expondo o medalhão e um trecho do peito, ornado de poucos fios escuros. A mesa redonda, de tampo grosso, continha taças e copos de tamanhos e formatos variados e contornavam algumas garrafas igualmente diversificadas.

O intenso olhar de mel do bruxo a fez acomodar-se melhor sobre a cadeira de alto espaldar. Lothard sentou-se na outra, ao seu lado esquerdo, de frente para a lareira. 

– _Veja só você..._ – provocou ela, inclinando o rosto e brincando com seu brinco de água marinha.

– O que tem?

– Aceitou meu convite. Pelo menos esse.

Quando Fausto riu, Lizandra percebeu que simpatizava mais com a presença dele do que gostaria. E não parecia ser nada relacionado a sexo.

– Fico contente que nossa única companhia seja esse estoque todo de belezinhas. – ao alcançar uma das garrafas curvilíneas para checar o rótulo, Lady Liz reparou na tatuagem do escudo com a cabeça de touro e reprimiu o ímpeto de tocá-la.

– Um _passarinho_ me contou que você gosta de beber, por isso trouxe o que tinha de melhor na minha coleção. – Fausto sabia que aquele “passarinho” tinha olhinhos bem amarelos. Tentou se lembrar quando dissera algo do tipo a Nicolas. Pelo andar da carruagem, seu patrão era mais bem informado do que ele poderia prever.

– Mal posso esperar para _experimentar_... um pouco de tudo. 

Lizandra puxou um copo de fundo duplo e baixinho.

– Com o que vai começar? Eu vou de licor. Já aviso que, depois da primeira dose, me recuso a ficar te servindo. _Fica à vontade para se servir do que quiser_.

Ele se perguntou se aquelas frases ambíguas iam aparecer a noite inteira. Bem, que fosse. Notou o tom firme na voz de Liz. Ela soava bem mandona. Mulheres assim costumavam adorar ser dominadas na cama e isso ele sabia fazer com maestria. Depois de explicar brevemente cada um dos itens sobre a mesa, os que ela mesma havia destilado e o que havia adquirido do armazém da cidade e importadores amigos seus, ela o observou analisar, fazendo um pouco de charme, o que beberia para estrear aquela noite que prometia ser muito pitoresca. Optou por um tal de gim polonês. Foi um golinho, mas desceu queimando, como deveria.

– Me conte de você, Sr. Lothard. – ela alisou os longos cabelos castanho-claros com as unhas compridas, pintadas de preto. Usava, nos dedos, anéis coloridos. – Você não é daqui, é? Imagino que não, pelo seu sotaque. 

Ele deu mais um gole no gim, que tinha uma pitadinha de doce, talvez pêssego.

– Tem razão. Não sou. Sou irlandês. Venho de Drogheda.

– Perto de Dublin.

– Exato.

– E sua família? Seus pais são vivos? Tem irmãos?

O espião não se sentia à vontade para falar da infância pobre e violenta, dos pais encostados, da cobrança que ouvia deles sem receber nada em troca, de sua falta de frequentar o segundo grau, o recrutamento por parte do mandachuva da cidade e de tantos outros fatos desagradáveis de seu passado.

– São sim. Tenho dois irmãos mais velhos.

– E você... está morando na cidade? – Fausto interpretou aquela pergunta como um interesse de ter um local para se encontrarem que não o castelo. Depois lembrou-se de que se tratava de Lizandra Century e que ela era anfitriã de uma orgia de amplo conhecimento público.

– Moro em um apartamento aqui sim.

Serviu-se de um _brandy_ de garrafa amarela.

– Achei que estivesse no alojamento do ginásio, como os outros candidatos que passaram nos testes principais.

Ele a encarou sobre a borda do copo de fundo grosso por alguns segundos, como se pensasse bem na resposta que ia dar. Havia outras coisas sobre as quais também não queria falar.

– Não, eu... preferi um lugar mais reservado...

A mulher de olhos de lince não parecia se importar com suas respostas breves e genéricas. Ainda bem que era um excelente oclumente, pois lhe ocorreu que as feiticeiras geralmente possuíam dons poderosos de legilimência. Ela puxou a vodca de menta, cuja garrafa tinha formato de uma folha de _maple tree_ (**), e serviu um copinho de _shot_ até a borda. Lothard pediu que ela o servisse também. Os dois brindaram e viraram as doses. A bichinha era forte.

O espião a questionou sobre aquela maravilha de birita e eles se perderam um pouco do assunto anterior, divagando sobre bebidas de gosto e textura semelhantes. Tudo ao redor estava começando a ficar mais mole e relaxado.

– Pode fumar aqui? – perguntou ele, e Liz concordou, já que havia centenas de cômodos naquele castelo e Aly poderia levar seus filhos a qualquer outro que não cheirasse a nicotina.

Ele acendeu o cigarro e foi a primeira vez que ela percebeu que o espião era canhoto.

– ...você vai se importar se eu perguntar a sua idade? Ou vou ter que perguntar para o meu _passarinho_? – ousou, lançando-lhe seu melhor olhar meigo. – Quero saber o quão mais velha sou que você.

– _Quanto você me dá_?

Liz passou a pontinha da unha sobre o braço dele, que quase não apresentava pelos.

– Eu te dou, no máximo, no _máximo_ , _raspaaaando_ , trinta e dois.

Lothard abriu um charmoso sorriso, terminando mais um _shot_ , agora de rum.

– Depois dessa, posso dizer que você é a mulher com quem mais gostei de conversar na vida!

– _Por que?_ – Liz sentiu uma onda de calor muito gostosa atravessar seu corpo.

– Porque eu tenho quarenta e um.

– _O que?!_

Ele parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo.

– Deve ser alguma coisa de genética. Meu pai tem setenta e cinco e parece que tem vinte anos a menos.

– Mentira. Isso tem que ser mentira. – ela estava num nível de embriaguez em que começava a perder o controle de seu flerte e suas mãos buscavam o braço dele sobre a mesa para acariciá-lo.

– Quer ver meu documento de identificação?

Se aquilo significasse que teria de ficar nu, ela queria. De outro modo, não.

– Não acredito...

Os dois passaram um tempão falando daquele tema, de pessoas que conheciam que tinham aquela bênção, a de parecerem muito mais novas, e daquelas que passavam pelo contrário: pareciam mil vezes mais velhas, fosse por usarem vestimentas de outras eras, tivessem uma cara de desgosto ou não dessem uma única risada na vida. Beberam e beberam, e acenderam outros cigarros, perdendo a noção da hora. 

Fausto se deu conta, em meio ao bem-vindo torpor que se sente ao estar bêbado, de que apreciava papear com Lizandra e que por trás daquela persona vaidosa e posuda havia uma mulher jovial e brincalhona, temerosa de parecer frágil para os outros. Queria muito descobrir o porquê e tantos outros segredos dela. De preferência todos.

Quando já se via muito, mas muito ébria, a feiticeira se permitiu tocar em assuntos mais picantes. Ele se servia com entusiasmo (e a servia, por tabela) e parecia comprometido com a ideia de experimentar a coleção inteira de Liz. Chegou um momento que as garrafas que estavam no fim eram entornadas pelo gargalo.

– Fausto... – os olhos de mel dele se viam semicerrados, mas não menos atraentes. – ...você já trepou com mulheres em missões para extrair informações delas?

Eles estavam sentados muito próximos. A mãozinha acariciava exatamente a pele onde havia a tatuagem de esfinge e o dedão estava enroscado com a corrente do medalhão. A perna esquerda dela, desnuda, estava sobre a direita dele, e sua mão firme alisava com volúpia a coxa e o joelho, mas ele decidiu que ainda não desceria o carinho. Ainda.

– Já. _Muitas._

Aquilo a excitou ainda mais e ela nem sabia a razão. 

– Queria te fazer mais um milhão de perguntas... mas agora estou morrendo de vontade de te beijar...

Recobrando um pouco de sanidade, graças ao afago em sua perna que foi interrompido, Lizandra notou que as veias no rosto de Fausto estavam assustadoramente azuladas. As pontas dos dedos também. Ele começou a arfar. Era nítido que algo estava errado. 

– Lizandra... eu...

– Fausto, você está bem?

Ele retesou, sentindo uma dor horrenda no estômago.

– ...eu... _não consigo respirar_...

O espião se encolheu e abaixou a cabeça, dividido entre tentar respirar e oprimir a dor lancinante. Lizandra se levantou, apavorada. Aquilo lhe parecia intoxicação por poções, mas eles não haviam bebido nenhuma poção... Temendo pela vida de um dos dois homens que despertaram nela algo além de luxúria – e Callum estava muito bem, obrigado, tendo se tornado pai pela quarta vez no começo de 1984, dessa vez de uma menininha, a adorável Megan –, ela percebeu que precisava deslocá-lo até a mãe o mais rápido possível.

– Pelo amor de Deus, _Fausto!_ – ela disparou até a porta, descalça. Não recordava de quando havia tirado os sapatos e as meias. – Ajuda! _Socorro!!_ Por Merlin! Ele está passando mal!! Alguém!!

Um segurança veio apressado até a sala e entrou, já sabendo que deveriam se dirigir à alcova de Lady Artúria. Quando o homem passou pela feiticeira carregando Lothard nos braços, ela notou que ele estava desacordado. Quase sóbria de novo, acompanhou-o de perto, em pânico, pedindo a tudo quanto era entidade para que a sabedoria da druidesa fosse capaz de salvá-lo.

///

**Notas:**

(*) Mestre de segredos é sinônimo de “informante” ou “espião”.

(**) Não encontrei uma tradução satisfatória, portanto preferi deixar no original.


	78. Capítulo 12 da Parte 3 – Hatfield Broad Oak: 1983-1987

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hatfield Broad Oak entre 1983 e 1987.

O plano traçado para amansar Emma de vez antes da visita do Papai Ducotterd era trazê-lo no aniversário de dez anos de Chris. A ocasião, especial por si só, se provou ideal, pois a matriarca ficou tão envolvida com os preparativos do último aniversário de seu sobrinho antes de seu ingresso em Hogwarts que nem teve tempo para sentir-se ansiosa. Philip veio escoltado por Richard, como um nobre cavaleiro e seu fiel escudeiro, e conheceu as três netinhas e o genro, além de reencontrar o neto, a quem há muito não via. A jovem matriarca, que sentia falta de ser mimada pelo pai e de sua presença resoluta, chorou ao abraçá-lo depois de tantos anos e de novo ao pousar as meninas em seu colo. Philip reparou e aprovou a serenidade de Timothy e se regozijou ao ver como ele zelava impecavelmente pelas meninas e por sua amada filha. Com esse encontro, deu-se início à reforja de um novo vínculo entre aqueles familiares – dessa vez um seguro, benevolente e livre de mágoas.

Depois disso, e de algumas visitas subsequentes anunciadas pelo Ducotterd do meio, Philip tornou-se frequentador assíduo de Hatfield Broad Oak, dando as caras depois do expediente, finais de semana e feriados, assim como nas férias de Chris, no verão. Quando se tratava deste período específico, Richard era outro que ficava bastante, a ponto de quase pernoitar no sofá, sem limitar seus esforços em prol da relação com o filho. Nina também vinha, mesmo sem o amigo, assim como Domenica Valente, que pretendia formar-se como psicóloga mágica na Espanha; os Grimshaw, como o irmão e os pais de Tim, vinham com menos frequência, mas não deixavam de realizar a manutenção dos laços familiares. Em matéria de visitação, a casa de Emma não deixava a desejar.

~*~

Em 1987, seu terceiro ano trabalhando no Ministério da Magia, Richard decidiu rascunhar as fichas catalográficas de suas sobrinhas, já que tinha, ao longo de anos, feito e refeito as de outras pessoas próximas suas: tudo começou com a de Red Jim, à época em que se conheceram, no verão de 1982, e da cópia que tinha no meio de suas tralhas. Depois de terem se acertado, um ano e pouco depois, passou a anotar detalhezinhos comportamentais e cognitivos para treinar suas habilidades de investigação e observação – e matar o tempo até ser chamado pelo ex-tutor, Rye-Savidge, para fazer alguma coisa de útil pela sociedade bruxa. O campo “observações” era o que recebia mais adendos: _“Moderadamente asseado. Viciado em banho. Não transa sem estar extremamente limpo antes. Impressionante talento para disfarçar quando sente desagrado ou contrariedade. Viciado em novelas, apesar de insistir que ‘só está prestando atenção na trilha sonora’. Sorvete de limão é seu favorito. Passa os xavecos mais cafonas do mundo. Quando quer, guarda segredos muito bem. Também é viciado em reclamar da minha desorganização”_. 

Os comentários sobre Christopher começaram tímidos, mas com o tempo ele se dedicou a detalhar fatos positivos e curiosos, até para incentivar a si mesmo a continuar na reconstrução da ponte entre pai e filho. No campo “características gerais”, além de conter inúmeras exclamações relativas ao seu espanto pela inteligência gigantesca do menino, ele fez questão de acrescentar: “ _Emma já tinha me alertado sobre ele_ comer pelas beiradas _, mas achei que era somente uma gracinha dela. Chris pode, e isso me espantou bastante quando presenciei, ser bastante malicioso e passa longe da figura de santo menino estudioso. O doce favorito é chocolate e gosta de estudar junto a um estoque cavalar de bombons. Depois da reconciliação com meu pai, os dois se aproximaram muito. Vou ficar muito puto se o Papai Ducotterd fizer mais sucesso que eu na vida do meu próprio filho_ ”.

A ficha da irmã foi fácil de preencher como ofender um hipogrifo, devido ao relacionamento de vinte e sete anos dos dois. Além do básico, que ele já sabia de cor, divertia-se adicionando suas reações para com as “novidades” que as filhas aprontavam, especialmente nos fins de semana, quando a Srta. Quill não costumava trabalhar – já que a presença dos quatro homens de sua vida, Tim, Philip, Richard e Red Jim, aliviava o fardo de dona de casa:

_“24/06/1984. 13h54. Ouvimos uma latidaiada absurda vinda do canil. Sandra, sabe-se lá como, apareceu abraçada a um gambazinho e Emma (eu também, admito) quase pôs os bofes pra fora com o fedor, que empesteava tudo. A cara do Tim para explicar por que mantinha uma ninhada de gambás-comuns escondida no Grimswood foi impagável”._

_“10/02/1985. 16h22. Quase caiu para trás quando Lia Marie e Florence mostraram para a mamãe a ‘sopa’ que haviam feito com lama, areia, as florzinhas amarelas e folhas do canteiro e água”._

_“27/07/1986. 19h08. Ouvi do outro lado da casa o grito de horror de Emma quando descobriu que Lia achou que a pasta de dentes servia de maquiagem e fez pinturas ‘artísticas’ no rosto das irmãs. E de quebra, no de Chris. O cabelo deles cheirou a menta por uns dois dias”_.

A ficha de Tim principiou mais desconfiada, já que o relacionamento dele com Emma começou esquisito, rápido demais, mas com uma pitada de otimismo – afinal o chumbo engrossava com velocidade naquela época e Richard não dispunha de muitas ferramentas para ficar de olho na irmã, em sua gravidez saliente e seu novo namorado. Além das típicas observações sobre seus resgates incabíveis de animais em perigo ou apenas famintos, Richard gostava de rastrear tudo que passava (quase) desapercebido por Tim ser tão aprazível. _“Não gosta de chicletes. Apesar de organizado, é desastrado. Até 31/12/1986, não o vi colocar o avental de cozinha uma única vez sem que Emma tivesse que mandar. Prefere que o barbeiro faça sua barba. Tem horários específicos no fim de semana em que precisa cochilar no sofá, do contrário fica estragado”_. 

Emma conferia uma prancheta quando o auror chegou depois do expediente, em uma terça-feira preguiçosa. Deu um beijo no topo dos cabelos dourados antes de se jogar no sofá branco, macio como um pudim.

– O que é isso aí, Em? – ela parecia renovada, de cabelos cortados à altura dos seios. Podia-se ouvir a Srta. Quill no quarto falando com as meninas mais velhas.

– A papelada para a universidade. Como me formei há muito tempo em Hogwarts, eles querem um teste de nivelamento. Mas ao que tudo indica, começo no curso para Tradução de Runas Antigas esse ano mesmo!

Richard abriu um sorrisão. Essa Emma, uma corvinal mesmo...

– Mas que maravilha! – exclamou ele, abrindo os braços. Deu um pulinho no sofá para abraçá-la e quando o fez quase a esmagou. – Fico muito contente!

– Papai vai pagar. – explicou sem que o irmão perguntasse nada. – Ele não ia perder a oportunidade, né!

– Não ia mesmo. Nesse caso, até incentivo o _barão_ a fazer isso. Tem tanto dinheiro aquele filho da puta, não custa nada te aj...

Os dois irmãos se voltaram para uma figurinha que vinha, tímida, na direção deles. Florence não dizia nada – até parecia que estava tudo normal –, mas seu nariz estava sangrando. 

– _Florence!_ – gritou Richard, desesperado. Emma, já acostumada ao caos, não ficou tão comovida. – _Que diabos?!_ Quer dizer, o que aconteceu?

– Você caiu, filha? – perguntou Emma, com toda a calma do mundo, pousando a prancheta e a caneta no assento do sofá.

– Caí. Mas rapidinho levantei.

Richard tentou não rir. Eles não ouviram nada e aparentemente a babá/preceptora também não. A menina de quase cinco anos apenas decidiu que era mais prático não fazer drama e vir contar, da forma mais tranquila possível, sobre o acidente.

_“Nome completo: Florence Ducotterd Grimshaw._

_Data de nascimento: 03/09/1982. Horário: 09h45._

_Físico: Olhos pequenos, verde-azulados, pálidos. Cabelos castanho-escuros ondulados, com uma mechinha branca._

_Características principais: Presta atenção em tudo. A que menos fala das três e a que mais observa. Talvez, por ver como a irmã mais velha é desvairada e a do meio reproduz a mãe com tanta perfeição, Florence inconscientemente ficou muito parecida com Tim nos trejeitos e na aparência. Cada vez mais, ela fala igual, gesticula igual e até copia algumas de suas expressões. É tipo a versão mirim feminina dele._

_A partir dos 3 anos, notei uma tendência por desmontar e remontar os brinquedinhos. Espero que isso seja um indício de que gosta de engenharia e mecânica. Seria bacana ter uma mulher engenheira na família._

_Observações: Desde nenê, Tim a acostumou com os cochilos de fim de semana no sofá, e quando ela ainda era um pacotinho, a deitava sobre o peito e adormecia logo em seguida. Em termos de boca, é a filha de Emma com menos restrições. Come de tudo. Uma draguinha._ ”

Ah, e o sangue no nariz foi solucionado quase na hora pela versada mamãe Emma.

~*~

O que motivou Richard a elaborar a ficha de Lia Marie naquele dia foi uma visita de seu pai a Hatfield Broad Oak. A filha do meio, a verdadeira daminha da casa, era fascinada pelo avô, e sempre que ele vinha, ela ficava toda faceira, chamava-o para vir brincar de casinha e castelo, subia em seu colo e ficava grudado nele por horas. 

_Nome completo: Lia Marie Ducotterd Grimshaw._

_Data de nascimento: 18/02/1981. Horário: 15h09._

_Físico: Cabelos ondulados castanho-escuros, com a mechinha branca de Tim. Os olhos são os mesmos também, pequenos e azul-esverdeados. O rostinho tem tudo para ser tão bonito quanto o de Emma. Ou mais._

_Características principais: Gosta de brincadeiras normalmente atreladas à ideia do feminino, como cozinhar no caldeirão, cuidar das bonecas, pentear e despentear os cabelos dela, das irmãs e da mãe (mas já brincou de ‘cabeleireiro’ com praticamente todos nós, até o pobre Red). Das três, é a que mais buscou imitar Emma._

_Observações: Adora doces. Simplesmente ama. E desconfio que aprendeu a cozinhar para um dia inventar os seus. É criativa e curiosa. Um pouco ciumenta (coitados dos futuros namorados... que Tim nunca leia isso). Muitíssimo distraída. Perdemos a conta de quantas vezes tropeçou nos degraus, nos gatos ou nos próprios sapatos, já crescidinha. Prestativa. Romântica. Gosta de passar horas na cozinha, seja pegando os ingredientes para a mãe e a babá, seja limpando, seja organizando. Cada dia mais faz comentários despretensiosos que me soam como uma curiosidade de ‘como será que é ter um namorado?’. Talvez seja por isso que goste tanto da figura do meu pai, a típica figura paterna austera, masculina e imponente. Essa vai dar trabalho”._

~*~

– _Puta merda, impressionante!_

Richard ouviu a voz de Creyton vinda do cantinho do café. Aquele Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia estava cada vez pior. Até parecia que a Grã-Bretanha não tinha mais crimes a serem resolvidos e podia-se ficar perto dos bules de café requentado e dos bolinhos o dia inteiro fazendo fofoca. Ele se aproximou, por mais que fingisse que odiava a boca-pequena, para se inteirar sobre o que diabos comentava aquele bando de urubus desocupados.

– O que é está deixando o Creyton tão excitado? Mandaram uma foto da mulher do Gallister pelada para ele pelo correio? – perguntou para um arquivador, e serviu um pouco de café na caneca. Não seria de se estranhar, afinal a mais nova esposa do Gallister era mesmo deslumbrante.

– Não. É uma reportagem falando que cerca de setenta criminosos foram entregues ao governo local. Coisa dos Linces de Sangue.

Richard se virou tão rápido para o outro que seu pescoço até estalou. E quase engasgou com o chiclete.

– Os... _Linces?_ Os caras da Irlanda do Norte?

– Os próprios.

– Hum.

Somente quando se voltou para a aglomeração de inúteis é que divisou a cabeça grisalha de seu tutor e chefe, Alfonse, e seu belo bigode. Aproximou-se como quem não queria nada e Rye-Savidge indicou o periódico com a cabeça.

– Viu essa? A maior operação dos Linces até hoje. Ficou como a maior batida da História Bruxa Moderna da Irlanda do Norte.

– Caralho!

– O líder deles devia estar inspirado, dá só uma olhada – e espiou sobre o ombro de Creyton para reproduzir o texto em voz alta ao protegido. –: _“De acordo com a Inteligência Nacional Bruxa norte-irlandesa, Nicolas Century, o líder da organização, sozinho aniquilou treze malfeitores na noite mencionada”_.

Richard arregalou os olhos bicolores. Por Merlin, Century era um _animal_. E _dos bons!!_ Que inveja. Arrependeu-se de nunca ter forçado a barra para conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Incógnito, de preferência, para não dar bandeira. Nem que fosse sem o conhecimento de Emma. Poderia aprender uma coisinha aqui e ali com aquele assassino de elite.

– Tem a fuça dele aí? – perguntou o auror, um pouco chocado, segurando a caneca de café, que esfriava intocado.

– Tem. – Alfonse pegou o jornal e passou para Ducotterd, que olhou bem o rosto do ex-marido de sua irmã. Era grave, predatório e amedrontador. E ridiculamente bonito. Na foto, ele movia-se com marra. – O cara é boa-pinta, hein?

– Boa-pinta sou eu, ele é... _lindo_. – redarguiu, e o chefe de seu setor o encarou como se tivesse dito que queria largar a profissão de auror para ser criador de unicórnios. Que Red Jim o perdoasse, mas Nicolas de fato era monstruosamente atraente: aquele rosto proporcional, agradável, os cabelos louros penteados para trás, a barba de ponta triangular, a cara de poucos amigos... tinha até uma cicatriz pequenina do lado esquerdo do rosto, próximo ao buço (pensou até o que Century diria da sua: se a acharia imponente e respeitável ou se o desprezaria por ser tão lerdo e não conseguir se defender a tempo de Thackeray); os olhos amarelos o tornavam ainda mais intrigante, na opinião de Richard. Eram redondos, tão exóticos e chamativos, diferentes de tudo que já vira. Não o espantava que Emma tinha engravidado dele. – De um cara desses, até eu.

– Que?

– Nada não. 

~*~

_“Nome completo: Sandra Ducotterd Grimshaw._

_Data de nascimento: 30/03/1980. Horário: 11h30._

_Físico: Cabelinhos loiro-claros muito lisos, quase escorridos. Como os de Emma eram quando era criança (ou do Century... na foto, ao menos, ele tinha cabelo liso). Os olhos certamente são dele. São olhos bem amarelos, âmbares, como dois faróiszinhos, duas luzinhas. Para ser sincero, não acho que ela tenha puxado nada do físico de Emma, apenas o formato das bochechas e a boca. De resto, acho que o Century conseguiu deixar bem sua marca._

_Características principais: Faladora que só. Malemonte e muitas vezes cara de pau. Seria essa articulação toda uma coisa Century? Apaixonada por animais. No mesmo nível altruísta e maluco de Timothy. A ponto de criar rotinas com o pai para deixar frutas nos galhos das árvores, trocar a água e a ração dos cães e de avisá-lo sub-repticiamente sobre o surgimento de um ou outro animal silvestre que possa precisar de ajuda humana (coisa que acontece com_ curiosa frequência _aqui em H.B.O.). Ela tem apenas sete anos mas já posso prever uma tiradora de sarro a caminho. Emma insiste que ela está ficando muito parecida comigo, vê se pode. Que já a viu repetindo algumas expressões e frases minhas. Preciso me policiar! _

_Observações: Sandra se dá muito bem com introvertidos. Vejo como ela gosta de interagir com Red Jim, o observador profissional, e Christopher, que é reservado e quietão. Gosta de tirar o primo de sua concentração meditativa e o arrasta para ficar com ela no sol, falando enquanto ele ouve, pede para ajudá-la com as roupas no varal – isso quando não ficam sentados no quintal jogando jogos de tabuleiro, colando figurinhas nos álbuns (o de monstros mitológicos quase me levou à falência de tantos pacotinhos tive de comprar nas bancas de jornais de Londres inteira), engajando-se em brincadeiras de criança. Domenica às vezes dá as caras e ensina algumas coisas em espanhol. Aposto que são palavrões”._

Apagou o cigarro e se dirigiu para o interior da casa; Red tinha acabado de chegar, trazendo consigo uma torta de frango, e já ia inventar qualquer bobagem para ligar a televisão _coincidentemente_ no canal da novela e _coincidentemente_ naquele horário e se acomodar no cantinho dele de estimação no sofá branco para acompanhar a pataquada.

///


	79. Capítulo 13 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 1985-1989

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone entre 1985 e 1989.

– Você tem _muita sorte_ , Lizandra – bronqueou a líder das matronas de Odhráncrone. – que Lothard tem compleição de um _colosso!_ – a feiticeira segurava a cabeça entre as mãos, com os longos cabelos cobrindo o rosto. Depois de se certificar que seu interesse amoroso estava seguro nas mãos curativas de sua mãe, ela regurgitou tudo e mais e tentava centrar-se no melhor a fazer naquela situação desesperadora. – Quão _estúpida_ você tem de ser para deixar uma garrafa de aguardente de raiz de mandrágora disponível a um homem que está visivelmente embriagado, destituído de capacidade de raciocínio? Lothard poderia estar _morto_.

– Ele teve...?

– Uma intoxicação. Moderada. Você conhece _muito bem_ as propriedades da raiz de mandrágora, Lizandra.

– Eu sei, mamãe... _ugh_... – gemeu Lady Liz. Artúria podia ver a culpa e o arrependimento em seus olhos. Contudo, por mais que não fosse sua intenção primeira, Liz precisava daquela reprimenda. – ...meu plano era que experimentássemos um golinho de cada garrafa, para relaxarmos, e dormirmos juntos. Não queria envenená-lo...

– Não há como desfazer o que já aconteceu. – a druidesa esterilizava as mãos na pia de seu laboratório, que funcionava adjacente às dependências da enfermaria. – Ele já vomitou o suficiente do que vocês ingeriram e respondeu bem aos elixires de emergência, por isso não precisamos levá-lo a um hospital para um tratamento mais rápido e agressivo. Será um longo caminho até o reestabelecermos à forma anterior. E você será sua enfermeira assim que se recuperar. É o mínimo a ser feito para se redimir.

– Sim, mamãe...

– Acione seu irmão. Ele deve saber do espião que você lesionou.

– Agora? São quatro e meia da manhã!

– _Vai._

Lizandra adentrou no quarto do irmão e o despertou da forma menos alarmista possível.

– O que houve, Liz?! – o patrono se ergueu de pronto, sempre preparado. – Algo com os meninos?

– Não. Fausto.

– Fausto? Que caralhos... o que vocês aprontaram? Ele está bem? – como não havia nada urgente nem envolvendo seus filhos, Nicolas bocejou e esfregou os olhos para acordar direito.

– Está na enfermaria. Eu... nós...

– Enfermaria? Puta que pariu.

Graças às vozes, Aly se virou com rapidez e agarrou o braço de Nicolas.

– _Nic?_ O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele a acarinhou na cintura.

– Está tudo bem, querida. Não se preocupe...

Aly se sentou na cama e ajeitou os cabelos amassados.

– Por que Liz está aqui?

– O Sr. Lothard teve... um problema. E está na enfermaria. – informou a cunhada, esfregando as mãos uma na outra numa reação ansiosa. Por conta de uma fofoquinha do marido, Aly sabia quem era o “Sr. Lothard”. 

– Vou checar o que aconteceu. – disse ele, com a mão na coxa da esposa. A Senhora de Odhráncrone espiou o relógio que ficava em cima da porta.

– Caramba... ainda é madrugada...

– Eu já ia acordar mesmo... Fique mais um pouquinho na cama, é sábado. – Nicolas pousou um beijinho na curva do pescoço dela. – Você merece.

– Está bem. – mesmo na penumbra, ele viu o sorriso da esposa. – Vou só dar uma olhadinha nos meninos... Avisem-me qualquer coisa. – a mamãe-coruja vestiu o penhoar e se dirigiu ao quarto ao lado, conectado ao deles por uma passagem.

O patrono se voltou para a irmã, coçou a barba e respirou fundo. Seria um longo dia, pelo jeito.

~*~

Quando acordou, Nicolas já havia o visitado há três horas. O dia estava claro, mas as cortinas estavam esticadas a fim da luz de fora não incomodar o paciente. Sentia uma enxaqueca enlouquecedora, uma dor de estômago maldita e um enjoo homérico. Mal conseguia se mover, de tão estragado. Ao seu lado estava Lizandra, adormecida no leito com a cabeça apoiada nos próprios braços. Fausto passou um bom tempo entre observá-la e resvalar em um sono superficial. Riu ao lembrar-se da merda que fizera. Bebera além da conta, apesar de ser resistente para esse tipo de coisa. Só esperava que seu patrão fosse tão compreensivo quanto era eficiente. Somente quando Artúria entrou, munida de dois frascos de poções, é que o espião pôde olhar nos olhos âmbares de Liz.

– _Oi..._ – arriscou ela, fitando-o com receio. A pele dele já havia clareado e suas veias não tinham mais o tom azulado e escuro da intoxicação por raiz de mandrágora. Descobrindo o braço dele, viu que as pontas dos dedos estavam normais também. Mas Fausto estava pálido e seus lábios, esbranquiçados.

– Olá... – respondeu ele, com os olhinhos estreitos semicerrados, muito cansados. – Que vexame eu dei. Minha primeira bebedeira aqui e já fui internado. Juro que não costuma ser desse jeito.

Lizandra sorriu fracamente. Por Merlin, como sentia vergonha!

– Você não teve um revertério por excesso de birita, Fausto... entre as minhas garrafas havia uma de aguardente de raiz de mandrágora, que é uma bebida incrível, porém muito tóxica. Tem pessoas que toleram mais, outras menos. – ela mal conseguia encará-lo. – Eu estava tão envolvida com a sua visita que esqueci de alertá-lo... fomos bebendo, bebendo, perdemos a noção e você deve ter entornado mais do que seu corpo pôde suportar.

– Lembro de sentir falta de ar. Não foi nada agradável.

– É... teve sim. Foi horrível. Senti muito medo. – Lothard achou que ela ia chorar e envolveu a mão dela com a sua. – Estou muito contente que esteja vivo... e eu vou cuidar de você. Não se preocupe, não vai ser como a cagada de ontem. Vou cuidar de você de verdade.

O homem riu, mas sentiu uma pontada no estômago que o fez ver estrelas.

– Dê-lhe para tomar. Vai ajudar nas dores mais fortes. – Artúria entregou à filha as duas poções. – Vai dopá-lo e fazê-lo dormir até a hora do almoço. Daí veremos o que vai conseguir comer.

Lady Liz o ajudou a tomar as medicações e afagou os cabelos castanhos dele.

– Já que eu vou dormir, não precisa ficar aqui, Lizandra. Descanse um pouco. – sugeriu o espião, apreciando o carinho. Fazia tanto tempo a última vez em que uma mulher havia cuidado dele...

– Nada disso. Ficarei aqui. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu me viro.

A feiticeira se debruçou sobre Fausto e o encarou de perto. Fez que ia dar um beijo em sua bochecha, mas ele virou o rosto na direção dela e ela o beijou na boca. Liz passou os dedos pelo medalhão e arrumou as cobertas, vendo que não ia demorar para que voltasse a ficar inconsciente. Tomou seu posto e só deixou a enfermaria para ir ao banheiro e buscar algo para comer.

~*~

Lothard acordou com mais um par de olhos amarelos o vigiando. Seu patrão estava de braços cruzados encostado no armário baixo e comprido de suprimentos.

– Cacete, Lothard. – disse ele, e em seu tom de voz havia ironia. – Achei que, se fosse para você ser abatido, que seria em uma missão, não em minha casa, pela minha própria irmã. Vou colocar na sua ficha que o seu fraco são mulheres bonitas e cachaceiras.

A feiticeira balançou a cabeça, mas queria rir. Rir para não chorar.

– Também pode colocar que sou duro na queda. Não é qualquer bebidinha tóxica que vai me derrubar.

– Percebi. Brincadeiras à parte, espero que se recupere bem e logo. Com a Liz de enfermeira, em dois tempos você estará de volta ao campo de batalha. Pronto para outra dose de aguardente de raiz de mandrágora.

– Essa, nunca mais. – os homens riram e Lizandra olhou para o irmão com doçura. O líder dos Linces logo percebeu que havia algo ali. Não parecia outro fogo de palha de Lizandra. Se fosse, primeiro ela não correria atrás de Fausto depois de seu convite ter sido recusado. Segundo, não estaria diligentemente ao lado dele no leito ambulatorial depois de um mero acidente, demonstrando tanto afeto e benquerença. Poderia, e tinha coragem para isso caso fosse seu objetivo, garantir que fosse bem cuidado pelas curandeiras e não se responsabilizar por seu cuidado pessoal. Mas não era o caso. Liz massageava o braço dele e ajeitava os cobertores com uma ternura que a vira dedicar apenas a Callum, o único homem a quem ela amara de verdade. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, Nicolas já sabia o que esperar.

~*~

Como prometido, Lizandra cuidou do “envenenado” com dedicação; passou o tempo todo com ele, a princípio encabulada pelo deslize, principalmente pelo fato de, nos primeiros dias, ele sentir enjoos e dores constantes no estômago – mas com a melhora de sua saúde e a volta da cor normal em sua pele e lábios, ela se sentiu mais e mais à vontade na presença dele. Fausto era extremamente misterioso e evasivo quanto a sua história pessoal, mas com alguma insistência ela ficou sabendo que os pais dele eram pessoas humildes e ainda moravam em uma casa pequena em Drogheda, que ele era tio de três crianças (dois meninos e uma menina) e que a tatuagem que tinha no braço direito era o brasão da primeira família para a qual trabalhou. Uma família “local, atuante em sua maioria em Dublin, com negócios semelhantes aos dos Century, mas em amplitude muito menor”.

– ...era comum que os agentes recebessem apelidos. O meu era “Camaleão”. – contou ele, sentado na cama.

– Jura? – riu a Srta. Century. – Por que? Bem... – ela inclinou a cabeça, fazendo charme. – ...já desconfio a razão.

– É isso mesmo. Eles achavam que eu me camuflava bem, em qualquer ambiente que fosse. E nem era necessário disfarce. Nunca precisei. 

Entretanto, no que se referia ao restante, ela não soube nem um “a” de sua época escolar, de sua formação militar ou qualquer curiosidade do tipo. Sua convalescença servia de escudo e Liz não queria, de jeito nenhum, ser invasiva ou desagradável. Contrariando sua natureza incisiva, ela queria se aproximar de Fausto cheia de dedos, com o máximo de maciez de que dispunha. Foi somente no décimo segundo dia, quando ele foi capaz de se levantar e andar até a varanda para tomar sol – ordens de matrona –, que ela fez algum progresso. Vinda de banho tomado, Lizandra o encontrou sentado à uma mesa grande, redonda e espaçosa, e escrevia uma carta. O destinatário tinha nome de mulher. 

– Como você está? – indagou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado. Fausto, observador profissional, percebeu o incômodo. Ele usava um roupão entreaberto no peito com o nome “Nicolas” bordado em preto do lado esquerdo. Liz achou que seria uma boa piada emprestá-lo do irmão, e de fato foi. No dia, ele praticamente se sentiu parte da família dos Century.

– Estou bem melhor, obrigado. – disse ele, tentando pescar o olhar de sua “enfermeira”. – É minha filha. Para quem escrevo. Por isso o nome feminino no cabeçalho. 

Lizandra o encarou espantada. Ela entrelaçou os dedos pelos cabelos compridos úmidos, dispostos sobre seu seio direito. Os olhos dele ficavam da cor do mais puro mel no sol. 

– Sua... filha?

– Sim. O nome dela é Zelda, tem dezenove anos. – Liz ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão que o lembrou o patrão. Essa expressão costumava aparecer quando Nicolas não estava inteiramente satisfeito mas queria manter a pose. – Eu... pretendia te contar, só não sabia por onde começar. – ela continuou mexendo nos cabelos cheirosos.

– E ela mora... na cidade? ...com a sua...?

– Eu não sou casado.

Lizandra o encarou. Parecia aliviada.

– Eu não me importaria se fosse... – era mentira, mas ela precisava deixá-lo despreocupado.

– Mas não sou. Nunca fui.

– Não...?

– Não. A Zelda foi fruto de um relacionamento breve e superficial. Ela engravidou em questão de semanas. Quando descobriu que seria mãe, não gostou muito da ideia. Atrapalhava tudo que pretendia fazer em um futuro próximo. – Lizandra se surpreendeu com a sinceridade dele depois de todo aquele tempo fechado em copas. O enfermo girava a pena pelo próprio eixo e sua voz continha um tom amargo do qual ela não gostou. Ele parecia desconsolado. – Não tirou a bebê, mas não quis assumi-la.

– Sinto muito... de verdade. – a feiticeira finalmente alcançou o braço dele e o apertou para sinalizar seu apoio.

– Obrigado. Bem, estava justamente escrevendo para Zelda saber que estou bem. Costumo sumir de quando em quando, mas já que posso dar um sinal de vida, prefiro fazê-lo para tranquilizá-la.

– Claro. Se quiser, posso entregar sua mensagem. Com prazer.

– Não precisa. Pedirei a um agente. Fica comigo.

O olhar ardiloso de novo. Pelo jeito, Lothard estava sarando bem. E rápido.

– _Lizandra, venha servir-lhe o almoço. Agora._ – a voz imperiosa de Artúria soava pela janela.

Quando chegaram à escadinha que dava para a entrada da enfermaria, Fausto se virou, e a pegou pela cintura quando ela estava no primeiro degrau de cima. O espião a beijou com lascívia e só a largou quando a druidesa veio, injuriada, conferir por quê demoravam tanto.

~*~

A baixa na guarda do espião foi essencial para que os dois se permitissem admitir que queriam estar juntos e que intentavam se abrir. Lizandra, que já passava as horas do dia sem interrupção zelando pelo paciente, passou a pernoitar na enfermaria. Sem Artúria saber – ou fingia não saber –, a feiticeira dormia com ele no enorme leito de pedra à noite e pulava para o do lado bem cedinho. E, surpreendentemente, não queria estar lá para transar. Não era sua intenção primeira. Queria era estar na companhia daquela alma que tanto havia a atraído e intrigado sem precisar dizer muito.

O homem, a cada dia, se encantava com o jeito daquela dama tão posuda mas que por dentro era doce e brincalhona, que gostava de sujá-lo de pudim de chocolate para limpá-lo com seus beijos e de fazer bagunça escondido da mãe, de fazer manha contra seu ombro e de usar a pontinha do cabelo para fazer cócegas em seu nariz de ponta de flecha. Naquele clima gostoso e descontraído, sem preocupações exteriores, Fausto se sentia quase um adolescente de novo. Não que sua adolescência tivesse sido tranquila, mas predominava entre eles a sensação de um romance repleto de candura e sinceridade. Experiente e profundo conhecedor da natureza humana (ainda mais da feminina), o Camaleão deliciou-se com a forma afobada como Lizandra demonstrava, através de carinhos explícitos e apaixonados, que tinha intenções de amá-lo e torná-lo seu eleito. Depois de cerca de vinte dias, chegou a tratá-lo quase como um namorado (só não o era porque as circunstâncias daquela troca eram muito específicas e inusitadas). Graças a essa quantidade enorme de boa vontade e afeto, ele se permitiu esmiuçar sobre o abandono de sua “namorada” no passado, o início de sua trajetória como pai e um pouco sobre Zelda, seu gênio difícil, a rebeldia na escola e as notas ruins, que a faziam conseguir apenas empregos braçais (e sua contratação na Pé do Fauno como garçonete há duas semanas e como gostava da função).

– Falando em começos de vida adulta difíceis... – relatou a Srta. Century, deitadinha com os pés enroscados nos dele, os dois muito aquecidos pelas diversas camadas de cobertores, obra do frio daquele outubro que trincava os ossos. – Bem, já comentei sobre o trauma que foi a morte do meu pai aos meus quinze anos, certo? Só não contei que... teve outra coisa. Naquela época, eu tinha um namorado. Ele faz parte do clã, somos parentes distantes, inclusive. Nicolas não deve tê-lo mencionado, já que não tem nada a ver com os Linces. – Fausto a vigiava de perto, seus olhos de mel se viam muito sérios. – Seu nome é Callum MacMahon. – Lizandra se mexeu na cama como se estivesse incomodada de se lembrar desse período de sua vida. O Camaleão havia sim ouvido falar de Callum, mas, pela reação dela (e Fausto era um exímio leitor de linguagem corporal), preferiu não se manifestar. – Começamos com flerteszinhos inocentes na infância, que foram evoluindo exponencialmente e, em suma, parecia que a gente ia casar. E eu o amava muito. _Muito mesmo._ Nos dávamos ridiculamente bem; como você pode imaginar, eu sempre fui muito voluntariosa, e ele é um poço de calma e serenidade. Além disso, ele era o melhor amigo do meu irmão (ainda o é). Era perfeito. Só que... por causa da morte do meu pai, eu... – Liz suspirou, afastando o olhar para onde os pés deles estavam juntos. – ...fiquei apavorada. Simplesmente em pânico. Só a mera ideia de Callum um dia me deixar para sempre, como o meu pai, não me deixava dormir, não me deixava comer, eu não conseguia por os pés no chão. – ele dedilhava a pontinha da longa trança dela em silêncio. – Admito que passei dos limites, mas o mantive perto de mim, porque me trazia segurança. Só que... ele se cansou. E para fazer Callum MacMahon perder a paciência você tem que ter talento especial. – Lothard relaxou quando percebeu que ela sorria. – Tudo isso para dizer que ele rompeu comigo em 1968 e ficou onze anos sem pôr os pés aqui por causa disso. Desde aquele ano eu decidi que não iria amar mais ninguém, porque, para mim, afeição passou a significar _dor e perda_. Me fechei para qualquer possibilidade e comecei a trepar com quem quer me desse na telha, sem pensar no amanhã. Foi quando o “Clube da Medusa” teve início.

– ...e então, dezessete anos depois, você me conheceu. E mudou de ideia.

Lady Liz pareceu muito satisfeita com a reação dele. Seus olhos dourados sorriam.

– Sim... o _Camaleão_ acabou com o Clube da Medusa. E fez Lizandra Century querer gostar de alguém de novo.

Naquela noite, ela não pulou de volta para o outro leito de manhãzinha, mesmo correndo o risco de ouvir um monte. Valeria a pena.

~*~

O dia da alta finalmente chegou. Antes de deixar o laboratório, Lothard decidiu agradecer a druidesa em pessoa.

– Artúria, não possuo meios de recompensá-la por ter salvado minha vida. – começou, apoiando as mãos dela na sua.

– Possui sim.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas castanhas.

– Possuo?

– Cuide de minha filha. Ame-a e sempre zele por seu bem-estar. Esse será seu pagamento.

O espião sorriu e baixou o rosto, encabulado.

– Eu o farei. 

Na saída, quando Lizandra lhe deu o bote, de novo Fausto se sentiu como um adolescente: os dois foram o caminho todo atracados até o quarto dela, pois tinham esperado demais. Como havia insinuado, soube lidar bem com a predação sexual dela, e a satisfez fazendo uso de sua vivência, subjugando-a e mostrando que na cama era ele quem mandava. 

~*~

A parte abstrata do romance fora bem até então; restava ver se na prática funcionaria. Era muito fácil amar alguém protegido por uma redoma de rotinas controladas, sono regular e horários previstos para tudo – e o retorno de Lothard à labuta com os Linces colocou a necessidade de controle de Lizandra à prova. Por motivos de segurança, ela não podia saber de seu paradeiro com precisão nem quando voltaria para casa (e se o faria com vida). Nicolas, Aly e Artúria, em seus debates secretos sobre o novo assunto do momento, julgavam que esse seria justamente o motivo derradeiro que faria a relação entre a (ex-)Medusa e o Camaleão deslanchar ou afundar de vez. Determinada a não cometer o mesmo erro com seu novo amor, a feiticeira aguardava sua volta com diligência, sem consultar o líder dos Lince uma única vez sobre a atividade atual de seu namorado.

Depois do aniversário de trinta e seis anos de Liz, o Camaleão – codinome aliás que foi adotado pelos próprios Linces, revelado por Nicolas em um singelo momento de descontração entre as reuniões da organização – decidiu apresentá-la à filha. A mocinha tinha cabelos mais escuros que o pai, mas os mesmos olhos estreitos de mel e o rosto simétrico. Lizandra não a julgou a mais contente das filhas por conhecer a madrasta, mas esperava que com a convivência as duas pudessem se aproximar mais.

– Então? O que achou dela? Ela é bacana, não? – Fausto conhecia bem a filha e sabia que tinha de ser didático, por vezes incisivo, para arrancar dela uma resposta mais comportada. A hesitação dela o incomodou. – Eu as apresentei porque estou gostando muito dela, Zelda.

– Pai... – começou a Srta. Lothard, pousando a bolsa na mesa com certa ênfase. – Essa mulher... essa _Lizandra Century_... ela tem uma fama. E uma não muito boa. – Fausto cruzou os braços. Ia começar. _Mais uma_ das namoradas dele seria criticada, julgada e rejeitada. Nenhuma mulher prestava, nenhuma mulher preenchia os requisitos de Zelda Lothard no quesito “madrasta”. Em seu discurso, não havia _uma_ _única_ namorada dele que tivesse algo de positivo. E é claro que a libertinagem de Lizandra seria a reclamação da vez. Não fosse isso, seria qualquer outra. – Me contaram dela na taverna. Chamam ela de Medusa porque o olhar dela seduz e petrifica qualquer um. O problema é que ela usa isso para trepar com meio mundo.

– Lizandra não faz mais isso. – disparou ele, profundamente irritado. 

– _Como você sabe?_

O tom de Zelda não era de preocupação pela vida amorosa do pai. Fausto sabia se cuidar. Ela falava como se o desafiasse. Seu olhar era de desdém.

– Se eu não tivesse noção das movimentações da minha mulher sob o meu próprio nariz, _que tipo de espião eu seria_ , Zelda? Ela deixou a vida de sexo livre depois que se firmou comigo. Antes disso até.

– _Cuidado_ , hein. Vai que as idas e vindas da Medusa te escapam um dia. Pode crescer uma bela galhada nessa sua cabeça.

Fausto suspirou. Desde sempre fora assim. Ele nem sabia por que cogitava que dessa vez seria diferente. Talvez, se percebesse como estava feliz e apaixonado, Zelda relevasse as próprias inseguranças... ele voltou para o QG dos Linces, onde não precisava lidar com aquela merda e de lá partiu para o castelo, frustrado demais para conviver com a filha.

~*~

A relação de Lizandra e Zelda não fluiu bem. Fausto não esperava que a mocinha simplesmente a chamasse de “mãe” no terceiro encontro, mas Zelda muitas vezes foi dura com a feiticeira sem motivo. O que quase resultou em um conflito aberto foi Nicolas se fartar de ver a irmã chorando pelo castelo, evitando até mesmo estar em reuniões do clã e aniversários e outro tipo de celebrações porque estava aflita pela situação. Ele encurralou Lothard no aniversário de Kinnegan, em setembro, e o encarou com a mesma intensidade que encarava os inimigos no campo de batalha.

– Lothard, prometi à minha própria mãe que não iria me meter na relação dos dois. E nem posso, por ser seu chefe nos Linces. Agora... você não tem irmãs, portanto não sabe o que é ver a sua aos prantos por causa do companheiro e não poder fazer nada. – disse ele e seus olhos amarelos pareciam duas chamas do inferno. – Não quero que culmine em algo como o que aconteceu com Callum. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas resolva essa porra. Ou a deixe ir. 

Fausto retornou ao apartamento e tentou conversar com Zelda. Não adiantou. Ela continuava arredia e resoluta em detestar a madrasta – e até mesmo em apoiar que os dois se separassem. Independente da razão. Não era a primeira vez que ela dava aquela “sugestão”. Lizandra e todas as outras a lembravam do abandono da própria mãe, que ela sentira na pele desde um bebê de colo. Ela evitaria a todo custo aquela sensação novamente. Era mais fácil odiá-las e rechaçá-las para longe – já que Lothard dava abertura para isso e levava sua opinião em consideração – e ter o pai para sempre do que deixar que ele tivesse sua própria vida e se apegasse a um amor. Ela era filha dele e era ela quem deveria ser amada em primeiro lugar. O resto, talvez um dia, poderia vir.

~*~

Os dois espaireciam sobre o tatame emborrachado da saleta que possuía um enorme painel de vidro – a mesma saleta onde Aly trazia as crianças para receber luz do sol e não precisarem ficar expostas ao frio lá de fora – e deixava o sol entrar com facilidade. Em breve, seria o segundo Dia dos Namorados que passariam com esse título. Lothard sentia-se leve, como sempre quando estava com a feiticeira. Sua cabeça estava deitada sobre o ventre dela e ela acarinhava seu peito, arranhando as unhas compridas pintadas por sobre o peitoral e o medalhão de gárgula. Havia almofadas coloridas sobre o tatame e o Camaleão brincava com uma verde.

– Sabe o que eu quero de Dia dos Namorados? – perguntou ela, ganhando um olhar carinhoso daqueles adorados olhos de mel.

– O que?

– Que diga que me ama.

O espião se ergueu e se ajeitou, debruçando-se sobre Lizandra.

– Não preciso esperar até lá. – beijou-a com doçura, emoldurando o rosto dela com uma das mãos. – Eu te amo. Acho que nunca amei alguém tanto assim. Eu amo você, Liz.

A Srta. Century se emocionou, riu com lágrimas nos olhos e se enroscou nele, plantando outros beijinhos na boca, bigode, barba (crescidos a pedido dela, que o achava mais atraente assim), rosto e pescoço.

– Eu também te amo, meu Camaleão.

~*~

O clima tinha esquentado.

– ...e por que insinua isso? Você é uma _puta! Uma vagabunda!_ – gritou Zelda, com voz inflamada.

– Zelda! Retrate-se! Peça desculpas! – interveio o espião, interpondo-se entre as duas.

Lizandra sentiu seu sangue Century ferver. Ela não havia feito nada de errado além de amar o pai daquela garota mimada e insensível. As paredes do apartamento tremeram e alguns móveis trincaram com violência

– Quer saber, Zelda? Nunca fui uma puta porque nunca cobrei para ninguém transar comigo. – cuspiu Lizandra. – Você está _errada_.

Lady Liz saiu desembestada do apartamento dos dois e desapareceu, sem que ele pudesse alcançá-la. Foi encontrá-la no castelo, desolada, soluçando nos braços do irmão.

~*~

Os anos de 1987 e 1988 não foram fáceis nesse quesito. Enquanto seu coração havia sido entregue à feiticeira, as ceninhas e as chantagens de Zelda o faziam questionar se deveria continuar forçando uma “vida familiar” entre elas. Secretamente romântico, ele queria _tanto_ uma vida diferente da que tivera quando moleque, buscou por tanto tempo alguém que pudesse fornecer-lhe uma sensação de lar, doce lar... chegou a cogitar que a filha deveria se mudar para outro apartamento, mas algo nele não tinha forças para isso, já que culpava-se pelo fato de ela não ter tido a mãe desde criança. Ela era uma simples garçonete, como iria se sustentar sozinha longe dele? Tinha dias que preferia apenas afundar-se em seus afazeres e viver a vida incógnita de espião, misturando-se em círculos sociais que não eram os seus e travando conversas que não afetavam sua vida pessoal. Era mais fácil.

~*~

Em janeiro de 1989, numa noite propícia a ficarem enroladinhos debaixo das cobertas, Fausto abriu seu coração à namorada.

– Liz, eu... estou muito dividido com a situação entre você e Zelda. – disse, sentado próximo à cama dela. – Não consigo... simplesmente deixar para lá. O ideal era que se resolvessem.

– Ela não parece muito a fim de gostar da madrastinha dela. – retrucou Lady Liz, sentada e coberta até as coxas.

– Preciso pensar. Ela é minha filha. E você... a mulher a quem amo. – ele parecia exausto e triste. – Preciso dar um jeito.

A feiticeira, por mais que preferisse dar sua mais honesta opinião, se omitiu. Fazia parte do pacto entre ela, Nicolas e Artúria de deixar que as coisas se resolvessem sem sua intervenção, quando não era necessário. Ou de sua conta. Ela havia tentado aproximar-se da mocinha, mas não parecia haver nada que a fizesse tolerar uma namorada para o pai. Fausto contara-lhe de sua resistência para com isso e do quanto o atormentara no passado. Chamar Liz de “fácil” e “puta” era um de seus padrões, já havia o feito com outras mulheres. Era essa a razão pela qual ele desistira de tentar fixar-se com uma companheira há mais de dez anos. Lizandra era a primeira da nova lista. E a que ele gostaria de ficar para sempre.

– Está bem. Faça o que o seu coração mandar.

Naquela noite, Lady Liz chorou com a possibilidade de ele optar por ficar apenas com a filha e deixá-la. Seu pior pesadelo iria se concretizar.

~*~

– Prepare-se. Você vai sair em missão.

Fausto encarou Nicolas, que depositou uma pasta volumosa sobre a mesa.

– ...agora?

– Sim. Parte hoje de noite. Você e Amos permanecerão em Kilmarnock por seis meses. Se for preciso, ficarão mais.

O Lince dos Linces percebeu a hesitação do cunhado.

– Pode se despedir de Liz antes. E de sua filha.

O Camaleão se dirigiu aos aposentos da amada, informou-lhe da nova missão e se despediu com afeto, o que não a fez esquecer que poderia ser a última vez que se veriam como namorados.

– Vamos superar tudo, está bem? Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo. – murmurou ela e o viu afastar-se sorrindo, tentando segurar as próprias lágrimas. 

~*~

Liz encontrou Nicolas fumando no terracinho, longe de Aly e dos meninos, que estavam em companhia de Ivanna, Patrick e Sarah Kinnegan. Ele tinha a mão esquerda imobilizada. A ironia era que o ferimento não era herança de combate e sim um acidente causado pelo próprio primogênito, Lionel. Mesmo tendo utilizado feitiços de reestabelecimento, a dor persistia, e Artúria mandou que ele se afastasse de suas atividades físicas e paramilitares por três semanas. Quando se aproximou, ele a cumprimentou, mas a feiticeira só conseguiu sentir o cheiro enjoativo do cigarro. Seu estômago virou na hora.

– Dá pra apagar?

– Por que? Não vai você também chiar. – ele não só não apagou como deu um belo trago no cigarro e lançou a fumaça para cima, entre eles. – Não treino há vinte dias. Estou uma pilha de nervos. Me deixa.

Lady Liz não aguentou e pôs tudo para fora no canto, com a mão espalmada na parede de pedra. O homem observou tudo de cenho franzido. Apagou o cigarro na parede e guardou a bituca de volta no maço.

– Liz? O que houve? Você está...?

– Não chega perto. Você está fedendo a cigarro. Nossa, que enjoo...

– Melhor a gente ver a mamãe.

Lizandra se voltou para ele com os olhos dourados inflamados.

– Não é _nada,_ Nicolas Century.

– Eu não... você pode estar doente. Não precisa ficar tão enfezada!

– Tudo bem aí? – interveio Ivanna, que surgiu pelo portal de pedra. – Vimos que a Liz vomitou.

– _Tudo ótimo._ – ironizou a feiticeira, segurando o estômago.

– Ela deve ter comido alguma coisa que fez mal. – tentou ele, longe da irmã. – Podemos ir ver a mamãe, só para eu ficar menos preocupado? Hum? – pediu, e Lizandra assentiu.

Os irmãos passaram por Aly, que segurava Sarah no colo, Lionel, Owen e Patrick. A Senhora de Odhráncrone trocou um olhar cúmplice com a comadre, mas nada disse. Era até bom que Nicolas se ocupasse com algo, especialmente cuidar de alguém. Artúria estava em sua sala de leitura quando seus filhos pediram que ela “desse uma olhada em sua primogênita”.

– Eu vomitei, mamãe. Estava muitíssimo enjoada, o Nic acendeu um cigarro e...

A druidesa deu uma boa escaneada na filha – em seu físico e sua aura – antes de falar.

– Suas mamas doem? Tem sentido mais vontade de fazer xixi que o normal? E seu intestino, travou?

Os dois irmãos Century se entreolharam. Era óbvio que a matrona já sabia do que se tratava. Lizandra sentiu o corpo inteirinho gelado só de imaginar qual era o diagnóstico. Seu instinto foi recuar.

– Bem... sim, mas... pode ser outra coisa, não? Muitas doenças podem gerar esses sintomas.

– Podem. Separados sim. Mas não vou mentir para você, querida. Você está com uma aura específica. Aura de uma mulher que espera um filho.

Nicolas arregalou os olhos amarelos e abriu um enorme sorriso. A feiticeira preferiu encarar o chão.

– Filho?! – repetiu ele, mal podendo acreditar.

– _Mamãe_... não sei não...

– Você tem tomado religiosamente os elixires anticoncepcionais, Lizandra? Você _sabe_ que eles devem ser ingeridos em horários precisos, e que qualquer brecha... – Artúria parecia tranquila. Nicolas olhava de uma para a outra com um olhar divertido.

– Com o estresse todo da situação entre mim e a filha do Fausto, eu _posso_ ter pulado uma ou outra dose...

A druidesa fitou a filha. Não precisou dizer nada.

– Não é melhor fazer um teste? – interveio o homem, vendo a aflição da irmã.

– Está bem. – Artúria foi até seu armário de poções prontas e pegou uma que correspondia ao lote mais recente.

– Aqui. Faça. Você sabe como funciona. Instruiu muitas de suas amigas nesses anos todos.

Nicolas pareceu surpreso, mas logo disfarçou seu franzir de sobrancelhas. Ela foi até o banheiro, demorou cinco minutos e voltou de mãos abanando.

– _Então...?!_ – perguntou o patrono, que mais parecia o pai daquela suposta criança do que o tio.

– Um teste só não garante nada.

Ele bufou. A matrona ergueu as sobrancelhas ao notar a relutância da filha.

– Se mais dois derem o mesmo resultado, você vai aceitá-lo?

– ...sim. – Artúria pegou mais dois frascos e os entregou a Liz.

– Está bem. Vamos aguardar.

Demorou mais vinte minutos até ela sentir vontade de urinar, trancada no banheirinho. Os dois aguardaram em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares significativos.

– Nic...?

– Sim?

– Vem aqui.

Nicolas estranhou que a irmã o estivesse convocando – ele, um homem –, ao invés da mãe, mas talvez ela preferisse sua passionalidade à opinião cética e sensata da matrona. Ele se aproximou e entrou no banheiro, onde Liz aguardava encostada nos ladrilhos. Havia três frascos sobre o armarinho: todos contendo líquidos com a mesma coloração, púrpura.

– E então?

– Nicolas – chamou a druidesa, antes que Lizandra inventasse qualquer cena, ou até decidisse sumir com os testes. –, os três frascos apresentam a mesma cor?

– Sim.

– Me diga qual.

– Roxo.

– Certo. Lizandra, venha aqui.

A feiticeira saiu do banheirinho e, cabisbaixa, fitou sua progenitora.

– Quando o resultado é negativo para uma gravidez, qual cor deve aparecer, minha filha?

– Cinza.

Nicolas não conseguiu conter a excitação. Virou-se para a irmã e abriu um de seus sorrisos mais bonitos.

– Você está _grávida_ , Liz! _Grávida!_ Eu vou ser titio! – ele a abraçou (não tão forte, afinal, _ela esperava uma criança_ ) e Artúria se juntou aos filhos no enlace, sentindo que a filha chorava. Como ela gostava de vê-los felizes daquele jeito. Ainda mais Nicolas, que tinha que lidar diariamente com tantos problemas, tantos temas pesados. Como ele se alegrava ao saber que mais uma vida entraria para a árvore genealógica deles! – A noiva de Baxter acabou de anunciar que está esperando um filho dele! Isso é maravilhoso! Vocês vão ser mãe juntas. – seria a primeira vez que Baxter seria pai e Nicolas mal podia esperar para dar as boas-vindas ao filho de seu grande amigo. Já Colebourn havia sido pai há seis anos, mas o menino morava com a mãe, já que eram separados.

– Parabéns, minha querida! – disse a mais velha, alisando o rosto da filha, úmido pelas lágrimas. – Mais um netinho para a vovó Artúria.

– Tenho que trazer Lothard de volta! – comunicou Nicolas, enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão direita. – Ele precisa saber que vai ser pai do meu sobrinho.

– _Não!_ – exclamou Lizandra, tocando o peitoral do irmão e o impedindo de continuar. – Não o chame. Não o avise. Não faça nada.

– _Por quê?_

– Porque ele ainda vai resolver essa situação com a filha dele. Pode ser que nem me queira mais.

– Mas vocês pareciam tão bem. – afirmou ele, de rosto sério novamente.

– Entre nós não há problemas. Só fica complicado quando temos de lidar com a filha. Mas tudo bem. Se ele quiser se afastar, eu tenho o meu clã. E eu serei a mãe e o pai dessa criança.

Os olhos negros como o Caos da druidesa diziam que eles precisavam aceitar. A opinião que valia nesse assunto, afinal, era a da futura mamãe e apenas a dela. 

– ...está bem, Liz. Faremos como você quiser.

~*~

Na celebração do aniversário de Lady Artúria, em março, Callum abordou a ex-namorada para parabenizá-la sobre sua primeira gravidez. Ele a abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça antes de sentar-se à frente dela.

– O pai deve estar muito contente! – o homenzarrão deu mais um gole na garrafa de cerveja. – É sempre uma alegria ouvir essa notícia.

Liz sorriu fracamente. Callum nascera para ser pai e até então tivera quatro filhos. Mas era óbvio que não pararia por aí. Na ocasião em que o vira com a esposa Beatrice e seus três _ursinhos_ no castelo, quando vieram conhecerem Lionel Century (à época com três meses), Lizandra se deu conta de que não poderia mais amá-lo como antes. Callum e Beatrice deram origem a uma família tão bonita e um amor tão inquebrantável que não havia por que ainda cobiçá-lo como uma pretendente apaixonada. Foi um passo difícil, mas ela conseguiu dá-lo. A partir daquele dia, a Srta. Century passou a amá-lo e respeitá-lo como um parente e pelo homem íntegro que era. Facilitou muito, a ponto de sentir que podia ser franca com ele, como nos velhos tempos, sobre a tempestade que assolava seu coração.

– Para você pode até ser. Não sei para ele...

– Por que diz isso?

Ela contou sobre o mal-estar com Zelda Lothard e a situação insolúvel em que se encontrava. Callum lamentou a dor na voz de sua parenta e ex-namorada.

– Liz... vou ser muito sincero contigo. – ele depositou a garrafa perto do sofá e a encarou com o olhar de Papai Urso. – O Lothard precisa aceitar que a filha dele é maior de idade, dona de seu próprio nariz. Ou deveria ser. – ela concordou. – Ele tem que ver também que está sendo manipulado. Essa tal de Zelda não quer que o pai fique com uma mulher... mas e aí? Ela vai casar, ter filhos, ou sabe-se lá o que pretende, e vai querer sempre o pai na soleira? Não quero soar como um crápula, Liz, você me conhece, mas ele é um _homem adulto_ , perfeitamente capaz, desimpedido, já criou a garota, a ajudou em tudo que foi preciso... – ela escondeu as lágrimas. – Agora ele encontrou o amor em você, e fez _um filho_ em você. Não vejo problema algum em seguir em frente, já que o ama e que ele, pelo que me parece, a ama também.

Lady Liz sorriu para o ex-namorado e massageou o próprio ventre por instinto.

– Ainda bem que alguém nessa família pensa dessa forma.

– Sobre o que o Nicolas esbravejou dessa vez?

Ela riu.

– Você sabe, Cal. Por ele, Fausto tomava uma coça para aprender a raciocinar mais rápido.

Callum riu alto, e balançou a cabeça negativamente em seguida.

– Não me espanta. Acho que ele só nunca me disse nada do tipo porque era novo demais. Ou tinha medo de apanhar de mim.

– Um misto dos dois, acho.

~*~

No comecinho do verão, Fausto Lothard e Vincent Amos voltaram da Escócia e passaram algumas horas no QG junto da inteligência para repassarem tudo que haviam executado na missão. Depois de visitar a filha na cidade, ele partiu para o castelo, pois ansiava por rever a namorada. Quanta saudade sentira de seus abraços, das manhãs ao seu lado, das horas que passavam papeando, por vezes nus, languidamente fazendo amor o dia inteirinho. Nicolas recebeu a notícia de que o cunhado havia retornado e cumpriu o plano de avisar a irmã assim que o soubesse. Ela se posicionou estrategicamente em uma poltrona confortável de braços altos e cobriu-se com uma manta, que recebera um feitiço ilusório para impedir que ele identificasse a gravidez logo de cara. Fora a única forma que ela aceitara usar para revê-lo e conversarem sem deixar que a gestação influenciasse em sua decisão. O Camaleão entrou no quarto da namorada e notou como ela parecia tensa ao vê-lo. Ele a beijou com paixão, mas estranhou que a feiticeira não se levantou. Imaginou que quando se revessem seria como das outras vezes que as missões foram longas: beijos apaixonados, sôfregos carinhos e um ávido reencontro na cama dela.

– Senti sua falta. – murmurou Lothard, acariciando a mão dela entre as suas.

– Também senti.

– Acabei de vir do meu apartamento. Zelda se foi.

Lizandra se ergueu na poltrona e afagou o ombro rijo do namorado.

– “Se foi”? Como assim?

– Deixou um bilhete. Se mudou para a Escócia com uma amiga. Disse que enviaria o endereço em breve, mas duvido que o faça.

– Fausto... sinto muito.

– Posso usar do poder dos Linces para localizá-la. Não seria difícil.

– Querido... – ela inclinou o rosto, pesarosa da dor que ele certamente sentia com aquela terrível verdade.

– Está tudo bem. Talvez seja melhor que nos distanciemos por enquanto. De verdade, Liz.

Ela suspirou, não sabendo o que fazer depois desse golpe do destino, mesmo tendo treinado tanto nesses seis meses que os separaram.

– Um dia, Zelda vai ver o pai maravilhoso que tem. – tentou ela, acarinhando o braço dele. – Fico feliz que esteja bem. E que tenha vindo me ver depois disso.

– Por que eu não viria?

– Por nada... eu...

– Por que você está tão estranha?

Liz o olhou uma última vez antes de remover a manta. O rosto simétrico de Fausto se iluminou com espanto e alegria. Por instinto, ele se ajoelhou à frente dela e tocou o ventre avolumado dela com as mãos magras.

– Só descobri muito tempo depois de você ter partido.

– Por que não me avisou?! Eu voltaria correndo da Escócia!

– Achei que você ia terminar comigo... se fosse o caso, não queria levar uma notícia incômoda.

Lothard balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando segurar o sorriso. Alcançou a boca dela e a beijou com emoção, passando a mão pelos cabelos compridos que tanto adorava.

– _Sua boba..._ por que seria incômoda? – afagou a barriga dela, que já se via protuberante, e sorriu, tão bonito com a barba castanha e os olhos brilhantes.

– É uma menina. – ele tentou esconder as lágrimas. Liz o puxou para beijá-lo com paixão.

Como prêmio de consolação, Nicolas o dispensou de novas missões até o nascimento da filha, para poder acompanhar a parte final da gestação, já que perdera o começo. Pearl Century Lothard nasceu em 28 de setembro de 1989, às oito e trinta e seis da manhã, e tinha os olhos de lince da mãe.

///


	80. Capítulo 14 da Parte 3 – Hatfield Broad Oak/1988 e Londres/1988

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hatfield Broad Oak, em 17/junho/1988, e Londres, em primeiro de setembro do mesmo ano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi de longe um dos capítulos que eu tive mais prazer e mais me diverti escrevendo. Espero que se regozijem lendo-o tanto quanto eu enquanto o redigia!
> 
> P.S.: CAPÍTULO 80. CA-RA-LHO.

Como era seu aniversário de trinta anos naquela sexta-feira, Richard imaginou que chegaria no apartamento que dividia com Red Jim, eles dariam uma rapidinha e em seguida partiriam para o tal lugar “espetacular” onde o ruivo prometera que haveria uma reserva os esperando. Não foi o que aconteceu. Nem de longe. As luzes estavam todas apagadas e não havia sinal de vida em casa. Sobre o aparador, repousava um bilhete pelo punho de seu companheiro:

_“Me encontra na casa da Emma. Vê se não demora. Te amo. R.J.”_

Richard, cujas paranoias dispararam de imediato, entrou em modo vigia. Armou-se com sua varinha, assumiu a pose de auror destemido e começou sua investigação.

~*~

– Calma, Emma. Não tem motivo para ficar aflita! Seu pai já, já estará aqui. E nós temos tempo de sobra, creia-me. – dizia Red Jim à cunhada, amarrando o bico de uma das bexigas com agilidade. – Ele ainda vai fuçar o apartamento _inteiro_ para se certificar de que não se trata de um criminoso que me sequestrou e que não tem nenhum bandido espreitando por trás das portas. – a jovem matriarca riu gostosamente, coordenando com cuidado a tesoura que cortava o barbante em pequenos pedaços, a fim de agilizar a decoração. – Conheço _bem_ o maluco do seu irmão. Temos uma boa horinha para terminarmos tudo até ele chegar.

~*~

O auror murmurou alguns feitiços reveladores e prosseguiu pelo perímetro, abrindo portas com brusquidão. Checou até mesmo embaixo da cama. Na cozinha, nem a geladeira se salvou. Não se ouviam ruídos ou respirações abafadas. Vasculhou, vasculhou, vasculhou. Nada.

– Caralho...

Verificou de novo o bilhete de Red e coçou o bigode. Enfiou-o de volta no bolso da camisa e se preparou para aparatar em Hatfield Broad Oak.

~*~

A lareira acendeu em chamas verdes e dela surgiu o Papai Ducotterd, apressado.

– Cheguei atrasado? Desculpe, filha, me enrosquei na empresa. Boa noite a todos! – disse Philip aos convidados, que o cumprimentaram de volta, agitados para lá e para cá.

– Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento! – esclareceu Emma, depositando duas garrafas de vinho nas mãos do esposo. – Por favor, pegue a faixa que guardamos no quarto da Florence e ajude a pendurá-la!

Ele assentiu e disparou corredor abaixo. No quarto designado, as três meninas de Emma e o afilhado de Richard, Jaiden, o filho mais velho de Zed e Dalilah, rabiscavam sobre a faixa de “Feliz Aniversário”. Erwyn, pai de Red Jim, estava sentado na cama observando as crianças fazendo arte.

– Olá! – chamou o patriarca, acenando. Quando viu a sujeira e a quantidade gigante de canetinhas e adesivos no chão, só imaginou a reação da filha. Trocou um olhar significativo com o Sr. Greenslade antes de se dirigir às netas. – _...a mamãe sabe que vocês estão desenhando aí?_

– Não! Mas a gente decidiu deixar mais bonita! – explicou Sandra, que havia, sabe-se lá por que, colado alguns canudos coloridos na superfície da faixa. Florence salpicava o bolo caricato com uma boa dose de purpurina.

– Precisamos levá-la para a sala! O tio de vocês vai chegar a qualquer minuto! – informou ele, agachando-se. – Vamos, vamos!

Quando viu o que as filhas e Jaiden haviam aprontado, Timothy segurou a risada.

– E como vou prender essa joça na parede? – perguntou Philip, segurando o objeto sem se dar conta de que o chão já estava cheio de purpurina.

– Feitiço...? – arriscou o genro, que segurava uma travessa de aperitivos. Não se atrevia a sugerir “pregos” em voz alta pois temia ouvir uma bronca de sua esposa.

– Não me ocorre nenhum. Dane-se. Arranjem fita adesiva! – Domenica Valente, uma das ilustres convidadas, entregou o rolo que tinha à mão. Toda festa surpresa que se prezasse tinha uma para os ajustes finais, afinal. – Alguém sobe do outro lado para me ajudar. – Timothy entregou a travessa a Aileen, irmã de Red Jim, tirou os sapatos e subiu no sofá para ajudar o sogro. Philip, contrariando toda sua pose aristocrata e se parecendo mais com o filho do meio, cortou a fita com os dentes e prendeu a faixa como pôde. Lia Marie foi quem transferiu a fita de um para o outro. – _Voilà!_

– _Pessoal! Pessoal!_ – chamou Red Jim, e os presentes baixaram o tom das vozes. – Todos para a sala! Acho que ele deve aparatar logo mais! Nina, apague as luzes!

Com algum trabalho, os adultos conseguiram aquietar as crianças, que estavam eufóricas com a perspectiva de pregar um susto em Richard. Dalilah teve de levar seu bebê para um dos quartos para evitar estragar a surpresa.

~*~

Richard apareceu no quintal da casa e, de novo, encontrou tudo em silêncio. O sofá branco e macio, único objeto que aparecia pela porta da varanda, estava deserto. Com varinha em mãos e guarda altíssima, aproximou-se da sala com ouvidos apurados. Quando estava perto o suficiente, as luzes da sala se acenderam bruscamente.

– _SURPREEEEESA!_

Os gritos, assobios, risadas e aplausos ecoaram alto. Richard cobriu a boca, abismado, e arregalou o olho verde-claro, o que estava descoberto. 

– _Cacete..._ – sussurrou ele para si mesmo. Richard sem reação era algo curioso de se ver, já que era raridade. – Vou ter que voltar correndo para o Ministério.

– _Por quê?!_ – gritou Nina, abaixando a cornetinha que tinha trazido das tralhas de quadribol que o irmão emprestou.

– Porque vou pedir demissão! Que auror de merda que eu sou para nem desconfiar de uma festa surpresa!

A sala explodiu em risadas. Red Jim se aproximou sorrindo, bebendo da comoção alegre do companheiro.

– Isso foi obra sua? – indagou ele, sendo abraçado pela cintura. – Sua _raposinha_. Vai se dar muito bem mais tarde...

Red riu, sabendo que, se Richard entrasse no “modo Richard de festa”, eles não iam transar coisíssima nenhuma. Mas não se importava, contanto que ele estivesse feliz.

– Por incrível que pareça, não fui eu quem inventou essa história! Quer saber de quem foi a ideia? – Red Jim nem precisou chamar. Lia Marie veio toda orgulhosa com uma coroinha de plástico na cabeça, seguida pelas irmãs.

– Aaah, quer dizer então que a ideia foi sua? – perguntou o aniversariante com expressão carinhosa.

– Foi! – respondeu a menina, e Richard a beijou no rostinho.

– Mas eu ajudei! – exclamou Sandra, que por alguma razão estava com um chapéu de monstro.

– Eu também, eu também! – complementou a caçula, com uma capinha de bruxa, e o tio as beijou e abraçou rindo.

– Obrigado, meninas! – ele se voltou para os adultos e alguém puxou o temido grito típico dos aniversários.

– _Discurso! Discurso! Discurso!_

_– Não vai chorar hein!_

Richard fez uma careta. Respirou fundo.

– _Ehm_... está bem. Agradeço a todos, queridos familiares e amigos... o amor de vocês vai direto para o meu coração. – eles fizeram _“aahhh!”_. – Fico contente que iremos celebrar juntos e com louvor. Que a gente se divirta a rodo! E cadê a bebida?

Os presentes concordaram com gritos e “urras” e “viva”. Richard seguiu para cumprimentar um a um; a maior surpresa de todas foi ver Zed e Dalilah, junto dos dois filhos, e Clyde Macmillan, amigo da época de colégio – ainda com seu uso abusivo de gel nos cabelos. Até mesmo os Grimshaw vieram, entre eles os pais de Tim, Laura e Ermond, junto do primogênito Theodore, e da nora Stella, que fazia parte da “comitiva feminina de organização”, composta por Emma, Nina, Aileen e Domenica. Como parte do teatro, Nina arremessou um pacote mole na mão do amigo.

– Meu irmão mandou pra você. Pediu desculpas pela ausência por causa do campeonato, blá-blá-blá.

O aniversariante destruiu a embalagem e tirou dela uma camiseta azul com os dizeres _“Membro do fã-clube de Raymond Simmons”_ e uma vassoura estilizada no meio. Richard gargalhou.

– Caralho, _que honra!_ – brincou. Nina e os mais próximos riram. – O Red vai _adorar_ dormir com essa camiseta! Agradece o seu irmão!

– Sacanagens à parte, toma o seu presente _de verdade_. – a artista entregou ao amigo uma garrafa que imitava o corpo voluptuoso de uma mulher nua. – Steinhäger dos bons trazido direto da Alemanha. Presente meu e do Ray. – Richard adotou uma expressão cafajeste.

– _Ahá!_ É disso que eu tô f... – localizando a figurinha da irmã, que vinha na direção deles para alcançar a cozinha, ele escondeu a obscena garrafa antes que ela visse. – Cobre isso antes que a Emma fique puta! – Nina tirou o próprio lenço dos cabelos e o amarrou como se a mulher da garrafa tivesse acabado de sair do banho.

– Tá bom assim?

– Excelente.

~*~

A festa seguiu com animação. Richard migrava de núcleo em núcleo para reatar papos e brincadeiras, participando de um brinde aqui e ali. As crianças davam a tônica do caos, brincando de correr e pular, agitando bandeirinhas, fugindo dos adultos, que queriam que elas se alimentassem direito. Tim conseguiu um tempinho para abrir uma garrafa de vinho, que foi finalizada em pouco pelos papais Greenslade, Grimshaw e Ducotterd. A foguenta Srta. Simmons serviu alguns copinhos com o Steinhäger e os trouxe em uma bandeja, agitando um brinde pelo aniversariante.

– Quem se habilita?

– Emma, Emma! – chamou Richard, e a caçula se fingiu de desentendida. – Você nunca relaxa nas festas! Vai, bebe comigo! O anfitrião sou eu!

Emma pensou consigo que se dependesse de Richard ser anfitrião de uma festa, a casa acabaria destruída e não haveria um único grãozinho para comer, só bebida. 

– _Ai, Ritchie!_ – miou ela, fazendo graça, em seguida olhando para o grupo de homens mais velhos no canto. – Sério?

– Sério!

– Tenho tanta coisa para organizar e limpar! As meninas...

– Tem _um milhão_ de pessoas nessa casa para ajudar e ficar de olho nelas, vai! Porra, Emma, eu tô fazendo _trinta anos!_

Clyde, Nina, Zed, Domenica e Red Jim a incentivaram em coro e ela não conseguiu escapar.

– Tá bom...

A pobre mamãe recebeu um copinho de líquido dourado. Os sete juntaram os copinhos no ar.

– _Ao Richard!_ _Aêêêê!_

Quem bebeu e achou gostoso, mentiu. Mas que fez o trabalho de aquecer o corpo e dar aquela amolecida gostosa do álcool, fez. Emma fez uma careta divertida e escapou de qualquer possibilidade de outro _shot_ daquele. Pelo menos no momento.

– Acho que a gente devia deixar a Emma relaxada. – sugeriu Domenica, sacando um cigarro do maço. – Toda vez que ela passar aqui, a gente faz ela beber.

– Fantástico! – elogiou o aniversariante, apontando exageradamente para a amiga. Não era o primeiro _shot_ dele, nem seria o último da noite. Red Jim foi até a cozinha a fim de trazer mais cervejas.

~*~

Em um determinado momento da comemoração, Richard e Zed estavam no terraço e fumavam um cigarro munidos da garrafa de Steinhäger quase no fim. O tapa-olho de Richard já havia se perdido há tempos e seu paradeiro era um mistério insolúvel.

– ...você tem ido ao Jockey? Dalik me perguntou outro dia, mas eu não soube responder.

– Na verdade, não. Parei de frequentar faz uns três anos, calculo... – confessou o auror, já muito embriagado. O mundo ao seu redor estava deliciosamente lento. Ele ouvia a voz de Theodore em algum lugar do quintal, e desconfiava que o administrador estava em um papo super animado com Philip (outro que fumava discretamente). – Mas ainda tenho o saco de boxe que o irmão da Nina me deu, porque ninguém é de ferro. Se bem que eu e o Red temos trepado bastante, ajuda a desestressar. Se eu soubesse, tinha casado antes...

O ruivo, que passava apressado por trás do aniversariante, parou e abriu para ele um sorriso encabulado.

– _O que?_ – fez Richard, que de fato não tinha entendido direito a cena.

– Cara, vou me mandar. – disse Clyde no que pareceu, para Richard, ser uma sequência da cara de indignação de Red Jim. – Hoje também é aniversário do meu sogro. Sabe como é.

– _Não acredito_. – protestou Richard, segurando o amigo pelo ombro. Clyde insistiu. – Mas está bem. Ano que vem, você vai primeiro na festa do velho e depois vira a noite na minha.

Macmillan concordou, se despediu do restante dos convidados e desaparatou. Quando se deu conta, Red Jim estava no mesmo papo que Theodore e Philip, e junto deles estava Stella e Aileen Greenslade. Domenica surgiu com a dona da casa, seguida por Lia Marie, que foi fazer graça para o seu adorado avô materno, e se sentou na muretinha, ao lado de Zed.

– Emma, Emma, Emma! Mais um! – o aniversariante pegou a garrafa de mulher nua e a ofereceu para a irmã. – _O último!_

Emma, rindo, fez que não com o dedo. Tinham sido três _shots_ ao total (e o último foi só um golinho sem-vergonha). Ele deu de ombros para Zed e Domenica e bebeu direto do gargalo. Secretamente, Philip sinalizou para Red Jim e à filha que Richard parecia ter bebido o suficiente e o viúvo concordou. Emma passou o “recado” para Domenica, que tratou de esconder a garrafa e abrir um sorriso cínico para o amigo, que não entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo.

~*~

Quando deu por si, Richard estava na conversa de seu pai com outros parentes e o tema parecia ser o casamento de Emma. Algo lhe ocorreu e ele simplesmente quis encontrar Timothy.

– _Você!_ – exclamou o auror apontando para o cunhado. Timothy tinha acabado de se levantar do sofá, onde conversava com os pais.

– Eu.

– Sssabia que tudo isso só foi possível por sua causa? – as palavras saíam um pouco arrastadas, mas eram de coração.

– Mas foi ideia da Lia, Richard. – explicou o comerciante com toda paciência do mundo.

– Não é disso que eu estou falando, Grimshaw. – Timothy o encarou um pouco confuso. – Por _sua_ causa, o Christopher conheceu o que era um lar amoroso, com um pai e uma mãe. Por _sua_ causa, a minha irmã sabe o que é o amor verdadeiro de um marido dedicado. E por _sua_ causa, eu pude sossegar e finalmente me ajeitar com o meu filho. – ele apoiou as mãos enormes nos ombros de Tim, que o olhava entre estarrecido e contente. – _Você salvou nossa família._ E eu te agradeço por isso.

– Richard... – Tim sorria de modo tímido e humilde. Como se não tivesse havido esforço por parte de nenhum dos outros! Ele apenas havia feito o que tinha dentro de si como certo. – Somos uma família. Todos nos dedicamos. Mas agradeço o reconhecimento.

Richard sorriu com os olhos entrecerrados e preguiçosos. Tim sabia que ele não falava da boca pra fora. Aliás, nas palavras de um ébrio era que residia a verdade.

– Só não vou te dar um beijo na boca porque a Emma vai ficar com ciúmes.

O sorriso irônico do cunhado deixou Timothy com medo de que ele resolvesse que beijá-lo seria um acontecimento bom o suficiente para marcar seu aniversário de trinta anos na história. Ainda mais na frente de seus pais. Richard, sabendo dessa apreensão, o beijou na bochecha e deu-lhe um abraço de quebrar costelas, adorando cada segundo da atenção dos convidados, que achavam que aquela declaração toda era obra do “momento emotivo de um bêbado”.

~*~

Depois das agitadas férias, ficou combinado que as meninas iriam acompanhar o primo à plataforma 9 ¾ de King’s Cross naquele setembro de 1988, mas Sandra acordou de manhã com uma otite fortíssima e Emma teve de faltar à faculdade para levar a primogênita ao pronto socorro. Para dar um pouco de tranquilidade à irmã, Richard insistiu no plano inicial e incorporou as duas sobrinhas mais novas ao grupo mesmo assim. Naquele dia, ao invés do pai do trio ou de Red Jim (preso em reuniões da pós-graduação), ele teria a companhia de Nina, que achava as filhas de Emma um barato – e aproveitava para dar uma conferida em Christopher. A relação entre pai e filho havia evoluído em uma ótima progressão, a ponto de Chris, aos quinze anos incompletos, por mais tímido e prodígio que fosse, já soar como o legítimo filho de Richard e neto de Philip Ducotterd.

Estava frio e Tim ajudou a encapotar bem as filhas antes de partir para a loja de brinquedos. Nenhum deles, nem mesmo o auror, estava disfarçado ou enfeitiçado para iludir sua aparência. Depois do desabafo emocionado e tocante de Red Jim em setembro de 1984, ele e Emma decidiram que buscariam apenas esquecer a existência de Madeleine e tudo que ela havia lhes causado. Sem remoer mágoas, insistir no ódio e até mesmo evitar toda e qualquer possibilidade de ela saber como andava aquela parte da família, eles passeavam por locais públicos, como o Beco Diagonal e a estação de trem, desprovidos desse tipo de preocupação. Tirando a neura cotidiana regular de Richard com possíveis crimes comuns e urbanos e outros mais peculiares (e exagerados), como ataques de Comensais da Morte disfarçados e loucos por vingança contra aurores em serviço, os Grimshaw e os Ducotterd se portavam como qualquer outra família bruxa inglesa. Lia Marie, toda menininha, fazia questão de andar pelas ruas de mãos dadas com Chris, e adorava o jeito como suas galochas coloridas refletiam o dia nublado e chuvoso de Londres; já Florence, que se via fascinada com a imensidão apressada de bruxos que passava por eles, era conduzida pela mão por Nina, que fizera questão de ajustar bem o capuz da pequena para não se resfriar (e terminar no hospital como a irmã mais velha). Seus cabelinhos escapavam um pouco dos lados, o que a deixava mais adorável. Por instinto de bando – e também pelo frio –, posicionaram-se ao lado de um grupo populoso de bruxos, composto por quatro adultos (três homens e uma mulher) e onze jovens, que variavam bastante em idade e gênero, e se conformaram em esperar em pé pelas onze horas. Richard estava louco para acender um cigarro, mas evitou fazê-lo na presença de tantas crianças e jovens, então resolveu escanear em volta. Ao seu lado esquerdo, pertencente ao tal grupo numeroso, entre os adultos havia um homem de meia idade calvo de bigode preto, outro de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros que olhava com certa desconfiança ao redor, um muito alto e barbudo, grande e forte como um _troll_ , e uma mulher de cabelos louro-escuros de rosto simpático; calculou que, dentre os mais novos, apenas cinco tinham idade suficiente para estarem em Hogwarts – os outros deviam ser irmãos e primos mais novos ansiosos por verem os parentes embarcarem no trem e voltarem cheios de estórias para contar. Um deles, o que aparentava ser o mais velho, era bonito e atlético; tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros ondulados, os olhos azuis estreitos e mãos grandes, além da pose de menino responsável, e observava a agitação dos mais novos com expressão sábia. Se fosse chutar, diria que ele era filho do grandão. Imaginou se era colega de Chris, mas o cachecol amarelo e preto entregou que pertencia à Casa de Helga Hufflepuff. Não conseguiu continuar espiando os vizinhos pois Nina o cutucava pela manga do casaco.

– ... _ouviu essa?_

– Essa o que?

– A anedota que o seu filho estava me contando. – Richard se voltou para Christopher, que cada dia mais ficava parecido fisicamente com ele.

– Não ouvi, estava viajando aqui. Me conta.

– Fala pra ele, Chris.

O jovem, com as bochechas avermelhadas de frio, se via muito elegante com o cachecol azul e bronze perfeitamente enrolado em seu pescoço. Parecia orgulhoso.

– Eu estava falando para a Nina de uma coisa que eu acabei de perceber.

– O que?

– Por que o símbolo da Corvinal é uma águia se o nome da Casa vem da palavra “corvo”?

Richard franziu as sobrancelhas, aturdido. _Puta merda,_ ele nunca tinha reparado nisso. Duvidava que, em mil anos de história, alguém tivesse refutado aquela papagaiada toda das Casas.

– _Uau!_ Eu não... sei dizer. – tentou ele, abrindo os braços. – Talvez... a pessoa que escolheu o animal-símbolo fosse... cega? Ou achasse que toda ave é igual? Ou fez cagada na hora de pintar o brasão e depois teve de convencer a Ravena que não podia mudar depois?

Eles riram alto, inclusive o auror, chamando atenção de Lia Marie e Florence, que brincavam de bate-palminha.

~*~

– Animado para o seu primeiro dia na escola, filho? – perguntou Nicolas, enfeitiçado para se parecer com um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros, tão diferente de sua aparência original. O líder dos Linces nunca aparecia em público, em um local de tão fácil circulação, dando sopa, ainda mais ameaçando pôr em risco a vida de seus preciosos familiares. Seus guarda-costas, Hector Colebourn e Geoffrey Baxter, e mais outros seis Linces, estavam espalhados pela estação de trem, realizando a escolta e a segurança do grupo. Como ele, Gerard também recebera um feitiço ilusório para não ser reconhecido: aos desavisados, era um homem calvo e de bigodes pretos reluzentes. 

John olhou para o pai e abriu um bonito sorriso.

– Sim!

– E você, Liam?

O segundo filho de Callum, que tinha os mesmos olhos cinzas do pai, também estava animado. Ele, assim como John, nascera no finalzinho de 1976, e, portanto, ingressaria no primeiro ano de sua graduação em Hogwarts em 1988. O “Papai Urso” o fitava com orgulho. Mais além, Lionel, à época com sete anos, contava em detalhes a Arianna MacMahon, mulher de Caiden, irmão mais novo de Callum, sobre o dia em que seu tio Oscar trouxe-lhe da Escócia um alaúde mirim para ensiná-lo a tocar e cantar. A mulher ajeitava uma presilha nos cabelos louro-escuros de sua filha mais velha, Lara (outra que começaria seus estudos naquele ano), com o auxílio de Maeve, primogênita de Gerard, e da pequenina Megan (filhinha de Callum e Beatrice), que contava com quatro anos. Patrick Kinnegan, Gavin “Galahad” MacMahon e Desmond MacMahon (o caçula de Arianna e Caiden), todos praticamente com a mesma idade, papeavam naquele tom divertido das crianças, entre brincadeiras e risadas. Owen, de cinco anos, estava emburrado e segurava na mão de Nicolas; o pequeno estava inconformado pelo fato de seu papai não ter os cabelos louros lisos e os olhos de lince de sempre e estar com a aparência de um homem que nunca vira antes na vida.

– Tem alguma Casa de que você gosta mais, John? – indagou Nicolas, ganhando outro olhar desconfiado de seu caçula. – Liam, e você?

– Eu gosto da Grifinória! – revelou John, e Henry, o “menino com pose de responsável”, balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se discordasse.

– Eu não sei... – disse Liam, inseguro. – A mamãe estudou na Corvinal. Mas o papai foi da Lufa-Lufa.

– A Lufa-Lufa é a mais legal, Liam. – provocou Henry e o pai o olhou com afeto. – Vai por mim. – Nicolas acenou a cabeça em discordância.

– Qualquer uma em que você for sorteado vai ser bacana, Liam. – confortou Callum, fazendo um afago nos cabelos do segundo filho mais velho, que tanto o lembrava de sua esposa. Ele era um pouquinho mais baixo que o irmão mais velho, mas era igualmente imponente e decerto se tornaria mais um belo exemplar dos MacMahon quando mais velho. – Mas devo concordar com o Henry: a Lufa-Lufa é a mais legal de todas. – brincou e abriu um bonito sorriso na sequência.

Kinnegan ouvia compenetrado o intrincado relato de Lionel (obviamente enrolando o bigode que por suposto não era seu). Nicolas sorria e de quando em quando espiava o que aprontavam os meninos. Galahad se afastou com o primo para olhar a linha do trem lá longe e o olhar significativo de Callum lhe disse que não tinha necessidade de ser tão neurótico. Arianna partiu para fazer uma trança nos cabelos de Megan, a pedido dela, e Gerard segurou os inúmeros apetrechos da menina. Nicolas retornou para o papo de antes. 

– Vocês todos estão errados. A Sonserina sempre foi a melhor das Casas. Até porque eu estudei nela.

~*~

– Richard! Querido! – chamou Molly Weasley, acompanhada de seus filhos. – Há quanto tempo não o vejo!

– Sra. Weasley! – respondeu ele, cumprimentando-a e aos mais jovens. Charlie abraçou Christopher com empolgação, pois eram amigos de longa data. Percy deu um “olá” mais contido. Fred e George falaram em uníssono e Ron, caladão, conduzia a caçula, Ginny, pela mão. Quando Bill falou, Lia Marie ficou coradinha.

– _Chris!_ Por Merlin, você está cada dia mais _a cara_ do seu pai! Além disso, está enorme! Mais alto que o Bill! – comentou a matriarca ruiva. O jovem nem se comoveu, estava acostumado a ouvir aqueles mesmíssimos comentários.

– Olá, Sra. Weasley! – disse Chris, meneando a cabeça. – Prazer em revê-la.

– Molly, lembra-se de Nina Simmons, minha amiga? – perguntou o auror, apontando para sua melhor amiga.

– Mas é claro! Ainda não estou gagá! – e riu gostosamente. – O que tem feito da vida, Nina?

– Quando não estou no centro de artes para pessoas de baixa renda, tento emplacar alguma coisa na galeria com amigos meus. – explicou a artista com um sorriso, ajeitando-se na plataforma para acomodar todos os recém-chegados na roda.

– Maravilhoso, Nina! E essas meninas lindas? – indagou daquele jeito maternal que ela tinha, fazendo carinho nos bonitos cabelos escuros de Lia e no capuzinho de Florence. – E Emma, onde está?

Ao ouvir aquele nome, o ouvido de Nicolas espichou. Entre ele e Molly estava apenas o corpanzil de Richard, de costas. Deixou para lá.

– Teve de levar a mais velha ao hospital. – informou o auror, que quase pisou no pé do bruxo atrás dele, e se virou. – Desculpe-me, senhor.

Nicolas aceitou as desculpas e se afastou um pouco, mas reparou bem no rosto daquele homem alto, que depois se posicionou de lado. Achou curiosa a chamativa cicatriz e o tapa-olho sobre o olho direito. Não se esqueceria daquelas características jamais.

– E o que Sandra tem?

– Dor de ouvido.

– _Aaaah,_ coitadinha! – fez a Sra. Weasley, inclinando o rosto. – Mas vai melhorar! O medibruxo vai dar umas gotinhas e ela vai ficar boa logo, logo. 

– Vai sim.

Florence, Lia e Ginny, que já se conheciam, começaram, entre elas, uma brincadeira de cirandinha. Percy comentou algo que chamou a atenção da mãe e ela logo se engajou em arrumar gravatas, cabelos e conferir se os mais velhos estavam com todo o material de que precisavam. Quando Nina lançou um olhar divertido para o amigo, como se dissesse “ _ainda bem que o Chris é um adultinho e não precisa de nada disso_ ”, a expressão dela se iluminou de forma que Richard olhou para o grupo ao lado como se estivesse chovendo dinheiro sobre eles.

– Não olha agora, mas tem um ursão maravilhoso às três horas. – Richard agradeceu a todos os céus que Chris estava distraído conversando com Molly e os dois Weasley mais velhos para não ouvir aquela baboseira.

– Nina, pelo amor de Deus.

– Você está casado, mas eu não! Se for espiar, seja discreto. Meu Deus, _que homem_. Tô toda molhada aqui.

– Caralho, _fala baixo!_

– Não se faz de recatado que não combina com você! _E olhar não tira pedaço._

Richard ralhou mas estava se coçando de curiosidade para ver o tal “ursão”. Quando conseguiu se virar a ponto de ter um bom ângulo, percebeu que o homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros o encarava. Só se dispersou quando se deu conta de que Nina dava o bote.

– _Como você é linda!_ – exclamou Nina, que já estava agachada no chão da plataforma, falando com a menininha do grupo do lado. Ela tinha uma longa trança castanho-escura apoiada sobre o ombro e que descia pelo seu tronco inteiro. – Eu sou sua fã! – Megan fez uma carinha fofa porque não sabia como reagir. Callum bebia da reação encabulada da filha e Nina fingiu que não o filmava de soslaio. – Como chama esse bichinho aqui? – Nina apontou para o enfeite que ela tinha na tiara.

Megan sorria, mas não falava nada.

– A moça está te fazendo uma pergunta, Meg. – disse o Papai Urso e a artista o olhou enfim, secretamente o devorando centímetro a centímetro. Richard aproveitou a deixa para vê-lo bem e, _uau,_ ela tinha razão por estar tão sedenta. Não era seu tipo, mas puta que pariu, ele estava de parabéns. Se juntassem todos os homens daquela plataforma, não dava um homenzarrão gostoso daqueles. – Hum?

– É uma libélula.

– Noooossa, que linda! – Richard observou a palhaçada da amiga tentando parecer simpático. Os adultos do grupo do lado prestavam atenção na cena. – E esses aqui no seu casaco?

– São coelhinhos. – e riu.

Nina se derreteu.

– Você é uma gracinha, Meg! – e deu um beijinho no rosto da garota. Voltou-se para seu verdadeiro alvo. – É sua filha?

– Sim. Irmã mais nova desses três aqui. – Callum apontou para Henry, Gavin e Liam.

“Haja saúde, hein, meu senhor”, pensou ela, maliciosamente.

– Meus parabéns. – elogiou Nina, erguendo-se. – São _muito lindos_.

“Que nem o pai”.

– Obrigado. – disse ele, sorrindo, com um aceno de cabeça.

Certificando-se de que não era assistida pelo ursão, ela piscou para Richard, que expressava uma careta de desagrado.

– Viu? Pelo menos ganhei um sorriso. Vou dormir pensando nele.

Richard balançou a cabeça, fingindo que não queria rir.

– O Expresso está chegando! – ouviu-se Desmond gritar.

– Está chegando! Está chegando! _Uóóón! Pssshhhh!_ – fez Lionel, que veio correndo pela plataforma lá de longe, para se agarrar às vestes do pai disfarçado.

Os estudantes, novos e veteranos, trataram de se despedir dos familiares, e Nicolas não deixou de sentir o peito inflado de orgulho ao ver seu filho mais velho acenando pela janela do compartimento. O grupo dos Weasley foi o primeiro a partir, seguido pelo dos norte-irlandeses – Nina só aceitou voltar para o centro depois da dar uma última e _caprichada_ olhada no tranquilo Papai Urso.

///


	81. Capítulo 15 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts/1987-91 e Odhráncrone/1988-90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts, entre 1987 e 1991 e Odhráncrone, entre 1988 e 1990.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, essa timeline The Witcher é mais confusa pra mim do que pra vocês, acreditem. Just enjoy.
> 
> A ideia era fazer um panorama dos meninos de Odhráncrone pós-nascimento da Pearl e pré-1991.

Quando o conheceu, Maeve Kinnegan não o achou muito simpático. Um monitor do sexto ano apresentava mecanicamente os principais aspectos da Casa da Corvinal, enquanto ele organizava uma volumosa papelada em uma prancheta escura apoiada em seu braço esquerdo.

– ...do lado da estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw fica a entrada para os dormitórios. Por último, mas não menos importante: É proibida a entrada de meninos no dormitório feminino e de meninas no masculino! E... acho que é isso (por enquanto). Esse – apontou para o garoto alto, magro e loiro ao seu lado. – é Christopher Ducotterd. Ele não é monitor _ainda,_ mas será de grande ajuda a vocês, novatos. Quem tiver dúvidas e não houver nenhum monitor disponível, pode perguntar para ele. – Christopher deu um aceno tímido aos novos alunos. – Ah, e quem se interessar por Feitiços, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia ou até mesmo Literatura, ele coordena plantões e clubes de leitura. Chris é um monitor extraoficial, digamos. Bem-vindos à Corvinal.

~*~

A amizade deles começou graças a uma referência a Monty Python (*). Ducotterd apontou uma tirinha de alcaçuz para o amigo Duncan Ainsworth com um sorriso irônico.

– _...mas uma andorinha africana conseguiria levar o côco_.

Maeve não conseguiu segurar a risada. Caiden MacMahon, bruxo pertencente ao seu clã e pai de Desmond e Lara, era fã incondicional do grupo de comediantes britânicos e fez a família inteira assistir aos filmes em sua televisão trouxa. Maeve gostava daquele humor absurdo e sarcástico. Aos doze anos, ela já era um protótipo de “Ivanninha”, cética e organizada, com olho afiado para o que era correto e incorreto. O rapaz a fitou e sorriu. A Srta. Kinnegan não soube dizer na hora por que, mas aquele sorriso a fez sentir borboletas no estômago.

– Você conhece _Monty Python: Em Busca do Cálice Sagrado_? – perguntou, um pouco incrédulo.

– Conheço. Meu “tio” que me mostrou. Ele vive recitando.

Chris continuou sorrindo, achando um barato. Ela estava apinhada de livros e cadernetas e ele, agora monitor do quinto ano, a ajudou a ajeitá-los com todo cuidado sobre uma das mesas da sala de estudos.

– Fantástico! – Maeve se sentou e sentiu as bochechas se aquecerem. – Quer uma tirinha de alcaçuz?

~*~

Com o passar do tempo, a mocinha notou que a mera ideia de estar perto de Christopher Ducotterd lhe trazia paz e segurança – e era justamente isso que ela buscava. Seu pai ensinara, através do próprio exemplo, que um homem devia respeitar e confortar os outros ao seu redor para que sua alma ficasse em paz. E Christopher, naqueles anos de convivência, fora solícito, atencioso e altruísta, gastando horas em plantões até que todos os alunos (de todas as Casas, não somente a sua) tivessem saciado suas dúvidas, montando roteiros de leitura e juntando interessados em literatura bruxa e trouxa em encontros mensais. Maeve às vezes sentava do lado dele no chão ou no sofá e passava um tempão lendo, cada um com o seu objeto de estudo, compartilhando de um silêncio confortável. Os olhares dele, direcionados com sinceridade, eram doces, sempre com uma enorme carga de acanhamento. A cada ano ele voltava mais alto e bonito de casa, mas passava a falta de malícia de um garoto de dez anos. No último ano de Christopher em Hogwarts, Maeve admitiu para si mesma que gostava dele, principalmente depois de o monitor dar-lhe de presente, quando ela estava prestes a fazer quatorze anos naquele verão de 1990, uma agendinha de capa de couro com suas iniciais, enviada por seu avô direto de Oxford. Ele, que jamais se envolvera com ninguém no departamento afetivo, tinha dificuldades de se abrir e criar vínculos significativos com os outros; contudo, quando o fazia, era intenso e verdadeiro. Estar em presença de Maeve era gostoso, tranquilo, e ela era tão estudiosa, tão centrada. Conseguia se ver trabalhando em perfeita harmonia com ela no futuro ou até...

Em uma carta, a primogênita de Ivanna contou ao pai, seu confidente, sobre o monitor da Corvinal que usava óculos e era quase tão alto quanto uma porta. Gerard, sabendo que tudo aquilo era essencial para o desenvolvimento emocional da filha, a aconselhou seguir seu coração. Como qualquer ser humano, ela temia a rejeição, por mais que Ducotterd jamais tivesse sinalizado qualquer incompatibilidade (não que ele sinalizasse muito do que havia em seu coração) – ou interesse inegável por outra garota que fosse. O vice-líder dos Linces, então, ensinou-lhe uma armadilha para, pelo menos, deixar o garoto intrigado e guardar para sempre a figura adorável de Maeve Kinnegan na memória.

~*~

Seguindo à risca as instruções do pai, a mocinha abordou o monitor depois dos intensos exames dos N.I.E.M.’s (que ele tirou de letra), em seus últimos dias na escola, e entregou-lhe um volume embrulhado caprichosamente. Pelo formato, um livro. Ducotterd o abriu com calma e revelou uma edição de capa dura do romance trouxa _O Conde de Monte Cristo_. Ele notou que havia uma dedicatória. 

– Posso ler agora? – indagou o rapaz delicadamente, empurrando os óculos de aro de metal de volta ao topo da ponte do nariz. Ele não se dava conta, mas possuía em si a mesmíssima sensualidade do pai e do avô, só que sem um pingo da agressividade e da luxúria deles.

Maeve arfou, ansiosa. Ela disfarçou ajeitando os cabelos amendoados. 

– Pode.

_“Prezado Christopher Ducotterd,_

_Você sempre me inspirou a buscar novas leituras e novas narrativas para estar em constante renovação. Esse é o meu livro favorito e – pasme! – acho que você nunca o leu, por isso resolvi deixar contigo esse pedacinho de mim. Tenho certeza de que você irá alçar voos muito altos e saiba que me orgulharei de todas as suas conquistas (as de Hogwarts você já ganhou medalhas e honrarias que chega, haha!)._

_Espero que se lembre sempre de mim._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Maeve Kinnegan”._

Christopher repassou mentalmente alguns dos momentos mais ternos entre eles e sentiu seu peito se encher de calor. Claro que se lembraria dela. Falando nisso, até tinha seu endereço para trocarem cartas. Aproximou-se da Srta. Kinnegan e, reunindo toda coragem que possuía em si, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, perigosamente próximo à boca. Quando se afastou, com o coração martelando no peito, sorriu para não entregar a afobação. Não se recordava de ter feito algo parecido com ninguém que não fosse uma parenta sua – e parabenizou-se mentalmente pela conquista.

– Obrigado, Maeve. É muito gentil da sua parte. – disse, e apoiou o livro no peito. – Vou ler pensando em você. Quer dizer... – e riu, as bochechas em brasas.

Papai Gerard ficaria orgulhoso do sucesso de seu plano. Maeve sorriu.

– Espero de verdade que goste, Duc. – Christopher lutava com o próprio embaraço enquanto era observado por sua admiradora. No trem, pegou-se pensando mais nela do que poderia prever.

~*~

À época do nascimento de Pearl Lothard, o xodozinho de Nicolas, Lionel já sabia tocar cerca de três instrumentos musicais com perfeição. Seu tio, Oscar Ó Domhaill, violeiro e cantor profissional – além de poeta escuso e obsceno, fato que ele não revelava a qualquer um –, percebeu cedo que podia dar um bom uso à habilidade inata de seu sobrinho de falar e gesticular sem parar. Lionel tinha talento para imitar vozes e sons e, quando inspirado, replicava às broncas usando o mesmo tom e vocabulário do patrono e até da mãe, fazendo caretas no processo, ameaçando levar uma surra. Produzia onomatopeias e a sonoplastia ao seu redor, nas brincadeiras e, mais tarde, no papo com os amigos. Em suma: quando Lionel estava no cômodo, raramente passava desapercebido.

Buscando dar um alento à pobre irmã, mãe daquele falastrãozinho malandro, o Arlequim adestrou Lionel desde nenê a cantarolar e o pequeno aprendeu com maestria, evoluindo bem e rápido no domínio do violão, do banjo e da bateria. Entre uma lição e uma prática aqui e ali, Oscar tecia comentários ardilosos sobre a vida e as obrigações que dela vinham anexas e como não levar nenhuma delas a sério – todos com intenções de torná-lo seu sucessor. 

– Sabe como é, se eu nunca vier a ter filhos... – começou ele, gesticulando com um copo de licor, em presença de Aly, seu cunhado e outros parentes.

– ... _legítimos_ , você quis dizer. – acrescentou Nicolas, abrindo um sorriso brincalhão.

O Arlequim ergueu uma sobrancelha e lançou seu mais clássico olhar cafajeste.

– Posso ter produzido alguns trovadorezinhos pelo caminho, sim. – pousou o copinho sobre a mesa e alisou a barbicha pontuda que o ajudou ganhar sua famosa alcunha. – Mas Lionel tem tudo para ser o Arlequim da nova geração. Atesto esse fato a cada dia que passa. Temo pelos cabaços das moças de Hogwarts. Não vai sobrar um intacto.

Nicolas arregalou os olhos dourados e olhou para a esposa. Se Lizandra tivesse ouvido, com certeza teria concordado. Era fato que seu primogênito tinha um assustador potencial para ser o próximo arrasa-quarteirão, junto dos MacMahon. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, endossando a reprimenda de Aly ao irmão. Oscar deu de ombros, sabendo que estava certo.

~*~

Na escola, John Skyler, grifinório como o pai biológico, desenvolveu rapidamente a fama de "o cara caladão e gente boa”. Ganhava fácil a confiança dos garotos com seu ar tranquilo e maduro e por não ser exibido e chato como eram outros adolescentes. Os professores confiavam em seu bom senso e se admiravam com o fato de ele ser tão novo e já tão moderado. No clube de xadrez bruxo, aplicou toda disciplina que seu pai Nicolas lhe ensinara, acumulada por anos de prática, e galgou altos patamares entre os praticantes. Em seu último ano de escola, tornou-se invencível.

~*~

John contava com catorze anos incompletos quando Faye Donahue, uma sonserina do mesmo ano, veio até onde ele amarrava o cadarço de seus tênis. Liam e outro garoto passaram por eles em ritmo acelerado de _jogging_.

– Oi, Skyler. – começou a mocinha, que tinha olhos escuros muito puxados e brilhantes.

– Olá, Donahue. – respondeu, ajeitando-se no banco de pedra. Ela espiou ao redor, vendo diversos estudantes com roupas desportivas fazendo aquecimento ou já em prática. Apontou para Henry, que liderava um grupo pequeno, acompanhando-o com os olhos até muito longe.

– Esse é o tal do “clubinho” dos MacMahon?

John suspirou, sorrindo, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. _Mais uma_ menina que vinha perguntar sobre as rotinas de práticas de exercícios para se aproximar de Henry e Liam. Imaginou por qual dos MacMahon ela se interessava mais.

– Sim. – ele ajeitou o capuz do casaco vermelho da Grifinória. – Eles correm de segundas, quartas, sextas e sábados. Mas tem os dias direcionados a outros tipos de exercícios, como corda, flexões e abdominais.

– E em qual deles _você_ participa?

O rapaz ergueu os olhos negros para a estudante, que tinha um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios. Encabulado e surpreso, John quase riu de nervoso.

– Te conto se você se juntar à gente.

~*~

Junto dos dois filhos mais velhos de Callum, John fundou, com autorização de Madame Hooch, uma rotina completa de exercícios para os estudantes que queriam (e precisavam) eliminar o excesso de adrenalina e ansiedade – e John, por mais que escondesse bem, era _muito_ ansioso – em atividades físicas que não o quadribol. Henry e Liam dispensavam voar de vassoura pelo fato de não serem os mais _aerodinâmicos_ dentre os rapazes (eles eram mais altos e tinham muito mais massa muscular do que o restante de seus camaradas) e John queria passar longe da atenção que recebiam aqueles que pertenciam ao time. Quando o clima ajudava, era uma atração e tanto para as interessadas (e quem mais apreciasse aquela “paisagem”) ver os garotos correndo de bermuda em volta do castelo, suando em bicas, os cabelos colados na testa, lançando sorrisos cafajestes às espectadoras.

Gavin, o terceiro _ursinho_ da equação, ingressou na Lufa-Lufa (assim como seu irmão mais velho) em 1990 e em pouco já estava integrado no “grupinho da testosterona”, sendo inspiração para muitos suspiros femininos nas arquibancadas afora. Como o mais carinhoso e simpático dentre os irmãos, Galahad equilibrava com perfeição a noção do rapaz bondoso, na aparência inofensivo, mas que sabia muito bem usar de seu charme. O sucesso dele entre as garotas se dava, em _grande_ parte, pelos conselhos certeiros de sua madrinha Lizandra, profunda conhecedora da sedução humana e, por que não, do potencial sexual dos MacMahon. Com o passar dos anos, transmitiu-lhe como deveria aplicar frases precisas, toques insuspeitos, meios sorrisos, quando correr atrás e quando fingir desinteresse, gestos aparentemente inocentes, entre outros, que funcionavam como néctar para aquela colmeia de abelhinhas cheias de hormônios femininos.

~*~

Era aniversário de Reginald Colebourn, pai de Hector, o guarda-costas de Nicolas e seu amigo de infância, e o casarão estava cheio. Geoffrey (filho, de algum modo, _adotivo_ de Regis) passou falando alto, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, junto de sua noiva Olivia, Georgia e Aly, que vinha com Megan em seu encalço. Fausto se sentou próximo do grupo de homens que estava mais além, num papo animado. Nicolas ainda não tinha chegado. Por sorte, isso não era consequência de uma missão dos Linces e sim de uma excepcionalidade na estarostia (era dia de votação dos ministérios e ele costumava participar como testemunha notável). Beatrice, esposa de Callum, dava de comer a Judd O’Quinlan, filho de três aninhos de sua cunhada, Lori, em seu colo no sofá à frente de Galahad, Lionel, Patrick, Sarah, Owen e Hugh, neto do aniversariante, filho de sete anos de Hector, que comiam sentados no tapete fofo. 

– E como está se sentindo agora que é um _homem feito_ e está prestes a ir para a escola, Galahad? – perguntou Gerard Kinnegan, sentado próximo a Callum e a esposa, Ivanna. Ele lançou um olhar carinhoso a Callum, que incentivava o sobrinho a comer no colo de Beatrice.

– Eu acho que vai ser bacana! – respondeu o menino, que amassava o copo de plástico em mãos e se preparava para desfiá-lo como uma aranha.

– Você acha que vai ser corvinal ou lufo? Porque sua mãe foi da Corvinal e seu pai, da Lufa-Lufa. Ou algum outro?

– Lufo! Não! Corvinal!

– Ué!

– Não sei! – Galahad riu e os adultos o acompanharam. Lionel, claro, parecia que tinha algo a dizer.

– Você devia estudar na Sonserina, porque é onde eu vou estudar ano que vem!

Lori, sentada ao lado de Ivanna, servia o jantar ao seu outro gêmeo, Andrew, que relutava em receber a comida. Ela interveio, com o cenho franzido.

– Mas você não vai entrar em Hogwarts ano que vem, Lion! – disse ela, e acabou soltando o filhinho, que esperneou como um gato para não comer. Andrew viu o pai, seu cúmplice, passando com taças e um pano de prato na mão e correu para ele. Lori lançou-lhe um olhar cansado e Stevan sinalizou que estava tudo bem.

– Vou sim!

Callum, Beatrice e Ivanna observavam com atenção. Aly voltou do salão e trazia Megan consigo, e a sentou em seu colo em seguida. 

– Quem vai entrar ano que vem é o Patrick, Lionel. – explicou Ivanna, deliciando-se com um doce de maracujá.

– Mas todo ano ele faz aniversário um mês antes de mim! A gente vai entrar juntos! – Gerard acompanhava a lógica de Lionel com perplexidade. Os outros adultos riram da confusão.

– Ele faz aniversário em novembro, você, em dezembro, mas ele é um ano mais velho que você, Lion! – exclamou Aly, rindo, ajeitando os cabelos compridos de Megan sobre seu vestidinho florido. – Vocês não são do mesmo ano!

– É sim! Não é?

Ele encarou o amigo, que nem estava acompanhando direito a estória, e recebeu um olhar neutro de resposta.

– Não é o que?

– Eu achava que ia ser colega de mesmo ano do Patrick! Não é possível! – embirrou Lionel, pousando seu prato no colo. Galahad o ouvia com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Calma, cara, você entra no ano seguinte!

– Não pega nada, Lion! Logo, logo, estaremos estudando todos juntos! – arriscou Patrick, segurando seu garfo como uma espada.

– Mas eu _não quero!_ Não quero entrar depois de todo mundo! – resmungou ele, com uma carinha igual à que Nicolas fazia quando estava contrariado mas não tinha muitos argumentos para usar a seu favor.

Ivanna piscou para os outros à sua frente e chamou a atenção do menino, acarinhando seus cabelos loiros.

– Você reclama agora, mas, quando estiver na escola, aposto que vai ser o primeiro a se queixar das tarefas! – brincou ela, e ele se fez de desentendido.

– Você só entra em 92, Lion. – falou seu padrinho Callum, segurando o pratinho do jantar de Judd e ajeitando o braço que envolvia Beatrice pelo ombro. – Entra junto da Sarah.

– Da Sarah?! _Ah, não!_

~*~

Assim como Gavin era uma copiazinha de Callum, era inegável que Patrick Kinnegan tivera a quem puxar com sua personalidade articulada e diplomática. Seus cabelos eram escuros como os do avô materno – mas os olhos e o formato do rosto eram os mesmos do vice-líder dos Linces. Por mais cético que fosse, às vezes falando igualzinho à mãe, a cerebral Ivanna, ele era bem-vindo entre os colegas por sua habilidade de clarear o clima pesado e ser, de modo geral, uma excelente companhia.

Sua irmã mais nova, Sarah, a caçula, deu todo o trabalho que os dois mais velhos não deram; era uma garotinha espirituosa, ousada, brincalhona e muitas vezes cara-de-pau – alinhada muito mais com seu parente Lionel e o Arlequim do que com seus pais e irmãos. Gostava de bagunça e o que mais a empolgava era quando havia celebrações no castelo e juntava a família inteira, com seus primos, familiares e amigos. Já em Hogwarts, o Chapéu Seletor a enviou para estudar na Grifinória.

~*~

Emmett Ó Domhaill, irmão caçula de Aly, estivera em Londres, em 1989, na loja de brinquedos do Beco Diagonal, e trouxera consigo um jogo novo para os sobrinhos. Era perfeito para dias frios, em que se ficava preso em casa por conta da neve ou de tempestades. Devia ser praticado deitado, no teto, onde o objetivo era “eliminar” mais pecinhas iguais às suas utilizando as canetas mágicas que projetavam raios luminosos e impedir que seu oponente fizesse mais pontos que você. 

Owen, Lionel, Patrick e Galahad estavam, em duplas, testando o tal do jogo deitados de barriga para cima. Lizandra e Fausto, os dois pombinhos apaixonados, tentavam distrair Sarah, que há pouco reclamava com veemência que estava sobrando da brincadeira. O espião estava sentado de lado e a feiticeira estava apoiada contra o peito dele, ambos cobertos por uma manta felpuda, e Liz pedia que a garotinha lhe contasse o que tinha aprendido com a preceptora bruxa naquela semana. Lothard ouvia as estorinhas com um sorriso no rosto, pois achava que Sarah era uma figurinha carimbada. Ela era tão diferente de seu superior, Gerard, e de sua esposa Ivanna, ambos figuras distintas, que incutiam respeito imediato. Artúria, em um raro momento de ócio, analisava ilustrações de um livro grosso à frente da lareira, auxiliada por uma enorme lupa redonda.

A chegada de Nicolas, junto de Aly e de Jill O’Biddy, amiga da Senhora de Odhráncrone, dispersou as atenções, e Sarah se voltou ao grupinho de meninos que jogavam.

– Deixa eu jogar?

– _Calma, Sarah._ A gente tá aprendendo ainda, quando der você troca! – disse Patrick, apertando os olhinhos para o teto.

– Ai que saco!

Sarah olhou para o teto e depois para os garotos e refez o caminho três vezes. Depois se embodocou perto de Lionel, que estava compenetradíssimo em pontuar mais que Patrick. A pequena parecia indignada. De súbito, mordeu o lábio inferior, se debruçou sobre o parente e deu-lhe um beijo na boca.

– _Sarah!!_ – gritaram Lizandra, Jill e Aly, os únicos adultos que presenciaram a intrepidez da menina.

Ela desembestou porta afora, rindo como uma diabrete. Lionel olhou para os lados, mas não se comoveu. Fez uma careta e venceu Patrick facilmente, já que o menino tinha desistido, tão pasmo ficou com a atitude da irmã. Galahad e Owen gargalharam. Nicolas, depois de passado o choque, também riria alto com o quanto Sarah Kinnegan era maluquinha.

~*~

Desde muito novo, Owen Century apresentou poderes divinatórios – o que o perturbava muito, já que não era maduro o suficiente para distinguir o que era do seu subconsciente e o que eram apenas projeções do mundo não-físico; acordava gritando e chorando, tendo sonhado com parentes que morriam, fatos do passado longínquo do clã e possibilidades diversas para o futuro. Um sonho que se repetiu por muito tempo foi o de um sobrado em uma vila pequena, com um cemitério ao fundo, e uma explosão verde que desintegrava o andar de cima. Como não poderia deixar de ser, Artúria o tomou debaixo de suas asas, mantinha vigília do neto e o levava consigo nas reuniões da Ordem de Ossianblinne e dos sacerdotes da cidade para que aprendesse desde cedo a se acostumar e a domar aquela conexão tão natural que ele tinha com o metafísico. 

Megan, a quarta da linhagem de Callum e Beatrice MacMahon, nascida em janeiro de 1984, e Pearl Lothard, em setembro de 1989, eram as princesinhas do castelo de Odhráncrone. Megan era o cristal intocável de Galahad – de quem ele tinha terríveis ciúmes e era mais protetor que o próprio pai e os irmãos mais velhos –, a legítima sucessora da mãe, com seus olhinhos estreitos azuis e rosto em formato de coração, mimada como toda menina caçula criada por um papai babão e três irmãos homens.

E Pearl... bem, Pearl era a menininha que Nicolas jamais tivera. Ela tinha os olhos de lince dos Century, os cabelos castanho-claros do pai e o mesmo tipo físico de Artúria. O que Megan tinha de manhosa e danada, Pearl tinha de risonha e meiga. O “titio Nic” vivia com a sobrinha no colo, reafirmando o quanto ela o lembrava de sua avó Riona, ordenando que fossem cozinhados seus doces favoritos, beijando-lhe nos olhinhos amarelos. Com esse mimo todo, ela aprendeu intimamente a apreciar homens dominadores, seguros de si, de preferência que soubessem o que estavam fazendo da vida, tão raro de se ver por aí.

Era uma geração e tanto. E que Odhráncrone (e o mundo) se preparasse.

///

**Nota:**

(*) Se você não conhece Monty Python, **FAÇA O FAVOR DE CRIAR VERGONHA NESSA SUA CARA.**


	82. Capítulo 16 da Parte 3 – Hatfield Broad Oak: agosto/1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hatfield Broad Oak do mês de agosto de 1991.

Emma recebeu o caprichado convite da madrinha para trazer suas filhas e Christopher – que ela insistia em chamar de “menino” – para comemorar com os Weasley o aniversário de dez anos de Ginny naquele verão. Na ocasião, Sandra botou a casa abaixo junto dos Gêmeos, pois era tão encapetada quanto eles, e Florence quase acabou com os cabelos chamuscados graças à brincadeira sem graça perto da chama das velinhas. Emma esteve à beira de um surto, morrendo de vergonha pelo fato da filha ser indomável, entretanto Timothy, como de praxe, abrandou a bronca, dizendo que “foi uma bobaginha que podia acontecer com qualquer um”. As matriarcas pensaram se podia haver alguém que fosse tão atentado quanto aqueles três na escola, onde Sandra e Ron ingressariam em setembro. Pobre Dumbledore!

– Sandra, _sinceramente!_ – começou Emma em tom afetado, as bochechas rosadas pelo nervoso, socando a bolsa no aparador quando retornaram a Hatfield Broad Oak. – A Molly deve pensar que eu não sei educar minhas filhas!

Christopher segurou a risada, sabendo que aí vinha fogo, e se dirigiu ao seu quarto para escapar da confusão e recolher mais alguns de seus pertences. No dia seguinte, um domingo, ele retornaria a Oxford, para onde havia se mudado depois de sua formatura em Hogwarts. Graças à lábia infalível do pai, ele foi _involuntariamente convencido_ de que a universidade de Medibruxaria daquela cidade era _sem dúvidas_ excelente e que deveria estudar lá ao invés de na França (ou nas outras n universidades que ofereceram bolsas de estudo ao redor do mundo). _“Ele vai virar medibruxo de qualquer jeito, foda-se a faculdade que cursar!”_ , argumentou Richard a Red, quando os dois já estavam sozinhos. Daquele jeito, Christopher não precisaria dividir um alojamento apertado com outros estudantes e – o mais importante – ficaria sob os atenciosos cuidados de Philip, que cedeu o segundo quarto e o escritório do duplex ao neto com prazer.

– Mãe, a culpa não foi minha! – retrucou a impossível, fazendo uma carinha que poderia convencer, não fosse Emma a mais treinada das mães (talvez com exceção da Sra. Weasley). – O George que me _obrigou_ a abanar aquele leque! – ela falava como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo sacodir um leque próximo a velas acesas com tanta gente em volta da mesa.

– Que mentira, Sandra! – exclamou Lia Marie, a “Emminha”, com um risinho, sentando no sofá e se preparando para ligar a televisão.

– Lia, não precisa irritada, já que o seu amoreco não estava na Toca! – provocou Sandra, acomodando-se bem longe da irmã. Lia a fitou transtornada.

– _Sandra!!_ Sua idiota!

– Que “amoreco”? – perguntou Tim, desabotoando as mangas da camisa.

– A Lia gosta do...

– Pára!!!

– Bill Weasley!

– _Não gosto não!_

Timothy e Emma sorriram. Bill era onze anos mais velho que a menina, mas esse tipo de _admiração_ não era incomum, ainda mais para uma garotinha romântica como Lia. E ele sempre fora o galã dentre os filhos de Arthur e Molly.

– Lia, tudo bem se... – arriscou a mãe, mas a almofada acertou Sandra em cheio na cara. – Parem já com isso!

Sandra aproveitou a deixa para começar uma guerra de almofadas, ao que a outra correspondeu aos gritos, protestando contra a revelação de seu segredo, e ambas riram e berraram muito no processo. Emma tentou evitar que os objetos da sala, como porta-retratos, vasos e até o lustre, fossem atingidos – ela detestava a ideia de que, mesmo reparado por magia, algum objeto com valor sentimental tivesse sido quebrado algum dia. Os dois gatos deitados sobre o encosto do sofá saíram correndo. Tim agarrou uma almofada em pleno ar antes que ela voasse corredor adentro.

– Eu vou te _matar!_ – gritou Lia com o rosto vermelho. – Mamãe, é mentira isso!

– A Lia gosta do Bi-ill! A Lia gosta do Bi-ill! – cantou Sandra, sendo esmagada pela irmã, que a golpeava com uma almofada laranja.

Florence pôs a cabeça para fora do quarto e identificou a bagunça do qual ela não podia deixar de fazer parte. Veio correndo e atacou as irmãs. Emma deu de ombros para o marido, que não viu mal algum em deixar as três gastarem toneladas de energia naquela “brincadeira” (Lia provavelmente queria mesmo matar Sandra, mas era sabido que não o faria). Chris foi e voltou da cozinha para se abastecer de água gelada e nem se afetou com o pandemônio que ocorria na sala.

~*~

Em quinze de agosto, Philip Ducotterd faria aniversário e Emma decidiu reunir os familiares em Hatfield Broad Oak ao invés de irem ao restaurante chiquérrimo combinado uma semana antes, pois Sandra e Florence estavam gripadas. O patriarca proibiu Emma de cozinhar, por isso solicitou ao neto que trouxesse um jantar pronto da capital. Como o clima estava ameno, Richard encontrou a sobrinha mais velha no quintal, lavando preguiçosamente os potes de comida e água dos cachorros e gatos (Emma era categórica tanto com ela quanto com o marido: _“Você quer o bicho? Então vai ter que cuidar!_ ”). As outras duas assistiam televisão – Florence quase dormia, fungando com o nariz entupido – quando ele entrou na sala de jantar, onde o pai, Emma e Tim bebiam vinho com tranquilidade.

– _Barão!_ Meus parabéns! – exclamou Richard ao aniversariante, que o abraçou e voltou a se sentar. Cumprimentou os outros com igual entusiasmo. O auror logo se serviu de uma das taças sobressalentes. – Espero que tenha gostado do nosso presente conjunto.

– Obrigado, filho. Todavia, ainda não sei o que é. – ele franziu o cenho. – Emma insistiu que eu o abrisse apenas quando todos estivessem aqui.

– Bem, acredito que os dois logo cheguem. Perdoem a piada infame, mas a essa hora o Red está _roxo de fome_. – Tim deu um gole no vinho para esconder a careta. Ouviu-se um espirrozinho vindo da sala. – A Florence tá doente, é?

– Um resfriado forte. A San também está assim. – explicou Emma, ajeitando a fivela dos cabelos.

– Os meninos da vizinhança andaram tendo, elas devem ter pegado deles. – completou Timothy, finalizando o conteúdo de sua segunda taça. – Sabe como é, ninguém as segura quando a Sra. Whitlock avisa que tem bolo saído do forno.

O mais velho riu. 

– Falando em bolo... – brincou Philip, espiando a entrada da sala. – Pelo jeito, _habemus_ jantar (*). – e apontou para os parentes recém-chegados.

– Abram alas, abram alas! – falou Red Jim animadamente, vindo apressado do terraço com duas sacolas pesadas. – Está tão quente que é quase como se tivéssemos trazido o próprio _cuoco_ (**) junto!

Eles estavam com tanta fome que nem se deram ao trabalho de perguntar quem ou o que diabos era “cuoco”, apenas se apressaram para que os cheirosíssimos recipientes de comida italiana fresca fossem logo abertos e servidos.

O futuro estudante de Medibruxaria convocou as primas e as duas doentes vieram praticamente se arrastando, enquanto Lia, a única saudável, se via radiante. Era aniversário do Vovô Ducotterd, afinal. A fome – e a demora das quentinhas – ajudou para que a comida fosse devorada em tempo recorde, mas apreciada com demasia. Depois que Timothy, Emma e Red Jim já haviam organizado a mesa para deixá-la mais limpa, Philip sacou as duas caixinhas que a filha havia entregado mais cedo e fez suspense para abri-las, fazendo as netas ficarem ouriçadas para descobrir logo o que era. Da primeira, ele retirou dois broches de ouro, que serviam também como clipes de gravata, com o elmo alado sobre a lança dos Ducotterd; da segunda, um anel de dedinho, com o mesmo brasão.

– Você tinha dito que perdeu o antigo. – explicou Richard, vendo o pai provar o mais novo presente. – Foi um ourives muito bom, conhecido meu, quem fez.

– Aposto que é um daquele seus camaradas suspeitos do “submundo do crime bruxo”. – disse Philip com um brilho jocoso no olhar.

– E poderia ser de outro jeito? Da joalheria da avenida que não é!

– Por mais ilícito que seja o serviço dele, devo dizer: está impecável. – disse, com humildade, admirando o anel em sua própria mão. Florence puxou a caixinha maior para espiar os broches. – Obrigado, crianças.

– Papai, temos outra surpresa! – anunciou a matriarca com as mãos unidas sobre os seios. – Traz pra gente, Lia!

A menina voltou da cozinha toda contente com um bolinho. Philip abriu um sorriso incrédulo. 

– Vocês que cozinharam?

– Eu, a San, a Florence e a mamãe! – explanou a do meio e Tim a ajudou a posicioná-lo à frente do patriarca. – Mas eu que fiz o recheio!

– Não estranharia se ela virasse chef! – comentou o pai, que por dentro morria de orgulho de sua menininha. – Adora cozinhar! Quando soube que era seu aniversário, deu mil ideias do que fazer e como iria ajudar.

– Obrigado, meninas. A todos. De verdade. – disse Philip, sorrindo sob a barba louro-acinzentada.

– Quer que eu traga as noventa e cinco velinhas para você apagar? – ironizou Richard, que ganhou um olhar feio do pai.

– Vamos cantar parabéns! – puxou Red Jim, e a família o fez, liderada pelas vozes infantis. Philip cortou o bolo e ficou embasbacado com o quanto estava bom. Lia Marie realmente deveria seguir a profissão quando adulta!

Emma reparou que Christopher avaliava as duas enfermas com um olhar clínico, como se já fosse medibruxo. Levou a mão grande e comprida para a testa de sua única prima loura, que tentava comer seu pedaço de bolo em paz – sem sentir nada do gosto, já que seu paladar estava comprometido –, e a encarou com as sobrancelhas apertadas. Em seguida, levantou-se e repetiu o mesmo com Florence.

– Acho que a San está com febre, tia. – constatou ele, arrancando olhares de curiosidade dos familiares.

– Humm... Querida, venha, vou colocar você na cama. – disse a mamãe, e a filha mais velha, abandonando o bolo do qual ela não conseguia desfrutar totalmente, mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos, com a expressão séria, lembrando muito o pai biológico. – Vou te dar um remedinho e logo você estará nova em folha, espevitada como sempre.

– _Mmph._ – resmungou ela, sendo conduzida mecanicamente por Emma, que riu para a família.

– E as expectativas pelo início da faculdade, Chris? – perguntou o aniversariante de súbito, servindo-se tanto do vinho quanto de um segundo pedaço de bolo. Por Merlin, se ele morasse em Hatfield Broad Oak estaria muitos quilos mais pesado.

O rapaz ajeitou os óculos e fitou o avô.

– As aulas começam em setembro. Já comprei todos os livros e apostilas introdutórios. – Chris ficava mais bonito quando falava animado. – E eu mal posso esperar! 

Richard observou o filho em silêncio, revolvendo o vinho na taça, e deu uma olhadela carinhosa para Red em seguida. 

– Fico muito feliz pela nova empreitada, Christopher. Você merece tudo que conquistou até agora. E foi muito. Também sei que vai conseguir tudo mais que quiser, porque é esforçado e... bem, _um gênio_. – disse o auror, fazendo um brinde mudo ao jovem, que o saudou com a própria taça.

– _Ao Chris!_ – puxou Timothy, então ele, Richard, Red Jim e Philip e o homenageado beberam pelo futuro jovem medibruxo.

– E, diga-me, meu neto... – continuou Philip, pousando o garfo no prato da sobremesa. Emma retornava do quarto da filha sem o casaquinho de malha. O aniversariante tinha um certo olhar malicioso, o mesmo olhar de Richard de quando se preparava para fazer um comentário picante. – _...não ficou nenhuma paquera em Hogwarts?_

Um misto de emoções se instalou entre os adultos sentados à volta da mesa: ao mesmo tempo em que conheciam a famigerada timidez de Christopher e temiam que se retraísse com violência à menção de intimidade, eles sentiam uma curiosidade mórbida acerca daquela incógnita. Teria Chris tido uma namorada ou um namorado na escola? O rapaz engoliu a seco e esfregou as mãos sobre o colo, compondo sua velha pose acanhada. Ele tentou sorrir e sentia as bochechas quentes. Por um breve instante, a imagem da diligente Maeve Kinnegan lhe veio à mente. Não sabia dizer se ela havia sido uma “paquera” nos termos do avô – provavelmente não, já que ele sabia bem (ainda mais depois de se mudar para o seu duplex em Oxford) que Philip era um conquistador infalível, que obtinha qualquer mulher que decidisse que queria, e que “paquera” devia envolver algo semelhante a um encontro oficial, flores, um jantar, olhares intensos, uma mão boba debaixo da saia da moça, beijos ardentes –, e talvez, se tivesse tido mais tempo e coragem, Maeve tivesse sido sua _paquera_. Falando nisso, pensou, não podia esquecer de escrever a ela e contar-lhe que estudaria na Inglaterra. 

– Ah, _não, não._ – revelou o menino, não surpreendendo os que o conheciam melhor. – Nenhuminha...

– Não liga não, meu filho. – infiltrou-se o auror, com uma expressão sarcástica. – Seu avô aqui está tentando inventar papo. Sabe como é velho, né? 

Philip preferiu não replicar, e apenas encarou o neto com um olhar carinhoso. Decidiu não insistir, por mais que estivesse adorando ver de perto o crescimento pessoal de Christopher e da família como um todo.

– Vai chegar o dia. Sem pressa, _não é, Chris?_

Ele sorriu mais por não saber o que dizer do que por concordar.

– É...

– Florence, você está emburrada por que? – cortou Red Jim, buscando aliviar o desconforto de seu enteado.

A menina era outra que parecia destruída, os olhos cansados, o nariz avermelhado, os lenços de papel acumulados no colo.

– Está se acostumando com os óculos. O oftalmologista disse que não tinha jeito, que precisava usar. – explicou o pai da garota, vendo que ela tinha um bico do tamanho do mundo. Florence ostentava um par de óculos muito parecido com o dele, de aro fino e dourado, deixando-os ainda mais parecidos. – Está tendo muita dor de cabeça, não é, filha?

– Sim... – murmurou ela com a voz um pouco nasalizada, revirando os farelos do bolo no prato. O comerciante parecia achar uma graça sua caçula enferma e mal-humorada.

– Acabou de me ocorrer: Richard, você vai levar Sandra à Plataforma 9 ¾? – perguntou Grimshaw, brincando com os porta-copos extras sobre a mesa, ainda espiando Florence por cima do oclinhos.

O auror parecia aturdido pela pergunta.

– Cacete, Tim, nem lembrava que estava tão perto! – confessou, suspirando (Emma nem o reprimia mais pelos palavrões, era uma tarefa impossível). Philip lançou um olhar de “meu aniversário fica sempre a dezesseis dias do embarque para Hogwarts”, mas Richard nem se tocou. Ele sorriu, tentando se recompor. – Desculpem, mas tem dias no Ministério que acontecem tantas coisas (e umas _bem absurdas_ , vou te falar) que perco a noção do tempo! Esse aí sabe bem! – seu tom era carinhoso. Ele apontou para Red Jim, que concordou com uma expressão que dizia “sei mesmo... e só aguento porque amo esse maluco”. – Mas é _óbvio_ que vou levá-la! Sempre dei um jeito de sumir do escritório para acompanhar o Christopher até King’s Cross, nos sete anos que ele estudou na Escócia. Agora tenho mais uns nove para fazer o mesmo com as meninas (se contarmos o último ano de Florence). Devem pensar que sou alérgico às manhãs de primeiro de setembro.

Eles riram e Richard deu de ombros. Rye-Savidge certamente entendia. Caso não entendesse, continuaria se ausentando do mesmo jeito. 

– Ai, ai, o tempo passa tão rápido, né? – suspirou Emma, com o rostinho apoiado nas mãos. – Fico preocupada se a Sandra vai sarar a tempo...

– Meu anjo, não se preocupe. – acudiu o Papai Ducotterd. – Em Hogwarts, existem enfermeiras experientes que vão cuidar dela tão bem quanto você cuida.

– Ah, não! Isso é _im-pos-sí-vel!_ – exclamou ela, em tom de brincadeira. Red, Chris e Richard observavam a cena com sorrisos estampados no rosto. – _Ninguém_ vai cuidar do meu _bebê_ tão bem quanto eu! – e deu uma gargalhada para provar que, por mais que fosse uma mamãe coruja, não era tão possessiva assim. 

– Você fez um trabalho excelente como mãe, Em. Como esposa também. – afirmou Tim, depositando um beijinho carinhoso e meigo na bochecha dela. O vinho era fundamental na desinibição para aquela demonstração de afeto em público.

– _Awww_ , _que bonitiiiinho_... – provocou o auror e Philip, sorrindo, adorou ver a felicidade conjugal de sua filhinha adorada. O viúvo observava os cunhados com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa e se assemelhava a um gatinho preguiçoso ao sol. 

– Esse primeiro ano vai ser o mais difícil para vocês dois. – Philip brincava com o anel de ouro no mindinho. – Mas vai prepará-los para quando enviarem as outras duas. Eu não convivi com vocês muito tempo em sua infância, mas sei que, quando fui deixar Sebastian na Plataforma em seu primeiro ano, senti todo tipo de emoção no peito. Mas passa.

– Minha irmã ficou bem triste quando levou a Rachel também. – comentou Red Jim, dobrando e desdobrando o guardanapo usado. – Contudo, como disse Philip, passou. Teve épocas, principalmente no princípio da adolescência, em que ela ia para King's Cross saltitando que ia mandar a menina para longe. – Richard coçou a barba e manteve a boca coberta, vigiando a reação da irmã enquanto seu companheiro falava. 

– Não quero nem pensar nisso! Vou chorar dia e noite! – dramatizou a mamãe, fazendo um charminho para o marido, que acarinhou os cabelos louros de Emma.

– Ai, mamãe, que exagero! – exclamou Lia Marie, que desorganizava e organizava os guardanapos inutilizados. Os adultos riram.

– Você diz isso agora, Lia! Quando for mãe, você vai entender! – retrucou ela e a garota não se abalou. Continuou achando que a mãe estava fazendo tempestade num copo d'água. – Falando em entender... se tudo der certo, começo a pós-graduação em setembro e tem uma professora que me quer como monitora da disciplina dela!

– _Yaaaay!_ – comemoraram os homens em uníssono, erguendo taças pela metade ou cheias de vinho. Lia adorou a bagunça e Florence desemburrou um pouquinho. Mas os olhinhos de ninguém brilharam mais do que os de Christopher. Todo e qualquer início de uma carreira acadêmica o fascinava. Já conseguia se imaginar dando aulas na universidade quando mais velho, tendo acumulado décadas de experiência em hospitais e clínicas. O rapaz tinha o problema de ter planejado cada curva da vida, sem se dar conta de que a graça dela era justamente o que ela trazia de inesperado. E o destino mal podia esperar para sacudir os planos daquela pacata família.

Depois de comemorarem com efusividade a boa nova da matriarca, eles decidiram espairecer um pouco no sofá, com a televisão tagarelando ao fundo. À ocorrência do primeiro cochilo, realizado por Red Jim em seu cantinho de estimação, os visitantes decidiram que era hora de debandar. Philip partiu com o neto para Oxford e Richard levou seu sonolento companheiro de volta ao apartamento deles, em Londres. Florence já tinha ido se deitar graças à dor de cabeça insistente e Lia Marie ainda esperou terminar o programa de calouros para ir escovar os dentes e partir para a cama. Restou apenas o casal no sofá. Emma fitou o marido e fez manha, _aquela_ manha que Timothy conhecia bem, de quando ela queria fazer amor. Com as luzes apagadas em sua maioria e tendo se certificado de que as garotas não voltariam ao corredor, o comerciante se permitiu apalpá-la com ânsia, abafando seus gemidos roucos contra a pele e a boca dela. Quando a mãozinha alcançou o zíper de sua calça e Tim achou que não ia se aguentar, eles ouviram um sinal de alerta.

– _Papaaaai._ – era a voz de Sandra, a preguiçosa.

Emma tinha o vestido erguido até a cintura e o esposo, a camisa aberta até o umbigo quando eles congelaram no lugar.

– Que foi, filha?

– Traz água pra miiiim? – mesmo de longe, a voz dela soava fanha.

Tim encarou a esposa e através de seu olhar comunicou que devia atender o pedido da menina, já que era melhor aquilo do que ela flagrá-los em pleno pré-coito. Ela concordou, um pouco decepcionada com a interrupção. Quando se levantou, parecia ter esfriado.

– Me encontra no quarto? – deu um beijinho na boca dela. – Não demoro, tá bom?

– Tá bom...

Solicitamente, o comerciante levou água fresca para a filha e se certificou de que a febre havia baixado o suficiente para eles ficarem tranquilos. O antitérmico havia sido eficiente. Trocou os lençóis da cama, pois a menina havia suado bastante naquela soneca, e a acomodou bem. Dirigiu-se ao quarto do casal, abrindo com vagar os botões da camisa, e bocejou ao abrir a porta. Quando se deu conta, Emma o aguardava com a camisola mais sensual que possuía e os cabelos soltos, tão bonitos à luz da lua. Ela parecia uma aparição divina. E esperava por ele.

“O aniversário é de Philip, mas o presente é meu”, pensou, e se apressou para reivindicar o prêmio que era aquela beldade que chamava de esposa e que o amava com tanto fervor. 

///

**Nota:**

(*) Significa “temos”, em latim. 

(**) “Cozinheiro”, em italiano (hoje eu tô gastando!).


	83. Capítulo 17 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts em setembro de 1991.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tem três easter eggs de personagens nesse capítulo, alguém consegue nomear todos? (um deles o sobrenome já tá mencionado, mais fácil!)

Depois da despedida efusiva em Hatfield Broad Oak – e da verificação obsessiva dos materiais e livros escolares por parte de Emma –, Sandra partiu com o tio Richard, seu companheiro, Red Jim, e as duas irmãs para a Plataforma 9 ¾. Ela se via empolgada pela futura jornada e não aparentava sinais de nervosismo. Às onze horas, a garota embarcou e se despediu sorrindo pela janela. Red abraçou Lia Marie, que estava com um bico gigante por ver a irmã partir em direção a Hogwarts e ela ter de ficar para trás. Foi engraçado para os dois ver Florence explicar que “ _ela_ _tinha_ _de entender porque_ _estava na hora da irmã ir estudar e que logo chegaria a vez delas_ ”.

Só depois do trem desaparecer na linha do horizonte que Richard resolveu falar. Seu tom era o clássico: repleto de sarcasmo.

– Meu Deus... e pensar que os Gêmeos Weasley estarão na escola junto dela...

Red Jim interrompeu os passos na plataforma, com as sobrancelhas apertadas.

– E o que tem?

– Nada. – as sobrancelhas erguidas de Richard só prenunciavam a constatação ácida que estava para vir. – Só fico pensando em quanto tempo vão convocar a Emma e o Tim à sala da direção. Se tivermos sorte, Dumbledore vai me chamar para resolver os problemas menos graves antes de esquentar a orelha da minha irmã com as tretas de verdade.

– Que _exagero_ , Richard! – exclamou o ruivo, inconformado, girando os olhos cinzas.

– _Exagero?_ Estamos juntos há oito anos e você ainda _não conhece minha sobrinha_? – o auror parecia genuinamente preocupado. Red riu com uma expressão incrédula.

– Richard, toda menina tem seus momentos... de ousadia. – ele não parecia tão convencido com a própria frase.

– _É mesmo?_ Que menina você conhece que foi tão _ousada_ quanto ela na infância? A sua sobrinha? Alguma das duas aqui? _A tia Cotinha?_ – as garotinhas fitaram o tio com curiosidade. O olhar inocente fazia das duas réplicas perfeitas de Tim. – Estou pensando aqui que _talvez_ a Sandra se comporte quando a Florence entrar, já que a baixinha sabe botar a irmã no lugar dela. De resto, temo por aquele castelo.

– Você fala como se ela fosse uma vândala piromaníaca e inconsequente. – o artista gesticulou para Lia e Florence andarem à frente deles. Um atraente casal, formado por um homem enorme de alto, de farta barba castanha, e uma mulher curvilínea de cabelos lisos escuros chamou-lhe a atenção na plataforma, mas ele logo se voltou ao companheiro, já que estava revoltadíssimo com sua opinião.

– Não é isso. Eu _conheço_ aquela boquinha disparadora de asneiras. – complementou o mais alto, brincando com um molho de chaves com a mão direita, lançando-a para frente e para trás pelo anel. – E outra: ela tem... – olhou para as sobrinhas e constatou que elas estavam distraídas com outras coisas. – ... _sangue quente_.

– Isso é bobagem sua. – argumentou Red, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. – Sandra foi criada pela Emma e pelo Timothy desde o dia um e...

– Isso não garante nada. – o auror abriu os braços. – Eu fui criado pela Madeleine, pelo velhote e pelo meu pai (pelo menos o pouco que ela deixou) e fiquei diferente de todos eles...

– Não ficou não. – retrucou o ruivo, com uma careta cômica, e Richard, pela cara de descrença, não concordou.

– Que?

– Você é _igualzinho_ ao seu pai.

Foi a vez de Richard girar os olhos com uma expressão de “que absurdo” no rosto.

– _Pffft_. Nada a ver.

– Tô te dizendo.

– Mentira sua.

– Por que eu ia mentir pra você?

Em um silêncio compenetrado, o auror começou a mexer freneticamente nas chaves que trazia consigo. O viúvo amou a reação. Seu companheiro constatava, por fim, que havia se aproximado de seu familiar secretamente mais venerado da forma mais natural de todas: através da assimilação e reprodução de seus trejeitos e atitudes.

– Nem a pau.

Red Jim riu da teimosia. _Naquela ocasião_ , ele a considerou adorável.

~*~

No trem, Sandra não encontrou nenhum conhecido. Pensou que seria fácil achar os Weasley mas aquele trem parecia transportar cinquenta _milhões_ de estudantes e, depois de uma espiada pelo corredor, decidiu sossegar em um compartimento que continha três estudantes, que provavelmente eram mais velhos e já eram amigos. Ajeitou o malão e gastou um tempo só apreciando a bonita vista da paisagem natural. Estava quase adormecendo quando o assento ao lado afundou com o peso de outro estudante. Ela se virou automaticamente e deparou com um garoto magro de cabelos pretos e espetados, rosto amigável e belíssimos olhos estreitos e amendoados. Aparentava ter onze ou doze anos e o perfume era evidente e gostoso.

– Olá! – fez o menino, sentando-se com a gaiola de seu ratinho no colo. – Bernard Arkwright.

– Sandra Grimshaw. 

– _Caraca!_ – exclamou ele, mas o trio que dividia o compartimento não se abalou e continuou o papo entre eles. – Seus olhos parecem dois feijõeszinhos sabor de vômito!

Sandra fuzilou o recém-chegado com suas polêmicas irises âmbares. Tio Richard sempre dizia: “ _O primeiro aviso é um olhar bem feio. O segundo, dependendo da provocação, já pode ser um socão na boca_ ”.

– _Há-há._ Babaca.

– Calma! Eu tô brincando! – desculpou-se Arkwright, e Sandra notou que ele tinha um sorriso ridiculamente bonito circundado por covinhas. – Os feijõeszinhos não têm cores correspondentes aos sabores! O amarelo pode ser de morango! Ou de osso velho. Se não fica fácil demais escolher os menos nojentos.

– ...tanto faz.

Sandra insistiu na cara feia. Ele se ergueu de súbito e pousou a gaiolinha em seu assento.

– Espera! Preciso me redimir!

Bernard disparou corredor afora sem se explicar. Sandra franziu o cenho, desgostosa com aquele primeiro encontro. Nesse momento, é importante ressaltar que, em casa, Arkwright tivera apenas o exemplo do irmão mais velho, Bartholomeu, como figura paterna, e que “Bart” era um cafajeste de marca maior. Seu maior _hobby_ era conquistar o máximo de mulheres que estivessem ao seu alcance e de preferência levá-las para a cama (se fossem ricas, um bônus!). Bernard começou indefeso e, talvez, sem aquela influência não se tornasse tão malemolente e articulado, mas com o tempo excessivo gasto na presença do irmão, aprendeu como se safar de situações desfavoráveis, angariar vantagens para si e desenrolar os problemas que o ameaçavam. Mais tarde, aprenderia direitinho como amolecer o coração das jovens mais resistentes. O malandrinho voltou cerca de dez minutos depois, munido de dois sapos de chocolate. Entregou um deles para sua nova “amiga”.

– Aqui.

Sandra não era otária. Comprar perdão com comida era uma prática comum entre as irmãs Grimshaw, principalmente por parte de Lia Marie, que aprendera a cozinhar desde muito nova e sabia produzir delícias incomparáveis no fogão da mãe. A garota fez questão de encará-lo bem com seus “olhos de feijõeszinhos de vômito” antes de abrir o pacote.

– Tirei a Circe de novo! – comentou ele despretensiosamente, como se há alguns minutos não tivesse enfurecido sua interlocutora. – E você?

Sandra mal podia acreditar em como aquele moleque era cara-de-pau. Tirou a figurinha e nela continha a figura simpática de Albus Dumbledore.

– É o Dumbledore... – murmurou ela, encarando a imagem do ancião de roupas púrpuras e longas barbas prateadas. Fosse alguém menos arrogante, Sandra teria compartilhado que o mago estivera em Hatfield Broad Oak muitas vezes e que por acaso era seu padrinho. Pela primeira vez na vida, preferiu ficar calada.

– Ah, esse é arroz de festa. Todo mundo tem a figurinha dele. – Sandra o fitou de novo com certa desaprovação. – Gostou?

Ela sabia que ele estava se referindo ao gesto.

– Gostei. Obrigada. 

Pelo resto da viagem, ela foi amansada pela insistência do Arkwright caçula, que soube se aproveitar da mancada inicial para ganhar a amizade da Srta. Grimshaw. Mesmo que não explicitamente, ele pediu desculpas, e acabou elogiando como era bonito o contraste dos olhos e dos cabelos dela com o uniforme e, para dar o golpe final, chamou a si mesmo de “sem graça”, porque não tinha nenhum traço físico chamativo que nem ela. Sandra internamente desmentiu, porque jamais vira covinhas tão adoráveis como as que Arkwright tinha. 

~*~

No Salão Principal, o furdunço dos alunos, novos e veteranos, imperava. Mais à frente, os ingressantes aguardavam com ansiedade. Sandra tinha Bernard de um lado e do outro um menino de cabelos muito escuros rebeldes e olhos verdes por trás dos óculos de aro redondo. Eles se entreolharam com certa cumplicidade. Contanto que ele não fizesse um comentário imbecil sobre seus olhos amarelos, ficaria tudo bem.

– Ei, Grimshaw! – ela ouviu a chamarem e, quando se deu conta, os Gêmeos estavam do outro lado da mesa, acenando em duplicata.

– Fred! George! Olá! – cumprimentou a lourinha com animação. Havia uma turba agitada de alunos mais velhos atrás deles, e que tinha pressa.

– E aí? Como está essa força?

– Tudo bem...

– Espero que você venha para a Grifinória! – afirmou George com um sorrisão, endossado pelo de Fred.

– Sim! Daqui a pouco Dumbledore deve começar a Cerimônia! Boa sorte! E fuja da Sonserina! – falou Fred e a dupla foi carregada pelo grupo para longe.

– Eh... tá bom!

~*~

Antes dela foi chamada uma tal de Granger, que foi para a Casa de Godric Gryffindor. Quando se sentou e o Chapéu Seletor foi pousado sobre sua cabeça, o objeto mágico não levou nem um segundo para anunciar a qual Casa pertenceria.

– ... _Sonserina!_

Ela se dirigiu à mesa do canto direito, a da Serpente, sentindo-se muito confusa. Não se recordava de nenhum relato de seus parentes sobre um Grimshaw ou Ducotterd sequer que estivesse estudado na Sonserina. Os Gêmeos deram de ombros para ela, num ato cômico, e a garota correspondeu o gesto na mesma medida, sem saber o que pensar. Não se sentia animada como estava na Plataforma 9 ¾. Se estivesse em seu normal, estaria tagarelando e fazendo amizades, recebendo os próximos colegas com empolgação. Contudo, o baque causado pela brincadeira de Arkwright – porque ela mais tarde viu que não passava daquilo: uma forma desengonçada de puxar papo – e agora, a seleção para a Casa da Sonserina, sobre a qual sua mãe contara que estudavam principalmente bruxos ambiciosos, envaidecidos por seu sangue puro, e também líderes natos (como o odiado Você-Sabe-Quem). Ela não era nada daquilo! Como queria que Lia Marie, Florence, Christopher ou até mesmo seu adorado tio Richard estivessem ali. Emburrada, cogitou que jamais faria amigos. Sentindo-se observada, a lourinha se voltou para a mesa dos professores e lá localizou o olhar bondoso e acolhedor do ancião Dumbledore e ela se sentiu protegida. Era como se ele dissesse que estava tudo bem e que estudar na Sonserina, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa ou Corvinal era uma mera e tola formalidade estudantil. Sandra suspirou.

Quando começou o banquete de início de ano, ela conseguiu se distrair e até travou conversas com seus vizinhos, que não foram tão desajeitados quanto Bernard ao abordá-la. Só a perspectiva de comer o maravilhoso pudim de leite pareceu apagar toda a chateação anterior. A papagaiada do coral a fez gargalhar internamente, porque se tinha algo que a mocinha achava hilário era cerimônias forçadas, que acabavam sendo, muitas vezes, patéticas. A letra da música era ridícula e a fez rir muito. Dumbledore, maestro do coral, alegrou-se ao ver que sua afilhada sorria do mesmo modo que a via sorrindo entre os familiares. Já nas masmorras, ela redigiu uma carta para a mãe para contar o que havia se passado até então. Quando recebeu a notícia de que Sandra estudaria na Sonserina, Emma, igualmente surpresa, confabulou com o marido e concluiu que a escolha do Chapéu só poderia ter sido motivada pelo sangue paterno da menina. Não que Emma tivesse toda certeza do mundo de que Nicolas havia sido sonserino, mas a Casa de Salazar Slytherin condizia com a vaidade e a tradição longilínea dos Century. Pesando muito bem a resposta, a matriarca desconversou, perguntou o que mais ela tinha gostado na escola e parabenizou mais uma vez a filha por aquela empreitada que tinha tudo para ser inesquecível.

~*~

Cedinho, no dia seguinte, Sandra descia um dos corredores sozinha, ainda atordoada pela enxurrada de emoções do dia anterior quando viu um garoto, que era sonserino como ela, vindo apressado, carregado de seus livros, cadernetas e pergaminhos, na direção oposta; era muito magro e comprido, de pernas longas, coxas e tornozelos finos; seu rosto era dócil e amigável, com olhos muito escuros e o nariz de ponta redondinha, e o que mais chamava atenção nele era uma curvinha natural no topete em forma de gancho; ele vinha concentrado, em velocidade, e o tamanho de suas pernas ajudava. Quando chegou perto o suficiente para se verem bem, um papel caiu no chão e os dois abaixaram na mesma hora.

_Bonk._

– _AAAI!_ – gritou ela, massageando o cocuruto com força.

– _Ouch!_ – exclamou ele, também tentando aliviar a dor na cabeça.

– Caramba, que cabeça dura! – brincou a Srta. Grimshaw, que não aguentou e começou a rir. Ele se ergueu com o papel em mãos e também ria. Quando a fitou direito, arregalou os olhos escuros pequeninos o máximo que conseguia.

– _Menina,_ como você é _linda!_ – exclamou o menino com afetação, e ele abriu um lindo sorriso em seguida. – Que olhos lindos, que cabelos lindos, tudo lindo!

Sandra quase o abraçou.

– Obrigada!

– Meu nome é Daniel Haggard.

– Sandra Grimshaw.

– Até o seu _nome_ é lindo! – fez o sonserino de um jeito afeminado e ela mordeu o lábio, fazendo um pouco de charme.

– O seu também é! – retrucou ela, com um sorrisão de orelha a orelha. Era pedir muito que as pessoas fossem simpáticas daquele jeito?!

– Eu sou do primeiro ano. Você também, não? Te vi na Cerimônia de Seleção ontem!

– Sou sim! – ela ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo liso atrás da orelha e viu como Haggard parecia fascinado. – Você estava indo para onde?

– Para a aula de Feitiços. – explicou Daniel, e Sandra notou como o material dele era meticulosamente organizado por tamanho. Ele parecia ser muito caprichoso e bom aluno.

– Eu não sabia onde era, estava dando uma de barata-tonta aqui... – comentou a menina, sentindo-se inteiramente à vontade com ele, que já era quase uma cabeça mais alto.

– Então vem comigo! 

– Claro que vou!

Sandra simplesmente _amou_ seu novo amigo. Daniel era solícito, dedicado e agradável, e olhava para a amiga sem um pingo de julgamento. Ele prestava atenção a cada uma das palavras de Flitwitck como um adulto, e de quando em quando anotava conceitos-chave na caderneta. A aula introdutória foi tranquila, mais do que Sandra havia imaginado que seria, e a companhia de Haggard a deixou mais segura. Os dois saíram dela como melhores amigos.

~*~

No intervalo, eles decidiram se sentar no chão próximos à sala da aula da tarde, Transfiguração.

– Você tem irmãos ou irmãs? – começou ela, ajeitando a mochilinha contra a parede.

– Tenho sim. – respondeu Daniel, fazendo “pernas de índio”, e sacando de sua bolsa um potinho pequeno de balas de cereja. – Uma irmã mais velha, a Erika. Está no quarto ano já. A danada estuda na Grifinória.

– Você não acha isso meio estranho? – indagou Sandra, ajeitando as mangas do moletom preto. Daniel ofereceu uma das balas, que ela pegou e pôs na boca.

– O que?

– Que você esteja na Sonserina e ela, na Grifinória? – ela esticou a perna mas quase foi pisada por um grifinório de cabelos escuros encaracolados e rosto sério. – Foi mal.

– A Erika está na Grifinória porque é uma boboca. – falou o menino, brincando com a bala dentro da boca. – Já eu, estou na Sonserina porque sou o único da minha família que tem um pingo de personalidade.

Sandra sentiu um calorzinho alegre no peito. Seria o caso dela? 

– Os seus pais estudaram em qual Casa? – ela ajeitou as pernas como as dele, para não ser quase pisada novamente.

– O meu pai foi educado em casa porque os Haggard são um bando de velhos chatos e viviam numa roça lá no fim do mundo. – Sandra riu e pensou se Daniel consideraria Hatfield Broad Oak “uma roça no fim do mundo”. Ela adorava o jeito como ele falava, acentuando algumas sílabas, com uma confiança inspiradora. – Já a minha mãe estudou na Corvinal. Mas isso só me mostra como eu sou a esperança daquela família.

A Srta. Grimshaw abriu um sorriso cômico. Haggard falava cada coisa.

– _Há!_ Como assim?

– Ai, menina, os sonserinos, pro bem ou pro mal, são os alunos que chacoalham as coisas nessa escola. Que dão algum movimento, que fazem as coisas acontecerem. Os grifinórios acham que são os mocinhos e mocinhas da novela quando no fundo são um bando de problemáticos exibidos. Os corvinais são os juízes da moral, mas no fundo são os mais podres (digo isso _sabendo_ que minha própria mãe era uma). E os lufos... bom, os lufos são os bonzinhos. Porque alguém tem que ser bonzinho.

– Eu _amei!_ – riu Sandra, pegando na perna dele. Era estranho conviver com um menino da idade dela que se portava como uma garota e falava como uma (às vezes até mais afetado), mas ela gostava, sentia-se muito confortável com ele. Era quase como se fosse um primo ou irmão.

– Mas por que você perguntou sobre a Casa dos meus pais?

– Ah, porque eu calhei de cair em uma que nenhum dos meus familiares estudou. Nem tio, nem avô, nem nada. – ela abaixou a cabeça e seus cabelos escorridos cobriram seu perfil. – Fiquei me sentindo a mais deslocada.

– Deixa de bobagem! – ele acenou com a mão e Sandra se virou sorrindo para o amigo. – Primeiro que Casa não define nada. Somos muito mais do que isso. Mas se a gente, que somos dois maravilhosos, vai cair em uma, que seja na Sonserina. Você vai ver que a gente vai botar pra quebrar. – a mocinha concordou com os olhinhos âmbares brilhando. – E você, tem irmãos? 

– Tenho duas irmãs mais novas, a Lia Marie e a Florence.

– Elas entram nos próximos anos ou são muito mais novas?

A Srta. Grimshaw pensou por um instante. Nunca pensara muito sobre qual seria o ano de embarque das irmãs.

– A Lia entra ano que vem. Já a Florence, acho que em 1994, porque nasceu em setembro.

– Ótimo! Já teremos mais duas pro nosso grupinho. – falou Haggard com as sobrancelhas erguidas e pegou mais uma balinha do pote. – Vamos torcer para elas virem para a Sonserina também. Se não, a gente perdoa. 

Sandra riu gostosamente.

~*~

A duplinha tentava compreender o que era para fazer naquela tarefa de Astronomia quando um garoto os abordou timidamente, com toda educação do mundo. Ele tinha os cabelos amendoados, os olhos muito redondos e mimosos, o nariz afilado, sobrancelhas expressivas e boca de lábios retos. No peito, o brasão da Corvinal. 

– _Mentira!_ – exclamou Daniel, levantando-se e juntando as mãos à frente do peito. – Valentino?

– Oi... – assentiu o menino, parecendo encabulado. Sandra estava hipnotizada. – Eu mesmo...

– Que coincidência! Quanto tempo! – o espevitado virou para sua amiga boquiaberta e apontou para o recém-chegado. – Sandrinha, esse é o Valentino Montanari. Ele e a família dele sempre iam para a mesma colônia de férias que a minha família em Portugal. Acabamos virando amigos! Valentino, essa é a Sandra Grimshaw, minha melhor amiga aqui na escola.

Valentino acenou e se sentou enquanto era esquadrinhado pelos olhos de lince da menina. Ele apoiou os braços sobre o tampo da mesa e Sandra notou como ele tinha mãos lindas. Mas nada tão belo quanto aquele rosto (*)...

– Mas me conta, você mudou pra Inglaterra? – perguntou Daniel todo animado. Ele não era bobo nem nada e sempre gostara da companhia daquele seu amigo tão bonito. Saber que ele moraria em Hogwarts por dez meses no ano junto deles o deixara muito empolgado.

– Minha mãe cansou da Itália. – explicou o menino, massageando as mãos umas nas outras. – Daí voltamos.

Valentino era fruto de um pai italiano com mãe inglesa e vivera um pouco em ambos países. O fato de ter cidadania britânica permitia sua matrícula na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria.

– Fico muito feliz de te ver. Minha irmã sabe que você está aqui?

– Ainda não. Eu estava ficando angustiado que não consegui fazer nenhuma amizade. Foi quando vi você aqui na mesa. – Sandra o olhava com a cabeça inclinada, praticamente apaixonada pelo novo amigo. Ela notou o biquinho quando falava e o sotaque, que era apenas a cereja daquele delicioso bolo chamado Valentino Montanari. Em Hatfield Broad Oak, ela conhecera os garotos da redondeza, alguns mais bonitos, outros menos. Contudo, nenhum deles chegava aos pés dele. O rapaz tinha um charme exótico, um ar meigo e nossa, aquele jeitinho acanhado...

– Você pode andar com a gente, se quiser! – interveio ela, alçando a mão sobre a superfície da mesa, quase tocando-o no braço.

Daniel encarou a amiga e logo viu o que estava acontecendo. Haggard, uma máquina de malícia e espertinho por natureza, disfarçou a euforia da amiga.

– Isso! Não estaremos juntos em todas as aulas, mas toda vez que precisar de companhia, _pode ficar com a gente_.

– Está bem. Agradeço!

– Como é que se fala mesmo em italiano? _Grazzy_?

– _Grazzie_.

Sandra suspirou. Oh, Valentino... 

///

**Nota:**

(*) Como já diria o meme: _Mas tão bonito o rosto..._


	84. Capítulo 18 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: setembro-dezembro/1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts entre setembro e dezembro de 1991.

O que atraiu a Srta. Grimshaw para perto da cabana de Hagrid foi Canino, o enorme mastim napolitano de pelo azul, que cheirava os arbustos de modo pacato, sem se comover com a presença agitada dos estudantes. A princípio, ele enfiou o nariz no uniforme da menina, que havia abandonado os colegas sem pestanejar com a perspectiva de fazer carinho em um cachorro, e cobriu um facho do tecido com uma grossa camada de sua saliva. O meio-gigante arrancava ervas-daninhas com as mãos quando ela surgiu pela trilha, afagando o tempo todo o lombo do cão, que lembrava um pônei de tão alto e robusto. Uma mecha dos cabelos dela do lado esquerdo da cabeça estava grudenta de baba. – certamente obra de um abraço carinhoso que Canino recebera há pouco, concluiu o guarda-caça. 

– Olá, senhorita! – acenou ele, distraindo-se novamente com a limpeza manual.

– Olá, Sr. Hagrid! Boa tarde!

– Vejo que encontrou meu amigo... _Oh!_

O meio-gigante se voltou embasbacado para a estudante como se ela tivesse falado na língua das cobras. Sandra o encarou com uma carinha inocente.

– O que foi?

– Não tinha reparado que você tem olhos de...

Mais um que vinha comentar. Ela já estava ficando calejada. E setembro mal tinha começado.

– Ah.

– ...um kneazle (*).

– Aquele que parece um gatinho?

Sandra gostou da resposta. Hagrid arremessou o chumaço de plantinhas no canto e apoiou as mãos na cintura, ressabiado.

– Como é que você conhece kneazles? Por acaso tem um?

– Não, mas eu amo bichos. Meu primo (ele estudou aqui) tem um montão de livros e, quando eu não tinha nada pra fazer, fuçava nos que falavam de animais. Pelo menos os mais fáceis, né! – explicou com um sorrisão, como se fosse a coisa mais comum ser uma sabichona de criaturas mágicos aos onze anos de idade. 

– Mas que maravilha! E me conta quem é esse seu primo pra ver se eu conheço.

– Ele chama Christopher Ducotterd. – ela removeu o excesso de baba dos cabelos e eles ficaram comicamente parecendo a ponta de uma lança. 

– _Aaah_ , me lembro dele! É um altão, de óculos, cabelos loiros que nem os seus, estudioso pra caramba?

– Ele mesmo!

Sandra estava muito empolgada por alguém conhecer seu parente e ser tão receptivo.

– Esse rapaz foi um aluno fora de série. Ainda deve ser, já que tem jeitão de intelectual. – a lourinha concordou, acariciando o focinho de Canino, que resolveu voltar para fiscalizar o que o dono estava aprontando. – A Sprout vivia elogiando o capricho dele para mim. Gastava um tempão aqui nos jardins, ajudava os coitados que entendiam menos de Herbologia, resolvia as dúvidas deles!

– Eu quero ajudar que nem ele. – retrucou a sonserina e o guarda-caça não entendeu bem o que ela quis dizer. – Quero conhecer outros animaiszinhos mágicos e aprender tudo sobre eles para poder tirar as dúvidas dos coitados dos meus colegas!

Hagrid riu gostosamente ao ver que ela o reproduzia. Ela afastou alguns galhos e pedrinhas da trilha com o tênis.

– Tem uns que são coitados mesmo!

– Queria ajudar os bichos de alguma forma... – o meio-gigante pôs um dos pés enormes sobre uma pedra e apoiou as mãos sobre o joelho. – Sei limpar gaiolas, dar comida, preparar medicações se estiverem doentes. Fazia isso direto em casa com o meu pai! A gente alimentava a vida selvagem todinha da redondeza!

– Mas você é apenas do primeiro ano, pequena! – argumentou ele, com sua voz de trombone. – Não lidará com criaturas mágicas até pelo menos o terceiro! Além disso, não sou seu professor, sou apenas o guarda-caça! Talvez Kettleburn possa te dar alguma atividade do tipo.

– Eu já falei com ele. O Sr. Kettleburn não pareceu muito empolgado com o meu interesse em ajudar. – Sandra abaixou a cabeça e continuou mexendo na terra. – Só que o senhor é mais legal e eu achei que poderia pelo menos me ensinar sobre os bichinhos que o senhor cuida aqui no campus.

– Como você sabe disso?

– Meu tio o conhece. Foi ele quem me falou do senhor. Vocês trabalharam juntos.

– _Trabalhamos_...?

Rubeus estava realmente confuso.

– Meu tio é Richard Ducotterd.

– Ducotterd! Mas é claro! Não é à toa que eu pensei ter reconhecido esse sobrenome de algum lugar! – ele deu um tapa na própria testa. – Me perdoe, pequenina! Não o vejo faz muito tempo, desde as antigas reuniões da Ordem. E, bem... da queda de Você-Sabe-Quem. Como ele está?

Sandra riu.

– Tá bem!

Rubeus refletiu um pouquinho. 

– Você é sobrinha dele então... um excelente homem aquele lá. Valente. Um pouco desvairado, mas nunca duvidei da bondade de seu coração. – ele falava mais para si do que para a menina.

– Eu gosto dele.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte: quando houver algum tipo de lida mais segura, como alimentar os limaxes ou coletar muco dos flobberworms (**), eu a chamo para me ajudar. Se quiser, traga seus amigos, caso tenham interesse. Mas não posso prometer nada além disso!

Enquanto Lia e Florence adoravam brincar de casinha e castelo em Hatfield Broad Oak, o passatempo favorito de Sandra era estar com os bichinhos, analisar a particularidade de cada um e cuidar dos que precisavam de auxílio. Ela mal podia esperar para fazer isso com criaturas mágicas mais raras, oriundas de terras distantes, e ampliar seu conhecimento acerca deles.

– Legal! Quero sim! Mas o senhor sabe o meu nome para me chamar depois?

– É Ducotterd, não?

Ela riu e deu um tapa na própria coxa.

– Não! Sou Grimshaw! Sandra Grimshaw.

– Puuuuxa, peço perdão novamente! – Hagrid meneou a cabeçorra. – As aulas mal começaram e são _tantas_ carinhas novas de uma vez só...

– Vê se não esquece! – brincou ela, tocando de leve o trecho do cabelo que estava imóvel como se tivesse passado gel.

– Não esquecerei! Sem erro! – a lourinha sorriu. Não tinha como esquecer aqueles olhos amarelos. Aliás, onde é que tinha visto alguém com aqueles olhos mesmo? – Acho melhor você ir lavar o cabelo do beijinho do Canino. Te acompanho até o castelo. Preciso dar uma palavrinha com Dumbledore.

Sandra concordou e os dois se dirigiram à entrada. No caminho, falaram de outros animais que ela havia resgatado e confortado com a ajuda do pai. Por eles passou um grupinho de sonserinos do primeiro ano, liderado por Draco Malfoy, que os fitou com uma pitada de desdém e não os cumprimentou. A menina voltou para os colegas e contou a novidade, que foi muito bem recebida. Após alguns minutos de papo, decidiram voltar às masmorras.

~*~

Sandra e Daniel entraram na sala comunal e depararam com o garoto de cabelos louro-prateados de papo com Vincent Crabble e Gregory Goyle. Estudantes de outros anos espaireciam nas poltronas e almofadas lendo cartas, jogando jogos de tabuleiro ou apenas conversando preguiçosamente. A lourinha ria para o amigo quando escutou a desagradável voz do herdeiro dos Malfoy.

– Olha só quem chegou. A namorada do Hagrid.

Grimshaw adquiriu uma expressão zangada e incrédula e Daniel agarrou seu braço por reflexo. Caso qualquer morador de Odhráncrone visse a cena, viria o próprio Nicolas encarnado no rosto da garota.

– _O que você disse, Malfoy?_

– Que você é a namoradinha do Hagrid. Te vi dando um passeio romântico com ele no jardim. – Crabble e Goyle deram risadas altas, como uma claque ensaiada. Sandra ficou ainda mais indignada. – Aliás, só assim para ele ter uma namorada. Tinha que ser uma aberração como você.

– Malfoy! – interveio Haggard, ainda restringindo qualquer ação de sua amiga. Porém, ela avançava como um touro, e Daniel não conseguiu compreender como tanta força cabia dentro de um corpo tão magro e pequeno quanto o dela. 

– Você me chamou do _que?_

– Aberração. Com esses olhos esquisitos de águ...

A cusparada o pegou em cheio no nariz e nos olhos. Os alunos começaram uma gritaria que logo evoluiu para um escarcéu. Por azar, havia um monitor do sexto ano ao fundo, no acesso para os dormitórios, que presenciou tudo. E, ao seu lado, estava Severus Snape, o diretor da Casa da Sonserina e professor da disciplina de Poções.

– Que diabos foi isso?! – o bruxo mais velho não havia testemunhado o diálogo mas sabia que nada daquilo era para estar acontecendo. – Os dois para a minha sala. Já.

– Mas, Professor Snape, eu... – devolveu Draco, que havia limpado o rosto com a manga das vestes.

– Agora. É uma ordem. – voltou-se para o monitor. – Conduza-os ao meu escritório. Estarei lá em dez minutos. E não permita que esse absurdo se repita até eu chegar.

O rapaz assentiu com diligência e apontou para as escadarias, para onde se dirigiram em silêncio. Sandra fervia de raiva e agradecia aos céus que havia alguém que a impediria de capar Draco Malfoy na porrada.

~*~

Na sala de Dumbledore, o Mestre de Poções explorava a pasta que continha as fichas documentais do primeiro ano. Em sua experiência como docente, ele aprendera que era prudente revisitar os detalhes pessoais dos alunos prestes a receberem uma bronca. Principalmente em se tratando de sonserinos, que costumeiramente vinham de árvores genealógicas importantes, poderosas e cheias de frescura – e muitas vezes o sobrenome enganava, pois o lado de fato influente era o da mãe, ou seja, o que _não_ ficava evidente no nome do aluno. Um bom exemplo disso era o próprio Draco, que era Black graças a Narcissa. Nem precisou localizar a ficha do menino, já que possuía _intimidade_ com sua família. Contudo, julgou mais seguro espiar a da cuspidora. Era a segunda semana de aulas e Snape não tivera tempo de aprender quem eram todos os ingressantes. Eram tantos detalhes, puxa vida... Lembrava-se que o sobrenome dela começava com a letra “G”. Ainda bem que havia fotos, de outro modo aquela procura poderia se estender por horas. Facilitava ela ter um fenótipo ocular tão exótico.

– Aqui. Grimshaw. Hum...

Os olhos escuros do bruxo se arregalaram e ele perdeu o ar por um instante.

“Filiação: Timothy Carlton Grimshaw e...”

– ... _Emma Idris Ducotterd?_

Severus tocou o papel como se fosse o rosto da própria Emma. Então ela havia tido uma filha. Uma linda menina. Recordou-se com carinho de sua amizade e de seus cuidados à época em que conviviam na escola, e de tudo que passaram juntos. Emma sempre fora sincera e verdadeira, por mais que fossem opostos no espectro da vida, e zelara por uma relação pacífica entre eles. Sorriu para si mesmo, contente pela descoberta. Foi-se para as masmorras sentindo um calor gostoso no peito, provocado pela lembrança de sua mais amiga mais querida.

~*~

Pelo menos os dois brigões estavam calados quando ele chegou. Dispensou o monitor e se sentou em sua confortável cadeira de alto espaldar. Antes de falar, dedicou alguns segundos para examinar o rosto da filha de sua venerada amiga. Ela não tinha muitos traços de Emma, a não ser pela boca e os cabelos louros – que, aliás, estavam grudados de um modo esquisito no lado esquerdo da cabeça, como se tivesse passado gel ou alguma gosma esquisita. Entrecruzou os dedos das mãos e apoiou os antebraços sobre a escrivaninha. Respirou fundo e preparou-se para a delicada situação que o aguardava.

– E então?

– _Ela cuspiu em mim!_

– Você mereceu!

– Esperem, _esperem!_ – Snape gesticulou com paciência. – Malfoy, cuspes não são lançados de graça, a não ser no caso dos camelos. – fitou a menina, que olhava com desgosto para uma das lamparinas no centro da mesa. – Algo o provocou e quero saber o motivo. Por que cuspiu nele, Grimshaw?

– ...ele me chamou de aberração.

O Mestre de Poções se voltou para o garoto com vontade de dar-lhe um tabefe.

– Isso não se faz, Malfoy. É errado. Por que a chamou de aberração?

– Eu não quis dizer “aberração” como uma coisa ruim...

– Quis sim! Seu mentiroso!

– Não estou mentindo!

– Tem testemunhas disso, sabia?

– _Quietos._ – interveio o adulto com tom firme. – Peça desculpas, Malfoy.

– _O que?!_

Draco arregalou os olhos cinzas como se o professor tivesse dito que ele havia sido expulso de Hogwarts.

– Peça desculpas à Srta. Grimshaw.

O menino fez um bico do tamanho do mundo ao ver que Snape não recuaria em sua ordem.

– Me desculpe...

– Ótimo. – o professor se dirigiu à primogênita de Emma. – Grimshaw, por mais que a atitude de Malfoy não tenha sido louvável, cuspir em outra pessoa não é a forma mais apropriada de reagir a uma ofensa. Vocês dois receberão uma detenção. – a duplinha encarou Severus com carrancas consideráveis. – Como _acabaram_ de entrar na escola, a detenção será copiar à mão as regras comportamentais de Hogwarts, _prestando muita atenção_ , e me entregarem essas cópias. Têm uma semana.

– Sim, Professor Snape... – disseram os dois em uníssono.

– Ótimo. Ai de vocês se transgredirem novamente as regras. – ameaçou o Mestre de Poções. – Pode ir, Malfoy. Grimshaw, preciso lhe falar em particular.

A lourinha fitou o adulto com incerteza. Antes de se levantar, Draco fez uma cara de “se ferrou” para ela, sem se preocupar de escondê-la do homem. Saiu como se tivesse sido informado de que havia um bolo enorme de chocolate o esperando no quarto. Snape se ajeitou em sua cadeira e esperou que estivessem de fato a sós antes de falar.

– Srta. Grimshaw... – ela não parecia muito feliz com a possibilidade de levar mais uma bronca. – Você é filha de Emma Ducotterd, não?

Sandra esperava tudo menos aquilo.

– Eu... eu sou.

Aquele olhar inocente era o mesmo de sua amiga. Severus quase sorriu.

– E como ela está? – perguntou ele, em um tom leve e suave, tão distinto do seu usual. A garota se sentiu menos tensa.

– Está bem.

– Ela é casada com o seu pai, o Sr. Grimshaw?

Sandra franziu as sobrancelhas douradas. Seu tio Richard sempre discursava sobre a necessidade de vigiar o que se falava e para quem se falava, isso desde que ela era uma raspinha de gente. Ele precisou se adiantar para não ser mal compreendido.

– Estou perguntando porque a conheço. Fomos colegas aqui em Hogwarts.

– Ah! Entendi. – a expressão dela se suavizou. Julgou que o professor não era um sujeito suspeito (ao menos não um estranho aleatório que a abordou de súbito), pois era funcionário da escola, então não viu problemas em falar-lhe um pouco que fosse da mãe. – É sim. Ela e ele moram juntos e são casados sim.

– E ela... é tradutora de Runas Antigas?

– É sim! Trabalha como professora auxiliar.

Snape sorriu de lábios. Emma sempre dizia que essa era sua profissão dos sonhos e que pretendia tornar-se tradutora e estudiosa quando se formasse. Alegrou-se de saber que a amiga tinha uma família e um emprego bacana. Imaginou o que diria se soubesse que sua filha tinha reagido daquela forma a uma briga; certamente repreenderia a menina, porém, no fundo, concordaria (e muito) com a indignação. 

– Obrigado pelas informações, Grimshaw. Está dispensada. Não esqueça de sua punição. Vocês têm uma semana.

– Sim, Professor Snape.

– Pode ir. 

~*~

– Sabe que dia é hoje, amiga?

Sandra se ajeitou no banco do salão principal, onde ela e Haggard organizavam as leituras da próxima semana. Deu uma espiada no calendário de sua agenda.

– Hoje é dezenove de novembro.

– Exatamente. – disse o menino com aquela expressão maliciosa que ele costumava usar. – Mas também é _aniversário do Valentino_.

A menina ajeitou o cachecol verde e prata e evitou encarar os olhos escuros de seu melhor amigo para não entregar a empolgação.

– _Ah, é_?

– É sim... – Daniel sabia muito bem que Sandra tinha uma quedinha pelo colega corvinal e o considerava o garoto mais bonitinho da escola. – Você vai dar o que pra ele de aniversário?

– Ôxe! Não vou dar nada! – ela tentava esconder o sorriso e suas bochechas queimavam de vergonha.

– Ah, San, dá pelo menos um beijinho, vai...

Ela o encarou com um sorriso cômico de orelha a orelha, mas com os lábios juntos.

– Ai... será?

– Menina, é só um beijo! Que mal tem? Um beijico!

Haggard estendeu um livro para a irmã, Erika, que estava sentada mais além, e papeava com o namorado. Sandra dedilhou as penas de sua caneta enquanto analisava a ideia. Ela viu ao longe a Professora McGonagall passar junto a um grupo de grifinórios. Quando voltou seus olhos amarelos para Daniel, ela parecia resoluta.

– Verdade. Um beijinho pelo aniversário dele. Só pra não passar em branco.

~*~

Só à noitinha eles conseguiram localizar Montanari, que conversava de pé com um colega baixinho. Daniel o cumprimentou e tratou de se afastar com rapidez, para então se posicionar ao longe, fingindo que apreciava a pintura de um dragão dourado alçando voo. Sandra fez charminho antes de se dirigir ao aniversariante.

– Meus parabéns, Valentino. – disse a Srta. Grimshaw, abrindo um lindo sorriso na sequência. – Tudo de bom.

– Obrigado! – respondeu o menino, que fazia doze anos naquela data. 

– Eu posso... te dar um beijo?

O anglo-italiano não pareceu chocado com o pedido. Na Itália, era comum que as pessoas trocassem beijos e abraços (bem mais do que na Inglaterra), especialmente em celebrações daquele tipo. Não seria nada mal ganhar um beijo daquela garota tão diferente e tão bacana. O baixinho que conversava com ele disfarçou discretamente, mas estava louco para assistir. Valentino assentiu mas, para surpresa de Sandra, não virou o rosto. No máximo, o inclinou um pouquinho, para ceder acesso, já que era uma cabeça mais alto. A loura não foi capaz de evitar olhar bem de perto os adorados lábios do garoto. Quando ela estava perto o suficiente, Valentino virou o rosto de leve, e suas bocas se encostaram metade a metade. Um arrepio elétrico de excitação passou pelo corpo dela. Montanari sorriu e parecia inabalado, mesmo tendo praticamente recebido um beijo na boca. A Srta. Grimshaw quase não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, mas algo a rendeu coragem para fazê-lo. Ai, ai, como ele era bonito... 

– _Feliz aniversário, Valentino_...

~*~

A dupla ficou sabendo de um babado forte e correu em direção ao tal do “evento imperdível”. Chegando lá, havia cerca de vinte outros estudantes, cuja maioria era do sexo feminino, espalhados pela entrada, nos degraus ou em pé. À frente, como o centro das atenções, um grupo de jovens realizava aquecimento para exercícios físicos, esticando um joelho aqui, um ombro ali, pulando no próprio lugar, e todos trajavam roupas esportivas adequadas. O mais alto estava de camiseta apesar do frio. O rapaz tinha deliciosos braços fortes e torneados, um peitoral largo e preciosíssimos olhos azuis estreitos, além de um rosto quadrado e masculino. Sandra e Daniel quase caíram para trás quando ele esquadrinhou os novos membros da plateia do “clubinho dos MacMahon”.

– _Meu. Jesus. Cristinho._ – comentou Haggard sem tirar os olhos do líder, Henry MacMahon, o macho-alfa. Quando o viu esticar-se para tocar as próprias canelas, Daniel quase soltou um gritinho. – Amiga, que achado.

Sandra não conseguia emitir opinião alguma. Estava embasbacada demais com aquela montanha de testosterona. O tal do John Skyler, grifinório do quarto ano, de moletom vermelho-sangue, se juntou a Henry, e se espreguiçou com gosto. Um garoto mais novo, muito alto para a idade, aquecia as articulações da perna e aproveitava para amarrar bem os cadarços do tênis. Talvez se sentindo vigiado, ele se virou para a dupla recém-chegada e a encarou durante alguns segundos, principalmente a garota. O sorriso de lábios que ele deu quase baixou sua pressão. A loura desviou o olhar, buscando amparo no amigo, com quem estava sentada bem coladinha.

– Eeeita... – comentou Liam MacMahon, o “ursinho” do meio, ajeitando os cabelos escuros com charme. Henry e John o ouviam e sorriram, já antecipando o assunto. – Certeza que o Gavin vai fazer um puta estrago quando a gente sair.

– Puts, certeza. – retrucou Skyler, girando os pulsos. – Ele destrói corações agora, quem dirá quando estiver no sexto ou sétimo ano.

– Vai honrar o nosso legado... – falou Henry com uma expressão maliciosa, lembrando muito o pai, Callum. 

– Imagina quando o Lionel entrar ano que vem? – disse Liam, com os olhos cinzas arregalados. – _Oof!_

– A mulherada que se cuide. – exclamou Skyler em tom divertido.

– Pena que você tá namorando, John. Podia se divertir um pouquinho... – comentou o do meio, fechando o zíper do moletom até em cima.

– Nah, tô bem assim. – retrucou o de cabelos cacheados. 

– Ê, Galahad! – chamou o líder, que era o galã inquestionável do sétimo ano. – Chega mais!

Gavin se levantou com agilidade e foi para perto dos parentes com rapidez. Elisa Millsworth, amiga de Sandra e Daniel que pertencia ao primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa (e fora a responsável por repassar aquela maravilhosa informação sobre o “clube dos MacMahon”), veio esbaforida e se juntou a eles no degrau de pedra.

– Perdi muita coisa? – indagou a menina, ajeitando os longos e cacheados cabelos cor de mel.

– Um pouco. Mas acho que o melhor está por vir. – explicou Daniel, sentado ao centro.

O grupo, composto de uns dezesseis garotos de diversas idades, iniciou os trabalhos dando diversas voltas no perímetro até que se vissem muito ofegantes. Em seguida, Henry orientou os camaradas com relação às flexões e, depois, às abdominais. Teve até uma garota assistindo que se abanou.

– Não falei que valia a pena? – fez a mocinha, que tinha as bochechas altas muito avermelhadas pelo frio. E também pela animação.

– Menina, se eu gostasse da fruta eu te dava um beijo na boca. – troçou Haggard, arrancando risadas da colega. – Falando em beijo... – virou-se para Sandra, que estava compenetrada nas apetitosas pernas de Liam MacMahon enquanto ele fazia abdominais. – Você beijaria qual deles, Sandrinha?

A loura mexeu os pezinhos, fazendo charme e ganhando tempo de resposta.

– Só deixando claro que você não estaria _traindo_ o Valentino, Sandra, relaxa! – exclamou Haggard, louco para ver a reação dela com a provocação. – É só uma situação hipotética!

– _...todos._

O trio riu tão alto que praticamente todos os presentes, tanto esportistas quanto plateia, se viraram na hora. Sandra notou como Henry, em alguns momentos, abordava alguns grupinhos de moças para puxar papo, lançar sorrisos charmosos e, consequentemente, ensinar os companheiros a angariar admiradoras. Malandro. Entre exercícios e o intervalo, decorreu uma hora e vinte minutos _muito proveitosa_ para todos. O “clubinho dos MacMahon” se dispersou e estava há muito engajado em outras atividades, porém Sandra, Daniel e Elisa, afetados que ficaram com aquela perdição toda, só conseguiram voltar para dentro do castelo muito tempo depois.

///

**Notas:**

(*) “Amasso”, na tradução para o português. Do _Harry Potter Wiki_ : “[...] felino pequeno, com os pelos pintados ou malhados, possui grandes orelhas e um rabo parecido com um de leão [...].”

Link útil: <https://harrypotter.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Amasso>

(**) “Verme-cego”, na tradução para o português.

Link útil: <https://harrypotter.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Verme-cego>


	85. Capítulo 19 da Parte 3 – Diversas cidades: dezembro/1991-junho/1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de diversas cidades europeias entre o mês de dezembro de 1991 e junho de 1992.

Os irmãos Ducotterd se utilizaram de uma brecha em suas rotinas – tanto no Ministério quanto na Universidade Morgana Le Fay de Letras e Ciências Humanas (que incluía a área de Tradução de Runas Antigas) – para desfrutar um cafezinho caprichado no centro, evento que se repetia de quando em quando depois que Emma começara a graduação. As lojas e fachadas se viam ricamente enfeitadas com temática natalina, com Papais e Mamães Noeis, renas, lamparinas, bonecos de neve, sinos, festões flocados sobre portas e janelas, tudo detalhado em vermelho, verde, prata e dourado. Em breve, Sandra viria para casa para aproveitar as festas de fim de ano com a família e os dois mal podiam esperar para revê-la e ouvir seus relatos sobre os primeiros quatro meses na escola. Emma pousou o garfo no pratinho que continha sua torta _banoffee_ quando percebeu que Richard tinha algo a dizer e decerto tinha a ver com sua primogênita. 

– Falando na doidinha... sabe que... estive em Hogwarts ontem à noite. – comentou ele, dando mais um gole no café preto.

– Ah, é? E as crianças não estranham um adulto de tapa-olho (que não é professor) perambulando pelos terrenos da escola? – indagou ela, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

– Não conta pra ninguém, mas uso um feitiço ilusório para ter a aparência de um ghoul. – Emma levantou as sobrancelhas douradas. – Ajuda a disciplinar os engraçadinhos que estão desobedecendo as regras perambulando fora do castelo à noite. Já ouvi cada grito de horror!

– Ai, Richard...

– “Ai, Richard” nada! Foi ideia do velho! – ele abriu um sorriso sincero. – E funciona! Eles voltam correndo sem ninguém precisar mandar.

Emma riu balançando a cabeça e cortou mais um pedaço de torta.

– Mas e então? Soube de alguma coisa digna de nota?

Richard respirou fundo antes de falar.

– Bem... nada demais, tirando o fato de que a sua filha foi parar na sala do Snape já na segunda semana de aula.

Fazia tempo que Emma havia se acostumado que Severus Snape era diretor da Casa da Sonserina e Professor de Poções em Hogwarts e, em certa medida, responsável por sua filha no castelo. Intimamente, ressentia-se por sua escolha condenável de se tornar um bruxo das Trevas e não tinha intenções de reatar os laços que um dia os uniram como amigos na saudosa época colegial. Respeitava-o, principalmente, pela memória que tinha do passado, e confiava no julgamento de Dumbledore de manter um homem com tal índole como funcionário. Por outro lado, Richard demorou a aceitar o fato quando soube, no início dos anos 1980, e chegou a argumentar (com sua típica veemência sarcástica) de que aquela poderia ser uma péssima escolha. Dumbledore o dobrou confessando que confiava cegamente em Severus e que jamais o empregaria por mero capricho. À época, o auror se resignou, até porque tinha _muitos_ outros problemas para lidar fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts – e dentro da própria cabeça. Quando Chris ingressou como aluno, em 1984, Richard recebeu a promessa renovada do ancião de que o Mestre de Poções não representava uma ameaça e que ele mesmo garantiria o bem-estar do menino. Na geração de Sandra, o assunto nem de longe passava pela cabeça do Ducotterd do meio. 

– _O que?!_ – exaltou-se Emma, arrancando olhares de desagrado das outras pessoas presentes no café. O auror achou cômico que ela ficasse tão abalada. Talvez fosse o fato de nunca ter visitado a sala da diretoria da Corvinal (ou da instituição em si) por transgressões comportamentais. Já ele mesmo perdera a conta de quantas vezes estivera na sala de Flitwick e de Dumbledore na época de estudante. – Por qual razão, Richard? O que a Sandra aprontou?

A pobre torta _banoffee_ foi imediatamente esquecida.

– Calma! – tentou ele, com a mão enorme espalmada no ar. – Não foi nada grave. Pensa, o Dumbledore nem viu necessidade de te convocar ao castelo.

– Fala logo, por Merlin!

– O herdeiro do Lucius e da Narcissa Malfoy, o tal de Draco, viu a Sandra conversando com o Hagrid e a provocou, dizendo que ela era a _namorada_ dele. – Emma fechou a cara de vez.

– Não entendi. Foi só por isso que ela foi para a sala do Snape?

– Deixa eu terminar. O problema mesmo foi o que veio depois. – ele deu um enfático gole no finzinho do café. – Ele a chamou de... “aberração”.

Emma arfou. Via-se claramente indignada. Seu olhar inflamado lembrou-o da mãe.

– Já desconfio do por que, mas...

– Sim. Por causa dos olhos amarelos.

Ela se ajeitou, incomodada, na cadeira, refletindo sobre a situação. Richard apoiou os antebraços sobre a mesa e aguardou. Estava se coçando para contar para a irmã sobre a maneira fantástica com que a sobrinha lidou com a audácia daquele babaquinha mimado. 

– Ela não me contou nada por carta...

– Nem a mim. Contudo resolveu a situação de um jeito _bem_ _resolvido_. – retrucou o auror, que sentia-se como o mais orgulhoso dos tios. E exatamente por isso que Emma o fitou desconfiada.

– ... _e como é que a Sandra resolveu?_

– Bem... – a expressão de Richard era um misto de admiração e contemplação. – Por acaso, meteu-lhe uma cusparada na fuça.

– Ela... _cuspiu_ no garoto?!

– Foi.

– Por Merlin! Pior do que eu imaginava! – ela observou a neve do lado de fora, pensativa. Respirou fundo, como se montasse a cena em sua mente. – Não sei de onde ela tirou esse tipo de atitude errada...

O auror ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, saboreando a reação da irmã, com um suspeito meio-sorriso nos lábios. Emma teve um estalo.

– Richard, por acaso foi _você_ quem ensinou a Sandra que ela deveria cuspir nos outros, caso ouvisse uma ofensa? – ralhou ela, entrando no modo “Mamãe Emma”.

– Claro que não. – a ironia estava de volta. – Eu a ensinei que, primeiro, o oponente deve estar ciente de que você não gostou do que ele disse. Daí depois, se a ofensa continuar, tá liberado um soco na cara, um empurrão, uma cabeçada, ou, quando ela estiver mais velha, um feitiço de azaração.

A matriarca se via indignada.

– _Richard!_

– Sandra tem de aprender em algum momento, Emma! – ele não parecia nada comovido com a reação dela. – Ela é sobrinha de um auror, é importante que saiba se defender.

– Ela tem apenas _onze anos de idade_ , Ritchie! – bronqueou a loura com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, tentando parecer ameaçadora, o que era impossível, já que Emma parecia uma meiga e indefesa ninfa.

– Quanto mais cedo aprender, melhor! Tô dizendo! Eu mesmo ensinei ao Chris algumas coisas em Hatfield Broad Oak, certamente muito úteis. – Emma expressou uma cara de “não me convenceu”. – Aliás, temos que pensar positivo aqui: fosse o Richard de antigamente, eu teria dado uma coça homérica naquele moleque do caralho (e provavelmente estaria respondendo a um processo no tribunal agora, ou até mesmo estaria trancafiado em Azkaban ou Nurmengard). Só que ela se defendeu sozinha e mandou muito bem, a meu ver.

– Mandou bem _cuspindo_ no colega?

– É, ué. Melhor do que quebrar o nariz do Malfoyzinho de merda.

– _Ugh!_ – ela esfregou a testa, irritada. – Está bem, Richard. Recapitulando: a minha filha, que aprendeu esse terrível ato repreensível _do nada_ , _sem ajuda de ninguém_ , cuspiu em seu ofensor (meu Deus, o que o Tim vai dizer?). O que o Snape fez?

– Nada. Quer dizer, só deu uma detenção boba, de copiar alguma coisa inútil à mão.

Ela suspirou, suavizando a expressão tensa em seguida. 

– Menos mal...

– Tô contando tudo isso, Em, porque acho que devemos usar o feriado para batermos um papo com a San. Porque essas provocações não vão acabar tão cedo e não queremos que a menina acabe visitando a diretoria toda vez que encherem o saco dela e termine expulsa. Ela sempre vai ter aqueles olhos de gato e as crianças podem ser muito cruéis. – ele falava com sabedoria e Emma sabia que aquilo vinha de uma preocupação genuína para com a sobrinha. Era uma prova de que Richard havia amadurecido. E, fato, era crucial que eles fizessem algo a fim de minimizar os danos causados pelos coleguinhas mal-intencionados. – E eu bem sei a merda que é os outros te julgarem por ter olhos chamativos e incomuns. – A matriarca fitou o irmão e assentiu.

– Tem razão. – ela suspirou, ajeitando delicadamente o copo d’água. – Seria tão mais fácil se ela...

– Tivesse irises normais? Claro que seria (com exceção de lentes de contato trouxas ou feitiços ilusórios que precisam de constante reaplicação, não há o que ser feito). Mas o seu ex fez questão de assinar a obra dele com tinta permanente.

Ela fez uma careta.

– É... Prefiro que ela se aceite como é. Não há nada de errado em ter olhos âmbares.

– Concordo. – o auror notou que a irmã parecia relaxada de novo, pois atacou a torta _banoffee_ em seguida. – E vamos conseguir. – ela sorriu e ofereceu um pedaço, que Richard tratou de aceitar.

Ainda sobravam alguns minutos para terminarem o café com calma e o auror os aproveitou para compartilhar com a irmã o restante das informações que o antigo mestre dos dois havia repassado quando de sua visita: afirmou que Sandra Grimshaw era uma boa aluna, nem acima nem abaixo da média, que perambulava pelos domínios de Hagrid com frequência e chegou a receber tarefinhas simples dele para lidar com criaturas que ele criava próximos à sua cabana (efetuadas com auxílio de seu braço direito, Daniel Haggard, e da amiga lufa, Elisa Millsworth); também que tinha nos Gêmeos Weasley uma fonte garantida de risadas e os procurava quando queria “fazer uma bagunça”; que tinha facilidade para fazer amizades com estudantes dos mais diversos anos e um talento admirável para surpreender e/ou chocar seus interlocutores (coisa que não era novidade nenhuma a Emma) – e que a reclamação mais constante dos docentes era que havia dias em que a menina desembestava a falar alto e rir e só por milagre eles conseguiam que ela se calasse e prestasse atenção no assunto da vez. A matriarca concluiu que, no fim das contas, o saldo do currículo escolar de sua primogênita era positivo.

~*~

Emma, atarefada com os preparativos para a ceia de Natal, que naquele ano seria realizado na casa de seu cunhado Theodore, mais uma vez solicitou encarecidamente que seu irmão mais velho buscasse Sandra na Plataforma 9 ¾ e a trouxesse para Hatfield Broad Oak. Quando a viu, o auror julgou que a garota tinha crescido um monte – mania de titio coruja – e notou um ar diferente. Quiçá a convivência com aquele bando de gente nova a tivesse influenciado, e Sandra lhe pareceu mais marota do que quando a enviara à Escócia. Como não podia deixar de ser, bancou o tio protetor, já que Timothy era tão desencanado com _certas coisas_.

– E então, Sandrinha? – começou ele, conduzindo-a pelo ombro. – Fez uma boa viagem?

– Fiz sim! Vim em um compartimento com o Daniel e a Elisa. E uns dois fulanos que a gente não conhecia. – Richard sorriu. Ela tinha herdado aquela malemolência dele ou havia alguma _má influência_ a rondando no castelo?

– Que bom. Tudo tranquilo em Hogwarts, certo?

– Tudo. O castelo é muito legal! Só que no frio gela a bunda.

Richard riu alto, chamando a atenção de alguns bruxos no caminho.

– Gela mesmo. E os seus amigos? Andou aprontando muito com eles? Não mente pra mim.

– Não fizemos nada de mais, juro. – ela lhe lançou um olhar carinhoso, acostumada com o humor ácido de seu adorado tio Richard. – Tá bom, só uma coisa aqui e outra ali, vai.

– Hummm... e me fala uma coisa: não tem ninguém se engraçando pra cima de você não, né?

Sandra se voltou para o adulto com certa hesitação. “Se engraçando”? A imagem de Valentino Montanari pululou em sua mente e ela tratou de afastá-la com vigor.

– ... não.

– Você é nova, mas nunca é demais me certificar de que aquele bando de adolescente maluco está se comportando como deveria: cada um no seu canto, com a cara enfiada nos livros, e não _outras coisas_ em _certos lugares_.

Desde que suas sobrinhas atingiram certa idade, Richard passou a se atemorizar com a possibilidade de uma gravidez precoce, como a que a mãe de seu filho, Evelyn Fairholm, enfrentara aos treze anos de idade. O fato de que Sandra ingressaria na escola e não haveria nenhum familiar nas proximidades para vigiá-la o deixava apreensivo, e muito. Sua sobrinha mais velha era um furacãozinho de ousadia, e não custava nada verificar uma, duas, três ou mil vezes se ela estava andando na linha. Pretendia fazer (e faria) o mesmo com Lia Marie e Florence. Preferia pecar pelo excesso de zelo do que vê-las trilharem o mesmo caminho de fogo que ele dezoito anos atrás. Sandra repassou na cabeça o protótipo de beijo trocado com Valentino e rezou para todas as entidades que seu tio não fosse bom legilimens. Resolveu disfarçar.

– Se tem alguém enfiando coisa onde não devia, eu não sei não. – ele deu um sorriso de lado, segurando o riso. – Mas comigo não tem ninguém fazendo isso. Os meninos que eu conheço são legais. A maioria é meio tonta, até.

– Certo...

~*~

Em meio à confusão dos preparativos para a celebração natalina, Lia propôs à mamãe que elas deviam cozinhar uma torta de limão, o doce favorito de Sandra, para receber a irmã em grande estilo; o agradinho só foi posto em prática porque Red Jim estava com tempo livre, graças às atividades suspensas na universidade, e se ofereceu a ser o copiloto na cozinha junto à garotinha. A filha mais velha escapou eficientemente dos deveres para com a mãe e à tia Stella para matar as saudades dos animais espalhados pelo terreno, carentes de sua atenção. Apolo, o cão de olhos bicolores e pelos cor de chocolate, liderou a matilha, eufórico pelo retorno da menina de Emma que tanto gostava de brincar com eles.

O Natal e o Ano-Novo reuniram componentes de diversos ramos da família, como Philip Ducotterd, as irmãs de Stella Grimshaw, seus maridos e filhos, o Sr. Greenslade, junto da filha Aileen e da neta Rachel, até mesmo tios e agregados de Tim e Theodore. Christopher veio munido de incontáveis histórias da faculdade de Medibruxaria, em especial sobre as aulas de anatomia, e Philip preferiu não perguntar (somente dessa vez) “como estavam as paqueras” – e contentou-se em apenas assistir seu venerado neto descrever, fascinado, como fora a primeira vez que vira um cadáver ao vivo no laboratório da universidade em plena sobremesa.

~*~

– Lia, vem aqui!

A filha do meio ajeitou as presilhinhas no cabelo – que agora se viam lisos, obedecendo à moda mais recente das celebridades que via na televisão; depois do teste feito (a princípio) apenas para o Natal, Lia Marie pedia quase que diariamente que a mãe reaplicasse o feitiço e adorava como suas madeixas ficavam compridas e retas – e foi para o quarto da irmã mais velha, deixando o grupo, formado predominantemente por homens (entre eles o primo, o pai, Red Jim, o tio e o avô maternos), papeando na sala com tranquilidade, graças ao recesso de fim de ano. Somente pela irmã, que logo retornaria à Escócia, a “Emma em miniatura” deixaria de ver a novela da noite, que Timothy e Red discretamente fingiam não acompanhar.

– Fala!

Sandra precisava tirar aquilo do peito e Lia Marie, dentre as duas irmãs, era a mais indicada para ser sua confidente naquela ocasião. A lourinha penteava os cabelos úmidos quando a irmã se aconchegou no chão, sobre o tapete, que ficava ao lado da cama.

– Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Mas ó: _bico calado_ , hein, Lia Marie! Nem a mamãe, nem o papai e _muito menos_ o tio Richard podem saber disso.

A garota de cabelos escuros (sem esquecer da graciosa mechinha branca) se agitou toda com a perspectiva de saber um segredo danado de sua irmã mais velha.

– Me conta! Me conta!

Sandra foi até o batente para espiar se a família estava de orelha em pé – principalmente o titio, o radar incansável da casa – ou se precisaria fechar a porta. Escolheu a última opção. O vovô Philip acabava de abrir outra garrafa de vinho e, pelo andar da carruagem, a conversa continuaria engajada e cheia de empolgação.

– _Eu dei meu primeiro beijo em novembro agora._ – seus olhos dourados pareceram mais acesos do que o normal. Lia deu um gritinho feminino e cobriu a boca com as mãos.

– _Sério, San?!_ Sério? De verdade? Um beijo?

– Sim!

– Em quem?

– Lembra que eu contei do amigo do Daniel, o Montanari? – recordar-se do anglo-italiano rendeu algumas faíscas de excitação no estômago da menina. Lia agitou as mãozinhas.

– Lembro! O menino bonitinho da Corvinal! Foi com ele?

– Foi!

– E beijou ele de língua?

Sandra murchou um pouco. Bom, não tinha sido, né, longe disso... Ela jamais mentia para a irmã e não seria agora que o faria – ainda mais com um assunto daquela magnitude.

– Não... – disse ela, desanimada, e a morena pareceu confusa e franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Ué, mas foi como então? Na bochecha? – Lia Marie fez uma cara igualzinha à de Emma quando tentava chutar a resposta de algo que não sabia.

– Não! Escuta. – Sandra se debruçou para falar mais próxima da irmã. – Era aniversário dele e o Dan falou _“ah, mas um beijinho não arranca pedaço”_ e eu resolvi que, é, não arranca mesmo (e o Valentino é lindo, que mal tem?). Aí quando fui – Lia ouvia tudo compenetradíssima. –, ele não virou o rosto. E daí meio que beijei ele na boca.

– Nossa, mas... – a morena estava decepcionada, com as mãos agora sobre os joelhos. – Isso não tá com cara de primeiro beijo.

– Poxa, Lia! – irritou-se Sandra, remexendo-se sobre o colchão e batendo os pés no chão. Um gato preto e branco, que dormia sobre sua escrivaninha, ergueu a cabeça e arregalou os olhos cor de mel. – Foi um beijo sim!

– Não tô dizendo que não foi, San. – argumentou a outra. O gatinho veio perto dela e se esfregou em seu joelho, e Sandra tratou de acarinhá-lo entre as orelhas. – Só não sei se foi o seu – e fez movimentos de aspas com os dedos. – “primeiro beijo”. 

Sandra fez um bico enorme.

– _Ahn_...

– Beijo entre namorados tem língua! – explicou Lia Marie, como se fosse muito versada no assunto. – Eu vivo vendo os casais se beijando nas novelas e nos filmes! E sempre tem! Pelo menos na maioria.

– Mas o Valentino não é meu namorado!

– Então o seu beijo na bochecha dele tá de bom tamanho! – provocou e a primogênita de Emma abriu mais seus olhos âmbares.

– Não foi _só_ na bochecha, Lia! Foi na beiradinha da boca! Conta como beijo na boca!

– _Xiu!_ Fala baixo! – fez Lia e o gatinho achou que tinha sido com ele. A menina se levantou e deixou o felino sair do quarto, aproveitando para verificar se ninguém estava fuçando na conversa secreta delas. Fechou a porta novamente, tentando ser o menos suspeita possível. – Tá bom! Mas ainda acho que você tem que beijar ele direito.

– Tipo... enfiar a língua na boca dele?

– É! Beijar que nem em final de filme de romance! – Lia dessa vez sentou-se na beiradinha da cama.

– Bom, não deve ser difícil... – refletiu ela mais para si do que para a irmã.

– Você tem que aprender _logo_ pra me contar como é! Porque daí quando for minha vez, eu vou saber beijar o meu namorado direitinho!

Sandra não parecia nada feliz com aquela súbita responsabilidade de ser a pioneira em dominar a técnica dos beijos de língua. Se bem que, se seu companheiro de prática seria Valentino Montanari, ela não se importava em ao menos tentar. Nadinha.

– _Er..._ tá bom. Se der, eu te conto.

– Só não faz isso por carta, hein! – alertou Lia Marie, com o dedo em riste. – Porque já sabe! Vai que o titio ou a mamãe botam a mão nessa carta! Estaremos fritas! Inventa um código, sei lá!

– _Ai, ai, ai..._ – suspirou Sandra, manipulando seu pente verde-azulado. – Que fuzuê...

~*~

A tal conversa que Emma e Richard reservaram para acontecer no feriado não teve o peso que pretendiam que tivesse. Sandra não aparentava reter qualquer tipo de sede por vingança de Malfoy ou outro colega que tivesse feito comentários sobre seu fenótipo mais característico. A menina se mostrou capaz de se infiltrar entre os estudantes e ser aceita, já que a novidade havia passado: foram cerca de quatro meses circulando no castelo e sua “esquisitice” não espantava mais ninguém, pelo menos não publicamente. Quando pediu que relatasse como era a reação geral das crianças em Hogwarts, Emma compreendeu que o fato de Sandra não dar chilique ou apresentar irritação demasiada era a chave para os _bullies_ (e os mais indelicados) a deixarem em paz.

– Mas me prometa uma coisa, filha. – pediu a mãe, assistida pelo irmão e pelo marido. – Se forem maldosos contigo, você vai nos avisar. Falará primeiro com um responsável, como o Professor Snape ou a Sprout, e depois vai relatar tudo por mensagem. Está bem?

– Está bem, mamãe. – respondeu Sandra com um olhar seguro que tanto a lembrou de Nicolas Century.

– E nada de cuspir nos coleguinhas. – acrescentou Timothy, olhando por cima do oclinhos de aro dourado. Ela assentiu, sem desconfiar o quanto a mãe havia reprovado a atitude e o quanto o tio havia feito exatamente o oposto.

~*~

De volta à atmosfera escolar, Sandra estava determinada, antes de qualquer coisa, a conseguir seu primeiro beijo _de verdade_. Com a ajuda de Haggard, a maliciosa raposinha, ela se decidiu por abordar Valentino às vésperas do jogo da Lufa-Lufa com a Sonserina, em janeiro. Como se fosse possível, o garoto se via mais bonito depois do feriado e seus olhos escuros pareciam mais mimosos do que nunca; os cabelos cor de amêndoa combinavam com o bronze do escudo da Corvinal e faziam um agradável contraste com o azul royal da gravata.

– Ei, Montanari. – ela se aproveitou do momento em que o jovenzinho estava sozinho à mesa no Salão Principal, escrevendo algo sobre um pergaminho, e o abordou toda cheia de dengo, tentando ser o mais feminina e convincente possível. Dica preciosa de Daniel, que era tão novo mas já sabia muito sobre interações humanas. – Queria saber uma coisa de você...

Valentino, que parecia um menininho inocente com os cabelos sedosos penteados com capricho (provavelmente pela mãe), a fitou com aquele meio sorriso dele cheio de mistério e Sandra teve de segurar um suspiro profundo.

– Hum?

– Você por acaso pretende assistir o jogo de sábado?

– Da Sonserina contra a Lufa-Lufa? – ele pousou a pena cor de chumbo na mesa e refletiu um pouco.

– Isso.

– Não tô com muita vontade não... – ai, aquele sotaque... – Por que?

– Porque eu queria... éééé... ir no lago. Contigo. – justificou a lourinha, tentando fingir, ao máximo, que era tudo muito descompromissado.

Montanari sorriu de lábios com as sobrancelhas expressivas franzidas, como se estranhasse alguém acordar cedo em pleno inverno para ficar mofando à beira do lago. A Srta. Grimshaw não deixou de notar o biquinho.

– Ir no lago? – o rapazinho ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e ela detestou a falta de resposta imediata. Quando queria, ele era capaz de não dar dica nenhuma sobre o que sentia. – Você quer ver a lula gigante?

Sandra abriu a boca para negar, porém pensou bem e achou que era mais a cara dela montar tocaia no mirante a fim de obter um relance dos tentáculos do poderoso molusco.

– Isso mesmo.

– Tá bom. Pode ser umas nove horas?

– Pode sim...

– Te vejo lá.

– Combinado.

A lourinha só faltou ir saltitando e pirilampeando para as masmorras.

~*~

O sol resolveu cooperar e lutou bravamente entre as nuvens para trazer um pouco de cor àquela manhã. O corvinal chegou em cima da hora combinada com um casaco escuro muito quente, e touquinha e luvas de um vermelho muito vivo.

“Aposto que foi minha sogrinha que fez, hihi”, pensou ela, rindo para si mesma.

– Algum sinal dela? – indagou o menino, ajeitando-se próximo da amiga no mirante. Alguns _dreebushes_ (*) alçaram voo da outra margem, cantarolando muito alto, e o casal observou o grupo de aves desaparecer entre as árvores.

– Ainda não... – mentiu ela, pouco se importando se o colossal morador do lago daria ou não as caras. O que valia ali mesmo era a presença de Valentino Montanari, aquela gracinha de olhos tão mimosos...

Os dois ficaram certo tempo escaneando a água, que permanecia calma, sóbria e soturna como de costume, até que o anglo-italiano resolveu falar.

– Grimshaw, me fala uma coisa... – a garota se virou para o seu escolhido e sentiu o coração acelerar e bater com força. Contudo, manteve a carinha de santa. – A gente não está aqui pela lula, não é?

Ao fundo, lá longe, como se quisesse acompanhar a bateria frenética no peito de Sandra, a torcida de alguma das Casas rugiu no estádio para dar as boas-vindas aos jogadores do time. Ela lançou seu melhor olhar inocente, a fim de hipnotizá-lo e dar o bote. Suas atitudes não haviam sido combinadas com Haggard, a garota meramente seguia seus instintos. Mais tarde, ela se daria conta de que seu charme Century era um potente afrodisíaco, e serviria de combustível para angariar admiradores e obter sucesso em seus flertes.

– Não está?

– Não. Você não precisa _de verdade_ de mim para observar a lula gigante, não é? – seu tom era doce e afável.

A mocinha desviou o olhar. O anglo-italiano ficou de frente para a amiga e encostou o quadril no parapeito de pedra (o que só era possível graças ao grosso casaco, caso contrário seus ossos congelariam), aguardando que o fitasse novamente. Quando o fez, ela notou como seus olhos escuros eram muito profundos e refletiam apenas um pequenino ponto de luz. Ela suspirou. Era agora ou nunca.

– Isso é. Mas mesmo assim eu queria a sua companhia...

Valentino sorriu. Bom sinal.

– Bem, você a tem agora...

Sandra foi rápida e dispensou cerimônias: deu um passo à frente e envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos enluvadas; Valentino amparou seus antebraços e a beijou, dessa vez com a boca toda cobrindo a dela. Qualquer traço de calor era bem-vindo, mas o dos lábios do rapazinho era o melhor de todos. Ela não soube bem o que fazer a princípio e se deixou levar, o que foi o ideal, já que o garoto parecia entendido pelos dois e um excelente instrutor: a introdução da língua veio dele, e a Srta. Grimshaw o imitou, buscando esconder a euforia, aprendendo a beijar como “nos filmes”. Claro que não foi algo espetacular de cara – quando muito, foi acanhado e cálido, como o beijo entre dois pré-adolescentes de onze e doze anos deve ser, já que inevitavelmente acaba ocorrendo. Só que ela não se deu por satisfeita: propôs que procurassem um cantinho despovoado no castelo para poderem dar continuidade à atividade, pelo menos enquanto durasse o jogo. Valentino topou. E o fim da partida nem de longe serviu de marco para encerrar a sessão de beijos entre eles. Mais justo dizer que foi solenemente ignorada.

~*~

De janeiro a finzinho de junho, “ver a lula gigante”, “a lula gigante é legal”, “a lula gigante não deve ter muitos amigos” ou qualquer outra menção à lula gigante em um contexto completamente aleatório se tornou, para Sandra e Valentino, sinônimo de “quero te beijar”. Nem Haggard sabia disso, entretanto desconfiava, sendo dono de um faro apurado para safadezas alheias. Beijar virou um passatempo para eles. Entre intervalos, sábados e domingos sem tarefas importantes, a duplinha combinava variantes para os locais de encontro e entretinham-se um com o outro, e isso bastava. Curiosamente, o afeto permaneceu o mesmo, e eles não se consideravam namorados.

~*~

Em abril, quando soube do guarda-caça que ele havia ganho um ovo de dragão em um jogo de cartas, a menina praticamente pediu para chocá-lo ela mesma. O réptil voador, que mais tarde viria a se chamar Norbert (ou, ainda, Norberta), ganhou tantos beijinhos de Sandra que, se fosse um animal domesticável, ela pediria para levá-lo consigo para Hatfield Broad Oak e colocaria uma coleirinha com seu contato para caso de fuga. Dragões eram (disparado) o seu animal favorito e ela pretendia especializar-se neles depois do curso de Magiveterinária. Rubeus precisou usar de todo o seu jogo de cintura para pedir que Sandra largasse o bicho e voltasse para o castelo, toda vez.

~*~

Depois de ter visto “a descoladíssima lula gigante” naquele dia, que beirava o fim do ano letivo, Sandra surgiu na sala de Poções, onde, depois das aulas, eram realizados estudos daquela disciplina, e localizou os Gêmeos debruçados sobre os ombros de algumas colegas a fim de conferir o complicado preparo da Unção Unçosa de Gregory (**). Elas eram membros do grupo de estudos e davam um “plantão de dúvidas” para os colegas que tinham dificuldades. Todavia, os Gêmeos não ligavam para nada daquilo; só estavam ali pelo cangote convidativo das jovens.

– Ê, Fred – chamou ela e o ruivo deixou a atenta observação do bonito pescoço da lufa para se voltar para a amiga. –, dá só uma olhada.

A menina segurava algo nas mãos, fechadas como duas conchas, e abriu um vãozinho na de cima com o dedão. Dentro do “ninho”, uma acromântula nenê. O resultado esperado era que o rapaz desse um escândalo e agitasse um pouco as coisas. Ou era outro Weasley que tinha medo de aranha? Fred nem se mexeu. 

– Quê que tem?

– Ah... nada. Bonitinha, né? – arriscou a Srta. Grimshaw e Fred espiou o animal, que parecia confuso e adoraria se livrar do jugo da mão da humana.

– Ô. Aonde você achou essa joça?

– Tava andando perto da entrada da Floresta Proibida. – explicou, e sentiu a espreita de George Weasley em seguida sobre seu ombro. Ele era muito mais alto, em pelo menos uma cabeça e meia.

– Puta merda! – exclamou George, que, pela reação, a lourinha achou que ia dar chilique. Entretanto, ele permaneceu imóvel, encarando o aracnídeo com uma careta. – _Que bicho feio!_ – voltou seus olhos azuis para a menina, e neles continha a velha malícia endemoniada de sempre. – Sabe o que você devia fazer, Sandra? Mostrar essa acromântula para uma menina bem cagona.

– Éééé! – endossou Fred, pegando no ombro dela para incentivar a ideia. – Uma que vai gritar bem alto!

Ela fingiu que esse não era o plano inicial ao mostrar o filhote de acromântula a um dos Gêmeos. Assentiu rindo.

– Pode ser! Quem?

– Tem a Buckley (do quinto ano)! Ela tem jeito de ser bem medrosa! – contou George, apontando para uma adolescente de rabo de cavalo comprido no fundo da sala, próxima a um grupo que rodeava outro caldeirão.

Os três diabinhos foram até o alvo e George a cutucou no ombro, para depois se posicionar atrás de Sandra, como seu escudeiro. Fred o imitou. A dupla Weasley parecia animada. A jovem se virou e Sandra mostrou para ela o animal. A Srta. Buckley, para surpresa do trio, fitou o bicho com indiferença.

– _Há-há._ Muito engraçado. – fez ela, pondo a mão na cintura. – Mas vocês estão perdendo seu tempo. Não tenho medo. Meu irmão tem uma tarântula em casa. 

– Mas essa é uma acr...

A Srta. Buckley não se comoveu com a aranha, mas a garota do lado sim. Ela começou a gritar em um tom estridente, que afetava o raciocínio, e foi andando de costas, desembestada, trombando com tudo quanto era pessoa, só para se afastar o mais rápido possível. Alguns frascos e pipetas de poções se espatifaram no chão (a sorte era que em Hogwarts não se lidava com nada altamente inflamável), assim como instrumentos de alquimia e cadernetas de anotação. A confusão se instalou e logo aquelas dezenas de bocas não paravam de tagarelar, questionar, gritar e opinar sobre o que estava acontecendo. A assustada, movida pelo medo, abriu caminho com truculência até encostar na parede de pedra. Tomada pelo pânico, ela subiu na tosca cadeira de madeira à janela e depois no parapeito, com intenções de apenas sair dali, independente de a solução para isso ser escapar pelo telhado escorregadio. Ninguém teve o pensamento rápido de um bruxo experiente para restringi-la por meio de magia. A sorte é que Henry MacMahon estava no cômodo justamente naquele instante específico e a impediu, fazendo uso de sua força hercúlea, puxando a garota pelos braços e pegando-a em seguida no colo. Ela se encolheu, primeiro amedrontada, agarrando-o pelos ombros e pescoço, e depois aproveitou cada segundo que o rapaz mais cobiçado do colégio a manteve protegida em seus braços fortes. O trio de diabinhos aproveitou o anonimato causado pelo escândalo da jovem e escapou dos olhares inquisidores até o corredor.

– O que a gente faz agora? – indagou a menina de olhos amarelos, aflita, ainda com o aracnídeo em mãos.

Fred olhou em volta para se certificar de que ninguém havia os flagrado saindo da sala onde cada vez mais se apinhavam curiosos.

– Corre. Cada um pra um lado. E vamos torcer para ninguém caguetar!

– Sandra, pra lá! Fred, vai para a esquerda e eu vou para a Torre da Grifinória! – orientou George, apontando freneticamente os destinos de seus comparsas.

– _Pica a mula, rapaziada!_ – gritou Fred, disparando para o local indicado pelo irmão. Sandra selou o máximo que pôde a “prisão” do aracnídeo sem esmagá-lo e se aprumou para as masmorras, correndo como se não houvesse amanhã.

~*~

Snape e McGonagall, claro, pegaram os “meliantes”. Obviamente não no flagra. Porém, todas as testemunhas que depuseram apontaram os culpados com precisão (principalmente Buckley, a única, à exceção da assustada, que tinha visto o pobre animal na mão da acusada). O Mestre de Poções fez questão de os três palhacinhos passarem uma semana esfregando, limpando e organizando os objetos e instrumentos usados em sua disciplina, tudo sem magia.

– Não tiveram a brilhante ideia de aprontar à moda antiga? Então agora vão voltar à época das cavernas. E melhor ainda se terminarem com bolhas nas mãos. – argumentou o homem de cabelos negros à colega docente, que esfregava a testa em sinal de cansaço.

– Grimshaw teve _a cara de pau_ de alegar que não sabia que Foreman tinha medo de aranhas! Não justifica a brincadeira sem graça. – afirmou Minerva, respirando fundo. Não queria nem imaginar se MacMahon não tivesse reagido rápido como um auror e a Srta. Foreman tivesse alcançado o telhado.

– Não se preocupe. Sandra Grimshaw receberá uma punição extra por causa disso.

– Ela tem amizade com Hagrid e as criaturas mágicas que ele mantém no terreno. Acha que foi ele quem forneceu a acromântula bebê?

– Não. Fiz questão de interrogá-lo. – informou Snape, de braços cruzados. Suspirou. – Disse que não fazia ideia de que havia filhotes de acromântula zanzando pelo terreno. E ele não teria por que mentir. Avisamos Kettleburn também.

– Bem... o abacaxi é seu, Snape. Trate de discipliná-lo. – McGonagall deu as costas ao colega e se dirigiu à sua sala.

O Mestre de Poções ainda permaneceu alguns instantes na sala dos professores. Mentalizou a figura de Emma Ducotterd, sua amiga das antigas. Como diabos uma mulher tão gentil, paciente e disciplinada havia dado à luz uma menina tão traquinas? O irmão dela, Richard, o auror encrenqueiro, até que era rebelde e inquieto (diferente do mais velho, Sebastian, diplomata desde o berço); entretanto, o menino dele, Christopher, que fora um aluno brilhante – o sonho de qualquer professor, digno de ser aplaudido de pé –, era meigo e inofensivo, o total oposto do pai. Talvez fosse a tal ironia do destino. Sandra podia ser a agitação que estava faltando na vida pacata de sua amiga. Havia também a possibilidade de o pai da menina ter sangue quente. Não era capaz de imaginar Emma casada com um homem febril, inconstante, porradeiro, ou até mesmo um auror. Ela tinha mais cara de ajeitar-se com um colega professor, um estudioso, que fosse um poço de sapiência. Diziam que o amor era cego, afinal.

Resoluto, exigiu que Sandra Grimshaw lhe trouxesse uma redação caprichada sobre as principais características das acromântulas, seu período reprodutivo, habitats _apropriados_ e, principalmente, a periculosidade daquela espécie. A mocinha, chateada porque perderia um tempão na biblioteca e na detenção e não poderia “ir ver a lula gigante” com a frequência que gostaria, e sem ter como retrucar de modo convincente ao professor, voltou se arrastando para as masmorras. 

~*~

– E então, Sandrinha... – ronronou Daniel, entregando à amiga um pacote de biscoitos de nata que chegara do correio no dia anterior. A menina havia acabado de deixar sua redação sobre acromântulas no escritório do Professor Snape e se via exausta. Escrever uma redação daquelas em quinze minutos fora um esforço e tanto para o seu pulso. – Empolgada para causar alvoroço no segundo ano?

Ela sabia muito bem que o garoto estava tirando um sarro. Daniel era um aluno disciplinado, com boas notas e zero visitas às salas dos professores por mau comportamento, e achava um barato que sua melhor amiga era tão espevitada e causava frisson tanto entre alunos quanto entre os professores. Ela estava levando a sério a sua afirmação de que os “sonserinos é que faziam alguma coisa acontecer naquela escola”.

– _Há-há_.

– Brincadeiras à parte, como você acha que vai ser? – indagou, cruzando os braços. A Srta. Millsworth, que estava sentada ao seu lado com a cabeça em seu ombro, esticou as pernas e sorriu com doçura para a sonserina.

– Ah, eu acho que vai ser legal. – refletiu Grimshaw, dando de ombros, falando de boca cheia. – Como sempre. – Elisa pegou mais um biscoito. – A Lia vai entrar ano que vem. – a lourinha jogou os farelos dos dedos. – Mas de novidade, é só isso. Espero que seja normal.

– _Uhum._ – concordou Haggard, apoiando uma perna comprida sobre a outra. – Então podemos aguardar muitas emoções!

Eles riram e ainda espaireceram por um tempo na saleta. Em breve, o ano letivo de 1991-1992 seria encerrado e os estudantes partiriam para Hogsmeade, e, de lá, para tomar o trem que os levaria para casa.

///

**Notas:**

(*) Quem lembra dos _dreebushes_?!

(**) Isso existe… mas a tradução é livre.

Do inglês: “Gregory’s Unctuous Unction”.

Link útil: <https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gregory%27s_Unctuous_Unction>


	86. Capítulo 20 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: setembro/1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts na primeira semana de setembro de 1992.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segue a playlist dos meio-irmãos que são quase gêmeos, Sandra e Lionel, para quem quiser dar uma conferida:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6xDfr3bu9gdQv5p6nfARrp

Desde a noite anterior ao embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts, em que ele e o tio, o Arlequim, passaram horas cantando e tocando violão juntos, a música favorita de Lionel não lhe saía da cabeça: era uma canção muito antiga, de versos e refrão inesquecíveis, oriunda dos arredores de Odhráncrone, que descrevia as peripécias do cavaleiro-bardo Beollán – portador de Failend, a montante de lâmina negra, e Diarmait, o alaúde mágico de cordas douradas – em busca do amor verdadeiro; no banquete do rei Osbern, seu coração é entregue à princesa Dúnlaith Olhos-de-estrela, e a estória se encerra com a união dos dois em matrimônio. Cantarolou, lembrando de cada um dos acordes, distraído:

_Ao pousar os olhos na donzela,_

_Sua inquieta alma confessou: “sim, é ela”_

Como seria sua primeira viagem à Escócia com o trem da escola, Nicolas compareceu disfarçado à Plataforma 9 ¾ para escoltar o filhote junto do enorme grupo de adultos e estudantes norte-irlandeses, entre eles Maeve, a primogênita de Gerard, que iria para o penúltimo ano, seu filho adotivo John, que partia para o quinto, junto dos primos Liam e Lara MacMahon, Gavin, que seguiria para o terceiro, Patrick e Desmond, para o segundo, e a caçula dos Kinnegan, Sarah, que ingressaria no mesmo ano de Lionel.

– Lembre-se, Lion – alertou Nicolas, com a aparência de um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, trajando óculos escuros estilosos. –, certifique-se _antes_ de que Dumbledore permite que você toque seu violão no castelo. – Lionel o fitou com uma cara de “vou fingir que farei isso só para não levar bronca sua”. – Nós treinamos isso em casa: o violão está transfigurado no tênis _vermelho,_ não no azul. E não vá dar uma de espertinho e tentar destransfigurá-lo sozinho. Peça ao Liam ou ao John. Ouviu bem?

– Ouvi, pai...

No trem, Liam, que possuía o título atual de macho alfa – já que Henry, o galã absoluto, havia terminado os estudos no verão –, se dispersou para o compartimento dos garotos populares mais velhos. Lionel se ajeitou junto a seus camaradas mais chegados: Gavin “Galahad” MacMahon, Patrick Kinnegan e John Skyler. Galahad, por mais que tivesse apenas treze anos, já era mais alto que os amigos em muito, com pernas e braços compridos e fortes. Entre seu grupinho, ele era de longe o pilar de calma e paciência, servindo como uma fortaleza de serenidade, mesmo com os hormônios em chamas. O terceiro “ursinho” aprendera com o primogênito como chamar a atenção das mocinhas de modo discreto e eficiente, sem precisar agir como um pavão – com o adendo de que Lizandra Century, sua madrinha, era sua _coach_ , e dava conselhos certeiros com relação a conquistas amorosas. A essa altura, Gavin já possuía uma base concreta de fãs, em especial as mais novas, que viam no “garoto altão e forte” da Lufa-Lufa um “gigante gentil” e admiravam seu sorriso, sua solicitude e o jeitinho afável e meigo. John abriu um pacote de chicletes e o ofereceu aos parentes. Pela porta de correr surgiram duas jovens. 

– _Oi, Gavin..._ – saudou uma delas, justamente a de seios grandes e rabo de cavalo alto.

– Olá, Louise! – retrucou ele, que nem precisava desviar da cabeça de Patrick para vê-la.

– Fico feliz em te ver de novo. – disse Louise, e a amiga deu risadinhas por trás dela. – A gente se fala no castelo?

– Falamos sim...

Ela e a outra se foram pelo corredor, não sem antes acenarem com graça para os norte-irlandeses no compartimento. Patrick e John lançaram um olhar malicioso para MacMahon.

– _Louise_ , hein? – começou o Kinnegan do meio, brincando com a embalagem do chiclete.

– Ela não é um ano mais velha que você? – perguntou o de cabelos negros, certificando-se de que a _bela Louise_ não estava de tocaia perto da porta.

– É. – respondeu Galahad tentando reprimir o orgulho.

– Caramba, ela é muito bonita. – retrucou Skyler, apoiando uma perna sobre a outra, formando um quatro. – Parabéns.

– Obrigado.

– Vocês se viram bastante em junho, né? – indagou Kinnegan, que fizera uma bolinha e a rodava entre o dedão e o dedo indicador. – E não finge que não porque a gente _sabe_. Não estamos em Odhráncrone, mas as fofocas continuam frenéticas!

Galahad riu.

– A gente começou em maio, e depois ficamos bastante em junho. – o jeito com que ele falava, meneando a cabeça, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, lembrava muito quando Callum explanava algo aos parentes em situações de descontração.

– Você é muito novo para ter uma namorada, Galahad. – interveio Lionel, falando como um velho. – Meu tio me disse que é bobagem se prender a alguém. Ainda mais sendo um mero rapazinho. – os três quase conseguiam ouvir a frase dita com a voz do próprio Arlequim. Claro que _tinha_ de ser o Arlequim, afinal Fausto Lothard, _o outro tio_ , jamais diria algo parecido.

Patrick estourou a bola de chiclete. Estava curioso para saber o que o amigo bonitão diria.

– Não esperava nada diferente vindo do seu tio, Lion. Mas a Louise não é minha namorada. – esclareceu MacMahon, sem se abalar com o “conselho” de Century. – Eu e ela somente demos uns beijos, fomos passear sem compromisso pelo castelo...

– ...de preferência para os cantos mais desertos possíveis, imagino... – brincou John, arrancando um sorriso de Galahad.

– É, é bem por aí... – atestou, ostentando uma expressão cafajeste.

John e Patrick riram, sabendo muito bem do que se tratavam esses _passeios_ _descompromissados,_ precisamente onde não havia a vigilância dos adultos ou de outros estudantes. Lionel se contentou em balançar a cabeça em concordância. Por alguma razão, a cantiga do cavaleiro-bardo voltou a se repetir em sua mente. 

_O mago falou: vai, bravo Beollán_

_Que os meandros da vida te favorecerão_

_Na busca do amor d’uma dama_

_Em muito mais valioso do que louvor e fama_

O menino se desconectou do papo e, em um dado momento, se pegou fantasiando o banquete do rei Osbern sendo realizado no castelo de Hogwarts, na ocasião em que Beollán se apaixona por Dúnlaith. A história dos dois era tão bonita. Relatava a letra que o cavaleiro-bardo passara por mil e uma aventuras, contudo nenhum troféu, título ou recompensa era capaz de preencher o vazio em seu peito. Foi quando decidiu que queria experimentar o _amor_. O refrão era tão inspirador, uma mensagem universal e atemporal para quem acreditava ou queria acreditar naquele sentimento, e Lionel adorava cantá-lo em Odhráncrone. Beollán, então, guiado pelo mago Karandon, partiu de corte em corte, munido de sua potente voz e músicas da moda, dedilhando o Diarmait, o alaúde mágico. Na derradeira corte, a que menos lhe parecia promissora, Dúnlaith Olhos-de-estrela, vestida de negro, cruzou seu caminho, e o cavaleiro-bardo não teve dúvidas de que havia se apaixonado e que ela era a mulher certa. Entretanto, conquistá-la não seria nada fácil, pois a princesa possuía muitos pretendentes e...

– ... _vai querer ou não, Lion?_

Era a voz de John, falando-lhe em um tom firme, sem firulas, o mesmo que os irmãos costumam usar uns com os outros, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

– O que?

– Tirinhas de alcaçuz. O carrinho de doces está passando.

– _Ah_... – Lionel parecia travado. Poucas vezes perdia o traquejo, ainda mais se a oportunidade servisse para _falar_ , mas estivera tão entretido com o amor de Beollán e Olhos-de-estrela que só faltou flutuar e sair voando. 

– É um doce compriiiiido. – troçou Gavin, fazendo um risco no ar com o dedo. – Feito de açúcar. Sabe?

– Pega, John, e depois ele decide. Se bem conheço, vai reclamar um monte quando a fome seletiva bater e não tiver nada açucarado para comer. – mediou Patrick, e John se foi pelo corredor do vagão. O lourinho se ajeitou no assento e adotou seu ar típico, do bom e velho Lionel, o que sempre tinha uma opinião a dar.

– Não se enganem: só fiz isso para não precisar levantar.

Gavin e Patrick riram, reconhecendo de imediato o amigo. 

~*~

Por serem ambos do primeiro ano, Lionel imaginou que Sarah iria grudar nele até a Cerimônia de Seleção, mas ele não poderia estar mais errado: sua parenta e amiga de infância se escafedeu entre os novatos e já se via tagarelando com os novos amigos do outro lado da mesa. Depois de se despedir dos companheiros, tratou de ajeitar-se no banco ao lado de outro garoto. Fez um joinha, e o menino pareceu contente e se apresentou. Eles conversaram um pouco e, quando o outro ia começar a relatar suas impressões do castelo e da escola em geral, uma garota, com toda a delicadeza do mundo, pediu licença. Distraído, o lourinho permitiu que ela se sentasse. Na segunda vez que virou o rosto, realizou um movimento tão rápido e vigoroso que o surpreendeu não ter quebrado o pescoço. A recém-chegada tinha rosto ovalar, angelical, o nariz afilado de ponta arredondada, boca rosada, os cabelos lisos muito escuros e uma mechinha branca na raiz, de cerca de um palmo de comprimento. E os olhos...

– _Dúnlaith Olhos-de-estrela_... – murmurou Lionel para si, arrebatado por algo que, se tivesse de adivinhar, se assemelhava à flecha de um querubim de asas brancas e adoráveis cachinhos.

– Que? – perguntou ela, que tinha olhos azul-esverdeados muito claros e pálidos, parecendo muito confusa.

– Ééééé... – _pense rápido, pense rápido!_ – _Oi!_ Sou Lionel Century. – ele estendeu a mão por reflexo, tentando espantar para longe seu deslumbramento pela garota.

– Lia Marie Grimshaw.

“Meu Deus, que nome lindo”, pensou Lionel enquanto segurava a mão delicada de Lia.

– Prazer em te conhecer! – retrucou o rapazinho, ignorando completamente a existência do garoto à sua direita. – Animada para as aulas?

– Mal posso esperar! E você?

Lionel notou como as bochechas dela estavam coradas e faziam um belo contraste com a pele muito branca. Não estava nada empolgado para estudar, mas preferiu agradá-la a todo custo.

– Digamos que sim. – ele deu uma espiada em volta. – A Cerimônia de Seleção deve começar em breve. Já sabe para qual Casa gostaria de ser selecionada?

– Bem, meu pai estudou na Lufa-Lufa e minha mãe, na Corvinal. – Lionel, encantado, bebia de cada palavra que saía da boca de Lia Marie, que usava brinquinhos delicados de rubi. – E minha irmã está na Sonserina. Então acho que qualquer uma das três seria legal. E você?

– _Na que você estiver._

Lia franziu o rosto bonito, estranhando a resposta. Ela sentiu um calorzinho no peito e não soube dizer a causa.

– Por que?!

Lionel não era famoso por ser articulado à toa. Recompôs-se em meio segundo.

– Ah... porque agora conheço você!

O sorriso dela o acalmou. Oh, Lia...

– Entendi! Você não conhece mais ninguém aqui? Não tem irmãos?

– Só um. – ele olhou para a mesa da Grifinória por reflexo, buscando a figura de John. – Conheço também um pessoal mais velho. E uma “prima” do meu ano.

– Caramba, que sorte! Conhece bastante gente então! – exclamou ela, sorrindo com o rosto inclinado, tão meigo. Lia pretendia falar que achou curioso o fato de ele ter os olhos dourados como os da irmã, mas se distraiu com todo mundo olhando para eles. Corou um pouquinho. Era tão óbvio que ela estava encantadinha com seu colega? A princípio regozijou-se com a atenção coletiva, até que ouviram-se as vozes de alguns dos professores em coro, já que a do Chapéu fora há muito ignorada.

– _Century!_

Lionel olhou para a mesa dos professores como se nada estivesse acontecendo (quase esboçou uma reação de desagrado, afinal eles estavam interrompendo sua conversa com _Lia Marie Grimshaw, a própria Dúnlaith Olhos-de-estrela encarnada!_ ).

– Century? Ah, sou eu! Estão chamando por Lionel Century?

– Estamos, Lionel. Há quatro minutos. – explicou Albus Dumbledore com um olhar bondoso e as mãos na cintura.

– Eita! Preciso ir, Lia! – informou o malandrinho, erguendo-se do longo banco de madeira, odiando cada segundo que precisava se afastar dela. – Nos falamos mais depois?

– Claro! – ele acenou de modo apaixonado e se foi, com Lia Marie acompanhando seus passos até o Chapéu.

Mal se sentou e já foi designado para a Sonserina. Ao ouvir que “Grimshaw” era convocada ao palanque, interrompeu o papo ao seu lado para focar no destino de sua recém-queridinha Lia Marie. Ele chegou a segurar a respiração. Aquele _cazzo_ daquele Chapéu Seletor estava demorando tanto...

– Lufa-Lufa!

– _Filho da puta!_

O primogênito de Nicolas ignorou os olhares de perplexidade de seus colegas sonserinos e digeriu a frustração em silêncio. Suspirou, conformado, e retomou a tagarelagem com os colegas, que não compreenderam nada porque Century ficara tão revoltado.

~*~

Lionel, que ainda não tivera o violão destransfigurado, se pegou pensando na Srta. Grimshaw algumas vezes naquele mesmo dia, até mesmo antes de adormecer, embodocado em seu dormitório dividido com outros três garotos. Ele nem sabia precisar o motivo, mas mal podia esperar para reencontrar Lia Marie. Seu estômago ficava gelado ao lembrar de seu rostinho lindo e de como os olhos (iguais aos da princesa Olhos-de-estrela) tilintavam com graça e de sua risada doce e o jeitinho meigo. Ele nem desconfiava, mas sua vida a partir de então jamais seria a mesma.

~*~

A filha do meio de Emma fizera duas novas amizades, que dividiam com ela também o dormitório, e passaram a compor sua “panelinha”: Priscilla “Priss” Maverick e Amanda Ayumi Okamura. O trio conversava próximo de um portal de pedra que dava para um corredor quando ouviram uma voz masculina cheia de entusiasmo.

– Lia! Ei! Olá! – Lionel vinha a passos decididos, tendo se desgarrado de seus camaradas Patrick, John e Galahad, e atropelado um ou outro no caminho. A morena subitamente se sentiu muito feliz de que ele havia cruzado o castelo para vê-la. – Bom dia! – as duas restantes permaneceram caladas, estranhando e ao mesmo tempo apreciando aquele desconhecido com ar tão animado.

– Olá, Lionel! Bom dia! – a mocinha sorriu, gesticulando para as amigas. – Essas são Ayumi e Priscilla, que conheci ontem à noite.

– Oi. – o garoto acenou às meninas sem muito interesse. Voltou como um raio a atenção para Lia Marie. – Te vi de longe, resolvi vir desejar uma boa aula...

Priss encarou Lionel (que tinha olhos apenas para sua Olhos-de-estrela) e invejou a atenção enamorada daquele menino lindo pela primeira de muitas vezes. Ayumi olhou para a nova amiga julgando que eles formavam um casal muito fofo.

– Obrigada... igualmente!

Lionel quase trombou com outros colegas ao se afastar, porque teimava em manter contato visual com Lia. Sorte dele que Galahad o encontrou no meio do caminho e o obrigou a prestar atenção por onde andava.

~*~

O destino era muito faceiro. E decidiu que concederia alguns agradinhos àquele casal deveras predestinado. Naquele mesmo dia, no segundo horário, Century entrou na sala do Professor Binns, o fantasma que lecionava História da Magia, e se ajeitou à carteira junto de seu novo camarada, Jaxton “Jax” Partridge. _Finalmente_ uma aula em que poderia ouvir alguém apenas falando e não _explodindo_ ou _levitando_ _coisas_ (para isso não se importava se sentar mais próximo ao tablado do mestre). A outra turma entrou em meio a uma conversa ansiosa, típica de novatos; à sua esquerda, mais para o meio da sala, um trio de lufas se acomodou e uma risadinha mais alta chamou sua atenção. Lia Marie estava sentada ao lado da Srta. Maverick e posicionava com capricho os materiais escolares sobre a mesa. Quase como aparatação, Lionel surgiu do lado da morena com um sorrisão. Ela o imitou.

– _Lia!_ Estamos na mesma aula e no mesmo horário! Olha só que coincidência! – exclamou ele, sentindo uma onda intensa de calor subir de seu peito direto para o seu rosto. – Ah, oi, senhoritas.

Priss Maverick acenou sem demonstrar grande emoção em vê-lo. Já Ayumi mal concebera a ideia daquele casal e já queria que eles ficassem juntos, e sorriu com os olhinhos puxados apertados (*). 

– Verdade! – Lia estava se coçando para perguntar se ele ia se sentar lá longe, mas segurou a afobação.

– Se qualquer dia você precisar de uma dupla... – falou ele, gesticulando para a carteira, e a Srta. Grimshaw assentiu animadamente. – Eu posso sentar com você.

– Pode ser!

– Seus amigos não vão implicar de você deixá-los? – intrometeu-se Maverick, com o braço apoiado possessivamente no encosto da cadeira de Lia.

– Por que implicariam? Tanto faz se minha bunda estiver sentada aqui ou lá. Não muda nada. – explicou ele, soando como uma réplica perfeita de seu tio Oscar, o Arlequim. A garota deu de ombros.

– Century, faça o favor de se sentar. – solicitou Binns em um tom monótono, com uma mão sobre a outra, ambas apoiadas sobre o ventre espectral. – Todos, façam silêncio. Vamos começar.

Lionel olhou feio para Maverick e partiu para o assento vazio ao lado de Jax. Meio segundo depois, alegrou-se ao constatar que as aulas de História da Magia teriam aquele adorável adicional e seu nome era Lia Marie. 

~*~

A Srta. Grimshaw o avistou nas escadas móveis e o chamou, animada. Lia adorou o jeitinho de Lionel e sua atenção; era tão gostoso ver como ele parecia empolgado em conversar com ela e até mesmo somente estar perto dela. A garota estava começando a gostar daquela relação, por mais que suspeitasse não se tratar de uma simples amizade. Nenhum dos outros meninos da Lufa-Lufa a agradavam assim ou a fitavam com tanta doçura. Agora sozinha, pois encontraria as amigas no salão principal depois de ir ao toalete, ela o aguardou no sopé da escadaria. O menino pediu que Partridge o aguardasse um tantinho e foi ter com ela.

– Oi!

O sorriso dele era tão sincero que uma centelha quentinha de energia se alojou no peito dela.

– Oi, Lionel!

– Como tem passado?

Lia, com seu jeito meigo e faceiro, fez charme, e ajeitou a tiarinha.

– Bem!

– Já sabe de qual disciplina gosta mais? – ela adorava o jeito que ele inclinava a cabeça para falar e mexia na alça da mochila, como se isso fosse abrandar o tanto de euforia que sentia ao se aproximar da garota mais bonita da Lufa-Lufa. Quase derreteu em uma poça quando Lia fez que estava pensando.

– Acho que Poções. Porque tem que separar os ingredientes, separar o quanto vai usar, cortar, ralar, calcular o tempo de preparo... que nem cozinhar. E eu adoro cozinhar!

Lionel esboçou uma expressão tal de alegria que era como se ela tivesse dito que eles nunca mais teriam lição de casa na vida.

– É mesmo? Você gosta de cozinhar? – a menina de mecha branca no cabelo fez que sim. – Aposto que cozinha muito bem...

– Bom, eu tento. Mas não é toda vez que fica bom! – e deu uma risadinha encabulada. Debruçado no corrimão, Jax parecia dizer que o tempo de flerte havia acabado e que eles precisavam ir. – Eita. Acho que ele quer falar com você. 

O lourinho sinalizou ao outro que já ia.

– Está bem. Droga, preciso ir. Até mais, Lia...

– Até...

~*~

A Professora Sprout, que parecia animada, organizava a entrada dos alunos do primeiro ano na estufa. Quando identificou o brasão do texugo no peito da turma com quem dividiria a aula, Lionel se enfurnou pela multidão de lufos em busca de sua pequena Dúnlaith encarnada. Ela prestava atenção nas palavras de um garoto – que relatava o que o irmão mais velho havia lhe contado sobre o que esperar daquela matéria – e, quando o viu, quase pulou de alegria.

– Cá estou! – disse ele, depois de aguardar o fim do discurso do lufo. – Parece que vamos ficar juntinhos nas manhãs de quarta-feira também. Quer dizer, na aula.

Lia ajeitou a presilha do cabelo e sorriu, dando um sorrisinho de satisfação. Mais tarde, eles se dariam conta de que o destino quebraria mais um galho: a última aula da semana, a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, na sexta-feira antes do almoço, também seria dividida entre o primeiro ano da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa, e Lionel quase abraçou o Professor Lockhart quando descobriu que encerraria a semana de aulas na presença da Srta. Grimshaw. 

~*~

Naquele fim de tarde, ela acabou encontrando a irmã e o amigo, Daniel Haggard, e os acompanhou pelos corredores. Como o clima estava ameno, o trio se dirigiu para o lado de fora, a fim de espairecer antes do jantar. Daniel, que sempre tinha uma guloseima à mão (ele não era conhecido como “formiguinha” entre as amigas à toa), sacou um pote de vidro que continha deliciosos _Apfelstrudels_ enviados pela mãe, cortados em tiras finas, e Lia até cogitou perguntar se a Sra. Haggard lhe cederia a receita, quando avistou um “clube do bolinha”, composto de uns sete estudantes do sexo masculino, sentados à sombra de uma coposa árvore no jardim interno. A cabecinha loura de Lionel estava de costas, e ele palestrava sobre alguma coisa, como sempre. Engoliu toda e qualquer insegurança e indicou aos dois para a seguirem até o grupo. Ora, se Lionel era seu _amigo_ , ele _tinha_ de conhecer Sandra, sua irmã mais velha, e Dan, amigo dela e agora seu também, não? Ademais, o jeito extrovertido dele funcionava nela como uma lamparina a uma mariposa.

– ...foi naquele dia que a tia Jill trouxe uns _cupcakes_ muito apetitosos, só que estavam muito quentes! Não sabia que tinham acabado de sair do forno! Sacanagem! Fui pegar um, o recheio queimou minha mão e eu acabei jogando longe. Pegou até no teto. – Galahad deu uma gargalhada. – Não colou dizer que foi a Pearl. 

– Que vergonha, Lion, colocando sua culpa em um nenê que mal sabia andar! – troçou John, balançando a cabeça negativamente; ele estava sentado ao lado de Gavin, que se espreguiçou e bocejou com gosto. O grifinório apontou para os recém-chegados. – Ei, olha atrás de você.

– Não vou cair nessa.

Patrick, sentado ao lado de Gavin enquanto devorava uma maçã, ergueu as sobrancelhas castanhas.

– Melhor olhar, se não vai se arrepender.

Lionel fez uma careta para Kinnegan e, quando se virou e viu Lia, quase engasgou com o próprio ar.

– Lia...

– Olá! – fez ela, ignorando a cara de bobo de Lionel. Dois garotos mais velhos e Liam MacMahon, mais distantes, se voltaram para as novas companhias. A lufa quase se arrependeu de ter vindo porque não soube a melhor maneira de se apresentar a tantos estudantes homens veteranos da escola. Virou-se como pôde. – Queria te apresentar minha irmã e o amigo dela, eles são da Sonserina!

– Oh!

– Essa é a Sandra e esse é o Daniel Haggard. Estão no segundo ano. – os sonserinos acenaram. Daniel parecia hipnotizado com aquela enorme quantidade de testosterona em volta da árvore.

– Eia! Prazer! São meus veteranos então! – Sandra fez questão de olhar bem para o pretendente de sua irmã. A seu ver, nada demais: só um garoto magrelo loiro com rosto simpático e olhos muito claros.

– Ahhh, _somos sim_... pode crer. – respondeu Haggard, que era rápido e rasteiro quando lhe convinha. Ele trocou olhares com a melhor amiga, que pareceu entender a expressão maliciosa. 

– Pessoal, essa é a Lia Marie Grimshaw. Minha _amiga_ da Lufa-Lufa. – nisso, ele deu uma olhadinha _esperta_ para Galahad, que manteve o clássico semblante MacMahon de tranquilidade e inocência. O garoto até sabia de quem se tratava a _famosa_ Lia Marie Grimshaw, a menina de quem Lionel falara incessantemente desde o dia um, a princesinha Lia Marie, a lufa que tinha o sorriso mais lindo e o jeitinho mais apaixonante de todos. Agora que a via ao vivo, entendia por fim o encanto todo de Century por ela. – Esses são John Skyler, meu irmão mais velho, Gavin MacMahon, Patrick Kinnegan, Liam MacMahon, irmão do Gavin, e os amigos do Liam que eu, _heh_ , por acaso ainda não sei os nomes.

– Mark Stanson e Devan Birne.

– Pronto! Stanson e Birne! Parece até nome de dupla de tiras! – brincou Lionel, fazendo graça para Lia, que riu.

Ao ouvir a voz de Liam, o macho alfa, Haggard suspirou discretamente. Sandra mal conseguia despregar os olhos de Gavin. Ele era tão alto, simpático, bonito; não perdera uma oportunidade sequer de acompanhá-lo com o olhar pela escola, fosse de uniforme escolar, com os livros em mãos, fosse nas tentadoras práticas físicas do delicioso “Clubinho dos MacMahon”. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ela sustentou o momento, ensaiando um sorriso de lábios. O rapaz tinha um quê de sensual, com aquelas mãos grandes, apropriadas para agarrar a carne quente de suas companheiras, e um ar inabalável em torno de si. Ele somente quebrou o contato visual pois foi praticamente atacado por uma garota, que apareceu do nada e se jogou em seu colo, beijando-o com fogo e paixão em seguida. Era Louise, a jovem do trem, mas Sandra não a conhecia. Os outros rapazes nem se comoveram com a cena. Devia ser algo corriqueiro. Aquilo a decepcionou um pouco, fazendo-a lembrar-se de Valentino Montanari, que ainda não tinha ido “ver a lula gigante” com ela naquele ano letivo e que, pelo andar da carruagem, não o faria nunca mais.

– Mas ei, fiquem! – pediu Liam, mostrando a grama à sua direita. Seu plano, obviamente, era manter Lia Marie próxima ao seu parente Lionel e ajudar a desenrolar aquele casalzinho. – Tem bastante espaço! 

– É! Fiquem! – insistiu o primogênito de Nicolas. Lia não negou e foi logo se sentando no chão, ajeitando a saia para não mostrar nada inadequado. Ela não pretendia, _e nem queria,_ sair de perto de Lionel.

Dan Haggard tratou de seguir a irmã de sua amiga, sorrindo de lábios, constatando como haviam tirado a sorte grande. Sandra viu que não tinha jeito e que, havendo uma oferta tão grande de homens bonitos por metro quadrado, seu amigo não arredaria dali nem por um decreto; sentou-se e suspirou, contando os segundos para Haggard se manifestar.

– Amiga, mas o que é isso! – sussurrou ele para que somente Sandra o ouvisse. – Sua irmã é namoradinha do amigo dos MacMahon! Somos muito cagados!

Ela fez de um tudo para não se voltar para a agarração de Gavin com a garota do quarto ano. Sentiu-se feia.

– _Meh_...

– E nem são apenas eles que são gatos! O Kinnegan tem carinha de bom moço, que eu sei que você gosta! – ela se fez de ofendida. – Nem vem, o Valentino segue essa mesma linha. E o Skyler parece sério, mas o namorado da Erika o conhece do clube de xadrez bruxo, e diz que ele é muito gente fina. Os outros ali não conheço, mas dão pro gasto. Amiga, isso aqui é um cardápio riquíssimo para quem souber desfrutar! E agora temos entrada VIP.

A lourinha percebeu a sabedoria nas palavras de Haggard e segurou o sorriso. Encarou os tênis antes de passar os olhos pela trupe de Lionel. Reparando bem, Kinnegan era mesmo uma gracinha. Voltou-se para o castelo, buscando esconder que, de fato, Daniel tinha razão e que, se Deus quisesse, esse “cardápio” estaria disponível e pronto para consumo imediato.

///

**Nota:**

(*) Ayumi é a primeira personagem _shipper_ oficial de Li², haha.


	87. Capítulo 21 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: setembro/1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts em setembro de 1992.

Depois das aulas, naquela quarta-feira, os MacMahon e seus agregados se reuniram em um de seus cantinhos predefinidos para a primeira sessão do ano de atividades físicas. Liam fazia as vias de treinador e orientava uma garota de uns catorze anos sobre como se aquecer. Kinnegan, como o amigo leal que era, apenas vigiava a movimentação, já que exercícios não eram sua praia. O rapazinho tinha o mesmo biotipo do pai: magro, esguio, de pernas longas e pés grandes, além do rosto e os olhos azuis-escuros (a boca e o nariz eram todinhos da mãe, Ivanna). Sobre o colo, havia uma revista de história em quadrinhos, que ele lia em intervalos. No chão, estavam sentados Lionel, Jax Partridge, Desmond MacMahon e outro garoto, que falavam entre eles. À volta, acumulava-se, na maior naturalidade, a plateia, que aqui e ali buscava um lugarzinho para prestigiar a prática e prover alimento aos hormônios em polvorosa. John, de bermuda e tênis, se agachou próximo do irmão e falou-lhe compenetrado, como se aquele segredo valesse ouro.

– Escuta, preciso de um favor seu. – àquela luz, os olhos muito escuros de John pareciam dois besouros. – E tem que ser específico seu, porque você é um cara de pau. – Lionel olhou de modo cômico aos interlocutores, como que indignado. – Sabe a Danielle?

– Sei. A menina por quem você tem uma quedinha. Uma _quedona_ na verdade. – explicou o menino, para caso dos outros não saberem.

Depois de seu rompimento com Faye Donahue seis meses depois do começo do namoro, a Srta. Robin, corvinal do mesmo ano de John, havia se tornado sua queridinha, e ele decidiu fazer uso dos melhores artifícios para conquistá-la.

– Ela mesma. De cabelos castanhos, olhos muito verdes. Quadris largos. Uma cabeça mais baixa que eu. Às vezes, usa óculos para assistir as au...

– Eu sei quem é, Johnny. A gente se conhece por causa da Maeve.

O mais velho apontou para seu lado esquerdo com extrema discrição, a mão colada no peito, e Lionel voltou seus olhos dourados para onde o rapaz apontava, assemelhando-se a um gatinho curioso.

– _Psst_ , disfarça. Ela está ali. Com uma amiga. Você vai lá e vai puxar papo. Comece falando de qualquer bobagem, mas casualmente mencione meu nome. E certifique-se de que ela preste atenção em mim.

– Você vai mostrar os seus muques?

Os garotos deram risadinhas. Skyler nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

– Vai ajudar ou não, baixinho?

Em circunstâncias normais, qualquer pivete de quase doze anos tremeria nas bases ao ser escalado para uma missão de tamanha importância. Mas aqui se tratava de Lionel Century, e em matéria de “chegar chegando”, Lionel era especialista desde quando usava fraldas. Antes até.

– Vou, pô.

– Então mexa-se.

O “soldado” se ergueu com alguma dificuldade – graças à posição confortável que estava, embodocado entre os amigos – e os garotos o sacanearam, empurrando-o com força e de qualquer jeito na direção de Danielle Robin. Só que era preciso muito mais do que aquilo para desestabilizar a figurinha. Lionel ajeitou o uniforme e se dirigiu ao alvo da vez, ciente do papel que tinha a cumprir. E, por se tratar de vender o peixe de seu irmão mais velho, ele venderia. _Ah,_ se venderia.

O “clubinho da testosterona” estava há quase quarenta minutos na lida quando um interessante grupo surgiu no cenário: liderado por Dan Haggard, que fora instruído por sua amiga e infiltrada Elisa, os três (com exceção da caloura), vinham em silêncio, sedentos por músculos e olhares masculinos insinuantes. Encontraram um espacinho porreta e se acomodaram, imaginando serem as mais furtivas das criaturas, para assistir ao delicioso espetáculo.

– Putz grila, acho que perdemos muita coisa! Pelo tanto de suor, eles devem estar aqui há um tempo já! – reclamou Haggard, passando os dedos pelo topetinho em formato de gancho. – Inclusive os melhores lugares já eram!

– Eu não recebo o informativo dos MacMahon com dias e horários pelo correio, sabia? – defendeu-se a Srta. Millsworth, apertando-se para não esmagar Lia Marie no degrau.

Era possível que fosse pela estreia das atividades no ano letivo, mas o ambiente se via lotado. Muito provavelmente muitos dos estudantes não tinham as mesmas intenções vis que os fãs dos MacMahon e estavam ali por mera coincidência. A Grimshaw do meio fitou com curiosidade os rapazes alinhados que faziam flexões (em suas diversas variantes, com os dois braços, ou apenas um, de quando em quando invertendo) e a camiseta amarela, empapada de suor, de Gavin a lembrou de alguém.

– Será que o Lionel se exercita com eles? Ele é amigo dos MacMahon, né!

As três cabeças se voltaram para a menina. Dois dos rostos adquiriam expressões maliciosas.

– Lionel, o seu _namorado_? – zombou Sandra, que tinha um pergaminho enrolado em mãos e o torcia e retorcia como passatempo.

– Ele não é meu namorado! – Lia mal conseguia encarar a irmã. Seu rostinho ficou em brasas.

– É siiiiim!

– Não é ele ali? – indagou Elisa, indicando uma cabecinha loira do outro lado do pátio interno.

O menino falava com uma garota de uns quinze anos, que alternava a atenção entre ele e o foco da atenção: os jovens que se exercitavam. Ao fundo, a voz imperiosa de Liam incentivava os colegas a não desistirem da sequência puxada. A garota de mecha branca murchou um pouco, fantasiando que Lionel falava à moça da mesma forma que com ela, encantando-a com seu discurso empolgado, elogiando-a e inflando seu ego como o fizera na semana anterior. Quis partir para o porão da Lufa-Lufa, e Sandra sacodiu o pergaminho à frente de seu rosto para fazê-la acordar.

– Alôôôô! Terra chamando Lia Marie! – brincou a loira, ainda chacoalhando o papel, debruçada sobre o colo de Daniel, que dedicava sua atenção integral ao líder da matilha. 

O movimento chamou a atenção de Patrick, que achou melhor avisar Century de que a Srta. Grimshaw estava nas redondezas, mesmo estando ciente das orientações de Skyler acerca de Danielle. Quando soube, o menino abriu um sorriso enorme e a procurou na direção que o amigo indicara. Como seu trabalho com a queridinha de John estava feito, partiu para fazer o dele com a sua. Porque Lionel não era bobo nem nada.

– Vocês aqui! – exclamou ele, fingindo que não havia acabado de receber um toque de seu “emissário” Kinnegan.

– Pois é. – interveio Dan Haggard, desviando a atenção daquela apresentação quase pornográfica de força masculina e focando no bonitinho que havia arrebatado o coração de sua protegida. – Senta com a gente, Century. Mais precisamente ali, _na frente da Lia_.

Não deu nem um segundo, Lionel já estava acomodado à frente dela, no chão – já que não tinha espaço no degrau.

– Coincidência você estar aqui a essa hora! – Lionel falava em um tom alto suficiente para os outros três ouvirem.

– Minha irmã, a Elisa e o Dan quiseram vir. Como eu não ia fazer nada até a hora da janta, decidi acompanhá-los. – explicou, e o menino não parecia enciumado.

– E você, não vai malhar não? – troçou Sandra, com uma expressão sarcástica, usando o papel para indicar os “malhadores”.

– Vou sim! – até Daniel se virou para o loirinho; todos, sem exceção, ficaram chocados. – Mas somente no dia em que nascer um pé no meio da minha testa!

O quarteto riu gostosamente.

– Aquele ali é seu irmão, né? – indagou Lia Marie e Lionel assentiu. – Ele não parece muito com você! É tipo eu, que não pareço muito com a Sandra!

O menino se voltou para o irmão, como se precisasse confirmar que ela estava mesmo se referindo a John.

– O John não é meu irmão de sangue. Meu pai o adotou quando ele era pequenininho. – os dois sonserinos e a lufa do segundo ano fingiam não prestar atenção nele. – E ele já era órfão de mãe, ela morreu quando o John era bebê. Daí o pai do John, que trabalhava com o meu, também morreu. – Lia fez uma carinha de quem se arrependia de ter trazido o assunto à tona. Lionel falava sem grandes emoções, como se estivesse habituado a explicar o histórico do irmão a pessoas de fora do clã. – Eu também tenho um irmão mais novo, o Owen. Que não é adotado.

– Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova, a Florence!

– Caramba! Somos iguais então... temos um irmão mais novo e um mais velho. Só que no seu caso, são meninas. – Lia Marie ajustou a pulseira fina de ouro enquanto sorria docemente para Lionel. 

– É mesmo. Somos... iguais.

Sandra estava de mutuca para ver se precisaria intervir e reacender o papo, contudo o garoto, uma raposinha infalível, foi mais rápido.

– Ei, quer saber de uma fofoca?

A morena aproveitou a situação para aproximar o rosto do dele, ao mesmo tempo eufórica e ansiosa. Aquela experiência nova e tão excitante – de ter com ela um menino que declaradamente não a enxergava como uma amiga, e alimentava a proximidade entre eles – a deixava a cada segundo mais intrigada, louca para descobrir no que daria aceitar as investidas daquele garoto esperto e cheio de malemolência. Daniel e Sandra, os reis da ardileza, disfarçaram com maestria a expectativa de Lia e Lionel se beijarem. Entretanto, a fofoca era só fofoca mesmo.

– Quero! Me conta.

– Tá vendo aquela menina ali, a corvinal de lenço branco no cabelo?

Lia gelou.

– Tô...

– O John gosta dela. – Lia Marie não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Retomou a pose de interesse e usou o corpo dele como escudo para olhar escondido para a Srta. Robin. – Daí, mais cedo, me mandou ir lá para ficar falando bem dele. Inventei que ele joga quadribol em casa. Cá entre nós: joga nada! De onde eu venho, a gente nem joga isso. – ela deu risada. – Mas sei lá, espero que ela dê bola pro John.

– Vai dar sim. Eles formam um casal fofo! Estou torcendo!

Haggard, que escaneava a interação dos mais novos, contrariando sua atitude normalmente sedenta quando em presença do “Clube dos MacMahon”, aproveitou o ângulo para que eles não lessem seus lábios.

– Você tinha reparado que ele tem os olhos tão amarelos quanto os seus, amiga? – murmurou ele, apoiando o cotovelo no próprio joelho, e a cabeça, na mão direita.

Sandra franziu o cenho como se interpretasse cada uma das palavras do sonserino.

– Não são tipo cor de mel?

– Não parecem ser... Aliás, acho que são amarelos no mesmo tom dos seus.

– Hum... – se Emma estivesse ali, veria direitinho no rosto da filha os traços de Nicolas quando estava concentrado.

– _...amiga, olha ali!_ – cortou Haggard, interrompendo uma importante linha de pensamentos. – _O Kinnegan!_ Eu não tinha visto! – Sandra localizou o corvinal, que lia tranquilamente sua HQ. – Ai, ele é tão bonitinho!

– Investe, amigo!

– Boba! Tô falando pra você! – e deu um empurrãozinho afetado na loira. – Ele é obviamente hétero.

– _Como você sabe?_

– Por n indícios: o jeito que ele está sentado. A olhada que ele deu para a menina que passou. O jeito desleixado que pegou o chiclete e jogou no latão. E, não sei se os seus _olhos de águia_ perceberam, mas ele está lendo uma heteríssima história em quadrinhos.

– Quanta asneira, Daniel! Isso não tem nada a ver! – protestou Sandra, que devolveu o empurrão com um tapinha no joelho dele. – Nada!!

– Que seja. Eu _só sei_. Acredite, a gente nasce com um radar. – ela riu alto, fazendo o casalzinho os encarar com certo receio divertido. – E o Kinnegan passa longe. O sinal dele é tão fraco que eu nem detecto!

Sandra não se dignou a responder, apenas continuou gargalhando por mais um absurdo proferido por seu fiel amigo.

~*~

– Cê viu o que a mamãe mandou pelo correio? – perguntou a loura de olhos amarelos à irmã, que redigia com capricho a resposta de sua carta ao tio Richard. Sandra mostrou o pacote desembrulhado: uma caixa de vinte bombons artesanais recheados com os mais variados sabores.

– Não tinha visto! Metade é minha, já tô avisando! – a menina tentou alcançar a caixa, mas a mais velha a afastou com agilidade. Lia fechou a cara na hora. – _Ei!_

– Espera. Já te dou. Me escuta: por que você não dá um pro Lionel?

Lia Marie endireitou as costas e sentiu um geladinho na barriga. Ele ficaria tão feliz... E quem não gosta de ganhar chocolate?

– Boa ideia!

Ela terminou a carta e escolheu o que parecia mais gostoso. Àquela hora, chutou que Lionel estaria ou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina ou no Salão Principal, já que a hora do jantar se aproximava. Como o Salão Principal era de mais fácil acesso, optou por começar sua busca por lá. Teve sorte: o garoto estava sentado no comprido banco da mesa da Casa de Salazar Slytherin junto a alguns camaradas e batucava no tampo de madeira com um ritmo invejável. O pezinho acompanhando as batidas era um bônus. Jax indicou com a cabeça que eles tinham visita. Century se levantou num salto para recebê-la a alguma distância de onde estavam os outros.

– Oi, Lia!

– Oi, Lione... – começou ela, porém o bombom escapou de suas mãos desastradas e caiu no chão. Lia se agachou morrendo de vergonha e levantou com as bochechas enrubescidas. Lionel jamais vira nada mais lindo. A menina tratou de arrumar também a trança sobre o ombro. – Desculpa! Ainda bem que está embalado!

Quando se deu conta, Lionel sentiu um milhão de borboletas alçarem voo no estômago.

– É pra mim?

– É... tudo bem, né? A embalagem protegeu! Não está sujo.

Ele quis dizer que comeria até se tivesse recheio de terra, já que era presente de sua Olhos-de-estrela, mas continuou apenas sorrindo.

– Claro que sim! – Lia entregou o bombom recheado e tentou não olhar para os meninos que escrutinavam a conversa. 

– Achei que você ia gostar. Minha mãe mandou uma caixa de Londres. – ele balançou a cabeça em concordância, segurando o bombom como se fosse um filhote de ave. – Já comi desses bombons em casa, são muito gostosos! Daí eu quis te dar um... de presente. 

– Poxa, muito obrigado, Lia! Gosto muito de chocolate. Obrigado por ter pensado em mim.

Lia voltou para o dormitório da Lufa-Lufa com um milhão de formiguinhas de ansiedade na barriga e se arrependeu imensamente de não ter dado um beijinho no rosto dele. Lionel, que ignorou a encheção de saco dos colegas com maestria, suspirou, agitado e eufórico pelo fato de que ela correspondia. _Lia Marie correspondia às suas tímidas demonstrações de afeto!_ Cogitou dormir abraçado com aquele bombom, já que tinha certeza absoluta de que sonharia com a doce imagem de sua Dúnlaith Olhos-de-estrela.

~*~

A turminha conseguiu encontrar uma sala de estudos vazia, propícia para espairecer. Galahad, com o cabo branco do pirulito inteiramente mastigado saindo pelo canto da boca, mexia em um cubo mágico trouxa com as mãos enormes e não fazia a menor ideia de como resolver aquilo – mas tentava pela teimosia; John, que almejava notas para a carreira de auror (cujo treinamento seria em Odhráncrone), tentava achar alguma luz para resolver a lição de casa de Adivinhação em sua caderneta e anotações confusas; Sarah, caçula de Gerard, _adoraria_ começar a leitura de Herbologia mas preferiu observar Gavin e seu desafio com o cubo, desejando mentalmente que o garoto não o despedaçasse com sua força; Desmond, filho de Caiden MacMahon e primo de Gavin e Liam, mantinha apoiada a cabeça na mão e o braço todo sobre a mesa, e lutava contra o sono; sua irmã mais velha, Lara (outra com pirulito na boca), distraidamente lixava as unhas e espiava de quando em quando a revista de moda e comportamento que chegara pelo correio naquela semana. 

– Pessoal – começou Patrick, sentado entre Lara e Sarah, girando um dos livros de capa dura pelo próprio eixo. –, vocês já repararam que a irmã da Lia Marie tem os olhos amarelos? Tipo... que nem os do Lionel?

– Sim. E o quê que tem? – indagou Galahad, ainda muito compenetrado no cubo mágico e em destruir o cabinho do pirulito, devorado há muito.

– Ah... sei lá. Achei estranho. – devolveu Kinnegan, dando de ombros. – Não é um negócio muito comum, né, não tem mais ninguém com essa cor de irises na escola, por exemplo! Lá em Odhráncrone estamos acostumados. Tem o Owen, o Nicolas, a Lizandra, a Eleanor, a Pearl... mas aqui...

– Reparei, mas não achei nada de mais. – comentou Desmond, praticamente deitado ao lado do primo. – Às vezes nem é a mesma cor. Pode ser só parecido, cara.

– Eu também vi, naquele dia que vocês me apresentaram pra ela. – acrescentou a caçula dos Kinnegan, dedilhando com preguiça a garrafinha de água quase vazia de John.

– Você deve estar estranhando porque os dois são loiros e têm olhos de lince. Porém, não se engane. – argumentou Skyler, pousando alguns pergaminhos sobre a caderneta. Na maioria das vezes, John servia como o contraponto racional e analítico dos garotos, e se sentia na obrigação de apresentar suas elucubrações. Há pouco, ele mesmo se dera conta da coincidência e refletira sobre o assunto. – Muita gente vive me perguntando se eu sou um dos MacMahon porque ando com eles. Isso porque, perto deles, eu pareço um elfo doméstico do lado de um bando de trolls das montanhas. – Gavin acabou rindo, sentindo-se um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo. John o imitou. – Não temos parentesco, mesmo tendo olhos escuros, e, sei lá, cabelos ondulados e/ou cacheados.

– Concordo, Johnny. E outra: ela é inglesa, não é? – falou Lara em um tom doce e aprazível, posicionando a lixa de unha paralela à margem da revista e usando o pirulito para gesticular com ênfase.

– É sim. O sotaque dela é engraçado! – afirmou Sarah, que havia espelhado Desmond e apoiado a cabeça na mão espalmada, de modo preguiçoso e desleixado, mas ainda usava a garrafa d’água como distração. Galahad jogou o cabo de seu pirulito na lixeira.

– Então! Os Century estão concentrados na Irlanda do Norte, quando muito na Irlanda. – explanou a mocinha, pondo uma mecha dos cabelos louro-escuros atrás da orelha. – A Inglaterra fica longe. Os genes não iam _sair_ _voando_ até a terra da Rainha!

– Falando em voar, vocês viram que o Draco Malfoy entrou pro time de quadribol? Ele vai ser apanhador! – exclamou Desmond, com uma expressão de incerteza, o nariz franzido. – Ouvi uma galera comentando. 

– E eu achando que esse Malfoy era só um fresco de merda com prisão de ventre. – falou Galahad, abandonando o objeto colorido ao lado da revista de Lara e olhando em volta, aguardando a reação dos amigos.

– _Como assim?_ – riu Patrick, já antecipando uma resposta engraçada. – Ele tem problema, Gav? Você ficou sabendo de alguma coisa?

– Já viram a cara dele? Aquela expressão de eterno desgosto com tudo? Como se precisasse cagar, mas não conseguisse! Só prisão de ventre explica aquele rancor todo, não é possível. 

Por sorte, eles estavam com a porta fechada, porque a sala explodiu em risadas altíssimas. Sarah riu tanto que arremessou a garrafa vazia longe. Desmond precisou encostar a testa na mesa. Skyler quase engasgou e cobriu a boca com a mão direita fechada. Galahad abriu os braços, mas não foi capaz de continuar atacando Malfoy porque começou a rir também. Em seguida, tendo recuperado o fôlego, balançou a cabeça negativamente, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Enfim... não vou com a cara desse sujeito.

– Deu pra notar! – exclamou John, com expressão cúmplice.

Depois daquele comentário, nenhum deles conseguiu olhar para o herdeiro dos Malfoy sem reprimir uma boa gargalhada.

~*~

No finalzinho da tarde daquela sexta-feira, Lia Marie, Priscilla e Amanda se espantaram ao ouvir música ecoando de uma das salas do térreo. Um casal saiu bem na hora em que o trio passava, e Lia resolveu dar uma espiadinha. Qual não foi sua surpresa de ver Lionel no comando do violão, junto de Jaxton Partridge, que tinha nas mãos dois objetos compridos de madeira que se assemelhavam a baquetas e fazia a percussão da canção sobre o tampo de uma das carteiras afastadas, além de uma bela harmonia vocal com o amigo. 

_I gave a letter to the postman, he put it his sack  
Bright in early next morning, he brought my letter back_

_She wrote upon it  
Return to sender, address unknown  
No such number, no such zone_

_We had a quarrel, a lover's spat  
I write I'm sorry but my letter keeps coming back_

_So then I dropped it in the mailbox and sent it special D  
Bright in early next morning it came right back to me_

_She wrote upon it  
Return to sender, address unknown  
No such person, no such zone_

_This time I'm gonna take it myself and put it right in her hand  
And if it comes back the very next day then I'll understand_ (*)

A Srta. Grimshaw assistiu à cena sorrindo, hipnotizada pela constatação de que Lionel era músico e que, sem modéstias, sua voz era muito bonita. Como se acordasse de um transe, ele se virou para sua escolhida e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Oi... – arriscou ela, com uma mão sobre a outra, em pose tímida.

– E aí? – devolveu Jax, já ciente (e muito) de quem se tratava aquela linda lufa do primeiro ano.

– Olá! – cumprimentou Lionel, com a energia lá em cima, típica sua.

– Você... toca violão. – gaguejou ela, constatando o óbvio. – Eu não sabia.

– Ah, toco sim. Desde bebê, praticamente. Por consequência, arrisco contrabaixo. Toco bateria também. Fiquei mega surpreso de saber que o Jax é guitarrista e também sabe cantar! – explanou ele, sem se dar conta de que Lia o observava como se estivesse diante da aparição de uma importante divindade. Às vezes, o garoto perdia essas reações, em especial quando desembestava a falar. – A irmã dele também. Depois que descobrimos (que foi quando o Liam destransfigurou meu violão), a gente veio arranhar alguma coisa. A sala estava desocupada, então...

Claro que, ao contrário do que Nicolas havia exigido, Dumbledore não fora consultado. Não que Lionel se importasse com a autorização do velho para fazer uma coisa tão inofensiva quanto tocar violão com seu amigo na escola. Nem com a bronca que poderia levar do pai caso este descobrisse sua insolência. Fazia parte do pacote “ser pupilo do Arlequim”.

– Você é muito bom. – elogiou ela, passando os dedos pelos cabelos alisados (agora de modo permanente, já que Sandra havia aprendido o feitiço com a mãe). – Vocês cantam muito bem.

– Valeu, Grimshaw! – exclamou Partridge, erguendo uma das baquetas no ar.

– Obrigado!

Lionel estava acostumado com aquele tipo de reação, pois não havia dúvidas de que era um músico talentoso. Mas era Lia quem o elogiava e admirava, e aquilo valia mais que todo ouro, prata, pedras preciosas, imóveis ou qualquer outra porcaria de valor que os Century possuíssem. Sentiu-se como Beollán ao ouvir da princesa Dúnlaith que a voz dele era mais bela que a do rouxinol. Antes de dormir, pensou como seria bacana se, toda vez que se apresentasse ou tocasse violão em público, Lia estivesse na plateia, apoiando-o e desfrutando do entretenimento que ele provia. Mesmo sem estrela cadente ou trevo de quatro folhas para validar o pedido, ele desejou aquilo com muita fé. E torceu para dar certo.

~*~

Como se viam em três disciplinas diferentes por semana, os dois passaram a se ajudar nos estudos, e de quando em quando eram vistos na biblioteca ou no Salão Principal (onde Lionel podia tagarelar à vontade, na maioria das vezes), e eles revezavam entre os grupinhos, como o de Jax Partridge e outros sonserinos, o de Priss e Ayumi, o de Sandra, Daniel e Elisa e a “gangue” de Odhráncrone. Não raro todos acabavam juntos sentados à mesma mesa, caso fosse comprida o suficiente. Claro que a vontade de estarem próximos fisicamente era um grande motivador, mas ambos tinham um enorme senso de dever e, quando era preciso, a duplinha de fato lia os textos e ajudava o outro a compor as lições de casa.

Naquele sábado preguiçoso, Lia Marie assessorava Century em sua redação de Poções, já que Lionel detestava a disciplina, seu professor mal-encarado e ranzinza e a sala, que, em suas palavras, “fedia a peido velho”. Só não detestava mais porque era um excelente subterfúgio para debruçar o rosto sobre os pergaminhos à frente de Lia e aproximar o seu do dela e, com isso, desfrutar de seu leve perfume agradável e ver de perto os olhos pálidos, feitos de estrelas.

– Que nojo dessa Poção de Cura para Furúnculos. – indignou-se Lionel em alto e bom tom, sentado à direita da garota, o que fez com que Haggard levantasse a cabeça e gesticulasse para o menino falar mais baixo, já que estavam na biblioteca. Sandra, como se tivesse ensaiado, ergueu o rosto depois que o amigo abaixou o dele, e riu do comentário do sonserino do primeiro ano.

– Por que? – indagou Lia Marie, que tinha à sua frente seu volume d’ _O Livro das Poções_. Lionel estava sentado muito rente, tal qual um namorado senta junto à sua namorada. A lufa já antecipava uma pérola.

– Porque vai muco! – ele tinha as mãos sobre o próprio livro introdutório e uma careta de asco na cara. Lia riu e dessa vez foi Millsworth quem enfatizou que eles deveriam policiar o papinho furado. Ela decidiu sussurrar.

– É muco de qual bicho mesmo?

Por instinto, a mocinha cobriu a mão de Lionel com a sua e a puxou um pouquinho para ter acesso à ilustração e à respectiva legenda do pobre verme dentro do vasilhame de extração no laboratório do alquimista.

– _Aaaah!_ É Flobberworm. Muco de Flobberworm.

Por um milissegundo, a Srta. Grimshaw estranhou que seu querido não esboçou uma reação digna. Ele costumava fazê-lo com tudo. Foi quando se deu conta de que sua mão ainda estava pousada sobre a dele. Lia sentiu as bochechas pinicarem de vergonha, todavia não a afastou.

– Desculpa.

– Não tem problema...

Os olhos dourados de Lionel a encaravam com doçura. O garoto inverteu a posição das mãos, pegou a dela na sua e as ocultou debaixo da mesa, sobre o banco de madeira. Seu coração se debatia como um beija-flor, mas ele não deixou transparecer o nervosismo. Beollán não o faria diante do amor de sua vida, e Lionel se inspirava cada vez mais em seu cavaleiro-bardo favorito. A tosse de um estudante na biblioteca os fez despertar, porém ele não cedeu; manteve a mãozinha da menina na sua e sorriu de lábios. Lia deu uma espiada na irmã e nos conhecidos do segundo ano e o trio não parecia ter testemunhado nada. Ela continuou disfarçando e não largou aquele almejado enlace por nada, somente quando tiveram de deixar o cômodo para dirigirem-se cada um aos respectivos dormitórios.

///

**Nota:**

(*) Canção _Return to Sender_ , de Elvis Presley (1965). Pareceu-me uma canção que o pessoal dessa idade conheceria bem e boa para ser entoada por duas pessoas.


	88. Capítulo 22 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: setembro-outubro/1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts, entre setembro e 23 de outubro de 1992.

Canino fiscalizava o perímetro cheirando tudo, inclusive as pernas dos estudantes, que realizavam a limpeza das gaiolas dos caranguejos-de-fogo próximos à mesinha improvisada, encostada na cabana de Hagrid. Daniel relatava a Arkwright (que descobriu que os dois se dirigiam ao território do guarda-caça e usou isso de desculpa para sair daquele castelo chato) que ele e as amigas prestavam auxílio a Rubeus Hagrid com tarefas simples, mas que aquilo não rendia pontos a mais para a Sonserina – não que Bernard estivesse preocupado em se esforçar para a Grifinória, sua Casa, pontuar mais que as outras... isso ficava a cargo do _santo_ _herói_ Harry Potter e seus intrépidos amigos Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger –, e que servia como uma excelente distração ao ar livre nos intervalos entre aulas, estudos e deveres de casa (e quando cansavam de não fazer nada, claro).

– Sabe, Haggard... eu até me oferecia para ajudar, mas vocês parecem ser _tão bons_ nisso que eu seria apenas um estorvo. Posso supervisionar, se quiserem. – disse o espertinho, cuja atitude malandra era endossada pelo mascar de chiclete com a boca aberta. Sandra admirou suas covinhas por um breve instante e se voltou para a lixeira, onde despejou uma quantidade exorbitante de sujeira e restos de comida de caranguejo-de-fogo, o que originou uma careta no rosto de Arkwright. – _Ugh_. Realmente, vou só supervisionar mesmo. Digamos que eu seja melhor no departamento administrativo.

Os outros dois riram. Vislumbrando a silhueta do castelo ao fundo, a garota imaginou o que a irmã estaria fazendo naquele sábado de manhã... dormindo, provavelmente. Embalada em algum terno sonho cujo protagonista sem dúvidas era Lionel Century. O amorzinho dos dois já durava quatro semanas e não dava sinais de recuo. Pelo contrário, parecia um conto de fadas. Desde o dia um, ela ouvia Lia Marie mencionar o nome do rapazinho em quase todas as conversas (nem que fosse só para se perguntar como ele deveria estar), contar como ele vinha animado como um passista em sua direção para perguntar-lhe de seu dia, narrar uma anedota engraçada, ajudá-la com os estudos e, como um namoradinho, carregar seus livros e fazer-lhe companhia. Sandra, buscando afastar todo e qualquer sentimento de inveja, questionou-se se algum dia conheceria alguém tão apaixonado e devoto quanto Lionel era à sua irmã. Por mais que fosse debochada e espevitada, desafiadora de muitas convenções sociais, questionadora e desencanada aos olhos públicos, por dentro era romântica, e almejava, talvez até mais que Lia, vivenciar o amor verdadeiro. Tinha, fundo dentro dela, uma vontade de um dia conhecer alguém que a fizesse suspirar e reconhecer que era digno de seus sentimentos; alguém que, como Lionel a Lia, inspirasse sua admiração e fizesse brotar em sua boca lindos sorrisos só de vê-lo.

Sua relação com Valentino, cada vez mais dedicado aos estudos, com quem “vira a lula gigante” apenas duas vezes naquele mês, não era promissora; não havia nada nela do que testemunhava acontecer com Lia, como as fagulhas de excitação, a ansiedade por vê-lo e o desejo de estar perto o tempo todo. Valentino era bonito e beijava bem. Ponto. Julgou que insinuar sua presença na vida do anglo-italiano e forçar um romance seria tolo e precipitado, já que o corvinal era distante e misterioso, e não trazia calor ao seu coração. Formar um casalzinho só por formar era de extremo desacordo com seu caráter. Sandra gostaria (e não contava para ninguém) de _se apaixonar_. E Montanari não seria o primeiro candidato da lista para isso.

~*~

Sandra e Daniel aguardavam, com certo tédio, que Daphne Greengrass viesse ao seu encontro para devolver a cópia do _Dicas de Transfiguração para Iniciantes_ que haviam emprestado, porém a garota demorava horrores para sair do dormitório e os dois resolveram se acomodar no Salão Comunal. Haggard ajeitou-se na poltrona, que por sorte havia vagado há pouco, e Sandra se sentou no braço dela, bocejando em seguida. Uma figurinha carimbada atravessou a porta de entrada e os abordou sem delongas. O garoto de topete em forma de gancho encarou o recém-chegado com um sorrisinho malicioso, imaginando que ele viria palavrear sobre Lia Marie. A loura pensava a mesmíssima coisa. 

– Vocês _nem sabem_ o que acabou de acontecer! – Lionel parecia leve e tratou de afrouxar a gravata verde e prata do pescoço.

– Conta pra gente. – disse ela, cruzando os braços, na expectativa da historinha que seu “cunhado” estava prestes a contar.

– O Lockhart simplesmente me parou no meio do corredor _só_ pra dizer que me acha super parecido com um tal de Donald Dunstan-Fox! – relatou o menino, enrolando a gravata como se fosse uma corda.

– _Quêêêê?_ – exclamaram com deboche os do segundo ano em uníssono.

– Que cafona! – comentou Sandra, girando os olhos amarelos, esboçando uma careta de perplexidade e gesticulando para enfatizar o absurdo. – Te abordou pra isso?!

– Pois é! E o pior de tudo: eu nem sei quem é esse cara! – revoltou-se o lourinho, abrindo os braços, usando um tom cômico.

– Pera. Dunstan-Fox não é aquele galã de fotonovela bruxa? Desconfio que minha mãe lia umas com ele de protagonista... – devolveu o moreno, de pernas cruzadas, balançando o pé ritmadamente.

– _Galã de fotonovela?!_ – indignou-se Lionel, voltando-se para a garota.

– Meu Deus! Chegar em um aluno e falar esse tipo de coisa: que papo de vô! – retrucou ela, fazendo Haggard e Century rirem.

– A gente devia chamar ele de “Vovô Gil”! – brincou o loiro, e Daniel riu mais alto.

– Por favor, eu imploro: _vamos fazer isso!_ – disse o garoto sentado.

Daphne Greengrass resolveu aparecer bem nesse momento e entregou o _Dicas de Transfiguração para Iniciantes_ nas mãos de Dan Haggard. Ela se voltou para os dois loiros de pé e ficou mesmerizada com como eles eram parecidos fisicamente. Ainda mais usando o uniforme com o brasão da Sonserina. Lado a lado, passavam sem problemas como irmãos. Com discrição, a garota agradeceu e se afastou, ignorando o festival de risadas. Por trás dela, de cara emburrada, vinha Malfoy e seus buldogues, Crabble e Goyle. Quando pousou os olhos no trio, pareceu ainda mais desgostoso, interrompeu seus passos apressados e passou a alternar o olhar entre os dois estudantes de pé.

– Tem alguma coisa pra dizer, Malfoy? – afrontou Sandra, cruzando novamente os braços. Aquela era uma oportunidade perfeita para acuar aquele _bullyzinho_ de merda e não a perderia por nada. – Uma opinião, uma observação, uma notinha que seja sobre algo que te chama a atenção? Hum? Talvez sobre algo que eu e o Century temos em comum? Porque sou toda ouvidos.

Draco não abriu o bico.

– Não? _Nada?_

– Não.

– Tem certeza? Porque agora tem mais pessoas aqui para cuspir na sua cara.

Crabble fez que ia avançar sobre ela, interpondo-se entre Sandra e Draco, mas o garoto de cabelos louro-prateados agarrou a manga do suéter do amigo. Talvez ele tivesse se esquecido de que Lionel era um Century e que com os Century não se mexia. Seu pai, Lucius, havia sido categórico ao aconselhar o filho quando este mencionara o ingresso do menino de Nicolas na Casa da Sonserina: “ _Os Century são inimigos número um das Artes das Trevas e ferrenhos opositores dos Comensais da Morte na ilha da Irlanda. Nicolas Century encabeça uma rede enorme de informantes, arquimagos, vigilantes e espiões, todos assassinos de elite, que não precisam do aval do governo para agir, e que são capazes de atuar em_ todo _o Reino Unido em um estalar de dedos. Se ele enfiar na cabeça que temos relação com o Lorde das Trevas, podemos sofrer pesadas represálias e ataques. E eu não estarei na escola para impedir. Melhor permanecermos invisíveis ao seu radar. Para esse fim, evite a todo custo relacionar-se, chamar a atenção e, especialmente, entrar em conflito com esse Lionel e os seus_ ”. O recado fora repassado aos seus imediatos, mas Vincent Crabble agia por impulso e aquela imbecilidade poderia trazer consequências terríveis aos Malfoy.

– Ei, garota… – começou ele e os olhos amarelos dela pareceram ainda mais inflamados. A adrenalina em excesso dava a Sandra todo ímpeto necessário para entrar numa briga e, por mais que não tivesse experiência nenhuma em confrontos físicos (tirando as briguinhas bobas com as irmãs na infância), não se importaria em se engalfinhar com aquele brutamontes, que não era capaz nem de segurar uma varinha direito, para provar seu ponto. Para Draco, ela tinha reservado um belo soco na fuça, que o tio Richard havia autorizado em caso de uma segunda mancada. 

– _Crabble!_ – sibilou Draco, fuzilando-o com os olhos cinzentos. Lionel, filho de um dos bruxos mais beligerantes da Irlanda do Norte, odiava brigas e nem sabia o que fazer. Lançou um olhar inocente a Dan Haggard, testemunha da primeira briga entre sua amiga e o mimadinho, que havia se levantado e apertava o livro de Transfiguração com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos se viam brancos. – _Pare!_ Não faça nenhuma besteira! – virou-se com brusquidão para sua rival. – _Já falei_ que não tenho _nada_ para falar para você, Grimshaw. Passar bem.

E saiu das masmorras, trotando com vontade, seguido por seus guarda-costas mirins. Goyle deu uma olhada bem feia para o trio restante e Sandra praticamente rosnou para ele. O sangue Century borbulhava em suas veias, louco para entrar em ação, mas ela não fazia ideia disso. Vigiada pelos amigos, a mocinha apenas mostrou o dedo do meio.

– Eita... – comentou Lionel, abismado com o que acabara de acontecer. Até coçou o topo da cabeça. – É impressão minha ou você _cuspiu_ no Malfoy no passado?

Num piscar de olhos, Sandra já parecia a boa e velha bonachona de sempre. Daniel respirou fundo, aliviado.

– Cuspi. E não me arrependo.

– E o que diabos ele disse para você ficar tão furiosa?

O moreno fitou a amiga com cumplicidade, como se dissesse “conte apenas se quiser, estou aqui por você”.

– Ele... foi muito desagradável.

Aquilo pareceu suficiente para Lionel, que refletiu um pouquinho.

– Falando em desagradável... outro dia, eu o ouvi chamando alguém de “sangue sujo”, ou algo do tipo...

Haggard se aproximou de braços cruzados, as sobrancelhas grossas e expressivas muito juntas.

– Não era “sangue ruim”? – indagou, com uma expressão quase de dor, lembrando-se de seu querido avô materno e da mãe de sua amiga Elisa Millsworth, que eram trouxas.

– Ah, era isso mesmo!

– Lembra de quem ele estava falando? – perguntou Sandra, com seriedade.

– Não lembro do nome em si...

– Não era Granger? Ele sempre pega no pé dela. – explanou Dan Haggard, balançando a cabeça negativamente. 

– Acho que era. – murmurou Century, também desgostoso com o assunto. – Quanta asneira! Eu nunca nem tinha ouvido essa expressão antes!

– _Não?_ – a garota parecia chocada. Lionel era de uma família de sangue cem por cento mágico, e essa questão devia ser suscitada com frequência entre os membros dela... pelo menos se os norte-irlandeses fossem tão ligados nisso como os ingleses.

– Não! Fui ouvir a primeira vez aqui! Ela se refere a que? Trouxas?

– Trouxas e mestiços. Mas é usada por gente podre e mal-intencionada. Bruxos de sangue puro que depreciam a miscigenação com os não-maj. – esclareceu o mais alto, diretamente afetado pelo preconceito racial de Draco.

– Isso de pureza sanguínea é uma bobagem. E daí se a pessoa vem de família mágica ou não? O que muda na prática? – refletiu a lourinha, abrindo os braços. – A Hermione é uma garota como qualquer outra bruxa da escola, além de ser brilhante. Conhece e utiliza magia melhor do que muitos aqui. Inclusive o nosso babaquinha de plantão.

– Não muda nada, flor. – falou Dan, sem muito ânimo. – Nada. Mas aparentemente para gente como ele muda.

Lionel absorvia o clima pesado e raciocinava com o cenho franzido.

– Já que ele pensa desse jeito e gosta tanto de ficar enchendo o saco dos outros, acho de verdade que o Galahad devia dar uma surra bem dada nele e nos dois filhotes de cruz-credo amigos dele. – sugeriu Lionel, dessa vez soando como o legítimo filho de Nicolas. – Para ele se lembrar dos dentes quebrados e da cara inchada como um balão antes de cagar pela boca.

Daniel e Sandra riram, empolgados com a imagem mental. Não seria nada mal que todo racista e preconceituoso tomasse uma sova de vez em quando para aprender.

~*~

A Srta. Millsworth conseguiu uma saleta de estar exclusiva para o quarteto naquela noitinha, para que pudessem espairecer antes do jantar. Lia Marie com frequência vinha sozinha para ficar com a irmã e seus amigos, pois a cada dia mais considerava Maverick uma garota desagradável e era difícil desvencilhar Amanda Ayumi (de quem ela gostava de verdade) dela. Como detestava intrigas entre amigas, a garota de mecha branca preferia deixá-las a sós. Com sorte, Okamura se daria conta do caráter invejoso e negativo de Priss, e se afastaria organicamente. Era noite de manicure, e Elisa sacou seu _kit_ de instrumentos – uma bolsa gorda e estufada com estampa de oncinha – e Lia começou a remover o próprio esmalte. Tendo mãe trouxa, Millsworth estava acostumada a fazer muitas coisas sem o uso de magia. Não que Lia se importasse. Ela pousou as bolinhas de algodão sujo no tapete e decidiu que queria falar de um assunto que borboleteava em sua mente.

– ...o que vocês acham do Lionel?

Sandra e Daniel se entreolharam em silêncio. 

– Eu gosto dele. Bastante. – afirmou Dan, que estava estirado sobre um dos sofás de couro, e se serviu de um pacotão de pipocas açucaradas.

– Ele é legal. Conta umas histórias engraçadas. E parece ter a cabeça no lugar. – falou a irmã mais velha, espelhada ao amigo, esticada no outro sofá. A lareira, acesa com chamas mágicas, aquecia seus pés. Daniel usou o braço livre para acariciar os cabelos compridos de Elisa, da cor do mel com mechinhas loiras, que ele achava lindos.

– Ai, amiga, se me permite: ele é uma gracinha! – exclamou a “manicure”, dando uma risadinha em seguida. – Parece um principezinho. Não no jeito, mas na aparência.

Lia Marie parecia satisfeita com as respostas do “censo”.

– Até porque príncipe nenhum falaria em público que _preferia mijar pra cima do que ter que fazer lição de casa!_ – lembrou Sandra, jogando uma pipoca para cima, errando a boca miseravelmente. Essa era a pérola mais recente de Century. Todos riram.

– Sabe, hoje ele me contou a história do casamento dos pais dele. – os outros três quiseram ouvir enquanto Elisa caprichava no esmalte rosa chiclete. – Eles já se conheciam de pequenos, mas o pai dele é mais velho, né. Aí ela foi pra outro país, não sei qual, para ser educada na casa da tia e eles não se falaram nesse meio tempo. Daí anos depois, numa festa, eles se reencontraram e foi tipo “amor à segunda vista”. Eles se casaram pouquinho tempo depois e estão juntos até hoje. Fofo, né?

– _Aaawwwn!_ – fizeram os ouvintes como um coro ensaiado. 

– Que coisa mais amorzinho, Lia! – elogiou Haggard, alcançando mais uma generosa porção de pipocas açucaradas. – História linda. Meus pais tiveram um noivado mais longo, não foi esse conto de fadas.

– Nem o dos meus! – acrescentou a Srta. Millsworth, concentrada nas unhas da amiga, com direito a linguinha para fora e tudo.

– A minha mãe conheceu o meu pai na Hodgepodge. – contou Sandra, virando-se de lado para os outros e tratou de arrancar os tênis fazendo uso dos próprios pés. – Ela disse que apareceu lá como quem não quer nada e uma menininha pediu que ela lesse a estória de um livro. Minha mãe leu e a menininha adorou. Daí ela voltou à loja outros dias e se tornou a “leitora oficial” para as crianças e o papai resolveu contratá-la. Mas, né, certeza que tava com más intenções... – Sandra fez uma cara maliciosa, à moda de seu parceiro Daniel. Elisa deu uma gargalhada. – Viu a mamãe lá, uma loirona linda, tão solitária, dando sopa...

– Ai, amiga, que maldade! Pelo que você conta, o seu pai parece ser tão bonzinho! – retrucou Daniel, imitando-a e descalçando os sapatos.

– Ué, bonzinho também cresce o olho! – afirmou a mocinha, abrindo os braços como podia, deitada de lado. – Bonzinho não quer dizer boboca!

Eles riram gostosamente.

– Falando em crescer o olho... Lia, você ainda não deu um beijo no seu prometido? – indagou ele, enchendo a boca de pipoca. Ela pousou uma das mãos no joelho, para evitar que a pintura do esmalte borrasse. A menina encabulou-se com o assunto.

– Ah... não.

– E por que não? Ele parece gostar tanto de você, doidinha!

Lia Marie refletiu e fiscalizou o trabalho de Elisa em suas unhas restantes em um curto silêncio. O garoto olhou para a irmã dela, que exibia um olhar cheio de ardil.

– Porque dá medo. – os três mais velhos se voltaram para a morena, comovidos pela resposta. – Eu sei que quando você me contou do Valentino, San, eu falei para você beijá-lo logo para me contar e eu poder saber como era... Mas é muito assustador quando é com a gente! Claro que já pensei em beijar o Lionel, mas gelo toda vez que penso em fazer isso de verdade!

– Ninguém tá te pressionando a fazer nada, Lia, entenda isso. – interveio Elisa, posicionando a outra mão da menina sobre o outro joelho. – Você tem que fazer _porque quer_ e _quando_ quiser.

– Eu sei... – ela passou os olhos pelos objetos sobre a mesa e parecia buscar força neles. Graças às chamas da lareira, seus olhos se viam ainda mais claros, quase brancos como neve. – Eu gosto muito dele, mas quero que tudo seja perfeito, sabem?

– Sei bem do que se trata, Liazinha, mas não adianta ficar calculando muito. – aconselhou a primogênita de Emma, gesticulando com uma pipoca entre os dedos. – Nunca aconteceu comigo, porém escuto bastante falarem em filme que “você sente que chegou a hora certa”. E se não sentir, beija mesmo assim.

Ela riu, ainda se sentindo um pouco insegura. Buscou amparo em Elisa, que sorriu e afagou seu antebraço como pôde, já que segurava a lixa, o esmalte e um toquinho de algodão. Mesmo abrindo seu coração, ela suspeitava que seus companheiros não tinham uma noção exata do que era se _apaixonar_ e gostar de fato de alguém. Não sabiam como era se deparar com seu querido no corredor e um gelado atordoante brotar na barriga e, na sequência, como se fosse mágica, esse mesmo frio se transformar em uma brasa gostosa no peito; nem desconfiavam como era ter a sensação de que metade de sua alma habitava fora de seu corpo e tinha por morada o dele, assim como algo dizia que o complemento da alma dele lhe pertencia; não experimentaram a deliciosa agonia de vê-lo e sentir como se estivesse em casa, protegida, segura e em paz; e, por último, não sabiam o que era a sensação de que o conhecia desde sempre, como se fossem vizinhos de muro desde o nascimento, e que estar com ele era como estar livre de qualquer preocupação, porque somente ele importava. 

– Tem razão... – foi o que conseguiu replicar. Elisa mostrou qual era a cor do esmalte da vez e Lia se ajeitou para fazer as vias de manicure para a amiga.

~*~

O relacionamento de Lionel e Lia acabou gerando uma aproximação inesperada por parte de Sandra e os norte-irlandeses; como eram numerosos e se relacionavam como uma família, eles se reuniam a fim de disputar jogos e espairecer juntos, quando a maioria tinha disponibilidade para tal. No primeiro encontro, Daniel, sentindo-se inseguro, preferiu faltar, o que foi prontamente resolvido quando soube que Lionel perguntou por ele e reforçou o convite para a sessão seguinte. John, nos primórdios de sua relação com Danielle, optou por ficar no canto, apenas servindo de plateia, e a jovem de olhos amarelos espiou os dois com uma pitada de inveja, pois o rapaz era discreto porém muito eficiente em demonstrar seu afeto; ele buscava as bebidas (descoladas da cozinha por Liam, que era um lufo assíduo do local e chegado dos elfos domésticos responsáveis), acariciava os cabelos da moça e separava com precisão os momentos mais propícios para beijá-la, a fim de não serem o foco das atenções. A Srta. Robin mal sabia, mas cairia, sem volta, na sedução certeira de Skyler.

Os jogos suscitavam discussões em voz alta, brincadeiras, piadas e sacaneadas, e o fato de a maioria no cômodo ser composta de homens só dava combustível à bagunça, coisa que Sandra percebeu, cada vez mais, que adorava e que lhe trazia uma carga dupla de conforto e excitação. Em Hatfield Broad Oak, por mais que circulasse uma quantidade razoável de homens (cinco, contando com seu avô Philip), a atmosfera geral era de paz e serenidade, influenciada pela feminilidade pungente de Emma e pela tranquilidade pétrea de Timothy, e não havia noites agitadas, de conversas altas, festividades exageradas; no máximo, um papo entre os adultos na sala de jantar ou na de estar, à frente da televisão, regado a muito vinho. Sandra passou a gostar cada vez mais da companhia dos norte-irlandeses graças àquela efusividade juvenil e, principalmente, dos hormônios transbordantes, daquela sensação divertida de caos controlado, e da presença majoritariamente masculina. Em casa, Chris era o único garoto de idade mais aproximada, mas era tão pacífico, tão centrado e alinhado com os tios que ela nem podia considerar aquele convívio como algo parecido com o que vivia com os rapazes da escola. Eram batidas e socos na mesa, gritos de vitória, sacaneadas no perdedor da rodada, chuvas de cartas só pela zoeira; ela ria de gargalhadas quando via que Lionel, o sem-vergonha, tentava passar a perna em Gavin ou Sarah (aliás, outra a quem Sandra havia se afeiçoado, por ser divertida e cara de pau), ou que Patrick mantinha a cara de paisagem mesmo tendo em mãos cartas capazes de ferrar com todos à sua volta. O filho do meio de Gerard foi sorteado como seu parceiro em muitas jogadas, o que causou sua mudança de lugar – infelizmente, pois antes ela estava em um assento estratégico e abençoado ao lado de Galahad, que ela adoraria manter pelo maior tempo possível –, e a garota pôde reparar como ele era sagaz e focado para jogar e não se deixava afetar pela balbúrdia dos parentes.

Em uma das noites, um sábado mais tranquilo – em que Daniel se sentiu seguro o suficiente para aparecer –, Maeve Kinnegan, irmã mais velha de Patrick e Sarah, pertencente ao sexto ano da Corvinal, deu as caras, e pôs a mão na cintura quando reparou que havia três pessoinhas novas à volta da mesa. Eles ainda não haviam decidido o que iam jogar, mas certamente era algo propício para tirar sarro e prejudicar os oponentes.

– Maeve, essa daqui é a _Lia Marie Grimshaw_. – introduziu Liam, olhando de modo enfático para a recém-chegada. A loirinha de olhos amarelos notou como ela era imponente, tinha um olhar penetrante e seios redondos e bonitos, salientes sob o suéter. Seus cabelos brilhavam com a mais pura cor de amêndoas. – Esse é o Daniel Haggard e essa é a Sandra Grimshaw, irmã mais velha da Lia.

– Ouvi tanto falar de você, Lia, que é como se eu já te conhecesse. – disse ela, sorrindo de lábios para a menina. A morena de mechinha branca não soube como responder. – É um prazer conhecer a todos.

– Mas e aí, Maeve? Vai jogar conosco hoje? – indagou o MacMahon mais velho com algo na voz semelhante a afronta. John se ajeitou ao seu lado, pois dessa vez pretendia jogar, e Danielle o seguiu. Encarou o outro já sabendo da provocação. 

– Não jogo com gente que não sabe perder. – retrucou a Srta. Kinnegan, vindo para perto da mesa, mas contentando-se em apenas acariciar os cabelos de Patrick.

– _Aahh_ , que isso, Maeve... – o rapaz estava com o rosto inclinado e tinha nos lábios um sorriso cheio de malícia. – Vem cá, senta com a gente...

– Nem vem, Liam. Só vou assistir.

– É impressão minha ou eles estão flertando um com o outro? – indagou Sandra a Lionel em tom baixíssimo.

– O Liam flerta com todo mundo. Ele é meio “piranho”, não liga não. – explicou ele, tentando abrir um pacote de balas de goma sem usar magia. – Nesse caso, é que ele e a Maeve são muito competitivos e já brigaram muito por causa de jogo. Ela é meio mandona, sabe. E o Liam... bom, ele gosta de provocar a mulherada.

– Hummm... entendi...

Não foi preciso que a turminha se reunisse muitas vezes para Lia, a “queridinha” de Lionel, e Sandra, por adaptar-se a eles num piscar de olhos, serem incorporadas como membros fixos. Os meninos não ligavam em nada de terem outras companhias femininas (que não fossem parentas), por mais que Lia Marie fosse “intocável” por razões óbvias. A fidelidade masculina ditava que, se um camarada gostava de uma mulher, ela se tornava, na prática, outro homem e ninguém mexeria com ela – e, caso soubessem que outros rapazes estavam se engraçando, o esquadrão seria acionado para enxotá-los com veemência. Já a irmã mais velha passava a sensação de uma prima, uma velha conhecida, outra parente distante do clã, de tão integrada que estava. Era o começo de uma interessante e indispensável relação entre dois mundos.

~*~

A dor de cabeça estava muito além do que Sandra era capaz de aguentar. Ela havia deixado Dan Haggard e Elisa no Salão Principal e se arrastou andar acima, levando muito mais do que demorava normalmente. Mal notou que dois garotos altos a espreitavam na escadaria.

– Ei, Grimshaw. – chamou a voz que ela reconheceu ser de Gavin MacMahon. – Tá tudo bem aí?

Ela se virou e, com certa dificuldade, o localizou, três degraus abaixo. O incômodo era tão forte que parecia haver fogos de artifício de pura dor dentro de sua cabeça. Junto de MacMahon estava outro garoto, de cabelos muito lisos e escuros, cortados à altura das orelhas.

– _Err..._ tô com uma dor de cabeça monstruosa... _ouch_... – ela se apoiou no corrimão e Gavin subiu mais dois degraus, a postos para ajudá-la a não se estatelar na escada de pedra.

– Caramba... não é melhor ir à ala hospitalar? – tentou o lufo, observando-a com apreensão, como se estivesse prestes a explodir.

– A Madame Pomfrey deve conseguir te ajudar. – acrescentou o outro, espiando a menina pelo lado direito do colega.

– É, tava indo falar com ela.

– Eu te acompanho. – declarou Gavin, já oferecendo o braço para a amiga. Ela sentiu uma onda de calor transpassar-lhe as costas e o estômago e, por um segundo, a cefaleia deixou de ser sua preocupação primária.

– Imagina! Não precisa!

– Você não parece nada bem, Sandra! E o Paul não se importa, não é? – perguntou o mais alto, voltando-se para o outro, que se encontrava no mesmo degrau que a lourinha.

– Lógico que não. Fica bem, Grimshaw. – desejou Paul Hawthorne, com um aceno leve de cabeça. – Me encontra na biblioteca depois, cara. Ou no Salão Comunal. Boa sorte aí! – e apressou-se pela escadaria móvel, já que uma turma numerosa de corvinais vinha do primeiro andar.

Gavin insistiu para que a garota se apoiasse em seu braço a fim de subirem com estabilidade. Ela se regozijou com a gentileza. Desde que começara a se envolver com o grupinho de Lionel, a sonserina havia notado (depois de muitas horas de observação minuciosa) que a gentileza estava no cerne do caráter de MacMahon, e que o jovem não agia daquela forma com segundas intenções – pelo menos não que fosse perceptível num primeiro momento –; não era difícil vê-lo cedendo seu assento ou o casaco, oferecendo-se para buscar ou preparar algo (o que era interpretado pelas garotas da escola como sedução ou flerte), dizendo coisas agradáveis e leves, por vezes otimistas. Aquilo era um contraste gritante com seu tamanho e porte, cada dia mais hercúleos, e Sandra passou a adorar a ideia de existir um homem na Terra que combinasse a amabilidade de um ancião com a força de um gigante.

– Ei, me fala uma coisa. – começou ela, e o lufo voltou seus belos olhos cinzas para a “enferma”, que era duas cabeças mais baixa.

– Hum?

– Por que os meninos te chamam de “Galahad”? – ele deu uma risadinha e preparou o discurso da velha anedota de quando ganhara seu apelido no aniversário de Lionel, quando eles tinham três ou quatro anos, em que Gerard, pai de Patrick, lera a história da Busca pelo Santo Graal e ele disse com todas as letras que “queria ser Sir Galahad, o Puro”. – Galahad não era um...

– Isso.

– ...profeta?

– _Não!!_ – exclamou, e deu uma risada alta em seguida. Por Merlin! Gavin até interrompeu a caminhada. Sandra pareceu não entender, prejudicada pela dor. Não era um profeta, então? – Galahad era um _cavaleiro!_ Da Távola Redonda!

– _Aaaaaahhh..._

– Nunca ouviu falar do Rei Arthur?

– Ouvi sim! Acho que confundi com “Glendor”, aquele profeta famoso que previu a morte do John Lennon.

Galahad ainda brincava com um sorriso. A irmã da Lia Marie era realmente uma peça. Eles alcançaram a ala hospitalar e tocaram o sininho mágico, para que a Madame Pomfrey ou outra enfermeira viessem prestar atendimento. 

– É, então, não é pelo _Galahad, o profeta_ – e Sandra riu, mesmo que isso agravasse a cefaleia. – e sim _Galahad, o cavaleiro da Távola Redonda!_ – ouviram-se os estalidos dos saltos da bruxa enfermeira vindo até eles. – Mas depois te conto o motivo. Agora, vamos cuidar dessa sua cabecinha.

~*~

Por sorte, o dia vinte e três de outubro caía numa sexta-feira. Quando Lockhart foi interrompido por uma garota antes de dar início à sua aula, Lionel aproveitou a brecha para murmurar ao pé do ouvido de Lia Marie, que dividia a carteira com ele – assim como em todas as outras aulas que compartilhavam na semana.

– Olha, vai começar a temporada dos aniversários. – começou ele, atento para verificar se o “Vovô Gil” não ia flagrá-los não dando a mínima para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Lia tentou ignorar o fato de que os dois estavam muito próximos e como suas bochechas ficavam incandescentes por conta disso. – Primeiro vem o do John, que é hoje, depois é o do Liam, aí vem o do Patrick, o meu e, por fim, o de Jesus Cristo. – Lia Marie reprimiu uma risada. – Vamos nos reunir às seis naquela sala de estudos no térreo que fica do lado da cabeça empalhada de um javali. Caso esteja ocupada, a gente vai para outra. Vamos comer porcarias até explodir, dar risadas, jogar alguma coisa. Topa?

– Claro! Topo sim!

– Beleza. Pode chamar suas amigas, se quiser. – ela já imaginou o que poderia dizer às meninas de modo que apenas Ayumi fosse, mas não conseguiu bolar nada. Só a ideia de Priscilla de butuca entre seus amigos, julgando e fazendo comentários maldosos, a incomodava. Abriu o livro de referência para fingir que estava prestando atenção em Lockhart. Lionel nem se deu ao trabalho. – Tomei a liberdade de falar com a Sandra e com o Dan ontem à noite, porque os encontrei nas masmorras. Tudo bem, né? 

– Tudo bem sim. Eles vão adorar.

– Vão mesmo.

– Grimshaw e Century, façam silêncio. – ordenou o patético professor, com varinha em riste.

– Te espero lá. – sussurrou ele, endireitando-se na cadeira e adquirindo sua pose de _super_ interessado, com o queixo apoiado na mão e os olhinhos amarelos semicerrados. Lia o fitou uma última vez antes de se atentar às palavras de Gilderoy Lockhart, codinome: “Vovô Gil”.

~*~

O jogo escolhido para celebrar o aniversário de John em grande estilo foi um chamado _Old_ _Dankers_ (*), introduzido por Sarah nas férias de verão daquele ano, e excelente para ser jogado entre muitas pessoas. O objetivo era fazer seus oponentes (ou seja, todos da mesa) comprarem o máximo de cartas possíveis através de seus descartes específicos; cada carta tinha uma consequência, como o jogador da frente ou o de trás comprar uma carta, ou exigir que o próximo tivesse uma igual à sua e a descartasse na hora, caso contrário era obrigado a comprar sete cartas, entre outras ações do tipo. Ganhava aquele que ficasse zerado de cartas. Era essencial ter pensamento rápido, estratégia e, de preferência, muita sorte. A oportunidade perfeita para pegar no pé dos outros jogadores (e prejudicá-los, aumentando o volume de cartas em sua posse) era a “carta de vacilo”, que era entregue a quem demorava muito em sua vez. E ai de quem reclamasse. (**) Mesmo sendo o aniversário de dezesseis anos de John, ninguém pegou leve. Ele nem esperava que o fizessem. Conhecia bem seus parentes, ainda mais a geração mais nova, que saíra do berço direto para aquela convivência sadia, espontânea e divertida.

Após a calorosa rodada de _Old Dankers_ , naquele momento em que os jogadores recuperam o fôlego e se dispersam um pouco, relembrando a sensação de fome e sede, Sandra e Daniel se afastaram e se ajeitaram no sofazinho à frente do vitral. Ele deitou a cabeça no encosto e absorveu, com satisfação, como sua amiga parecia contente.

– Tem sido divertido, né? – perguntou o sonserino, sentado de lado. A garota assentiu. – Eu não imaginava que esse pessoal seria tão receptivo. No começo, tive muito receio, sabe. 

– De pegarem no seu pé por você ser...?

– Sim. – ele sempre murchava um tanto quando falava daquele assunto. – Quando achava que a gente só ia trombar os MacMahon e os outros vez ou outra, eu me empolguei, você sabe, porque eles são tão lindos... mas é complicado estar à mercê de garotos, a maioria não sabe lidar... Você viu como é aqui na escola, sempre tem um engraçadinho.

– Vi sim. E já avisei que o próximo vai levar um socão. – falou ela, e Dan Haggard riu balançando a cabeça.

– Enfim... mas aqui, não tem brincadeira sem graça, insinuação, apelidinho... eles me tratam como se eu fosse um deles. Não me sinto discriminado.

Sandra sorriu com os olhinhos de lince.

– E nem vai ser, acho. Essa galera parece bacana.

– _Ei, dois!_ – chamou Galahad, sentado ao lado da ficante do irmão. – Cheguem mais!

A dupla retornou à mesa, cujo centro estava ocupado por um grande pacote retangular, envolto em um tecido amarrado bem forte.

– Minha mãe mandou pro John. Não querem ver? – indagou ele, e os dois sonserinos concordaram e puxaram duas cadeiras vazias para se sentarem.

Com um aceno da varinha, o pacote se desembrulhou e revelou um suculento bolo de chocolate com morangos fatiados e granulado colorido no topo. Lia Marie fez um barulho muito alto de surpresa, dando a impressão de que nunca havia visto um bolo daqueles na vida. Lionel e Desmond, que estavam sentados um de cada lado, estranharam, e a encararam com certa dúvida. A garota deu uma risadinha, toda encabulada, e resolveu se explicar.

– Desculpem... É que eu amo bolo de chocolate com morango. Morango é minha fruta favorita. – disse, ajeitando-se na cadeira e a trança sobre o ombro.

– Ah, é? – Galahad e Patrick se entreolharam. Era engraçado ver como Lionel se interessava por cada minúsculo detalhe acerca de Lia Marie. – Então você vai pirar, porque os bolos da minha madrinha são os melhores!

– A sua madrinha é mãe do Gavin? – inquiriu ela.

– Sim. O pai dele é meu padrinho também. – ele mexia no baralho com desinteresse. – Meu pai é padrinho dele. E a minha tia, a madrinha.

– Nossa!

– E o parabéns? – perguntou o lufo do quinto ano, ganhando um olhar repreensivo do aniversariante. Maeve e Lara, irmã mais velha de Desmond e prima de Gavin e Liam, entenderam a provocação. Skyler simplesmente detestava ser o centro das atenções e, mais ainda, a breguice de cantar parabéns. A primogênita dos Kinnegan, entrando na brincadeira, conjurou uma vela acesa e a posicionou no centro do bolo.

– Não precis...

– _Paaaaaaaarabéns pra vocêêêê!_ – puxou o restante dos convidados, e John fez sua cara de conformado diante da batalha perdida.

Os parentes e amigos cantaram o “parabéns” entre palmas, assobios e gritinhos (graças a Deus, com a sala silenciada). A recompensa por ter aguentado a palhaçada foi o beijinho casto de Danielle Robin em sua bochecha. Lara e Maeve, as mais velhas, se adiantaram para cortar e distribuir o bolo, fazendo uso de um feitiço adequado e levitação para tal. Lionel quase não comeu o seu pedaço de tão hipnotizado que ficou observando sua Dúnlaith Olhos-de-estrela. John e Dany se beijavam discretamente no canto quando ouviram a voz de Liam.

– Mas fala aí, John! Posso _comer seu bolo_?

///

**Nota:**

(*) Nome que inventei para a versão anglo-saxã bruxa de Mau-Mau.

(**) Essa referência foi uma homenagem a amigos meus, que amam jogar Mau-Mau e competir ferozmente pela vitória. A “carta de vacilo” é invenção deles também.


	89. Capítulo 23 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: 31/out/1992-28/nov/1992 e Londres: novembro/1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts, entre 31 de outubro de 1992 e 28 de novembro de 1992 e Londres, em novembro de 1992.

O furdunço pela tragédia ocorrida após o banquete de Dia das Bruxas – e o aniversário de quinhentos anos de morte de Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça – foi tamanho que o toque de recolher foi terminantemente ignorado por uma grande quantidade de estudantes. Sandra, trazendo Lia Marie pela mão, liderava a comitiva composta por Lionel, Dan Haggard, a Srta. Millsworth e Bernard Arkwright, que adorava uma teoria da conspiração, e algo na marcha furiosa da lourinha pelo castelo o atraiu como Narciso a seu reflexo na lagoa. Talvez achasse que ela possuía informações privilegiadas sobre o ocorrido ou estivesse a caminho de surrar o culpado (e isso ele não poderia perder). Em suma, o malandrinho só queria ver o circo pegar fogo. A sonserina localizou Greg Fitzroy, amigo de Patrick, na curva do corredor e soube que os outros estavam nas proximidades. O grupo de norte-irlandeses estava em peso e continha alguns dos agregados, como Mark Stanson, Devan Birne, Danielle Robin e Cecily Rowland, amiga de Lara. O janota mais cobiçado de todo o colégio, Liam MacMahon, se via muito sério e centrado, com os braços musculosos cruzados, e ouvia o relato de uma lufa baixinha. Sandra (e os outros não norte-irlandeses) não fazia ideia, mas todos aqueles nascidos e criados em Odhráncrone foram submetidos desde o berço a rotinas e formas de pensamento voltados à segurança e preservação da comunidade, graças à influência de Nicolas Century, que, desde que assumira o posto de patrono e Lince dos Linces, criara rotinas e hábitos entre os seus que os ensinaram a se atentarem a qualquer desvio no padrão de comportamento de outros bruxos ou eventos minimamente suspeitos. Com a graduação de Henry, Liam passou a dividir a liderança com Skyler e Maeve, a mais velha, e, como seu pai Callum, dedicava uma parcela de seu tempo à manutenção dos interesses gerais do grupo. Ao seu lado, quase tão alto e forte quanto, estava Gavin, imitando-o em pose e nível de foco, e acompanhava o que a garota relatava sobre o buchicho da vez. A primogênita de Emma, se carregasse fogo dentro do peito à moda dos dragões, estaria incinerando meio mundo, tal era sua fúria.

– Que _merda foi essa_ que acabamos de ouvir do povo? – gritou ela para os amigos, interrompendo a lufa baixinha, tendo largado Lia Marie, que se escondeu atrás de Desmond. Os componentes do agrupamento ficaram abismados com a reação. Birne até soltou um “vixe”. – _Petrificaram_ a gata do Filch?!

– Aparentemente sim. E a penduraram daquele jeito mesmo no suporte para toch... – explanou o MacMahon mais velho, dando de ombros.

– Que tipo de _monstro_ _nojento_ faria algo do tipo?!

Ela estava fora de si. Seus olhos dourados se viam preenchidos por um ódio demoníaco. 

– Não tem como saber. – disse a lufa baixinha, a portadora da notícia. – Tem o agravante da mensagem pichada na parede.

– Não foi um aluno? Algum _imbecil_ de um aluno? – Liam encarou a loura e mal pôde acreditar que ela estava preocupada com um _gato_. Alguém havia deixado uma mensagem misteriosa e agourenta na parede! Uma mensagem de ameaça aos não-mágicos! – Isso é cruel! Puramente _cruel!_ Que culpa o pobre bicho tinha? O colégio não vai fazer _nada_ contra o responsável? E se a gata estiver sofrendo? E se ela _morrer_?!

– Calma, Sandra. – falou Maeve, que era um misto perfeito do ceticismo e a personalidade forte de Ivanna e a diplomacia de Gerard. – Petrificação corpórea não é algo que qualquer um poderia lançar. Não é um _Petrificus Totalus_ da vida. É magia pesada.

– Mesmo assim!

Os outros a fitavam com perplexidade e sem coragem de argumentar contra, tal era sua indignação inflamada. Patrick a admirou por peitar os mais velhos, coisa rara de se ver em Odhráncrone. Dan Haggard e Lia Marie se entreolharam, sabendo o quanto presenciar aquela crueldade animal afetava a menina. A filha mais velha de Caiden MacMahon deitou o rosto bonito, querendo mas não sabendo como confortá-la. Elisa Millsworth abaixou a cabeça, mais preocupada com o fato de uma mensagem racista ter sido fixada na parede do castelo para todos verem. Lionel, numa raridade, parecia triste e sem ânimo para prestar apoio a qualquer um que fosse. Skyler tocou Sandra de leve no ombro e ela se voltou para o amigo ainda muito revoltada, os cabelos escorridos esvoaçando com o movimento brusco.

– Fica calma. A Madame Nor-r-ra vai ficar bem. Deve existir algum feitiço, poção ou item mágico capaz de salvá-la. – a fala de John a confortou, porém apenas por um segundo; na sequência, sua expressão se tornou homicida.

– Se eu descobrir quem foi, _vou mijar no café desse filho da mãe, esganá-lo e quebrar todos os ossos do corpo_.

– Caramba! – espantou-se Gavin, que até descruzou os braços torneados. Todos se viraram para ele. Até a diabretezinha de olhos amarelos. – Agora você falou igualzinho ao pai do Lionel!

~*~

O jogo da Grifinória contra a Sonserina, no primeiro sábado de novembro, até que rendeu certa carga de emoção. Contudo, o que aconteceu no dia seguinte abalou profundamente as estruturas do colégio inteiro. Patrick e John jogavam xadrez bruxo na sala do térreo que Dumbledore cedera para prática musical e eram assistidos por Maeve (que mantinha no colo seu gato de estimação e, em mãos, um romance inglês); Lionel e Jaxton trocavam impressões sobre algumas de suas músicas favoritas e se alternavam para praticar violão (já que ainda não tinham autorização para trazerem a bateria e o contrabaixo de Jax), cantarolando baixinho para não atrapalhar os dois que jogavam concentrados.

_The lassies want me every one  
Well, let them catch me if they can  
You canna take the breaks  
Of a Highland man  
And I don't wear the troosers_

_Let the wind blow high  
Let the wind blow low  
Through the streets  
In my kilt, I'll go  
All the lassies say hello  
Donald, where's your troosers _(*)

Jaxton adorou a galhofa. Patrick e John acabaram rindo com a letra. Galahad estava jogado no sofazinho surrado e palavreava com o amigo Paul sobre o ofício do Sr. Hawthorne, inventor de feitiços e artesão de objetos mágicos personalizados; já Lia Marie, Lara, que havia “adotado” a última como sua protegida, e Cecily debatiam em pé sobre tratamentos capilares e coisas do tipo. Para espanto das mais velhas, Lia revelou que a mechinha branca que tinha no cabelo não era tinta e sim algo genético.

– ...já cheguei a pintar meu cabelo de ruivo, mas ficou bem seco e quebradiço. – contou a Srta. Rowland, que, assim como a amiga e colega da Lufa-Lufa, estava no quinto ano e tinha dezesseis anos incompletos. – E frisadinho.

– O meu não é liso de verdade. – confessou a novata, alisando um facho comprido dos cabelos escuros. – No natural, ele é ondulado.

– Você alisa com feitiço? – indagou Lara, sentindo as madeixas macias da pequena com os dedos.

– Sim! Mas é a Sandra que aplica para mim, por enquanto, até eu dominar os fundamentos.

– Ai, podemos ver ele ao natural? Deve ser lindo também! – pediu Cecily, que considerava Lia uma florzinha meiga e fofa. Ela abriu um sorriso e concordou. A mais velha puxou sua varinha.

– _Finite Incantatem_.

Os cabelos de Lia ganharam um pouco de volume e algumas curvinhas, em especial nas pontas. As duas mais velhas fizeram sons de surpresa; MacMahon até cobriu a boca. Lionel espiou brevemente o espanto feminino e notou a mudança nos cabelos de sua adorada; aprovou o novo estilo, pois, para ele, Lia Marie ficava bonita de qualquer jeito.

– Lia, você devia deixá-los assim de vez em quando! – a menina parecia orgulhosa da reação. Buscou a atenção de Lionel, mas o rapazinho passava o violão para o colega e não a viu.

A porta abriu de supetão e dela surgiu a espevitada Sarah Kinnegan, que vinha nervosa e suada, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona ao redor do perímetro do castelo.

– _Caralho, puta que pariu!_ – ela bateu a porta e veio de encontro aos parentes.

– Sarah, por Merlin! Olha essa boca! – ralhou a irmã mais velha, e o gato em seu colo se incomodou com a voz alta das duas.

– Vocês não têm noção do que eu acabei de ouvir na Grifinória! – exclamou ela, ignorando Maeve. – O Desmond ficou no Salão Comunal para obter mais detalhes, mas tá todo mundo comentando!

– O que foi, Sarah? – perguntou Lara com aflição, aproximando-se da recém-chegada, e as outras duas a acompanharam. Gavin e Paul as imitaram.

– O Colin Creevey, do mesmo ano que eu (também da Grifinória), foi encontrado _petrificado_! Todinho! Que nem a Madame Nor-r-ra!

A reação geral foi de terror. Lara cobriu a boca novamente, mas dessa vez por medo, e olhou para a amiga, como se ela soubesse o que fazer. Partridge se levantou e pousou o violão com delicadeza em pé no chão. Paul Hawthorne enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e fitou os próprios tênis. Galahad se voltou para Lionel, que ergueu as sobrancelhas douradas e se via absorto e sem reação. Uma semana depois do ataque à gata de Filch, um ser humano (um simples garotinho!) havia sido petrificado, não se conhecia a identidade do criminoso e o pânico havia se instalado na escola.

– Meu Deus... – murmurou Cecily, cabisbaixa, em tom melancólico.

– Ele... está vivo? – Galahad foi o único que teve coragem de perguntar.

– Não se sabe. – confessou a caçula dos Kinnegan, ajeitando o rabo de cavalo escuro, um pouco desgrenhado, suspirando em seguida. – Está na ala hospitalar. A Madame Pomfrey vai ajudar o pobre-coitado como puder...

Ouviu-se o soluço de Lia Marie. Ela chorava como uma criancinha perdida da mãe, com os braços em volta do corpo, a fim de se sentir menos amedrontada. Seu choro era dolorido e cheio de temor e apreensão. O moletom ganhou pequenos pontos escuros graças às suas lágrimas.

– _Lia!_ – exclamou Lionel, que sentiu quase uma dor física ao ver Lia Marie chorando. Ele _precisava_ confortá-la. Aquela criatura frágil, doce e perfeita, sua Dúnlaith Olhos-de-estrela, precisava dele e para ontem! Antes que qualquer uma das garotas mais velhas, que estavam mais próximas, pudesse fazer qualquer coisa nesse sentido, o menino, sem pestanejar, cruzou a distância entre eles, envolveu Lia com os braços magros e a pressionou contra si. Acariciou os cabelos cheirosos dela com os dedos e sentiu-a convulsionar. Cada lágrima de Lia era uma facada em seu peito. – O que foi? Por que está chorando? Não precisa chorar...

– _Por que isso está acontecendo?_ Por que estão ocorrendo ataques na escola? E se acontecer conosco? – choramingou ela em agudo tom de lamento, quase um miado, e afundou mais o rosto contra o pescoço de Lionel. Suas mãoszinhas o agarravam no tronco com força. – Estou com tanto medo, Lionel...

O garoto não sabia bem o que fazer ou dizer, porém tinha certeza absoluta de que faria o possível e o impossível para dar o amparo e o conforto que ela precisava. Naquele momento e sempre.

– Não vai acontecer nada, Lia, calma... Eu... nós... vamos dar um jeito... – arriscou Century, apertando-a contra o seu corpo, como se quisesse se fundir a ela. – Fica calma.

Ela continuou chorando baixinho, sentindo-se confortada pelo calor e o enlace de Lionel. A porta se abriu e dela surgiu Liam MacMahon e sua mais nova conquista, uma bela moça de olhos estreitos, cabelos frisados e quadris largos. O rapagão viu a pobre garotinha chorando e perdeu a pose animada; olhou para os parentes, que pareciam desconsolados e não obteve resposta. Largou a mão da jovem que viera com ele e abordou o casal, que tinha Lara, Cecily e Galahad como suportes principais. 

– Por que Lia está chorando? Lionel, _o que diabos você fez?_

O lourinho encarou o recém-chegado com uma réplica perfeita da expressão de indignação assassina de Nicolas.

– Não fiz nada! Não é culpa minha! – o olhar receoso de Lia o irritou mais.

Lara se adiantou e relatou a péssima notícia trazida por Sarah minutos atrás ao primo, que, por estar ocupado demais dando uns amassos com a gatinha da vez em algum cômodo isolado, não ficara sabendo de nada. De imediato, o semblante de Liam foi de sereno a tenso. Era óbvio que montava planos de ação na cabeça. A troca cúmplice de olhares entre ele, Maeve e John comprovava esse fato. Skyler chegou a fazer um discreto aceno com a cabeça, como se tivessem concordado com algo surgido da deliberação que ocorrera apenas dentro da mente dos dois. Ver Lia Marie desconsolada daquele jeito lembrou o rapagão de sua irmãzinha caçula e o fez pensar no que faria se fosse Megan em seu lugar. Além da queridinha de Lionel, ela havia se tornado o _dodói_ dos norte-irlandeses, graças à sua delicadeza e candura, e a ela estava sempre reservada uma generosa quantidade de atenção e carinho por parte deles. Ele afagou o topo da cabeça dela, bem onde havia a mechinha branca, e, através do gesto, transferiu-lhe um pouco da energia curativa dos MacMahon, fazendo-a parar de soluçar.

– Sei que essa situação dá medo, Lia. Principalmente por não sabermos o que esperar de tudo isso nem se vai acontecer de novo. – a menina se desvencilhou lentamente de Lionel e fitou o mais alto com os olhos muito brilhantes, cheios d’água. – Mas façamos o seguinte: eu, você, a Lara e o Gavin somos todos da Casa do Texugo, não somos? – ela assentiu, ainda com bico, contente de sentir a mão de Lionel na curva de sua coluna e de obter outra fonte de segurança, que era Liam. – Então nós permaneceremos juntos até você se sentir segura. Eu e Gavin podemos te escoltar do porão até suas salas de aula de manhã e te buscaremos à tarde. Nos intervalos, ficaremos contigo. Lara pode te acompanhar no dormitório feminino. O que acha?

– Eu quero... – disse ela sem ânimo algum. Contudo, a forte presença masculina de Liam era tranquilizadora e dava a sensação de que tudo ia ficar bem. Algo similar a como se sentia quando estava com o pai ou o tio Richard. 

– Mas olha só: por enquanto, não diga nada aos seus pais. Oriente sua irmã e amigos. Dependendo do que está acontecendo de verdade, podemos lidar sozinhos. Digo isso porque tem pais, como por exemplo o pai desse aqui – e apontou para Lionel. –, que são neuróticos e radicais. E a gente não vai querer que os nossos responsáveis nos tirem daqui por besteira, não é?

– _Não!_ – exclamou Century, apavorado com a perspectiva de Lia Marie ser levada embora e eles não se virem nunca mais. Por ordem explícita do pai, ele jamais havia mencionado que era de Odhráncrone, a cidadela mágica murada e impenetrável na Irlanda do Norte, e só poderia fazê-lo sob autorização. Caso fosse embora no dia seguinte, por exemplo, a mocinha não teria conhecimento de seu paradeiro e o contato deles se romperia para sempre (e não havia nada que o garoto desejava _menos)_ , já que não fazia ideia de onde ela morava. Lia também parecia desgostar da ideia de ir embora de Hogwarts, apesar de que não negaria retornar, por alguns dias que fossem, para o seu recanto seguro em Hatfield Broad Oak, debaixo das asas quentinhas da mamãe Emma, para se refazer do susto. A promessa de resguardo de Liam era satisfatória, por enquanto.

– Não... – respondeu a Srta. Grimshaw, ainda tristonha. Lionel pareceu satisfeito com a devolutiva dela.

– Te prometo que vai ficar tudo bem, Lia.

A menina assentiu, mais confiante depois de ver o sorriso paternal de Liam, e encarou os pés em seguida. Foi a deixa para o mais velho indicar com os olhos que Lionel deveria abraçá-la novamente. Como não era bobo nem nada, ele tratou de obedecer e a morena aceitou o gesto de bom grado, envolvendo-o pela cintura e apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, já que o filho de Nicolas era uma cabeça mais alto. Ele seguiu o instinto e depositou um beijinho na testa dela, o primeiro que se permitira dar desde que se conheceram.

Havia muito trabalho pela frente, mas se a missão era proteger e garantir que Lia Marie ficaria bem, Lionel estava mais do que disposto a participar.

~*~

A neve caía timidamente em Londres e, como Florence havia passado o dia com o pai na loja e depois partiria para Hatfield Broad Oak, Emma permitira-se espairecer em um pub com o irmão, que gozava de férias. Não era sempre que os dois escolhiam um local tão boêmio, pois a tradutora preferia cafés e lanchonetes por conta do barulho. Entretanto, por se tratar de um estabelecimento bruxo, os ruídos eram reduzidos por magia, a fim de ninguém precisar perder as cordas vocais para bater um bom papo. Richard escolhera uma marca de cerveja alemã e encomendara asinhas de frango e batatas fritas. Havia casos no Ministério que o faziam perder o almoço e, não raro, a janta, e ele estava faminto. Emma preferiu um drinque colorido e moderado.

– Por acaso, a Lia tem conversado contigo por correspondência? – começou a matriarca, bebericando de seu copo alto e curvilíneo por meio de um canudo. Ela o ofereceu ao auror, que, para fazer graça, aceitou um golinho. Sua cara de reprovação dizia “fraco e doce demais”.

– Sim. As duas, na verdade. – falou ele, relaxado, e o garçom pousou duas cestinhas sobre a mesa contendo os pedidos. – Obrigado. Outro dia recebi até uma pena de hipogrifo dentro do envelope. A Sandra disse que o Hagrid apresentou um desses para ela (clandestinamente, claro, mas fique tranquila, fui eu quem contou que ele era maluco por criaturas mágicas que nem ela e o teu marido). Jurou por tudo que era mais sagrado que havia encontrado a pena no chão e que não foi ela quem arrancou por conta própria. – Emma riu. Sua filha era doida, mas prudente (pelo menos com animais maiores e perigosos). E ela conhecia Rubeus Hagrid, sabia de seu zelo pelos animais e pelos estudantes. Era um gigante gentil e adorável. – Mas por que pergunta especificamente da Lia?

– Porque ela tem me contado coisas interessantes. Queria saber se tem te contado também.

– Tipo?

Richard não se fez de rogado e atacou os aperitivos. O molho era tão bom que cogitou surrupiar o pote para levar para casa.

– Bem... – Emma pensou bem na forma de introduzir o tema. Duvidava que Lia Marie, caso houvesse contado ao tio, tivesse falado com toda a sinceridade do mundo (até mesmo para ela, a mãe), dizendo com todas as letras que tinha uma quedinha por um colega. – Ela tem um “amigo colorido” em Hogwarts, digamos. Ele se chama Lionel.

O sinal de alerta apitou no hall de paranoias de Richard. Sua sobrinha tinha apenas doze anos incompletos. Que história era aquela de “amigo colorido”?

– O que quer dizer com... “amigo colorido”? – a batata frita com maionese pela metade estava em riste, como uma varinha. – Deixa eu ver se significa a mesma coisa do que significava na minha época.

– É isso mesmo que está pensando, Ritchie! – riu ela, roubando uma batatinha para si.

– E que tipo de relação eles têm? São namorados? E... mais precisamente, de que tipo de intimidade compartilham? – indagou o auror, que deu um gole enfático na cerveja em seguida.

A intenção de Emma era manter Richard envolvido com tudo que acontecia no seio familiar, do qual fazia parte intimamente, e, _acima de tudo_ , evitar um chilique homérico caso Lia resolvesse chegar em casa no Natal e soltar a bomba de que tinha um namoradinho no colégio. Ela respirou fundo.

– Decerto Lia não dá todos os detalhes. Porém, quando fala dele, fala com imenso carinho. – Emma se serviu de outra batata frita, tentando parecer despreocupada. – Disse que ele é muito bonito e gentil e que eles compartilham de três disciplinas durante a semana. – ela suspirou, lembrando-se dos meigos relatos da filha acerca de seu namoradinho. – Acho que ela estava muito tranquila, pois na carta dessa semana me contou que eles dão as mãos quando ninguém está olhando. Não é fofo?

– Sim, _muito fofo_.

Pelo tom, Richard não achava nada fofo. Nada. _Ugh_ , maldita anteninha de auror ligada o tempo todo. 

– E é só isso que eles fazem? Ficam de mãos dadas? – inquiriu, e em seu rosto havia a velha expressão de desconfiança, além do clássico tom ressabiado na voz. A estudiosa de tradução deu um gole no drinque para ver se ganhava um pouco de coragem (e paciência). Mas que diabos!

– Sim, Richard. Dão as mãos, sentam-se próximos, trocam olhares envergonhados, dão risadas por não saberem lidar com a situação, coisa do tipo. Eles têm _onze anos de idade_ , não são dois adultos em um relacionamento sério.

Ele fez aquela irritante cara de quem “está impressionado, mas não está, de verdade”. Sabia que Lia Marie atrairia a atenção e teria uma legião de admiradores na escola, só não imaginava que um namorado (ou “amigo colorido”, _ugh_...) viria tão rápido e com tanto comprometimento.

– Pergunto porque – e serviu-se de uma asinha, mordiscou um pedaço e fez uma pausa dramática para mastigar. –, da última vez que me sentei próximo de alguém e demos as mãos no colégio, eu acabei engravidando uma colega.

– Richard, pelo amor de Deus! – ela arregalou os olhos de safira, incrédula.

– Estou falando sério, Emma. Precisamos ficar ligados nessas coisas! Elas acontecem sem que nos demos conta e não têm volta! – ele parecia sério e seu tom não era sarcástico, como de costume. Sua mão enorme estava em volta da base da garrafa de cerveja como se aquilo o ajudasse a manter a calma.

– Primeiro de tudo, repito: ela tem onze anos.

– Eu tinha catorze. Evelyn tinha treze.

Emma irritou-se, mas manteve a pose. Sempre mantinha. Ela sabia que aquela implicância e aquele controle todo tinham a ver com uma vontade de evitar que Lia Marie tivesse um destino parecido com o dele. Vinham de um lugar de amor, por mais desajeitada que fosse sua abordagem.

– Richard, eu conheço muito bem a filha que criei. Desde criancinha, conversamos de um tudo. Sei que sexo não está nos planos imediatos dela, por mais que esteja convivendo com um namoradinho. – ela foi incisiva e o auror pareceu amolecer um pouco. Serviu-se de um pedacinho de frango enquanto ruminava as palavras da irmã.

– Eu até poderia dizer que sexo não estava nos meus planos quando eu tinha catorze anos, mas seria uma mentira deslavada que não colaria nunca.

O olhar de Richard – sem tapa-olho – se via suavizado. Emma sabia que suas paranoias não haviam sumido, mas já era um começo. Ela riu, bebendo mais de seu drinque colorido. 

– E outra, Rich, pensa aqui comigo: quando a gente faz coisa errada, não fica listando por carta aos pais que trocou olhares e enrubesceu com o sorriso do rapaz de quem gosta. Se a Lia estivesse fazendo bobagem, como você estava insinuando, eu e Tim simplesmente não receberíamos carta alguma. Ou, no máximo, duas linhas no pergaminho. Não concorda?

– É um bom argumento. – admitiu ele, dando mais um gole na cerveja. – Mas você vai conversar cara a cara com a Lia no feriado e depois vai me contar tudo. Para termos certeza de que ela está se comportando e que o garoto não está forçando a barra. Vai me dar isso de Natal. – Emma suspirou e assentiu. Era o jeito. – E uma torta de frango. A sua é a melhor de todas.

~*~

Não tinha clima para comemorar seu aniversário, que seria no dia catorze, seis dias depois da insolúvel petrificação de Colin Creevey, e o MacMahon mais velho decidiu que reuniria os entes queridos e amigos quando Patrick fosse celebrar o seu próprio, pouco depois, no dia vinte e cinco. O restante do domingo pós-ataque fora utilizado para criar um cronograma de escoltas, que envolveu Skyler – que se comprometeu fortemente com a ideia, já que seu objetivo primário era tornar-se um Lince de Sangue e fazer algo do tipo antes de entrar em ação funcionava como uma espécie de treino –, seu irmão mais novo, a prima Lara – que trabalharia nos bastidores, conferindo e se certificando de que a menina estava psicologicamente bem, com atenção especial às suas reações no dormitório feminino –, Maeve e o próprio Lionel, além de seus camaradas mais próximos, Stanson e Birne, e Paul Hawthorne (amigo de Gavin), que se compadeceram da pequena.

Como prometido, o grupo agiu com uma precisão e eficiência que daria orgulho ao próprio Nicolas Century. Por mais que Liam tivesse puxado o gênio dos Tierney, que tinha propensão a ser inflamável e impulsivo, o rapaz foi calculista na hora de tomar atitudes em prol do coletivo. Chegou até mesmo a abrir mão das sessões de chamegos com sua mais recente paquera para que os mais novos desfrutassem de uma sensação de segurança. Já no décimo dia de ação conjunta, o grupo percebeu uma mudança positiva na aura de Lia Marie. Ela se despediu de Lionel toda sorridente para entrar na aula de Feitiços e o MacMahon mais velho não deixou de captar como ele ficava satisfeito e contente de vê-la bem.

– Cê gosta dela, né?

Lionel fitou o parente e sorriu de lábios; seus olhinhos amarelos tilintavam e, ao mesmo tempo, mostravam muita sobriedade. Mark, Devan e Galahad se entreolharam, curiosos pela resposta.

– Gosto.

– _E o quanto você gosta?_

O sonserino não parecia encabulado. Muito pelo contrário: uma bonita inspiração invadiu seu peito e ele respirou fundo antes de falar.

– Sabe aquelas aves migratórias?

Os quatro, como se tivessem ensaiado, franziram o cenho. Gavin até cruzou os braços. Não se importava em chegar atrasado na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas para ouvir o restante daquela confabulação.

– Sei.

– Então. Eu era como uma. Voando, distante, lá longe. No meio de um monte de outras aves. – Stanson pôs a mão no queixo, como se naquele discurso contivesse o segredo da verdade da vida. – Quando estou perto dela, é como se finalmente avistasse meu ninho, porque sei que ali posso descansar e me recuperar da viagem longa e cansativa. Ao me acomodar nele, me sinto tão bem que é como se nunca tivesse precisado me arriscar em direção a outro território em busca de comida e calor.

O quarteto ficou besta.

– _Uau!_ – exclamou Devan Birne, que ensaiou algumas palmas.

– Caralho, cara, que poético! – elogiou Galahad, abismado, um titã boquiaberto. Liam se via da mesma forma. Lionel parecia cheio de si com as reações de seus amigos.

– Você tirou isso de alguma música, não é possível. – comentou o mais velho, ostentando um sorrisinho maroto para o louro. – Porque eu tenho dezesseis anos, já saí com dezenas de garotas e nunca senti nada nem remotamente parecido. E você é um _pivete!_

– Ora, Liam, às vezes é preciso admitir a derrota. Você nunca gostou de nenhuma dessas garotas com quem ficou. Nunca conheceu a sua Lia. Quando acontecer, vai sentir.

Liam meneou a cabeça positivamente, admitindo que, mesmo que Lionel estivesse sendo presunçoso, suas palavras eram sábias.

– Tá bom, _Romeuzinho_. Vamos antes de recebermos detenções por atrasos excessivos. E antes que você resolva ensinar todo mundo aqui a diferença entre “amor”, “paixão” e “fogo de palha”.

– Olha, não seria má ideia não, hein! – brincou ele, e as risadas dos rapazes ecoaram pelo corredor de pedra do castelo.

~*~

Como nenhuma oportunidade de bagunça poderia ser desperdiçada, ainda mais em tempos de extrema desconfiança depois dos ataques à gata de Filch e ao estudante da Grifinória, a reunião para celebrar (com atraso) os treze anos de Patrick e os dezesseis de Liam aglomerou uma quantidade considerável de alunos de todos os anos e Casas. Os MacMahon passaram sua infalível lábia nos elfos domésticos – utilizando-se da lástima envolvendo Creevey e de seu charme contundente – para conseguirem quitutes e guloseimas suficientes, que foram traficados através do uso de um feitiço redutor e de ocultação.

Para os desavisados que passavam por fora da sala devidamente silenciada, a insuspeita reunião era plácida e comportada. Para os convidados, havia jogatina, pegação (entre os mais velhos e suas respectivas damas) e planos de ação para o caso de denúncias de terceiros e fiscalização por parte dos docentes. Por ser monitora do sexto ano da Corvinal e por concordar (e colaborar) com a algazarra, Maeve punha o seu na reta; contudo, ela confiava cegamente em suas habilidades de contenção de danos, controle e dissimulação de evidências. Patrick era um ótimo estudante, menino e irmão, e ela não poderia deixar seu aniversário passar em branco. Como organizadora, cortou o bolo caprichado, confeccionado em conjunto por Beatrice e Brigid, mãe e tia materna de Liam e Gavin, e distribuiu os pedaços irmãmente. Quem esteve lá e experimentou, não se arrependeu de ter se arriscado.

Quase à hora do toque de recolher do sábado, ainda restavam alguns agregados na ampla sala de estar. Sandra estava sentada próxima a Sarah, Galahad, Desmond, Danielle e John, que raspavam o merengue e o doce de leite que haviam sobrado na fôrma. Três jovens deixaram o cômodo, uma moça se sentou à frente de Lara e puxou papo e um rapaz do quarto ano se acomodou no assento vazio ao lado da primogênita de Emma. Ela limpava os lábios com o guardanapo quando ele pareceu se dar conta de sua presença.

– Nossa! – ela pausou com o papel sobre a boca. – Seus olhos são tão chamativos... e incrivelmente lindos! De que cor são?

Ele era alto e atlético, possuía cabelos louro-claros ondulados e olhos redondos e muito verdes. Do lado direito do rosto, sobre o osso da bochecha, havia uma pinta escura. A Srta. Grimshaw tentou ignorar a violenta onda de calor que subiu de seu peito para as bochechas.

– São amarelos. – apontou com o dedão atrás de si. – Os do Lionel são iguais.

– Não ligo pro Lionel. Ligo pra você. Você é uma garota e uma bem bonita.

Sarah lambeu a ponta dos próprios dedos e olhou para Desmond, que suprimiu uma risada. John ergueu uma sobrancelha, escaneando bem as intenções do rapazola da Corvinal, que parecia deveras encantado e não se dera conta de que podia ser ouvido pelos outros (ou achava que o som das conversas ao fundo abafava seu papo-furado). Outra característica da vida em bando com os norte-irlandeses de Odhráncrone era que os homens – em específico os mais velhos – tinham uma patriarcal noção de que deviam filtrar todas as abordagens masculinas às mulheres do grupo e verificar se atingiam os _pré-requisitos mínimos_. E aquele ali definitivamente não atendia.

– Poxa, obrigada...

A lourinha até abaixou um pouco o rosto, de tão envergonhada que ficou. Era uma vergonha boa e positiva, mas ela não estava acostumada a ser elogiada daquela maneira veemente na frente dos outros. Sandra era dona de uma beleza “normal” e não testemunhava com frequência uma comoção tão grande, ainda mais de um desconhecido – a não ser que se tratassem de suas irises âmbares. A garota o fitou sem saber o que dizer e ele permaneceu em silêncio, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ele era atraente, apesar de achar mais bonitos os morenos de olhos escuros.

– Me perdoe, mas estou fascinado! De verdade! Você herdou essa cor de olhos do seu pai ou da sua mãe?

Por um milissegundo, ela travou. Não sabia dizer de quem recebera aquele traço tão peculiar. Até então, ninguém em sua família havia discutido muito sobre ele em sua presença, nem revelado qual antepassado também o possuía. Talvez nem eles soubessem de quem viera.

– Bem, de nenhum dos dois... – Sandra estava tão focada na atenção do janota que não notou a avaliação silenciosa de John e Galahad dos avanços do “forasteiro”. – Acho que é uma daquelas coisas que a gente herda de antepassados distantes. Tem também o seguinte: nunca conheci a mãe da minha mãe, nem por foto. Pode ter sido dela!

– Nossa... uma família de mulheres com esses olhos, que tesouro.

– Vamos? – indagou a moça, já de pé, que há pouco palavreava com Lara. Por suas características físicas, passava por irmã mais velha do garoto.

– Vamos. Antes de ir: qual o seu nome?

– Grimshaw. Sandra Grimshaw.

– Foi um prazer, Sandra. Tom Knightley.

Ela meneou a cabeça e acenou. Quando estavam sozinhos, entre os mais íntimos, ela sentiu o assento ao seu lado afundar com o peso de Galahad. Sarah havia levantado para tomar água e Desmond a imitou, indo em busca das garrafinhas disponíveis. John apoiou a perna esquerda sobre a direita formando um quatro, brincando com o guardanapo amassado e acompanhando a atuação de seu parceiro. Dany se virou de lado, deixou o joelho sobre a coxa do namorado e apoiou a cabeça sobre a palma da mão – ela era tão observadora quanto Skyler e essa era uma das razões pelas quais eles davam certo. A moça ouvia mais do que falava, e quando o fazia era depois de muita ponderação. 

– Esse cara se exercita com a gente. – começou Gavin como quem não quer nada e pousou o garfo de metal sobre a mesinha de centro, que se via coberta de objetos característicos de um aniversário, como guardanapos sujos de doce, forminhas de cupcake vazias, garfinhos, colheres e copinhos descartados (que seriam destransfigurados depois), farelo de tudo quanto é tipo de comida etc. Daquele ângulo, ele parecia muito mais velho, pois suas costas eram largas e rijas; na sequência, ajeitou-se de modo parecido com o da Srta. Robin, só que muito mais largado, as pernas mais abertas e o braço esquerdo apoiado sobre o encosto. – Esse Knightley.

Sandra pescou o incômodo só pelo jeito de falar. Ela aprendia com rapidez os trejeitos e manias de cada um. E não era difícil se flagrar prestando atenção em Gavin.

– _Ah, é?_

– É. E devo te alertar que ele faz isso com todas.

A Srta. Grimshaw ouviu Lia Marie gargalhando de algum lugar do cômodo. Decerto Lionel lhe contava alguma besteira ou proferia mais um de seus absurdos hilários. Cruzou os braços e ativou seu _modo malícia_. Graças à convivência com o tio Richard desde tenra idade, Sandra aprendeu com o melhor a ser provocadora e tirar seus interlocutores do sério.

– Puxa, é mesmo?

– Sim. Ele elogia para seduzir e depois dá o bote... já fez isso com um monte de menina por aí. – explicou, convencido de que havia blindado a amiga dos ataques de Knightley.

– _Está com ciúmes, Gavin?_

John não esperava por isso e ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras. Danielle achou graça e tratou de esconder a risada para MacMahon não perder a pose (não que ela estivesse muito visível). Só que o rapagão era tão adorável que Sandra quase não resistiu ao seu sorriso sincero.

– Não é isso. Só quero te prevenir. O Tom é uma raposa.

– Você também dá em cima das meninas quando está se exercitando, Gavin. Nem vem. Já fui a muitos treinos de vocês, vi tudo de camarote.

Ele sorriu e não negou que, de fato, era uma metralhadora de flerte, ainda mais quando tinha os holofotes sobre si no “clubinho dos MacMahon”.

– Sim. Mas eu sou legal. E sou seu amigo. Não quero que se magoe por causa de um “cafa”.

A lourinha o encarou com os olhos amarelos cheios de ardileza, numa expressão igualzinha à de Lizandra, por acaso madrinha do próprio Gavin. Ele era _legal_ , era _seu amigo_... ou somente não queria um gavião dando em cima, servindo de concorrência? Galahad não aparentava ser do tipo possessivo, até porque tinha um ar de quem se garantia por si só, mas seria preciso muito mais tempo para conhecê-lo a fundo.

– Tá bem. Vou tomar cuidado com o Tom Knightley. Direi a todas as minhas conhecidas que bom mesmo é cair nas garras do Gavin MacMahon.

O rapazote devolveu-lhe o olhar ardiloso com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Acho bom mesmo.

///

**Nota:**

(*) Canção _Donald Where’s Your Trousers_ , de Irish Rovers.

Link útil: https://open.spotify.com/track/3gzuSrER3D3Qunaz20bUZn


	90. Capítulo 24 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: novembro/1992-5/dezembro/1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos entre o final do mês de novembro de 1992 e 5 de dezembro de 1992.

Os dois sonserinos do segundo ano passavam apressados em busca de Erika Haggard no térreo. Distraído, Daniel falava de modo particularmente afetado naquele dia.

– ...e daí ela me contou que a mãe dela a proibiu de falar com o menino! Acredita nisso, amiga? Tudo bem que mãe é mãe, mas proibir? Eu falei “olha, Suzie...”.

– _Ê viadinho, vê se vira homem!_

Sandra cerrou a cara de imediato. Ignorou o amigo e se voltou de modo predador para o ofensor, que passava por eles sem se interromper.

– Como é que é? O que você disse?

O garoto, de uns treze anos de idade, parou e encarou a loura com esgar. Haggard não conseguia fitá-lo. Pegou no braço da amiga e tentou pedir-lhe para que fossem embora, mas foi em vão. Ela parecia um touro prestes a avançar sobre o tecido vermelho dançando à sua frente.

– Não que estivesse falando contigo, mas mandei ele virar homem.

– Não é a primeira vez que te escuto falar coisas desse tipo. – falou ela, sacando a varinha e apontando para o rosto do algoz. Alguns adolescentes em volta ficaram horrorizados e se afastaram. Outros se agruparam para ver no que ia dar. – Mas é a última que vai proferir contra o meu amigo, pois vou te ensinar uma lição, seu _babaca_.

Com o sangue pulsando forte nos ouvidos, ela tentou se lembrar de todos os feitiços que o tio Richard havia ensinado para ocasiões _especiais_ como aquela. Seu preferido era o que aplicava um chute fantasmagórico no saco, bem dado, em possíveis assediadores.

– Você tá de brincadeira, né? – zombou o ofensor, retirando a própria varinha do bolso e adquirindo pose de duelo. – Você é uma pirralha. _Expelliar_...

– _Ei, ei, EI!_ – interrompeu Patrick Kinnegan, que veio correndo e se enfiou entre os dois combatentes, agitando as mãos no ar para desviar o foco dos dois do embate. – _Parem!_ Parem com isso! Querem ser _expulsos?_ Sandra, por que está brigando com o Aaron?!

– Ele insultou o Dan! Chamou ele de “viadinho”! Mandou virar homem! Eu vou te matar, seu _escroto!_

Ela estava insana e era nítido que faria uma besteira. Patrick apertou as sobrancelhas escuras e pareceu sentir a ofensa ele mesmo. Por um instante, apenas julgou o garoto com o olhar.

– Onde já se viu, um menino falando igual uma mocinha?

– Cala a boca, seu nojento! – berrou a Srta. Grimshaw, que esteve a ponto de estuná-lo, não fosse o corpo hercúleo de Galahad cobrir sua visão. O rapagão encurralou o _bully_ e encarou-o bem de perto, quase rosnando.

– E aí, otário? Vai mesmo atacar uma mulher? Covarde do caralho. Por que não briga com alguém do seu tamanho?

O tal de Aaron retesou, amedrontado pela possibilidade de levar uma surra daquele lufo enorme, de punhos grossos como goles, mas manteve a cara feia.

– _Gavin!_ – chamou Patrick, pegando-o pelas costas das vestes, trazendo-o à realidade. O mais alto deu um passo para trás. – Pare você também! Ei, Aaron, dizer essas coisas é errado! Deixe o Haggard em paz.

– Não enche, Kinnegan!

Galahad se meteu novamente na frente de Aaron e arregaçou a manga do braço direito, demonstrando que estava a um passo de arrebentar-lhe as fuças se fosse malcriado de novo. O corvinal fez um sinal para Sandra, que baixou a varinha.

– Aaron, você está errado. Sabe disso. Você não devia julgar os outros dessa forma. Espero que um dia aprenda. E que não precise apanhar para isso. – falou Patrick, e sua voz continha uma sabedoria incomum a um garoto de treze anos.

– Dane-se.

O _bully_ deu uma última olhada para Gavin, que parecia preparado (e propenso) para descer-lhe a porrada, e depois para Patrick e Sandra. Ainda tentando manter a pose, deu as costas e se foi, junto do amigo, que observava a discussão bem de longe. Tendo a adrenalina finalmente baixado, a garota olhou em volta, procurando Daniel, que estava amuado e cabisbaixo, encostado à parede de pedra do castelo. Ele chorava baixinho. Ela correu ao seu encontro e o abraçou, fazendo-o chorar mais. Os dois norte-irlandeses a seguiram. Ao se aproximar do sonserino em prantos, Patrick lembrou-se de seu querido tio materno Irvine, que era homossexual, e de seus relatos à irmã (sua mãe, Ivanna), sobre coisas semelhantes a que havia sido sujeitado. O tio Irvine, além de seus pais, ensinara-o o valor do respeito para com pessoas de todo tipo de credo e sexualidade, e era uma pessoa tão boa e decente quanto Daniel, e nenhum deles merecia ser discriminado. Doía-lhe saber que aqueles vitupérios não eram novidade na vida dele – nem de seu tio. 

– Daniel – chamou Kinnegan, e Haggard adorou ver diante de si os olhos cerúleos escuros de seu salvador. Sandra o largou, enfim. –, escuta. Não tem nada de errado com você. Não deixe as palavras daquele idiota te afetarem.

– Obrigado, Patrick...

– Fica bem. Lembra que tem muita gente aqui que gosta de você.

– E se alguém te encher o saco de novo, pode nos avisar, que a gente bota o safado no lugar dele. – disse Galahad, que voltou a parecer o ursinho meigo e inofensivo de sempre.

Dan Haggard sorriu entre lágrimas e assentiu. Mais tarde, já recomposto, ele confessaria à melhor amiga que adoraria que ela namorasse Patrick Kinnegan, seu mais novo ídolo em Hogwarts.

~*~

Depois de um treino pesado sob o comando de Tex Driscoll e um banho relaxante, Nicolas jantou com a família e tratou de mimar a sobrinha Pearl, que era seu xodó. Já no quarto, quando viu Aly somente de calcinha e sutiã, não resistiu em cercá-la e levá-la para a cama. Graças a uma das alquimistas aprendizes de Artúria, Aly ficou sabendo de um dispositivo trouxa chamado DIU, que era muito eficaz como contraceptivo e não possuía as desvantagens do método da “tabelinha” e das poções contraceptivas, que exigiam cuidados em dias e horários específicos, respectivamente, e o risco de rompimento, como a camisinha de látex – e, pouco após o nascimento de Owen, ela decidiu arriscar. Sua sogra havia sido enfática ao recomendar que não passasse por outra gestação e a Senhora de Odhráncrone aceitou de bom grado a ideia. Através de seu uso, o casal podia se esbaldar sem se preocupar em colocar sua saúde em risco. Foi o caso daquela noite e de incontáveis mais.

À varanda, protegida do frio por uma redoma mágica, Nicolas estirou-se somente de cuecas à espreguiçadeira de casal, presente de um arquiteto bruxo conhecido seu, munido de uma dose caprichada de conhaque, seu favorito. Ao seu lado, Aly estava com a camiseta e os shorts dele, largos demais para o seu tamanho, e bebia de uma garrafinha d’água. O patrono pousou a mão na perna da esposa e enfiou os dedos entre suas coxas, rente aos joelhos, num gesto carinhoso.

– Lion faz aniversário daqui cinco dias. – comentou ela, arrancando o rótulo da garrafa.

– Pois é. Quase um homenzinho já. – retrucou Century, bebericando de seu conhaque.

– Espero que a Lia Marie dê um beijinho nele de presente. – Aly parecia adorar a situação e, principalmente, sua “nora”. Todos os relatos de Lionel a encantaram, e se Lia Marie fosse ao menos um décimo do que ele havia contado, ela era uma princesa digna de todos os tesouros do mundo. – Estou amando saber que nosso filho parece tão apaixonado. – Nicolas fitou a esposa e bebeu de sua expressão meiga. Essas mulheres, sempre tão românticas...

– Ele parece mesmo. Contudo... eles são muito novos, não acha? – deu mais um gole no conhaque e o pousou na mesinha de tampo redondo ao lado da espreguiçadeira. – Lion tem somente doze anos incompletos. A menina também é do primeiro ano, então não deve passar disso.

A Senhora de Odhráncrone deixou a garrafinha pela metade e o rótulo arrancado sobre sua mesinha correspondente e se acomodou melhor no encosto. As perfeitas linhas de seu pescoço, feições e cabelos soltos se viam ressaltadas pelo luar e, por um instante, Nicolas se perdeu na beleza e formosura de sua mulher.

– Nic, o amor não tem hora certa ou prazo de validade. Não acontece única e exclusivamente na vida de jovens adultos. – o patrono até estranhou como Aly parecia sossegada com relação à paixão de Lionel por uma coleguinha. – Sua prima Eleanor não foi se apaixonar por Hector aos quase quarenta anos? E os meus pais? Que se conheciam de criancinhas?

Ao se lembrar de amores de infância, Nicolas reprimiu ferozmente a imagem de Justine Colebourn, de quem Aly havia ouvido falar tão pouco.

– Teve a Liz e o Callum também... – murmurou com um pouco de moleza na voz.

– Viu? Amores na infância e pré-adolescência são possíveis sim!

O Lince dos Linces acariciou a pele da esposa e refletiu um tantinho.

– Bem, nesse caso, você tem razão, querida. – serviu-se de mais um golinho de conhaque. – Sabe... jamais imaginei que Lionel tinha isso dentro dele. – Aly o encarou e seus olhos de safira pareciam feitos de prata pura. – Esse... romantismo.

– Eu também! – exclamou a bela Senhora, que pegou na coxa torneada de seu marido como reflexo. – Ele é tão gozador, tá sempre fugindo de formalidades, não leva nada a sério. – Nicolas fez uma cara de desgosto, já que ele era a pessoa mais afetada pelo deboche do filho. – Nunca cogitei que Lionel... _se apaixonaria!_ E ele se apaixonou à primeira vista, Nic! Isso é tão lindo, meu amor! – o homem sorriu de lábios, apreciando a felicidade de sua venerada esposa, e tomou a mão dela na sua. – Parece até um conto de fadas... E Lia, pelo que sabemos através das cartas dele e de John, me parece ser uma verdadeira princesinha. Faltava apenas uma oportunidade e o coração dele foi _flechado!_ Fico tremendamente feliz que ele seja tão meigo, dedicado e afetuoso...

– Endosso todos os seus sentimentos, minha pombinha, e torço de verdade para que essa relação resulte em um amor inquebrantável que durará para sempre...

– ...como o nosso...

Nicolas sorriu e sentiu o peito se encher de calor. Por Deus, como amava aquela mulher... 

– Sim, querida... como o nosso... – ele se debruçou para depositar beijos quentes na curva de seu pescoço (um de seus pontos preferidos no corpo dela) e abaixo da orelha e se ajeitou em seguida. Aly praticamente ronronou. – Porém – ela se endireitou também e já soube o que esperar. Afinal, aquela pulguinha nunca saía de trás da orelha de Nicolas em se tratando de Lionel. –, não nos esqueçamos de quem foi o mestre e tutor da nossa pecinha.

– Ai, Nic...

– Oscar tem uma filosofia _específica_ de vida, Aly, e a senhora sabe muito bem qual é. – a beldade girou os olhos e suspirou. Sim, seu irmão era o cafajeste-mor de Odhráncrone, quiçá da Irlanda do Norte inteira, havia passado um tempo considerável junto de Lionel, como seu tio e professor de canto, violão e outros instrumentos musicais, e era nítido que havia exercido grande influência sobre o menino, que aprendera a ter seu pensamento rápido e cômico, fazia as mesmas caras e bocas e até falava de modo semelhante. – Lia Marie pode ser a primeira de uma longa fila de conquistas no colégio e fora dele.

Aly preferia não acreditar naquilo. Como uma canceriana sensível e romântica, ela se apegara com força à noção de que seu filho havia encontrado o amor de sua vida e que lhe seria devoto em cada uma das etapas de um relacionamento precoce como o que vivia. Outro dia, ele relatou que Lia cruzara o castelo inteiro para dar-lhe um bombom e ele se derreteu todo (quase deixou de comer o pobre doce porque não queria desaparecer com aquele precioso e singelo gesto de candura). Quão encantador era aquilo?

– Pode ser. Entretanto, fomos tão surpreendidos por um Lionel apaixonado... poderíamos nos surpreender com um Lionel fiel e devoto, não?

Aly era tão otimista; um poço de paz, docilidade e amabilidade, que ele tanto necessitava no dia a dia. O patrono de Odhráncrone se voltou para o astro celeste e respirou fundo. Certamente um Lionel devoto à sua queridinha daria menos dor de cabeça.

– Sim. Poderíamos sim, meu anjo...

Inspirado, ele investiu sobre a esposa e a beijou com paixão. Em seguida, selou a porta de acesso à varanda, encerrou magicamente as cortinas das janelas e silenciou o interior da redoma, pois não estava em seus planos dormir já.

~*~

O quinto dia de dezembro daquele ano, por sorte, caiu num sábado. Além de atacarem a mesa do Salão Principal, outros itens – como jarras de suco, bolinhos, salgadinhos e frituras – foram conseguidos na cozinha. Lionel se sentia particularmente empolgado naquele dia e descolou, junto de Gavin, uma quantidade invejável de chantilly para a brincadeira a ser realizada em seu aniversário de doze anos: perguntas de conhecimento geral seriam feitas e deveriam ser respondidas em até dez segundos, cronometradas por uma ampulheta mágica (propriedade de Sarah, que sempre tinha alguma coisa interessante para acrescentar ao grupo, especialmente na hora do fuzuê); em caso de ausência de resposta ou resposta incorreta, o jogador levaria uma “tortada” de chantilly na cara. Às cinco horas, os convidados da baguncinha, incluindo os ingleses Sandra, Lia Marie, Dan Haggard, Elisa Millsworth e Jaxton Partridge, entre outros sonserinos, se reuniram na sala designada.

Lionel se adiantou para anunciar o jogo e Lara gargalhou, prevendo a baderna (pela qual ela mal podia esperar). Ela e os mais velhos trataram de espaçar o cômodo e tirar do caminho os móveis, para que todos se sentassem sobre o tapete. Dan Haggard fez questão de posicionar Patrick Kinnegan, seu novo herói supremo, ao lado de Sandra, pois estava determinado a juntar os dois. Depois dela vinha Galahad, Millsworth, o próprio Daniel, sentado ao lado de Lia Marie; na sequência vinham Lionel, Maeve, Desmond, Dany Robin, John, Sarah, Jaxton, Lara, Liam, e Cecily Rowland, que fechava a roda ao lado de Patrick. Os outros, como Stanson e Birne e outros amigos do aniversariante, preferiram ficar de plateia (ou só engajados na comilança).

– Tá bom, cala a boca aí! Vamos começar! – chamou Lionel, agitando as mãos, depois de ter aprendido com Sarah a sincronizar e reiniciar a ampulheta mágica. A leitura da pergunta era sempre feita pelo jogador de trás, já munido de uma quantidade boa de chantilly. Ele pretendia pegar leve com Lia Marie, entretanto não possuía poder sobre o conteúdo das perguntas, e esperava que ela conseguisse pensar rápido o suficiente para não receber creme batido no rosto. Seria outro teste de compatibilidade, visto que ser o par amoroso de Lionel exigia que a garota tivesse espírito esportivo (coisa que Lia já havia demonstrado possuir, nas tardes de jogatina e brincadeira com os norte-irlandeses) e paciência para suas palhaçadas.

– Vai! Então começa, aniversariante! – gritou Galahad com o braço erguido.

– Tá. Ó, vou ler, depois ninguém vem choramingar que eu não avisei! – falou ele, virando-se para sua querida. – Lia, presta atenção, hein! – a menina estava animada e bateu palminhas. Ele deu uma olhada enfática para ela, como se dissesse _“bora, Lia, vamos acertar todas”._ – Dez segundos! Como se chama a criatura metade humano, metade peixe, que habita majoritariamente rios e lagos?

– Sereianos!

– Acertou! – exclamou Century, feliz por ela ter dado a resposta certa. Se bem que, dependendo de como Lia reagisse à zoeira, ele adoraria que ela errasse só para sujar seu narizinho e bochechas com creme batido. – Próximo!

Lia Marie sacou um cartão do monte e se virou para Dan Haggard. A ampulheta, enfeitiçada para se agitar sozinha quando do fim da leitura da pergunta, havia se posicionado para dar sequência ao jogo.

– Dan, os egípcios ficaram conhecidos por qual tipo de construção arquitetônica?

– Pirâmides.

– Certo!

O sonserino pegou seu cartão e fez charminho para a amiga.

– Elisa, presta bem atenção! Nem todo mundo vai saber essa! – a menina arregalou os olhos de mel, um pouco receosa. – Qual era a profissão de John Watson, parceiro do inigualável detetive dos livros, Sherlock Holmes?

A Srta. Millsworth adquiriu uma expressão cômica de confusão.

– Vai, Elisa! – gritaram e ela ficou mais ansiosa. 

– Vai logo que só tem dez segundos! 

– Ah...

– Cinco, quatro, três...

– Advogado?

Daniel fez uma cara maliciosa, já que tinha ganho a primeira oportunidade de dar uma tortada.

– Não! Médico! – ele pegou um dos pratinhos de papel recheados e esfregou-o com delicadeza no rosto da amiga, que quase não afastou os cabelos a tempo. A sala explodiu em risadas. Sarah até experimentou um pouco do creme para ver se estava bom. Millsworth tirou o excesso (que caiu no tapete, protegido por um encantamento sabiamente aplicado por Maeve Kinnegan) e riu, limpando os olhos em seguida. Daniel a ajudou, afastando seus cachos compridos dos ombros. – Vai, amiga, sua vez.

– Ai, ai... – suspirou ela, puxando um dos cartões. – MacMahon... – o rapagão lambeu os lábios e aguardou a pergunta tentando segurar um sorriso. – Merlin foi feiticeiro na corte de qual rei lendário?

– _Ah, não!_ – protestou o restante da sala.

– _Sacanagem isso!_

– _Parou!_

– _Caralho!_ Faz favor de trocar a pergunta! – exigiu Liam, apontando com veemência para o casal.

Elisa estava extremamente confusa. A ampulheta continuou a contagem e ainda estavam gritando.

– Mas por que? – a lufa olhou em volta sem compreender.

– Nem vem, nem vem! Ninguém roubou! É uma pergunta legítima! – defendeu-se Galahad, com as mãos enormes espalmadas. – Ele era feiticeiro da corte do Rei Arthur!

– Não entendi. – arriscou Elisa, com um olhar de cachorro molhado. – Eu peguei o cartão da pilha, como todo mundo. – Patrick cutucou seu joelho.

– O apelido dele é Galahad, Millsworth – explicou ele pacientemente, debruçando-se de leve, e Sandra foi capaz de sentir o cheiro de seu shampoo. –, e a lenda do Rei Arthur e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda é a favorita dele. Sabe, Sir Galahad era um dos principais cavaleiros, tal.

– Aaah... – fez ela, balançando a cabeça. – Saquei.

– Essa passa, vai! – agitou-se Lionel, que estava louco para ver o couro comer. – Eu sou o juiz, eu decido!

– _Não é não!_ – gritaram John, Desmond e Liam em uníssono, fazendo “não” com os dedos em riste. A “plateia” gargalhou com a implicância. 

– Vai logo, povo lerdo! – exclamou Sarah, batendo palmas para apressá-los. Birne, sentado no sofá atrás de Cecily e Liam, arremessou um guardanapo amassado em Gavin.

– _Vai, Galahad!_ Cacete! – ordenou Liam e o MacMahon mais novo fingiu estar indignado, e pegou seu cartão com as sobrancelhas escuras franzidas.

– Ó, Sandra. Pode perguntar? – começou ele e uma certa ordem se instalou. A garota de olhos amarelos assentiu. – Qual o nome da deusa grega da lua, da caça e da vida selvagem?

Começou um buchicho entre os jogadores e a cara de desespero da menina os agitou na perspectiva de mais uma tortada. Sandra olhou em volta como se procurasse alguém que soprasse a resposta.

– _Três, dois, um...!_

– Se sabe a resposta, fala agora! – interveio Cecily em um tom de empolgação.

Gavin nem esperou. Com uma agilidade felina, pegou um pratinho e o passou pelo rosto e cabelos de Sandra, que acabou comendo um pouco pois pretendia reivindicar qualquer coisa. O restante riu e aplaudiu, excitados pela lambança. Ela teve um pouco de dificuldade para se reajustar, e Gavin, entre risadas, a ajudou a se limpar (Daniel lamentou internamente que não havia sido Patrick). A lourinha, quando estava preparada, pigarreou comicamente e se virou para o próximo, que era o Kinnegan do meio.

– Patrick... Kinnegan. – começou ela, arrancando risadas dos presentes. – A pergunta é: quais são as sete cores do arco-íris? Caraca, que pergunta é essa?

– _Errrmmm_... vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde... azul, roxo... e rosa? – tentou o garoto, um pouco incerto.

– Acabou o tempo! Está correto, Grimshaw? – interveio Skyler, que tinha seu pratinho de chantilly preparadíssimo. Ela consultou a resposta no rodapé do cartão.

– Ele acertou todas menos uma. Era “anil” e não “rosa”. E agora?

– Tá errado! _Tortada nele!_ – disse Gavin, tocando-a no cotovelo.

– Tadinho! – miaram Lara e Cecily ao mesmo tempo.

– Tadinho nada! – clamou Sarah, abanando a mão direita para os dois. – Dá tortada logo!

– Mas eu acertei quase todas!

Patrick fitou Sandra e ela se derreteu ao vê-lo tão divertido. Ele mordia o lábio inferior em um sorriso animado.

– Senhor juiz, qual a regra? – apelou Liam, fazendo os outros rirem. Lionel não fazia a mais puta ideia, então resolveu improvisar.

– Ééééé... se ele acertou seis e não sete, então merece pelo menos um risco de chantilly na cara! _Pra nunca mais esquecer quais são as famigeradas cores do arco-íris!_

O pessoal riu mais ainda. Sandra acatou, pegou um pouquinho de creme batido e mostrou para os demais. Dan Haggard estava hipnotizado pela cena, esperando que contasse como um flerte entre a amiga e o adorável Patrick Kinnegan. O rapazinho se encolheu quando o chantilly chegou perto e ela agarrou o antebraço dele para que não escapasse. Ela desenhou um “T” sobre a testa e a ponte do nariz dele, chegando até o lábio superior. Patrick decidiu que não ia se limpar, fazendo os outros darem risadas, e apenas usou a língua para remover o excesso do que ficara sobre sua boca. Sacou um dos cartões e se virou para a Srta. Rowland, que deitou o rosto de modo meigo para o garoto.

– Cecily... qual o nome da vila que ficou conhecida como o epicentro da caça às bruxas, no século 17, nos Estados Unidos?

A mocinha pensou um pouco, com um pratinho em mãos.

– Salem?

– Correto!

– Aê! – comemorou ela, adquirindo um cartão para si. Virou-se para Liam com uma expressão entre afrontosa e brincalhona. O macho alfa respondeu no mesmo nível. – Vamos ver se o bonitão sabe responder. Lá vai: quais são os quatro estados da matéria?

Já pelo franzir de sobrancelhas, dava para ver que Liam não sabia a resposta. Ele segurou o braço de Cecily.

– Pera. Deix’eu pensar. Líquido, sólido, gasoso... e...? – o rapagão começou a rir e os outros passaram a provocá-lo, apressando a contagem regressiva.

– Seeete, seeeis, ciiinco...

– ...calma. Tem mais uma?

– São quatro, Liam. – esclareceu John, com a mão pousada na coxa da namorada. Cecily se ajoelhou para ficar na altura do rosto dele e o ameaçou com o pratinho de chantilly.

– Não sabe! Não sabe! – sacaneou ela, entre flerte e troça, enquanto Liam tentava se defender segurando-a pelo braço e pela cintura.

– Sai, Rowland! Pera!

– Acabou o tempo!

– Última chance: você sabe a resposta, MacMahon? – perguntou a moça, quase montada no galã.

– ...espectro?

A sala explodiu em risadas e Cecily acertou-lhe o creme batido, que de certa forma sempre chegava amortecido no jogador graças à sua consistência, com gosto no rosto, e diversas gotículas voaram pelo cômodo, inclusive em Mark, Devan e outro menino sentados atrás deles no sofá. Liam removeu o excesso do rosto e dos cabelos e se endireitou como pôde.

– Era plasma!

– Ai se o Snape descobre que o MacMahon não sabia a resposta dessa pergunta! – zombou a prima Lara, aguardando sua vez.

– Vai apanhar com aquele nariz de cinquenta metros de comprimento dele! – brincou Lionel, que deu uma gargalhada jocosa em seguida. 

– Não enche, vocês também não sabiam! – retrucou o cobiçado lufo, conhecido por ser um mau perdedor. – Lara, com quantos paus se faz uma canoa? Brincadeira. – os presentes riram mais uma vez. Ele leu a pergunta no cartão e se virou para a prima, já armado com seu pratinho. Sua prima era tão elegante, e ele estava maluco para lambuzá-la de chantilly e fazê-la perder a pose. – Larinha... essa é boa. Por qual alcunha ficou conhecido o maior e mais famoso imperador mongol de todos? Dica (olha só, tem dica): o nome que ele recebeu, quando de seu nascimento, era Temudjin.

História não era realmente o forte de Lara, e ela estalou os dedos tentando se lembrar de qualquer nome de imperador que fosse.

– Vai! Quem é que não sabe a resposta agora? – troçou o rapagão, instigando os outros a contarem regressivamente. – Vai! Conta aí, pessoal! Deeez, nooove...

– Aaai, eu não seeei!

– ...cinco, quatro, três, dois...

– Um! _Zero!_ – Liam espalhou o creme pelo rosto, cabelos, pescoço e colo da prima, que se arrependeu de imediato de tê-lo provocado. Depois de se limpar, ela fingiu uma cara de choro. Liam deu-lhe um beijinho debochado e escorregadio na bochecha. 

– Gengis Khan, Lara. Era Gengis Khan!

– Aaah...

Com um cartão em mãos, ela se virou para Jaxton, que aguardava com uma cara de santinho.

– Partridge, meu bem, vamos lá... – ela limpou os olhos e havia chantilly até debaixo de suas unhas compridas. – Qual o nome do dragão que Bilbo Bolseiro enfrentou a fim de recuperar a Montanha Solitária para os anões, no romance _O Hobbit_?

– Ixe! – sibilou Galahad e fez uma careta.

– Vai, Jax! Eu confio em você! – gritou Lionel, e o garoto pareceu mais aflito.

– _Eeerrmmmmmhhh_... – enrolou ele, cravando os olhos na ampulheta. – Eu sei, eu sei, calma.

– Não parece que sabe! – brincou Lara e o grupo contou os segundos restantes. Jaxton agitou os pezinhos. – Vai responder?

– ...não. Qual era a resposta certa?

Lara espiou o cartão.

– Smaug.

– Ah, eu sabia!

– _Sabia nada!_ – a mocinha aplicou a punição de tal modo que entrou creme na orelha direita do sonserino. Ela repassou um cartão do monte e Partridge se voltou para Sarah, sua vizinha da esquerda.

– Tá muito fraco isso aí! Ninguém acerta mais nada! – exclamou Gavin, e os mais próximos dele riram. Liam o encarou com aquele jeitão competitivo dele.

– A sua foi marmelada, seu mané. Espero que na próxima te perguntem qual é o diâmetro do planeta Terra.

Galahad fez “banana” para o irmão, que ele sabia que detestava perder, e deu risada. Stanson arremessou uma azeitona perdida nele, só pelo caos.

– Liam tá bravinho.

– Sarah – começou Jax, lambendo os lábios, inteiramente cobertos pelo creme, e a espevitada caçula dos Kinnegan prestou atenção. –, quais os nomes dos mosqueteiros que aparecem no romance de 1844 de Alexandre Dumas, _Os Três Mosqueteiros_?

– Vai errar, hein, Sarah! – brincou Patrick, com as sobrancelhas escuras erguidas.

Daniel aguardou que Sandra o localizasse com os olhos para insinuar uma cara maliciosa na direção de Patrick, que não viu. A loura sentiu as bochechas pinicarem. O Kinnegan do meio era tão bonitinho, tão bom moço, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um quê de “rapaz da galera”, enturmado, excelente companhia... não seria nada mal pegar em suas mãos magras e bonitas e puxar-lhe para um beijo. Ela apertou o coque desleixado e pôs as mechas da franja comprida atrás das orelhas.

– Deixa eu ver... são três mosqueteiros no título, mas eu sei que na verdade são quatro. Tem Athos, Portos, D’Artagnan... e o último... ai, calma! – respondeu a grifinória do primeiro ano, tentando ignorar as vozes ao seu redor para se lembrar o nome que faltava. – Puts!

– Seis, cinco...

– Começa com “A”. Armand? Ar...nalt?

– Arnalt é o nome do meu avô, maluca! – exclamou Liam, que havia levitado um potinho de amendoins para perto dele e das meninas.

– Um!

– _Aramis!_ É Aramis! – respondeu ela, toda agitada, quase derrubando o próprio pratinho. – Não é?

– É isso mesmo! – atestou Jax, mostrando a resposta que constava no cartão às suas vizinhas.

– _Mentira_ que ela acertou! – retrucou Desmond, pousando seu copo de suco de framboesa no chão.

– Tá certo! – comprovou John, ajeitando-se para ouvir a pergunta. – Vai, sua vez, Sarinha.

– _Ca-ham._ – fez ela, balançando seu rabo de cavalo, e os outros riram. – Johnny, qual era a cor da cruz que os cavaleiros hospitalários ostentavam em suas vestimentas e brasões?

O rapaz raciocinou alguns segundos de cara fechada.

– Isso tá com cara de pegadinha. Eram os templários que usavam cruzes vermelhas... merda, não lembro.

– Não vai arriscar nada? – indagou a menina, segurando o cartão com uma mão e o pratinho com a outra. – Chuta qualquer coisa, John!

– Tá bom! Preta? Era preta?

– Não! _Há!_ – e John quase se defendeu por reflexo. O golpe foi tão certeiro que voou um pouco do chantilly pelos lados e por cima do rosto do rapaz. – O uniforme era preto com uma cruz branca no peito!

– Puuuuuts! Passou raspaaaaando! _Só que não._ – fez Lionel, fazendo Lia Marie rir. Um amendoim passou muito perto dos ombros dos dois, raspando como a resposta errada de John.

Danielle, rindo, auxiliou o namorado a se limpar o mais rápido que podia e entregou-lhe um cartão sem espiar o conteúdo. Seu tímido cavanhaque escuro contrastava violentamente com o branco do chantilly.

– Aqui vai. – começou Skyler, com os olhinhos espremidos. – Essa você sabe. Dany querida: diga o nome da criatura mitológica híbrida que afligia a cidade de Tebas e devorava aqueles que não eram capazes de solucionar seu enigma.

– Esfinge!

– Correto. – John deu-lhe um beijinho melecado no rosto da namorada, que sorriu.

– Tava fácil demais, pô! – indignou-se Desmond, gesticulando com o copo de plástico. A Srta. Robin o distraiu abanando seu cartão à sua frente. Ele acabou sorrindo. Mais um amendoim voou.

– Então vai: qual o componente orgânico mais comum presente nos seres vivos? – indagou ela, antecipando a revolta do menino, já que a pergunta não era das mais fáceis.

– Componente? Sei lá eu! – respondeu ele, arrancando risadas dos outros. Outro amendoim lançado por Liam caiu dentro de seu copo vazio.

– Chuta, Des! – sugeriu Lionel. – Fala qualquer coisa! Tenta pelo menos!

– _Sangue?_

– Meu _Deus_ , Desmond! – ralhou Liam e o garoto se voltou para o primo sem entender sua indignação e deu de ombros. Os que assistiam acabaram rindo e aplaudindo a interação. 

– Errou! – ele bufou. – Era carbono. Vira pra cá para receber seu “prêmio”. – Danielle fez três pintinhas no rosto do menino antes de dar-lhe a tortada.

Maeve, que era a última antes de fechar a primeira rodada e fazia as vias de “mamãe” do grupo, limpou e ajeitou o menino para que ele pudesse fazer-lhe sua pergunta sem se atrapalhar todo. A Srta. Kinnegan, como Liam, não era conhecida como uma boa perdedora, e queria acertar a todo custo.

– _Notre-Dame de Paris_ , também conhecido como _O Corcunda de Notre Dame_ foi um romance escrito por qual autor francês?

Os mais velhos, que conheciam Maeve e seus interesses intelectuais, protestaram. Desde o primeiro ano, ela fazia parte do clube de literatura, fundado por Christopher Ducotterd, anos atrás, e dificilmente não saberia a resposta certa. Lembrar-se de seu amigo e antiga paixão, com quem ainda se correspondia, rendeu-lhe um calorzinho no peito.

– Vitor Hugo! – ela falou com sotaque francês, para tirar um sarro, e Desmond assentiu, comprovando que a resposta estava correta. Ele passou um cartão para a jovem prestes a questionar o aniversariante, que focou sua atenção (antes voltada para Lia Marie) na parente. Quando leu a pergunta em silêncio, a corvinal sorriu com ardileza para o garoto de olhos amarelos à sua esquerda. – Lionzinho... a pergunta é: a expressão “eureka” é atribuída a qual bruxo (*) grego matemático da Antiguidade?

– “ _Eureka_ ”? – repetiu Lionel e todos prestaram atenção em sua resposta. Ele se virou para Lia Marie, porém a menina não disse nada. Nem podia. – Já escutei essa expressão. É quando se descobre alguma coisa, não é?

– É sim, querido. – explanou Maeve, percebendo que ele não fazia ideia do que dizer, mas tentando ganhar tempo com seu palavrório costumeiro.

– Quero dizer... quando se faz uma descoberta genial...

– Seis, cinco, quaaatro... – contaram alguns, pressionando-o.

– Ééé...

– ...três, dois...

– Eureko?

– Um!

– A resposta certa era Arquimedes de Siracusa, Lion. – disse Maeve com toda paciência do mundo. Como desejava a maioria, estava na hora de lambuzar o aniversariante. Ela deu-lhe um beijinho bem gostoso na bochecha. – Parabéns, Lionel. Feliz aniversário! – e esparramou chantilly pelo rosto dele com vontade, dos cabelos ao queixo.

– _Aêêêêêê!_

As outras rodadas foram igualmente divertidas e repletas de tiradas jocosas; a cada vez que o jogo voltava para Lionel, os participantes ficavam mais ousados e tinham mais ideias para caprichar nas tortadas e irritar suas duplas. Quando todos cansaram – e já estavam bem besuntados de creme batido –, Liam resolveu falar.

– Bom, como vocês podem ver, sobrou uma cacetada de chantilly e eu acho um _pecado_ a gente simplesmente desperdiçá-lo. – ele fingia solenidade em seu tom de voz. Sua camisa estava totalmente suja e engordurada pelo creme, incluindo seu abdome. Olhava em volta com as sobrancelhas erguidas, dando ênfase em suas palavras, sinalizando algo que não dizia explicitamente. – E temos aqui uma pessoa muito especial e querida para nós que está fazendo anos. Acho digno que ela, inclusive quem sugeriu esse jogo, receba nossa finíssima homenagem...

Lionel encarava o parente mais velho com um olhar desconfiado e cômico. Todos pareciam entender, menos ele. Aliás, mentira, ele até suspeitava o que o aguardava.

– _Agora!_

Antes que o lourinho pudesse se defender ou levantar, Maeve agarrou-lhe pelo braço e o segurou no lugar. Liam pegou o recipiente maior onde havia o restante do chantilly, uma quantidade considerável, e arremessou seu conteúdo em Lionel. O creme praticamente explodiu em seu peito e voou pra tudo quanto é lado, inclusive em Lia Marie, no sofá e nos que estavam atrás da roda apenas assistindo. Todos riram. O rapagão moldou-lhe um topetinho pontudo e esfregou o que restou do creme no rosto dele, que terminou parecendo um boneco de neve de olhos amarelos.

– Também amo vocês.

Após o festival de risadas, os mais velhos trataram de utilizar magia para limpar grande parte da sujeira no chão, paredes e (pasmem) teto; Lara e Cecily se prontificaram e desembrulharam o bolo, para que fosse cantado o “parabéns”. Naquela ocasião, quem cozinhara o confeito fora a mamãe Aly, junto da tia Lizandra e da avó Artúria, e o sabor era um dos favoritos de Lion: floresta negra. Maeve, para se desculpar pela peça, limpou-o no rosto, para poder enxergar melhor, e nas mãos e braços, para evitar que sujasse mais coisas.

Como se a noite já não tivesse sido perfeita, Lia Marie o chamou de lado e entregou-lhe uma caixinha retangular. Faltou apenas seu coração explodir dentro do peito. Lia havia gasto seu tempo e dinheiro e lhe comprado um presente! Com os dedos hábeis, ele desfez a embalagem sem rasgá-la (claro, afinal era presente de sua Dúnlaith Olhos-de-estrela). De dentro da caixinha, retirou uma miniatura de alaúde, finamente ornamentada, presa a um pequeno e delicado pedestal, ideal para decorar uma escrivaninha ou prateleira.

– Quando minha mãe soube que seu aniversário estava chegando, ela sugeriu que eu te desse um presente... e meu pai, que trabalha numa loja de brinquedos, conhece um monte de artesãos, né. – explicou ela, sendo observada atentamente pelos olhos de lince do menino. – Quando ele me contou que tinha um que fazia instrumentos musicais pequenininhos, pedi para fazer um alaúde, porque sei que você sabe tocar. É bonitinho, né? 

Lionel quase perdeu o ar. Lia Marie sentia o coração bater rápido como um beija-flor e suas mãos estavam geladas. Os mais íntimos optaram por conferir o diálogo com a maior discrição, fingindo que não estavam vendo, e aguardavam com ansiedade que os dois se beijassem logo.

– É sim. Poxa, não precisava gastar dinheiro comigo...

– Que nada. Eu queria te dar um presente. Não queria que passasse em branco.

Lionel quis dizer que seu presente, de verdade, era tê-la em sua vida.

– É o presente mais especial que já ganhei, Lia. Obrigado. – Lia Marie sentiu as bochechas muito quentes e um gelado intenso na barriga. – Posso te dar um abraço?

Ela assentiu e ele a envolveu, enfiando o nariz em seu couro cabeludo cheiroso, encostando coração com coração, e suspirou, encantado com o gesto. Pousou um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça dela e por um segundo desejou estar a sós. Não se beijaram na boca, mas Lionel se sentiu realizado como se o tivessem feito.

///

**Nota:**

(*) Ele não era bruxo, óbvio, mas aqui eu quis abordar conteúdos que parecem verossímeis ao conhecimento bruxo geral.


	91. Capítulo 25 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts, King's Cross e Hatfield Broad Oak-dezembro/1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange capítulos de Hogwarts, King's Cross e Hatfield Broad Oak no mês de dezembro de 1992.

O Salão Principal se via ligeiramente povoado, com diversos grupinhos espalhados pelas mesas e com grandes espaços entre eles. Alguns liam, outros jogavam, e havia aqueles que só espaireciam sem empreender nada específico. Dan Haggard acompanhou a Srta. Millsworth até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, cuja vizinha era a da Grifinória, para ter com a irmã, enquanto Sandra dirigiu-se à da Sonserina, mais precisamente no ponto limítrofe entre a turma do primeiro ano e do segundo – onde costumava sentar durante as refeições, para estar junto ao seu “cunhado”. Ela notou que Lionel tinha consigo seu violão azul-petróleo. Com ele, sentavam-se Jaxton e mais três meninos da Casa da Serpente, e sobre o tampo da mesa repousava um pergaminho com algo que se assimilava à letra de uma música. Acenou e o menino indicou o trecho do banco ao lado dele.

– E aí, meu? Senta com a gente! – ela topou e abriu um sorrisão. Lionel sempre era uma fonte infalível de entretenimento e risadas e a menina rachava o bico com ele. Quase como um Gêmeo Weasley 2.0, porém com o adendo de que sabia cantarolar, tocar violão e criar deboche com uma velocidade digna de aplausos. – O Jax acabou de me ensinar uma música excelente, bem fácil de aprender! O único problema é que a letra é em espanhol! Imagina a dor de cabeça!

Sandra espiou o pergaminho e apertou as sobrancelhas douradas.

– Eu sei que “bailar” significa dançar!

Os cinco sonserinos franziram o cenho, perplexos.

– Como diabos você sabe disso? – perguntou Partridge, notando, bem fundo em seu inconsciente, como Sandra e Lionel ficavam parecidos sentando lado a lado.

– Minha madrinha é da Espanha! Ela me ensinou algumas palavras. Claro que esqueci tipo quase todas...

– Óbvio.

– Ela ensinou palavrão? – indagou um dos meninos, que estivera presente na celebração do aniversário de doze anos de Lion, e tinha um ar simpático e bonitos olhos azuis.

– Ensinou! – e deu uma risada alta. – Esses eu não esqueci!

– _Por que será?_ – troçou Lionel com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e a cabeça inclinada, imitando o Arlequim com perfeição, e posicionou o violão sobre as pernas. Ela riu e o fitou um tantinho sem responder. Às vezes, a familiaridade entre eles era tão grande que dava a impressão de que ela e o garoto se conheciam há uma eternidade. Não sabia dizer se era porque Lionel tinha os mesmos olhos de gato (e amenizava a aflição de que ela era a _única_ no mundo com aquele traço físico), se era sua espontaneidade ou se era um lance de almas, mas a sensação era muito familiar, tal qual a de primos que habitaram o mesmo bairro uma vida toda e conviveram desde o berço. – Quer ouvir a música?

– Pô, quero sim! Toca aí!

– Tá bom. Lá vai! Jax, vou tentar imitar a sua pronúncia, já que não falo uma vírgula de espanhol. Convenhamos: não falo nem inglês direito, né!

Eles riram alto, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos. Albus Dumbledore, que estava na mesa dos professores, se atentou aos acordes de Lionel. Jaxton ajudou na contagem e no ritmo, batucando com os dedões sobre a mesa.

_Para bailar la bamba  
Para bailar la bamba  
Se necesita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia por mí, por ti  
Ay arriba y arriba  
Y arriba y arriba, por ti seré  
Por ti seré  
Por ti seré_

_Yo no soy marinero  
Yo no soy marinero, soy capitan  
Soy capitan  
Soy capitan_

_Bam-ba-bamba  
Bam-ba-bamba  
Bam-ba-bamba  
Ba..._

_Para bailar la bamba  
Para bailar la bamba  
Se necesita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia por mí, por ti  
Ay arriba y arriba._ (*)

Sandra achou que a música tinha um ritmo divertido e riu do sotaque de Lionel, que forçava os erres para dar um tom latinizado. Ao fim da performance, a “plateia” aplaudiu, entre risadas e assobios. Alguns alunos de outras mesas se juntaram a eles, aprovando a escolha da canção. O lourinho se levantou e fez uma reverência, ostentando um sorriso irônico.

– Ora, ora... – murmurou o diretor a Minerva McGonagall, sentada ao seu lado esquerdo. – Parece que temos um novo Oscar Ó Domhaill em Hogwarts... Lembra-se dele? Estudou aqui nos anos sessenta...

A bruxa assentiu e se virou para o ancião, sorrindo misteriosamente.

– Lembro sim... – Minerva parecia contente. Usou a aba do chapéu para ocultar o rosto do restante dos colegas docentes. – Caso diga a alguém que falei isso, negarei até a morte, mas... eu achava divertido quando Ó Domhaill e seu colega tocavam suas violas por aí. – Dumbledore riu, concordando de modo implícito. Seus olhinhos azuis tilintaram graças à luz das velas. – Pelo jeito, com Century, teremos mais sete anos de música ao vivo.

Ele fitou o grupo de sonserinos e seu líder, o violeiro, e também sorriu.

– Pelo andar da carruagem, teremos mesmo...

~*~

Estava um frio lancinante do lado de fora do castelo, mas Galahad optou por sair mesmo assim. Estava encapotado o suficiente, de cachecol, touca, luvas e casacão grosso, que o deixava ainda maior. Estreava a botina militar que havia ganho de seu padrinho Nicolas como presente antecipado de Natal. Como Lia Marie já havia praticamente desencanado do esquema de escoltas e aceitava circular pelos territórios do castelo sem demais precauções – em muito devido aos boatos de que os ataques eram direcionados a alunos de sangue não-mágico (o que não era o caso dela nem dos norte-irlandeses) e à distância do ataque a Creevey, ocorrido há mais de um mês –, os MacMahon se viam mais desimpedidos em matéria de horários, e Gavin desejou estar ao ar livre, pois sentia falta de Odhráncrone e da chácara onde morava, a Rosa Branca. Para esse fim, área utilizada para prática de quadribol serviria. Sentou-se encostado à parede de pedra e respirou fundo. Ultimamente, o “advento Louise” vinha dando o que falar: desde que se reencontraram, em setembro, a jovem não deu sossego; bastava vê-lo, fosse sozinho, fosse em uma conversa com os amigos, ou até mesmo no Salão Principal, que vinha ao seu encontro para enroscar-se a ele e arrastá-lo para um canto escuro. Até aí, perfeito, já que aquela ninfomania desenfreada era o sonho de todo rapazote de quase catorze anos; entretanto (e foi isso que o deixou encafifado), a mocinha passou a introduzi-lo e tratá-lo, de modo, em tese, inocente e descompromissado, como _seu namorado_. Pela primeira vez na vida, o terceiro “ursinho” de Callum se sentia angustiado pelo fato de que uma garota o queria desesperadamente, mas ele não era capaz de corresponder ao sentimento. Muitos questionariam: como ele não conseguia sentir afeto por uma garota como ela? Afinal, não havia nada de errado com Louise. Muito pelo contrário: ela era deslumbrante, seu corpo era escultural – com seios fartos e coxas estonteantes –, sua índole era inquestionável... Todavia, Gavin não gostava dela como um namorado gosta de uma namorada.

Chegou a comparar a relação deles com a de Lionel e Lia – que progredia aos olhos públicos como o arquétipo do romance absoluto –, o total e completo oposto do que ele vivia: enquanto os dois não compartilhavam nada de físico, a não ser por um beijinho aqui e ali nas bochechas e na testa, mãos dadas e abraços tímidos, era nítido que uma espécie de ímã invisível do Cupido os atraía teimosamente na direção do outro; quando não estavam no mesmo cômodo, Lia ou Lionel acabavam remetendo a conversa ou o comentário da vez ao seu querido, através de um elogio, uma menção ou lembrança. E, para completar, na ocasião em que se via geograficamente próximos, o casalzinho dava um jeito de reservar o assento ao lado do seu a fim de ser preenchido pelo par. Com o tempo, foi ficando até automático. Galahad sabia que dificilmente ele e os amigos (e a maioria dos mortais sobre a face da Terra) se apaixonariam com tanta veemência que os dois, mas jamais aceitaria ser chamado de “namorado” e se relacionar com uma garota como se o fosse sendo que seu coração a considerava apenas como uma “amiga colorida”. Desde bebê, Callum e Beatrice, seus pais, deram um excelente exemplo de um relacionamento equilibrado (afetivo, emocional e, por que não, físico) que Galahad ansiava por repetir na vida adulta; o amor de seu pai por sua mãe e vice-versa, tão explícito e escancarado, deveras adorável, o cuidado, os chamegos, e, principalmente, a reciprocidade – era isso que inconscientemente o rapagão procurava, caso fosse namorar. E sua troca de beijos e carinhos ousados com Louise Dennings estavam longe de inspirá-lo. Era algo físico e momentâneo. E sua alma o alertava de que não passaria daquilo.

Seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido por uma pessoinha que andava apressada para longe do castelo, tão encapotada quanto ele (até mais). Era uma garota. Ela tinha em mãos uma gaiolinha sofrida de madeira, coberta por um pano surrado; deu uma conferida em volta e não transpareceu sinais de que havia o visto, acabrunhado no chão. Com um movimento fluido, libertou a ave que estava presa: uma pomba comum, cinzenta e pequena, que alçou voo horizonte afora. Como se não tivesse a menor intenção de ser reconhecida, ela cobriu a cabeça com o capuz e se dirigiu velozmente para o castelo. Quando já estava perto o suficiente da porta, ele a reconheceu pelos tênis laranjas de cabedal branco.

– _Grimshaw!_ – gritou ele, e ela deu um pulo como se tivesse sido pega no flagra em um crime terrível.

Galahad sorriu e se ergueu com agilidade felina. Os olhinhos amarelos dentro do capuz brilharam. Ela sorriu, tranquilizada pelo fato de sua única testemunha ser MacMahon, seu conhecido.

– Ah, oi! Não tinha te visto! – e acenou, escondendo a gaiolinha atrás de si como quem não quer nada. – Eita, tá fazendo o que aí? Brincando de ermitão?

– Tava espairecendo um pouco. – limpou as calças e se espreguiçou. Com as costas retas, ele a ultrapassava em quase duas cabeças. Sandra se encolheu toda, tremendo um pouco.

– _Brrrrrr_. Tá um frio danado. Vamos entrar? – perguntou ela, ao que o janota assentiu, e eles se encaminharam para dentro. Adotaram um passo lento, apropriado para conversar com calma. 

– Eu te vi ali... tava aprontando o que? Que diacho de ave era aquela que você libertou?

A lourinha estava entre empolgada e orgulhosa.

– Ah! Era uma pomba. Encontrei faz uns quinze dias. Um dos gatos residentes do castelo deve tê-la mordido ou lanhado na barriga. Quando peguei, estava sangrando, coitada. – explanou, e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Espera. Você encontrou a pomba machucada e fez o que com ela? Não me diga que...?

– Eu a levei para o meu quarto, óbvio!

Galahad gargalhou.

– Como assim!

– É, ué! – ela gesticulou com a gaiolinha. – Não ia deixar a bichinha dando sopa! Tem um montão de predadores dela aqui! Sem contar o baita frio! Nem a pau que conseguiria se recuperar do machucado em meio à neve!

Ele riu mais, balançando a cabeça.

– Tá certo... ela ficou _hospedada_ no seu quarto, que você divide com outras três meninas. – Sandra não pareceu abalada com a noção. Gavin imaginou que as colegas de quarto dela já estivessem acostumadas com as extravagâncias da amiga. – E depois?

– Bom, depois eu falei com o Hagrid, o guarda-caça, que me emprestou essa gaiola para a convalescença da pombinha. Não foi difícil descolar alpiste, vitaminas, pão e água, já que ele tem um monte disso nas tralhas dele. Em duas semanas no quentinho, comendo do bom e do melhor, ela ficou nova em folha!

Gavin sorriu. Não sabia dizer por que, mas gostou de vê-la tão contente pelo salvamento e a recuperação bem-sucedidos da ave.

– Você realmente é a _louca dos bichos,_ né? – brincou ele, abrindo um sorriso carinhoso. A garota riu e abaixou o olhar. Ela considerava Gavin ainda mais bonito que Liam (que já era um arrasa-quarteirão) porque tinha em torno de si um ar pacífico e uma tranquilidade contagiante, algo similar ao que seu pai transmitia. Enquanto Liam era o galã inalcançável, que apenas as mocinhas privilegiadas podiam ter acesso, Gavin passava a sensação de que não tinha preconceitos com seus interlocutores e gostava de estar em contato com todo tipo de gente. – Aposto que você tem todos os animais permitidos em Hogwarts. Se duvidar, um casal de cada.

Sandra deu uma risada alta. Decidiu entrar no jogo dele.

– Se pudesse, lógico que faria da escola um zoológico! – foi a vez de ele rir. – Contudo, tive de escolher um só. – fingiu um biquinho. – Como os meus favoritos são os animais voadores, fui de coruja mesmo. A Nostromo.

Galahad enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casacão e, como se desse conta do que ela havia falado por último, fitou-a com um olhar indignado.

– A sua coruja tem nome da nave do _Alien:_ _O Oitavo Passageiro_?!

– _Há!_ Você conhece?!

Galahad riu alto para o teto, empinando a barriga.

– Lógico que conheço! Meu tio é cinéfilo e vira e mexe junta a família inteira para ver os filmes que ele traz e passa no projetor mágico dele! Curiosamente, vimos esse filme nas férias passadas.

– Então!

– Sabe que eu não tenho coruja, né.

– Não?

– Não. Não sei se já te falaram, mas eu moro numa fazenda. Uma chácara, vai. E não faz essa cara, não temos tantos animais quanto você certamente está imaginando.

– _Aaah!_ – protestou ela, sentindo um calor gostoso no peito com o jeito brincalhão com que ele falava. – Mas o que tem?

– Então. Eu e o Liam (e o Henry, quando esteve aqui) temos sapos. Só que a gente não comprou não. Achamos no brejo.

– Mentira!

– De onde você acha que eles pegam os sapos que vendem nas lojas? No brejo, uai!

A dupla riu gostosamente. Sandra até se abraçou à gaiola para tal.

– E como que ele chama?

– Sr. Papa-mosca.

– _Pfffft!_ – dessa vez ela gargalhou.

– Ué! É um sapo, não é? Então! O do Liam eu nem sei o nome. Se é que tem. – ele pensou um tantinho. – O Patrick tem uma coruja de nome genérico, tipo Comandante.

– Desde quando isso é um nome genérico, por Merlin?

– Mentira... – ele se retratou. – É Coronel.

– Puts grila! Pior ainda!

Ele riu. Distraída pelo papo bom, Sandra balançava a pobre gaiola para frente e para trás como se fosse um lançá-la longe.

– Já o Lionel e o John têm ratinhos. O do John é Faísca. Já o do Lion tem um nome mais... peculiar, digamos.

Sandra não se espantou. Se o nome do rato fosse tão hilário quanto o dono...

– Tenho até medo de perguntar. Mas fala!

– Don Gongonzola Muçarela Mascarpone!

Ela rachou o bico.

– Meu _Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeus!_

– Disse ele que era pra soar como nome de mafioso! Além disso, os ratos gostam de queijo, né? Ficou bom, vai!

– Se superou! Parabéns pro Lionel! – riu Sandra, quase querendo aplaudir Century (a gaiola impediu o gesto). Depois de alguns instantes, ela entrecerrou os olhos, pôs a mão livre no queixo e parecia tentar se lembrar de algo.

– Mas sabe que acho que temos um oponente à altura.

– Ah é? Quem? Aposto que é do Haggard.

– Pior que não! O Dan nem liga pra bicho. Ele tem uma coruja que eu desconfio que nem nome tem. Me refiro à Lia.

Galahad ensaiou uma carinha de desconfiado. Lia Marie era o par perfeito de Lionel e, para que dessem certo, não podia ser uma pessoa séria. Ela tinha quase _obrigação_ de possuir uma quantidade mínima de trejeitos e manias engraçados – e isso os norte-irlandeses estava descobrindo aos poucos.

– E qual é?

– A Lia Marie tem um gato, né. Lá em casa temos vááários, mas ela quis comprar mais um na loja. Como meu pai faz _tudo_ pra ela, aceitou comprar.

– Certo.

– E o nome dele é Chuchu.

O lufo riu tanto que a barriga chegou a doer.

– É um empate. Puta merda!

A lourinha adorou ver como seu bonito interlocutor parecia entretido.

– Sabia que você ia gostar. – ela abriu um sorriso. – Bom, agora acho que vou lá na cabana do Hagrid pra devolver a gaiola.

MacMahon ajeitou a borda da touquinha de listras pretas e amarelas e o zíper do casacão.

– Posso te acompanhar.

– Imagina! Precisa não, Gavin.

– Que isso. Não tô fazendo nada mesmo. Bora lá.

Ela aceitou. Que tipo de garota negaria a companhia daquele protótipo de titã com aura tão convidativa? Se estava caçando o que fazer, não seria otária de insistir que a deixasse sozinha.

– E a pomba que você salvou ganhou nome também? – continuou ele, de novo com as mãos nos bolsos.

– Não deu tempo pra gente ganhar intimidade. – ele deu risada.

– Mas se fosse escolher um, qual seria?

A menina fez que estava pensando. Pôs até o dedo indicador sobre o lábio inferior.

– Dengosa.

– Cacete! – e riu mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça. – Você e o Lionel, hein! Caprichados.

– Vou entender isso como um elogio!

A cabana de Hagrid estava toda fechada e as cortinas, estendidas. Ousada, a sonserina tentou forçar a maçaneta, mas parecia trancada.

– Eita. Pelo jeito não está. Vou deixar aqui na porta.

Galahad concordou com a ideia. Eles se encaminharam, lado a lado, para retornar ao castelo. Mesmo com o frio, havia alunos acumulados à entrada do castelo, e alguns até papeavam despreocupadamente expostos ao tempo. Foi quando ele avistou alguém que não desejava encontrar de jeito nenhum.

– Espera. – os passos dela foram restringidos por sua mão grande e forte, que a puxou para ocultarem-se atrás da árvore.

Alguém deveras desagradável devia estar naquela aglomeração para Gavin MacMahon não querer ser reconhecido. A loura aguardou alguns segundos para se decidir se investigaria a atitude esquisita do garoto mais simpático que ela conhecia. A curiosidade falou mais alto. Ademais, Dan jamais a perdoaria se nem tentasse.

– O que foi?

– _Meh_... – fez ele, com uma raríssima careta de genuíno desagrado. – Se formos ali, vai ser mó saco. Tem alguém que eu meio que não queria trombar agora...

– Ah...

“ _Pergunta quem é! Pergunta quem é!_ ”, estimulou uma vozinha estridente em sua mente. Não foi preciso.

– É a Louise Dennings. Não estou no clima.

– Sei...

Sandra deu uma espiadela rápida e tratou de se esconder. Algo chamou sua atenção e ela espiou de novo.

– Ei, não é o Lionel e a Lia ali?!

Galahad ignorou a vontade de se manter incógnito e conferiu a suspeita. Eram eles mesmo. Lia Marie vinha com um casaco fofo verde-piscina, luvas de lã e botas altas. Lionel também estava pesadamente encapotado e ostentava um grosso cachecol vermelho-sangue e preto – as cores da Casa dos Century –, além de uma touquinha cinza-escuro com pompom na ponta. Não deram nem cinco passos para fora do castelo e já estavam de mãos dadas. 

– Olha só. São sim.

– Eles tão sozinhos... – Sandra fez uma expressão maliciosa para o amigo. – Será que...?

– ... _eles vão se beijar?_

Os dois arregalaram os olhos, empolgados, e sorriram.

– Tá afim de espiar?

– Porra, lógico.

– Então demorou.

A dupla se embrenhou entre as árvores e tentaram permanecer camuflados entre a vegetação. O frio estava de lascar, mas flagrar o casalzinho mais emblemático da escola aos beijos valeria todo o esforço. A menina fazia um pouco de charme, balançando os pezinhos e fitando o rapaz com um olhar doce e (supostamente) inocente. Quando estavam a uma distância segura dos ouvidos alheios e intrometidos, eles pararam e ficaram um à frente do outro. Sandra estremeceu, crente de que pegaria a irmã com a boca na botija. Foram alguns minutos de conversa e nada. Ela sentia o hálito quente de Galahad em seu cangote, e por alguns segundos se esqueceu completamente do por que estarem ali, da temperatura baixa e até de como pronunciar seu próprio nome. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido, mas não se importaria caso se repetisse mais vezes. Foi somente quando Lionel colocou uma mecha de cabelo de Lia atrás da orelha dela que a lourinha despertou do torpor. 

– ...mas tem sido divertido, né? – comentou Lia Marie, com a cabeça inclinada e as duas mãos segurando a direita do garoto. – Eu nunca tinha entrado em um castelo antes de Hogwarts.

– Não? – ele pareceu surpreso com a informação.

– Nunca.

– E como... você acha que se sentiria morando em um? Assim... em definitivo. Pra sempre.

Foi a vez de Lia ficar surpresa.

– Morar em um castelo? Como uma rainha?

Ele sorriu. Sua mãe, tia e avó moravam em um, e não eram rainhas.

– É.

– Mas tem que ser muito rico para morar em um! E eu não sou rica!

– Finge! E se um dia te dessem a oportunidade? – o olhar de Lionel era repleto de afeto. Como queria que Lia visitasse Odhráncrone no futuro e, de preferência, gostasse muito. – Você moraria?

– Moraria, claro! – ele abriu um sorrisão e a menina não entendeu o motivo da felicidade. – Mas nossa, deve dar um trabalhão para limpar! Tem que ter um montão de empregados, mesmo usando magia! A minha casa é pequena e tem que juntar eu, minhas irmãs e minha mãe para manter tudo limpo e organizado. Imagina um castelo!

Ele riu, achando adorável a preocupação dela. Como não tinha autorização do pai para falar de Odhráncrone, teve de se contentar apenas com insinuações. A Profa. McGonagall aplicava decorações de Natal sobre a porta e os alunos nas imediações cederam espaço. 

– Em uma semana voltaremos para casa para as férias de Natal. – falou Lion, subitamente parecendo triste.

– Sim.

– E eu... _vou sentir muito a sua falta_.

Lia Marie fez um som parecido um miado.

– Eu também! – abraçou-o e sentiu o nariz e a boca dele no topo de sua cabeça, sobre a mechinha branca. – Mas são apenas quinze dias, Lion! Não é muito! São duas semanas.

– Eu sei... – ela definitivamente não gostava de vê-lo tão cabisbaixo. – Só que eu tenho te visto todos os dias, tardes inteiras, e também à noite. E ir disso para não te ver nem um pouquinho vai ser difícil...

– Poxa... – fez a menina, encarando-o docemente como Dúnlaith fitou Beollán no banquete do rei Osbern. – Vai passar rápido, você vai ver. E logo estaremos juntos aqui. E nos veremos todos os dias de novo!

Lia Marie pegou em ambas mãos de Lionel e plantou um prolongado e carinhoso beijo em sua bochecha. Pelo ângulo, Sandra e Gavin não conseguiram identificar se foi na boca ou não, mas pelo abraço que o seguiu, não pareceu ter sido diferente dos beijos que a lufa costumava dar no rapazinho. A loura até desejou que sua irmã e o namorado ficassem ali para sempre, pois sentir a proximidade do corpo da Galahad do seu se tornou uma gritante prioridade, porém o rapagão sinalizou para que eles deixassem o esconderijo, já que não daria em nada. Ela suspirou e acatou, duplamente decepcionada.

~*~

No dia dezessete, quatro dias antes da partida dos alunos para casa, ocorreu na escola, em meio ao Salão Principal, um tal de Clube de Duelo, protagonizado pelos professores Lockhart e Snape e alguns alunos que não necessariamente haviam se voluntariado. A ideia era estimular a autodefesa dentro dos terrenos do colégio, consequência dos ataques sofridos naquele ano letivo. Lia Marie não gostou nada de ser lembrada daquela situação ameaçadora e só não deixou o recinto porque não queria perder a oportunidade de ficar de mãos dadas com Lionel, acomodados à distância. Os norte-irlandeses até acompanharam a encenação (porque, para eles, não passou disso), porém consideraram tudo uma galhofada sem fim.

– Fosse meu padrinho, tinha quebrado o nariz do Snape em três segundos de luta. – comentou Gavin, de braços cruzados.

– Mas isso não seria nenhum desafio, né? O nariz dele é tão grande que é só dar um passo pra frente e já te atinge em cheio na cara! – retrucou Liam, em uma pose igual à do irmão, mascando um chiclete de modo displicente.

John tentou segurar a risada e falhou, chamando atenção do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que mal pôde acreditar que alguém tinha humor para rir num momento tão crítico como aquele. Stanson e Birne olhavam para o tal clube com caretas de desaprovação e convenceram os camaradas a irem embora, já que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Mais tarde, no Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, eles ficaram sabendo da convicção de muitos colegas lufos de que Harry Potter, por ser ofidioglota, era o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin e o responsável por ter aberto a Câmara Secreta. Talvez por ser, depois dos filhos de Gerard Kinnegan, o que havia convivido por mais tempo com a atmosfera perpetuamente investigativa e desconfiada do lar de Nicolas Century, Liam considerou aqueles boatos uma babaquice.

– Se o cara fosse mesmo herdeiro de Slytherin como estão dizendo, por que caralhos abriria a tal Câmara e permaneceria aqui na escola, tranquilão, para ser pego no flagra? Esse povo por acaso não raciocina?

Mesmo com seu argumento esclarecedor e racional, a Lufa-Lufa continuou em alerta, com a firme crença de que Harry havia escolhido Justin Finch-Fletchley como sua próxima vítima. O rapagão tomou banho, se trocou, deitou e adormeceu e o Salão Comunal dos texugos ainda se via em polvorosa.

~*~

O dia seguinte veio para por mais lenha na fogueira. A notícia de que Finch-Fletchley e o fantasma Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça haviam sido petrificados sacodiu as estruturas de todas as Casas, mas em especial a da Casa de Helga Hufflepuff. O caso foi transmitido por uma monitora do sétimo ano, que parecia muito abalada pelo que acontecera com o colega. Lia Marie papeava com Lara, Cecily e Amanda Ayumi quando soube. Foi preciso a intervenção e a escolta de Liam, Gavin, Mark Stanson e Devan Birne para que ela topasse jantar no Salão Principal. De outro modo, seria capaz de permanecer trancafiada na Lufa-Lufa até o dia de irem para o Expresso. O argumento de que os alvos dos ataques eram trouxas – por mais que fosse uma constatação cruel, poderia servir para convencê-la – quase não funcionou, pois a menina insistia que nada garantia que o criminoso não pudesse se enganar ou até mesmo errar o alvo e petrificá-la (ou matá-la) e também a seus entes queridos. Quando viu Sandra, ela correu para abraçá-la. Em seguida, afundou-se nos braços do namorado e assim permaneceu por um bom tempo, trêmula e ofegante de medo. Só sossegou quando nenhum dos professores implicou que os dois sonserinos fizeram sua refeição na mesa dos Amarelos, um de cada lado dela, para prestar-lhe suporte, além de Elisa Millsworth, que se acomodou junto deles. Daniel, Patrick, Maeve, John, Desmond e Sarah vieram em seguida. Foi difícil e complicado, mas eles, como um grupo forte, sabiam que conseguiriam lidar da melhor forma possível.

~*~

Três dias depois veio o momento de partir em direção a Londres e às férias de Natal. Antes de embarcarem no trem, a garota de olhos amarelos fez questão de abordar a irmã, que podia ser muito passional e precipitada, a fim de evitar que ela abrisse a boca e pusesse tudo a perder. Sandra prezava demais pela vida que estava levando para simplesmente abrir mão sem lutar.

– Olha... eu sei que tudo isso que está acontecendo no colégio é muito assustador. Eu sei. – afirmou a lourinha, pegando no braço de Lia Marie e olhando fundo em seus olhos pálidos. – Entretanto, não corremos perigo. Não como a Elisa, por exemplo, e nossos colegas de sangue trouxa. – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Não vamos nos afobar, tá bom?

– Mas...

– _Lia!_ Você _sabe_ que se contarmos uma coisinha que for em casa, o titio vai dar um jeito de a gente não voltar! Porque a mamãe e o papai são mais tranquilos, podem até relevar, mas você sabe como o tio Richard é! Um maluco! – Lia Marie não conseguiu responder. – Vivemos a nossa vida inteira em Hatfield Broad Oak, convivendo com meia dúzia de vizinhos e parentes, você quer mesmo voltar para aquela rotina? Aqui temos um montão de gente diferente, entramos em contato com coisas novas, muitas delas divertidas! E temos liberdade!

– Sim, mas a que custo? _Eu estou com medo, San!_

Sem saída, Sandra reparou que seria preciso apelar.

– Você quer ficar sem o Lionel? Porque é o que vai acabar acontecendo. – Lia arregalou os olhos verde-azulados e pareceu perder o chão. – Caso abramos o bico em casa, vão prender a gente em Hatfield Broad Oak. Pra sempre, se bobear. – por um segundo, ela achou que a mais nova ia chorar.

– Eu não quero ficar sem o Lion...

– Então! Promete que não vai contar nada sobre as petrificações? – a de mecha branca fitou a irmã com um olhar mimoso. – Raciocina aqui comigo: a gente tem dois meninos grandes como ursos de guarda-costas! Mais os amigos do Liam! E o John, que quer ser auror. Pensa! Ficaremos seguras. _E o Lionel também_.

– Se é assim, está bem...

– Combinado. Vamos. O trem está para chegar.

~*~

No Expresso, Lia Marie viajou no compartimento de Gavin, Patrick, Sarah e Greg Fitzroy (corvinal amigo de Patrick), já que John optou por ficar com Danielle e as amigas dela e Sandra, com sua panelinha. Lionel partiu com Kinnegan para o carrinho de doces e retornou com balinhas, delícias e um muffin de morango, que ele sabia serem os favoritos de sua Dúnlaith mirim.

Mais para o fim do trajeto, o lourinho abordou Lia – falando-lhe baixinho ao pé do ouvido, coisa que ela amou acima de tudo – sobre o assunto “aparecerem em público na Plataforma 9 ¾”.

– Sei que a gente é tipo... _namorados_. – ela se arrepiou toda ao ouvir aquela frase. – Todavia... meu pai recomendou fortemente que nós (eu e a galera) evitássemos demorar na estação. Ainda mais em uma época tão agitada como o Natal. Ele é paranoico, sabe. Enfim. – Lia balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sabia _bem_ o que era um parente próximo paranoico na família. – Não quero parecer rude, bruto ou qualquer coisa do tipo e me despedir com pressa, então... – ele aproximou o rosto do de Lia de tal modo que os outros do compartimento acharam de verdade que eles iam se beijar. – Melhor nos despedirmos com calma dentro do trem e sairmos cada um para o seu lado lá fora. Peço desculpas se isso soa mal, mas prefiro evitar uma bela bronca. Duvido que meu pai esteja em pessoa na plataforma (ele é bem ocupado), entretanto praticamente _tudo_ que a gente faz e fala chega nos ouvidos dele. Chega a ser um pé no saco. – Lia Marie riu e entrelaçou mais os dedos com os de Lionel. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e o braço dela estava apoiado sobre a coxa dele, fazendo com que o ombro se apoiasse em grande medida no peito do garoto. – Tudo bem pra você? 

– Claro, Lion. Sem problema algum.

O motivo por trás mansidão de Lia era a vergonha e o receio que sentia com a ideia de o tio – geralmente o adulto encarregado do assunto “crianças da família que iam e vinham de Hogwarts” – conhecer Lionel e fazer um zilhão de perguntas incômodas e invasivas, algo muito provável de ocorrer. Quase em Londres, Sandra surgiu pela porta e o casal a informou do combinado, ao que ela concordou sem ressalvas (conhecia o tio que tinha...). Antes de descer do Expresso, Lionel ficou um tempão abraçado à namorada, desejou-lhe um feriado incrível e afirmou que mal podia esperar para reencontrarem-se dali quinze dias.

O plano de se fingirem de desinteressados foi executado com uma precisão tamanha que deixaria os Linces boquiabertos caso soubessem da verdade. Qual não foi a surpresa de Lionel ao se deparar com o tio Fausto aguardando junto a Beatrice, mãe de Gavin e Liam, e Arianna, mãe de Lara e Desmond. O primogênito de Nicolas não era tolo. Não era um acaso do destino que seu tio, tão atarefado junto aos Linces de Sangue, estava ali, imponente, ostentando seu semblante misterioso e que nada transparecia, de braços cruzados. Sua madrinha devia ter descolado uma folga na estarostia devido aos afazeres do feriado de fim de ano, mas Lothard... Lothard estava em uma missão. E essa missão, sabia ele, envolvia dar uma espiadela em Lia Marie e levar cada um dos detalhes de sua descoberta para os Senhores de Odhráncrone. Lionel, aprendiz-mor do Arlequim, sorriu para si mesmo quando se deu conta de que seus pais demonstravam tão explicitamente sua vontade de saber como era sua namoradinha. Se fosse para ser e se a relação dos dois evoluísse como ele gostaria, em muito breve mataria a curiosidade do clã como um todo e não seria necessária a intervenção de um intermediário – pois, um dia, ele mesmo levaria Lia Marie para Odhráncrone.

~*~

– _Mamãe?_ – estranhou Sandra ao ver a própria mãe em King’s Cross, vestida como uma espiã: vinha de sobretudo, óculos escuros, touca, luvas e botas de couro. Os cabelos louros e lisos se viam compridos e arrumados em uma belíssima trança sobre o ombro direito. Emma baixou os óculos um tantinho e piscou para as filhas. Richard adorou a expressão de perplexidade das sobrinhas.

– Eu mesma!

– Que saudades, mamãe! – Lia a abraçou pela cintura com toda força.

– Também senti saudades das minhas pequenas...

Emma abraçou a mais velha na sequência, por mais ressabiada que esta estivesse de ver a mãe ali. Ela falou-lhe bem perto do ouvido, em tom insuspeito.

– Cadê o Lionel? Ele ainda está na estação? Me mostra quem é. Estou morrendo de curiosidade e quero dar só uma _espiadinha de nada_.

Sandra, ainda atordoada, olhou por cima do ombro, como se esperasse encontrar o líder da turba de norte-irlandeses atrás dela. Lia prosseguiu para cumprimentar o tio e não notou o movimento sub-reptício da mãe.

– Ele explicou no trem que tinha de ir embora rápido. Já tinha alguém esperando na plataforma, pelo que entendi.

– Ah, que pena...

Emma disfarçou, penteando os cabelos lisos da primogênita com os dedos, passando os olhos pelos bruxos na plataforma, mesmo sem fazer a menor ideia de como Lionel era fisicamente. Em suas cartas, não chegara a esse nível de detalhes – fazia apenas quatro meses que sua filha de onze anos falava do rapazinho! –, pois ela e Tim optaram por se fazerem de observadores passivos do precoce relacionamento da filha. Não sabiam de qual cidade ele provinha, seu sobrenome, se era moreno, loiro ou ruivo, alto ou baixo, gordo ou magro. Por se tratar de um caso inédito na vida de Lia Marie (e na da família como um todo, já que Christopher e Sandra se mostraram desencanados de desenvolver romances, pelo menos até então), não havia por que ter pressa em saber de tudo e arriscar vexar a pequena. Restava confirmar se ele continuava sendo respeitoso e adequado – coisa que Richard, claro, não a deixava esquecer, sendo deveras enfático ao abordar o assunto (inclusive usando ele mesmo como exemplo de tudo que _não_ se deveria fazer na pré-adolescência) –, algo que a matriarca pretendia pôr em prática nas duas semanas subsequentes.

– Fala sério, mãe.

Richard e Emma se voltaram para a figurinha, cujos olhos dourados muito redondos pareciam acesos graças à luz provinda da própria estação. O auror pensou que, por mais que estivesse acostumado a lidar com todo tipo de malandros em seu dia a dia, jamais sabia exatamente o que esperar quando via a impagável sobrinha parecer inspirada daquele jeito.

– O que? – Emma jurava que Sandra a entregaria, e revelaria sua tentativa de ter um vislumbre do namorado de Lia. Um gelado incômodo transpassou-lhe o corpo.

– Você _nunquinha_ veio me buscar em King’s Cross. Aposto que é porque eram as férias da Lia!

– Ixe... – murmurou Richard de forma quase inaudível. O pau ia comer e, por um milagre da Fortuna, ele não estava envolvido. Optou por não interferir e se divertir um pouco.

Ufa, _menos mal._ Sandra não ia dar uma de caguete. 

– Nada disso! Que bobagem! – redarguiu a mamãe, agora relaxada, pondo uma das mãos na cintura. O auror manteve a cara de paisagem, só filmando a reação da irmã, que teve de aprender a ter jogo de cintura desde o nascimento de sua primogênita.

– Mas não é verdade? – devolveu Sandra com uma expressão marota.

– Não começa, Sandra! – ralhou a mais nova fazendo bico, tão bonita com sua tiarinha amarela e azul.

– Porque a Lia é a favorita! A que a mamãe e o papai gostam mais! – continuou a de olhos amarelos, como se não tivesse ouvido a irmã.

– _Eeeeita_... – fez o auror, segurando a risada o máximo que podia.

– Deixa de ser tonta! – implicou Lia Marie, emulando a mãe com perfeição, e cruzou os braços. A mais velha estava convicta.

Balançando a cabeça em negação, Emma fitou a primogênita com os lábios comprimidos. Richard se preparou para o bombardeio. Não era a primeira vez que Sandra fazia aquele tipo de brincadeira provocativa e tentava deixar a mãe sem graça. Quando o alvo não era Lia, era Florence, a pobre caçula.

– Por mais que você, sua _danadinha_ , adore um fogo de palha, não é nada disso. A verdade é que, hoje de tarde, eu e o pai de vocês redigimos uma lista constando o que falta para a ceia e eu me programei justamente para encontrá-las antes de ir ao mercado na capital. É só por isso que vim! Espoletinha!

A lourinha não pareceu comprar a explicação e manteve a cara tiradora de sarro.

– _Ahã_.

Emma parecia recuperada da jocosidade da filha e empurrou a ponte dos óculos escuros com um sorriso nos lábios. Richard e a irmã se entreolharam e decidiram em silêncio que era hora de partir. Melhor assim, antes que Sandra resolvesse tirar no palitinho se sua constatação era verdadeira.

~*~

A loucura dos preparativos para o Natal não deu sossego a Emma um segundo, por mais que suas três meninas, o marido dedicado, a cunhada e a irmã de Red Jim fornecessem auxílio. Chris, o prodígio, que atravessava incólume o segundo ano de Medibruxaria, se via mais bonito do que nunca e, para desespero de Richard, se vestia cada vez mais de modo semelhante a seu pai, Philip, ou seja, como um aristocrata: eram camisas, coletes e vestes elegantíssimos, sapatos de qualidade, sobrecasacas e calças de risca feitas sob medida, até mesmo gravatas de linho e uma infinidade de detalhes luxuosos, que o faziam se arrepender de ter concordado com a mudança de seu filho para o duplex de Philip, em Oxford, sob suas asas cravejadas de diamantes, rubis e esmeraldas. Já que ele havia lhe escapado, fugindo pela tangente daquele nojentíssimo mundo da elite bruxa – e já que Sebastian fora contaminado com sucesso –, Christopher serviria perfeitamente para o propósito de levar adiante seu legado de opulência e estilo. A voz da razão, Red Jim, o lembrava constantemente de não se meter nas escolhas do filho, e que o aceitasse exatamente como era, mesmo que fosse se vestir como um mini Philip. Frisava que o coração e a índole de Christopher estavam em suas atitudes e não em sua vestimenta. Não era o mesmíssimo caso de Richard? Ciente da sabedoria das palavras de seu companheiro, o auror terminou por acatar.

Foi apenas na semana que se seguiu que a mamãe Emma conseguiu separar uma tardezinha para ter com sua filha “comprometida”. Ela havia prometido para o irmão mais velho (além de uma torta de frango) que dedicaria um momento especial para ouvir de Lia Marie tudo sobre sua rotina no castelo e sua dinâmica com Lionel, o namoradinho, a fim de averiguar qualquer sinal de alerta – justamente aqueles que poderiam passar desapercebidos nas cartas. Conversar _tête-à-tête_ com ela era muito mais confiável e garantido do que exigir relatos detalhados pelo correio, ainda mais ela sendo mãe e conhecendo sua cria com profundidade.

– Lia, querida – começou a mamãe, fechando a porta do quarto e acomodando-se na ponta da cama. A menina estava sentada ao seu lado. –, quero que me conte tudo sobre Lionel! Estou tão curiosa!

– Ai, mamãe... – ela encolheu os ombros num gesto tímido. Emma deitou o rosto, bebendo das nuances de seus gestos. Pelo silêncio de Lia, viu que precisaria ser mais ativa e metralhá-la de perguntas caso quisesse mesmo saber da verdade completa.

– Vamos... Vocês já se beijaram na boca?

A garota arregalou os olhinhos pálidos e suas bochechas pinicaram de vergonha.

– Não!

– _Não?_ – a matriarca estranhou, e muito. Jurava que, pelo andar da carruagem, o garoto, que parecia tão apaixonado, teria a beijado ao menos uma vez naqueles quatro meses. – Como vocês se relacionam então?

– Ah... a gente costuma ficar bastante com os nossos amigos. Tem o Dan Haggard, a Elisa, a Lara, a Cecily, o Gavin, o Liam, o Patrick, o Mark, o Devan... – a mamãe se espantou com o tanto de amigos que a filha tinha. Era um ótimo sinal. Significava que estavam sempre vigiados pelos olhos públicos. Contudo, havia intervalos nessas confraternizações e outros meios de fazer besteira... sabia _bem_ como era o esquema.

– Vocês passeiam sozinhos?

– Fizemos isso só duas vezes. Uma antes do aniversário dele, mas estava muito frio e andamos de mãos dadas pelo castelo, perto da cozinha e da Lufa-Lufa. A outra... – Lia lembrou-se da petrificação de Finch-Fletchey e quase contou tudo para a mãe. O que a reteve foi a possibilidade de nunca mais ver Lionel. – foi uma semana antes do feriado. Fomos para o jardim e batemos um papo lá. Sem mais ninguém junto.

– E o que vocês fizeram lá? Ele te abraçou? Fez... outras coisas?

O rubor de Lia Marie a preocupou pelo tempo em que permaneceu em silêncio.

– Nos abraçamos sim. Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele. A gente faz isso, sabe? Beijo na bochecha e ficar de mãos dadas. – ela desviou o olhar, muito encabulada. Emma se derreteu com a confissão. – Daí ele me disse que vai sentir muitas saudades. Porque a gente se via todo dia e no feriado não vamos nos ver nem uma vez sequer. Eu falei que também vou. Sinto falta dele de verdade.

Emma juntou as mãos sobre o coração e o sentiu se encher de calor. Sua alma de mãe e a percepção extremamente afiada de escorpiana lhe garantiam que o namoro de Lia Marie e Lionel era afetuoso e inocente e que andava a bons passos, passos adequados para um menino de doze anos e uma menina de onze. Ela afagou os cabelos ondulados da filha e se deu por satisfeita. Era um lindo amor juvenil e não tinha nada de errado. Só esperava que seu neurótico irmão não contestasse.

///

**Nota:**

(*) Canção _La Bamba_ , música folclórica mexicana, de 1958.


	92. Capítulo 26 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 22 a 26/dezembro/1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone entre os dias 22 e 26 de dezembro de 1992.

Os dias que precederam o Natal serviram para deixar claro o nível do interesse dos membros do clã na namoradinha de Lionel. Os que tinham tempo sobrando e visitaram o castelo, fizeram questão de ouvir do casal Century o que mais se soubesse sobre a tal Lia Marie Grimshaw e o que havia de novidades depois da chegada do menino de Hogwarts. A singular situação de um amor tão jovem se tornou uma espécie de atração em Odhráncrone e os que entravam em contato com a anedota diziam aos orgulhosos pais do menino que, caso vingasse, aquela seria a mais linda história de amor de que se ouvia falar em muito.

O fato de o namoro do irmão ser o centro dos holofotes deixou John demasiadamente aliviado, já que falar de si e de seus sentimentos não era sua atividade favorita, ainda mais em esfera pública. Dentre seus familiares, quem tinha mais noção do que se passava em seu coração era a mãe, Aly, sua confidente e a pessoa que mais sabia como abordá-lo e falar-lhe com suavidade, pois o conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Ela se regozijou com as notícias de seu relacionamento com a Srta. Robin (que ia bem, obrigado) e prometeu que teria cautela ao mencioná-lo aos parentes, de uma forma que a repercussão não fosse exagerada como no caso de Lion. O marido, por mais que preferisse demonstrar seu carinho pelo filho em meio ao seio familiar, elogiando-o pela conquista – já que estava convencido de que Danielle era uma moça linda e adorável – e lembrando-o a todo tempo de que tinha seu apoio incondicional, não forçava a barra nos eventos sociais, tendo ciência do gênio acanhado e introspectivo do filho adotivo.

No café da manhã do dia vinte e seis, viam-se reunidos os principais membros do núcleo íntimo do patrono no principal salão utilizado para as refeições cotidianas. Sentada em sua cadeirinha alta entre o tio e a mãe, à ponta da mesa, estava Pearl, que Nicolas mimava como se fosse sua própria filha. Naquele dia específico, ela trajava um dos dois vestidos que ganhara de presente de Eleanor Ó Conaili, contendo as cores da Casa dos Century, o vermelho-sangue e o preto; e, para completar, um colar feito de ráfia e uma florzinha branca e amarela de arenária, encantada pela vovó Artúria para que jamais perecesse. A menininha, que contava com três anos, agitava os pezinhos, animada por ter tantos familiares queridos por perto, e olhava com constância para o venerado titio. Ela possuía os cabelos castanhos muito claros e lisos do pai, além do formato do rosto e da testa, e os olhos redondos e muito amarelos da mãe. Quando Nicolas ofereceu-lhe um mirtilo e o pôs na boca, a fruta devia estar muito azeda, pois ela fez uma careta tal que todos à mesa riram. 

– E então, John – começou ele, depois de Lizandra ter acudido a pequena. –, você, Lara e Liam enfrentarão os N. O. M.’s esse ano. Como têm lidado? Têm estudado bastante?

– Sim, pai. A Danielle tem ajudado bastante. Ela gosta muito da parte teórica e tem posto ordem na nossa “bagunça”. – o rapaz riu, bebendo do olhar cheio de orgulho do pai, que sabia que John não era nada bagunceiro. Nem mesmo a influência do fogoso Liam, que definitivamente o era, seria capaz de torná-lo desleixado.

– E a Danielle, hein? – continuou o patriarca depois de trocar um olhar significativo com a esposa. – Está se dando bem com todos?

A pergunta fazia referência implícita a Faye Donahue, a ex-namorada de John, que se revelou muito possessiva, tendo, no passado, implicado com os rapazes e se mostrado ciumenta com relação às moças norte-irlandesas.

– Está sim. Ela gosta muito do pessoal, inclusive dos agregados. Os melhores amigos do Liam, o Birne e o Stanson, vivem com a gente, além da Cecily, o Greg Fitzroy, o Hawthorne, o Partridge, a Elisa Millsworth, o Dan Haggard... 

– Haggard? Não me lembro dele. Quem é esse? – devolveu Nicolas, servindo-se de mais um azedíssimo mirtilo.

– É um garoto super bacana do segundo ano da Sonserina. A gente o conheceu por causa da irmã mais velha da Lia Marie, a Sandra. – explanou, pousando o guardanapo de tecido ao lado do prato.

– Sim! – interveio Lionel, que terminara a omelete com torradas, e deu um golão no suco para rebater. – Ela vira e mexe está com a gente! 

– A turma de vocês parece enorme! Quase uma torcida de quadribol! – brincou Lady Liz, lançando um olhar carinhoso ao marido, que correspondeu no mesmo tom. John riu e assentiu. Não era mentira que a “gangue” era numerosa.

– E sabe o que é mais engraçado? A irmã da Lia não parece ser irmã dela. Quer dizer, parece e não parece. – comentou Lionel despretensiosamente, como se estivesse pensando alto.

– O que quer dizer, Lion? – indagou Aly, sentada à esquerda do esposo. Ela dava corda para toda oportunidade em que o filho parecia propenso a falar da namoradinha e tudo relacionado a ela.

– É que a Lia Marie tem os cabelos ondulados, mais ondulados que os da tia Liz, e beeeem escuros (ela alisa com feitiço às vezes, quando dá na telha). E uma mechinha branca na raiz, bem aqui. – e apontou para o topo da própria cabeça. Liz e Aly acharam muito fofo e riram. – Os olhos dela são bem claros, tipo um azul-gelo, mas às vezes brilha esverdeado. São bem bonitos. – Artúria estava fascinada pelo jeitinho que o neto se dedicava a falar de sua adorada. Lothard achou cômica a maneira que Owen observava o irmão, sem achar a menor graça em estar apaixonado. Recordou-se da época em que seu irmão mais velho trouxera para casa a primeira namorada e como ele, o caçula, achou aquilo esquisito e desnecessário. – Já a irmã dela é muito loira, tem os cabelos muito retos.

– É “liso” que fala. – interrompeu John, bebendo o finalzinho de sua vitamina.

– Tá. Lisos, que seja. E os olhos são bem amarelos. Esquisito, né? – num raio, Nicolas pousou violentamente a xícara sobre a toalha e franziu as sobrancelhas como se Lionel tivesse dito que havia recebido uma ameaça de morte. O garoto nem se comoveu. – Mas é que nem o papai e a titia, acho. O lance dos cabelos. Só que às vezes eu olho para a Sandra e na minha cabeça eu a considero mais como uma prima da Lia do que irmã mesmo!... – as mulheres, Fausto e John riram.

_– Como é que é?!_

As risadas silenciaram num estalo. Aly arregalou seus olhos de safira para o marido, incomodada pelo gesto bruto e o tom imperioso de sua voz. Fausto olhou para os outros familiares, buscando respostas para a atitude súbita e incompreensível do patrono. Artúria fitou o genro por um milissegundo antes de se voltar para seu caçula. Como de praxe, ela foi a única corajosa a peitar o Senhor de Odhráncrone em momentos críticos.

– O que foi, Nicolas? – lançou a profetisa, tão concentrada quanto o filho.

Sério, o Lince dos Linces encarava o filho com o olhar inflamado, e ignorou a mãe. 

– O que _diabos_ você acabou de dizer, Lionel?

O menino não pareceu afetado. Era comum ele falar demais e precisar de algum freio. Entretanto, nem desconfiava do que havia dito para emputecer o pai naquela velocidade e intensidade – aliás, outra constante no castelo de Odhráncrone. Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou no cômodo.

– Que eu acho que ela parece mais prima do que irmã, ué!

– Antes disso. Sobre os olhos da garota.

Lizandra arregalou os seus, tão amarelos quanto os da tal Srta. Grimshaw, e ficou boquiaberta. Por Merlin! Fosse lá o que estivesse se passando dentro da cabeça de seu irmão, certamente daria o que falar.

– Eu disse que são bem amarelos!

– _Amarelos._ Amarelos... – repetiu o patriarca, como se estivesse saboreando os fonemas daquela palavra, e o antigo olhar homicida se instalou em sua expressão. – A garota, a irmã da Lia Marie, tem olhos amarelos... _Quão amarelos, Lionel?_

De imediato, John percebeu a ira no tom de voz do pai e se sentiu imensamente ansioso e preocupado.

– Bem... são amarelos tipo os meus. Tipo os seus, os da tia, os da Pearl...

Lothard reconheceu no rosto do cunhado a mesma cara de quando estava prestes a explodir, mas precisava manter a compostura por qualquer razão que fosse. Era uma expressão até que recorrente em reuniões no QG e missões cidade afora, onde seu nível de tolerância baixava em muito.

– Quantos anos essa garota tem?

– Ela é do segundo ano, então deve ter uns doze ou treze. Não sei quando é o aniversário dela.

Lady Liz mal podia acreditar para onde aquele inquérito estava se encaminhando.

– E de onde ela vem? Inglaterra? Irlanda?

– Ela é inglesa, pai. – afirmou John, que sentia as palmas das mãos e o estômago gelados. O rapaz temia que o pai diria quando constatasse que eles possuíam aquela informação mas não a repassaram antes, por pura inocência (ou burrice). A falta de uma expressão positiva ou negativa somente o deixava ainda mais apreensivo, e a mente ansiosa de Skyler foi a mil.

– Por acaso ela comentou algo sobre a família dela? O nome da mãe, por exemplo? – questionou Nicolas, com um semblante pétreo e capaz de meter medo em qualquer um que prezasse por sua vida.

– Nicolas, eu _não posso acreditar_ que você está considerando... – cortou Lizandra em um tom de voz alto e afiado, que fez Pearl estranhar e tentar contato, que a feiticeira ignorou. Nicolas ergueu o dedo indicador para que a irmã se calasse. Era o máximo que poderia fazer para não ser rude. Antes que Lothard pudesse intervir pela filha, Aly, que era a encarnação do instinto maternal, compadeceu-se do biquinho de choro da sobrinha, levantou-se, foi em seu auxílio e tratou de distrai-la (contudo, sem desgrudar as anteninhas da cena que se desenvolvia no salão).

– Não. – disse Lionel, ainda parecendo inabalado por aquela perguntação toda. Afinal, não havia nada de novo no front: seu pai só estava sendo o velho neurótico de sempre. – Só sei que o sobrenome dela é Grimshaw. E que o pai delas tem uma loja de brinquedos. Que não sei aonde fica.

Cada resposta às suas inquirições parecia intensificar a poderosa aura de Nicolas. A druidesa, eterna vigilante das perturbações metafísicas de Odhráncrone, era a mais preocupada com a situação.

– Papai – chamou John em um tom de voz repleto de temor, e o Lince dos Linces voltou seus olhos âmbares para o janota de cabelos negros, respirando a longas passadas, os pensamentos frenéticos quase bloqueando seu raciocínio. –, há um tempo que notamos que Sandra possui olhos amarelos, todavia... à época não nos pareceu importante, levando em consideração que ela é inglesa. Se soubéssemos que seria relevante para o senhor, definitivamente teríamos contado tudo antes... teríamos investigado outras informações a fundo... e...

Ao se dar conta da aflição do filho, Nicolas respirou fundo e decidiu que precisava suavizar sua linguagem corporal, ao menos para pacificar os mais novos. Lionel e John não tinham culpa; não tinham como saber que aquele tipo de informação seria de vital importância ao pai e à família, visto que os dois (além de Owen e os filhos de outros membros do clã) não tinham a menor noção de que ele fora casado antes de sua união com Aly – fato esse que parecia jamais ter ocorrido, tão morto e enterrado que estava na história de Odhráncrone –, o que explicava o desinteresse no fato de existir uma garota na escola com o fenótipo mais característico dos Century. Endireitou os ombros e a coluna e arriscou transmitir uma tranquilidade que definitivamente não sentia.

– Não se preocupe, John. O que importa é que estou ciente de tudo agora.

As mulheres não relaxaram, por mais que parecesse que a ira do patrono havia se abrandado. Fausto Lothard era o único dos adultos à mesa que nem desconfiava do que podia se tratar a cena que se desenrolava naquela manhã – além, claro, de uma forte suspeita por parte de seu cunhado e patrão. O espião conhecia muito por cima o que havia se passado entre Nicolas e Emma e jamais poderia adivinhar que era justamente o passado dos dois (e o que resultou dele) que originava tanta reviravolta. Lionel, com as sobrancelhas apertadas, não se deu por satisfeito.

– Mas... – ouviu-se a voz do menino, e os familiares se voltaram para ele. Aly conseguiu que Pearl sossegasse, contudo permaneceu em pé, receosa. – ...papai, qual o problema então? Não entendi.

O olhar de Nicolas encontrou o da mãe e o da irmã e ele respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de responder.

– Eu... suspeito de algo, Lion. Algo importante. Fundamental. – Aly estremeceu. – Contudo, não quero preocupá-los com isso agora. Fiquem descansados. Existem lacunas que precisam ser preenchidas para que eu possa confirmar ou descartar o que me aflige. – ele se dirigiu especialmente a John, que parecia o mais afetado. – Por enquanto, agradeço a ajuda dos dois. Lothard, me acompanhe.

Aly encarou a cunhada, que deu-lhe um olhar significativo, com uma pitada de desespero em seu coração. Ela não sabia o que esperar, porém temia pelo que os aguardava. Algo a agoniava naquela história toda e ela não sabia dizer o motivo. O Senhor de Odhráncrone se retirou em meio a um silêncio solene e o espião o seguiu com diligência.

Já no escritório do patrono, o espião tentou apreender rapidamente o que estava acontecendo. Independente de qual fosse o próximo passo, Fausto estava preparado para dá-lo. Era um dos meios de agradecer aos Century por terem-no acolhido e abençoado todos aqueles anos, tanto pela aceitação do romance com Lizandra quanto pela posição estável dentro da organização paramilitar bruxa mais respeitada do norte do Reino Unido.

– Preciso que entenda a gravidade da situação antes de qualquer coisa, Lothard. Preciso que compreenda o que está em jogo. – falou o patriarca com austeridade, em pé. – Você é pai e sabe muito bem do que se trata lidar com o sangue do nosso sangue. – Fausto assentiu em silêncio e não transpareceu que montava na mente as peças daquele complicado quebra-cabeça. – Antes de Aly, eu tive outra esposa. Lizandra deve tê-la mencionado, mesmo que brevemente.

– Sim.

– Depois de nos... separarmos... nunca mais procurei, investiguei ou ouvi falar dessa minha ex-esposa. Simplesmente a deixei para lá e _esqueci de sua existência_... Até porque caí muito doente depois da separação, que foi repentina e dramática em demasia. – o espião sabia que o outro se referia à sua fuga de Odhráncrone, que antes se considerava inescapável. – Evitava-se até mesmo evocar seu nome em minha presença. Ajudou, pois fazia anos que não pensava nela. – a velha fachada de seriedade do líder dos Linces estava de volta. – Acontece que depois de Lionel ter mencionado os olhos de lince da garota... que tem cerca de doze anos (uma idade perfeitamente cabível, que coincide com o nosso rompimento), eu acabei suspeitando que...

– ...sua ex-esposa fugiu grávida e escondeu o bebê de seu conhecimento. – completou o Camaleão com o semblante sóbrio e fechado.

– Exatamente. Caso a mãe dela e de Lia Marie seja essa mulher, significa que há uma grande possibilidade de eu ser pai de uma garota de doze ou treze anos e não tenha sido informado.

Fausto entendia muito bem as implicações daquela situação. Ainda mais em se tratando de uma menina. Para entender o quanto o cunhado desejava ser pai de uma, era só ver o jeito com que tratava sua filha Pearl e como a idolatrava no dia a dia. Tendo por base seus sete anos de convivência com os Century, o espião julgou que Nicolas até que estava lidando bem com a perspectiva de ser pai legítimo de mais uma criança. Era compreensível que reprimisse seu gênio pragmático, voluntarioso e militar de chegar com os dois pés na porta da ex-mulher. Se pretendia – e Fausto sabia que ele pretendia _sim_ – lidar com a situação da melhor forma possível e se reaproximar dela para negociar ao menos uma guarda compartilhada, Nicolas deveria agir cheio de dedos, minuciosamente, sem chance de falhar. E se havia algo em que o Lince dos Linces era especialista era planejar e abocanhar seu alvo sem margem para erros.

– No que puder ajudar, eu o farei. Você sabe disso. – sentenciou Lothard, tão compenetrado quanto Century, que agradeceu meneando com a cabeça.

– Antes de tudo, não posso presumir que a garota é minha filha e pronto. Preciso da confirmação de que Emma é de fato a mãe. Isso aceleraria o processo em pelo menos noventa por cento. Contudo, não tenho a menor ideia de onde ela reside atualmente e, mesmo que descobríssemos (com algum tempo e afinco, creio que obteríamos sucesso), seria imprudente simplesmente aparatar em seu território (o que inclui a casa da mãe e o apartamento do pai, que moravam em Berna, Suíça, e em Oxford até onde me lembro) e exigir respostas. – o espião parecia discordar, mas somente por não conhecer de modo integral aquele fragmento tão importante da história de Odhráncrone. Nicolas notou a hesitação do outro e se adiantou. – Por ora, basta que você saiba que ela tem um irmão auror. Um tremendo filho da puta. Porém, admito que é deveras competente no que faz. Tenho absoluta certeza de que foi responsável por ocultá-la com extrema eficiência quando fomos em seu encalço.

– Se há um auror na jogada (e é melhor pressupormos que ele ainda está na área, que ainda se relaciona com a irmã e tem contato com outros membros da família), melhor multiplicarmos o bom senso por mil. – falou Lothard, que sustentava sua pose padrão: ereto e com as mãos atrás do corpo.

– Tem razão. Por outro lado, procurar por registros e certidões em hospitais seria perda de tempo, visto que faz mais de dez anos que a menina nasceu. – raciocinou Nicolas. – Nenhum hospital moderno que se preze mantém fichas acumuladas por tanto tempo. Esses catálogos terminam sendo movidos para arquivos longínquos, enfim. Precisamos atacar direto na fonte: o Registro Civil Geral do Ministério da Magia britânico. – Fausto assentiu. – Esse sim se atualiza com demora e doze anos é muito pouco. Quero que busque Ahearne, que possui contatos preciosos no Ministério, e Mourtaugh, que é um excelente agente de invasão. Localize-os onde caralhos quer que estejam e convoque-os em regime urgente e extraordinário. Adentrar o setor não vai ser nada trabalhoso, já que temos credenciais ilimitadas graças à McDevitt, e é certo que haverá brechas na segurança graças ao feriado de fim de ano. 

– Mesmo que estivéssemos em uma época normal, não seria problema algum.

– Sei disso. – ele suspirou e falou com veemência. – O que buscamos, Lothard, é a ficha de registro civil oficial de Sandra Grimshaw com absolutamente tudo que tiverem sobre sua filiação. Quando o encontrar, faça uma cópia. Se estiver em flagra iminente, roube a porra do registro. Que se foda. Você tem minha autorização. Apenas traga logo.

Fausto sorriu de lábios.

– Também não será difícil.

Nicolas o imitou.

– Contudo, não poderei esperar um dia sequer. Uma hora que seja. Se o fizer, morrerei de ataque do coração aos quarenta anos de idade. E você não quer perder o seu querido cunhado tão cedo. – Fausto riu baixinho. – Vá num pé e volte no outro, caralho.

– É pra já, mestre.

~*~

Fausto acompanhou o cunhado de volta ao salão. Lizandra o conhecia tão bem que somente o seu caminhar e o ar em torno de si já lhe entregavam que partiria em breve. Ela o observou em silêncio se despedir afetuosamente de Pearl antes de se dirigir a ele.

– Onde vai?

– À Inglaterra. A mando do seu irmão.

Lady Liz se voltou irritada para Nicolas.

– Eu _não acredito_ que você vai mesmo levar a cabo essa cisma.

Pela expressão do homem de olhos de lince, Lothard percebeu que o bate-boca seria esquentado. Entretanto, não deveria nem poderia testemunhá-lo. Como um agente experiente especializado em agir na retaguarda, pousou um beijo na testa da esposa e deixou o cômodo sem demora. Aly e Artúria se sentaram juntas no sofazinho da antessala e permaneceram como uma plateia muda, a não ser pelas palavrinhas de Pearl, que insistia em interagir com as parentas, em busca de atenção.

– Você fala como se eu estivesse alucinando.

– Não é isso, Nic... apenas acho que você está se apegando demais a uma mera _coincidência_.

O peito de Nicolas se encheu de energia e agitação. Ele deu um passo à frente e seu rosto ficou a um palmo do da irmã mais velha.

– Lizandra, há vinte e dois anos eu sou o Lince dos Linces. Sabe quantos esquemas, malditos bruxos das Trevas e malfeitorias eu não teria desmascarado caso não me _apegasse a_ _meras coincidências_?! – a feiticeira apertou as sobrancelhas castanhas, afetada pela agressividade do irmão. – Sei muito bem quando devo ir a fundo em um detalhe que me pareça digno. Até hoje, tenho sido bem-sucedido em minhas investigações justamente por me aprofundar em _meras coincidências_.

– Por Merlin! Eu não estou o atacando!

– Não. Mas fala como se fosse desaconselhável ou ruim eu buscar minha filha de sangue.

– Muito pelo contrário, meu irmão. – o tom de Lizandra era o mesmo de Artúria quando queria esclarecer suas intenções. – Nada me alegra mais que a possibilidade de termos mais um lince legítimo em nosso clã. Contudo... – a feiticeira abaixou a cabeça, medindo suas palavras. – não desejo nunca mais te ver doente como te vi quando da fuga... dela. Temo que você fique tão envolvido com a ideia e que, lá na frente, a decepção seja tão grande que...

– Depois de tudo que passei com Emma, aprendi muitas coisas sobre o destino, Liz. – afirmou Nicolas, fitando a irmã com carinho, mesmo se sentindo contrariado pela falta de fé da irmã. Ele usou o dedão para afagar o queixo fino dela. – Aprendi que não dá para controlá-lo. Aprendi também que ele dá dicas de onde devemos persegui-lo. E algo me diz que não posso deixar essa passar. Entende? – ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação. – Se a menina não for minha, tudo bem. Se for... ganharei um presente de Natal atrasado.

Lizandra sorriu. A Senhora de Odhráncrone resolveu se aproximar a passos mansos, como seu costume.

– Nic... Você acha que... a mãe da sua filha é Emma Ducotterd? A _salvadora do clã_?

Fazia tanto tempo que não pensava em Emma que praticamente havia se esquecido que ela possuía aquele epíteto. Ele se voltou para a esposa e respirou fundo. Havia tantos detalhes de que ela não tinha conhecimento que o patrono não soube escolher por onde começaria. Estendeu as mãos para que Aly cedesse as dela, o que ela fez sem pestanejar.

– Aly... – massageou os dedos dela para ganhar tempo. – Emma chegou a engravidar uma vez. Chegou a carregar um filho meu.

A loura até perdeu o ar. Artúria veio em auxílio, trazendo a neta pela mão.

– E o que houve?

– Ela o perdeu. – contou a druidesa e seus olhos negros como o Caos tilintaram com a luz oriunda da janela. – Foi uma perda espontânea. Eu cuidei do caso pessoalmente.

A Senhora de Odhráncrone fitou o marido, que se tornou soturno e meditativo.

– Sim... – murmurou ele, depois de despertar de seus pensamentos.

– Não testemunhamos uma segunda vez, mas seria tolice descartar a possibilidade de ela ser fértil e de a gestação seguinte ter se completado e resultado em um bebê saudável. – explanou Artúria, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Pearl, que não se conformava que os adultos conversavam em pé e não estavam acomodados nos sofás, como costumavam fazer. 

– Se for verdade que a salvadora fugiu grávida, por que ela não o informou assim que descobriu? Afinal, ela estava carregando o filho ou a filha de um dos homens mais importantes da comunidade bruxa da ilha da Irlanda! – perguntou Aly, e Nicolas percebeu como detestava vê-la tensa daquele jeito. Lizandra concordou com a cunhada, pois desconhecia honra maior para uma bruxa de sangue-puro do que ser mulher de um Century, o patrono da cidade de Odhráncrone.

– Não sei dizer, querida. – confessou Nicolas, que parecia abatido depois de revisitar todas aquelas noções em um curto espaço de tempo. – Decerto irei descobrir, caso se confirme minha paternidade. Caso... – e olhou para as três mulheres com ênfase. – ...caso se descubra que a salvadora do clã me deu uma filha.

~*~

Eles mal tinham entrado na área comum que levava aos quartos e John se apressou para sanar suas dúvidas. Lidava muito mal com a ideia de ter desapontado o pai por um desleixo, por falta de malícia, e por ter se deixado levar pela própria despreocupação. No fundo, aquilo nada mais era do que medo de Nicolas descartá-lo e de se ver sozinho no mundo, tendo perdido o pai e a mãe biológicos tão cedo. Via-se tão ansioso que a cabeça tonteava.

– Lion! Você acha que o papai está puto com a gente? – perguntou ele, tendo sentado à cadeira da escrivaninha e agarrado o encosto com tal força a ponto dos nós das mãos ficarem brancos.

Owen, que viera com os dois, fechou a porta sem a menor pressa. Acomodou-se sobre um pufe enorme, de estofamento gelatinoso, que o recebeu como um pudim. Por alguma razão, havia um bando de cordas entrelaçadas e amarradas entre si no chão do quarto e decidiu que iria desfazer todos os nós. Lionel alcançou seu alaudezinho, presente de Lia Marie – que ele trouxera para casa para mostrar aos familiares (mas que retornaria sem falta ao seu criado-mudo em Hogwarts em breve) –, e o admirou com um sorrisinho de lábios, quase como se Skyler não estivesse falando sobre um tema tão dramático. As sobrancelhas erguidas e a carinha de serenidade entregavam que o garoto não dava a mínima para as frequentes maluquices do pai.

– O papai está sempre puto com alguma coisa, John, a verdade é essa. – falou, por fim, o Arlequimzinho. – Se não é com a gente pisando na bola, é o estaroste Ysembert; se não é isso, é alguma coisa que ele ouviu entre os Linces, ou os amigos da tia Liz, ou alguma fofoca da tia Jill... – o lourinho ergueu os olhos amarelos para o irmão e parecia em paz. Talvez fosse a visão do alaudezinho, que remetia à figura de sua adorada Dúnlaith.

– Ele pareceu enfezado de verdade quando vocês falaram da garota. – opinou o caçula, que meteu os dentes na corda para usar força suficiente para desfazer um dos nós.

– Vocês acham que ela...? – arriscou o de cabelos negros, fazendo com que Lionel levantasse a cabeça e o encarasse com uma expressão neutra. – ...que ela é parente de vocês?

– Tipo uma criança perdida do destino? – jogou Lionel e Owen deu uma gostosa gargalhada. John não resistiu e acabou rindo.

– Se o papai encanou, então deve ser. – tentou o caçula, respondendo à pergunta de John.

– Ou não. Não foi Beowulf quem disse que “às vezes, um charuto é só um charuto” (*)? – filosofou Lion, ajustando seu alaudezinho no suporte, parecendo muito mais interessado no pequenino objeto musical do que na mais recente encafifação do pai. O mais velho apertou as sobrancelhas e abriu os braços, já mais relaxado. 

– Duvido muito que Beowulf tenha dito algo do tipo, cara! – disse, brincando com um sorriso nos lábios. Owen não fazia a mais puta ideia de quem era Beowulf, que fora assunto de uma das aulas de História da Magia de que Lion mais havia gostado. Entretanto, o famoso guerreiro jamais havia entrado em contato com qualquer coisa semelhante a um charuto e dificilmente teria pronunciado tal pérola.

– _Meh_... – Lionel deu de ombros. – Tá bom então! Tanto faz. Bora jogar alguma coisa?

///

**Nota:**

(*) A frase correta é “Às vezes, uma torre é só uma torre”. A frase é atribuída a Freud.


	93. Capítulo 27 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 26/dezembro/1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone no dia 26 de dezembro de 1992.

A ansiedade era tanta que Nicolas quase se arrependeu de não ter acompanhado Fausto à Inglaterra e verificar ele mesmo o progresso da empreitada. Precisou esforçar-se para não cuspir o coração pela boca. Depois de perder noção do tempo transcorrido no salão junto da mãe, da irmã e da esposa, decidiu que precisava arranjar o que fazer, caso contrário era capaz que enlouquecesse. Optou, como fazia quando se sentia muito preocupado e inquieto, por ir treinar, mesmo que Driscoll tivesse sido dispensado graças às férias de Natal e Ano-Novo. Produzir endorfina costumava ajudá-lo a pôr os pensamentos no lugar – ou apenas reorganizá-los da melhor maneira disponível. Manteve somente as calças do pijama, confortáveis o suficiente, e dispensou vestir luvas protetoras. O saco de boxe certamente feriria suas mãos, mas Nicolas pouco se importava com aquilo naquele instante.

Concentrou-se. E se ele não fosse pai da menina? E se tudo não passasse de uma infeliz coincidência, como tão sabiamente apontara Lizandra há pouco? Seria tão doloroso... Já quase conseguia enxergar-se abraçando a lincezinha, trazendo-a para o castelo e orgulhosamente apresentando-a a todo o clã. Como ele queria que suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras e a ligação consanguínea com a menina fosse comprovada... Gastou um tempão remontando seu passado com Emma, _a salvadora do clã_ , e seu matrimônio, que fracassara única e exclusivamente graças à sua obediência cega aos mandos e desmandos da profecia. Não fossem aquelas malditas orientações, teria tido consigo a filha desde seu primeiro minuto de vida. Teria a mimado, cuidado e honrado tal qual o fizera com os filhos do clã inteiro, em especial os seus. Teria exaltado seus belíssimos e peculiares olhos de lince, incompreendidos e temidos pela esmagadora maioria de bruxos e trouxas e não teria deixado, jamais, que acreditasse que não passavam de uma _frugal coincidência_. Teria explicado que eram uma marca inegável de uma ancestralidade e uma herança ímpares. E, por fim, teria se regozijado com o fato de que a mulher responsável por evitar a ruína do clã e da Casa dos Century, aquela apontada pela profecia como a _salvadora_ , havia cruzado o sangue com o seu e produzido uma preciosa herdeira legítima.

O suor escorria ininterruptamente por seu tronco e braços, seus cabelos estavam colados à testa e seus punhos pulsavam de dor com violência. Ofegando, Nicolas só parou quando se deu conta de que o saco de boxe estava esborrachado no chão, tendo desabado de seu suporte do teto. _E se ele fosse o pai...?_ _Como seria então?_ Exausto (muito mais pelo fluxo frenético de pensamentos do que pela prática esportiva em si), dirigiu-se ao banheiro que compartilhava com Aly, e entrou em um banho quente para ajudá-lo a relaxar um pouco que fosse. Para preservar a saúde mental, bloqueou mais confabulações e maquinações. Haviam se passado cerca de quarenta minutos quando a porta se abriu e ele quase grudou no teto.

– _É o Lothard?_ Ele voltou?

Aly confirmou com a cabeça, e ele correu como se estivesse em uma gincana. Esqueceu-se de todos os feitiços para agilizar o ato de se vestir; secou-se num mínimo, arremessou a toalha de qualquer jeito para dentro do banheiro, vestiu a calça de moletom e o roupão com desleixo, deixando para trás os chinelos. Permitiu que a irmã aplicasse feitiços para secar seus cabelos úmidos e o peito, a fim de não resfriar-se. A feiticeira se sentiu como uma pré-adolescente de novo, quando cuidava dele daquela mesma maneira, em especial depois da morte do pai, Fergus, em uma época em que se aproximaram ainda mais. Respirou fundo e trocou um olhar significativo com a cunhada, que parecia tão nervosa quanto o Lince dos Linces.

Apenas os adultos da família se reuniram no salão de refeições, visto que Pearl adormecera no sofá da sala adjacente, enroladinha em uma coberta fofa. Por precaução, Lady Liz aplicou um feitiço isolante de sons em torno dela, a fim de preservar seu sono. Nicolas respirava a longas passadas quando avistou Fausto. Tentou a todo custo controlar a euforia, entretanto suas mãos e ombros tremiam e era nítido que vacilava por conta da expectativa. O Camaleão tinha em mãos um único pergaminho, decerto a cópia do registro, e o entregou de imediato ao cunhado, que o agarrou como se agarra o punho de uma espada. O espião preferiu não torturar o cunhado com detalhes de como se seguira a investigação. Teriam muito tempo para isso posteriormente. Artúria, Aly e Lizandra, sentadas à mesa, vigiavam tensas o patriarca, incertas de sua reação, independente de qual fosse o resultado da busca. Em caso afirmativo, aquela seria a primeira etapa de muitas, e não menos fácil. Na realidade, talvez fosse a que mais exigia esforço e autocontrole. A aura do recinto era densa e pesada, e a druidesa mentalizou com fé para que tudo ficasse bem, sendo o filho pai ou não daquela bendita criança.

– ...você leu? – indagou o patrono de Odhráncrone, tão inseguro quanto um menininho que havia se perdido dos pais.

Lothard pôs as mãos atrás do corpo e meneou a cabeça.

– Como sempre faço quando executo uma ação parecida, acompanhei de perto o trabalho da pena copiadora e realizei o cotejo em seguida. Em suma, sim. E atesto que a cópia é perfeita. Todas as informações contidas aí são oficiais e as mesmas que constam no registro civil da menina no Ministério da Magia. – o inabalável rosto do espião era uma incógnita, o que intensificou a ansiedade de Nicolas.

– Certo...

Só havia uma coisa a se fazer para acabar com a aflição. Olhou para cada uma de suas parentas, como se buscasse incentivo, e respirou fundo. Agarrou as bordas do pergaminho. Hesitou por um milissegundo. A seguir, abriu-o com brusquidão. De imediato, ele achou que ia ter um enfarto.

– “Registro número 577312”. – recitou ele com a voz trêmula. – “Nome completo: Sandra Ducotterd Grimshaw”. – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Lizandra cobriu a própria boca com uma das mãos. Até Lady Artúria, sempre tão controlada e analítica, sentiu o peito se encher de emoção. – “Data de nascimento: trinta de março de mil novecentos e oitenta, às onze e trinta da manhã. Local: Londres, Reino Unido. Filiação...” – os fios d’água passaram a descer ininterruptamente por suas bochechas. – “Timothy Carlton Grimshaw e... Emma Idris Ducotterd.”

Ele não foi capaz de prosseguir. Suas pernas fraquejaram e Lothard se apressou para ajudá-lo a se sentar antes que desabasse no chão. Ao tocar seus ombros, sentiu como tremia. Nicolas cobriu o rosto com a mão e passou a chorar copiosamente, pondo para fora toda a angústia da espera e o nervosismo acumulado. Lizandra se adiantou e acudiu o irmão, apoiando a cabeça dele em seu peito e afagando seus cabelos; ela terminou sucumbindo a um choro emocionado. Artúria, com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, deu um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça do filho e endossou o enlace, saboreando a gostosa sensação de poder ampará-los em um momento tão delicado e frágil. Fausto trocou um olhar tímido e cúmplice com a cunhada, que se aproximou de mansinho, não querendo interromper a magia daquela bonita cena emotiva do marido.

Já mais calmo (ou menos abalado), Nicolas respirou fundo e se levantou; abraçou os parentes um a um na sequência, ouvindo os agrados de Lizandra, Artúria e Lothard com um sorriso nos lábios. Os olhos de Aly vinham cheios d’água e ele a abraçou por último, com uma força digna de quebrá-la ao meio, permitindo-se soluçar contra o delicado ombro da esposa. Era difícil para ela ver Nicolas em momentos de vulnerabilidade, já que o considerava como uma fortaleza tão inabalável quanto a própria Odhráncrone. Entretanto, seu choro dolorido era um desabafo sincero misturado à mais pura forma de felicidade, portanto positivo. Sentindo-se zonzo, o patrono se sentou novamente e o restante do grupo experimentou um silêncio contemplativo, no aguardo pelo anúncio dele sobre o que faria a seguir.

– Bem... – arriscou Lady Liz, enxugando as lágrimas. – Você estava certo, meu irmão. Sua teimosia valeu a pena. – ele sorriu, vitorioso, e concordou. – Você vai à Inglaterra para reivindicar a menina?

– Não. Graças à demora desse aqui – e indicou Lothard com a cabeça, sorrindo. O Camaleão riu, tendo noção de que era uma brincadeira. –, tive tempo de estabelecer alguns planos de ação. Como disse a Fausto mais cedo, não posso aparecer na casa de Emma (caso descubramos seu atual endereço) e arriscar que ela se utilize disso para me acusar de invasão ou desaparecer com _a minha filha_. – dizer aquilo lhe fez tão bem que Nicolas sentiu como se tivesse recebido uma injeção de ânimo. – O plano que me parece mais seguro e sem falhas é utilizar Hogwarts como uma zona neutra. Terei a certeza de que a menina estará lá, já que é aluna do segundo ano, e Albus Dumbledore, sem saber, me servirá de intermediador. Com minha presença, não tenho a menor dúvida de que ele correrá para convocá-la ao castelo. Será quando montarei minha armadilha. É ali que ouvirei da boca da própria Emma que ela teve uma filha minha e nunca disse nada.

– E se ela tentar te despistar, insistindo que a filha é do marido dela, o pai de Lia Marie, e não sua? – indagou a feiticeira que, desde a recusa de Emma de deitar-se com Nicolas na lua de mel, tinha um pé atrás com a inglesa.

O Lince dos Linces fitou a irmã com a velha confiança e o ar dominador, de quem tinha total controle da situação. Fausto até respirou aliviado, reconhecendo-o em definitivo.

– Estou com a faca e o queijo na mão, Lizandra. Sandra nasceu no fim de março, portanto Emma deve ter engravidado entre junho e julho de 1979. Ou seja, quando ainda era minha mulher aqui em Odhráncrone. – ele espiou o pergaminho sobre a mesa antes de continuar. – Caso ela alegue que a garota foi prematura ou algo do tipo, intentando desmentir os prazos que coincidem tão bem, exigirei que ela me diga de quem a menina herdou os olhos de lince, que Lionel e John garantiram serem os mesmos de nossa família.

– Existem testes trouxas para exames do sangue, Nicolas. Exames que comprovam a paternidade. – informou Artúria e ele pareceu extremamente satisfeito. – Você poderá exigi-los, se a situação se tornar incontornável de alguma forma.

– Duvido que se esgotem meus argumentos, mãe. Ainda mais nessas circunstâncias. Mas é bom saber que terei essa carta na manga... – suspirou. – Ugh. Estou tão eufórico que preciso beber alguma coisa! Liz, pegue meu conhaque, por favor.

De pronto, a feiticeira tratou de flutuar o conhaque favorito do irmão e o serviu e ao marido, que acabou aceitando um brinde. A aura de Nicolas até se via diferente. Estava leve, dissolvida e pacífica. A druidesa apreciou aquela mudança e até se permitiu tomar um traguinho. Era um momento extraordinário e sem paralelo para os Century, que devia ser saboreado com veemência e fervor.

– Vai contar aos meninos, meu filho? Contar que agora eles têm uma irmã? – inquiriu Artúria, achando graça na euforia de seu caçula.

– Não. – o único que não estranhou a resposta foi Lothard. Por mais prudente que fosse Nicolas, as mulheres de sua família o consideravam um homem intenso no que dizia respeito aos assuntos pessoais. A prova disso era como caíra com uma doença sintomática de fundo emocional quando da morte do pai, mas nada similar jamais acontecera, nem remotamente, por conta de missões dos Linces de Sangue. – E ninguém aqui vai. Não por enquanto. Não posso permitir que as informações vitais que possuímos cheguem aos ouvidos de Sandra e ela receba essa notícia de modo desleixado. – ele terminou o conteúdo de seu copo. – Ademais, se tem algo que aprendi com a busca que empreendemos por Emma após sua fuga, anos atrás, é que Richard Ducotterd pode ser desafiadoramente eficiente. Não conheço seu nível de circunspecção com relação à sua família, não sei se ele empreende os mesmos protocolos de segurança que nós temos com os nossos pequenos... – ele se serviu de mais uma generosa dose de conhaque. – Por mais que não passe de uma criança, o desgraçado pode tê-la ensinado métodos de trocas de mensagens rápidas, muito mais rápidas que uma bendita coruja, ou coisas do tipo, que podem ser lançados do trem mesmo, e se a mensagem alcançá-lo antes de mim, ele poderá sumir com a menina num piscar de olhos e daí... enfim, estou divagando. Pensando alto.

– Se me permite opinar, endosso sua visão, Century. – falou o espião em um tom de voz tranquilo, e, como o outro, serviu-se mais uma vez. – Depois que tudo estiver solucionado, John, Lionel e Owen nem vão se lembrar que receberam a notícia com relativo atraso. A alegria de ter uma irmã se sobreporá a qualquer aborrecimento.

– Exato. A mesma coisa vale para o clã. Ele me conhece há quatro décadas, sabe que não bobearia numa situação desse calibre. Encontrar Emma e extrair dela a constatação final é a próxima etapa que porei em prática. E ela não vai me escapar dessa vez. – ele se levantou e ajeitou os cabelos, que não haviam sido penteados depois da secagem por feitiço. – Preciso mijar. Já volto.

Ele se retirou e os parentes novamente afundaram em um silêncio meditativo, cada um ruminando o que seria dali para frente. 

– Hummm... – fez Lizandra, manuseando os brincos de quartzo rosa. – ...para ser sincera, tenho um pouco de receio desse reencontro... 

– Por que? Será que isso faz parte da profecia? – arriscou Artúria, cujos olhos negros ostentavam um brilho sinistro. – Acha que Emma não terminou o papel que tinha a cumprir e agora...?

– Não sei, mãe... tudo que recebemos com relação à profecia foi tão vago... – ela se voltou ao esposo, que era o que menos tinha testemunhado aquela parte do histórico da família. Aly, sentada ao lado dele, encarou-a um pouco ressabiada. – ...Emma foi epicentro de uma profecia que nos englobava a todos. E deixou Odhráncrone daquele jeito repentino e cruel... Foi... traumático. Em especial para o meu irmão.

– Entendo sua preocupação. – devolveu o Camaleão, dedilhando seu copo de modo preguiçoso, como fazia quando os dois bebiam a sós. – Mas não há o que ser feito quanto a isso. Ele terá de lidar com o retorno dessa mulher para a sua vida e a convivência que advirá por consequência. Convivência que será maior do que com a menina (pelo menos por enquanto), já que Nicolas enfrentará uma quantidade exorbitante de reuniões de conciliação com advogados e conselheiros, e coisas do tipo. Costuma funcionar desse modo. Isso, claro, se ela não resolver soltar os cachorros.

– É exatamente isso que me perturba. – retrucou a feiticeira, alternando o olhar entre Aly, a mãe e o marido. – Essa convivência. Como Emma irá afetá-lo. Porque eu _sei_ que vai.

A Senhora de Odhráncrone se ergueu de súbito, chamando a atenção dos familiares e interrompendo o fluxo da conversação.

– Vou checar como está a Pearl. Me deem licença.

Ninguém se comoveu muito, já que Aly era maternal e a mais antenada no bem-estar dos mais novos. Ela de fato foi até a sobrinha e se certificou de que estava bem. Pearl despertava do cochilo – que foi prolongado, já que não havia dado sossego de madrugada – e voltou a passos decididos para o papai e a mamãe. Contudo, Aly não retornou à reunião. Desapareceu castelo adentro sem dizer aonde ia.

~*~

– Onde está Aly? – perguntou o Senhor de Odhráncrone, que se sentia relativamente zonzo depois da ingestão de algumas doses puras de conhaque de estômago vazio.

– Saiu repentinamente. Foi ver a nenê e não voltou. – informou Lady Liz, que fez um carinho nas madeixas da filha, sentadinha no colo da avó.

– Arrisco dizer que talvez esteja aborrecida com tudo que se passou e com o que falamos. – adicionou a druidesa e algo em sua expressão o inquietou. – Você devia ir atrás dela, filho.

O patriarca assentiu. Se tinha um dia em que estava apagando incêndios, esse dia era aquele vinte e seis de dezembro. Sua mulher não se encontrava no quarto do casal nem no dos meninos, e a governanta negou que havia a visto. Precisou aguçar os sentidos para selecionar os lugares mais prováveis. Decidiu-se pela ala dos quartos de hóspedes e aproximou-se de um deles, o de porta fechada. Era possível ouvir seu choro. Pelo jeito, esquecera-se de silenciar o cômodo pois desejava apenas desabafar em paz. Girou a maçaneta, que estava trancada. Os feitiços de desbloqueio não funcionaram. Não quis arrombar para não amedrontá-la.

– Aly! – chamou em um tom de voz imperativo de comando. – Abra a porta! Vamos, querida. Por favor. _Minha pombinha..._

Decorreram alguns segundos antes de ela acatar ao pedido. A beldade abriu as cortinas com um aceno de mão e tentou recompor-se ao máximo para não preocupá-lo.

– Por que está chorando?

Ela limpou as lágrimas do rosto e abriu um sorriso vacilante.

– É um choro de felicidade. Estou muito feliz, meu amor.

– Está mentindo. – atestou, e ele soou mais duro do que gostaria. – Se estivesse chorando de felicidade, não viria se isolar. Estaria chorando no salão, junto do restante de nossa família.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e retomou o choro dolorido. Quando ergueu o bonito rosto, ela soluçava.

– Nic... – o homem a pegou pela cintura, a fim de estabilizá-la. – ...não me leve a mal, eu estou muito contente por você ter... por ter descoberto que tem uma filhinha. – Nicolas havia enfrentado muitas batalhas na vida, mas nunca nenhum ferimento recebido doera tanto quanto ver Aly chorando daquele jeito. – Por ter ganhado uma filha, uma filha que eu jamais fui capaz de te dar. – ele balançou a cabeça em negação. – O que me dói... a razão pela qual eu choro é... que quem te deu essa filha foi ela. A salvadora. A mulher que evitou a ruína de nosso clã.

– Aly...

Ela chorou mais.

– E agora ela retornou. Ela voltou para a sua vida! – ela tremia e convulsionava, apoiando-se nos braços do esposo. – E eu tenho tanto medo, mas _tanto medo_ que ela te tire de mim... Isso eu _não vou aguentar_ , Nicky. Se ela te tirar de mim, eu morrerei! Simplesmente morrerei de tanta tristeza...

– Aly! _Não!_ Não, não, _não_... – Nicolas a puxou para si e a abraçou, afundando o nariz e a boca na curva do pescoço da esposa, local do corpo dela que tanto adorava. – Deixa de bobagem, minha pombinha... – plantou diversos beijos sobre a pele morna, sentindo-a ofegar. – Isso não vai acontecer. Deixe disso.

– Nic...

– Aly, me escuta. Olha pra mim. – ela obedeceu, ainda chorando muito. Perder Nicolas, perder seu titã, sua fonte de força e felicidade... ela não seria capaz de suportar. – Sim, Emma salvou o clã, foi a salvadora, a protagonista da profecia. Contudo, a _minha_ salvadora, aquela que salvou a minha _vida_ , foi _você_. – Aly se acalmou um pouco e sorriu fracamente, mas seus lábios ainda tremiam de leve. As lágrimas teimavam em brotar de seus olhos de safira. O sorriso dele trouxe um calor gostoso ao seu peito. – Quando nos reencontramos, naquele aniversário da Liz... eu estava no fundo do poço. Desgostoso de tudo, sem esperanças, deprimido, fraco... e quando te vi, quando nos reaproximamos, foi como se eu estivesse me afogando e alguém me estendesse a mão em meio às ondas. Você soprou vida para dentro de mim, Aly. – ela abaixou o rosto e ele insistiu em erguê-lo, para que recebesse aquelas palavras olhando em seus olhos. – Você é meu único e verdadeiro amor, Aly. Jamais duvide disso, pombinha...

– Oh, querido...

– Eu te amo mais do que o ar que respiro, Aly.

– Também te amo, Nic... tanto...

Nicolas a beijou apaixonadamente e ela se sentiu anestesiada de imediato; a aura e os poderes erógenos do sangue Century a envolveram e Aly gemeu dentro da boca do marido. O patriarca, envolvido, intensificou as carícias, e a agarrou pelas nádegas. Ela o abraçou pelos ombros e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, regozijando-se com as sensações da excitação e do desejo potencializados.

– Quero fazer amor com você, Aly... agora.

Arfando, ela o conduziu até a cama e se entregou, como fazia toda vez, permitindo que a tomasse com vigor e ânsia, do jeitinho que ela gostava.

~*~

Revigorado como nunca, Nicolas ordenou que lhe fosse servida uma refeição – já que eram quase cinco da tarde e ele não tinha comido nada desde o café da manhã –, visto que pretendia ir à Rosa Branca. Dispensou que fossem chamados Colebourn e Baxter (engajados nas festas de fim de ano com seus núcleos familiares mais íntimos) e outros três Linces de plantão preencheram a função de guarda-costas – Nicolas estava feliz, mas não deixaria sua segurança de lado. Visitar seu irmão de consideração, que era tão humilde quanto sortudo, seria o desfecho perfeito para aquele dia.

Aparatou na chácara e foi recepcionado por um de seus afilhados, Henry, cada dia mais parecido com o pai, não fossem seus olhos azuis, os mesmos belíssimos olhos estreitos de Beatrice. Na sala de estar, Liam e Gavin assistiam televisão. O patriarca até gostava daquele objeto trouxa, era possível encontrar programas e filmes interessantes nele, além de servir como uma excelente fonte de distração para as dezenas de crianças agitadas do clã (e um descanso para os pais, exaustos em tempo integral). Por mais tradicionalista e conservador que fosse em determinadas questões, ele não via problema algum na miscigenação das culturas bruxa e não-mágica, contanto que os costumes milenares essenciais fossem mantidos e transmitidos de geração em geração. Era seu dever como patrono e líder de uma dinastia antiga e respeitável como a sua.

– Cadê sua mãe? E a Megan? – perguntou ele, já acomodado no enorme sofá ao lado de seu outro afilhado, Gavin.

– Uma das tias-avós da mamãe quis vê-las depois de voltar de viagem. – explanou o primogênito, ainda em pé, pois era sua vez de coordenar os feitiços encarregados pela louça. – Como ficou sabendo da gravidez, trouxe uma tonelada de presentes da terra do tio Sam para elas e o bebê. Só que nem eu nem os moleques tivemos saco pra ir. Era tipo clube da Luluzinha, sabe? Enxoval, sapato, vestido. Chato demais.

O Senhor de Odhráncrone riu. Beatrice se descobrira grávida de dois meses no começo de dezembro e se via radiante. Todos no clã se surpreenderam com a novidade, menos Nicolas. Ele sempre soubera que Callum e ela não parariam em Megan e aumentariam a ninhada. E não se espantaria se esse não fosse o último filho do casal.

– Chato mesmo. E o Papai Urso?

– Tomando banho. Deve aparecer logo mais.

Não foi nem preciso que Henry fosse atrás do pai. Callum surgiu na sala de cabelos úmidos e abriu um sorriso bonito ao ver o parente.

– Pensei ter ouvido sua voz. – os dois se abraçaram com efusividade. – Bom te ver, Nic!

Era sempre bom estar na presença de seu homenzarrão favorito. Callum exalava paz e a sensação de que tudo sempre ficaria bem.

– Preciso te falar em particular.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? É raro você vir aqui para falarmos a sós.

– Aconteceu. Mas sem neuras. Venha.

Já no quarto do casal, que era grande e espaçoso, o patrono se ajeitou na poltrona que Beatrice utilizava para amamentar Megan (quando a menina ainda era de colo) e Callum, à beirada da cama. Pelo olhar afetuoso e sereno do Lince dos Linces, o homenzarrão sabia que era algo bom, só não saberia dizer o quê.

– Diga! _Por Merlin!_ O que é?

Nicolas apoiou as mãos sobre as coxas e respirou fundo.

– Descobri que tenho uma filha.

Callum arregalou os olhos cinzas e ofegou, tendo perdido o ar. Mas que caralhos?!

– Uma filha...? Mas... mas como? Você...?

– Não, eu não chifrei a Aly. É da Emma.

Sentindo-se atentado, Nicolas estava adorando ver Callum bestificado daquele jeito. O colosso o fitava como se tivesse dito que deixaria Odhráncrone e viveria como bucaneiro solitário nas águas do Oceano Pacífico.

– _Que porra é essa_ , Nicolas?

– Culpa do seu afilhado e sua grande boca. – Callum continuava desgraçado da cabeça. – Lionel acabou contando que sua colega do segundo ano tinha olhos de lince, como os meus e os dele. Também cabelos loiros. E que tem entre doze e treze anos. – MacMahon estava boquiaberto. Dentre todas as coisas que esperava que Nicolas tivesse vindo contar, essa era a _última_ , sem sombra de dúvidas. – Fui fuçar. A mãe dela é Emma Ducotterd.

Callum balbuciou qualquer coisa sem sentido. Nicolas abriu um sorriso cafajeste.

– É isso.

– _Você tem uma filha!_ Nicolas, isso é esplêndido! _Maravilhoso!_ Eu... não posso acreditar!

O Papai Urso se levantou e o outro o imitou. Ele o abraçou com tal força que Nicolas achou que morreria sufocado. Seus olhos pinicaram com lágrimas quentes e o peito do mais alto ficou sarapintado de marquinhas d’água. Havia poucos indivíduos com quem Century se permitia ser indefeso e suscetível, e um deles era Callum, a quem venerava como a figura paterna ideal. Os olhos acinzentados de MacMahon cintilavam. Os dois se separaram e respiraram pausadamente, para recuperar a calma.

– Sim, Cal... uma menina.

– Agora estamos empatados, eu e você. – Nicolas franziu as sobrancelhas, sem compreender. – Somos pais de três meninos e uma menina.

– Isso se desconsiderarmos o ursinho que está na barriga da sua mulher.

Com o calor da emoção, ele havia até se esquecido que ele e Beatrice haviam encomendado mais um bebê.

– Sim... tem razão. – ele pareceu um pouco sem graça. – Mas mesmo assim...

– Eu sei, Cal.

MacMahon até voltou a se sentar, de tão comovido que ficou.

– Que loucura, meu irmão...

– Pois é... – o Senhor de Odhráncrone suspirou. – Callum, há algo essencial a te pedir. Preciso de confidencialidade nesse caso. Esse segredo _não pode_ sair daqui. Certamente Bea saberá guardá-lo, mas imploro que seus ursinhos permaneçam ignorantes de tudo por enquanto. A verdade virá à luz, entretanto somente depois de Emma cuspi-la em minha presença.

– Claro, claro. Você tem minha palavra. – pela pose, o homem hercúleo já estava de volta ao normal, sereno e recomposto. – E como vai fazê-lo? Exigirá que venha a Odhráncrone? 

– Não. Vou à escola. Mais seguro.

Callum meneou a cabeça em concordância.

– E quando será?

– No primeiro horário do dia de retorno às aulas. E nem um segundo a mais.

///

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como meu aniversário é dia 27 de março (mês 3), eu fiquei mega feliz com a coincidência.


	94. Capítulo 28 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: 3 e 4/janeiro/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts, nos dias 3 e 4 de janeiro de 1993.

Para variar um tantinho – e provar para Sandra que sua irmã do meio _não era a favorita_ (todas eram amadas na mesma medida!) –, Emma anunciou que ela e o marido, Florence, Richard e Red Jim levariam as estudantes até King’s Cross no dia de retorno à escola. Só que o inverno pegou Timothy de jeito e o derrubou com uma gripe fortíssima após o Natal, com direito a febre de quarenta graus e dores no corpo que o entrevaram na cama por dias a fio. Por ironia, aquela estação terminou por abater outro marido: Richard, que havia virado a noite em plena investigação pelo Ministério – junto a figuras como Alastor “Olho-Tonto” Moody e Alfonse Rye-Savidge – e só apareceu de manhã, pediu arrego e Red concedeu-lhe o merecido descanso. Após certificar-se de que seu companheiro estava bem, alimentado e aconchegado nas cobertas, o ruivo aparatou em Hatfield Broad Oak a fim de se juntar à expedição até King’s Cross. Calhou que Emma, inteiramente focada na convalescença de Timothy, se atrapalhou toda com o horário, e seu cunhado precisou desembestar com as três pela estação em cima da hora, perigando que as duas mais velhas perdessem o Expresso. Mesmo com o empurrão bruto do bedel para dentro do trem, tudo acabou dando certo, e o transporte até a Escócia ficou garantido.

~*~

Aquele feriado de fim de ano serviu para Lionel se decidir por dar um passo além em seu relacionamento: beijar Lia Marie na boca. A ideia surgiu no último passeio dos dois, uma semana antes de voltarem para a Inglaterra, quando sua namorada pegou em suas mãos e deitou o rostinho de forma tão meiga para beijá-lo na bochecha. Quando visitou os MacMahon na Rosa Branca, Henry o incentivou fervorosamente a fazê-lo, pois “o afeto dos dois era claro como o dia e se ele sentia que estava na hora, é porque devia estar mesmo”. Ademais, corriam boatos de que beijar na boca era _muito gostoso_ e Lionel não era bobo nem nada.

Sem se ater a minúcias, o plano estabelecido em sua cabecinha loira era apenas beijá-la assim que se reencontrassem; simplesmente olhar fundo em seus olhos de estrela e colar seus lábios aos dela. Todavia, tudo foi abaixo pois Lia não dera as caras a tempo. O próximo item da lista, ainda orientado pela afobação, era um beijo no compartimento que seria dividido naquela viagem com Desmond, Sarah, Gavin e Patrick. A demora de Lia Marie foi suficiente para o menino se dar conta de que não teria presença de espírito suficiente para beijar a namorada com tanta plateia. Ainda mais em se tratando de seus parentes, que iriam sacaneá-los e quebrar todo o clima. Quando ela finalmente surgiu pela porta de correr, portando uma caixa retangular embrulhada caprichosamente com um pano de prato, e os outros fizeram algazarra, concluiu que toda aquela sabotagem desproposital havia sido para melhor. Por mais ansioso que estivesse, era mais aconselhável aguardar a chegada ao castelo e um momentinho abençoado para beijar sua Dúnlaith mirim.

~*~

O cantinho de Lia, imediatamente ao lado de Lion, estava reservado quando ela chegou ao compartimento. Qual não foi sua alegria ao estar de novo em contato com o entusiasmo, a aura receptiva e o lindo sorriso de seu namorado! Ele a bombardeou com perguntas sobre o intervalo em que estiveram separados e relatos de seu feriado com a família. Fez questão de contar como o alaudezinho havia feito sucesso entre seus parentes e conhecidos, e que seu tio favorito, o tio Oscar, havia aprovado o pequenino objeto, aclamando-o como uma verdadeira obra de arte, muitíssimo fiel ao instrumento utilizado na vida real. Lia prometeu que daria o recado ao pai, o responsável por encontrar um artesão talentoso o suficiente para produzir aquele presente tão apreciado.

– O que tem na caixa? – terminou por perguntar o menino de olhos amarelos, alternando o foco entre ela e o objeto. Dele brotava um aroma doce e ridiculamente apetitoso.

– É um presente pro Lion, é? – indagou Galahad, sentado próximo à janela, à frente de Lionel, com Sarah ao seu lado.

– Ai, aposto que é. Não insiste porque daí estraga a surpresa! – exclamou a caçula dos Kinnegan, sentada de seu jeito costumeiro: encolhida bem próxima ao encosto e com os pés sobre o banco. 

– Não, Sarah. É uma coisa pra todo mundo. – revelou a Srta. Grimshaw, e Desmond e Patrick, que até então falavam entre eles, também focaram no que ela dizia. Lionel cresceu o olho e inspirou mais algumas vezes aquele aroma maravilhoso. Era comida, tinha de ser! Ou flores...?

– Fala aí, Lia! Agora eu quero saber! – interveio o primo de Gavin, outro que já dava sinais de que ficaria alto e forte como um bom MacMahon.

– Eu não ia falar nada ainda, mas como vocês estão tão curiosos, vou contar: não é uma caixa, é uma fôrma de cozinha. – revelou a menina, e os outros cinco se agitaram nitidamente com a possibilidade de haver algo delicioso sobre o colo de Lia. Patrick esticou o pescoço e, pelo cheiro, atestou que ali vinha coisa boa. – Ontem eu e minha mãe assamos um montão de cookies. Tem uns _cinquenta_ deles aqui.

– Obrigada, papai do céu! Mamãezinha! – exclamou Sarah, erguendo as mãos para cima em um gesto cômico. O restante riu alto. – Cookies caseiros!

– Ué, mas cabe isso tudo de biscoito aí? – inquiriu Patrick, que se via muito bonito com os cabelos aparados.

– Então! A fôrma foi reduzida magicamente pela minha mãe. Tá, tá, vou explicar: ela veio dizer que, por eu ser muito desastrada, não poderia reduzir a fôrma até ficar pequenininha demais. Que eu tinha que carregar alguma coisa que me fizesse prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Olha que exagerada! Nada a ver! – Lionel amou a carinha de indignação da namorada, mas por dentro concordava com a “sogra”: apesar da revolta, era fato que Lia Marie era terrivelmente atrapalhada. Havia quem a chamasse de “mão de manteiga”; vivia derrubando de um tudo, quebrando coisas sem querer e tropeçando por aí. – Daí terminei com esse trambolho! 

– Mas, olha só, Grimshaw: – interveio Desmond, fazendo que ia alcançar a fôrma. – se o problema é você perder os cookies, então tá resolvido: eu me encarrego de levar! Não me importo de fazer esse esforço!

Todos menos Lia riram. Ela só reagiu com uma expressão de “ _ah tá bom, me engana que eu gosto_ ”.

– E... nós vamos comer agora? Heeeein? – tentou Gavin, arriscando um sorriso cômico. – Se tem cinquenta, não tem problema a gente comer alguns na viagem!

– É, também acho. – reforçou Lionel, falando com a cabeça um pouco inclinada, como fazia quando queria fazer graça. Não costumava falhar com a namorada. – Alguns ou vários. _Ou todos_.

– _Na-na-ni-na_! – fez a Srta. Grimshaw, sacodindo o dedo em riste, e o restante ficou decepcionado. – Mamãe me fez prometer que só os comeríamos depois do jantar!

– Vai, Lia, só um! A gente não conta pra ninguém! – tentou Sarah, outra que era conhecida por ser uma “formigona” inveterada.

– Vocês vão ter que segurar a vontade! – insistiu a “mini chef”, ajeitando a fôrma sobre as coxas de um jeito afetado. – Se eu abrir agora, corre o risco de não sobrar para os outros e depois vão implicar comigo! Daí a Sandra vai me dedurar pra mamãe e eu vou levar a maior bronca! Vamos esperar! Não tem conversa!

– _Aaaahh!_ – resmungaram os norte-irlandeses em alto e bom som. Ela fez uma carinha fofa e voltou-se para o namorado, à sua direita. Seus rostos ficaram muito, mas muito próximos. O garoto parecia hipnotizado e não conseguia tirar os olhos dourados dos lábios dela.

– Vou contar um segredo: tem um que fiz especialmente pra você. – murmurou ela, e Lionel esteve a ponto de mandar a vergonha para as cucuias e beijá-la naquele instante. – É um bem grande. Usei gotinhas de chocolate para... desenhar um coração. E um “L” no meio. – e deu uma risadinha.

– Sério? – espantou-se o garoto e ele sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Ela assentiu. – Poxa... eu não te trouxe nada. Primeiro você me deu o alaudezinho, agora o _cookiezão_.

– Tudo bem, Lion. A miniatura de alaúde foi pelo seu aniversário. E os biscoitos... eu queria cozinhar alguma coisa e eu e minha mãe decidimos, em conjunto, fazer algo pra todo mundo. Não se preocupa. – afirmou Lia, lançando um olhar meigo.

O lourinho encerrou as sobrancelhas. Ele não estava satisfeito com somente receber agrados e não concedê-los. Precisava reverter aquele placar. Sabia que o aniversário dela era em dezoito de fevereiro, dali pouco mais de um mês. E havia o Dia dos Namorados antes disso. Assim que tivesse oportunidade, mandaria uma carta para os pais e pediria uma ajuda naquela questão. Tinha certeza de que, em se tratando de sua namoradinha, seus pais, Nicolas e Aly, seriam capazes de enviar uma centena de pôneis para Hogwarts caso ele pedisse...

Perdido nos próprios pensamentos, Lionel sorriu, decidido.

– Tá bom.

~*~

Por fim, o beijo não aconteceu. Apenas o clássico beijinho na bochecha. A razão por trás disso foi o enorme alvoroço causado pela notícia dos cookies assados e trazidos por Lia Marie, e que “deveriam ser consumidos exclusivamente após o jantar”. Antes de debandarem em direção às suas respectivas Casas, os norte-irlandeses e agregados se serviram da fôrma – reconstituída ao seu tamanho original pela zelosa Maeve – e elogiaram o talento culinário da “primeira dama” Lia, e de sua talentosa mãe. Liam quase fez em voz alta o sem-gracíssimo comentário de que Emma cozinhava tão bem que poderia _beijá-la na boca_ , porém conteve-se por respeito a Sandra e à irmã. Os que o ouviram foram somente seus comparsas, já no conforto do dormitório masculino da Lufa-Lufa. Já na Casa de Salazar Slytherin, o primogênito de Nicolas pousou a cabeça no travesseiro e disse a si mesmo – com toda certeza do mundo – que, no dia seguinte, a boca de Lia Marie não escaparia da sua.

~*~

O diretor se via tão compenetrado no exame de alguns documentos que mal ouviu a voz de Hagrid.

– ...Professor Dumbledore, tem dois homens no castelo pedindo pra falar com o senhor. – começou o meio gigante, meneando a cabeçorra em direção à saída. – Ambos pais de alunos.

– Quem são, Hagrid?

– Sr. Century e Sr. Kinnegan.

O ancião deixou os pergaminhos de lado e endireitou as costas. O primeiro dia de retorno às aulas mal havia começado e dois responsáveis se deram ao trabalho de vir pessoalmente até Hogwarts. Talvez, naquela madrugada, tivesse ocorrido alguma tragédia ou infelicidade na família. Dumbledore tinha conhecimento do clã dos Century, da Irlanda do Norte, e da ligação de parentesco entre algumas das famílias da região – como era o caso dos homens que requisitavam a audiência. Estranho mesmo era (se esse fosse mesmo o caso) virem os dois, em carne e osso, para dar um simples recado quando o clã poderia ter enviado um mero representante ou alguém menos relevante para buscar os jovens.

– Importante dizer que há outros bruxos com eles (seis no total), mas têm jeitão de escolta. – completou o guarda-caça, enfiando o dedão por dentro de seu cinto de utilidades. – Quando abordei um deles, o que tinha pose de líder, ele se apresentou como Sr. Lothard, porém não tinha intenções de adentrar o castelo. Informou que ficaria oculto no perímetro.

– Nesse caso específico, está tudo bem, meu caro. – retrucou o mago, ajeitando o oclinhos de meia-lua sobre seu nariz comprido. – É quase certo de que se tratam de guarda-costas. O Sr. Century só se desloca dessa maneira em locais públicos. Trata-se de um homem deveras importante.

– Esse é aquele... o tal de... Nicolas Century? Aquele... dos Linces de Sangue, lá da Irlanda? Aquele bando de bruxos caçadores de Comensais e malfeitores das Trevas?

Albus suspirou. Seus olhinhos azuis pareciam pesados. Levantou-se.

– O próprio, Hagrid. Por gentileza, peça que entrem.

Rubeus assentiu e se dirigiu às escadas espiraladas. Em pouco, o diretor da escola escutou os passos de ambos bruxos. Nicolas Century vinha com vestes vermelho-sangue e pretas e o botão redondo na gola ostentava um lince de olhos âmbares; sobre os ombros, uma grossa capa de viagem; nos pés, botinas militares de couro de cocatriz. Dumbledore observou que, tanto pela vestimenta quanto pela expressão compenetrada, ele parecia pronto para brigar. Seus terríveis olhos amarelos pareciam acesos de modo sobrenatural – e algo lhe dizia que aquela visita não seria um passeio no parque. Seu acompanhante, o Sr. Gerard Kinnegan, parecia mais amigável, porém o mago sabia que as aparências enganavam, ainda mais em se tratando de Linces de Sangue: suas letalidade e eficiência tinham fama entre os combatentes das Trevas, e o ancião não estava errado em acreditar piamente nelas. Seu ar diplomático era tão perigoso quanto a cara feia de Century. O bruxo esguio e alto tinha um belo cavanhaque e costeletas castanho-escuras, salpicados de cinza, e vestes azul-marinho com detalhes em branco e preto, cobertas por um grosso casaco de lã preta artesanal. Diferente do outro, vinha com elegantes sapatos de ponta quadrada, lustrosos. Removeu as luvas e as enfiou nos bolsos quando estava à frente da respeitável escrivaninha do diretor. Albus fez questão de contorná-la para cumprimentá-los.

– Por favor, sentem-se. Aceitam algo para beber? Chá, café, água? – o ancião uniu as mãos à frente da barriga, em pose humilde. Os dois bruxos se acomodaram nas cadeiras estofadas e dispensaram as bebidas. Em seguida, o diretor se sentou em sua própria cadeira. – A que devo a honrosa visita, senhores? Espero que seja de cunho positivo. 

– É de cunho deveras positivo, Sr. Dumbledore. – informou Gerard, com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios.

– Tem a ver com os filhos de vocês? Ou com algum dos membros de sua família?

– Não. – respondeu Nicolas, em tom seco. – Estou aqui por outro motivo. Uma exigência. – o mago sentiu o estômago gelar. Manteve o rosto pétreo, sem transparecer a tensão. Mas o que...?

– E do que se trata?

– Quero ver a Srta. Sandra Grimshaw.

Albus sorriu de lábios e se mexeu com certo incômodo em sua cadeira, mas manteve a compostura. Por Merlin, Century sabia de alguma coisa! E se não sabia, ao menos desconfiava! Se estava ali não por seus meninos e sim pela filha mais velha de Emma Ducotterd, que por acaso havia sido sua esposa no passado... Recordou-se com nitidez de toda a agitação de seu pupilo Richard ao contar-lhe que a irmã havia sido forçada a um casamento arranjado e que essa união havia resultado em uma gravidez – que Emma deliberadamente optou por esconder do pai da criança. O mago precisou raciocinar com rapidez e, acima de tudo, buscar soluções para evitar aquele encontro. Ou ao menos atrasá-lo.

– Sr. Century... Sinto muito, mas não poderei conceder-lhe o que me... exige. – falou Albus, com os braços apoiados sobre o tampo da escrivaninha e os dedos entrecruzados, fingindo descontração. A cara feia de Nicolas continuou a mesma. – Explicarei a razão: a Srta. Grimshaw não é sua parente. Sem o consentimento de seus pais, seria inapropriado permitir que uma das estudantes da escola tivesse contato com um homem com quem não compartilha relações sanguíneas ou legais. Por mais que eu tenha suas credenciais e conheça sua índole. São regras da escola.

Precisou mentir. Richard, Timothy e Emma agradeceriam depois.

– _Eu insisto._

O diretor da escola não esperava por isso. A saia justa estava ficando cada vez mais justa. O Sr. Kinnegan, calado e imóvel, parecia ciente de toda a movimentação de seu parente e – _óbvio_ – das que Dumbledore fazia e faria. Eles eram _malditos Linces_. Viviam literalmente de analisar seus inimigos e elaborar as melhores estratégias para dominá-los e vencê-los. O mago precisava se utilizar de todas as artimanhas de que dispunha para sobrepujar Nicolas Century – apesar de ele mesmo ser pai de dois alunos e esse fato ter influência sobre seu leque de ações. Outro porém era que Nicolas era um homem de extrema importância para a comunidade britânica como um todo e um bruxo extremamente perigoso por natureza.

– Sr. Century, não posso permitir. Simplesmente não posso. – sentenciou o homem idoso, balançando a cabeça com lentidão. – Entretanto, já que atingimos um impasse, acredito que sejamos capazes de entrar em um consenso.

– Concordo.

– Como afirmei, necessito do consentimento da mãe da aluna para que sua _exigência_ seja atendida. – falou, e criou uma nota mental para não esquecer de dizer a Emma que em hipótese alguma comunicasse Richard sobre aquela visita repentina de Nicolas Century. Por mais que fosse auror, detentor de responsabilidades para com a segurança da comunidade, não havia dúvidas de que não hesitaria em entrar em uma briga de vida ou morte com Century pela irmã e pela sobrinha. E derramamento de sangue era a última coisa de que aquela escola precisava. – Enviarei uma notificação à responsável e, assim que obtiver uma resposta, acionarei o senhor e decidiremos o que for melhor para ambas as partes. Serei enfático ao requisitar uma resposta veloz.

O sorriso ácido de Nicolas despertou uma pontinha de agonia no ancião. Nem de longe era um bom sinal.

– Vejo que o senhor não está entendendo. Não vou a _lugar nenhum_ sem ter meu desejo cumprido. Aguardarei até o fim dos tempos, se for preciso.

Atingiram um beco sem saída. E o ancião sabia que não haveria aparatação, feitiço de ataque ou armadilha mágica potente o suficiente para impedir que o golpe lhe fosse desferido. Dumbledore precisava dar um passo para trás para, em seguida, dar dois (ou mais) para a frente.

– Certo. Reconheço que existe uma urgência. – ele fitava os papéis e os inúmeros objetos sobre sua mesa para não admitir a derrota e encarar aqueles ferinos olhos dourados.

– De fato existe. Uma urgência gritante. – Nicolas praticamente rosnava. – E irei saná-la hoje. Sem atraso ou adiamento. Já que existe esse protocolo de convocar os pais da aluna, peço então que o faça.

O diretor de Hogwarts meneou a cabeça, derrotado.

– Pois bem. Entrarei em contato com os pais da Srta. Grimshaw agora mesmo.

– Agradecido.

– Se me dão licença, preciso instruir Rubeus Hagrid, que fará as vias de mensageiro. 

– Toda.

O bruxo centenário deixou as imediações de seu escritório e partiu para a cabana de Hagrid, nos jardins. De tudo que conseguiu organizar na mente até alcançar o meio gigante, sua preocupação maior era que Emma entrasse em parafuso e decidisse trazer o irmão consigo, para receber apoio moral e físico. Não tinha certeza de que Nicolas e Richard jamais haviam estado frente a frente (por se tratarem de combatentes às Trevas), entretanto tinha para si que seu pupilo cometeria uma loucura caso viesse ao castelo e soubesse das intenções do norte-irlandês. Rezou para que o auror não pudesse ser encontrado. Tomou uma decisão com esse fim. Sem ter a menor noção do drama Century-Ducotterd, o guarda-caça se encaminhou sem demora a Londres portando as orientações de seu protetor.

~*~

– Ele sabe.

Kinnegan se voltou cabreiro para o outro.

– O que quer dizer, Nicolas?

– O velho. Ele sabe de mim e de Emma. E não duvido que tenha detalhes de tudo, até mesmo da ocultação da gravidez dela.

O vice-líder dos Linces entrecerrou os olhos azul-escuros e tentou acompanhar o raciocínio.

– O que diabos te faz achar isso?

– Ele simplesmente deixou o escritório. Não consultou registro nem ficha. – Nicolas tinha um esgar evidente no rosto. – Ele sabe de cor onde ela mora ou trabalha, ou seja, a melhor forma de acessá-la. Tem uma caralhada de alunos nessa escola. Como ele memorizou o endereço de todos os pais ou responsáveis? Isso só pode significar intimidade para com a família dela.

Gerard admirou a rapidez de pensamento. Não era à toa que os Linces eram tão temidos, tendo por cabeça um homem daqueles. Por mais que Dumbledore fosse um bruxo suspeito por n razões, Kinnegan jamais concluiria que tivesse relações próximas com os Ducotterd por conta daquele minúsculo detalhe.

– Independente disso, devemos nos ater à chance de ele trazer o auror, o que é algo plausível e, ouso dizer, iminente. – redarguiu o de cabelos escuros. – Muito pior do que ele alertar Emma e o marido sobre nós é o tal Ducotterd vir e nos causar problemas. E sabemos, há muitos anos, que ele não se refreia em nada relacionado à irmã.

– Eu sei. Mas estou preparado. O filho da puta que venha.

~*~

Zachary, o vendedor da Hodgepodge, informou-o de que “o grandão de roupas rústicas da escola” o procurava. Ainda baqueado e de nariz entupido graças à gripe, Timothy foi de encontro a Rubeus Hagrid com uma enorme interrogação sobre a cabeça. Depois que soube que não havia nenhum perigo envolvendo a vida das filhas, voltou-se afobado para Zach, informou-se de que precisaria dar uma saída de emergência e pediu que o vendedor aguentasse as pontas até seu retorno. Preveniu-o que poderia demorar. Partiu aflito em busca da esposa. Para ontem.

~*~

Ao ser informada de que o marido estava na recepção e que solicitava sua presença, Emma percorreu os corredores da universidade com pressa. Era apenas o primeiro dia de aulas, o que Sandra e Lia Marie haviam aprontado?

– Meu amor! O que houve?

– Emma...

A imagem de Tim abatido e angustiado daquele jeito arrancou o bonito sorriso do rosto da estudiosa de tradução de Runas Antigas.

– Tim, por que parece que veio trazer péssimas notícias? Tem a ver com as meninas?

– As meninas estão bem, querida, não se preocupe. – ela pôs a mão sobre o peito, em sinal de alívio. – É que... – ele não sabia quais palavras escolher a fim de proporcionar o mínimo de sofrimento à esposa. Contudo, era impossível que não ficasse terrivelmente abalada pelo que estava por vir. Pigarreou e a fitou com receio. – ...Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, esteve na loja. Ele veio comunicar que Nicolas Century está no colégio. E que exige nossa presença.

A loura ofegou como se tivesse sido atingida em cheio por um arpão. Nicolas Century! No colégio! Seu pior pesadelo, quase no mesmo patamar que a mãe, estava no castelo e mandava que fossem confrontá-lo em Hogwarts! Depois de tantos anos, ele retornava como uma temível assombração, carregando consigo as piores lembranças e sensações. Como fizera todo o caminho até alcançá-la? Saberia ele da filha? Mas como, se Sandra não tinha os sobrenomes de nenhum dos dois? Chegava a se arrepender de ter relaxado com relação às precauções relativas ao ex-marido. Ela e a família tinham passeado em público! Estiveram em diversas cidades sem nenhum tipo de disfarce! Também não era raro que fossem vistos no Beco Diagonal, local de grande circulação de pessoas! Mas então por que somente agora, quase catorze anos depois, ele ressurgira das cinzas? Emma sentiu-se zonza e precisou sentar um pouco antes de ser capaz de firmar o raciocínio.

– O que faremos, Tim? E se ele estiver lá pela Sandra? E se veio brigar por ela? E se quiser levá-la embora?

– Calma. – ele a segurou pelos antebraços. – Ele pode ter apenas descoberto que você tem filhas que estudam lá e quer tirar satisfações de sua fuga. – tossiu, sentindo que a garganta ainda arranhava. – Não que seja muito a cara dele... Acho que se fizesse questão de algo assim, teria ido até às últimas consequências para te localizar lá em agosto de 79...

– _Tim!_

– Vamos a Hogwarts. É a única coisa a ser feita agora, Em. Não temos escolha. – ver Timothy fora de si, trêmulo e inseguro, a afetava profundamente. Seu marido era inabalável por natureza. Aguentava tudo e mais um pouco, fosse a tragédia ou a dificuldade que se apresentasse. Ela, mais passional, se escorava todos os dias em sua serenidade e agora... tudo havia ido abaixo.

– ...você não acha que Richard deveria ir conosco? Quer dizer, ele saberá o que fazer. E poderá nos proteger em caso...

– Essa foi justamente a ressalva do recado do diretor, Emma. – falou o comerciante, deslizando a mão para pegar na da esposa, que se esforçava para segurar as lágrimas. – Ele acredita que, nessa situação, é melhor que Richard permaneça ignorante por ora. Todos nós sabemos como o seu irmão é. – ela abaixou a cabeça e Timothy pousou um beijo cálido na testa dela. – Não tenho dúvidas de que estaremos seguros. Podemos exigir falar apenas em presença de Dumbledore, se virmos necessidade. Century não seria imprudente de nos ferir, ainda mais estivermos sob custódia do mago. – ela ergueu o belo rosto e seus olhos de safira estavam cheios d’água. – Você me disse muitas coisas a respeito de seu ex-esposo, mas nunca que ele é um covarde sem caráter.

As lágrimas quentes dela desceram por suas bochechas.

– Sim. Vamos. E não larga a minha mão.

– Nunca.

~*~

Nicolas e Gerard preferiram aguardar na sala do mezanino, para não atrapalhar o trabalho do ancião (que havia orientado Hagrid a trazer o casal sem demora para a diretoria). O Lince dos Linces se encontrava de braços cruzados, carrancudo, e inspecionava em silêncio as centenas de tralhas que jaziam nas estantes e suportes nas paredes. Kinnegan o espelhava, girando a pontinha do bigode, e interessava-se pelas plaquinhas e molduras explicativas dos quadros de ex-diretores nas paredes. Era esperado que Emma demorasse, até que fizesse firulas para aparecer – a fim de caçar o irmão no setor de aurores do Ministério –, porém isso não impediu que cada minuto transcorrido multiplicasse a ansiedade no peito de Century. Além de solucionar o mistério (os dez porcento restantes da incógnita) de sua paternidade, em instantes ele se veria diante de sua ex-esposa, que fugira de Odhráncrone e de seus braços para nunca mais ser vista. Entretanto, havia poucos momentos na vida em que Nicolas se sentira tão preparado. E não recuaria por nada.

A gárgula na entrada deu passagem aos recém-chegados. O estômago de Nicolas deu uma cambalhota. Esperava que não fosse preciso entrar em um enfrentamento físico com o auror. Contudo, se a ocasião chamasse, ele o faria, e pretendia se defender e investir com toda sua experiência (que não era pouca) em eliminar seus inimigos. Kinnegan, servindo de batedor, deu uma conferida sub-reptícia no escritório. Constatou que havia uma cabeça extra além da cabeleira loura de Emma. Era de um homem alto e magro. O vice-líder dos Linces fez um sinal e Nicolas se aproximou, tão compenetrado quanto ficava em missão. Avistou, rente à linha do batente, cabelos castanho-escuros curtos e ondulados, com uma mechinha branca, e a haste fina e dourada dos óculos. Não correspondia à descrição de Richard Ducotterd, a de ostentar cabelos lisos e louros, biotipo F (classificação dos Linces que previa entre um metro e noventa e dois metros e vinte de altura), cicatriz vertical no lado direito do rosto e olhos bicolores, um verde-claro e um lilás. Todavia, cabelos podiam ser tingidos e encrespados. E existiam feitiços ilusórios e poções capazes de transformar a aparência física de uma pessoa. Nicolas não se deteve: ultrapassou Gerard e desceu os degraus em direção ao destino. 

~*~

Quando entrou no escritório do adorável diretor de Hogwarts, Emma não avistou ninguém além de seu conhecido e, por um inocente instante, respirou aliviada, mesmo notando que havia quatro cadeiras conjuradas à frente da frondosa escrivaninha. Entretanto, os passos firmes na escada da direita quase a fizeram vomitar. Era ele: um dos homens mais imponentes a porem os pés naquela escola, em mais de mil anos. Um dos bruxos mais ferozes e destemidos do Reino Unido. E um dos mais assustadores também. _Seu ex-marido._ De quem havia escapado. E para quem jamais havia dado satisfação. Ela apertava a mão de Timothy com uma força capaz de quebrá-la – a sorte é que não era a que continha a aliança de casamento. Estava tão tensa que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Há quantos anos não via aquele semblante zangado e não sentia aquela aura densa e envolvente... Agradeceu aos céus que Gerard Kinnegan estava com ele. Não que um homem só fosse capaz de conter a ira de Nicolas, mas... já era alguma coisa.

– Senhores, o Sr. Century está aq... – começou Dumbledore, mas foi inútil.

O patrono de Odhráncrone avançou como uma pantera direto para cima dela. Não havia razões para cordialidade. Ademais, por um joguete da Fortuna, o auror estava ausente – pelo menos era o que tudo indicava. A linguagem corporal e a aura do bruxo que a acompanhava eram de um homem indefeso, civil e pacífico. Nicolas a cercou de modo que seu rosto ficou a meio palmo do de Emma. Tim pensou em se enfiar no meio, mas quando fitou o bruxo de cavanhaque e vestes azul-marinhas, algo nele o certificou de que não havia um perigo real ali à vida dos dois e que ele não deixaria que Nicolas passasse dos limites. Outro motivo para se conter era Dumbledore, a presença intermediadora por excelência.

– Eu já sei de tudo! A menina! Sandra. _Ela é_ _minha filha_. – rugiu Nicolas com os olhos dourados cravados fundo nos de safira de Emma. – Você a teve de mim. Partiu de Odhráncrone carregando _minha filha!_

Emma se sentia zonza, mas não quebrou o contato visual. Ela soltou a mão do esposo e tentou controlar a respiração. 

– Eu...

– Quero ouvir de você. Quero ouvir da sua boca.

– Nicolas...

– _Diga!!!_

A voz do Senhor de Odhráncrone ecoou nas paredes de pedra. Havia chegado a hora. Seu triunfo estava tão próximo que podia saboreá-lo na ponta da língua. Os olhos de Emma se encheram de lágrimas novamente. O intenso olhar de raiva a fez tremer ainda mais.

– ... _sim_... Ela é sua filha. – foi a vez de Nicolas estremecer. Emma pôde ver os olhos amarelos cintilarem com lágrimas, mas sua expressão era de puro ódio. – Descobri que estava grávida quando estava muito longe...

– _E por que não me contou?_

As lágrimas não cessaram, mas o peito de Emma se encheu de cólera e seu rosto se contorceu de indignação.

– Porque _eu te odiava!!_ Odiava você, odiava aquele matrimônio, odiava tudo a que você e minha mãe haviam me sujeitado!! – gritou ela, soluçando vigorosamente. Nicolas abaixou a cabeça. Por mais que revelar-lhe toda a verdade sobre a profecia e sobre sua tomada de decisões no passado fosse tentador, ele optou por não falar nada. Não era o momento. O foco por enquanto era Sandra. _Sua filha._

– Emma... – gemeu Timothy, tocando-a muito de leve na curva da coluna.

– Pensei, muitas vezes, em contar... – Nicolas voltou a fitá-la. – Pensei em procurá-lo em Odhráncrone, dizer que havia tido Sandra de você... mas aconteceram tantas coisas... Acabou a vida se encaminhou, me apaixonei e me casei novamente. – ela enxugou o belo rosto na manga do casaco. Century não olhou para Timothy, o homem que havia criado sua filha. – Como eu e você seguimos cada um o seu caminho, não vi por que revisitar esse doloroso capítulo da minha vida.

– Apenas divergimos porque você não disse nada. – o tom de voz dele era afiado como uma navalha. – Fugiu da minha cidade, teve o bebê e _o escondeu de mim_. Você teve a pachorra de me manter longe de uma filha minha, legítima, por quase treze anos, Emma! Porém, vim de encontro à verdade. E você a confirmou. Não há nada que possa fazer para me impedir!

A bela mulher voltou a chorar copiosamente. Algo lhe ocorreu que causou muita angústia. Para a surpresa de todos, ela o agarrou pelos antebraços e passou a soluçar como uma criança.

– Nicolas, _não_ _a tire de nós!_ – pranteou Emma, e seu choro era dolorido e repleto de medo. Ela ofegava de tal maneira que dava a impressão de que teria um treco a qualquer segundo. – Eu imploro! Ela é uma das luzes da minha vida...! Nicolas...

– _Eu deveria!_ – os olhos dele brilhavam como lamparinas do inferno. – Deveria te afastar dela como você mesma fez comigo!

Emma fraquejou e Timothy a segurou. Felizmente havia uma cadeira de fácil acesso para ampará-la. O rosto dela se contorceu, vermelho e úmido, em uma das raras oportunidades em que não se via tão belo. Foram alguns instantes em silêncio, com exceção dos soluços da pobre mãe, e, graças a eles, Century pôde recobrar a sobriedade; testemunhando a angústia da salvadora de seu clã, compadeceu-se dela. Acima de tudo, ele queria justiça, não infligir sofrimento, por mais que ele mesmo tivesse recebido sua cota de inferno. Deu um passo à frente, o que fez com que sua ex-mulher voltasse sua atenção para o seu rosto, que se via suavizado.

– Emma... do pouco que nos conhecemos em nossa união, anos atrás... tenho certeza de que você apreendeu que sou um homem justo. E, mesmo que estejamos em um embate, não poderia ser diferente. – uma sombra de sorriso brotou no rosto de Emma e Nicolas se relembrou do motivo pelo qual havia se encantado por ela na Suíça, anos atrás. – Não quero nem irei tirar Sandra de vocês. Não intento começar um relacionamento com minha filha tendo por base uma ação condenável desse tipo. Quero somente o que me é de direito, como pai biológico legítimo. – ela enxugou as bochechas mais uma vez. – Quero metade do tempo livre da menina. Férias, feriados, o raio que o parta, até que ela atinja a maioridade e possa se decidir sozinha pelo que quer.

A loura se ergueu e trocou um olhar manso com o marido. Era naquele momento que Nicolas saberia se a mãe de sua filha entraria no ringue para brigar ou se provaria que havia aceitado o destino. Suspirando, Emma percebeu que não havia mais o que fazer. Não adiantaria lutar ou espernear. Mesmo que, por alguma razão, ela decidisse se fazer de durona, era nítido que seria ingressar em uma batalha perdida: a essa altura, o clã inteiro já sabia de seu feito e da existência de uma _lincezinha_ , e Nicolas moveria mundos e fundos para que ela tomasse seu lugar de direito na família dos Century, em Odhráncrone. Ele não se deteria. Tendo a verdade em sua posse, ele lutaria até debaixo d’água para poder colocar Sandra sob suas asas, nem que fosse, como ele havia afirmado, por metade do tempo livre disponível dela. Emma se resignou. Afinal, era tão ruim que Sandra soubesse de toda a verdade? Acreditava que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, criaria coragem para contar (entretanto, não necessariamente de apresentá-los) sobre suas origens paternas, na ilha da Irlanda. Só o tempo diria.

O casal não se falou em voz alta, porém pareceu entrar em comum acordo.

– ...sim. Nós concordamos. – devolveu ela, por fim, e o Lince dos Linces sentiu um alívio morno no peito como há muito não sentia. Permitiu-se até a sorrir de lábios. Voltou-se para Gerard, que conferia a cena com atenção e terminou por sorrir também; era o velho sorriso bondoso de que Emma se lembrava com tanto carinho. 

Toda a rebeldia e contrariedade que os norte-irlandeses tinham antecipado enfrentar ao estarem cara a cara com Emma terminaram por ficar no plano das ideias. Ainda bem. Por mais que não tivesse tido a menor intimidade (a não ser sexual) com a ex-esposa, Nicolas tinha noção de que ela era sensata. Provou sê-lo na melhor hora.

– Como me alegra ver que essa nossa reunião terminou tão bem. – interveio Dumbledore, imitando o sorriso de Kinnegan. Timothy acarinhou a esposa no ombro. O patrono de Odhráncrone pareceu não concordar com o ancião e sua expressão se fechou novamente.

Emma concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Nós nos prepararemos para contar toda a verdade a Sandra da melhor maneira possível. – falou ela, já mais recomposta de todo o drama. – Assim que o fizermos, entraremos em contato. Só precisaremos confirmar o endereço, já que faz tanto tempo que...

– O que te faz pensar que vou esperar qualquer prazo que seja? – cortou o louro, surpreendendo a todos. Talvez não Kinnegan.

– _Que?!_ – espantou-se ela, também de sobrancelhas apertadas.

– Não esperarei um segundo sequer, Emma. Ela vai saber hoje. _Agora_. – sentenciou, adquirindo de novo a pose de guerreiro pronto para quebrar alguns pescoços. – Ou o farei eu mesmo.

– Mas... seria muito repentino, eu...

Quando notou que Grimshaw pretendia complementar a defesa da esposa, o sangue de Nicolas ferveu. Eles intentavam dar pra trás, claro. Acharam que sairiam impunes. Que seria fácil entrar em uma guerra com um Century e vencer com folga. E uma folga covarde, ainda por cima. Pena que o casalzinho tinha escolhido o pior dia para atravessar seu caminho.

– Devo lembrá-la mais uma vez da _porra_ dos treze anos em que você me escondeu a menina?! Devo?! Perdi sua época de bebê de colo, os primeiros passos, as primeiras palavras, a infância inteira!! Seus sonhos e medos! Não pude niná-la quando teve pesadelos! Não sei qual sua cor favorita, seus animais de estimação e seus hobbies!! – o sangue Century borbulhava como gêiser. – Você me privou de treze anos de convivência com ela! _Não vou, em hipótese nenhuma, te dar o prazo que seja!_

Emma não foi capaz de encará-lo em seus atrozes olhos âmbares, os mesmos de sua primogênita. Era seguro dizer que ele tremia de raiva. A tradutora respirou fundo e dessa vez não buscou apoio no semblante do marido. Após alguns instantes de silêncio sepulcral no recinto, o ancião decidiu entremear a tensíssima situação, já que as forças da ex-corvinal pareciam ter se esvaído por completo com os golpes sucessivos. Estava óbvio que Century não recuaria um milímetro sequer, fosse dia, tarde ou noite e Dumbledore percebeu que a estratégia agora devia ser a de dar logo o que ele queria.

– Já que não haverá concessões por parte do Sr. Century...

– Tenham certeza disso. – complementou o patrono de Odhráncrone.

– ...sinto-me na obrigação de intervir. Se me permitem opinar, julgo que a conversa deva ocorrer, a princípio, somente entre pais e filha. Não aqui em meu escritório, com pessoas que ela desconhece. Caso o casal concorde, eu a acionarei e reservarei uma sala para que tudo ocorra da maneira mais sensível e delicada de que dispomos na atual circunstância.

Não foi preciso um contato verbal. Timothy e Emma assentiram, cabisbaixos. Havia chegado, por fim, o momento de sua filha conhecer toda a verdade que haviam ocultado aqueles anos todos.

///


	95. Capítulo 29 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: 4/janeiro/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts, no dia 4 de janeiro de 1993.

O buchicho foi generalizado quando percebeu-se que era o diretor do colégio quem convocava a Srta. Grimshaw para retirar-se da aula de Feitiços. Ela lançou um olhar preocupado para Haggard, que também não tinha entendido nada. Era apenas o primeiro dia do retorno às aulas e sua amiga já estava sendo chamada pelo próprio Albus Dumbledore! Aquela segunda etapa do ano letivo prometia!

– Sr. Dumbledore... – murmurou ela, ao mesmo tempo confusa e apreensiva, caminhando ao lado do nobre bruxo. – Por que fui removida da aula? Me meti em encrenca? Porque, juro, eu não fiz nada! Pelo menos não que me conste...

Ele voltou seus mimosos olhinhos azuis para a menina e não teve forças para sorrir. Sentia por Emma, sentia por Timothy e pelo que a divulgação de um segredo tão importante poderia causar na cabecinha daquela jovem de treze anos incompletos. Lamentou que seus esforços foram inúteis e que ele não fora capaz de evitar as eficientes investidas de Nicolas Century muito por medo de se indispor com o poderoso líder dos Linces.

– Não se trata de um assunto escolar, Sandra. É de cunho pessoal. – ela cerrou as sobrancelhas douradas. – Seus pais a aguardam no segundo andar, em uma saleta de estar. Vou conduzi-la até lá.

A dupla percorreu o restante do caminho calada. A sonserina passou a se sentir ansiosa de imediato, prevendo algo ruim. Ela rearrumou os cabelos escorridos e pôs uma mecha da franja atrás da orelha. O mago fechou a porta com suavidade e respirou fundo, torcendo para que o melhor ocorresse àquela família.

– Mamãe, papai... por que estão aqui? Acabamos de voltar do feriado! – arriscou ela, tentando desanuviar o ambiente. Emma estava em um dos sofás de dois lugares, e parecia que tinha chorado a noite inteira. Não era mais a bela ninfa de rosto corado e olhos brilhantes. Até os sedosos cabelos louros se viam opacos. Timothy permaneceu de pé, inquieto demais para se sentar.

– Viemos porque... temos algo muito importante para te contar, filha. – respondeu Emma, tentando de todo modo passar segurança e tranquilidade para sua primogênita. O olhar tristonho do pai a abalou mais do que qualquer coisa.

– Morreu alguém? Foi o tio Richard? – disparou Sandra, e ela sentiu um nó na garganta com a possibilidade de ouvir que tal tragédia havia se dado. A mãe balançou a cabeça em negação, e ela pôde suspirar de alívio. 

– Ninguém morreu, Sandra. Está tudo bem com a nossa família. – a tradutora gesticulou e a garota se sentou no assento vago ao seu lado. – É que... – Emma lutava com todas as forças contra as lágrimas. Era penoso demais. – ...algo inesperado aconteceu e eu e seu pai fomos obrigados a intervir.

– O que houve, então? Onde está Lia? – Timothy tossiu e meneou a cabeça, e ela compreendeu que não tinha nada a ver com sua irmã do meio.

– Sandra... – Emma não conseguiu segurar o choro. Seus lábios, já sem nem um resquício do batom coral, começaram a tremer. Parando para reparar, a maquiagem dela estava bem borrada e as bochechas, avermelhadas. A mocinha começou a se sentir muito angustiada. Emma tomou suas mãos entre as suas e os fios d’água desceram sem cessar. – ...tem algo que você precisa saber. Algo que veio à tona e que nos pegou de surpresa. Fomos encurralados e não temos saída a não ser te contar toda a verdade aqui e agora. Do contrário, teríamos escolhido circunstâncias muito mais propícias.

– O que é, mamãe?! Por Merlin!

– ...você não é filha biológica de Timothy. É filha do homem com quem fui casada antes dele.

Só podia ser pegadinha. Aquilo era... _maluquice._ Insanidade. Sua mãe devia ter tomado umas boas biritas.

– Tá de sacanagem, né? – troçou a lourinha, afastando um pouco o tronco, em pose desconfiada. – Que isso!

A bela mulher não riu. Pelo contrário, as lágrimas pareceram se multiplicar.

– Não, meu amor. Infelizmente, é a mais pura verdade. Eu nunca falei sobre isso, mas eu tive um casamento prévio. Antes de Tim, fui casada com outra pessoa...

Sandra sentiu uma violenta vontade de chorar. Por instinto, afastou-se da mãe como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Terminou por ficar de pé, entre ela e o pai. O desespero e o pranto de Emma pioraram e ela tentou pegar nas mãos da filha, contudo só conseguiu se agarrar à beirada do suéter. Seus olhos dourados ficaram molhados com lágrimas muito, mas muito quentes.

– Mamãe... isso é... eu...

– Nos perdoe contar dessa forma tão abrupta, Sandra... por favor...

– Então... se não é mentira... Por que _nunca_ me contou?! Tenho quase treze anos, não sou mais um bebezinho! – gritou a mais nova, arrancando mais soluços da mãe.

– Eu... pensei em contar! Muitas vezes! – a loura cogitou se levantar, porém se sentia tão fraca e nervosa que sentia que poderia perder os sentidos se o fizesse. Havia uma enorme bola de angústia em seu peito. – E eu... eu ia contar eventualmente...

A menina sentiu a mão grande e ossuda do pai envolver um de seus ombros. Era tão difícil vê-lo abalado daquele jeito...

– Sua mãe fez tudo pensando no seu bem. Ela achou que seria melhor dessa forma. Leve isso em consideração, querida. Sua mãe te ama mais do que tudo, e eu... eu também. Sandra...

– _Papai..._

Ao ver as lágrimas da filha, Tim se desfez completamente. 

– Escute... – os olhos pálidos de Tim transbordavam d’água e seu rosto eternamente sereno se contorceu com nítido sofrimento. – Por mais que eu não tenha contribuído fisicamente para te fazer... eu me sinto como o seu pai... eu _sou_ seu pai de coração e alma. Eu te amo _tanto_ , filha.

– _Eu te amo, papai!_

Timothy abraçou a filha e entrou em um choro convulsivo, penoso, e lamentou como ela parecia tão amedrontada. Ele jamais havia duvidado de seu lugar crucial na vida de Sandra e faria de tudo para mantê-lo. Abandonaria sua conduta pacífica sem pensar duas vezes se Nicolas resolvesse se intrometer entre eles e tentar roubar a menina. Superando o medo de desfalecer, Emma completou o enlace e afagou os cabelos lisos da filha com os dedos trêmulos. O momento se arrastou por longos minutos, o que permitiu que o trio absorvesse as emoções e lentamente recobrasse a calma.

– Pai e mãe... eu preciso saber: por que agora? Por que vocês vieram até aqui... por que vieram até o colégio no meio da minha primeira aula da semana? – perguntou a lourinha e sua mamãe secou seu rosto molhado com os dedos. – Por que não esperar até o final do ano letivo, quando eu estaria em casa?

Emma respirou fundo e continuou seu trabalho de mamãe coruja, penteando os cabelos dela com as unhas e ajeitando a gola da camisa branca.

– Porque ele está na escola. Foi assim que descobrimos que ele sabia. Mandou nos chamar e exigiu te conhecer.

– _Ele está aqui?_ – Sandra retesou um passo.

– Está... – murmurou o homem, comprimindo os lábios.

– _Ele vai me levar embora?_ Eu vou ser levada para a casa dele?

Tim usou seu braço comprido para envolver a filha e mostrar proteção.

– Não, meu amor! – exclamou ele e Emma ajudou a socorrê-la. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum! Seu pai biológico apenas quer te ver ao vivo. Insistiu. Mas não passará disso. Está tudo bem.

– Ele só está aqui porque quer te ver com os próprios olhos! – reforçou a tradutora, usando o dedão para fazer carinho no queixo da filha. – Você continuará estudando normalmente em Hogwarts! – aquilo pareceu confortá-la. – Como eu disse, minha flor, se pudéssemos escolher, faríamos tudo diferente. Entretanto, precisa ser hoje. Precisamos que você venha conosco até a sala do diretor. Só isso.

– Estamos com você, San. Não te deixaremos sozinha. Nunca.

~*~

A expectativa para aquele encontro era terrivelmente maior do que a que sentira pelo reencontro com a ex-mulher; Nicolas andou para cima e para baixo naquele escritório em grande agitação, sofrendo com cada minuto que se passava em que não se prenunciava a vinda de sua filha. _Sua_ filha. Ele mal conseguia acreditar. Tudo parecia tão etéreo, quase o vislumbre de um sonho. Sentia que só seria capaz de absorver tudo quando Sandra estivesse diante dele em carne e osso. Somente quando sua filha, _sangue de seu sangue_ , cravasse nele os seus olhos amarelos. Os olhos de lince dos Century.

~*~

Sem desgarrar da mão do pai, Sandra subiu as escadas da gárgula sentindo uma leve gastura. Emma vinha logo atrás, segurando-a pela outra. Na sala, além do famigerado ancião, havia dois homens. Um deles era muito magro e tinha os cabelos escuros; suas vestes eram muito bonitas e refinadas, e Sandra o julgou muito bem-apessoado. O outro, loiro e mais encorpado, de cara de poucos amigos, exibia bonitas vestes vermelho-sangue e, quando a fitou, perdeu o fôlego e principiou a chorar. Ela notou como ele tentava manter a compostura, todavia via-se como era difícil. O homem cobriu a boca com a mão fechada para conter a emoção. O outro, o magrão, também pareceu abalado, mesmo que de modo discreto. Emma e Tim se posicionaram à margem da cena, de camarote, para testemunhar aquele encontro único e prestar apoio à adorada filha. 

– Você é linda... – murmurou o loiro bonito com a voz trêmula. Deu alguns passos à frente, para vê-la mais de perto. A menina baixou os olhos, incerta de como agir. – _Perfeita_. – Emma se comoveu e voltou a chorar, dessa vez contidamente. – Posso te dar um abraço? 

Quando o encarou, a ficha caiu e tudo fez sentido.

– Pode sim.

Nicolas abraçou a filha tentando transparecer o quanto a queria (e talvez o quanto já a amava), buscando não esmagá-la com os braços fortes. Vacilando, ela tocou-o nas costas com uma das mãos e o soltou quando ele se endireitou. Dumbledore limpou uma tímida lágrima que escorreu por sua bochecha magra. O Lince dos Linces fitou Sandra e não se preocupou em esconder que chorava. _Finalmente_... finalmente a via à sua frente. Sua filha. Sua menina. Ela, por sua vez, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

– ...o senhor tem olhos de gato. O senhor é o meu pai.

Ele riu, ainda afetado pela comoção. Trocou um olhar com Gerard, que não perdia um segundo sequer da cena. Nicolas assentiu e acarinhou os cabelos lisos e muito louros da mocinha, que os herdara dele.

– Sim. Eu sou. Me chamo Nicolas Century. E, de onde venho, nós os chamamos de “olhos de lince”, como esses. – apontou para o botão de lince na gola de suas vestes. – Está na família há gerações. – os presentes mal puderam acreditar, mas ela sorriu. Era um sorriso genuíno, esperançoso, doce. – Sandra, sei que hoje passamos por um turbilhão. Acredite, não foi só você. Quando descobri há pouco que você era sangue do meu sangue, não conseguia mais dormir, comer, raciocinar. Só queria ver minha filha. – ela não parecia a Sandra estressada de minutos atrás, na saleta. A menina observava Nicolas boquiaberta, em sinal de fascínio. – Tudo que aconteceu aqui é chocante e traumático. Tenho plena noção disso. Contudo, não pude evitar de exigir essa revelação e esse encontro. Simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Perdemos muito tempo e eu não queria ficar mais um segundo que fosse sem te conhecer. – ele sorriu de leve. – Sandra, quero muito que você se torne parte de minha família. Este aqui, ao meu lado – e indicou o vice-líder dos Linces. –, é um de nossos parentes. Distante, mas é. O nome dele é Gerard Kinnegan.

– Kinnegan? O senhor é parente do Patrick Kinnegan? – perguntou ela e Gerard se aproximou com leveza. Algo nele inspirava confiança.

– Sim. Sou pai dele, mais precisamente. E de Maeve e Sarah. – explicou, e sorriu em seguida. Sandra notou como as pontinhas de seu bigode eram afinadas e apontavam para cima.

– Eu as conheço! Conheço todos eles. São meus amigos! – disse ela, e Gerard lançou um olhar cúmplice ao patrono de Odhráncrone.

– Que bom. É ótimo que você já seja amiga de tantos de seus parentes. – disse Nicolas, ajeitando a barba de ponta triangular com a mão. Por reflexo, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Quero que vá visitar onde moramos, na Irlanda do Norte. Você vai adorar. É um lugar incrível. _Ah_ , e já antecipo que você tem três irmãos. Dois de sangue e um adotivo, o John Skyler...

A curiosidade de Emma foi maior que a vontade de manter a pose e ela precisava saber da resposta.

– Skyler? – perguntou ela. – John Skyler, o filho de Norman? Você o adotou?

Nicolas murchou um pouco ao se lembrar das circunstâncias envolvendo aquela adoção e pela perspectiva de ter de falar dela em voz alta. Kinnegan, que conhecia os detalhes intimamente, se adiantou.

– Sim, Emma. Norman foi abatido em missão. Como John já era órfão de mãe, restou-lhe apenas o tio paterno, o sacerdote Benjamin. – a bela mulher ofegou, compadecendo-se do garoto, que ela havia pego no colo quando era pequeno. – Nicolas terminou por adotá-lo. E o criou como seu, entre seus próprios filhos. A única exigência de Benjamin foi de que fosse mantido o sobrenome da família deles e Nicolas acatou. Nunca foi um problema.

– Oh...

– Bem, como eu dizia... – retomou o de olhos amarelos, voltando a atenção para a filha. – John é o mais velho, tem dezesseis anos. Depois vieram os seus irmãos de sangue, que são mais novos que você: Lionel, de doze, e Owen, de dez.

Sandra apertou as sobrancelhas, emulando o pai biológico com perfeição. 

– O senhor disse que se chama... Century?

– Sim. Nicolas Century.

– Agora que me dei conta... o nome completo do Lionel é Lionel Century.

– Isso mesmo. – explanou Nicolas, lembrando-se que Sandra e o filho já se conheciam. E, curiosamente, eram amigos. Além disso, havia outro detalhe...

– _Espera!_ – ouviu-se novamente a voz de Emma, dessa vez em um tom um tanto exasperado. Timothy a fitou com as sobrancelhas escuras franzidas. Os dois Linces e a estudante se viraram para ela. – Vocês estão falando do Lionel... o Lionel... da Lia Marie?

Escutar aquela constatação direto da boca de Emma rendeu um prazer inesperado em Nicolas. Além de ter recuperado o que lhe era devido junto à ex-esposa, havia aquele delicioso bônus: o de que _seu filho_ havia conquistado o coração da outra _filha_ _de Emma Ducotterd_. O comerciante ocultou a surpresa como pôde. Gerard pareceu ter ligado os pontos somente naquele instante e se lembrado que Lia Marie _também_ era filha de Emma e a queridinha de Lion. _Aaaah, a ironia..._

– Sim. – disse Nicolas com orgulho. – Meu filho Lionel é namorado da sua filha Lia.

Ele ignorou de propósito a expressão de choque dela. Queria ter o gostinho de deixá-la perceber sozinha que, por duas razões na vida, Emma não havia se livrado dele tão facilmente. A bela mulher ficou tão pasma que precisou se sentar mais uma vez.

– Por fim, uma exigência. – continuou ele, sentindo-se leve como uma pluma, virando-se para o casal. A ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone respirou fundo. Que fosse. A tempestade já havia passado. Qualquer coisa que viesse na sequência não passaria de marolinhas. – Sandra receberá meu sobrenome. Deixo a seu critério se quiserem manter o do Sr. Grimshaw. Não obstante, Sandra é uma Century e isso deve constar em seu nome completo.

Emma não estava de pleno acordo. Foi o acenar de cabeça de Tim que a fez não imbicar. Seguiram-se alguns instantes de silêncio. Nicolas contentou-se em admirar a perfeição que era sua filha, o quanto ele e ela eram parecidos fisicamente e o quanto já a queria bem.

– Senhores – o ressoar da voz do mago funcionou como uma chamada à realidade e fez com que todos no cômodo percebessem que haviam perdido a noção do tempo e que se encontravam em uma escola, com suas aulas, atividades e afazeres característicos. Inclusive o serviço de Dumbledore em seu próprio escritório. –, regozijo-me com o meio-termo que a Sra. Ducotterd e o Sr. Century atingiram. Compreendo que essa revelação mudou toda a dinâmica da vida de Sandra e gerou outra inteiramente nova entre as duas famílias. Agora... de um ponto de vista pedagógico, sinto-me no dever de me manifestar quanto ao que deve ser feito a partir de hoje, pois meu objetivo é e sempre será o bem-estar das crianças. – virou-se para o Sr. Grimshaw e a esposa. – Acredito que planejam contar agora a Lia Marie, sua outra filha matriculada em Hogwarts, sobre os cruciais eventos de hoje. Não aconselho delegar a Sandra o dever de repassar o que foi revelado e discutido aqui. 

– Sim... falaremos com Lia. – disse Timothy, que pigarreou em seguida. – Como fizemos com Sandra. Ela tem o direito de se inteirar das mudanças ocorridas aqui através de nós, os pais dela.

– Correto. E o senhor – dirigiu-se a Nicolas, que desviou a atenção da filha. –, Sr. Century, acredito que queira fazer o mesmo com seus filhos. 

– Sim, desejo me reunir com John e Lionel. O Sr. Kinnegan participará da conversa comigo. – redarguiu o de olhos dourados.

– Excelente. Será melhor para todos, sem dúvidas. – sentenciou Dumbledore, juntando as mãos à frente do ventre. – Antes de providenciar as respectivas salas, gostaria de informá-los para que sintam-se à vontade para levarem seus pequenos para casa caso percebam que existe necessidade de fazê-lo, para que eles absorvam e lidem melhor com as mudanças. Inclusive e principalmente Sandra, a maior afetada. Levem o tempo que acharem mais apropriado. Daremos um jeito com relação ao conteúdo das aulas perdidas. Afinal, trata-se de uma situação extraordinária. Dito isso, peço sua licença.

Enquanto se observava a saída do diretor, algumas movimentações ocorreram: Emma gesticulou para a primogênita se aproximar dela, ainda sentada, e pegou as mãos pequenas nas suas; Nicolas, de braços cruzados, permaneceu à distância e não deixou de sorrir para sua filha (como ele gostava do som daquela frase! “Sua filha”!), não deixando de notar que ela parecia deslumbrada por tê-lo conhecido; e Kinnegan abordou Timothy, que enxugava o nariz gripado em um lenço de papel.

– Sr. Grimshaw – começou o vice-líder dos Linces com sua costumeira maciez na fala. –, como disse o mestre, a dinâmica entre as famílias mudou para sempre. Para melhor, espero. Nicolas intenta aproximar-se de sua filha e fazer-se presente, da mesma forma que teria feito caso soubesse de sua paternidade desde o começo. Para tal, senhor, acredito que seria prudente que tivéssemos formas estáveis de manter contato. – Timothy assentiu. – Digo isso porque, em um primeiro momento, Emma e Nicolas deverão realizar reuniões em conjunto com advogados, assessores e conselheiros. Sabe como é.

– Claro! Entendo, Sr. Kinnegan.

Gerard, o rei do pragmatismo, destacou duas folhas de um gordo bloco de notas sobre a escrivaninha e estendeu uma das penas ao outro. Ele mesmo redigiu o endereço para onde deveriam ser enviadas as primeiras mensagens por parte do Sr. Grimshaw e de Emma. O homem de cabelos ondulados entregou o papel dobrado em dois para Kinnegan.

– Emma trabalha na Universidade Morgana Le Fay de Letras e Ciências Humanas, em Londres. No Departamento de Estudos e Tradução de Runas Antigas. – foi a vez de Gerard assentir em silêncio. – Eu sou proprietário e trabalho na Hodgepodge, loja de brinquedos no Beco Diagonal. E nossa casa fica em Hatfield Broad Oak, em Uttlesford, Inglaterra.

– Agradeço pelas informações. Cá está. – passou para a mão de Tim o papel contendo as informações de correio de Nicolas. O comerciante entrecerrou os olhinhos pálidos ao ler a caligrafia caprichada de Gerard. – O senhor deve estar estranhando que não há menção de Odhráncrone no endereço. Deixe-me esclarecer: eu e Nicolas residimos na cidade em si, bem como outras famílias do clã, e outras, na zona rural.

– Certo.

– Entretanto, nenhuma correspondência adentra os muros da cidade sem minuciosa inspeção. Principalmente aquelas destinadas aos membros do clã dos Century.

“Isso é a cara do Richard”, pensou Timothy, tentando não transparecer sua estranheza. “Se encaixa perfeitamente com o tipo de coisa que ele faria se tivesse poder para tal”.

– Entendo.

– Mas não se preocupe. O conteúdo não é violado ou acessado pelos inspetores em hipótese alguma. Somente são realizadas verificações mágicas para que se ateste que o envelope e a carta não contêm feitiços, encantamentos ou produtos alquímicos danosos para nós. É por essa razão que não consta “Odhráncrone” aqui e sim a localização de nossa estação de correspondências, que dista alguns quilômetros da fronteira. São mensageiros especializados e altamente treinados que as trazem para dentro de nossos muros.

– Uau. Muito prudente. – comentou Timothy espiando as informações antes de dobrar o papel e colocá-lo no bolso da calça.

– Obrigado. Prezamos por isso. É necessário.

Sandra não teve coragem de falar com a mãe enquanto ela e os outros aguardavam pelo retorno de Albus Dumbledore. Preferiu permanecer calada e observar o pai biológico, conectando-se lentamente com a ideia de que ele representava uma enorme parcela de suas origens, inclusive o alívio de que existiam, além de Lionel, outras pessoas com olhos de gato (ou lince, como ele havia explicado) e que elas compunham um núcleo familiar distinto. _Seu_ outro núcleo familiar. Nicolas, que não era tolo, reparou como esse detalhe havia afetado a garota e soube que seria crucial para aproximá-los no futuro. Sandra devia ter passado a vida inteira se perguntando por que só ela tinha os olhos amarelos enquanto todos os outros bruxos ao seu redor ostentavam cores mundanas; e, depois de se deparar com o homem que a própria mãe havia admitido ser seu pai biológico, _eureca_. Chegou ainda a imaginar que uma sensação de pertencimento devia ter brotado na alma de Sandra depois de ter sido informada que havia um mundo inteiro do qual ela fazia parte e que a receberia de braços abertos principal e justamente pelo fato de ela ter aquele traço físico distinto. De quando em quando, sentia seu olhar curioso nele, como se estivesse louca para cobri-lo de perguntas. Se lhe coubesse a decisão, Sandra ia para Odhráncrone naquele instante. Contudo, havia protocolos a serem seguidos, e o Lince dos Linces estava tranquilo: obedeceria a todos à risca, com precisão militar, com o nobre objetivo de obter o direito de conviver e criar vínculos com sua herdeira legítima. Emma falava à menina em um tom baixinho e suplicante quando os passos fluidos de Dumbledore foram ouvidos na escada da gárgula.

– Está tudo certo. – falou ele com serenidade. – Lia Marie se encontra no térreo, na sala de música, para onde conduzirei seus pais. John e Lionel foram levados para a sala 330, no terceiro andar.

Antes de partir com Kinnegan, Nicolas se aproximou da filha.

– Sandra – e abriu um bonito sorriso. Ela o fitou com expressão simpática. –, quando tudo estiver acertado, e a poeira, baixado, pretendo voltar para podermos conversar. Como pai e filha. Está bem?

– Sim.

– Combinado. 

Nicolas pousou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e se dirigiu à saída do escritório, acompanhado por Gerard. Emma e Timothy os seguiram em silêncio para mais uma etapa daquele dia que, de longe, fora um dos mais difíceis na história de sua família.

///


	96. Capítulo 30 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts e Hatfield Broad Oak: 4/janeiro/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts e Hatfield Broad Oak no dia 4 de janeiro de 1993.

O sonserino e o grifinório aguardavam na saleta com certa carga de euforia. Lionel mais ainda, porque estava autorizado por vários adultos, entre eles Dumbledore, a ficar fora da sala de aula.

– Cê acha que tem a ver com a Sandra? – indagou John, sentado à frente do irmão mais novo. – Lembra daquele dia depois do Natal? Só pode ser! Pro papai vir pessoalmente até a escola pra conversar com a gente!

Lionel abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Eita! Pode crer! Ou isso ou ele vai dizer que não precisamos mais estudar! Quem sabe?

– Bem que você gostaria, né, seu malandrinho?

O patriarca dos Century e seu braço direito, Gerard Kinnegan, adentraram o cômodo portando expressões de contentamento. Era até esquisito que estivessem sorrindo tanto de graça daquela maneira.

– Papai! Gerard! – exclamou Skyler, e os quatro nortenhos trocaram abraços. – Que surpresa tê-los aqui na escola!

– Pois é, filho... – concordou Nicolas, ajeitando-se na única poltrona do cômodo. – Não pretendemos demorar. Principalmente porque esse é o seu ano dos N. O. M.’s. Porém nenhum dos dois deve perder muito do conteúdo das aulas.

– Não tem problema não, pai. Pode demorar. De boa. – retrucou Lionel e Nicolas, por estar de excelente humor, apenas deu uma olhada enfática para o menino. Kinnegan acabou rindo baixinho. Ver aquele cara de pau mirim interagindo com o pai, austero e sério, era sempre uma experiência divertida.

– Enfim. – retomou o patrono, cruzando os braços. – Vocês decerto se lembram do último dia vinte e seis, quando me exaltei no café da manhã... e os metralhei com questões sobre...

– A Sandra! A gente lembra sim! O que o senhor descobriu? Que ela é nossa parente? Nossa prima? Tia? – disparou Lionel, mal conseguindo conter o sorriso e a animação, e fitou John com um ar empolgado.

– Calma, Lion! – acudiu o mais velho, outro que lutava com o sorriso que queria brotar em seus lábios. – Deixa o papai falar!

Gerard e Nicolas se entreolharam, cúmplices. Os dois adultos bebiam da felicidade e da afobação dos meninos.

– Ela é nossa parente sim. – disse, por fim, o Senhor de Odhráncrone, descruzando os braços e apoiando as mãos sobre as coxas. John e Lionel ficaram boquiabertos. – Ela é minha filha natural. De sangue.

Os meninos foram de alegres a abismados em um piscar de olhos. Lionel não deixou de sorrir mesmo assim. Claro que estava feliz pela notícia, só não sabia _como diabos_ seu pai tivera uma filha e só foi descobrir um milhão de anos depois. Ansioso, John não quis considerar a opção de seu pai ter pulado a cerca e engravidado uma amante. Como se adivinhasse as dúvidas dos garotos, Kinnegan resolveu intervir.

– Vocês não têm como montar esse quebra-cabeça sem saber que o pai de vocês teve um casamento anterior, antes de Aly. – explicou, em um tom leve e paternal. Os estudantes ficaram atônitos. – Pois é. Só que ninguém em Odhráncrone fala desse casamento depois que terminou. Em especial para vocês, da geração subsequente.

Skyler discretamente suspirou, aliviado.

– Mas por que? – indagou o lourinho e Nicolas respirou fundo, inclinando um pouco a cabeça. Queria evitar se estender a falar do drama “Emma Ducotterd” por enquanto.

– Para saciar um pouco de sua curiosidade, basta dizer que a separação foi abrupta e não nos falamos mais depois disso. Contudo, não temos tempo agora para uma conversa detalhada. Futuramente, retomaremos esse assunto. Prometo.

– Desculpe insistir, papai, mas... por que o senhor não tinha conhecimento dessa filha? – perguntou John com delicadeza, de sobrancelhas apertadas. – Você e a mãe da Sandra não eram casados e depois se divorciaram?

– Sim, John. Aconteceu que minha ex-esposa deixou Odhráncrone e manteve a gravidez em segredo. Teve a menina na Inglaterra e ficou por isso mesmo. Só fui descobri-la mais de uma década depois. Mas agora já está tudo bem. Tudo resolvido. – explanou Century, voltando-se para Lionel. – E foi graças a você, pequeno. – o garoto voltou a sorrir. – Por você ter mencionado os olhos amarelos dela. Foi um excelente ponto de partida para a investigação. Obrigado por isso. Sua tagarelice valeu de muita coisa dessa vez.

Lionel trocou outro olhar animado com o irmão.

– Caraca! Que massa! Parece coisa de novela! 

Os três restantes riram.

– Concordo que parece maluquice, Lion. Só que aconteceu conosco. E agora nossa família cresceu. – Gerard apreciou como Nicolas parecia relaxado. Ainda por cima por um motivo tão nobre. – E então: o que acharam da ideia de, a partir de hoje, terem uma irmã? – perguntou ele, apreciando a reação positiva de seus filhos.

– É bacaníssimo porque já gostamos muito dela! – exclamou o lourinho e John assentiu em concordância. – Ela é engraçada, alto astral, se dá super bem com a gente! Fala muita besteira também!

– Sim. Praticamente a irmã gêmea do Lionel. – completou o mais velho, olhando o irmão com carinho.

– Tão espevitada quanto? – brincou Kinnegan, e o rapazote se acomodou no sofá de modo cômico.

– Ixe, nem te conto... – devolveu John. O adulto de cavanhaque escuro pareceu surpreso com a informação. – Deixo avisado que, se o papai teve trabalho com esse aqui, melhor se preparar para o que o aguarda a “Lionelzinha”. – Gerard riu. Nicolas sorriu afetuosamente.

“Por minha filha, suportaria qualquer coisa. Até outro _furacão Lionel_ ”, pensou o patriarca sentindo-se bem como há muito não se sentia.

– A Sandra vai morar conosco em Odhráncrone? – Lionel parecia muito entusiasmado com a ideia e seus olhos amarelos pareciam acesos como pequeninos faróis.

– Muito provavelmente não, Lion. – o menino murchou um tantinho. – Entretanto, a mãe dela já concordou que vai me ceder metade do tempo livre de Sandra. Portanto, nas férias, planejo solicitar que ela fique conosco por, pelo menos, um mês no verão.

– Caraca, que legal! – empolgou-se ele, arrancando sorrisos de todos os presentes. – Vai ser fantástico, não vai, John?

– Com certeza, Lion.

– E a gente... pode falar disso pros nossos amigos? – prosseguiu o mais novo com curiosidade. – Tipo a nossa galera próxima? 

– Pode. – sentenciou o patriarca. – Com o tempo, essa informação chegará aos ouvidos da comunidade bruxa de todo o Reino Unido de qualquer modo. 

Lionel sorriu. 

– Beleza! 

– Bem, me alegra muito que tenham gostado da notícia. Todos na família irão compartilhar da opinião de vocês. – os mais novos concordaram com o pai. Nicolas se voltou ao vice-líder dos Linces, que acompanhava tudo de braços cruzados e um sorriso bondoso no rosto. – Pelas carinhas boas de vocês, imagino que ficarão bem no castelo. Não?

– Sim. Por que? – foi a vez de John questionar.

– Por nada. Só quero me certificar de que poderemos voltar tranquilos a Odhráncrone.

– Depois de uma notícia dessa, só seria melhor se a gente pudesse ir com vocês e comer o maravilhoso bolo de floresta negra da minha madrinha! – jogou Lionel, para ver se colava. Contente, Nicolas afagou os cabelos louros do filho e se levantou. Kinnegan o imitou, assim como John.

– Pedirei para Beatrice providenciar um, então. Um bem grande. – Lion sorriu mostrando quase todos os dentes. – Para vocês poderem comemorar em grande estilo com todos os membros do clã que estudam aqui.

– _Eba!_

– Muito que bem. E estejam sempre atentos. Agora vocês têm uma irmã por quem zelar. 

Após se despedirem dos adultos – que não deixaram de recomendar que o primogênito dos Century _se comportasse_ –, o grifinório tratou de se apressar para voltar à aula, diligente que era. Já Lionel, o baderneirozinho, julgou que seria bobagem retornar e resolveu dar umas bandas pelo colégio. Longe dele querer atrapalhar o professor... 

~*~

Vendo que sua primogênita trotava emburrada e bicuda pelo corredor, Emma não quis reter as meninas na escola e, em conjunto com o marido, optou por ter a fatídica conversa com Lia Marie em casa; por essa razão, não gastaram um minuto sequer na sala de música no térreo. A maior parte do trajeto ela se manteve de mãos dadas com Sandra, mas a menina não parecia nada receptiva de seu amor. A pobre mãe nem desconfiava o que seria dela se não tivesse o apoio incondicional, a paciência e a serenidade de Timothy. Já em Hatfield Broad Oak, a mais velha se desvencilhou dela e se acomodou no comprido e fofo sofá branco. Emma correu para sentar-se próxima e Lia as seguiu, ajeitando-se do lado oposto ao da irmã e sentindo-se muito aflita. O pai, angustiado, escolheu o apoio de pé e se sentou fechando o círculo.

– Mamãe – começou Lia Marie, totalmente perdida, olhando para o pai e para a mãe. –, você parece triste! Por que você e o papai nos trouxeram para casa? O que houve? É grave? Nós não fizemos nada de errado...

– Lia, meu amor... – Emma sentiu os olhos se aquecerem pelas lágrimas. – Aconteceu algo extraordinário. Algo que nos pegou desprevenidos e não temos meios de reverter. – a de cabelos escuros fez uma carinha de apreensão. A cuidadosa mãe alcançou-lhe a mão para acarinhar. – A Sandrinha já sabe o que é, pois ela é o epicentro dessa estória. Te contaremos do que se trata e depois à Florence.

A de olhos amarelos não encarou nenhuma das duas. Permaneceu com o olhar fixo nos sapatos do pai adotivo.

– O que é?

– Lia, Sandra é sua meia-irmã. Ela é filha de um homem com quem fui casada antes de Timothy. – Emma expulsou as lágrimas que anuviavam sua visão. – Não é filha biológica de seu pai.

Ela voltou seus olhinhos pálidos para o homem, cujo semblante sombrio tratou de confirmar o absurdo que sua mãe havia dito. Ele empurrou a ponte dos oclinhos e, mesmo enfraquecido, pegou a mão livre de sua filha na sua.

– Papai, _isso não pode ser verdade!_

– Infelizmente, querida, é verdade. – Tim se condoía do olhar cabisbaixo da mais velha. – À época em que conheci a mãe de vocês, ela estava nos primeiros estágios da gravidez. Quando me contou que estava esperando um bebê... – Timothy segurou o choro. O rostinho de Lia ficou muito triste. – ...meu amor por ela não diminuiu nem um pouco. Não me importei. Nunca me importou. Amei Sandra desde o primeiro momento em que soube que a mulher que eu amava a carregava na barriga. – a primogênita de Emma ergueu timidamente os olhos para o pai adotivo. – Lamento que tenham descoberto tudo dessa forma. Porém, já que o descobriram, quero que saiba, Sandra, que jamais deixarei de amá-la. Eu te amo, filha. Tanto que você nem imagina.

Timothy se permitiu chorar abertamente mais uma vez naquele dia, salpicando as lentes dos óculos de gotinhas d’água.

– Também te amo, papai! – respondeu Sandra, cujas lágrimas escorreram como filetes por suas bochechas e formaram poças escuras em seu suéter.

Ela escorregou para a beirada do sofá e o abraçou com força. Emma se emocionou ainda mais com a cena e massageou tanto as costas dela quanto os braços dele, que envolviam a menina pela cintura. Lia Marie também chorou e suas bochechas e testa ficaram muito vermelhas. A mamãe enxugou o rosto dela e afagou seus cabelos escuros, que naquele dia se viam ondulados. Sandra voltou para o encosto do sofá e limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Como não podia deixar de ser, Emma também acarinhou seus cabelos e pousou um beijo afetuoso na têmpora esquerda. O quarteto gastou alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas digerindo aquela avalanche de emoções. Foram longos minutos de suspiros de cansaço e tímidas trocas de olhares.

– ...e o que vai acontecer agora? – perguntou Lia finalmente, sentadinha muito ereta à beirada do sofá.

– Meu pai biológico falou que quer que eu vá conhecer onde ele mora. – revelou a de olhos de lince, ainda cuidada de perto pela mãe.

– Você o conheceu? – devolveu a outra, parecendo um pouquinho mais animada.

– Conheci.

– E como foi? 

Emma e Timothy se entreolharam, dizendo em silêncio um ao outro que tinham interesse em ouvir as palavras de Sandra sobre a primeira impressão que tivera de Nicolas.

– Foi bem estranho... a gente não se viu por muito tempo, mas acho que ele ficou muito feliz de me conhecer. Chorou e tudo. Pediu para me abraçar.

– Ele estava muito feliz, de verdade, meu amor. – explicou Emma, sorrindo para transmitir tranquilidade à filha. – Tenho certeza de que te conhecer mudou a vida dele para muito melhor.

Sandra não conseguia fitar a mãe e somente balançou a cabeça em concordância para agradá-la. O coração de Emma trincou e afundou no peito com a possibilidade de a menina estar com ódio dela. Lia, sem perceber nada disso, sorriu.

– Como ele é?

– Alto. Loiro. Tem barba. E, claro, os olhos de gato!

– Puxa!

Mais recomposto, Timothy observava a interação das garotas com os cotovelos apoiados sobre as coxas. Sua esposa continuava o serviço de mamãe coruja, acarinhando os cabelos da primogênita, que, ao falar de Nicolas, deu-se conta de outros detalhes daquela história toda. 

– Tem outra coisa, Lia, que especialmente você tem que saber. – continuou Sandra, apertando um pouco as sobrancelhas douradas. 

A morena endireitou as costas e deitou o bonito rosto, em perplexidade.

– Tem? Ai, ai, ai...

Sandra olhou rapidamente para os pais como se pedisse permissão. Emma assentiu. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos teriam de saber de tudo mesmo. Que fosse agora, para a pequena ter mais tempo para se recuperar do baque.

– Tenho outros meio-irmãos além de você e a Florence, ou seja, irmãos por parte de pai. Um deles eu não conheço, o nome dele é Owen. Pelo que entendi é o caçula. O outro é o John Skyler. – a mais nova fez um adorável biquinho de espanto. – E o terceiro... é o Lionel.

Lia Marie arregalou os olhinhos o máximo que pôde. Ela não ligou a descrição do pai biológico de Sandra com seu namorado, que _por acaso_ também tinha cabelos louros e olhos dourados.

– _Quê?!_ – ela recuou um pouco. – O Lionel... o Lion... é seu... _irmão?_

– Meio-irmão. O sobrenome do meu pai é Century. E o do Lion...

De fato, Lionel se chamava Lionel Century e... ele e Sandra eram... irmãos?! Mas ela e Sandra eram irmãs! Então eles...? A cabecinha da menina ficou toda embaralhada e ela pareceu genuinamente perdida. Por sorte, a matriarca, que vigiava a conversa, veio em seu auxílio.

– Florzinha, Lionel é irmão de Sandra por parte de pai (portanto, filho do pai dela com a esposa) e você é irmã dela por parte de mãe. Você e Lionel não têm parentesco de sangue. Só compartilham dessa enorme coincidência. Fique tranquila que as surpresas acabam aqui.

– Ah... _que bom_. 

Os outros três riram. Aproveitando a (bem-vinda) onda de calmaria, Tim foi até a cozinha para ferver água e preparar um chá de camomila para ajudá-las a relaxar. Era uma tradição na família: em momentos de conflito, estresse ou desentendimentos, ele fazia chás quentinhos e o efeito era imediato – e naquele dia não seria diferente. Além das propriedades calmantes, o calor das canecas propiciava uma convidativa sensação de acolhimento. Depois de servir às parentas e a si mesmo e de degustar a deliciosa bebida, ele se sentou ao lado da esposa e falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido que achava melhor ir buscar Florence na casa dos pais – onde ela costumava ter aulas com a Srta. Quill, preceptora bruxa que trabalhava para a família desde que Christopher era criança – e passar na loja para avisar Zachary de que o rapaz precisaria resguardá-lo na Hodgepodge enquanto estivesse ocupado com os problemas familiares.

– Você vai ficar bem sozinha? – indagou Tim ainda muito próximo à mulher. – Não pretendo demorar.

– Não se preocupe, querido. Está tudo bem agora.

Ela pousou um beijinho cálido na mandíbula do marido e ele lamentou como Emma parecia exausta. Depois de beijar a testa de Sandra e de Lia Marie, ele partiu rumo a seus afazeres. Mesmo que o clima estivesse mais brando e o choque da realidade tivesse passado, a matriarca notou que sua mais velha estava de cara fechada e macambúzia, com a irmã a amparando à sua direita. Emma não era inocente de esperar que a menina pulasse de alegria depois de seu mundo ter virado de cabeça para baixo, mas ela, como mãe, não sossegaria até se certificar de que Sandra estivesse minimamente em paz – e os outros familiares, claro. Por ter gerado, dado à luz e criado aquela menina, Emma conhecia cada nuance e cada mudança mínima em seu comportamento, e aquele silêncio pesado de Sandra não lhe soava um silêncio meditativo e sim a demonstração de que algo a incomodava. Delicadamente e por magia, pousou a caneca de dragão sobre a mesinha de canto e se ajeitou de modo a ficar quase de frente para a filha. 

– Sei que quer dizer alguma coisa, Sandrinha. Ponha pra fora. Desabafa comigo. – arriscou a matriarca, fitando a filha com doçura.

A lourinha piscou os olhos amarelos com um pouco de preguiça (e torpor, graças ao chá milagroso do pai). Emma aguardou pacientemente até que resolvesse falar.

– Não consigo parar de pensar por que você nunca me contou nada antes, mãe. – sua carinha triste afundou o coração de Emma ainda mais. – Quer dizer, por mim, nada disso tinha acontecido e eu ainda continuava sendo filha do meu pai... mas... já que tem que ser assim...

– San, vou tentar explicar, só não sei se você vai entender o meu lado... Meu matrimônio com Nicolas Century, o seu pai biológico, não foi nada feliz. – Lia, que tinha ido à cozinha buscar os cookies remanescentes da generosa fornada do sábado, voltou correndo e entregou dois biscoitos, um à irmã e um à mãe. – Para completar, eu me encontrava em um momento muito conturbado da minha vida quando me casei com ele. Por ora, basta que você e sua irmã saibam que não deu certo e nós rompemos em péssimos termos. Por essa razão, eu decidi, do alto da minha mágoa e do meu ressentimento, que somente eu a teria. Que você seria apenas minha. Que ele não a merecia, quando, no fim, o problema dele era comigo e não com você. Fui irracional e egoísta. – Sandra continuou bicuda, manuseando o cookie sem prestar atenção nele. Emma respirou fundo. – Meninas, às vezes, sem se darem conta, as pessoas tomam decisões que afetam suas vidas de modo irremediável. Que não têm volta. Se eu tivesse noção disso, se tivesse um pouco mais de iluminação naquela época e estivesse um pouco mais em paz, eu... – Emma sentiu que ia chorar mais uma vez, porém se reteve. – ...teria feito a coisa certa. Teria, ao menos, te contado, minha flor. Há muito tempo. Eu era jovem e tola. Não sabia de nada da vida... Peço seu perdão, filha.

Sandra voltou os olhos amarelos à progenitora, comovida. Ela chorou e suas lágrimas caíram sobre a calça do uniforme.

– Claro que te perdoo, mamãe! – miou a garota, pulando no colo dela para abraçá-la. Por ter crescido sob a influência da figura apaziguadora e nada dramática de Timothy, Sandra aprendera desde pequena a não guardar rancor e a buscar sempre resoluções pacíficas. Sendo praticamente uma criança, ela não entendia as implicações da vida adulta e das responsabilidades de uma mãe, mas, dentro dela, algo lhe assegurava que Emma não fizera nada de caso pensado, visando seu sofrimento e o dos outros. Muito pelo contrário: lutara para sustentar uma situação em que todos seus entes queridos permanecessem bem, felizes e em segurança. Lia Marie nem sabia bem por que, mas ficou mexida com a cena e acabou chorando também. Ela se levantou e se aproximou do enlace, e Emma acomodou a primogênita como um bebê em seu colo.

– Mamãe – chamou a filha do meio, com o rosto lustroso pelas lágrimas. –, a partir de hoje, tudo vai mudar? Não quero que mude...

A mamãe coruja ajeitou Lia onde Sandra estava antes sentada, para poder confortá-la também. A lourinha aproveitou para pôr as pernas sobre o colo da irmã.

– Não! Nada vai mudar, Liazinha. – ela acarinhou o antebraço da filha de cabelos escuros. – A Sandra vai continuar morando conosco em Hatfield Broad Oak, vai continuar cuidando dos nossos bichinhos de estimação, vai continuar assistindo televisão com vocês, o Red e o papai, vai continuar indo com a Florence até a Sra. Whitlock para pedir açúcar para a gente cozinhar bolos... – ao relembrar de tantas rotinas conhecidas de sua infância, oriundas de momentos tão felizes do passado, Sandra sentiu-se mais tranquila, percebendo que seu porto seguro estava garantido. – Só que ela vai conhecer a outra parte da família dela, os Century, lá na Irlanda do Norte... – Lia balançou a cabeça instintivamente, pois ouvira muito seus amigos mencionarem o país. – Conheci alguns desses parentes. Um deles, por exemplo, é o Sr. Gerard Kinnegan. Ele é tão meigo e agradável quanto o próprio Dumbledore! 

– A gente conhece os filhos dele. – informou Sandra, abraçada na mãe pelos ombros.

– Verdade. Você disse isso mais cedo... Conheci apenas a mais velha. Caramba, que coincidência danada... – Emma sorriu, cansada demais para se sentir incrédula. – Eles são de um clã enorme. Existem muitos outros parentes, inclusive deve ter outros da sua idade para você conhecer (como os filhos do Gerard)! – Lia Marie também pareceu interessada, esquecendo-se que seu querido Lionel fazia parte daquele mesmo clã sobre o qual a mãe falava. – Além dos Kinnegan, lembro-me dos Colebourn, dos MacMahon, Ó Domhaill, Kavanagh...

– Uai, mas eu disse por carta que conhecia vários MacMahon! Tem um montão deles na escola. – exagerou Sandra, brincando com os cabelos compridos da mãe.

Emma raciocinou um pouquinho: parando para pensar, diversas pistas de Odhráncrone haviam pipocado aqui e ali ao longo dos meses (tanto no primeiro quanto no segundo ano escolar de Sandra). Ela e Tim apenas não foram atentos (ou paranoicos, dependendo do ponto de vista) o suficiente para coletá-las... A rotina e as descobertas daquela nova etapa da vida de suas filhas eram muito mais importantes e interessavam muito mais ao casal do que pequenos detalhes, como os sobrenomes dos inúmeros colegas delas.

– Admito que não me recordo, filha... – confessou Emma em um tom suave. – Deve ter passado batido. Quando li, não me ative (todavia, conheci um Callum MacMahon quando morei no norte, grande amigo de Century). Vocês duas mencionaram muitos nomes nas cartas ao longo dos meses, não fui capaz de memorizar todos! Me desculpem! Aliás, falando nisso... – a matriarca virou-se para Lia Marie, que havia surrupiado o cookie que a mãe havia abandonado sobre o encosto do sofá e se saciado com ele (a hora do almoço já tinha passado e sua barriga roncava loucamente), e vigiava o papo quietinha. – ...as senhoritas nunca me contaram que Lionel era um Century. Ao contrário de “MacMahon” ou qualquer outro sobrenome bruxo norte-irlandês, “Century” jamais passaria desapercebido por mim.

Achando que se tratava de uma bronca, Lia Marie baixou os olhos para o carpete.

– Desculpe, mamãe... eu... só não achei que importava. Ou me esqueci. – era engraçado ver como o jeito mimoso de Lia era igualzinho ao de Timothy. Em sua defesa, ela beirava os doze anos, não tinha malícia nenhuma para aquele tipo de coisa. Não era de se espantar que jamais tivesse cogitado dar aquela informação aos pais em um primeiro momento. Não era sua prioridade. A paixão e o fascínio pelo menino de quem gostava eram muito mais relevantes que dar sua ficha completa. E com razão. – Mas eu _ia_ contar!

– Não precisa se desculpar, meu amor. – retrucou Emma. – Só comentei porque nos pouparia da surpresa. Quer dizer, não tinha como deixar totalmente de ser surpresa, né...

– Mas você acabou de dizer que não presta atenção nos nomes e sobrenomes, mãe! – argumentou Sandra, enfim soando como ela mesma, utilizando um tom enérgico. – Eu ou a Lia podíamos falar que ela tava namorando o Lionel Century, o Draco Malfoy, o troll da montanha ou o Dumbledore, que daria na mesma!

Emma decidiu não rebater a zombaria. Se Sandra estava tirando sarro era porque estava se sentindo bem. A mamãe apenas deu um belisquinho de nada na cintura da filha mais velha.

– Boboca.

– E tem mais: você acha mesmo que a Lia Marie estava preocupada com isso? Tava é preocupada com outra coisa!

A de mechinha branca fez uma cara de chocada. Emma manteve a pose, apesar de não gostar nadinha do teor da última frase.

– ...ué, com o que?

– Tagarelar sobre o Lionel, ficar de mão dada e grudada o tempo todo nele! Como sempre! Desde o dia que o conheceu!

Emma suspirou e sorriu. O rostinho de Lia ficou roxo de vergonha.

– Vou te dar uma dica de ouro, filha: aproveita muito, porque estar apaixonada por alguém é _muito_ gostoso. Melhor ainda quando se é correspondida.

“Mesmo meu ‘genro’ sendo filho de Nicolas Century... Ugh, onde fui amarrar meu burro?”, pensou a matriarca, suspirando mentalmente. 

A menina abaixou a cabeça para esconder as bochechas avermelhadas. A de olhos amarelos a observou com um sorrisinho irônico.

– Tá bom...

– Meninas, me deem um abraço bem apertado. – as duas obedeceram, e Emma não as deixou se afastarem muito. – Escutem: vai ficar tudo bem. A mamãe promete. Tudo que está acontecendo é muito novo, mas nós, como uma família, aprenderemos a lidar juntos e tiraremos de letra. Está bem? 

– Uhum. – responderam elas em uníssono, contentes pelo afago gostoso de sua bela progenitora.

Cerca de uma hora e meia depois, Timothy retornou trazendo Florence consigo. Quando soube de toda a verdade, a caçula ficou muito mexida. Entretanto, por mais que somasse apenas dez anos de idade, foi muito sensata e disse a Sandra que a amava, independente de ser sua meia-irmã. Exaurida como se tivesse lutado cem duelos em um único dia, Emma jogou a toalha e decidiu que, naquele dia, não seria capaz de lidar mais com aquele assunto por nem um segundo a mais. Cancelou os planos de convocar Richard a Hatfield Broad Oak e, na hora do jantar, contatou um restaurante bruxo que fazia entregas. Comprou tudo que Sandra, Lia Marie e Florence escolheram, incluindo sorvete e _brownie_ de sobremesa. Ela e Tim permaneceram com as meninas na sala até a primogênita cair no sono com a cabeça no colo da mãe. O casal as ajeitou em suas respectivas camas e seguiu para o próprio quarto, onde uma noite de cansaço e resignação os aguardava.

///


	97. Capítulo 31 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts e Hatfield Broad Oak: 4 e 5 de janeiro/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts e Hatfield Broad Oak entre 4 e 5 de janeiro/1993.

Okamura e Maverick não faziam ideia de onde Lia Marie estava depois de ter sido removida da primeira aula e Lionel não a avistou pelo colégio, nem mesmo na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Ele e John passaram o almoço e o intervalo com os outros nortenhos em uma espécie de celebração extraoficial pela notícia de que Sandra Grimshaw (Sandra Century?) foi revelada como filha natural de Nicolas e, portanto, o mais novo membro do clã mais importante e influente de Odhráncrone – e componente essencial do grupo. Contentíssimo, Lionel se sentia muito bem, e pensou que a festa só poderia ficar mais perfeita se Lia Marie estivesse com eles. E sua meia-irmã também, claro. Ele confessou ao irmão mais velho que não gostava nadinha de não ter as duas à vista, que aquilo podia ser um mau sinal, mas o grifinório o tranquilizou, explicando que muito provavelmente Lia e Sandra estavam ou com Dumbledore ou com os próprios pais e esse devia ser o motivo de sua ausência. 

– Se nós ficamos sabendo é porque elas souberam antes, acho. – afirmou o mais velho, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa. O rapaz era muito analítico e, graças à influência de seu pai adotivo (e alguma coisa genética de seu pai biológico), adorava enigmas e juntar as peças de mistérios aparentemente insolúveis. Danielle, sentada do outro lado, terminava seu pedaço de bolo de cenoura e ouvia a conversação com interesse. – Se pra gente foi chocante, imagina pra elas. Pra Sandra então! Do nada, ela fica sabendo que o pai não é seu pai verdadeiro! Querendo ou não, mexe muito com a cabeça, né? Não encana com isso. Até a hora do jantar, elas devem estar por aí e comemoraremos todos juntos.

– É... tem razão, Johnny. – falou o mais novo sem muito ânimo. – Só por causa disso vou comer mais um pedaço de bolo!

~*~

Na terça à noitinha, Red Jim organizava em ordem alfabética a pilha de trabalhos acadêmicos a serem corrigidos quando ouviu que Richard aplicava feitiços de bloqueio e travas mágicas na porta, como fazia todos os dias ao chegar em casa. O auror veio dar a costumeira espiadinha no marido e recebeu um olhar carinhoso como cumprimento; em seguida, depositou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa proporcional e simétrica.

– Como estamos?

– Tudo na santa paz. – respondeu o ruivo, pousando os óculos de leitura sobre um livro de capa dura.

– Ótimo. Então acho que vou tomar um banho. 

– Antes disso, dá uma lida nesse bilhete de Emma. Estava na caixinha de correspondências na portaria. – Red entregou o envelopinho na mão enorme do companheiro, que fez uma cara de desconfiança.

– Você chegou a ler?

– Não. Estava endereçado a você, achei que podia ser algo confidencial de vocês dois.

– Hum. – Richard deu uma examinada no papel como se desconfiasse que havia algo suspeito nele. – Estranho. Ela geralmente se comunica com a gente às quintas ou sextas. E quando combinamos nossos rolês de bar ou lanchonete (dos quais às vezes você participa), ela envia mensagens diretamente para o setor de aurores. – ele tratou de abrir logo o envelope para acabar com o mistério. Resolveu ler em voz alta. – “ _Rich, caso não esteja ocupado, venha a Hatfield Broad Oak assim que receber esse bilhete. Afetuosamente, Emma_.” – voltou os olhos bicolores para o marido. – Nenhum indicativo do que se trata. Mais estranho ainda.

– Não vai começar a dar uma de Sherlock Holmes! – exclamou Red Jim em tom de brincadeira e levantou-se em seguida. – Vamos logo para lá descobrir o que é! Até eu estou curioso. Continuo essas correções quando voltar.

– Vamos.

Chegando no quintal da casa de Tim e Emma, os cachorros anunciaram a presença deles latindo do canil magicamente isolado do frio; o casal entrou pela porta do terraço da frente e levou um susto caprichado: as três sobrinhas se encontravam sentadinhas no sofá da sala, assistindo a qualquer bobagem na televisão e os cumprimentaram como se a presença das duas mais velhas ali fosse normal (quando na verdade deveriam estar no colégio). Emma surgiu da cozinha e sorriu para os recém-chegados, que ainda ostentavam expressões de perplexidade – sendo que a de Richard estava parcialmente oculta pelo tapa-olho, vestido pouco antes da aparatação.

– Boa noite, queridos!

– Boa noite, Emma. – cumprimentou Red, sentindo-se tão confuso quanto seu companheiro.

– Você... – cortou Richard, parando dramaticamente entre o sofá e a porta. – ... _esqueceu_ de enviar suas filhas para Hogwarts?

– Não, não esqueci. – retrucou a matriarca, nitidamente exausta.

– Não é possível, Rich, fui eu quem as levou à Plataforma 9 ¾! – interveio o professor de artes plásticas, alternando o olhar entre as jovens e o auror. – Tim estava doente no domingo, lembra?

– Então elas foram _expulsas_? – tentou ele, abrindo os braços. Florence lançou um olhar zangado por trás dos oclinhos, pois o tio atrapalhava o programa de TV. Já Lia Marie terminava de comer seu delicioso pavê de chocolate.

Sandra fez que ia responder, mas Emma a interrompeu, fazendo um gesto para que não falasse nada.

– Fica tranquila, San, que vou conversar com os dois e esclarecer tudo. – disse a mãe, tentando parecer leve. Timothy apareceu pelo corredor dos quartos de pijamas e sapatos quentes, um roupão felpudo e cachecol, decerto ordem da esposa para se proteger do frio e se recuperar mais rapidamente da gripe. Aquele suspense todo estava matando Richard por dentro.

– O que diabos aconteceu para essas duas estarem em casa, Emma?! – arriscou ele asperamente. – Fala logo, pelo amor do meu caralh...

Red Jim cutucou-lhe o antebraço para evitar que terminasse o palavrão. Emma, quase sem forças, apenas suspirou.

– Meninas, caso precisem de qualquer coisa, estaremos no meu quarto e do papai. – virou-se ao casal. – Venham.

Timothy liderou a comitiva com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do roupão. Red Jim pensou que só faltava a touquinha para completar o “look gripado”. O quarteto entrou no último cômodo à esquerda, onde todos permaneceram de pé, apesar da insistência de Emma para que o esposo se sentasse na beirada da cama, onde havia dois gatos deitados próximos, enrolados como bolinhas. Sem delongas, Richard arrancou o tapa-olho e o colocou no bolso de trás da calça.

– Pronto. Podem começar. Pela cara de vocês, esse papo não vai ser bolinho. E não poupem nenhum detalhe. Vocês estão carecas de saber que sempre quero _todos_. – começou o auror, já montando na cabeça planos de ir a Hogwarts defender as sobrinhas de seja lá o que tivessem aprontado para estarem em casa tão rapidamente depois da volta às aulas.

– Bem... não tem tantos detalhes assim, Richard. Na verdade, algo bem simples se deu. – redarguiu o comerciante, com a voz de barítono soando rouca e um pouco falha, trocando um olhar rápido com sua mulher. – Tudo começou quando, ontem de manhã, bem no primeiro horário das aulas, Nicolas Century apareceu no colégio. E mandou nos chamar.

– _O quê?!_ – espantou-se o casal visitante em uníssono, em um volume de voz que podia ser ouvido da sala.

– _Cacete! Puta que pariu!_ – continuou Richard, assumindo uma expressão homicida. – O Nicolas Century?! O seu ex-marido?

– O próprio. – respondeu a bela matriarca, sem energia alguma para corresponder à indignação do irmão.

– Isso foi _ontem?!_ E por que não me avisaram, caralho?! Por que não mandaram me chamar?!

Mesmo sabendo que tinha grandes chances de ser em vão, Red Jim sinalizou com os olhos para que o marido não se exaltasse, já que as meninas estavam em casa e, quando queria, ele conseguia ser bem assustador.

– Porque o Dumbledore encarecidamente pediu que não o fizéssemos. – explanou Timothy, enfiando mais uma vez as mãos nos bolsos do roupão. A expressão homicida de Richard triplicou em gravidade.

– Velho filho da puta... – rosnou ele, com uma careta de desgosto.

– Foi para melhor, Richard. – argumentou Timothy. – Você teria perdido a cabeça e entrado em uma luta física com ele. E tanto Dumbledore quanto eu e Emma buscávamos evitar isso. – Tim parecia incomodado com a carranca do cunhado. – Vocês dois são combatentes. São bruxos guerreiros. Poderiam não somente ter ferido um ao outro quanto nos atingido, e...

– _Ahn._ Tá bom. Agora já foi. Não tenho como intervir na visita dele _ontem, segunda-feira_. – cortou Richard, cruzando os braços. – Mas e aí? Sabendo do histórico entre Emma e aquele cuzão, o Dumbledore simplesmente obedeceu. Mandou chamá-los. Apenas você e Emma. Sem a minha presença.

O auror não estava conformado. Longe disso. Red Jim resolveu intermediar.

– Richard, assim como nós, Albus Dumbledore o conhece muito bem. – afirmou ele, tentando fazer com que o companheiro o olhasse nos olhos. – Sabe muito bem que, recebendo essa notícia de supetão, você ficaria de cabeça quente e faria de um tudo para evitar que o ex-esposo de Emma tivesse o que viera buscar. Para mim está bem claro o que ele queria ao te manter ignorante disso tudo: evitar mortes. Evitar que a discussão se tornasse física e que você causasse mais problemas do que aqueles causados pela chegada dele em Hogwarts.

Como sempre, a voz e os argumentos de Red Jim serviam como um calmante para o auror. Eles estavam juntos há quase dez anos e poucas vezes sua intervenção falhara naquela década de companheirismo. Vencido, o mais alto só reajustou os braços cruzados e respirou fundo. Afinal, tanto seu marido quanto o ancião estavam certos.

– Admito que, dependendo do tom que Century empregasse, eu realmente chegaria às últimas consequências. Até porque, ninguém acreditaria se eu dissesse o contrário. – assumiu Richard, de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Mas enfim. Digam-me: ele foi sozinho?

– No escritório do diretor havia outro homem com ele. – explanou o comerciante, sendo observado por Emma, que tinha no rosto uma expressão neutra e resignada. – Um tal de Sr. Gerard Kinnegan.

– Desse eu nunca ouvi falar. – afirmou Richard, intrigado. – Mas deve ser peixe grande, para estar com Century nesse momento. Numa reunião de cunho tão íntimo.

– Kinnegan é do clã dos Century. – informou Emma, manuseando preguiçosamente sua aliança de casada. – Tem parentesco de sangue com ele. E, além disso, é vice-líder dos Linces de Sangue.

Richard pareceu interessado, dessa vez de modo positivo.

– É mesmo? Vice-líder, é? – Emma assentiu, e apertou as sobrancelhas. Ele disfarçou. – Certo, certo. Century apareceu com um comparsa em Hogwarts e mandou acionar vocês dois. E? O que ele queria?

– Nicolas descobriu sobre Sandra. – revelou a matriarca, endireitando as costas, preparando-se para o potencial drama que o irmão faria graças àquela notícia. – Descobriu que ela é filha dele de sangue.

O auror e o professor de artes plásticas tiveram reações parecidas (fazia parte de conviverem há tanto tempo juntos): Red cobriu a boca com a mão espalmada e ergueu as sobrancelhas avermelhadas e Richard fez o mesmo, só que os lábios ficaram ocultos pelo punho fechado.

– _Meu Deus, Emma!_ – exclamou o ruivo, abismado. Ele fitou Timothy, que apenas assentiu, parecendo tão cansado quanto a esposa, e não por culpa da gripe. 

– Caralho... _Como_ ele descobriu? – Richard assumiu a pose e o semblante de investigador destemido. – Será que ele tem espiões em Hogwarts? Hummm... acho que não. Dumbledore desconfiaria e eu ficaria sabendo eventualmente. Fosse o caso, ele teria encontrado Christopher, que tem o nosso sobrenome escancarado, ao contrário de Sandra. – Richard confabulava mais consigo do que com os outros três. – E outra, ele sabe muito bem onde eu trabalho. Se tivesse rastreado Sandra através de nossa linhagem, eu seria o primeiro a ser abordado, como aconteceu quando de sua fuga. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, o Timothy, já que trabalha no Beco Diagonal, de acesso facilitado. – Emma, Tim e Red Jim o encaravam com ênfase por ter interrompido a resposta da irmã. – Desculpem. Juro que não faço isso com as testemunhas das investigações que conduzo. Retomando: como caralhos ele ficou sabendo?

– Não sei. – devolveu ela, enfim sentando-se sobre o baú estofado que ficava abaixo da janela do quarto.

– Como assim, “não sei”? – Richard abriu os braços de novo, inconformado. Ele havia se esquecido de que aquilo não se tratava da averiguação de um caso comum junto ao Ministério e sim um acontecimento ímpar na família; Richard não podia esperar o sangue frio e a habilidade de questionamento calculista de um auror num momento desse, ainda mais vindo de uma mãe em aflição, como era o caso de Emma.

– Ele não contou, Emma? – indagou Red, esfregando as bonitas mãos num ato de ansiedade.

– Não. Só disse com todas as letras que sabia, que tinha _certeza_ , e exigiu que eu confirmasse na cara dele. – disse ela, cruzando as pernas, evidenciando as saias de seu esvoaçante vestido.

– Como assim, Emma... – murmurou o auror, erguendo o rosto para o teto.

– Você _acha mesmo_ que essa era minha preocupação primária, Richard? – irritou-se a loura, que descruzou as pernas de imediato. – “ _Como”_ ele acabou descobrindo? – o mais alto encarou a irmã com o rosto sério. – Estava era preocupada com o que seria dali em diante, depois de ele descobrir tudo!

– Tá bom, tá bom. Me desculpe. E o que você fez?

– Confirmei, ué.

Richard recuou um pouco, como se Emma subitamente tivesse falado em klingon.

– Você simplesmente _confirmou?_ Entregou a informação de mão beijada? Disse a ele “sim, você é o pai”?

– Sim!

– Espera um pouco. – falou ele, e Red Jim cruzou os braços, sem entender onde o marido queria chegar. – Não te ocorreu, em momento nenhum, dizer que Sandra não era dele? Que, na verdade, era filha de Tim? Do tipo “olha, sinto muito, mas você se enganou, a menina não é sua, volte de mãos abanando para a Irlanda do Norte”?

Emma girou os olhos.

– Pelo que Emma nos contou sobre ele, Ritchie, Nicolas não me parece ser o tipo de pessoa que engoliria essa papagaiada. – disse Red, recebendo um menear de cabeça de Tim.

– Exato. Red tem razão. Mentir seria pior. – devolveu a matriarca, apoiando as mãos no fofo estofado do baú. – E outra: Nicolas jamais sairia da segurança de Odhráncrone, onde lidera milhares de compromissos diários, desempenha a função de mediador de uma cidade inteira com a estarostia – os três estranharam a palavra e ela precisou se adiantar. – (é como a “prefeitura” de lá, digamos assim), acompanha disputas, julgamentos, conselhos, reuniões ministeriais (isso sem contar as atividades dos Linces), somente por ter uma _pulguinha atrás da orelha_. Fosse esse o caso, o de uma simples desconfiança, ele meramente enviaria algum capiau para Hogwarts ou até mesmo investigaria tudo por debaixo dos panos até tirar o teima, e se aprofundar aos poucos no caso. _Não_. Nicolas foi até a Escócia com a certeza absoluta de que era pai de Sandra. Ele mesmo disse: queria que eu atestasse que Sandra era filha dele. E eu dei o que ele queria.

– Tá. – retrucou o auror, ajeitando os bigodes com os dedos grandes. – O cara é pica grossa e só se desloca para fora do feudo dele quando há extrema necessidade e situações divisoras de águas. O que não entendi foi: não te ocorreu brigar? Bater o pé? Despistar?

Richard ouviu o suspiro de fadiga de seu cunhado.

– Você fala como se fosse fácil. – para o auror, de fato, fazer cara feia e peitar o adversário eram tarefas diárias, contudo para sua irmã e o comerciante, que não passavam por situações-limite com frequência, era pedir o impossível. – O cara é intimidador. Fiquei muito amedrontado. E tenho certeza de que Emma, por mais que o conhecesse, também ficou. – Richard chegou a pensar se seus inimigos diziam isso dele. Seria motivo de muito orgulho. – Não que achei que seríamos atacados ou mortos, eu _sabia_ que Dumbledore e o Sr. Kinnegan (por alguma razão desconhecida, pois jamais o vira antes na vida) nos manteriam protegidos. Porém, Century consegue ser... convincente. Enfático. Com poucas palavras. Mais que você, Richard.

O auror se sentiu quase ofendido. Foi a vez de Emma suspirar.

– Ritchie, como te disse, Nicolas não estava ali porque tinha uma leve suspeita. Ele _sabia_. Apenas sabia. Algo lhe deu a certeza de cem por cento de que ele era pai biológico de Sandra. Se eu dissesse que não, capaz de ele fazer alguma besteira. Das grandes.

Richard estalou a língua de um jeito irritante, como fazia quando não concordava com o argumento de seu interlocutor.

– Então você simplesmente confirmou a paternidade e aceitou que se reaproximasse?

– Sim! Confirmei sim. E aceitei. – exasperou-se Emma. – Se eu tivesse tentado enganá-lo ou despistá-lo com alguma desculpa esfarrapada, ele provavelmente enviaria um exército de advogados até nós. E até alguns Linces de quebra. Acionaria até o Papa para ter o que queria. Precisei ceder. – Red Jim observou que, fosse o Richard de antes, estaria bufando e rugindo enlouquecidamente. Entretanto, seu companheiro somente observava a irmã com paciência, digerindo suas palavras em silêncio. Claro que dava demonstrações de irritação daquele jeitão cínico dele. Ninguém era perfeito. – Com ele detendo essa informação, que não sabemos de onde ou de quem obteve, tínhamos dois caminhos a seguir: ou o da paz, com espaço para diálogo, ou o da guerra. E, sendo sincera, não pretendo começar uma guerra contra os Century. Porque se resumiria a isso. Uma guerra. E uma que nós tínhamos tudo para perder. Já que Sandra tem de conhecer o pai biológico e estabelecer um relacionamento com ele, que seja pacífico, e que nossas famílias possam estar em um mesmo cômodo sem se matarem.

– Acho louvável, Emma. – afirmou Red Jim, meneando a cabeça. – Ir pelo caminho do diálogo é sempre melhor, quando existe essa possibilidade. Ainda mais em se tratando da guarda compartilhada de uma criança. Digo isso tendo testemunhado o inferno que passou minha irmã por conta da Rachel.

O louro ainda não parecia convencido. Estava claro que algo ainda o apoquentava.

– Muito que bem. Você e Tim optaram pelo lindo caminho da harmonia. Mas a questão que fica é: você se lembra do que me disse no berçário, poucas horas depois de Sandra ter nascido? Que não ia deixar _jamais_ que Nicolas Century pusesse as garras em sua filha? O que caralhos aconteceu?

Nesse instante, Red Jim ficou surpreso. Para falar a verdade, estava era bem curioso pela resposta.

– Richard, quando dei à luz Sandra, minha situação com ele ainda era muito recente. – respondeu ela. – Em um curto intervalo de tempo, o mundo como eu conhecia se desfez e fui submetida a uma série de situações ruins e estressantes (que me sufocavam cada uma a seu modo): a separação forçada do meu namorado da época, a profecia da mamãe, os angustiantes meses enclausurada e isolada em Odhráncrone, depois a fuga, as medidas de proteção que adotamos para que Nicolas não me encontrasse, os dias no cortiço sozinha, grávida, tomando conta do Chris... – Emma abaixou um pouco a cabeça, desanimada. Richard internamente lamentou aquela montanha de desgraças que assolara sua irmã no passado. Tivesse ele sido menos egocêntrico, talvez pudesse ter evitado pelo menos metade delas. O que se podia constatar de positivo era que Emma se mostrou ser uma mulher forte e resiliente, que conseguiu superar coisas que ele mesmo jamais se imaginou ser capaz de suportar. Além disso, aquela sequência de dificuldades fora responsável por moldar o caráter dela, desde sempre um caráter imaculado, bondoso e maternal. – Foi muita pressão, angústia e medo de uma vez só. Mas se passaram mais de dez anos desde então. Tantas coisas aconteceram nesse meio tempo: engravidei das outras meninas, vivi e vivo outro casamento (dessa vez, um feliz), eu e você reestabelecemos a relação com o papai, passei anos dedicados à criação das minhas filhas (e à de Chris), depois voltei a estudar e comecei a trabalhar... Tive tempo de sobra para pensar, repensar, analisar e racionalizar as mágoas e ressentimentos. Consegui até enxergar minha situação de fora, como se não tivesse sido eu a vivenciar tudo aquilo, sabe? Nicolas deixou de ser um vilão para mim, e deixei de odiá-lo, até porque eu não queria mais guardar aquele rancor. Na minha cabeça, ele se tornou apenas um ex-marido, um homem (que no fundo não é mau, somente frio e taciturno) com quem me casei e não deu certo. Uma pessoa que ficou no meu passado... que agora voltou. Cujo retorno é impossível ignorar. E está tudo bem, porque eu não sou mais aquela Emma amedrontada de catorze anos atrás.

O auror assentiu lentamente em silêncio. Diziam que o tempo curava tudo. E, pelo relato de sua irmã, curava mesmo. Avaliou se também teria a bela virtude do perdão dentro dele. Os dois irmãos haviam optado por desencanar da obsessão pela mãe e tinha dado certo – ambos lados da família pareciam ter aceitado a trégua. Não que Richard lembrasse da mãe com carinho ou boas recordações; mas, desde a fatídica noite em que seu companheiro suplicara que Emma e ele abandonassem o ódio por Madeleine, a matriarca dos Ducotterd deixou de ser uma preocupação. Claro que não foi fácil. Precisou lutar bravamente contra os pensamentos paranoicos de que poderia estar sendo vigiado por seus espiões ou que a mãe visitava regularmente a Hodgepodge sob inúmeros disfarces apenas para se inteirar em como andava Timothy (e pescar informações adicionais sobre os netos) e, por fim, venceu. Pois, assim como havia acontecido à irmã, muitas coisas haviam se dado em sua vida – como a mudança para um bom apartamento no centro de Londres junto a Red Jim, a retomada de seu relacionamento com o filho (que acabou entrando em ótimos termos), os encontros amigáveis com Philip em casa, Oxford e Hatfield Broad Oak, a evolução de seu cargo no Ministério no setor de aurores (e as perigosas e intensas missões que tanto Alphonse Rye-Savidge havia prometido, lá em 1983) e a graduação em Hogwarts e o ingresso de Christopher na universidade de Medibruxaria. Analisando por aquele ângulo, Richard entendia perfeitamente o que Emma dizia. Os momentos mais perturbadores que vivenciara, entre a queda de Lord Voldemort e sua quase-morte nas mãos do pé-rapado Oz Monroe, pareciam ter acontecido há séculos, e o auror quase não se lembrava de temas que antes o deixavam obcecado e tiravam seu sono. Dentro da cabeça, precisou reformular: de fato, o tempo curava tudo. 

– E como vai ser daqui em diante? O que será feito? – ele decidiu perguntar, desejando evitar que Emma revisitasse mais o difícil passado. Como ela, Richard achou melhor enterrar os maus tempos e pensar no que seria a partir daquela inesperada reviravolta na vida da família. 

– Nicolas deixou claro que quer metade do tempo livre de Sandra. Como fazem os pais e mães divorciados. – informou Timothy, empurrando a ponte dos oclinhos. – E quer que ela conheça a família dele, visite Odhráncrone, coisas do tipo. Estabelecer uma relação de pai e filha.

– E vocês acreditam nisso?

Emma novamente girou os olhos de safira. Timothy pigarreou e franziu as sobrancelhas escuras de leve. Incrédulo, Red Jim bufou.

– Pelo amor de _Deus_ , Richard. – ralhou ele, em um tom irritadiço. – _Por que_ eles não acreditariam?

– É uma pergunta honesta. – defendeu-se o mais alto, erguendo as mãos espalmadas na altura dos ombros. – Só quero me certificar de que Emma e Timothy não estão sendo precipitados em levar na boa o retorno daquele filho da puta às nossas vidas. O que garante que ele não está fazendo isso para nos engambelar, pegar a Sandra e sumir? – Red Jim balançou a cabeça de olhos fechados. Seu marido era, de longe, a pessoa mais teimosa a pisar no solo da Inglaterra, _não era pos-sí-vel!_ Jurava por tudo que era mais sagrado que pagaria para conhecer alguém que o superasse nas paranoias. – Se ele é tão foda quanto se diz por aí, pode ser que tenha aguardado pelo melhor momento de servir a Emma o gelado prato da vingança.

Emma suspirou audivelmente.

– Se Nicolas efetivamente intentasse fazer algo do tipo, meu irmão, por que se daria ao trabalho de solicitar uma audiência comigo na presença de Dumbledore? – argumentou ela, ajeitando os compridos cabelos louros sobre o ombro direito. – Por que gastaria tanto tempo e energia? Só pelo show? Já disse que ele não é disso. Quando Nicolas quer dar um recado, ele não perde tempo com firulas: ataca direto na jugular. – Timothy endossou a frase balançando a cabeça positivamente. – Se ele pretendesse desaparecer com Sandra, no momento em que descobrisse que tinha uma filha, teria vindo à escola com um batalhão de agentes, arrancado ela do castelo e a trancafiado em Odhráncrone, onde jamais poderíamos entrar. – a lembrança da mesma ocorrência com a irmã, que fora aprisionada na cidade bruxa norte-irlandesa pela mãe sem o seu conhecimento, e de onde ele jamais tivera a oportunidade de resgatá-la, o fez fechar a cara, descontente com as próprias falhas. – Se isso acontecesse, duvido que ela teria a mesma sorte que eu, de ter auxílio de alguém poderoso preparado para ser conivente com uma fuga não-autorizada pelo patrono. – ela falava com certa tranquilidade, depois de ter desabafado com os adultos que lhe eram mais caros e próximos. Fez até uma trança nos cabelos enquanto falava. – Inclusive, depois que escapei, não tenho a menor dúvida de que os Century e o clã tomaram medidas extremamente rígidas para evitar que algo parecido se repetisse no futuro. Os Impeturbáveis devem ter sido investigados de cima a baixo a fim de serem localizados outros potenciais “traidores”. Não ficaria espantada se soubesse que foram punidos um a um depois das ações do arquimago Maurice Fermanagh. – ela olhou cada um dos homens nos olhos. – Insisto que devemos agir pacificamente. E confiar que Nicolas está sendo sincero e possui boas intenções.

– _Touché_. – concluiu o auror, de sobrancelhas erguidas e braços cruzados.

– Concordo, Emma. Contudo, isso não explica por que as meninas estão em Hatfield Broad Oak. – disse Red Jim, apontando com o dedão para a porta. Richard aprovou a pergunta, pois também estava se coçando para saber. – Afinal, a Lia também está. E ela não é filha de Nicolas. 

– Bem, como Dumbledore acompanhou tudo de perto, nos cedeu a gentileza de trazê-las para casa pelo tempo que julgássemos necessário para que elas assimilassem a verdade e se recuperassem do baque junto à família. – explanou o comerciante, tossindo um pouco em seguida com o punho cobrindo a boca. – Como não pudemos evitar que Sandra conhecesse Nicolas, Emma quis que trouxéssemos Lia e ela de imediato para contar tudo aqui.

– Certamente, ele intentava que elas se sentissem seguras. – justificou o ruivo, mais aliviado em saber que era por aquela razão que suas sobrinhas estavam de volta em casa. – Que estar no conforto do lar pudesse amenizar a dor da desafiadora notícia.

– Sim. E foi o que aconteceu. – devolveu Tim. – Depois de falarmos com Lia, busquei Florence na casa dos meus pais e contamos a ela também. A essa altura, as três já estão cientes de tudo. Me parecem bem até.

– Quanto tempo pensam em mantê-las aqui até as devolverem a Hogwarts? – inquiriu o professor de artes.

– Ainda é cedo para dizer. Não temos ideia. – respondeu Grimshaw, balançando a cabeça.

– Ontem à noite, enviei uma mensagem a Domenica. – completou Emma, levantando-se. – Como ela é psicóloga, poderá nos orientar melhor sobre o quanto devemos esperar e o que fazer até decidirmos o retorno delas. Se dermos sorte, Dom vem a Hatfield Broad Oak ainda nessa semana.

– É uma excelente ideia. – elogiou Red Jim, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. – Não faz muito tempo que eu e o Ritch a vimos. Decerto ela será uma ajuda e tanto para as meninas e para vocês, os pais.

Como se tivesse despertado de suas elucubrações, em que ruminava todas as informações repassadas, Richard se voltou para a irmã e o cunhado, ignorando o fluxo da conversa.

– Espera. O Timothy disse que vocês não puderam evitar que a Sandra conhecesse Century. Isso quer dizer que eles já se encontraram pessoalmente.

– Já. Foi uma das exigências dele. – revelou Emma, semicruzando os braços. – Vocês tinham de ver o olhar de deslumbramento ao constatar que o pai biológico dela também tem os olhos de gato. – Richard ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigado. Red Jim sorriu de lábios, sentindo-se emocionado só de imaginar a cena. – Quando eles se encontraram, achei que ela fosse espernear, fazer escândalo, pedir para ir embora. – uma teimosa lágrima desceu pelo rosto bonito de Emma. – Mas enquanto conversaram, e até depois, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. – a mãe limpou o filete d’água com delicadeza. – Se soubesse que seria assim, eu...

– Não se martirize, querida. – Tim veio em seu auxílio e a acarinhou no antebraço com os nós dos dedos. – Já conversamos sobre isso. E as meninas também sabem: você fez tudo pensando no melhor para todos.

Ela meneou a cabeça, tentando segurar o choro; voltou-se para os visitantes.

– Ela tem meio-irmãos. Filhos de Nicolas. Dois de sangue e um adotado. E... vocês _não vão_ acreditar quem é um dos filhos de sangue dele.

Richard quase deu um passo para trás.

– Caralho! Depois dessa eu tenho até medo de perguntar! – troçou ele com seu típico jeito ácido.

– Lionel. O namoradinho de Lia. Lionel é filho dele.

– _O que?!_ – exclamou o auror em reflexo, ficando boquiaberto em seguida. – O... que?

– Não acredito! – disse Red, pondo as mãos nas bochechas de um modo afetado. – O Nicolas confirmou?

– Confirmou. Disse na minha cara que sabia que o Lionel, seu filho, era namorado da Lia Marie. – esclareceu ela, esboçando um semi-sorriso, rindo da própria sina.

– Espera, espera, espera. – interrompeu Richard, dessa vez dando um passo para a frente. – Como assim? Você nunca perguntou o sobrenome do garoto? A Lia nunca mencionou essa informação? Você só soube disso _ontem?!_

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, exaurida de forças para tentar explicar o inexplicável.

– Nunca perguntei. Ela disse que não pareceu relevante. E sim. Foi outro dos golpes que levamos ontem.

– _Meu caralho!_ – lamentou ele, rindo para não chorar. – A gente realmente sentou no pudim. _Realmente_ largamos mão de qualquer tipo de controle. Já vi que fudeu tudo. Não sei nem o que pensar de tudo isso.

– Agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado, Ritchie. – observou o ruivo, tentando esconder que estava achando a última notícia até que divertida. – Tenho certeza de que, claro, tudo teria sido diferente caso Emma e Tim soubessem que ele era filho de Nicolas, mas... o que teriam feito? Teriam impedido que se envolvessem? Teriam buscado separar os dois? Duvido muito.

– Eu nem sei o que faria, Red, para ser sincera. – confessou a loura, deitando de leve a cabeça. – Não tenho mais forças para pensar no que teria sido ou acontecido se tivéssemos essa opção. A essa altura do campeonato, o que me importa é que Lionel é doce e cuida dela. E _sé fini_. Cheguei num ponto em que cansei de lutar com essa enxurrada de verdades enlouquecedoras.

– Puta que pariu... – murmurou Richard para si mesmo com a mão na testa, como se estivesse medindo a própria febre.

– É isso. – retrucou ela, deixando o espanto do irmão para lá. – Espero que fique mais fácil falar disso no futuro, porque só de pensar quantas vezes terei de repetir essa estória... _oof._

– Emma, se me permite um comentário... – interveio o ruivo, parecendo tranquilo. – Devo dizer que fiquei muito contente de saber que Sandra teve uma reação serena e até admirável ao conhecer o pai biológico. Poderia ter sido muito ruim. E traumático.

– Tem razão. – disse Tim, empurrando mais uma vez os oclinhos. – Dos males, o menor. Já que tem de ser assim, que seja o mais saudável possível para nossa filha.

– E como você está? – inquiriu Richard ao cunhado, que deu de ombros brevemente. – Com toda essa baderna que está acontecendo?

– Bem, não vou mentir e dizer que está sendo fácil. – admitiu o de cabelos escuros. – No fundo, todos sabíamos que havia a possibilidade, por menor que fosse, de isso acontecer, não? Por mais que tivéssemos certeza, alguns anos depois de Emma ter vindo morar comigo em Hatfield Broad Oak, de que Century não pretendia mais acertar as contas com ela, esse detalhe ele não deixou barato. E confesso que, em seu lugar, eu faria o mesmo. Buscaria meus direitos como pai, sem sombra de dúvidas.

O auror encarou o cunhado sentindo empatia e entendeu o ponto de Timothy: por mais que ele mesmo tivesse deixado a desejar nesse quesito na juventude, Richard não pouparia esforços para se renovar de novo e de novo por Christopher, caso fosse preciso. E ninguém ali duvidava disso.

– Se quiserem, podemos vir diariamente a Hatfield Broad Oak e ajudá-los nesse momento complicado. – ofereceu Red Jim, abrindo um lindo sorriso. – Saio cedo da universidade. Trago os trabalhos a serem corrigidos aqui, posso cozinhar, faço companhia... durmo até no quarto antigo do Chris, caso julguem necessário. Vocês também precisam descansar.

– Sim. Para variar, o Red leu minha mente. Endosso o que ele disse. – reforçou Richard, lançando um olhar carinhoso para a irmã.

– Agradecemos de coração. – disse Emma, sorrindo de lábios. – Pensemos juntos numa estratégia. Não vou negar ajuda, ainda mais com o Tim gripado e a Srta. Quill trabalhando apenas de dia na casa dos meus sogros.

– Deixa com a gente. Ademais, temos que mimar o trio ao máximo, para que sinta o menos possível a tensão. – afirmou o mais alto, de modo suave e brincalhão. – E mostrar à Sandra que esse lado da família é o mais legal. Amanhã mesmo providenciarei toneladas de sorvete, batatas fritas e hambúrgueres.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, aquele quarteto riu. E riu com gosto.

///


	98. Capítulo 32 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts e Hatfield Broad Oak: 4/janeiro a 16/janeiro/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts e Hatfield Broad Oak entre os dias 4 e 16 de janeiro de 1993.

A Fortuna resolveu aplicar um teste para os nervos de Lion, fazendo com que Lia e Sandra não dessem as caras naquele dia. Ele saiu da última aula do dia um pouco inconformado com a ausência das duas; tendo a autorização do pai, o garoto não deixou de transmitir a incrível novidade a Jaxton Partridge, seu amigo mais próximo da Casa de Salazar Slytherin, e depois, no lanche da tarde, à sua “facção”, com auxílio de John. Outro sonserino contemplado com a notícia foi Dan Haggard, convocado em primeira mão à assembleia, realizada na mesa da Lufa-Lufa – já que a maioria dos norte-irlandeses e seus agregados era lufa e a Profa. Sprout não se incomodava com a miscigenação de alunos de diversas Casas na mesa dos Texugos durante as refeições. Ao se inteirar da nova relação de parentesco da amiga, Daniel se recordou do papo que tiveram no comecinho do primeiro ano deles, em que ela confessou estranhar o fato de ter sido sorteada para uma Casa em que nenhum de seus familiares havia estudado. Pelo visto, a explicação estava ali: seu (não mais) secreto sangue paterno, mágico e cheio de tradição, falara mais alto e o Chapéu Seletor decidiu acatar, deixando-a, à época, perdidinha.

“Melhor estar na Sonserina por essa maluquice digna de uma novela ou ficção melodramática do que por ser babaca, racista e _bully_ , como o Malfoy e seus comparsas”, refletiu ele, mastigando um pedaço da torta de nozes.

– O pai de vocês deve estar no céu! – comentou Liam, finalizando seu copo de suco como um canecão de cerveja, ou seja, batendo-o com força sobre o tampo de madeira.

– Ô! – redarguiu o de olhos amarelos, servindo-se de um sanduichão de atum. – Nunca vi o papai sorrindo tanto. Parecia que tinha uns quatro cabides na boca.

John riu. Pior que não era mentira.

– Você sabia dessa história, Johnny? – indagou Maeve, servindo-se de uma uva preta. – Que o Nicolas tinha sido casado com outra mulher antes da mãe de vocês?

– Não. Nunca. Estranho, né? Ninguém nunca comentou... pelo menos não comigo.

– Pois é. – ela parecia intrigada. – Seria tolice achar que meu pai não tinha noção disso, inclusive deve saber de todos os detalhes sórdidos... só que jamais abriu o bico. Nunca mencionaram isso em casa. Nem minha mãe, meus tios, nem ninguém da região.

– Não é de se espantar, né, Maeve. – retrucou Patrick, dando um golinho em seu achocolatado e limpando os lábios com o guardanapo na sequência. – O papai só _parece_ inocente. Deve saber de um tudo lá na cidade, quase tanto quanto o próprio patrono. Tá na cara que prefere ficar na retaguarda. É _óbvio_ que ele sabe o que aconteceu. A mamãe também.

– Meu pai também nunca disse nada. – acrescentou Galahad, espelhando o irmão do outro lado da mesa. – É outro que deve conhecer detalhes do que se deu e fez bico de siri esses anos todos.

– Deve ser uma história cabeluda pra caralho. – sugeriu o MacMahon mais velho, sentado em uma pose descontraída, com ambos cotovelos sobre a mesa. Seus bíceps torneados ficavam evidentes mesmo com o suéter escuro. – Pensa: a tal da ex-esposa do Nicolas foi _Senhora de Odhráncrone_ e até então não sabíamos que ela sequer existia! Vocês tão ligados como a história e as tradições são coisas valorizadas pra cacete lá; se fizeram esse esforço todo para que esse casamento não deixasse vestígios e saísse da boca do povo, é porque a treta foi pesada.

Ele alcançou o recipiente de balinhas de goma do recipiente e, para isso, precisou se debruçar bastante sobre Maeve, fazendo seu perfume gostoso invadir as narinas da corvinal; não era incomum Liam insinuar-se sub-repticiamente dessa maneira, já que eles viviam em um intrincado jogo de gato-e-rato desde crianças. Eram provocações (tanto físicas quanto verbais), subentendidos, olhadelas e frasezinhas bobas, que, com a idade, evoluíram para uma tensão que beirava a sexual. Ao mesmo tempo em que adoraria subjugá-lo por ser tão dominador e convencido e ter o dom de tirá-la do sério em todos os sentidos, Maeve não podia negar que MacMahon havia se tornado uma enorme tentação. No caso dele, o que havia começado como uma falta de saber lidar com aquela parenta mandona e cheia de personalidade acabou virando uma maneira de exercer e praticar sua sedução, uma forma implícita de mostrar à Srta. Kinnegan que era louvável que ela resistisse, mas que não duvidava que ela viria a sucumbir à sua sensualidade logo, logo. Para o rapaz, era divertido e massageava seu ego masculino. Para a moça, que era exigente e centrada como a mãe, Ivanna, um meio de mostrar que era dona de si e quem estava de verdade no controle. 

– Verdade. – falou Lara, ajeitando os belos cabelos com ambas mãos. – Isso porque a gente não tá se atentando ao fato de que a Sandra tem doze anos, gente. _Doze anos!_ E o Nicolas “descobriu” que ela é filha dele! Significa que a mãe dela não entregou essa informação de mão beijada e sim que ele teve de ir atrás.

– Será que meu padrinho um dia vai desembuchar sobre tudo que aconteceu? – indagou Gavin, lançando um olhar animado e simpático, como fazia quando queria empolgar os amigos. – As fofocas todas?

– Ele disse que vai. Em minúcias. – revelou Skyler, correspondendo à altura a expressão animada do amigo.

– Puuuuts, mal posso esperar! – exclamou o rapagão, jogando o guardanapo amassado dentro de um dos pratos sujos no centro da mesa e fazendo “cesta”. – Já tava aqui bolando planos mirabolantes! Me imaginei naquele filme que o tio Caiden passou pra gente outro dia (daquele agente secreto britânico que pega todo mundo), percorrendo a cidade inteira pra achar alguém que pudesse contar pra gente, tendo que subornar funcionários e escutar atrás das portas, coisas assim!

– Não pode faltar o terno e a gravata borboleta, hein! – brincou Desmond, que até então comia seu bolo de frutas só de olho na conversa. – O 007 só faz missão desse jeito.

– Verdade. Vou pedir pra minha mãe descolar, então.

– Pega o terno que o papai usou no casamento com a mamãe. Deve te servir. – acrescentou Liam, arrancando gargalhadas dos mais próximos.

~*~

Para desespero do jovem músico, a semana terminou e não se viu nem sombra de Lia Marie ou Sandra nos arredores de Hogwarts. À tardinha da sexta-feira, o primogênito de Nicolas pediu para que Lara e Cecily fuçassem no Salão Comunal e no dormitório feminino da Lufa-Lufa e retornaram sem nada. Nem um fiozinho de cabelo. O que mais o emputecia era que nenhum dos nortenhos parecia abalado ou incomodado com a ausência das garotas, como se fosse muito normal que elas evaporassem daquele jeito sem nenhuma explicação plausível. De braços cruzados e carrancudo, acomodou-se perto da lufa mais velha, que lia uma carta da mãe, e emulou perfeitamente a expressão de desagrado do Senhor de Odhráncrone.

– O que foi, Lionzinho? – indagou a simpática moça, deitando o rosto bonito. – O que te aflige?

Ao ouvir a voz da prima, Galahad desviou a atenção do _Profeta Diário_ e a focou neles. Desde a tarde da segunda-feira, o rapagão acompanhava o martírio de Lionel e o machucava ver um de seus melhores amigos em meio a tanto tormento. Desde praticamente o berço, o padrão do humor de Lionel, por mais agitado que fosse, era de desencanado para cima; o filho de seu padrinho tinha o costume de batucar, cantarolar, falar, falar e falar. Raras eram as ocasiões em que se via amuado, resmungando e macambúzio. Em todas que presenciou, Gavin sofreu junto.

– A Lia... e a minha irmã... – contou ele, ainda bicudo. – Nada de elas aparecerem. Desde segunda.

– Não fica martelando isso não, querido. – aconselhou a jovem, enrolando a carta como um taco de quadribol, compadecendo-se da carinha de triste do filho de Aly e Nicolas. Gavin, mesmo a diversos passos de distância, sentado no chão contra o sofá de couro, observava tudo.

– Mas já é sexta-feira! Não as vi a semana toda! Elas já deveriam ter voltado de seja lá onde estejam... – Lionel soava irritadiço e alarmado. Desgostoso, baixou a cabeça e fitou os tênis azuis.

– Lembra o que o John falou: da mesma forma que vocês conversaram com o Nicolas e o Gerard, elas devem ter tido uma conversa séria com os pais e, se não estão no castelo, pode ser que estejam com eles! Ou, no máximo, com o Dumbledore. – Lara tentava soar o mais tranquila possível, mesmo sem ter a menor noção do que se passava com as meninas.

– Se elas estivessem com o velho, elas iam aparecer no Salão para tomar café, almoçar e jantar, _Lara!_ – retrucou o lourinho, sentindo-se cada segundo mais agoniado. Ele sacodia um dos joelhos em sinal de impaciência. – Se a Lia estivesse no castelo... ela me avisaria. Não me deixaria tateando às cegas desse jeito! Tenho certeza disso... 

– Eu sei, Lion... – a mocinha lamentava não saber como ajudá-lo; ela mordeu o lábio inferior em aflição e se voltou para o primo mais novo, que via tudo de camarote, com o cenho franzido e tenso.

– E se... elas foram _... embora_? Pra sempre? – prosseguiu Century pausadamente mais para si mesmo, amedrontado por aquela terrível hipótese. – Tipo para longe do Reino Unido? Ou para algum lugar desconhecido que a gente nunca vai saber qual é?! E daí a gente... nunca mais vai vê-las...!

Lionel passou a respirar descompassadamente, com a adrenalina oprimindo seu peito e acelerando os batimentos de seu coração. A impaciência e sua imaginação fértil jogavam contra os seus piores medos, e o menino bufou, espantando a vontade que tinha de gritar e quebrar tudo. 

– Baixinho, se acalma... – Lara o tocou gentilmente no ombro, buscando ancorá-lo na realidade. – A gente não tem como saber. Tenta não pensar negativo, só vai te fazer mal... 

Seus olhos amarelos pareciam buscar respostas no tapete e seus ouvidos estavam surdos para o que a parenta dizia. E sua mente... essa estava a mil. Só de se imaginar em Hogwarts sem contato algum com Lia Marie, sem o seu jeitinho meigo e feminino, sua risada gostosa, sua companhia confortante, seus olhinhos de estrela... Ele apertou os dedos dos pés, debatendo-se de nervoso. 

– _Elas foram embora pra sempre._ Só pode ser isso. Por Merlin... – arfou o garoto, passando os dedos magros pelos cabelos lisos. Quando abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, dando a impressão de que ia chorar, Galahad se aproximou agilmente. Como o amigo fiel e dedicado que era, jamais deixaria Lionel desamparado, não se pudesse evitar. Antes que sua prima pudesse retrucar, ele interveio.

– Lion! Ei! Não fica assim não, cara! – Gavin se ajoelhou à frente dos dois, tentando chamar a atenção do outro. – Ir embora para sempre me parece radical demais! Não foi isso que aconteceu não! – o janota lançou um olhar enfático para a prima, sinalizando que eles deveriam desviar daquela triste perspectiva, a fim de não prolongar o sofrimento de Lionel. – Elas vão voltar! E se não voltarem... sei lá, deve ser porque mudaram de escola... ou algo do tipo. Tô chutando.

– Você acha? – a luz que vinha da lareira fazia parecer que os olhos amarelos do lourinho cintilavam com lágrimas.

– Posso estar falando merda! Só não quero te deixar viajar na maionese, ficar mais desesperado. – tentou ele, fazendo uso de um tom brando e paternal. – Não fica assim... Hein?

– Se é isso mesmo e elas mudaram de escola, você vai poder ver a Lia e a Sandra nas férias! O que acha? – continuou Lara, afagando Lionel nas costas.

A reação dele foi digna de seu sangue Century.

– _Eu não quero ver a Lia só nas férias!_ Uma vez por ano é _muito pouco_! Porra, que merda! – rugiu ele, levantando-se de súbito. – Quero que tudo volte a ser como antes! – os outros norte-irlandeses, agrupados em volta da grande mesa oval no canto, e Danielle, sentada sobre o sofá onde antes Galahad estivera encostado, viraram-se para o garoto. Instalou-se um silêncio grave e tenso. – E o pior é que é tudo _minha culpa!_

– Deixa disso, Lionel! – exclamou a moça.

– Claro que não, cara! Que bobagem! – apelou Gavin, ajeitando-se do lado da prima, apoiando um dos braços no encosto do móvel.

– É sim! Toda minha! – replicou Lionel, transtornado. – Fui falar da Sandra pro meu pai e olha no que deu! _Eu e minha grande boca!_ Merda!

Lionel deu as costas para os outros e desembestou porta afora. Um burburinho nervoso se iniciou do canto da sala. John e Danielle trocaram olhares de apreensão, assim como Galahad e a prima Lara. O rapagão fez que ia atrás, mas a mocinha o impediu.

– Melhor não. Você viu como ele tá nervoso. – disse ela, manuseando o pergaminho com a mensagem de sua mãe Arianna. As extremidades dos lábios de Galahad apontavam para baixo. – Ficar falando nisso sem parar só vai piorar as coisas. Deixa ele esfriar a cabeça. Vai passar.

O rapaz assentiu, mas não deixou de espiar pelo corredor. Não dava para saber se Lionel estava chorando, mas era nítido que se via desconsolado.

– Espero que sim...

Na hora do jantar, os lufos o viram deprimido no outro lado do salão cutucando a comida no prato, completamente apagado e apático. Era como se tivessem colocado um anti-Lionel no lugar do original, alegre, bagunceiro e tagarela. Era necessário esperar. E o clã estaria a postos para cuidar dele, independente do que ocorresse dali em diante.

~*~

Na quarta-feira dia treze, um sinal de alerta: o herdeiro dos Century não apareceu no lanche nem no jantar. Os três líderes extraoficiais do grupo, John, Maeve e Liam, realizaram um conclave de emergência, tendo em vista estabelecer um plano de ação.

– E agora? – começou o grifinório, respirando fundo, apreensivo por ver o irmão tão deprimido. – Nem o bolo favorito dele, confeitado pela própria Beatrice, ajudou.

– Ele não tem dado um pio. Não fala, não faz mais piada. – acrescentou Liam, cruzando os braços musculosos à frente do peitoral. – E a gente sabe bem como isso é alarmante.

– Estou preocupada de verdade, meninos. – confessou a mocinha, fitando os dois janotas com expressão grave. – Não sei o que vai ser do Lionel se as coisas continuarem assim. Ele só está piorando. Agora deu de não comer. Meu medo é ele entrar em depressão profunda. E, pelo andar da carruagem, Lia Marie e Sandra não vão voltar para o colégio.

– O que você sugere, Kinnegan? – perguntou MacMahon, com um brilho sombrio em seus olhos acinzentados.

A primogênita de Ivanna descartou a ideia de acionar o Prof. Snape, Aly ou Nicolas – não ao menos enquanto Lionel ainda estivesse assistindo às aulas e não se rebelando contra tudo e todos – e insistiu em uma abordagem mais gentil e afável, já que o alvo deles se tratava de um pré-adolescente. Ela pediu com jeitinho para o seu paquera, Eugene Seabrook, estudioso e comportado aluno do sexto ano da Sonserina, dar uma conferida nas masmorras e trazer informações sobre seu protegido. Ansioso por agradá-la, o jovem, alto, esguio e de cabelos ondulados muito escuros, retornou afirmando que Lion se encontrava em sua cama, embodocado debaixo das cobertas e as cortinas encerradas, e o enxotou de lá declarando que “estava ótimo” – “ _Chegou até a dizer que nunca estivera melhor_ ”, acrescentou Eugene, confuso. – e que não queria ver ninguém. O trio de nortenhos se deu conta de que precisariam recorrer a outra estratégia, dessa vez uma mais intimista; e a opção seguinte foi Jaxton, que deixava a mesa da Sonserina com alguns camaradas quando foi localizado, e que deveria levar uma mensagem tocante, cheia de preocupação, quase uma súplica. O envio do rapazinho se provou eficiente, pois Lionel apareceu, de pijamas mesmo, uma meia de cada cor, olheiras fundas, os cabelos lisos desalinhados e um bico do tamanho do mundo, sem dar a mínima para o que seus colegas sonserinos diriam. Maeve o aguardava sozinha do lado de fora, já que os três co-líderes julgaram que, naquele momento, seria melhor que ele recebesse o alento e a proteção de uma companhia feminina – e que ela fizesse uso de sua inescapável persuasão para convencê-lo a se alimentar.

– Lion... – murmurou Maeve, adiantando-se para confortá-lo entre seus braços. Quando se separaram, ela pôde ver o quanto o garoto estava fatigado; as manchas escuras abaixo de seus olhos, evidenciadas pelo contraste com os olhos amarelos e os cabelos e sobrancelhas louros, comprovavam que estivera chorando, e muito. – ...querido... – ele somente a encarou sem energias, seus lábios sem cor e o rosto, empalidecido. – ...você não come nada há horas.

– Não quero comer. Tô sem vontade.

– Não pode ficar assim. Saco vazio não para em pé.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Vem cá.

Maeve pegou o garoto pela mão e o conduziu até um trecho mais isolado do corredor onde havia carpete e se sentou. Apático, Lionel nem se mexeu. Ela gesticulou para que a imitasse. Quando o fez, ele a surpreendeu, deitando a cabeça no colo dela, em busca de amparo. Lionel se enrolou em posição fetal, virado em direção à parede e ao tronco da mais velha. Tocada pelo desânimo dele, ela acarinhou seus cabelos, bochechas, pescoço e ombros por longos minutos em silêncio, e apreciou como ele pareceu profundamente confortado por aquele chamego; suas pálpebras lutavam para permanecerem abertas e Maeve suspeitou que ele adormeceria a qualquer momento, exausto. Um toquezinho na ponta de seu nariz foi suficiente para o menino fitá-la.

– Pequeno, me escuta. Vamos fazer o seguinte – disse ela caprichando no tom maternal. –: caso elas não voltem (e já que infelizmente não temos como saber o que diabos aconteceu até recebermos o retorno das corujas-correio que enviamos a Odhráncrone), eu mesma vou falar com o meu pai e o seu e nós vamos dar um jeito de entrar em contato com elas, tá bom? – Lionel não concordou de imediato. – Veja pelo lado bom: a Sandra agora é sua irmã. E a gente sabe muito bem que, tendo a encontrado, seu pai não vai deixá-la escapar. Nunca. Se temos como falar com a Sandra, temos como falar com a Lia. – foi só aí que ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, mesmo que de forma contida. – Prometo pra você. Eu, a Maevezinha, prometo.

O menino ajeitou um pouco a posição e a encarou com um olhar quase tímido. Ele ainda se sentia injustiçado, entretanto o apoio de Maeve, que fazia as vias de uma irmã mais velha, o convenceu de que ainda havia esperanças. Não era o ideal, mas se não tinha jeito...

– Está bem...

– Está se sentindo melhor? – ela afagou a cabeça dele ainda mantendo o tom carinhoso na voz. – Depois desse mimo todo, não tem como continuar triste.

Ele sorriu fracamente.

– Estou...

– Saiba que estamos aqui por você, Lion. Nós, seus amigos e parentes. O clã. Pode sempre contar conosco. – a corvinal ajeitou a gola do pijama dele e prosseguiu com o afago.

– Eu sei, Maeve...

– Pode estar tudo ruim, mas ter o apoio do clã fica mais fácil de lidar com as adversidades.

– Fica sim.

– Dito isso, agora vem a parte em que terei de agir como uma mãe (já que a sua não está aqui): você tem que comer alguma coisa, querido. – o mais novo assentiu e Maeve, contente, sinalizou para alguém que provavelmente estivera de tocaia aquele tempo todo: John Skyler veio portando dois recipientes de vidro e Lionel se endireitou.

– E aí? – cumprimentou o mais velho, repassando os objetos para a amiga. – Não pode ficar sem comer, lincezinho.

– Ele _vai_ comer. – afirmou ela em um tom impositivo mas amoroso. – Escolhi coisas que sei que ele adora: frango, torta de legumes e bolo. _Mas vai jantar o salgado primeiro!_

O lourinho riu. Um bom sinal. John entregou-lhe um garfo de prata e se sentou do outro lado dele. Enquanto Century atacava a refeição, os dois mais velhos trocaram um olhar cúmplice, constatando o sucesso do plano de alimentar e cuidar de Lionel.

~*~

Passaram-se quase duas semanas desde a inesperada vinda para Hatfield Broad Oak e o período foi, para dizer o mínimo, _desafiador_ para a família; Sandra esgotou o assunto junto à mãe e exorcizou suas insatisfações e inseguranças com a ajuda de Domenica, amiga de Emma da época de colégio e psicóloga bruxa, que apareceu a primeira vez na quinta-feira à noite e continuou vindo com regularidade. A profissional conseguiu, com o pouco de tempo de que dispunha, reafirmar o amor de Emma e Timothy pela filha, a posição do comerciante na vida da menina – levando em consideração que ele não era mais seu _único pai_ , digamos –, a ideia de que teria o apoio incondicional de todos que reconhecia como seus familiares e entes queridos e que não precisava temer o fato de que ela seria apresentada a seus novos parentes de sangue por parte de pai. A amizade com os norte-irlandeses da escola foi um excelente ponto a favor no tratamento; Sandra chegou a confessar que acharia muito mais difícil aceitar a aproximação de Nicolas caso não conhecesse e gostasse da turminha dos MacMahon. Com paciência e técnica acurada, Domenica observou e moldou os humores da primogênita de Emma, e utilizou-se de sua boa vontade para fazê-la encarar com bons olhos o lugar que futuramente ocuparia no seio da família Century.

O que amenizou o estresse de lidar com aquela reviravolta toda foi, além do aconselhamento psicoterapêutico da Srta. Valente, a presença constante e apaziguadora de Red Jim, que em muito ajudou a acalmar os ânimos e estabelecer uma atmosfera de paz e segurança, propondo jogos, e outras atividades de lazer. Outro fator que serviu de distração e endossou o processo de cura foi a quantidade admirável de _fast food_ e besteiras que o tio Richard trouxe da capital para o trio se empanturrar – ideia única e exclusiva do auror, sem ligação alguma com técnicas da psicologia humana para lidar com situações traumáticas. Nada como bombas de açúcar e sódio no organismo para gerar alegria instantânea.

No dia catorze, os ânimos das duas mais velhas já haviam se reestabelecido por completo; Lia até deixou escapar que sentia falta de Lionel e que mal podia esperar para voltar para Hogwarts. A deixa foi Sandra dizer que sentia o mesmo (a parte da saudade de Lionel ela deixou para a irmã), o que não passou desapercebido pelos adultos, vigilantes ao máximo naquele intervalo tão peculiar de tempo em Hatfield Broad Oak. Seguindo o combinado, Emma avisou a amiga espanhola sobre aquele excelente indício e a psicóloga retornou no dia seguinte, intentando certificar-se de que as meninas – em especial a de olhos amarelos – estavam bem o suficiente para retornar à Escócia. Após uma conversa franca e decisiva, elas receberam alta.

~*~

Albus Dumbledore recebeu Emma, Timothy, as estudantes e Richard – que jamais aceitaria ser excluído novamente de qualquer assunto relacionado às sobrinhas naquela bendita instituição – no térreo, em meio ao sábado gelado e regozijou-se com o aspecto e o ar positivos que apresentavam as jovens. Tendo implorado para que o irmão fosse razoável e não entrasse em conflito com o mestre, Emma – ciente de que futuramente precisaria de uma carga extra de paciência e força para lidar com o assunto, visto que pretendia conversar com o pai no domingo, e que precisaria contatar Nicolas em muito breve – queria atualizar Dumbledore sobre as duas últimas semanas depois de devolver as filhas ao encargo do corpo docente de Hogwarts. De preferência, sem discussões ou implicâncias por parte de Richard, que certamente tinha contas a acertar com seu antigo protetor, relativas a tudo que havia acontecido desde o dia quatro. Só restava rezar para que o auror estivesse de bom humor e apto a cooperar.

Lia Marie ostentava uma franjinha reta, um experimento que ela quis pôr em prática por sugestão (e execução) do tio Red, e se via mais graciosa do que nunca. Sandra, de rabo de cavalo alto, olhava em volta o tempo todo, desconectada daquele papo chato de reencontro. A mamãe pousou um beijinho na testa de cada uma e sorriu uma última vez antes de se despedir.

– Estão livres, pequenas. – afirmou o diretor, meneando a cabeça com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios, ignorando o olhar pungente de seu antigo pupilo. – A essa hora, o café já deve ter terminado... Contudo, como é sábado, talvez poderão encontrar alguns de seus amigos espairecendo no Salão Principal. – ambas assentiram, entusiasmadas. – Aproveitando que estamos no térreo, aconselho a darem uma passadinha na sala de música antes disso. Só por desencargo.

Richard e o casal se entreolharam, intrigados. O rosto de Lia Marie se iluminou com a sugestão. Já Sandra, a raposinha, sacou logo as intenções do mago. _De bobo não tem nada o velhote..._

– _Então vamos lá!_ – exclamou Lia toda eufórica, agarrando a irmã pela mão e arrastando-a corredor abaixo. – Tchau, mamãe e papai! Tchau, tio Richard! Até mais ver!

Com uma careta cômica, Sandra deu de ombros e se deixou levar, acenando com a mão livre para os adultos, que a imitaram, ignorantes do que as aguardava na tal “sala de música”, inexistente em sua época de estudantes.

~*~

A música fora a única coisa capaz de trazer algum acalento a Lionel. Mesmo tendo recebido de Maeve a promessa de que eles não haviam perdido Lia e Sandra para sempre em um limbo abstrato e que ela faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-lo na empreitada de localizá-las, o rapazinho não se conformou com o destino e se isolou como um eremita. A princípio, os nortenhos do clã reivindicaram sua atitude, jurando que aquilo seria pior e somente serviria para deixá-lo ainda mais infeliz; porém, a teimosia do sangue Century venceu, e a cada intervalo que tinha dos afazeres escolares (surpreendentemente cumpridos sem reclamação ou procrastinação!), Lionel escapava sem dó para sua autoterapia através de canções antigas e novas, contanto que o distraíssem de sua miséria. Naquele sábado, depois de comer um café da manhã meia boca e não se despedir de ninguém, o garoto, munido de sua viola, se apressou para a saleta concedida pelo diretor para práticas musicais e adentrou seu mundinho de acordes e compassos.

_I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you_

_I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know how you were diverted  
You were perverted too  
I don't know how you were inverted  
No one alerted you_

_I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
Look at you all  
Still my guitar gently weeps _(*)

Sozinho e sem nenhuma distração além das letras das canções – pois Lionel havia dispensado com veemência a companhia de Jaxton, seu amigo e parceiro musical –, o janota não pôde evitar pensar em Lia Marie. Como praxe, por força do Amor, seus pensamentos adquiriram aquela tendência desde o primeiro dia em que se viram, no banquete de boas-vindas, no ano anterior; caso alguém perguntasse, ele não saberia explicar o mecanismo por trás daquela paixão tão precoce – só sabia que jamais havia experimentado uma sensação de tanta paz e tranquilidade como a que sentia quando estava perto de Lia, e que não pretendia abrir mão dela tão cedo e sem lutar. Lia era única e apenas ela despertava aquilo nele. Seria injusto e falso dizer que não passava de deslumbramento, provocado pela falta de convivência com outras garotas de sua idade; em Odhráncrone, o que não faltavam eram garotas e mocinhas provindas das mais diversas Casas bruxas (e muitas delas não desmentiriam que seria ótimo casar com alguém de uma linhagem tão distinta e respeitável como a dos Century) que frequentavam a fortaleza, iam e vinham em festas, aniversários, celebrações, reuniões periódicas. O que mais se aproximava da verdade nua e crua era que o destino quis dessa forma: quis que o coração de Lionel Century se fundisse ao daquela adorável criaturinha que era Lia Marie Grimshaw e pronto. Sem discussão ou lógica prévia, como era próprio do Amor.

~*~

– Cê acha que ele tá aqui? – indagou Lia, apontando para a porta fechada da famigerada sala de música. Ela encostou a orelha na madeira esquecendo-se que Dumbledore ordenara que fosse silenciada por feitiços, para não atrapalhar o restante das atividades pedagógicas da escola. – Não dá pra ouvir nada.

– Bate, ué. – devolveu Sandra, com uma das sobrancelhas douradas erguidas e os braços abertos.

– Você vai entrar comigo?

– Óbvio que não, né, Lia Marie.

– Por que?!

Sandra fez uma careta de desaprovação para a irmã. Ai, Lia, acorda pra vida...

– A gente passou quase duas semanas afastadas e você acha mesmo que ele tá interessado em me ver? – retrucou a loira, coberta de razão. – Somos irmãos agora. A gente tá fadado a se ver pro resto da vida. Depois desse tempão, ele deve estar louco pra ver você. _A namorada dele._

A menina de olhos pálidos ficou vermelha como um tomatinho. Não era mentira que também ansiava muito revê-lo.

– Mas e aí? – indagou Lia, que conseguia ser muito inocente quando queria.

– “E aí” nada. Vou é cair fora. – sentenciou a mais velha com malemolência. – Não quero ficar segurando vela. Depois a gente se vê. – e disparou velozmente para o outro lado, fingindo que não estava se mordendo de curiosidade para saber como seria aquele reencontro.

A lufa respirou fundo, segurando a empolgação, esperou que a irmã estivesse bem longe e deu algumas batidinhas na porta.

~*~

– A sala tá ocupada! – ralhou Lionel, puto por ter sido interrompido. Outras batidas se seguiram. – Já falei que tá ocupada, caralho! _Cai fora!_

A porta se abriu e o lourinho esteve a ponto de estunar o filho da puta inconveniente que insistia em encher o saco. Ele se virou espumando e cravou os olhos dourados na cabeça que ousava espiar para dentro do cômodo.

– Lion...?

Uma violenta onda gelada atravessou-lhe o corpo ao ouvir aquela adorada voz.

_– Lia!!!_

A viola foi jogada de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá. Lionel correu para saudá-la, rezando para que aquilo não fosse uma alucinação. Ele a abraçou com força suficiente para sufocá-la, afundou o nariz na curva do pescoço dela e aspirou aquele agradável e doce perfume, que tanto apreciava. Era ela! Era Dúnlaith! Em carne e osso! Ouvir a risadinha dela de alegria encheu seu peito de calor e Lionel sentiu que poderia chorar.

– _Você voltou!_ Voltou para ficar?

– Sim! Agora fico de vez!

O sorriso de Lia Marie serviu como um bálsamo milagroso. Sua alegria era tal que foi como se Lionel não tivesse derramado uma lágrima sequer na quinzena em que estiveram separados. Sua amada estava ali, à sua frente, tão contente em vê-lo!

– Ah, como estou feliz! Mal posso acreditar que você está aqui! Cada dia que passei sem te ver foi uma tortura! Mesmo! Sem exagero! Dúnlaith, foi tão difícil! Eu não queria comer nada, não queria beber, ia me arrastando para as aulas, principalmente as que divido contigo! Não fosse a Maeve ter me convencido de que eu precisava comer, eu tava afundado no dormitório da Sonserina até agora! Mortinho! E pra completar, eu e você não tínhamos como entrar em contato! Pensei tantas bobagens! Olha só, tô até tremendo de euforia! Ai, Lia, como eu estava sem esperanças! Agora, só de te ver, sinto como se...

Lia o calou com um beijo na boca. E Lionel, de tão agitado, quase não processou. Sua reação foi pegá-la pela cintura sem intenções de largá-la e continuar o beijo, que foi tímido e meigo, cheio de carinho e delicadeza, afinal era a primeira vez que faziam algo do tipo. Foram longos minutos assim, enroscados, saboreando aquelas deliciosas sensações de intimidade e afeto e, depois de terem se acostumado com alguns movimentos, Lia Marie se permitiu abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, o que o incentivou a ousar um pouquinho e fazer uso de sua língua; era tão automático e seus lábios reagiam com tanta sincronia aos de Lionel que ela se espantaria de constatá-lo caso estivesse um pouco menos concentrada. Quando se deram conta, ela estava quase encostada na parede gelada. O lourinho, sempre atento quando se tratava da namorada, resolveu trazê-la até o sofá para continuarem aquela sessão maravilhosa com mais conforto. No móvel, Lia o atacou e prosseguiu os beijos com ambas mãos segurando-o pelo rosto, ao que ele respondeu envolvendo-a pelo ombro e pela cintura e a cobriu parcialmente com o corpo. Eles não souberam quanto tempo passaram enroscados daquele jeito e só pararam quando seus lábios e línguas estavam quase dormentes. (**)

– Caraca... – começou ele, com a boca vermelha e levemente inchada devido à intensa fricção com a da namorada.

Lia Marie apertou os olhinhos brilhantes e riu, fascinada com o importante passo dado na relação – e com a coragem que tivera para fazê-lo. Se tivesse raciocinado muito, dificilmente teria conseguido.

– É muito gostoso, né? – indagou ela, acarinhando as bochechas enrubescidas de Lionel com a ponta dos dedos.

– É sim... – ronronou ele, hipnotizado, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – Eu adorei. Quero te beijar todos os dias. Toda hora.

A garota riu mais uma vez, encantada com o aprazível sentimento de intimidade que os dois compartilhavam. Ela se endireitou um pouco mas não interrompeu o carinho. 

– Lion, o que significa “Dúnlaith”?

O rapazinho estranhou e recuou um tantinho do rosto dela.

– Como... _er_... por que?

– Porque é a segunda vez que você me chama assim.

Ele arregalou os olhos amarelos em choque. Suas bochechas se aqueceram e se tornaram muito vermelhas.

– Segunda? Hum... _ahn_...

– A primeira foi quando nos conhecemos. Não perguntei na época porque achei que você tinha me confundido com alguém. Porém... você me chamou por esse nome de novo. Quem ou o que é Dúnlaith?

Lia não falava com julgamento ou braveza, apenas queria tirar aquela dúvida. O garoto sentou com as costas retas e pigarreou, um pouco incomodado pelo próprio deslize.

– Certo. _Ehm_... caramba, isso é bem embaraçoso. Não tinha me dado conta de que eu tinha te chamado de Dúnlaith. Em nenhuma das vezes. – explicou-se ele, sem conseguir fitá-la. Lia Marie sentiu-se imediatamente insegura e aflita. – Tem uma canção. Minha favorita. Ela fala das desventuras de um cavaleiro-bardo chamado Beollán, que se apaixona pela princesa Dúnlaith Olhos-de-estrela no banquete do rei Osbern. É bem bonita, um dia eu vou tocá-la para você ouvir. Fica mais bonita no meu alaúde, mas...

– Você me chamou pelo nome da princesa? – interrompeu ela, abrindo o sorriso mais bonito que Lionel havia visto ela dar.

– Ah... _sim_. – sem notar o lisonjeio no rosto da namorada, ele continuou se sentindo muito envergonhado. – É que quando te vi, te achei muito linda. Ainda acho. E os seus olhos são muito brilhantes, como os da princesa da música.

– _Aaawn!_ – miou Lia Marie, pulando para agarrá-lo e cobri-lo de beijos. A princípio, o garoto cogitou ter pisado na bola, entretanto os diversos beijinhos que ela lhe deu na bochecha, boca e pescoço provaram o contrário. – Que lindo, Lion!

– Você não ficou brava?

– Claro que não, seu bobo!

Ele respirou aliviado e se aproveitou da posição para beijá-la na boca novamente. Não demorou muito até enroscarem-se como antes, e permaneceram assim por horas a fio, do jeitinho que tanto sonharam.

///

**Notas:**

(*) _While My Guitar Gently Weeps_ , canção de The Beatles (1968).

(**) Engraçado que assim que comecei a redigir essa cena, começou a tocar a música _My Funny Valentine_ , interpretada por Ella Fitzgerald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doeu bastante escrever sad!Lionel... mas tudo ficou bem, né? PRA ELE, MUITO BEM. HAHAHA. Dsclp, @Núbia, minha miga Lionete <3


	99. Capítulo 33 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone, Hogwarts e Hatfield Broad Oak: 4/janeiro/93 a 22/janeiro/93

O retorno de Nicolas, Gerard, Fausto e os outros agentes rendeu uma festa digna de quando o Lince dos Linces anunciou que havia abatido o maior e mais ameaçador oponente dos Century, no início da década de 1980 – primeiro, entre seus entes queridos e mais íntimos, como sua amada esposa Aly, o caçula Owen, Lady Artúria, Lizandra, Lothard, Callum e Beatrice, Brigid, o marido e filhos, Ivanna, Irvine (irmão de Ivanna), Lori, Stevan, Caiden, Arianna, Arnalt, Cara, Reginald e Georgia, Geoffrey, Olivia, Hector, Eleanor, Esmé, o vovô Lorcan, a vovó Riona, a tia Meredith, o tio Basil, as crianças e os mais jovens que ainda não haviam ingressado na escola, e muitos, muitos outros. A celebração foi tamanha que o patrono da cidade apenas conseguiu se recuperar da ressaca e da euforia dias depois, sem prejuízo para seu júbilo e entusiasmo.

~*~

No gigantesco palanque de pedra onde, há séculos, anunciava-se ao povo as ações e medidas fundamentais a serem implantadas pelos Century na cidade, Nicolas, enfim revigorado e descansado, aplicou em si mesmo o feitiço de potencialização vocal. Passava das duas da tarde do dia nove, um sábado, horário em que se sabia que a população e seus principais representantes estariam disponíveis para ouvir o recado que o bruxo mais importante de Odhráncrone tinha a dar. Caso não estivessem, não havia problema: sem sombra de dúvidas, seu teor e conteúdo logo se espalhariam como brasa no palheiro. No lugar mais privilegiado do paço cerimonial, acima e ao centro, ele divisou o estaroste Ysembert, os ministros e seus familiares; à direita, próximo de onde havia o acesso à escadaria de pedra, uma considerável quantidade de membros do clã e, destacado dos demais por sua altura e imponência, o “Papai Urso”, Callum, sorrindo-lhe com orgulho, servindo como seu mais firme pilar de sustentação, desde sempre.

– Prezados cidadãos e cidadãs de Odhráncrone e eventuais transeuntes – começou ele, e as vozes se calaram num raio. Fazia algum tempo desde a última vez em que o patrono mandara reunir os moradores da cidade a fim de comunicar-lhes algo pessoalmente. Pela raridade da coisa, ninguém queria perder uma vírgula que fosse, e o átrio se via apinhado. –, jamais solicitaria a presença de vocês, ainda mais em um dia gelado como esse, se o que tivesse a dizer fosse frívolo e dispensável, digno de um cartaz na praça principal. Trata-se do contrário. Antes que os boatos se espalhem com distorções, preferi me dirigir à população (que os Century tanto lutam para proteger há incontáveis gerações) com a verdade nua e crua, sem dar chance a maledicências e incongruências. – o populacho se agitou, em meio a uma ansiedade elétrica. – Não tem nem um mês, descobri que a mulher com quem fui casado antes de Aly, Emma, partiu de Odhráncrone carregando um filho meu. – o buchicho foi inevitável, e algumas pessoas começaram a sussurrar entre si, reverberando e julgando a informação. A maioria, contudo, permaneceu calada e atenta. – É uma menina. Seu nome é Sandra e ela tem treze anos incompletos, sendo cerca de nove meses mais velha que Lionel. – o volume das vozes aumentou, e o patrono fez um sinal com as mãos. – Por favor, escutem... Sei que muitos aqui, em especial os mais velhos, não nutrem os melhores sentimentos por Emma, graças aos acontecimentos do passado, mas peço que se atenham ao fato de que Sandra não tem culpa de nada. O que nos importa é que _Sandra é uma Century_ e que, em breve, mais precisamente nas férias escolares, visitará Odhráncrone e tomará o lugar que lhe é de direito no clã. – a plateia aplaudiu, gritou e assobiou em êxtase, deixando o patrono satisfeito. – Obrigado. Não existem palavras para expressar o contentamento que me habita nesse momento. E nada me deixa mais feliz do que compartilhá-lo com vocês. – outra onda de aplausos e clamor se seguiu. – Desde já, há algo que devo pedir a vocês: não deve haver diferenciação entre meus herdeiros. Minha filha deverá ser tratada com todo o respeito e carinho com que John, Lionel e Owen já são tratados. Ademais, creio que, em meados de julho ou agosto, no verão, nós a veremos passeando por nossas construções, ruas e avenidas, além do castelo em si. Esse era o meu recado. Agradeço a atenção. Fiquem em paz e que a Fortuna sempre os guie com clareza.

Ovacionado, Nicolas foi conduzido por Baxter, Colebourn e Nyx a uma audiência com o estaroste, que se regozijava (e sentia-se embasbacado) com a novidade e queria detalhes exclusivos do próprio Lince dos Linces; depois de algumas horas em sua residência, o patrono se escusou, pois pretendia espairecer com a família e outros membros do clã; já na fortaleza, eram servidos pratos dignos de um banquete, regados a bebidas alcoólicas, música (fornecida pelo Arlequim) e risadas. Pearl, sem entender muito o furdunço que havia se instalado na cidade e na fortaleza, veio toda faceira para se sentar junto a seu venerado tio e Lady Liz surgiu em seguida, munida de uma garrafa d’água pela metade, e acomodou-se ao seu lado no longuíssimo sofá da sala de estar. Quando avistou o amigo Thomas, filho de Geoffrey e Olivia, a menina disparou em sua direção, animada por ter a companhia de uma criança da sua idade. Mais além, Megan, a caçula (por enquanto) de Callum e Beatrice, que no último dia sete havia completado nove anos, buscava a atenção de Aly, sua madrinha, entretida em uma conversa com Lori O’Quinlan. A feiticeira bebeu da contemplação silenciosa de Nicolas, que parecia se imaginar recebendo a atenção e o amor de sua única filha, a menina que tanto queria ter concebido com a esposa e que nunca fora possível graças à fragilidade da saúde da Senhora de Odhráncrone. Todavia, agora ele tinha sua lincezinha, que, ainda por cima, ostentava os inconfundíveis olhos amarelos de Finnbar Century. Se fosse mensurável, Lizandra tinha certeza de que o peito de Nicolas continha a maior concentração possível de amor e felicidade que um homem poderia carregar.

– Faz tempo que não te vejo tão exultante desse jeito... – falou Lizandra, sorrindo com afeto para o irmão. – Me faz tão bem.

Ele devolveu o sorriso no mesmo tom.

– Sinto uma leveza que nem sei explicar. – confessou ele, aceitando a dose de conhaque que uma garçonete lhe ofereceu. – Não que não fosse pleno antes e meus filhos homens não sejam tudo para mim, mas...

– Eu sei, Nic. Não precisa se justificar para mim. – afirmou a feiticeira, deitando um pouco a cabeça. – Dentre todos aqui, com exceção da mamãe, sou eu quem te conhece melhor. Mais ainda que o Cal, o Gerard, o Geoff e o Hector.

Nicolas tentou esconder a risada abaixando a cabeça.

– Verdade...

– Sei o bem que ela faz e fará a você. Meus parabéns, meu querido... – ele meneou a cabeça em agradecimento, recebendo um cafuné dos dedos finos da irmã. – Nic, tem algo que você precisa saber. – ele cravou os olhos de lince nela, retornando ao modo alerta em um instante. – Até agora mantive esse segredo para não ofuscar a dádiva que todos nós recebemos com a notícia de que a Sandra é sua filha...

– _Liz_...

– ...porém, ela não é o único novo membro do clã.

A feiticeira alcançou a mão direita dele e a pousou sobre seu ventre. Imediatamente, Nicolas arregalou os olhos amarelos.

– Você...?

– Não tínhamos planejado nada. Acho que aconteceu no aniversário da Pearl. Estou grávida de pouco mais de três meses, mas confirmei de verdade cerca de algumas semanas atrás.

Ele abriu um lindo sorriso e tratou de abraçar a irmã, mal cabendo em si de tanta alegria.

– Por Merlin! Isso é maravilhoso! Quantas bênçãos em tão pouco tempo! – exclamou, acarinhando o ombro esquerdo de Lizandra. – Para isso, não me importo em saber com atraso. – ele massageou o ventre dela e por alguns instantes perdeu-se admirando o milagre da vida à sua frente.

– Quero dar um menino a Fausto. – comentou Lady Liz, fazendo-o encará-la. – Depois de duas filhas... o seu exato oposto. – ela riu, e o patrono a imitou.

– Espero que seja. Contudo, tenho certeza de que não fará diferença se for outra menina. Nós todos a amaremos do mesmo jeito. – falou Nicolas, e Lizandra sentiu lágrimas acumularem-se em seus olhos.

– Sim...

– Onde está o seu marido? Quero brindar com ele e os camaradas, já que você, por uma boa causa, não pode.

Munida de um bonito sorriso, ela mostrou a garrafa d’água.

– Esse será meu brinde nos próximos meses.

Reuniu-se uma enorme roda de bruxos na sala e praticamente todos os adultos (com exceção das gestantes) beberam para celebrar o ingresso de três novos membros ao clã dos Century: Sandra, filha natural de Nicolas e Emma Ducotterd, o bebê de três meses de Liz e Fausto, e o de quatro meses, que crescia na barriga de Beatrice, quinto “ursinho” dela e de Callum.

~*~

Mais cedo, o que Dumbledore dissera se provara certo: com o término do café, quase toda a boiada havia debandado do Salão Principal, restando um ou outro gato pingado. A julgar pelo frio, os alunos, depois de alimentados, muito provavelmente foram arranjar o que fazer, contanto que permanecessem aquecidos (não deixou de passar pela mente dela a maliciosa imagem dos MacMahon se exercitando de bermuda e camiseta). A sonserina buscou em sua respectiva mesa pelo melhor amigo, Dan Haggard, e pela amiga lufa, Elisa Millsworth, mas nem sombra dos dois. Na mesa vizinha, a da Corvinal, uma grata surpresa: Patrick Kinnegan e sua irmã mais nova, Sarah, palavreavam animadamente com Greg Fitzroy e uma garota. Sem cerimônias, ela se aproximou ostentando um sorrisão – tanto por estar de volta à gostosa atmosfera do castelo de Hogwarts quanto por Patrick ter sido o primeiro de seus conhecidos a ser avistado em seu retorno (dessa vez definitivo).

– Opa! E aí, corvinoides? – brincou ela, aproximando-se e acenando a todos.

Ao identificá-la, o filho do meio de Gerard interrompeu o papo e se levantou, entusiasmadíssimo. Sarah o imitou.

– _Sandra!!_ Você voltou!

– É, pois é...

– Sandra! – exclamou a caçula, ultrapassando o irmão e tratando de abraçar sua mais nova parente de sangue. – Ai, que massa que você tá aqui! Caraca, o pessoal ficou tão preocupado! Chegaram a suspeitar que você tinha ido embora pra sempre!

– Fui não! – retrucou a lourinha, ainda com um sorriso radiante. – Vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil!

– O Lionel ficou malzão... – informou Sarah, entortando a boca como costumava fazer. A garota era incrivelmente expressiva, uma das razões pelas quais se dava tão bem com a filha de Emma e Nicolas.

– Ah, ele tá _muito bem_ agora, pode ter certeza... – disse Sandra com uma pontinha de malícia, e os irmãos não entenderam.

– Sua irmã voltou também, né? – indagou o corvinal de cabelos escuros.

– Voltou sim. Outra que tá _benzaça_ também.

– Que?

– Ela tá na sala de música com o Lionel – explanou a lincezinha, lançando um olhar de ardil à dupla. – ... _e de lá não deve sair tão cedo_...

Sarah espelhou a outra e, graças à insinuação, Patrick ficou bem orgulhoso pelo amigo. Eles somente abandonaram as expressões cafajestes quando um rapaz alto e atlético, de cabelos louro-claros ondulados e uma pintinha do lado direito do rosto, aproximou-se e parou próximo aos Kinnegan.

– Ei, Grimshaw... – saudou ele, chamando a atenção para si. – Desculpe-me, não pude evitar ouvir... você esteve ausente do colégio desde a volta do feriado?

A de olhos amarelos sentiu um calorzinho no peito ao reconhecer Tom Knightley, o rapaz bonito do quarto ano da Corvinal que havia a elogiado no aniversário de Liam e Patrick. Este fitou o recém-chegado com a (muito bem disfarçada) desconfiança masculina característica da “matilha” de Odhráncrone; o norte-irlandês não era o mais encucado com aquele tipo de vigilância – entretanto, sendo ele o único homem do clã do grupo naquele momento, o Kinnegan do meio assumiu a responsabilidade de fiscalizar (e barrar, caso fosse necessário) as investidas do _forasteiro_.

– Foi. Tive uns problemas aí... – revelou ela, sendo observada atenciosamente pelos cinco. – Mas já tá tudo resolvido. Tudo certo.

– Que bom... fico muito contente que esteja de volta... seja bem-vinda de novo... – ronronou Knightley com um ar sedutor e Patrick, de braços cruzados, o reprovou de soslaio, mantendo a expressão neutra com maestria.

– Obrigada, Knightley...

– Vou nessa. A gente se vê por aí, Sandra...

– _Humpf_. – fez Kinnegan, que descruzou os braços em seguida e se voltou à de olhos amarelos. – Bem... acho que você tá querendo ver o pessoal, não?

– Até queria, mas pelo jeito tá cada um num canto. – ela fez um gesto teatral para o restante do salão vazio. – Vou é pra Sonserina... depois a gente se vê!

– Que nada! – exclamou Sarah, abanando uma das mãos. – Temos um feitiço sinalizador específico para nos reunirmos com rapidez. Daí é vapt-vupt!

Sandra apertou as sobrancelhas de leve e Patrick a fitou com um olhar dócil e receptivo.

– É uma coisa do clã, implantado pelo seu pai e pelo meu e da Sarah. Não se preocupa. A gente vai te ensinar. – dissertou o rapaz e ela não negou a si mesma que a afabilidade e solicitude de Patrick a faziam olhá-lo cada vez mais com bons olhos, desde o incidente com Aaron, o garoto homofóbico. – É uma luzinha mágica que nos rastreia onde quer que estejamos aqui em Hogwarts.

– E, dependendo da cor, sabemos se é uma reunião casual, uma urgência ou uma oportunidade para zoeira! – prosseguiu a caçula dos Kinnegan, abrindo um sorriso e Sandra reagiu da mesma forma.

– Isso. E como temos salas específicas para os nossos encontros, é fácil e eficaz. – completou ele, e seus olhos azul-escuros pareciam preenchidos por estrelinhas.

– Ah bom! Achei que a gente teria de caçar um por um! – troçou Sandra e os irmãos riram.

– Deus me livre! – brincou Sarah, ajeitando o coque desfiado em seus cabelos escuros. – Que preguiça!

– Se bem que metade da galera tá na Lufa-Lufa, né? – acrescentou a lourinha. – Só arrombar a porta que encontramos uns cinquenta MacMahon lá dentro.

Após despedir-se de Greg e da garota, o trio se dirigiu a uma saleta do primeiro andar onde costumavam se reunir, de onde a mais nova lançou o feitiço sinalizador.

– Finalmente podemos ficar em paz. – disse Patrick e a sonserina tentou não rir (e imaginar bobagens) com a frase solta. – Olha, Sandra, queria dizer, em nome do clã, que estamos muito felizes pelo seu retorno. Mais ainda por saber que você é irmã mais velha do Lion.

– Obrigada, Patrick... – agradeceu ela, passando as unhas pelo rabo de cavalo, fazendo um pouco de charme.

– A mãe do Galahad e do Liam mandou um bolo divino pouco depois de você partir! Justamente para celebrarmos a boa nova. – interveio Sarah, batendo a pesada porta de madeira. – Uma pena que você e a Lia perderam.

– Pois é, como não sabíamos quando vocês iam voltar, _tivemos_ que comer tudo. – falou o garoto, dando de ombros e mantendo o sorriso bondoso nos lábios. – Não foi nenhum esforço, mas... teria sido legal se vocês tivessem compartilhado com a gente.

– _Ahh,_ tudo bem! – respondeu Sandra, balançando a cabeça. – Nessa quinzena que passou, eu e ela comemos uma quantidade de doces suficiente pra abastecer esse colégio inteiro por um ano!

– Mas os bolos da Beatrice são um _evento!_ – apelou a caçula, sacodindo as mãos dramaticamente. – Eu casaria com um, se pudesse. Mais precisamente, com o de coco com chocolate. O de cenoura seria meu amante.

Sandra gargalhou. A porta se abriu com brusquidão, e dela surgiu o galã supremo da escola, Liam, seguido por John, Danielle e a meiga Lara. Quando a reconheceu, o MacMahon mais velho abriu um lindo sorriso e os braços, recepcionando-a com sua costumeira energia masculina alfa.

– Aí está você! – disse ele, aproximando-se e cravando os belíssimos olhos acinzentados na novata do clã. – Nossa lincezinha.

Ela não soube como reagir. Terminou por sorrir, encabulada – mais pela aproximação da figura atraente e grande de Liam do que por seu cumprimento. Ao abraçá-la, Sandra entendeu porque tantas meninas o disputavam a tapas; de seu corpo emanava um agradável perfume amadeirado e sua pele era quente como brasa; quando encostou o rosto no peito dele e o enlaçou pela cintura, sentiu cada um de seus deliciosos músculos proeminentes. Lamentou quando se separaram.

– Maninha.

Era John. Ele também a abraçou com força. Era estranho pensar que, a partir daquele dia, ela conviveria com o quieto John Skyler sendo seu meio-irmão. Por mais que nunca tivessem tido grandes conversas ou compartilhado tantos momentos a sós, a jovem gostava dele e o considerava um bom amigo e um rapaz muito decente.

– Oi, John...

– Estávamos ansiosamente aguardando pelo seu retorno. E, agora que está aqui, meu coração se enche de alegria.

O abraço de Desmond, que chegou logo depois, foi outro prazeroso presente de boas-vindas. Por mais que tivesse madeixas cor de mel escuro (de seu avô materno na juventude), a força física e a compleição de urso dos MacMahon, além dos olhos acinzentados, dominavam seu tipo físico; mesmo tendo apenas treze anos incompletos, Desmond acompanhava o desenvolvimento dos primos e tinha tudo para tornar-se outro colosso. Maeve veio apressada, como se tivessem dito a ela que Sandra partiria novamente, e saudou a parenta com alívio.

– O Lionel não recebeu o sinal, será? Ele estava louco para te ver! E à sua irmã, claro.

– Se recebeu, não sei. Só sei que, mal entramos no castelo, soubemos que ele tava na sala de música. – os outros confirmaram com a cabeça. – Daí a Lia Marie pirou o cabeção e me arrastou pra lá. Não entrei, óbvio. Só ela.

– Mas por que? Você não quer ver seu irmão? – indagou a corvinal com uma pitadinha de inocência. Era a euforia.

– Maeve, se eu gostasse de uma mulher tanto quanto o Lion gosta da Lia, eu não ia querer minha irmã empatando meu reencontro com ela! – esclareceu Liam, ganhando um menear de cabeça aprovador de Sandra.

– Bem... – a primogênita de Gerard não queria dar o braço a torcer para o rapagão.

– A irmã ele vai ver de um jeito ou de outro! Vai ver tanto que vai até enjoar! – insistiu ele e a lourinha, imaginando como seria, riu. – Ainda mais os dois sendo da Sonserina!

– Exato. – reforçou Sandra, parecendo leve e despreocupada. – Deixa ele matar a saudade dela!

Maeve abriu um sorrisinho malicioso e olhou ambos antes de falar.

– Eles tão sozinhos, é?

– Pra ser sincera, nem vi. Ela ameaçou bater na porta e eu tratei de vazar na hora. – justificou-se a de olhos dourados. – Bem que a sala podia estar vazia... Nem vi no que deu.

– A baixinha não falou nada sobre estar com medo das petrificações? – perguntou Liam, cruzando os braços à frente do peitoral. – Antes do Natal foi _aquele_ perrengue.

– Até parece. – retrucou Sandra, fazendo uma careta cômica. Por um segundo, ela notou como se sentia entrosada e íntima dos norte-irlandeses e aprovou a sensação. Facilitava tanto aceitar a realidade. – Adivinha sobre _quem_ ela tagarelou o tempo todo?

Liam sorriu com orgulho de seu parente. Era inegável que Lionel havia conquistado de jeito o coração da menina mais bonita do primeiro ano, quiçá de todos.

– Falando em petrificações e escoltas contra as forças do Mal... – continuou a loura, imitando Liam e cruzando os braços comicamente. – Por onde anda o Gavin? Esse tal de feitiço não contempla todos da facção de vocês?

– Facção essa que agora é sua também. Vai se acostumando. – acrescentou John, que até então observava o papo como uma coruja, fazendo-a sorrir.

– Ele tava na biblioteca comigo, a Lara, o Johnny e a Danielle.– relatou Liam, apoiando as mãos sobre a borda do aparador e, com isso, evidenciando seu pomo de Adão. –, enroladão com uma tarefa de Aritmancia. Como nosso sinal não era de urgência, ele ficou e disse que...

A porta se abriu e dela surgiu Galahad. Ao detectar que Sandra havia retornado, foi até ela com uma energia vibrante e alegre e não se fez de rogado: abraçou-a e pousou um beijinho em sua bochecha. Alguns dos nortenhos até estranharam. A garota demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar daquela efusividade toda; chegou a especular qual dos MacMahon homens tinha o abraço mais gostoso – e decidiu-se pelo empate: Desmond, Gavin e Liam estavam de parabéns. 

– Que ótimo te ver, Sandrinha! Alguma coisa me dizia que você não ia nos abandonar! – afirmou ele em tom brincalhão. – Que foda, fico tão feliz!

– Obrigada, Gavin. – devolveu ela, entre encabulada e lisonjeada pela atenção.

– Espero que essas duas semanas tenham sido boas para te ajudar nessa descoberta toda! Porque, afinal, mudou tudo, né?

A filha de Nicolas e Emma hesitou um pouquinho e John, que vigiava tudo, julgou internamente que endereçar, naquele momento, os dias subsequentes à visita de seu pai à escola podia ser indelicado e desastroso, tendo em vista que, por mais próxima e integrada que Sandra fosse ao grupo, eles não conheciam seu íntimo e não sabiam como havia sido a repercussão daquela novidade para ela. Contudo, era nítido que as intenções de MacMahon eram as melhores e ela notou sua sinceridade. Em seguida, a lourinha sorriu, e aquilo sossegou a inquietação de Skyler.

– Foram sim, Galahad! Minha madrinha, que é psicóloga, foi até a minha casa diversas vezes, nós conversamos e ficou tudo bem! Quer dizer, ainda é chocante e uma puta mudança drástica, né... Mas vai dar tudo certo. Acho eu.

– Escuta... – o rapagão estendeu as mãos para que sua nova parente depositasse as suas. Sandra sentiu o rosto pegar fogo, ainda mais sendo o foco das atenções dos norte-irlandeses. Liam, John e Maeve se entreolharam, alarmados e surpresos. Numa raridade, Sandra se sentiu acanhada. Todavia, obedeceu. – ...ao longo da História Bruxa, os Century e os MacMahon se apoiaram mútua e incondicionalmente. Dentro do clã, os dois núcleos familiares sempre foram muito unidos. O seu pai e o meu, por exemplo, tratam-se e são próximos como irmãos.

– É mesmo? – indagou ela com sinceridade, imaginando pela primeira vez como devia ser o pai de Gavin e Liam e quando o conheceria (já que, ao que tudo apontava, de acordo com sua mãe e seu pai biológico, ela seria apresentada a um trilhão de bruxos do clã no futuro...).

– Sim. Cresceram juntos. – prosseguiu ele, sorrindo docilmente. – Inclusive, meus pais são padrinhos do Lionel, e a minha mãe, madrinha do Liam também. E o Nicolas, pai de vocês, é o meu padrinho. E a tia de vocês, minha madrinha.

– Puxa...

– Tô dizendo tudo isso pra você saber que, caso precise de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, nós estamos aqui. Temos esse compromisso e fomos ensinados desde crianças a honrá-lo. Portanto, não se detenha. – Liam fez uma cara de aprovação. Ele mesmo não tinha pensado em dizer nada parecido à lincezinha. Gavin tinha um tato especial, uma suavidade ímpar, e era excelente que ele tivesse se adiantado para apresentar Sandra ao elo entre os Century e os MacMahon. – O clã como um todo é uma unidade inquebrantável. Só que eu, Liam, Lara e Desmond (e outros MacMahon lá na cidade e no mundo todo) temos uma fidelidade e um comprometimento para com a sua família que devem ser sempre respeitados, assim como a sua tem com a nossa.

Sandra achou aquilo tudo muito confortante e louvável. Devia ser parte da “tradição antiga dos bruxos” sobre o qual ouvira seu avô Philip falar diversas vezes – e que, muito provavelmente, os Ducotterd haviam esquecido de pôr em prática em algum ponto no tempo.

– Obrigada... Legal saber disso... – confessou a lourinha, ainda sem remover as mãos das mãozorras de Gavin. – Aliás, se é assim, já tenho um pedido a fazer pros MacMahon.

O terceiro “ursinho” soltou as mãos dela e pareceu um pouco desconfiado. Óbvio que ele acataria, ainda mais tendo acabado de fazer todo aquele discurso sobre a dedicação cúmplice do clã e de ambos núcleos, mas...

– Hum. Fala.

– Um passarinho verde me contou sobre um tal de bolo... um bolo feito pela Sra. MacMahon... um bolo incrível, que foi devorado em segundos, sem sobrar uma migalhinha sequer...

Gavin riu, relaxando nitidamente. Os que acompanhavam a interação também acabaram rindo.

– Foi. Mas só porque vocês sumiram.

– Certo. Então podemos inaugurar meu ingresso no grupo...

– Clã.

– ...no _clã_ em grande estilo.

O lufo olhou em volta e os nortenhos expressavam aprovação pela ideia. Outro bolo de Beatrice em um intervalo tão curto? Quem seria imbecil de discordar?

– Justo. Mando hoje mesmo uma carta para a minha mãe. E o sabor?

– Qualquer um. Desde que o primeiro pedaço seja meu.

~*~

Eles haviam acabado de voltar pela rede de Flu, através do qual deixaram Florence no duplex de Philip, onde ela permaneceria por alguns dias. Tendo sido informado da verdade com relação à paternidade de Nicolas Century de sua neta mais velha (junto de Christopher, com quem dividia a moradia em Oxford), o patriarca cobriu a filha de perguntas, como qual havia sido a reação de Sandra, o que esperar de a família voltar a ter relações com um homem tão perigoso quanto Century, e o que ele podia fazer para ajudá-los dali em diante. Já Christopher, sendo paciente de psicoterapia desde o primeiro ano de faculdade, optou por não se manifestar publicamente com relação aos Century, apenas que desejava que a prima soubesse que tinha seu amparo incondicional, assim como os tios e as primas, no que estivesse ao seu alcance. Passado o susto, Philip sugeriu que a caçula ficasse com eles, para que pudessem passear pela cidade e espairecer do estresse. Sabendo que a menina adorava Oxford e a companhia do avô e do primo, Emma topou na hora. Um intervalinho para se convalescer e recarregar as energias – além de aparecer na universidade para justificar de modo satisfatório seu sumiço, ao que sua coordenadora pareceu compreender sem ressalvas – era irrecusável. No meio tempo, a estudiosa de tradução pôde voltar para casa sem temer outra reviravolta, abrir uma garrafa de vinho e ficar a sós com o marido na mais plena calmaria. Naquela sexta-feira preguiçosa, os dois organizavam a cozinha, abandonada no caos antes de Florence partir para Oxford, sem a menor pressa, para depois retirarem-se para uma horinha de televisão.

– Em – chamou o comerciante, atento ao serviço do feitiço para secar e empilhar a louça nos armários. –, você já escolheu um advogado ou advogada para lidar com o caso da Sandra?

O belo rosto de Emma ficou muito sério. Ela coçou uma faixinha da testa, como se a ajudasse a pensar.

– _Humm_... ainda não...

Ele guardou a assadeira em um armário baixo, endireitou as costas e se voltou para a esposa, lamentando aborrecê-la com aquele assunto.

– Não quero pressioná-la, meu amor. Me desculpe. – falou Timothy, aproximando-se dela. – Apenas... estou lidando como gostaria que lidassem caso fosse eu no lugar de Century. Porém, não quero...

– Não precisa se desculpar, Tim. Você tem razão. Já se passaram quase três semanas do fatídico “reencontro Nicolas-Emma”. – ela riu e deixou o homem deveras aliviado. – Daqui a pouco, ele vem buzinar na nossa orelha. Prometemos que, assim que tudo estivesse bem, nós entraríamos em contato, e... bem, ainda não entramos. – a leveza com que Emma falava chegou a surpreendê-lo. – Richard é amigo de um advogado... inclusive, quem cuidou do meu divórcio. – ela fechou a gaveta de talheres sem uso de magia. – Contudo, não sei se o Macmillan faz conciliações desse tipo, envolvendo herdeiros. Podemos pedir indicação.

– Lembre-se que também fui casado. – a traumática separação de Tim de sua ex-esposa, que havia o traído com um homem mais novo, era um tema sobre o qual havia se falado muito pouco. Não trazia boas lembranças e Grimshaw detestava cavoucar memórias, brigas e conflitos do passado. – A advogada que tratou da minha separação, a Sra. Herriot, pode ser uma opção. Ainda tenho o endereço de seu escritório, em Norfolk.

– Me parece bom. Façamos isso na segunda, querido.

Munido de uma garrafa de vinho, presente de Domenica, e taças, o casal se dirigiu à sala de estar, onde eles se ajeitaram um do lado do outro.

– E como você acha que vai ser? Quer dizer, quando finalmente... estivermos de novo frente a frente com Century? Acha que ele, por estar fora das vistas de Dumbledore ou de Sandra, vai ser agressivo conosco? Vai gritar, esbravejar...? Descontar tudo que não pôs pra fora em nosso primeiro encontro?

A bela matriarca serviu a bebida aos dois e flutuou a garrafa até a mesinha. Respirando fundo, manejou a própria taça com certo vagar.

– Ouvir você falando assim me faz perceber a forma como o pintei a vocês... e que foi um tanto equivocada. Por mais que Nicolas possa ser, e de forma letal, agressivo e violento, ele jamais o foi comigo ou com qualquer outro parente próximo com quem convivia na fortaleza. – Timothy constatou que Emma soava de tal modo tranquilo que parecia aliviada pelo ex-marido estar a par de sua paternidade e ter finalmente tomado seu lugar na vida da menina. – Ele não era explosivo e sim mais... sisudo, digamos... lacônico mesmo... apesar de tê-lo testemunhado sendo muito eloquente em diversas ocasiões (como na estarostia ou entre seus parceiros Linces). É muito estranho. Sabe que... – ela apoiou as pernas sobre as coxas do marido, que as acariciou. – ...até hoje não me conformo que ele teve a presença de espírito de ir até a Suíça, pedir a minha mão em casamento para a minha própria mãe (e a conseguir, apesar de ela nunca ter posto os olhos nele antes na vida!) e depois me tratar daquela forma, com tamanho distanciamento. Não encaixa! Não faz sentido!

– Concordo. Chega a ser surreal. Uma coisa artificial, até. – o comerciante deu um gole em seu vinho e raciocinou um tantinho sem fitá-la nos olhos. – Não digo que Nicolas deva ser tantã porque, além do seu testemunho, Richard conhece bem a atuação dele como combatente das Trevas... como ele, através de suas ações, salva milhares de vidas anualmente que caem nas mãos de malfeitores. Entretanto...

Emma também parecia meditativa.

– Falando em salvar... ainda por cima, como a cereja do bolo, teve aquele papo de “salvadora”. – ela mexeu os dedos dos pés e Timothy alisou seus joelhos. – Se dirigiram a mim algumas vezes dessa forma em Odhráncrone. Não tive coragem de perguntar diretamente a Nicolas porque, né, a certa altura tornou-se inútil tentar criar um vínculo afetivo com ele... além disso, você viu como ele pode ser intimidador. Imagine estar casada e sujeita a esse homem. – Timothy assentiu e reajeitou os oclinhos sobre o nariz. – Das vezes em que questionei minha ex-sogra e minha ex-cunhada ( _ugh_ , me arrepio só de lembrar da frieza daquela mulher), ouvi apenas respostas evasivas, de que eu teria tempo para me inteirar de tudo, que “a verdade indubitavelmente viria à luz”, que eu não precisava me apressar em saber, pois sendo a esposa de Nicolas e Senhora de Odhráncrone, eu teria muito tempo para isso... – Emma lançou um olhar contemplativo para a cozinha. – Bem, não tive. E nunca fiquei sabendo de nada. Nem sei se salvei alguém ou alguma coisa de fato. Pelo jeito não, pois ele pareceu conformado em me perder e desinteressado em me localizar depois de levar as primeiras negativas (como te contei, Richard me ocultou com tal perfeição que Nicolas só foi saber de mim quando recebeu meu pedido de divórcio, para nunca mais). Me pergunto se essa convivência que teremos a partir de agora me trará algum tipo de revelação...

Tim meneou a cabeça, filtrando as palavras da esposa, e ajeitou as mãos sobre os tornozelos dela.

– Do pouco que o conhece, acha que tem cara de quem discute erros do passado? Ainda mais erros da parte dele, de levar a cabo um casamento com uma desconhecida e mantê-la enclausurada num castelo sem contato algum com o mundo externo ou seus próprios familiares, a ponto de causar-lhe uma angústia tal que a fez entrar em colapso e _fugir_ de seu jugo?

Ela o encarou com um olhar dócil, ainda reflexivo, e deu mais um gole no vinho.

– Tem razão... No escritório de Dumbledore, quando disse-lhe na cara que o odiava por ter-me submetido a tanto sofrimento, ele não retrucou. Nem para se defender ou me acusar de tê-lo ofendido e ao seu clã (algo que imaginava que ouviria caso cruzasse o caminho dele novamente algum dia), nem nada do tipo. Me pareceu que não queria falar disso. – Emma suspirou. – Você está certo, querido. Acho que nunca saberei o que se deu de fato, os detalhes e motivações para tudo que se passou...

O afável homem alcançou a mão livre da mulher e a acarinhou na sua.

– Se não teremos explicação, não adianta lutar, apenas aceitar. Como fizemos quando eu e você começamos a namorar, enterremos tudo no passado. – ela concordou. – Enquanto Century for decente e assegurar (e provar!) que tratará nossa filha bem, que dará o que lhe é de direito e não ultrapassará nenhum limite que lhe imporemos, sejamos civilizados com ele. Afinal, além de um _poderoso chefão_ da comunidade bruxa, ele ainda é pai biológico de Sandra.

Ela beijou-lhe os nós da mão magra e ossuda, ao que ele respondeu sorrindo de lábios.

– Sim, meu amor. Algo me diz que, da parte dele, não enfrentaremos grandes dificuldades no quesito “convivência”. E que ele está sendo sincero no que se refere à nossa filha. Voemos conforme a vassoura. Agora... acho que deveríamos ligar a televisão. Sua novela tá pra começar.

///


	100. Capítulo 34 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts e Londres: 16 a 26 de janeiro/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos em Hogwarts e Londres de 16 a 26 de janeiro de 1993.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CA-RA-LHO, são 100 capítulos de MDUCB.  
> Agradeço de coração à Bru e à Núbia, as guerreirinhas que leram tudo, me dão feedback, me apoiam e aguentam as minhas conversas malucas sobre esse mundo semi-original que eu criei. 
> 
> Não foi planejado, mas fico contente que o C100 tenha foco no Richard, que é minha OC que mais tem questões e trejeitos meus projetados. <3

O lanche da tarde estava no fim quando Lionel surgiu com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, leve como uma pluma, conduzindo Lia Marie pela mão. O clã estava reunido em peso na mesa da Corvinal e se calou de imediato, ansiosos pelo encontro dos dois irmãos que ainda não haviam se visto depois da breve estadia das Srtas. Grimshaw em Hatfield Broad Oak. Lia se sentou no banco da Lufa-Lufa, fingindo que não havia passado a tarde inteira roçando a boca e a língua nas do namorado.

– Opa! E aí, _maninha?_ – cumprimentou ele, parado em frente à sonserina do segundo ano, que havia se levantado para recebê-los.

– O que me conta, _maninho?_ – devolveu ela, brincando com um sorriso. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo uma alegria imensa ouvir e dizer aquilo. Ela sentiu um calorzinho no peito ao constatar que, a partir dali, os dois se tratariam daquela forma e seriam, a seu modo, uma família. Eles se abraçaram e os norte-irlandeses trocaram olhares cúmplices, contentes por aquela importante reunião de _lincezinhos_.

– Tô feliz demais com essa novidade! – confessou Lion depois de terem se separado. Os dois, frente a frente, pareciam gêmeos.

– Eu também! – devolveu a menina, soando tranquila. – Já que eu vou ter um irmão de sangue, melhor que seja você!

Ele riu.

– Acho que sempre me senti que fôssemos ligados de alguma forma. E não somente por causa da Lia!

Sandra lançou um olhar carinhoso para a meio-irmã, que acompanhava o diálogo com uma expressão doce.

– Sim! Só não sabia o que era... Alguma coisa me fazia sentir como... se nos conhecêssemos há muito mais tempo... e parecia certo te tratar como um primo, ou sei lá o que. Um parente. Acho que eram os olhos de gato.

– _Lince!_ Olhos de lince! O papai e todo mundo lá em casa chamam assim. 

– Ah, é! Tá certo... – Sandra suspirou ao constatar que também teria de se referir ao Sr. Century como seu "papai". – Mas peraí. – de repente, ela ficou séria e apontou para a boca do meio-irmão fingindo estranhamento. – Por acaso você passou batom? Sua boca _tá muito vermelha_ e inchada. A _sua também_ , Lia.

Lionel ergueu as sobrancelhas e se desconsertou por meio segundo e Lia Marie ficou com as bochechas muito rosadas e tentou usar os cabelos como uma cortina para ocultar a vergonha. Sandra virou para os norte-irlandeses e deu uma piscadinha teatral, tendo combinado a cutucada anteriormente com eles.

– Não, não. Eu e a Lia só estávamos matando a saudade. Mas daí a boca dela entrou no caminho da minha. – Maeve e Gavin ficaram boquiabertos com a sinceridade (bem, nem tanto, afinal era o Lionel...). Ainda discursando, o carinha de pau abriu os braços. – Me vi obrigado a beijar de volta! Seria uma ofensa se eu não o fizesse, né?

O grupo gargalhou, chamando a atenção do restante do Salão Principal. Ele olhou para a namorada afetuosamente. A partir de então, essa seria uma interação comum entre os dois: um gracejo público de Lionel exaltando seu carinho por Lia Marie, bochechinhas coradas, sorrisos meigos e um olhar dela que atestava a correspondência de seu amor.

– _Eeeeeeita nóis!_ – brincou Sandra, espiando a meio-irmã de perfil, encabulada, e se voltou para o clã rindo alto, sentando-se ao lado de Dan Haggard em seguida.

– Senta aí, _garanhão!_ E toma o seu lanche. – exclamou John, sentindo-se orgulhoso pelo irmão mais novo, sendo observado pela Srta. Robin. Lia demorou um pouco, mas se ajeitou entre o namorado e Daniel e lanchou quietinha, lidando com as recentes e intensas emoções de ter perdido o seu “b.v.” naquele dia com seu querido trovadorzinho.

~*~

A filha de Emma e Nicolas deixava uma das estufas de Sprout quando Dumbledore a chamou para uma conversa; o ancião precisava se certificar de que a menina, tendo passado por fortes emoções – em um episódio surpreendente e inédito na história de Hogwarts –, estava bem. Por sorte, não houve percalços nos dias subsequentes ao seu retorno de Hatfield Broad Oak. Porém, ele, como autoridade educadora e contato íntimo de seus familiares (mesmo depois da ceninha protagonizada por Richard e sua tentativa de incutir algum terror em seu antigo mestre, no dia dezesseis de janeiro), tinha obrigação de reafirmar a rede de suporte disponível na escola caso ela precisasse.

– Sandra, espero que esteja ciente de que, sempre que precisar, estarei aqui. – disse ele, mantendo as mãos atrás do corpo, caminhando com vagar pelo corredor. – O que você enfrentou não foi nada fácil. Caso sinta-se triste, desamparada, ou simplesmente queira desabafar, não hesite em me procurar.

– Obrigada. – respondeu a garota de olhos amarelos, que parecia incrivelmente tranquila. – Meu tio já tinha frisado isso. – ela imitou o tom de voz grosso e imperioso de Richard. – “ _Mande mensagens direto pra mim que apareço num instante e resolvo o que for_ ”.

O mago sustentou o sorriso bondoso, mas por dentro suspirou, vendo como Richard resolvera agir na defensiva – ou “ofensiva defensiva”, como o auror chamava.

– Ele está certo em se preocupar. Contudo, na escola não vai te faltar apoio. Tanto por parte dos docentes quanto de seus amigos. E peço que, mesmo com essa orientação de seu tio Richard, me avise se precisar de ajuda. Está bem? – ela assentiu. Reparando bem, o mago notou como a menina era um misto perfeito de Nicolas e Emma, não sendo uma réplica de nenhum dos dois, como no caso de Harry Potter, que era o pai todinho, a não ser pelos olhos verdes de Lily. – Falando no seu tio, posso te contar uma estória engraçada? Uma que vai te mostrar como resolvi fazer uma brincadeira e o tiro saiu pela culatra.

O rosto dela se acendeu com a perspectiva de uma boa anedota.

– Pode!

– Como você bem sabe, eu e seu tio somos amigos de muitos anos, e desde sempre ele foi essa criaturinha... desafiadora. – Dumbledore falava como um avô que conta à neta uma fábula famosa. Sandra acabou rindo do adjetivo atribuído a Richard. Não era mentira que ele podia ser muito difícil às vezes. – Na ocasião do seu nascimento, estive presente no hospital e decidi que iria pregar-lhe uma peça. Nada grave, apenas boa o suficiente para mexer com seu orgulho e sua soberba. Saiba que, no mundo bruxo, existem diversos meios de se nomear o padrinho de uma criança: através de uma cerimônia propriamente dita, através de um Voto Perpétuo, uma declaração por escrito... e a redação do nome do padrinho e/ou da madrinha na certidão de nascimento da criança. Seu pai adotivo, Timothy, estava muito abalado e nervoso; ver sua esposa em trabalho de parto e aguardar pela filha pela primeira vez o tiraram do eixo e eu, admito, me utilizei de sua confusão mental para dar o bote e executar meu plano. Fiz Timothy concordar em me nomear seu padrinho e não Richard, que tanto o almejava, por se tratar de sua primeira sobrinha e filha de sua querida irmã. Só que, quando fui assinar a papelada, eu pus o nome de seu tio. O meu seguiu embaixo, com a nota de que eu seria seu padrinho oficial apenas se algo ruim ocorresse a Richard. – Sandra arregalou os olhos de lince, chocada. Ela esperava qualquer patacoada, digna da figura bonachona do diretor, menos aquilo.

– Quer dizer que...?

– Quer dizer que fiz seu tio Richard acreditar que eu era o seu padrinho e não ele. Mas, oficialmente, no papel, com carimbo e tudo, é ele.

– _Ué!_

Obtendo a reação que queria, o mago prosseguiu.

– O que aconteceu em seguida foi que aguardei o momento mais propício para contar o que eu tinha aprontado. – Dumbledore parecia extremamente satisfeito com sua travessura. – O problema era que havia duas possibilidades para sua reação: a primeira era que ele ficaria exultante de saber que era de fato seu padrinho e não eu, e a segunda... ele ficaria furiosíssimo, injuriado e fora de si por minha traquinagem. Sabe, Sandra, minha intenção era, além de ele rever a própria atitude perante o mundo, produzir um momento de diversão entre nós, uma situação cômica, para rirmos juntos... Só que não foi bem assim. Imagino que você, conhecendo-o desde bebê, já sabe qual das reações ele teve ao saber da verdade.

– Ahnnn... tenho quase certeza de ele ficou bravo.

– Bravo foi pouco. Tivemos o que se chama no mundo adulto de “arranca-rabo”. – ela deu uma gargalhada. Era engraçado imaginar o tio saindo na porrada com o pacífico ancião sendo que os dois costumavam se dar tão bem. – Você ri porque não foi contigo! – Dumbledore acabou rindo também.

– Mas daí aconteceu o que?

– Bem... não adiantou dizer que eu fiquei apenas como “co-padrinho” (se é que isso existe!) e que ele era o oficial! O que estava valendo! Calhou que o _turrão_ do seu tio nunca te contou sobre a minha aventurazinha, já que seu orgulho estava ferido demais (e não passou por uma revisão, como eu pretendia no começo), e mantive meu “cargo de mentira” até hoje. Quer dizer, agora você já pode dizer que sabe... – ele suspirou. – Aconteceram tantas coisas desde então que Richard nem deve se lembrar desse _drama_ específico.

Mais uma vez surpreendida por uma inusitada historieta de sua família, Sandra sorriu.

– Entendi... então ele é meu padrinho e o senhor também, mas nem tanto. É tipo o substituto. – concluiu ela, fazendo o experiente bruxo rir.

– Isso mesmo.

– Bom, espero que o senhor tenha aprendido a lição!

– Qual lição?

– Não contar a verdade pro seu pupilo pode acabar num arranca-rabo daqueles!

O velho mestre riu mais uma vez, e a dupla seguiu corredor abaixo, em direção ao lanche da tarde no Salão Principal. 

~*~

O local escolhido para a primeira reunião de conciliação entre as partes foi Londres, na Inglaterra, por insistência de Nicolas, por mais que Emma tivesse sugerido um país neutro, como Escócia ou Gales. Timothy e a esposa entraram no prédio designado de mãos dadas e avistaram o Senhor de Odhráncrone de braços cruzados no saguão, escoltado de perto por Hector Colebourn e Geoffrey Baxter, com ares igualmente intimidadores. Era tolo quem pensava que somente os dois faziam sua segurança; quem conhecesse o mínimo sobre Century sabia que ele não deixava Odhráncrone sem que um batalhão estivesse a postos para protegê-lo. Atrás do casal vinha uma figura tão hostil e atemorizante quanto qualquer Lince, aquele que Nicolas jamais duvidou que daria as caras na primeira oportunidade – e o homem a quem mal podia esperar para conhecer pessoalmente e ver no que daria aquele choque de mundos: Richard Ducotterd caminhava a passos largos, firmes e decididos, ostentando uma carranca de desagrado, com o tapa-olho cobrindo o olho direito e uma parcela da cicatriz; para aquela ocasião, havia deixado a barba e os bigodes crescerem de propósito, talvez para parecer mais velho e calejado, e os cabelos lisos se viam lavados e bem penteados (influência e culpa todinhas de Red Jim, o maníaco por limpeza), sem o corte militar. O fogoso auror mantinha-se concentrado como se estivesse em plena investigação pelo Ministério, do contrário transpareceria a gigantesca carga de ansiedade e expectativa que carregava no peito. Sem dúvidas, aquele dia seria, para ele e sua concepção de mundo, um divisor de águas.

Tudo começou ao ingressar no curso de aurores, no verão de 1977. À época, os Linces de Sangue não passavam de outra das diversas organizações paramilitares bruxas de combate às Trevas que agiam à margem do Ministério da Magia. Cerca de um ano depois, veio o absurdo produzido por sua mãe, o noivado forçado de sua irmã, e Century entrou em seu radar como uma figura ambígua, digna tanto de seu ódio quanto de sua (secreta e relutante) admiração. Tendo recuperado Emma em agosto de 1979 e se vingado com gosto do ex-cunhado na sequência – ocultando-a de suas vistas e tratando sua agente Deborah Nyx com um desprezo que reservava apenas à escória –, Richard focou na guerra com Voldemort, que acabou sendo derrubado no Dia das Bruxas de 1981 por uma Maldição Avada Kedavra que deu errado, e a figura de Nicolas Century ficou em segundo plano, já que Emma optara por ter seu bebê confidencialmente e o _poderoso chefão_ de Odhráncrone desistira da busca por sua _noiva em fuga_. Ao longo dos anos, em que pipocaram notícias e fofocas no setor de aurores sobre os feitos do Lince dos Linces (alguns de cair o queixo), Richard não pôde ignorar o fato de que Nicolas era tudo que ele queria ser e atuava da forma que adoraria atuar, inclusive a parte em que seus colegas aurores diziam temer o dia em que tivessem de lidar com aquele filho da puta. Secretamente, o auror se tornou um fã, um admirador fervoroso, e acompanhou o que surgia de novidade nas atividades comandadas pelos Linces contra os malditos Comensais da Morte sem que seus familiares soubessem – em especial Emma, a quem mais temia ofender e irritar com sua devoção. Nem mesmo Red Jim teve ciência da veneração de seu marido para com o Linces e, principalmente, seu líder, o poderosíssimo Nicolas Century. Caprichando na pose de durão, Richard, com as mãos nos bolsos do casacão (para não mostrar que tremiam de leve), parou de frente para o ex-cunhado sem quebrar o contato visual. Mesmo Emma tendo sido categórica ao pedir que o irmão _se comportasse_ e não fizesse ou dissesse bobagens, ela e Timothy temiam (e muito) a impetuosidade do Ducotterd do meio, que sabia direitinho como agir tal qual um moleque birrento quando queria. E ser apresentado a Century era a ocasião perfeita para isso. Não fosse ele ter anunciado que iria em todas as reuniões de conciliação, a estudiosa de tradução teria vetado sua vinda.

“ _Você já me excluiu de peitá-lo no escritório de Dumbledore, Emma. Não vai me impedir_ nunca mais _de estar cara a cara com aquele cuzão_ ”, afirmou ele, sem dar chance para a pobre matriarca se defender.

Nicolas e ele se encaravam quase da mesma altura, embora Richard fosse poucos centímetros mais alto, e, vendo-o tão de perto o auror pôde notar uma cicatriz do lado esquerdo do rosto, próxima à linha do bigode. Por uma fração de segundo, estipulou que tipo de feitiço o atingira, se fora um tão letal quanto o que ele recebera ou... Distraiu-se com os olhos amarelos, redondos e chamativos como os de um gato, os mesmíssimos olhos que sua sobrinha mais velha possuía. A expressão séria era a mesma também. Vendo-o em pessoa o fez perceber o quanto Sandra havia herdado dele. A voz de Emma o trouxe à realidade. 

– Bom dia, rapazes. Esses são Geoffrey Baxter e Hector Colebourn, guarda-costas de Nicolas e membros do clã dos Century. Geoffrey e Hector, esses são meu marido Timothy Grimshaw e meu irmão, Richard Ducotterd. – os homens (menos o mais alto, que mantinha o olho descoberto cravado no ex-cunhado) fizeram um aceno de cabeça como cumprimento. – Richard... esse é Nicolas Century.

Nicolas e Richard permaneceram em seu “joguinho do sério” até que o auror estendeu a mão para o outro, ostentando um sorrisinho ácido. O norte-irlandês correspondeu ao gesto, ainda fitando-o com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse escaneando cada traço de sua fisionomia.

– Não se preocupe em tentar descobrir de onde me conhece, Century. Nunca tivemos a oportunidade de nos trombarmos... – começou Ducotterd, utilizando-se de seu abundante sarcasmo para disfarçar a emoção de estar em presença de seu ídolo. – _...já que não fui convidado para o casamento de vocês_.

Emma respirou fundo, incomodada. Ia começar. Mesmo ela tendo implorado. Baxter a olhou rapidamente e deu um sorriso de lado, segurando a risada. Aqueles dois prometiam momentos impagáveis.

– Sei absolutamente de _todas_ as pessoas que foram convidadas para o meu casamento com Emma. Também sei que você não esteve presente pois os convidados da sua parte da família ficaram ao encargo de sua mãe, Madeleine. – retrucou o de olhos amarelos sem se abalar. Já se sabia há muito do jeitão provocador e cínico de Richard e não era nada que o Lince dos Linces nunca tivesse enfrentado. Decidiu pôr a prova aquela marra toda. – Mas você se engana. Já o vi pessoalmente. Aqui mesmo, em Londres.

Richard ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando parecer despreocupado, apesar de a ideia de Nicolas tê-lo espreitado sem seu conhecimento render-lhe uma pulguinha atrás da orelha. Ducotterd jurava ser o único a prestar atenção na existência do outro, nunca o contrário.

– Bem... não é nada extraordinário. Afinal, sou auror, posso ser visto a toda hora nos arredores do Ministério e no Reino Unido como um todo. Em investigações e batidas policiais, por exemplo.

– Me refiro a King’s Cross. Lembro-me de tê-lo visto lá. – Richard não conteve o espanto a tempo e apertou as sobrancelhas. – Havia uma mulher com você. De cabelos escuros.

Emma, que até então acompanhava o diálogo em contido receio, encarou o irmão.

– _Uma... mulher?_ – indagou ela sem esconder o assombro. Até Timothy o encarou com desconfiança.

– Imagino que fosse a Nina... – arriscou o auror, incapaz de identificar ao que se referia o de olhos amarelos. 

– Ela até mexeu com a Megan, filha do Callum, que na época era pequenininha. – acrescentou o Lince dos Linces, bebendo da perplexidade de Richard, que se via bestificado com a memória eidética de seu ex-cunhado. Então era isso: o tal dia em que eles acompanharam Chris ao Expresso de Hogwarts e Nina cobiçou um homenzarrão barbudo e gostoso na plataforma e decidiu chamar sua atenção elogiando a filhinha, que devia ter quatro ou cinco anos. Depois do esclarecimento, Emma se permitiu sorrir, pois se lembrava de Callum MacMahon como um homem agradável, doce e hospitaleiro, assim como de ter pego seu filho Gavin no colo quando de sua visita à chácara em que residiam. Então Callum tivera uma menina... Tendo o conhecido pessoalmente e à esposa dele, Megan devia ser linda. Chegou a remontar na cabeça quantas vezes poderia ter se deparado com ele ou outros norte-irlandeses de Odhráncrone na Plataforma 9 ¾ – afinal, se o melhor amigo de Nicolas estivera por lá, por que outros do clã não o fariam? Se bem que ela não se recordava de ter avistado nenhum deles nas ocasiões em que ajudara o irmão com seu sobrinho Christopher ou quando fora buscar suas meninas para o feriado de Natal. Como o destino teria sido diferente se fosse o caso...

Richard reuniu todo seu talento cênico para parecer o mais desinteressado que podia. Baxter e Colebourn se entreolharam segurando o riso, aprovando o frisson que Nicolas causara.

– É uma amiga minha. Estávamos levando meu filho de volta à escola... Só isso... – esclareceu o mais alto, dando de ombros. 

Nicolas não se deu por satisfeito. Almejava uma reação efusiva e espontânea por parte de seu ex-cunhado. Timothy estranhou o tanto de conversa que estava acontecendo entre os membros das diferentes famílias, ainda mais vindo do patriarca dos Century. Em casa, o comerciante tinha para si que o encontro seria monossilábico, seco e tenso, digno de uma bela gastrite.

– Lembro-me também que uma senhora de cabelos ruivos os abordou. Ela tinha muitas crianças consigo.

Essa Emma nem precisou raciocinar muito para identificar.

– Era a Sra. Weasley, suponho? – perguntou ela ao irmão.

– Sim... – ele estava dividido entre detestar que Nicolas sabia de cor toda a cena dele em King’s Cross há milhões de anos e cultuar aquela absurda capacidade de observação e memorização de detalhes. Ainda focado no diálogo com o Senhor de Odhráncrone, ajustou sua posição, tirou as mãos dos bolsos e cruzou os braços. – Mas espera. Como caralhos você sabe de tudo isso? Se presenciou a Nina brincando com a garotinha, você não estava longe. Ou os seus olhos amarelos são biônicos e ninguém me contou.

– Porque te vi a um passo de distância. Jamais esqueceria essa sua cara feia, esse tapa-olho e a cicatriz que aparece ligeiramente por debaixo dele.

Richard ficou incrédulo. Emma notou os sorrisos crescentes dos guarda-costas e rezou para que o irmão não se zangasse com eles.

– _Impossível._ Eu teria te reconhecido. Por mais que nunca tenhamos sido apresentados ao vivo, eu sabia perfeitamente como é sua aparência física. – retrucou, com o rosto um pouco virado, em pose de dúvida.

– Em situações civis, nunca mostro minha aparência verdadeira em locais públicos de grande circulação fora da minha terra, Ducotterd. Eu estava disfarçado naquele dia. Os únicos que sabiam que era eu ali eram meus agentes e meus familiares.

O auror assentiu, de novo fingindo desdém. Realmente, o desgraçado estava muitos passos à frente.

– ...certo...

– Srta. Ducotterd, Sr. Grimshaw e Sr. Century? – chamou a Sra. Herriot, advogada de Tim, à porta de uma das salas de reuniões, onde realizava alguns ajustes prévios junto da Sra. Cotley, advogada contratada por Nicolas. – Prontos? Podemos começar?

Despedindo-se, o casal e o Lince dos Linces se dirigiram à sala e deixaram os três combatentes das Trevas no saguão acarpetado, que dispunha de inúmeras cadeiras acolchoadas e uma mesa de centro grande, com algumas revistas de assuntos genéricos, uma lamparina mágica apagada e três cinzeiros. Richard se sentou em uma das cadeiras e Colebourn o imitou, acomodando-se na do lado. De pé, Geoffrey ficou de frente para ambos, alinhado a um vaso de plantas que continha um fícus quase tão alto quanto ele.

– Aceita um? – o ruivo ofereceu ao vizinho o maço de cigarros um pouco amassado.

– Não, obrigado. – retrucou o inglês, com um gesto descontraído. – Estou tentando parar. Mas fica à vontade. Já consigo permanecer em um ambiente em que vejo os outros fumando sem ficar “na fissura”.

– Então tá bom. Adoraria ter essa força de vontade. Mas tá foda.

– É foda mesmo.

Hector não se fez de rogado e acendeu seu cigarro com a ponta da própria varinha.

– Quer dizer então que você é o tal irmão auror. – disse Baxter, que cruzou os braços torneados sobre o peito e encarava Richard com uma expressão irônica e os olhos verdes-azulados cintilando. Em sua mão esquerda, a aliança dourada de casamento refletia a luz das janelas abertas.

Seu parceiro estranhou a frase, uma maneira tão artificial de começar uma conversação com um desconhecido (que não era um zé mané e sim um renomado agente do caos). Conhecendo Geoffrey intimamente e tendo noção de que ele não ficava de papinho furado ou fazia sala para ninguém que não o aprouvesse, percebeu que aquela abordagem direta se tratava de um interesse genuíno por aquela controversa figura que seria sua companhia pelas próximas horas. A verdade era que, tendo acompanhado de perto a busca por Emma, Baxter queria conhecer aquele grandessíssimo (e eficiente) babaca, _a verdadeira razão_ pela qual os Linces foram incapazes de localizar a esposa foragida do Senhor de Odhráncrone, quase catorze anos atrás; com isso, foi responsável também pela guinada no destino que fez Nicolas desistir da caçula de Madeleine e posteriormente mergulhar em outra relação – a que enfim lhe trouxe felicidade plena, junto a Aly Ó Domhaill. Portanto, alguém com potencial para ser eternamente amado e odiado na cidade dos Century.

– Eu mesmo. Não tem como confundir. O outro irmão não presta nenhum tipo de serviço útil à sociedade, apenas ao próprio rabo.

Colebourn riu e julgou a resposta muito espirituosa, mesmo não tendo ideia da profissão do outro irmão Ducotterd.

– Sabe que ouvimos falar _um pouco_ de você em Odhráncrone quando sua irmã escapuliu. Kinnegan foi quem reuniu as informações. – continuou Baxter, apoiando a pontinha da botina militar no prato do vaso gigantesco.

O auror, com uma das pernas sobre a outra, formando um quatro, remexeu o pé. De novo o nome do tal “Kinnegan” pululava no cenário e o incomodava não saber uma vírgula desse camarada. Suas únicas informações eram de que era o segundo em comando e um dos grandes mandachuvas dos Linces – e se duvidar, de Odhráncrone... O que o deixava cismado era o fato de jamais ter lido nada nos jornais ou ouvido falar dele entre seus colegas de trabalho. Se mandava e desmandava escondido das vistas públicas, é porque era quiçá tão relevante quanto Century. Criou uma nota mental para pesquisar sobre Gerard Kinnegan assim que chegasse ao Ministério.

– _Hum._ E o que foi que ouviram falar de mim? 

– Que você era um cínico do caralho que comia todo mundo e tinha atitudes autodestrutivas... o que te tornava mais perigoso que o normal para um auror novato.

Depois de anos lidando com bruxos de toda estirpe – criminosos ou do lado oposto do espectro moral –, o Ducotterd do meio acumulou tarimba suficiente para identificar que a fala do brutamontes não era vexatória e sim, a seu modo, amigável. Por alguma razão, Baxter, assim como Colebourn, lhe inspirou uma camaradagem imediata, como se os três fossem da mesma trupe há milênios. Sentiu que podia e deveria falar-lhes com honestidade. E, por que não, fazer uso de seu velho e bom amigo, o sarcasmo.

– Bem... – Richard tocou de leve na folha do outro fícus, o que estava ao seu lado e era bem menor que o outro, fazendo uma pausa enfática. – ...a parte do “cínico do caralho” ainda vale até hoje.

Os dois guarda-costas riram e trocaram um olhar significativo.

– Você ainda trabalha no Ministério, não? – indagou o que estava de pé e o louro assentiu. – Há quantos anos isso?

– Ano que vem faz uma década.

– Você gosta de trabalhar lá? – perguntou Hector, que na ocasião ostentava os cabelos bem aparados e uma farta barba alaranjada, lembrando-o do ruivo que tinha em casa. Reparando bem, o tal guarda-costas era muito atraente, apesar de o seu tipo de homem ser os delicados e femininos, e Colebourn não era nenhum dos dois. Na realidade, assemelhava-se a uma espécie de "viking moderno", de sobretudo, coturnos militares e luvas protetoras, com muito mais sardas na pele do que Red Jim, e olhos grandes e assustadoramente azuis. Bem, olhar não tirava pedaço e ele sabia muito bem que seu marido olhava e muito por aí. Por vezes, os dois até olhavam juntos.

– Pra ser sincero, acho que “gostar” é uma palavra forte. “Tolerar” talvez seja a palavra certa.

– Por que diz isso? – questionou o que estava sentado, dando uma batidinha no cigarro sobre o cinzeiro.

– Porque, mesmo recebendo os casos mais caprichados (graças ao meu chefe, que é sogro da minha tia), depois de dez anos tudo ficou muito _arroz com feijão_. Sempre a mesma merda. – resmungou Richard, e os dois norte-irlandeses se entreolharam, sabendo que compartilhavam da mesma ideia. – Sem contar as picuinhas inúteis no departamento. A quantidade escrota de burocracia. A hipocrisia. As diretrizes frouxas.

– Sério? – perguntou Geoffrey por reflexo, desacreditado que o setor dos aurores estava ainda pior do que os boatos que corriam.

– Sério. – a cara de desgosto de Richard com o assunto era tal que parecia que ele estava chupando dez azedíssimas balas de limão de uma só vez. – Na maioria dos casos, os aurores são molengas demais, não se preocupam em realmente aplicar a lei. Sentam no pudim quando o caso dá muito trabalho. Sem contar os que envolvem politicagem, os grandes figurões, aquele intocável bando de pau no cu.

– Por que fica então, Ducotterd? – indagou Colebourn, que apagou o cigarro, ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira confortável e lançou mais um olhar ao colega de profissão.

– Porque preciso de um ganha-pão, afinal. E porque, se eu quiser trabalhar nessa área _legalmente_ , preciso me sujeitar a essa putaria toda.

– Como assim? Sua única alternativa seria ser um justiceiro solitário? – interveio Baxter, ajeitando a camiseta branca de gola redonda, evidenciando os pelos do peito no processo. Richard não deixou de notar (suas anteninhas estavam sempre ligadas, óbvio) que o tal de Geoffrey era o mais truculento da dupla, com jeitão de ogro e o que mais se assemelhava à figura típica de um militar treinado. Todavia, as aparências teimavam em enganar, e ele não era otário de subestimar o ruivo por ser menos musculoso. – Quem em _sã consciência_ faria isso? 

Algo no suspiro fatigado de Richard o denunciou e os irmãos de consideração trocaram olhares ardilosos outra vez. Então suas ações suicidas não eram apenas rumores...

– Tem muito idiota idealista por aí. Acreditem. – devolveu o auror, esforçando-se para parecer desentendido do assunto.

– _Malucos_ , você quer dizer. – redarguiu Geoffrey, que decidiu se sentar na cadeira de couro preto gasto à frente dos outros dois.

Richard fez uma careta de desdém.

– Podemos chamar assim. Mas e vocês? Querem mesmo que eu acredite que são somente guarda-costas? Sei reconhecer meus semelhantes mesmo sem dar uma olhadinha em seus cartões de visita. – ele olhou de um para o outro. – Vocês dois têm porte demais para agirem apenas como cães de guarda à espera da próxima escolta.

– Sagaz da sua parte reparar nisso. Além de garantir a segurança de Nicolas, também somos agentes. – explicou Hector, passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos e pousando-as em seguida no colo, com os dedos entrecruzados. Richard balançou a cabeça, congratulando-se mentalmente pelo palpite certeiro. – Atuamos como os aurores o fazem em determinadas circunstâncias, “aplicando a lei”, como você diz, mas temos outras preocupações em termos do combate às Trevas... – Colebourn deu um sorrisinho cínico. – O que quero dizer é que os Linces lidam com peixes grandes. Deixamos as picuinhas e as mixarias para o Ministério da Magia. 

Richard sentiu a fisgada da provocação e devolveu o sorriso no mesmo tom. Mesmo não morrendo de amores por seu emprego, não adiantava bater em cachorro morto. Fitou também o grandão antes de responder.

– Como representante do Ministério da Magia, agradeço sua generosidade.

Baxter riu, apreciando como haviam enchido o saco do auror, e notou que seu parceiro de profissão sentia o mesmo. Naquela breve conversa, fora capaz de detectar como Ducotterd estava perfeitamente alinhado com os Linces, porém era muito cedo para insinuar qualquer coisa além. Ele e o outro guarda-costas contentaram-se em plantar uma sementinha de dúvida e questionamento e, por enquanto, só podiam esperar que dela brotassem bons frutos – de preferência, os melhores. A guerra contra o Grande Mal agradeceria. Espezinhar o encrenqueiro irmão de Emma, que tanto trabalho havia dado aos Linces, era um bônus.

A reunião demorou mais do que o trio havia antecipado – que curiosamente não apresentou explosões mágicas ou berros histéricos, como Richard fantasiou que poderiam acontecer (mesmo com trinta e quatro anos na cara, o gosto pelo drama persistia...) – e o auror até teve tempo de buscar cafés e _donuts_ para os três e demonstrar interesse pela adaga que Geoffrey tirou do bolso para remover uma lasquinha de borracha da sola de sua botina. Ele decidiu exibir seu canivete mágico, devidamente guardado no medalhão do Santo Ziegfried, o que não deixou de abismar os norte-irlandeses, que imaginaram o que os colegas Vincent Amos e Donna Flaherty, apaixonados por bugigangas mágicas daquele tipo, diriam caso pusessem os olhos em ambos artefatos mágicos. Por fim, como não poderia faltar, Colebourn questionou a cicatriz e o boato de que Richard possuía um olho de outra cor.

– Esse vice-líder dos Linces deve ter alguém infiltrado no setor de aurores, não é possível... porque a informação confere. – relatou ele, removendo o tapa-olho e expondo o olho direito, que naquele dia se via em uma tonalidade suave de lilás. Na hora, Geoffrey lembrou-se das írises violetas de sua esposa Olivia, herdadas pelo filho deles, Thomas. – O olho esquerdo ainda contém a cor com a qual nasci. Já a direita perdeu a coloração natural. Essa porra é a principal razão pela qual eu perdi o foco da vida da minha irmã, que na época havia acabado de se formar em Hogwarts... Mesmo que eu tivesse sido convidado, jamais conseguiria ir ao casamento dela com o patrão de vocês (não que eu iria pacificamente, vejam bem), já que fui atingido em outubro de 1978 e eles se casaram no mês seguinte...

– Isso é obra de um feitiço, isso é óbvio... Mas qual? – indagou Hector, que havia se sentado sobre a mesinha de centro para poder encarar o rosto de Richard de perto junto de seu irmão de consideração, agachado no chão, à frente do outro.

– Foram dois. _Incidenda Maxima_ e _Tormenta Mentis_. – explanou o auror, permitindo-se ser examinado pelos guarda-costas como uma cobaia por medibruxos.

– _Caralho!!_ – exclamou Baxter, retesando um pouco pelo espanto. – Um é de envenenamento e o outro...

– Uma maldição. – disse Ducotterd, com uma expressão conformada.

– Puta que pariu... – murmurou o ruivo, alisando a barba alaranjada com os dedos.

– Como _diabos_ você não morreu?! – perguntou Geoffrey, embasbacado com aquela estória. Richard Ducotterd era, de longe, muito mais casca-grossa do que aparentava ser.

– Dumbledore. Devo minha vida a ele. – disse e em seguida suspirou, lembrando-se de toda a agonia e a dedicação de seu mestre. 

– Essa maldição te afeta? De que forma? – quis saber o de cabelos escuros, mal conseguindo tirar os olhos da cicatriz e do olho lilás do auror.

– No começo, perdi muito peso, tive inúmeros mal-estares físicos, enxaquecas, tonturas, ataques de ansiedade, perturbações psíquicas, fui afetado por aparições sobrenaturais... e os pesadelos. Terríveis. Perturbadores. Enlouquecedores. Que me impediam de pregar o olho. – a dupla norte-irlandesa estava em choque. – Hoje em dia, não tenho mais sintomas físicos e os pesadelos quase desapareceram. E quando vêm, consigo lidar bem. Fiquei calejado.

Geoffrey e Hector dessa vez não conseguiram dividir um olhar cúmplice, pois cada um afundou em seus próprios pensamentos sobre aquela abominável situação a que Ducotterd havia sido submetido. Os dois atuavam como combatentes das Trevas há vinte anos e jamais testemunharam nada semelhante. Era uma prova de resiliência, força e pulsão de vida, além de muita sorte, por ter recebido os cuidados essenciais de um mago ancião habilidosíssimo e conseguido sobreviver. Impressionados, os Linces foram obrigados a rever sua opinião sobre o auror e o que conheciam de sua trajetória até então.

Quando Nicolas, Timothy e Emma deixaram a sala de reuniões junto das advogadas, as duas facções se separaram no térreo, onde o Senhor de Odhráncrone se utilizou de um feitiço ilusório para adquirir outra aparência e reunir-se com os outros agentes que realizavam sua escolta, a fim de retornar à sua terra natal. Ao despedir-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o auror se deu conta de que se sentia ansioso e encafifado, só não soube dizer de imediato por que. Talvez fosse por ter revivido o trauma causado por Thackeray e sua luta contra a morte. Red Jim, quase tão psicólogo quanto Domenica Valente, certamente o ajudaria a descobrir. Por ora, satisfazia-se em partir para o setor de aurores, onde empreenderia uma extensa busca por tudo que seus colegas e o Ministério da Magia soubessem sobre Gerard Kinnegan, o tal “vice-chefão” dos Linces. 

///


	101. Capítulo 35 da Parte 3 – Londres e Hogwarts: janeiro-fevereiro/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos em Londres e Hogwarts entre janeiro e fevereiro de 1993.

A terceira reunião de conciliação foi agendada para pouco depois da última, já que Nicolas pretendia agilizar o processo, ser reconhecido legalmente como pai biológico de Sandra e tomar posse de seus direitos como tal – além de entrar com o pedido para que seu sobrenome fosse acrescentado na certidão dela e mais uma Century desfilasse orgulhosamente pelo mundo em caráter oficial. Arriscando-se novamente e cedendo em prol de um maior conforto para Emma e Timothy, o local combinado foi mais uma vez o prédio de faixada de tijolinhos em Londres. Sem a tensão e a necessidade de fazer ceninhas como quando se conheceram, Richard e Nicolas se cumprimentaram pacificamente e o auror se permitiu dar um genuíno sorriso de lábios ao vê-lo, em parte por ouvir da irmã e do cunhado sobre seu comportamento decoroso e a maneira sóbria como os tratara o tempo todo; a outra se devia à euforia de estar frente a frente com o soldado das Forças do Bem que mais o inspirava, além de Albus Dumbledore. Só que isso ninguém precisava saber.

– Fala aí, Ducotterd. – saudou Geoffrey Baxter, praticamente se jogando na cadeira preta acolchoada que apontava para o fícus mais avantajado. Richard, que saboreava um _delicioso_ café requentado no copinho de plástico e espiava distraidamente por uma das janelas, voltou o rosto para seu interlocutor. – Como anda o _servicinho?_

O primogênito da dona Georgia não precisou olhar para Hector para saber que este ria da provocação. Por mais que tivessem criado um enorme respeito pelo auror graças ao relato do ataque sofrido e da maldição/envenenamento que dele resultou – bem como sua resiliência para sobreviver e persistir na luta contra o Mal –, eles não desperdiçariam a oportunidade de cutucá-lo. O Senhor de Odhráncrone, tendo sido informado de tudo, impressionou-se com as habilidades ofensivas e a poderosa reação de seu ex-cunhado perante a Morte, o que o fez reavaliar sua opinião prévia sobre o auror. Mesmo tendo sido um empecilho (e dos grandes) para os Century no caso do desaparecimento de Emma, ele reconhecia que Richard era um herói de guerra e um colosso em termos de obstinação e bravura, e o fato de ter sobrevivido ao combo _Tormenta Mentis_ e _Incidenda Maxima_ só comprovava que aquele corno era um vaso ruim _dos mais valiosos_. Sendo filho de uma druidesa-mor, o patriarca dos Century tinha plena ciência de que o trabalho do curandeiro só rendia quando o paciente lutava na mesma medida, e seu ex-cunhado era nitidamente o tipo de bruxo que não poupava esforços para salvar aqueles que amava ou perpetuar suas crenças pessoais, mesmo que isso significasse arriscar a própria vida, tornando-se, assim, um candidato perfeito para receber o respeito do Lince dos Linces.

– Primeiro de tudo: vai tomar no seu cu. – retrucou o auror, arrancando risadas dos dois guarda-costas, e tentou não rir na sequência. – Segundo: não precisa me lembrar toda vez do quão bosta o meu emprego é. Terceiro... – ele inspirou fundo, ergueu as sobrancelhas e entortou o canto dos lábios, construindo sua antiga expressão de desagrado. – ... _ugh_ , foda-se. – deu de ombros. – Tá tudo na mesma. Parece pegadinha.

– Bem, talvez você deva começar a procurar nos classificados. – troçou Colebourn, apontando para uma edição do Profeta Diário que repousava sobre a mesa de centro. – As melhores oportunidades surgem quando a gente menos espera. Só precisamos abrir os olhos.

Richard encarou o ruivo e preferiu não prolongar aquele assunto. Lançou um olhar de “tá bom, sabichão” e levou o foco para a rua, onde passavam transeuntes bruxos e trouxas, que ele tanto se esforçava para proteger e resguardar.

~*~

– ...Sr. Century, o próximo item diz respeito ao seu lar, a cidade de Odhráncrone, na Irlanda do Norte, e ao acolhimento que pretende dar à sua filha. – prosseguiu a Sra. Angeline Herriot, fitando-o com uma expressão séria. Sobre o tampo de vidro da mesa havia três pilhas de documentos e no meio delas a caderneta de anotações da advogada de casos mágicos. – Por favor, discorra sobre a fim de oficializarmos sua proposta. 

– Certamente. – respondeu ele, com um aceno de cabeça, sendo assistido atentamente por Timothy, a esposa e a Sra. Cotley, a advogada norte-irlandesa. – Venho de uma família antiga da ilha da Irlanda cuja tradição remonta a Idade Média. Odhráncrone, a cidade que cresceu em torno de nossa fortaleza e que, de certa forma, ajudamos a construir, tem recebido nossa proteção e tutela desde os primórdios. De geração em geração, nós, patronos e matronas Century, somos responsáveis por nos certificarmos de que ela está isolada e segura das Forças Malignas e utilizamos cada um de nossos recursos para isso. Muitas vezes deixamos de estar com quem gostaríamos para nos dedicarmos a essa tarefa, que passa de pai para filho, ininterruptamente, desde que o primeiro Century se estabeleceu como patrono de Odhráncrone. Arrisco a dizer que se tornou algo inato para nós. – naquele dia, Nicolas vestia preto da cabeça aos pés, o que produzia um realce ainda maior de seus olhos dourados e cabelos louros. Emma reparou que ele falava com calma e eloquência em longos períodos, sem se interromper, tão diferente de como quando estavam casados. Parecia outra pessoa. – Em certo ponto do tempo, enormes muradas fecharam o perímetro e uma central foi estabelecida para controlar com precisão a entrada e a saída dos moradores e visitantes com verificação mágica e psíquica constante. Muitos Linces de Sangue e sentinelas treinados trabalham empenhados para garantir que todos os cidadãos (e os membros do clã) permaneçam seguros. Além disso, existem arquimagos e arquifeiticeiros altamente qualificados que realizam a manutenção de feitiços e bloqueios mágicos no entorno. Isso significa que, uma vez dentro da cidade e do castelo, onde resido, minha filha permanecerá em total segurança. Desejo que Sandra esteja em contato com a comunidade (claro que em minha presença e com os devidos guardiões) para estabelecer um vínculo com ela, visto que, como uma Century e primogênita do patrono, terá um compromisso para com o povo e o ideal é que se prepare desde agora para assumi-lo quando for adequado. No que concerne a vida familiar em si, Sandra terá todo o amor e o suporte do clã como um todo, sobre o qual expliquei no concílio anterior, mas em especial do meu núcleo mais próximo e íntimo, que consiste em minha mãe Artúria, minha irmã Lizandra, meu cunhado Fausto Lothard e minha esposa Aly, além de seus meio-irmãos John, Lionel e Owen, e minha sobrinha Pearl, sendo estes quatro menores de idade. – Emma achou curioso que Nicolas mencionasse sua mulher entre as pessoas que prestariam suporte a Sandra, já que imaginava que Aly tinha tudo para odiar a filha de seu esposo que surgira do nada e passaria a intervir em seu convívio familiar. Talvez fosse apenas de fachada. Outro susto, oriundo da reunião anterior, foi saber que Lizandra havia se casado e tido uma filha, e aparentemente levava uma vida monogâmica comum. – Como pai, minha intenção, além de amá-la e dar-lhe todo o apoio paterno, é inserir e inteirar minha filha na história e nos costumes dos Century, que me foram transmitidos desde bebê, e zelar para que eles sejam preservados e levados adiante. Quero que ela os obedeça sem falta, assim como eu o fiz, e meu pai, meu avô e meu bisavô antes de mim, e tantos outros antes deles. – Nicolas fez uma pausa e fitou a ex-esposa por alguns segundos. Emma sentiu como sua alma desnudada por aqueles intensos olhos âmbares. – Quero deixar claro que, em Odhráncrone, alguns deles, que são considerados naturais para quem nasceu e vive lá e fazem parte do orgulho pátrio, são incompreendidos e malvistos por forasteiros... mesmo após alteração e atualização de muitos deles (não é porque moramos em uma cidade medieval que estacionamos no século 10, ao contrário do que muitos pensam...), ainda se praticam tradições imemoriais, algumas delas testemunhadas pela própria Srta. Ducotterd, como a veneração da Mãe Natureza e a manutenção da leitura dos sinais metafísicos pelas druidesas da Ordem de Ossianblinne. Parte desse pacote estão casamentos arranjados. E _eles_ _estão fora de cogitação_. – foi a vez de Emma encará-lo, sentindo-se ansiosa com a perspectiva de Nicolas falar sobre o seu lado da história quanto ao casamento malfadado dos dois. – Tanto para meus filhos homens quanto para Sandra, que ingressará no convívio do clã. Por experiência própria – Nicolas se voltou para a ex-mulher, dessa vez com um olhar manso. –, sei como é problemático, doloroso e fonte de traumas, especialmente à mulher. – ela fitou as próprias mãos sobre o colo, pensativa. Então Nicolas não estava tão blindado de suas emoções quanto imaginava. Pelo menos não se iludia com relação à sua lastimável situação em Odhráncrone e não defendia suas ações e escolhas de quando eram casados. Muito pelo contrário: admitia, publicamente, o sofrimento que havia infligido e tinha noção de sua dor. Menos mal... Jamais o julgara prepotente, mas supunha que, tendo sido lesado daquela maneira vexatória, sem chance de uma reconciliação ou ao menos de expor seus argumentos, manteria a pose de ofendido e pobre marido abandonado injustamente. Emma sentiu-se mais inquieta, pois, mesmo sabendo que voltar a conviver com Nicolas significaria revisitar o túmulo das angústias passadas e muito possivelmente entrar em contato com o outro lado da situação, o dele, o impacto de suas palavras em seu coração fora muito maior do que havia previsto. Era quase surreal estar em presença dele, ainda mais ouvindo-o se referir ao trauma vivenciado pelos dois. Afastada tanto física quanto mentalmente de sua pessoa, Emma tinha apenas a própria compreensão para lidar. Agora a conjuntura era outra, e envolvia um delicado terceiro elemento (claro, sem contar Timothy, suas filhas, Richard, Red Jim, seu pai, e outros, na equação): Sandra, fruto daquela conturbada e complexa relação. Algo no coração da estudiosa de tradução se agitou, e ouvir da boca do ex-marido sobre o finado relacionamento, assim como sobre a respeitável Casa dos Century e de Odhráncrone, mexeu com ela de tal forma que foi preciso muita concentração para não demonstrar o que sentia. Deu um gole em seu copo d´água e focou no que Nicolas dizia. – Os Century têm se entrecruzado com outras famílias do clã há séculos, mas isso não significa que ela será obrigada a fazê-lo. Enfim, estou me precipitando. Ela é muito nova para saber ou lidar com coisas do tipo. – a imagem de Lionel tagarelando sobre Lia Marie no feriado de Natal e Ano-Novo veio imediatamente à sua mente. – Por fim, declaro que, enquanto Sandra for menor de idade, pretendo discutir _todos_ os aspectos de sua vida com Emma, a fim de determinarmos o que é melhor e mais saudável. Quer dizer, acredito que recebi abertura para isso. – abalada, Emma foi apenas capaz de concordar em silêncio.

– Bem lembrado, Sr. Century. – retrucou a Sra. Cotley, apoiando os antebraços sobre a mesa. – Devo frisar que os acordos formalizados aqui são apenas parâmetros nos quais devem se basear, contudo não são inquebrantáveis e inegociáveis, como, por exemplo, quem irá buscá-la na Plataforma 9 ¾ quando retornar da Escócia. Caso o senhor e a Srta. Ducotterd conversem entre si e concordem em fazer uma escolha diferente, é perfeitamente cabível. Eu e a Sra. Herriot temos o entendimento de que a relação entre as partes é amigável e aberta a concessões.

– Sim. – afirmou o de olhos amarelos sem hesitar.

Vendo que a esposa parecia aturdida por alguma razão, Timothy se adiantou.

– É isso mesmo. – disse o dono da Hodgepodge, empurrando a ponte dos oclinhos dourados.

– Excelente.

~*~

Graças à nevasca e à ventania agressiva do dia anterior, Sandra, Daniel e Elisa deram um pulo na cabana de Hagrid para verificarem como estavam os pobres animais que o meio-gigante mantinha sob seus cuidados e as instalações onde descansavam e faziam as refeições. Quando chegaram, notaram que gaiolas foram lançadas longe, havia criaturas soltas – e que foram aprisionadas pelo guarda-caça às pressas para que não causassem problemas aos estudantes e professores –, a horta de abóboras estava destruída e parte do telhado do celeiro onde viviam animais de porte médio, como os hipogrifos, havia desabado, entre outras ocorrências menores. A filha de Emma e Nicolas se voluntariou para passar o sábado no terreno ajudando no que fosse necessário, já que suas lições de casa estavam em ordem (era a vantagem de ter a _mamãe Maeve_ , pragmática e organizada, como amiga) e o grude de Lia Marie com Lionel piorou, se é que isso era possível, desde que os dois passaram a compartilhar entre si a arte de beijar de língua. O trio retirava o excesso de neve do celeiro quando Hagrid anunciou que faria a transferência de um ninho de explosivins para dentro do castelo e que pretendia voltar em breve para dar mais instruções.

– Amiga – chamou a Srta. Millsworth, dando um empurrão em um monte de neve com seu rastelo. Naquele dia, seus cabelos cacheados se viam mais claros graças a uma tintura aplicada no feriado do Natal e contrastavam com as galochas cor de cereja. –, como você está? Quer dizer, teve aquela confusão toda e depois você ficou fora quase duas semanas... não tivemos tempo de conversar direito.

Dan Haggard, que estava agachado recolhendo o que sobrou de uma caixa de madeira com suprimentos alimentícios, voltou-se para as duas garotas e atentou-se para o desenrolar do papo.

– Ah... bom, fácil não é, né? Mesmo tendo todo o suporte da escola, dos meus pais, até mesmo dos meus meio-irmãos. – disse Sandra, segurando o cabo de seu rastelo com ambas mãos. – Até outro dia, eu acreditava que meu pai _era meu pai_ e agora vem minha mãe confirmar que não é e que um homem que eu nunca vi na vida foi casado com ela e é meu pai de verdade.

– Não deve ser mesmo... E você conheceu ele? O seu pai biológico? – indagou Elisa, e o garoto, que estava com grossas luvas de jardinagem, se aproximou das amigas e jogou as tábuas quebradas no latão de lixo improvisado. 

– Conheci sim. No escritório do Dumbledore. – retrucou a doidinha de olhos amarelos.

– E deu pra perceber se ele é legal? – questionou a outra, que fitava a amiga com as sobrancelhas um pouco erguidas.

– Ah, pra falar a verdade, não deu. Foi uma coisa de vinte minutos... Não sou sensitiva que nem o Dan, que escaneia as pessoas de cima a baixo e já sabe a índole delas. Ele me viu, se apresentou, até chorou por me conhecer. Espero que tenha sido de felicidade...! – brincou Sandra, que pareceu mexida com a lembrança da fatídica cena vivenciada no mês anterior daquele ano. – Mas sei lá, eu estou aqui e ele está na casa dele, então não tem me afetado tanto. Tirando o fato de que agora o Lionel e o John Skyler me chamam de “irmãzinha” e coisa do tipo, a sensação é que nada mudou de verdade, que só foi um susto ou um sonho... só que minha mãe já me disse por carta que esse meu pai biológico virá aqui me visitar, que manifestou essa vontade na última reunião que tiveram e que não há nada na lei que o impeça de fazer isso, porque até julho tem chão, né? E ele não quer esperar até lá para me ver e começarmos a nos conhecer. Acho que é aí que eu vou começar a sentir na pele essa mudança toda.

– Posso falar o que eu acho? – perguntou Dan Haggard em um tom suavizado, sem a afetação normal, como falava quando queria ser delicado e mostrava o quão sensato era para a idade. Sandra assentiu. – Que as coisas vão mudar, isso a gente tem certeza, então temos que ver o lado positivo delas. Pensa aqui comigo: por mais que os seus irmãos te digam que o Sr. Century é isso ou aquilo, nada garante que ele agirá com você como age com eles, certo? Afinal, você é a _filhinha_. Isso é um ponto. O outro é: se ele for um puta pai chato, que pega no pé, vocês nem vão conviver tanto. Você ainda deve morar em Hatfield Broad Oak, imagino eu, que é onde você está acostumada desde nenezinho.

– Acho que sim. 

– Então. Se o Sr. Century for um pentelho, você só tem que aturá-lo por um período curto de tempo e depois voltar para o conforto do seu lar.

– Verdade! – exclamou Elisa, abrindo um bonito sorriso.

A lourinha, que imitou a lufa, parecia satisfeita com os argumentos do amigo. Vendo por aquela perspectiva, ela só tinha a ganhar. O pai de dois garotos de quem ela gostava muito no colégio – um deles, ainda por cima, era o hilário namorado de sua irmãzinha – seria seu _outro pai_ e prometia um leque enorme de coisas para aprender e conhecer junto à tal “Casa dos Century”.

– Outra coisa e a mais importante de todas: você já tem um pai que te ama. Um pai que faz tudo pra você, que te mima, te adora e te trata como uma princesa. E ele não vai a lugar algum. Sendo o outro um pé no saco (coisa que eu duvido, afinal estamos falando da pessoa que colaborou para fabricar metade do _Lionel Century!_ ), você ainda tem o Sr. Grimshaw. 

– Você tem razão, Danny... – admitiu a sonserina, ainda sorrindo, contente pela reflexão em grupo que só tinha saldos positivos.

– Olha, amiga, parando pra pensar, de tanto que meu pai enche os picuás com certas coisas, _até_ _eu_ queria que um pai de sobra surgisse na minha vida para eu tirar umas férias desse! – afirmou o garoto, voltando a falar com seu jeitão afeminado que tanto as meninas apreciavam, fazendo-as rir.

– Isso, Sandrinha, sem contar que você ser irmã de sangue do Lion te atrela de modo definitivo aos _MacMahon!_ – acrescentou Elisa, com as bochechinhas altas um pouco avermelhadas pelo frio (ou pela deliciosa constatação). – Ele não vive dizendo que eles são parentes? Então! Significa que você virou VIP no clubinho! Sem contar o fofo do Patrick e toda a torcida do Pride of Portree de amigos que eles têm!

– Hummm, ótima lembrança, Eli! – apontou Dan Haggard, que naquele dia estava de touquinha e ocultava o topete em formato de gancho, com uma expressão maliciosa. – _A Sandra agora tem um harém de MacMahons!_

A lourinha deu uma gargalhada exagerada.

– Que isso! Não! Ai, que absurdo!

– Vamos torcer pro seu pai ser de uma cultura que permite o casamento de uma mulher com _vários_ homens! Daí você assina embaixo no contrato: “Papai, atesto para os devidos fins que meus maridos serão Liam, Gavin, Desmond e, de quebra, o cremosíssimo Henry MacMahon!”.

Elisa gritou de emoção e aplaudiu efusivamente. Sandra não aguentou e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, rindo até perder o ar, fingindo que não gostava da ideia... algo que ambos sabiam ser mentira, levando em consideração que qualquer garota, mocinha, mulher ou anciã que se prezasse jamais diria “não” para o seu próprio exército particular de MacMahon, ainda mais se fossem especificamente aqueles mencionados.

~*~

Colebourn exibia a tatuagem no pulso feita em homenagem ao filho, Hugh, que contava com nove anos de idade, quando o trio deixou a sala de reuniões. Em alguns minutos, as advogadas se despediram e partiram em direção aos seus outros afazeres do dia. Timothy cercou a esposa, preocupado com sua baixa energia, e ela acabou confessando que tinha algo que _precisava_ fazer. Antes que o auror pudesse investigar o que havia de errado com a irmã, a ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone resolveu falar.

– Nicolas, gostaria de conversar com você. – disse, e o Lince dos Linces balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

– Claro.

– Em particular.

– Hum... – ele olhou em volta, procurando por um local adequado e particular o suficiente, mas não obteve sucesso.

– Podemos falar em Hatfield Broad Oak.

De imediato, os quatro homens restantes a encararam abismados. Se Emma não estivesse tão absorta em sua proposta, se sentiria um pouco oprimida por tantos homens altos e sinistros (e seu inofensivo marido) fitando-a intensamente. Nicolas parecia um pouco apreensivo.

– _Ah_... sim...

– Você pode aproveitar e conhecer a casa onde Sandra cresceu. Quer dizer, se tiver disponibilidade...

Vendo Emma falar daquele jeito e tom dóceis fazia Geoffrey e Hector relevarem totalmente a confusão que havia causado com sua fuga e as terríveis consequências que dela resultaram. Não havia dúvidas de que a mulher era uma beldade estonteante, e ficava ainda mais atraente pelo fato de ter um histórico tão singular e, ainda assim, continuar surpreendendo – até a agentes calejados, como os quatro ali eram. Baxter chegou a especular o que Timothy, um sujeito tão comum e pacato, tinha de mais para tê-la conquistado. “Se fosse só por belas trepadas, ela não tinha fugido do Nicolas, já que era só o que faziam como um casal”, pensou o guarda-costas. Não fosse ele mesmo casado com uma mulher ridiculamente bonita, acharia que Timothy era um ator contratado.

– Tenho sim. Podemos ir, sem problemas. – declarou Nicolas, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo. Virou-se para o ex-cunhado. – Vai liderar a aparatação, Ducotterd?

Richard deu um sorriso malicioso para o outro, deliciando-se com o fato de que era ele quem estava no comando e que Nicolas testemunharia de perto o quão sofisticadas eram suas técnicas de ocultação e proteção mágicas, que foram capazes de despistar até o mais poderoso dos arquimagos dos Linces.

– _Óbvio_.

Em Hatfield Broad Oak, os guarda-costas e os outros agentes anunciaram que aguardariam no quintal, e Richard os acompanhou, mesmo sabendo que os cachorros ficariam malucos com a presença de tantos humanos desconhecidos para farejar e brincar. Se não estivesse tão compenetrado na conversa que teria com a ex-esposa e no fato de que conheceria o lar onde a filha havia sido criada, Nicolas teria reconhecido o trabalho impecável realizado pelo auror com a proteção e os feitiços e encantamentos dificílimos aplicados para tornar a casa e seus arredores impossíveis de rastrear. A estudiosa de tradução o conduziu pelo terreno, apresentou-lhe o canil, a horta, o canteiro de flores, a plantação de árvores intitulada “Grimswood” – onde ela revelou ser, para seu desespero, uma fonte _infinita_ de filhotes órfãos de gambá, tatu e passarinhos para Sandra e o marido recolherem e tomarem conta –, a mesa onde realizavam churrascos e refeições aos fins de semana, além do interior da casa em si, com foco no quarto da menina. Nicolas sorriu ao conhecê-lo, por mais que sentisse certa angústia por ter perdido tanto tempo de convivência com ela. Timothy contou a história da casa e o norte-irlandês elogiou a construção, e terminou por dizer que era um lugar excelente para se criar uma família e que não tinha dúvidas de que Sandra era muito feliz ali.

Passava das seis da tarde quando Emma se sentou sobre o longo sofá branco e pediu para que o ex-marido também o fizesse, a fim de que pudessem ter a famigerada conversa, proposta há pouco. Tim preferiu o banco ao lado da entrada para o corredor, numa posição mais discreta.

– Bem, Nicolas... – começou ela, ajeitando-se com as pernas muito juntas e as mãos sobre as coxas. –, mais cedo eu disse que queria conversar porque quero tirar um peso do peito. E tem a ver com você. Lamento que tenha sido de supetão, mas algo me diz que preciso fazê-lo e será melhor não ficar guardando dentro de mim.

Sentindo-se aflito, o norte-irlandês respirou fundo, reunindo forças para o que viria. Era improvável que Emma quisesse acertar as contas justamente após terem, há pouco, afirmado que estabeleceriam um diálogo amigável e voltado aos interesses de Sandra... entretanto, ela era imprevisível. Depois de ter se tornado a primeira Senhora de Odhráncrone a escapar da cidade mancomunada com um Imperturbável e desaparecer por mais de dez anos de seu radar, Nicolas não podia crer piamente na linearidade daquela relação. Não até que se provasse digna de sua confiança. Agindo na defensiva, ele assentiu discretamente, agradecendo aos céus que ele e os Linces compunham a esmagadora maioria ali e que Richard não poderia, nem se quisesse, ameaçá-lo, caso as coisas saíssem do controle.

– Sou todo ouvidos.

– Primeiro, saiba que tenho enorme respeito por sua família e pelo que ela faz pela sociedade bruxa como um todo. – afirmou a loura, sentindo-se muito mais tranquila tendo o olhar atencioso e doce de Tim em sua figura. – Mesmo quando éramos casados, eu sabia do papel dos Century na região e admirava seus esforços e sua nobreza de ações. Também o respeito imensamente e estou ciente de que tem um papel crucial na luta do Bem contra o Mal e que faz a sua parte com esmero e dignidade. Mesmo que eu tenha decidido não ser mais sua mulher. 

– Obrigado.

– Nesses anos todos, eu... pude pensar melhor. Reavaliar tudo que passamos, desvendar cada aspecto, visualizar tudo com a cabeça fria... e, como nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversar (culpa minha, eu sei), obviamente tomei somente o _meu_ partido e analisei tudo sob _minha_ perspectiva. Entretanto... cá estamos. – Century não tirava os olhos dela e sentia as palmas das mãos geladas. – E minha ficha caiu. Nicolas, eu... quero te pedir desculpas por ter te abandonado daquela maneira. Por ter deixado Odhráncrone por baixo dos panos, que imagino ter sido considerada uma atitude traiçoeira da minha parte, e entendo que seja vista dessa forma. Pensando bem, deve ter sido humilhante também. Ainda mais por eu ter me escondido e jamais dado uma satisfação sequer. Sei que você não é um homem mau. Pelo contrário, é justo e decente. Me arrependo amargamente de ter agido como agi. De novo, peço desculpas.

Timothy estava boquiaberto. Conhecendo Emma com intimidade, sabia que ela não falava da boca pra fora, com intenções de comprar ou ludibriar o ex-marido. Não tinha necessidade disso. Century havia dito inúmeras vezes que vinha em paz e agiria em comunhão com os dois para que Sandra tivesse o melhor das duas famílias e não havia nada em seu discurso (tampouco em suas atitudes) que despertasse preocupação. Emma dissera que precisava desabafar e Tim regozijava-se que ela o fizesse, já que lhe faria tão bem. Nicolas era um pesadelo do passado e que provavelmente vinha à mente com certa frequência, mesmo que ínfima. A presença de um resquício vivo daquele árduo casamento – a filha que ostentava os mesmos olhos de gato – decerto ajudava. Esperava que aquilo fizesse sua esposa alcançar um estado de paz pelo qual ansiava há muito. 

– Agradeço novamente, Emma. – falou o Lince dos Linces, com uma expressão resignada.

– Entenda que não me arrependo de ter me separado de você. Pois eu estava profundamente infeliz. Estava sozinha, isolada, desamparada. E, em oito meses morando em Odhráncrone, senti que aquilo nunca ia mudar. Todavia, repito mais uma vez: hoje em dia, tendo uma visão mais ampla de mundo, desaprovo a maneira como rompi com você. – ela colocou uma mecha dos cabelos compridos atrás da orelha e Timothy, vendo-a de perfil, orgulhou-se de como ela estava sendo madura para lidar com aquele assunto tão espinhoso. Mais tarde, congratulá-la-ia sem falta. – Infelizmente, foi a única forma que encontrei de dar fim àquele sofrimento com rapidez, que era o que eu queria. 

Angustiado, Nicolas a ouvia e enfrentava uma batalha interna com todas as memórias do casamento deles. Para argumentar a seu favor e provar que não era um monstro, ele precisaria mencionar a profecia (a verdadeira responsável pelo insucesso do matrimônio dos dois), todos os absurdos que tivera de aceitar e empreender de modo a colocá-la em prática – basicamente o _oposto_ de tudo que gostaria de fazer ao se casar com uma mulher bonita e inteligente como ela – e o quanto estivera perto de ignorar as orientações das druidesas e pôr tudo a perder, perigando arriscar a vida de todos os membros do clã (e o mundo de modo geral). Só que ele não queria, de jeito nenhum, fazer isso naquele momento. Se fossem, algum dia, tocar naquele assunto, que fosse a sós, sem a presença do Sr. Grimshaw ou com Richard à espreita no quintal. E quando seu relacionamento com Sandra já tivesse se firmado. Por enquanto, contentava-se em agir com sobriedade e calma. Precisava finalizar o assunto cirurgicamente, dando uma resposta satisfatória e que demonstrasse altivez e respeito, contudo sem dar margem para uma discussão aprofundada. Sorte que mais de vinte anos à frente do cargo de Senhor de Odhráncrone o ensinaram muito de diplomacia.

– Entendo. Aceito suas desculpas. Significa muito para mim e para a dinâmica que estamos reconstruindo para o bem de Sandra. – retrucou ele, por fim, com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados e pousados sobre as coxas. – Quanto ao que aconteceu entre nós, acredito que possamos colocar nossas diferenças de lado e estabelecer um novo relacionamento, de parceria e aliança, para que o motivo de nossa reaproximação, nossa filha, retire dele o melhor.

Ao ouvir o discurso do ex-marido, Emma contentou-se com seu posicionamento contido e maduro e se sentiu aliviada. Era uma resposta excepcional em se tratando de um desabafo súbito de sua parte e a alta probabilidade de cutucar um furioso vespeiro norte-irlandês. Como havia constatado anteriormente, não parecia ser da índole de Nicolas falar em voz alta sobre seus erros cometidos – tão conhecidos do público –, e, depois de sua reação positiva, ela acreditava que poderia seguir em frente com mais tranquilidade, sem o gosto ruim trazido por seu ultraje contra os Century. Desculpar-se com um dos elementos da equação (o principal) não reergueria sua moral por completo nem de uma hora para a outra, mas, além de querer sentir-se bem consigo mesma, a matriarca levava em consideração o que seria da convivência de sua filha no seio da Casa bruxa mais importante de Odhráncrone, onde passaria a visitar em um futuro próximo. Apenas rezava para que aquela tivesse sido a última das grandes emoções que os reencontros com Nicolas prometiam. 

///


	102. Capítulo 36 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: 1° a 12 de fevereiro de 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts entre 1° e 12 de fevereiro de 1993.

Faltava uma quinzena para o Dia de São Valentim e Sandra, Daniel e Elisa estavam jogados na mesa da Sonserina juntando forças para irem à biblioteca a fim de darem cabo na lição de casa. Depois que a intimidade do trio (com acréscimo de Lia Marie) entre eles e os norte-irlandeses aumentou, Maeve, a zelosa monitora da Corvinal e “mamãe” do grupo, os ajudou a organizar tudo que deveriam ler e empreender para não acumularem deveres e terem uma relativa folga no cotidiano para poderem fazer o que bem entendessem – e nisso se incluía ir aos treinos do “clubinho dos MacMahon” para ver uns deliciosíssimos músculos em ação e gastarem horas sem fazer nada, enchendo a pança de tranqueiras e jogando conversa fora. O problema era obedecer à risca o cronograma da Srta. Kinnegan quando batia a preguiça. E era justamente o caso.

Uma curiosa figurinha vinha na direção deles quando Daniel fechou sua caderneta a fim de partir para a labuta com as amigas: Ginny Weasley, grifinória do primeiro ano e filha caçula dos Weasley, de bonito rostinho sardento e cabelos cor de fogo, impediu que o trio pusesse seu plano em ação (uma _peninha_ não poderem ir à biblioteca para começar a tediosa lição de casa de Poções... e ficaria chato dispensar Ginny, não? Claro que ficaria) ao sentar-se à frente deles, ao lado de Sandra.

– Tá com uma carinha de quem quer aprontar, danadinha. – começou Dan Haggard, em um tom ao mesmo tempo debochado e cômico. – Conta pra gente.

Ginny havia se aproximado do sonserino e da lufa do segundo ano graças a Sandra, a quem conhecia desde bebê, e, por isso, os quatro passaram a compartilhar de certa familiaridade. Quando foram apresentados, a ruivinha de imediato se afeiçoou à Srta. Millsworth, doce e solícita, e a Daniel que, por ser homossexual, inspirava uma confiança imediata nas mulheres por “estar do mesmo lado que elas”. Além disso, Haggard era hilário, arrancava risadas até do mais sisudo dos professores (Snape, isso foi pra você) e ganhava a simpatia das pessoas com incrível facilidade.

– Ah... – hesitou ela, esticando os braços sobre a mesa como um gatinho, fazendo um pouco de charme. – Eu tenho uma quedinha pelo Harry, né, vocês sabem...

– _Uhum_. – adiantou-se Sandra, com a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão e o cotovelo sobre a mesa, toda torta, de modo desleixado.

– Sim, você contou pra gente antes do Natal. – acrescentou Elisa, ajustando as fivelas da mochila do amigo, que jazia à frente dela. 

– Então... eu queria fazer alguma coisa pra ele nesse Dia dos Namorados. Só não sei o que.

Daniel olhou para as duas amigas do segundo ano e se voltou para Ginny com uma cara engraçada de desconfiança irônica. Elisa colou nele para ouvir melhor.

– Tipo o que? Posso saber?

– Tipo um presente! – respondeu a ruivinha, dando de ombros. Sandra continuava fitando a mais nova com uma expressão de interesse (e um pouco de sono).

– A Lia Marie vai pedir permissão pra Sprout pra usar a cozinha e fazer... – ela franziu um pouco o nariz, tentando lembrar de algo. – ...acho que um bolo pro Lionel. Por que você não faz algo similar?

– Porque eu não sei cozinhar! Só aprendi a fazer omelete e sanduíches em casa! – disse a Srta. Weasley, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, cruzando os braços sobre o tampo da mesa, demonstrando sua frustração.

– Dá logo um beijo, ué! – simplificou Haggard, com sua costumeira franqueza.

– _Aaai, nããããão! Que vergonha!!_ – Ginny afundou o rosto entre os braços, escondendo as bochechas, que ficaram tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos.

Elisa riu, achando a menina muito fofa.

– Você sabe manufaturar alguma coisa? Costura um coraçãozinho de tecido! Posso te ensinar! – tentou a lufa para a outra, sorrindo com rosto inclinado.

– Ai, não sei! Tenho zero talentos artesanais! Só se você fizesse pra mim...

– Pera! Mas se a Eli fizer no seu lugar não conta! – exclamou Sandra, gesticulando teatralmente com a mão livre. – Arrisco até a dizer que se o Potter gostar do presente, ela vai poder reivindicar o seu namorado!

– _Nããão!_ – miou a Srta. Weasley, fazendo todos rirem.

– Compra alguma coisa, Gin! – sugeriu a primogênita de Emma, faltando alguns centímetros para escorregar o cotovelo da mesa e cair no chão. – Só não tenho ideia do que porque não sei do que o Harry gosta além de quadribol (já que eu e ele basicamente nunca dissemos nada mais que “oi”, “bom dia” e “que saco de aula” um para o outro).

– Eu não tenho dinheiro... – resmungou a mais nova, quase desistindo da ideia. Notando seu desânimo, Dan resolveu agir. Pragmático e bom resolvedor de problemas desde criança, o garoto bolou uma saída para a amiga, uma que não necessitava nem de recursos financeiros nem de muito esforço... bem, apenas o esforço criativo.

– Já sei. Tenho a ideia perfeita. Essa não tem desculpa, Ginny. – retrucou Haggard, sendo observado atentamente pelas três.

– Fala!

– Escreve uma carta _bem_ caprichada. Bonita, sincera, emocionada. Se for do seu feitio, pode incluir elementos açucarados. Mas não demais, _pelo amor de Deus_. Tirando isso, não tem erro.

Ginny pareceu intrigada.

– E que tal um poema? – tentou Elisa, a mais romântica do trio, tão graciosa com sua tiara preta e os cabelos ondulados com luzes loiras sobre os ombros.

– Gostei da ideia! Um poema! E terei duas semanas para elaborá-lo! – exclamou a Srta. Weasley, e seu rosto se iluminou de alegria. – Vou começar hoje mesmo!

– Poema? Sério? Tem certeza? – questionou o garoto de topete em forma de gancho, que não era o maior fã de literatura, por mais que gostasse de gramática e flertasse com a ideia de, no futuro, trabalhar com isso.

– Poemas são lindos! Certeza que o Harry vai gostar! – incentivou a lufa, fazendo a ruivinha se sentir confiante.

– Isso aí! Manda brasa! – reforçou a de olhos amarelos sem mudar a pose relaxada.

– Muito obrigada, pessoal!

Por ter se lembrado de algo específico, Ginny pareceu murchar um pouquinho e sua aura mudou para algo mais concentrado e sério.

– Falando em brasa... – ela se voltou para a sonserina e assumiu uma expressão de incerteza. – ... _é verdade que você é irmã do Lionel Century?_

Sandra foi pega de surpresa e se endireitou no banco de madeira. Não havia razão para mentir (ainda mais para Ginny, de quem ela genuinamente gostava) ou postergar a confirmação daquela verdade.

– É sim...

– Eita... eu jurava que os boatos eram falsos. Que só começaram a falar isso porque você e o Century têm os olhos de gato. E, bem... são muito parecidos fisicamente. Mas até aí...

A nova herdeira de Nicolas suspirou e assentiu em silêncio. Precisaria de ânimo extra para lidar com aquele assunto, que, pelo visto, tornar-se-ia o babado da vez em tempo recorde. 

– Ginny, _quem_ te contou isso? – interveio Daniel, buscando dar suporte à melhor amiga. 

– Ouvi entre o pessoal da Grifinória. – revelou ela, colocando uma mechinha de cabelo atrás da delicada orelha. – Alguém mencionou que suspeitava que a Sandra e a Lia estavam doentes e que tiveram de voltar pra casa logo depois do Ano-Novo. Aí outra pessoa falou que não era isso e que tinha ouvido falar que a Sandra tava chocada demais por ter descoberto que o Sr. Grimshaw não era pai de sangue dela e sim o pai do Lionel Century.

– Olha, Gin... (não, nem eu nem a Lia estávamos doentes) Foi meio que isso aí mesmo. Só que tudo junto e misturado. E mais um bando de detalhes confusos embaralhados no meio. – discorreu a de olhos dourados soando muito mais leve e sossegada do que Dan e Elisa imaginavam que soaria ao explicar aquele complicado tema a estranhos e pessoas não tão próximas. – A verdade verdadeira é que minha mãe tinha sido casada com outro cara (o Sr. Century) antes do meu “pai” – ela fez aspas com os dedos. –, coisa que ninguém desconfiava, e, quando eles se conheceram, ela já estava grávida. E não contou pro Sr. Century. Como juntou os trapinhos com o meu pai adotivo pouquinho depois de se separar, ficou por isso mesmo e eu passei por filha natural dele durante quase treze anos. E ó: qualquer outra coisa que ouvir por aí, desconsidere. Essa que eu contei é a versão oficial. O resto não passa de invencionices e cretinices do povo.

A Srta. Weasley ouvia com sobriedade, balançando a cabeça conforme sua interlocutora falava.

– Poxa... entendi. Que doideira.

– É, menina...

– Impressionante como a cambada gosta de um mexerico, né? – criticou Dan Haggard, gesticulando de modo afeminado com o cotovelo sobre o tampo da mesa. – Mal estoura um boato, as boquinhas já ficam frenéticas! Parece o inferno na terra! – Elisa gargalhou. – Se não tem nada novo pra comentar ou meter o bedelho, vem um e inventa qualquer besteira e os outros futrinqueiros replicam como se não houvesse amanhã!

– Tem um dizer trouxa perfeito pra isso: “ _quem conta um conto, aumenta um ponto_ ”! – comentou a Srta. Millsworth, arrancando risadas dos amigos.

– Sendo bem sincera aqui, eu até gosto de ouvir umas _curiosidades_. Ainda mais nesse pardieiro de castelo, que abriga tanta gente esquisita. – confessou Sandra, dedilhando um dos zíperes da mochila do amigo. – A encheção de saco é quando você é o assunto da fofoca. Aí é osso. O que me consola é que logo, logo, o boato fica velho e a gente volta a falar mal de quem realmente interessa.

O quarteto riu mais uma vez. Em seguida, Ginny se apressou em direção à Torre da Grifinória, com planos de rascunhar um belo poema para entregar a Harry Potter no dia mais romântico do ano.

~*~

Nicolas decidiu ir a Hogwarts visitar a filha na segunda semana de fevereiro, no dia nove, uma terça-feira, tendo tudo sido acordado e combinado com Emma anteriormente. Filch o conduziu até uma das salas disponíveis e o Senhor de Odhráncrone aguardou, ansioso, até que o bedel trouxesse a menina, já alertada de sua vinda desde o fim de semana do dia seis. Sem saber o que esperar, suas mãos suavam e os pés não paravam quietos. Fosse uma emboscada, uma execução ou o desmonte de um esquema de invocadores de demônios sobrenaturais, ele estaria tranquilo (às vezes, até entediado) e teria noção exata de como agir; contudo, aquela situação era tão nova e desafiadora que sua necessidade de controle gritava dentro dele, implorando para que tudo acabasse logo e bem. Foram longos quinze minutos até ela, de uniforme escolar – foi inevitável a enorme sensação de orgulho que sentia ao vê-la estudando na mesma Casa que ele (a que possuía a pior fama possível, de ser o criadouro de muitos bruxos das Trevas, um dos fatos relacionados à Sonserina que Nicolas detestava vigorosamente) –, surgir pelo vão da porta. O poderoso bruxo se levantou de imediato e abriu um sorriso emocionado, lutando bravamente contra lágrimas quentes que teimaram em brotar em seus olhos de lince. Ele aguardou que se aproximasse e analisou seu rostinho por alguns instantes, notando como era uma Century sem tirar nem pôr. Vendo-o melhor e com mais calma, Sandra se deu conta de que era um homem muito bonito: alto e de ombros largos, com queixo quadrado, coberto por uma barba muito alourada de ponta triangular, sobrancelhas e a linha da testa retas e o rosto harmonioso; naquele dia, seus cabelos estavam mais curtos (aparados talvez para aquela ocasião especial) e penteados de modo a parecer mais jovial e descontraído. Outra coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi o broche redondo do lado esquerdo do peito, que decerto representava algum símbolo ou facção importante. Suas vestes eram vermelho-sangue com detalhes em preto e dourado e faziam um contraste interessante com os olhos amarelos, tão redondos e chamativos quanto os dela. Sandra sorriu e fez o peito dele se encher de calor.

– Posso te abraçar? – indagou Nicolas com uma carinha doce, tão diferente de como seus conterrâneos o viam no dia a dia.

– Pode sim.

O patriarca dos Century o fez, mantendo-a entre os braços por longos segundos e afagou seus cabelos lisos, saboreando a maravilhosa sensação de finalmente estar com sua filha legítima, sangue de seu sangue. Quando se separaram, ele plantou um beijinho carinhoso em sua testa e a seguir apontou para uma mesa de tampo redondo, onde repousava um livro grosso. Depois de inquirir sobre como a garota estava e como tinham sido seus dias depois do retorno às aulas – apenas um complemento de informações, já que John e Lionel entregaram tudo através das cartas que haviam trocado nesse meio tempo, com adição do que as _corujinhas marítimas_ repassaram ao pai, Gerard Kinnegan, seu braço direito, e Liam e Gavin a Callum, seu irmão de consideração e um dos membros do clã mais empolgados pelo estabelecimento da relação entre pai e filha –, Nicolas passou à visita de fato.

– Querida – disse ele, mal podendo acreditar que, a partir dali, poderia elogiar e mimar a _filhinha_ o quanto desse na telha. –, trouxe comigo um álbum de fotografias para te apresentar a alguns de seus familiares, já que vai demorar um tantinho até que vá pessoalmente até minha terra natal. 

Sandra ficou animada com a ideia, pois saber que havia outros como ela, bruxos de olhos amarelos, trazia-lhe conforto, além da curiosidade de entrar em contato com suas raízes paternas. Nicolas abriu o álbum e explanou longamente sobre diversos retratos e fotografias que se mexiam e acenavam, apesar de muitas delas portarem pessoas imponentes e de olhar sério, como ele.

– Esta é minha mãe, sua avó paterna, Artúria Century. Ela lidera uma ordem de druidesas, chamada Ordem de Ossianblinne. – contou, indicando um retrato de Artúria de quando atuara como matrona de Odhráncrone, entre os anos de 1965 e 1970.

– E onde está o meu avô? – perguntou ela, olhando atentamente para as páginas que continham as fotografias.

– Aqui. – e apontou para um homem alto, de braços cruzados, rosto altivo e olhar feroz. Ele possuía os mesmos olhos de Nicolas e dela. Isso a fez sorrir. – Fergus Century. Meu pai. Ele faleceu quando eu tinha a sua idade, basicamente.

– Sinto muito...

– Tudo bem, filha.

Sorrindo, a menina se surpreendeu como aquele homem, que tinha pose de durão e uma densa aura beligerante, podia ser tão cortês e suave. Ouvira algumas coisas dos norte-irlandeses sobre o famoso Nicolas Century – que era exigente, crítico, por vezes bruto e ríspido – e, estando cara a cara com ele, parecia até que estiveram falando de outra pessoa. Mesmo parecendo um auror, ele tinha um lado sociável, adaptável, e que sabia tratar os outros bem. Decidiu que gostava dele.

– Engraçado. – retrucou Sandra, que desde então sentiu que tinha liberdade para compartilhar coisas sobre si mesma e que o desejava fazê-lo espontaneamente. – Eu só conheci meu avô materno, Philip. Minha mãe nunca me mostrou quem era minha avó, mãe dela.

– É mesmo? – estranhou ele, remontando na cabeça a imagem da belíssima Madeleine Ducotterd, tão altiva e aristocrática. – Nunquinha?

– Nunca. Nem por foto.

Como não sabia em que pé estava a relação de Emma e Madeleine e a forma como sua ex-mulher se referia à própria mãe para as filhas, ele optou por desviar do assunto.

– Bem, há algo com relação ao seu avô (meu pai) e a mim que você precisa saber. Aliás, algo que envolve a todos nossos parentes que estudam aqui com você também.

Ela retesou um pouquinho, cabreira. O Sr. Century era um poço de novidades e a menina temia mais uma caprichada.

– O que?

– Como te contei, em Odhráncrone (os meninos te falaram para não ficar mencionando esse nome em voz alta por aí, né? Ótimo), eu atuo como uma espécie de protetor. Quando você estiver lá, te explicarei beeeem explicadinho como funciona. – enquanto ele falava, Sandra percebeu que Lionel herdara muitas de suas expressões, em especial as mais positivas, mas devia ter muito da mãe também. – Só que tenho outro cargo além desse. Existe uma organização contra as Artes das Trevas, chamada Linces de Sangue, que age caçando, neutralizando e subjugando lacaios malignos e eu sou o líder absoluto (somos conhecidos no meio, mas, de novo, peço que evite falar disso aqui, mesmo que Hogwarts seja um local seguro).

– Que fantástico! Vocês são tipo caçadores de Comensais?

– Sim!

– Meu tio Richard que ia adorar conhecer esse grupo! Ele é auror. E, se tem uma coisa que ele gosta, é de meter a porrada nesses babacas.

Nicolas sorriu de lábios. Ele já tivera o _prazer_ de conhecer seu ex-cunhado e não precisou de muita confabulação para descobrir que Richard sabia muito bem quem eram os Linces e como atuavam. Se Sandra tinha ciência da paixão dele pela luta do Bem, significava que Ducotterd devia falar muito sobre sua rotina na frente dela. Era até melhor que a garota, que falava com tanto carinho sobre o tio, o admirasse e soubesse como era o cotidiano dos aurores, pois evitava que ficasse impressionada de modo negativo ou amedrontada pelo serviço dos Linces.

– Provavelmente. Somos como aurores, digamos.

– Então ele ia se dar muito bem com vocês.

Nicolas sorriu mais uma vez. 

– Sem dúvida. Mas prossigamos: faltam só mais cinco parentes para eu te mostrar. Os que moram e convivem diretamente comigo além da sua avó. – ele folheou mais algumas páginas até chegar na que pretendia. – Essa – e mostrou uma mulher jovem loira de rosto oval, olhos redondos de safira e nariz afilado, totalizando um semblante angelical e dócil. – é minha esposa, ou seja, sua madrasta: Aly Century.

– Nossa, que linda!

Ele riu.

– Obrigado. Ela é a mãe biológica do Lionel e do Owen, que, aliás, é esse daqui. – e apontou para um garoto loirinho ao lado dela, apenas dois dedos mais baixo que o irmão, e que tinha muitos dos traços físicos dela. Sandra sorriu ao constatar que ele também tinha olhos de lince. – Seu irmão caçula.

– Qual a data de nascimento dele? – inquiriu a menina e o patrono de Odhráncrone achou curioso que ela perguntasse.

– Quatorze de maio de 1982.

– Eita! Ele é só alguns meses mais velho que a Florence então. – foi aí que ele entendeu.

– Ah, sim. Qual o aniversário dela?

– Três de setembro. O que faz da Florence a caçula. Quer dizer, a caçula dessa _penca_ de irmãos que eu tenho agora!

O Lince dos Linces acabou rindo de novo. Não era exagero de John dizer que Sandra soltava pérolas no mesmíssimo estilo e cadência de Lionel.

– Falando em irmãos, essa é a minha irmã mais velha, Lizandra Century. – e mostrou a feiticeira, de longo vestido púrpura e cabelos castanho-claros, e sustentava uma pose orgulhosa. A menina não deixou de notar os olhos amarelos. – Somos só eu e ela, no caso.

– Ela também é muito bonita! Caramba! Que mulherão!

Nicolas percebeu que, conforme o tempo passava e ela se sentia mais à vontade, mais falava de modo desimpedido e com descontração. Para ele, era um júbilo indescritível saber que sua filhinha se sentia bem, segura e que podia ser ela mesma perto dele.

– Esse é seu tio Fausto Lothard, esposo da sua tia Liz, que também é um agente anti-Trevas e trabalha comigo. – explicou o homem, indicando um sujeito magro de rosto simétrico, barba curta e cabelos lisos castanho-claros.

– E essa menininha no colo dele? – perguntou a sonserina, observando o álbum com a cabeça inclinada.

– Filha da Lizandra e do Fausto. Ela se chama Pearl.

– Que fofinha!

– Pois é. Ela era meu xodó antes de você aparecer. – Sandra sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Era estranho saber que alguém que mal a conhecia a amava tanto. – Tem mais um primo seu no forninho. A Liz está grávida e seu primo ou prima deve nascer no final de junho. Pouquinho antes de você vir a Odhráncrone.

– Ai, que legal! Mais um _lincezinho_!

O patriarca se regozijou que ela já conhecia e utilizava o apelido carinhoso dos “filhotes” dos Century. O resto do encontro foi gasto de forma similar, em que Nicolas e Sandra trocaram figurinhas acerca de informações sobre si e suas vidas, principalmente a dela. Quando deram por si, passava das nove da noite – muito além do que ele havia esperado que rendesse a visita.

– Sua barriga deve estar roncando, coitadinha! – reparou ele, tocando-a no ombro. – Eu deveria ir. Mas saiba que voltarei para termos outras reuniões como essa. Você gostou?

A primogênita de Emma o encarou e decretou para si mesma que sua família paterna parecia fascinante e que seria bacana ganhar um pai como aquele, além de manter o seu adotivo, a quem tanto amava e venerava. 

– Gostei sim. – ela fez que ia levantar, mas o imponente bruxo a deteve.

– Espere. Antes que nos separemos, quero te dar um presente. Um mimo. – ele sacou do bolso interno, à altura do peito, uma caixinha retangular fina e aveludada. Sandra não estava esperando por isso. – Sei que a família da sua mãe trabalha com a manufatura e venda de joias e as conhece muito bem... no entanto, não me contive. Não é nada extravagante, que tenha custado fortunas...

A sonserina retirou da caixinha um colar dourado que continha um pingente no formato da cabeça de um lince, com os olhos de zircônia. Seu rosto se iluminou de alegria.

– É lindo!

– Sua mãe me contou como você ama animais. E o que nos representa é um dos mais graciosos da natureza, modéstia à parte. Não resisti a mandar fazer. – comentou o homem, bebendo da reação da filha. Com agilidade, ela alargou a gravata, abriu o primeiro botão da camisa e colocou o colar, ajeitando-o na sequência. – Gostou?

– Eu adorei! Muito obrigada... _pai_.

Nicolas sentiu que podia desmaiar de felicidade e não foi capaz de conter as lágrimas. Após abraçá-la na despedida, ele reencontrou Hector Colebourn, Geoffrey Baxter e o restante dos camaradas que faziam sua escolta à entrada do castelo e se permitiu desabafar, por se encontrar entre pessoas de confiança, e chorou de emoção e contentamento. Em Odhráncrone, quando reproduziu, nos mínimos detalhes, a primeira reunião a sós com a filha, ele chorou novamente, e até mesmo Fausto Lothard, renomado espião e especialista em camuflar seus sentimentos, ficou comovido com o tocante relato de seu cunhado.

~*~

Uma espécie de “clube da Luluzinha” havia se reunido por coincidência e espairecia no cômodo dominado por uma atmosfera de moleza e sono; Maeve, reclamando de um pouquinho de dor de estômago e tendo realizado os afazeres de monitora do dia, descansava sobre um sofá de couro enquanto Cecily, à mesa comprida, lia uma carta do pai e Sarah, no outro sofá, tirava uma merecida soneca, enrolada como um gato, aquecida por uma coberta improvisada composta por duas capas do uniforme escolar. No chão, com a mesa de centro servindo de bandeja, Elisa fazia a manicure de Lara.

– Ai, ai... E esse Dia dos Namorados aí, hein, meninas? – lançou a Srta. MacMahon, que era feminina e vaidosa como a avó materna, a Sra. Catherine Breckinridge. – Não espero ganhar nada esse ano, por isso quero que pelo menos _alguém_ próximo tenha um dia romântico! Elisa? Cecily? Expectativas?

– Neca de pitibiribas. – respondeu a “manicure”, balançando a cabeça negativamente, fazendo a lufa do quinto ano rir.

– Ai, amiga... também estou zerada de esperanças. – afirmou Rowland, que reprimiu um bocejo antes de voltar a atenção para a carta que tinha em mãos. 

– E você, Maevezinha? – inquiriu a de cabelos louro-escuros, abanando uma das mãos para secar o esmalte. – Como vai ser esse domingo entre você e o Eugene?

A corvinal não parecia nada empolgada. 

– Bom... – refletiu ela, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o encosto e o braço do sofá. – ...vamos passar o dia juntos, só que... não sei... Não existem grandes fagulhas entre nós.

– A gente tinha a impressão de que vocês estavam muito bem... – comentou a primogênita de Caiden e Arianna, trocando um olhar com a Srta. Millsworth, que concordou.

– Estamos. Só que não mexe tanto comigo. Não me dá aquele friozinho na barriga, sabe? Eu esperava algo a mais. Algo... _diferente_. A pessoa com quem quero estar tem que me inspirar e ser _digno_ da minha veneração e o Eugene, por mais que seja o meu tipo de homem (estudioso, comportado, inteligente, organizado, solícito e perspicaz)... não me traz isso. – Maeve entrou em estado meditativo, localizando uma memória que considerava de fato feliz. – Não é como... lembra do Christopher, Larinha?

– Sim! Aquele rapaz gênio super bonzinho? – devolveu a mocinha de cabelos louro-escuros, com um lindo sorriso.

– Ele mesmo. – o rosto da Srta. Kinnegan se iluminou com algo semelhante a saudade e paixão. Voltou-se para Elisa, a única que não sabia de quem se tratava o tal “gênio”. – Aqui na escola, tínhamos uma espécie de... parceria. Não necessariamente compartilhávamos nossos pensamentos íntimos um para o outro, mas chegamos a um ponto em que nos conhecíamos muito bem e... bom, eu adorava tê-lo por perto. Era gostoso. E aquele semblante tranquilo... 

– Ele foi seu namorado? – indagou a lufa do segundo ano, interrompendo os retoques finais na outra mão da amiga.

– Não, até porque ele era mais velho e quando se formou eu tinha apenas quatorze anos... mas... – a corvinal suspirou, e era nítido que repassava na mente alguns dos momentos mais ternos entre eles. – ...adoraria que tivesse sido.

– Ela vivia _grudada_ nele. – revelou Lara, arrancando um sorriso encabulado da primogênita de Gerard e Ivanna. – Henry e Liam morriam de ciúmes. O John disfarçava bem, porém não duvido que também ficasse mexido.

– Ele me atraiu como uma mariposa à luz. – defendeu-se a outra, ainda soando muito sonhadora. – Possuía tudo que eu desejava encontrar em outra pessoa. E calhou de ser um garoto bonito e decente, ainda por cima.

– Vocês chegaram a se beijar? – perguntou Elisa, pousando o vidrinho de esmalte preto sobre a mesa de centro.

– Não... Vejam, eu era muito jovem e não sabia flertar. Tinha vezes que até me insinuava, forçava situações para ficarmos sozinhos... só que nunca deu em nada. – Maeve baixou o rosto, fitando as pernas cruzadas. – Mas olha... o que senti por ele foi muito forte. Mesmo. Cheguei ao ponto de fantasiar uma vida inteira com ele, até de imaginar os filhinhos que teríamos. – até Cecily desviou a atenção do pergaminho, tão impressionada ficou com a revelação. Maeve e Christopher eram uma duplinha notável, mas até aí... filhos? – De ter certeza de que era o homem perfeito para mim, já que éramos complementares e tínhamos muitos gostos em comum. Funcionávamos bem no dia a dia, sabem? Minha mãe sempre disse que isso é um indicativo muito bom. – ela falava com a voz um pouco triste. – E, juro, não me parecia ser unilateral. Algo me dizia que da parte dele havia carinho e até uma vontade de corresponder, só não sabia como.

Maeve acabou se lembrando do dia em que o rapaz lhe mostrou a linda flor Dançarina da Lua e a presenteou com uma muda, que ela tratou de replantar no tronco de uma árvore, como seu amado havia indicado que fizesse. Para a monitora, aquele era um delicado símbolo do amor platônico dos dois do qual ela pretendia cuidar até o final de sua graduação em Hogwarts – e quiçá levar de volta para Odhráncrone, caso seu coração mandasse.

– E por que você nunca pediu ele em namoro? – indagou a do segundo ano, quase propondo para irem atrás desse sujeito, que tinha tanto potencial para ser o verdadeiro amor da vida de Maeve.

– Porque, de novo, sendo muito nova e inexperiente, eu não sabia como fazer isso nem como escancarar os meus verdadeiros sentimentos. E eu tinha medo de forçar a barra e afastá-lo de mim, justamente por ser tão reservado...

– Mas vocês continuaram se falando, não? Por carta. – complementou Lara, ajeitando um de seus anéis dourados.

– Sim. Ainda recebo notícias dele... contudo, elas rareiam cada vez mais... – afirmou a monitora em tom taciturno. – Até entendo. Ele está estudando Medibruxaria. Deve ser muito puxado. E não duvido que tenha implantado o mesmo tipo de cronogramas exigentes de estudos e plantões entre os colegas. Ainda mais sendo o viciado em estudos que sempre foi... – ela sorriu tristemente, lembrando-se da agradável fisionomia de Christopher Ducotterd, o sabichão mais atraente que conhecera na vida toda. – Conforme o tempo foi passando, aceitei que não ia dar em nada (por mais que continue acreditando que ele é a pessoa ideal para mim). Foi então que, no começo do ano letivo, optei por baixar a guarda para outros rapazes que quisessem se aproximar, já que não queria sonhar pro resto da vida com um romance que tinha uma ínfima possibilidade de vingar. Daí notei os olhares e o flerte do Seabrook e dei corda. E, vejam só, terei um encontro romântico com ele no Dia dos Namorados.

Embora fosse algo bacana, a monitora da Corvinal não parecia entusiasmada. 

– Você disse que não sente nenhuma emoção extra com ele... vai insistir mesmo assim? – questionou a Srta. MacMahon, a que havia convivido por mais tempo com a parenta em Hogwarts e a conhecia muito bem. Lara e Maeve eram opostas no quesito personalidade (a primeira era mais passiva, e a segunda, controladora), porém se gostavam muito, pois aprendiam demais uma com a outra.

– Estamos apenas no início. Fui aceitar as investidas dele somente no final de novembro. – discorreu, notando que Sarah despertava muito lentamente da soneca com os cabelos escuros um pouco amassados do lado direito da cabeça. – Não quero ser dura e exigente demais. Vou dar uma chance para ver se algum sentimento mais elevado brota em meu coração. Vai que ele é o amor da minha vida e eu só não percebi porque fiquei... distraída e centrada em _outras coisas?_

– Tá certíssima, Maeve! Bola pra frente! – exclamou a Srta. Rowland, despertando do foco no pergaminho, indignada com o fato de que o janota, por mais que tivesse o amor de um mulherão da porra que era Maeve, não fora capaz de administrá-lo e a perdera para sempre. Uma pena, pois a norte-irlandesa parecia muito enamorada e relutante de seguir em frente. – Tá ruim? Dispensa o trolha! Que venha o próximo! Aliás, _os próximos!_ Espero que esse Eugene seja tudo de bom! Porque você merece.

– Obrigada, minha flor... de verdade. – disse Maeve dirigindo-lhe um olhar afável.

Sarah se sentou com uma cara de desaprovação, o rabo de cavalo torto e desfiado e “marcas de sono” na bochecha direita. Encarou cada uma das garotas da saleta antes de falar.

– Então...

– O que, Sarinha? – perguntou sua irmã mais velha, notando como ela havia puxado o pai delas, bem como seu irmão do meio, Patrick.

– Falta muito pra janta?

///


	103. Capítulo 37 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: Dia dos Namorados (14-fev) de 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos do Dia dos Namorados, 14 de fevereiro, de 1993, em Hogwarts.

No domingo do dia quatorze de fevereiro, o Dia de São Valentim – muito aguardado por uns, temido por outros –, Lockhart, o “vovô Gil”, ostentando vestes rosas chamativas (bem ao seu estilo), organizou, no Salão Principal, uma celebração memorável para o “dia do amor”, com direito até a uma decoração cafonérrima com gigantescas flores rosas, toneladas de confete em formato de coração caindo do teto e uma dúzia de duendes de asas douradas e harpas contratada para entregar recadinhos e regalos dos apaixonados para seus prometidos. Lionel não quis saber daquela bazófia, apesar de representar uma ilustre oportunidade para tirar um sarro pesado dos colegas, e deixou combinado com a namorada que o evento deles seria realizado no primeiro andar, após o café, para terem um momento especial juntos a sós.

Muitos questionariam (e questionavam de fato) como o _lincezinho_ , sendo tão jovem, sabia exatamente o que fazer e dizer para ser tão cativante, em especial para com sua Dúnlaith Olhos-de-estrela. Podia-se atribuir todo o mérito ao tio materno, Oscar Ó Domhaill, com seu carisma e charme magnéticos e discursos sedutores... só que sua atitude perante o romantismo era ambígua: ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uso dele em abundância, o objetivo do Arlequim era angariar quantidades cavalares de conquistas amorosas e sexuais, e desejava que nenhuma delas, por enquanto, vingasse como uma relação monogâmica. O verdadeiro responsável pela habilidade inata de Lionel de ser incrivelmente adorável e certeiro com Lia Marie era o fato de que, desde muito cedo, ele fora exposto a diversos exemplos de casais bem-sucedidos do clã, e conviveu de perto com a devoção de seus pais, que se amavam e veneravam um ao outro sem ressalvas e ele, inconscientemente, aprendeu a emular os gestos e olhares de Nicolas para Aly e até mesmo as doçuras protagonizadas por seu padrinho, Callum, com relação à esposa, Beatrice. Em suma, não era difícil encontrar uma referência positiva de como agir com ternura junto a Lia, ainda mais sendo uma criatura tão articulada e de pensamento rápido – e um protótipo de mini Arlequim (com exceção, claro, da cafajestagem caprichada).

Ao partirem para buscar os respectivos presentes, Lia Marie pediu que ele a aguardasse na sala combinada. Já que não subiriam juntos, o rapazinho aproveitou a ocasião para dar uma borrifada esperta de seu perfume e ocultar os dois presentes nos bolsos do moletom. No primeiro andar, Lionel se acomodou no sofá de três lugares e aguardou a chegada de Lia Marie com um panapaná inteiro preenchendo seu estômago. Como seria o primeiro Dia dos Namorados do casal, ele não se sentia nervoso por não saber o que dizer ou como agir, e sim porque mal podia esperar para ver o rostinho dela tão feliz. Não era segredo para ninguém que a lufinha era muito romântica e que idealizava o Dia de São Valentim como um dia perfeito. E ele, mais do que ninguém, queria que o dela fosse o mais perfeito de todos.

– Ooooi! – chamou ela, fechando rapidamente a porta atrás de si e trazendo consigo uma caixona retangular coberta por um pano de prato. Em seguida, pousou-a com extremo cuidado sobre a mesinha de centro. Pelo som que fez contra o tampo de vidro, era pesada.

– Oi, Lia... – saudou o menino, com o mesmo sorriso dócil e afável de Aly. A Srta. Grimshaw o fitou com igual doçura e a luz advinda da janela dava a impressão de que havia uma constelação inteira em seus lindos olhinhos estreitos. Pegou-a pela cintura e a encarou bem de perto. – Tô muito contente que você tá aqui comigo nesse dia.

Como ela era linda... ainda mais com a presilha de pedraria no cabelo. Porém, esta não cintilava tanto quanto sua alma cândida e não tinha tanto valor quanto seu coraçãozinho puro. Ao ver o sorriso apaixonado e as bochechinhas coradas dela, o peito de Lionel foi preenchido por um calor gostoso e aconchegante. Desde o dia um, estar perto de Lia Marie significava sentir um bem-estar gratuito, uma sensação integral de benquerença, semelhante a banhar-se no morno sol da manhã, algo que ele adoraria experimentar para sempre. Imaginou se era assim que Beollán se sentia quando tinha sua amada nos braços.

– Também estou. – redarguiu a garota, inclinando o rosto e fazendo um pouco de charme, e Lionel (que não era bobo nem nada) a beijou.

Nem o melhor bolo de chocolate, a mais preguiçosa tarde de sonecas, a mais suculenta pilha de batatas fritas ou a mais divertida noitada de brincadeiras, risadas e música era tão bom quanto beijar Lia. Ela o envolveu pelos ombros, instigando-o a aprofundar a carícia, e eles partiram para o tão aguardado beijo de língua, que o casal não tinha coragem de dar em público, com tantos gaviões e vigilantes da vida alheia à espreita. Desde que começara a reparar nos pais se beijando, e depois nos mocinhos e mocinhas das novelas e filmes, a Srta. Grimshaw jamais cogitara que era algo fácil de aprender. As meninas da vizinhança, tanto as que já tiveram aquela experiência quanto as que passavam longe disso, tinham todo tipo de opinião sobre “o beijo” e davam margem à sua mente fértil de aquariana para fantasiar todo tipo de coisa sobre esse simples ato de afeto. Como não tivera nenhum paquerinha em Hatfield Broad Oak (apenas a não tão discreta queda por Bill Weasley quando visitava a Toca), o conceito de beijo ficou apenas no plano das ideias, e Lia cresceu achando que beijar requeria toda uma preparação e formalidades entre o par. Ao estrear aquela novidade com Lionel, ela se deu conta de que não passava de uma concepção pra lá de errada, pois o beijo deles transcorria com perfeição, sem planejamento algum, e que, além disso, era _muito, mas muito gostoso_.

Relutantemente, Century interrompeu a carícia.

– Vem, Dúnlaith. – Lia Marie sorriu, adorando ouvir que a chamava pelo apelido, que se tornou oficial no dia em que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, como uma piadinha interna e um meio carinhoso pelo qual somente ele a chamava. – Quero entregar o seu presente. Aliás, os presentes.

O lourinho pegou a namorada pela mão, mas ela não obedeceu de imediato.

– Você trouxe _mais de um?_

– É o presente de Dia dos Namorados mais uma bobaginha. Não se erice por isso.

– Eu nem comprei nada, Lion. Só... fiz.

A expressão de perplexidade dele era igualzinha à do pai.

– Fez? Você manufaturou alguma coisa? Não vale! Eu não sei fabricar nada além de música! E música não dá pra embrulhar pra presente!

A menina riu, de súbito ansiosa para mostrar-lhe o que era.

– Vem! Deixa eu entregar primeiro!

Lionel fingiu indignação e bufou.

– Tá bom.

O casal foi até o sofá e se sentou. Apreensiva, Lia Marie colocou duas mechas dos cabelos atrás das orelhas com ambas mãos. Lionel ajeitou o casaco de um jeito cômico e alternou o olhar entre sua adorada e seu presente (que pelo jeito era alguma coisa que ela tinha feito com as próprias mãos e _ai, meu Deus_ , e se fosse mais uma guloseima maravilhosa que Lia tinha cozinhado?!).

– Espero que goste. Eu mesma assei. Aqui, na cozinha de Hogwarts, com autorização da Profa. Pomona. – esclareceu, e Lion assentiu animadamente a cada uma das palavras quase salivando. – E não embrulhei porque... ah, porque não tinha como.

– Deixa de ser boba, Lia. Tenho certeza de que vou gostar. Também não embrulhei os seus. Quer dizer, minha mãe já mandou embrulhados.

A garota de mecha branca hesitou. Então a mãe de Lionel sabia de sua existência e, ainda por cima, tinha colaborado intimamente com o Dia dos Namorados do filho. Para não piorar o nervosismo, evitou pensar o que seu namorado poderia ter dito sobre ela à Sra. Century, e se esta a aprovava.

– _Oh_... – exclamou a “Emminha” de um jeito muito feminino. Respirou fundo. – Bem, pode abrir. É todo seu.

Lionel escorregou para a beirada do sofá e desfez o nó do pano de prato para revelar seu presente. Na fôrma retangular, havia um suculento bolo de chocolate com cobertura. Por cima, um coração de doce de leite, com duas letras “L” dentro.

– Os elfos não tinham nada bonito que eu pudesse usar pra decorar. Tive que fazer de improviso! – elucidou a menina, e Lionel se voltou para ela com um lindo sorriso e uma cara de quem não podia acreditar. – O recheio é de doce de leite.

– Lia! – ele largou o pano de prato para abraçá-la. – Muito obrigado! Tá com uma cara ótima. – deu um beijinho na bochecha dela. – Caramba... se eu soubesse cozinhar, faria uns mil desse pra você.

– Imagina...

– Eu... quero experimentar. Posso?

– Lógico! Eu fiz pra você!

A menina sacou a varinha e conjurou talheres e um pratinho com uma habilidade que daria orgulho à Profa. McGonagall. A seguir, serviu-o. Em menos de um minuto, Lionel já havia devorado o primeiro pedaço de seu bolo-presente. Ela o observou com atenção, apreciando cada instante em que ele murmurava com gosto como se estivesse comendo sua sobremesa favorita da vida inteira.

– Nossa senhora, Lia... que delícia. – comentou ele, pousando o pratinho na mesa e apoiando o braço no encosto do sofá, sentado de lado. – Meus parabéns! Agradeço que tenha gasto seu tempo preparando, assando e confeitando esse bolo pra mim. Tá tão bom quanto os da minha madrinha! – a Srta. Grimshaw achou aquilo um exagero, já que a mãe de Gavin e Liam fazia bolos dignos de uma profissional.

– Obrigada...

– Come um pedaço! Aproveita que é só com você que vou dividir! Vou esconder bem escondido pra nenhuma das dragas se meterem a besta com o meu bolo.

Ela riu.

– Não quero não, Lion. É só seu.

Lionel sorriu e deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

– _Aaaah..._ já que insiste. Tá bom. – em seguida, fez charminho, e a fitou com afeto no olhar. A seguir, tirou uma caixinha do bolso interno do moletom. – Esse é um dos seus presentes. – era quadrada e minúscula, que fez Lia Marie desconfiar se tratar de um anel. Quando ele a pousou no espaço entre eles e pegou a varinha, a menina compreendeu que estava em tamanho reduzido e interrompeu o gesto de pegá-la. – Como que era mesmo? Ééééé... lembrei. _Resolutio_.

A caixinha aumentou vinte vezes de tamanho, o que a fez dar um pulinho de susto. Com reflexo felino, Lionel segurou a caixa antes que caísse no chão.

– Eita, Lion!

– _Errr_... então... – ele fez um sinal e a tampa se abriu sozinha. – Vendo agora a caixa aberta e parando pra analisar, acho que exagerei...

Lia Marie espiou dentro da embalagem e havia uma montanha de bombons, uma quantidade tão grande que era impossível calculá-la só de olhar. Lionel coçou a cabeça, percebendo como havia se empolgado na hora de pedir, por carta, que seus pais lhe enviassem “ _muitissííííííssimos bombons para presentear Lia Marie no Dia de São Valentim_ ”.

– Nossa, Lion... quantos bombons será que tem aqui? Cinquenta?

– Eu acho que uns cem.

– _Cem?!_

– Sim... – ela achou graça na careta de insegurança dele. Para disfarçar, o garoto pegou a tampa e confirmou a quantidade, indicada em elegantes letras douradas. – Por Merlin... você vai ficar com diabetes se comer tudo isso, não vai?

A garota riu alto.

– Bom, cem é muita coisa! Mas vou tentar comer tudo antes que estraguem. Se for o caso, doo alguns pro pessoal. – Lionel bebeu de seu olhar mimoso e assentiu, ainda um pouco encabulado por sua efusividade. – _Eu amei!_ Obrigada! – pegando um entre os dedos, Lia se debruçou sobre o presente e deu um beijinho nos lábios do namorado. Na sequência, comeu um dos bombons finos. – _Hmmmmm_... Pensando bem, acho que não vou doar nada não. São bons demais!

Foi a vez de o garoto rir. Do outro bolso, o externo, ele extraiu um saquinho de veludo.

– Esse é o outro presente. A “bobaginha”. Porque eu não quis ficar apenas nas guloseimas. E não me olha desse jeito, Dúnlaith! Você se deu ao trabalho de comprar aquele alaudezinho no meu aniversário!

Lia Marie decidiu que não ia argumentar com relação à miniatura que havia dado de presente ao namorado. Era uma batalha perdida. Depois de fechar a caixa contendo os noventa e nove (!) bombons finos, cujo verso da tampa exibia toda uma lista descrevendo os recheios de cada um, ela a transferiu para a mesinha de centro e se aproximou dele para abrir o segundo presente. Por um segundo, riu internamente, adorando o exagero de Lionel, que combinava tanto com sua personalidade extrovertida. A menina desfez o nó do cordão e de dentro da luxuosa embalagem retirou uma peculiar caixinha de joias oval. No tampo, ergueram-se duas delicadas asas translúcidas, que pareciam de verdade, inteiras finalizadas em prata e ouro branco e que batiam de leve por magia, ricamente detalhadas por graciosas gemas de safiras e águas-marinhas; no interior, as almofadinhas seguiam a tonalidade azul-bebê e azul-céu e as bordas encantadas tilintavam como pedras preciosas.

– O plano inicial era te dar uma joia. Um pingente, talvez. – explicou-se Century, interpretando o assombro da namorada como decepção por não conter nada específico dentro do objeto. – Só que meu pai contou que a sua família trabalha com joias. Verdade isso?

– Sim.

– Então. Daí achei que poderia ser algo repetitivo pra você e eu não queria te desapontar no nosso Dia dos Namorados. – sorrindo, ela balançou a cabeça em discordância. – Aí tive a ideia da caixinha. E como eu sei que você ama fadas e sua cor favorita é azul-bebê... Foi minha mãe quem escolheu. Quando me descreveu essa, na hora percebi que era perfeita!

– É sim! É _perfeita,_ Lion! Eu amei muito, muito, muito, mas muito mesmo! Obrigada!!

Enquanto falava, a caixinha de joias continuava batendo as asas em um elegante vagar, graças ao encantamento perpétuo aplicado pelo fabricante. Havia instruções disponíveis para acelerar ou diminuir sua velocidade e para que repousassem sobre o tampo, mas Lionel não estava focado nisso; queria assistir de camarote à reação de sua queridinha, que foi a melhor possível. Decidida a agradecê-lo como deveria, Lia Marie colocou, com cuidado minucioso, a caixinha de joias ao lado do bolo e dos bombons e envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos, beijando-o com candura. Satisfeito com a alegria que havia proporcionado, o lourinho a pegou pela cintura e se debruçou um pouco para poder aprofundar a carícia.

– _Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Dúnlaith..._

– _Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Lionzinho_...

~*~

Os norte-irlandeses e alguns de seus agregados resolveram se reunir no Salão Principal para acompanhar a desesperada tentativa do Prof. Lockhart de erguer os ânimos dos habitantes do castelo, em baixa por conta dos ataques ocorridos desde o Dia das Bruxas. Antes de se dispersar pelos corredores de pedra junto a Eugene Seabrook, Maeve afirmou com todas as letras que aquilo nada tinha a ver com o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas se importar com a saúde mental dos alunos e sim com uma “carência patética”. Outro do clã que tinha compromisso marcado com sua prometida era John Skyler, que tratou de se enfurnar com Danielle em algum canto da escola desde o fim do café para ter momentos íntimos e românticos com ela, desaparecer dos olhos públicos – como apreciava fazer com frequência – e, de quebra, não testemunhar a vergonha alheia do pobre docente necessitado de atenção. Sobre a mesa, mais uma vez da Lufa-Lufa (que se bobear era a mesa oficial das reuniões do clã em Hogwarts), acumulava-se toda sorte de presentes típicos daquele dia festivo – além dos infernais confetes em formato de coração –: bilhetinhos, balas, barras de chocolate, bombons, artesanatos mil, cartinhas, doces, cartões, rosas individuais e ramalhetes de flores diversas e até mesmo, pasmem, um ursinho de pelúcia de gravata vermelha, recebido por Liam, o galã indiscutível e absoluto do colégio.

– Mas e aí, amigo – puxou Sandra, que estivera filmando e julgando o ambiente ao redor junto de seu braço direito, Dan Haggard, emparedada à esquerda por Gavin, enquanto picotava um confete rosa. –, não vai mandar nem um bilhetuxo que seja pra ninguém? É Dia dos Namorados, afinal...

O garoto de topete em forma de gancho fez uma cara de “ah, tá bom”.

– Se eu tivesse alguém pra mandar, você e a outra doidinha ali – e apontou para Elisa. – saberiam.

– Mas você até recebeu um cartão, Dan! – retrucou a lufa, outra que tinha bilhetinhos dispostos à sua frente junto de duas tortinhas de cereja. – E não precisa enviar para um rapaz. Pode ser para uma amiga!

– Minhas _únicas_ amigas que merecem receber meu amor nesse _abençoado_ Dia de São Valentim estão aqui sentadas em volta dessa mesa. – afirmou ele em seu tom clássico de deboche. – Além disso, tô com uma preguiça do diabo.

Uma baixinha do primeiro ano da Sonserina veio sorrateira e entregou um bombom a Galahad, que agradeceu e o colocou junto de seus incontáveis regalos. Todos à frente e à direita de Sandra, que somavam Elisa, Daniel e Sarah Kinnegan, sentada de modo displicente, com a cabeça apoiada sobre a superfície da mesa, vigiaram atentamente a abordagem de mais uma admiradora de MacMahon, assim como quando se afastou. Ele só se deu conta de que havia quatro pares de olhos o esquadrinhando quando a caçula dos Kinnegan falou.

– Ô Galahad! Cê tem um trilhão de bombons aí! Me descola um, vai!

Sorrindo um pouco acanhado com o próprio sucesso, o rapagão deu uma olhadela para o que Sarah havia ganhado e viu que só havia papeizinhos e cartinhas. Mesmo sendo do primeiro ano, ele sabia bem como a garota era da pá virada e que sua personalidade divertida logo daria dor de cabeça aos homens do clã, em especial o irmão mais velho. Daniel o fitava hipnotizado. Esses MacMahon eram uma perdição mesmo...

– Descolo. Só não deixa ninguém ver. Pra menina que deu não ficar chateada, tá bom?

Ele surrupiou um dos chocolates e o depositou no colo de Sandra, que repetiu o gesto para Daniel, que terminou a transferência secreta por debaixo da mesa. A Srta. Kinnegan ficou toda feliz com seu bombom trufado e a mais nova herdeira de Nicolas Century notou como Gavin apreciou ver a grifinória contente. Às vezes, ela julgava que os norte-irlandeses praticavam entre si algo semelhante a flertes e chamegos inocentes (ou nem tanto), como na cena que havia acabado de ocorrer, repletos de carinho, ou quando as garotas se sentavam no colo dos meninos como se fossem suas namoradas. Quantas vezes não vira as três, Lara, Maeve e Sarah, acomodadas sobre as coxas de Liam, John, Patrick, Desmond e Gavin? O único que não participava daquela afetividade toda era seu meio-irmão, que reservava seu colinho para uma mulher só – outra novidade que ele mal podia esperar para estrear –: Lia Marie. Ponderou se isso era uma coisa típica da intimidade entre grandes quantidades de parentes de ambos os sexos, já que na sua havia apenas três meninas e um menino, e Christopher não era de trocar afetos físicos com suas primas. Outra possibilidade era que aquilo dizia respeito a um hábito específico de Odhráncrone. Só o tempo diria.

– Falando em mimos e fofices desse dia tããão especial... – prosseguiu Haggard, que estava especialmente inspirado, dirigindo-se à amiga de olhos amarelos sabendo que Elisa estava atenta às suas palhaçadas. – Por que você não pergunta pro Patrick se ele vai mandar um recadinho de Dia dos Namorados pra alguém?

A Srta. Grimshaw fez uma careta cômica, trocando um olhar cúmplice com a amiga, e dando uma conferida no rapaz, que estava cada vez mais se tornando seu queridinho, graças ao incentivo e às insinuações de Dan Haggard. Ela se voltou para os olhinhos escuros do sonserino e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar a reação ao mesmo tempo de ânimo e acanhamento.

– _Humm..._ – fez ela, ajeitando-se sobre o banco e chamando a atenção do MacMahon sentado à sua esquerda. Patrick estava sentado de lado sobre o banco, e daquele ângulo Sandra podia ver direitinho o contorno de seu pomo-de-Adão e o belo nariz fino, enquanto papeava com Greg Fitzroy e outro janota da Corvinal, ajeitados na mesa vizinha, a dos Leões. – Ei, Patrick! – o coração dela perdeu o compasso quando ele se virou. Por Merlin, o sorriso daquele garoto... era tão bonito quanto o de Bernard Arkwright, só que sem as belíssimas covinhas. – Não vai mandar nada pra sua paquera?

De repente, Fitzroy e o outro corvinal prestaram muita atenção no que Kinnegan responderia. Elisa também o fez, sabendo apenas da enorme admiração que Daniel tinha por ele e não dos sentimentos que se desenvolviam lentamente no peito da amiga. Patrick olhou um a um os que o vigiavam, inclusive Galahad, com um sorriso constrangido, e falou em bom tom.

– Não... não pretendo...

– Uai, por que não? – provocou a loura, manipulando uma sequência de tirinhas de alcaçuz que jazia entre ela e a amiga lufa.

– Ah, porque...

– Manda, vai! Aposto que a sua adorada vai ficar super feliz de receber um mimo seu!

Daniel estava _simplesmente_ amando o diálogo. Ele era o maior apoiador do casal. Já que Kinnegan era um hétero convicto, quem melhor que sua _heroína pessoal_ para conquistá-lo?!

– Tá cutucando o Patrick mas não vi você mandar nada pra ninguém, Sandra! – salvou Gavin em um tom brincalhão, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, dedilhando a última cartinha recebida. – ela fez uma pose de fingida comoção, com a mão espalmada sobre o peito. – Recebeu uma tonelada de coraçõezinhos aí e não mexeu a bunda pra mandar a resposta!

Sandra gargalhou e sentiu as bochechas pinicarem.

– Eu não sei quem ééééééé!

– Manda quem trouxe levar de volta, ué!

Ela encarou o lufo com outra careta, não dando o braço a torcer. À sua frente, havia uma pilha de corações azuis-claros, todos com a mesma caligrafia – além do cartão que ela sabia ser de Arkwright e outro que ninguém descobrira o remetente. Mais ao longe, ela notou que um jovem, de pé, conversava com Lara, sentada de costas para a mesa dos Texugos e era um mistério como seu ciumento primo Liam ainda não tinha ido lá quebrar o clima (ou a cara do grifinório). Talvez fossem os inúmeros xavecos, presentes e regalias que estava recebendo que o mantinham distraído da tarefa de controlar as investidas masculinas sobre as mulheres do grupo.

– Calma! Ele prometeu que ia mandar as iniciais dele no último! – revelou a filha de Emma e Nicolas fazendo um pouco de charme. – Todo misterioso!

– _Hum_...

Seu jeitão de “desconfiado brincalhão” era o mesmíssimo de Callum.

– Relaxa, Gavin. Eu vou acabar descobrindo quem é meu admirador secreto.

– Sei.

À esquerda, uma curiosa cena teve início: um duende de asas douradas anunciou, com uma voz surpreendentemente potente, que “uma senhorita da Casa da Sonserina havia redigido um emocionado poema ao Sr. Liam MacMahon e requisitava sua atenção para ouvi-lo declamado pelo humilde servo do Sr. Lockhart”. Liam manteve a pose, como sua mãe Beatrice havia lhe ensinado, e aceitou o presente, pedindo que o pobre duende executasse a tarefa a que havia sido designado, por mais humilhante e cafona que fosse, recebendo todo o foco dos membros do clã e agregados, cada um com uma expressão de choque diferente. Liam até se virou de costas para a mesa, ainda sentado sobre o longo banco, e apoiou as mãozorras sobre as coxas. Exatamente após a sofrida primeira estrofe, o casal que a cada dia ganhava notoriedade como o “mais fofo” e o “com mais potencial” chegou à mesa da Lufa-Lufa de mãos dadas.

– Puta merda! Que negócio mais brega! – comentou Lionel em alto e bom som, apontando para o duende enquanto Lia Marie se acomodava entre Elisa e Sarah. – Acabamos de passar por outro desses. O alvo era o Potter! – Daniel, Sandra e Elisa se entreolharam. – Só que ele não parecia feliz não.

– Pois é! O duende tava declamando o poema e o Harry correu que nem o diabo da cruz! – complementou Lia, dando espaço para o namorado se sentar. – Parecia apavorado, tadinho!

– _Meu Jesus Cristo!_ – exclamou Dan Haggard e Lia, mesmo sem entender a reação, acabou rindo.

– Vocês acham que foi...? – arriscou a Srta. Millsworth com os olhos de mel arregalados.

– A doidinha? Só pode! – afirmou o sonserino de topete em forma de gancho, abrindo os braços compridos sobre a mesa. Galahad e Patrick dividiam a atenção entre os três indignados e o duende cafona.

– _Quem_ , gente?! – indagou Lia Marie com os olhinhos pálidos bem abertos, morrendo de curiosidade. Lionel só não entrou na confabulação pois estava ouvindo de Sarah sobre seus bilhetinhos recebidos.

– Caraca, eu conheço a Ginny desde o berço e jamais imaginei que ela fosse tão bagaceira! – disse Sandra, cruzando as pernas de um modo afetado. – Pela madrugada!

– E a culpa é sua, Millsworth! – acusou Daniel, fazendo a lufa do segundo ano adquirir uma engraçada expressão de espanto.

– Minha?!

– É! Foi falar pra menina compor um romantiquíssimo poema pro coitado, olha no que deu! _Cruzes!_ Ele já não sofre o suficiente na vida?!

Os que acompanhavam a cena gargalharam.

– Ai, ai... _enfim_... Fazer o quê, né? – troçou a de olhos amarelos, que deu de ombros. – Mas e vocês dois, pombinhos apaixonados? Como foi o Dia dos Namorados de vocês? Espero que tenha sido _pelo menos_ melhor que o do Harry.

A lufa do primeiro ano encolheu os ombrinhos, esticou os braços sobre a mesa e passou a manusear uma maçã caramelizada, que pertencia a Galahad, para disfarçar o acanhamento.

– Foi super fofo... depois mostro os presentes que ele me deu.

– _Os presentes?_ No plural? – perguntou Sandra, trocando um olhar malicioso com o melhor amigo. A Srta. Millsworth fitou a vizinha com uma carinha meiga, achando o máximo que no primeiro Dia dos Namorados ela tivesse recebido dois presentes de seu prometido.

– É. Inclusive, um deles foi uma caixa com cem bombons. Como eu comi um, sobraram noventa e nove.

– _Puta que pariu!_ – exclamou a irmã mais velha, atraindo a atenção de seu meio-irmão e _cunhado_. – O cara te deu a fábrica inteira de chocolate! – Lia Marie riu. – E posso saber cadê o presente que a senhorita deu? Ou ele já comeu tudo?

– Tratei de guardar muito bem guardado junto das minhas coisas porque eu sabia que se trouxesse pra cá vocês, abelhudos, iam crescer o olho! – justificou o loirinho, no mesmo tom de chacota da meio-irmã.

– _Hummm_ , entendi. Mas não se preocupe, temos noventa e nove bombons para comer. – devolveu ela, intimamente adorando o fato de que o Dia dos Namorados de Lia e Lionel foi ótimo. Lion apenas fez uma cara de “vai nessa” (incapaz de defender a tese de que alguém poderia comer cem bombons em poucas semanas sem passar mal) e sua namorada deu-lhe um tenro beijinho na bochecha.

Mais além, um mensageiro abordou Desmond, que filava algumas guloseimas dos primos, e entregou-lhe um envelopinho laranja e uma bala de limão, ao que o caçula de Arianna e Caiden agradeceu com um belo sorriso. Daniel apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na palma da mão e fungou.

– Deve ser muito bom ser hétero e receber toneladas de demonstrações de afeto em público sem correr o risco de te encherem o saco depois.

– _Meh_.

Sandra e ele se voltaram para o emissor do suspiro, à esquerda.

– O que foi, Galahadzinho? – perguntou a menina, com uma pitada de sarcasmo. Se Richard convivesse com a sobrinha na escola, teria orgulho da assustadora quantidade de trejeitos dele que ela havia apreendido. O rapagão estava com os braços apoiados sobre o tampo da mesa e manuseava o ursinho de gravata que Liam havia ganho de uma admiradora. Pobre galã mirim...

– Vocês estão dizendo que deve ser legal receber afeto de muita gente. Porém... quantas dessas meninas (e meninos, por que não?) estão enviando presentes de coração? Porque realmente gostam de nós? E quantas dessas pessoas só querem dirigir seu afeto a alguém, mesmo sabendo que não serão correspondidas?

Sandra se espantou com a profundidade daquela filosofia toda em um dia que, para ela, significava apenas uma patacoada sem fim, uma chance de flertar (inocentemente _ou não_ ) com outros estudantes de quem se era próximo ou nem tanto, ou um momento para demonstrar sentimentos mais refinados para com os amigos e conhecidos. E até empreender uma zoeira, se fosse o caso... Já para Gavin, que na escola herdara a fama de garanhão dos dois irmãos mais velhos, não estava sendo uma data muito aprazível. Ele estava _por aqui_ com Louise Dennings, que havia dado sua cota de showzinho antes do café da manhã, obrigando-o a cortar a cena e pedir que o deixasse quieto, e propôs que conversassem melhor em um futuro breve (eles nem eram namorados, qual era a daquele ciúme todo?), e o fato de choverem em seu colo regalos, cartinhas e declarações no Dia de São Valentim só o deixavam mais cansado. Sendo um rapaz doce, ele obviamente não desdenhava do carinho das pessoas que empreenderam tempo e dinheiro para agradá-lo, todavia seus presentes eram um constante lembrete da situação chata com Louise. Ademais, havia um _detalhe_ enterrado fundo em seu subconsciente: por mais que, por vezes, sua razão fosse comprometida pelos hormônios em polvorosa e o assédio das mocinhas fosse muito bem-vindo, Gavin tinha um profundo desejo de saber como era estar apaixonado por alguém e vivenciar uma relação de reciprocidade. A sensação só se agravou ao testemunhar o quão orgânico era o carinho de Lia Marie por Lionel e vice-versa, pois era a prova viva de que aquele tipo de amor era possível, mesmo sendo tão inesperado e precoce. 

– _Eita_... – disse a de olhos amarelos, fazendo uma cara engraçada para o comparsa, do tipo “cutucamos a onça com vara curta”. Tão inspirada quanto Haggard, ela descruzou as pernas e inverteu sua posição. – Se o problema é essa cacetada de doce aí que você recebeu, posso fazer um esforcinho e te ajudar a acabar com ela.

Gavin riu, reconhecendo a tentativa dela de desanuviar do assunto pesado. Lionel fazia a mesma coisa. Chegava a ser cômico como os dois eram parecidos, sendo que não chegaram a conviver nem cinco meses ao total. 

– Obrigado.

– Então você está me dizendo _que vai comer o bombom do Gavin?_ – inquiriu Dan em volume alto, com uma careta maliciosa, fazendo os dois, Elisa, Lionel, Lia Marie e Sarah rirem. – Misericórdia!

– Pra você.

Um janota da Corvinal entregou mais um coraçãozinho azul-claro para Sandra, que quase o destruiu ao tentar escondê-lo, amassando-o na palma da mão contra o peito.

– _Vai estragar,_ s _ua louca!_ – exclamou o sonserino do segundo ano, arrancando risadas dos que vigiavam a cena.

– De quem é? – indagou MacMahon, aproximando o rosto do dela.

– _Não sei!_

– Vê aí, doidinha! Tô curioso! – sugeriu o garoto de topete em forma de gancho, com um brilho ardiloso no olhar e um sorriso mais ardiloso ainda.

– Pera.

Ela segurou o cartãozinho entre as mãos como se estivesse rezando e abriu as mãos o suficiente para espiar seu conteúdo. Para provocar Gavin, ela o mostrou para o melhor amigo, que ficou boquiaberto. Se analisasse a cena de longe, Sandra talvez se desse conta de que, mesmo jamais tendo posto os pés em Odhráncrone, estava alinhadíssima com as práticas de flerte dos jovens do clã, mesmo sem ter ciência disso. O rapagão entrou no clima, deslizou a mão direita pela lombar dela e pousou o cotovelo esquerdo sobre a mesa, cercando-a, com um sorriso de lábios.

– Deixa eu ver, Sandrinha? – perguntou Sarah e a herdeira de Nicolas, prosseguindo com a brincadeira, jogou o cartãozinho para a caçula dos Kinnegan.

– Beleza então! – falou Galahad em um tom divertido. Sandra conseguira o que pretendia: que MacMahon desfizesse a carranca de desagrado e não pensasse mais na desagradável ideia de ser um depósito de esperanças afetivas de diversas meninas e meninos da escola.

– Caaalma! Já te falo.

– _Ei, ei, ei!_ – interveio Liam, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, tentando se desviar da figura hercúlea de seu irmão para visualizar a _lincezinha_. – Não pense que eu não vi que você recebeu um recadinho! Quem mandou? Posso saber?

Gavin deu um sorriso triunfante, esperando que a voz imperiosa de Liam fosse capaz de encurralá-la. Pena que Sandra era uma versão feminina de Lionel e não perdia a pose com facilidade.

– Liam, relaxa aí! Não sei por que você e o Gavin estão tão eriçadinhos, sendo que meu próprio irmão está aqui presente e não tá nem aí pra quem me mandou essa birosca!

Lionel, que até então estivera alheio a tudo (obviamente mais concentrado em sua Dúnlaith e em caçar alguma fofoca boa pelo salão), resolveu entrar no rebuliço.

– Não, pera. Éééééé... – começou ele, apontando para a meio-irmã sem saber direito o que diria. Logo veio. – Tô sim. – não estava. – Fala aí quem é o chapa!

Com um sorrisão debochado, Sandra batucou na mesa imitando o ruflar de tambores. Foi quando Sarah acabou com sua graça.

– Quem é “T. K.”?

Galahad fechou a cara na hora. Até Patrick e Desmond voltaram o foco para o lado animado da mesa dos Texugos. Elisa e Daniel trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Já Lionel não fazia a mais puta ideia. Lia Marie, que tinha por hábito viajar na maionese, fitava a cara feia de Gavin como se o nome do misterioso remetente do coraçãozinho azul-claro da irmã estivesse escrito na testa dele.

– Valeu, Sarah. – troçou a lourinha, com uma careta irônica. 

– É o Thomas Knightley! – esclareceu Dan Haggard, o que não significou nada para Lion, que meneou a cabeça fingindo que sabia de quem se tratava. – Chamam ele de Tom.

– _Ah tá._ – ele se voltou para Lia e deu de ombros. – Sei lá eu.

A menina de mecha branca riu. Liam, como o bom controlador que era, ficou em silêncio, de anteninhas ligadas na reação à sua direita, principalmente na da filha do Senhor de Odhráncrone. 

– _Você gosta dele?_ – Gavin acabou perguntando a Sandra, que o encarou nos olhos cinzas antes de responder.

– Do Knightley?

– É...

Ela ficou indignada, mas do jeito zombeteiro e afetado que ela usava quando queria falar de alguma coisa sem parecer que a levava a sério demais.

– Gavin, eu não troquei nem _três palavras_ com esse menino! Falei mais até com o cabeça oca do Draco Malfoy!

Uma lamparina acendeu em cima da cabecinha loira de Lionel.

– _Nooooossa_ , que tal mandarmos um bilhete de Dia dos Namorados de zoeira pra ele?! – sugeriu, cortando a meio-irmã e frustrando Gavin, que adoraria ouvi-la discorrendo sobre o quanto não tinha uma quedinha por Tom Knightley. Lia Marie pareceu enciumada, mesmo se tratando de uma chacota por parte de seu namorado.

– Vamos! – concordou Sandra, empolgadíssima. – Catem um papel em branco aí que eu escrevo!

– A gente pode mandar assim: _“Caro Malfoy, nesse Dia dos Namorados quero que te dizer que você fala tanta merda que até a privada tem inveja!_ ”

A _lincezinha_ gargalhou, e Patrick, Elisa, Lia Marie, Daniel e Sarah não conseguiram segurar a risada.

– Vamooos!

– Pessoal, não façam isso. Sério. – aconselhou Galahad, com o rosto um pouco inclinado, soando tal qual o _Papai Urso_ , seu pai Callum. – Sei que ele é um porre, mas deixem quieto. Pode dar uma merda do caralho.

– Uai, Gavin! – interveio a aprontona, dando de ombros e abrindo os braços. – No máximo, o que pode acontecer é o Draco gamar no Lionel e sair no tapa com a Lia Marie por ele!

Ninguém se aguentou e a mesa explodiu em risadas. Infelizmente, eles não mandaram o “recado” a Malfoy, por mais que a dupla de diabinhos insistisse teimosamente.

///


	104. Capítulo 38 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: 18 de fevereiro a 27 de fevereiro/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts, entre 18 de fevereiro (aniversário de Lia Marie) e 27 de fevereiro de 1993 (aniversário de Gavin).

O _dodóizinho_ do clã completaria doze anos na quinta-feira, dia dezoito de fevereiro, e os norte-irlandeses, junto de seus agregados, se reuniram em peso na salinha de estimação – a que ficava ao lado de uma cabeça de javali empalhada – para prestigiar a garota que cativava e iluminava diariamente a vida e o coração do _principezinho_ de Odhráncrone, Lionel. Sua meio-irmã, Sandra, em parceria com Dan e Elisa, ficou responsável por ajudá-la a “dar um tapa” no cômodo (e organizá-lo para acomodar o batalhão de convidados), e aguardavam com ela, Amanda Okamura e Priss Maverick quando o maciço grupo chegou. Lia Marie recebeu muitos abraços, afagos e beijos na bochecha e os agradeceu com seu jeitinho feminino e gracioso, o mesmíssimo da mãe, Emma; o macho alfa do colégio, Liam MacMahon, que trazia uma jovem curvilínea pela mão, foi um dos últimos a cumprimentar a aniversariante, pois pretendia que todos ouvissem o que tinha a dizer.

– Lia, que tem o nome quase igual ao meu, _praticamente minha xará_ , meus parabéns. – disse ele, acarinhando os cabelos dela onde havia a mecha branca dos Grimshaw. A lufa riu, pois achava engraçada a coincidência “ _Lia versus Liam_ ”, na qual eles repararam nos primeiros dias de convivência. – Você é uma menina especial. Digo isso pelo grupo como um todo: gostamos muito de você e te temos em grande conta. Não somente por ser namorada do Lionel... apesar de isso te garantir um lugar de honra entre nós. – as bochechas dela avermelharam como tomatinhos. – Que o seu dia, e os que o seguirão, seja inesquecível.

– Obrigada, Liam. 

O rapagão pousou um beijo na testa da garota e se afastou com sua peguete, dando espaço para aquele que mais estava ansioso por vê-la feliz e sorridente. O primogênito de Aly e Nicolas Century se aproximou com o olhar mais apaixonado de todos. Os outros convidados assistiam à cena tentando, ao mesmo tempo, não atrapalhar o lindo momento e não perder nenhuma fração dele.

– Meus parabéns, Lia... – saudou o trovadorzinho, e se aproximou para beijá-la. Quando seus lábios estavam perto o suficiente dos da namorada, os estudantes da plateia seguraram a respiração. Lara, romântica inveterada, até miou, pondo as mãos no rosto, derretendo-se com a cena. Era _tão fofo_ que eles fossem tão jovens e se gostassem tanto! Ainda mais Lionel, que tinha tudo para ser um protótipo de cafajeste, safado e sem-vergonha, como o tio materno, o Arlequim. No entanto, acabou se revelando como uma espécie de “Romeu de Odhráncrone”, dedicado única e exclusivamente à sua Julieta. Ele deu-lhe um beijo contido na boca, com uma das mãos pousada na cintura dela. Quando se afastou e o casal se voltou para os espectadores, absolutamente todos disfarçaram, fingindo que encarando olhando para o teto, as paredes, os próprios relógios ou os tênis. A única que não desviou o olhar foi Priss Maverick. – Feliz aniversário!

– Muito obrigada, Lion. Olha só! Ganhei de presente dos meus pais. Chegou anteontem pelo correio. Resolvi vestir hoje pra estrear! – afirmou a aniversariante, afastando o casaquinho preto para exibir o vestido laranja de corte reto, com muitos bolsos e detalhes em branco e botões grandes e pretos, além da botinha de vinil de ponta arredondada. – Gostou?

Pelo sorriso bobo e enamorado de Lionel, ele tinha gostado. E muito. Vendo que demorava para responder e recompondo-se em um milissegundo, condizendo com seu pensamento rápido e o jeitão de malandro, o lourinho se endireitou e a olhou nos olhos.

– Gostei! Está linda! Parece uma atriz de cinema trouxa!

Ela riu, movendo os ombros de um jeito acanhado e feminino, adorando o elogio. Percebendo que eram o foco das atenções mais uma vez, adiantou-se para falar àqueles que vieram por sua causa e veio em direção à mesa retangular.

– Pessoal, bem... eu não tenho um bolo de aniversário gostoso que nem os da Sra. MacMahon pra cantar parabéns, mas minha mãe enviou um montão de _cupcakes_ e tortinhas de frutas pra gente!

Aproveitando a deixa, Lara e Cecily, que também haviam trocado de roupa para estar na celebração do aniversário da garota mais graciosa de Hogwarts e mascote do clã, tomaram a frente.

– Lia, a gente preparou uma surpresinha pra você. Se soubéssemos que não haveria um bolo, teríamos providenciado um, com certeza. – explicou a Srta. Rowland, que naquela ocasião tinha os cabelos descoloridos, em um loiro muito claro, quase branco. A filha do meio de Timothy e Emma arregalou os olhinhos pálidos e pôs as mãos sobre o coração, espantada pela gentileza.

– _Sério?!_

– Sim! Fomos eu e Cecily quem montamos, por isso não repare nas nossas habilidades amadoras! Não somos chefs de cozinha que nem você! – riu Lara, depositando um pacote enorme sobre o centro da mesa, arrancando sons de expectativa e assombro dos presentes, inclusive da própria Srta. Grimshaw, que não vira o tal pacotão sendo trazido para dentro da sala em momento algum. Era a vantagem/desvantagem de estarem em um ambiente mágico e haver tantos feitiços disponíveis no cotidiano. – Não podíamos deixar em branco! Esperamos que goste!

– Nossa, meninas... Obrigada! Não precisava! Eita...

Lia Marie procedeu para abrir sua surpresa. Com delicadeza, já que era a sucessora perfeita de Emma, desatou os pedaços de fita adesiva do papel florido e revelou um unicórnio todo feito com suspiros brancos, com exceção da crina e do rabo, que eram rosas, e dos olhos, que eram dois suspiros escuros. A aniversariante ficou boquiaberta e deu pulinhos de felicidade.

– Que lindo, que lindo! Eu amei! Muito obrigada, Lara e Cecily!

Os outros riram. As “artesãs” sorriram, satisfeitas com a aprovação da menina. Só Lionel parecia em transe, bebendo da alegria de sua namorada.

– Ai, que bom! – exclamou a Srta. MacMahon, entrecruzando os dedos das mãos e levando-as à frente dos seios, como em oração. A _mamãe_ do grupo, Maeve, que trouxera consigo o paquera, Eugene, decidiu se aproximar.

– Vou conjurar uma vela e podemos cantar parabéns. Que tal?

A resposta geral foi de concordância, óbvio. Lionel se posicionou ao lado da namorada e, enquanto os amigos entoavam o “parabéns”, ele não tirou os olhos dela, não querendo perder nem um segundo daquele rostinho lindo, iluminado por alegria e deleite, que o atraía no modo automático. Como o recinto estava devidamente silenciado, o grupo fez a algazarra que bem entenderam, através de palmas, gritos e assobios. Ao final, Lia tirou um suspirinho da ponta do chifre do unicórnio e o entregou para Lion.

– O primeiro é seu.

Ninguém, em especial as garotas, resistiu à demonstração de afeto tão pública e adorável. Até John acabou reagindo junto dos amigos e parentes.

– _Aaaawwwwn!_

Lia sorriu, encabulada. Lionel pegou o suspirinho e, sem perder a pose – era preciso muito mais para que o mini Arlequim saísse de seu centro de malemolência –, deu um beijinho nos lábios da namorada. Em seguida, pôs o doce na boca e o mastigou com um ar maroto, sabendo que era um filho da puta sortudo e que o coração da menina mais linda de Hogwarts lhe pertencia. Em alguns segundos, com o consentimento da aniversariante, o unicórnio foi atacado pelos membros do clã, que também se serviram dos docinhos enviados por Emma e, na sequência, dispersaram-se pela sala de estimação do clã para espairecerem e não demorou até que estivessem entretidos em suas rodas de conversa, fosse acompanhados de tortinhas ou não. Liam, que trouxera sua peguete com o vil propósito de enroscar-se um pouco com ela, tratou de buscar um cantinho estratégico e sentou-a sobre uma mesinha quadrada de canto (provavelmente voltada para a prática de xadrez), onde posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e formou um paredão com as costas, impedindo que os curiosos espiassem o que fazia (não que fosse difícil adivinhar...). Importante dizer que não era raro que os adolescentes da escola se utilizassem de reuniões sociais como aquela para ter um momento “a sós” – mesmo com tanta gente em volta –, já que o internato tinha cronogramas puxados e nem sempre era possível encontrar um tempinho para dar vazão aos seus hormônios em chamas. Por essa razão, ninguém – a não ser as lufas Ayumi e Priss, que quase não conviviam com os norte-irlandeses – estranhou, ainda mais vindo do garanhão dos MacMahon.

Ao perceber o papo animado do grupinho de Galahad, de pé no canto, Sandra, que se refestelava com uma tortinha de _raspberries_ , resolveu se aproximar, já que gargalhadas e tiração de sarro a atraíam como a abelha ao néctar. Haggard, comendo sentado junto a Elisa e Amanda, só ficou filmando, pois Patrick estava entre os rapazes e ouvia tudo com um belo sorriso no rosto. Ai, ai, esse Kinnegan...

– ...daí a vovó mandou ele se lascar! – dissertava Gavin, com uma garrafinha d’água em mãos, arrancando risadas de Desmond, Paul Hawthorne e Greg Fitzroy. A garota de olhos dourados se enfiou entre Patrick e Greg como quem não quer nada, e deu uma olhada afetuosa para o único filho de Ivanna e Gerard antes de se voltar para o palavrório de Gavin. – Aliás, acho que a Sandra ia adorar conhecer o meu avô!

– Por que?

– Porque ele é hilário! Quer dizer, ele não é de fazer piada que nem o meu tio Caiden, o Lionel ou o Baxter, amigo do seu pai – Galahad tinha noção de que, estando em presença de pessoas alheias aos esquemas do clã e suas especificidades, certas coisas estavam proibidas de serem mencionadas, para despistar os abelhudos enxeridos (cujos pais poderiam ter relações com as Trevas ou apenas uma curiosidade indevida). A orientação-mor para os que estudavam em Hogwarts, ao falarem em público sobre a família, era sempre pintá-la como uma “mágica como qualquer outra”, que dividia a vizinhança na Irlanda do Norte com outros agrupamentos bruxos “também muito normais” e com eles compartilhava de uma antiga e excelente relação de coexistência, bem como acontecia entre outros núcleos de sangue puro na Inglaterra, a exemplo dos Black, os Longbottom, os Bulstrode e os Lestrange. Embora Nicolas Century tivesse sua fama no mundo mágico, sua função não era tão divulgada, ainda mais entre os mais aristocráticos e conservadores (mais precisamente os alienados que viviam em suas intocáveis bolhas), que costumavam se referir a ele e entendê-lo, em primeiro lugar, como um “respeitável patriarca bruxo norte-irlandês” antes de um feroz combatente das Artes das Trevas. Como tudo no mundo, os grandes culpados disso eram o dinheiro e o poder que tinha acumulados na Irlanda do Norte, que pareciam importar muito mais do que seu esforço em lutar contra o Grande Mal. Por isso, em sua maioria, os mais novos o descreviam como um homem comum, sem nenhum adendo espetacular, entre os que não pertenciam ao clã (com exceção, claro, de Sandra, que seria oficializada, sem demora, em sua primeira visita a Odhráncrone). –. Ele tem uma maneira específica de fazer piadas, não sei explicar. Ele é rabugento! Mas é isso que o faz ser super engraçado! Quando vamos à fazenda dele ajudar (porque _sempre_ tem alguma coisa pendente, impressionante!), ou ele quer fazer alguma coisa para nos entreter (geralmente alguma bagunça perigosa que minha mãe e minha avó ficam malucas de medo, tipo fogueiras gigantes para assarmos marshmallows, _há-há!_ ), o vovô fica em cima pra ver se a gente tá fazendo direito. Chama a gente de tudo quanto é nome. Eu morro de rir!

– Ele já me chamou de “bostinha” inúmeras vezes. – complementou Desmond, segurando a risada. – O Sr. Tierney é muito figura.

– Pois é! – exclamou Galahad, gesticulando com a garrafinha. – No fundo, sabemos que ele não está xingando de verdade, sabe? A personalidade dele que é assim. Já tô acostumado. E os rapazes também. Aposto que ele já deu uns contras no Patrick também, apesar de ele fazer tudo direito.

– Seu avô não poupa ninguém, Gav! – brincou o Kinnegan do meio, recebendo outro olhar cheio de amorzinho de Sandra. – Se duvidar, já deu esporro até na coitada da Megan.

– Quem é Megan? – indagou ela, amassando a fôrma vazia da tortinha e largando-a sobre o aparador.

– Irmã caçula dele. – informou Desmond, ajeitando os cabelos mel-escuros ondulados. – Deve estar com uns nove anos agora. Apesar de que a titia está esperando outro bebê e a Megan vai perder o posto de caçula em muito breve.

– Ah... tendi.

– Enfim. Meu avô é super solícito, faz tudo pra mim e pros meus irmãos e primos. – prosseguiu Galahad. – Passa horas com a gente no mato, ensina sobre um monte de coisas. Ele foi domador de animais mágicos selvagens!

– Puta merda! Que fantástico! – fascinou-se Sandra, arregalando os olhos dourados ao máximo. – Eu vou muito querer conhecer o Sr. Tierney!

Galahad, Desmond e Patrick sorriram.

– Com certeza vai conhecer. – alegou o MacMahon mais alto, parecendo contente com a ideia. – Vai ser legal.

– Ei, dona mocinha! – chamou Dan Haggard, surgindo de repente por trás da amiga. – O Lion disse que tem um presente para entregar à Lia. Você não vai querer ver?

– Boralá! – chamou ela e os meninos a seguiram, ajeitando-se em volta do sofá, que acabou se tornando o centro das atenções.

Sobre a mesa, havia um embrulho retangular, semelhante a um livro grande e volumoso. Sandra achou esquisito que Lionel tivesse escolhido dar para a namorada um livro, visto que nenhum dos dois era leitor assíduo, contudo preferiu se abster e apenas acompanhar a cena. Logo soaria o toque de recolher, já que os estudantes ainda tinham a sexta-feira pela frente, e, pelo visto, aquela seria a etapa derradeira do dia. Lia Marie, toda ajeitadinha, pegou o pacote e o abriu com a mesma delicadeza ao desembrulhar o unicórnio de suspiros, e vislumbrou um encadernado semelhante a um álbum de fotografias. Na capa, constavam os dizeres “ _Receitas da Lia Marie_ ”. Confusa, ela se voltou para Century, que parecia entusiasmado.

– Antes de você abrir, deixa eu explicar. – começou o lourinho e todos prestaram muita atenção. – Durante um mês e pouco, minha mãe, minha tia e minha avó ficaram coletando receitas entre nossos familiares e amigos. Abre. – Lia Marie obedeceu e viu que havia uma carta na contracapa. – Ah, minha mãe aproveitou pra te escrever uma cartinha, _heh!_

A aniversariante resolveu ler em voz alta.

– _“Querida Lia Marie, meus parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Espero que goste da surpresa do Lion. A ideia foi todinha dele. Feliz aniversário! Sra. Aly Century.”_

– Pois é! – exclamou Lionel, que mal percebeu os olhinhos marejados e a expressão de perplexidade da namorada. – Mas então! Xô continuar: elas pediram que escrevessem à mão suas receitas preferidas ou que tivessem significado para eles, como, por exemplo, um bolo que a tia fazia quando eram crianças, sabe? Coisa do tipo. Além disso, eu sugeri que também inserissem a estória por trás da receita escolhida.

Lia folheou o encadernado com delicadeza, apreciando todo o trabalho das Sras. Century. Nas margens das páginas, havia lindas iluminuras de fadas e seres encantados das florestas, certamente um atencioso detalhe acrescido posteriormente. Os espectadores contemplavam a cena emocionados e admirados com o amor e o cuidado de Lionel e o quanto era apaixonado pela Srta. Grimshaw.

– Lion...

– Ah! Minha madrinha disse que, só porque você é você, ou seja, _minha namorada_ , ela enviou a receita dos maravilhosos e incomparáveis bolos dela!

– _Aawwwn!_ Nossa... muito... muito obrigada! A todos! Às suas parentas, às pessoas que escreveram as receitas... e a você!

A menina pousou o encadernado sobre a mesa de centro e tratou de abraçá-lo com muita força, sem saber direito como agradecer um presente tão único como aquele. Mal sabia ela que o maior agradecimento para o rapazinho era que ela continuasse sendo sua estrela-guia. E nada mais.

– É muito lindo! Eu... nem sei o que dizer...

– Você merece... – acrescentou o primogênito de Nicolas e Aly. – E antes que eu me esqueça: tem páginas em branco no final, para você anotar as suas favoritas. Afinal, não seriam “receitas da Lia” se não contivesse as suas, né?

– Verdade... Obrigada mais uma vez.

A mocinha pegou na mão dele e sorriu mais uma vez, mexendo os pezinhos com um misto de vergonha e felicidade. As mais velhas, Maeve, Dany, Cecily e Lara (além de Ayumi, uma das caçulas do grupo), vigiavam a cena com os rostos inclinados, encantadas pela doçura do momento. A única que não parecia contente era Priss Maverick, que os fitava com algo semelhante a inveja. Liam, que tinha a peguete escorada contra seu peitoral e uma de suas mãozorras na cintura dela, prestava minuciosa atenção no rosto de seu parceiro e amigo de infância John Skyler, que segurava no colo a namorada, Danielle Robin. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, John sorriu em cumplicidade e Liam deu uma piscadinha, dizendo sem palavras que aquilo era digno de ser contado em detalhes aos Senhores de Odhráncrone, que sem dúvidas se derreteriam com a descrição tanto das reações adoráveis da queridinha do clã quanto das memoráveis e românticas atitudes de seu impagável primogênito.

~*~

O próximo a fazer aniversário naquela temporada era Gavin, mais precisamente no dia vinte e sete, um sábado – o dia mais apropriado e propenso para uma belíssima zoeira, já que esta podia durar o dia inteiro, e ainda restava o domingo para se recuperarem da farra. Só que o assunto “Louise Dennings” ainda estava pendente e exigia um ponto final, especialmente após a ceninha tola e desnecessária no Dia dos Namorados. Na sexta-feira, dia dezenove, exausto, ele cercou a moça e solicitou um instantinho para conversar – que ela interpretou como um sinal de arrependimento e, assim que ficaram a sós, tratou de envolvê-lo pelo pescoço e insinuar o corpo voluptuoso contra o dele, tentando reconquistá-lo e voltar às boas. Por mais que uma sessão de beijos e amassos fosse sempre muito bem-vinda, a Srta. Dennings, tendo confundido tudo, havia dificultado a convivência entre eles. Embora preferisse uma realidade em que tivesse sentimentos verdadeiros por Louise e pudesse enfim estrear a sensação de namorar alguém, não era o caso. Não sendo um imbecil canalha, o rapagão não desejava iludi-la nem prolongar a situação, que apresentava a perigosa tendência de se tornar exponencialmente problemática.

– O que foi, Gavin? Não vai ao menos se desculpar por não ter passado o Dia dos Namorados comigo e sim com seus amigos? – perguntou em tom de afronta, não lidando bem com a rejeição.

– Louise... só me escuta. – começou ele, passando a mãozorra pelos cabelos escuros. – Sei que você vai me odiar de qualquer jeito... então prefiro que seja por eu estar sendo honesto contigo do que por ser um babaca do caralho. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando que desgostava e muito do rumo daquelas palavras. O _ursinho_ mais novo suspirou. – Eu... você é linda, Louise. Linda, esperta, cativante...

Em um gesto de defesa, a garota do quarto ano cruzou os braços.

– Tá. Isso eu sei.

– ...tudo que um cara poderia desejar em uma mulher. Só que... – ele suspirou mais uma vez, odiando com todas as forças que entraria em conflito com alguém, ainda mais com uma moça tão bonita. – Tudo estava caminhando bem, até você meio que nos oficializar sem me consultar. E eu... _ugh_ , merda... não correspondo aos seus sentimentos. Não me sinto como seu namorado. Pra mim não...

– Só que é o que somos, Gavin. – disse Louise em um tom duro e ferino, surpreendendo-o. Foi a vez de o lufo apertar as sobrancelhas. – Nós estamos juntos desde maio do ano passado, não tenho ficado com mais ninguém e, que eu saiba, nem você. _É um namoro._

Notando que, sem dúvidas, o conceito de namoro de ambos era _bem_ diferente, Galahad bufou.

– Não, não é. Pra mim, um namoro tem sentimentos. Amor. Empatia. Reciprocidade. – um lampejo de cenas entre Dany e John e Lionel e Lia Marie (e até mesmo entre seus pais e outras dezenas de casais felizes que conhecia) vieram à mente. – Como eu disse, Louise, eu não sou seu namorado porque não me sinto dessa forma. Não é por mal.

– Mas eu gosto de você. Não é amor ainda, no entanto... quem sabe.

– Entendo, mas... já disse, não correspondo. E cheguei a dar tempo ao tempo. Não adiantou. Sinto muito.

A cara de apreensão no rosto de Gavin era a mesmíssima de seu pai, Callum.

– Então o que você quer, MacMahon? – inquiriu a jovem, fitando-o com o nariz empinado. – Me beijar, me agarrar, passar a mão em mim e nunca me assumir? Continuar livre, leve e solto? Pra você, que é homem, é fácil querer isso.

– Eu quero terminar. Que cada um siga o seu caminho. Se possível, em bons termos, porque a única coisa que nos separa é que não estamos na mesma página. – respondeu ele, encarando os próprios pés. – Longe de mim querer te magoar. Só não posso continuar, sabendo que você quer uma coisa e eu não posso dá-la.

– Você não gosta nem um pouquinho de mim, Gavin? – arriscou a moça, aproximando-se dele e tocando-o de leve no antebraço. – Pelo menos para tentarmos outra vez?

– Eu gosto sim... só não do jeito que deveria. Me desculpe...

A Srta. Dennings voltou a cruzar os braços e era nítido que evitava chorar na frente dele. Ela ficou um tantinho em silêncio, ruminando a situação e as palavras do janota e não voltou a fitá-lo nos olhos.

– Eu vou embora agora. Não temos mais nada pra conversar. Adeus.

O _ursinho_ mais novo aguardou certo tempo até se mover de novo, a fim de retornar ao porão da Lufa-Lufa, e quando o fez, foi se arrastando, destruído emocionalmente. No jantar, disfarçou a tristeza o máximo que pôde e comeu como um passarinho. Ao menos restava o final de semana para dormir horrores e sair da fossa. Ou não. 

~*~

Gavin esticava as articulações, aquecia os músculos e concentrava-se no trajeto da corrida que faria pelo perímetro estabelecido por John, que amarrava os cadarços dos tênis distraidamente enquanto outros membros do “clubinho” realizavam atividades semelhantes. Mais cedo, o rapagão havia levado outro golpe: sua nota em Estudos dos Trouxas fora condenável e a Profa. Burbage recomendou que ele se dedicasse mais, caso contrário teria de reprová-lo, para que refizesse a disciplina no ano letivo seguinte. Cabisbaixo, ele enrolava as mangas da camiseta quando o irmão mais velho o abordou, sendo assistidos por Patrick, Danielle, Mark, Devan e John.

– Ó. A mamãe confirmou que o bolo chega sábado. Que vai ser caprichado. Aquele de coco com chantilly que você tanto gosta. – alegou Liam, sem reparar na aura apagada de Galahad.

– _Meh_... fico feliz. Porém nem sei se vou reunir o pessoal e celebrar meu aniversário, Liam. – retrucou o mais novo, sem ânimo algum. Liam pareceu pessoalmente ofendido.

– _Que?!_

– Não estou no clima.

– O que houve, porra?

– _Ah, cara_...

Patrick, condoído da angústia de um de seus melhores amigos, decidiu intervir.

– Você tá com uma cara péssima, Gav. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, buscando seu olhar, sem sucesso.

– Uma enxurrada de merda. – confessou Galahad, respirando fundo. Lembrar-se da árdua conversa com Louise Dennings e da ameaça da professora o irritaram um pouco. O que o emputeceu a rodo foi avistar Tom Knightley, o galãzinho do quarto ano da Corvinal que andou ciscando (o _ordinário!_ O _pulha!_ O _salafrário!_ ) para cima de Sandra nos últimos tempos, preparando-se para se exercitar junto a eles. Explicou com brevidade sobre o que o afligia, sem esconder que se sentia como uma pilha de bosta de dragão.

– Mas _nem fodendo_ que eu vou deixar você ficar acabrunhado num canto no seu próprio aniversário, Gavin! – disse Liam em alto e bom som, surpreendendo um total de zero pessoas. O segundo _ursinho_ de Callum e Beatrice não se cansava de impor suas vontades a quem quer que fosse (mas sempre com foco nos mais íntimos). Não fazia por mal, era apenas a manifestação de sua personalidade dominadora. Não era à toa que frequentemente entrava em conflito com Maeve, outra que adorava mandar e desmandar nos outros. – Você tem noção do quanto a vida é curta? Quando for um velhote, vai se arrepender de não ter aproveitado cada segundo dela!

Galahad forçou um sorriso de lábios.

– O Liam tem razão, cara. – reforçou Devan, alcançando o ombro do outro para dar-lhe apoio. – Tudo passa. Aproveita que é seu aniversário para tocar o puteiro.

Ele acabou rindo.

– Posso te ajudar com a nota baixa em Estudos dos Trouxas, Gavin. – ofereceu Dany, tão pequenina entre tantos garotos altos e fortes. – Nem que seja com um intensivão antes das provas ou revisando seus trabalhos antes da data de entrega. Que tal?

Percebendo como era privilegiado de ter tantos amigos e parentes preocupados e disponíveis para ajudá-lo, ele cedeu. Sem contar que as palavras de Liam continham sua carga de verdade. Ao testemunhar os sorrisos confortantes em torno de si, Gavin se deu conta de que o esforço valeria a pena.

~*~

– Ei, molecote! – chamou Liam, acompanhado de seus inseparáveis camaradas, Mark Stanson e Devan Birne, ao avistar o irmão mais novo. O rapagão deu uma enfática espiada em volta, certificando-se de que não havia nenhum mexeriqueiro de plantão focado na interação deles. – Descolamos um negocinho pra você relaxar hoje de noite.

Galahad retesou um pouco, desconfiado daquele papo digno de estranhos que abrem o sobretudo na rua e estão pelados por baixo.

– Que caralhos, Liam?

O rapagão do quinto ano estendeu um cantil de metal, cuja tampa era a cabeça asquerosa de um ciclope com a bocarra escancarada, e o _ursinho_ mais novo continuou com a expressão de cisma.

– _Firewhiskey_. Dos bons.

– Puta merda!

– A gente conseguiu em Hogsmeade, com um chegado do meu irmão mais velho, o Michael. – explanou Stanson, com uma cara de cafajeste. – São as vantagens de herdar os contatos de um irmão articulado.

Embora julgasse extremamente inadequado que um adulto vendesse bebidas alcoólicas a menores de idade, Gavin tinha uma preocupação mais urgente.

– Você já tomou goró, Liam? A mamãe e o papai sabem disso?

Liam imitou o amigo em termos de “cara de cafajestagem” e ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de se defender.

– Galahad... – começou ele em um tom filosófico, e o mais novo logo soube que aí vinha bomba. Em termos de malandragem, Liam tinha aprendido direitinho com os amigos (e com Henry, que aproveitara a vida escolar e adolescente ao máximo) tudo que havia a ser feito para burlar as leis de Hogwarts, fosse para angariar apoio dos monitores da Lufa-Lufa (e receber passadas de pano no que tangiam as transgressões de comportamento), transar, beber escondido e, em suma, se dar bem. Stanson e Birne eram responsáveis em grande parte, pois tinham tarimba e malemolência juvenil ímpares, e estavam alinhadíssimos com aquelas práticas, do qual desfrutavam no cotidiano. Fazia parte do pacote “ser popular e da turma dos gostosões de Hogwarts”. – ...já fiz coisas nesse castelo que até Deus duvida. Teu irmão mais velho também. E esses dois aqui, piorou. Dois devassos. – Devan e Mark riram alto. – Todo mundo que pretende obter um _mínimo_ de prazer nessa porra de internato já tomou birita escondido aqui. Se quer mesmo saber, até o meu padrinho (o tio Caiden), meteu o louco aqui. Se duvidar, até o seu. É uma pequenina parcela da minoria das pessoas que mora aqui que não viola as leis por baixo dos panos, meu chapa. Até a Maeve, _que é a Maeve,_ a mamãe pegadora no pé que vive penteando os cabelos dos mais novos e arrumando gravatas, não obedece tudo à risca. _Até ela, Gavin!_ Mas respondendo à sua pergunta: claro que eu já bebi, caralho. Bebi até na fazenda do vô Nelson, se quer saber.

Gavin arregalou os olhos cinzentos.

– _Quê?!_

– O velho já me deu cerveja, conhaque e _whiskey_ pra experimentar porque sempre soube que eu sou o MacMahon mais maneiro. 

Galahad não segurou a risada.

– Não é nada de mais, Gavin. – insistiu Devan, meneando a cabeça, com certo ar mafioso. – A gente só não pode deixar que você exagere, vomite as tripas e acabe entregando pros adultos que andou bebendo. Você dá uns golinhos discretos e, quando perceber que “subiu”, que já está mole e relaxado o suficiente, começa a comer e beber água pra rebater. Você não deve ficar nem de ressaca se fizer isso.

– Vocês todos vão beber?

– Não dá. Por estarmos entre uma galera maior, arriscaríamos perder o controle e as chances de sermos pegos com a boca na botija aumentariam em quinhentos por cento, mesmo estando entre pessoas de confiança. Quando bebemos sozinhos, dá pra ser mais moderados e a merda não se espalha. Um dia, você bebe com a gente, vai ver como é foda. – relatou Stanson, apontando para o cantil. – Decidimos em conjunto que, para ficarmos de olho em você, ninguém vai beber hoje. Aproveita que isso nunca acontece. Considere-se um privilegiado.

O futuro aniversariante encarou os três rapazes ainda sem ter certeza se acataria ou não.

– Lembrando que você não precisa fazer isso, Gav. Não estamos te obrigando a nada. – complementou Liam, soando despreocupado. – Foi só uma forma que encontramos de te ajudar. E que é boa para um caralho.

– Já te adianto que o gosto não é bom. – preveniu Birne, notando a mudança na aura do lufo do terceiro ano. – Não é tipo uma limonada refrescante ou um suco de abóbora no café da manhã. É uma coisa que só com anos de prática você aprende a apreciar. Sei porque meu pai bebe e acha uma delícia. Só que ele é velho.

– Experimenta pelo menos. – tentou o outro amigo de Liam, abrindo os braços. – Como você é grande, não deve ficar bêbado de cara. Pelo menos é o que se espera.

– Tá bem. – após verificar se o corredor estava mesmo vazio, deu uma golada no cantil e o líquido desceu queimando, com um gosto forte e amargo. De fato, quem nomeou aquela merda _firewhiskey_ acertou em cheio (*). Gavin esteve prestes a devolver o objeto para o irmão quando sentiu um quentinho gostoso advindo de seu estômago, que rapidamente se espalhou por seu corpanzil e o cativou como o carinho gostoso de uma garota bem bonita. – _Caralho._

Liam abriu um sorriso canalha e seus dois parceiros o imitaram de imediato.

– É _disso_ que eu tô falando. – decretou, concordando com a cabeça. – É todo seu, irmãozinho. Mas lembre-se: vai com calma. Foca nas recomendações do Devan que vai ocorrer tudo às mil maravilhas. Se não obedecer, arranco essa merda da tua mão, te meto uns safanões e te largo cagado e fudido no lago.

Os quatro riram gostosamente, empolgados com o que os aguardava na noite de celebração pelos quatorze anos de Gavin.

~*~

Na baguncinha organizada para o aniversário do terceiro _ursinho_ , não teve um que não recebeu um beijo, abraço ou chamego que fosse do próprio Galahad; mais pra frente, quando a maioria dos membros do clã de sua geração estivesse crescida, seria unânime a opinião de que ele era o tipo de bêbado “emotivo” e “efusivo”; Liam, Mark e Devan resolveram caprichar no “kit relaxamento” e trouxeram consigo algumas mocinhas que eram declaradamente afim do aniversariante e decerto deixariam o ambiente muito mais agradável. Embora ninguém, além de Gavin, tivesse bebido, o clima da reunião era de flerte e paqueração e, como era sábado e eles teriam muito tempo para zoar – e o domingo para se recuperarem –, havia uma certa excitação no ar, tanto entre os casais compromissados quanto entre os solteiros; como fazia constantemente, Danielle estava acomodada no colo do namorado em uma das poltronas e o beijava com volúpia, sentindo as mãos dele apalparem suas ancas salientes; instigado pelos veteranos, Lionel aproveitou que Sandra, Dan Haggard e Elisa escapuliram para a mesa em busca da torta de legumes surrupiada da cozinha e foi pra cima de Lia Marie; como se adivinhasse que ela iria chiar porque não queria beijá-lo de língua na frente dos amigos, o malandrinho usou o capuz do moletom, que era quase tão grande quanto o das vestes do uniforme, para escondê-los e conquistar certa intimidade. Calhou que deu certo. Outra dupla que resolveu aproveitar o tempo junta, entre xodós, foi Eugene e Maeve, que, recostada sobre o braço do sofá e com as pernas sobre seu colo, acarinhava os cabelos ondulados pretos dele e de vez em quando recebia beijos apaixonados. Dessa vez sem sua peguete, Liam sorria orgulhoso para aquela atmosfera de curtição – em especial das risadas altas e do jeitão descontraído com que seu irmão mais novo interagia com os colegas e amigos –, quando localizou uma movimentação que o chocou (e, por outro lado, deixou-o de peito inflado): Mark, outro guepardo em termos de conquistas amorosas, resolveu tentar a sorte com a Srta. Constable, melhor amiga de Danielle Robin em Hogwarts. Ele nem precisou falar nada para Devan, que o fitou entusiasmado. 

– Sabe que eu acho que “Adelaide Stanson” soa muito bem. – xavecou o rapaz, com os olhos azuis cravados em seu belo alvo.

Addie riu, também jogando charme. Ela ostentava um belo decote, que o jovem não deixou de notar (óbvio).

– _Ah, é mesmo?_

– É. Só que pra você se tornar minha esposa futuramente, temos que começar de algum lugar... – continuou, percebendo que a corvinal dava abertura para que ele avançasse. – ...sabe como é. Tipo uns beijinhos.

Encostada na parede de pedra, Adelaide expôs o colo e Stanson fitou o pingentinho dela antes de se concentrar em seus lábios carnudos.

– Você é um cachorro, não é, Stanson? – havia humor na voz dela, e o galanteador encarou aquilo como um sinal de que podia pegá-la pela cintura.

– Sou. Mas um cachorro de raça...

Os dois se beijaram com intensidade e a plateia – composta por Liam, Devan, Desmond, Paul Hawthorne, Sandra, Haggard, Patrick, John e Danielle – ficou boquiaberta. Os lufos do quinto ano sabiam que Mark achava Adelaide uma gatinha e tinham de aplaudir: o cara teve atitude, marcou o alvo e investiu com eficiência. Parabéns. Sentindo um par específico de olhos esmeraldinos cravados nele, Liam se voltou para a Srta. Robin e deu um sorriso cínico.

– Não tive nada a ver com isso, Dany. Juro. – defendeu-se o rapagão, com as mãos espalmadas no ar. Ela não precisava falar nada, já que desde sempre seus enormes olhos verdes falavam por ela: era um misto de “faz-me rir” e “se o Stanson magoar a _minha amiga_ , vai tomar no cu de formas que ninguém tomou antes”.

– _Hum_.

Liam engoliu a seco. Pensou que, se Dany resolvesse virar auror (ou mesmo uma agente dos Linces), meteria um medo do cacete em seus oponentes sem fazer uso de uma palavra sequer. Sua expressão séria e compenetrada dava tanto medo quanto a do Senhor de Odhráncrone. Ele voltou-se para o comparsa.

– Eita cuzão. – murmurou, rezando para que a baixinha fosse ruim em leitura labial. – Ainda bem que ela não é lufa, do contrário acho que eu seria assassinado enquanto durmo.

Birne não foi capaz de segurar a gargalhada. À sua esquerda, no sofá comprido, estava a herdeira de Nicolas Century, que tinha à própria esquerda o bom-moço Patrick, graças ao estímulo veemente de Dan Haggard, que costumava projetar nas amigas os próprios desejos, por razões óbvias. Elisa era outra não passava incólume e vira e mexe era incentivada a “dar bola” para alguns garotos específicos, sempre os que Daniel julgava serem os mais bonitos e atraentes, mesmo que não fossem contatos dos norte-irlandeses. Orientada pelo amigo, ela resolveu puxar papo.

– Você também vai ser cafajeste assim quando chegar no quinto ano, Patrick?

Devan arregalou os olhos, abismado com a franqueza e a percepção apurada da garota que mais parecia irmã gêmea de Lionel do que qualquer coisa. O Kinnegan do meio, cuja fisionomia lembrava cada vez mais o pai, Gerard, acabou rindo.

– _Há!_ Esse daí não precisou estar no quinto ano pra ser assim, Sandra! Saiba você que começou muito antes! – brincou ele, flutuando seu copo até o aparador de canto.

Sandra não gostou nada daquela desconversada. Não que ninguém suspeitasse que Patrick Kinnegan se tornaria um garanhão filho da puta, porém ela, apoiada por um desejozinho por controle, adoraria ouvir da boca dele que _não_. Após fazer uma careta de “eita” pro melhor amigo, Birne se levantou, decidido a repetir a torta de frango, e, antes que Liam pudesse pular para o lado para acompanhar o possível climão, Galahad preencheu o assento recém-desocupado. Quando a sonserina de olhos amarelos abandonou a cara de desconfiança para Kinnegan e se voltou para o aniversariante, à sua direita, encontrou-o encarando-a com um sorriso bobo, quase apaixonado.

– Oba! _Buenos dias_ , Gavin. Como vai essa força aí? – troçou ela, que naquele dia estava com um rabo de cavalo alto (obra de Lia Marie) e uma blusa de decote cigano com mangas compridas (presente de sua fogosa madrinha, Domenica Valente). Em resposta ao cumprimento, ele apoiou o cotovelo sobre o encosto do sofá, e a cabeça, sobre a palma da mão. Liam lançou um olhar indagativo a John, que tinha ciência de que Gavin havia entornado uns goles de _firewhiskey_ e estava mole como um pudim, mas não obteve uma resposta satisfatória.

– Tá tudo ótimo...

– Você parece meio sonolento. – reparou Sandra, hesitante com aquele sorriso todo. – Não dormiu bem à noite?

– Dormi sim, _lincezinha_. Dormi... Sabe, Sandra... – ele deitou o rosto como um gatinho que faz manha. Ela olhou em volta, sem entender a moleza do outro. – ...eu tô muito feliz que você é irmã do John, do Lionel e do Owen. Que você é parte do clã.

– Ah, que bom.

– ...porque eu gosto muito de você. – ela travou. Uma onda de calor desestabilizadora perpassou seu corpo inteirinho umas cinco vezes e outra, gelada, estacionou em seus pés e mãos. Por Merlin, e agora? Dos garotos do clã, Galahad era de longe, para ela, o mais bonito e interessante, e o que tinha a aura mais gostosa e receptiva; será que ela devia tê-lo visto com outros olhos antes? Haveria tempo de remediar? O coração da sonserina disparou, batendo com força, castigando sua caixa torácica, sufocando-a e impedindo-a de raciocinar direito. Devia beijá-lo? Não seria nada mal... A boca dele era tão bonita... os olhos, redondos e mimosos, ornavam tão bem com os cabelos castanho-escuros (sua combinação favorita), as mãos, grandes e firmes, e aquela paz que brotava dele, que tanto complementava a sua própria agitação e afobação diárias... Como não havia se dado conta antes de que ele tinha aquele potencial todo? _Oh, Gavin_... – Você é alto astral, divertida, sempre me faz rir pra cacete, a gente se dá tão bem... – Sandra se perdeu nos movimentos dos lábios dele e o ouvia de muito longe, por conta de seus ouvidos ensurdecidos pela pulsação violenta de sangue e pela excitação. – Sinto como se...

– Ei, MacMahon! _Galahad!_ Psiu! – chamou Maeve, despertando ambos da “hipnose”. – Vamos cantar o parabéns! O pessoal está louco para comer bolo!

O aniversariante se ergueu num salto, como um tigre, e depois se arrependeu, pois lhe causou tontura. Não obstante, obedeceu a _mamãe_ Maeve.

– _Sim!!!_ Bora comer bolo! Bolo pra todo mundo! Bolo, bolo, bolo!

Liam o imitou e tratou de organizar e reunir o bando em volta da mesa – inclusive teve um pouquinho de trabalho para desenroscar Mark e Adelaide –, em especial as gatinhas da _base de fãs_ de seu irmão. Passaram-se uns bons cinco minutos de preparação e Sandra não foi capaz de se levantar do sofá, enfurnada em pensamentos confusos. Talvez, a partir daquela conversa inesperada, ela devesse prestar mais atenção no lufo do terceiro ano e dedicar seu afeto a ele, visto que sentia que, com Patrick, não havia nada profundo, apenas admiração e o reconhecimento de que ele era, de fato, _uma gracinha_ e uma excelente companhia. Desde que ela se aproximara dos norte-irlandeses – que compunham, nas palavras da sábia raposinha Dan Haggard, um abundante cardápio de homens deliciosos, para todos os gostos –, a herdeira de Nicolas se encantara aqui e ali com cada um deles, porém era por Gavin que ela sentia mais carinho, por ele ser aquele _gigante gentil_ , solícito e doce. Ergueu-se com a ansiedade vibrando no peito, convencida de que seu coração poderia receber um morador em muito breve. Ao aproximar-se da mesa, que continha um apetitosíssimo bolo de coco e creme de Beatrice, sorriu para o melhor amigo, que tagarelava próximo de Lia Marie, Lionel e a Srta. Millsworth, e posicionou-se ao lado de Desmond – outro protótipo de Golias de Odhráncrone.

– _Tá bom, Sarah!_ Posiciona a vela no bolo. Já que quer tanto! – disse Maeve em um tom audível. Ela entregou à irmã caçula uma vela que tinha formato de um ursinho-pardo com o pavio no topo da cabeça. Quando os convidados viram do que se tratava, gargalharam. – Foi minha madrinha quem enviou! Veio junto do bolo! Fofo, né?

Com um aceno de varinha e o feitiço correto, a monitora da Corvinal acendeu a vela e o parabéns foi cantado exatamente como deveria: acompanhado de gritinhos, piadinhas infames, assobios e sacaneadas. Sandra não conseguia tirar os olhos do aniversariante, que ria e batia palmas preguiçosas, tentando apreender o máximo da zoeira que seu nível de embriaguez permitia. O peito dela se preencheu de calor ao vê-lo sendo agradado pelo clã como deveria, pelo rapaz íntegro e bondoso que era. No entanto, como o destino gosta de pregar peças e testar alguns indivíduos até o último fio de cabelo, a cena seguinte foi, para a _lincezinha_ , similar a uma punhalada: após cortar o primeiro pedaço de bolo – e por que Liam permitiu darem uma faca na mão de Gavin bêbado ninguém nunca vai entender –, o rapagão foi atacado por uma de suas “fãs”, que decidiu presenteá-lo com um caprichado beijo de língua, causando mais uma onda de aplausos e algazarra por parte dos convidados. Dando uma desculpa qualquer para se afastar do cobiçado bolo de Beatrice, Sandra foi se sentar no sofá onde estivera acomodada antes, evitando fitar a cena de tesão adolescente. Decepcionada e arrependida do próprio deslumbramento, a garota se decidiu por reprimi-lo e voltar a encarar o terceiro _ursinho_ de Callum e Beatrice como o bom e velho Galahad, o galã adolescente que em muito breve despontaria como o favorito da mulherada em Hogwarts e que tinha coisa muito melhor a fazer do que dar bola para a filha única de Nicolas e Emma.

///

**Nota:**

(*) “Fire”, em inglês, significa “fogo”. A tradução usada por Lia Wyler foi “whiskey de fogo”.


	105. Capítulo 39 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: 28/fevereiro/1993 a 13/março/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts entre 28 de fevereiro de 1993 e 13 de março de 1993.

Resoluta em deixar o arrebatamento por Galahad (que durou menos de dez minutos) para lá, Sandra reorganizou os pensamentos e voltou, no domingo mesmo, ao _modus operandi_ de antes e a direcionar um olhar especial a Patrick Kinnegan e sua “boa-mocice” (e a outros que pudessem lhe despertar luxúria e/ou sentimentos mais nobres). Com radar afiado para partidões, ela precisava confiar na convicção de Dan Haggard de que o rapazinho da Corvinal era tudo de bom e seria tolice, pelo menos, não tentar se aproximar e trocar uns beijinhos. Não havia muitas fagulhas – ainda – eles os dois, pois ele fazia a linha “correto e reservado” (sendo que, cada vez mais, os olhos da filha de Emma e Nicolas pareciam buscar os homens que de alguma forma se destacavam, fosse positiva ou negativamente, a exemplo de Bernard Arkwright e sua malemolência e descaramento – e aquelas covinhas, por Merlin... –, Tom Knightley, com sua fala envolvente e fama de galinha, e até mesmo Jaxton Partridge, que acumulava fãs por seu talento musical e o sorriso maroto), mas era melhor do que se iludir e deixar levar por um garoto que tinha centenas de opções melhores que ela, que poderia abandoná-la em um piscar de olhos ( _Gavin, essa foi pra você_ ) e que certamente fizera uso de sua sedução da boca pra fora. Para ela, ficou claro que a jogada de charme de Galahad, ao invés de uma desengonçada tentativa de declaração de sentimentos oriunda das emoções afloradas por ter feito quatorze anos de idade, não passou de outra daquelas práticas peculiares de intimidade exacerbada dos nativos de Odhráncrone. Era óbvio que, sendo agora uma Century e parte essencial do clã, ela também seria contemplada (e não hesitaria em se aproveitar disso no futuro). Com exceção de Lionel, que já estava praticamente “casado” aos olhos alheios, e de John, outro enlaçado de modo permanente, todos os dias havia, entre eles, interações de cunho sexualizado ou amoroso _demais_ , insinuações, abraços apertados, mãos na cintura, colos compartilhados, sorrisos e gentilezas que os de fora tinham toda razão em achar esquisitíssimos. A família em que crescera, os Grimshaw e os Ducotterd, era composta por típicos ingleses de cultura puritana – com a óbvia exceção de Richard, que tivera sua cota de devassidão na juventude e que, todavia, não podia ser considerado um exemplo de pessoa que expressava sua afetividade publicamente, embora não escondesse seu amor por Red Jim e pelo filho onde quer que fosse – e, por mais que Emma e Timothy, seus tios Stella e Theodore e seus avós Laura e Ermond fossem casais felizes e estáveis, não havia trocas de beijos e abraços tão frequentes entre eles, quem dirá entre os primos. Por mais que Patrick pertencesse àqueles costumes, não era um dos praticantes mais assíduos (leia-se os MacMahon e sua profusa energia sexual contagiante), por ser introvertido e discretão, e Sandra tinha certeza de que, mais pra frente, caso viessem a namorar, o Kinnegan do meio abriria mão de alguns desses gestos íntimos – ou, no máximo, ela se acostumaria e agiria de modo semelhante. Sem sombra de dúvidas, era uma aposta mais segura. Com esse veredito, Gavin, aquela metralhadora enorme de flerte _,_ retornava ao patamar de amigo e _ursinho_ inofensivo, que servia como uma fonte inesgotável de abraços gostosos (lembrando que, na falta dele, havia Desmond e Liam, agora oficialmente seus protetores e parentes distantes) e que não era para o seu bico. Ficou decidido assim.

Como por birra, e para se garantir caso seu investimento em Patrick desse com os burros n’água, Sandra decidiu retomar alguns contatos interessantes – o famoso _semear para (possivelmente) colher depois_ –, como, por exemplo, quando se aproveitou do aniversário de Ron Weasley, seu amigo de infância e filho da madrinha de sua mãe, a Sra. Molly Weasley, no dia primeiro de março (sendo, com isso, fuzilada com os olhos por Hermione Granger, a notória sabe-tudo), para se aproximar da mesa da Corvinal, vizinha à dos Leões, e cumprimentar Valentino Montanari, recebendo um sorriso sedutor como resposta (bingo!). O dia devia estar para peixe, pois, na mesma ocasião, ao percorrer o Salão Principal, ela localizou Thomas “Tom” Knightley ao longe, papeando com um colega, e fez questão de agradecer ( _“mega atrasado, eu sei!_ ”) pelos recados enviados no Dia dos Namorados. Era uma jogada indispensável, mesmo sendo provável que Tom, um “cafa” nas palavras do próprio Gavin MacMahon, enviara outros zilhares de bilhetes no Dia de São Valentim a potenciais conquistas amorosas.

– Poxa, Grimshaw, de nada... Queria eu ter grana pra ter te presenteado, pelo menos, com um docinho bem gostoso...

“ _Ahã_ ”, pensou ela, observando-o com uma das mãos na cintura e reparando pela primeira vez na pinta que tinha no pescoço.

– Tem problema não. Te vejo por aí, Knightley.

Olhando-o uma última vez antes de partir, Sandra recebeu mais um lindo sorriso galante e ardiloso, que ela guardou com carinho e revisitou na mente na hora de dormir.

– Com certeza...

Por fim, quando se dirigia à biblioteca, avistou Bernard Arkwright de papo furado com alguns estudantes mais velhos e notou como ele parecia muito mais alto do que na última vez que reparara nele. Ou havia saltos incorporados aos seus sapatos ou os hormônios típicos da adolescência estavam fazendo um efeito danado – e extremamente positivo... Ele gesticulava como um gerente e suas lindas covinhas ficavam mais evidentes quando falava. Concluiu que, se, de acordo com Dan Haggard, os norte-irlandeses e seus agregados eram um cardápio selecionado, Montanari, Knightley e Arkwright eram, em conjunto, o menu secreto do chef, separado com minúcia e cuidado para os clientes _premium_.

~*~

Na tarde do dia dois, a nova herdeira dos Century foi convocada à sala 221, onde o Sr. Century a aguardava. Dessa vez com roupas “civis” e não de uniforme, Sandra sorriu ao vê-lo. Por mais recente que fosse, a ideia de que outro homem – e não Timothy Grimshaw – era seu pai biológico havia deixado de causar-lhe ansiedade; a amizade e proximidade com os norte-irlandeses e sua receptividade ajudavam e muito a amenizar as dificuldades causadas pela mudança de paradigma. Não obstante, ver Nicolas ao vivo e perceber que os dois eram fisicamente muito semelhantes, em especial pelos olhos de lince, trazia-lhe uma espécie de paz, uma certeza de que suas origens não eram mais abstratas e que possuíam sim uma explicação. Claro que conhecer Lionel gerara uma noção parecida (já era _alguma coisa!_ ), mas conhecer o _pai_ , a pessoa que havia engendrado uma de suas duas metades... era inigualável. O homem sentiu um calor no peito ao ver que a filha usava o pingente de cabeça de lince e olhos de zircônia. Mais calejado em esconder o choro ao abraçá-la, Nicolas pediu que ela se sentasse. Apontou para um pacote pequeno sobre a mesa.

– Trouxe biscoitos de nata e chocolate com passas. – disse, acomodado à esquerda dela, no sofá de dois lugares. – Pretendo retornar pouco antes de seu aniversário, nem que seja para te dar um abraço e um beijo. E, _claro_ , trazer o seu presente, porque se tem uma coisa que serei é um pai babão que vai mimar a filhinha adorada.

Ela riu, achando graça em como um homem tão ameaçador podia ser tão meigo e doce e não passava, no fundo, de um bolinho de canela (*).

– Quem sou eu pra reclamar!

Foi a vez de Nicolas rir, fitando-a com afeto.

– Bem, querida, em nossa segunda reunião como pai e filha, pensei em te falar mais sobre os Century. Sobre nossa família como um todo, em termos históricos, já que te falei dos parentes mais imediatos da outra vez. Futuramente, podemos falar dos Chiernagh, nossa família por parte da minha mãe, Artúria. – dissertou Nicolas, sentado de lado e parecendo muito tranquilo. Era a consequência de ter recebido uma bênção tamanha àquela altura da vida e estar em presença dela.

O rosto da garota se iluminou.

– Sim! Quero muito saber!

Satisfeito com a reação, Nicolas pigarreou e deu início ao seu relato.

– Nossa história começa lá no século sexto, na região conhecida hoje em dia por “Odhráncrone” (que engloba tanto a cidade quanto seus arredores, como a zona rural), que fica a trezentas milhas do Canal do Norte, na Irlanda do Norte. A fortaleza, um castelo de treze torres, onde resido junto a nossos parentes, é o seu epicentro e serviu como suporte à segurança de todos no entorno. Imagino que saiba que, na Alta Idade Média, viver não era bolinho, ainda mais com as invasões romanas e tudo o mais. Foi por essas razões que, a princípio, nós nos tornamos uma guilda de mercenários. – vendo que a jovem pareceu impressionada com o fato, o patrono da renomada cidade mágica murada sentiu necessidade de elaborar a narrativa e esclarecer do que se tratava. – Era uma forma de sobrevivência. E algo não tão raro naquela época. Posso afirmar com toda certeza de que havia circunstâncias em que era ou a gente ou eles. Temos que agradecer aos céus que prevalecemos no final. Isso acarretou a formação de alianças locais com outros núcleos bruxos de sangue puro, que terminou solidificando nosso clã, junto dos MacMahon, os Kinnegan, os Ó Domhaill, os Kavanagh, os Colebourn e outros... – ela entreabriu os lábios, o que o “papai babão” julgou adorável.

– Quanta gente!

– Sim... somos em muitos. Cada um se especializou em uma área de atuação, o que foi essencial para a manutenção de nossos laços e nosso sustento. É por isso que desfrutamos de uma base tão estável nos dias atuais. Pela nossa insistência e força. E, acima de tudo, por permanecermos unidos, em constante auxílio uns dos outros e a justa divisão de tarefas. Sempre. – ela concordou com a cabeça. – Bem, continuando: através do ofício mencionado, pudemos acumular bens, pois esse tipo de serviço sempre foi caro, ainda mais quando feito com capricho, o que era o caso. E esses bens nos permitiram obter mais influência e poder. Com os anos, ao invés de criar desconfiança e nos repudiar, o povo passou a nos venerar, porque nossa presença se tornou sinônimo de segurança e equilíbrio. Se estávamos seguros e equilibrados, eles também ficariam. Aproveitando a oportunidade (e, claro, o potencial para endossar nossa sobrevivência), junto da construção do castelo veio a murada que todos tanto desejavam. Não pense que tudo aconteceu em um piscar de olhos. Foram séculos de trabalho. No fim, com o passar das gerações, os Century, além de soberanos da cidade, eram considerados os protetores oficiais da comunidade, e a função de “patrono” e “matrona”, seu equivalente feminino (sinônimos de “Senhor” e “Senhora de Odhráncrone”) foi criada. Ela passa de pai para filhos tal qual a sucessão da realeza.

– Então você é tipo um rei?

Nicolas acarinhou os cabelos loiros dela.

– Não. Não somos chefes de Estado como os reis. Somos uma espécie de... complemento administrativo. No dias de hoje, quem encabeça a gestão de Odhráncrone é o estaroste. Junto dele, decidimos o que é melhor para os cidadãos. Eu, como patrono, participo de concílios, julgamentos, votações, decisões, como uma testemunha notável.

– Entendi. Acho.

– No entanto, meu anjo, em 1211, ocorreu o assassinato de um dos nossos ancestrais, Jankin Century, por um fanático das Trevas. Um Comensal. – prosseguiu, e Sandra pareceu surpresa mais uma vez. – Seu filho, Ewmond, então, fundou os Linces de Sangue. Lembra-se que comentei sobre a organização de combate ao Grande Mal da qual faço parte?

– Lembro sim.

– Ótimo. A partir desse evento, além de treinarmos mercenários, assassinos, espiões e guarda-costas ano após ano e comercializarmos seus serviços para pessoas (bruxos e não-mágicos) do mundo todo, nós passamos a fazer da luta contra as Trevas outro de nossos objetivos primários. – a mocinha assentiu com os olhos brilhando tanto quanto as gemas de zircônia em seu pingente. – É por isso que, além de patrono de Odhráncrone, eu sou chamado de “o Lince dos Linces”, pois sou líder absoluto do grupo e atuo junto de centenas de agentes para eliminarmos essa corja maldita. – Nicolas se deteve para relatar alguns dos homens e mulheres Century mais famosos, fosse por sua ferocidade ao combate às Trevas, fosse pela generosidade para com a comunidade de Odhráncrone.

– ...caraca... Vocês fazem muita coisa. Não sei como arranjam tempo. Às vezes eu tenho um texto pra ler em uma semana e não dou conta! – ele achou graça na resposta da filha.

– Podemos dizer que estamos de parabéns pela coordenação e dedicação?

– Claro, pô! Parecem até os cronogramas da Maeve!

O homem riu, sabendo bem o que era a mania de controle, limpeza e ordem de Maeve, herdada diretamente da mãe, a ambiciosa Ivanna Kinnegan.

– A Maeve é sistemática mesmo...

Sandra sorriu ao ver que ele se divertia com suas observações. Contudo, algo a afligia. Sendo uma pessoa extrovertida e sem grandes impedimentos para falar o que dava na telha, resolveu perguntar algo que há muito tempo a incomodava e que provavelmente apenas Nicolas teria uma explicação satisfatória. 

– Éééé... pai...

– Hum?

– Eu queria saber de um negócio...

– Diga.

– Você parece saber _tudo_ acerca da nossa ancestralidade.

Ele se ajeitou, dobrando o afeto no olhar, exultante pelo interesse de sua menina pelos Century.

– Eu tento. Aprendi desde pequeninho, assim como seus meio-irmãos John, Lionel e Owen. E desejo que vocês transmitam aos seus filhos, e assim por diante. Mas pergunte. O que é?

Sandra deitou o rosto, fazendo que pensava.

– Eu queria saber sobre... os olhos de lince. Nossos antepassados sempre os tiveram?

Nicolas ergueu as sobrancelhas douradas. Não esperava por aquilo, por mais que fizesse todo sentido que a menina tivesse aquela curiosidade.

– Ah... os olhos amarelos... – divagou ele, pensando alto e meneando a cabeça em concordância. – Não, não foi sempre que tiveram. Quer dizer, os relatos começam há uns quinhentos anos apenas.

– É mesmo? Quinhentos?!

– Sim. É pouco, se levarmos em consideração que temos um histórico de mais de mil anos e que os bruxos vivem muito mais que os trouxas (mesmo na Idade Média!).

– Ah... verdade!

Ele apoiou o braço no encosto do sofá, de modo relaxado.

– Vou te contar o que sei, que é a versão que circula no clã (e, portanto, a oficial): um bruxo chamado Finnbarr Century, viúvo duas vezes, lamentava que não havia tido filhos naturais. De seu núcleo familiar próximo, não restou quem pudesse levar adiante nosso sangue e sobrenome: primos, sobrinhos, tios. Ninguém. Foram tempos sombrios para nós, onde nossa linhagem principal esteve próxima de ser extinta. – Sandra ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Pois é.

– E o que ele fez? Porque, se eu e você estamos aqui, quer dizer que o tal de Finnbarr resolveu esse dilema.

Nicolas assentiu com a cabeça.

– Resolveu. Ouve só: temendo uma possível infertilidade e que seu tempo de vida se extinguisse tão rápido quanto o das duas primeiras esposas, Finnbarr... fez um pacto.

– Um _pacto?!_ Como assim?

– Invocando a Deusa-Mãe, a Mãe Natureza, Finnbarr implorou que ela fizesse o que quisesse com ele, contanto que pudesse ter filhos com a próxima esposa, a quem cortejaria em breve (terminou sendo uma Colebourn).

Sandra não estranhou a menção de uma deidade que não o Deus monoteísta da cultura hegemônica hebraico-cristã pois já havia ouvido falar dela, de passagem, entre os norte-irlandeses e nas aulas de História da Magia.

– Certo. E então?

– A Mãe Natureza concedeu o pedido. Ela surgiu para Finnbarr e disse-lhe que, para isso, cobraria um preço. Por isso chamei de pacto. – a garota não conseguia tirar os olhos do pai, vidrada em sua narração. – A Deusa explanou o que aconteceria no futuro: Finnbarr receberia a fertilidade que tanto desejava e sim, geraria descendentes. Só que, junto da fertilidade ele receberia um traço físico que dificultaria a abordagem às mulheres que o interessavam, pois geraria estranhamento e dúvida (ainda mais em tempos supersticiosos como aqueles). Sim, eram as írises amarelas. Elas permitiriam que se reproduzisse, contudo serviriam de obstáculo (pelo menos para os que o sucedessem, afastados no tempo, e não tinham o respaldo dos testemunhos da época de Finnbarr). É triste, mas, desde sempre, os deuses dão benefícios com perigosas ressalvas, como que para nos testarem. Trocando em miúdos: ele seria _sim_ capaz de gerar os filhos que tanto almejava, só que enfrentaria adversidades para esse fim. A Deusa Fortuna não entregaria nem jamais entregou nada de bandeja. Em suma, foi custoso para Finnbarr casar-se uma terceira vez depois de ser agraciado com os olhos de lince. As bruxas do clã resistiram muito às suas investidas, embora ele fosse o patrono de Odhráncrone e o matrimônio com um Century fosse considerado uma honra incomparável. Como estava escrito nas estrelas, Lenore Colebourn foi sua mulher e mãe de seus nove filhos. 

– Caraaaaaaaca! – exclamou a lourinha, que abriu um sorriso em seguida. – Eu jamais poderia imaginar que era isso que estava por trás dos olhos de lince!

– De fato, é uma história pitoresca. – concordou Nicolas, selecionando na mente os detalhes apropriados relativos àquele tema a serem expostos à filha a seguir. – Hum... na realidade, a fertilidade é apenas uma das características desse pacto. Nós, que herdamos esse fenótipo de Finnbarr, ganhamos certos... poderes.

– _Poderes?!_ – repetiu Sandra, com uma careta de incredulidade. – Eu não sabia disso! O Lion e o John nunca me falaram nada (nem os outros meninos). Que tipo de poderes?

Nicolas sabia da inevitabilidade de revelar o que os Century haviam de fato herdado de Finnbarr com os olhos amarelos, tudo de metafísico (e erógeno) que os acompanhava. No entanto, absteve-se de elucidar tudo, pelo simples motivo de sua filha ter somente treze anos incompletos e ainda não possuir maturidade para lidar. Precisava discursar com diplomacia e cautela, itens que não faltavam em seu dia a dia como Senhor de Odhráncrone. Ajustou as pernas com certo incômodo e respirou fundo.

– Em sua maioria, são coisas que envolvem... bem, a _vida adulta_ , digamos.

– Tipo pagar contas e reclamar do chefe? – troçou a primogênita de Emma, rindo e fazendo o pai biológico rir. Não era exagero afirmar que Sandra era tão brincalhona quanto Lionel.

– Isso, infelizmente, todos têm de enfrentar, Century ou não. É a sina dos adultos. – devolveu, em tom bem-humorado. – O que quero dizer é que... diz respeito a... sexo. – dessa vez, ela não riu e pareceu muito chocada (e interessada). Nicolas sentiu suas bochechas se aquecerem de leve. – Muito do que o envolve, como a sedução de seu parceiro, o que vem antes e... o ato em si. Porém, antes que me pergunte qualquer coisa, vou me adiantar, como o pai _extremamente cuidadoso_ que sou – Sandra pausou com a boca aberta e a fechou de imediato, percebendo que não obteria as respostas que adoraria ter naquele momento. Não havia a menor necessidade de contar à menina naquele instante que os olhos amarelos rendiam potencialização do prazer sexual (tanto ao Century quanto aos parceiros, através do toque), englobando preliminares, penetração e orgasmos, que, todavia, só surtiam efeito se houvesse consentimento (e quanto maior a conexão entre os amantes, maior era o êxtase), e que era a razão por trás do sucesso reprodutivo: no caso das parceiras mulheres dos homens Century, o relaxamento e a intensificação do desejo as fazia mais receptivas e propensas a engravidar e gerar herdeiros. Relatar essas coisas viria com o tempo. –: você é muito nova para saber de minúcias. E _mais nova ainda_ para colocá-las em prática. Muito mais nova. A meu ver, está engatinhando. – ela adquiriu uma expressão de “ _tá bom, papai_ ” que em algo o lembrou de Emma. – Por isso, prefiro deixar as coisas como estão. Quando estiver mais velha, eu e sua tia (e até sua avó, que conhece intimamente as implicações de tais poderes...) estaremos à disposição para falarmos disso em pormenores, por mais que eu, como pai, desejasse do fundo do meu coração que você permanecesse sempre como minha filhinha intocada e protegida debaixo das minhas asas.

Sandra já tinha ouvido aquele papinho. E, pasmem, nem havia sido de seu pai de criação, Timothy, e sim de seu tio preferido e maluco de plantão, Richard, que dizia a quem quisesse ouvir que suas três sobrinhas viveriam sob sua constante vigilância e, enquanto não virasse comida de minhoca, não permitiria que nenhum gatuno fizesse filhadaputagens com elas. Provavelmente, se contasse aquilo a Nicolas, o clube das paranoias de seu tio ganharia um sócio e sua possível vida amorosa só deslancharia em uns duzentos e cinquenta anos.

– Hum... tá bem, pai.

– Por enquanto, basta que saiba que foi algo que salvou nossa linhagem. E que vai continuar salvando.

– Sei. Já que não vou saber mais nada além disso, que tal um biscoitinho de nata?

~*~

Em nove de março, aniversário de doze anos de Sarah, a caçula dos Kinnegan revelou que “a comemoração de verdade seria no sábado, dia treze”, e contentou-se em jantar junto dos membros do clã e seus amigos na mesa da Grifinória, onde seus chegados (e era surpreendente ver _quantos chegados_ ela tinha), inclusive os próprios Gêmeos, cantaram um animado parabéns, chamando a atenção de todos no salão. Não que aquele tipo de situação fosse inédito em um internato, afinal, as pessoas faziam aniversário todos os dias e festinhas costumavam ajudar a quebrar o marasmo da rotina bitolada; o que ultrapassou todos os limites do aceitável foram a explosão de mini fogos de artifício e o lançamento de confetes luminosos em um ambiente fechado (por mais mágico que fosse). Munida de uma bela bronca a ser dada nos fanfarrões para conter aquela zona toda, a Profa. McGonagall veio apressada em direção à zorra, e precisou caprichar na cara de paisagem ao se dar conta de que era o figurinha Lionel Century quem coordenava duas facções diferentes na hora dos gritinhos e sacaneadas em homenagem à aniversariante, já que o achava uma graça e admirava sua habilidade inata de liderança. Antes de alcançar a mesa de sua Casa, a veterana professora não havia antecipado que Sarah Kinnegan possuía tantos camaradas, colegas e amigos no castelo dispostos a arriscar o pescoço por ela, empreendendo uma bagunça tão pública e efusiva como aquela no cômodo mais frequentado de Hogwarts.

– É meu aniversário, ‘fessora. – explicou a danadinha, ainda com um sorrisão no rosto enquanto manuseava um objeto produtor de traquinagens que ganhara de Fred e George Weasley. Um pouco afastada, em pé, estava Maeve, que tratou de se esconder atrás de Skyler para que a diretora da Grifinória não visse que negligenciava seu papel de monitora ao não colocar ordem no pardieiro em prol da irmã. 

– Eu sei, Kinnegan. – afirmou a Profa. Minerva McGonagall, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Eu a congratulo por isso. Mas exijo que baixem o volume das vozes. E parem _já_ com esses feitiços explosivos. Fred e George Weasley, eu _sei muito_ _bem_ que foram vocês dois!

– _Mas, professora!_ – argumentou George, se fingindo de desentendido, abrindo os braços. – Só se faz doze anos uma vez na vida! – virou-se de súbito para Sarah. – Você fez doze anos, certo?

– Aham.

– Ah tá. Então. 

– _Chega de baderna!_ Agora! – repetiu a senhora com um olhar inflamado, que, depois de infligir o terror, tratou de retornar à mesa dos professores com as vestes esvoaçando atrás de si. 

A maioria obedeceu de imediato e se dispersou de volta às suas respectivas mesas. Já os membros do clã permaneceram em um silêncio meditativo, sabendo que um comentário espertinho estava por vir. Assim como sabiam de quem viria. 

– Caramba... – falou o mini Arlequim, forçando um biquinho cômico.

– O que foi? – perguntou a aniversariante, encarando-o com uma expressão engraçada de desconfiança.

– Não se pode nem mais explodir uns feitiços barulhentos e luminosos, gritar e bater palmas até os outros ficarem surdos que já somos repreendidos. Realmente não se fazem mais escolas como antigamente.

~*~

O dia resolveu cooperar e muito para que Sarah festejasse com o clã o fato de ter completado doze anos de idade: o céu não apresentava uma nuvem sequer e o sol esquentava bastante. Como era uma tranquila tarde de sábado, abençoada por um ameno clima primaveril, a circulação pelos terrenos imediatos no entorno do castelo foi liberada para que os estudantes pudessem espairecer ao ar livre, fora dos entremuros de pedra. Conforme combinado, os convidados esperavam pela atrasilda em semicírculo, até avistarem uma turba agitada – os “Unidos de Sarah Kinnegan”, que somavam três de seus amigos mais chegados – vinda do castelo com os outros dois Kinnegan e Eugene Seabrook, de mãos dadas com Maeve; Patrick carregava uma sacola de papel retangular colorida e a pousou no chão.

– _Êêêta, caraaaalho!_ – troçou Liam em um tom divertido. – Que demora, hein! Tavam fazendo o que? Pondo bobes no cabelo? Fazendo permanente?

– A culpa não é minha! – defendeu-se a caçula rindo, colocando uma mecha de cabelos escuros atrás da orelha. – Quer dizer, não dessa vez! Juro por tudinho!

– Eu que me enrolei com uma aluna, Liam. – explicou Maeve, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Fui tirar uma dúvida da menina e ela decidiu me contar a novela que é a vida dela. Não consegui me desvencilhar tão rápido quanto gostaria.

– Percebi.

– E a sua _musa inspiradora_? Cadê? – desconversou a monitora, e deu um sorriso de lado em seguida.

– Foi cochilar depois do almoço. – informou o macho alfa, dando de ombros, sem olhá-la nos olhos. – Tanto faz. Eu não queria mesmo.

Maeve entrecerrou os olhos, avaliando seu amigo de infância e cabecinha-quente favorito. Geralmente era ele quem dispensava as garotas e estabelecia os dias e horários em que se agarraria com elas e não o contrário. Pelo fogo da última vez em que viu os dois, era impossível que Liam não estivesse afim.

– Hum... _sei_.

Antes que Sarah pudesse descrever a programação do dia, Sandra fez um barulho alto de espanto, assustando os mais distraídos, e apontou enfaticamente para a sacola.

– É da loja do meu pai! – disse ela, falando com naturalidade sobre Timothy, tendo se esquecido de que tinha um pai sobressalente, o biológico, a quem a maioria dos presentes conhecia muito bem. – A Hodgepodge! Olha, Lia! Não é?

– É sim! – confirmou a mais nova, indicando o emblema que havia na sacola. – O que vocês compraram lá?

– Então! Deix’eu contar! – exclamou Sarah, animadíssima, e o restante se calou para prestar atenção. – Lógico que, sendo meu aniversário, não faltariam comes e bebes, né? Mas isso mais tarde! Umas semanas atrás, mandei uma carta pra minha mãe falando que queria fazer algo divertido com vocês nessa data e ela pediu ajuda pro tio Irvine (vocês sabem como ele é, genial e super criativo!). Aí o tio foi atrás de alguma coisa que fosse aceita nessa joça de escola e descobriu esse treco aqui. – ela abaixou e retirou de dentro da sacola uma caixa, que era comprida e alta, e a exibiu, com certa dificuldade, graças aos seus braços finos, para que todos pudessem espiar. O grupo se apertou para ver do que se tratava. Na tampa, constava o título do jogo: “Policromia ao Alvo”. – É assim: nessa caixa tem uma cacetada de esferas mágicas que estouram em contato com a pele e delas sai uma espécie de pó colorido que desaparece depois de algum tempo. Espero que no mesmo dia, _heh_. Enfim. Tem que ler as instruções. – Lara pareceu preocupada com o fato de que, em pouco, certamente instalar-se-ia um verdadeiro pandemônio de objetos voadores com potencial para estragar suas roupas da moda. Pela cara de Cecily, ela temia a mesma coisa.

– Caraca, se eu soubesse que o papai vendia isso, tinha pegado um pra mim! – comentou Sandra, mais pensando alto do que qualquer coisa.

– Certo. E a ideia é a gente... fazer uma guerrinha? – inquiriu John, já prevendo que, se fosse o caso, Dany seria a primeira a pular fora. A baixinha fitou o namorado como se tivesse lido sua mente e deu-lhe um sorriso enigmático.

– É, pô! – retrucou a aniversariante, passando a caixa para um de seus amigos, Dexter “Dex” Flynn-Courtenay, que removeu a tampa e entregou-a sem prestar a atenção à pessoa à sua direita e passou a investigar as embalagens que separavam as esferas em conjuntos menores. – Cada um pega um montão e sai tacando nos outros! Resumindo, é isso!

– _Pera, pera, pera_. – cortou Liam, que se enfiou entre John e Fitzroy. – Então tem que separar em times. Daí joga um contra o outro.

Óbvio que Liam ia querer transformar a brincadeira em uma competição. E, de preferência, que ele fosse decretado o vencedor no final. E, como não podia deixar de ser, óbvio que Maeve ia peitar o bonitão. Alguém tinha que impedi-lo de ser um estraga-prazeres!

– Liam, nem tudo tem que ser disputado. É aniversário da Sarinha, afinal! É pra ser uma coisa descontraída e sem compromisso. Sem rivalidade.

Enquanto Liam bufava, Eugene a observava com um olhar apaixonado.

– _Meh!_ Mas daí não tem graça, porra! Vamos ficar só arremessando bolinhas pra lá e pra cá? Não, senhora! – elucidou o macho alfa, de cenho franzido e dedo em riste, afogueado pela recusa de sua “peguete curvilínea” de estar com ele naquela tarde. – Me ofereço a liderar um dos times!

– _Ah, não, Liam!!_ _Não começa!!_ Puta merda, toda vez! – ralhou Maeve, cujos olhos azuis-escuros ganharam _aquele_ brilhinho específico de ódio quando entrava em conflito com ele.

– Caralho, Meevs, deixa de ser chata! Dá pra se divertir jogando de time! – retrucou MacMahon, aumentando o tom de voz.

– Calma, gente, é só um monte de bolinha colorida. Cês tão muito exaltados... – troçou Stanson, sabendo que brincava com fogo. Deu uma piscadela para a Srta. Constable, que respondeu abrindo um sorriso travesso.

– Aaaai, _que saco!_ Vai logo! Eu só quero jogar! – brigou Sarah, que, do nada, pegou uma das esferas, já removida das embalagens menores, e arremessou de qualquer jeito para a frente, acertando Gavin em cheio no rosto. Um pouco do pó translúcido mágico azul-claro voou, mas a maioria ficou em sua testa e bochecha esquerda, que ele tratou de esfregar com a mãozorra direita por reflexo. Importante dizer que o pó não manchava ou encrustava de verdade, já que se tratava de um encantamento ilusório e sumia em poucas horas caso não fosse removido antes por magia; era perfeito pois servia como uma brincadeira e tanto e poupava o trabalho de lavagem de mães e pais bruxos.

– Valeu, Sarah...

– Pera aí, para! Bando de teimoso! – cortou Desmond, que até então estivera concentrado junto de John lendo as instruções e recomendações da tampa. – Ó: aqui eles listam um monte de formas de jogar, com time ou não (ouviu, Liam?), e as mais indicadas para mais de dez jogadores são duas disposições: o modo “estratégico”, com quantidades reduzidas de esferas espalhadas pelo perímetro e o modo “agressivo”, em que ficam todas acumuladas no centro do “campo de batalha” e os jogadores têm de vir para pegar mais no mesmo lugar quando as suas acabarem. Também tá escrito aqui que elas voltam ao ponto de partida quando ficam inertes mais de cinco segundos no chão. Que foda!

– Já que o Liam quer _tanto_ dividir – complementou John, apontando para um papel que devia ser o manual de instruções. Liam sorriu, triunfante, fazendo Maeve girar os olhos. –, li aqui que tem um recurso (um feitiço) para que as esferas estourem nas cores que quisermos, para contabilizarmos os pontos com base em quantos foram atingidos pela cor do adversário.

– Caralho! Genial isso! – endossou o galã do quinto ano, satisfeito com a ideia de que poderia pôr em ação sua necessidade de competir (e ganhar). – Boralá então! Jogar de equipes!

– Tô fora. – anunciou a Srta. Robin, como seu namorado havia previsto. Addie fez que ia segui-la, quando sentiu o braço restringido por uma distinta mão forte e muitíssimo habilidosa...

– Não vai nem me dar um beijinho de boa sorte, Constable? – ronronou Mark Stanson, enlaçando-a pela cintura e embrenhando o rosto no pescoço dela. Os dois não estavam necessariamente ficando direto, porém, né, os dois estavam ali, sem nada mais relevante agendado... a mocinha sorriu com charme e correspondeu ao chamego.

– Tá bom. – provocou-o dando um beijinho na bochecha dele. – Boa sorte. Se o seu time perder, te ofereço meu ombro pra chorar depois.

– Esse ombrinho eu não quero pra chorar não, quero é pra cobrir de beijos. – devolveu o malandro, atacando a boca dela com a sua, pois por nada do mundo se contentaria com apenas um beijo no rosto.

Acabou se formando uma espécie de arquibancada, composta por adolescentes que odiavam atividades físicas, não queriam jogar ou não tinham habilidades para nada parecido, com Dany, Lara, Dan Haggard – que fugiu com veemência de Sandra e se defendeu dizendo que preferia assistir os MacMahon e seus deliciosos comparsas em ação –, Adelaide, Eugene Seabrook e uma das amigas de Sarah, Page Elwood. Em roda, sobraram os que pretendiam jogar (ou que tinham medo de dizer que não).

– Você não acha _mesmo_ que vai ser capitão de uma das equipes, né, Liam? – cutucou Maeve, enrolando as mangas da camiseta rosa. O rapagão lançou um olhar ardiloso repleto de desagrado.

– _Humpf_. Quem deveria ser então, _mamãe?_

– Como estamos comemorando o aniversário da Sarinha, acho que ela deveria ser um dos capitães. – tentou ela, mostrando a irmã caçula.

– Sei. E o outro?

– _A outra_ , por ter ingressado de vez no nosso grupo e descoberto que faz parte da árvore genealógica dos Century: a Sandra.

Voltando-se para a _lincezinha_ , que coincidentemente estava ao lado de Lionel e o espelhava com perfeição, Liam assentiu. Somente um evento extraordinário como o patrono de Odhráncrone, Nicolas Century, não saber que havia produzido mais um herdeiro e o recuperado tantos anos depois de seu nascimento era capaz de dobrar a teimosia do segundo _ursinho_ de Callum e Beatrice.

– Hum. Pode ser. Meu time vai ganhar mesmo, independente de quem for a capitã.

Mais uma vez, Maeve girou os olhos. Não se ela pudesse impedir (e fosse do time oposto, claro).

– Tá bom, já enfeiticei as esferas para estourarem verde e laranja. Pode ser? – discorreu Patrick, ao que a maioria concordou. – São cores neon, então ficarão bem visíveis. No entanto, não sei como faremos para saber quem é de qual equipe. Quero dizer, não temos uniformes e, quando a partida começar, prevejo uma zona daquelas.

– Em casa, quando meus primos e vizinhos jogam os jogos deles lá, eles conjuram sinaizinhos que ficam em cima das cabeças de cada um. Tipo flutuam. – sugeriu Jaxton, que já tinha se livrado do casaco e estava preparadíssimo. – Só não sei qual o comando.

– Eu sei de um. A vovó me ensinou a criar essas coisas quando precisava realizar marcações rápidas e evidentes nas plantas doentes das estufas. Não garanto que meu desenho vai ficar _lindo e perfeito_ , no entanto deve quebrar o galho. – explicou John, sacando a varinha. – Sarah, escolhe um bicho.

A aniversariante sorriu, entusiasmada que finalmente o _cazzo_ do jogo ia começar. 

– Um _kraken_. Dourado! E bem grande!

O grifinório franziu as sobrancelhas escuras. Não que fosse necessário precisar a cor do _kraken_ , mas... O rapaz aplicou o feitiço e desenhou a criatura com o máximo de destreza de que dispunha – deixando a namorada muito orgulhosa no processo – e calhou que deu certo. A representação pictográfica de um _kraken_ dourado passou a flutuar sobre a cabeça da menina e acompanhá-la quando se movia.

– Beleza. E você, San?

A lourinha não precisou pensar nem meio segundo.

– Um dragão.

– Tá. E de que cor?

Daí ela hesitou. Bem, se era para ser o seu time, que fosse o mais espalhafatoso de todos.

– Rosa-chiclete.

Rindo, John desenhou o melhor dragão (rosa-chiclete) que conseguiu e o posicionou sobre a cabeça de sua meio-irmã. Em seguida, vinha a escolha dos combatentes. Levando em consideração a vontade de ganhar, as capitãs escolheram com sapiência, apostando nos mais atléticos e nos que aparentavam ter boa pontaria. Sarah, como o centro da festa, teve o direito de escolher primeiro, e o “time _kraken_ dourado” (que atacaria com esferas laranjas) formado foi: Liam, John, Mark Stanson, Elisa, Desmond, Paul, Lionel, e os grifinórios do primeiro ano, Kimberly Reed e Dex Flynn-Courtenay. Já o time “dragão rosa-chiclete” (detentor das esferas verdes) era: Devan Birne, Gavin, Patrick, Maeve, Jaxton, Greg Fitzroy, Cecily, Lia Marie e Chip Harding, amigo de Desmond, do segundo ano da Grifinória. O modo escolhido foi, a princípio, o “estratégico”, e diversas bases com esferas foram espalhadas pelo terreno, em ambas as cores, para ninguém “empacar” em um canto só e se tornar um alvo fácil. Se não funcionasse ou a brincadeira ficasse monótona (coisa improvável de acontecer entre aqueles adolescentes em específico), ficou combinado que mudariam para o “modo agressivo”.

Instigada pela primogênita dos Kinnegan, que se deu conta de que Liam já estava montando estratégias mil entre os camaradas, Sandra gritou “valendo!” e sua equipe desembestou pelo perímetro em busca de munição. Pega de surpresa, a outra fez o mesmo. Depois disso, o cenário se transformou em vinte jovens arremessando suas esferas e rezando para quem mirava nelas ser bração (**) e errar feio.

Os brasões luminosos no topo da cabeça dos jogadores ajudavam a localizar quem deveria (de preferência) ser atingido, o que não evitou que os menos concentrados, ou mais estabanados, atingissem pessoas do seu próprio time. Por mais que a equipe de Sarah acumulasse pessoas com mais preparação física, ela não contava com a surpreendente agilidade e força de Cecily (que mais tarde acabou entregando que jogava _baseball_ em casa), provavelmente a que mais marcou os oponentes. Outra que surpreendeu foi Elisa, que, além de não abrir o bico ao ser atingida, mandou muito bem tanto na hora de atacar quanto na de recuar. Lamentou apenas quando seu cabelo foi atingido e ficou pintado de verde neon, tendo se esquecido que era apenas uma mancha apenas ilusória e não real. Por outro lado, Dex Flynn-Courtenay se mostrou quase impossível de acertar, correndo rápido como um leopardo e esgueirando-se com uma habilidade beirando o sobrenatural – e terminou como o que menos teve a roupa pintada. Quando alguém era atingido no rosto, em especial na região dos olhos, o pó translúcido mágico gerava um belo atraso e desacelerava sua capacidade de reação, coisa que serviu de pretexto para Patrick, Gavin e Birne caírem matando em cima de Liam, chovendo esferas nele e sarapintando seu peitoral e braços de verde neon. Como não podia deixar de ser, Lionel era um dos alvos preferidos do “time dragão”, tanto por sua posição de destaque dentro do clã quanto por ser um dos mais queridos – além disso, era divertido vê-lo desesperado e fazendo aquele escândalo exagerado dele, gritando aos sete ventos que a próxima esfera ia _sim_ machucá-lo e contundi-lo (mais tarde ele se daria conta de que desperdiçara uma excelente oportunidade para se safar de futuras lições de casa). Outra jogadora muito perseguida e atiçada foi Sarah, por razões muito parecidas: além de ser muito benquista por sua personalidade e entrosamento, era seu aniversário e não era nada mal ver a traquinas pagando o pato quando na vida real costumava ser o contrário e quem pregava as peças era ela.

Em determinado momento, Galahad, após se dar conta de que Sandra havia sido encurralada pelas Srtas. Reed e Millsworth e seria toda alvejada e pintada de laranja neon, decidiu atrair a atenção para si e se utilizar de sua compleição atlética, correndo uma distância impressionante em um curto intervalo de tempo e, lá do outro lado da guerrinha, abanou os braços para lá e para cá.

– Vocês podem até tentar, mas nunca vão me pegar vivo, _seus patifes!_ – gritou ele, e a provocação deu certo, pois as meninas mais Liam e John se dispersaram e trataram de segui-lo. Apenas a esfera lançada de qualquer jeito (e “cagada”, de acordo com Gavin) de Elisa o acertou no ombro.

Depois do ataque sofrido, quando Sandra chegou perto o suficiente da “plateia” com a blusinha suja de laranja, Dan Haggard, depois de desviar de uma esfera que quase atingiu o cocuruto da amiga, instigou-a a colar em Patrick e sugerir que andassem mais juntos, até para tirar uma casquinha.

– Gruda nele e fala: “Kinnegan, seja meu... parceiro”. Certeza que vai funcionar.

Não deu nem trinta segundos, Sandra já estava do lado oposto da baderna, correndo atrás de Hawthorne, tendo se esquecido completamente do que havia combinado com o amigo. Mais adiante, Chip Harding formou uma coalisão eficiente com Fitzroy, e mais catou esferas mágicas do chão do que qualquer coisa, servindo como escudeiro e retaguarda para o corvinal do segundo ano, que pensava rápido e corria como uma lebre. Tentando escapar pela tangente para pararem de cobri-lo de pó mágico (que no calor e na correria todos acabavam esquecendo que não era de verdade e sumiria em questão de horas), Lionel fez graça para Lia Marie – a quem jamais atacaria, mesmo sendo da equipe adversária – com um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes e não segurou a risada quando viu que ela tropeçou e caiu. Mesmo assim, o _lincezinho_ correu como se não houvesse amanhã, ignorando a zona verde e laranja e os gritos de ameaça e as gargalhadas e foi ao encontro de sua Dúnlaith mirim. Ela se levantou com um bico do tamanho do mundo encarando o chão.

– Machucou? – perguntou ele, amparando-a pelos antebraços. Reparando como ela estava emburrada e não respondia nada, Lion entrou em um desespero genuíno, pois nem uma vez sequer pretendia chatear ou magoar Lia Marie. – Me perdoa, Liazinha! Eu sou um babaca! Não consigo me segurar quando as pessoas levam tombos! É mais forte que eu! Prometo que nunca mais vou rir de você! Me perdoa, Liaaaa! Fala que sim! _Por favor, por favor, por favor!_ – ele a abraçou e, reparando que estavam sendo cercados por alguns membros do “time dragão”, virou as costas para protegê-la e apertou-a contra si. Jaxton, Maeve e Devan fizeram questão de gastar todo o seu estoque de esferas verdes na camiseta do garoto, já coberta de pó translúcido verde neon (e um pontinho aqui e ali de laranja) e se afastaram rindo e gritando. Vendo a carinha de cachorro molhado de Lionel, Lia não tinha nem como ficar brava. – Me perdoa?

– Tá bom. Perdoo. – a Srta. Grimshaw sacou sua última esfera e a estourou no peito do namorado. – Agora estamos quites. – deu um beijinho na boca dele e correu até onde estavam outros de sua equipe.

Tendo as esferas se esgotado – e Maeve fez questão de que fossem encontradas e utilizadas absolutamente _todas_ –, o “time dragão” e o “time _kraken_ ” se reencontraram no meio do “campo de batalha”, e muitos se sentaram no chão pra recuperar o fôlego. Não tinha um que não estivesse pintado de laranja ou verde neon – com exceção, claro, de Flynn-Courtenay, quase ileso por completo –, bem como das duas cores ao mesmo tempo. Nem a _plateia_ se salvou: a Srta Robin, que tinha frações coloridas na camisetinha preta, foi abraçar o namorado e elogiá-lo pelo admirável desempenho; Stanson correu para cercar sua favorita e aproveitou para fazer um gracejo, esfregando o rosto “sujo” no dela, e recebeu gritinhos de protesto; e a pobre Page acabou com cada tênis de uma cor. Atento e obediente, Patrick desfez o feitiço que mantinha os sinais do _kraken_ dourado e do dragão rosa-chiclete acima da cabeça de seus companheiros, e também se sentou para repousar. Depois de receber um afago de seu paquera, a primogênita dos Kinnegan, contente por ver que a irmã havia se divertido horrores e que parecia muito feliz, se adiantou para dar outro recado.

– Pessoal, tem sanduíches, bolo e o doce preferido da Sarah ( _cheesecake_ ) lá na nossa salinha de estimação. Como só tenho uma reunião mais à noite, podemos ir agora pra...

– Ei, calma aí! Nada disso! – cortou o galã supremo, cujos cabelos escuros estavam contaminados com ambas cores da brincadeira. Já prevendo o que vinha por aí, Maeve se voltou para ele com uma das mãos na cintura e uma cara de desaprovação. – Temos que contabilizar os pontos! Ver quem está com mais manchas laranjas ou verdes! Lógico!

– Ai, Liam _..._

Pelo buchicho e resmungos entre os participantes da peleja, ninguém estava afim de contabilizar nada (e sim partir para o castelo para se jogarem nos sofás e poltronas e se empanturrarem de bobagens).

– Beleza. Por desistência e bunda-molice do outro time, os “ _krakens_ ” ganharam. Fim de papo.

O caminho até a salinha de estimação do clã foi ocorreu em meio a uma acalorada discussão sobre aquele tema, já que uns não queriam aceitar que perderam – porque “claramente haviam jogado bem e pintado muito mais o outro time do que o contrário” – e outros defendiam que não havia necessidade de escolher um vencedor. Por fim, a aniversariante, que não aguentava mais aquela picuinha infernal (para ela, o que importava era a bagunça em si e não criar rixa no clã e entre os amigos) e só pensava no maravilhoso _cheesecake_ que a aguardava, decretou um “empate técnico”, ao que a outra capitã concordou com veemência. Fica fácil adivinhar quem foram os dois turrões que não aceitaram a decisão e disseram a si mesmos que sua equipe havia ganho, com folga, a taça do campeonato de “Policromia ao Alvo”. 

///

**Notas:**

(*) “Bolinho de canela” foi uma tradução para “cinnamon roll”, por causa do meme.

(**) “Bração” é uma gíria para “habilidades manuais ruins”, como, por exemplo, uma pessoa que dirige mal.


	106. Capítulo 40 da Parte 3 – Londres, Hogwarts e Oxford: Março/1993 e 3/abril/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Londres, Hogwarts e Oxford, entre março e 3 de abril de 1993.

Como acontecia com frequência, a tardezinha em Londres encerrava com uma garoa fina e gelada. Red Jim surgiu na entrada da Hodgepodge e pegou Timothy, que estava prestes a fechar a loja, de surpresa.

– Red! – exclamou o comerciante, arregalando os olhinhos pálidos enquanto terminava de aplicar os feitiços de trancas mágicas e senhas no caixa. – Olá! Pensei que o encontraria mais tarde em Hatfield Broad Oak com o Richard para pedirmos pizza.

O professor de artes plásticas, que se via lindíssimo de blazer e calça cáqui, pôs as mãos nos bolsos e fitou os pés, com aquele jeitão delicado e aprazível dele. Quem não o conhecesse e o visse, tão bem-apessoado, esbelto, a pele perfeita, o rosto simétrico, jamais lhe daria trinta e oito anos de idade.

– Ah sim! Podemos ir juntos. É que eu saí da universidade mais cedo e decidi dar uma passadinha porque... queria saber se podíamos conversar um pouco antes de irmos para Uttlesford.

Grimshaw ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras, sentindo-se inquieto. Não sabia se era a convivência com Richard, mas ele passou a ficar cismado sempre que as coisas desviavam de seu curso rotineiro. Red _nunca_ havia o abordado do final do expediente para “conversar”, quem dirá a sós. E, para piorar, desde a vinda do guarda-caça Rubeus Hagrid até a loja, em janeiro, para convocá-lo e a Emma e soltar a bomba de que Nicolas Century estava em Hogwarts aguardando a presença dos dois, Timothy passou a detestar misteriosas visitas-surpresa, ainda mais no Beco Diagonal.

– ...aconteceu alguma coisa, Red? Algo que... queira me contar? Alguma notícia ou novidade...?

Notando a apreensão na voz de barítono, o ruivo sentiu a necessidade de se justificar.

– Não, Tim, não foi nada. _Juro._ – disse, abrindo um lindo sorriso, que ornava tão bem com seus traços finos. – E _não_ , não foi a Emma ou o Ritchie que me enviaram aqui em missão. Venho em paz, espontaneamente. Só queria bater um papo casual contigo. Não passa disso.

O pacato comerciante assentiu.

– Entendi... – ele refletiu brevemente. – Bem, não quero podar sua iniciativa, mas sugiro que tenhamos um plano B. Se demorarmos muito, capaz de o neurótico do seu marido comover uma equipe inteira de patrulha para nos rastrear. – Red Jim riu. – E você sabe bem que não estou exagerando. Bem que eu queria!

– Não se preocupe. Já tenho tudo esquematizado aqui. – e deu duas batidinhas na têmpora direita com a ponta do dedo indicador. – Podemos conversar no bar vizinho ao empório de bebidas (aquele onde compro às vezes, sabe? Perto da avenida), e, quando estivermos no limite do nosso tempo tolerável, compramos uma garrafa de vinho cheia de frescura. – Tim pareceu não entender a lógica de seu cunhado aquariano. – Te explico: diremos aos irmãos que demoramos, depois de nos encontrarmos no Beco, porque resolvi te pedir ajuda para achar o tal vinho (dá até para inventar uma história... falo que foi indicação de algum colega meu, bem extravagante, que afirmou ser uma bebida imperdível... para ficar mais verossímil) e que rodamos a cidade inteira. Não se preocupe. Se não colar com o Richard, eu me entendo com ele. Estando casado com aquele xarope há quase dez anos, aprendi a dobrá-lo. Com algum trabalho, mas consigo.

Timothy pareceu satisfeito.

– Está bem. Vamos.

No bar trouxa, vizinho de muro do empório, eles ficaram apenas no refrigerante e na batata frita. Como ambos estavam de estômago vazio, era um desastre em potencial se bebessem qualquer coisa alcoólica. Ajeitaram-se em uma mesinha de canto, para duas pessoas, mesmo que o estabelecimento estivesse vazio, já que não passava das cinco da tarde.

– Tem algum assunto específico sobre o qual deseja falar, Red? – começou Timothy, manuseando o saleiro. – Imagino que sim, de outro modo conversaríamos em casa mesmo, na presença de nossos cônjuges e de Florence.

O professor de artes plásticas concordou com a cabeça, 

– Eu apenas... andei pensando. – alegou Red Jim, inclinando o rosto harmonioso. – Veja: nós dois não somos conhecidos por falarmos escancaradamente de nossos sentimentos por aí, nesse quesito te entendo bem. Porém... eu queria saber... como você está se sentindo com relação a tudo que aconteceu com a Sandra? Já se passou um tempinho do enorme susto, afinal... Como você está? O que tem pensado de toda essa situação?

De fato, como havia observado o ruivo, Timothy não era de falar em voz alta sobre o que se passava em sua mente e era raro que dividisse suas angústias com alguém que não fosse Emma. No entanto, Red Jim era de extrema confiança e demonstrava muita empatia para com os outros, especialmente os familiares. Por essa razão, talvez por ter notado algum incômodo por parte de Grimshaw, ele tenha se decidido por aquela conversa. Não viu problemas em se abrir, já que existiam tão poucas pessoas no mundo que poderiam compreender aquela situação tão bem quanto o ruivo, que acompanhara desde os primórdios o embate “Ducotterd-Century” e seu desenrolar.

– Bem... primeiramente, Red, agradeço pelo gesto e pela preocupação. Tirando a Emma, não discuti esse tema com mais ninguém. Nem com meu irmão. – confessou Timothy, empurrando a ponte dos oclinhos de aro dourados. Em seguida, suspirou profundamente. – Com relação ao que sinto... posso dizer que... tenho sentimentos mistos. Contraditórios, eu diria... – hesitou, pesando suas palavras. – Sendo bem sincero: por um lado, sinto como se... Sandra fosse minha filha de sangue, sabe? Como se fosse _minha_. Não tinha como ser de outro jeito (acho eu), afinal estive com ela desde que veio ao mundo; ouvi seu primeiro chorinho, ajudei a dar o seu primeiro banho, vi colocarem sua primeira roupinha... – Red assentiu e a imagem de sua sobrinha Rachel lhe veio à mente. – Sei que dinheiro não importa, mas eu me esforcei _tanto_ para dar tudo a ela... as fraldas, as roupas, o berço, médicos, depois a babá, quando a Lia Marie nasceu (na época, o Richard ainda não tinha feito as pazes com o pai, a Emma menos ainda, então não recebíamos o muitíssimo bem-vindo auxílio financeiro de Philip). Foi duro, mas fiz tudo por amor a ela... Às vezes, eu penso: agora, quase treze anos depois, _eu vou ter que dividir minha filha com um estranho?!_ – Red Jim ergueu as sobrancelhas avermelhadas. Analisando por aquele ângulo, era mesmo injusto. Compadeceu-se de Timothy e assentiu novamente. Suspirando mais uma vez, o mais velho se recompôs. – Só que... por outro lado... que tipo de _monstro_ eu seria se impedisse a menina de conhecer o próprio pai e a família biológicos?! Ela tem esse direito! Ainda mais com a espinhosa questão dos olhos de gato...

– É...

O garçom chegou com a cestinha de batatas fritas e a pousou entre os dois. 

– Obrigado, senhor. O problema é que... quando conheci Century, me dei conta de que ele é tão apaixonado por ser pai quanto eu... Ele até _adotou_ um menino.

– Sério?

– Sim. Não me lembro dos detalhes, no entanto sei que envolvia algo como o menino ser filho de um conhecido dele que faleceu. A partir de então, Nicolas o criou como dele, entre os próprios filhos de sangue.

– Caramba. – admirou-se Red Jim, estranhando que um homem que Emma havia descrito como sendo o chefão implacável de um clã bruxo pudesse ser tão misericordioso. – Uma atitude muito bonita.

– É sim. – devolveu o comerciante, imerso no oceano de sensações labirínticas que surgia quando pensava naquele assunto. – E, sabe... _quem sou eu_ para impedir que um cara desses, que me passou a sensação de ser tão devoto à família, conheça a própria filha? Além disso, ele é pai de três garotos. Ficou nítido o quanto queria uma menina quando viu Sandra ao vivo. – o ruivo lembrou-se das palavras de Emma sobre isso (e o quanto a afetou saber que sua primogênita parecia muito propensa a conhecer o pai biológico, coisa que demorou quase treze anos para fazer por culpa sua) e suspirou. – Enfim. Se existe uma entidade acima de nós, uma força controladora de tudo e todos, que nos assiste e decide cada vírgula que acontece conosco, então eu apenas... desejo que essa reviravolta toda, já que tem de acontecer, seja para o bem. O bem de Sandra, o bem de Emma e o meu.

– Com certeza. Sem dúvidas... – reafirmou Red, entrando em um estado meditativo que durou alguns instantes, ao que Timothy aproveitou para se servir de algumas batatinhas, até então intocadas. – Tim, você sabia que eu... já fui casado? Quer dizer, antes de agora.

– Sim. Sua esposa foi... morta. Assassinada.

– Isso. Por um fanático das Trevas. – explanou Greenslade, com os antebraços apoiados na beirada na mesa. – Foi por isso que conheci o Richard, aliás.

– Uhum. A Emma me contou por cima.

– Bem... nessas, em que ainda era marido da Cinthia, eu... quase fui pai.

Timothy parou com uma batatinha no ar, sem ter certeza de que entendera o que o outro queria dizer.

– Quase? Vocês...?

– Quando foi assassinada, a Cinthia estava esperando um filho meu. Estava grávida de quatro meses.

A batatinha caiu e Timothy arfou, dando-se conta de quanta merda Red Jim havia passado. Ainda mais essa... mas espera...

– _Meu Deus_ , Red. O que está dizendo?! O bebê...?

– Morto. Junto dela. No mesmo dia.

Grimshaw cobriu a boca com a mão ossuda e quase se esqueceu do que falavam anteriormente, que parecia ser mamão com açúcar perto daquela situação horrenda e desesperadora.

– Por Merlin... sinto muito... muitíssimo...

– Obrigado. – o sorriso do artista era sincero e emocionado. – É uma dor que gosto de pensar que já cicatrizou. Entretanto... – respirou fundo e ajeitou os braços. – Não consigo evitar pensar como teria sido se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes e ambos estivessem vivos, e eu tivesse... bem, dado seguimento à paternidade. Como teria sido ter o meu filho nos braços, participado de sua criação, ensinado a ler, escrever, desenhar...

Cabisbaixo, ele parecia irremediavelmente envolvido naquelas memórias, e mantinha os olhos cinzentos no tampo da mesa. Condoído pelo relato de seu cunhado, Timothy sentiu-se no dever de ampará-lo.

– Você teria sido ótimo, Red. Tenho certeza disso. – disse, tentando fazer com que o fitasse nos olhos. – Só ver o quão bem você tratou o Chris e as meninas esses anos todos. Foi impecável. Sempre disse isso a Emma. Você sempre foi de fundamental ajuda a nós, e principalmente ao Richard.

– Obrigado novamente. Amo os quatro, assim como amo vocês. – murmurou Red Jim, com as lágrimas cintilando em seus olhos, que pareciam verdes graças à luz que vinha das janelas.

– E nós sentimos o mesmo. Todos nós.

Quando encarou o ruivo nos olhos, o esposo de Emma se deu conta de como ele estava comovido e pretendia falar sério.

– Timothy... eu conheço a Sandra desde que ela tinha dois, três aninhos. E tenho _certeza_ de que ela não vai a lugar algum. Tenho _certeza_ de que ela será sempre sua filha, até o fim. Que ela jamais vai renegar o seu lugar na vida dela. Porque você é o pai da San e ninguém tira isso de você.

Foi a vez de o homem de cabelos escuros sentir os olhos se encherem d’água. Ele cobriu a boca carnuda com o punho fechado e diversas lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas altas.

– Eu... obrigado, Red...

– O Century não vai tomar o seu lugar. Vou me certificar disso. – prosseguiu Red Jim, tentando sustentar um sorriso, e acabou chorando mais. – Porque eu sou pacífico até a hora que não sou mais. E você sabe que dois pacíficos – indicou ele mesmo e Tim. – quando querem brigar, dão mais trabalho do que um valentão esquentado. – enxugando as lágrimas com um guardanapo limpo de papel, Timothy acabou rindo. – Está bem?

– Está sim, Red. Tudo ótimo. Obrigado.

O ruivo respirou bem fundo e limpou o rosto com as pontas dos dedos finos e habilidosos.

– Nossa... parece que tirei um peso enorme das costas.

Grimshaw reagiu da mesmíssima maneira.

– Eu também. Por Merlin, esse treco de se abrir e falar dos sentimentos é porreta mesmo...

– Está se sentindo melhor?

– Demais.

– Fico feliz. Sempre que precisar, não hesite em me chamar para bater papo. Sei como é somente pôr os sentimentos pra dentro e nunca o contrário.

Tim sorriu, e o professor de artes plásticas percebeu como sua aura retornou ao estado normal, de tranquilidade. 

– Não seria nada mal se fizéssemos isso de vez em quando. Afinal, a Emma e o Richard se veem direto sem a gente. 

Red se serviu de uma batata frita e mergulhou a pontinha no ketchup.

– Devíamos mesmo. Já que durante a novela não dá...

Tim riu alto. Terminada a cestinha com os aperitivos e os refris, eles partiram para o empório de bebidas e, em seguida, para Hatfield Broad Oak, onde a estória do “vinho cheio de frescura” colou com perfeição, para alívio da dupla de “pacíficos”.

~*~

O aniversário de Sandra caía numa terça-feira e Nicolas resolveu dar as caras, depois do término das aulas do dia. A farra em si, que ela empreenderia com os amigos, só ocorreria no sábado, três de abril, mas – como bem sabe o leitor – o orgulhoso patriarca jamais deixaria de abraçar sua _venerada filhinha_ naquele dia especial. Quando a avistou, de vestido cinza-claro cinturado, o Senhor de Odhráncrone não segurou a emoção; Sandra completava treze anos. Ele só a conhecia há três meses e aquela seria a quarta vez que se viam ao vivo. Ateve-se à ideia de que era melhor que tivessem convivido tão pouco do que nunca soubessem da existência um do outro. Após abraçá-la efusivamente e beijar seus cabelos louros e lisos (herdados dele), a testa e as bochechas, Nicolas a fitou com um olhar carinhoso.

– Você tem um tantinho da sua mãe... mas é inegável que é uma Century de cima a baixo. – alegou o poderoso bruxo, sorrindo de lábios, com os cílios úmidos, notando como sua filha lembrava a tia Meredith, irmã de seu pai. Era nesses momentos que Sandra, em lapsos inéditos, não sabia bem como reagir. Só sabia que ter noção de que os Century eram como ela trazia muita tranquilidade. – Você é linda.

– Ah... obrigada.

– Seu vestido é muito bonito também. É novo?

– Sim! Minha mãe tem a péssima mania de dar roupa de aniversário pra gente! – revelou a garota, esticando o tecido na altura da barriga, e Nicolas acabou rindo. – A Lia também ganhou. E não duvido que a Florence ganhe, em setembro.

– Essas mães... – brincou ele, achando graça na rebeldia juvenil. Acarinhou os cabelos dela e indicou o sofá. – Por favor, sente-se, meu anjo.

Ela obedeceu, antecipando que seu pai biológico decerto queria entregar algum presente que trouxera. E que, de preferência, não fosse roupa.

– Pela sua carinha, você já deve suspeitar que eu trouxe um mimo. Só que, na verdade, são dois. – disse, lançando outro olhar cheio de afeto à aniversariante. – Eu _avisei_ que seria um pai babão. – Sandra riu, e concordou com a cabeça. – Um deles é uma extravagância (admito que me deixei levar pela empolgação, afinal é uma data tão especial e você é minha única filhinha...). E o outro... bem, talvez você seja muito nova para entender sua dimensão e magnitude... contudo, tenho certeza de que virá com o tempo.

A jovem, que tinha estampada no rosto uma expressão igualzinha à de Lionel quando não compreendia direito o que estava acontecendo e tinha receio de perguntar, observou o pai biológico com os olhos amarelos bem abertos.

– Ah... _entendi_.

– Qual você quer primeiro?

– O que eu vou conseguir entender agora.

Nicolas riu.

– Está bem. _Revelatio_.

O feitiço revelou que repousava escondida, sobre a mesa de centro, uma cesta de vime imensa, que cabia um adulto sentado, cujo conteúdo somava quase oitenta centímetros de altura, embrulhada em papel celofane transparente e um extravagante laço vermelho.

– Meu Deeeeeus! – exclamou Sandra, boquiaberta, e tentou absorver tudo que havia ali. – _Cacetada!_ Quanta coisa!

Contente pela reação, Nicolas indicou a miríade de coisas contidas no presente.

– Se não me engano, aí tem balas, bombons, uma torta de _raspberries_ (sua mãe me confidenciou que é uma das suas favoritas), feijõezinhos de todos os sabores (que eu considero uma verdadeira porcaria, mas enfim, fazia parte do pacote), sapos de chocolate, tirinhas de alcaçuz, _cupcakes_ , rosquinhas açucaradas, _donuts_ recheados, dadinhos de amendoim, pirulitos, delícias crocantes... e desconfio até que tem um pão doce no meio disso tudo...

– Posso abrir?!

– Lógico, querida! É sua!

Desfazendo o laço, ela alcançou um _donut_ e tratou de dar uma generosa mordida.

– Puts! Muito bom! – exclamou a aniversariante, limpando o açúcar dos lábios e correndo para abraçar Nicolas. – Muito obrigada, pai! Ué... – ela enfiou a mão livre de volta no celofane e retirou de lá um gatinho de pelúcia. – Imagino que esse não seja comestível!

Nicolas gargalhou.

– Teoricamente não. – troçou ele, fazendo a filha rir. – Eu pedi para o meu secretário-mor ver se achava um lince de pelúcia para colocar junto, só que você deve imaginar como é difícil. – ela tentou se lembrar se já havia visto algo do tipo na Hodgepodge. – Aí o Rogen trouxe esse. Pelo menos tem olhos amarelos.

– É lindo! Muito fofo! Vou cuidar pra Lia Marie não roubar de mim.

O patrono de Odhrándrone bebia da espontaneidade da filha e de como parecia se sentir cada vez mais à vontade em sua presença. Era uma benção. Nem imaginava como comportar-se-ia caso Sandra fosse arisca e o rejeitasse. 

– Fico muito feliz que gostou. – prosseguiu ele, depois de depositar-lhe um beijo na testa. – Agora deixa eu te mostrar o outro presente. Que, digamos, pode ser subdividido em dois.

– Vixe!

– Você vai entender quando vir.

– Tá bem.

– Mas antes... – encarou a filha com seriedade, e pegou a mão dela na sua. – Quero dizer que o que vou mostrar é demasiado importante para mim. É algo que mudou minha vida para muito melhor.

Bem que Century havia antecipado: de fato, ela não entendeu nada. A aniversariante assentiu e o viu sacar do bolso interno do casaco um pergaminho enrolado em uma elegante haste dourada. A seguir, o homem o estendeu e Sandra passou os olhos dourados por seu conteúdo. Aparentemente, era um documento emitido pelo Departamento de Registros Civis do Ministério da Magia.

– Sandra... esse documento atesta que _você é minha filha natural_. Ou seja, biológica. Minha e de Emma. Sua filiação foi atualizada em termos legais, junto aos órgãos bruxos. – informou o homem, olhando-a fundo nos olhos. – Também diz, veja – e mostrou uma das últimas linhas do papel. –, que você é oficialmente uma Century.

– Eu não sou mais Grimshaw? – perguntou, e seu tom de voz um pouco receoso afetou Nicolas.

– Você ainda tem Grimshaw em seu nome. Sua mãe exigiu que fosse mantido. Dei a opção e ela acatou. Em respeito ao homem que a criou desde bebê.

– _Oh..._

– Seu nome, a partir de agora, é Sandra Grimshaw Century. Ou Sandra Century, a forma mais curta.

O patriarca vigiou a reação da jovem, que, para seu alívio, acabou sorrindo. Ela já sabia que a mudança viria, só não imaginava que seria tão rápido. Novata no “mundo dos Century”, a mocinha não tinha noção da influência e do poder que seu pai biológico tinha sobre a comunidade bruxa, ainda mais entre os mais altos escalões e mandachuvas jurídicos, que morriam de medo de desagradar o _poderoso chefão_ do combate às Trevas da Irlanda do Norte. O processo, que é relativamente simples, foi priorizado, agilizado e executado às pressas pelos funcionários responsáveis, e concluído, para satisfação de Nicolas e do clã, em cerca de três meses.

– Então eu vou me apresentar para os outros como Sandra Century?

Um calor tomou o peito de Nicolas, fruto da frase dita pela garota. _Sandra Century_. _Sua filha_. E agora em caráter oficial.

– Vai. E vai assinar dessa forma também.

– Bom... precisarei me acostumar ainda. Mas eu consigo. Aconteceu tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo que mudar de sobrenome é fichinha.

O Lince dos Linces recolheu o valioso pergaminho e o guardou no casaco. Na sequência, acarinhou o ombro dela. 

– Você sabe que estamos a postos para te amparar e te auxiliar no que for, não sabe?

– Sei sim, pai.

– Que bom. Agora vem a segunda parte do presente, que deriva desse documento e que tem a ver mais especificamente com a minha parte da família. 

Do seguro bolso que carregava o documento com o registro civil da filha, ele retirou um pergaminho aveludado e grande, e o estendeu sobre o tampo da mesinha. Intrigada, Sandra se debruçou sobre seu conteúdo.

– É uma árvore genealógica.

– Sim. Das últimas dez gerações dos Century. – Nicolas deixou que ela a contemplasse por alguns instantes. – Veja, estamos aqui. – e mostrou um dos galhos mais baixos. – Lorcan Century, pai do meu pai. Fergus Century. Lembra-se que eu mostrei um retrato dele? – ela concordou com a cabeça. – Aqui está meu nome: Nicolas Century. E abaixo...

– ...Sandra, Lionel e Owen.

– Exato. Você foi incluída na nossa árvore genealógica, que remonta muitos séculos e contém bruxos que sempre foram de vital importância para a região onde moramos, na Irlanda do Norte, e o mundo mágico como um todo.

– Caramba... que bacana.

A ficha de Sandra demorou, mas caiu. Aquele era o início de seu ingresso real no clã dos Century, que se completaria com sua primeira visita a Odhráncrone, nas férias de verão, em julho daquele ano, quando seria apresentada para a comunidade protegida pelos incessantes serviços prestados por seu pai e os Linces de Sangue.

– Gostou?

– Gostei sim. Tudo que você me deu e mostrou... é muito especial. Obrigada. – disse, e Nicolas sentiu os olhos se aquecerem pelas lágrimas.

– De nada. Eu que agradeço por você existir e ser tão aberta em me receber na sua vida.

Para evitar chorar abertamente, deu-lhe mais um beijo na testa e permaneceu com os lábios sobre a pele dela por alguns segundos, controlando a respiração e modulando as fortes emoções. Quando se afastou, com os olhos amarelos tilintando d’água, ele sorriu de lábios.

– Viu só? – indagou Sandra, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– O que?

– Eu consegui entender o presente sim!

Nicolas acabou rindo e relaxou com o bom humor da filha. Sua visita não poderia ter sido mais perfeita. Mais uma vez, voltaria a Odhráncrone com o coração leve e repleto de amor. 

~*~

Elisa, Lia Marie, Amanda Okamura e Priss Maverick deixaram juntas o porão da Lufa-Lufa e se dirigiram até as masmorras para buscar Sandra e Daniel, que haviam se atrasado para a farra do aniversário da Srta. Century, agendada para ocorrer em uma das salas de estar mais espaçosas disponíveis – reservada graças aos pauzinhos mexidos por Maeve. Eram seis e dezessete (horário plausível para, em um sábado, os atarefados se livrarem de seus deveres mais urgentes e inadiáveis e poderem desfrutar de uma baguncinha típica dos membros do clã) quando o sexteto adentrou o cômodo combinado e o encontrou vazio. Sandra depositou a sacola da Hodgepodge que trazia consigo à frente do relógio de pêndulo e escrutinou o ambiente em volta.

– Uai. Será que eles confundiram a sala? – questionou ela, voltando-se para os outros cinco.

– Foi a Maeve quem descolou esse espaço, San, acho que dificilmente ela erraria. – devolveu Lia, que nesse dia exibia um bonito rabo-de-cavalo e brinquinhos de esmeraldas.

– Que cacete rolou, então...? – questionou a aniversariante, de cenho franzido, lembrando muito o pai biológico.

– Talvez eles estejam mais atrasados que a gente. – arriscou Ayumi, que recentemente havia começado a usar óculos, e deu de ombros.

– Um ou outro tudo bem, mas _todos?!_ – devolveu ela em tom irritadiço, pondo uma das mãos na cintura. – Posso tentar aquela birosca de feitiço sinalizador, acho... vai que... – murmurou Sandra mais para si mesma do que para os outros. Dan Haggard, notando que havia chegado a hora, lançou um olhar enfático para Lia Marie e resolveu agir conforme o plano acertado.

– Olha, amiga, não me odeie pelo que eu vou dizer... – começou, e a de olhos amarelos estranho _e muito_ aquele papo. – ...mas, sei lá, _pode ser que eles nem gostem tanto de você assim_.

Sandra ficou chocada. Daniel era tão bom em detectar e pressentir energias alheias, será que...? Repassou a imagem de cada um dos norte-irlandeses na mente – por último veio a de Lionel, sangue de seu sangue – e pesou rapidamente se aquilo podia ser verdade. Se fosse, seria um baque e tanto em sua própria festa de aniversário.

– Nossa... vocês ach...

– _Surpreeeesaaaaaaaaa!!!_

Boquiaberta, a filha de Nicolas e Emma girou o corpo para dar de cara com absolutamente todos os membros do clã (e seus agregados) escondidinhos atrás de um feitiço ilusório; eles gritaram, aplaudiram e assobiaram, satisfeitos com o susto e o sorriso enorme que ela abriu ao identificá-los. Virando-se para o melhor amigo, a jovem deu-lhe um tapinha no peito.

– Você me enganou direitinho, sua raposinha!

– Aqui tem talento, meu _amô!_ – Haggard deu uma piscadinha para a amiga e viu que seus dois meio-irmãos se aproximavam.

– Você acha mesmo que tem como a gente não gostar de você, _lincezinha_? – brincou John, abraçando a aniversariante com afeto. – Estamos _todos_ aqui pra te ver no seu dia. E sempre estaremos.

Sandra sorriu e sentiu um calorzinho no peito graças à sensação de acolhimento que o clã costumeiramente trazia.

– Olha só – começou Lion, com seu jeitão malandro, depois de envolver a meio-irmã nos braços. –, a ideia disso tudo aqui foi minha. Até do diálogo chinfrim!

O hepteto riu. A seguir, como não podia deixar de ser, o mini Arlequim pousou um beijinho na bochecha de sua namorada.

– Vem! Vamos cantar o parabéns! – chamou o mais velho, apontando para os amigos e parentes. – O papai mandou uma surpresa pra você.

 _Mais uma?!_ Sandra fitou os que vieram com ela com uma expressão de espanto cômico.

– Eita!

Não é exagero dizer que repousava sobre a mesa um bolo _gigantesco_ e, em volta dele, dezenas de docinhos trufados de chocolate e frutas. Maeve, que, por conta da proximidade entre seu pai e Nicolas, sabia da paixão e da dedicação do patrono pela família e pelo clã, não perdia Sandra de vista e prestava minuciosa atenção às suas reações, torcendo para que ela e seu pai biológico pudessem se aproximar o tanto quanto ele gostaria (e merecia), a fim de compensar aqueles quase treze anos em que estiveram separados. A aniversariante se debruçou sobre seu bolo, cuja cobertura continha os dizeres “Feliz Aniversário, Sandra!” e duas cabeças de lince de olhos amarelos (como a que ela trazia no pingente do colar), cada uma de um lado, entre outros símbolos festivos. Ela abriu um sorrisão e bateu palminhas, exultante pelo generoso gesto de seu progenitor.

– Ai, que bolo lindo! Os lincezinhos! Que fofura!

– É por isso que eu te convenci de que não precisávamos pegar nada da cozinha. – explicou Lia Marie, fitando a meio-irmã com carinho. – Porque o John me avisou que o Sr. Century enviaria tudo para a festa.

– Hmmm... entendi.

Os convidados, que somavam uma turba enorme e animada, cantaram o parabéns para a única filha do Senhor de Odhráncrone. Ao final, Liam se destacou dos demais e a abraçou (por Merlin, aquele corpão rendia cada abraço gostoso... e a combinação disso com o perfume amadeirado... _vixe_ ). Depois, pegou um pacote escondido de dentro de um vaso e o exibiu à lourinha.

– A gente não tinha como sair e comprar nada pra você, até porque nem desconfiávamos com o que poderíamos te presentear (tendo em mente que era provável que o Nicolas te desse absolutamente de _um_ _tudo_ )... – disse o rapagão, inclinando um pouco a cabeça. – No entanto, eu e o pessoal mais velho, na nossa última visita a Hogsmeade, encontramos algo que parece ter sido feito pra a ocasião. – e estendeu o presente para Sandra. – Quando vimos, _tivemos_ de comprar. E você vai entender o motivo assim que abrir o embrulho.

– Esperamos que goste. – complementou Gavin, que aguardava ao lado do irmão mais velho. – Fica como uma lembrancinha no nome da galera.

– Poxa, meninos, obrigada... – murmurou ela, ao mesmo tempo curiosa e satisfeita por mais uma atitude meiga por parte dos norte-irlandeses. Desfez o laço da fita e retirou de dentro do saquinho uma touca vermelho-sangue com o forro e o pompom pretos e um par de luvas de inverno com o mesmo esquema de cores. – _Ah!_

– São as cores da Casa dos Century. – esclareceu John, que observava a meio-irmã com a mão apoiada no ombro de sua namorada, Dany. – Vermelho e preto.

– São lindas! Muitíssimo obrigada, gente! – disse ela olhando em volta, recebendo sorrisos e carinhas de contentamento dos membros do clã e seus agregados. – Mas ei! Depois de comermos, eu tenho um negocinho pra mostrar pra vocês! E acho que o Liam vai adorar!

– Ué, mas se a gente vai se empanturrar de comida agora, o que sobra pro Liam adorar? – zombou Lionel, arrancando risadas dos outros estudantes.

A comilança foi caprichada, como praxe, e cada um dos presentes comeu até confessar que “precisava de uns cinco minutinhos para se recompor”, como no caso do primogênito de Aly e Nicolas, e Galahad. Até mesmo Lara, que comia como um passarinho, acabou se empolgando com os bombons enviados por Emma e os doces de Odhráncrone, cuja confeiteira ela conhecia desde a tenra infância. Após passar alguns instantes jogada no sofá para se recuperar do festival de glutonaria, Sandra levantou de um salto e alcançou a sacola da Hodgepodge.

– Aê, pessoal. – chamou, e seus convidados voltaram a atenção para a mocinha. – Depois de descobrir que tem jogos in-crí-veis na loja do meu pai, por causa do aniversário da Sarah, e eu dar uma bronca nele por nunca ter me apresentado um tão divertido antes (por mais que eu e minhas irmãs fôssemos as cobaias oficias dos brinquedos e jogos novos, ele se defendeu dizendo que, primeiro, esse especificamente não era para crianças pequenas e, segundo, não tinha muita gente na vizinhança com idade parecida com a nossa pra brincar... _ugh_ , enfim), ele remediou me enviando um bem legal. Já li as instruções e tudo.

– Dá pra jogar de time? – indagou Liam, dando uma olhada zombeteira para Maeve, que, recostada contra o peito de Eugene, girou os olhos, fazendo ambos janotas rirem.

– _Então!_ Vou explicar brevemente como funciona. Daí quem ainda não tiver morrido de indigestão e quiser jogar, cola comigo. – disse ela, fazendo os outros gargalharem, e depositou a sacola sobre o aparador. – É assim: tem um tabuleiro mágico que pode ficar na horizontal, pra ser jogado sobre a mesa ou o chão, ou na vertical, tipo na parede ou, na versão mais baderna, dá pra montar um cenário inteiro, até corredores (e labirintos!) com ele!

– _Uaaau!_ – surpreenderam-se alguns em uníssono.

– _Há-há!_ Então. Dele brotam símbolos específicos, como bichinhos, runas, plantas, tudo. Na mão de cada um vai ter algumas canetas, tubos, sei lá, isso aqui – e expôs um dos objetos roliços, cuja extremidades brilhavam com os tais “símbolos específicos”. No caso, era um centauro roxo. –, e o objetivo é ser rápido e tocar a superfície do tabuleiro, bem em cima do símbolo igual, com o rolinho correspondente.

– Puta que pariu! ‘Tendi nada! – gritou Lionel, e Lia Marie acabou gargalhando.

– Ai, cacete. Calma. – devolveu Sandra, girando o bastão e mostrando o desenho que havia na outra ponta, uma cartola vermelha. – Vou dar um exemplo: quando começa a partida, surge um montão de desenhinhos diferentes e frenéticos no tabuleiro, que vão se mexendo pra lá e pra cá (até pra ter alguma dificuldade, né); cada jogador terá consigo uns quatro ou cinco trecos desse. Aí ele tem de prestar atenção no desenho e na cor dele, e dar uma “carimbada” em cima. Fazendo isso, ele some. Se errar, aparecem dois a mais. O objetivo é eliminar os símbolos que sejam iguais aos seus antes dos seus oponentes.

– Aaahh bom, pô! Baba do quiabo isso aí! – zoou o garoto de olhos amarelos, e os outros riram.

Sandra fez uma careta de “tá bom, engraçadinho” e se dirigiu ao segundo _ursinho_ de Callum e Beatrice.

– E, Liam, acho que você vai gostar disso: além de ser em equipe, tem um placar mágico que contabiliza os pontos!

– Porra! Excelente! Já curti pra caralho esse jogo! – comentou ele, que naquele dia estava sem sua peguete (e qualquer outra paquera), em alto e bom som. Levantando-se do sofá com uma agilidade admirável, já que havia experimentado praticamente todas as guloseimas disponíveis e não completara a digestão, dirigiu-se à mesa, comprida como uma mesa de reis, ideal para comportar muitos convidados. – Bora jogar, cambada! Quem topa?

Os que ainda tinham pique – e que não temiam a probabilidade de estarem na equipe rival do macho alfa do colégio – se apinharam em volta da aniversariante, que escolheu o módulo de tabuleiro, na horizontal, pois o torpor da gula (e da tarde de sábado) os pegou em cheio. Ela aprendeu a marcar magicamente os times, quais peças lhes pertenciam e a ativar o placar, para alegria de Liam – que fez questão de competir junto da venerada aniversariante e filha do patrono de Odhráncrone. As primeiras rodadas foram uma baderna generalizada, pois poucos lembraram que a cor do seu bichinho ou runa era fundamental, ou confundiam os símbolos de seus bastões e “carimbavam” os errados, fazendo com que se multiplicassem aos montes pelo tabuleiro.

Em dado momento, em que permaneceram na disputa os que gostaram e os que queriam interagir e estar próximos de Sandra em seu aniversário, eles aprenderam alguns macetes – memorizar os desenhos dos bastões ajudou também – e Desmond e Ayumi despontaram como os mais ágeis. A cada cinco minutos, Lionel tomava uma bronca porque estava mais preocupado em fazer graça e sorrir para Lia Marie do que pontuar com os companheiros; por não ser uma brincadeira atlética, Lara decidiu participar, contudo precisou de uma ajudinha de Cecily para não se afobar e gerar mais confusão com seus bastões. Como um bom irmão mais novo (e um dos mais cansados, graças à monitoria pesada e puxada de Danielle com relação às suas notas mais baixas), Galahad se dedicou a encher o saco de Liam e desconcentrá-lo, e quase foi derrubado no chão por isso; seu amigo Paul, que de quando em quando dava pitacos para Dan Haggard, Lia Marie e Priss, viu tudo e achou hilária a ideia de os irmãos MacMahon saírem no tapa; Sarah teve um bom desempenho, apesar de acusarem-na de ser “cagada” e acertar por pura sorte, e sua estabanada amiga Page arrancou gargalhadas porque era mais eficiente em sabotar o próprio time do que em marcar pontos a favor. 

Após inúmeras partidas – que ficavam mais e mais acirradas conforme pegava-se o jeito –, a derradeira foi encerrada quando Liam propôs utilizarem os comandos mágicos para ampliar o tabuleiro e colocarem-no na vertical, para jogarem de pé, contra a parede e na correria... só que ninguém tinha energia para isso. O rapagão até fez uma dancinha da vitória, jurando por Merlin que o seu time tinha ganho mais vezes e ninguém teve saco de rebater, nem mesmo Maeve. Rindo, Sandra se levantou e foi se sentar em um dos sofás, ao lado de Jaxton e Chip Harding, camarada de Desmond. No outro, estava Patrick, dedilhando uma garrafinha d’água vazia, acomodado ao lado de sua irmã e de seu “cunhado” Eugene.

– E aí, Sandrinha? Deu pra se divertir? – indagou a monitora da Corvinal, que cruzou as pernas e teve o joelho envolvido pela mão de Seabrook, em um gesto carinhoso. As coisas andavam bem entre eles, e tudo indicava que logo tornar-se-iam mais do que apenas ficantes.

A aniversariante, que adorava ficar descalça, tirou os tênis e os arremessou no canto.

– Deu sim! Esse jogo que meu pai mandou é muito massa! E deve ser legal jogar de pé, mas agora tô com uma preguiça...

– Falando em pai... – interveio John, que estava próximo, e apoiou as mãos no encosto do sofá de costas para ele. – ...o papai me avisou que viria a Hogwarts no dia trinta. Ele veio? Como ele está?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Está bem! Me parabenizou pelo meu aniversário, trouxe uma cesta de doces tão grande quanto uma caixa-forte! – John e os outros riram. – Tinha doces de todo tipo, e eu não tô exagerando! Veio até um gatinho de pelúcia! Eu adorei!

A “mamãe” do grupo sorriu.

– Que bom! Certamente ele deu esse presente como uma forma de demonstrar o quanto já te ama. E tem só três meses que vocês se conhecem!

– Pois é... – disse ela em um raríssimo tom tímido. – Teve outra coisa também... ele me mostrou o documento que consta meu “nome novo”. – ela fez aspas com os dedos.

– Você...?

– Agora sou oficialmente _Sandra Century_.

Os que a ouviram se voltaram para ela com expressões de curiosidade e espanto. Lionel, obviamente, abriu um sorrisão. Lara veio se sentar próxima da garota de olhos amarelos e deitou o rosto daquele jeito feminino e doce dela.

– Sério?! – perguntou a primogênita de Arianna, com as mãos sobre o coração.

– Sim.

– Que incrível, querida! – elogiou a Srta. MacMahon, que afagou o ombro e os cabelos de Sandra. – O Nicolas deve estar muito feliz! E muito orgulhoso! Ele ama muito os filhos dele. – ela procurou os olhos de John, que respondeu com um bondoso sorriso de lábios e se via contente pela notícia.

– Acho que sim... – arriscou a sonserina, olhando em volta, para os norte-irlandeses e agregados.

– Caramba... – murmurou Patrick, que deslizou para fora do sofá e surpreendeu a aniversariante ao se aproximar de braços abertos. O único filho de Gerard sabia o quanto aquilo significava para o patrono e o clã como um todo. Sandra agora era uma Century como deveria ter sido desde o seu primeiro minuto de vida e o Senhor de Odhráncrone poderia sossegar enfim. – Isso é ótimo! Mesmo! Posso te dar um beijo?

O estômago, os pés e as mãos de Sandra gelaram. Ela disfarçou e evitou os olhares de Dan Haggard e Elisa a todo custo, para não entregar sua afobação.

– Ééééé... pode sim...

Patrick pousou um beijinho na bochecha dela e a abraçou; a Srta. Century torceu com todas as forças para que o rapazinho não fosse capaz de sentir como o coração dela estava disparado e o peito ofegava. Ele se afastou sem ter a menor noção de que havia acabado de dar-lhe o presente mais adorado de todos – e o que ela jamais imaginou receber naquele dia.

~*~

Como indicação de sua terapeuta, Christopher se utilizou dos exercícios físicos tanto para dar vazão à ansiedade quanto para se enturmar. Em seu primeiro ano na faculdade de Medibruxaria, ele conheceu Miles Fortescue, que terminou sendo a ponte entre ele e o grupo de estudantes que praticava _cooper_ noturno no campus. A princípio, como padrão, Ducotterd manteve-se na dele, restringindo seu contato a Fortescue e outro colega de sua turma; no entanto, em alguns meses, angariou mais amizades, em parte por ser solícito e um rapaz muito gentil. Em uma noite primaveril muito agradável, depois de uma quinta-feira puxada no laboratório de Alquimia, Erick Hornsby, outro conhecido seu, abordou-o e o convidou para irem ao bar com estudantes de diversos cursos para “tomarem umas e espairecerem das enlouquecedoras aulas de Anatomia”. Chris topou, pois, por mais que beber não estivesse em seus planos, ir a um estabelecimento daquele com jovens no auge das atividades sexuais poderia servir como um experimento antropológico. Internamente, ele morria de rir com o flerte dos homens para cima das mulheres, os métodos primitivos, as tentativas de parecerem mais viris, a exibição dos pomos de Adão, os peitos inflados, os muques flexionados, as frases patéticas. Teve uma vez até que, de tão intrigado pela análise científica, chegou a reunir em uma lista as tais “cantadas” e rachou o bico relendo uma por uma. “ _Seu pai é pirata? Porque sua bunda é um tesouro_ ” era, para ele, a mais hilária.

“As pessoas que ouvem isso têm de ser muito boas em segurar a risada, porque, olha... que fiasco.”, pensou com os olhos fixos na caderneta. “Mas aplaudo os autores pela criatividade”.

Na noite supramencionada, um sábado, sentaram-se à mesa quatro janotas e duas moças, além do filho único de Richard Ducotterd. Acomodado no canto mais discreto, Christopher mais assistiu do que falou, focado em testemunhar a “caça” de seus companheiros. Como um bom anfitrião, Fortescue realizou a tarefa de integrar o grupo, introduzir os que não se conheciam e agitar o papo; em determinado momento, quando as cervejas e margueritas já tinham realizado seu serviço de desfazer as tensões e afrouxar as vergonhas iniciais, o jovem reparou que era vigiado com certa cobiça por uma das jovens, a de pele cor de oliva e lindíssimos olhos escuros redondos. Sentiu o rosto e o pescoço se aquecerem, mais por não saber como reagir do que por constatar que havia uma mocinha de olho nele. Por ser alto, bonito e elegante, e ainda por ostentar uma constante carinha de inocente, não raro o introvertido estudante se flagrava recebendo uma profusa atenção feminina. Incapaz de corresponder ou até mesmo de flertar de volta, justificava para si o assédio diagnosticando que não passava da mais pura vontade uterina de proteger alguém com suas características, que, aos seus olhos cheios de amor maternal e cuidado, não sabia fazê-lo sozinho. Só podia ser.

Com a chegada de um casal à mesa, a cadeira ao lado direito de Christopher foi preenchida pela dona do voluptuoso par de olhos negros que o escrutinaram de longe a noite toda.

– Olá. – começou ela, cruzando as pernas, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o tampo e, em seguida, moveu os ombros com sensualidade. Pelo sotaque, o louro soube se tratar de uma estrangeira.

– Olá.

– Te conheço de algum lugar... Você é amigo do Hornsby, não é?

Caso tivesse mais malícia, ou, ainda, se debruçado sobre o outro lado do espectro da azaração humana – composto pelos xavecos femininos –, o estudante prodígio de Medibruxaria teria identificado as (segundas) intenções da jovem para cima dele. Esse papinho de “te conheço de algum lugar” nada mais era do que uma das cantadas mais famosas das mulheres, que não faziam uso das cafonas frases de efeito que tanto faziam Christopher rir e sim de abordagens mais comedidas e eficazes.

– Sou sim!

– Então você é da Turma A. Sou da B. – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo em caráter oficial. – Sou Shivani Laghari, prazer.

– Prazer, Srta. Laghari. Christopher Ducotterd.

– Tem conseguido acompanhar as aulas, Ducotterd? – puxou ela, certificando-se de fitá-lo da forma mais sedutora possível.

Graças a Merlin! Um assunto que ele dominava com folga.

– Tenho sim. – retrucou, sem perceber que ela tirava os cabelos dos ombros para enfatizar sua bonita silhueta. – Além das aulas, dirijo dois grupos de estudos. E o clube de literatura.

A moça ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras.

– U-au! E tem tempo de fazer outras coisas?

– Ah, até dá. – retrucou Chris, coçando a linha da testa. – Ultimamente tenho me dedicado a _ikebana_.

Shivani inclinou o rosto e franziu as sobrancelhas bem-feitas.

– _Ikebana_? O que é isso?

– É a arte japonesa de montar arranjos de flores de modo a ressaltar sua beleza e harmonia. – explicou ele, soando muito satisfeito, e deu um gole em sua água com gás gelada em seguida.

– Puxa vida... nunca tinha ouvido falar. Parece interessante. – redarguiu a moça, imitando-o e bebendo de seu drinque de frutas vermelhas. Ela descruzou e inverteu a posição das pernas, apostando na ênfase dos movimentos de seu corpo para mostrar seu interesse. – ...e você mora no campus, Ducotterd?

– Não. Moro com o meu avô. – confessou o filho único de Richard, empurrando a ponte de seus óculos. A Srta. Laghari imaginou um velhinho frágil e inofensivo; nem desconfiava da bomba de charme e predação sexual que era Philip Ducotterd.

– É mesmo? Que fofo.

– Obrigado. Ele vive aqui em Oxford. Como não é mais casado com a minha avó, juntamos o útil ao agradável quando vim para a faculdade. E o bom é que acabei ganhando um escritório só meu para estudar.

– Humm... entendi. E...

– _Ei, Laghari!_

Era a voz de Fortescue. O casal se virou. A mocinha não parecia nada contente pela interrupção de sua investida, que estava sendo mais difícil do que ela havia antecipado, por se tratar de um homem tímido; já Chris manteve a carinha de inocente, e sorriu de lábios para o seu interlocutor.

– Sim?

– Você é da Índia, não? Originalmente.

– Sou. De Nova Delhi.

Miles, intrépido e falante, não se abalou pela cara feia da indiana. Apontou para Christopher, indicando que ele deveria ser o próximo a responder a sua pergunta.

– E você, Ducotterd? Você é daqui, não?

– Não. Sou de Leeds.

– Ah, mas é inglês então.

O rapaz alto assentiu.

– Sou.

– O único da galera que é da terra da Rainha literalmente! E você? – indagou Miles ao janota à sua frente.

– Edimburgo.

– Olha aí! E você? – apontou para o outro, alto como Christopher.

– Lisburn.

– Onde caralhos fica Lisburn, cara?

– Irlanda do Norte.

O mundo entrou em câmera lenta. Kinnegan era da Irlanda do Norte. _Maeve Kinnegan_. Seu coração disparou. Constava no endereço dela a caixa postal de um lugar chamado “Madhráine”, cuja localização ficava a trezentas e quarenta milhas do Canal do Norte, de acordo com a pesquisa de Ducotterd. Não sabia precisar se era perto ou não de Lisburn, mas... era a terra natal de Maeve Kinnegan (*). Esquecendo-se completamente do que ocorria ao seu redor, Christopher mergulhou na figura dela e nos confusos sentimentos que lhe diziam respeito... mais precisamente em seu coração. Sua vida inteira, de modo inconsciente, ele buscou blindar seu setor afetivo de qualquer aproximação, para evitar perder alguém que se tornasse querido, como lhe ocorrera no segundo mês de vida, com a morte precoce da mãe, Evelyn; na escola, afundou-se em rotinas frenéticas de estudos, plantões de dúvidas, clube de leitura, discussões acadêmicas. O porém, todavia, residia no fato de que o destino apreciava uma bela ironia, e fez com que, justamente no lugar onde Christopher se sentia mais à vontade e considerava como seu reino impenetrável – o mundo intelectual –, fosse onde ele entraria em contato com a única pessoa a despertar-lhe o mais arrojado e nobre dos sentimentos: o amor. Depois de mudar-se de Hatfield Broad Oak e ganhar total controle de sua vida, Christopher avaliou que dentro dele havia uma vontade de expandir seus horizontes, só não sabia como pô-la em prática; e decidiu recorrer a uma ajuda especializada. A psicoterapia, realizada junto a uma renomada profissional desde o seu primeiro mês em Oxford, auxiliou-o a compreender que, além de existirem formas de descontruir seus temores sociais, era _amor_ o que ele sentia pela Srta. Kinnegan. Embora estivesse de peito aberto àquele sentimento (e admitisse que, se fosse se amarrar a alguém, seria a Maeve), Chris ainda engatinhava com relação a tomar uma atitude e se declarar para a norte-irlandesa. A orientação primária de sua psicóloga, quando abordaram o tema, foi manter contato (ele descartou convidá-la para sair nas férias de verão de 1992, pois ainda não se sentia nada à vontade com a ideia), como amigo, pelo menos por enquanto. Tendo um acurado senso crítico, o rapaz não esperava que ela desse dicas do que uma pessoa tímida deveria fazer para conquistar alguém, e que meramente acompanharia e orientaria seu desenvolvimento afetivo e emocional; e, como uma ótima profissional, instigá-lo-ia através de determinadas observações e não daria o passo maior que a perna em seu tratamento. Até então, tinha funcionado. Ansioso, Christopher pensou e repensou no que poderia escrever em sua próxima carta a Maeve que fosse insinuante o suficiente, mas que não ultrapassasse seus limites pessoais e estragasse a amizade deles caso ela não o correspondesse. Enquanto isso, a Srta. Laghari, desgostosa com o desenrolar da noite (tanto por parte de seus colegas quanto de seu alvo), desistiu de qualquer chamego para cima de Ducotterd. Por enquanto.

///

**Nota:**

(*) Antes que qualquer um me xingue aqui, não está errado e vou explicar por que: nenhum dos membros do clã menores de idade pode mencionar Odhráncrone para estranhos ou até conhecidos sem a autorização de seus pais. “Madhráine” é onde fica a estação de correios da cidade, em que são investigadas as cartas, pacotes e correspondências e verificados potenciais danos mágicos (e físicos) aos seus destinatários. Quando recebeu o endereço dela para se corresponderem, após sua formatura, Christopher presumiu que essa fosse a cidade natal dela, por isso nem desconfia que ela é de Odhráncrone, local onde o pai biológico de sua prima Sandra atua como patrono e protetor-mor.


	107. Capítulo 41 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts: 5/abril/1993 a 10/abril/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts, de 5 a 10 de abril de 1993.

Cecily acabou se perdendo das amigas depois do pulinho ao banheiro e localizou Sandra e Elisa sentadinhas no chão, contra a parede de pedra do castelo, e decidiu juntar-se a elas para espairecer um pouco. Não decorreram nem dez minutos, um rapaz com o brasão da Grifinória abordou o trio e se agachou perto da lufa do quinto ano com um ar maroto em torno de si. A seguir, estendeu um envelopinho branco aveludado.

– Pode quebrar um galho pra mim?

– Hum.

– Entrega esse envelope pra Lara MacMahon, sua amiga.

Cecily ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e fitou o recém-chegado com um brilho igualmente maroto nos olhos escuros.

– E você é o remetente?

O rapaz riu.

– Não. É o meu amigo, o Ed Waterhouse.

A lufa do quinto ano evitou o máximo que pôde sorrir para o mensageiro.

– Sei... Você é o Tristan Zurer, do sétimo ano, não é? Que chamam de Tiny. Tiny Tristan.

Sorrindo de lábios, Tristan assentiu.

– O próprio.

– Tô te vendo agachado, mas você não me parece ser baixinho (*).

– Ganhei esse apelido no primeiro ano. Em um tempo que, de fato, eu era baixinho. Só que o estirão veio e hoje em dia tô na média. O apelido foi o que restou. 

– Hummm... ‘tendi.

– Posso contar contigo pra realizar essa entrega?

– ‘Xá comigo, Tiny.

O janota se afastou e Cecily aguardou até que estivesse longe o suficiente para falar às amigas com uma expressão de euforia.

– Vocês sabem _quem é_ Edward Waterhouse?

Sandra e Elisa se embodocaram em volta da mais velha, louquinhas por uma fofoca. 

– Não! _Quem?_ – responderam em uníssono. Cecily se ajeitou de modo cômico.

– Edward Waterhouse, ou “Ed Waterhouse”, é aquele bonitinho que veio falar com a Lara no Dia dos Namorados. Lembram? – as duas alunas do segundo ano concordaram com a cabeça.

– Ele é namorado dela? – questionou a de olhos amarelos, espelhando Elisa com o rosto inclinado.

– Não! Pelo jeito vocês não sabem de nada ainda! _Ai!_ Deixa eu contar! – agitou-se a Srta. Rowland, que, em termos de personalidade, era alinhada com a extroversão de Sandra, Lionel, Desmond, Sarah, Stanson e Adelaide. – O Edward é super tímido, né, quietão, pra dentro, na mesma pegada do Skyler. Só que ele tomou coragem, talvez porque vai se formar no fim de junho, e andou mandando umas cartinhas pra ela. – Cecily falava e gesticulava de modo tão entusiasmado que parecia que o flerte era com ela. – _Daí,_ no Dia dos Namorados desse ano, resolveu vir falar pessoalmente com a Lara! Depois não teve muito progresso... – exibiu o envelope de Waterhouse. – Mas, pelo visto, voltou pros recadinhos.

– _Ai que lindo!_ – exclamou a Srta. Millsworth, com os olhinhos de mel brilhando.

– Que romântico isso... – comentou Sandra, pondo as mãos no rosto. – Bem que eu queria que alguém chegasse em mim em pleno Dia dos Namorados... Imagina que incrível começar uma história de amor com alguém _bem_ nesse dia?

A Srta. Rowland pôs uma das mãos na cintura e, com a outra, gesticulou comicamente com o envelopinho.

– Não foi _você_ quem recebeu uma tonelada de bilhetes do Knightley escritos em coraçõezinhos, Srta. Century?!

Pega no flagra, Sandra escondeu o rosto de vergonha e riu alto.

– Foi...

Mal sabia a lufa do quinto ano que não era de Tom Knightley que ela queria ter recebido declarações de interesse...

– Ele é bonitão e tem um corpaço! Se exercita com os primos da Lara! Você não acha ele bonito?

Elisa, cúmplice da amiga, observava o papo sem intervir. A Srta. Century a fitou com um misto de acanhamento e agonia.

– Acho...

– Então! Pode surgir daí essa linda história de amor a que você se referiu, por que não? Ele é corvinal, não é? – as duas mais novas confirmaram. – Por que você não pede ajuda pra Maeve? Ela é toda influente... ou talvez seja melhor uma ajuda masculina. Por que você não fala com o Patrick?

– _Não!!!_

Cecily se espantou com a reação e encarou a sonserina com certo receio.

– _Não?_

– Melhor não... – remediou ela, encarando os tênis laranjas, disfarçando o melhor que podia. – Quer dizer, não gosto dessa coisa de muita gente se enfiar no meio... – a do quinto ano continuava pasma. Se a garota dispunha de um representante na Corvinal que era de confiança, por que não usá-lo?! – ...sabe como é, quando um não quer, dois não dançam...

– _Quê?!?_

– E você vai abrir o envelope pra ver o que o Waterhouse escreveu, Cecily? – cortou Elisa, a fim de salvar a amiga do constrangimento.

– Ah... – a lufa mais velha fez outra cara engraçada, esquecendo-se de imediato da doideira da outra. – Estou bem tentada, na verdade... Não tem selo ou cola, vai ser fácil fechar pra depois entregar pra Larinha...

Elisa e Sandra mantiveram as expressões de expectativa.

– _Nah_. Melhor não. A Lara não faria isso comigo... – Cecily olhou ao longe, filosofando. – ... _ou faria?_

As outras duas riram.

– Faz assim – sugeriu a Srta. Millsworth, ajeitando os longos cabelos cacheados sobre o ombro. –: vai agora e entrega, pra saber logo (porque ela super vai te mostrar!), e depois volta correndo pra contar pra gente! O Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa é logo ali! A gente espera!

– _Humm..._ – fez a mais velha, com os olhos escuros semicerrados. Cecily adorava Elisa porque a considerava muito fofa e a lembrava de sua priminha Evangeline. – ...tá bom, sua danadinha. – levantou-se com agilidade, como a exímia jogadora de _baseball_ que era. – Bora pôr o “Plano Rowland de Fofocas” em ação!

Depois de rirem, as mais jovens se entreolharam. Pelo expressivo olhar, Sandra agradeceu a amiga pelo pensamento rápido e por ter evitado que o assunto “Patrick Kinnegan” se estendesse e ela acabasse se enrolando. A única filha de Nicolas era malemolente, espontânea e possuía desenvoltura de sobra para dar em cima de quem fosse, mesmo um rapazinho introvertido (vide o evento “Valentino Montanari”, a incógnita humana)... contudo, ela não fazia ideia do motivo pelo qual não se sentia arrojada o bastante para se insinuar para o Kinnegan do meio e tascar-lhe uns beijinhos. Era provável que a resposta residisse no fato de que, caso aquele romance (que não era arrebatador ou incontrolável como acontecia com Lionel e Lia Marie) terminasse sendo catastrófico – ou somente desprovido de química afetiva, como ocorrera com Montanari –, a dinâmica com os norte-irlandeses seria radicalmente afetada, e da pior forma possível, e aquilo deixava Sandra apreensiva; ela passou uma vida inteira desejando ter uma porrada de amigos com quem conviver e interagir, depois de onze anos vivendo em Hatfield Broad Oak com meia dúzia de gatos pingados (os vizinhos), seu primo sossegado, as duas irmãs, os pais e alguns parentes que visitavam com mais frequência, como os tios Richard, Red Jim, Theodore e Stella, os avós Ermond, Laura e Philip, e a preceptora e babá, a Srta. Meredith Quill. De resto, na infância, as meninas não deixavam muito o perímetro de Uttlesford, nem mesmo para ir à Hodgepodge e, aos onze anos, a Srta. Century mal se continha para estar em outro território, entre outras pessoas, já que fazia parte de seu gênio expansivo. No entanto, expansiva ou não, efusiva ou não, as dificuldades de revelar suas nobres intenções pareciam insolúveis, e a sonserina seguia na árdua jornada, sem ter a mais puta ideia de como sair dessa. Ela até poderia desistir, mas Patrick era _tão bonitinho_ , mas _tão bonitinho_ , que não se passava um dia sequer sem Dan Haggard reforçar esse fato. Não obstante, nem passava pela cabeça de Sandra que o garoto ser _bonitinho_ , _bonzinho_ e vários outros “inhos” não anulavam a expressiva falta de paixão e arrebatamento tão necessários para que uma relação amorosa se desse, ao menos em seus primórdios.

– Escuta só – disse Sandra, cortando o fluxo de pensamentos das duas. –: depois desse papo e desse esforço todo da Cecily, se a carta daquele indivíduo for só pra pedir a última lição de Poções, _juro_ que quebro a minha varinha na cabeça dele!

A Srta. Millsworth gargalhou, mas no fundo sabia que a ameaça não era vã e que era plausível temer pelo cocuruto de Ed Waterhouse.

~*~

Tendo saído cedo de um simpósio, Emma decidiu se dirigir a Hogwarts para resolver uma pendência e que – pasmem – nada tinha a ver com sua primogênita. Como havia sido indicado para substituir um colega doente em uma investigação em Glasgow, na Escócia, Richard, sabendo dos planos da irmã, ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la. O ancião, que foi encontrado junto a Minerva McGonagall no térreo, conduziu os irmãos até seu escritório e se acomodou em sua confortável cadeira depois de tê-los sentados nas cadeiras conjuradas do lado oposto à sua escrivaninha.

– Muito obrigada por separar um pouquinho do seu tempo e nos receber, Albus. – disse Emma em um tom meigo e leve. Naquele dia, ela parecia descansada e serena, o que ressaltava sua beleza deslumbrante. – Trabalhando numa instituição de ensino, agora vejo como a rotina de um reitor (ou diretor) pode ser mais cansativa do que a busca pelo Graal!

– É um prazer vê-los novamente. Vocês dois são muito mais do que meros pais de alunos (e ex-alunos), Emma, você sabe disso... – devolveu o velho mestre, meneando a cabeça e fitando-a com seus olhinhos azuis repletos de sabedoria. Acomodado ao lado da beldade, Richard mantinha o olhar gélido e ressabiado (sem tapa-olho).

– E como andam os ânimos da Sandra? – indagou ela, pondo uma mecha comprida de cabelos louros atrás da orelha. – Pelo menos por carta não tenho recebido nada de alarmante, e faço questão sempre de questioná-la e à Lia, para ver se as versões batem.

Richard não se manifestou publicamente, mas sentiu orgulho de sua irmã caçula. Essa técnica, a de comparar “versões”, ela havia apreendido dele, sem sombra de dúvida.

– _Aa-aaah,_ mas está muito bem, obrigado! – respondeu o mago com humor na voz. – Sempre foi uma espoletinha e continua sendo. – Emma riu, concordando com o diagnóstico. Das três filhas, Sandra era, de longe, a que podia ser classificada como a “impossível”. Fogosa e geniosa tal qual Nicolas. Imaginou como se comportava agora que passava dez meses do ano longe dos olhos dela, de Timothy e, principalmente, do tio auror. – Cheguei a reforçar com ela que me procurasse caso se sentisse triste ou angustiada (e também alertei o restante do corpo docente, com as devidas omissões dos detalhes pessoais, sobre o caso extraordinário de sua biografia). No entanto, ela não tem apresentado sinais comportamentais negativos. – a matriarca sorriu, aliviada. Internamente, ela desconfiava que, apesar da alta dada por Domenica em janeiro, talvez Sandra e Lia Marie pudessem esconder a forma como a mais velha estava lidando com aquela bombástica revelação para não preocupar seus pais e ser removida mais uma vez do ambiente escolar. – Devo acrescentar que a amizade com os norte-irlandeses tem feito _muito bem_ para ela, como uma terapia de dessensibilização. Vira e mexe eles estão reunidos no Salão Principal ou em outras áreas do castelo. É muito bacana de se ver.

Como não poderia deixar de ser – de outro modo não seria Richard Ducotterd e sim um impostor! –, o auror, que até então vigiava o papo com seu clássico esgar, resolveu provocar Dumbledore. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vontade de quebrar cada um daqueles objetos antiquíssimos e raros da sala da diretoria (inclusive a própria _fuça_ do mago) pela palhaçada de ter exigido que Hagrid, Emma e Timothy o deixassem às cegas sobre a vinda do filho da puta do Nicolas Century à escola (não vamos nem mencionar a pisada na bola com relação ao apadrinhamento de Sandra...), o auror não tinha como se esquecer que havia sido ele, Albus Dumbledore, a colocá-lo debaixo de suas asas em seus problemáticos anos escolares e posteriormente salvado sua vida quando do envenenamento e amaldiçoamento de sua visão direita. Era complexo e contraditório, como uma típica relação humana de longo prazo.

– Certo. Muito bonito isso. Mas deixa eu te perguntar uma coisinha... – atiçou Richard, com os olhos bicolores semicerrados. Pelo tom, o diretor logo viu que vinha implicância por aí. – Por que caralhos você nunca nos avisou que havia um _Century_ estudando em Hogwarts? E pior, que ele estava se engraçando pra cima da Lia Marie?

Mesmo conhecendo o irmão a fundo, Emma se surpreendeu. Já Dumbledore, nem tanto. Ou, se havia se abalado, não deixou transparecer uma vírgula.

– Em um castelo em que mil alunos coexistem e circulam para cima e para baixo todos os dias, ano a ano, é praticamente _impossível_ rastrear todos os relacionamentos. – começou o mais velho, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas e os oclinhos de meia-lua prostrados quase na ponta de seu nariz comprido. – Vocês sabem muito bem como é a rotina aqui (e nada mudou de quinze anos para cá): são namoros que se iniciam e encerram, ceninhas de ciúmes, fofocas, provocações, brincadeiras sem-graça, brigas mágicas e físicas etc. Nós, o corpo docente, tentamos, na medida do possível, monitorar ao máximo se os estudantes não estão fazendo bobagens, como no caso de relações sexuais ou uso de substâncias ilícitas, e devo dizer que o Filch emprega um bom tempo de seu expediente nisso... – ele fez uma pausa e encarou seu antigo protegido por alguns instantes. – Pela sua expressão, Richard, você não considera o esforço suficiente, sendo que você mesmo concebeu seu filho aqui. Mas fazemos nosso melhor, e tem funcionado. – Albus se voltou para sua bela ex-aluna. – E fique tranquila, Emma, que Lia Marie e Lionel têm protagonizado nada além de lindíssimas cenas de um adorável e casto romance juvenil – como reflexo, ela se voltou para o irmão com um sorriso genuíno de alegria. –, especialmente no Salão Principal, que é onde os vemos juntos com mais frequência. – Richard não moveu um músculo e permaneceu carrancudo. Conhecendo as nuances do semblante de seu pupilo (e a ausência delas), o mestre soube que o auror não estava nada satisfeito pelo seu blá-blá-blá e que precisaria se esforçar para obter sua confiança novamente. Era preciso demonstrar humildade e admitir suas falhas. – Todavia, assumo que errei ao não informá-los de que havia um Century (e seu irmão adotivo, Skyler) estudando concomitantemente às meninas. Como a própria Emma apontou, meu serviço aqui é constante e abundante (por vezes frenético) e nos primeiros meses do ano letivo de 92-93, eu estive... muito atarefado. – Dumbledore não era imprudente de mencionar o caso das petrificações ocorridas (ainda mais para Richard!) e torcia para que isso não vazasse de maneira alguma através de cartas e recados enviados pelos jovens aos pais e responsáveis. – Só fui me dar conta de meu terrível deslize quando Nicolas Century estava nas dependências do colégio e já era tarde demais para tomar qualquer providência. Em sua visita, preferi não colocar o carro na frente dos bois e ouvi-lo primeiro, ou seja, saber do real motivo de sua vinda. Pela proximidade com o feriado, cogitei que pudesse ter ocorrido uma tragédia ou morte na família e que ele e o Sr. Kinnegan – Richard ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Se tinha alguém que o intrigava, esse alguém era o tal do Gerard Kinnegan, sujeito oculto e enorme figurão não só dos Linces de Sangue, mas de Odhráncrone como um todo, de acordo com sua pesquisa. – tinham somente vindo buscar seus filhos. No fim, quando os tinha sentados à minha frente, exatamente onde vocês dois estão, Century mostrou a que viera de fato, e eu tive um tempo ínfimo para bolar uma estratégia de ação e minimizar os danos com as armas de que dispunha. Ele minou todas as minhas tentativas de dispersá-lo. Foi irredutível. Exatamente como desconfiava que seria, pelos boatos que ouvira sobre sua pessoa. Não quis criar atrito entre nós, ainda mais tendo o próprio Sr. Gerard Kinnegan, outro bruxo a quem devemos enorme respeito por sua extensa luta contra as Trevas, como testemunha (e pai de outros três alunos matriculados). Falhei. E falhei feio. E por isso, peço desculpas, Emma.

Compadecida da situação do velho mestre – e já relativamente recuperada do susto e conformada com aquela enxurrada de acontecimentos desafiadores –, a caçula dos Ducotterd pousou a mão sobre o coração e inclinou o lindo rosto.

– Claro que o desculpo, Albus. Está tudo bem agora.

– Mas me diga, minha querida – prosseguiu ele, apoiando os antebraços sobre a mesa e entrecruzando os dedos ossudos das mãos. –, pois fiquei curioso: o que teria feito se soubesse de Lionel Century desde o começo? Teria tirado as meninas da escola no começo do ano letivo?

Emma respirou fundo e esfregou um trecho da testa rindo.

– Realmente não sei. De verdade. Não faço a menor ideia. Agora não tem volta. O que aconteceu tanto com Sandra quanto com Lia Marie. E ambas estão bem e felizes, que é o que me importa.

O ancião, vendo como ela parecia relaxada, sorriu com os olhinhos azuis.

– E essa ironia do destino, hein? Sua filha se apaixonar pelo filho do seu ex-marido, de quem você também teve uma filha...

Emma riu mais uma vez da própria sina. Não tinha como mudar o que havia acontecido e o melhor a ser feito, para todos, era tocar o barco.

– Pois é... Me pegou em cheio. – comentou ela, assentindo levemente com a cabeça. – Bem, falando em filha... aproveito para revelar o real propósito de minha visita. Demorei para vir porque, primeiro, quis fazer as pazes com esses documentos. E quando o fiz, fui atingida por essa fatídica avalanche de novidades e tive de lidar com essa brusca guinada em nossas vidas. Agora... veja. – a estudiosa de Tradução retirou da bolsa uma pasta impecável de papel contendo um volume considerável de pergaminhos. – Desde que trabalhou com meu sobrinho, a Srta. Quill produziu relatórios sobre as crianças de quem foi preceptora e... – Emma parecia lutar com as palavras que precisava transmitir. – ...esses são os que ela redigiu sobre a Florence. Eles apontam que minha caçula é tão prodígio quanto o Christopher. E que, como aconteceu ao Chris, o senhor deve considerar matriculá-la um ano antes do normal (em 1994). Que ela tem plena capacidade mental e mágica para acompanhar o currículo e as práticas escolares bruxas.

O diretor da escola fitou a ex-corvinal com afeto.

– Entendi. E o que você deseja fazer, Emma? Como mãe.

– Conversarei com o Timothy... Mas como ele é muito bonzinho, provavelmente vai delegar essa decisão a mim. Para que eu decida o que julgo ser o melhor para nossa menina.

– Está certo. Lerei e avaliarei os relatórios da Srta. Quill e enviarei meu aval a você e seu companheiro o mais rápido possível. – alegou Dumbledore, girando uma estatuazinha de bronze de uma coruja pela base. – Foi bom que você veio com cinco meses de antecedência, pois sei que terá muito o que pensar até o final desse ano letivo. 

Mesmo não estando a par das minúcias da conciliação entre a coalisão Ducotterd-Grimshaw e os Century, o ancião era perspicaz o suficiente para saber que o próximo grande passo era que Sandra visitasse Odhráncrone e passasse parte de suas férias de verão com a família paterna, exatamente o que Nicolas havia exigido em sua presença, em janeiro, na peculiar cena do reencontro entre ele e sua ex-mulher depois de tanto tempo. À época da separação e da fuga de Emma da cidade mágica murada, Albus e Richard ainda eram unha e carne, também por conta da Ordem da Fênix, e o mago de cara soube que a comunidade bruxa protegida pelos esforços dos Century há séculos não ficaria muito contente com o ressurgimento da ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone que desonrara seu patrono de uma forma lamentável, e que a veria como uma figura ainda mais ingrata pelo fato de ter engravidado do bruxo mais relevante da região e escondido a criança, cuja existência só veio a público graças ao seu descuido. Recentemente, deu-se conta de que o pior de tudo era que os ressentimentos que os devotos dos Century tinham dela poderiam ser projetadas na pobre Sandra, que não tinha culpa alguma na violenta cisão entre seus pais e o que decorreu dela.

Cansada só de considerar o que estava por vir, Emma assentiu.

– Sim...

– Vai dar tudo certo. Tanto para Sandra quanto para Lia Marie e Florence. Lembre-se de que tem em mim um aliado. Não se esqueça disso.

– Não esquecerei. Obrigada.

~*~

O aniversário de Lara, na sexta-feira, dia nove, veio como mais uma provação para Sandra – e serviu para atestar que, por mais que tivesse sido criada entre bruxos de índole pacífica e serena (com exceção do tio Richard), ela havia herdado direitinho o sangue quente dos Century.

Perto do toque de recolher, grande parte dos convidados da Srta. MacMahon já havia debandado pois, embora fosse sexta-feira, o quinto ano era puxado e muitos estavam exaustos de tanto estudar para os exames. O clima mórbido das petrificações no ano anterior ainda persistia entre diversos núcleos, e isso ajudava muitos jovens (especialmente os que possuíam sangue não-mágico) preferirem não se arriscar pelos corredores de pedra do castelo, ainda mais à noite. Lara havia acabado de se despedir de uma amiga quando percebeu que seu primo mais velho e galã supremo da escola estava sentado no comprido sofá de couro, com um dos braços hercúleos apoiados no encosto, e ostentava _aquela cara_ de que pretendia falar besteira. Era algo comum entre os MacMahon do sexo masculino.

– Então, Larinha... – começou, ajeitando as pernas de um modo desleixado e malandro. – Me conta: e o tal do Waterhouse?

A aniversariante, que era a definição perfeita da expressão “doce de pessoa”, voltou-se para o primo sem parecer se incomodar com o inquérito. Já o mais novo membro do clã, o _foguinho de palha_ Sandra Century, que estava de pé mais adiante em um concílio feminino composto pela meio-irmã Lia, Danielle Robin e Sarah Kinnegan.

– O quê que tem?

– Fiquei sabendo que ele tá investindo pesado pra cima de você. Não falei nada no Dia dos Namorados porque estive bem ocupado naquele dia em específico... e o _cacete_ dos N. O. M.’s que tanta dor de cabeça tem dado... – o rapagão suspirou. – Enfim.

Inabalável, Lara mexeu na pontinha de seus cabelos louro-escuros compridos.

– Ele só tem demonstrado interesse em mim, Liam, nada além disso.

O macho alfa se ajeitou, incomodado, no sofá, porque não era essa a resposta que desejava obter da prima.

– Isso _eu sei._ Sei bem, inclusive. E o que mais? Você vai ficar com ele? Vão se pegar? Não sei muita coisa sobre esse Waterhouse. Ele é de confiança? É um cara legal? Decente?

Sandra arregalou os olhos de lince para o segundo _ursinho_ de Callum e Beatrice, que pela posição não detectou o fuzilamento ocular, e o vulcão de sangue ardente dos Century eclodiu.

– Não sei, Liam... vou ver no que dá. Não precisa se preocupar.

– Lara... só estou cumprindo o meu papel, você sabe disso. – alegou Liam, vendo que a mocinha tentava desconversar. – Você não tem um irmão mais velho e por isso eu e o Henry fazemos as vias de um. Na falta dele no colégio, preciso ser incisivo por dois. – ela continuava mexendo nos cabelos, absorvendo as palavras do rapagão. Se tinha algo que Lara detestava era conflitos, e ela os evitava até as últimas consequências. Conhecendo a personalidade fogosa de seu primo, a primogênita de Caiden e Arianna sabia que todo cuidado era pouco. – Se o Nicolas ou o meu padrinho (por acaso o _teu pai_ ) souberem que tem um gavião ciscando pra cima de você e eu não fiz _nada_ , capaz de cortarem meu pau fora.

Sarah, que também acompanhava de perto o festival de machismo, virou-se para as garotas próximas dela.

– O Patrick que não se meta a besta a fazer isso comigo no futuro. – murmurou, com um brilho sinistro no olhar. Marota e detentora de uma personalidade tão malemolente quanto Lionel, ninguém duvidava que Sarah, quando mais velha, seria livre e desimpedida e ficaria com Deus e o mundo se assim o quisesse.

Incomodada ao extremo, Sandra voltou-se para seus meio-irmãos, que atacavam o restante de uma das tortas de limão junto de Galahad, Patrick e Desmond.

– Você também pretende ser um _pentelho_ e ficar se intrometendo na minha vida amorosa, Lionel?

O menino chupou a ponta dos dois dedos usados para recolher a cobertura da torta que havia sobrado na fôrma e estalou a língua de forma cômica, como se ajudasse a raciocinar. Com os dedos no ar e o cotovelo sobre a mesa, sabendo que era vigiado com atenção pela namorada, amigos e meio-irmã, o malandrinho fez uma pausa dramática, fingindo que pensava na melhor resposta.

– _Meh_.

Ainda não inteiramente satisfeita, o olhar dourado feroz se dirigiu ao outro meio-irmão, o de cabelos e olhos muito negros. Pela linguagem corporal e pela hesitação em falar, ficou nítido que concordava com os absurdos proferidos por Liam e as práticas censórias dos rapazes para com as garotas, o velho e tradicional machismo que controlava o que as mulheres faziam com seus corpos e suas vidas disfarçado de “cuidado”.

– Olha, San, mesmo que eu quebre o seu galho e alivie muito pro seu lado, você não tem muita escolha.

Isso só serviu para inflamá-la ainda mais.

– Ah, é?! E _por quê, John Skyler?_ Posso saber?

Danielle encarou a parte de trás da cabeça da cunhada e arregalou os enormes olhos verdes como se estivesse em chamas. Já Skyler, que não era conhecido por ser tranquilão à toa, sustentou a expressão impassível, igualzinha à de seu padrinho Gerard Kinnegan. Era um sinal de que saberia lidar com a diabretezinha dali em diante.

– Porque, por mais que o papai já te ame muito desde que te descobriu como filha dele de sangue, depois que se conhecerem melhor em nossa cidade natal, _fudeu_. – disse, com ambos braços, entrecruzados, apoiados sobre o tampo de madeira. – Ele não se apega a essas coisas com relação aos filhos homens dele porque, bom, óbvio, somos garotos. Agora, você... você é a adorada filhinha mulher. Então mesmo que eu não faça ou diga nada... vai ter um batalhão aqui (e em casa) pra vigiar _muito bem_ o que você faz ou deixa de fazer... e quem são os cuzões que vão tentar conquistar o coração da Srta. Century.

Puta que pariu, era um pesadelo pior ainda do que ser somente sobrinha de Richard. Agora, como filha do _poderoso chefão_ Nicolas Century... De braços cruzados e uma carranca que lembrava muito a do pai biológico, ela digeriu as palavras de John em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– _Humpf_. Preciso arranjar amigos novos. Ou fugir pra Jamaica. 

~*~

A ronda da noite havia acabado e Maeve se despediu de seu colega, que se afastou com pressa em direção à Torre da Corvinal. Aproveitou para relatar a Percy Weasley sobre a última dos Gêmeos que havia flagrado quando o ruivo indicou que Eugene Seabrook atravessava o corredor na direção deles. Notando que poderia interromper um momento romântico, Percy agradeceu e disse que tomaria as devidas providências para tentar colocar os irmãos na linha (pela enésima vez), e se escafedeu castelo adentro. Seabrook envolveu Maeve por trás e pela cintura, e a beijou na linha da mandíbula.

– Podemos conversar? De preferência longe das vistas públicas.

Aquele pedido em nada surpreendia a Srta. Kinnegan. Seu paquera sonserino era discreto e não gostava nada que seus assuntos vagassem pela boca e ouvidos do povaréu.

– Tá bem.

Por ser monitora, Maeve tinha acesso exclusivo a certos setores do castelo, e tratou de levá-lo até uma das saletas mais aprazíveis, que seus colegas que exerciam a mesma função utilizavam para descansar em paz. Para surpresa do janota, havia até um pufe, onde ela se acomodou e o chamou, a fim de ficarem juntinhos. Como costumava fazer, depositou as pernas sobre as dele, em um ato inconsciente de dominação, e teve seus ombros envolvidos por um dos braços magros dele; o outro, ele repousou em sua cintura. A primogênita de Gerard e Ivanna aguardou o que seu paquera iria dizer com a mão direita sobre o brasão da Sonserina no peito dele.

– Bem... Maeve... – tentou Eugene, cujo queixo era fino e começava a ser coberto por pelos faciais que tipicamente nasciam pela primeira vez nessa idade. – ...você sabe que eu gosto muito de você. Gosto do que estamos vivenciando juntos. E me sinto bem demais quando estou contigo...

A monitora deitou o rosto, bebendo daquelas palavras agradáveis.

– Eu também, Gene...

– Nunca me senti assim nem gostei tanto de alguém na vida... porém seria tolice me apegar ao medo e não à vontade de ter sempre você comigo. – a luz da lareira fazia os lindos olhos cinzas do rapaz tilintarem esverdeados. – Quero namorar com você, Maeve. Aceita ser minha namorada?

O peito de Maeve foi preenchido por fogo e gelo. Por Merlin... ela queria _tanto_ namorar, estar fixamente com alguém que iria cuidar dela, venerá-la e desvendar os mistérios e desafios da vida a dois, entre eles o sexo. Eugene era educado, centrado, solícito, não apresentava os patéticos comportamentos de outros garotos da mesma idade (as tentativas de chamar a atenção, de aparentar ser mais do que realmente era etc.), sabia ouvir e conversar. Um partidão. Todavia... _ele não era Christopher Ducotterd_. A teimosia de Maeve era reforçada a cada correspondência dele que vinha com as corujas-correio, e a forma orgânica com que conversavam, mesmo que através de pergaminhos e caligrafias caprichadas, servia para corroborar com a ideia de que ele ainda era o amor de sua vida. Por outro lado, a pimentinha, que desde o começo do ano letivo havia se decidido por baixar a guarda, dar chance para outras experiências amorosas e simplesmente _se permitir_ , sabia que era loucura e tolice acompanhar a vida e as andanças de Ducotterd em Oxford (isso porque era impossível que ele relatasse tudo, inclusive as diversas mulheres que devia levar para a cama com regularidade) estando presa em um internato e ao mesmo tempo se privar de viver o amor em suas versões afetiva e física. Suspirou profundamente e deixou o calor vencer a luta dentro de seu coração.

– Sim. Eu aceito. 

///

**Nota:**

(*) “Tiny” em português significa “pequeno”, “de baixa estatura”.


	108. Capítulo 42 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone, Londres e Hogwarts: Abril/1993 a 23/maio/1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone, Londres e Hogwarts, de abril a 23 de maio de 1993.

O barrigão de sete meses parecia pesar uma tonelada, entretanto Lizandra não aguentava mais ficar estirada encarando as mesmas paredes de pedra. Precisava tomar um ar. Junto da mãe, Lady Artúria, que trazia Pearl pela mão, a feiticeira decidiu visitar os jardins externos do térreo na ala oeste, já que estavam em plena primavera, e colher algumas flores para enfeitar vasos de mesas e aparadores das salas de estar do castelo. Quando a menina as chamou para mostrar as lindas florezinhas roxas da trepadeira que subia pelas grades de madeira instaladas no ano anterior pelo paisagista, um sentinela pediu licença e veio ter com as bruxas mais velhas.

– Lady Lizandra, Lady Artúria – começou, depois de uma leve reverência às _ladies_ Century. –, há uma mulher no portão principal que deseja falar com o mestre Lothard. Disse que foi informada na emigração que ele morava na fortaleza e por essa razão veio direto para cá. – Liz envolveu a barriga protuberante com os braços, inconscientemente protegendo a si mesma e ao filho daquela notícia esquisita.

– E quem é, Willard? Ela te deu o nome dela? – indagou Artúria, muito bonita em um longo vestido verde-musgo de decote reto e os longos cabelos castanhos que cascateavam às suas costas.

– Disse que se chama Zelda Lothard.

O coração de Lady Liz deu um pulo e uma onda gelada percorreu seu corpo inteirinho, para se alojar em sua nuca. Ela se virou para a mãe em busca de apoio e a druidesa sustentou o olhar, dizendo silenciosamente à filha que aquele acerto de contas deveria acontecer, com Lizandra grávida de sete meses ou não.

– Mande-a entrar, Will. Por gentileza. – pediu a gestante, sentindo o suor frio na palma das mãos e na sola dos pés, e aguardou que a filha de seu marido surgisse pelo portal de pedra.

Não demorou até Zelda Lothard aparecer. Ela ainda era esbelta e magra (o mesmo biotipo de Fausto), como Liz se recordava, e seus cabelos muito escuros estavam curtos, num corte prático e moderno; vinha com sóbrias vestes bruxas roxas com mangas compridas e saias esvoaçantes na altura dos joelhos; e, pasmem, no colo carregava um menino de cerca de dois anos. Quando já se via perto o suficiente, Lizandra notou algo inédito no rosto de sua enteada: humildade e resignação.

– Olá, bom dia... – cumprimentou a mais nova, quase sem conseguir encarar as imponentes _ladies_ Century.

– Olá, Zelda. – devolveu Liz, esforçando-se para soar o mais receptiva e tranquila possível, embora estivesse tremendo de ansiedade e expectativa, ainda mais por constatar que ela tinha consigo o potencial neto de Fausto.

– É um prazer vê-las.

– Igualmente. – alegou a druidesa, assentindo com a cabeça e curiosa pelo que ia resultar daquela inesperada visita. Ela e Zelda não se conheciam pessoalmente, devido à teimosia da última de implicar com a madrasta ao invés de construir com ela uma aliança. Julgou-a bonita e bem-apessoada.

– Você... – arriscou a primogênita de Fausto, indicando o ventre volumoso da madrasta.

A feiticeira riu, agradecendo mentalmente que abordariam aquele assunto primeiro, e sentiu as bochechas se aquecerem.

– É o nosso segundo. – disse, sem querer ser rude e confirmar que sim, _aquele bebê era de Lothard_. – Pearl! _Pearl, venha cá!_ Tem alguém que quero que conheça, querida!

A menina, de vestidinho rodado e sapatinhos azuis, veio toda animada do canteiro, onde estivera catando bichinhos. Zelda arregalou os olhos de mel e sorriu.

– Por Merlin! Você é _linda!_ – exclamou a recém-chegada, depositando o garotinho no chão e se agachando para ver sua meio-irmã de perto.

– Pearl, essa é a Zelda. – apresentou a feiticeira, e a menina, que era meiga e sociável, acabou sorrindo para a mulher de cabelos negros curtos.

– _Oi_... – cumprimentou Pearl, que alternou o olhar entre ela e o menino.

– A Pearl nasceu no fim de setembro de 1989. – informou Liz, apreciando a (peculiar e agradável) sensação de ver como Zelda estava agindo de modo cortês e gentil com sua filhinha, a quem a Srta. Lothard tinha tudo para odiar e rejeitar. – Está com três anos e meio. Já o Oliver, irmãozinho de vocês duas, nasce em dois meses.

Erguendo-se, Zelda olhou para o ventre da gestante onde crescia o caçula de seu pai e sorriu mais uma vez antes de fitar os olhos amarelos de Lizandra. A seguir, indicou o menininho que trouxera consigo.

– Esse é o Neil. Vai fazer dois anos em agosto. Não é, filho?

O pequeno concordou com a mãe. Quando notou que ele possuía os mesmíssimos olhos de mel de seu marido que Lizandra se deu conta de como o espião ficaria exultante em conhecê-lo.

– Ele é muito lindo! Lembra em muito o Fausto... – comentou a feiticeira, que só naquele instante se deu conta de que não havia nenhum sinal do pai de Neil, muito menos de uma aliança na mão de sua enteada. – Mas, ei, Zelda... por que não entra conosco? O sentinela nos disse que você tinha vindo atrás do seu pai. Ele acabou de entrar no banho, mas não deve demorar. Venha! Admito que também estou querendo me sentar... parece que carrego o peso de um time de quadribol inteiro aqui dentro!

A Srta. Lothard aceitou, em parte para não atrapalhar e gerar transtornos à gestante, já que ela mesma conhecia os incômodos físicos causados por uma barriga de sete meses de gravidez. Com algum esforço e paciência, elas alcançaram um dos aposentos de descanso dos Century. Lizandra ofereceu qualquer assento que Zelda quisesse tomar, e escusou-se para se ajeitar na enorme poltrona fofa, que mais parecia um trono acolchoado, a fim de dar descanso para a coluna e pernas. A feiticeira logo detectou as intenções de sua mãe quando a viu pegar na mão de Neil e não trazê-lo para perto delas.

– O pequeno gosta de doces? Os bolinhos recheados que Nicolas mandou assar para a Pearl já devem estar prontos na cozinha. Quero levar os dois para degustarmos alguns. Que tal?

Um pouco intimidado por estar em um ambiente estranho com desconhecidos, o neto de Fausto fez um pouco de manha, mas com a insistência da mãe (e a presença de outra criança), ele terminou concordando. A druidesa chamou a neta, que veio correndo, e os conduziu até a sala vizinha, onde a empregada os serviria – e deixaria as duas mulheres a sós, como ditava o destino. Ao ouvir o clique metálico da pesada porta de metal, a mais nova percebeu que podia (e devia) falar.

– Bem, primeiramente... Acho que devo explicações sobre meu aparecimento repentino. E eu as darei. – disse, soando um pouco triste. Ainda ansiosa pelo reencontro súbito, Lizandra imaginou se, agora que a figura imponente de Artúria não as vigiava mais e na ausência de Fausto, Zelda deixaria o tom moderado e falaria como no passado, de modo provocador, ácido e cínico. As lembranças que tinha de sua enteada não eram as melhores e não era de se espantar que pensasse assim, mesmo estando há anos separadas. – Quando me mudei para Glasglow, acabei me envolvendo com um homem. Ele tinha a minha idade, também havia se mudado de casa para recomeçar e buscar oportunidades melhores. Ele era rebelde e revolucionário, e por um tempão eu julguei aquilo o máximo. Fascinada que estava, me entreguei de corpo e alma, e em pouco estávamos namorando fixo. Contudo, brigávamos semana sim, semana não. Prosseguíamos, pois a paixão estava lá e eu jurava que brigas e discussões eram uma parte intrínseca a um namoro. Como você pode imaginar, engravidei em pouquíssimo tempo. Durante alguns meses, tudo ocorreu às mil maravilhas, porque um bebê nos mantém distraídos de tudo o mais que envolve uma relação a dois... Só que, depois do nascimento do Neil, o Jonas não amadureceu o tanto quanto eu amadureci. Mesmo tendo se tornado pai, ele continuou peitando as autoridades, não abaixando a cabeça, sendo desaforado com Deus e o mundo, pondo tudo a perder. Pulava de emprego em emprego porque chefe nenhum quer esse tipo de dor de cabeça (e hoje em dia, eu entendo perfeitamente)... Sem contar os arranca-rabos que tínhamos em casa, em que ele descontava toda a frustração em mim, e eu, a estafa de cuidar do nenê, gerir a casa com pouquíssimo e tudo o mais. Quando o Neil tinha quatro meses, pouco antes do Natal, fomos despejados. – Lizandra se mexeu incomodada, detestando constatar o que a filha e o neto de seu marido haviam passado sem seu conhecimento. – Para mim, aquilo foi a gota d’água. Voltei a morar com a Rebecca, a amiga com quem tinha me mudado em 1989 e experimentei um pouco de paz, mesmo com aquele idiota aparecendo de quando em quando, implorando para que eu e o Neil voltássemos a viver com ele. – Zelda respirou fundo, desgostosa por revisitar aquelas amargas lembranças. – Tanto insistiu que eu cedi. Dei outra chance. E mais uma vez foi em vão. Aí, quando pedi mais uma vez a ajuda de Rebecca, que estava de casamento marcado, não me senti no direito de invadir sua casa nova e mobiliada com uma criança que nem era dela. Morei sozinha com o Neil em um cafofo e me desdobrei fazendo o que conseguia para sobreviver. Tinha dias que... – seus olhos de mel encheram d’água e Lizandra se comoveu pelo momento de fragilidade, coisa que jamais havia testemunhado quando Zelda era mais nova e as duas dividiram momentos traumáticos de brigas. – ...nem tínhamos o que comer direito. Muitas vezes dependi da bondade de vizinhos e da minha locadora. Daí no finalzinho de 1992, Jonas nos encontrou e disse que estava com um canto legal, em uma boa vizinhança, e me pediu perdão. Como poderia recusar? O que eu mais queria era um lar estável para mim e para o meu filho. Vivemos no tal “canto” entre altos e baixos, brigas, gritarias, até que... ele sumiu.

– _Sumiu?!_

– Sim... – as lágrimas de Zelda começaram a descer ininterruptamente como filetes por suas bochechas simétricas e formaram manchas escuras em suas vestes roxas. – Não faço a menor ideia do que aconteceu com ele. E nem quis descobrir. Vendo que não poderia continuar daquele jeito, ontem tive um estalo, juntei tudo que tínhamos e decidi engolir o meu orgulho e retornar a Odhráncrone, onde teria ao menos o meu pai a quem recorrer. E agora... cá estou. Sem ter onde morar, com um filho pequeno pra criar e... – ela cobriu a barriga com a mão direita. – ... _outro a caminho_.

Condoída e emocionada, Lady Liz tentou, como podia, erguer-se rapidamente para ir até a enteada e consolá-la; notando o esforço, Zelda se adiantou e veio até a gestante, despojada de qualquer agilidade física, e a tomou pelas mãos, caindo no pranto em seguida.

– Zelda...

– Lizandra, eu... – a mais nova voltou seus olhos estreitos de mel para a madrasta e esta se emocionou ao detectar tanta dor neles, os mesmos de seu venerado marido Fausto. – ...tenho tanta vergonha das coisas que te disse e fiz no passado. Pela minha implicância contigo. Pelos desgostos que causei. Pelas turbulências advindas do meu comportamento, que tanto reverberaram negativamente na sua relação com o meu pai... Precisei tomar uma bela rasteira da vida para perceber o quanto estava sendo injusta com ele e com você. – os olhos dourados de Liz também se encheram d’água. – Por favor, me perdoe.

A feiticeira expulsou as lágrimas abundantes e assentiu, envolvendo ainda mais as mãos de sua enteada.

– É claro que perdoo, Zelda. Está tudo enterrado. E eu não poderia estar mais contente de você ter vindo aqui, de termos essa conversa e de ter aberto seu coração. Infelizmente, você teve de passar por poucas e boas para amadurecer, mas não me aguento de felicidade de saber que você está bem, aguentou firme e se tornou uma mulher forte e resoluta. E que ainda tenho em mim o desejo de te ter como minha filha. Saiba que tenho orgulho de você. – alegou a gestante, com o peito cheio de calor e afeto, sabendo que aquilo era o correto a ser feito, fazendo a mais nova chorar mais, surpresa pelo acolhimento sua madrasta. – Eu mesma operei uma grande mudança interna desde o divórcio do meu irmão. Não foi fácil. Foi dolorido e penoso, porém saí desse processo uma pessoa melhor. Pouco depois, surgiu o seu pai na minha vida e tudo fez sentido. Eu precisava passar pelo que passei para me tornar a melhor versão de mim para ele, a Pearl e minha família. E agora também para você, o Neil e o seu bebê. – Zelda enxugou um pouco o rosto e sorriu com os lábios trêmulos. – De quanto tempo você está?

– Não tinha dinheiro para ir ao medibruxo, mas suspeito que três meses. – afirmou Zelda, baixando o olhar e encarando as mãos de ambas, que se viam unidas sobre suas coxas.

– Minha mãe cuidará pessoalmente da sua gravidez. Ela tem uma vasta experiência com esse tipo de coisa. Foi parteira de Odhráncrone inteira e além! Fez o meu parto, os dois da Aly, e de mais um montão de outras mulheres do clã. – informou Lady Liz, sentindo a alma leve e iluminada. – Você estará segura aqui conosco. Eu prometo.

– Não tenho palavras para expressar como fico grata...

Zelda se inclinou, abraçou a madrasta e assim elas permaneceram por longos instantes, até ouvirem que alguém havia entrado pela outra porta. Fausto ofegou ao identificar a filha, a quem não via há quatro anos. Nem teve tempo de digerir que ela estava em pose de trégua junto de sua antiga e mais ferrenha inimiga. A emoção falou mais alto. 

– _Zelda...!_

Desvencilhando-se com delicadeza, a mulher mal se levantou e já sentiu os braços do pai a envolvendo com firmeza. Comovida, Lizandra cobriu a boca ao presenciar a felicidade de seu adorado marido ao reencontrar a primogênita e como pranteou abertamente, divergindo de sua persona contida e reservada.

– Papai...

– Por Merlin... Por tudo que há de mais sagrado... como estou feliz de te ver aqui! – exclamou o espião, pegando a filha pelos ombros, e em seguida plantou um beijo no meio da testa dela. – Ah, Zelda... Fiquei tão preocupado contigo... Acho que precisávamos desses anos para colocarmos a cabeça no lugar e a confusão esfriar... Eu estava me organizando para te localizar e visitar em Glasgow, só que tanta coisa aconteceu desde o final do ano passado nessa fortaleza, você não tem ideia. – ele sorriu e seus bigodes úmidos reluziram. – Agora, você ressurgiu e veio até mim. E eu não poderia estar mais contente!

Lothard deu mais um beijo na filha, que bebia da alegria de seu progenitor.

– Também estou exultante de estar de volta, papai. – Zelda lançou um olhar cúmplice para a madrasta, que assentiu, indicando que era hora de Fausto conhecer o outro membro da família. – E olha só... Tem alguém que quero que conheça.

Estranhando a frase, o espião franziu as sobrancelhas castanhas e, como se tivesse sido combinado – era óbvio que Lady Artúria agia em prol de uma reconciliação total e monitorava atenciosamente a interação entre sua filha, a visitante e o genro para criar os momentos mais propícios –, a outra porta pesada de metal se abriu e dela surgiu a druidesa trazendo Neil por uma mão e Pearl pela outra. Ainda atônito pela surpresa, o Camaleão só se deu conta de quem se tratava o pequeno quando Zelda o pegou no colo e o exibiu ao pai.

– Papai, esse é o Neil. Meu amor, esse aqui é o vovô Fausto.

Lothard ofegou mais uma vez, e de novo Lizandra se emocionou com a reação de seu esposo, que procedeu a pegar o neto no colo e olhá-lo bem de perto. Era um rapazinho lindo, de bochechas rosadas e olhos de mel. Mais alguns filetes d’água desceram por seu rosto magro e simétrico e umedeceram ainda mais sua barba acastanhada.

– Olá, Neil... – o espião deu um beijo nos cabelos escuros do menino, que era mimoso e acanhado. – Você é um anjinho. – chorosas, Lizandra e Artúria se entreolharam e até a druidesa, que costumava ser mais centrada, sentiu os olhos aquecerem-se por lágrimas de comoção. 

– Tem mais, pai... Eu estou grávida. O senhor vai ganhar mais um netinho ou netinha. – completou Zelda, ajeitando a roupa do filho. Mal havia se recuperado da pancada de saber que era avô de um menino, o Lince sentiu a outra. Entrou no modo “Papai (ou Vovô) Camaleão”.

– Eu... espera. Como se chama o pai dele?

– Jonas.

– E o sobrenome?

Foi aí que Lizandra reviu uma minúscula fração do famigerado gênio forte de Zelda.

– Não importa. Não quero mais saber daquele _traste_.

– _Zelda._ – bronqueou Lothard, rapidamente juntando as peças e compreendendo o porquê de ela ter aparecido tão de repente e com _duas_ crianças para criar. – Você vai ter outro filho dele. Ele tem de arcar com as responsabilidades. Onde está esse sujeito? 

– Não quero saber, papai. Ele que se lasque. Eu vou criá-los sozinha. – alegou, e, por mais que sua aura estivesse tranquila e renovada, ainda havia determinação em seu semblante simétrico. – Ele é um zero à esquerda. Não vim aqui pedindo que me reunisse com ele. Vim porque quero paz e estabilidade.

Fausto respirou fundo, aprovando a resolução de sua primogênita. 

– Vai se mudar de volta para Odhráncrone?

Neil, desacostumado ao avô, fez manha e pediu para voltar ao adorado colo materno, e Artúria aproveitou para se acomodar ao lado da filha, para quem Pearl veio tagarelar e investigar por que motivo estavam todos chorando.

– Vou. Quero reconstruir minha vida aqui. Perto do senhor.

– Entendo. Eu irei ajudá-la, filha. Não se preocupe.

– Zelda. – todos se voltaram para a feiticeira, que permanecia sentada por motivos de força maior (o peso de sua barriga). – Como seus planos são retornar à cidade, quero te oferecer um quarto no castelo. Você poderá trabalhar para ter o seu próprio dinheiro, mas não será necessário contribuir com nenhuma quantia para mim, meu irmão ou minha mãe. Como te disse antes, você terá amparo aqui. Criará seus filhos junto das outras crianças do clã e, acima de tudo, estará perto do seu pai e de mim, que a ajudaremos no que for.

Sensibilizada pelo gesto, a mulher de cabelos escuros chorou mais uma vez, e aceitou a oferta, prometendo a si mesma que faria de um tudo e mais para agradecer pela generosidade de Lizandra Century e seu clã, tanto para com seu pai quanto para ela e seus filhos. Já Fausto, abençoado por tantas surpresas agradáveis naquele dia, apenas agradeceu a esposa em silêncio, já que o faria com efusividade quando estivessem sozinhos à noite, no quarto do casal, e diria a ela o quanto a amava e era grato por ter cruzado seu caminho há quase uma década.

~*~

Com a aproximação das famílias e a trégua estabelecida a partir de janeiro daquele ano, Richard se deu conta de que era imprescindível que houvesse uma ponte de contato entre Nicolas e ele, caso Emma e Timothy estivessem, por alguma razão, incomunicáveis. Claro que desenvolver uma relação de confiança, de cunho extrafamiliar e mais relacionada com o outro assunto de seu interesse (o combate às Artes Malignas e a segurança da comunidade como um todo), com um dos bruxos que mais lhe inspirava admiração era um bônus muito bem-vindo. Portanto, em uma das reuniões de conciliação entre sua irmã e o ex-cunhado, o auror instruiu Century como alcançá-lo com rapidez quando estivesse fora no Ministério da Magia e houvesse urgência de fazê-lo. Naquele sábado, dia oito, o contato de estreia veio: o recado dizia para encontrá-lo na rua de trás do prédio do Ministério, em Londres. Como não havia razão para suspeitar do conteúdo do papel – que _só_ poderia ter vindo do ex-marido de Emma, pois seguia suas ordens e obedecia cada uma de suas regras obsessivas –, Richard despediu-se apressadamente de Red Jim, que ainda preparava os ingredientes para cozinhar o almoço, e avisou que retornaria assim que pudesse. Sem alternativa, o ruivo bufou e prosseguiu, tentando não alimentar as borboletas no estômago causadas pela partida de seu marido. Não que Richard ser convocado de súbito nunca tivesse acontecido, o problema era ser Nicolas Century o remetente do chamado. Ao chegar lá, a presença de Geoffrey Baxter e Hector Colebourn entregaram que o baixinho de óculos e sobretudo encostado na parede de tijolinhos era ninguém mais que seu ex-cunhado. 

– Baxter, Colebourn. Century. – cumprimentou Richard com um aceno de cabeça, tendo se esquecido de vestir o tapa-olho e apresentando seus olhos bicolores e a cicatriz aos três. – O que houve?

Nicolas, uma cabeça mais baixo agora que estava enfeitiçado para se parecer com outro homem, não parecia nada feliz em vê-lo ou de estar ali.

– Precisamos conversar, Ducotterd.

– Imagino que não tenha me convocado para falar de minha sobrinha. De outro modo, iria direto na fonte e abordar minha irmã.

“Não que qualquer coisa que dissesse a ela não chegasse em mim posteriormente”, pensou, apertando as sobrancelhas.

– Acertou. Contudo, não discuto nada crucial em público e em lugares em que não esteja minimamente seguro, o que é o caso. Poderia me ceder uma hora de seu tempo, auror?

– Claro.

A aparatação os levou a uma agradável casa no campo isolada de tudo, que Richard não soube dizer se tratar de uma ilusão ou somente um esconderijo dos Linces, já que se via sinistramente deserta. Nicolas desfez o feitiço que sustentava o disfarce e nem se deu ao trabalho de remover o casaco. Na sala de estar, os quatro se acomodaram (enquanto os outros guarda-costas e agentes faziam sua parte no perímetro); sem cerimônias, Hector sacou um cigarro e o acendeu com a ponta da varinha.

– Do que se trata essa simpaticíssima vinda ao campo? – ironizou o auror, ajeitando-se na velha poltrona e apoiando uma das pernas sobre a outra.

– Albus Dumbledore foi afastado do cargo de diretor de Hogwarts. – alegou Nicolas, fitando o ex-cunhado com um pétreo olhar sério, ao que Richard respondeu arregalando os olhos bicolores e apertou as sobrancelhas. Ultimamente, seu protetor, antes um velho amigo de quem havia se distanciado por circunstâncias da vida e pelos tempos de paz, que o ocuparam com outras atividades, havia se tornado uma figura contraditória, devido à sua polêmica decisão de exclui-lo quando da visita do próprio Century à diretoria de Hogwarts e sua exigência de falar com Emma em pessoa, que Richard considerou uma traição. – Preferi me consultar primeiro com você, funcionário do Ministério da Magia britânico cujo discernimento creio que posso confiar, ao invés de perder tempo com o papinho furado e o discurso ensaiado que a diretora interina, Minerva McGonagall, decerto lançaria para cima de mim e qualquer outro responsável que fosse ao castelo tirar satisfações.

– Hum... entendi. Ele foi afastado sob quais acusações?

– Aparentemente, petrificações andaram acontecendo no castelo.

As sobrancelhas douradas de Richard franziram mais.

– _Petrificações?_ De que tipo? Como a Maldição da Estátua ou o feitiço de solidificação?

– Não foi especificado. Não houve divulgação oficial de mortes, portanto julgo ser algum tipo de petrificação em que a vítima meramente permanece desacordada. Todavia, é fato que não é um simples _Petrificus Totalus_ , para causar tanto frisson.

O Ducotterd do meio cobriu a boca e o queixo com o dedão e o dedo indicador. Sua mente investigativa foi a mil.

– Será algum deslumbrado tentando infligir terror entre os colegas? Estranho isso. Não se ensinam métodos sofisticados de petrificação no colégio... Se um simples _Finite Incantatem_ não reverteu o efeito e as vítimas estão inconscientes, então devem ser de outro tipo, algo mais sério e fora do controle...

Nicolas não parecia nada contente com as conclusões de seu interlocutor, que podia sentir os olhares fixos de Geoffrey e Hector nele e em suas reações.

– Meu único consolo nisso tudo é que meu filho mais velho, John, meio-irmão adotivo de Sandra, quer ser um executor dos Linces quando crescer, e tem recebido treinamento com feitiços e técnicas mágicas complementares de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas desde os dez anos de idade. – disse o patrono de Odhráncrone, mexendo-se na cadeira com certo incômodo. Por um segundo, Richard invejou o garoto. Queria ele ter sido treinado desde os dez anos com feitiços ofensivos e de defesa pessoal. – Confio que tenha capacidade suficiente para se defender e aos outros, caso seja necessário (o que jamais imaginei que seria em plena Hogwarts, que sempre considerei como um local seguro). O que me emputece é não ter sido informado de nada através dele e de Lionel, nem dos outros. Mas eles que me aguardem.

O auror agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de John Skyler existir, ser um mini-Lince de Sangue e representar um mínimo de segurança para suas duas sobrinhas naquela situação. Nicolas tinha jeitão de ser crítico e exigente e jamais diria que confiava no moleque da boca pra fora. Se dizia com todas as letras que John era capaz, então era porque Century _sabia_ que era.

– E como foi esse afastamento de Dumbledore? Quem articulou? Você sabe? – indagou o de olhos bicolores, ajustando as pernas compridas, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as coxas e entrecruzando os dedos das mãos, em sua famosa pose de investigador em ação.

– Lucius Malfoy. Alegou junto às autoridades que Dumbledore era incapaz de proteger os estudantes como deveria.

O Lince dos Linces preferiu deixar seu discurso como estava, sem revelar que teve ciência da relação antiga e próxima de Richard com o diretor de Hogwarts através de seus guarda-costas, e avaliar o que o auror diria na sequência. Seria mais um teste para o caráter de seu ex-cunhado.

– Eu... que merda. – murmurou o Ducotterd do meio, um pouco incerto, bufando em seguida.

– Você não ouviu nada disso no Ministério? Nem boatos? De que Malfoy estava mexendo os pauzinhos contra um dos _mais poderosos magos vivos?_

Richard suspirou. Lá vinha um assunto que ele detestava: politicagem.

– Ah... mexerico sempre tem. O tempo todo. Fofoquinha, boca-pequena, zunzunzum. Sempre tem alguém espalhando que o Dumbledore disse isso, fez aquilo, que o Fudge vai tomar tal decisão absurda, que fulano comeu a mulher do outro, que a puta que pariu. – afirmou, soando irritadiço. – Tem até gente jurando que ordens satanistas tomarão o poder no Reino Unido. – Baxter riu baixinho, achando hilário o jeito que o auror falava das patacoadas do Ministério. – O que? É verdade! O Malfoy tem cara de quem adora estar no olho do furacão. Agitar uma polêmica. Jogar a merda no ventilador. Sem contar que aquele supremacista imbecil tem muito tempo livre pra inventar moda. Não me atenho a todos os boatos que o envolvem, muito menos aqueles em que ataca figuras públicas que pensam diferente dele.

– Pois deveria. Pode-se tirar muito de boatos. É só aprender a filtrar o que há de verdade neles.

Como um bom menino mimado, Richard não lidava bem com ser contrariado. Entretanto, com os anos, aprendera a perceber que se podia retirar boas lições das represálias de pessoas mais experientes. E Nicolas, para ele, era uma espécie de monstro sagrado da área do combate ao Grande Mal. Ignorar a sabedoria de suas palavras seria assinar um atestado de idiota.

– Bem, como podemos ver, Malfoy conseguiu o que queria, confirmando pelo menos uma dessas fofocas. E eu errei, deixando-a passar batido. – admitiu o auror, surpreendendo o Senhor de Odhráncrone pela modéstia. – Enfim. E você? O que acha de tudo isso, Century?

– Como disse há pouco, priorizei essa conversa com você para me certificar de que não havia caroço nesse angu. – disse Nicolas, e o conjunto de seus olhos dourados com a barba de ponta triangular o faziam se assemelhar em muito a um imponente e letal lince. – Me incomoda terminantemente que isso esteja acontecendo e que meus filhos e outras crianças do clã estejam naquele bendito internato onde estão ocorrendo esses ataques. Só fica o questionamento de _se devem permanecer_. Se Dumbledore é mesmo inocente e tudo não passa da intriga de um elitista alienado agitador.

Nicolas falava para cutucar. Queria que Richard fosse honesto e desse sua opinião com base no que conhecia daquele velho maluco que tanta fama tinha de ser infalível e poderoso. Calhou que o auror mordeu a isca e sua armadilha deu certo. Tão certo que acabou afetando profundamente a quem fazia a provocação. O de olhos bicolores respirou fundo antes de falar.

– Century... Você estudou no colégio, não? Uns dez anos antes de mim?

– Seis.

– Seis. Então conviveu com o velhote. Só duvido que tenha convivido como eu convivi.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Quero dizer que, quando mais precisei, quando me vi no fundo do poço, quando o amparo dos meus melhores amigos não supriu a minha tristeza, Albus Dumbledore foi a figura paterna que tanto precisei na adolescência para não surtar totalmente. – confessou Richard, mais uma vez surpreendendo os norte-irlandeses com detalhes de sua biografia. – E não me refiro à figura paterna castradora, que Freud afirmou servir para separar a criança da mãe. Me refiro à segurança e à estabilidade que um ser humano precisa para se centrar antes de atingir a maioridade. Além de salvar minha vida em 1978, quando eu já era um adulto barbado e dono de mim, ele foi meu porto seguro dentro daquele castelo. Meu norte. Uma estrela-guia no vendaval de merda que foram meus anos escolares. – a imagem de seu pai, Fergus, veio-lhe à mente, e Nicolas imaginou se, caso o clã não estivesse a postos para protegê-lo e ampará-lo no luto pelo qual foi obrigado a passar na adolescência, Dumbledore teria o tomado debaixo das asas como fizera com Richard. Outro que não evitou pensar no pai foi Baxter, que perdera o seu quando era uma criança, porém o destino o proveu com um deveras amoroso, dedicado e zeloso: Reginald “Regis” Colebourn, pai de Hector, seu melhor amigo, irmão adotivo e colega de profissão. – Então se você aceita minha opinião, Century, e creio que aceita, de outro modo não teria gasto seu precioso tempo para se deslocar até Londres e me trazer para esse charmoso chalezinho: sim, acredito que Albus Dumbledore seja capaz de proteger e defender quem for, ainda mais no barraco pelo qual é responsável, o castelo de Hogwarts. Pra você ter noção: quando meu filho (ou seja, _filho de um auror_ ) estudou lá, Severus Snape já era professor. Ainda é.

O Lince dos Linces buscou em sua memória eidética a figura de Snape e logo se lembrou de quem se tratava.

– De fato, Snape foi um Comensal da Morte. – complementou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Exato. Quando de sua contratação e no ingresso de meu filho lá, Dumbledore me garantiu com firmeza que confiava cegamente em Snape. Arrisquei e confiei no julgamento dele, porque, enfim... Tinha como ser de outra maneira? – o patriarca assentiu com a cabeça, vendo a razão em seu argumento. Desacreditar no poder e convicções de um homem que havia salvo sua vida era uma afronta imperdoável entre os combatentes das Trevas. – E outra: se você e seus camaradas estudaram em Hogwarts, sabem muito bem que coisas esquisitas vivem acontecendo naquele pardieiro. Petrificações são fichinha perto do que já ouvimos e presenciamos. Afinal, tem maluco em todo lugar, não só na escola. Eu trabalho no Ministério da Magia, não? – Colebourn deu uma risadinha debochada. – Enfim... concordo que devamos ficar de olho (e até dar uma prensa nos menores de idade “líderes” do seu clã na escola para saber que caralhos está de fato acontecendo e orientar o que deve ser feito para reforçar a segurança de todos), mas virarmos o mundo de cabeça para baixo porque o Malfoy conseguiu manipular meia dúzia de palhaços? _Tsc_.

Nicolas sorriu de lábios, apreciando o humor ácido do outro, e endireitou o rosto.

– Bem, Ducotterd... levarei seu ponto de vista em consideração. Também conversarei com Emma, para saber o que ela acha. – alegou Century, que ainda não tinha se acostumado inteiramente com o fato de agora ter um espelho comunicador em Odhráncrone e poder utilizá-lo para entrar em contato direto com sua _ex-esposa Emma Ducotterd, mãe de sua filha_. – Por enquanto, confio que John segurará as pontas. Falta tão pouco para o fim do ano letivo e as férias de Sandra...

Com isso, Richard percebeu que o verdadeiro foco do patrono da cidade mágica murada residia na vindoura visita de sua única filha biológica ao lar paterno e nada mais. Fossem outras circunstâncias, não duvidava de que Century chegaria com os dois pés na porta na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria e exigiria ser informado de cada minúsculo detalhe da baderna intolerável que havia se instalado no internato. Entretanto, o poderoso bruxo pisava em ovos. Mesmo detendo a guarda compartilhada de Sandra em caráter oficial, conseguido que ela recebesse o seu sobrenome e entrasse para a vetusta árvore genealógica dos orgulhosos Century, e tivesse desenvolvido uma relação pacífica de respeito e parceria mútua com a ex-esposa, Emma Ducotterd, o Senhor de Odhráncrone se decidiu por não sentar no pudim com relação a esse tema e agir e falar moderadamente com ambas mãe e filha. Era preciso resiliência para invadir e conquistar – e não dar chances para ataques malfadados. Não era de seu feitio montar esquemas desleixados e não seria agora, prestes a alcançar uma vitória completa, que ele o faria. Aquele desvio em seu planejamento precisava ser avaliado, classificado e catalogado, a fim de selecionar o melhor plano de ação dali em diante.

Richard retornou cismado para o seu apartamento, convicto de que naquele fim de semana tentaria ao menos localizar seu protetor no endereço antigo dele que tinha, onde suspeitava que encontrá-lo-ia descansando de pernas pra cima e tomando uma bela limonada gelada, e cobri-lo-ia de perguntas.

~*~

De braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos, Liam aguardava na salinha de estimação, devidamente silenciada. Após o lanche, quando as graves notícias do afastamento de Albus Dumbledore da diretoria do colégio e a prisão do guarda-caça Rubeus Hagrid já circulavam entre os núcleos estudantis de todos os anos, o macho alfa do colégio lançou o feitiço sinalizador para os membros do clã e se decidiu por um conclave de urgência não somente com os mais velhos (John, Lara e Maeve), para debaterem o melhor a ser feito em termos de _contenção de danos_ – já que, a essa hora, ninguém duvidava que a merda já houvesse alcançado os ouvidos do _poderoso chefão_ de Odhráncrone, o adulto que perigava arriscar toda a liberdade e vida boa dos norte-irlandeses estudantes de Hogwarts (e de quebra, da inglesa Sandra, recentemente incorporada ao clã). Em menos de vinte minutos, todos já haviam obedecido à convocação, cuja importância era óbvia e gritante.

– E aí? Acho que agora fudeu de vez. – começou o segundo _ursinho_ , ajeitando os braços hercúleos e apoiando o pé sobre a beirada da mesinha de centro só de birra. – Antes, quando tudo tava acontecendo aqui dentro e nada vazou, tava tranquilo. Agora o Nicolas vai cair matando.

– Acha que ele vai advogar pra gente ser tirado da escola e levados pra Odhráncrone? – questionou Maeve, que na ocasião estava sem Eugene, com quem começara a namorar há cerca de um mês.

– Ei! Pera! _Aí não!_ Nãããão! – resmungou Lionel, enfiando-se na conversa dos veteranos. – Não quero sair de Hogwarts!

Obviamente, sua preocupação primária era ficar longe de Lia Marie. O resto ele daria um jeito.

– Não duvido não, hein. – comentou Galahad, passando as mãozorras pelos cabelos escuros e engolindo a seco, tão tenso quanto o sonserino. – Meu padrinho é fogo. Se bota uma coisa na cabeça, vai até o inferno pra conseguir. O velho ter sido arrancado do cargo é polêmico pra caralho, pensa. E quando o Nicolas descobrir o por quê de terem-no tirado daqui... concordo com o meu irmão: _fu-deu_.

– Sem contar que o Nicolas não vai precisar de muito pra convencer o meu pai. – complementou Patrick, pondo uma das mãos compridas na cintura. – Daí pra angariar o Callum, a Beatrice, o Caiden e a Arianna pro time de “pais revoltados” é um pulo. 

– E o Hagrid?! – interveio Sandra, em tom inflamado.

– _O Hagrid?!_ O que tem ele? – indagou Lionel, com uma careta cômica de estranhamento e o nariz franzido.

– Ele também saiu! Foi preso! Será que ele volta? – inquiriu ela, esfregando uma mão na hora, em reação ansiosa.

– _Aaaah,_ ele é seu amiguinho né! – troçou Desmond, sentado com desleixo no braço do sofá e o ombro torto. – Outro louco dos bichos. _Há-há!_ Coitado...

– Depois a gente discute isso, San. – cortou Maeve, outra que não queria ser removida do colégio agora que estava namorando, e parecia apreensiva e nervosa. – Nessa reunião precisamos definir o que diremos ao Nicolas quando ele vier à Escócia e que seja convincente o suficiente para abrandar a fúria dele.

Angustiado, John respirou fundo e se voltou para a namorada, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e reprimia o choro.

– Gente, dá licença. Quero falar com a Dany a sós rapidinho.

O rapaz a conduziu até um canto reservado e a abraçou, sentindo seus ombros convulsionarem pelo pranto. Era raro vê-la demonstrar tanta vulnerabilidade – e tanto na intimidade quanto em público doía demais. Ele beijou seus cabelos cor de chocolate e a fitou de perto, detestando cada segundo em que testemunhava tanta tristeza nos adorados olhos verdes da Srta. Robin.

– Você acha mesmo que seu pai vai tirar vocês daqui? Acha que é irreversível, Johnny? – perguntou ela, cabisbaixa, enxugando o rosto na manga do suéter.

– Eu não sei. Precisaremos ser muito rasteiros. Você ainda não conhece a peça. Ele é duro na queda...

– O foda é que a gente não tem noção do que os adultos estão dizendo lá fora. – prosseguiu a mocinha, com as mãos agarradas à cintura do namorado. – Tenho medo que até os meus pais resolvam me tirar daqui também. – John deu outro beijo nela, dessa vez na testa. – Quer dizer, sei que eu e você não terminaríamos só por estarmos em escolas diferentes... no entanto, é tão gostoso te ver todos os dias... e ficarmos juntinhos nos finais de semana... – os enormes olhos de Danielle se encheram d’água mais uma vez. – ...demoramos tanto para nos conhecemos e nos ajeitarmos, não quero que essa nossa convivência seja arrancada da gente.

John odiava não ter como garantir a Danielle ou qualquer outro ente querido que as coisas seguiriam da maneira que gostariam... só sabia que tentaria. Por ela, John iria até as últimas consequências. Mesmo que isso significasse contrariar seu pai adotivo, uma das coisas que ele mais temia fazer na vida.

– Dany... olha pra mim. – ela o fez, arriscando um sorriso vacilante. – Vou tentar o possível e o impossível para não dar merda. Nem que tenhamos que subornar o colégio inteiro para darem a mesma versão que a nossa para os seus pais! – a Srta. Robin riu entre lágrimas e acarinhou o rosto do namorado com os dedões. – Eu prometo. A gente vai conseguir. Vamos angariar esses dois últimos anos de colégio, pelo menos, para podermos ficar juntos eu e você todos os dias. Tá bom?

– Tá bom, meu amor...

Skyler a beijou e abraçou com afeto para reafirmar suas palavras, mesmo se sentindo muito inseguro do que ocorreria dali em diante.

– Você ainda quer ficar na reunião? Não precisa ficar se não quiser, Dany, se isso te trouxer mais sofrimento. Eu cuido de tudo.

John estava acostumado à carga de responsabilidades que vinha com a função de “filho mais velho” e era comum que assumisse a bronca das tomadas de decisão tanto em casa quanto na escola. Era a desvantagem de estar na liderança.

– Fico sim. Quero ficar contigo. – murmurou ela, ainda um pouco tristonha. – Nos momentos bons e ruins. Pra sempre.

Ele sorriu.

– Tá bem. Não larga a minha mão.

– Jamais.

O casal voltou para a conferência, que dependia da opinião e da sapiência de John, o filho mais velho de Nicolas Century. Depois de longos minutos de uma acalorada discussão, Sandra se cansou de tantas teorias da conspiração e decidiu se sentar _inocentemente_ ao lado de Patrick, que, embora fosse membro do clã e um rapazinho perspicaz (não era corvinal à toa!), preferia deixar as decisões mais substanciais aos mais velhos, e observava tudo com minuciosa atenção. A _lincezinha_ apoiou o cotovelo no encosto do sofá e aguardou o momento mais propício para puxar papo – um diferente daquele tão controverso e aflitivo. Aproveitou que John e Dany estavam de mãos dadas para falar daquilo que _realmente lhe interessava_. O momento perfeito veio quando o Kinnegan do meio se voltou para a Srta. Century.

– Eles são tão fofos, né? – puxou ela, como quem não quer nada. Percebendo que Sandra se referia a John e Dany, o rapaz sorriu de lábios (e derretendo o coração dela no processo).

– São sim. Dá pra notar que se gostam de verdade.

Aguardou que o corvinal a encarasse para dar o bote.

– Você gostaria de ter uma namorada, Patrick? – e lançou seu melhor olhar sedutor. Ele ajeitou as pernas compridas e adquiriu uma expressão sonhadora.

– Ah... até gostaria. Nunca tive uma, né, então não sei como é.

De olhos semicerrados, a loura de olhos amarelos inclinou o rosto e jogou charme.

– E como você gostaria que ela fosse?

Mesmo achando esquisito que Sandra quisesse debater um tema tão banal quanto aquele enquanto o mundo deles entrava em colapso, Patrick seguiu o papo e deu o que ela queria, como a pessoa afável que era.

– Bem... acho que meiga. E gentil. São características importantes.

“Por Merlin, será que eu posso ser considerada meiga e gentil?”, refletiu a sonserina, totalmente alheia à seriedade predominante na sala. “Putz grila, acho que não”.

– Hum...

– ...que tenha uma personalidade que combine com a minha...

“Aí pode até ser”, pensou Sandra, assentindo com a cabeça, avaliando mentalmente se ela e Patrick eram compatíveis como ele desejava que sua namorada fosse.

– Também acho importante que ela se dê bem com o pessoal do clã. Tipo como a Dany se dá (além disso, ela é amiga da Maeve e a melhor amiga dela acabou dando certo com o Mark...). Diferente da ex do John.

– O John teve outra namorada (ou equivalente, sei lá)?

– Teve sim. Ela chama Faye. Estuda na Sonserina. – adicionou o garoto, e a filha de Nicolas e Emma buscou em sua memória se por acaso se lembrava de alguma sonserina chamada Faye.

– Caceta. Nunca ouvi falar da minha “ex-cunhada”. – riu ela, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá.

– Então. É que o pessoal não fala mais dela por razões de... bem, é meio óbvio. – continuou Patrick, rindo também. – Foi coisa de antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts. Só que a estória repercutiu porque essa tal de Faye era bem pentelha com o Henry e o Liam, vivia tendo rixas com eles, e morria de ciúmes da Lara e da Maeve. Fazia da vida deles um inferno.

– Pobre Johnzinho! – miou a garota, franzindo as sobrancelhas douradas. John era um cara tão legal, não merecia uma namorada chatonilda. Merecia, sim, alguém que o valorizasse e ressaltasse o que havia de melhor dele, que era o que Dany fazia. Patrick acabou rindo.

– Acabou que esse namoro não durou muito. Nem tinha como, acho. Mas e você? – inquiriu ele, surpreendendo a Srta. Century. Esquecia-se ela que seu interlocutor era amigável e sabia sustentar uma conversa.

– Eu o que?

– Também deseja ter um namorado?

Sandra passou a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios, ganhando tempo. Sua técnica de flerte não era das melhores, mas seria aprimorada com o tempo.

– Sim. Muito. 

– ... _e vai ser o Tom Knightley?_

De súbito, ela se agitou toda. Quem diabos tinha inventado essa balbúrdia de que ela e Tom Knightley estavam de caso e a um passo de se tornarem namorados?! Se as viagens dos outros na maionese definiam um namoro, então ela e Patrick tinham as mesmas chances. Pelo menos se dependesse de Daniel Haggard, o sonserino mais arrojado daquela escola (e de Elisa, que apoiava a iniciativa por tabela).

– Gente! _Pelo amor dos meus filhinhos!_ De onde vocês tiraram que eu e o Knightley temos esse potencial todo para sermos um casal? Porque eu mesma não vejo! Parece mais um episódio de delírio coletivo! 

Inabalado, o Kinnegan do meio, portador de um belo sorriso (igualzinho ao de seu pai, Gerard), deu de ombros, contente por ela ter sentido a provocação e dado uma demonstração de seu sangue quente.

– Olha, você não enxerga isso, mas eu desconfio que ele gosta de você.

Ela arregalou totalmente os olhos amarelos. Que ele dava em cima e se insinuava, já era sabido. Agora, _gostar_ dela...

– Que?! Como assim, Patrick?!

– Escuta. – o rapazinho se ajeitou de lado, de modo que Liam e os outros não pudessem fazer leitura labial. – Você sabe que ele se exercita com os MacMahon e o John, certo? Então. Numa dessas ele andou sondando o Galahad sobre você. 

_Ah, não. O Gavin não._

– Espera. E o que ele quis saber?! _Não me diz_ que o Gavin inventou de enxotar ele com aquela palhaçada de “eu sou macho e por isso eu decido com quem as meninas do grupo vão ficar”. Porque se for, meu filho, vocês ainda não me viram rodar a baiana...

Conhecendo intimamente os Century, Patrick não tinha nem por que duvidar que a única filha de Nicolas não teria o mesmo gênio inflamável e porradeiro.

– Calma. Por incrível que pareça, não foi isso. – disse ele, em tom conciliador e suave. – É que o Knightley perguntou coisas que o Galahad não soube responder. Daí ficou por isso mesmo.

– E o que foi, pelas barbas de Merlin?

– Ele perguntou se o Gav sabia se você gostava de alguém. – as bochechas dela ficaram febris de tão quentes. Puta que pariu!

– _Ahn!_

– E também se você ficaria com ele.

Sandra atacou uma das unhas e passou a roê-la, mesmo não sendo praticante de roeção de unhas. Por alguns instantes, mergulhou naquele redemoinho de informações e, quando estava pronta para cobrir Patrick com um farto interrogatório, ouviu-se a voz da “mamãe Maeve” trazendo-os de volta para a tensão da _vida real_.

– _Sandra. Patrick._ Venham aqui _._ Vamos repassar o que definimos como a versão final do que será dito quando formos abordados. Porque o seremos, disso não há dúvidas. Vamos.

Ela e Patrick se entreolharam.

– _Ugh_. _Tá bom_...

~*~

Naquele dia vinte e três, um doce domingo, Beatrice, grávida de nove meses, estava no quarto do casal e terminava de arrumar a malinha que a acompanharia na casa de cura na ocasião do parto de seu quinto filho quando sentiu a conhecida sensação do estouro da bolsa, seguida de uma dor lancinante no baixo-ventre. Ao retomar o fôlego para gritar pelo marido, que era auxiliado pela filha Megan a secar e guardar a louça do almoço, ela teve a surpresa de sua vida.

– _...Callum!!!_ Cal...! Vem aqui no quarto... _Rápido...!_

Alarmado (e já supondo que o caçula do casal estava a caminho, pois seu nascimento estava previsto para aqueles dias mesmo), o homenzarrão disparou pela casa, subindo as escadas com a agilidade de um tigre, sendo seguido pela menina, deveras entusiasmada pela chegada de seu mais novo irmão.

– Estou aqui, querid... _Beatrice!!!_ _Pelo amor de Deus!_

Callum quase caiu duro. Sua esposa estava sentada no chão, encostada na cama, em meio a uma poça translúcida, que ele desconfiou ser o líquido amniótico, sangue e os fluidos produzidos pelo útero da gestante para sustentar o feto, e Rory, o bebê recém-nascido, em seus braços, chorando a plenos pulmões. Quando se deparou com a cena, Megan deu um grito agudo.

– _Mamãe! O Rory!_ O Rory já nasceu!

– _Beatrice...!_

– Querido... – ofegou a parturiente, cujo ventre ainda se via inchado, segurando o nenê contra o seio esquerdo. – Eu e ele estamos bem, não se preocupe.

No mais puro estado de choque, Callum se aproximou devagarinho e trêmulo, sentindo a emoção se instalar vagarosamente em seu peito; essa emoção estava guardada para ser liberada na sala de parto, que havia sido reservada há semanas, e aos poucos o fez se dar conta de que se tornara pai pela quinta vez, de um lindo menino, um pouco antes do previsto.

– Bea... por Merlin... – balbuciou o agrônomo, acocorando-se ao lado da esposa e do filho. – Você... você está bem... e o nenê... Que susto, hein... 

– Eu sei... – chorou ela, que tinha a pele coberta por uma fina camada de suor, e Callum a beijou na testa. Com a aproximação dele e da filha, seus instintos maternos afloraram ainda mais. – Escuta... você e a Megan: lavem bem as mãos com sabão e peguem toalhas limpas nos armários do nosso banheiro. Vamos cobrir o Rory provisoriamente com elas. 

O homenzarrão assentiu, ainda um tanto zonzo, e correu para obedecê-la o mais rápido que podia, e Megan seguiu o pai para dentro do banheiro. Quando retornou, com uma montanha de toalhas, Beatrice envolveu o bebê, que ainda chorava (um bom sinal), e gastou alguns instantes observando seu caçula, comovida por aquele milagre e por ele ser perfeito como seus outros quatro filhos. Ao erguer o rosto, Callum a beijou de novo, dessa vez na boca.

– Melhor eu te ajeitar na cama. – anunciou o homenzarrão, ainda preocupado, e desatou a forrar o colchão com algumas das toalhas trazidas, e, com facilidade, pegou Beatrice nos braços e a pousou com delicadeza na cama do casal, contra a pilha de travesseiros. Em seguida, sentou-se ao lado da contadora, ajudou-a a limpar um pouco do muco e admirou o pequeno.

– Não deu tempo de te chamar. Do nada, senti uma dor tão forte que, vendo estrelas, me dobrei em dois. Acho que serviu como um “empurrão”! Quando vi, o Rory já tinha saído! Meu reflexo foi pegá-lo e segurá-lo contra o meu corpo! – explicou a parturiente, rindo com os olhos estreitos cheios d’água, fazendo Callum chorar também, e assentiu em silêncio, impressionado com a força e a beleza do instinto de sua mulher. – Nunca agradeci tanto estar de camisola na minha vida!

Callum riu e respirou aliviado; em seguida, enxugou o rosto com as costas de sua mão enorme. Vendo que estava tudo bem, Megan veio espiar a mãe e o irmãozinho, e subiu no colchão pelo outro lado.

– Ele não é lindo, Meg? – indagou a mamãe, babando em sua linda cria, que tinha os mesmos olhos redondos do pai, só que muito azuis.

– É sim! Tão pequenininho! Parece um bonequinho! Só que muito mais vermelho!

Beatrice, de bochechas muito coradas, acabou rindo. Alguns instantes se passaram em que a família mergulhou naquela nova centelha de vida, e a contadora se voltou para o marido. 

– Cal, você tem de ir à casa de cura chamar a obstetra. Ou outro profissional da área. – recomendou Beatrice, mãe experiente, notando que era a oportunidade perfeita para a primeira mamada de Rory. – Ele ainda está com o cordão umbilical preso a mim. Também precisamos ver de me deslocarem até lá para realizarmos os exames pós-natais dele e a remoção total da placenta. Coisas do tipo.

– Não vou te deixar sozinha _de jeito nenhum_. – elucidou o agrônomo, daquele jeitão paternal e protetor dele, vigiando de perto a esposa e o recém-nascido.

– A Megan fica aqui comigo, amor. Eu e o Rory estamos bem! Olha só pro seu filho, já nasceu morto de fome, o pobrezinho! – brincou ela, um pouco aérea e aliviada pelo excelente resultado daquela situação-limite.

– A Megan não saberia te ajudar caso acontecesse alguma coisa na minha ausência. Como não é mais uma urgência, pode ser que demorem a enviar uma equipe ou um medibruxo só. E eu não sei o que faria se te ocorresse algum mal, Bea.

Estando casada com Callum há pouco mais de vinte anos, a parturiente o conhecia como a palma de sua mão e detectou que estava no modo “ _Papai Urso em alerta_ ”. Só que ela sabia perfeitamente como lidar.

– Está bem, Papai Urso. – Bea alcançou a mãozorra dele e a massageou com a sua livre, para reafirmar que não havia com o que se preocupar. – A princípio, mande um sinal para o castelo para avisar os Century. Acredito que podemos chamar a Lady Artúria. Ela é parteira, não? – ele assentiu, considerando a possibilidade. – Não tenho dúvidas de que cuidará direitinho de mim até o seu retorno da casa de cura. Que tal?

Julgando a ideia como o plano mais apropriado e seguro para Beatrice e Rory, Callum enviou, da varandinha do quarto, um sinal – daqueles que faziam parte dos mil e um protocolos de segurança implantados por Nicolas – direto para a fortaleza, e não arredou o pé da esposa até a chegada de Lady Artúria, que veio acompanhada de Fausto, Aly e Owen (que havia completado onze anos no último dia quatorze), já que Lizandra – outra que estava na reta final da gestação – ficou no castelo junto da enteada Zelda, que permaneceu junto dela para ajudá-la no que precisasse e para cuidar das crianças, Pearl e Neil, e se resguardar. Assim que foi inteirada do que havia acontecido, a druidesa deu início aos exames típicos da primeira hora pós-parto, que incluíam o corpo dilatado de Beatrice e o pequenino de Rory, e uma limpeza provisória de sua pele coberta por muco. Por fim, diagnosticou que estava tudo nos conformes.

– Que maluquice, hein? – comentou Lothard, virado de costas para a porta para dar privacidade à parturiente, Aly e Artúria. – Sei que antigamente as mulheres davam à luz em casa (a Lizandra teve a Pearl no castelo e terá o Oliver lá), mas... _caramba_. Vocês piscaram, o Rory nasceu.

Já mais sossegado, tendo se certificado de que todos estavam fora de perigo, o Papai Urso respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, concordando com o Camaleão. Ao lado dos adultos, Megan relatava a Owen sobre a doideira que tinham acabado de passar, sob sua ótica de criança, e o menino pareceu chocado.

– Pra você ver que, por mais que tenhamos tudo planejado, a vida arranja um jeito de nos surpreender. – disse o homenzarrão, soando relaxado, e gesticulando com calma. – O bom é que deu tudo certo e logo mais poderei ir à casa de cura informar a equipe medibruxa de tudo. Mas e o Nic? Imaginei que viria com vocês.

– Ficou preso na estarostia. Algum evento inesperado. – esclareceu o espião, que parecia tranquilo mas recentemente também havia passado por uma grande emoção, graças ao retorno da filha à sua convivência e sua subsequente mudança para o castelo, a revelação de que era avô e que o seria novamente em outubro ou novembro, e o fato de que seu terceiro filho (agora um menino) nasceria em cerca de um mês. Dispensado do serviço desde o último dia vinte, para estar a postos para atender as necessidades de Lady Liz, o Camaleão, agora com muito mais tempo livre, andava ansioso. – Já enviei o Mourtaugh atrás dele. Logo mais deve aparecer. Ainda mais sabendo que vai ter outro motivo para encher a cara e celebrar.

Callum apertou as sobrancelhas.

– _Outro_ motivo?

– Eu ando meio nervoso porque a Liz vai ter o Oliver dentro de pouco tempo, mas o Nicolas... parece que é ele quem vai ganhar neném.

O pai pela quinta vez pôs as mãozorras na cintura.

– É por causa da Sandra, não é? Porque ela vem para Odhráncrone pela primeira vez no dia vinte?

– Exato.

Callum não podia culpar seu irmão de consideração. Fosse ele, sentir-se-ia da mesmíssima forma, se não pior. A vinda de sua menina era de fundamental importância para o clã, e apresentá-la para a comunidade como mais uma Century, e sua filha, ainda por cima, era um passo de gigante. E o clã mal podia esperar para dá-lo junto de seu patrono e líder. Que viesse logo o dia vinte de junho.

/// 


	109. Capítulo 43 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts, Londres e Odhráncrone: 9/maio a 5/junho de 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts, Londres e Odhráncrone, de 9 de maio a 5 de junho de 1993.

Sua aparição na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria um dia depois da terrível notícia de que Dumbledore não era mais seu diretor não espantou ninguém. Além de ter vindo com periodicidade ver a filha – em visitas cronometradas e com a escolta fingidamente despreocupada de Argus Filch, sem dar chance para que ele perambulasse por aí e fuçasse muito no que estava acontecendo de modo geral (condições essas acertadas no início do ano entre o Lince dos Linces e Albus Dumbledore para que ambas partes ficassem contentes e abrandassem a ira do furacão norte-irlandês) –, ninguém estranhou que Nicolas tivesse vindo pessoalmente tirar satisfações sobre o escândalo que se tornou público em questão de horas no mundo bruxo britânico. O que foi inusitado foi o fato de ele dispensar a afobada abordagem de Minerva McGonagall, ater-se à reunião com Sandra e solicitar uma conversa a sós com seu filho mais velho John Skyler, Maeve Kinnegan e Liam MacMahon.

A grande maioria das tomadas de decisões de Nicolas era feita com base em estratégia, e nessa situação crítica não seria diferente: curioso para saber se os norte-irlandeses da geração mais nova estavam obedecendo direitinho os protocolos em prol do bem coletivo – e se tiveram tempo o suficiente para ensaiar e darem versões perfeitamente alinhadas –, ele exigiu ver a filha primeiro. Inabalada, a garota veio como se não houvesse possibilidade de seu pai biológico lançar uma bomba sobre sua cabeça em alguns segundos. Após beijá-la e abraçá-la, como fazia sempre, pediu que se sentasse e acomodou-se ao seu lado para ver com clareza o seu rostinho e suas expressões.

– Bem, querida... – começou, observando como a Srta. Century estava quietinha e disciplinada, tão diferente do normal. Ele segurou a risada. – Como essa será minha última vinda antes das suas férias de verão e de sua ida a Odhráncrone, vim sem presente.

– Aaaah sim! Não precisa trazer toda vez! _Há-há!_

Ele entrecerrou os olhos amarelos, deu um sorriso irônico de lábios e espiou sua _lincezinha_ por alguns instantes.

– Eu... fiquei sabendo de algumas coisas que andaram acontecendo no colégio... – jogou o patriarca, ajeitando-se de modo relaxado, com uma das pernas cruzadas sobre o joelho, formando um quatro, e os braços sobre o encosto do sofá, tentando soar o mais casual possível, já que estava guardando o terror para os outros três. – ...no entanto, não tive certeza de onde vem isso. Quem tem causado. Você sabe, filha? Ouviu falar de alguma coisa... específica?

Sandra deu um sorriso de lábios tão sarcástico quanto o do pai, que o fez ter a impressão de que estava olhando para um Lionel de peruca. Por um milissegundo, ele se perdeu na constatação de que, por Merlin, não era mentira que podia-se confundir os dois por gêmeos, em especial pelo ar bonachão e espertinho.

– Então. Quem é ou o que é, a gente não sabe não. Ninguém sabe. Nem o pobre do meu quase-padrinho, co-padrinho ou sei lá como cacete ele se intitula, que é quase um Maomé da bruxaria.

Nicolas ficou besta. De quem diabos ela estava falando? Mais uma vez se perdeu em presença da filha, e quase se esqueceu de que havia tragédias ocorrendo nos terrenos do internato. Ele se endireitou e inclinou o rosto, nitidamente embasbacado.

– Espera. Que papo é esse, Sandra? Seu “quase-padrinho”? De quem... você está falando?

– Do Sr. Albus Dumbledore, uai! Meu co-padrinho não seria Hagrid, o guarda-caça, né, afinal, só fui conhecê-lo dois anos atrás, quando entrei na escola! Já o Dumbledore eu conheço desde bebezinha! – disse ela como se sua resposta fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. O Senhor de Odhráncrone mal podia acreditar. Puta que pariu, sua filha realmente era um poço (sem fundo) de surpresas. – Entendo seu choque. Mas lembra que antes de ser um véio influente e famoso, ele é um bruxo comum, e era muito amigo do meu tio. Daí... _há!_ Essa estória é boa: o Dumbledore passou a perna no meu tio na maternidade e fez ele acreditar que tinha se registrado como meu padrinho! Só que ele só colocou o nome dele como “substituto” (ou seja, só seria se acontecesse alguma coisa ruim com o meu tio), _há-há!_ Olha que espirituoso! Enganou o cara mais paranoico de todos! – Nicolas seguia boquiaberto. – Pelo que entendi, era só uma piadinha infame. Pra fazer graça. Tudo bem que ainda não tive coragem de trazer esse assunto à tona (até porque fiquei sabendo disso tudo há pouquíssimo tempo), mas mal posso esperar para chamar o tio Richard de “padrinho” e ver a cara dele!

Nicolas acabou rindo, admirando a intrepidez do ancião e a peça que havia pregado em Richard, por acaso alguém com quem havia conversado no dia anterior. Apreciou também o fato de Dumbledore ter estado por perto e protegido sua filha desde seus primeiros dias de vida.

– Calma. Então o seu tio auror é também seu padrinho? Ou essa “piadinha” teve outro desfecho?

– Oficialmente é meu padrinho. Contudo, minha vida tem tido tantas reviravoltas que é capaz de daqui a pouco chegar uma carta para mim no correio dizendo que na verdade eu sou uma égua alada do Alabama!

Visivelmente relaxado, o patrono de Odhráncrone riu mais uma vez e tocou a pontinha do nariz dela em um gesto afetuoso.

– Você é Sandra Century, uma bruxa britânica de treze anos, filha de Nicolas Century e Emma Ducotterd. Disso eu tenho certeza. E isso não vai mudar. Com relação a ser uma égua alada do Alabama: o Halloween ainda vai demorar, mas é sempre uma data que dá pra se vestir como quiser e aprontar umas poucas e boas...

Foi a vez de ela rir com os olhinhos de lince apertados.

– Boa ideia!

Sorrindo, Nicolas respirou fundo.

– Bem... com relação ao que falávamos antes, San: se vocês não sabem de nada, eu...

– Olha só. Eu não ia falar nada, mas acho que você tem que saber disso.

Será que aquilo havia sido combinado com John e os outros ou fazia parte de seus arroubos improvisados tão característicos de sua personalidade malemolente? Deixou anotado mentalmente para checar a informação na conversa que teria na sequência dessa. 

– Hum? E o que é?

– Sobre essas petrificações malucas que têm acontecido... – Sandra colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. – ...a gente somente nunca falou nada pra ninguém porque... além de tomamos muito cuidado quando nos deslocamos para lá e para cá, e o John, os MacMahon e os amigos deles foram brilhantes nisso – Nicolas sorriu internamente, orgulhoso dos garotos. –, os boatos que corriam eram que os alvos dessas tais petrificações eram pessoas com sangue trouxa. Não-mágico. – ele apertou as sobrancelhas douradas. Esse detalhe lhe escapara, pois não havia vazado a público. Então talvez a articulação de Lucius Malfoy não fosse tão descabida. Mesmo não sendo o caso de Sandra, Lionel, John e os outros, havia ali inúmeros estudantes com potencial para se tornarem alvos desse tal “petrificador” misterioso. Respirou aliviado ao constatar que, pelo menos, os norte-irlandeses, sua filha e Lia Marie estavam seguros, caso essa informação fosse mesmo verdadeira. – Minha amiga Elisa, a Dany, namorada do John, e alguns dos nossos amigos tiveram de ser mil vezes mais cautelosos. As pessoas atingidas são todas de famílias trouxas ou que têm sangue trouxa. Para nós, nunca deu em nada, juro! Não nos tire de Hogwarts, pai! Está tudo bem!

Ele acarinhou o ombro dela, tentando demonstrar compaixão. Pelo visto, haviam feito sua caveira nesses meses posteriores à descoberta de sua paternidade, e Nicolas precisava ser cirúrgico.

– Não farei nada drástico, Sandra. Fique descansada. – disse, em um atípico tom suavizado. – Contudo, você concorda comigo que, para um pai, é assustador ouvir esse tipo de coisa lá fora sem saber o que pode acontecer aos seus filhos e parentes?

– Concordo...

– Se outros pais não virão aqui se inteirar e ouvir as justificativas de McGonagall, o problema é deles. – Sandra arregalou os olhos, tendo se esquecido que a professora poderia pôr tudo a perder caso seu pai biológico decidisse falar com ela e acabasse ouvindo uma versão muito mais cabulosa e atemorizadora. – Eu quis vir e ver meus rebentos com meus próprios olhos. Por isso que, depois daqui, terei uma conversinha com John, Liam e Maeve.

Sandra fingiu que não fazia a menor ideia que sabia que o pai agiria daquela forma, graças à confabulação do dia anterior com os norte-irlandeses.

– Ah, é?

Já Nicolas fingiu que nem desconfiava que o trio parada-dura certamente havia se preparado para um papo sério quando de sua vinda.

– É.

O Senhor de Odhráncrone decidiu gastar o restante da horinha que tinha com sua única filha falando de outros assuntos, mais amenos, para que a última vez que a visse antes de sua ida para a Irlanda do Norte fosse agradável e sem atritos. Despediu-se emocionado, e seguiu com Filch para outra sala do térreo, onde os três mais velhos das crianças do clã teriam muita explicação a dar.

– Então? O que têm a dizer em sua defesa? – questionou Century, cruzando os braços e fitando um a um com dureza. Maeve era a que parecia a mais preparada, a _advogadazinha_ , e por isso Nicolas investiu contra o filho, que se via cabisbaixo e tenso. – John?

O rapaz, muito bonito de moletom vermelho e calça jeans, voltou seus olhos mimosos para o pai e suspirou, reunindo toda coragem e ousadia que possuía. Daquele discurso dependia sua estadia na escola e até mesmo a matrícula para os próximos anos – que ele não deixaria passar sem lutar, visto que queria passar seu sexto e sétimo anos convivendo diariamente com o amor de sua vida, Danielle Robin. 

– Papai, nós sentimos muito. Sabemos que erramos ao não informá-lo (e Callum, Beatrice, Caiden, Arianna e meus padrinhos) de imediato. Só que...

– Isso é muito grave. – alegou Century, olhando Maeve, Liam e John nos olhos. – Não foram apenas essas duas petrificações que ocorreram! Houve outras! É por isso que Dumbledore foi removido! E eu só fiquei sabendo porque um Lince da Inteligência me trouxe essa merda! Vocês têm noção do susto que eu passei?! E o seu pai, Maeve?! Que estava comigo quando recebi essa informação? – a mocinha suspirou e baixou seus olhos azuis-escuros para as sapatilhas. – Nem vou mencionar o trabalho que tive para suavizar a notícia para o seu, Liam, que anda estressado para um caralho por causa da gravidez da sua mãe!

– Está tudo bem com a mamãe? – disparou o rapagão, com temor em seus olhos acinzentados.

– Está. Mas ter uma mulher em casa prestes a parir uma criança nunca é bolinho. Você vai entender quando for ter os seus ursinhos.

Liam assentiu e sorriu, menos preocupado.

– Mas não fujamos do assunto. – retomou o poderoso patriarca, ainda de braços cruzados. – Combinado ou não, fiquei sabendo de detalhes envolvendo essas merdas que andaram acontecendo. E sim, me refiro à Sandra. Estou propenso a achar que foram vocês quem a orientaram no que me dizer e que tudo que saiu da boca dela foi milimetricamente articulado... Se o que ouvi confere, então os ataques tinham uma direção específica, que eram estudantes de sangue não-mágico.

– É isso mesmo, Nicolas... Foi deixada uma mensagem horrenda de eugenia na parede... Só que até hoje não descobriram o autor. – confirmou Maeve, que tanto fazia o Lince dos Linces se lembrar de Ivanna, com desânimo.

– Isso significa que vocês não eram o alvo prioritário. Ao menos isso. – concluiu Nicolas, e os três assentiram em silêncio. – Sandra mencionou que vocês tomaram atitudes aqui dentro. Atitudes para assegurar que todos permanecessem bem. Citou especificamente John, os MacMahon e os amigos deles. Do que se trata?

Mentalizando Danielle e a promessa que fizera a ela, John ergueu o rosto e falou com firmeza, fazendo seu pai adotivo se recordar da forma resoluta com que Norman Skyler falava e inspirava respeito.

– A ideia foi do Liam. Nós empreendemos um sistema de escoltas para a Lia Marie (e que acabou englobando outras meninas da Lufa-Lufa, como a Elisa Millsworth e a Cecily Rowland, amiga da Lara), porque ela se sentiu muito amedrontada com a petrificação de um garoto da Grifinória, colega da Sarah. Criamos todo um esquema para ir e vir, desde a hora que ela saía do porão até o Salão Principal, para a sala de aula, depois nos intervalos, lanche e jantar, e para o dormitório. Depois de certo tempo, ela pegou confiança e, bem... acho que o envolvimento com o Lionel a distraiu do medo. Ajudou a baixinha a lidar. – o homem de olhos amarelos sorriu, dando-se conta de que os benefícios daquele namoro não eram exclusivos a Lionel e sim recíprocos e _muito_. – Com o tempo, parecia que nada mais aconteceria. Mesmo a última petrificação tendo ocorrido lá em dezembro, nós continuamos alertas e preparados para o que fosse. E tudo seguiu bem. Até ontem, quando a Granger e a Clearwater foram pegas. 

O patriarca mal se continha de orgulho. Era muito melhor do que tinha antecipado. Então tudo que os três poderiam ter feito (tirando informar seus pais e responsáveis), eles fizeram. Lidaram como verdadeiros cidadãos de Odhráncrone. Não se arrependia de ter confiado nas habilidades e na seriedade de John como líder dos membros do clã que estudavam em Hogwarts. Ele só não podia perder a pose e deixá-los pensar que aprovava terem deixado os pais ignorantes de toda aquela situação. Quando tudo estivesse bem e a poeira, baixado – e, de preferência, Sandra estivesse segura na região entremuros de Odhráncrone –, ele vos falaria com calma, na presença dos outros adultos, e faria elogios à frieza com que lidaram com as circunstâncias e foram eficazes em neutralizar o perigo, especialmente o filho mais velho, a quem, como se fosse possível, passou a amar mais ainda.

– Entendi... – alegou, por fim, passando a mão áspera pela barba de ponta triangular e balançando de leve a cabeça.

– Nicolas – chamou Liam, soando amedrontado e receoso, tão contrastante com sua atitude cotidiana de macho alfa do colégio, dominante e controladora. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu os olhos de lince nele, e ainda mais com a perspectiva da pergunta que faria. –, você... você, os meus pais, os pais da Maeve, meus tios... pretendem tirar a gente da escola?

Vendo que aquela era uma preocupação unânime, Century se sentiu na obrigação de passar um pouco de tranquilidade à turminha. Não estava inteiramente decidido. No entanto, como havia dito a Richard no dia anterior, faltava tão pouco para as férias escolares de verão, e John, Lara e Liam ainda precisavam passar pelos N. O. M.’s...

– Não pretendemos, Liam. Como fui pego de surpresa por esse afastamento de Dumbledore, estive em investigação ontem o dia inteiro, e só hoje pude me organizar para vir. Queria ter certeza de que vocês estavam bem. Todos. – virou-se para o filho mais velho. – Isso inclui a Danielle, a quem Sandra me revelou que tem sangue não-mágico, coisa que eu não sabia.

– Os avós maternos dela são ambos trouxas, papai. Já a mãe foi educada em uma escola bruxa na Inglaterra. – esclareceu o rapaz, já claramente mais calmo, meneando a cabeça.

– Certo. Tenho orientações adicionais a vocês com relação a métodos protetivos, à movimentação dentro do castelo e a feitiços que adequados para a ocasião, que o John aprendeu e pratica desde criança. Em Odhráncrone, falaremos em mais detalhes sobre os ocorridos. – eles não precisavam saber dos dois Linces que seriam enviados em breve para uma varredura do perímetro e do castelo em si (vai que o petrificador estava por aí, esperando ser pego, só que o corpo docente era incompetente demais para tal caçada?), cujo serviço teria início assim que Minerva e o conselho pedagógico ficassem cientes de suas intenções. E decerto ela acataria, porque não era nem louca de negar. – De resto, espero que tudo fique bem. E que esse ano letivo se encerre sem mais tragédias...

~*~

Pouco depois de sua mudança definitiva para a fortaleza de Odhráncrone sob a proteção dos Century, Zelda se dedicou a demonstrar à família de sua madrasta toda sua gratidão, oferecendo-se para todo tipo de serviço doméstico que soubesse realizar, já que Fausto a convenceu de permanecer dentro do castelo, com conforto e em segurança. Com o avançar da gestação de Lizandra, ela acabou se tornando sua “assistente”, ajudando-a a se banhar, buscando suas roupas, trocando os lençóis, trazendo suas refeições, além de tomar conta de Owen, Pearl e Neil, que se aproximaram muito em um mês de convivência. Entretanto, havia alguns momentos de inatividade e tédio, fosse quando o filhinho ou a meio-irmã resolviam tirar uma sonequinha no meio da tarde ou quando Lizandra a dispensava; quando dava sorte, Aly, se dispunha de tempo livre, levava-a para passear pela cidade e até mesmo pelos corredores de pedra, a fim de distrair a mente e familiarizar-se com seu novo lar.

Pouco após o retorno de Nicolas de sua visita a Hogwarts – e dos batedores dos Linces, que relataram não terem encontrado nada digno de nota em sua busca, além de uma estranha mensagem na parede que dizia “ _O esqueleto dela ficará na Câmara para sempre_ ” –, às vésperas do aniversário de onze anos de Owen, a primogênita de Lothard encontrava-se em meio a uma dessas marés de tédio, em que Neil, Pearl, Lizandra e, de quebra, a própria Senhora de Odhráncrone resolveram descansar naquela tarde, e decidiu desbravar a fortaleza para arranjar algo útil para fazer. Acabou que o destino a enviou para onde havia um pátio interno, que hospedava um enérgico treino físico de alguns bruxos, entre eles o Lince dos Linces, coordenado pelo hercúleo Tex Driscoll, o implacável ex- _berserker_ dos Linces de Sangue. Pela quantidade de suor (e um pouco de sangue) no chão, estava para acabar. Sem camisa, Colebourn descansava à distância ao lado de Baxter, que jogou o resto d’água de uma garrafinha nos cabelos escuros e os sacodiu. Um apito alto soou e os homens que lutavam se separaram, recuperando o fôlego, enquanto outros se agitaram nos bancos de madeira dispostos à margem do tablado. Fascinada pela movimentação, Zelda passou os olhos pelos corpos masculinos suados – alguns deles nus da cintura para cima – e suspirou. Teve uma ideia e desceu. Ignorando os olhares cobiçosos de muitos deles, que, com a testosterona a mil, apreciaram e muito a chegada de uma mulher bonita, ela passou a recolher as diversas toalhas úmidas jogadas e garrafas d'água vazias e a reorganizar os bancos longos e unitários. Muito deles se dispersaram, tendo conseguido ao menos um lapso da muito bem-vinda figura feminina, e deixaram o amplo cômodo. Não se passaram cinco minutos quando ela ouviu uma poderosa voz vinda dirigida a ela do outro lado do tablado.

– _Zelda!_ Ei!

A primogênita de Fausto voltou seus olhos de mel para a origem da voz: era o patrono de Odhráncrone, que estava com uma regata cinza escurecida pelo suor e tinha uma toalha preta sobre os ombros, disposta tal qual um descanso de pescoço. Ao lado dele havia um homem enorme, com braços e ombros grossos, que por um segundo ela pensou tratar-se de Callum MacMahon, e parecia ter treinado tanto quanto Century. Seu olhar para ela era de pura cobiça.

– Não precisa recolher essas toalhas. Logo, logo, vem a equipe de limpeza e eles darão um jeito. – disse o homem de olhos dourados à filha de seu cunhado, afastando a franja úmida da vista. – Lembre-se: sem esforços físicos pelos próximos meses.

O homenzarrão franziu as sobrancelhas para Nicolas, fez uma careta e indicou Zelda com a cabeça.

– Por que ela não pode fazer esforços físicos? Está doente?

A enteada de Lizandra se aproximou lentamente e notou que o altão tinha lindíssimos olhos redondos verde-azulados, um cavanhaque escuro por fazer e uma cicatriz do lado esquerdo do queixo.

– Não. Está carregando o neto do meu cunhado. – informou o patriarca, de sobrancelhas erguidas.

– _Neto do seu cunhado?_ Então ela...

Zelda sabia que homem _nenhum_ – especialmente um jovem, bonito e atraente como o interlocutor de Nicolas – gostava de surpresas como ela estar carregando o filho de outro, então sempre que tinha a oportunidade, optava por ser sincera e abrir o jogo sobre sua gestação de quatro meses (confirmada por Artúria), e, com isso cortar potenciais interesses físicos e afetivos. Ela tinha apenas vinte e sete anos, mas já tinha se conformado de que jamais teria um companheiro para a vida. Homens decentes eram difíceis de serem encontrados; homens decentes _que aceitassem que sua mulher tinha dois filhos (que não eram seus)_ era praticamente impossível. 

– Estou grávida. – decretou, e suspirou em seguida, prevendo que a frase faria o serviço de afastá-lo e neutralizar seu intenso olhar voluptuoso (que em outras circunstâncias, ela não hesitaria em corresponder).

– _Ah..._ Bem... acontece.

Surpreendida, Zelda gostou da resposta. A voz dele era agradável e o tom, despreocupado, e ele tinha um ar leve e maroto em torno de si, contrariando sua figura ameaçadora. Embora Nicolas Century fosse alto, de quase 1,90, o grandalhão ao seu lado o ultrapassava em quase meia cabeça e dava quase dois dele em termos de largura. Conhecendo a estrutura paramilitar em que seu pai trabalhava, Zelda achou que, por estar treinando junto do Lince dos Linces, aquele sujeito se encaixava perfeitamente na categoria de “bruxos _berserkers_ ”, os que se posicionavam no grupo de modo a serem os primeiros a entrarem na batalha e desestabilizarem os oponentes, fosse por magia ou força bruta. Só que, pelo visto, o homem à sua frente tinha a última para dar e vender e devia ser seu verdadeiro foco quando estava em treinamento junto a outros agentes. 

– Sim...

Malemolente, ele estendeu a mãozorra e pegou a dela, tão pequenina, com uma delicadeza admirável, levando em consideração sua evidente compleição colossal.

– Meu nome é Maxim Driscoll. Pode me chamar de Max. – apresentou-se ele, que não havia abandonado em nada a luxúria em seu olhar. – Sou filho do grandão ali. – e indicou com o dedão o treinador-mor, Tex Driscoll, que falava a Hector, e então a ficha dela caiu.

– Sou Zelda Lothard. – retrucou ela, sorrindo. – Filha mais velha de Fausto Lothard. 

Nicolas, que não era bobo nem nada, logo percebeu que estava sobrando e que Maxim arrastava não somente a asa mas uma revoada inteira para cima de Zelda, e tratou de agir.

– _Ehm..._ Bem, se me dão licença, preciso tomar uma ducha. _Sabem como é_. Duas horas de exercícios. – e franziu o nariz, insinuando que estava suado e, portanto, fedido. – E você, Zelda, caso queira ajudar em alguma tarefa, decerto minha mãe terá uma lista enorme delas para te ofertar. Agora, nada de esforços físicos. É uma _ordem_.

– Está bem, Sr. Century... – assentiu Zelda, em tom resignado, sabendo que, em parte, aquela paranoia toda com sua gravidez vinha de seu pai, que mal soubera que tinha um neto e ganharia outro logo mais e já ativou o modo vovô coruja (ou camaleão?).

– Até mais, Zelda. Te vejo amanhã, Driscoll. – despediu-se Nicolas, afastando-se em seguida, e prosseguiu para cumprimentar seu treinador e agitar os guarda-costas para que o seguissem para fora do pátio. O casal restante não tinha como saber, mas Nicolas fez aquele teatrinho justamente para poder espiar escondido junto dos outros dois fofoqueiros de plantão. Ajeitando a bainha da camiseta, Zelda se voltou para Maxim. E engatilhou mais uma frase que tipicamente afastava pretendentes.

– Eu deveria... voltar para o meu filho. 

– Ah, você tem outro filho? – indagou ele, semi-cruzando os braços e erguendo as sobrancelhas escuras.

– Tenho. O Neil, de quase dois anos. – redarguiu, imaginando que Driscoll apenas prosseguia o papo pela mais pura educação. – Está cochilando no quarto da Pearl. A Lady Artúria disse que ficaria de olho até eu retornar.

– Hum... e onde está o pai dele? – questionou Maxim, em um tom que dizia “onde está esse babaca para te proporcionar um pouco de descanso?”. – Na biblioteca, como um bom nerdão, ou em algum ginásio, treinando como a gente?

Com a inevitável lembrança de seu ex-namorado e afetada pelos hormônios da gestação, Zelda sentiu os olhos de encherem de lágrimas e disfarçou fitando os próprios pés.

– Em nenhum dos dois. Ele só é um _imbecil_ mesmo. – revelou ela, recolhendo um teimoso filete d’água com a ponta dos dedos.

Em pânico por tê-la feito chorar, Max abriu os olhos verde-azulados e se desconcertou todo. Seu instinto foi alcançar o ombro dela e se arrependeu no meio do caminho, sem saber até que ponto tinha abertura para isso.

– Por Merlin! Me perdoe, Zelda! Eu... não sabia! – com uma careta cômica de dor, Maxim afastou a mão e a passou pelos cabelos úmidos. – Eu... _ugh_ , me desculpe! Caralho... – ela chorou mais, incapaz de controlar suas emoções. – Eu só estava tentando arranjar assunto. Que merda... sou muito burro.

Zelda riu, ainda mexida.

– Não é não, Max. Está tudo bem. – a Srta. Lothard enxugou as bochechas com a manga da camiseta. – A culpa não é nem minha nem sua. Se tem um culpado nessa história, é o escroto do meu ex... Ou os hormônios da gravidez, que deixam a gente muito sensível. Não se preocupe. Deixe estar.

Já apegado àquela mulher (que, aleluia, era solteira!) e seus belíssimos olhos de mel, Driscoll desejava se redimir de qualquer maneira.

– De jeito nenhum! Venha! – ele apontou para um banco de madeira e a conduziu pelo ombro, sugerindo que se sentasse. – Vou pegar água para você.

– Não precisa...

– Eu insisto! Vamos, deixe-me remediar a cagada. 

Zelda se sentou e aguardou até que o grandalhão retornasse com uma garrafinha d’água, que ele descolou entre as que ficavam à disposição nos treinos. A ex-garçonete bebeu da água, respirou fundo e sorriu.

– Obrigada.

Alcançando um banquinho, Maxim se acomodou à frente dela e, sem aviso prévio, pegou a mãozinha dela na sua, e a massageou com sua mãozorra livre. Foi a vez de Zelda arregalar os olhos com a atitude inesperada.

– _Ele pegou na mão dela?!_ – perguntou Geoffrey, que espiava do andar de cima, do parapeito que dava no pátio interno, por trás de um feitiço ilusório de camuflagem. Junto dele estavam seus dois companheiros de fuxico, Hector e Nicolas. – Eles já vão se beijar? Caralho, o Driscoll é muito ligeiro mesmo!

– Calma, cara. A mulher tava chorando cinco segundos atrás. – observou o ruivo, gesticulando para o casal.

– Falem mais baixo que o feitiço não camufla sons, cacete! – ralhou Century, esticando o pescoço para tentar ver melhor a posição das mãos dos dois. – No entanto... ele tá todo inclinado pra cima dela. Não vou me espantar se roubar um beijo, pelo menos.

– Puta merda! Será que o Lothard vai ficar putíssimo ou só muito descaralhado? – inquiriu Baxter, que mal conseguia desviar os olhos da cena.

– O Driscoll é gente boa. O Lothard o conhece. – declarou Colebourn, também vidrado na interação. – Duvido que esteja de canalhice. Sem contar que, né, a Zelda é filha do Fausto. Se fizer merda, cai uma dinastia inteira matando pra cima dele. E o ogrão não é otário.

– Putz, verdade.

– Gente boa ou não, ela está grávida de um patife que sumiu do mapa. – refletiu o Lince dos Linces, fitando os dois camaradas com um olhar enfático. – Isso pode mudar tudo. Mas que ele ficou caidinho por ela, isso ficou.

– _Psst!_ Olhem lá! Ele tá falando! – chamou Hector e os três assumiram posições de alerta.

– Quer falar sobre isso? – inquiriu Max, que ainda acariciava a mão de Zelda e transmitia seu calor ardente para a pele dela. A Srta. Lothard suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

– Ele era um idiota. Imaturo. Irresponsável. Dei muitas chances ao nosso relacionamento. Não sei por que insisti tanto. Acabou que cansei...

Driscoll pareceu sentir pessoalmente aquelas palavras.

– Sabe que... também sou separado.

– Sério?

– Sim... Também tenho um menino, o Bennett. Meu Benny. Tem sete anos e mora com a mãe. Minha relação com ela era desafiadora. Havia muitos momentos bons, mas muitos ruins também. – disse ele, e Zelda concordou com a cabeça, sabendo perfeitamente o que era aquele tipo de relacionamento. – No começo, eu gostava do desafio. Ela era difícil e instável. – Maxim a fitou com um meio-sorriso que ela julgou charmoso e sincero. – Longe de mim querer fazer minha ex-mulher parecer uma louca... ela só era... _de lua_. Como você, dei muitas chances à relação. E também insisti, achando que era o certo a ser feito. No entanto, amor não põe mesa. E acabou. Estamos melhor assim. Ainda tem vezes que sofro para decidir em conjunto um simples aspecto da vida do Benny, e é nesses momentos que vejo que somos melhores separados.

– Sei como é...

Ele se ajeitou no banquinho e cravou seus lindos olhos redondos nos dela.

– Mas escute. O Sr. Nicolas Century. – Maxim apontou por cima do ombro. – Aquele cara pode parecer xarope. Desvairado. Dá até pra achar que não bate muito bem. – Zelda riu. – Mas ele é justo. Demais. E muitíssimo generoso. Você sendo filha do cunhado dele e enteada da Lizandra, jamais ficará desamparada. Terá sempre um teto, comida, todo tipo de suporte. E o seu bebê entrará para uma família que vai sempre assisti-lo, cuidar dele e olhar por ele. _Sempre_. Tenha certeza disso. Sei que é foda nos darmos conta de que passamos por muita merda e termos a sensação de que nada dará certo. Mas vai melhorar. Vai por mim. Também não pareço grande coisa... só que com trinta e três anos na cara, acumulei alguma experiência. Todo mundo passou por alguma merda no passado. E o bacana é sempre tentar tirar o melhor dela pra encarar o futuro. Vai ficar tudo bem, Zelda.

A ex-garçonete da taverna Pé do Fauno meneou a cabeça e agradeceu a gentileza do amparo. Mentalmente, torceu para que as palavras de Max Driscoll fossem uma premonição e se concretizassem a curto, médio e longo prazo.

~*~

Maio foi um mês turbulento para Richard em todos os sentidos: além de ter estado em um concílio de urgência promovido por Century, no dia oito, ocasião em que os dois confabularam acerca da polêmica situação da suspensão de Albus Dumbledore do cargo de diretor de Hogwarts – e quando ele dispensou que Richard fosse à escola dar um apavoro no corpo docente, visto que julgava desnecessário e perda de tempo e tinha algo melhor planejado –, o resultado de meses de uma intrincada investigação surgiu no horizonte e foi um golpe em cheio para o seu ego.

A convocação à sala de Alphonse Rye-Savidge não o surpreendeu. Não seria a primeira vez nem a última. Richard não era um exemplo de comportamento para ninguém – auror ou civil comum –, apesar de ter melhorado e _muito_ desde a primeira vez que pusera os pés no Setor de Aurores depois de formado, no início de 1984. Quase nove anos e meio se passaram. No entanto, certos hábitos permaneciam, e a velha rebeldia insistia em dar as caras, ainda mais em um antro de hipocrisia que era o Ministério da Magia. Ao sentar-se com certo desleixo na cadeira à frente de seu tutor e mestre, o Ducotterd do meio nada disse e encarou os respeitáveis e estilosos bigodes cinzentos com sua famosa expressão de desgosto.

– Richard... – Alphonse suspirou fundo e cravou seus cansados olhos redondos e esverdeados em seu protegido com a cabeça um pouco inclinada, em pose de um professor que vai dar bronca em seu aluno encrenqueiro. – Não tenho boas notícias. A batida policial em Bristol resultou em uma catástrofe judicial. Um dos homens a quem você agrediu era parente de um sobrinho de Rufus Scrimgeour. Ele ficou semanas no hospital e seus advogados o acusam de truculência e crueldade e intentam mover um processo gigantesco contra o nosso departamento e você, em específico.

Os instantes em silêncio entre os dois serviram para o diretor da seção sentir que seu pupilo borbulhava por dentro.

– Hum.

– Quero que entenda a situação e o meu lado, Richard. Você estava, sim, cumprindo o seu papel de endossar a lei e desmontar um esquema nojento e vil de produção de drogas. – prosseguiu o veterano, entrecruzando os dedos das mãos ossudas e pousando-os sobre o elegante colete de veludo e seda. Richard mal piscou. – Todavia, não havia necessidade de esmagar o crânio de Sean Webber-Voncratz contra a parede de concreto.

Desde que contratara o sobrinho de sua nora Victoire como funcionário, o experiente auror o mimara do jeitinho que prometera fazer há cerca de uma década, atrelando-o aos casos mais cabeludos e menos burocráticos, cuja necessidade básica e primordial era, como dizem os jovens, _cair matando_. Entretanto, quando a paz reinava e não havia um Lorde das Trevas declaradamente à solta, eles tendiam a rarear, já que seus antigos Comensais e cúmplices, despojados de um líder, tinham o costume de renegar suas práticas e relações passadas com o Grande Mal e desapareciam do alcance dos radares de seus caçadores. A época das delações foi a que Richard mais se divertiu quando trabalhava pelo Ministério da Magia, pois pôde aterrorizar os Comensais da Morte caguetados por ex-colegas, pôr casas e esconderijos abaixo, incinerar e destruir objetos e essências para evocação de seres malignos sobrenaturais, peitar quem quer que fosse (quanto mais resistisse a se submeter ao Bem e aos aurores, melhor), entre outras ações que funcionavam mais até que os melhores antidepressivos e ansiolíticos.

– Era um homem suspeito sob efeito de narcóticos em posse de uma varinha e um revólver. – devolveu o auror, tão atentado e voraz quanto seu pai Philip. – Se era filho, irmão, primo ou sobrinho de um _pau no cu_ figurão, eu não sei. Não era como se ele estivesse com o próprio RG grudado na testa.

– Richard...

– Queriam que eu fizesse _o que?!_ – rugiu, com o rosto afogueado pelo ódio. – Que apertasse sua mão e o chamasse para um chazinho e rezar para que fosse educado comigo? Não, _porra_. Pensei primeiro na minha sobrevivência e na dos meus colegas de serviço. Não faço distinção se o filho da puta do outro lado do campo de batalha tem sangue azul ou não.

Richard Ducotterd, o moleque mimado de Madeleine, sempre fazendo birra. Alphonse, que era um poço de paciência, respirou fundo para cumprir a própria promessa de que iria cuidar daquele turrão tanto em momentos de bonança quanto nos de adversidades.

– Sei disso. Todavia, é complicado para a direção do setor, Richard. Estaremos mais uma vez nas manchetes de todo o mundo bruxo, e dessa vez de modo extremamente negativo. Entendo que era uma situação-limite de tensão e periculosidade, mas você não pode simplesmente chegar em uma batida e arrebentar a cara de todos os envolvidos! 

O olho amaldiçoado do auror parecia aceso em uma tonalidade reluzente e sinistra de lilás. 

– _Não posso?!_ Você mesmo disse, Rye-Savidge! Era uma batida policial para desmonte de um laboratório e apreensão de narcóticos! Não era uma brincadeira de cirandinha, caralho!

– Richard... – o diretor esfregou a testa como se estivesse com muita dor de cabeça e pousou a mão ossuda, ornamentada por um luxuoso anel dourado de tampo quadrado, sobre seus relatórios. – Seja razoável. Raciocine. Não estamos falando de um caso de _inferis_ , uma invasão de relictos ou invocação de espíritos malignos. Estamos falando de outros bruxos. Humanos. E, infelizmente, muitos deles, por mais que sejam criminosos, nós devemos apenas encaminhar para o julgamento dos juízes e do júri, e não fazermos a justiça com as próprias mãos. – vendo que o mais novo pretendia retrucar (daquele seu jeitão inflamado e rebelde, para o mundo inteiro ouvir), Alphonse fez um sinal com os dedos, indicando que desejava prosseguir com sua fala sem ser interrompido. – Eu sei, rapaz, que na maioria das vezes dá vontade de quebrar muitos dentes e ossos quando estamos no meio de uma descarga de adrenalina, ainda mais contra esse bando de homicidas. No entanto, precisamos...

– Eu quero que _se_ _foda_ o que “precisamos”, Rye-Savidge! Havia uma corja de zés droguinhas produzindo substâncias ilegais e eu os impedi! Eu os detive e levei para a delegacia! Nada além disso! Se abati primeiro e perguntei depois, isso é o de menos!

– É exatamente por isso que estamos aqui. – apontou o mais velho, indicando a discussão entre os dois. – Não é o de menos. É imperativo que revisemos a ofensiva de suas abordagens. Porque não sei o que faremos se algo do tipo se repetir...

Richard mal podia acreditar. O problema estava nele ter neutralizado um ataque vindo de um inimigo que poderia feri-lo e até tirá-lo de combate (difícil, porque ele era casca-grossa e, de acordo com suas crenças pessoais, “vassoura ruim não trincava”) e não em um filhinho de papai estar envolvido com a escória, financiar a produção de narcóticos e, pior ainda, servir como um escoamento blindado de drogas para as mais finas camadas da sociedade! Puta que pariu! Mentalizou Christopher, Red Jim, Philip, Emma, Timothy, as meninas... era unicamente _por eles_ que Richard aguentava picuinha atrás de picuinha. Respirou fundo, buscando se centrar.

– Ah, _é mesmo?_

– Sim. E... só por precaução, eu o afastarei de casos de nível 10 que nosso setor tiver de lidar.

Não teve jeito: a ira o dominou por completo. Naquele circo, a palhaçada havia de fato se instalado. E ele era a aberração no centro do picadeiro.

– E vou fazer _o que_ , então? – cuspiu Richard, com as unhas fincadas nos braços da cadeira e em posição de ataque, e os dentes, arreganhados. – Regar as plantinhas e requentar o café? Distribuir a correspondência? Passar a mão na bunda da secretária e coçar o saco o dia inteiro?! – rosnou, em um tom de voz arisco e alterado.

– Será realocado para os casos de nível 4 e talvez 5. É o melhor que posso fazer. Pelo menos até a poeira baixar.

Não havia razão para prolongar aquela balela. Levantou-se furioso como um _troll_ montanhês e partiu porta afora, espumando e trotando. 

“Caralho, caralho, caralho... _Caralho!_ Não é possível...”, pensou ele, desviando-se de Kingsley Shacklebolt, que naquele instante saía de uma das salas para descer o corredor em direção ao elevador. “Eu duvido _muito_ que os Linces enfrentem esse tipo de galhofa... Aposto o meu cu com mostarda que o Century não fica analisando que cacete vai dar se invadir um esconderijo de marginais e explodir tudo. Ele deve chegar metendo o pé na porta. E não só ele, os subalternos também. Não deve ser essa bufonaria generalizada... E se...?”. Parou e fitou o vaso de plantas, sem enxergá-lo de fato. ”Sei onde fica Odhráncrone, não é difícil localizar através de aparatação. Agora... como será que se faz para entrar? Será que, por ser minha primeira visita, tenho de ser anunciado ao Century? Porque certamente ele vai ser alertado da minha presença, ainda mais eu sendo auror. Ou será melhor aguardar o próximo contato dele com Emma? Fui tolo de não solicitar uma forma de falar com ele sem o intermédio dela... Merda, achei que nunca ia precisar antes das férias de verão das meninas...” 

– _Richard!_

Era a imperiosa voz de seu mestre e soava alarmada. Podia detectar, ainda, uma pitada de pesar. O Ducotterd do meio se virou lentamente para a origem do chamado e fitou o mais velho ainda com a expressão de aborrecimento.

– Richard, eu lhe peço: regressemos à minha sala. Vamos conversar melhor. Sobre tudo que tratamos há pouco. – pelo olhar, Alphonse se arrependia da represália e de sua solução radical. Richard precisava amadurecer, só que atitudes drásticas tinham mais chance de estagnar sua evolução pessoal e profissional do que qualquer coisa. – Venha, tomemos um gole de licor para ajudar a acalmar e bolemos juntos a melhor forma de levar adiante essa situação. Vamos.

~*~

Não tendo conseguido encontrar Albus Dumbledore no endereço que tinha – e era certo que não estivera trancafiado em nenhuma prisão bruxa, de outro modo o auror saberia, já que tinha acesso aos registros oficiais de detentos de prisões do mundo todo –, Richard teve de se contentar em indagar entre os colegas como poderia fazer para entrar em contato com seu velho mestre, no que eles não souberam ajudar com as informações (oficiais ou clandestinas) que detinham. De cabeça cheia, ele somente ficou sabendo do desfecho de seu afastamento no finalzinho do mês, quando o ancião foi restituído ao cargo e declarou à comunidade bruxa que o caso estava resolvido. O comunicado oficial descrevia que a Câmara Secreta havia sido aberta mais uma vez e que, por consequência disso, uma criatura mágica foi libertada e causou a petrificação de oito vítimas, entre elas um fantasma e uma gata, mas que ela havia sido abatida e contida e a escola retornou ao estado de segurança e estabilidade. A reação pública se dividiu em dois segmentos: por um lado, muitos bruxos, em especial pais de alunos, ficaram indignados com aquela declaração e questionaram se Dumbledore não estava senil e deveria ser expulso da função de diretor em definitivo; outros, mais distantes (ou indiferentes), partidários do bruxo mais poderoso vivo, contentaram-se com o desfecho, pois “sempre confiaram no discernimento e na parcimônia de Albus Dumbledore”. Mais tarde, quando visitou o escritório do mago, Richard ouviu dele as mesmíssimas palavras, como se tivessem sido decoradas, com o adendo de que a criatura solta era um basilisco e que o responsável por sua queda fora ninguém menos que Harry Potter (sim, um garoto de treze anos abatera uma criatura lendária perigosíssima sozinho...). Garantindo que tudo estava na mais santa paz e que suas sobrinhas e agregados estavam sãos e salvos, o diretor de Hogwarts ofereceu ao protegido um chá de folhas de limoeiro, seu favorito.

O que poderia ter resultado em uma enxurrada de inquéritos por parte do Senhor de Odhráncrone – o cabeça do grupo de pais que tinha menores de idade matriculados na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria – acabou passando batido. Obviamente, o clã dos Century pôde respirar aliviado que nenhum de seus filhos sofreu dano algum e que os atingidos (até mesmo a pobre felina) foram curados por poções de mandrágora e recuperaram-se bem. No entanto, o foco real do Senhor de Odhráncrone e seus entes próximos residia, cada vez mais, na vinda de sua única filha à cidade murada, para que pudesse ser apresentada à comunidade e dar o último passo de seu ingresso no clã e no seio da família Century. Desde janeiro daquele ano, Nicolas se dedicou a reorganizar sua rotina inteira – adiantando compromissos e postergando muitos outros – para que pudesse estar o máximo de tempo com a jovem, mesmo que fosse somente para levá-la para pescar ou tomar chocolate quente à frente da lareira. Sua intenção primária era que Sandra estabelecesse com ele uma relação de inquebrantável confiança e cumplicidade e recebesse todo o amor que desenvolvera por ela desde o primeiro minuto que descobriu que Emma havia engravidado dele e gerado uma menina. O patrono de Odhráncrone estava focado, e por sorte não precisou se distanciar muito de seu plano para que tudo seguisse nos conformes, por mais que a ansiedade insistisse em consumi-lo a cada hora em que o dia vinte de junho se aproximava.

~*~

No dia cinco, Aly leu aos familiares a carta de John que recebera de manhã e relatava que as provas de todos os anos haviam sido canceladas e que os N. O. M.’s dele, de Lara e Liam seriam realizados somente no início do próximo ano letivo; depois do café, Fausto abordou a esposa enquanto esta espairecia com as pernas inchadas sobre o apoio acolchoado de pés – no pequenino intervalo em que Pearl topou passear com a avó, a meio-irmã e o primo nas estufas, e a deixaria sossegada. Embora se sentisse enfastiado pela licença concedida por seu cunhado e patrão, para que ele acompanhasse de perto o último mês de gestação de seu terceiro filho (o segundo com Liz), o espião estava com uma cara muito boa, de quem teve uma satisfatória noite de sono. Ele pousou um beijo na bochecha dela, que se via corada e saudável, e se sentou no sofazinho.

– Falta pouco para a vinda de sua ex-cunhada a Odhráncrone... – começou o Camaleão, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as coxas e fitando a feiticeira afetuosamente. – O que devo esperar? Como é Emma Ducotterd em termos de personalidade? Sabe como é... não tenho coragem de perguntar isso ao seu irmão. 

Lizandra não estranhou que Fausto fizesse o movimento de “reconhecer terreno” e se preparar adequadamente para a sensível ocasião em que a ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone que havia escapado do jugo do marido, desaparecido por doze anos e mantido em segredo o fato de ter-lhe dado uma filha estaria de volta na região entremuros e, principalmente, na fortaleza em si pela primeira vez após sua fuga. Acariciando o ventre volumoso, a feiticeira refletiu um pouco antes de falar.

– Pelo que me lembre, ela é moderada, inteligente, sensata... e resiliente, claro. Porém... acredito que nunca a conhecemos de fato. Nem ela a nós. – devolveu Lady Liz, com suavidade na voz, e Lothard concordou lentamente com a cabeça. – Estávamos tão preocupados com o cumprimento da profecia... nem sabíamos se a escolha por ela (que fora feita por Nicolas na festa de Ano-Novo em Berna) daria certo... Naquela época, absolutamente _tudo_ girava em torno dessa preocupação. Eu estava tão encucada com o estresse a que meu irmão fora submetido e que o seria de nós caso as exigências da profecia não fossem cumpridas... – Lizandra baixou o olhar e o rosto, entrando em estado meditativo. – Sabe, Fausto, me arrependo da forma como a tratei. Depois que ela se recusou a dormir com o Nicolas na lua de mel, fiquei fora de mim. Só conseguia pensar na humilhação e na frustração dele... Esqueci de enxergar o lado dela. De perceber o que Emma vivia. Eu entendia profundamente a honra e o privilégio de ser escolhida entre tantas mulheres para ser a esposa do Senhor de Odhráncrone, mas ela... ela não tinha como. Provavelmente jamais ouvira falar dele ou ao menos da cidade, de como funciona... E como poderia? Vivemos em um regime tão recluso... Como uma estrangeira saberia? – os olhos dourados de Lizandra se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu só queria que meu irmão fosse feliz, sabe? Que a profecia, outro dos pesadíssimos fardos que Nicolas teve de carregar nas costas, se cumprisse e nós pudéssemos ser salvos, por mais que tivéssemos de passar por aquilo. Mais tarde, cria eu, que Emma nos perdoaria, passado o período de provação, quando tivéssemos a aprovação das druidesas, ou até mesmo da Mãe Natureza... E o Nicolas... – ela caiu no choro, e o espião pulou para acomodar-se ao lado dela. Em seguida, recolheu os filetes d’água com os dedos. – São os hormônios... – Lothard balançou a cabeça e deu-lhe mais um beijinho no rosto. – Sabe, ele só carrega o mundo nas costas por _minha causa_. Eu fico pensando se eu tivesse seguido com o plano inicial de eu ser a matrona de Odhráncrone... como tudo teria sido diferente...

Com as mãos dela entre as suas, Fausto pensou um pouco, suspirou e olhou bem fundo nos olhos da esposa.

– Liz, desde que comecei nos Linces, quando passei a conviver com o seu irmão profissionalmente, e depois quando comecei a namorar você e vim morar no castelo, onde pude conhecê-lo na esfera pessoal, eu percebi que Nicolas, um homem intenso, exigente, controlador, estratégico, tático, mas também generoso, benevolente e dedicado, simplesmente ama exercer ambos cargos. E não saberia viver sem nenhum deles. – falou, e Lizandra sorriu entre lágrimas. – Você, como o braço social e de contatos dele, é perfeita onde está e atuando como atua. Não o vejo sendo tão eficiente em angariar e perpetuar alianças e fazendo contatos na elite tão bem quanto você. As coisas, meu amor, aconteceram como tinham que acontecer. E ambos estão onde deveriam estar.

– Fausto... – miou ela, e o beijou nos lábios, sentindo suas mãos quentes envolverem sua barriga redonda.

Ele a encarou com certa tristeza.

– Além disso, se você fosse matrona de Odhráncrone, você _jamais estaria comigo_. Jamais saberia meu nome, jamais olharia para mim, pois muito provavelmente estaria casada com o Callum. Ou até mesmo com outro MacMahon. Ou um Ó Domhaill, um Colebourn, um Kavanagh... mas nunca comigo. E jamais teria me dado a alegria de ser minha mulher, de me dar esperança todos os dias, de ser a âncora que me mantém numa praia segura. – os olhos estreitos de mel do Camaleão marejaram, e Lizandra o acariciou no rosto simétrico e harmonioso. – E nunca teria me dado essas duas brilhantes luzinhas que são nossos filhos.

Liz o beijou apaixonada e emocionadamente, exultante por ter alguém como tão dedicado e grato ao lado dela.

– Eu te amo... – disse ele, sorrindo debaixo dos bigodes castanhos.

– Eu te amo... – respondeu a feiticeira, afagando o rosto dele e, na sequência, cobriu as mãos dele com as suas.

De súbito, o patrono de Odhráncrone, tão elegante e bem-apessoado com vestes bruxas formais vermelhas-sangue, surgiu na sala de descanso munido de uma garrafa de conhaque. Localizando a irmã e o cunhado, ele se aproximou, e sua reação foi tocar a barriga da gestante, como fazia costumeiramente.

– O que foi? Por que está chorando?

– Ah, são os hormônios... – mentiu ela, lançando um olhar cúmplice para o marido, que sorriu de lábios.

– Hum. Sei. E como estão os pombinhos apaixonados? – inquiriu, ainda cobrindo o ventre de Liz com a mão grande e firme. – E o meu sobrinho?

A feiticeira riu.

– Estamos bem. E ele também. A mamãe disse que é muito saudável. – Nicolas sorriu, satisfeito com o diagnóstico de Artúria, que não falhava nunca. – Bebendo a essa hora? São _onze da manhã_ , Nic.

Endireitando-se, Nicolas suspirou profundamente e adquiriu uma expressão de descontentamento. 

– É época de votação ministerial, um dos poucos eventos que não posso reagendar ou mandar pra casa do caralho. – revelou o patriarca, gesticulando com a garrafa. – Sabem como é: já que não posso decapitar um ou outro, ou ao menos quebrar uns dentes, preciso apelar pro meu conhaque. Servido, Lothard?

Fausto não era de negar um trago, ainda mais estando tão ansioso com tudo que vinha ocorrendo ultimamente (e ocorreria em breve) – e sendo seu parceiro de birita o seu próprio cunhado, o Lince dos Linces. Pragmático, o Camaleão tratou de lançar o feitiço apropriado para flutuar dois copos da cristaleira até eles.

– Não foi o Arlequim quem disse que depois das onze está liberado beber? – indagou Lothard, em tom de brincadeira, fitando a esposa com afeto.

– Sim. Mas não foi aquele safardana que inventou essa regra. Ela é unânime pra quem bebe. – retrucou Nicolas, arrancando uma careta de desconfiança da grávida, que em condições normais era beberrona e jamais tinha ouvido falar daquilo. – Na minha atual situação e com o estresse todo pelo qual estou passando, tá liberado beber desde as cinco da matina, se querem saber.

///


	110. Capítulo 44 da Parte 3 – Hogwarts e Hatfield Broad Oak: 30/maio a 16/junho de 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hogwarts e Hatfield Broad Oak, de 30 de maio a 16 de junho de 1993.

Nem o cancelamento dos exames, agendados para primeiro de junho, deu tanto alívio aos norte-irlandeses (e agregados) quanto a notícia de que seus pais não os tirariam de Hogwarts – pelo menos pelo resto daquele ano letivo. John e Dany até empreenderam uma _comemoração especial_ entre eles, em uma salinha costumeiramente utilizada pelos casais do colégio. Tendo seus planos de investida para cima de Patrick sido interrompidos pela grandessíssima merda que atingiu o ventilador com a suspensão de Albus Dumbledore do cargo de diretor no começo de maio, Sandra se reuniu com Dan Haggard e Elisa na ressaca pós-banquete (no dia trinta e um) e deixou acertado que, na próxima desforra do grupo, ela tentaria beijar o bom-moço. A ocasião perfeita veio com o aniversário de Desmond, no dia doze, uma semana antes do término oficial do ano letivo e do retorno para Londres, e que seria comemorado à beira do lago, como um presente concedido pela diretoria do colégio para que os alunos pudessem espairecer perto da natureza. Lara, Maeve e Danielle desataram a dispor e servir as guloseimas sobre a toalha de piquenique, e por um tempo os estudantes se dedicaram a desfrutar as tortas angariadas na cozinha e os docinhos recheados enviados por Arianna. Naquele dia, Liam estava acompanhado de outra de suas peguetes, talvez a mais bonita de todas, e sentou-se contra o tronco da árvore com ela encostada em seu peito para admirar o céu e se recuperar das bombas de açúcar consumidas. Lionel, acomodado de modo similar ao macho alfa da escola, foi às nuvens quando Lia Marie pediu espaço e se ajeitou nele como a mocinha do quinto ano, só que mais de lado e não entre as pernas de Century; mesmo assim, o mini Arlequim adorou o gesto de intimidade e a beijou nos cabelos escuros (dessa vez alisados). Curiosamente, Mark Stanson e Adelaide Constable, que começaram, em fevereiro, com uma simplória sessão de amassos e prosseguiram alegando que só buscavam uma relação física, se davam muito bem e agiam tal qual um casal comum, e todo mundo fingia (junto deles) que não sabia que eram namorados – ou que o seriam em muito breve. O relacionamento de Eugene e Maeve também evoluía bem, apesar de o sonserino não ser capaz de esconder os ciúmes e reivindicar mais do tempo dela que a primogênita de Gerard gostaria. Como era o começo do relacionamento e Maeve nunca tinha namorado, achou justo ceder (importante acrescentar que, sendo ela também muito possessiva, a mocinha entendia bem o que afligia seu prometido e agia no modo “empatia”).

– Caramba... – começou Lara, em tom tranquilo, enrolando um dos guardanapos usados como um taco de quadribol. – Quantos casaizinhos temos aqui! Pelo jeito, o amor tá no ar!

Sentada ao lado de Dan Haggard, Sandra girou os olhos e se ateve a bufar de frustração. Ela aguardava o melhor momento para investir para cima de Patrick, só não fazia a mais puta ideia de quando isso seria.

– Falando nisso: e o Waterhouse, cadê? _Hein, Larinha?_ – provocou a Srta. Rowland, com um sorriso irônico e os olhos escuros entrecerrados. Cecily não intentava colocar a amiga em uma sinuca de bico com Liam, apesar de detestar a mania dele de “filtrar” os homens que se aproximavam de suas parentas.

Lara ajeitou os cabelos louro-escuros sobre o ombro e evitou a todo custo encarar o primo mais velho, que vigiava a irmã do aniversariante com atenção e segurava o riso.

– Ué, deve estar no dormitório da Grifinória ou andando por aí no castelo. – respondeu ela, tentando soar despreocupada.

– Ele não vai vir aqui te ver? – perguntou Cecily, atentada, e a primogênita de Arianna e Caiden se voltou para a amiga com uma cara de “ _sua boba_ ”.

– Não, Ceci. Eu e o Waterhouse não vamos ficar juntos. – Devan deu um sorrisinho primeiro para as duas e depois para seu amigo, o galã supremo de Hogwarts. Se aquilo havia sido obra da pentelhação de Liam, então parabéns, ele havia empatado a foda de Edward Waterhouse com sucesso. – Demorou muito para vir falar comigo e demonstrar que gostava de mim. Agora ele vai se formar e eu não quero começar um namoro à distância...

Como uma boa agitadora, Cecily decidiu dar uma cutucada no MacMahon mais velho.

– Entendi... Bom, é melhor mesmo. Vocês nunca nem se beijaram, como poderiam saber se valeria a pena sustentar um namoro por cartas, certo? – disse ela, ajeitando a fivela de sua sapatilha, e Lara concordou. – E outra: a fila anda, amiga. Temos mais dois anos de colégio pela frente. Que venham os outros pretendentes. Os outros muitos pretendentes.

Liam só não se enfiou na conversa pois a mocinha que o acompanhava decidiu que queria uns beijinhos – e quem era ele para negar? Ela girou o corpo, sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas e apoiou os braços sobre os ombros grossos dele; em seguida, o rapagão a pegou pela cintura e a trouxe para perto, para empreender uma de suas atividades favoritas: enroscar-se com uma garota bonita.

Vendo que seus convidados estavam semimortos (com exceção de seu primo e a gracinha que viera com ele), Desmond resolveu que era hora de agitar as coisas. Sacou sua mochila e procurou pela bugiganga da vez: um objeto mágico voador colorido e psicodélico que ficava preso ao seu condutor por uma linha quase transparente, cuja função era mantê-lo no ar e também cortar a do vizinho para causar um pandemônio. Claro que a intenção do rapazinho era instigar a rivalidade entre os participantes e ver o circo pegar fogo. Entretanto, sendo filho de Caiden MacMahon, Desmond viajava rapidinho na maionese e, quando viu o tal objeto no ar pela primeira vez, ficou fascinado com suas cores e na maneira como as pinceladas mágicas tremeluziam com o vento.

– Ué. Isso não é uma pipa? – indagou Elisa, protegendo a vista da luz do sol com a mão para poder visualizar o treco voador que o aniversariante conseguira alçar para o alto.

– Uma _o que?_ – devolveu ele, dividindo a atenção entre ela e o objeto no céu.

– Uma _pipa_.

– Sei lá. Na carta, meu pai disse que chama... como eu disse que chama, Gav?

– Não lembro. – retrucou Galahad, concentrado, destruindo a caixinha do seu para poder enfeitiçá-lo e lançá-lo no vento. Vendo que estava empacado, Sarah veio em seu auxílio. Aprontar era com ela mesma, ainda mais com coisas malucas e excêntricas como aquela.

– Chama _goghster_ (*). – informou Patrick, que havia acabado de ser bem-sucedido com o seu graças à irmã caçula.

– Cacete, que nome horrível. – comentou Chip Harding, de boné preto, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do moletom, fazendo a Srta. Millsworth rir.

– Que moleza é essa aí? Põe essa joça pra voar, meu irmãozinho! – troçou Lionel, que resolveu vir causar e trouxe Lia Marie pela mão até os amigos. – Fica só enrolando!

– Você fala como se fosse fácil. – resmungou Gavin, espiando por cima do ombro de Sarah conforme ela montava o _goghster_ e o preparava para voar.

– Como é que se fala? “A pipa do vovô não sobe mais”? – arriscou Lia Marie, fazendo com que absolutamente todos do grupo se voltassem para ela embasbacados. Ela quase se arrependeu de ter falado até ouvi-los explodirem em gargalhadas, chamando a atenção dos mais velhos. Não era raridade ouvir a meio-irmã da Srta. Century soltar pérolas daquele tipo, o que fazia os norte-irlandeses notarem cada vez mais que ela era, sem dúvidas, o par perfeito para Lionel.

– _Puta merda, Lia!_ – rachou Desmond, quase desequilibrando-se e perdendo seu brinquedo.

– Tá bom! Depois dessa: lá vai! – anunciou Galahad, que decidiu lançar o seu _goghster_ com força como um _frisbee_ , em voz alta. Os outros prestaram atenção na zoeira e ele fez suspense com uma expressão cômica. A seguir, quando o arremessou, o destino quis que um pássaro marrom fizesse a mesma trajetória e colidisse com o objeto, que, por sorte, não era pesado ou afiado demais. – _Ai, caralho!!_

Obviamente, a reação geral foi de choque. Galahad pôs as mãozorras na cabeça e a maioria dos espectadores fez caras e bocas. Só a “louca dos bichos” Sandra foi de prontidão ao resgate da ave, que tinha se estatelado contra o tronco de uma árvore mais além.

– Corre! Puta que pariu! _Coitado do passarinho!_ Aaaahhh!!– disparou ela, frenética, agachando-se ao lado do corpinho do pássaro quando o alcançou.

Sentindo-se culpado, o terceiro _ursinho_ a seguiu, apavorado com a ideia de ter matado o animal e possivelmente despertar a ira do sangue Century da única filha de seu padrinho. Outros norte-irlandeses os imitaram, principalmente os que estavam engajados em brincar com os _goghsters_. Sandra deitou o bichinho, que tinha o tamanho de um gavião filhote, entre as mãos e olhou em volta, desesperada.

– Ele morreu? Eu _matei o coitado do bicho?!_ – indagou Gavin, entre agoniado e apreensivo.

– Não morreu. Tá respirando ainda. – diagnosticou a garota, buscando mais sinais vitais.

– Do que você precisa pra salvar ele? – questionou Desmond, com o nariz franzido e uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Dá pão. – sugeriu Lionel, fazendo os outros o encararem com estranhamento.

– Que pão, cara. Quem disse que passarinho come pão? – rebateu o aniversariante, pondo uma das mãozorras na cintura.

– Ah, sei lá. Na praça principal sempre tem uns velhos dando pão pras pombas. Se elas tão lá comendo é porque gostam. – contou o garoto de olhos amarelos, dando de ombros.

– _Pão não, cacete!_ Preciso dar água pra ele! Me arranjem água! _Rápido!_ – ordenou Sandra, e os outros se agitaram a fim de obedecê-la. Só que, alguns segundos após da comoção, o pássaro decidiu parar de se fazer de morto e se debateu todo, alçando voo para longe e perdendo algumas penas no processo. – _Êêêêêê!_

Ela bateu palminhas, acompanhando a libertação do pássaro, e Gavin, o que correu mais longe para coletar uma garrafa d’água, socorrer o animal e remediar o acidente, rezou para que ele não caísse desmaiado (ou que a lula gigante resolvesse fazer um lanchinho bem naquela hora) e Sandra tivesse um treco. Quando deu por si, a filha de Nicolas e Emma estava praticamente a sós com Patrick, que também espiava a recuperação milagrosa do acidentado. Engolindo a seco, ela se virou para o corvinal – _ai, ai, aquela cara de bonzinho..._ – e o fitou, reparando nas linhas finas de sua fisionomia, o nariz afilado, os olhos redondos azuis-escuros, o queixo quadrado e as sobrancelhas expressivas, que a lembravam um pouco de Valentino. De imediato, seu coração disparou, imaginando zilhões de cenas em que o agarrava para beijá-lo e era rejeitada, ou que Patrick reclamava que ela beijava mal, ou até mesmo que esbravejava, chamando-a de maluca. Ela até queria erguer os braços para segurar o rosto dele, mas seus membros não obedeciam. Uma bola gelada se alojou em sua nuca e suas bochechas pegaram fogo, atordoando-a por completo. _Por quêêêê?!_

– ...que bom que o passarinho sobreviveu, né? Acho que só ficou zonzo pela pancada. Quando melhorou, tratou de picar a mula. – avaliou Patrick, dando um sorriso que terminou de desnortear a Srta. Century.

– Ah, é... pode crer...

Em uma conferência posterior com Dan Haggard e Elisa, a sonserina relatou a luta interna pela qual passara (e a raiva pelo próprio fracasso).

– Bom, amiga, o jeito vai ser você tentar de novo nas férias. – elucidou o garoto de topete de gancho, encolhendo os ombros. – O pessoal não é tudo vizinho lá na terra do Sr. Century? Então! Chama ele no portão e _paft!_

Sandra não parecia nada empolgada.

– Eu vou passar o tempo todo com o meu pai, acho... – devolveu ela, sentindo-se frustrada, e suspirou.

– _Ai, gata!_ Não é pos-sí-vel que vocês não se desgrudem nem um pouco nesse meio tempo! Em um mês e meio, duvido que você não trombe o Patrick uma vezinha sequer! Deve surgir uma oportunidade pra vocês ficarem a sós! Aí você mete bronca! Tenta, pelo menos!

Ela olhou para o horizonte, para onde seu recém-resgatado se dirigiu após recuperar-se do choque com o _goghster_.

– _Meh_... tá bom, vai... 

~*~

A tática mais eficaz para se conquistar uma mulher durona era a persistência – e, caso fosse mãe, criar um vínculo com sua cria. Maxim, fã inveterado das pimentinhas, tinha ciência disso e deu as caras na fortaleza no dia seguinte ao famigerado treino com Nicolas. A Srta. Lothard monitorava a brincadeira do filhinho, que se esbaldava no carpete com bloquinhos coloridos de madeira, quando percebeu sua chegada.

– Bom dia, Zelda. – saudou o grandalhão, dando uma espiadela no pequeno, a quem julgou ser parecido com o avô Fausto Lothard.

– Bom dia, Max...

– Então esse é o seu _camaleãozinho_... – comentou, aproximando-se dele e observando-o com atenção.

– Sim, esse é meu Neil. – confirmou Zelda, fitando o garotinho como uma boa mamãe coruja: com orgulho e afeto. Driscoll se agachou e sorriu de lábios, reparando como ele parecia ser uma criança tímida. Afagou-lhe os cabelos escuros. 

– E aí, meu chapa? Fico contente de te conhecer, enfim. Sua mãe quase nem quis bater papo comigo ontem porque precisava voltar pro filhotinho dela... – afirmou o homem, falando indiretamente para Zelda, e lançou para ela um olhar maroto e brincalhão, que continha um tanto de luxúria. A reação da primogênita de Fausto foi morder o lábio inferior e mexer os dedos dos pés. – Mas e aí? Conseguiu a almejada tarefa?

Ela abriu um bonito sorriso que derreteu o coração dele.

– Que nada. Sei bem que o Nicolas estava apenas ecoando as ideias do meu pai e que nenhum dos dois vai me dar sossego caso eu invente muita moda. Me conformei em ficar quietinha até o bebê nascer e durante a “licença-maternidade”... – ela fez aspas com os dedos. – Depois vejo o que faço.

– Então quer dizer que _você vai ficar por aqui_... – concluiu Driscoll, erguendo-se depois de fazer um afago nos cabelos de Neil. Detectando um pouquinho de malícia e interesse na voz dele, Zelda sentiu um calor subir-lhe do ventre pela coluna. Seria hipocrisia negar que o bruxo lhe era muito atraente, com seus dois metros de altura, o peito largo como um armário, o olhar intenso e aquele jeitão malandro... 

– Sim... Pelo menos pelo próximo ano.

– _Hum..._ – fez ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas e comemorando internamente o fato de que ela permaneceria em um perímetro delimitado sob vigilância de seus comparsas e sem chance de ser cortejada por gaiatos, o que multiplicava suas chances. – Entendi... Bem, é uma coincidência feliz, pois também ficarei nas redondezas.

Outra onda de calor subiu-lhe a espinha, porém Zelda manteve a pose.

– É mesmo? Como assim?

– Acabei de vir do escritório do Century. Estávamos finalizando os últimos ajustes da minha transferência de Cardiff para o ginásio de Odhráncrone, onde começo dia dezessete. – esclareceu Driscoll, em um tom despreocupado; pela carinha dela de confusa, ele percebeu que a ex-garçonete não fazia ideia de qual era sua profissão. – Sou preparador físico.

O rosto de Zelda se iluminou.

– _Aaah!_ Agora tudo faz sentido! – exclamou ela, apontando para o seu interlocutor com uma fralda de tecido do filho. – Pensei que você era... um Lince.

Ele devolveu um sorriso misterioso e cruzou os braços torneados.

– Não. Sou muito fofinho pra isso. – brincou, e Zelda deu uma risada contida. – Sobrou pro meu irmão mais velho, que se tornou _berserker_ como o nosso pai.

– Entendi.

– Entretanto, é provável que acabarei lidando com eles diretamente. Se bobear, serei escalado para ajudar nos treinos do próprio Lince dos Linces e seus guarda-costas. E até o seu pai. 

A Srta. Lothard meneou a cabeça, tentando não transparecer, através de seus olhos de mel, que apreciava e muito a ideia de ter Max por perto. Após uma olhadela no relógio de parede, o preparador físico refez a pose, espiou o baixinho e, em seguida, fitou-a mais uma vez com aquele perigoso misto de luxúria e marotice que Zelda percebeu ser tão dele.

– Preciso ir. Te vejo por aí, Srta. Lothard...

– Está bem...

Maxim não dormia no ponto. Nos dias subsequentes, continuou dando as caras, arranjando todo tipo de subterfúgio para trombar com a enteada de Lizandra Century. No terceiro encontro, nem precisou mais se justificar, porque era mais do que óbvio que movia os pauzinhos para impressionar e xavecar Zelda. No quinto, já falavam em tom de intimidade, e ela se permitia flertar um pouco, mesmo sem intenções de ceder facilmente, porque ainda temia ser magoada e abandonada por outro companheiro. Por enquanto, deixava-o jogar o tanto de charme que queria, já que não era nada mal receber aqueles sorrisos cafajestes e sentir seu toque quente e fingidamente despropositado.

– ...e essa cicatriz aqui? – perguntou ela, que naquela tarde estava alforriada de cuidar das crianças porque Aly recebera a amiga Jill O’Brady e as duas (que adoravam uma bela história de amor) insistiram que ficasse sossegada, que elas cuidariam dos dois, e que fosse se distrair um pouco e “bater um papinho”. Zelda tocou na cicatriz que ele tinha no lado esquerdo do queixo e ele esteve a um segundo de agarrá-la pelo antebraço e roubar-lhe um beijo. Agilidade e ousadia ele tinha, só não queria arriscar o progresso do clima entre os dois.

– _Aaah_... isso aqui? Bobagem...

– Me conta.

Maxim não era tolo. Muito menos obtuso em termos de flerte. Adorava um desafio, e aquela mulher lhe parecia ser o melhor deles.

– Olha, só vou te contar a verdade porque gosto de você. Fosse outra, ia lançar uma puta lorota.

Pelo papinho, Zelda logo viu que vinha uma estória engraçada.

– Hum.

Ele espremeu os lábios tentando fingir que não queria rir.

– Já sabe, né?

– O que, Max?

– Promete que não vai rir.

Ele queria fazê-la rir.

– Fala!!

– _Promete._

– Eu prometo.

– Tá bom. Eu caí. Me atrapalhei e meti a cara no meio-fio.

Zelda gargalhou e o fato de estar papeando tão relaxada com o filho do treinador-mor não demorou nadinha a chegar nos ouvidos da alta cúpula do castelo, entre os Century, e, principalmente no próprio _Papai Camaleão_.

– _Mentira!_ – troçou ela, pousando uma mão espalmada sobre o peito, fazendo charme. – E quando foi isso?

– Uns dez anos atrás.

– Meu Deus, Maxim! – ela riu mais ainda, imaginando a cena e a cara hilária de desespero dele ao constatar que uma parte da pele de seu queixo havia ficado na calçada. – _Jurava_ que tinha sido uma cagada sua de adolescente! Tipo de franguinho novo que não se acostumou com o tamanho do corpo adulto e vive tropeçando nos próprios pés recentemente crescidos!

– Isso é preconceito seu, _Zelda_. Não somente adolescentes e crianças tropeçam. Homens adultos do sexo masculino com o corpo inteiramente desenvolvido também calculam mal os passos, se enroscam nos próprios pés, tomam um capote em plena avenida com todo mundo olhando e enfiam a boca no concreto. _Tá?_ – disse o preparador físico em um tom cômico que fez Zelda gargalhar de novo.

– Isso só prova que quanto maior a árvore, maior a queda. – brincou a Srta. Lothard após recompor-se.

– Nem me fale. Além de a árvore cair, ainda me tiraram sarro por umas cinco horas em casa. E não vou nem comentar as piadinhas que ouvi no trabalho. Foi de “ _fez um boquete num_ troll _de pedra?_ ” pra baixo.

Em uma tardezinha de junho, as coisas ficaram mais explícitas. Tendo decidido levar Neil e Pearl (já que Owen estava preso com a preceptora) para tomar sorvete na cidade, Zelda espairecia em uma das mesas com o filho no colo e a meio-irmã ao seu lado enquanto os dois se lambuzavam, felizes, com a sobremesa. Ela se via muito bonita com um lenço rosa nos cabelos lisos escuros e o vestido florido. Driscoll não fez cerimônias para se sentar no banco comprido, de lado, e apoiar o cotovelo na mesa. Neil o encarou com curiosidade. Contudo, quando o identificou, continuou tranquilo e voltou à lambança, pois já havia se acostumado à sua (constante) presença masculina perto de sua mãe. O grandalhão sabia que Zelda consideraria crucial se seu filho aceitaria ou não outro homem na vida dela, e pela tranquilidade do pivete, tudo seguia conforme os planos. A ex-garçonete, tentando ocultar o rubor nas faces e o sorriso, voltou-se para a plaqueta de preços da sorveteria. Ao retornar o olhar, Maxim não tinha desviado o dele, e admirava o jeitinho daquela adorável mãe casca-grossa.

– Max... me fala uma coisa. – pediu Zelda, com suavidade na voz.

– Falo.

– Você... tem uma queda por mim?

Maxim ergueu as sobrancelhas e realocou a posição da perna grossa e forte. 

– Você finalmente percebeu? – ela deitou o rosto, dizendo silenciosamente “mas é óbvio”. – Desde a primeira vez que botei os olhos em você.

A Srta. Lothard suspirou, ouviu que Pearl queria água e serviu-a no copinho, limpando a boca dela com o guardanapo em seguida. Graças à sua experiência de vida, tendo sido abandonada pela mãe quando bebê e depois pelo ex-namorado, que a deixou responsável não por uma, mas duas vidinhas, Zelda não cederia fácil a outro amor, receosa de lidar com o medo de mais uma rejeição. Sentia-se sim atraída pelo filho de Tex Driscoll e sua malemolência, o jeitão de quem tinha uma solução simples para tudo e de quem não se abalava por nada; no entanto, resistia ao sentimento, resistia à ideia de que talvez Driscoll quisesse apenas divertir-se sem levar em consideração que ela tinha inúmeras obrigações para com o filho, a madrasta, a meio-irmã e o bebê que crescia em sua barriga e, por fim, resistia àquele homenzarrão audacioso de maravilhosos olhos verde-azulados. Fossem outros tempos, a ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de deixá-lo entrar em sua intimidade e marcar território. Agora, com quase trinta anos, mãe e mais madura do que nunca, Zelda fazia uso de doses cavalares de cautela. 

– Max, você é um homem solteiro e desimpedido. Não vai querer investir seu tempo e energia em uma mulher com filho pequeno e esperando outro.

Para variar, o preparador físico não perdeu a pose. Sorriu de lábios e, em seguida, deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha e a fitou muito de perto. Foi ali que a gestante se deu conta de que seria muito difícil rechaçá-lo, caso resolvesse que iria investir de vez.

– Às vezes, os caminhos mais difíceis são os que mais valem a pena.

E saiu na direção do ginásio, para que a ficha de Zelda – a de que Maxim não largaria o osso sem lutar – caísse.

Naquela noite, talvez tendo recebido a informação de que Maxim Driscoll havia a abordado mais uma vez, agora às vistas públicas em plena cidade, Fausto foi confabular com a filha sobre o que se tratava aquele relacionamento e o que ela esperava, se tinha certeza de que poderia resultar em algo bom e proveitoso – sempre de olho na situação em que se encontrava, com Neil para criar e o bebê que nasceria em cerca de quatro meses. Quando falou em voz alta que sim, gostava dele e que se sentia muito bem em sua presença, como jamais se sentira na de pretendente algum, foi que Zelda notou que não demoraria muito a ceder e a abrir o coração. O Papai Camaleão suplicou à filha que fosse prudente e disse que desejava que ela fosse feliz. Claro que não deu o braço a torcer e não revelou que achava que Max Driscoll era um bom sujeito e um excelente candidato, e deixou a conversa por isso mesmo.

Faltavam dez dias para as férias de verão e a Srta. Lothard já experimentava grandes mudanças em seu corpo; o ventre se via mais saliente naqueles cinco meses de gravidez, e Lizandra a dispensou das tarefas que a envolviam, estando tão próxima do parto, afirmando que Lady Artúria a ajudaria no que fosse, para a ex-garçonete ficar descansada. Fausto, louco para encontrar algo com que se distrair, ofereceu-se para dar banho no neto e Zelda respirou aliviada, percebendo que poderia espairecer pela próxima hora sem se preocupar. Não levou muito até ela divisar a silhueta avantajada de Driscoll passando pelo portal de pedra. Sem cerimônias, largou-se ao seu lado no sofá, como se fosse seu namorado há milênios, e a escaneou de cima a baixo.

– Como está minha _camaleoa?_

Zelda riu, achando o apelido hilário.

– Tudo bem. E você?

Ele sorriu e assentiu, satisfeito. Na sequência, apontou o dedo enorme para a barriga dela.

– Posso tocar?

Era a primeira vez que Maxim pedia algo do tipo.

– Pode sim.

O preparador físico envolveu a barriga dela com a mãozorra e pressionou alguns pontos com a ponta dos dedos, como se procurasse algo específico.

– Dá pra sentir... Está se mexendo.

– Dá sim. Comecei a sentir não faz muito tempo.

– Ele parece animado. Deve virar jogador de quadribol quando crescer. _Ou preparador físico_. – brincou, e abriu um de seus sorrisos marotos.

– É uma menina. A Lady Artúria consegue “ler” essas coisas e me contou anteontem.

De repente, Driscoll ficou muito sério. Sempre sonhara ser pai de uma menina e, por circunstâncias da vida, havia tido apenas Bennett, um garotinho de sete anos. Agora...

– _Zelda..._ – murmurou ele, olhando-a fundo nos olhos. Debruçou-se, subindo a mãozorra para a cintura dela, e tentou beijá-la. Fazendo um esforço homérico, a ex-garçonete recuou um pouco e deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, que era o último espaço que tinha para fugir daquele beijo. A seguir, pegou-o no maxilar e acariciou sua barba e a falha que havia por conta da cicatriz. – Você não me acha atraente? É por isso que não está deixando que eu me aproxime?

Ele sabia que não era essa a razão, de outro modo teria percebido. Queria ouvir da boca dela. Aquela boquinha linda...

– Pelo contrário... – devolveu Zelda, apreciando o calor enlouquecedor em sua costela provocado pelo toque dele, que a trouxe mais para perto. – Eu só... Maxim, eu estou _grávida_. E tenho outro filho pequeno. Você sabe disso.

– Sei. E daí?

– “E daí” que eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ter um peguete agora. Nem por um bom tempo.

Driscoll franziu o nariz.

– _Quem disse_ que eu quero ser somente o seu peguete?

Zelda respirou fundo, ainda cercada por aquela montanha de homem.

– Max... Não dá para ficar _só_ comigo. – elucidou a ex-garçonete, desenhando linhas invisíveis na mandíbula dele com a ponta do dedo. – Meus filhos... fazem parte do “pacote”.

– Acontece que eu quero esse “pacote”. Inteiro. – afirmou Maxim, colando mais as pernas nas dela. – Sem tirar nem pôr. 

Estranhando a boa-vontade e a entrega, Zelda apertou as sobrancelhas finas.

– Você quer ser o _pai dos meus filhos?!_

– Sim. Eu adoro o Neil, nos damos muito bem... tem a bebê no forninho... Quem sabe a gente pode ter mais um ou dois juntos... – ronronou ele, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e plantando ali alguns beijos.

Zelda o afastou para poder encará-lo. Como ele adorava aquela pimentinha...

– Max, você _nem me conhece direito!_

– O que eu sei já me basta. Sei que você é forte, decidida, divertida, fogosa... e é gostosa pra um caralho. Tudo que eu mais aprecio em uma mulher.

Beijou-a na boca. Dessa vez não foi empurrado. Zelda aprofundou a carícia e se permitiu desfrutar daquele beijo, que era ridiculamente bom. Os murmúrios dele, seu toque dominante e a forte energia masculina a fizeram pulsar de desejo. Enquanto supunha que seu pai, Fausto, terminava de banhar, secar e vestir Neil, a gestante permaneceu com seu pretendente, envolvida no momento, recebendo seu carinho e seu amor. Despediu-se dele sem nada prometer.

Na noite seguinte, sem tê-la visto o dia inteiro, Driscoll sobrou no pátio interno depois da partida de Nicolas, que era a definição de “pilha de nervos”, e espantou-se ao ver sua gravidinha se aproximar. Pelo seu semblante, vinha notícia ruim por aí. Zelda o abraçou pela cintura e permaneceu com a cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral por um tempão, em silêncio.

– Max...

– Hum?

– Você... vai cuidar dos meus filhos? – indagou, fitando-o em seguida. – E, principalmente... _vai cuidar de mim?_

Driscoll afagou os cabelos lisos dela, olhando-a apaixonadamente.

– Claro que vou. – afirmou Max, e beijou-a com afeto. – ...eu tô caidinho por você, Zelda...

A piada não podia faltar.

– _Quanto maior a árvore_...

O grandalhão riu. Naquela ocasião, tendo esquematizado tudo com Aly, Zelda levou Maxim para o quarto e fez amor com ele, que foi cuidadoso e diligente, sendo conhecedor das peculiaridades de se transar com uma mulher grávida de cinco meses. Já de volta para o seu quarto e à presença do filho, a _camaleoa_ torceu para que seu coração não a traísse e que, dessa vez, ela tivesse se entregado ao homem certo.

~*~

Não foi somente a habilidade de Emma com interpretação de textos que a fez tomar aquela decisão; seu coração de mãe foi outro fator determinante. A última carta recebida de sua primogênita a fez optar pelo que achou ser o certo, em busca da reparação de um grave erro cometido no passado. Recebendo o aval e o apoio de Timothy, ela se posicionou à frente do espelho comunicador (instalado em Hatfield Broad Oak junto de seu correspondente, no escritório de Nicolas, no castelo de Odhráncrone, em meados de abril), respirou fundo e efetivou o feitiço não-verbal. Faltando três dias para a ida de Sandra à cidade mágica norte-irlandesa murada, era difícil imaginar que ele não estivesse a postos para comunicar-se com a ex-mulher.

– _Nicolas...?_ Nicolas? Está aí? Gostaria de vê-lo e falar-lhe brevemente.

Não deu nem um minuto, a figura do imponente homem de olhos amarelos surgiu à frente do espelho, esbaforido, em roupas informais, os cabelos, barba e bigodes aparados.

– Olá. Olá, Emma! Boa noite!

– Boa noite...

– Queria falar comigo? Desculpe se demorei. Estava no salão do lado, com o meu caçula, minha sobrinha e o neto do meu cunhado. – justificou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos, em um ato de nervosismo. – Ajuda a me distrair da ansiedade... Ficar com as crianças. Sabe como é.

– Neto... do seu cunhado? – repetiu Emma, franzindo o rosto bonito. Ela já havia se acostumado ao “outro Nicolas” (o verdadeiro), que era mais falante e simpático que o homem com quem havia se casado anos atrás, e gostava de como era fácil dialogar com alguém assim. 

– Ah, desculpe novamente. Não cheguei a mencionar que Fausto Lothard, esposo da Lizandra, tem uma filha adulta que se mudou recentemente para a fortaleza. – relatou o patrono de Odhráncrone, pondo as mãos para trás um soldado. – Com ela, veio o filho de quase dois anos. E em outubro nasce a irmãzinha dele.

– Que bênção!

– É sim. Obrigado.

– Bem, Nicolas... te chamei porque queria falar sobre Sandra. – reparando na obviedade de seu discurso, Emma decidiu se retratar. – Que bobagem a minha... claro que eu o chamei para isso. – o Lince dos Linces sustentou uma expressão neutra, mas por dentro temia que pudesse vir alguma surpresa por aí. _Ah,_ _Emma, Emma_... – Tem relação com as férias dela.

Contendo as borboletas no estômago, Century sorriu de lábios.

– Certo.

A tradutora de Runas Antigas lançou um último olhar para Tim, que estava sentado fora do ângulo visível de Nicolas, para angariar mais um sopro de coragem. O comerciante meneou a cabeça positivamente, incentivando-a a prosseguir.

– Sei que deixamos combinado que ela permaneceria aí do dia vinte de junho até trinta e um de julho, e depois retornaria para o final de semana do seu aniversário, em vinte e nove de agosto. – Emma recordou-se das diversas cartas que trocara com sua primogênita desde janeiro, quando suas vidas sofreram uma mudança de cento e oitenta graus, e na sucessão gradativa do humor de Sandra com relação àquela novidade (ter outro pai, entrar em contato com sua família e cultura e, por fim, visitar sua terra natal), que terminou se transformando em pura animação e entusiasmo pela perspectiva de estar em outro ambiente, um cheio de gente que queria conhecê-la e recebê-la, fazer novas amizades e adentrar um mundo inteiramente novo. Conforme sua relação com os norte-irlandeses se aprofundou, ainda mais tendo entre eles dois meio-irmãos de quem gostava muito, Sandra escreveu à mãe e ao pai adotivo confessando que mal podia esperar para estar em Odhráncrone, divertir-se à beça com os familiares e se integrar a outros bruxos que tinham _olhos de lince_ como ela. – Entretanto, andei pensando. Avaliei o andamento das conciliações e, acima de tudo, as opiniões de Sandra com relação a você e a essas férias, o ingresso dela no clã e tudo o mais... – Nicolas a ouvia sem mover um músculo sequer. – Então eu e o Timothy decidimos que vamos oferecer a você o verão todo. Desde vinte de junho até o seu aniversário... Podemos combinar de você trazê-la no domingo, ou até mesmo pela segunda de manhã. Por conta de tudo que aconteceu, não agendamos nenhuma viagem, então ela vai ficar com as irmãs em casa até o dia primeiro.

Pego de surpresa, Nicolas arfou e lutou para não transparecer suas emoções, que, quando tinham relação com a filha, dominavam-no em questão de segundos.

– Está falando sério, Emma? Vocês... _fariam isso?_

A ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone assentiu, sabendo que fazia o que era correto.

– Sim. Vocês dois passaram muito tempo separados. Seria uma forma de... compensar isso. – explanou ela, procurando oprimir as lágrimas que pinicavam em seus olhos de safira. – Claro que setenta dias não são nada perto de treze anos, mas...

– _Emma_... – chamou o norte-irlandês, que tinha filetes d’água descendo pelas bochechas e era incapaz de impedir que mais os seguissem. – ...eu... isso é... eu não esperava... – ele enxugou o rosto e sorriu entre lágrimas. – É muita generosidade sua. Eu aceito. Aceito sim. Obrigado. 

– Fica combinado, então...

~*~

Ultimamente, Christopher vinha se sentindo muito bem. A terapia o ajudava a se sentir mais confiante, lidar com as questões advindas de sua infância e encaminhar seu desenvolvimento pessoal, a fim de tornar-se um homem mais seguro e “pra fora”. Claro que, em se tratando de seu coração e sua vida afetiva, de modo geral, a psicóloga tentava tirá-lo da zona de conforto e instigá-lo a pensar e repensar no assunto. Quando isso acontecia, o estudante de Medibruxaria acabava trazendo “Maeve Kinnegan” à tona. A ética exigia que a terapeuta não interferisse nas escolhas do paciente e somente acompanhasse de camarote a evolução (ou não) de seu comportamento e fluxo de consciência, e, portanto, não podia aconselhá-lo a agir de modo x ou y com relação à norte-irlandesa, de quem Christopher havia se aproximado (e por quem havia se apaixonado) por provê-lo com uma abundante sensação de segurança, advinda de sua figura maternal, forte e protetora. Em meados de junho, declarou em sessão que intentava enviar a Maeve um cartão dias antes de seu aniversário, em seis de julho, contendo o mais belo poema de John Keats e um convite para um encontro, onde pretendia declarar que a amava e que havia tempos que não a enxergava somente como uma amiga e sim como alguém a quem adoraria ter para o resto da vida. E que sua coragem não fraquejasse.

///

**Nota:**

(*) Sim, o neologismo veio de Vincent Van Gogh (1853-1890), pintor holandês pós-impressionista.


	111. Capítulo 45 da Parte 3 – Hatfield Broad Oak, Londres e Odhráncrone: 19 e 20 de junho de 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Hatfield Broad Oak, Londres e Odhráncrone em 19 e 20 de junho de 1993.

A tarde do dia dezenove chegou enfim e, com ela, fortes emoções invadiram o coração de Emma. Sozinhos em casa – pois Florence pedira para passar a noite na casa dos avós paternos após a última aula com a preceptora mágica na sexta-feira, dia dezoito –, ela e o marido estavam reunidos na sala com a televisão ligada fazendo o som ambiente, matando o tempo para a chegada da noite, quando Sandra e Lia Marie viriam da Escócia com o Expresso de Hogwarts. O prospecto para o verão era excelente: Sandra seria apresentada ao clã paterno, conheceria os outros Century e passaria os próximos setenta dias realizando um verdadeiro _tour_ por Odhráncrone, tanto a cidade quanto seus arredores. Como seria o período mais longo que a jovem ficaria longe de Emma e Timothy, ficou estabelecido que eles entrariam em contato com a filha diariamente pelo espelho comunicador (ou até mais vezes, caso julgassem necessário), para se inteirar de suas andanças e novidades, enquanto Lia Marie e Florence se alternariam entre a casa dos vovôs Grimshaw e Ducotterd, dos tios Stella e Theodore, e receberiam a muito bem-vinda ajuda de Red Jim, que se ofereceu para levá-las para todo tipo de passeio, de modo de que as meninas não sentissem tanto a falta da meio-irmã.

Depois que detectar que Emma não pararia de sacodir o pezinho até botar para fora o que a afligia, o comerciante pegou no joelho de sua mulher e tentou transmitir um pouco de serenidade através de seu olhar manso e pacífico.

– Vai dar tudo certo, querida. – tentou, detestando ver tanta preocupação em seus olhos de safira. – Nicolas provou ser honesto e justo, e que não estava tentando nos ludibriar. Ele vai cuidar da San, levá-la para se divertir na terra dele e a nossa menina vai voltar cheia de histórias pra contar. Fique sossegada.

– Não é isso que me aflige, Tim. – respondeu a estudiosa de tradução, respirando fundo e encolhendo-se no lugar, provando por sua linguagem corporal que estava incomodada.

– E o que é, meu amor?

– Eu... estou avaliando seriamente se você deveria me acompanhar até Odhráncrone.

Incrédulo, Timothy se voltou para a esposa com o cenho franzido.

– O que está dizendo, Emma? Que eu não...? Como assim?

A beldade se ajeitou no sofá, a fim de poder encará-lo e expor sua aflição com clareza.

– Tim... Eu abandonei o Senhor de Odhráncrone e não me dei nem ao luxo de retornar para me explicar. – começou a caçula de Madeleine, triste como há muito não a via. – A mulher a quem Nicolas fora buscar no estrangeiro para se casar o humilhou perante a sociedade onde ele é a figura mais venerada de todas. Não existe uma única alma naquela cidade que não ficou sabendo do caso da esposa do patrono que fugiu.

– Você fugiu porque era impraticável continuar.

– Eu sei. O problema é que eu tenho certeza de que nem os cidadãos de Odhráncrone nem os Century compartilham desse ponto de vista. – ela suspirou. – Dentre nossa família inteira, só eu sei intimamente o que significou o meu desaparecimento e o legado dele...

– Emma...

– Eu sou _odiada_ lá, Tim. Por tudo que fui e tudo que ainda represento. O fato de ter escondido a Sandra por quase treze anos só piora a situação. Por mais que eu tenha me desculpado com o Nicolas pela forma como o abandonei e ele tenha demonstrado sobriedade e neutralidade ao lidar comigo, isso não quer dizer que os familiares dele farão o mesmo. 

– Mas...

O pranto de Emma veio de supetão. Ao fitar o marido, seus lindíssimos olhos azuis estavam marejados.

– Tenho medo de como poderão te tratar, Timmy. – confessou a Srta. Ducotterd, e as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto ovalar. – Com frieza, desprezo, malcriação... ainda mais Lizandra. Me arrepio só de lembrar de seu desdém e insensibilidade para comigo... – o comerciante pegou as mãos de sua mulher nas suas para ampará-la. – Imagino o que fará e dirá ao estar na presença do homem que criou a filha de Nicolas no lugar dele. E eu não vou suportar... – ele alçou a mão ossuda para enxugar a bochecha dela. – ...não vou suportar que te tratem mal. Você não tem _nada_ a ver com o que eu fiz, Tim. Não tem nada a ver com o meu passado com aquela família e as ações que resultaram dele...

Grimshaw sorriu de lábios. O coração de Emma era tão puro. Ainda bem que lhe pertencia, pois desde sempre pretendia cuidar muito bem dele.

– Em... se esse é o seu medo, fique tranquila. – devolveu o inofensivo bruxo, esforçando-se para soar o mais leve possível e preenchê-la de paz. – O pacto do matrimônio não dita “na saúde e na doença”? Prometi que estaria ao seu lado em dias de sol e nevasca. Noites quentes e frias. Tardes atribuladas e cheias de tédio. Esse é mais um desafio que vamos vencer _juntos_. E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu queira mais do que provar meu amor por você e pelas nossas filhas.

– _Oh, Tim..._

Ela chorou mais e o abraçou com força, agradecendo a todas as entidades que pudessem ouvi-la pelo homem maravilhoso com quem compartilhava a vida, em seus altos e baixos. Ele plantou um beijinho carinhoso na bochecha molhada dela e passou delicadamente os dedos por seus celestiais cabelos louros. 

– Além disso, posso ser durão quando quero. Não como o seu irmão, que sai rosnando por aí a cada sinal de contrariedade, mas... – ela riu e o tocou no rosto, sobre a bochecha alta. – Cara feia pra mim é fome. Não tenho medo disso. E eu trabalho com crianças o dia inteiro, muitas delas mimadas. Ouvir e presenciar malcriação é terça-feira.

Próximo ao horário de se dirigirem a Londres e à estação King’s Cross, Richard aparatou em Hatfield Broad Oak trazendo a sobrinha caçula, a quem buscara em Norfolk, na casa dos sogros de Emma. O auror havia completado trinta e cinco anos dois dias antes, porém dispensou demais celebrações em respeito à ansiedade geral experimentada pela família com relação àquele fim de semana como um todo.

– E o Red, onde está? Não quis nos acompanhar? – perguntou Emma, já mais centrada, ajeitando a alça da bolsa no ombro.

– Ele tava mega nervoso. – respondeu ele, com cara de poucos amigos, pois era outro com os nervos à flor da pele. Coordenar uma batida policial ou estancar uma convocação de espíritos malignos em um suspeito porão decrépito? Baba do quiabo. Situações-limites que envolviam Red, a irmã, o cunhado e as sobrinhas? Um teste árduo para o seu controle. – Como havia sugerido que talvez desse uma passada no apartamento da Nina, resolvi insistir para que fosse mesmo e ficasse por lá até retornarmos. A essa hora, devem estar enchendo a cara. Melhor assim.

– Entendi...

– Mamãe, posso ir com vocês? – inquiriu Florence, que havia cortado os cabelos à altura do queixo naquela tarde e ostentava uma das tiarinhas que pertenciam a ela e Lia Marie em conjunto. Os oclinhos de aro oval e fino só a faziam lembrar mais ainda o pai. – À Plataforma 9 ¾?

– Claro que sim, minha flor! – concedeu a mamãe, terminando de arrumar a gola de seu casaquinho. – Andei tanto com a cabeça nas nuvens que esqueci de te perguntar se queria ir. Vista sua blusa e vamos! 

~*~

Richard, que vinha barbudo e com os cabelos penteados para trás, à moda de Philip Ducotterd, liderou a expedição até a estação de trem londrina. Cabreiro, buscou aqui e ali sinais de movimentações-padrão militares e típicas de guarda-costas, além das familiares silhuetas de Geoffrey Baxter e Hector Colebourn, que indicavam a presença do patrão no perímetro. À insistência de Emma, o quarteto estacionou próximo a uma pilastra de tijolos. E nada. O horário normal para a chegada do Expresso se aproximava quando um homem de média estatura, pele cor de oliva e nariz de ponta de flecha abordou o auror, que deveria ter adivinhado que Nicolas sincronizaria sua chegada com a do comboio para não ficar dando sopa na plataforma.

– _Ducotterd_. – chamou, e Richard reconheceu a voz de seu ex-cunhado. À sua volta, identificou pelo menos seis agentes camuflados entre a miríade de outros bruxos, pais e responsáveis de alunos, graças às suas linguagens corporais e semblantes sérios e atentos. Ele estendeu a mão e o cumprimentou com certa tensão.

– Century.

– Emma, Timothy. Boa noite. – o Nicolas disfarçado meneou a cabeça, em um cumprimento educado, sorrindo de lábios. Era tão estranha a desconexão entre voz (cuja aparência os três adultos sabiam como era) e corpo. Todavia, aquele feitiço Timothy conhecia muito bem, pois fora o mesmo utilizado por sua sogra, Madeleine, para espiá-lo na Hodgepodge sob a imagem de uma velhinha, a “Sra. Gladys Stenmeyer”. Caso conhecesse a voz dela, poderia tê-la desmascarado mais rapidamente. 

– Boa noite, Sr. Century. – devolveu o comerciante, imitando-o em tom e gesto. O patrono de Odhráncrone, mesmo se parecendo com outro indivíduo, parecia nervoso, o que não era de se estranhar. Seus olhos (dessa vez negros como a escuridão do Caos) buscavam Emma a cada instante, e ela, percebendo isso, resolveu distrai-lo com a apresentação que faltava. 

– Nicolas – chamou, com uma das mãos sobre o ombro de sua caçula. –, essa é Florence, minha filha mais nova. Florence, esse é o pai biológico da Sandrinha, o Sr. Nicolas Century. – abaixou o rosto para murmurar ao pé do ouvido da menina. – Ele não está com a sua aparência natural, é um disfarce.

– Prazer, Sr. Century. – disse Florence, fitando-o com o mesmíssimo olhar sereno de Timothy.

– O prazer é meu, Florence. – retrucou Nicolas, reparando que ela até tinha a mechinha do pai entre seus cabelos ondulados escuros. – Ela puxou muito de você, Grimshaw. Inclusive, tem a mesma mecha branca.

Timothy concordou com a cabeça. Atrás do poderoso bruxo (e diversos de seus guarda-costas infiltrados), o Expresso de Hogwarts deu as caras ao longe, nos trilhos de ferro e aço.

– Puxou sim. Essa manchinha capilar é um traço físico típico da minha família. Meu pai a tem, eu e meu irmão herdamos, e acabamos transmitindo aos nossos pequenos. – explanou o homem esguio de óculos. – A Lia Marie acabou herdando também.

Ao ouvir o nome de sua “nora”, Nicolas virou um pouco seu rosto e localizou, através de sua visão periférica, uma mulher de meia-idade e vestido grosso cor de cereja, que não era ninguém menos que Aly Century, também fazendo uso de um feitiço ilusório para não apresentar sua aparência natural e poder estar na Plataforma 9 ¾ sem grandes perigos. Ela não se contentava mais apenas com relatos do marido e dos filhos e desejava ver as namoradas de Lionel e John com os próprios olhos. Como não se aguentava de curiosidade (e não tinha como prever quanto tempo demoraria para ganhar certa intimidade com Emma, a ponto de se sentir à vontade de pedir que trouxesse Lia Marie à Irlanda do Norte), a Senhora de Odhráncrone implorou a Nicolas que fosse com ele e sua comitiva a Londres, mesmo que fosse somente para ficar escondida e espiá-las à distância – o que terminou sendo o caso.

– É mesmo? – indagou ele retoricamente. – Bem, o trem está parando. Logo menos a conhecerei pessoalmente.

– Sim.

Pela quantidade de adultos na estação, Richard jurava que os Linces estavam em peso ali (ou era provável que fosse uma impressão exagerada, por saber que estava ao lado do bruxo mais relevante da ilha da Irlanda). Talvez a notícia de que o patrono de Odhráncrone tinha uma filha tivesse se espalhado e ele estivesse se precavendo de qualquer eventualidade. Se estivesse, melhor ainda. Não demorou muito até John localizá-los, pois conhecia os Linces que faziam sua segurança e não foi preciso juntar muitas peças para concluir qual dos homens ali era seu pai. De mãos dadas com ele, vinha Danielle.

– Olá, papai. – cumprimentou o rapaz, abraçando o pai em seguida. – Boa noite a todos. – acrescentou, acenando com discrição, lembrando os ingleses do jeitão contido de Christopher.

– Olá, John. Fizeram uma boa viagem? – questionou o disfarçado, fitando o filho adotivo com afeto.

– Foi ótima. Papai, essa é a Danielle Robin, minha namorada.

Ela sorriu com as bochechas coradas.

– É um enorme prazer, Danielle. Como seu namorado deve ter antecipado, essa não é minha aparência normal. – ela assentiu. – Entretanto, você a verá quando vier à nossa cidade em agosto. Não é?

– Sim, Sr. Century.

John sorriu de lábios para ela. Estava acertado que John e Danielle conheceriam os pais uns dos outros e os apresentariam em agosto, quando ela retornasse de viagem, e dariam outro grande passo na relação; e como jamais se demorava em locais públicos em que não se sentisse inteiramente seguro, Nicolas não conheceria a Sra. Robin, que aguardava a filha em King’s Cross, naquela ocasião. Disfarçadamente, ele verificou se Aly estava atenta e tinha dado uma boa espiada em Dany.

– Foi ótimo conhecê-los. Se os senhores me dão licença, preciso ir. Minha mãe pediu que eu fosse direto encontrá-la na saída número dois da estação. Até agosto, Sr. Century!

– Até.

John se despediu com discrição da namorada, que seguiu com pressa para o local combinado com a Sra. Robin. Nicolas se voltou para os ingleses.

– Pessoal, esse é John Skyler. Meu filho mais velho.

– John, como você cresceu! – comentou Emma com amabilidade. Sem ter a menor intimidade com o rapaz, preferiu omitir o fato de que havia conhecido Norman Skyler, o pai biológico dele, quando ainda morava no castelo. – Você provavelmente não se lembra, mas te peguei no colo. Você tinha uns três ou quatro aninhos.

O grifinório pareceu um pouco sem graça, intimidado por estar diante de uma mulher tão bonita que dizia tê-lo conhecido em criança.

– Oh... eu não me lembro, me desculpe.

– Sem problemas!

– E onde estão os seus irmãos? – perguntou o Lince dos Linces, alternando o olhar entre o filho e a multidão de adolescentes que deixava o comboio aos poucos.

Não foi preciso ir atrás. Sempre tagarela, o figurinha liderava o enorme grupo de norte-irlandeses e vinha na direção do pai.

– Aí está.

Sandra reconheceu o tio – que se destacava acima de todos pela altura e o tapa-olho tão característico e chamativo – e ultrapassou a turba para saudá-los. Ao revê-la, Nicolas se esqueceu de tudo e todos e abriu os braços para abraçá-la. No entanto, a mocinha não correspondeu ao gesto, estranhando aquele sujeito que ela não fazia a menor ideia de quem se tratava.

– Sou eu, Sandra. _Seu pai_. Nicolas Century.

– Ah! Que isso! _Nossa!_ – espantou-se a sonserina, apertando as sobrancelhas. – A voz é a mesma, mas... eita!

Ele sorriu e a abraçou e, mesmo disfarçado, Emma pôde reparar bem em sua emoção ao estar com a filha. Sabendo bem que não haveria como Lia Marie fugir de ser apresentada ao “sogro” e mostrar aos pais quem era seu namorado, Sandra logo deu um jeito de sair de cena para que o casalzinho da vez entrasse em foco. Richard não desviou nem por um segundo o olho bom de Lionel, que apoiou o cotovelo sobre seu malão, numa pose de malandro, enquanto Lia acenava para os adultos. Atrás dele, os outros membros do clã pararam para assistir. Emma se adiantou.

– Nicolas, essa é a Lia Marie. Lia, esse é o pai da Sandra.

A menina encarou o sogro com uma carinha inocente. Aquele homem não se parecia com o que haviam lhe descrito, com quem supostamente Lionel era tão parecido. Esse não era nem loiro, nem alto, nem imponente e nem tinha os olhos amarelos de gato. E nem bonito era.

– Lia, não consigo descrever a alegria que sinto em te conhecer. – disse Century, memorizando bem o lindo rostinho de Lia Marie. Seu fenótipo tinha muito do pai, com os cabelos escuros, a famosa mechinha branca, os olhos pálidos, o biotipo magro e esguio. Todavia, ela tivera a quem puxar em termos de beleza, que já era deslumbrante (quem dirá quando se tornasse uma mulher feita), todinha de Emma. Parecia uma ninfa miniatura. Agora entendia por que Lionel havia se apaixonado perdidamente pela pequena. O bom gosto por mulheres era genético, então.

– Ah, obrigada, Sr. Century...

– Juro que não sou tão feio assim debaixo desse feitiço ilusório, que infelizmente é necessário quando estou na rua e fora de minha terra natal. Espero que você possa me ver como sou fisicamente de verdade em breve.

A garota sorriu e sentiu as bochechas se aquecerem.

– Espero que sim...

Nicolas aguardou alguns segundos em silêncio para dar a Aly a chance de identificar e se encantar com a “nora” de longe. Percebendo que a apresentação havia acabado, o mini Arlequim resolveu intervir. Sem cerimônias, estendeu a mão para Timothy com um sorrisão extrovertido muito seu.

– Bom, como está rolando uma sequência de apresentações, vou aproveitar e fazer a minha. – começou o primogênito dos Century, a quem Emma julgou ser ridiculamente parecido com o pai, tirando o fato de que tinha um ar leve de bom-humor em torno de si. – Sou o Lionel. Lionel Century. Namorado da sua filha.

Os outros membros mais novos do clã, principalmente os MacMahon, acabaram rindo da cara cômica de descrença do comerciante, que estava embasbacado pela malemolência daquele menino de apenas doze anos.

– ...prazer conhecê-lo, Lionel...

Nicolas segurava a risada e sustentava uma expressão neutra. Era sempre engraçado ver como reagiam à personalidade impagável de seu primogênito, que tratou de seguir a fila e fez que ia cumprimentar a “sogra”. Quando a fitou, por um milissegundo pareceu ter perdido a linha de raciocínio. Emma era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma das mulheres mais lindas que já vira na vida.

– Lionel... você é adorável. – afirmou a matriarca, adorando estar enfim na presença do namoradinho de Lia Marie, que, pelo visto, era muito melhor que a encomenda.

– É uma honra indescritível conhecê-la, Sra. Grimshaw! – devolveu ele, ao que Emma não teve coragem de corrigi-lo. Como não era casada de papel passado com Tim, ainda mantinha seu sobrenome de solteira, mas isso era um mero detalhe. Ela riu e admirou a fisionomia do _lincezinho_.

– Obrigada, querido... Essa é a Florence, irmã caçula da Lia e da Sandra.

– _Oh!_ Olá! Ouvi falar de você pelas meninas, Florence. Dizem que é um gênio.

A baixinha pareceu espantada.

– Ah, gênio nada. Que exageradas... Oi, Lionel. – redarguiu a de óculos, negando com a cabeça.

– Foi o que ouvi dizer. Enfim, prazer. _E o senhor?_

Mesmo estando diante de uma figura sinistríssima que era Richard, que não deixou de vigiá-lo um segundo sequer, Lionel não se abalou. Estendeu a mão e aguardou pelo cumprimento emulando perfeitamente um sorriso confiante de seu tio Oscar, o Arlequim de Odhráncrone. Richard prosseguiu filmando o espertinho em silêncio com o semblante pétreo. Então esse era o tal _Lionel Century_ , de quem sua sobrinha Lia Marie gostava tanto e um dos meio-irmãos de sangue de Sandra. Detentor dos mesmos olhos redondos de gato e os cabelos louro-claros lisos de sua sobrinha mais velha, julgou-os muito parecidos, e estipulou que sua personalidade cara de pau e articulada devia ter vindo da mãe, já que Nicolas era observador e pragmático – ao menos na esfera pública. Durante os segundos sem resposta de seu tio, Lia Marie sentiu o estômago gelar, apavorada com a ideia de que seu tio tivesse um estalo e resolvesse dar uma de “feroz protetor da família” e agir de modo desagradável com Lion na frente de todos (especialmente o Sr. Century!). O homem de tapa-olho ofereceu sua mão e apertou a do garoto.

– Exatamente. Me chamo Richard Ducotterd, irmão de Emma.

Estivesse a plataforma menos apinhada e com um movimento mais calmo, talvez Maeve pudesse ter ouvido o diálogo com clareza e se enfiado na cena para confirmar se o sobrenome daquele homem mal-encarado era mesmo “Ducotterd” e se ele tinha parentesco com seu primeiro grande amor, Christopher. Entretanto, a Mãe Sina gostava de pregar peças naquele elenco em específico e a informação passou batido pela mocinha, distante da interação, e que de quando em quando trocava impressões com Lara. Íntima conhecedora da índole e práticas do Senhor de Odhráncrone, ela sabia que aquela reunião não tardaria a ser encerrada, porque, por mais que Nicolas jamais intentasse apressar momentos para estar com a querida filha, ele primava pela segurança, e ficar moscando na Plataforma 9 ¾ não era nada recomendável – mesmo disfarçado e rodeado de guarda-costas e agentes infiltrados. Maeve estranhou que, estando os parentes maternos de Sandra na estação, sua mãe, Caiden e Arianna (que ela avistou à distância) não vieram cumprimentá-los; se o plano traçado pelo Lince dos Linces era que as famílias trabalhassem em conjunto, então o que os impedia de serem apresentados aos Grimshaw? Talvez fosse uma orientação do patrono para que não interviessem no precioso instante em que reveria a filhinha e conheceria ambas “noras”, e considerasse mais proveitoso que as introduções entre os adultos fossem feitas posteriormente, com mais calma, quando Sandra já estivesse integrada aos Century e ao clã. Como praxe, as suposições da Srta. Kinnegan não estavam erradas, e o _poderoso chefão_ de Odhráncrone tratou de reforçar seu cuidado e apreço por segurança e controle.

– Olha só! Acertei! – exclamou Lionel, virando-se para a meio-irmã. – O chute foi certeiro!

– Muito que bem. – cortou Nicolas, ajeitando a gola de seu elegante sobretudo, em um tom mais tenso que o usado antes. – Infelizmente, não poderemos prolongar essa conferência por inúmeras razões. – ele indicou a aglomeração de adolescentes à sua esquerda, composta em sua maioria por lufos e rapazes-urso MacMahon. – Esses são alguns dos filhos de membros mais novos do clã: Liam, Desmond, Lara, Maeve, Sarah, Patrick e Gavin. – eles acenaram para os adultos. – No futuro, decerto teremos oportunidade para estarmos juntos sem pressa e as devidas apresentações serem efetuadas. No entanto, precisamos regressar à nossa terra natal. – cravou os olhos escuros na ex-mulher, que imaginava que os grandalhões de cabelos escuros eram os filhos de Callum, a quem havia visitado e conhecido em março de 1979, em plena chácara Rosa Branca. – _Emma._

– Sim?

– Estará amanhã no local e horário combinados?

Não a espantava que seu ex-marido quisesse confirmar e reconfirmar aquela informação até a exaustão.

– Estarei. Com Sandra, Timothy e meu irmão.

– Certo. – dirigiu-se à filha. – Querida. Nos vemos amanhã, está bem? Mal posso esperar.

A garota sorriu e Richard se deu conta de que era o mesmíssimo sorriso brincalhão de Lionel.

– Tá bem. Até amanhã!

O patrono abraçou a filha e, ao se afastar, sinalizou a Liam que deveriam seguir em frente, para onde estavam seus tios e madrinha. O _lincezinho_ engoliu a seco, sentindo zilhares de pares de olhos cravados nele, e não teve coragem suficiente de beijar Lia Marie na boca (a despedida havia sido realizada no compartimento do trem, já que o casal favorito de Hogwarts não era bobo nem nada). A solução foi um cálido beijinho na bochecha, que derreteu os corações das mamães Emma e Aly.

~*~

O Pontal de Gwydion era um enorme espaço oval para aparatação e desaparatação seguras que distava cerca de quatrocentos metros da principal entrada de Odhráncrone. Em se tratando de um local cuja função era meramente uma plataforma de chegada e partida de bruxos, não havia muito em termos de detalhes arquitetônicos: obedecendo à moda medieval, o chão era todo em pedra e o entorno ostentava diversos pilares cobertos por trepadeiras; aqui e ali, alinhados em números pares, viam-se bancos de pedra e cimento, provavelmente para os cidadãos que precisavam aguardar a vinda de um conhecido ou até mesmo aqueles cujo acesso à cidade fora negado e tivessem de aguardar por uma reiteração ou pelo auxílio legal de um advogado. Como era quase oito horas da manhã de um domingo, não havia uma vivalma à vista. Fascinado e com o radar ligado no máximo para captar cada nuance, Richard achou esquisito que não houvesse uma “portaria” ou algo do tipo, já que desconfiava que não era qualquer zé mané que entrava e saía de Odhráncrone ao seu bel-prazer e era certo que haveria alguém registrando os ingressantes e suas intenções. Outra coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato de que, mesmo sendo pontuais, não havia sombra de Century no perímetro. Segurando a curiosidade, aguardou que Emma guiasse a expedição, sendo ela a única que estivera naquele _condomínio mágico de luxo_ norte-irlandês. 

– Caramba... – começou Timothy, com uma das malas da filha adotiva na mão, olhando para a muralha à frente deles. – Nunca vi nada assim.

– Pois é... – retrucou a bela matriarca, que suspirou em seguida. Mesmo não tendo pregado o olho naquela madrugada, ela pretendia soar confiante e despreocupada para os familiares, especialmente à filha. – É monumental.

– E como que faz pra entrar? – perguntou Sandra, outra que queria absorver cada centímetro daquela experiência única. – A gente vai ter que bater naquele portãozão ali? Bater palmas e gritar “ô de casa”?

A ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone, que trazia consigo um casaco de inverno (vai que o tempo vira, não é mesmo?) da filha apoiado no antebraço, riu e balançou a cabeça. 

– Se não me engano, existem mais de vinte formas de solicitar entrada na cidade. – informou ela, de sobrancelhas erguidas e caprichando no ar tranquilo, tão diferente de como se comportara nos últimos dias. – Claro que eu... não estive muitas vezes fora dela para depois adentrá-la de novo, mas creio que me lembro de pelo menos uma... Se importam se eu tentar? Não fui corvinal à toa.

A postos, ocultos magicamente e vigiando tudo estavam Nicolas e Fausto. O de olhos amarelos tinha se preparado para, ao avistá-los, revelar sua presença e conduzir o quarteto cidade adentro, mas como estava gostando do desenrolar daquela conversa, fez um sinal ao marido de Lizandra para que aguardasse mais um pouco.

– _O que diabos ser corvinal tem a ver com isso?_ – implicou Richard, que também havia passado uma madrugada tensa, pousou a outra mala atulhada da sobrinha no chão e cruzou os braços.

Emma lançou um olhar de reprovação divertida ao irmão, sacou sua varinha e respirou fundo. Por um momento, ela se permitiu mergulhar em sua eterna curiosidade digna de Rowena Ravenclaw e ignorou as borboletas no estômago, que prenunciavam sua entrada na famigerada cidade subalterna de seu ex-marido e que fora seu lar por quase nove meses. Os dois norte-irlandeses se entreolharam, intrigados.

– Como era mesmo? ... _Gwydion Revelare_.

Em segundos, uma luxuosa estátua de pedra e marfim de um cavaleiro de cabelos e barbas longas, escudo e espada em mãos, que jazia sobre um pedestal de ouro, surgiu à frente do quarteto. Timothy arregalou os olhinhos pálidos e o auror leu na base, em caligrafia medieval, os dizeres: “ _Os guardiões de Odhráncrone nunca dormem_ ”.

– Quem é? Você sabe, mamãe? – inquiriu a _lincezinha_ , passando os olhos pela estátua e deslumbrando-se com seu tamanho e porte. Seu pai adotivo tinha o mesmo nível de assombro estampado no rosto comprido e magro.

– Esse cavaleiro é Sir Gwydion Century. – informou a mamãe, abrindo um sorriso orgulhoso para sua menina. Ao longe, os olhos de lince de Nicolas se encheram d’água ao testemunhar que, mesmo tendo experimentado dias de penúria em sua fortaleza, Emma tinha se dedicado a aprender sobre a história e fatos importantes acerca de sua família. – Posso estar falando bobagem, mas acho que esse foi o patrono que terminou de fechar a murada em torno de Odhráncrone e por isso ficou famoso. Ele foi muito aclamado na época dele. Lembro-me de Gerard Kinnegan ter me contado isso.

Ao ouvir o nome do vice-líder dos Linces de Sangue, Richard apertou as sobrancelhas. Sua pesquisa no Ministério não havia rendido grandes resultados e ele ainda não tinha muita noção de quem se tratava aquele homem nem de seu histórico na corporação. Arrependia-se de não ter aproveitado o clima de camaradagem entre ele, Baxter e Colebourn quando acompanhara a irmã e o cunhado nas reuniões de conciliação, e ter tirado suas dúvidas junto dos dois guarda-costas gente fina. Enfim. Dali em diante, seria o caso de, conforme evoluísse o pacto “Century-Ducotterd”, questionar o próprio Lince dos Linces. Ou ser diretamente apresentado ao tal sujeito.

– Então ele é um antepassado meu. – concluiu a jovem, fazendo seu papai babão desviar o foco das próprias emoções e abrir um sorriso satisfeito, o que trouxe alívio para Lothard, preocupado com tudo que havia acontecido no dia anterior e o que seria daquele fatídico domingo, vinte de junho.

– É sim. – afirmou Emma, ainda com a varinha em punho.

– Tem algum macete? – perguntou o auror, segurando o queixo entre o dedo indicador e o dedão, em pose de detetive em ação. – Alguma senha? E o que supostamente acontece em seguida? Abre algum tipo de portal?

– Lembro-me que devemos encostar a ponta da varinha no pomo da espada do Sir Gwydion e... qual era a senha mesmo?

– ...são diversas senhas. E elas mudam anualmente. – disse Nicolas, que decidiu dar as caras, surpreendendo o quarteto ao surgir do nada, acompanhado de um homem esguio, atlético e de rosto simétrico, a quem Richard não teve dificuldade alguma para identificar como um dos seus: um agente anti-Trevas paramilitar e altamente treinado. – Bom dia a todos. Olá, Sandra, meu anjo.

– Oi, pai! – a mocinha prosseguiu para abraçá-lo. – Decidi que vou te chamar de “pai” e ele de “papai”. Daí não confunde.

Todos acabaram rindo.

– Que ótimo. – ao voltar-se para a ex-esposa, seu ar era leve e amigável, quase devoto. Ao estender as mãos para que Emma cedesse as dela, a matriarca sentiu um frio na barriga, o mesmo quando deu-lhe as mãos no altar, durante a cerimônia de seu casamento, há quinze anos. – Olá, Emma. Estou muito contente que esteja aqui. É _de fundamental importância_. Obrigado.

A caçula de Madeleine ficou boquiaberta com a recepção calorosa. Parecia outro homem. Por que era importante que ela estivesse ali? Só podia ser uma vontade incontrolável de agradar a filha, que finalmente estava prestes a pôs os pés em seus domínios.

– Agradeço que tenha vindo ao nosso socorro aqui fora...

A intensidade do olhar e da energia de Nicolas a atordoaram, mas Emma havia se tornado uma mulher forte, segurou as pontas e reagiu apenas sorrindo.

– Não há de quê. – deu um passo para trás. – Quero apresentar-lhes o Sr. Fausto Lothard, esposo de minha irmã. 

Em sua pose padrão, com as mãos unidas atrás do corpo, Lothard fez uma leve reverência aos ingleses.

– É uma honra conhecê-los. Sejam bem-vindos a Odhráncrone. – falou o espião, que terminou sua frase fitando a única filha de seu cunhado, que o lembrava tanto, e causaria um frisson quando estivesse entre os Century e os outros membros do clã.

Após as devidas formalidades, o patrono fez um sinal com a mão e saiu da invisibilidade a tal “portaria” almejada por Richard (e seus respectivos sentinelas e vigias espalhados por pontos estratégicos): um colossal sistema de emigração que funcionava em um prédio de dois andares e dava no principal acesso da cidade, a partir de onde se poderia escolher o destino através dos diversos portais de viagem rápida disponíveis.

– Infelizmente, os testes mágicos de ingresso são obrigatórios. Nem eu posso dispensá-los deles. São parte pétrea da Constituição. – alegou Nicolas, meneando a cabeça em direção ao enorme salão (mais modernizado do que o exterior da construção). – Como se trata de sua primeira vinda (com exceção de Emma), precisarão ser registrados seus dados cadastrais básicos. Em seguida, serão escaneados intenções e sinais de malignidade, coisas do tipo. Por se tratar da vinda da _minha filha_ , os arquimagos mais experientes e confiáveis estão no aguardo para realizar esses exames.

– E vai doer? – perguntou Sandra, arrancando risadas dos adultos (menos Richard, cuja prioridade era verificar aquela eficiência toda).

– São exames mágicos, querida. – adiantou-se Emma, acarinhando o ombro de sua primogênita. – Algo como legilimência.

– Ah, _ufa_. Então tá bom! Bora!

Ao todo, levou cerca de quarenta minutos para que os quatro estivessem devidamente registrados, avaliados e liberados. Era fato que, quando selecionaram a ficha de Emma para atualizá-la, os funcionários da emigração – todos já grisalhos e funcionários antigos – deviam ter torcido o nariz para o seu retorno. Se os cidadãos comuns tinham conhecimento de seu histórico e atos condenáveis para com seu patrono, quem dirá as autoridades daquela instituição-chave tão central à funcionalidade da cidadela bruxa. A ansiedade da estudiosa de tradução piorou quando atravessou o saguão, recolheu seus documentos e se deu conta de que, ao transpor o último portal, estaria _oficialmente dentro_ de Odhráncrone. Tratou de pegar bem forte na mão do marido e respirar fundo para não transparecer sua angústia e apreensão, e prosseguiu.

No átrio, outra construção homérica para circulação dos ingressantes, e que levava a quatro direções diferentes, Nicolas seguiu na frente com a filha e o cunhado e desatou a descrever o que havia de mais interessante pelo caminho. Reparando na energia pesada da irmã, Richard diminuiu o passo e resolveu dividir sua atenção entre ela e o ambiente, por mais interessante que fosse estar naquele lugar – e era fato que ele pretendia assimilar cada pedacinho, já que queria relatar tudo a Red Jim assim que o buscasse em Hatfield Broad Oak, onde ele se recuperava da ressaca fazendo companhia para Florence e Lia Marie. O teto, encantado nos moldes do Salão Principal de Hogwarts, deixava aparecer o clima lá fora, porém era parcialmente coberto por frases, imagens e mapas que lembravam o cidadão de regras básicas da emigração e informações ademais, como os meios para alcançar e utilizar os portais de viagem rápida e novidades institucionais, como pedir ajuda na casa de cura em caso de emergência médica, entre outras. Nem um minuto de caminhada depois, surgiram guarda-costas e Linces em serviço, e o auror identificou a duplinha dinâmica, Geoffrey Baxter e Hector Colebourn, ao longe. Na entrada propriamente dita da cidade, que continha um portentoso arco de pedra contendo a frase “ _Bem-vindos a Odhráncrone_ ” em letras garrafais mais modernas, Richard e Timothy mais uma vez ficaram bestas com a vista, dessa vez uma paisagem urbana digna, com ruas, prédios de tijolinhos, estabelecimentos, carrinhos de frutas, placas, lojas e transeuntes. O auror estava prestes a prosseguir pela enorme escadaria abaixo quando ouviu uma voz feminina.

– _Richard Ducotterd_.

Ao localizar a mulher, ele entrou no modo alerta paranoico e lançou um rápido olhar inquiridor para Nicolas, cerca de uns dez degraus abaixo, a fim de detectar se ele estava ciente daquela abordagem (ou até mesmo se era obra sua). Contudo, a linguagem corporal do norte-irlandês não lhe dizia nada, e interrompeu a descida para ver no que ia dar. Como reflexo, para poder defender-se caso fosse necessário, pousou a mala de viagem de Sandra no chão (a outra, menor, estava em posse de Lothard). A mulher, que era magra, de quadris estreitos, seios pequenos, cabelos pretos e um bonito rosto de traços finos, inteiramente vestida de preto e púrpura, tinha um olhar de ódio cravado nele e parecia poder cravar-lhe um punhal nas costelas a qualquer segundo. Emma agarrou o braço do marido, outro que permanecia calado e apreensivo, e esqueceu-se de sua maré de ansiedade, tal era a peculiaridade da situação. 

– Não se lembra de mim, _Ducotterd?_

– Eu... não exatamente. – balbuciou, encurralado, como tanto detestava ficar.

– Não se lembra do que me disse, lá em 79, quando o abordei em Londres, em busca de sua irmã, que havia acabado de fugir daqui?

O estômago do auror deu um nó. Foi quando viu a fita escura no pescoço dela e o pingente de uma melusine.

– Você...

– _Deixe-me refrescar sua memória então._ – cuspiu a mulher em fúria, cujo semblante era de puro ódio, e ignorou a presença do casal junto de seu alvo. – Você me disse com todas as letras que não informaria a localização de Emma Ducotterd nem sob tortura... mas que se fosse eu a torturá-lo, você repensaria. Que adorava sentir dor quando fazia sexo e que “conseguia me imaginar te chupando até o talo depois de enfiar estacas embaixo de suas unhas” ou “te cavalgando enquanto estava amarrado e com uma coleira o enforcando”!

– _Richard!!!_ – ralhou Emma, que poucas vezes se sentira tão impactada na vida. Independente de aquela mulher ser uma agente, nada justificava ser tão ofensivo e grosseiro. Por um milissegundo, imaginou o que o Papai Ducotterd diria se soubesse daquele absurdo. – _Você disse isso pra ela?!_

Ele não foi capaz de olhar a irmã nem o cunhado nos olhos. Após alguns instantes de reflexão, fitou Deborah Nyx, a Lince encarregada de localizá-lo quando do desaparecimento de Emma, quinze anos atrás, e com quem agira como um completo cuzão misógino, birrento e machista.

– ...em minha defesa, eu era jovem, sentia muita raiva e era um _imbecil completo_. E sinto muito. – tentou o auror, cabisbaixo, com o olho verde-claro pousado em sua interlocutora. – Me desculpe, Deborah. Juro que sou uma pessoa melhor agora. Muito melhor.

A ira dela pareceu baixar, pois ouvira exatamente o que queria depois de remoer aquelas frases por quase duas décadas.

– Está bem. Desculpo. – murmurou a Srta. Nyx, assentindo, com sinceridade. A seguir, olhou para o chefe, que não moveu um músculo, e voltou-se para os outros dois ingleses. – Se me dão licença...

E se afastou com pressa. Atordoada, Emma não foi capaz nem de comentar nada com nenhum dos dois. Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser o mais difícil em muitos anos e agora, mais essa... Ao aproximar-se do ex-cunhado, que sustentava uma expressão neutra, o Ducotterd do meio, agindo com egoísmo, decidiu tirar satisfações.

– _Você sabia disso_ , Century? Sabia que sua agente viria com sangue nos olhos pra cima de mim assim que eu chegasse?

Parecendo tranquilo e sem a menor propensão a tornar aquele o foco daquele dia tão delicado e crítico, Nicolas ergueu as sobrancelhas e falou em um tom conciliador. 

– Não. A única coisa que eu sabia era que, desde que me reaproximei de sua família, ela planejava um acerto de contas contigo em algum momento. Não conhecia sua motivação, nem nunca prestei atenção nisso. Só que Nyx me conhece. Sabia que eu não aturaria que provocasse uma rixa até que tudo estivesse em ordem e que as consequências seriam muitíssimo graves caso me desagradasse. Ontem, vetei que ela fosse a King’s Cross justamente por isso. Talvez, por ver que estava tudo nos conformes, ela decidiu que não podia mais esperar e partiu para cima. Quando de meu retorno ao quartel-general, ela se verá comigo e será severamente punida.

– Por favor, não faça isso. Não faça nada contra Deborah Nyx. – pediu o auror, surpreendendo aos familiares, principalmente Emma e Timothy. Fosse o Richard de antes, jamais admitiria que havia errado em afrontar a funcionária de seu ex-cunhado. Aliás, primeiro de tudo: o Richard de antes _jamais_ aceitaria a reaproximação de Century e lutaria com todas as forças para rechaçá-lo. Embora o Lince dos Linces não o conhecesse bem, também estranhou. Seu ego havia acabado de ser ferido, em público ainda por cima, e ele agia e falava com modéstia. – A culpa é toda minha. Eu a ofendi quase que de modo irreversível e está tudo bem agora. Pelo menos é o que parece. Me desculpou e tudo mais. Não a puna, nem mesmo dê-lhe uma advertência por esse ocorrido. Eu te peço, Century.

Nicolas não queria pensar naquilo. Era café pequeno perto do que os aguardava no castelo. Com a mão no ombro de Sandra, meneou a cabeça.

– Está bem. Prossigamos. Venham. Para a minha fortaleza. 

///


	112. Capítulo 46 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 20 de junho de 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhráncrone de 20 de junho de 1993.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi extremamente difícil para mim, por diversas razões. Me emocionei do começo ao fim. Espero que gostem.

O caminho utilizado pela comitiva para alcançar o castelo foi eficaz e rápido. O patriarca não se ateve a dar grandes explicações sobre a cidade em si pois haveria muito tempo para Sandra visitá-la em minúcias, junto dele, e eles partiram diretamente para onde aguardavam os Century. A cada portal e travessia mágica, Emma se sentia mais ansiosa e zonza, pois em muito breve reveria sua terrível ex-cunhada, a mulher que dificultara em muito sua estadia – já árdua por inúmeras razões – na fortaleza quando era a Senhora de Odhráncrone. O mais trabalhoso de tudo era fingir para a filha que tudo estava bem quando, por dentro, vivia uma tempestade emocional. Nicolas e Fausto focavam nas impressões de Sandra, e os outros dois ingleses não tinham como ampará-la como deveriam naquele instante. Ao alcançar o andar que Emma sabia conter o salão de descanso mais utilizado pela família, ela jurou que ia desmaiar. Entretanto, seguiu em frente, pelo bem de sua filha e daquele consórcio que prometera levar adiante com o ex-esposo. Lá dentro, aguardava uma pequena roda de pessoas, que conversavam animadamente e se calaram de imediato com a abertura da pesada porta dupla de ferro.

No salão de pedra amplo e agradável, Sandra avistou Lionel, que estava alegre de rever a meio-irmã; junto dele, John parecia tranquilo e estava sentado no sofá ao lado de um loirinho mais baixo e semblante amigável; uma respeitável mulher mais velha de cabelos longos castanho-claros compridos estava acomodada próxima a um garotinho de cerca de dois anos, que tocava seus joelhos querendo andar para lá e para cá; uma mulher de cabelos curtos e escuros, nitidamente gestante, ajeitava a gola do vestido de uma menina de quatro ou cinco anos; e outra mulher, da mesma idade de Emma, igualmente loira e atraente, de rosto ovalar e angelical, olhos de safira, estatura média e vestida divinamente de branco, aguardava de pé. E nenhum sinal de Lizandra. 

– Pessoal... Vejam quem chegou. – começou Nicolas, fazendo um esforço homérico para não chorar na frente dos ingleses. – Essa é a Sandra. A nossa _lincezinha_. _Minha filha_.

Também mexida com a cena e esquecendo-se de todo o medo de estar de volta à fortaleza e à presença da família que havia ofendido no passado, Emma passou o braço pelo de Timothy e não tirou os olhos da primogênita, que abriu um sorriso entusiasmado ao constatar quantos familiares aguardavam ansiosamente por sua vinda. O patriarca, lutando contra a emoção, conduziu-a pelo salão para perto deles.

– Querida... lembra-se de alguns deles? Do álbum de fotos? Essa é Lady Artúria, sua avó, minha mãe. – apresentou ele, que notou as lágrimas nos olhos de sua mãe, escuros como o Caos, e mais filetes d’água desceram por seu rosto. Não havia por quê se conter. Ele havia esperado tanto tempo por aquele momento, que aproveitasse cada segundo dele. Artúria beijou e abraçou a neta. – Esse é o Owen, seu meio-irmão mais novo. – Sandra reparou que ele também tinha os olhos de lince e sorriu, sentindo-se ainda mais contente de estar ali. – Esse rapazinho é o Neil, filho dessa moça, a Zelda, que é filha do seu tio Fausto. A baixinha aqui é sua prima Pearl. E essa – indicou a esposa, e quando olhou em seus olhos acabou chorando mais, e ela o imitou, deveras emocionada. – é sua madrasta, Aly Century.

Depois de beijos e abraços emocionados e diversos comentários sobre como ela se parecia com um e outro, Nicolas procedeu com a apresentação dos adultos ingleses. Na ocasião em que foi ter individualmente com cada um foi que Emma percebeu que havia algo estranho. Até entendia a mansidão de seu ex-marido ao interagir com ela, pois Sandra estava na área e o patrono pretendia ficar bem aos seus olhos (e era até mais saudável que fosse assim). Todavia, ao ficar cara a cara com Aly, que parecia tão comovida em lhe falar quanto estivera ao conhecer a enteada, Emma esteve prestes a achar que tudo não se passava de um sonho e que acordaria a qualquer segundo.

– Obrigada, Emma. – disse a belíssima matriarca, com os olhos de safira cheios d’água, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas. Observando a cena com atenção, Richard notou como a Senhora de Odhráncrone era _coincidentemente_ uma réplica de sua irmã, mas preferiu guardar o comentário para si, para reproduzi-lo mais tarde. – Por tudo que fez, por ter vindo aqui... em suma, por tudo.

– _Ahn_... de nada... – devolveu, sem ter a menor ideia do motivo pelo qual a atual esposa de seu ex-marido, que tinha todas as razões do mundo para desejar que caísse morta, a tratava com tanto afeto e devoção.

O semblante de Artúria, que não parecia ter envelhecido um ano sequer nesses quinze anos em que não se viram, estava sereno, e transmitia uma energia tão boa quanto a de sua nora – e seu cumprimento foi tão agradável e receptivo quando o de Aly. O teatro devia ter sido muito bem ensaiado, pois Emma sentia como se jamais tivesse ofendido a dinastia dos Century e sua presença fosse tão aguardada quanto a de sua menina (que se sentou perto dos meio-irmãos e tagarelou com eles como se morasse ali desde o nascimento). O que se seguiu serviu para endossar a sensação de que estava, na verdade, vivendo uma alucinação.

De outro portal surgiu Lizandra, acompanhada de Lothard, que havia ido checar como ela estava assim que pôs os pés no castelo. A feiticeira, quando viu a sobrinha, tratou de informá-la quem era e pediu um abraço gostoso, mesmo estando com aquele barrigão de nove meses no meio do caminho.

– Sandra... – disse, acarinhando o rosto da menina, que notou como ela lembrava um pouco o seu pai porém tinha enorme similaridade física com Lady Artúria. – ...estou tão, mas tão feliz que esteja em Odhráncrone... Sua vinda significa muito para nós, que a queremos tanto. O clã se regozija que você exista e que esteja conosco. Você é muito querida aqui, saiba disso.

– Obrigada, tia...

– Esse aqui é seu primo, o Oliver. – redarguiu Lady Liz, envolvendo o ventre com as mãos. – Vai nascer logo, logo, coisa de dias. Bom que você já o conhece, né?

– Ah, meu pai tinha dito que você estava para ter neném... É bom sim. – respondeu Sandra, sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo sem saber direito como reagir.

Lizandra fez o que Emma mais temia e voltou seus olhos amarelos para ela, intentando abordá-la. A cada passo da gestante em sua direção, mais as mãos e o estômago da ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone gelavam e a sensação de desmaio voltou com tudo. Não seria de bom tom pegar no braço do marido ou do irmão, portanto Emma se manteve firme controlando a respiração, para não entrar em pânico.

– Emma... – começou a feiticeira, fitando-a nos olhos. – Olá.

– Olá, Lizandra...

Vendo como a ex-cunhada parecia amedrontada, Liz se sentiu condoída e tocou o próprio colo em sinal de humildade.

– Obrigada por ter retornado. Estou muito contente de vê-la bem.

– O-obrigada...

Bem, não fora tão ruim. Então...

– _Será que eu... posso te abraçar?_

Emma, Richard e Timothy ficaram abismados. De tudo que haviam antecipado para acontecer à vinda para Odhráncrone, isso era o menos provável. Pelo visto, a estudiosa de tradução havia mais uma vez tido uma visão distorcida que quem eram os Century. Ela assentiu e quando Lizandra a abraçou (como podia, por conta da barriga), a feiticeira chorou. Ao afastar-se, buscou secar o rosto e fitou o marido, Lothard, que acompanhava tudo de longe. 

– Bem... – arriscou a inglesa, que sentia que tinha tirado um peso gigantesco das costas, ainda mais por Timothy ter sido tratado de forma surpreendentemente afável e cortês, vendo que tudo havia corrido conforme o plano. Era hora de partir para Hatfield Broad Oak e se refazer de toda aquela tensão e das últimas noites mal dormidas. – Foi ótimo revê-los e também conhecer Aly, Fausto, Zelda, Owen e os pequenos. Sandra, venha se despedir. – a garota obedeceu. – _Comporte-se,_ está me ouvindo? Seu pai irá nos conectar pelo espelho comunicador todas as noites. Obedeça-o e seja boazinha. Está bem?

– Tá _boooom_ , mãe... – respondeu a espertinha, ganhando um beijo nos cabelos do pai adotivo.

Como esperado por alguns, Lionel se levantou todo-todo e veio até perto dos “sogros” e do _tio sinistro_ com uma carinha animada.

– Sr. e Sra. Grimshaw... – começou, e Emma deu uma olhadela doce para Nicolas, um dos que já sabiam que Lionel não resistiria fazer _aquela_ pergunta. – Quando os senhores vierem buscar a Sandra, será que poderiam trazer a Lia Marie? Pra ela conhecer o castelo e a gente tomar um sorvete na cidade... Hum? Sim? _Não?_

A presença de Lionel era como um bálsamo, tal era sua aura leve e divertida, e Emma sentiu um calorzinho no peito. Ela consultou o semblante do marido, que sorria de lábios, antes de responder. 

– Dependendo de como forem as coisas, trago até antes. – o rosto do pequeno se iluminou com a perspectiva de sua adorada Dúnlaith estar em Odhráncrone ainda naquele verão. – Ela e a Florence visitarão os avós e têm outros passeios programados para as férias... mas daremos um jeito. Fique tranquilo.

Ele e a meio-irmã se entreolharam.

– Tá bom! Obrigado, Sra. Grimshaw! Tenham uma boa volta pra casa! – disse ele e voltou para o sofazinho onde repousavam John e Owen.

– Bem, nós vamos indo então. – anunciou Emma, achando esquisito que, tendo agido como o anfitrião perfeito o tempo todo, Nicolas nem se mexeu para acompanhá-los, ao menos, até a porta dupla. Ao invés disso, lançou um olhar enfático para o filho mais velho, que cochichou algo para os meio-irmãos e os removeu do salão em pouco. Como havia se despedido dos parentes, Sandra nem ligou e seguiu os meninos, eufórica para explorar e desbravar aquele novo e fascinante universo de Odhráncrone. Zelda, que parecia também ter combinado algo semelhante com o patrono, levantou-se, pegou Neil pela mão, Pearl pela outra, despediu-se brevemente e partiu salão afora.

A paranoia de Richard apitou. _Que porra era aquela?_ Ainda bem que anteriormente havia comunicado seis aurores diferentes sobre sua localização e a de seus familiares naquele dia, caso Nicolas fosse um maluco psicopata que havia os enganado esse tempo todo e planejava trancafiá-los em Odhráncrone. Alphonse Rye-Savidge, sogro de sua tia e diretor do setor de aurores, estava ciente de tudo, e tomaria todas as providências cabíveis se Century não cumprisse sua palavra. No salão de estar, restavam os Senhores de Odhráncrone, Lady Artúria, Fausto Lothard e Lizandra, além dos ingleses, que se sentiam acuados pela movimentação. O auror não teve coragem de olhar para a irmã e transparecer o quanto estava cismado e quando estava a ponto de avançar para cima de Nicolas e questioná-lo sobre por que caralhos os menores de idade haviam saído todos de uma vez e para onde sua sobrinha havia sido levada, ele se deu conta de que quem tomaria a frente era a mais matriarca, mãe dele.

– Emma... antes de partir... é imperativo que eu lhes revele algo.

A ansiedade de Emma voltou com força total e gelou seu corpo todinho. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e as pernas vacilaram.

– ... _e o que é?_

– Não sei se o seu irmão e o seu marido sabem, mas além de druidesa eu sou uma _profetisa_. – na hora, Richard lembrou-se de Madeleine, seus infinitos oráculos e ficou igualmente nervoso. – Recebo visões do futuro, do passado, de coisas que podem ou não acontecer, e tenho conexão direta com uma deidade chamada Mãe-de-Todos, ou Mãe Natureza, como é mais conhecida. Ontem, ao meio-dia, ela me enviou imagens... cenas de um passado que _poderia ter sido_... e elas explicam as razões por trás de seu matrimônio com meu filho, Emma. E lançam luz ao que teria ocorrido caso o destino tivesse se desviado da maneira como foi conduzido (o modo correto). Em suma, nos mostraram o porquê de você ter-nos sido apontada como a “salvadora” e do que você nos salvou, Emma. Vocês gostariam de vê-las?

A inglesa não precisou pensar duas vezes e nem consultou os dois homens que vieram com ela.

– _Sim! Queremos sim!_

O auror e o proprietário da Hodgepodge se entreolharam, sem saber bem o que esperar. No entanto, eles estavam ali para o que desse e viesse, para dar suporte a Emma no que cruzasse seu caminho. Ela parecia empolgadíssima com a ideia.

– Ótimo. Sigam-me. – devolveu Artúria, que naquele dia estava com um traje de cores mais claras, um azul-bebê perolado que fazia um bonito contraste com seus cabelos acastanhados. – Possuo um artefato mágico em que armazeno as memórias, lembranças e imagens que considero mais valiosas. Todavia, não poderei trazê-lo até aqui. Teremos de nos deslocar até ele. Não fica longe.

Pela descrição, Richard desconfiou se tratar de algo como uma penseira, item utilizado por Dumbledore pelos mesmos motivos – e também para desafogar a cabeça. Emma deu uma última olhada para Nicolas, que obviamente estava ciente da oferta de sua mãe, e assentiu, um pouco cabisbaixo, conforme a comitiva seguia a matriarca. Por sorte, não foi preciso andar muito. A ampla sala onde repousava o artefato ficava na mesma ala do castelo, dois andares embaixo. Dentro dela, havia somente um pedestal com fios de ouro entrelaçados, imitando o caule das trepadeiras, e que continha, no topo, um cristal branco avantajado de muitas pontas, como uma coroa, cujo interior emanava um brilho opaco e multicolorido. A druidesa indicou o cristal, conjurou três cadeiras, pediu para que o trio se acomodasse e que tocassem o objeto quando de seu sinal, para que as imagens pudessem ser visualizadas dentro da mente de cada um.

– Por favor, lembrem-se de que o que verão é um misto de cenas do que se passaram de fato, em especial as que vieram antes do casamento de Emma e Nicolas, e cenas de uma linha do tempo hipotética, que teria se seguido caso os elementos da equação sofressem variantes. Conforme as visualizarem, entenderão melhor o que quero dizer. – informou ela, encarando-os nos olhos, e eles assentiram, ansiosos. A seguir, murmurou alguns encantamentos e pediu, como em oração, que fossem projetadas as mesmas cenas que foram apresentadas a diversos membros do clã no dia anterior. – Podem tocá-lo.

Quando o fizeram, uma intensa energia mágica os invadiu e, de algum modo – dentro do âmago de suas almas –, os três souberam que aquilo não era forjado, e que vinha diretamente de uma entidade divina. Dedicaram-se a prestar atenção.

 _A primeira cena apresentou brevemente o recebimento da profecia por Artúria e a indignação de Nicolas para com suas orientações, de que Emma deveria permanecer ignorante do oráculo e mantida isolada de tudo e todos até que a Mãe-de-Todos desse o aval para que ela soubesse de toda a verdade._ (*)

Emma arfou, dando-se conta de que, mais uma vez, sua vida havia sido definida e afetada por uma profecia. Segurou o choro e a enxurrada de emoções e manteve-se concentrada. 

_A seguir, Emma se via sentada sozinha sobre um luxuoso banco duplo almofadado admirando tristemente a lua, e o Senhor de Odhráncrone se aproximou. Com um olhar apaixonado, beijou-a nos lábios e pegou a mão dela entre as suas._

_– Emma... há algo que preciso lhe dizer. – começou ele, fazendo-a encará-lo sem muito ânimo. – Fui intensamente orientado a não fazê-lo, mas... acho que devo. Não é justo que você passe por essa experiência toda e não saiba de sua motivação. Me dói vê-la ter de suportar a distância de seus familiares e ter de aceitar seu confinamento calada._

A Emma-real logo soube se tratar de um diálogo hipotético, pois jamais o travara com Nicolas. Timothy e Richard não precisaram se aprofundar muito para perceber o mesmo, que aquela interação jamais acontecera de fato.

_– O que é?_

_– Existe... um motivo pelo qual eu fui até a Suíça e acabei propondo um casamento com você para a sua mãe sem nunca antes termos nos visto antes... A razão por trás de disso é que existe uma profecia que a envolve._

_Emma retesou e via-se desagrado e medo em seu semblante._

_– Uma... profecia?!..._

_– Sim. Revelada pela deidade-guia da minha mãe, que, como você soube, é uma profetisa. Com ela, fui obrigado a escolher uma noiva estrangeira a esmo. E, pelo que diz esse oráculo, essa estrangeira, no caso você, terá a função de salvar todo o nosso clã. _

_– ...eu... salvar?... o seu clã inteiro?!_

_– Exatamente. Você é nossa salvadora, Emma. Foi fortemente recomendado que você não soubesse disso até que a Deusa-Mãe nos desse permissão através de suas seguidoras, as druidesas de Ossianblinne. Contudo, acho justo que você saiba do papel que é esperado de você aqui._

_Visivelmente abalada, a inglesa ofegou, apavorada com o fato de que outra terrível profecia comandava os rumos de sua vida, e dessa vez havia a incumbido de uma carga muito maior do que saberia lidar. Ela havia acabado de passar por um enorme trauma, com a separação forçada de seu namorado, Remus Lupin, e agora recebera o encargo de salvar um clã bruxo inteiro. E ela não fazia a menor ideia de como faria isso. _

_A próxima cena era de Nicolas em posicionamento estratégico entre seus agentes, em um esconderijo protegido por magia. Era uma importante tocaia – e muito tensa. Pelo diálogo entre eles, ficou nítido que se tratava de um dos maiores inimigos de Odhráncrone. Um Lince batedor o abordou, e o chefe pareceu incomodado por isso. Não era hora de recadinhos. Eles precisavam atacar com precisão, sem chance de erros._

_– Senhor... sei que deveríamos manter as posições, que qualquer cuidado é pouco e que o menor deslize poderá ser fatal. Entretanto... – ele mal conseguia encarar o Lince dos Linces. – ...me sinto no dever de comunicar-lhe a terrível notícia que trago. Sem adiamento._

_– O que é, Bradford?_

_– ...é a Senhora. Sua esposa. Ela... tirou a própria vida._

_– O que?! Bradford!! Que porra é essa?!_

_– Senhor, é a verdade. Eu estava no QG e... me trouxeram a notícia dessa tragédia... Encontraram-na sem vida no castelo, tendo bebido doses cavalares de veneno. Senhor, eu sinto muito, eu..._

_Enlouquecido de desespero, Nicolas deu um grito primal e se afastou do esconderijo, com as mãos nos cabelos, cambaleando de pânico e descontrole. Aquilo se provou ser fatal. Em questão de segundos, os homens a quem os Linces vigiavam surgiram das sombras, capturaram-no e o amarraram. Não havia o que fazer sem arriscar a vida de seu líder._

_A seguir, veio a cena em que Nicolas foi utilizado como passaporte para o ingresso de um grupo extenso de malfeitores para dentro das muradas de pedra. Os Linces, acuados, não tinham como impedir a movimentação dos inimigos e garantir que o clã fosse protegido ao mesmo tempo. veio uma sucessão de imagens em que eram aprisionados e torturados membros do clã – que apenas Emma conseguia reconhecer, como Callum MacMahon, Gerard e Ivanna Kinnegan, Regis Colebourn, Samuel e Nadine Ó Domhaill, Arnalt e Cara MacMahon, Lori e Stevan O’Quinlan –, mulheres grávidas, crianças pequenas, bebês de colo. Todos abatidos e mortos. Enfim, Odhráncrone foi tomada, monumentos foram derrubados, construções, invadidas e inúmeros estabelecimentos, queimados e destruídos. Viu-se também a imagem em que o castelo foi invadido e Lizandra e Artúria foram presas, torturadas e expostas nuas na praça principal. Odhráncrone havia sido dominada e o clã, eliminado. A última cena dessa sequência foi Nicolas sendo degolado no palanque de pedra para quem quisesse ver._

De olhos fechados, a Emma-real se debulhou em lágrimas, mas não tirou as mãos do cristal. Ela sabia que não havia terminado.

_A outra cena que se seguiu não tinha nada a ver com a Irlanda do Norte. Nela, Richard se via acamado em seu antigo apartamento, o rosto desfigurado pela cicatriz ainda recente, inchada e coberta por coágulos de sangue e a ação do veneno mágico; ele estava magro beirando a inanição, e regurgitava em um balde. Ao seu lado, quase tão abatido quanto, estava Albus Dumbledore. Um sinal mágico indicou ao ancião que havia alguém que queria falar com eles na rua. Quando voltou, vinha acompanhado do hercúleo Otto Ainsworth, que parecia ter visto uma assombração._

_– O que é, Ainsworth? – questionou Dumbledore, enxugando o suor da testa com um lenço._

_– É o senhor seu pai, Richard. O Sr. Philip Ducotterd. Sei que você mandou que eu o despistasse quando tentasse te localizar, mas... Richard, o homem está em frangalhos. Chegou chorando, se descabelando, apavorado. Sem nada da pose de magnata de sempre. Acho que deveria dar uma chance a ele._

_– Ele ainda está... na mercearia? – indagou o enfermo, arfando de exaustão._

_– Sim._

_– Traga-o aqui. Tem minha permissão._

_Em pouco, Philip Ducotterd surgiu no local, tão fora de si quanto Otto havia descrito. Havia também o adendo de chorar copiosamente. Na mão direita, um papel um pouco amassado._

_– Richard... por tudo que há de mais sagrado... o que houve com você?_

_– Falamos disso depois. Por que está... tão descontrolado?_

_– Richard... – o patriarca passou a mão esquerda pelos cabelos lisos, tremendo muito. – ...acabei de vir da casa da sua mãe. Ela me relatou que... – Philip chorou mais. – ...que acha que Emma está morta. Que se matou._

_Dumbledore cobriu a boca com a mão, tomado pelo choque. Enfraquecido, Richard não foi capaz de demonstrar muita coisa, apenas franzir as sobrancelhas. Ele parecia sentir muita dor._

_– Onde ela estava? Eu a procurei... tanto. Como Madeleine soube?_

_– Antes de qualquer coisa: tem um porém, filho. Sua mãe me disse que viu em uma profecia que sua irmã acabaria morrendo se continuasse com o namorado da época, da escola mesmo. Amedrontada pela ideia de que Emma não estava segura o suficiente... casou-a com um sujeito. Um estrangeiro. Homem importante. Seu nome é Nicolas Century. Ele é patrono de Odhráncrone, uma cidade bruxa norte-irlandesa. – Richard mantinha o olhar fixo no pai, digerindo aquelas difíceis informações. – Contudo... Madeleine recebeu um bilhete suicida de Emma pelo correio. Ela emuito nervosa, precisou tomar um medicamento para se acalmar. Nesse papel, contém todas as instruções de como alcançar esse lugar. – Richard se levantou, pegou o papel, e leu-o em silêncio. – Temos de ir lá, Richard. Ver se é mesmo verdade... Madeleine disse que é uma cidade intransponível... não sei bem como faremos, mas... Ritchie..._

_Em segundos, o auror ultrapassou os dois bruxos mais velhos em direção à saída._

_– Richard!! Espere!!_

_Não havia o que ser feito. Ele aparatou na saída. Dumbledore, pegando o papel abandonado com as instruções de Madeleine, foi logo atrás, sabendo bem que seu pupilo pretendia tirar satisfações imediatas com o patrono de Odhráncrone._

_Na sequência, as imagens mostraram Richard chegando no Pontal de Gwydion, lotado de exércitos de capangas, malfeitores e Comensais da Morte, e, debilitado que estava, sendo capturado com facilidade. Desavisado, Dumbledore teve o mesmo destino, já que estava exaurido e fora de sua forma natural – forte, pujante e imbatível – graças à ajuda que andara prestando como curandeiro para salvar a vida de seu protegido._

_– Quem é você, filho da puta asqueroso? – perguntou o agente das Trevas, com uma navalha apontada para o rosto irreconhecível do auror._

_– Você nunca vai saber. Não vai ter o gostinho de saber a quem está matando. Vai se foder, escória. _

_Em segundos, Richard e Dumbledore – que até tentou lutar, em vão – foram assassinados e seus corpos, empilhados junto a outros de vítimas à frente da emigração, também dominada pelas Forças do Mal._

_O cenário mudou. Com a morte de Albus Dumbledore naquele passado hipotético, Harry Potter não teve sua proteção e tutoria e o planeta ganhou uma cúpula escurecida, putrefata e maligna, de puro Caos. O Grande Mal havia vencido._

Acabou. Emma, completamente abalada, abraçou Timothy – outro que mal sabia como ainda se sustentava de pé – com força e chorou alto, desabafando toda sua angústia. O Ducotterd do meio, aturdido por aquela enxurrada de informações aterrorizantes, arrancou o tapa-olho e observou os dois com os olhos marejados. Se era muito para ele lidar, _quem dirá a pobre Emma_. Quando deu um passo em direção à irmã e o cunhado, ela separou o enlace e olhou em volta, procurando algo. 

– O Nicolas... _eu quero vê-lo... quero falar com ele...!_ – implorou a inglesa, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, com o rosto inchado e vermelho pelo choro compulsivo.

Artúria concordou com a cabeça e liderou a volta para o salão de estar. Quando chegaram lá, Emma a ultrapassou e correu em direção ao ex-marido, que aguardava com uma expressão de quem já esperava que uma reação semelhante. Ela se jogou em seus braços e quase caiu no chão, tendo perdido as forças das pernas. Nicolas a amparou e a apertou contra si como se quisesse se fundir a ela. Os dois prantearam juntos, pois só eles sabiam o que aquela sequência de imagens significava, no fundo de seus corações e espíritos. O patrono acarinhou os cabelos louros de Emma por longos minutos, sendo observado por Aly, Lizandra, Fausto, Artúria, Richard e Timothy, cada um mexido a seu modo. Ao afastar-se dele, a ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone segurou o rosto dele com ambas mãos e o fitou com os olhos de safira cheios d’água.

– Nicolas... eu fui tão injusta com você...

– _Não, não, não_... Emma... claro que não. – respondeu ele, acarinhando seu lindo rosto ovalar e dando-lhe um beijo afetuoso na têmpora. – Tudo tinha que acontecer... do jeito que foi...

Poucas vezes os Century haviam visto Nicolas tão comovido e eles acabaram chorando junto.

– Tudo aquilo... _oh_ , Nicolas... uma profecia... outra profecia... tudo aquilo... aquelas imagens... foi horrível...

Como um centro de força, Nicolas tentou acolhê-la o melhor que podia, porém era difícil, pois seu peito estava cheio de emoções e sensações extremas.

– Eu sei... eu... imagine, ontem mesmo eu vi tudo isso e tive de ir à Plataforma, e fingir que estava tudo bem... quer dizer, _está_ , mas... é bem chocante... mas, veja, querida... era por isso que a chamávamos de “salvadora”. – foi a vez de ele segurá-la no rosto com as mãos e fitou-a com carinho e devoção. – Era por isso que... e eu odeio lembrar, mas era por isso que a mantínhamos isolada. – ele chorou mais e suas barbas alouradas ficaram inteiramente úmidas. – Por isso que não fazíamos festas, por isso raramente eu a levava à casa dos outros membros do clã, era por isso que... – ele expulsou mais lágrimas dos olhos dourados e sua respiração estava desigual e eufórica. – ...nós refreamos a sua integração ao clã. Porque alguém poderia deixar escapar o por quê de sua vinda, e por quê de eu tê-la escolhido na Suíça... e poderia... poderia...

– Eu sei... agora eu entendi tudo... eu entendi... – ela o abraçou pela cintura com força e chorou com a cabeça em seu peitoral. – ...e vejo que meu sofrimento foi minúsculo perto de...

– _Não_. Não foi. – Nicolas a beijou mais uma vez, nos cabelos, e a apertou contra si. – Eu sei o quanto você sofreu e me dói só de lembrar. Você é um _colosso_ , Emma. E foi perfeita. _Perfeita_. Obrigado... _Obrigado, Emma._ É por sua força, sua resiliência e por suas ações que estamos aqui. Todos nós.

Emma se endireitou e o encarou, envolvendo o rosto dele com as mãos pequenas.

– Você também fez sua parte, Nicolas. Foi fundamental. Também teve sua parte na salvação. Obrigada por isso... Eu... _ah_...

– Está tudo bem, querida. Tudo bem. Nada daquilo vai acontecer. Estamos a salvo.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e eles se abraçaram mais uma vez. Permaneceram enlaçados por diversos instantes, recuperando a fôlego e o compasso do coração. Notando-a menos agitada, o Lince dos Linces resolveu falar. 

– Você está bem? – indagou ele, olhando-a com tanto afeto nos olhos amarelos que Emma foi capaz de senti-lo direto em seu peito.

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente, vendo pela primeira vez o seu ex-marido com um carinho genuíno e amor por tudo que ele representava e fizera por ela. A inglesa se sentia bem. Como ele havia dito, _tudo estava bem_. Absolutamente todas as dúvidas que tinha com relação àquele casamento foram sanadas. Com certa brusquidão e de maneira inteiramente inesperada, mas foram.

– Estou... Agora estou.

– Tudo, Emma, aconteceu porque _tinha_ que acontecer. Com suas dores, mágoas, rompantes de ódio, ressentimentos... até o bebê que perdemos, infelizmente. – concluiu, usando os dedões para afagar o lindo rosto enrubescido de sua ex-esposa. – Foi necessário. Tudo foi necessário. E agora podemos seguir em frente. A aliança entre nossas famílias, que se torna inquebrantável a partir desse instante.

– Sim...

Quando deram por si, os dois notaram que eram assistidos por uma plateia comovida, e não tinha um que não pranteava ou tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Em um suspiro geral de alívio, o grupo de bruxos sentiu, coletivamente, que uma página essencial havia sido virada.

– Você está muito nervosa ainda... – reparou o patriarca, com a inglesa nos braços, amparando-a pela cintura. Abatida, Emma enxugou o rosto com a manga do casaquinho e ajeitou os cabelos, cujas pontas se viam ligeiramente úmidas. 

– Fausto, por gentileza, convoque Roxanne e mande que sirva água fresca para Emma. E quem mais estiver precisando. – pediu Artúria, sempre a postos para coordenar situações de conciliação e recuperação dos ânimos.

– É pra já. – afirmou o espião, deixando o salão num estalo.

– Emma, se quiser, tenho poções calmantes em meu laboratório. – ofereceu a druidesa.

– Não será preciso, Artúria. Obrigada.

– Sente-se, por favor. – complementou Nicolas, ajudando a ex-mulher a se ajeitar com tal cuidado que parecia que ela era feita de cristal. E de certa forma era. Emma tornara-se a criatura mais preciosa do mundo para aquele clã. Dirigiu-se aos outros ingleses. – Vocês dois também. Acomodem-se. Nada disso foi bolinho.

Timothy veio para perto da esposa e tomou a mão dela na sua. Já Richard ajeitou-se no mesmo sofá, que era muitíssimo comprido, mas mais próximo de Artúria e Lizandra, confortável em uma poltrona acolchoada. Desejando fitar os três de frente, Nicolas se sentou na mesa de centro, que era baixa, grande e resistente. Roxanne, a governanta, veio e serviu água para os três visitantes; Fausto preferiu observar a cena de pé, perto de Aly, que estava na ponta do outro sofá, menor e mais afastado.

– Antes de mais nada, deixem-me fazer uma pergunta, que provavelmente a Sra. Artúria Century vai saber me responder mais do que qualquer um aqui. – interveio Richard, cuja mente investigativa e questionadora estava entre estupefata e curiosa.

– Sim?

– Essas foram visões conjecturais do que poderia ter ocorrido caso Nicolas tivesse transgredido as leis enviadas pela deidade. O que aconteceria se, por exemplo, ele tivesse se casado com outra mulher que não Emma (talvez a Sra. Aly Century)? Ou até mesmo nunca se casado? Ou se ela não tivesse decidido... tomar aquela atitude, que terminou provocando a captura dele em plena missão? E... outras tantas variantes?

Artúria pousou seus olhos escuros como o Caos, tão repletos de sabedoria, em seu interlocutor, e o Ducotterd do meio se deu conta de que estava diante de uma mulher poderosíssima, com vasta experiência de vida, detentora de uma aura espessa, digna de uma arquimaga ou arquifeiticeira do mais alto nível hierárquico mágico, que rivalizava com a capacidade de seu próprio mestre, Albus Dumbledore.

– Não temos como saber. Talvez, um dia, a Deusa-Mãe nos agracie com essas imagens. A decisão reside na vontade dela. – redarguiu a respeitável druidesa, posicionada de pé atrás do sofá onde sua filha estava sentada, cabisbaixa e emotiva. – Entretanto, é seguro dizer que as variantes, em outras linhas do tempo, levariam a resultados parecidos: a queda e eliminação de nosso clã como um todo, a tomada de Odhráncrone e a morte de Albus Dumbledore, que jamais se tornaria tutor do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Talvez você, Richard, permanecesse vivo, mas com a invasão da cidade, Emma certamente seria abatida conosco, as mulheres e esposas do clã.

– Entendo. É fascinante e aterrorizador ao mesmo tempo. – devolveu o auror, respirando fundo e ajeitando as pernas compridas. Pensou no filho, Christopher, que estava seguro e contente em sua preciosa faculdade de Medibruxaria; também foi inevitável pensar na mãe, Madeleine Ducotterd, e todos os maus presságios que ela mesma jurava que o envolviam. A sorte é que nenhum deles vingou. Que ele soubesse.

– É sim. Mas essa é a beleza da vida. – alegou Artúria, sem deixar de fitá-lo. 

Um silêncio meditativo se instalou entre os presentes no salão. Suficientemente longo para cada um assimilar tudo que haviam testemunhado, colocar a cabeça no lugar e raciocinar com mais sobriedade. Nicolas respirou fundo e dividiu sua atenção entre os visitantes.

– Bem... quero crer que nossa parceria ganhou outro teor. Um muito positivo. Pudemos ver que a nossa obediência à Deusa-Mãe com relação à estadia de Emma, a _nossa salvadora_ , em Odhráncrone foi crucial para que ela preservasse a vida, e, com isso, a nossa e a do restante dessa comunidade (e do mundo bruxo de modo geral). Ela foi viver a vida longe daqui e gerou lindos frutos, sendo um deles o responsável por estarmos todos reunidos aqui. – afirmou o Lince dos Linces, mais recomposto, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre as coxas e discursava em um tom pacato. – Levando em consideração tudo que acabaram de ver, as lições que podemos tirar disso e nossa reconciliação definitiva... Tenho uma proposta a fazer. Aos três.

– Que proposta? – adiantou-se Richard, já que sua irmã ainda parecia anestesiada com a pancada moral que havia recebido naquela manhã e que nada tinha a ver com entregar a filha para passar as férias de verão com a família paterna. Timothy envolveu a esposa pelo ombro e sentiu como ela relaxava aos poucos ao toque de sua mão e de seu corpo. 

– Acalmem-se. Não é nada ruim. Muito pelo contrário. É algo que eu já havia decidido há muito, só estava analisando o desenrolar de nossa reaproximação e se os resultados dela seriam satisfatórios. Começou como uma decisão pelo bem da Sandra. E agora, com todas essas revelações (que só entraram na jogada ontem)... é a oportunidade perfeita para o convite que tenho a fazer e não vejo por que adiá-lo.

– Que tipo de convite? – indagou o pai adotivo de Sandra, que havia chorado em demasia (por testemunhar a esposa se desfazendo em lágrimas e finalmente acertar as contas com Nicolas Century) e sentia a cabeça pulsando com força.

– Eu quero... que vocês três e quem mais nomeiem (talvez Lia Marie, Florence e o Sr. Philip Ducotterd, por exemplo) tornem-se _membros honorários do meu clã_.

Sem energias, Emma espantou-se e sorriu de leve com a proposta.

– E quais são... as implicações disso? – indagou o dono da loja de brinquedos e depois deu uma espiada em Emma, que já estava com as bochechas menos vermelhas e tinha um ar mais calmo em volta de si.

– Basicamente, vocês farão parte do clã. “Membro honorário” somente designa aqueles que ingressaram posteriormente (como, por exemplo, os Baxter, como Geoffrey e sua mãe Georgia), porém são iguais a todos perante a unidade. Receberão nossa proteção, amparo e auxílio; serão sempre recebidos aqui quando quiserem (temos sempre concílios, festas e celebrações a serem realizados), e, caso aceitem, pretendo até que tenham propriedades aqui em Odhráncrone (tanto o casal quanto Richard), seja na cidade ou no campo. Ficará a seu critério. 

Tim consultou visualmente o cunhado e a esposa, em busca de uma resposta. Richard pensou primeiro no filho e depois em Red Jim, duas pessoas que muito provavelmente o incentivariam a aceitar a honraria. Quando mentalizou o pai, Philip, deu-se conta de que seriam três votos a favor. O auror fitou Emma, que fazia um movimento mental semelhante ao do irmão: avaliar a oferta e quem seriam os maiores beneficiários daquela aliança, além dela, Richard e Timothy – e constatar que eram suas queridas filhas (Sandra já estaria dentro do pacote de qualquer forma), seu pai e talvez até mesmo sua mãe e seus sogros, a impulsionavam a aceitar. Ela conhecia a vida no clã, mesmo que timidamente, e tinha ciência de que era sinônimo de segurança, acolhimento e resguardo. Emma fitou ambos parentes com um olhar manso e dócil e recebeu acenos de cabeça em concordância.

– Nós... aceitamos.

Nicolas abriu um lindo sorriso.

– Perfeito. Mas escutem. Emma sabe como funcionam as coisas aqui. Quando algo do tipo acontece, é essencial que haja uma cerimônia. – ela assentiu, já imaginando que algo do tipo viria caso aceitassem. – A princípio, planejo algo somente entre nós, o clã em si. Já aviso que é muita gente. Futuramente, poderemos partir para algo mais público e voltado para a cidade e os cidadãos, para que os reconheçam como os mais novos membros honorários. E como vocês terão a mais alta importância na unidade, é bom que _todos_ saibam que lhes deverão prestar imenso respeito. – Richard imaginou a cara de orgulho de seu pai, Philip, ao ficar sabendo que sua filhinha adorada e o filho do meio ingressariam em mais um grupo de elite mágico europeu. – Afinal, trata-se da nossa _salvadora_ e seus entes queridos. Quero que entendam que isso é crucial para a Sandra compreender e internalizar que a família materna dela também faz parte desse agrupamento bruxo. E quanto mais cedo, melhor.

– Você planeja que essa cerimônia seja realizada... _hoje?_ – arriscou o proprietário da loja de brinquedos, fitando-o por cima dos oclinhos.

– Ah, _não, não!_ Chega de agitação para hoje! – exclamou Nicolas em um tom animado e leve. – Gostaria que fosse semana que vem. Se preferirem, no final de semana, para não atrapalhar suas rotinas profissionais. Gostaria de tirar isso logo da lista de prioridades e poder me dedicar única e exclusivamente a aproveitar a estadia da Sandra aqui. Entendem?

Timothy procurou esconder o suspiro de alívio.

– _Oh_... sim, sim. Sendo honesto, até prefiro.

– Acredite: sei perfeitamente como se sente. Não durmo direito há umas duas semanas. E estou virado há três noites.

O comerciante sorriu. Conhecia bem a sensação.

_– Emma..._

Era a voz de Lizandra, que estivera calada e macambúzia o tempo todo, enfurnada nos próprios pensamentos. A inglesa se voltou para a ex-cunhada.

– Não quero que retorne à Inglaterra sem ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

– Está bem... – murmurou a estudiosa de tradução, inclinando um pouco o rosto.

– Eu... Emma, me arrependo amargamente da forma como a tratei. Sei que seus dias não foram fáceis aqui quando esteve casada com o meu irmão. E eu os piorei em muito. – começou a feiticeira, cujos olhos dourados se encheram d’água mais uma vez. – Fui, egoísta, dura e fria. E essa não é a pessoa que sou de verdade. Eu... Emma, _eu lhe imploro_ : me perdoe. Me perdoe. Eu... – as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Liz para formarem manchas escuras em seu elegante vestido vermelho. – ...me arrependo tanto.

Emma ultrapassou as pernas do irmão para tocar os joelhos da feiticeira. Mais uma vez emocionada, a ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone chorou, dessa vez por algo bom: o perdão.

– Eu a perdoo, Lizandra. Está tudo bem. Passou. Não se preocupe... Eu... a perdoo.

Ela abraçou a ex-cunhada, fazendo todos ao redor ficarem comovidos com a resolução daquele conflito que tanto as consumiu durante anos. Confidente de sua mulher, Timothy se sentiu aliviado ao presenciar a bonita cena de conciliação. Lizandra fitou Emma sorrindo, porém seu sorriso durou alguns segundos, transformando-se em uma expressão de dor. Ela gemeu alto e envolveu a barriga com as mãos. Era óbvio que se tratavam de violentas contrações de seu útero. Lady Liz estava em trabalho de parto. Ágil como um leopardo, o reflexo de Richard foi de saltar do sofá e pegar a gestante em agonia nos braços. Lady Artúria entrou no modo alerta e dirigiu-se à saída.

– Siga-me, auror. _Rápido_.

///

**Nota:**

(*) Narrativa contida na _side story_ _“A Profecia da Mãe-de-Todos”_ : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916558/chapters/60297313


	113. Capítulo 47 da Parte 3 – Odhráncrone: 20 de junho de 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo abrange acontecimentos de Odhrándrone em 20 de junho de 1993.

Dentro de pouco, Emma, Timothy e Richard foram realocados para uma espécie de sala de espera, em virtude do trabalho de parto de Lizandra. O auror achou curioso que praticamente todos os cômodos daquele castelo pareciam ser muito bem cuidados e limpos, e até mobiliados, levando em consideração o tamanho da família que ali residia.

“Muita gente deve ser fervorosamente devota dos Century aqui... Apesar disso, espero que esses bruxos e bruxas que trabalham nessa fortaleza recebam salários para servi-los... Bem, não deve ser de outra forma, Century parece ser deveras sagaz para sustentar um sistema de servidão compulsória quando pode, por outro lado, alimentar a economia da cidade em que ele e os seus são os principais beneficiários. Se o bonitão estudou um pouquinho de História Trouxa Mundial, sabe que a vigência de um regime fechado de escravidão, especialmente em um ambiente hermético como Odhráncrone, seria um tiro certeiro no pé, além de um barril de pólvora. É, devem se tratar de trabalhadores livres...”, refletiu o auror vendo passar para cá e para lá pessoas uniformizadas como medibruxas (doulas, talvez?), enfermeiras, empregadas – que vieram duas vezes servir-lhes café, água e o que mais desejassem –, sentinelas e até um baixinho calvo de bigode escovado e oclinhos que tinha porte de secretário.

Tendo as emoções do trio sossegado mais um pouco, surgiu na cena Zelda Lothard, trazendo o filhinho Neil no colo e a meio-irmã Pearl pela mão, e ajeitou-se próxima a Emma, que, sendo a encarnação do instinto maternal, dedicou-se a conhecer a enteada de Lizandra, saber de detalhes acerca da vida das crianças e trocar figurinhas sobre gravidez, já que era nítido que a mais nova esperava outro bebê. Soube que Zelda somava vinte e sete anos de idade e não era casada, que havia deixado o traste do ex-namorado no esquecimento e que não pretendia revelar-lhe onde morava e que teria outro filho dele (as últimas duas informações foram passadas por murmúrios, numa espécie de confidência feminina). A estudiosa de tradução notou que Pearl tinha muito da mãe, além dos olhos de gato, porém lembrava a própria Zelda em alguns aspectos, talvez por serem ambas descendentes do mesmo homem. Quando Nicolas surgiu pela porta, esbaforido, a pequena correu até ele para pedir um abraço. Não era preciso ser íntima dos Century nem versado em relações humanas para reparar como o patriarca venerava aquela menina, o que explicava parcialmente sua fascinação por ter descoberto que havia tido uma filha, tendo a vida inteira acreditado que era pai somente de três garotos, e Emma não teve dúvidas de que Sandra seria igualmente adorada pelo pai biológico. Ou mais.

– Peço desculpas por toda a confusão. – disse, sentando-se em um pufe quadrado à frente dos três ingleses, pondo a mão espalmada sobre o peito, em sinal de humildade. – O Oliver, meu sobrinho, estava previsto para o finzinho do mês, quase julho... Deve ter se adiantado por conta de tudo que se sucedeu agora pouco... Quanto a isso, também peço desculpas. Eu realmente tinha planejado que essa revelação acontecesse de manhã e que tivéssemos o dia inteiro para digerirmos tudo juntos. Em especial eu e você, Emma. – ela assentiu em silêncio. – Poderíamos falar disso, colocar tudo pra fora, como uma enorme e catártica sessão de terapia. Contudo, como vocês bem sabem, em se tratando de um parto, os bebês é que mandam... E se eles querem vir ao mundo, é nosso dever assisti-los e nada mais.

– Está tudo bem, Nicolas. Acho que... – ela consultou o marido e o irmão olhando-os nos olhos. – ...podemos ter uma conversa desse tipo em outro momento, talvez após as férias da Sandra, para você não perder nenhum minuto com ela. Afinal... faremos parte do clã, não é? Estaremos em contato.

Havia afeto no olhar âmbar dele.

– Exato. Aliás, bem lembrado: podemos nos reunir também com os principais líderes e discutirmos tudo, para tirarmos todas as suas dúvidas. – acrescentou Century, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre as coxas. Decidida, Pearl foi toda faceira pegar sua boneca, trouxe-a para perto do tio e a entregou para ele, ao que Nicolas respondeu afagando seus cabelinhos castanhos sem perder o foco em seus interlocutores. – E não se preocupem: será descontraído. Com bastante bebida.

– Se quer saber, tô aceitando uma pra agora... – deixou escapar Richard, sentindo-se mentalmente exausto. Eles nem tinham almoçado ainda. Em condições normais, Emma acharia um ultraje que o irmão bebesse álcool tão cedo. Todavia, por dentro compreendia a sede seletiva.

Nicolas fitou o ex-cunhado com uma cara de satisfação. Ele apreciava o jeitão sincero e sem cerimônias do auror, muito semelhante ao de Geoffrey, só que muito mais ácido e cáustico, por vezes cômico só por isso. Depois de se dar conta de que não se matariam naquela primeira reunião de conciliação realizada em Londres, o patrono de Odhráncrone se permitiu conviver com o auror e analisá-lo não somente como o tio materno de sua filha mas como indivíduo – e absolutamente tudo que havia ouvido falar sobre Richard o fez considerá-lo como um sujeito perfeito para o cargo. Ele só não tinha se dado conta disso ainda. Com o tempo viria. Por enquanto, havia outras prioridades em jogo e Nicolas faria a outra proposta relevante ao auror assim que julgasse mais apropriado.

– É pra já. Servido, Grimshaw?

Tim negou com a cabeça.

– Por enquanto ficarei só na água. Obrigado.

Um olhar bastou para saber que Emma não queria nada alcoólico.

– Roxanne. Traga meu conhaque. E dois copos. Por gentileza.

O conhaque foi servido e os dois brindaram. Richard relaxou com o calor muito bem-vindo fornecido pela birita. De estômago vazio, então, era como uma labareda descendo por sua garganta, suave como a mão de uma princesa. Ao fim de seus dois dedinhos de goró, Nicolas sentiu que devia se inteirar sobre Lizandra. Já que não havia espaço para um papo mais relaxado e sem demais obrigações com a salvadora do clã e sua família, que saciasse sua necessidade por controle por ora.

– Se me dão licença, vou ver como está a situação... Ou seja: se meu cunhado já desmaiou de emoção e nervosismo. – os três riram. – E não se preocupem: já mandei chamar as crianças, mas aparentemente elas estão entretidas demais zanzando pelo castelo (tem muita coisa pra Sandra ver, admito...). Logo mais devem aparecer. E se não o fizerem, vou atrás delas eu mesmo.

Sabendo como era controlador, Emma não estranharia se voltasse carregando Lionel, John e Owen pelo cangote. Ela não convivera tempo suficiente com o ex-marido para saber como agia com crianças – viu-o brevemente entre os MacMahon e Maeve Kinnegan, a primogênita de Gerard que tinha dois anos quando estivera casada com Century e vê-lo com Pearl dava um indicativo de como se comportava com as meninas... Todavia, Nicolas tinha jeito de ser duro e exigente com os rapazes, especialmente os mais indomáveis. Era ver para crer e cedo demais para dar um veredito. Ele desapareceu pelo portal, andando rápido como um soldado. Não deu nem dez minutos e um homem ridiculamente grande e colossal, de rosto quadrado, cavanhaque por fazer, uma cicatriz no queixo e calças de moletom surgiu pela outra porta. O casal de ingleses jurava que se tratava de um guarda-costas ou sentinela do castelo; já Richard avaliou que aquele ogro de dois metros daria um excelente auror _berserker_. Quando pousou os olhos verde-azulados no trio de desconhecidos, adquiriu uma expressão amigável.

– _Opa!_ Olá! – antes de adiantar-se para cumprimentá-los, acenou para Zelda e recebeu um sorriso cúmplice. – Que isso! Não precisam se levantar! Fiquem descansados. É um prazer enfim conhecê-los. Ouvi falar incessantemente da vinda da famosa família da menina do Sr. Century. Meu nome é Maxim Driscoll. – apertou a mão de cada um. O fato de Richard ter olhos bicolores e uma cicatriz no lado direito do rosto não pareceu afetá-lo em nada, o que contribuiu para que o auror achasse que se tratava de mais um Lince dando sopa nos arredores. – Sou... namorado daquela mocinha ali. – como prestavam atenção no colosso, não viram que as bochechas de Zelda enrubesceram. Desacostumada com tanto carinho e atenção de um pretendente, ela não sabia muito bem como lidar. Contudo, a vontade de ser amada de verdade vencia aos poucos o medo e a insegurança, e a Srta. Lothard buscava dizer a si mesma todos os dias que devia manter a guarda baixa para que Maxim pudesse entrar. – E padrasto do moleque e da bebê dela.

– É um prazer, Sr. Driscoll. – devolveu Tim, meneando a cabeça, internamente impressionado que existia um homem daquele tamanho circulando pelo castelo. Mal sabia ele que havia um exército deles na região, mais conhecido como os MacMahon, os _ursos-pardos_ de Odhráncrone. E que eram parte fundamental do clã.

Encerradas as formalidades, o grandalhão se voltou para a namorada.

– O Rogen me enviou uma mensagem falando que a tua madrasta entrou em trabalho de parto. Vim o mais rápido que pude. Não é à toa que tô parecendo um mendigo.

Sentou-se ao lado de Zelda e pegou Neil no colo. A mulher riu.

– Pois é. Faz pouquíssimo tempo. Ela estava junto deles quando estourou a bolsa e foi trazida para a sala de parto da Lady Artúria.

Ao ouvir a menção da cena que havia se passado mais cedo entre ela e a feiticeira (que Zelda não havia testemunhado), Emma se lembrou do comovente pedido de perdão de Lizandra e suspirou, absorvendo lentamente que havia, enfim, feito as pazes com a mulher que considerou como sua inimiga durante quinze anos. Lançou um olhar manso para o marido e pegou uma de suas mãos ossudas.

– _Eita!_ Vocês ainda tão aqui!

Ouviu-se a voz de sua primogênita, acompanhada de seus três meio-irmãos e a madrasta, que parecia agitada. Quando se aproximaram, os ingleses notaram como Lionel tinha muito de Nicolas – o mesmo formato do rosto, o nariz, o biotipo e até as mãos – e como Owen, por outro lado, havia puxado quase que totalmente a mãe, inclusive no formato das sobrancelhas e o olhar tranquilo. Era engraçado como John contrastava violentamente com os três _lincezinhos_ , pois tinha os cabelos pretos e encaracolados e os olhos escuros.

– Seu priminho Oliver resolveu nascer bem na hora que estávamos de papo com os Century. – explicou Emma tentando soar despreocupada e leve. Sandra, Lia Marie e Florence não sabiam da missa a metade o que significava seu passado em Odhráncrone como Senhora e, antes disso, que o fato de ser namorada de Remus Lupin poderia tê-la levado à morte graças ao que dizia outra profecia (será que algum dia ela viria a saber o que teria acontecido caso prosseguissem com o relacionamento, assim como havia ocorrido naquele fatídico vinte de junho?), que acabou convencendo sua mãe, Madeleine Ducotterd, a atrelá-la a um casamento com o patrono da cidade mágica norte-irlandesa murada.

– Ah, sim! Contaram pra gente. Vocês vão esperar até ele nascer?

Emma consultou mais uma vez os dois parentes em silêncio, pedindo implicitamente para falar por eles. 

– Bebês podem demorar a nascer. Horas e horas. O parto da Lia Marie durou quase onze.

Ao ouvir o nome da namorada, Lionel deu um sorrisinho.

– Cacetada! – exclamou Sandra, que acabou ganhando um olhar reprovador do pai adotivo.

– Penso que podemos esperar mais um pouquinho, para termos certeza de que tudo ficará bem e...

– Por que não ficam para o almoço? – interveio Aly, que veio para perto e fez o mesmo gesto de Emma quando queria ser mais delicada: tocou o próprio colo, onde havia um pingentinho de um cachorro-do-mato, o animal-símbolo dos Ó Domhaill. – Vamos, eu insisto.

“Não me surpreende que, pouco depois de minha irmã ter picado a mula, o Century tenha se encantado por essa mulher, que por coincidência é fisicamente muito parecida com Emma. São os mesmos traços fenotípicos, a mesma delicadeza, a mesma feminilidade... Ademais, exala uma energia pacífica e inofensiva. Bem, pra ser mulher daquele maluco...”, pensou Richard, que havia perdido o seu tapa-olho sabe-se lá onde naquela construção gigantesca de pedra e achou curioso que ali ninguém o encarava com o mínimo de desconfiança.

– Vai, mamãe e papai! Vai ser legal! Se a comida daqui for que nem a de Hogwarts, estamos feitos! – apelou a diabretezinha de olhos amarelos, com uma expressão de entusiasmo que os lembrou do Senhor de Odhráncrone.

O auror sorriu de lábios para a sobrinha. Passado o susto e a tensão iniciais, ele mal podia esperar para ver no que ia dar. Seria um teste para o tal ingresso deles como _membros honorários do clã dos Century.._. Sandra estava tão empolgada que Emma não foi capaz de se desvencilhar do convite da madrasta dela.

– Está bem... – disse Emma, tentando se acostumar com a ideia de que sim, agora os Century eram seus aliados e que faziam questão de sua presença em seu agrupamento mágico. – Ficamos para o almoço.

– Mas ei! – cortou Sandra, ajustando melhor o rabo de cavalo. – Já que demoram eras pra nascer bebês... a gente vai ficar aqui sentado esperando?

Conhecendo a filha adotiva como a palma de sua mão, Timothy logo identificou que ela queria continuar saracoteando. Era compreensível, estando num lugar tão fascinante e com tanta história para contar quanto aquela fortaleza. Ainda mais sendo a história dos ancestrais da menina.

– Não precisa ficar aqui conosco, San. Vá passear com os seus meio-irmãos. Só não saia do perímetro que Nicolas determinar.

– Não se preocupe, Sr. Grimshaw. – disse Aly, tão bonita em um vestido verde-bebê de mangas curtas e detalhes em branco perolado. – Nem se eles quisessem, sairiam do castelo. Tudo é fortemente vigiado e controlado. Em outras palavras: ninguém entra ou sai sem a minha permissão, de meu marido, da minha sogra ou da minha cunhada. Desde o nascimento do Lionel, que sempre foi uma _pecinha_ _rara_ – o menino fez uma cara cômica de espanto. –, nós tomamos medidas para que nenhum menor de idade saia das nossas vistas. Então fique sossegado, eles estão seguros aqui dentro e podem circular sem receio algum.

Pela cara de interesse do titio auror, ele bem que adoraria ir. Raramente atividades adultas que envolviam seriedade e bom comportamento o engajavam, a não ser as que envolviam combater as Artes Malignas e a proteção de seus entes queridos. E a ocasião ali não englobava nenhuma das duas. Emma, que conhecia cada nuance do semblante de seu irmão mais velho, tocou-o na perna e decidiu alforriá-lo.

– Ritchie. Vai lá com as crianças. A gente fica aqui com a Aly e os outros.

Apaixonado por castelos medievais (ainda mais um que pertencia à herança de sua sobrinha mais velha), o Ducotterd do meio se viu tentado. Ao constatar que Christopher ficaria pessoalmente ofendido caso recusasse, ele se sentiu _na obrigação_ de aceitar dar umas bandas com Sandra e sua facção. Pensando bem, seria uma ótima maneira de presenciar a dinâmica entre eles – que, ao que tudo apontava, tinha tudo para ser excelente. Sandra parecia ter sido produzida na mesma fôrma que Lionel, e se ela se dava bem com o líder natural da turminha, decerto se daria bem com o restante.

– _Ahn_... tá bom. – respondeu Richard, fingindo desinteresse, e levantou-se sem demora.

– _Aêêêê!_ – comemorou a menina de olhos amarelos, retornando para a saída como se aquela situação (a mãe na casa do ex-marido junto do atual, aguardando o parto de sua ex-cunhada, enquanto ela partiria em um tour guiado por seus três meio-irmãos, John, Lionel e Owen) fosse comum e corriqueira. – Bora lá!

~*~

Antes que John – que, além de ser o mais velho, Richard notou ser o que havia ficado com a personalidade mais sóbria e observadora, aos moldes de Nicolas – pudesse dar um panorama geral ao adulto de como se dividia a construção e até mesmo algum histórico, a _figurinha carimbada_ deu a tônica do passeio. Foi aí que o auror se lembrou que, além de ter o mesmo pai de Sandra, ele era o namorado de Lia Marie.

– Como o papai disse ontem, enquanto a sua família tá aqui, ele não quer que a gente vá a lugares muito relevantes pra história dos Century e de Odhráncrone, porque deseja fazer isso pessoalmente com a Sandra e tal – começou Lionel, falando aos quatro como se fosse um guia de turismo, de frente para eles e com uma mão sobre a outra. –, pra explicar tintim por tintim (se lascou, Sandra, se achou que ia escapar de ter aulas de História da Magia em plenas férias, _há-há!_ ). Melhor pra nós, porque daí só sobra a parte divertida! Daí acho que seria legal a gente ir ao nosso salão de jogos, que eu, pessoalmente, _acho que a Lia vai adorar quando vier aqui!_ Vamos!

Pelo caminho, que era repleto de escadarias, corredores e arcos de pedra, Sandra e Richard puderam ver de perto uma infinidade de retratos, figuras, escudos, peças de tapeçaria, espadas e varinhas antigas, vestes petrificadas por feitiços para durarem séculos como enfeites, armaduras, bandeirolas, lustres de luzinhas mágicas e velas comuns, tudo à moda de Hogwarts, com o diferencial de que ali os objetos remetiam à história e aos costumes dos Century. Como não poderia faltar, havia também, em intervalos, estátuas, pinturas e diversos tipos de artefatos relativos à imagem do lince, o animal-símbolo da Casa, com seus profundos olhos amarelos. O auror se arrepiou ao ver, preservado por magia e dentro de uma cúpula quadrada de vidro grosso, algo que se assemelhava a uma capa, cujo tecido se via intensamente puído pelo tempo; a cor, em seu auge, deveria ter sido vermelho-sangue, e havia nela detalhes em seda e bordados pretos; o brasão dos Century constava no lado esquerdo do peito, como praxe, e o fecho era inteiro em ouro. Ao lado da redoma, por sorte, uma placa informativa de latão e ferro: “ _Capa cerimonial de celebração de matrimônios, tecida e costurada pelas mãos de Lady Primeveire Century, utilizada de 1541 a 1788_ ”.

– _Sr. Ducotterd!_ – chamou Skyler, acenando para o auror. – Venha! Se não vai se perder!

Embasbacado com a quantidade de conhecimento histórico bruxo disponível, Richard ainda se demorou alguns segundos tentando absorver tudo a fim de contar ao filho, outro aficionado por Idade Média. No tal salão, que possuía uma metragem generosa (não era à toa que era o salão de jogos _dos filhos do patrono_ ), viam-se móveis mais modernos dispostos aqui e ali, como sofás fofos de couro e de cores fortes; armários e estantes de diversos tamanhos e até um interessante tabuleiro de dardos, que Owen explicou que se movia por comandos mágicos (tanto o tabuleiro quanto as cores dele) e dificultava _e muito_ na hora do arremesso dos dardos. Passou-se uma boa hora em que os três rapazinhos se alternaram para contar anedotas do lugar e estórias engraçadas que presenciaram e protagonizaram, até que Richard foi atraído por algo exterior ao salão e à atmosfera aconchegante de novidade que ele e sua sobrinha tanto apreciavam; o auror reparou que, para além da vidraça havia um gigantesco terraço de pedra com parapeito que dava para a cidade, e se dirigiu para lá. O que viu o deixou estupefato: em plena luz do dia, o céu de Odhráncrone ostentava uma coloração psicodélica, mista, variando entre o azul, o verde e o lilás, como se alguém muito especial tivesse pincelado o firmamento com aquelas cores; por entre elas, incontáveis luzinhas tilintavam, e algo lhe dizia que não se tratavam de estrelas, mas da mais pura manifestação de magia.

– Puta que pariu... nunca vi nada assim na minha vida inteirinha... – murmurou para si mesmo, boquiaberto.

Richard perdeu noção do quanto tempo ficou ali, captando cada detalhe e nuance daquele céu encantado. Quando chegara de manhã com Emma, Timothy e Sandra, ele tinha certeza absoluta de que não havia nada similar ocorrendo sobre suas cabeças. Estava _sim_ deslumbrado pela cidade, mas ainda não perdera sua capacidade de observação! Algo do tipo jamais lhe passaria despercebido, mesmo com o advento “Deborah Nyx”. De súbito, o baixinho calvo de bigode e óculos que vira anteriormente deu as caras no terraço.

– Isso só acontece porque a terra sente que está vindo ao mundo mais uma criança de sangue Century. – informou, notando o quão maravilhado o visitante estava diante daquele fenômeno. – De noite também é muito bonito de se ver. No nascimento de Lionel, havia tantas cores no cosmos que os pintores foram à loucura (e quem possuía câmeras fotográficas tentou registrá-las, porém duvido que tenham obtido sucesso).

– Isso quer dizer que também aconteceu quando minha sobrinha nasceu?

– Não. Os Century têm uma ligação viral com Odhráncrone. A menina nasceu em Londres, portanto o céu permaneceu inalterado em trinta de março de mil novecentos e oitenta. Se tivesse se alterado dessa forma, talvez o patrono tivesse se dado conta mais cedo de que nascera um herdeiro seu.

Richard ergueu as sobrancelhas. Uau. Apenas... _uau_.

– Perdoe-me. – o baixinho fez uma contida reverência. – Sou Ferdinand Rogen, arquissecretário de Nicolas Century.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Rogen. Alguma notícia do bebê de Lady Lizandra?

– Nada de novo. Entretanto, Lady Artúria é uma parteira com mais de quarenta anos de experiência. O bebê Oliver Lothard e a parturiente estão em boas mãos. As melhores.

O inglês meneou a cabeça. Mais essa.

– O patrono me enviou aqui para buscá-los. O almoço será servido em breve e os meninos precisarão de bastante energia para encarar os dias vindouros, que sem dúvidas serão repletos de muita diversão e bagunça... ainda mais se depender de Lionel.

Ele riu. O arquissecretário Rogen ainda não conhecia sua sobrinha. Quando conhecesse, reformularia aquela frase sem pestanejar.

– Está bem. Leve-nos até lá.

~*~

O cômodo para consumo das refeições era, como esperado, de amplitude considerável. Uma série de vitrais trazia a intensa luz natural do lado de fora. Richard até pensou em falar sobre o efeito fascinante que vira no céu da região, mas cogitou que, ao mencioná-lo com Emma e Nicolas no recinto – e, claro, o fruto da união dos dois, Sandra –, acrescido à questão de a menina não ter sido parida no perímetro de Odhráncrone, poderia gerar sentimentos negativos (Emma era a _salvadora do clã_ , sim, contudo isso não impediu que o patriarca passasse quase treze anos longe de sua única filha biológica) e desconforto na reunião. Torceu para que o parto durasse ao menos até a hora em que partiriam de volta à Inglaterra, para poder apontar aquela exuberante demonstração de magia – e reproduzir o que havia ouvido do arquissecretário Rogen – apenas para sua irmã e o cunhado.

À mesa, Nicolas sentou-se à cabeceira, e à esquerda tinha a esposa, que tomava conta de Pearl; à direita, sentou Sandra, e à direita dela, os filhos homens. Zelda acomodou-se ao lado da meio-irmã e sentou junto dela o filho; Maxim se ausentou pois viera apenas se certificar de que tudo estava nos conformes e prometeu retornar mais tarde para mimar sua _camaleoa_.

– Fausto pediu para avisar que não almoçará conosco, pois pretende ficar com Lizandra e ajudar como puder. – anunciou o patriarca, servindo-se de um gole de água.

– E a minha avó, cadê? – questionou Sandra, olhando em volta os funcionários, o bonito lustre redondo de cristais em forma de gota e os painéis e quadros nas paredes. – A Lady Artúria Century.

Os olhares afetuosos de Nicolas para a filha não passavam despercebidos por Emma nem por Timothy, que respirava aliviado por constatar que, embora aquele homem tivesse virado a vida de todos do avesso, ele seria um bom pai para sua filha adotiva, e Tim não precisaria se preocupar se a menina sairia de baixo de suas protetoras asas para conviver em um lar sem amor.

– Sua avó é parteira, Sandra. Realiza partos desde os quinze anos de idade.

– Sério?!

– Uhum.

– _Eita_... É por isso que minha tia não foi para um hospital ter o bebê? – indagou a mocinha, e os garotos pareceram até estranhar que uma mulher tivesse de ser levada para um hospital para dar à luz. Em Odhráncrone, havia a colossal casa de cura, mas a cultura de partos em casa, junto de doulas, parteiras, curandeiras e druidesas era muito difundida.

– A vovó praticamente tem um hospital inteiro aqui dentro, Sandra. – relatou John, debruçando-se sobre a mesa para poder vê-la melhor. – Laboratório de alquimia, estufas para produção de plantas e raízes (para poções), estoques de medicações naturais, as salas esterilizadas.

Emma não pôde evitar lembrar-se de quando sofreu a perda espontânea do primeiro filho que teria de Nicolas e foi realocada para uma das melhores dessas “salas esterilizadas” de Artúria. Refletiu também que, tivesse a gestação vingado, ela teria tido o bebê no castelo, sem o aparato de um hospital e uma equipe medibruxa, talvez até mesmo sem anestesia. Compadeceu-se de Lizandra. No entanto, Artúria tinha uma vasta experiência com a Natureza e as coisas da vida, e saberia prestar auxílio à parturiente no que precisasse, ainda mais em se tratando da própria filha.

– Nossa! O Chris que ia adorar, né? – comentou a Srta. Century, sorrindo para o tio.

– _Que Chris?_ – indagou Lionel, que raramente conseguia se conter quando a curiosidade batia.

– Meu primo. Filho dele ali. – e apontou para Richard, que sorriu de lábios para o menino. – Mega nerdão. Adora essas coisas científicas e tal!

– Ah! Tendi!

– Tenham uma excelente refeição. – interveio Roxanne, a governanta, fazendo uma leve reverência e, em seguida, um gesto para que as serventes deixassem o cômodo.

– Obrigado, Roxanne. – disse Nicolas, que indicou com a mão a fartura de pratos caprichados sobre a longa mesa retangular. – Sirvam-se. Fiquem à vontade.

Por diversos instantes a fio, as interações se resumiram à seleção do que comer, do que beber e como alcançar os itens escolhidos. O vinho, quando começou a circular entre as taças dos adultos (menos Zelda), ajudou a relaxar mais os ânimos.

– Aproveitarei que estamos aqui reunidos (a maioria de nós) para passar um recado. – começou o anfitrião de olhos amarelos. – Hoje mais cedo, fiz um convite aos nossos visitantes adultos. Um convite que vai terminar de selar o pacto entre nossas famílias. – Sandra até parou de comer para acompanhar as palavras do pai. Lado a lado, ela e Lionel eram respectivamente a versão feminina e masculina da mesma pessoa. – E eles toparam.

– Toparam o que, pai? – indagou a jovem, alternando o olhar entre o patriarca e seus outros familiares.

– Sua mãe, seu tio e seu pai adotivo toparam fazer parte do nosso clã como membros honorários. E mais quem eles considerarem dignos da nomeação.

Sandra mal sabia o que isso significava. Mas soava fantástico.

– Eles...

– ...serão do clã. Tão importantes quanto qualquer outro membro. 

A Srta. Century ouvira _tanto_ falar desse tal de clã no colégio que parecia ser uma coisa legal de participar. Era óbvio que ela, como filha natural do cabeça do agrupamento mágico, integrá-lo-ia, e agora...

– Ai, minha nossa! Que incrível! – exclamou ela, virando-se para sorrir para os meio-irmãos.

– Para isso, teremos uma cerimônia. Algo para “oficializar”, já que não existe um contrato escrito para esse tipo de coisa. Só um contrato social. – informou Century, falando de modo suavizado.

– Oba! _Uma festa!_ – comemorou a mocinha, fitando o pai com um sorriso entusiasmado, _à la_ Lionel.

Nicolas trocou um olhar cúmplice com Aly. Por Merlin, _havia dois deles_.

– Pode ser... Uma grande festa em que todos serão apresentados. Estaremos todos reunidos. – devolveu o Lince dos Linces, dando mais um gole no vinho. – Aliás, falando nisso, Emma, você se lembra de Callum, certo?

– Sim. Estive uma vez na casa dele, no campo. A esposa dele tinha acabado de ganhar neném. Só não me recordo o nome dele.

– Bem, quando você esteve aqui, ele tinha três garotos: Henry, Liam e Gavin.

O rosto dela se iluminou.

– _Isso!_ Era o Gavin que tinha nascido! Cheguei a pegá-lo no colo!

– _Caraca!_ – exclamou Sandra, adquirindo uma expressão engraçada de espanto. – Haja muque!

Todos menos os ingleses riram. Emma observou a filha já desconfiando do que se tratava. Tendo conhecido Callum (bem como o pai dele, o Sr. Arnalt MacMahon, e o avô, o Sr. Auberon MacMahon) e tido um relance de seus _ursinhos_ na Plataforma 9 ¾, a estudiosa de Tradução podia pressentir o teor da piada a caminho.

– E por que, San?

– Porque o Gavin é _gigante!_ Só não é maior que o Liam. Mas também, o Liam é mais velho.

– _Hummm_... entendi. – retrucou Emma, colocando uma mecha de cabelos louros atrás da orelha. – Bem, na época, ele era apenas um bebezinho de umas cinco ou seis semanas. Não foi preciso muito _muque_ para pegá-lo no colo.

– Ah bom! Que susto!

– Enfim – retomou Nicolas, gesticulando com calma. –, depois dos três _ursinhos_ , ele e Beatrice (mulher dele) tiveram uma menininha, a Megan. Que o Ducotterd acabou conhecendo indiretamente na Plataforma 9 ¾, além do próprio Callum.

Zelda e Aly se voltaram para o auror com expressões discretas de assombro. _Mas que cacete?!_

– O Sr. Ducotterd conhecia a Megan e o meu padrinho?! – interveio Lionel, segurando o garfo como uma espada.

– _Indiretamente._ É uma longa história. Depois conto pra vocês. – redarguiu Nicolas, limpando os lábios com o guardanapo de tecido. Voltou-se para os ingleses. – Tudo isso para dizer que faz quase um mês, no dia vinte e três, nasceu o quinto filho dele.

Sem ter associado a pessoa ao relato, quando a ficha de Richard caiu, ele compreendeu que aquele homenzarrão enorme e ridiculamente viril em quem Nina havia dado em cima era pai não somente da pequena Megan (não mais tão pequena), mas de _cinco_ descendentes. Cansou só de imaginar. E ele imaginou _diversas coisas_. 

– Por Merlin! – exclamou Emma, externando o espanto de seu irmão e do marido. – O quinto?! Ou seja, ele teve mais um depois da Megan.

– Sim. O Rory. E o baixinho chegou mostrando a que veio. Vocês nem desconfiam o quanto. – acrescentou o patriarca, apoiando o braço direito sobre a beirada da mesa.

– O que houve?

– Ao que tudo indicava, ele nasceria na última semana de maio, e o parto estava acertado para ocorrer na casa de cura, porque a Beatrice se sente mais segura e prefere estar com uma equipe de medibruxos. Até aí tudo bem... Só que acho que o moleque de algum modo discordava da ideia e resolveu nascer na Rosa Branca mesmo. – em sincronia, o trio de ingleses franziu as sobrancelhas. – Sim, exatamente isso que vocês estão imaginando. E não foi como o tipo de parto que está ocorrendo agora, conduzido pela minha mãe e a equipe de doulas dela, com a minha irmã mais velha.

Pela cara de choque dos ingleses, eles foram capazes de entender a dica.

– Eu estive lá pouco depois de ter acontecido. A Beatrice contou que estava sozinha no quarto, sentiu uma pontada violenta de dor e agarrou a barriga por reflexo. – acrescentou Aly, girando o corpo para fitar seus interlocutores. Emma sabia bem do que se tratavam as dores advindas de contrações. – Daí quando se deu conta, o Rory estava quase inteiro fora!

– _Meu Deus!_ – fez Emma, arregalando seus olhos de safira. – E ficou tudo bem com o recém-nascido e ela? O que aconteceu depois?

– Ficou sim. – afirmou a Senhora de Odhráncrone, que era doce e angelical. – Eventualmente, o Callum nos acionou e minha sogra a examinou, ao Rory também, cortou o cordão umbilical, e a deixou preparada para a levarmos com calma para a casa de cura. Foi um susto enorme, mas com desfecho positivo.

– Caramba... – deixou escapar Timothy, calculando consigo mesmo que não saberia o que fazer caso Sandra, Lia Marie ou Florence tivessem resolvido vir ao mundo em Hatfied Broad Oak, com ele sozinho em casa. Desmaiar de nervoso seria o primeiro passo. Richard pensava algo semelhante. Levando em consideração que tinha quinze anos quando seu filho nasceu, era capaz que vomitasse de nojo com os fluidos, o líquido amniótico, o sangue e o muco, e depois caísse inconsciente no chão.

Nicolas parecia contente com o impacto causado pelo relato. Aproveitando o assunto, e buscando prolongar o clima de camaradagem e comunhão entre as duas famílias, atualizou a ex-esposa com relação a separações, uniões e filhos que nasceram de pessoas que ela chegara a conhecer quando morava no castelo como sua cônjuge. Sabia que, aos poucos, se viessem a se envolver no convívio do clã de sua família, Emma e os outros se inteirariam e seriam capazes de memorizar melhor os principais fatos e relacionamentos atuais.

– ...a Eleanor, minha prima mais velha, que te foi apresentada no casamento, se divorciou do marido. – contou ele, cortando um pedacinho do _cheesecake_. – Faz um tempo já. E você não noção com quem ela “juntou” pouco depois.

– Com quem?

– O Hector.

– _Colebourn?!_

– Ele mesmo. Moram juntos e tudo.

“Então não é exagero afirmar que não há impedimentos para o clã e os Linces de Sangue se misturarem pra valer. Interessante...”, matutou Richard, empunhando a taça de vinho distraidamente.

Resvalava as três da tarde quando Emma decidiu que era hora de ir para casa (“dissemos às meninas que viríamos somente trazer a Sandra e que regressaríamos rapidinho... e já se foram sete horas!”) e deixar sua querida primogênita aos cuidados do pai biológico e seus familiares. Nem passava pela sua cabeça que em breve ela, Tim e Richard teriam de retornar para tomarem seus lugares de direito como membros honorários do clã dos Century. Aly solicitou para que Zelda tomasse conta de Pearl, pois pretendia acompanhar os ingleses e o marido até a emigração e o Pontal de Gwydion para se despedir. Emma recomendou mais uma vez para que a filha _se comportasse_ e que caso precisasse falar-lhe, que poderia fazê-lo pelo espelho comunicador. Sandra concordou com veemência, louca para se livrar das formalidades e partir para sua exploração como bem entendesse. A ex-Senhora de Odhráncrone não resistiu dar um beijinho na testa de Lionel, que a fitava com tamanho deslumbramento, talvez por saber que Lia Marie viera daquela lindíssima mulher.

No caminho, Nicolas se deteve para discorrer sobre a manifestação mágica no céu, todavia deixou de fora a informação de que ele permanecera intacto quando do nascimento de Sandra, pela razão sobre a qual Rogen explicara anteriormente a Richard. Foi uma delicadeza que o auror não deixou de notar, mas que repassaria sem falta à irmã quando julgasse mais adequado (ou seja, quando diagnosticasse que ela estava mais em paz com relação àquele assunto).

– Por Merlin, Nicolas... isso é... – comentou Emma, cujas reações eram vigiadas com atenção pelo casal de norte-irlandeses. – ...olha que sou tradutora e não tenho palavras para descrever. É lindo demais. Único.

– Que bom que gostou. É um evento “surpresa” que costuma encantar quem não o conhece (digo “surpresa” porque não é todo mundo que está inteirado nas gravidezes e partos que ocorrem aqui). E mesmo quem está acostumado (os cidadãos mais antigos, por exemplo), vira e mexe gasta horas do dia (e da noite) observando. Importante dizer que dura um ou dois dias até depois do parto. Como se fosse uma espécie de “celebração” da terra pela vinda de mais um de nós.

Mesmo trabalhando há um tempão com objetos lúdicos e narrativas fantásticas em sua loja de brinquedos para crianças, Timothy jamais vira nem ouvira falar de nada parecido. Conforme ele e o grupo se dirigiam à central da emigração, nos intervalos em que saíam dos portais de viagem rápida, era possível distinguir as pessoas que interrompiam seus afazeres para admirar o fenômeno.

No Pontal de Gwydion, para onde eles foram acompanhados de seis Linces a postos (mais os sentinelas), os cinco se concentraram próximos a um dos bancos de pedra para despedirem-se. Como no começo do dia, Nicolas estendeu as mãos para que Emma as cedesse as dela. Antes era até estranho, pois os dois não passavam de um casal divorciado que possuía uma filha em comum e esse tipo de carinho entre ex-cônjuges era para lá de raro. Agora, que a ficha dela, de seus familiares e do clã inteiro havia caído, a inglesa compreendia a gentileza e o olhar de devoção de seu ex-marido. Ela era a salvadora da dinastia mais importante da Irlanda do Norte e de todos os seus agregados, e, independente de ter sido ou não a mulher do patrono, a sua pessoa seria venerada como a figura de uma deidade em Odhráncrone – o que explicava a total falta de ciúmes de Aly, que fora exposta aos ideais e à cultura da região desde criança e separava as coisas com clareza (afinal, não fosse Emma, Nicolas não teria permanecido vivo e os dois não estariam casados e felizes). As visões da Deusa-Mãe ainda eram recentes e decerto foram divulgadas internamente para o clã (ou o seriam em larga escala em muito breve) – não obstante, não havia dúvidas de que, em um curto intervalo, a comunidade inteira teria noção de seus feitos... e que – _dos males, o menor_ – sua fuga fora uma dor minúscula infligida nos Century perto da tragédia que poderia ter se dado. Restava aguardar.

– Emma... Espero que, a partir de hoje, eu seja capaz de honrar a você e os seus entes queridos como merecem. Você é muito importante para nós. Saiba disso mais uma vez. – começou ele, com os olhos âmbares cravados no rosto dela. – Espero também que saiba que vocês todos são bem-vindos em Odhráncrone. Sempre. Que no futuro possamos celebrar juntos (e com calma) todas as conquistas de nossa aliança. Porque hoje foi... intenso.

Nicolas sorriu de lábios e manteve o olhar afetuoso.

– Puxa... verdade. Obrigada, Nicolas. Obrigada. – respondeu ela, um pouco encabulada pela amabilidade de seu interlocutor. – Também espero que essa aliança renda os melhores frutos. Para todos nós.

~*~

Às nove horas da noite, conforme o combinado, Emma apareceu no espelho comunicador e Sandra a informou de que o bebê de sua tia Liz ainda não tinha nascido e que seu dia havia sido muito proveitoso ao lado dos três meio-irmãos, mas que não haviam saído do perímetro do castelo ainda. Vendo que estava tudo bem, a estudiosa de Tradução deu boa noite à filha e mandou que _não fosse dormir tarde_ , para que pudesse aproveitar melhor os dias seguintes. A _lincezinha_ acatou e voltou para a companhia dos meninos.

~*~

Oliver Lothard só foi dar as caras às onze e quarenta. Vigilante como sempre, Nicolas se apressou para avisar seus filhos, pois queria fazê-lo pessoalmente, de que o priminho deles nascera e era um saudável garoto de olhos amarelos. Ao localizar os quatro, deitados em fila sobre um enorme acolchoado no chão, um ao lado do outro, somente John estava acordado, lendo uma carta de seu tio Benjamin. A cabeça de Sandra estava encostada em seu ombro e o rapaz sorriu ao ver o pai, que se emocionou ao ver sua prole junta, unida e integrada. Por Merlin, para ele, não havia alegria maior. Que dia formidável...

~*~

Outro especialista em vigílias, Gerard jantava com a família quando recebeu um recado de Nicolas, cujo conteúdo era igual a todos os ramos do clã. Leu-o e, ao abrir um sorriso satisfeito para a esposa, Ivanna logo soube que se tratavam de boas notícias. Estando na presença de seus descendentes, o simpático combatente das Trevas sabia que deveria selecionar minuciosamente o que diria em voz alta.

– Está com um sorriso tão bonito, querido! Deve ter coisa boa escrita aí! O que é?

– Melhores do que boas: ótimas! Aqui diz que Lizandra entrou em trabalho de parto pela manhã.

– Por Merlin! O Oliver não era para vir só no finzinho do mês? Ai, ai, ai... A coitada está há muitas e muitas horas nessa! Valha-me Deus! – comoveu-se a Sra. Kinnegan, sendo observada pelos três filhos, suas _corujinhas marítimas_.

– Sim, mas pelo visto, tudo caminha bem. Não há ressalvas. Sabe como é, Van, notícia ruim chega rápido, e esse bilhete demorou um tempão pra ser entregue a nós, então... – redarguiu o patriarca, com seu típico olhar bondoso. – Diz também que Sandra foi trazida para a fortaleza e... – o olhar enfático de Gerard foi eficaz para comunicar à esposa que _certos detalhes_ não seriam explicitados ali, à mesa. – ... _tudo_ correu como planejado. A _repercussão_ foi a melhor possível. Por fim, informa que Emma aceitou o convite de integrar o clã.

Ivanna, que sabia bem o que aquele aceite significava para o humor e os ânimos gerais do agrupamento mágico dos Century, uniu as mãos à frente dos seios, como em oração.

– Que excelente notícia, Gerry! – afirmou a assessora administrativa, sentindo um alívio indescritível. – Isso nos trará _tanta_ tranquilidade. Que bom!

– E olha só – acrescentou o veterano, gesticulando com o pedaço de papel. –: o Nic diz aqui que fará um concílio massivo do clã para o ingresso dela e de quem mais ela nomear. E que é pra agora. Coisa de “no máximo, final de semana que vem”, escreveu ele.

– Vocês estão falando da mãe da Sandra? Ela vai entrar pro clã? – quis saber Maeve, que havia finalizado seu jantar e ouvia com atenção.

– Sim. Em suma, Nicolas se decidiu por ofertar à ex-esposa que integrasse o nosso grupo para fortalecer os laços com ela, pelo bem da Sandra. Você sabe como funciona. – explanou o mais velho, e sua primogênita assentiu. – Foi o mesmo que ocorreu com a Georgia Baxter, os Tierney, os Lothard, os O’Quinlan e outros. Só que, por se tratar da mãe da filha dele, Nicolas deseja fazer algo público para que ela e a menina tenham plena noção da dedicação e do respeito que ele pretende empreender no consórcio entre as famílias. Para Sandra nunca duvidar de que existe uma base sólida a protegendo e àqueles que ama.

– Nossa, mas... a Aly não vai ficar com ciúmes? – devolveu Maeve, que não fazia a menor ideia do papel que Emma havia desempenhado no passado. – Conceder uma honraria dessas à ex, dando chances de ela voltar a conviver com ele, de estar na casa dele com frequência...

Experiente em lidar com saias justas, Gerard não olhou para Ivanna para não entregar que havia muito caroço naquele angu e que nada seria revelado agora, não enquanto a poeira estivesse alta – e a geração mais nova fosse tão jovem. A hesitação era um dos sinais mais evidentes de mentiras ou de que a verdade estava sendo oculta de certo modo. Ademais, o discurso precisava ser convincente, e ele sabia exatamente como contra-argumentar.

– Aly é uma mulher diligente, Maeve. Sabe que, por mais incômodo seja ter a ex de seu marido entrando em seu território, é um movimento necessário a ser feito por Nicolas, que está pensando na força da nossa unidade e não em sentimentos individuais. – disse, deixando Ivanna orgulhosa. – Vocês três ainda não viram a Aly depois de terem retornado da escola, mas posso garantir que ela está muito feliz pelo Nicolas ter descoberto a existência da Sandra e pela ex-mulher dele ter cooperado tanto para sua aproximação da filha. Não vi um lapso sequer de ciúmes... porque ela pôs acima de tudo a alegria do marido ao saber que tinha uma filha e que poderia tê-la em sua vida.

Maeve sorria ao ouvir o pai. A voz de seu irmão a acordou do transe.

– Isso significa que a Lia vai entrar no clã também? – perguntou o menino, olhando os parentes um a um.

– Não saberia dizer, Patrick. Pelo que entendi, Emma não nomeou ninguém especificamente. Deve fazê-lo ao longo da semana. Ou no dia da cerimônia.

– Imagino a cara do Lionel se acontecer. Capaz de cair duro na festa. – acrescentou o rapazinho, cada dia mais parecido com o pai.

– Falando em festa... – interveio Ivanna, parecendo empolgada. – Que tal comprarmos roupas novas? Hein, Maeve? Um dia inteirinho de compras só pra nós? Nem que tenhamos de ir para fora dos muros!

– Ai, sim, sim! – entusiasmou-se a primogênita, batendo palminhas. – Vamos às compras!

– _Aff_... – resmungou Sarah, que se manifestou pela primeira vez desde o início do jantar, tão focada estava nos deliciosos pratos preparados por sua mãe. – Posso ficar em casa dormindo?

///


End file.
